Pintura Intima
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Pintura Intima é uma fanfic sobre amizade, amadurecimento, coragem e principalmente uma fic sobre paixão. Porque a paixão é o combustível que te leva a romper limites e sair da sua zona de conforto. E foi por paixão a bagunça, a histórias, a aventuras e principalmente, por paixão a vida, que eles se tornaram Os Marotos.
1. Prólogo- Vou sem você

**Desclaimer: Esse mundo não me pertence, ele é todo criado pela tia Jô eu só peguei emprestado alguns personagens e lugares citados, escrevo isso por puro prazer(e quando eu digo prazer é isso mesmo afinal trabalhar com Sirius Black é uma maravilha) Mas sem fins lucrativos.**

**Dedico essa fic a: Iolanda- Que foi a primeira a me apoiar pra fazê-la e que é muito paciente com minhas mudanças de ideia. A Natasha que teve muita paciência e vontade de ouvir a fic inteira e ainda ler. A Bruna que sempre lê , comenta muito e ainda relê quando eu mudo de ideia. Obrigada por me apoiarem SEMPRE nessas loucuras de fic e independente de tempo ou espaço vocês sabem que são as melhores, amo vocês minhas amigas. **

**Dedico também a JK Rowling que me inspirou de várias formas que é um exemplo de vida e que me fez acreditar que minhas estórias são possíveis de fazer sucesso e principalmente por ter proporcionado um mundo tão envolvente e um personagem tão apaixonante como Sirius Black.**

**Não podia esquecer a minha inspiração e "empurrão" para continuar essa fanfic todas as vezes que eu pensava em desistir agradeço aos Marotos, Lílian Evans e Mellani Grant.**

**The Fray, Aqualung ,Sister Hazel, Guns and Roses,Oasis, Pearl Jam, NickelBack, Goo Goo Dolls, AeroSmith, Rolling Stones, Marron Five, Evanescence, Djavan, Paulo Ricardo, Jorge Vercilo e Legião Urbana- Crédito a essas bandas e cantores que são e continuaram sendo a minha inspiração durante toda a fic, muitas vezes vou colocar algumas bandas que são mais novas do que a época em que os Marotos eram jovens, mas é que eu não consigo ver uma fic minha sem essa trilha sonora. Só lembrando, nenhuma música daí é minha.**

**Espero que curtam muito a fic assim como as musicas escolhidas ao longo dela e se deliciem com a estória assim como foi delicioso pra mim escrevê-la. Um grande beijo Kah Aluada. ;)**

**Resumo: **_Em 1971 Hogwarts passou a ser lar de uma geração diferente de alunos. Eles viviam na época do Sexo, drogas e Rock and Roll. Era a geração mais liberal e geradora de conflitos em toda a história da escola. Era o momento onde jovens davam abertura para o mundo trouxa e adoravam o que conheciam, famílias tradicionais ficavam escandalizadas com o que seus filhos estavam fazendo. Talvez o problema estivesse naquela geração, liberal, louca, com anseios e sentimentos tão quentes quanto a liberdade que tanto desejavam. Era a primeira vez que o mundo, tanto mágico quanto bruxo, vivenciava uma sensação maior de liberdade, as músicas mexiam com a alma, os romances eram tão sem limites quanto se podia ser. Estava em Hogwarts uma geração de inconsequentes. Mas acima de tudo, existia ali uma geração corajosa, capaz de fundar uma resistência, capaz de lutar pelo que acreditavam. E quando a guerra finalmente explodiu, eles estavam preparados._

**Prólogo: Vou sem você.**

_James Potter, nascido em 21 de Março de 1960, morto em 31 de Outubro de 1981._

_Lílian Potter, nascida em 30 de Janeiro de 1960, morta em 31 de Outubro de 1981._

_O último inimigo que se deve destruir é a morte._

-Eu não quero saber.-Petúnia murmurou olhando com rancor para o quarto de Lílian onde ela terminava de fechar o malão- Você simplesmente decide as coisas e não quer saber de mim.

-E desde quando você se importa com o que eu decido Petúnia?-A ruiva olhou com rancor para a irmã mais velha- Você não se importa comigo desde que nossa prima se mudou aqui para o lado.

-Ela tem minha idade e sabe de coisas que você ainda não faz ideia.

-Pois então agora eu saberei de coisas que você nunca fará ideia. - Lílian disse de modo cruel e a irmã engoliu em seco:

-Ótimo, vá com seu amigo esquisito para aquele lugar idiota.

-O nome dele é Severus...Nós brigamos.-Lílian murmurou sem graça e Petúnia olhou feliz:

-Por quê? Ele não suportou seu jeito todo senhorita perfeita e sonsa?-Ela olhou para a irmã com raiva:

-Não é da sua conta Petúnia.

-Você vai sentir minha falta naquele lugar.

-Não vou...Por isso estou partindo.- Suspirou sentindo-se cansada- Fique bem feliz com Christine sem a pentelha para atrapalhar seguindo vocês feito uma sombra. Eu vou sem você.

-Como tem feito há muito tempo.

-Como você deu abertura para eu fazer.

-Até parece que sua mudança não foi culpa daquela garoto da rua da fiação!

-O nome dele é Severus é tão difícil pra você assimilar?

-Não guardo nome de quem tentou me matar um galho de árvore!

-Ele já disse que não foi ele.

-E você acredita em tudo que ele diz. Você nunca mais foi a mesma depois dele.

-Eu sou diferente Petunia, as pessoas são diferentes, todo mundo muda!

-Ser diferente é ruim, é anormal! Você não percebe isso porque aquele maluco colocou isso na sua cabeça!

-Você também está diferente do que era Petúnia.- Lílian murmurou com os olhos marejados- Queria que você voltasse a ser minha irmã.

-Irmã de uma aberração? Nunca!

**N/a:** Quase ninguém lê as N/A's e muito menos os prólogos. Não vou me apresentar muito por aqui pra N/A não ficar gigantesca, sou a Karlinha, Kah ou simplesmente Aluada. Quis fazer essa fic pelo simples e puro prazer de escrevê-la, espero que apreciem a história assim como eu apreciei escrevê-la. Um último aviso e talvez o mais importante. Essa é uma fic de **romance**, ou seja, a história até mostra a amizade dos marotos, mas eu decidi não me aprofundar muito nesse tópico porque se não a fic ficaria mais gigante do que já é. Estou preparando algo puramente sobre a amizade dos marotos e nada mais. Eu estou avisando já para deixar claro que o foco da fic é romance. Bom, Pintura Intima é meu xodó. Filha preferida, a que mais dediquei e ainda me dedico. Estou nervosa com essa primeira postagem. Mas é isso! Li e reli e acho que está boa, mas passível de erros. Então desculpa se tem alguns erros. Estou sem beta. Bjs.


	2. Capitulo Um- Promessas Quebradas

**Capitulo um: Promessas quebradas.**

**Quando você promete algo a alguém está assumindo um compromisso muito grande, prometer vai além de palavras, são suas atitudes que contam, uma promessa quebrada pode destruir mais do que apenas aquele trato, destrói relações e amizades, uma promessa quebrada são apenas palavras ao vento.**

Duas crianças de onze anos corriam apresadas pela plataforma do trem na velocidade máxima que o malão permitia:

-James. -Uma garota que usava tranças finas no cabelo e uma franja que lhe cobria toda a testa chamou ofegante, mas se frustrou quando viu que o garoto maior que ela não virava, ela sorriu feliz quando ele esbarrou numa pessoa e parou:

-Vocês nunca mais façam isso.- Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e rosto jovem disse ofegante- Principalmente você James Potter!

-Desculpe tia Mag. - Disse a garota

-É mãe desculpe.- O menino murmurou segurando o riso e olhando de lado para a garota.

James Potter não acreditava que estava de frente para o expresso Hogwarts, isso era tudo que ele sempre esperou desde que entendeu que teria de ir para alguma escola.

-James...

-O que é Mel?-Perguntou o moreno ajeitando os óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo seu nariz, James era desajeitado e magro, mas com um brilho maroto e ar de quem sabe de mais para alguém em sua idade- Já é a quinta vez que você me chama.

-E até agora você está me ignorando. -O garoto suspirou e olhou para a prima com cara de poucos amigos

-Diga Mellani.

-Eu queria perguntar como vai ser a seleção, eu estou com medo James...

-Não precisa ter medo Mellani...

-Xiiiii. -Disse a garota colocando a mão na boca do primo e olhando para os lados aterrorizada. -Se alguém descobrir que estou com medo eu juro que te mato.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de ser a fracote. -James sorriu marotamente e olhou para a prima com carinho - Mas você pode ficar tranquila, seu segredo está guardado com o priminho aqui.- Mellani aproveitou que os tios estavam conversando com conhecidos e abraçou o primo por alguns segundos- Você é meu melhor amigo James.

-Você também Mel, não precisa ficar com medo, se você quiser na hora que a gente for pra seleção eu seguro sua mão.

-Promete?

-Claro. Afinal amigos fazem isso.- Mellani sorriu a convivência com o primo era ótima, eram os melhores amigos e criados juntos na mesma casa como se fossem irmãos, Mellani fazia aniversario quase no mesmo dia que ele, ele era do dia 21 de março e ela do dia 23 tinham a mesma idade e ambos estavam ansiosos para ingressar em Hogwarts, Mellani não era uma garota comum, com apenas 1,47 de altura ela parecia mais uma criança do que uma aspirante a moça, em seus onze anos ela usava tranças e vestidos que pareciam de bonecas de porcelana com saias rodadas e cores como azul e lilás, a própria Mellani parecia uma boneca de tão bonita que era, tinha uma pele branca com bochechas levemente rosadas, um rosto assimétrico de queixo bem desenhado e lábios cheios, o nariz era pequeno e empinado o que dava a impressão dela ser arrogante e talvez ela o fosse, os olhos dela eram tão incomuns quanto seu comportamento, olhos de um azul turbulento e muito escuro emoldurados por cílios loiros e mais acima sobrancelhas naturalmente arqueadas que em conjunto com o nariz davam aquele ar de arrogância ou aristocracia, mantinha constantemente um sorriso debochado nos lábios rosados e cheios. A criação de Mellani também não foi tão comum, sua tia era despojada e não a tratava diferente de James, seu tio também não fazia diferenciação e foi natural que ela aprendesse a brincar feito um garoto, falar feito um garoto, arrotar feito um garoto e principalmente pensar como um garoto. Com o tempo ela aprendeu que em algumas situações precisava ser feminina e delicada, Mellani passou a ser uma ótima atriz ao lhe dar com pessoas mais velhas, mas tinha muita dificuldade em controlar os pensamentos e emoções com as crianças de sua faixa etária. Todos se enganavam muito com ela.

-Margaret. -A mulher ficou tensa e viu que estava em frente a uma pessoa que evitava há anos:

-Walburga.

-Quanto tempo...Prima.- Desdenhou- Não te vejo desde o dia em que tentou matar tia Moira do coração.

-Minha mãe morreu de causas naturais.- Falou Margaret constrangida e Mellani e James olharam desconfiados a mulher olhou para James e sorriu debochada:

-Claro, depois que ela te tirou de dentro de uma boate trouxa se drogando com coisas trouxas você tomou jeito, acho que o remorso a fez casar com o homem certo como seu pai queria.

-Me casei com Harry porque eu o amo.

-Harry Adolph Potter foi uma boa escolha no fim das contas.

-Que você quis empurrar até o ultimo segundo.- Desdenhou Margaret Potter fazendo James e Mellani ficarem cada vez mais confusos- E depois queria me negar...

-O que era a vida sem te infernizar? Mas nós crescemos certo?-Ela deixou os olhos vagarem novamente para James e então viu Mellani ajeitando a barra do vestido e quando a garota levantou à cabeça a mulher de preto quase deu um sorriso e murmurou:

-Essa é a filha de Clarisse certo? Mas claro que é nem precisa me responder.- A senhora Black se inclinou e segurou o queixo de Mellani que estava paralisada sem conseguir reagir da forma que normalmente reagiria que era mandando a mulher ir a merda- Ela é linda como o diabo, mais até que a mãe, e eu pensei que morreria sem ver alguma mulher mais bonita que Clarisse.- Ela parecia estar impressionada com a beleza de Mellani que em unanimidade encantava a todos, ela além de ser muito bela tinha olhos inteligentes e uma postura desafiadora que encantava ainda mais e dava a ela mais beleza ainda o que fazia todos sem exceção elogiarem a ela:

-Se o diabo fosse bonito ninguém teria medo.- Murmurou a garota e desviou o rosto dos dedos da mulher que sorriu debochada:

-Linda como poucas na terra e eu já vi bruxas muito lindas garota.- Mellani não se abalou e James resmungou- Postura devida e feições da elite, controle a língua afiada e será uma ótima esposa.- Mellani fez uma careta como se alguém anunciasse que ela seria obrigada a comer caca de dragão, os olhos de Walburga brilhavam:

-Hora nem pense nisso Walburga.

-Está no contrato Margaret.- Falou de modo triunfante

-Qualquer coisa menos isso ela não é minha filha.

-Está com a guarda dela e todos os direitos legais, perante a magia você passa a ser a mãe já que é madrinha e a mãe faleceu.- James e Mellani agora estavam mais confusos ainda:

-Acho que vão arranjar um noivo para você.- Sussurrou o moreno provocando a prima que socou o braço dele:

-Nem morta que vou me casar.

-Eu não deixarei que te obriguem a nada.-James sussurrou abraçando-a e ela deu um sorriso meio careta:

-Walburga ela é só uma criança não cogite isso.

-Eu quero isso e sabe muito bem que eu posso.

-E o que pretende?-A senhora Potter sussurrou e James e Mellani não conseguiam mais ouvir- Casá-la com seu mais velho?-Margaret nunca tinha visto o filho da prima- Nunca.

-Tudo ao seu tempo.- Margaret sentia o estomago embrulhado e estava de mãos atadas, não sabia o que fazer "Será possível Merlim? Como posso estar nas mãos dela novamente?" pensou com desespero e ouviu a prima dizer:

-Sirius cumprimente a senhora Potter e sem má criação.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la senhora Potter- Disse o garoto, mas como uma cara que deixava evidente que estava de mau humor ele tinha cabelos pretos um pouco acima dos ombros ondulados, que Mellani teve certeza, se ficasse maior formariam cachos, e uma franja que lhe caia nos olhos dando um ar rebelde, Mellani sentiu-se incomoda quando viu que os olhos dele eram cinza e perto da íris eram um pouco azul, sentiu-se incomodada e com as bochechas queimando quando seus olhos se encontraram, Margaret percebeu que filho de sua prima não deixava por menos no quesito beleza e arrogância, era o garoto mais bonito que a senhora Potter tinha visto e ela assim como a senhora Black conhecia muitas pessoas, lembrou-se do marido da prima e da própria Walburga que quando jovem era mais bonita, e ainda conservava a beleza por mais que não estivesse em seu auge:

-Esse é meu filho mais velho, Sirius Orion Black e este Régulos um ano mais novo.- Ele também era bonito, mas era comum diferente do mais velho que deixava as pessoas constrangidas quando olhavam para ele, Sirius tinha algo no olhar que beirava ao exótico, Margaret percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para sua sobrinha assim como ela o olhava e estranhou aquela troca intensa de olhares, ele a olhava com desprezo e ela com desafio, mas Walburga pareceu incentivada em sua loucura com aquela interação e sorriu:

-Agora cumprimente a senhorita Grant apropriadamente. -Sirius puxou a mão de Mellani e beijou-a:

-Muito Prazer senhorita Grant... -E murmurou apenas para que ela ouvisse- Tampinha fedelha.- Mellani puxou a mão corada de raiva e ele sorriu, as mais velhas deram aquilo como um possível flerte o que preocupou Margaret e deliciou Walburga. James logo se colocou a frente de Mellani e cumprimentou Sirius de modo imponente o Black pareceu gostar do jeito de James, começaram a conversar animadamente:

-Sirius. - James percebeu que o garoto magro e baixinho que estava atrás das saias da mãe se parecia muito com Sirius e estava prestes a chorar- Te vejo nas férias.- Sirius ignorou o irmão e continuou conversando com James.

-Parece que nossos garotos se deram bem...

-É, parece. -Disse a senhora Black com evidente agrado- E parece que meu filho e sua sobrinha se deram melhor ainda. -Margaret assentiu sentindo-se muito mal. James e Sirius já embarcavam e Mellani ficou para trás

-Mellani, não vai embarcar agora?

-São 11:30 ainda...James nem me esperou.- Falou a garota um pouco chateada-Vou embarcar. Tchau tia... Senhora Black.- Falou cordialmente. -Ela abraçou a tia e entrou no trem sorrindo tentando ficar animada:

-Onde estão os dois?-Um senhor Potter esbaforido chegou e Margaret sorriu:

-Atrasado querido.

-Oh não.- Ela bateu na testa e Walburga disse sorrindo:

-Sua sobrinha passara o natal conosco Potter.- O homem olhou-a como se ela dissesse que comia coco de dragão.

Lílian já estava dentro do trem procurando uma cabine, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela, ela sabia que era uma Bruxa, seu amigo Severus tinha dito isso para ela, mas então eles tiveram uma briga estúpida onde ela disse que ao ler _Hogwarts uma história_ preferia ir para a Grifinória e ele ficou bravo, na hora sua irmã chegou e o humilhou e ela foi pedir desculpas, mas ele falou coisas horríveis a ela, coisas como ela ser metida e não saber nada sobre magia e aquilo magoou muito a ruiva que não tinha engolido a história direito, estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que esbarrou em alguém quando ela e a pessoa estavam no chão

-Me desculpe a meu Merlin.- Falou a garota ajudando Lílian a se levantar, a ruiva observou bem a garota que estava a sua frente, o que mais chamou atenção foi o cabelo, ele era bicolor uma mistura de castanho bem claro com um loiro escuro puxado para o dourado o castanho se mesclava com o loiro dando uma cor muito especial ao cabelo da garota, diferente do dela que era um ruivo sem graça, não era nem aquele laranja que chama a atenção, nem aquele vermelho bonito como o de sua mãe, era uma mistura dos dois que dava uma cor de vermelho diferente .Lílian sofria com seu cabelo muito incomum quando só queria passar despercebida, por isso usava o cabelo preso num alto rabo de cavalo

-Desculpe o esbarrão estava distraída. -Ela ajeitou as tranças que usava, eram bem finas cada uma de um lado enquanto uma franja reta caia sobre a testa dela dando um ar infantil até de mais para alguém que na mínima tinha 11 anos, mas Mellani adorava suas marias-chiquinhas fossem com as tranças ou só presas ela adorava - Sou Mellani Potter Grant, e você é?

-Lílian Evans. Primeiro ano?

-Sim, estou ansiosa, gostei das suas roupas são diferentes.

-Comprei no shopping central de Londres.

-O que é um Shopping? Você é nascida trouxa?

-O que é isso?-Perguntou Lílian enquanto andavam pelo corredor procurando uma cabine

-Bruxos que tem pais que não são bruxos, é como chamamos as pessoas que não tem magia, chamamos de trouxas.

-Entendi, sou nascida trouxa então, a única bruxa da família, meus pais ficaram tão orgulhosos...

-Nossa que legal, meus tios me deram um sermão, eles acham que eu caço problemas!-Exclamou a mais baixa e em seguida resmungou- As cabines estão lotadas.

-Eu estou vendo, olha tem uma ali e só tem duas pessoas. -Disse Lílian

James e Sirius conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol e quais casas pertenceriam, James fez questão de falar muito bem da Grifinória e encheu os olhos de Sirius.

-Mas o melhor são aqueles doces da _Dedos de mel_.-Disse James sorrindo e Sirius concordou falando

-Dizem que em _Hogsmead_ tem uma filial, nossa vou me acabar lá.

-Não vejo à hora de poder fazer teste para o time de quadribol...

-Eu não vou fazer.-Disse Sirius sorrindo e James o encarou como se fosse louco

-Por quê?

-Sei lá, acho que é muita responsabilidade, eu quero ter tempo pra fazer tudo que me der vontade, quando me der vontade de jogar eu chamo você e a gente da umas voltinhas pelo campo, e essas mãos...-Ele estendeu-as a frente do rosto e sorriu de um jeito adulto de mais para alguém tão jovem- Foram feitas para outra coisa.- Havia algum significado na frase que James não entendeu muito bem

-Você é estranho. -Disse James olhando-o de cima abaixo

-E você não é a pessoa mais indicada para apontar estranheza nas outras.  
-Quem era a loira bonita?

-Minha prima. Uma metida se quer saber. Namora o besta do Malfoy, ele vai sempre lá em casa. Gosta de me atormentar. Ele que dedurou pra minha mãe que eu estava com uma revista em quadrinhos trouxa. Fiquei com uma raiva dele.

-Meu pai me deu grafites trouxas.-Disse empolgado

-Seu pai é legal. O meu me deu um sermão dizendo que assim eu aprendia.- Emburrou o moreno mais alto

-Com licença.- Uma garota cortou o papo deles, James sentiu um frio incomodo no estomago quando olhou para a garota, ela trajava calça jeans escura um par de tênis preto e branco e uma blusinha de manga comprida azul marinho, mas o que chamou a atenção de James foi o conjunto que faziam os olhos e os cabelos, ela era branca com pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto e um cabelo com um vermelho diferente e brilhoso, e os olhos pareciam hipnotizar o moreno que não conseguia parar de olhar com aquela sensação nova e aterrorizante que surgia dentro dele- Podemos ficar aqui? Eu e minha amiga não achamos mais cabines vazias e...

-Claro que pode.- Disse James com uma voz esganiçada e tremida, em seguida ele pigarreou e ficou vermelho- Pode sim ué.

-Mel, pode vir aqui esse garotos deixaram a gente ficar.- James não gostou do jeito que ela o tratou como se fosse um qualquer, e muito menos da sensação incomodo de familiaridade quando a encarou, aquilo o fez sentir vontade de provoca-la. mas seus pensamentos mudaram quando ele viu sua prima entrando na cabine, tinha se esquecido completamente dela quando começou a conversar com Sirius, por mais que Mellani fosse legal e sua amiga Sirius tinha coisas bem mais interessantes para falar e ele não tinha nojo de insetos, os dois em pouco tempo já tinham feito um campeonato de arrotos pra saber quem dava o arroto mais longo, sem contar que o papo com Sirius estava fluindo muito bem enquanto com Mellani logo surgia alguma divergência de opinião

-Mellani, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vocês já se conhecem?-Perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui? James nós viemos juntos.- A garota falou se acomodando no banco de frente para o primo.

-Mas você tinha ficado lá fora com a minha mãe.

-Uma hora eu teria que embarcar não é mesmo? E outra fiquei lá esperando você me chamar, mas você saiu correndo com esse aí e me deixou lá sozinha.

-Esse aí não! Eu tenho nome.- Falou Sirius ofendido.

-Ao qual eu não me interesso. -Disse Mellani arrogante fazendo Sirius fechar a cara, mas nunca corar, Sirius não corava desde muito pequeno, era a primeira vez que o rapaz encontrava alguém que o respondia daquele jeito, a primeira vez que uma pessoa não sorria para ele e aquilo o irritou de mais.

-Vocês namoram ou algo do tipo?-Perguntou Lílian enquanto se sentava desconfiada do modo como o garoto esquisito de óculos e a colega recém descoberta se tratavam, lembrava muito seus pais quando estavam discutindo algo.

-Qual é ruiva? Ela é minha prima.

-Não me chame assim. -Disse Lílian empinando o queixo e olhando para James, ela odiava apelidos com referencia em seu cabelo.

-E posso saber qual é seu nome?- James estranhou o nervosismo, ela o irritava e o deixava ansioso ao mesmo tempo

-Lílian Evans.-Ela falou e em seguida ignorou James, o moreno corou e Lílian olhou para Mellani que estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro da cabine o trem já estava se movimentando- Algum problema Mel?-E sentou-se ao lado dela de frente para Sirius.

-Nenhum.- A viajem continuou com Mellani e Lílian apenas trocando algumas palavras enquanto James e Sirius falavam alto e riam de qualquer piada boba em um comportamento típico da idade e de quem quer chamar a atenção:

-Eu tenho uma melhor que essa... -Sirius disse ainda rindo da ultima piada que James tinha lhe contado:

-Qual?-Perguntou James se recuperando do ultimo ataque de risos, Mellani não estava gostando daquele intruso e do entrosamento dos dois, ela que ria daquela maneira ao lado do primo e não o garoto metido que a chamou de fedelha.

-Preste atenção... -Ele sorriu e continuou - Uma loira entra no boticário pra comprar uma poção...

-E aí?-O de óculos estava empolgado e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Aí ela compra e tenta abrir puxando a tampa e não consegue aí ela diz pro vendedor "como que se abre isso?" aí o vendedor diz "você tem que torcer" aí ela conjura um par de pom pons e começa a cantar "vai tampinha, vai tampinha"- James começou a rir muito e Sirius riu mais ainda quando viu a cara de Mellani que não gostou nada da piada sobre loiras.

-Ignora Mel, você sabe que não é isso, só uma piadinha preconceituosa e...-Lílian não conseguiu concluir seu raciocínio e franziu a testa quando Sirius a cortou quase gritando.

-Sabe o que é pior?-Sirius ria muito enquanto James enxugava as lágrimas de tanto rir - A loira aqui da cabine ainda está tentando entender à piada... -Mellani levantou e sacou a varinha que encostou no nariz de Sirius o garoto ficou serio no instante em que percebeu a situação, James também parou de rir:

-Já chega. -Mellani cerrou os olhos -Se disser mais alguma coisa para tentar me humilhar você vai pagar.

-Calma Mellani, não é por aí. -Disse Lílian tentando conter a garota que estava toda vermelha de raiva, James tinha os olhos arregalados, sabia que Mellani era um pouco impulsiva e tinha instintos bem violentos, mas isso já era de mais, Sirius apenas sorriu e cruzou os braços.

-Vai em frente boneca eu quero saber se sabe tantos feitiços quanto eu, afinal, você sabe que sou um Black e estou sempre preparado...

-Me poupe disso seu almofadinhas presunçoso. –Falou Mellani muito corada, ouviram o barulho da porta e em seguida a presença de um monitor invadiu o recinto

-Estamos prestes a chegar quero que se vistam e me sigam... O que está acontecendo?-Sirius arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos pra cima com cara de inocente:

-Ela que está me ameaçando a troco de nada.

-Senhorita, agradeceria se você abaixasse sua varinha e não praticasse feitiços antes de ser selecionada. E ponham logo suas vestes. -Mellani ainda ficou um tempo com a varinha no rosto de Sirius ofegando com raiva-Senhorita. -Ela fechou os olhos virando de costas e guardando a varinha-Muito bem.-O monitor saiu da cabine e Mellani foi mexer no malão para pegar as vestes enquanto Lílian murmurava pra ela ficar calma

-Nossa que nervosinha essa sua prima, folgada de mais.- Mellani virou-se e deu um tapa muito forte na nuca de Sirius

-Calado Black.

-Sua folgada você vai...

-Será que os dois podem parar?-A voz de Lílian ecoou de forma mais firme, porém controlada - É sério está desgastante... -Quando iria terminar de falar a porta da cabine se abriu e Severus apareceu envergonhado, mas decidido:

-Lily.-Ela suspirou aliviada.

-Olá Sev.-Sorriram tímidos um para o outro e ele engasgou:

-Eu... Aham..Posso dar uma palavra com você?-Ela assentiu feliz e estava saindo da cabine quando ouviu os três atrás dela murmurarem:

-Hummmmmmm.

-Idiotas.

-Quem são?

-Um tal de Potter e um tal de Black, parecem ser bem amigos e são irritantes ao extremo.

-Lily...-Ele engoliu em seco novamente- Me desculpe por semana passada.- Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele sorrindo amigável:

-Está tudo bem.

-Você é muito inteligente e eu sei que será uma bruxa poderosa e excepcional.

-Obrigada Sev, você também será um grande bruxo.-Os dois sorriram e ela disse em tom confidente- Me promete uma coisa?

-Qualquer coisa.-Ele disse olhando-a de modo carinhoso, mas Lílian não percebia era muito jovem para entender qualquer tipo de aproximação amorosa:

-Independente de qual casa cada um de nós for promete que nossa amizade será mais forte?

-Prometo.- Ele disse sorrindo e ela segurou as duas mãos dele deixando o garoto vermelho:

-Fico feliz com isso.- E sorriu- Venha vou te apresentar a Mellani ela é muito simpática e divertida e deve estar sofrendo na mão daqueles dois.-Severus sentiu-se ansioso e desconfortável Lílian era sua única amiga e ele não tinha habilidades sociais muito interessantes:

-Mellani.- A ruiva chamou e a garota levantou o rosto da revista no mesmo instante, James e Sirius riam muito e ela estava com cara de poucos amigos e apontou a dupla com olhar- Esquece a existência deles OK? Eu já te falei.- Ela bufou- Este é meu amigo Severus Snape.

-Atchidiota.-Sirius fingiu um espirro e o garoto percebeu, James cochichou de uma forma nada discreta:

-Onde ele achou essas roupas? No lixo?

-Acho que ele as fez do saco de lixo.- Os dois soltaram risadinhas e Severus bufou, Mellani o olhou longamente e sorriu simpática entendendo-lhe a mão:

-Sou Mellani Grant muito prazer.

-Ok...-Ele estava arredio:

-Tem sorte de ter uma amiga como Lílian...-Severus revirou os olhos:

-Você a conhece há quanto tempo para afirmar isso?-A garota corou e sentiu-se muito deslocada com aquilo, seu primo a ignorava o colega de seu primo a espezinhava e o amigo de sua nova colega a deixava sem jeito daquela maneira deixando claro que não gostou dela.

-Não muito...-Ela deixou a timidez que a pegou naquele instante de lado e ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha- Mas sei reconhecer quando uma pessoa é boa, diferente de certos amigos que fazem a caveira do outro.

-Se você é mais irracional do que lógica eu não posso fazer nada.- Sibilou o garoto de forma irritante e James o olhou com raiva, como ele ousava falar assim com a sua prima?

-Se você é mais seco do que casca de árvore eu também não posso fazer nada.- Ambos se olharam com cara de nojo:

-Ok já chega.- Lílian disse muito sem graça- Por que não tentam se dar bem...Por mim?-Eles assentiram e a ruiva sentou-se com Severus do seu lado esquerdo e Mellani do seu lado direito- Então Mellani, outro dia eu e Severus estávamos discutindo sobre para qual casa gostaríamos de ir, qual a sua preferência?

-Meu pai era da Corvinal e minha mãe da Grifinória meus tios também, um Corvinal e outro Grifinória então qualquer uma das duas que eu for eu saio no lucro.

-Vou para Sonserina.

-Por quê? –Mellani perguntou quase com nojo e ele disse de modo meio arrogante:

-É uma casa onde pessoas inteligentes e com uma capacidade de controle emocional vão parar, provável que não seja seu perfil.-Ela quis matar o amigo de Lílian naquele instante:

-Quem quer ir para Sonserina?-James debochou e ele o olhou com nojo, Sirius sentiu-se um pouco mal:

-Toda minha família foi de Sonserina E para onde quer ir se puder escolher?-Sirius perguntou e James fingiu erguer uma espada:

-Para Grifinória "Onde estão os bravos de coração" como meu pai- Severus debochou e Mellani olhou-o com raiva:

-Qual o problema com a Grifinória?-Severus olhou para Mellani pelo canto dos olhos e disse voltando sua atenção para James:

-Nenhum...-Ele sorriu sarcástico –Se você prefere ser musculoso a inteligente...-James cerrou os olhos e Sirius sorriu da mesma forma que o moreno:

-Me diz uma coisa, para onde você espera ir, uma vez que não parece ser nenhum dos dois?- James começou a gargalhar e Mellani segurou o riso seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius que parecia esperar aquela reação dela e o moreno sorriu de canto e piscou o olho direito para ela, Mellani corou e ficou séria, Lílian endireitou-se e olhou para Mellani e depois para Severus:

-Vamos Severus vamos procurar outro compartimento.

-Mas Lílian...-Mellani disse com evidente desespero e Severus olhou para Lílian sem acreditar que ela não queria deixar a garota irritante que tinha acabado de conhecer para trás:

-Oooooo.-James e Sirius debocharam e Sirius completou- A fedelha não pode ficar sem a amiguinha.-E olhou para Severus- Te vejo por aí Ranhoso.

-Por que você não vai à merda Black?-Ele a olhou de modo divertido:

-E Mellani Grant sabe xingar senhora e senhores.

-Qual o problema desse cara?-Lílian disse indignada e quando se virou Severus já tinha ido embora, ela saiu no corredor e não viu sinal do amigo:

-Droga.

-Esquece Lílian agora você está comigo. -Ela assentiu meio a contra gosto, mas de alguma forma Mellani Grant passou segurança a ela.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts McGonagall lhes disse como funcionaria a seleção. Sirius estava do lado esquerdo de James e Mellani do lado direito, Lílian estava ao lado de Mellani com uma aparência tranquila, o que na verdade era só fachada, por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos. A professora começava a empurrar as grandes portas do salão principal e a ruiva não conseguiu achar Severus entre os numerosos e ansiosos estudantes.

-James.- Murmurou Mellani -Eu estou com medo...-Mas James prestava atenção no que Sirius falava e quando a porta se abriu saiu na frente ao lado de Sirius enquanto Mellani parou sem saber o que fazer, estava com muito medo.

-Mellani, fique calma é só uma seleção...

-Eu não sei eu...-Lílian segurou a mão esquerda da amiga e disse –Não precisa ter medo, eu vou ficar com você Ok?

-Por que está fazendo isso Lílian? Nem me conhece direito.- Lílian sorriu enquanto entravam no salão principal

-Mel, me chame de Lily.- Mellani sentiu o coração se encher de ternura e sorriu muito feliz sabendo de alguma forma que podia contar com a garota ao seu lado:

-Pode se considerar minha melhor amiga.

-Idem.

-Grant Mellani.-Chamou McGonagall fazendo Mellani ficar tensa.

-Eu tenho que ser a primeira mesmo?

-Vai dar tudo certo Mel.-Lílian murmurou Mellani foi até o banquinho e Sirius sorriu debochado para ela esperando alguma reação, ficou satisfeito quando ela cerrou os olhos de raiva. O chapéu disse algumas coisas a ela até que anunciou a em alto e bom som:

-Grifinória!-Ela sorriu e desceu do banco num pulo, automaticamente sua gravata mudou para vermelho e dourado, ela sorriu e passou por Sirius, trocaram um olhar desafiador, a professora McGonagall voltou a olhar para a lista

-Potter James!-O rapaz foi para o banco, o chapéu tocou em sua cabeça e esperou alguns instantes, todos observavam como ele conversava com o menino, em seguida ele anunciou Grifinória e James suspirou aliviado correndo e sentando-se do lado direito de Mellani que aplaudia entusiasmada. A professora chamou mais quatro pessoas que foram selecionadas, duas para Lufa-Lufa e duas para Sonserina, entre essas pessoas, Severus estava no meio, em seguida a mulher pigarreou:

-Evans Lílian.- A ruiva arrumou o rabo de cavalo e foi até o banquinho, o chapéu nem chegou a encostar na cabeça dela e anunciou sua casa, com o coração cheio de ansiedade foi recebida por calorosos aplausos da mesa da Grifinória, seu olhar cruzou o de Severus que já estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, ele tentou sorrir, mas sua decepção era evidente, ela respirou fundo e rumou para onde Mellani estava sentada, James deu um pulo para o lado e a olhou sorridente, ela passou por ele sem ao menos retribuir o sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Mellani.

-Estamos na mesma casa que de mais.- Mellani disse empolgada.

-Black Sirius.- A mesa da Sonserina ficou na expectativa enquanto os da Grifinória nem prestavam atenção, era obvio que outro Black seria da Sonserina, nunca ninguém daquela família ficou em outra casa antes. Narcisa que estava sentada ao lado de Lucio Malfoy disse sorrindo:

-É meu primo. O mais velho.

-Eu lembro dele, ficou muito bravo comigo.- Disse o Sonserino arrumando o distintivo de monitor e olhando Sirius caminhar com a típica postura arrogante dos Black até o banquinho:

-Esse garoto é estranho.- Comentou Lucio- Sempre com essa postura inconfundível dos Black e dando problemas...

-Ele é só um garoto rebelde. Meu tio disse que nada que uma boa dose de severidade pra que ele tome jeito. Diferente de Régulos que é tão educado e obediente... -Narcisa parou de falar e sua boca se abriu em choque quando ela ouviu o que o chapéu seletor tinha dito

-GRIFINÓRIA. -Gritou o chapéu, todos sem exceção olharam para Sirius, todos num silencio mortal, o salão principal era um mar de rostos chocados não acreditando que um Black, logo um BLACK estava na Grifinória, isso não podia ser verdade, mas então James começou a aplaudir dando inicio a uma explosão de aplausos na mesa da Grifinória que mesmo incrédulos ainda receberam Sirius com muito bom humor:

-E mais uma vez o garoto prova que é a erva daninha dentre tantas flores lindas naquele lar.- Disse Lucio segurando o rosto de Narcisa e fazendo-a sorrir:

-Ele é meu primo e não meu filho é problema dos meus tios.

-Isso mesmo garota linda. - Lucio deu um beijo casto nos lábios dela e depois voltou à postura arrogante de sempre.

-Cor Gabriel.-Chamou McGonagall

-Quem é aquele garoto?-Perguntou Lílian indiferente, o garoto tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados bochechas levemente rosadas e olhos incrivelmente azuis, ele era o retrato perfeito de um querubim.

-O irmão dele é Artilheiro no time de quadribol, ano que vem vou fazer teste pra goleiro, eu sou muito boa Lily, você vai ver só. - Mellani tinha um brilho determinado nos olhos, brilho esse que James conhecia perfeitamente e temia.

Quando estavam no salão comunal Mellani se aproximou de James que conversava animadamente com Sirius e um garoto com uma expressão cansada, ela se lembrou que ele parecia explodir de tão vermelho enquanto era selecionado, tinha os cabelos loiros quase castanhos e era um pouco mais baixo que James e Sirius, Mellani o achou bonito, por mais que tivesse uma aparência enferma, ela percebeu que o garoto ao qual ela observava corou ao ver que ela olhava pra ele atentamente então decidiu falar logo com o primo, ela estava tão sem jeito quanto o garoto:

-James... -Ele olhou para ela um pouco surpreso e Sirius deu uma risadinha idiota -Vim te dar parabéns.

-Obrigado. -Ele virou as costas nem se importando com a prima- Então, eu disse ao meu pai que seria o melhor...

-Isso soa obsessivo cara...

-James...

-O que é Mellani?-Falou olhando irritado

-Você não percebeu que estamos conversando Grant? Da um tempo. -Falou Sirius com os braços cruzados e um sorriso torto nos lábios

-É verdade Mel, vai lá falar de revistas com a Evans...

-Lily não é idiota assim, e nem eu James.

-Aquelas meninas... Dorcas e Marie eu acho, estavam falando de revistas.

-Então elas são idiotas!-Mellani disse e as respectivas garotas a olharam com raiva-Você está sendo muito grosso-Ela empinou o queixo arrogante - Quer saber de uma coisa?

-O que?-Falou James arrancando risos de Sirius

-Não preciso de você, eu... Não quero mais falar com você! –Se James fosse um pouco mais atento teria percebido o quanto ela estava prestes a chorar

-Ótimo, não preciso de você mesmo. Eu tenho meu melhor amigo.- Ela arregalou os olhos e as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, olhou para Sirius e ele se aproximou dando palmadinhas no ombro dela

-É a vida Grant.

-Eu...-Ela estava muito decepcionada com o primo, encarou Sirius com raiva

-Ela também uma melhor amiga Potter, bem melhor do que você. Vem Mel, você não está perdendo nada, esse Potter é um idiota.-Lílian apareceu tirando-a de perto de Sirius

-É verdade. –Ela murmurou, James nem ligou "Dramática" não percebeu que daquela vez tinha realmente magoado a prima, virou-se para os amigos e ia continuar falando quando o garoto que chamou a atenção de Mellani interrompeu.

-Não devia ser tão duro com ela...

-Qual é Remus, ela é uma garota. -Disse Sirius sorrindo—Mudando de assunto, eu tenho umas revistas de quadribol que vocês vão adorar, os Cannons estão em todas as capas além de mulheres com roupas de banho.- Os três sorriram

-Os Cannons fedem... -Falou um garoto passando por eles:

-Não mais que você imbecil... -Sirius disse lançando um azaração nele, o garoto estava exalando um fedor terrível, todos que chegavam perto faziam caretas.

-Mandou bem Almofadinhas... -Falou James sorrindo

-Por que está me chamando assim?

-Achei engraçado o jeito que minha prima te chamou e querendo ou não você é mesmo, um riquinho...

-Como se você não fosse.- Falou Sirius rindo

-Almofadinhas... Não me diga que gostou do apelido?-Falou Remus rindo timidamente

-Gostei.- Ele falou cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de convencido.- Imagine só as garotas gritando meu apelido enquanto passo pelos corredores "AHH Almofadinhas seus gostosooo" –James e Remus primeiro olharam chocados e depois desataram a rir do modo engraçado que Sirius continuava a encenação sobre garotas correndo atrás dele.

Mellani estava em sua cama com lagrimas nos olhos e Lílian tentava dizer algo para acalmá-la

-Mel...

-Você não entende? James nunca tinha me tratado com tanta indiferença. Tudo por causa daquele idiota do Black!

-Você gosta do seu primo?-Perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

-Gosto, mas não do jeito que você está pensando, é que... James é o irmão que eu nunca tive. Conheço James desde que nasci nós fazemos aniversario juntos, ele no dia 21 de março e eu no dia 23.

-Serio?

-Sim, eu moro com ele desde os cinco anos de idade e ele era meu único amigo, acho que saber que não é mais assim me deixa com medo. Mas agora posso contar com você não é?

-Claro que sim.- A franqueza de Lílian fez Mellani sorrir

-Noite Lily.

-Noite Mel. Er...Mellani posso te perguntar algo?

-Sim.-A loira sentou-se e fitou a amiga

-Seus pais moram na mesma casa que os pais do Potter? Por que você disse que...

-Meus pais não moram comigo Lily.

-E porque não?-Perguntou Lílian intrigada - O que sua mãe acha disso?

-Lily.-Mellani chamou com a voz um pouco embargada- Eu...não quero falar sobre isso. Prometo que quando eu estiver preparada nós conversamos sobre meus pais. Agora sobre minha família você pode perguntar o que quiser tio Harry e tia Margaret são os melhores pais do mundo. - Lílian sorriu e desejou boa noite a amiga, Lílian pegou no sono curiosa para descobrir o motivo de Mellani morar com os tios.


	3. Capitulo Dois- Rivalidades

**Capitulo dois: Rivalidades**

**A disputa por espaço e atenção pode tomar proporções catastróficas ainda mais se as pessoas envolvidas são imaturas e tem a terrível mania de serem egoístas. Mas essa disputa pode ser apenas uma desculpa para chamar a atenção de quem realmente os interessa.**

A professora de Herbologia entrou na estufa com um sorriso no rosto e quando abriu a boca para começar a falar foi interrompida, Sirius e James entraram ofegantes na estufa:

-Desculpe o atraso professora estávamos perdidos.

-Tudo bem queridos, mas agora só tem essas mesas aqui na frente.- Lílian suspirou com raiva era bem ao lado dela e de Mellani que já estavam uniformizadas para mexer com a terra. Depois de uma boa explicação todos começaram a selecionar adubos mágicos para preparar a terra, na próxima aula eles plantariam mandrágoras, Lílian e Mellani faziam o trabalho com cuidado e prestando atenção em cada palavra da professora, corrigindo, Lílian prestava atenção, Mellani estava prestando atenção no que James e Sirius estavam fazendo, eles tinham achado um bicho parecido com uma minhoca no meio da terra só que bem maior e os garotos estavam rindo da tentativa do bichinho de escapar pelo balcão onde eles realizam o trabalho:

-Estúpidos. -Mellani virou-se para Lílian e sorriu continuando seu trabalho:

-James. -Cochichou Sirius rindo - Quer ver uma coisa realmente engraçada?

-O que você vai fazer?

-Olhe e aprenda. -Sirius disse com um sorriso tão travesso que assustou até James. O de olhos cinza pegou o bicho na mão e só precisou dar dois passinhos para o lado, esticar o braço e colocar a suposta minhoca rastejando nas tranças de Mellani. Os dois colocaram a mão na boca tentando conter o riso e viram-se rapidamente. Sirius ficou olhando de canto e viu quando Mellani reclamou com Lílian sobre algo no cabelo e em seguida passar a mão. A cena pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta, quando ela olhou para a mão arregalou os olhos ao ver o bicho e em seguida começou a gritar sacudindo o bichinho até ele voar bem no rosto de Lílian que começou a gritar de nojo e tirou aquele ser asqueroso de sua face. Foi com muito nojo e um pouco de medo que a ruiva entregou o bicho a professora, todos começaram a rir e Mellani olhou para os dois com muita raiva:

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-Que foi?-Ele arregalou os olhos e James surpreendeu-se com tanta cara de pau - Eu não fiz nada, agora à culpa é minha?

-Eu vi os dois mexendo nesse bicho asqueroso o que me leva a crer que vocês que jogaram isso em mim.

-Já chega meus queridos voltem a aula. -Eles ignoraram a professora e ficaram lançando olhares faiscantes um ao outro. Sirius mostrou a língua a Mellani numa atitude muito infantil e ela automaticamente pegou um punhado de terra e jogou no rosto dele. O menino começou a tossir devido à terra que comeu:

-SUA MALUCA. -Ele jogou terra nela e os dois começaram uma guerra de terra enquanto todos assistiam boquiabertos e a professora pedia para eles pararem em vão. O pó vermelho enchia o local:

-SEU IMBECIL. -Jogou terra nele que desviou

-SUA IDIOTA. -Revidou com mais um punhado de terra

-SEU CHATO. -Jogou desta vez acertando as vestes de Sirius

-SUA MANIACA. -Ele acertou em cheio terra na boca dela que ficou muito nervosa com vontade de bater nele:

-SEU... SEU... EU TE ODEIO. -E dizendo isso ela avançou para cima de Sirius que segurou a mão de Mellani e esfregou mais terra no rosto dela:

-Também te odeio...

-JÁ CHEGA. -Gritou a professora com muita raiva, os dois pararam em choque percebendo o que estavam fazendo. Os Sonserinos riam e os Grifinórios ficavam preocupados com os pontos da casa. James e Lílian estavam boquiabertos e se olharam fixando o olhar em seguida ambos olharam para o lado oposto com os rostos corados de vergonha, Severus olhava tudo com um ar superior:

-Típico. -Ele resmungou olhando para Sirius e Mellani e depois seu olhar recaiu sobre Lílian que olhava para James o Sonserino sentiu o rosto arder e o estomago afundar;

-Trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. -Todos da casa olharam feio para os dois que estavam com mais vergonha- E logo no primeiro dia detenção para os dois. Eu não quero saber se vocês não se gostam, aqui é um lugar onde vocês vão aprender a conviver com as diferenças e superar essas tolices. Vocês tem que aprender que em Hogwarts senhores nós somos muito severos com esse tipo de comportamento, agora turma, estão dispensados. _Menos_ _vocês dois_. -A turma toda não gostou e soltou reclamações, pois a aula estava divertida. Lílian deixou as luvas e a capa no cabide que tinha próximo a porta e começou a voltar em direção ao castelo pensando na briga de Sirius e Mellani.

-Potter. -Chamou Lílian prendendo a atenção de Remus e James- Quero falar com você.- Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços com uma expressão debochada

-Fala ruiva.- Ela corou e olhou ofendida

-Só pra você saber eu tenho nome, mas eu não vim aqui pra aturar essa sua cara de bunda a toa -James arregalou os olhos e em seguida sorriu mais ainda achando graça do jeito dela "Talvez ela não seja tão certa e chata quanto achei" pensou o menino

-Porque fez aquilo com a Mel? Ela é sua prima!

-Eu não fiz aquilo com a Mel foi o Almofadinhas...

-Quem?

-O Sirius.- Explicou. Ela fez pouco da informação e ele estreitou os olhos para aquilo

-Independente Potter, você viu o que ia acontecer e aposto que sabia que a Mel tem pavor de insetos e mesmo assim você compactuou com isso e ainda riu da cara dela, isso foi muito baixo.

-Compactuou...-Ele segurou o riso e Remus repetiu rindo

-Compactuou..

-Você compactuouuuu Remus.

-Não foi você que Compactuouuuu- Ambos engrossavam a voz fingindo ser homens esnobes e ricos, Lílian ficou vermelha com o pouco caso que ele fez da preocupação dela e resmungou

-Você é desprezível Potter, Mel fez bem em não falar mais com você, como pode achar graça do sofrimento dos outros?

-Ui, assim eu fico culpado por ter compactuado com o Almafodinhas. -Ele passou a mão pelos fios negros bagunçando-os e piscou para Lílian esperando que ela achasse graça, a garota continuava séria- Veja o lado James da vida, você precisa ser mais alegrinha Evans.-Remus segurava o riso e o moreno sorriu largamente esperando sinceramente que ela sorrisse e entrasse na brincadeira

-Me diz uma coisa Potter, numa disputa por atenção quem ganharia? Você ou o seu ego explicitamente grande? A já sei, nenhum dos dois, acho que seu cabelo ridiculamente bagunçado ganharia de mil a zero.- James ficou vermelho de vergonha e seu sorriso morreu aos poucos Lílian saiu dali sem dar chances para responder

-Acho que suas ridículas sardas ganhariam com certeza Evans. -Gritou ele tentando em vão fazer-se ouvir:

-Vamos para a aula então?

-E o que me resta fazer?

-Estudar.

-Você é um caga regras.

-Pelo menos não sou _desprezível_. -Falou Remus rindo

-Desprezível senhor, desprezívellll. – Ambos começaram a gargalhar embora uma ponta de frustração ainda pairasse na cabeça de James. Ele não entendia porque Lílian não riu, era uma brincadeira. Brincadeiras eram feitas para sorrir.

À tarde Sirius, Remus e James estavam embaixo da árvore em frente ao lago negro apreciando o por do sol, James e Sirius estavam conversando animadamente sobre os feitiços que aprenderam e Sirius mostrava a James a revista com o título "Mil e uma azarações" que comprou escondido dos pais.

-Idiota.-Ouviram ao longe. Os três olharam para frente e a uma boa distancia deles estava um grupo de Sonserinos do primeiro ano empurrando de um lado para o outro Peter Pettigrew um garoto gordinho da Grifinória que estava no mesmo dormitório que eles e quase não falava

-Onde vocês vão?-Perguntou Lupin preocupado

-Parem, por favor. -Falou o garoto com medo enquanto os Sonserinos davam risadas e se divertiam com a cara de assustado do garoto

-Parem já com isso.- Falou James tirando o garoto do meio dos Sonserinos

-E quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a gente?-Perguntou Lucio, um garoto loiro que estava com o distintivo de monitor- Se fizer alguma coisa dou detenção para os três.

-Eu sou James Potter! Grave bem esse nome.- Desafiou com raiva- Como monitor você devia evitar que essas coisas acontecessem e não ajudar!

-E você acha que eu vou me importar com alguém da sua casa? E acha ainda que vou me importar com o sermão de um pirralho feito você?

-Vamos ver o que o diretor vai achar quando souber que você compactuou com isso. -James disse e ele e Remus trocaram um olhar cúmplice

-Escuta pirralho, acho que você está se achando de mais para primeira semana aqui.

-Você precisa de ajuda senhor Malfoy?- Um dos garotos do primeiro ano perguntou e Lucio negou

-Desses franguinhos cuido eu.

-Se você não pedir desculpas vai pagar caro. –James não acreditava que um garoto mais velho e ainda por cima monitor estava deixando uma coisa daquelas acontecer

-Aé e quem vai me obrigar?-Debochou o loiro

-Eu.-Falou Sirius chegando perto

-A o anormal, sempre soube que era a ovelha negra da família.

-Me orgulho muito da minha casa, e se minha família sente vergonha creio que eles que tem um problema. –Lucio sacou a varinha assim como Sirius. Um dos amigos dele apontou a varinha para Sirius e James fez o mesmo pelo amigo

-Você é um imbecil Malfoy.- Sirius proferiu um feitiço e Lucio desviou lançando um feitiço em Sirius que também desviou

-Você é imprudente , atacando um aluno mais velho e monitor. Tudo isso é raiva pela bronca que levou do seu pai? Eu agradeceria por alguém pensar no seu bem...

-_Incêndio_. -Disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto os cabelos de Lucio começavam a pegar fogo e os Sonserinos tentavam apagar em vão. James ainda lançou outro feitiço fazendo as calças de Lucio cair e deixando o loiro de cueca.

-Da próxima vez você vai estar muito ocupado cuidando do seu precioso cabelo pra atormentar alguém da nossa casa. Ou pra ficar me dedurando seu fofoqueiro. -Proferiu Sirius ao longe e James completou

-Pense duas vezes antes de mexer com um Grifinório. Você tá bem cara?-Perguntou James a Peter que estava com um sorrisinho nos lábios

-Estou sim muito obrigado, nem sei como agradecer.

-Basta andar com a gente a partir de agora. -Disse Remus sorrindo ao que Sirius completou

-Duvido aqueles idiotas mexerem com você depois da coça que levaram .Sou Sirius Black, para os íntimos Almofadinhas, para as gatinhas Six.-Falou o moreno convencido enquanto James dava um tapa em sua nuca

-Ele sempre tem esse tipo de delírio não liga-Falou Remus sorrindo arrancando risadas de Peter e James

-Eu sou o James e esse aqui é o Remus.

-S-sou Peter Pett-Pettigrew.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso cara. E você pode conversar com a gente no dormitório numa boa.- Disse Sirius sorrindo- Não precisa ter vergonha não. Vamos dormir no mesmo dormitório por _sete anos_!- James e Remus assentiram concordando e Peter os olhou com vergonha.

-Por que me ajudaram?

-Porque não gostamos do Malfoy.- Disse Remus e todos caíram na risada

O mês não podia ter se passado mais turbulento, ao unirem-se numa amizade sincera, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter passaram a atuar juntos, não tinham muito respeito pelas regras e eram muito curiosos o que os fez ganhar a simpatia dos alunos mais velhos. Um deles do sétimo ano perguntou num dia mais tranquilo se queriam aprender feitiços novos, assim estudaria para os NIEM's além de ensinar novas coisas já que gostaria de se tornar professor. Os quatro adoraram a ideia e se mostraram alunos excelentes e interessados. Os alunos mais velhos tratavam os quatro como mascotes que aos poucos foram ganhando o respeito pela inteligência e bom humor

-Vocês são muito marotos!-Uma garota do quinto ano que Sirius tinha uma queda dizia a eles todas as vezes que os rapazes pegavam detenção coletiva onde ela ministrava. A garota sempre dizia de bom humor- Mas essa escola estava um tanto quanto monótona antes de vocês chegarem, acho que até pirraça foge de vocês às vezes.

-Se for assim então somos Os Marotos.- Sirius respondeu sorrindo e ela bagunçou os cabelos dele fraternalmente, e foi num desses momentos que Mellani e Lílian passaram por eles no corredor indo em direção a sala de transfiguração. Sirius sorria largamente para Judith a monitora bonita e Mellani encarou aquela cena com ar de deboche e passou por eles de braços dados com Lílian

-Algum problema Grant?-Ela ficou tensa quando ouviu a voz de Sirius, não tinha medo dele, mas sabia o quanto era cansativo entrar numa briga com o Black. Ela o ignorou e olhou para Lílian

-Ele é muito idiota, acha legal ser mascote dos alunos mais velhos e todos do nosso ano os adoram por isso.- Murmurou a loira e Lílian assentiu

-Hey eu perguntei algo e espero uma resposta!-Sirius exclamou e saiu correndo até parar na frente dela

-Por que você não volta para sua dona assim ela te passa a mãos na cabeça e você ganha um biscoito...-Ela sorriu de lado- Au au.- Latiu baixo e ele estreitou os olhos, sentiu o rosto arder, mas se conteve antes que aquilo ficasse evidente

-Aposto como gosta de passar onde estou apenas para chamar atenção. Desculpa se sua vida não passa de um monte de pergaminhos velhos e uma amiga capenga. Eu te perdoo por ser tão medíocre, afinal se eu estivesse no seu lugar gostaria de observar minha vida e me imaginar no lugar, até seu primo te largou para andar com gente mais interessante.- Ela arregalou os olhos e em seguida estreitou o olhar. Lílian abriu a boca para responder algo, mas Mellani foi mais rápida

- Desde quando ter emoção significa ser tão babaca? Prefiro continuar a minha vida capenga e ser autentica do que ficar imitando garotos que você nunca vai chegar a ser nem em um milhão de anos. Se toca se fosse tudo isso que fala na mínima já teria conseguido uma vaga no time coisa que eu vou conseguir antes de você afinal superioridade se vê de longe e a sua mascotinho não está nem perto do dedão do meu pé. Medíocre? Não sou eu que fico babando em gente que não está nem aí.-Sirius bufou e empurrou o ombro dela

-Se você não sabe...-Ele estalou os lábios- Não babo pra ninguém, é uma relação de troca, e essas pessoas me ensinam coisas que você não vai prender até se formar, e isso me faz subjugar gente irritante que me incomoda igual você!-Ele a empurrou de novo e retirou a varinha- Agora o que você vai ter como castigo?

-Sirius.- Remus intercedeu e James que ainda estava conversando com Judith e Peter não percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer- Nem vem.

-Por que tá defendendo ela? Você é um maroto.- Mellani olhou para Remus e ele a encarou de volta, o rapaz sentiu o rosto queimar e o coração disparar ao analisar a beleza dela mais de perto- Hum?

-Eu... Er... Ela é uma garota!-Mellani cerrou os olhos e empurrou Remus ficando novamente de frente para Sirius, ela sacou a varinha e o encarou

-Vamos lá seu Almofadinhas de merda!-Ele ficou surpreso com o linguajar chulo vindo de alguém com aparência tão delicada e feminina- Eu não preciso de ninguém para me defender!-Exclamou irritada-Paga pra ver!

-Mellani.- Lílian se aproximou esticando a mão para puxar a loira pelo braço e tirá-la da confusão- Você já tem uma detenção...- Sirius e Mellani proferiram feitiços ao mesmo tempo, ambos desviaram dos ataques e se encararam com raiva- Você não me desce!-Ela resmungou com raiva e ele se aproximou em dois passos largos com fúria nos olhos cinzas. Ela deu um passo para trás e ele segurou o queixo dela com força enquanto impunha seu tamanho a fim de intimidar

-É bom me respeitar mais ou sua vida se tornará um grande inferno tampinha!-Ele balançou o queixo dela, a garota corou com a proximidade e ele a soltou com raiva

-VAI PARA O INFERNO!-Gritou a plenos pulmões e todos que passavam pelo corredor encararam aos dois com espanto

-SÓ SE FOR PRA RECLAMAR COM O CAPETA QUE TE COLOCOU NO MUNDO!-Ele gritou de volta praticamente espumando de tanta raiva da garota. A textura macia do queixo dela ainda estava gravada em sua mão e o jeito raivoso dos olhos dela o deixou intrigado, era a única pessoa que o enfrentava, ele bufou

-VAI PRA PU...

-Remus!-Sirius gritou interrompendo furioso por Remus encarar Mellani com aquele jeito envergonhado e preocupado- Vai ficar defendendo essa aí até quando?

-Não estava defendendo-a.- Ele devolveu- Ela não precisa de ninguém para defende-la lembra?-Olhou para ela discretamente e ela sorriu tímida para ele em agradecimento mesmo que ainda arfasse de raiva. Ele sorriu de volta e foi andando em direção a James que agora olhava curioso para Sirius, estava com raiva de Mellani desde a última que ela aprontou enchendo o quarto deles de explosivins apenas para se vingar de Sirius, ele viu o moreno passar por Mellani esbarrando na garota de propósito e Remus olhar mais uma vez para trás acenando para a loira:

-Que houve?-Ele perguntou curioso e risonho, Sirius deu de ombros

-Eles iam duelar.- Remus respondeu e James ficou preocupado pela prima

-Como é que é?

-Eu estava dando uma lição na folgadinha já que ela não se toca do lugar dela.- Sirius disse com certa arrogância e James o segurou pela gola do uniforme

-Escuta Almofadinhas, eu não ligo se vocês dois se ofendem verbalmente ou qualquer coisa que seja, mas eu não quero que machuque um fio de cabelo dela me ouviu?

-Que isso cara?-Sirius empurrou James e ambos se encararam irritados- Vai defender agora?

-Não é isso.- James rosnou- Acontece que eu não vou deixar que você machuque a Mel fisicamente depois vai acabar sobrando pra mim lá em casa, esqueceu?- Pensou rápido dando uma ótima desculpa, Sirius assentiu e Remus ajudou James na defesa

-Ela é uma garota Sirius, tem que ser menos bruto.- O moreno os encarou com raiva

-Garota, ela é... Ela é...-Ele pensou num adjetivo que definisse Mellani, sentiu um nó na garganta ao analisar as lembranças que tinha dela, o modo como ela chegava perto de mais as vezes apenas para desafiá-lo, a expressão dele foi de puro desagrado, mas aquilo fez com que James olhasse desconfiado

-Não me interessa se está de amorzinho pra cima dela vocês...

-VOCÊ O QUE?-Remus gritou indignado e Sirius bufou fazendo Judith que apenas observava a cena até aquele momento, soltar uma gargalhada

-Eu nada, que saco! E para de dar ataque por causa de uma retardada feito a Grant.- O tom de aviso dele deixou Remus sem jeito

-Garotosss.-A voz cantarolada dela os fez prestar atenção. Peter segurava o riso ao lado dela encarando os amigos- Não é certo tratar as meninas desse jeito, daqui um curto tempo precisaram delas mais do que gostariam de admitir.

-Eu...-Sirius suspirou e viu uma ótima chance de descobrir coisas sobre garotas mais velhas- Eu adoraria ter algumas aulas sobre isso.- Ele se aproximou e sorriu segurando as mãos de Judith nas suas- Principalmente com uma mulher tão bela e inteligente quanto você senhorita.- Beijou a mão direita dela e a monitora soltou um riso gracioso

-Você definitivamente é o que menos precisa de aula.

Mellani resmungava a todo instante enquanto andava ao lado de Lílian, ambas rumavam para a aula de transfiguração

-Mimimi, sou superior, mimimi sou de mais, mimimi sou lindo, mimimi sou o ser supremo da nossa serie, mimimi, mimimi, mimimi... Cara chato!-Ela exclamou quase sem fôlego e Lílian segurou o riso

-Você se importa de mais com o que ele fala.- Murmurou risonha- Deixa ele achar o que quiser afinal está falando dele mesmo. Se nós não achamos, bom pra gente, ele não tem nada a ver.

-Acontece que ele faz questão de me humilhar sempre, já reparou? Eu estava ignorando ele agora, mas nãooooo-Ela fez um gesto exagerado com a mão e depois bufou- Ele teve que se colocar na minha frente! E ele sacou a varinha para duelar comigo, ele queria encrenca e eu não vou abaixar a cabeça só porque ele acha que manda em mim. Isso ele não tem o direito de achar e muito menos agir como se fosse verdade.

-Não se preocupe Mel.-Lílian avistou Dorcas andando em direção as duas, ela estava de braços dados com Marie, a ruiva achava um tanto quanto bobo andar de braços dados por aí, mas não era algo que incomodava quando os outros faziam. Mellani mesmo a segurava assim para andar pelos corredores- Tenho certeza que depois desse esfrega ele toma jeito e outra...-Ela sorriu- O Lupin estava te defendendo e aquilo foi muitoooo gentil.- Mellani sorriu sem jeito

-Estava não é?

-Aham.-Ela observou Dorcas e Marie mais próximas e sussurrou no ouvido de Mellani- Acho que ele gosta de você.- Mellani começou a rir sem jeito e jogou os cabelos que estavam parcialmente presos para trás

-E eu penso que você é muito sonhadora e boba às vezes...

-Olá Lily.-Dorcas e Marie falaram juntas e cumprimentaram Lílian no rosto, a loira virou para Mellani e sorriu amarelo- Mellani.

-Dorcas.-Mellani sorriu debochada achando engraçado o medo que a duplinha tinha dela

-Ah.. Er... Lílian sabe quem eu vi falando de você?-Ela fazia visível esforço para ignorar Mellani

-Quem?

-Gabriel Cor.- Marie interrompeu muito empolgada- Sirius estava falando mal de você no café e ele se colocou contra ele e defendeu.

-É verdade, Sirius disse que suas sardas eram chamativas e James disse que suas sardas o irritavam, Gabriel disse que não via problemas em suas sardas quando seus olhos eram bonitos, disse que queria ter olhos iguais aos seus.-Dorcas suspirou- Não é lindo?-Lílian tentava identificar o elogio naquela frase e educadamente murmurou

-Ah.. er... Lindo.-Ela encarou Mellani que deu de ombros com aquele sorriso de deboche gravado nos lábios

-Por que está com essa expressão Mellani?-Dorcas perguntou irritada com o jeito dela, achava Mellani extremamente bonita e também achava que exatamente por isso é que a mais baixa fazia pouco caso das outras garotas- Acaso entende de algo além de quadribol?

-Posso não entender muito de garotos como você.-Mellani murmurou num sutil elogio tentando ganhar a simpatia de Dorcas, mas a loira levou aquilo como uma grave ofensa- Mas o Cor parece ser bem gay.

-Você é uma idiota, não entende nada sobre... Sobre nada...

-Hum hum.-Mellani debochou rindo e Dorcas ficou vermelha

-Bem Lily, como ia dizendo, ele estava te elogiando na frente dos garotos...

-Foi tãooo fofooo.-Marie murmurou de volta- Acho que ele gosta de você.

-Ele nem me conhece.- Lílian murmurou vermelha- E vamos andando porque agora temos aula de transfiguração e a professora detesta atrasos.

Mellani rumava apressada para a aula de poções, já tinha feito uma semana desde o incidente no corredor onde ela quase duelou com Sirius, tinha perdido a hora porque na noite anterior quando todos repousavam em seus leitos ela decidiu ir até a cozinha comer doces. Lílian a acordou e ela pode ouvir vagamente a voz de Dorcas dizer algo, a loira desconfiava do dedo da garota em seu atraso, Dorcas realmente tentava evitar a companhia de Mellani ao máximo e parecia gostar de ter Lílian por perto, um impasse que Mellani não fazia questão alguma de arrumar para a colega. A garota correu quando se viu nas masmorras, conseguiu entrar antes que a professora fechasse a porta

-Em cima da hora senhorita Grant.

-Mas nenhum atraso senhora. -Disse de uma forma alegre, a mulher apenas sorriu de volta, gostava do jeito despachado de Mellani.

-Ok, mas sente-se por favor, vamos iniciar nossas atividades em poucos minutos.

-Ok professora.- Mellani respondeu e esquadrinhou o local, Dorcas sentou-se ao lado de Lílian, e Marie sentou-se atrás com Marlene Mackinon, uma garota muito branca de cabelos pretos. Marlene era da Corvinal. O único lugar vago era ao lado de Remus e na frente de Sirius e James, Mellani estranhou o fato de Peter ter sentado com um menino chamado Carien Jhonson

-Posso?-Ela perguntou quando se aproximou e Remus assentiu freneticamente- Por que Peter não está com você?

-Ele pensou que eu não viria para essa aula e sentou-se com o Jhonson. Estou sozinho. -Murmurou sem jeito e ela sorriu sentando-se ao lado dele, quando assim o fez sentiu uma bolinha de papel atingir sua cabeça, olhou para trás e viu James e Sirius segurando o riso olhando para longe:

-Vocês não tem o que fazer?

-A aula Grant.- Sirius disse de forma debochada e ela virou para frente

-Não liga, o Sirius é assim mesmo.- Remus disse de um jeito doce e ela sorriu para ele:

-Você é muito calmo. Não sei como aguenta esses dois.

-James é muito mais maneiro depois que se conhece melhor, mas você deve saber disso melhor do que eu.-Ela assentiu corada e a professora começou a explicação, ambos ficaram calados. Mellani sentiu mais bolinhas de papel atingirem sua cabeça e repousarem no capuz da capa. Ela segurou cada xingamento, deitou a cabeça nos braços e fixou os olhos na professora. Remus sentia a mão um tanto quanto gelada, a todo instante se via controlando o olhar para não virar a cabeça em direção a Mellani "O que está acontecendo?" ele se perguntou olhando-a de rabo de olho, o jeito que ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando prestar atenção, os cabelos sedosos e o nariz empinado, tudo aquilo lhe chamavam a atenção de forma quase violenta. A sensação de algo fervendo no estomago estava presente do momento em que ela sentou-se ao seu lado "Como é bonita" ele pensou e corou, ela virou encarando-o

-Tudo bem?-Ele abriu a boca tentando justificar "Oh droga fui pego no pulo" pensou. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes enquanto tentava balbuciar uma desculpa qualquer, ela sorriu de lábios fechados para ele

-E-está tudo bem sim.- Sussurrou, ela sorriu, dessa vez mostrando os dentes brancos, ele sentiu o coração disparar quando ela fez isso

-Que bom... Posso te chamar de Remus?-Perguntou de forma sincera e simples, ele engoliu em seco, sentia-se muito nervoso e envergonhado

-Cl-claro que sim...

-Ótimo, então pode me chamar de Mel, porque você sabe...-Ela deu de ombros- Mellani é muito cumprido.

-Sim muito.- Ele sussurrou- Você não parece tão chata, Sirius diz que você é chata.

-Ele não sabe muita coisa que fala, e você não parece tão mal mesmo andando com ele.- Ambos sorriram o nervosismo de Remus dando lugar a satisfação por ter a atenção dela. Uma bolinha de papel a acertou novamente e Mellani bufou, colocou a mão para trás e pegou todas as bolinhas de pergaminho que estavam em seu capuz, eram ao todo oito. Virou-se sem ao menos se importar com a professora e encarou Sirius com raiva:

-Você realmente não tem o que fazer? Qual dos dois estava jogando isso em mim?-James deu de ombros fazendo beicinho e segurando o riso. Sirius deu de ombros também. Ela olhou para James observando os olhos do garoto, conhecia muito bem o primo e o jeito que ele segurava um segredo era nítido. Mellani estreitou os olhos e levantou-se virando para Sirius:

-O que foi Grant, perdeu algo aqui?

-Só queria te devolver o que me deu com tanto carinho.- Ela respondeu com raiva e jogou uma bolinha acertando a testa dele, o rapaz piscou e mal se recuperou da surpresa quando sentiu outra bolinha no rosto, e mais umas tantas, bufou de raiva e encarou Mellani com ódio jogando as bolinhas de volta nela, ele mal jogava as bolinhas e já estava comendo umas outras tantas que ela jogava. Eles continuaram se agredindo com pergaminho até que Sirius se irritou e bateu com força na mão da garota, ela arregalou os olhos deixando as bolinhas caírem. James gargalhava silenciosamente, parecia até sem ar de tanto rir, sua face estava vermelha e ele segurava a boca com a mão. Remus estava de olhos arregalados. Mellani com muita raiva do tapa que levou na mão devolveu com um soco no braço do garoto e ele com raiva esticou a mão a fim de bater-lhe no braço, ela segurou a mão dele e virou, ele não conseguiu esconder a dor e fez o mesmo com a mão esquerda dela

-Aaaa...Aí!-Ela exclamou quase num sussurro, ele levantou-se livrando-a do aperto e a garota mesmo com dor o empurrou pelos ombros, ambos se encararam e esticaram os braços tentando alcançar um ao outro. James agora gargalhava abertamente e Remus tinha a boca aberta em descrença. Mellani e Sirius pareciam duas mulheres brigando pela roupa mais barata da loja.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-A professora perguntou com choque e irritação, os dois pararam no mesmo instante e ofegantes gritaram ao mesmo tempo apontando para o lado

-FOI CULPA DELE.

-FOI CULPA DELA.

-Diretoria agora!-Foi à única coisa que a mulher disse enquanto abria a porta. Mellani trocou um olhar fulminante com Sirius.

Na hora do jantar Mellani se atrasou devido à detenção que estava cumprindo, ela agradecia que fosse separada de Sirius, mas achou injusto que a dele fosse só no dia seguinte, também estava com medo de que sua tia lhe deixasse de castigo ou fizesse algo mais humilhante para ela. "Minha tia é doida"

-Então, nós podemos nos reunir no quarto da Marlene e comer doces, falar de um monte de coisas e passar o sábado inteiro acordadas!-Mellani ouviu a voz de Dorcas sugerir e sorriu animada. Dorcas era do mesmo dormitório que ela e de vez em quando elas conversavam. A loira sorriu e se aproximou- O que acha Lene?

-Eu acho de mais, aí eu chamo a Alice, vocês podem chamar a Lily também ela é tão legal.

-A Alice, prima do Longbotton?-Cortney, que ficava no dormitório ao lado do de Mellani perguntou tentando se lembrar

-Sim, ela é muito legal, sem contar que o primo dela é um ano mais velho e pode nos ajudar em alguma coisa sei lá.- Marlene continuou- A Alice é muito legal, sérioooo. E vai ser uma noite extremamente agradável.

-Exatamente, vai ser uma noite para garotas!-Marie disse empolgada, Mellani sorriu pensando no quanto seria legal passar uma noite de garotas, ela nunca teve a oportunidade de fazer aquilo

-Claro que sim afinal ela sabe muito sobre penteados, e a Lily sabe tudo de música, puxa vida elas são tão legais!-Marlene disse muito empolgada- A Lily é tão linda, aquele cabelo dela é ótimo para tranças.

-Simmm!-Dorcas disse empolgada.

-Que legal!-Mellani disse atrás delas e Dorcas encolheu os ombros e depois virou-se- Vocês vão fazer festa do pijama? Eu nunca participei de uma.

-Ah... Er..-Dorcas a olhou de cima abaixo- É que eu não pensei que você fosse do tipo que...

-Sabe o que é Dorcas? Uma vez eu participei de uma festa do pijama, na praia, eu fui com meus tios e com meu primo e os garotos foram acampar na areia. Aí eles me deixaram numa barraca sozinha, porque eu era menina.- Ela fez bico e cruzou os braços- Foi bem sem graça.- Marlene olhou-a longamente e disse com certo desdém

-Acho que você não vai gostar da nossa noite de garotas, afinal acampar é bem diferente.- Murmurou Dorcas com receio

-Eu aposto que posso conseguir os melhores doces.- Mellani murmurou de volta sorrindo, se Cortney oferecia penteados, Lily músicas e as outras piadas ela ofereceria doces e poderia entrar para o grupo- E se a Lily realmente vai isso vai ser muito divertido.- As três trocaram olhares tensos sem saber realmente o que fazer e Cortney tomou a frente:

-Não vai cumprir detenção por ter brigado com o Black?

-Cumpri hoje.-Ela murmurou sem jeito e Cortney assentiu

-Ótimo, vamos começar as oito da noite, no dormitório da Lene lá no salão da Corvinal.-Marlene, Dorcas e Marie olharam para Cortney como se a loira fosse louca, ela lançou um olhar as três que Mellani tomou como defesa

-Humm ok.-A mais baixa tentou não parecer tão ansiosa- Mas qual a senha?

-Só decifrar uma charada que você entra.

-Legal!-Ela olhou para Marlene

-Obrigada pelo convite. O que vocês gostam de comer?

-Chocolate.- Marie devolveu rapidamente tentando se livrar de Mellani

-Ah, ok, então depois vou atrás disso, eu preciso rangar agora, sério estou morrendo de fomeee. Tchau.-Ela acenou e deu as costas saindo empolgada, as garotas esperaram ela entrar no salão principal para trucidar Cortney com o olhar

-VOCÊ É LOUCA?-Marlene perguntou com raiva- Pode chamar quem quiser, quem quiser mesmo, mas a Grant? A Esquisitaaaa da Granttt?

-É verdade Cortney, você enlouqueceu? Eu não sou obrigada a ficar vendo os olhares de desdém dela pra cima da gente só porque ela se acha mais bonita em importante!-Dorcas exclamou irritada

-É verdade, sem contar que... Ela não é bem uma garota.- Marie continuou- Sabe, ela é pequena e delicada, de boca fechada até engana, mas... Mas ela vive falando de quadribol, quando vai no banheiro as vezes solta um "Eu vou mijar" parece um garoto mal educado falando, sem contar...

-Sem contar que ela arranja confusão como se fosse um garoto!-Cortney continuou- Eu sei, também sei que os papos dela não acrescentam nada pra nada, ela outro dia tava contando pra Lily como bateu no Sirius e tudo mais, ahhh e eu também não quero o Sirius e o James sendo maldosos com a gente porque somos legais com ela.

-Então porque chamou elaaaa?-Marlene sussurrou com súplica

-Simples, vamos inventar que mudou de última hora para o meu dormitório, ela vai ficar lá esperando em depois vai perceber que não vamos.

-Mas...-Dorcas engoliu em seco- Isso é maldade. Não é melhor a gente dizer que não quer que ela vai?

-Tá louca? Do jeito que ela é vai aparecer de qualquer jeito, pra gente não correr o risco vamos fazer isso.- Marie murmurou

-Só tem uma falha no seu plano.- Marlene começou- Adoramos a Lily, mas ela é muito amiga da Grant e vai falar pra ela.

-Presta atenção.-Cortney murmurou- Até sexta a _senhorita_ _amo quadribol _está convidada, assim ela e a Lily podem falar uma com a outra, quando der seis horas da tarde a gente avisa a coisinha _sou superior a vocês_ que mudou e então alguém mantém a Lily longe dela até a hora da reunião. Com sorte a Grant consegue uma detenção antes disso.

-Ah ela é uma delinquente.- Marlene disse revirando os olhos- Mas então combinado. E sem a _narizinho empinado_ pra ser chata.

-Vai ser a melhor noite de todas.- Cortney disse sorrindo. Dorcas sorriu junto para não ser acusada de traição, mas ela estava achando muita maldade o plano de Cortney, não que gostasse de Mellani, não queria que a loira fosse, mas prezava sinceridade e aquilo era um tanto quanto baixo.

Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia James reclamar de Lílian novamente:

-Ela acha que é quemmm?-O rapaz tentava ajeitar os cabelos, era sexta feira à noite e os quatro garotos tinham combinado de escapar com os alunos mais velhos para Hogsmead. Passar o começo de noite com eles tinha deixado Sirius realmente empolgado, mesmo depois de ter tomado uma detenção por culpa de Mellani- Não, eu estava enchendo aquele seboso idiota e ela veio defender ele, ela é uma chata mesmo.

-Na verdade.- Remus começou com seu tom calmo enquanto fechava o livro- Você estava enchendo o saco dela, você até a chamou pra ver o que ia fazer então não reclama, as vezes eu acho que você gosta de provoca-la.

-Se for assim o Sirius também gosta de provocar a minha prima!-Ele devolveu e Remus corou

-É diferente. -O licantropo murmurou e Sirius abriu os braços

-Viuuu.-O moreno mais alto disse jogando na cara de James

-Eles brigam, e ela também provoca ele, e o caso do Sirius com ela às vezes vai ´pro ponto de agressão psicológica.- Remus apontou a barra de chocolate que comia para Sirius- Você ainda vai se ferrar por isso.- Em seguida o rapaz mordeu mais um pedaço de seu chocolate, Sirius deu de ombros e disse de forma arrogante:

-Você só fala isso porque está gamadinho nela.- Peter e James olharam para Remus interessados e curiosos:

-Como é?-Remus corou e enfiou um grande pedaço de chocolate na boca

-Ixo, grande tinra...-Engoliu o chocolate quase engasgando- De onde você tira criatividade pra tanta asneira Sirius?

-Hummmm.-James e Peter murmuraram sem dar muita atenção, o de óculos franziu o cenho pensando em Mellani "Ela é uma garotinha, não chama atenção de menino nenhum" para ele era impossível associar Mellani a um tipo de menina que os garotos enlouquecessem. Em seguida uma batida na porta se ouviu e Sirius rumou para atender entediado, ao abrir a porta olhou surpreso para quem estava ali:

-O que você quer?-Disse ríspido.

-Quero falar com meu primo.

-Caí fora baixinha.-Sirius ia fechar a porta na cara dela, mas James ouviu a voz da garota e decidiu ver o que era

-Quem é?-Remus perguntou e Sirius riu sarcástico.

-Seu amorzinho.

-Para de ser idiota!-Devolveu.

-O que quer Mellani?

-Eu...Sei que vai a Hogsmead hoje e quero pedir um favor.

-Ahahah vai sonhando.

-Se não fizer eu te denuncio para o diretor!-Devolveu com um sorriso no rosto- Qual opção prefere?

-Ok, o que é?-Ela esticou um pergaminho na frente dele

-Preciso dessas coisas e por favor trás direito!-James abriu e olhou para as coisas que tinham na lista- Toma.- Entregou uma bolsinha pequena- Tem dinheiro suficiente aí e eu quero meu troco de volta!

-Ah ok...-Ele ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz enquanto ainda lia a lista, levantou o rosto e encarou Mellani

-Vai dar uma festa?

-Não.- Ela sorriu empolgada- As garotas me chamaram para um festa do pijama.- James sorriu para ela

-Que bom.

-Aham. Ok tchau.- James entrou e enfiou o pergaminho no bolso

-Tava dando trela pra gente chata?-Sirius perguntou enquanto se olhava no espelho

-Isso eu faço quando falo com você!

-O que ela queria?-Remus perguntou vermelho e James franziu os olhos e sorriu desconfiado

-Nadaaaa.-Cantarolou e os outros três jogaram coisas em cima dele e começaram uma disputa para arrancar informações do garoto.

-Nossa Mel você realmente está empolgada.- Lílian murmurou no sábado de manhã a loira assentiu enquanto enfiava bacon na boca, engoliu rapidamente e a ruiva franziu o cenho para aquilo – Como você é ogra.

-Hahaha eu sei, mas então eu estou empolgada sim. Nunca tive amizade com um grupo, e muito menos de meninas, e sei lá, eu estava me sentindo meio excluída e fiquei com medo que passasse sete anos dessa escola sendo excluída como acontece no meu bairro e quando eu viajo. As outras pessoas da nossa idade tem pré disposição a se afastarem de mim. Mas eu não vou mudar meu jeito. Eu sabia que uma hora alguém ia aceitar assim como você fez.- Lílian sorriu para Mellani

- Bom eu vou indo, tenho que pegar o livro de história para fazer o trabalho.

-Mas é pra terça Lilyyy.

-Exatamente, já é pra terça.- A ruiva saiu andando e deixou Mellani comendo, a loira estava empolgada, ela queria mostrar que podia ser alguém legal e por isso decidiu baixar a guarda um pouco. Dorcas podia ser irritante quando começava a falar de unhas e roupas, mas ela saberia tolerar se pudesse ter alguém além de Lílian para conversar, ela adorava Lílian e queria que as amigas da ruiva gostassem dela porque assim todas podiam sair juntas e se tornarem amigas de Mellani também. "Comprei doces de todo o tipo, acho que elas vão gostar" pensou um pouco nervosa "Só tenho pijamas de quadribol, será que vai ser feio?" Suspirou e encarou a sua frente sem realmente ver algo.

-Oi Mellani.-Ouviu a voz de Cortney e sorriu

-Oi tudo bom?

-Sim, então, aconteceu uma mudança de planos sobre hoje à noite.

-O que houve?-A mais loira sorriu para Mellani e murmurou

-Ah, Marlene começou a ter um ataque com sujeira e bagunça porque ela é bem louca por arrumação...-Fez um gesto de mão como quem não ligava e confidenciou em tom conspiratório- Ela vai acabar sozinha e cheia de gatos para cuidar se continuar assim.- Mellani segurou o riso- Mas então, vamos fazer no nosso dormitório, e eu queria saber, você pode ir ajeitando as camas pra ficarem todas juntas? Pode até escolher as músicas enquanto eu aviso para as meninas e acelero todas elas, já pensou? São umas enroladas.

-A sim tudo bem.-Mellani sorriu largamente- Vou separar os melhores rocks. Os trouxas são bem melhores que os bruxos.

-Ah você gosta de rock trouxa?

-Com certeza.

-Está explicado.-Cortney disse com desdém e Mellani arqueou as duas sobrancelhas- Pelo menos ainda se veste feito uma garota! Hahahah brincadeirinha. Bom até as oito, arruma tudo direitinho em, to confiando em você,

-Pode deixar.-Mellani ficou realmente empolgada com a possibilidade de poder organizar as músicas- Stones a noite inteiraaa.

-Olá garotas.- Lílian entrou no dormitório de Marlene e observou Alice, Dorcas, Cortney e mais duas garotas que ela não conhecia- A Marie me prendeu na biblioteca não tem noção da hora.

-Desculpa meninas.- Marie murmurou

-Ahh não tem problema.-Dorcas disse.- Entre vamos lá!

-Onde está a Mel?-Lílian perguntou estranhando

-Ah, ela não te falou?-Marlene disse- Desculpa Lily, mas sua amiga é muitoooo estranha. Estava toda empolgada e depois veio me dizer que achou melhor não ir porque não quer perder o tempo dela com besteiras.- Lílian franziu o cenho estranhando, olhou no relógio da parede, marcava nove da noite- Ela estava brigando com o Sirius eu acho que deve estar planejando vingança e não quis vir. Sério ela me arrepia.- As meninas riram, apenas Marie, Dorcas, Cortney e Marlene sabiam da verdade, Lílian estranhou muito

-Eu estou achando isso muito estranho.

-Para de ser obcecada Lily, vamos nos divertir!- Marie disse- Você me disse que sabe tocar essa coisa trouxa aí, nós queremos ver! Ah e vai lá no banheiro por um pijama porque afinal isso é uma festa do pijama.

-Ok. Bom espero que gostem, isso se chama violão...-Lílian tirou o instrumento das costas e rumou para o banheiro, se trocou e colocou um conjunto de calça e blusinha de alças finas, era azul e cheio de nuvens, prendeu o cabelo e saiu, as meninas estavam em sua maioria com pijamas rosas

-Aunnn que pijaminha fofo.- Cortney murmurou

-Vocês tem certeza que a Mellani não deu outro motivo pra não vir? Ela não pareceu chateada ou algo assim?-Lílian perguntou preocupada e Marlene respondeu

-Certeza, ela parecia bem feliz, disse até que ia resolver algo com o James Potter. Eles são parentes não é? Vai ver aconteceu alguma bronca em dupla sei lá. E realmente? A Grant não parecia nenhum pouco triste.

-Bom se vocês dizem.- Lílian murmurou, ela estava estranhando o fato de Mellani ter deixado de ir, mas as garotas foram muito convincentes. A ruiva deu de ombros e retirou o violão da capa começando a dedilhar uma música agitada que deixou as garotas do quarto animadas e encantadas.

-ARGHHHH!-Mellani gritou com raiva e jogou o pote de doces longe, no aparelho de som que ela arrumou com certo esforço e ajuda do professor de estudo dos trouxas tocava Even Flow do Pearl Jam- IDIOTA!- Ela gritou e saiu de cima da cama, tinha levado um bom tempo juntando as camas, espalhando petiscos e escolhendo as músicas, sentou-se no meio da bagunça e saboreou algumas varinhas de alcaçuz enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela chegada das garotas. Quando uma hora se passou ela começou a ficar preocupada e enfiou sapos de chocolate na boca tentando conter a sensação de exclusão. Quando o relógio da parede marcou dez da noite ela se deu conta de que as garotas realmente não viriam e aquilo a machucou, começou a gritar de raiva e rosnar enquanto jogava os potes de comida e travesseiros pelo quarto- SOU UMA IDIOTA MESMO!-Ela pegou um pote com patê de azeitonas e despejou na cama de Dorcas cobrindo com o lençol, fez o mesmo com a cama de Marie. As lágrimas escorreram de seu olhos, iria tirar a prova com os próprios olhos indo até o dormitório da Corvinal e descobrindo se tinham feito aquela maldade com ela, virou-se com raiva e quando ia encostar na maçaneta a porta se abriu revelando uma cabeleira ruiva:

-MEL! Que bom que te encontrei aqui.- Mellani olhou para Lílian e viu que ela estava de pijamas, a ruiva segurou o pulso dela- Olha eu não sei qual desculpa você deu para as meninas, mas eu não engoli nenhuma delas e vim te obrigar a ir pra torre da Corvinal.-Mellani puxou o braço bruscamente e engoliu em seco tentando se controlar, Lílian olhou em volta, Mellani vestia uma enorme camisa de um time de quadribol que ela não conhecia e um short curto, o quarto estava uma bagunça só e Lílian conseguiu distinguir o som de Pearl Jam vindo ao fundo- Você está dando uma festa? Por isso não quis vir?-Lílian sentiu-se mal- Por que não me chamou?- Mellani olhou confusa e disse com revolta

-Você está louca? Não venha se fazer de vítima agora, aquelas meninas me disseram que a reunião seria aqui e me pediram pra organizar tudo! Fiquei esperando vocês aparecerem até agora! Se queria se ver livre de mim era só pedir, eu tenho amor próprio se quer saber!-Lílian arregalou os olhos e entendeu a situação

-Eu não... Eu não sabia.- E explicou o que Cortney tinha lhe dito, a compreensão caiu sobre Mellani

-Aquelas vacas!

-Vem vamos fazer festa aqui mesmo!-Lílian puxou Mellani e elas subiram na cama e começaram a pular no colchão enquanto falavam mal das garotas que estavam na outra torre e riam muito.

-E aí.-Lílian pulou mais alto na cama- A minha irmã caiu.

-HAHAHA. Uma vez aconteceu algo parecido com o James, mas ele não ficou bravo. Riu junto.- Ela suspirou- Ele costumava ser mais legal naquela época.

-Eu te entendo.- Lílian disse e as duas pararam de pular na cama. – Minha irmã está diferente comigo desde que soube que era uma bruxa.- Ambas se encararam cúmplices e sorriram.


	4. Capitulo Três- Choque de personalidades

**Capitulo três:Choque de personalidades.**

James estava na aula de história da magia rabiscando freneticamente em seu pergaminho, ele estava desenhando com material trouxa, precisamente carvão, na ultima carteira onde o professor não via o que ele fazia. Remus percebeu que Mellani não estava na sala "onde será que ela está, oh merda acabei de perder uma frase"

-James.- Cochichou Remus- Pode me passar a ultima frase eu perdi.- James nem ouviu e Remus esticou o pescoço até seu pergaminho e viu o que ele fazia. No pergaminho ele via um céu limpo com apenas algumas nuvens. Uma mão perfeitamente desenhada se estendia cortando o céu por onde o pomo só faltava se mover de tão real que era- Desde quando desenha tão bem assim?

-Desde os oito anos, vou me aperfeiçoando a cada dia.

-Está muito real. Parabéns

-Eu sei fui que fiz. E obrigado.

-E o seu ego ataca novamente.- Ele virou-se para o outro lado ignorando James que continuava concentrado no desenho- Psiu Almofadinhas...-Sirius estava dormindo na carteira da frente e Peter se esforçava para não fazer o mesmo. Remus suspirou cansado –Hora desisto.- E apoiou a cabeça na parede tentando tirar um cochilo assim como Sirius.

Na hora do jantar estavam todos empolgados com suas próprias conversas e Mellani estava muito feliz falando sobre o time de quadribol e suas aspirações para fazer parte dele:

-Então, você acha que ano que vem eu tenho mesmo chances de entrar no time?

-Mel, você deu um show na aula de vôo não deve se preocupar vai ser ótima.

-Voar bem não significa jogar bem. -Falou Sirius passando por elas se fazendo presente, ele adorava atenção.

-E falar não significa ter cérebro. -Devolveu Mellani a altura no que Sirius fez questão de sentar-se ao lado dela -Saia daqui Black.

-Tenho o direito de sentar onde eu bem entender.- Mellani fez questão de olhar apenas para Lílian que estava a sua frente ignorando Sirius que não estava nem aí com a cara de James por ter sentado longe dos amigos.

-Então você sabe como serei prestigiada se conseguir a vaga de goleiro da Grifinória eu posso até esfregar na cara das suas amigas que fizeram aquela palhaçada comigo na semana passada.

-Ridículo, você de goleiro?

-Então LILY, como eu ia dizendo pra VOCÊ isso vai ser muito bom, sempre sonhei com o dia que entraria para o time da Grifinória e...-Sirius soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Mellani sentiu o rosto arder de raiva e recebeu um olhar de Lílian pedindo que se acalmasse, ela apenas sorriu tentando se acalmar e continuou falando- Meus tios ficaram orgulhosos de mim e aí mais uma vez eu vou vencer James em algo.- Depois disso Sirius começou a fingir que engasgava e ela virou-se pra ele olhando o moreno com os olhos cerrados -Algum problema Black?

-Não. -Pigarreou - Nenhum...

-De repente você precisa de uma pastilha para tosse...

-Não, mas sua gentileza me comove.- Mellani sorriu docemente deixando Sirius paralisado por alguns instantes e com uma sensação de desconforto na boca do estomago. Ele não gostou nada do efeito que a garota surtiu nele

-Sabe o que minha tia sempre diz que alivia a tosse?

-Não. O que seria?-Perguntou ele estranhando o fato dela estar falando tão carinhosamente com ele

-Pudim.- Ele franziu o cenho em confusão e ela sorriu fazendo-o sentir aquela sensação na boca do estomago novamente -Deixe-me te explicar, é que ela diz que o pudim alivia a dor de garganta devido a consistência dele, sabe é muito simples, você só tem que comer.

-Serio? Vou tentar. -Falou ele sorrindo pensando pela primeira vez que se ela fosse agradável com ele poderia deixar que James voltasse a falar com ela

-Deixa que eu pego pra você. -Disse ela sorrindo novamente e ele mais uma vez sentiu aquilo no estomago. Mellani inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou um pote de pudim em seguida sorriu mais ainda enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, um brilho diferente que deixavam seus olhos mais claros do que o normal e bem mais brilhantes-Agora é só você comer, assim ó..

-Eu sei Comer pu...-Mas Sirius não terminou de falar pois sentiu pudim no seu rosto e sentiu a mão de Mellani esfregar a sobremesa mais ainda por seu rosto espalhando tudo. Todos da mesa sem exceção olharam para eles. Lílian tinha a boca levemente aberta e o garfo com um pedaço de torta parado no meio do caminho. James estava com uma face indignada no rosto, Remus lutava para conter o riso. Todos os alunos da Grifinória sem exceção olhavam para os dois

-Acho que a dor de garganta passou não é Black?-Perguntou Mellani enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dele e dava um beijinho na testa. – Sabe... Acho que depois dessa a sua dona... Judith não é? Sim, acho que a monitora vai te dar um banho antes de te levar para passear. Se bem que...-Ela soltou um barulho similar ao riso pelo nariz- Já que está com dor de garganta a ´professora de trato das criaturas mágicas vai saber o que fazer com você. –Ela sorriu entre orgulhosa de um feito e terminou de maneira cínica- Te desejo estimas melhoras, _mascotinho_. - Saiu andando e já estava pra deixar o salão principal quando Sirius saiu do torpor e do choque que se encontrava

-EU JURO QUE VAI TER TROCO GRANT. -Mellani fez uma cara de medo evidentemente falsa e muito caricata. A garota virou de costas adotando uma postura muito arrogante. Sirius limpava o pudim do rosto com um guardanapo enquanto tinha o rosto contraído em muita fúria e toda a mesa ria da cara dele.

-Er... Black.-Falou Lílian olhando com certo nojo para Sirius- Tem uma sujeirinha...-Apontou para o nariz e tentou segurar o riso. Sirius bufou passando o guardanapo com força no nariz e se levantando.

-Licença.- A ruiva ainda mirava as costas de Sirius enquanto ria- Posso me sentar aqui?- Ela olhou para frente e viu um menino de cabelos dourados cheio de cachinhos e bochechas rosadas. O uniforme dele estava impecável

-Sim claro. Acho que a Mel não vai voltar tão cedo.- O garoto sorriu tímido e sentou-se pegando um prato limpo e começando a se servir

-Foi bem engraçado o que ela fez não?

-É foi sim. Só espero que ele não pegue muito pesado com ela quando for se vingar.- O rapaz sorriu

-Acho que ela sabe se virar.- Estendeu a mão para Lílian- Sou Gabriel...

-Cor.- Lílian completou e corou em seguida- Desculpa, é que minha amigas falaram de você.

-Quem falou de mim?

-A Dorcas e a Marie. Disseram que você discordou do Potter.

-Ah, ele fala muita asneira.- Ambos riram juntos- E você é Lílian Evans certo?-A ruiva assentiu tentando não corar. O coração de Lílian lançava sensações calorosas de vergonha por todo seu corpo.- Sem contar que atrapalha a aula conversando o tempo inteiro com o Black.

-A sim isso é terrível.

Marie e Cortney entraram de braços dados no salão principal

-Ah, eu disse que ia dar certo o bolo na Grant. Passou uma semana e ela não disse nadinha.

-A Dorcas pareceu não gostar muito da sua ideia Cortye.

-Ela é muito certinha Marie. Mas deve estar agradecendo. Você vê a gente só jogou nosso material na cama e saiu, ela não. Já quis separar os cadernos de deveres pra fazer depois do jantar. Parece até a Lily.

-Dorcas quer ser auror. Ela me disse. Pra isso precisa estudar bastante.

-Ahhh que profissão mais de homem.- Marie riu com o jeito que Cortney pensava- Hey olha só!-Apontou para Lílian que conversava animadamente com Gabriel. Ambos sorriam muito um para o outro- Eu sabia, ele não elogiou os olhos dela a toa.

-Verdade. Nem perdeu tempo.

-Vamos lá sentar perto e ver o que estão falando?

-Vamos!-Marie concordou animada- Acha que eles vão namorar?

-Hum, sei lá, mas é emocionante a possibilidade de uma de nós ter um garoto não é?

-Emocionante seria se ele fosse o amor de verdade dela.-Cortney suspirou com as palavras de Marie

-Verdade. Mas deve ser, olha o jeito que ele riem um para o outro. –Ambas se aproximaram com sorrisos suspeitos e sentaram-se cumprimentando Lílian e apresentando-se para Gabriel. O rapaz foi receptivo com as garotas, mas dava mais atenção para Lílian.

Sirius resmungou quando sentou-se ao lado de Judith de frente para James e Remus. Peter e Sirius estavam entre Judith, do quinto ano, Josh e Lopez do sexto ano.

-Hey Almofadinhas.-Remus lembrou do apelido que Mellani tinha tido a ideia e o rapaz ficou mais irritado- Está docinho?

-Hahahha, cara você se ferrou.-James disse gargalhando e todos começaram a rir- Que te deu pra sentar do lado daquela maluca?

-Eu só fui colocar ela no lugar certo.

-E aí você lembrou qual era o seu não é maroto?-Judith disse com sua voz naturalmente sedutora. Sirius sentiu o corpo esquentar ao ouvir a voz de sua monitora preferida tão próxima

-Hahaha cara, mulheres fazem isso. Acabam com a sua vida... Se você deixar.- Josh exclamou achando graça- Vai lavar a cara e volta aqui esse cheiro de calda tá começando a enjoar.

-Mas eu estou com fome!-Ele disse com raiva- E com esse chupeta de vulcão na mesa não me sobra nada.- Murmurou apontando para Peter. Ainda sentia muita raiva de Mellani. Todos começaram a rir e Peter corou

-Só porque você falou também.- Peter o encarou e começou a colocar muita comida no prato. Sirius ainda irritado pegou um prato e começou a disputar com Peter

-Heyyyyyy meninos!- Judith exclamou risonha- Chega, parou! Olha Sirius, vai lavar o rosto que eu faço seu prato de comida. O que você quer comer?-James e Remus estavam vermelhos de tanto dar risada.

-Bife! Sangrando. Licença.- Ele se levantou e saiu andando

-Peter que coisa feia. Se não quer ter esse tipo de apelido que o Sirius disse é melhor se controlar. Não digo que precisa emagrecer, mas pelo menos seja um rapazinho comportado!- Sirius ainda ouviu o sermão de Judith sobre os modos de Peter e bufou. Saiu andando pensando em mil e um modos de trucidar Mellani Grant " Eu acho que vou começar cortando aquelas malditas tranças que ela tanto adora fazer. Depois eu posso detonar todos os vestidos dela e depois surrupiar a mochila dela e manchar todos os deveres dela com tinta na véspera da entrega, aí depois eu picoto o cabelo dela pra ficar igual um menino e depois..." Sirius estava tão distraído que só percebeu a presença de outra pessoa quando ouviu barulho de livros caindo e a dor de ter batido em algo pesado

-A-ai.-Ouviu uma voz doce reclamar e levantou-se atordoado

-Não olha por onde anda?- Ele perguntou com raiva

-Desculpa, eu não estava enxergando bem com esses livros na minha cara.- Sirius finalmente olhou para frente e reparou em mãos delicadas e uma pilha de livros grossos. Revirou os olhos e pegou três dos cinco livros que ela levava

-A é você Sirius.

-Eu te conheço?

-Dorcas Meadowes.-Ela sorriu para ele. Sirius assentiu

-Você anda com a amiga da Evans a MacDonald não é?

-Marie. E eu também sou amiga da Lílian. O que aconteceu com você?

-Uma idiota cruzou comigo. Tava indo no banheiro lavar, é só pudim.- Dorcas sorriu assentindo e sacou a varinha apontando para Sirius

-Ouuu o que vai fazer?

-_Limpar_.-Murmurou a garota e Sirius sentiu com se vento e água varressem seu rosto, mas não estava molhado.- Pronto novinho em folha.- Sacou um espelho do bolso da saia. Sirius o pegou e olhou vendo que realmente estava limpo, seu cabelo parecia novo em folha e seu rosto não estava ao menos cheirando a pudim.

-Obrigado Dorcas.- Ele sorriu e reparou na garota a sua frente, ela tinha olhos azuis bem claros, redondos e com cílios curtos. Seu nariz era redondo e médio, mas fazia um bom conjunto com o rosto. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e caiam no meio da cintura, um loiro reluzente e bonito. Era um cabelo fino e repartido ao meio. Sirius sorriu de lado. Dorcas tinha uma aparência interessante e quando sorria ficava muito simpática.- Quer ajuda com isso?

-Sim.

-Pra onde vai?

-Bem eu sou da mesma casa que você.

-Ok. Então vai deixar tudo isso no salão comunal?

-Sim.- Dorcas se sentiu um tanto quanto nervosa. Sirius estava sendo muito gentil, embora o fato dele saber de sua existência há poucos minutos tenha a incomodado muito. Afinal, ela tinha reparado no menino no momento da seleção. Foram conversando sobre banalidades até o salão comunal.

-É... Se você quiser esperar dois segundos, vou colocar isso no meu dormitório e já vou para o salão principal.

-Ok eu espero.- O moreno respondeu dando de ombros. Quando pensou em encostar na parede Dorcas reapareceu de bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso nos lábios. Uma mecha do cabelo estava grudada no rosto.

-Vamos?

-Sim...Só uma coisa...-Sirius se aproximou sorrindo da maneira como ele sempre fazia e encostou seus dedos na pele dela ao retirar a mecha de cabelo do rosto - Você estava quase comendo cabelo.- Dorcas sentiu o coração dar um salto e assentiu

-Obrigada. -Ele piscou o olho direito para ela e sorriu andando para fora. Dorcas o seguiu sentindo as bochechas corarem o tempo inteiro, ao saírem do salão comunal ela perguntou- Quem foi que sujou seu rosto?

-Tenta pensar num ser que se acha e é uma tremenda chata.

-Grant?

-A puxa você também acha ela um pé no saco?

-Simmm.-Ambos começaram a falar mal de Mellani até pularem para assuntos como as aulas e gostos musicais. Dorcas achou incrível a facilidade com a qual Sirius sorria e a fazia sorrir. Ao cegar no salão principal Sirius despediu-se de Dorcas com um beijo rápido no rosto, como fazia com Judtih e como via os alunos mais velhos fazendo. Para ele aquele gesto foi algo normal. Para Dorcas foi algo encantador.

-E ai Sirius, se perdeu no caminho?-Josh perguntou enquanto se deliciava com pêssego em calda. Judith entregou o prato de comida para Sirius que deu de ombros e começou a cortar a carne

-Não, eu encontrei uma menina do nosso ano. Er... Meadowes eu acho.

-Ah!-James disse- A loira bonita que anda com a chata da Evans?-Sirius enfiou um pedaço de carne na boca e assentiu enquanto mastigava- E aí? Demorou por quê?-O moreno engoliu rapidamente e continuou explicando o que tinha acontecido

-Sério ela é bem legal ainda mais porque odeia a Grant.

-Vai pautar suas amizades por quem concorda com você? –Remus perguntou

-Ah, não, mas ela foi legal ué.-Sirius disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Remus bufou

-Bom, eu acho a Mellani legal se quer saber. Vai deixar de ser meu amigo por isso?

-Claro que não Remus. Mas posso te ajudar no tratamento pra cabeça lá no ST. Mungus.- Todos caíram na risada e Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando manter a pose de sério sem sucesso.

Após o jantar os rapazes rumaram para o salão comunal como companhias inseparáveis de Josh, Lopez e Judith. Encontraram no caminho mais três colegas do quinto e sétimo ano e chegaram todos juntos. Quando Sirius percorreu o olhar pelo local percebeu Mellani sentada na poltrona lendo um livro sobre quadribol. Ela sentiu que alguém a olhava e levou a cabeça cruzando seu olhar com o de Sirius. Sorriu debochada e voltou à atenção para o livro. O moreno não aguentou e sacou a varinha andando na direção dela. Mellani levantou-se no mesmo instante e ficou em estado de alerta

-Você, sua garota arrogante, sem graça e metida...

-Nossa, não sabia que agora eu era um espelho.- Disse Mellani enquanto Lílian saia de perto

-Cala a sua boca.

-Vai me desafiar Black?-Ela sacou a varinha e os dois ficaram em posição de duelo

-Então teremos um duelo Grant? James vem cá, você será meu padrinho...

-Lily. -Falou Mellani alto até de mais chamando a atenção do monitor chefe que andou até eles e os segurou pela gola das veste. Um de cada lado fazendo a situação ser muito cômica, pois ele era alto e mais velho e Sirius e Mellani não passavam de dois pirralhos do primeiro ano. Os amigos mais velhos de Sirius riam muito da situação. Remus olhou preocupado e James segurava o riso.

-Mas, vocês de novo? No trem, nas aulas, no jantar, e agora aqui. Será que terei de levar isso ao conhecimento da professora McGonagall?

-Não - Gritaram os dois juntos.

-Então guardem suas varinhas. -Ambos acataram a ordem ao mesmo tempo e ele finalmente soltou as vestes de ambos- Se eu tornar a ver os dois brigando novamente eu juro que será a ultima vez.- Ambos tinham risos sarcásticos nos lábios

-Só está com raiva por que atrapalhamos seu amasso com a namoradinha. -Disse Sirius entediado.

-Tenho que concordar com esse idiota, se não você nem estaria ligando muito.

-Ei idiota não.

-Tá bom, não é idiota? Aé é um burro mesmo.

-Burra é você, afinal é a única loira aqui.

-Cala a boca seu imbecil.-Disse revirando os olhos

-Nunca muda o repertorio? Ta na hora de trocar o disco.

-Você que vai ter que trocar os dentes quando eu te quebrar a cara seu burro...

-CHEGA. -Gritou o monitor e eles pararam de discutir apenas trocavam olhares faiscantes um com o outro- Eu acabei de falar com vocês, parece que não escutam? Vocês pensam que estão onde? Na casa do trasgo é? Vocês estão em uma escola e ao menos nas paredes deste castelo vocês tem que se respeitar...

-A, então quer dizer que nos jardins agente pode duelar?-Perguntou Sirius pensando seriamente nessa possibilidade

-Claro que não seu imbecil, você sempre perde a oportunidade de ficar calado não é mesmo?

-É porque eu sou uma pessoa comunicativa diferente de você sua esquisita...

-Eu apenas não desperdício palavras com pensamentos ridiculamente infantis...

-Olha quem fala você usa trancinhas e vestidos que minha prima usava aos cinco anos de idade...

-Pelo visto está reparando bastante em mim não é Black?-Sirius olhou-a de cima a baixo com asco enquanto o monitor tomava ar para ver se conseguia conter os dois

-Em você? É uma garotinha, se for pra eu prestar atenção em alguma garota que seja pelo menos uma que tenha um grande e belo par de seios. -Mellani abriu a boca indignada e muito envergonhada com o que Sirius disse

-Já chega, vamos já para o gabinete da professora McGonagall...

-Não, por favor. -Mellani disse- Eu juro que eu paro e...

-E você sabe lá à hora de parar?

-E você sabe? Olha Black, porque você não vai ver se eu estou lá no campo de quadribol e enfia esse seu discursinho no...

-Só se você estiver caindo da vassoura sua cegueta.

-Cegueta é seu amigo.

-E seu primo sua burra, então você também é, tinha que ser loira.

-Não me chame de burra seu idiota, afinal o único que tem o cérebro cheio de titica de coruja é você. -Sirius abriu a boca indignado

-Eu? Sou bem mais inteligente que você sua baixinha folgada.

-Não me chame assim seu... Testralio desengonçado.

-Desengonçado? Tampinha, eu posso ser tudo menos desengonçado, isso você tem que admitir. -O monitor pegou os dois pela gola das vestes novamente e rumou para fora do salão comunal arrastando-os

-Pelo visto os ânimos estão agitados. -Lílian assentiu e olhou para o lado. Gabriel sorria tímido para ela que corou.- Oi de novo.

-Oi, é parece que estão muito nervosos.

-Não é pra menos, você viu o que ela fez com ele? -Lílian torceu o nariz

-Ele nunca senta do nosso lado, e só sentou para provocá-la, foi bem feito. -Disse Lílian surpreendendo Gabriel - Que foi? Não é segredo nenhum minha antipatia por ele e pelo _Potter-_ Proferiu o nome com asco e arrancou uma risada melodiosa e infantil do garoto.

James observava Lílian e Gabriel conversando

-Quem é aquele lá?

-Tá com ciúme James?-Perguntou Remus sorrindo de forma marota.

-Claro que não. -Falou o garoto corando

-É o Gabriel Cor, está na nossa turma. Não reparou?

-Reparei em outras coisas. E ele parece ser bem idiota-Em seguida ele sorriu marotamente e pegou uma bolinha de pergaminho do monte que Peter já tinha amassado com começos idiotas sobre a redação de poções. Mirou e jogou, a bolinha acertou em cheio na testa de Lílian. A ruiva lançou um olhar fulminante para James e em seguida continuou conversando com Gabriel com sorrisos e interesse. James jogou outra bolinha que acertou na bochecha dela, ela lançou outro olhar de raiva pra ele que começou a rir colocando a mão na boca. Queria incomodá-la de qualquer jeito.

-O Potter jogou outra?

-Sim, porque ele tem essas atitudes estranhas em?

-Ele acha que ainda tem seis anos só isso. -Falou Gabriel sorrindo fazendo Lílian sentir o rosto arder. Em seguida uma bolinha atingiu seu olho em cheio, ela colocou a mão, sentindo dor.

-Aí meu olho. Potter -Ela murmurou raivosa- Não tem o que fazer...?

-Foi Mal Evans. -Falou o outro falsamente

-Me deixa ver Lílian –Gabriel pediu. Ela tirou a mão do olho e ele se aproximou e assoprou-Melhorou?

-Um pouco, obrigada.

-Só está um pouco vermelho. Que brincadeira mais sem graça Potter.- James observou aquilo indignado

-Brinquei com ela ou com você mariquinha?

-Ignora Gabriel.- Ela disse dando as costas para James. O moreno fechou a cara

-Olha só, o Cor ta dando em cima da Evans. -Falou Peter como se fosse um segredo nacional- Será que eles vão começar a namorar?

-Dando em cima dela? Que ridículo quem iria querer namorar a Evans?

-Não sei talvez você. -Falou Remus provocando James, o garoto corou e respondeu.

-Não diga bobagens Remus...

-Só estou dizendo o que está na cara...

-Olha só quem fala.- Cutucou James e o loiro corou

-Olha ele ta pegando na mão dela, credo será que eles vão se beijar?-Perguntou Peter enquanto deixava o tinteiro cair no pé de James

-Que merda Peter, agora vai manchar meu sapato, por que tem que comprar essas tintas com cores malucas?

-Desculpe James...

-Tudo bem. -O garoto saiu irritado e passou por Lílian esbarrando nela com força quase derrubando a ruiva que por sua vez ficou indignada.

-Nossa Potter passa mais não leva.- Murmurou massageando o ombro agredido.

-Pra que iria querer levar uma baixinha sardenta que nem você?-Ela virou-se deixando Gabriel de lado para a satisfação do moreno

-Como se você fosse muito alto não é?

-Mas não sou sardento.

-Prefiro ser sardenta a ter um cabelo que nem esse...

-A sim, sempre meu cabelo, aposto que adora ele, confessa, você quer ter um filho com o cabelo perfeito que nem o meu.- Lílian corou sem saber por que continuava a discussão tão sem sentindo com James:

-O dia que eu achar seu cabelo perfeito vai ser o mesmo dia que eu deixar você me dar um amasso no meio do salão principal na frente de Dumbledore, ou seja, NUNCA.

-Espera ruivinha, espera, sabe por quê? Porque quem cospe para cima sabe que cedo ou tarde esse cuspe caí na testa. -Ele saiu correndo para o dormitório e Gabriel e Lílian se olharam com cara de taxo

-Nossa, ele tem algum problema mental, só pode. -Falou Lílian olhando para o chão enquanto ajeitava o rabo de cavalo

- Vou dormir. Boa noite Lily-Ele deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha da ruiva e subiu, ela passou a mão pela bochecha e andou lentamente até o sofá onde Remus se encontrava e desabou lá. Estava sentindo-se estranha em relação a Gabriel. Não sabia o que era e atribuía ao fato de Marie e Dorcas ficarem enchendo a cabeça dela de caraminholas.

-A Evans foi possuída por algum espírito bobo e lento?

-Não Peter, o Cor deu um beijinho no rosto dela. Vamos dormir?

-Não vamos esperar o Sirius?

-Não, pelo visto ele vai voltar tarde. -Remus e Peter subiram e Lílian continuou no sofá por muito tempo. Não tinha mais ninguém no salão comunal quando finalmente o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu revelando primeiro o monitor e depois Mellani e por ultimo Sirius

-Mas nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse jogado pudim no meu rosto...

-Se você tivesse se recolhido a sua insignificância ao invés de sentar do meu lado e ficar enchendo meu saco eu não teria feito isso. -O monitor olhou para Lílian aterrorizado e subiu correndo. Eles não tinham parado de brigar até agora.

-A claro, eu só posso sentar onde a rainha quiser...

-Admitiu que eu sou sua superior graças a Merlin um pouco de vida inteligente dentro dessa massa que você chama de cérebro.

-Eu achei que a loira aqui era você...

-Agora é você que precisa trocar o repertorio já esta ficando enjoativo sabe que... -Sirius saiu dando as costas pra ela - EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI SIRIUS BLACK.

-Mas eu já. -Ele subiu e Mellani sentou-se no sofá bufando, foi aí que reparou e Lílian olhando-a indignada.

-Ele me irrita.

-O que McGonagall disse?

-Detenção de uma semana, nada de mais só arrumar uns livros velhos, nos fez prometer que iríamos parar de brigar, quando ela terminou de falar o Black abriu a boca enorme dele e começou a me acusar eu não fiquei quieta...

-Conclusão pegou três semanas de detenção porque tinha acabado de prometer uma coisa na frente da McGonagall e já estava fazendo o contrario novamente.

-Lily, às vezes você me assusta, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

-Dedução lógica, eu faria a mesma coisa no lugar.

-O pior, você nem sabe o que aconteceu, ela dispensou o Black da outra detenção dizendo que nós precisávamos passar mais tempo um do lado do outro pra "aprender a conviver em harmonia" eu achei isso ridículo... Mas por que você estava me esperando até agora?

-Bem, aconteceu uma coisa, quer dizer está acontecendo e eu queria falar com você, só não achei que você fosse chegar tão tarde.

-O filho da pu...

-Calma, olha o linguajar.

-O nosso querido monitor fez questão de queimar mais ainda meu filme, relatou a pequena ameaça do trem e Sirius fez questão de se fazer de vitima, ele deu um olhar de cachorro pidão pra professora McGonagall e ela ainda se apiedou dele, não sei como aquele trasgo conseguiu isso. Mas tudo bem me conta o que ouve.

-Sabe o Gabriel Cor?

-Sei sim. Ele vive te encarando. Por quê?

-Sério?

-Aham. Mas o que tem ele?

-Ah sei lá. As meninas falaram aquele dia que ele falou dos meus olhos não é? Até aí eu realmente não tinha ligado, mas hoje ele sentou no seu lugar no salão principal e foi muito legal comigo. Eu sei que é normal. Mas... Sei lá as meninas ficam falando aquelas coisas aí agora ele me deu um beijo demorado antes de dormir. Eu sei lá,

-Beijo onde?-Mellani perguntou empolgada

-Na bochecha. Sei lá. Eu posso estar enxergando de mais porque a Dorcas e a Marie ficaram falando asneiras ou me sentido estranha porque elas falaram tudo aquilo sei lá.

-Sabe o que eu acho?

-Hã?

-Que é a primeira vez que você tem uma queda por alguém e não tá sabendo identificar isso.

-Queda? Acha que eu estou interessada nele?

-É pode ser que sim. Não digo gamada, apaixonada, nem nada disso. Mas pode ser que tenha vontade de beijar ele.

-Ah eu não tinha pensando nisso. Mas vai saber né? E você já teve queda por alguém?

-Ah sei lá. Uma vez eu abracei um menino e ele me empurrou e disse que eu era chata. Eu tinha 5 anos.- Elas se encararam- Acho que foi minha primeira desilusão amorosa.- Ambas seguraram o riso por um momento e depois começaram a gargalhar.

-Não o pior foi antes do Gabriel subir. O louco do seu primo passou esbarrando em mim e me chamando de sardenta, pareceu até minha irmã. Sem contar as bolinhas de papel me atacando várias. Quando ele me chamou de sardenta lembrei muito da minha irmã -Lílian ficou com uma expressão triste e Mellani percebeu

-Quer falar sobre isso?-Lílian balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto fitava o chão-Então olha pra mim caramba.

-Ok sua chata. -Sorriu para a amiga- Eu e minha irmã éramos bem unidas, eu sempre a seguia para todos os lugares e ela sempre inventava alguma brincadeira que eu pudesse participar, mas tudo mudou quando minha prima Christine se mudou para casa ao lado. Ela tem a mesma idade que a minha irmã e começou a andar com ela. Como tem a mesma idade garotos e beleza eram os tópicos de conversa e eu ficava de fora. Até que um dia conheci Severus, ele disse que eu era uma bruxa fiquei ofendida. Petúnia ficou muito brava comigo porque eu fiz uma flor se mexer e...-Lílian suspirou -Depois disso ela foi se afastando e eu fui me aproximando de Severus que tem a nossa idade e quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts...-Ela suspirou triste- Petúnia me disse coisas ruins na plataforma e eu acho que ela me odeia...Ela e Christine vivem tirando sarro de mim de dois meses para cá e eu estou preocupada, não queria ficar longe dela afinal éramos amigas, mas estamos nos afastando tanto.

-Você tem que pensar que ela é sua irmã e vai te perdoar, caso contrário nem vale a pena tentar.

-Mas é complicado, eu fico pensando como será quando eu voltar para passar as férias.

-É deve ser mesmo eu não posso opinar muito, mas se for no caso de abandono de parentes...James idiota Potter fez isso comigo e estou muito melhor sem ele.

-Você mente tão mal.-Mellani corou- As vezes eu queria ser adulta logo para passar essa fase horrível de hormônios.

-Nem me fale, minha menstruação vem semana que vem e já estou me irritando.-Lílian corou- Você ainda não...?

-Sim...Digo a primeira vez que veio para mim foi ontem, talvez por isso eu esteja tão sensível porque dificilmente eu sou assim tão melodramática.

-Acontece.- Mellani olhou para ela e sorriu- Que droga você começa na escola agora e já começa com distúrbios hormonais.- Lílian corou mais ainda.

- É verdade é muito ruim, mas agora é melhor nós irmos dormir porque amanhã temos aula.

-Sim senhora. -Falou Mellani tirando sarro e Lílian sorriu levantando

**N/A : Reviews? Mereço? huahsuha**


	5. Capitulo Quatro- Noite Suspeita

**Capitulo Quatro: Noite suspeita.**

**N/A: Esse Cap é um pouco maior que os outros e demorou para ser postado justamente pelo trabalho que foi editá-lo. Embora eu tenha a impressão de falar sozinha quando escrevo já que ninguém comenta. Aí vai mais um capitulo. Li mais de 5 vezes se algum erro passou me desculpem. Bjs.**

Mais uma semana turbulenta tinha se passado. Mellani recebeu a visita dos tios na escola que conversaram com ela acerca do comportamento em relação a Sirius. O episódio de patê de azeitona na cama das colegas de quarto também não passou despercebido. Ela estava se sentindo um tanto quanto mal. Era nítido que os amigos de Lílian a evitavam. Quando a ruiva estava com Severus Snape sempre saía algum tipo de confusão que no fim James ou Sirius se envolviam. Quando Lílian estava com uma das amigas, principalmente com Cortney, Mellani se metia em discussões. Ela só se sentia bem quando Lílian conversava com Gabriel Cor, o rapaz era simpático e parecia aceita-la bem, do mesmo jeito que Lílian aceitou. As coisas para Mellani estavam um tanto quanto difíceis no castelo. Ninguém parecia disposto a facilitar a vida dela e aquilo foi gerando uma revolta na garota. A revolta dela se intensificava quando cruzava com Sirius Black. Mesmo quando Mellani pensava que não podia ter um dia pior Sirius aparecia para provar o contrário. A garota passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda desanimada e ajeitou a franja que já estava chegando nas sobrancelhas "Preciso cortar" ela pensou se irritando com os fios no rosto. Percorreu o olhar pelo salão comunal e viu Lílian acenar, ela estava ao lado de Gabriel Cor. A loira suspirou aliviada e foi ao encontro dos dois.

-E aí Mel?-Lílian questionou preocupada- Como foi?

-Ah, eu não fiquei de castigo se é isso que quer saber. Mas ouvi várias.

-Seu pais vieram aqui?-Gabriel perguntou preocupado

-Meus tios...-Ela o olhou- Prazer, Mellani...

-Grant.-Gabriel completou- Sou Gabriel Cor. E por que você tomou bronca?

-Ah é que...-E naquele momento um baque alto retumbou por todo salão e gargalhadas exageradas preencheram o ambiente. Mellani virou em direção ao segundo andar, onde ficava o hall entre as escadas. Arregalou os olhos quando viu um enorme colchão descendo de lá até o chão e no final dele muitas almofadas- O que você acha?-Ela perguntou olhando para os quatro garotos que estavam no pequeno hall

-VAI ALMOFADINHAS!-James gritou empurrando o amigo que perdeu o equilíbrio. As pessoas pararam chocadas vendo Sirius cair do parapeito numa cambalhota e deslizar de ponta cabeça pelo colchão parando nas almofadas

-Seu idiota eu ia tentar pular longe! Já sei!-Ele saiu correndo e foi até o sofá. Mellani e Lílian observavam tudo com descrença. Sirius sorriu para as duas garotas da sua serie que estavam sentadas, uma ele já conhecia era Dorcas, a outra ele sabia por acaso que se chamava Marie:

-Olá Dorcas.- Ele sorriu- Vocês não querem se divertir um pouco?

-Você está nos convidando para quebrar o braço pulando daquela altura?-Marie questionou sem dar muito crédito. Sirius sorriu de lado debochado

-Hahaha Macdonald deixa de ser medrosa. –Piscou para ela- Vai ser divertido.- Naquele instante os gritos e gargalhadas de James e Peter se fizeram presentes. Sirius olhou para trás e viu que ambos tinham escorregado pelo colchão- Nós vamos treinar feitiços flutuantes também.- Dorcas se interessou naquele momento e encarou o de olhos cinzas- Aquele dia você estava com um livro sobre isso não é?-Ela assentiu sentindo as bochechas arderem. Sirius sorriu abertamente e estendeu a mão para ela- Então vem.

-Ok. Marie você vem?

-Ah sim! Você vai usar o sofá?-Sirius assentiu de maneira travessa.

Mellani arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando viu o que Sirius e James estavam fazendo. Eles colocaram o sofá para cima deixando feito uma barreira e se revezavam, quando James se jogava Sirius lançava um feitiço fazendo-o flutuar e vice versa. Remus, Dorcas e Peter também se jogavam ou lançavam feitiços. Marie apenas olhava com receio de se machucar. Tudo parecia muito divertido. Lílian continuou conversando com Gabriel e Mellani não percebeu que andava em direção à baderna que o primo e os amigos promoviam. Muitos alunos do primeiro ano estavam se envolvendo também. Ela parou próxima ao sofá e riu quando James se jogou de forma engraçada fazendo careta e sendo sustentado por um feitiço que Remus lançava. Apenas os três executavam com perfeição o feitiço. Ela continuou olhando para o primo que agora travava uma guerra de socos e risadas com Sirius para ver quem subia primeiro.

Remus ainda ria do jeito que Sirius e James disputavam o primeiro lugar para descer pelo colchão. Dorcas também ria na parte de cima, segurando o ferro no parapeito para não cair colchão abaixo. Ela olhava na direção dos dois baderneiros e Remus não soube definir se o olhar distante era lançado a Sirius ou James. O loiro meneou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para lado, sentiu o estomago dar uma pontada. Mellani estava rindo enquanto observava o primo e Sirius, parecia ter vontade de se unir a eles e se divertir. Remus pensou em andar até ela e chama-la para participar da algazarra, mas não sabia como os amigos reagiriam com aquilo. Continuou observando o jeito que ela ria tentando conter o volume, ele sorriu disso e não esperava que ela o encarasse naquele momento. Ficou sério e desviou o olhar voltando sua atenção para os amigos. Balançou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca e olhou para ela novamente. Mellani ainda o encarava:

-Oi.-Ela cumprimentou sorrindo

-O-oi.-O menino devolveu de forma tímida- Quer.. Tentar?

-Eu não sei se o Black gostaria que eu me intrometesse.- Murmurou desanimada

-Er...-Remus coçou a cabeça e colocou a varinha no bolso da calça. As roupas esfarrapadas não afetaram o julgamento de Mellani sobre o quanto ele era agradável- Eu estou chamando s-se eles não gostarem problema deles.- Ela sorriu largamente e andou na direção dele:

-Ok. Como faço?

-Bem...-Remus começou a explicar o que ela deveria fazer e Mellani se empolgou. Segurou o pulso de Remus e saiu arrastando-o como Sirius costumava fazer. A diferença para Remus no entanto foi evidente, enquanto Sirius geralmente lhe causava aborrecimento ao fazer isso Mellani lhe causou um arrepio na pele e uma sensação de agrado.

Sirius ainda ria ao lado de James quando chegaram ao final no colchão:

-Nossa dessa vez vocês foram melhores.- Dorcas disse rindo junto com eles. James assanhou os cabelos e Sirius sorriu de canto, a garota corou.

-Eu sei e... –Ele parou de falar e olhava indignado para o alto- Que merda a Grant está fazendo com o Remus lá em cima?

-Vai ver ele chamou ela.- Marie murmurou- Eu já os vi conversando mais de duas vezes, devem ser amigos.

-O que? O Remus amigo de alguém como ela?- Sirius estava indignado. Quando viu que ambos pularam sacou a varinha do bolso e proferiu um feitiço. Mellani foi jogada sutilmente para o lado e caiu no chão por cima do braço. O moreno sorriu satisfeito. James e Remus gritaram o nome da loira ao mesmo tempo. Remus cessou o feitiço caindo no colchão. Ambos correram preocupados até ela:

-Mel!-James chamou se abaixando, ela estava parada como rosto colado no chão:

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- A voz de Judith se fez presente no mesmo instante

-Nada de mais!-Sirius gritou. Mellani sentou-se sentindo muita dor no braço e seus olhos marejaram.

-Mellani!-A voz de Lílian se fez presente e a ruiva ajoelhou na frente da amiga- Está doendo muito?- A garota assentiu segurando as lágrimas. Os lábios dela tremiam e Remus jurou que ela fosse chorar a qualquer segundo

-Fica calma.- James murmurou preocupado

-Como você caiu?-Remus perguntou tão aflito quanto James.

-Foi o seu amigo!-Acusou Mellani com raiva e o de óculos bufou

-Lá vem!

-Eu estou falando sério! Eu vi ele apontando a varinha nessa direção, mas achei que ele fosse ajudar o Remus.

-Você tem certeza disso?- O licantropo questionou com receio e Mellani assentiu.

-Nossa isso é muito grave se der queixa ele pode ser suspenso.- Lílian disse com raiva de Sirius- Que absurdo!

-Bom, ela está acusando sem provas! Pode estar inventando também.

-Ah e porque eu faria isso James?- Mellani soltou com raiva e ainda sentindo muita dor

-Não sei talvez porque esfregou pudim na cara dele semana passada?

-Agora eu sou mentirosa também? Falta aquele seu amigo retardado me chamar de que? Adoradora de Salazar? Só o que falta mesm...Aaaaí.- Sentiu uma pontada no braço e parou de falar:

-Vem você precisa ir até a enfermaria e não ficar discutindo.- Remus disse de maneira sensata e ajudou-a a levantar

-Ele tem razão Mel, eu te acompanho e você.- Olhou para James- Vê se explica direito o que aconteceu!- O moreno sorriu debochado e se aproximou parando a centímetros do rosto de Lílian. A ruiva corou com a proximidade desnecessária

-Olha Evans eu não preciso das suas ordens para saber o que preciso ou não fazer.

-Como você é grosso Potter!-Lílian o empurrou e saiu de perto. Remus estava preocupado de mais com o braço de Mellani para reparar na insolência de James. Mellani seguiu rumo à saída resmungando e Lílian a acompanhou seguida de Remus:

-Ele vai me pagar! Vai ter troco!-Ela exclamou com raiva.

Remus voltou pelo final da tarde com uma expressão tranquila. Encontrou os amigos no meio de Judith, Josh, Lopez e mais uma garota que ele não conhecia. Andou até eles e sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Sirius:

-Como ela está?- Judith perguntou mais por formalidade

-Vai ficar bem. Está esperando a poção fazer efeito, Lílian ficou lá com ela.

-E você voltou?- Lopez questionou com um sorriso que Remus não conseguiu interpretar.

-Bem, ela estava muito nervosa com o Sirius e acho que não quis me ver na frente porque sou amigo dele sei lá.- O loiro deu de ombros

-Eu nem sei por que você foi lamber as feridas dela afinal ela quem pediu.

-Sirius é melhor você parar antes que eu resolva te dar uma detenção.- Judith exclamou- Já imaginou se McGonagall se deparada com uma zona daquelas? Ia sobrar pra mim e pro Harper com toda certeza.

-O que posso fazer para me perdoar?-Sirius perguntou com uma cara inocente. Só a cara, porque ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

-Parar de encher Remus com tanta raiva da Grant. Cada um tem o direito de ser amigo de quem bem entender. Você tem que aprender a ser menos possessivo... Ah Remus, esqueci de apresentar. Essa é minha irmã. O nome dela é Coraline e está no terceiro ano.- Remus estendeu a mão cordialmente para a garota de cabelos pretos e rosto bonito

-Olá, muito prazer sou Remus Lupin.

-Coraline Forthie.-Ela sorriu para ele de maneira tímida e ficou com as bochechas vermelhas o garoto sorriu

-Bom todo mundo apresentado. Mellani está bem e Sirius já tomou o sermão do dia! Já que está tudo resolvido vamos tratar de um assunto mais importante.- James começou- A festa de formatura dos alunos desse ano. Como vocês.- Apontou para Lopez e Josh- São parentes de três formandos vão nos botar pra dentro.

-É isso aí e quando digo nós a Judith e a irmã dela também.- Sirius disse empolgado

-Iiiiiih vocês dois aí tirem a gole do alto que não é assim que a banda toca!- Josh começou- Primeiro...

-Aqueles babacas eles me pagam! Vão ver só.- Mellani saiu andando na frente de Lílian, seu braço estava completamente curado, mas ela estava com muita raiva- Acham que são quem? Os donos do castelo? O Black principalmente!-Ela bufou sentindo vontade de chorar por ser tão burra- Aposto que o Remus sabia! Aí como eu sou idiota!

-Mellani se o Remus soubesse não teria ficado tão preocupado, pra mim isso foi coisa só do Black. Ele sempre tem as brincadeiras mais maldosas!-Mellani assentiu e saiu andando na frente, ainda estava muito irritada com o que tinha acontecido. Lílian suspirou resignada e voltou para o salão comunal. Encontrou Marie e Dorcas conversando no sofá que estava de volta ao local de origem.

-Ah Lily, a Grant passou aqui com muita raiva e subiu.- Dorcas comentou- O braço dela ficou muito ruim?

-Não, já está curada. A enfermeira só precisou de um feitiço e uma boa dose de sermão.

-Nossa eu vou ficar bem longe. Ela já é chata normalmente imagina toda irritada.- Marie disse segurando o riso. Lílian a olhou de maneira séria.

-Sabe Marie se você não tem algo construtivo pra dizer a respeito das pessoas é melhor não falar nada.

-Nossa Lílian não precisa falar assim com ela.- Dorcas parecia ofendida

-Desculpa, mas gosto dela tanto quanto gosto de vocês. Não gostar dela é um direito seu. Agora não precisa ficar falando mal na minha frente. Já foi maldade suficiente o que fizeram semana passada.- Dorcas corou e Marie deu de ombros- E ela está irritada com o Black não com vocês. Convenhamos ele é um tremendo babaca.

-Eu acho ele engraçado.- A loira se pronunciou de maneira tímida- Na verdade ele foi bem legal comigo.-Lílian deu de ombros e Marie mudou de assunto falando sobre o dever de poções que estava complicado de fazer. Dorcas se desligou da conversa das duas e olhou para frente mirando Sirius. O rapaz sorria de maneira encantadora enquanto falava com a monitora. Ele olhava apenas para Judith e conversava de maneira extrovertida. Dorcas pensou no quanto ele era charmoso e o pensamento fez o rosto dela corar violentamente. A garota passou o resto da tarde tentando evitar olhar na direção de Sirius e disfarçar o prazer que sentia em observá-lo. Afinal, Lílian parecia se irritar muito com ele e Marie já tinha deixado claro que não gostava quando ele fazia brincadeiras maldosas. Na hora do jantar as três encontraram com Cortney, Marlene e Alice. Marie chamou as duas garotas da Corvinal para jantar junto com elas na mesa da Grifinória. Para Dorcas o clima ficou um pouco pesado, pois Lílian não tinha perdoado Cortney pelo que fez a Mellani. A ruiva não tinha acusado a garota diretamente, mas era nítido que não a tratava como antes. Lílian sentiu falta de Mellani que não apareceu para o jantar. Estranhou muito aquilo e quando foi dormir percebeu que a amiga ainda não estava na cama. No dia seguinte a ruiva notou que Mellani estava com um sorriso muito maldoso do rosto.

-Mellani, o que você aprontou?

-Nadaaaa.-Cantarolou feliz e Lílian decidiu falar antes que a amiga fosse para fora do dormitório

-Não foi nada com Dorcas ou Marie não é? Você já se encrencou por causa delas, fazer isso novamente seria...

-Lily.-Mellani a olhou de maneira relaxada- Apenas vá para aula e aprecie.- A ruiva franziu o cenho e ficou com receio de ir para a sala de aula.

James estava dormindo um sono muito agradável tendo sonhos bons. Acordou com um grito vindo do banheiro

-MEU CABELO. -Ele pulou da cama e saiu correndo passou pelas camas dos amigos que ainda estavam dormindo e bateu na porta do banheiro

-Sirius, ta tudo bem?

-Não... -Ouviu o amigo responder com a voz esganiçada

-Abre a porta, talvez eu possa te ajudar.

-Entra então. -James levou um susto, Sirius mexia nos cabelos quase chorando enquanto olhava para o espelho- COMO EU VOU SAIR ASSIM? O QUE A JUDITH VAI PENSAR? MEU CABELO, TÁ ROSA! ROSAAAA! E EU... -Mas Sirius parou de fazer drama quando olhou pra James- Seu cabelo também ta rosa. -James correu até o espelho e viu que o cabelo dele estava com um rosa florescente igual o de Sirius

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-Remus apareceu na porta no banheiro esfregando os olhos e com o cabelo igualmente rosa- Por que vocês estão com o cabelo rosa? –James revirava os olhos enquanto Sirius ainda repetia ladainha do cabelo perfeito dele em frente o espelho fazendo uma tragédia grega

-Você também está com o cabelo assim Remus. - O garoto foi até o espelho empurrou Sirius e arregalou os olhos- Que ótimo... -Falou sarcástico- Agora podemos nos fantasiar de minipuffs. – O loiro parecia irritado tanto quanto Sirius. Peter apareceu no banheiro irritado com a gritaria.

-Quem é que ta gritando assim em... VOCÊS ESTÃO COM O CABELO ROSA.

-Você também. -Falaram James e Remus ao mesmo tempo enquanto Sirius ainda fazia um dramalhão mexicano na frente do espelho

-ALMOFADINHAS. -Gritou James chamando a atenção dele que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos - É só agente colocar touca, chapéu, qualquer coisa...

-Espero que esconda, por que se você ainda não percebeu meu cabelo bate quase nos ombros...

-Isso que dá ficar com esse cabelo parecido com o de uma menininha...

-CALA A BOCA JAMES.- Falou Sirius dando um ataque.

-Ihhhh.-Os três garotos disseram juntos duvidando da masculinidade de Sirius. O Black apontou para o cabelo com os olhos injetados de ódio –Esse é o meu cabelo, essa é a minha imagem, eu não vou sair por aí parecendo um minipuff isso vai acabar com a minha reputação e é capaz que Josh e Lopez nem nos respeitem mais! Ninguém prega peça em nós. Isso é a minha imagem e...-James deu um empurrão no amigo -Au, por que você fez isso?

-Fica calmo ta legal?-Ele assentiu e James foi atrás dos gorros e chapéus quando foram colocar era como se um escudo estivesse em volta impedindo que ele escondesse o cabelo, Sirius só faltou morrer de desespero.

-Eu juro que quando e pegar quem fez isso eu mato, EU MATO.

-Bom vamos ter que ir de cabelo rosa mesmo. -Falou Remus nem ligando muito, Sirius e James soltaram grunhidos desesperados.

-NÃO, o Sirius tem razão, desse jeito a gente não pode sair daqui, você tem algum feitiço que pode ajudar?

-Eu não sei de nenhum feitiço que possa reverter isso. E eu nem conheço esse que fizeram em nós. Talvez não seja feitiço só tinta mágica e um feitiço escudo, mas eu ainda não sei que contra feitiço eu posso usar se fizer isso posso matar agente ou piorar a situação. Pelo menos as aulas da manhã vamos ter que assistir assim.

-Remus.- James segurou o rosto dele e falou seriamente- Não podemos descer assim.

-Não podemos perder aula também...Vão acabar vindo aqui procurar a gente...-Disse Peter preocupado. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro dizendo sem parar:

-Quando eu descobrir quem fez isso eu vou matar... Torturar, matar, humilhar, eu vou eu... Eu destruo a vida da pessoa eu... ARGHHHHHH!- O menino estava tremendo de raiva.

Lílian entrou ao lado de Mellani na sala de aula. Acenou para Gabriel e viu Severus sentado no meio da sala. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar ressentido. Não falava com ela desde o episódio no trem e há evitava o tempo todo. Ela acenou para ele e foi ignorada. A aula de DCAT era junto com a Sonserina e muitos estranharam o atraso de quatro alunos justo naquela disciplina. A professora ia começar a falar quando uma batida na porta a interrompeu. A mulher foi atender com cara de poucos amigos e voltou com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Lílian arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que via e Mellani começou a gargalhar muito. Severus parou James no meio do caminho e murmurou:

-Nossa Potter! Onde você comprou essa tinta tinha pra homem também?- Todos começaram a gargalhar e Mellani esticou o pé fazendo Sirius tropeçar. O rapaz olhou para ela com raiva e a loira aproveitou a deixa.

-Uau Black você ficou tão fashion com esse cabelo... Está até parecendo uma dançarina de cabaré!

-É Grant to parecendo as dançarinas do cabaré que você trabalha!-Respondeu rindo e Mellani arregalou os olhos ofendida

-Claro Black, trabalho lá, patrocinando a sua mãe!

-UHHHHH.- Alguns alunos gritaram e Sirius bufou com raiva. Ele não demonstraria que estava com vergonha. Para o menino, quem tinha feito aquilo estava naquela sala e ele suspeitava de duas pessoas em potencial. Não iria dar o gosto da vitória ao engraçadinho.

-Você está morrendo de inveja Grant. Confessa vai.

-Aham morrendoooo Black.-Mellani debochou e o garoto saiu sorrindo. Por dentro sua vontade era enfeitiçar todos que soltassem uma misera risadinha.

-Foi você não é Mel?-Perguntou Lílian enquanto ria

-O que você acha?- Lílian começou a rir e esticou a mão para Mellani que bateu na mão dela

-É isso aí! Esses cabelos... HAHAHAHA! Não vai ser nada fácil de esquecer. Diferente do seu braço.

-Eu disse que daria o troco.- Naquele instante James passou sorrindo debochado por elas:

-Hey Evans. Se quiser um minipuff eu já estou apto para adoção!-Assanhou o cabelo pensando que ela daria risada. Lílian o olhou com certo desprezo e respondeu:

-Não tenho autorização da guarda florestal pra te criar Potter!

-Isso significa que sou raro e especial Evans.- Ele deu uma piscadela marota para ela e saiu andando. Não entendia porque Lílian não ria de suas piadas.

-Estou começando a ficar com pena do Remus.- Mellani disse vendo com o loiro estava sem jeito

-É eu disse pra você que ele não teve culpa. Mas você insistiu e... Mel você está me ouvindo?

-S-sim.- Mellani engoliu em seco e Remus passou por ela- Bom dia.- Ela disse de forma efusiva e Lílian olhou desconfiada. O menino parou segurou a respiração e depois cumprimentou-a com um beijo no rosto, porém era nítido que estava muito constrangido:

-Bom dia.

-Er...dia ruim?-Ele deu de ombros:

-Estamos lançando moda.- Disse de forma travessa e num tom confidente. Mellani sorriu para ele- Vou para o meu lugar.

-Ah claro.- Respondeu de maneira meio lenta e torpe. Lílian segurou o riso e viu Mellani acompanhar Remus com o olhar até ele se sentar.

-"Bom diaaaa"-A ruiva debochou e Mellani ficou muito vermelha:

-Você devia ter feito o mesmo.

-E deu tempo?

-Eu só fui educada. Me senti culpada ta legal?- Terminou colocando ponto final na discussão.

-É eu _sei_.- Debochou. Mellani até tentou rebater, mas nesse instante a professora tomou a palavra:

-Ok crianças já chega.- A mulher continha o riso- Deixem para contemplar os minpuff's mais tarde agora vamos a aula.

James estava prestes a cavar um buraco no piso e enterrar a cabeça para se esconder. Mas ao invés de demonstrar fraqueza ele sorriu largamente e disse em alto e bom tom:

-Se quiser me adotar vai ter que pagar pela licença professora, não se preocupe eu já fui vacinado.- Ele sabia que a melhor forma de enfrentar uma situação ruim era com humor e deleitou-se com as atenções que recebeu.

A noite já ia alta e James quebrava a cabeça tentando descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo com eles. "Pode ser qualquer um, até uma garota..." A lembrança de Mellani sorrindo para os quatro cruzou sua mente. Ela foi à única que não pareceu surpresa, a única que parecia ansiosa com a reação das pessoas. E foi Sirius quem a derrubou no dia anterior. O moreno colocou os óculos no rosto e pulou na cama. Levantou-se preparado para acordar Sirius, mas como numa sincronia o menino já estava em pé, apenas com a roupa íntima e ia em direção a James:

-James cara eu sei quem foi!

-Eu também!-Ambos se olharam e Sirius continuou

-Foi o Gabriel Cor!

-Foi a...-James parou um instante e arregalou os olhos- Quem?

-O Cor, não foi nele que pensou?-Ambos sussurravam- Ele estava com raiva de você e o dormitório dele é do lado do nosso. E ele tinha dito pra Evans que a gente precisava de uma lição então...-James pensou seriamente em falar quem foi e abriu a boca

-Na verdade... Eu pensei a mesma coisa!- Saber que Sirius provavelmente pegaria pesado com Mellani o deixou com receio. Ele podia estar brigado com a prima que se demonstrava muito irritante naquele ano, mas ainda gostava dela. E não gostava nenhum pouco de Gabriel Cor.- Então o que vamos fazer?

-Temos que pensar em algo tão humilhante quanto e descobrir como tirar essa tinta do nosso cabelo. - Um barulho alto de algo caindo se fez alto no dormitório e ambos olharam para todos os lados. Identificaram Remus saindo de fininho com uma mochila nas costas. James pegou a varinha na cama e com um movimento o quarto estava claro.

-Hey Remus, onde você vai cara?-O loiro ficou tenso, estava com olheiras enormes e evidentemente com medo.

-Eu... Minha mãe... Está muito doente. É muito grave.- Sirius se aproximou e olhou para Remus preocupado

-O que ela tem?

-É...-Engoliu em seco- Algo na cabeça. Eu realmente preciso ir.

-Mas...-James ficou confuso- Vai ficar fora quanto tempo?

-Se em uma semana ela melhorar eu volto.

-Vai perder as aulas.- Sirius se aproximou mais ainda encarando Remus de maneira muito próxima. Seus olhos estavam cravados no loiro- Você pode confiar em mim.

-Mas estou dizendo a verdade. E sei disso. Eu realmente preciso ir agora.- Empurrou Sirius e saiu apressado do dormitório. James franziu o cenho e Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

-Ele está mentindo.

-Ele pareceu bem preocupado.

-Estava preocupado com outra coisa.

-Ah acho que foi com a sua falta de noção sobre o espaço alheio.- Sirius encarou James confuso- Cara você está só de cueca o que é bem esquisito por si só.

-Eu gosto de dormir a vontade.- Disse sem jeito

-Que seja. Tá quase pelado e se aproxima daquele jeito. Não sei como ele não te deu um soco.

-Eu não ia beijar ele se é o que está insinuando.

-Você que parecia insinuar o corpinho nu pra cima dele.- James debochou e levou um tapa de Sirius.- Mas eu não sabia que ele tinha uma mãe doente.

-Pois é. Está tudo muito estranho.

Na outra noite com Remus ausente James teve uma ideia .O menino acordou Peter e Sirius para dar uma volta pelo castelo embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Caminharam um bom tempo em silencio com medo de serem pegos e quando estavam próximos a torre mais alta do castelo Sirius saiu debaixo da capa e disse:

-Cara não acredito que escondeu isso por tanto tempo, é ouro James é ouro - Falava se referindo a capa:

-Ei galera eu tive uma ideia...-Falou Peter que estava com um pergaminho na mão

-O que?

-A gente podia mapear a escola.

-Como assim?-Perguntou James confuso:

-A gente mapeia a escola procurando passagens e essas coisas pra dar uma escapadinha à noite, depois agente lança um feitiço no mapa para detectar professores e o Flicth aí podemos andar mesmo sem a capa...

-E esse feitiço existe?-Perguntou Sirius desconfiado enquanto empurrava uma porta pesada de madeira

-Sim, é um pouco complicado, mas acho que Remus consegue fazer.

-Você nem parece tão inteligente quando é Peter gostei... Vamos subir que do topo da pra ver o campo de quadribol. –E James se desfez da capa já subindo a escadaria enorme

-Vamos sim. -Falou Sirius com a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo e dobrando a capa de James. Peter subiu com dificuldade, mas conseguiu alcançá-los ofegante. Quando chegaram ao topo mais uma porta estava fechada e James a abriu lentamente. Os três meninos abriram a boca no mesmo instante. Peter arregalou os olhos e James ficou com as bochechas vermelhas enquanto olhava de maneira curiosa. Sirius sentiu a respiração acelerar e apertou os olhos com o cenário a sua frente. Um casal estava num estágio de beijos e abraços muito avançado. A camisa da garota jazia jogada no chão e as calças do rapaz estavam abaixadas até os pés. Ambos se beijavam com fervor e o rapaz fez um movimento de mão arrancando o sutiã da garota. James e Sirius esticaram o pescoço tentando ver mais da aluna, mas não conseguiram porque o rapaz a tapava com o corpo. As pernas dela estavam nos quadris dele e o aluno fazia movimentos que arrancavam gemidos baixos da garota. Sirius entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo ali. James e Peter não tiveram muita certeza.

-Quem será que é?-James sussurrou e Sirius deu de ombros. Como uma resposta dos céus a sua pergunta o rapaz virou-se sentando no batente acolchoado, que numa época distante serviu de assento para as aulas de astronomia. A garota inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás enquanto o rapaz a beijava pelo ombro e pescoço e nesse instante Sirius ficou vermelho de raiva. Era Judith , sua amiga quem estava ali e o mais inacreditável, junto com Harper o monitor que Lopez e Josh não gostavam. Sirius também não gostava de Harper. James e Peter abriram mais a boca e o Black torceu os lábios enquanto observava a cena. O jeito que Judith agarrava os ombros do monitor, a maneira como ela estava vermelha e mordia o canto da boca, os suspiros e principalmente o jeito como ela parecia desesperada pelo garoto deixou o menino impressionado. Sirius soube naquele instante como uma mulher devia ser tocada e sua garganta secou :

-O que eles estão fazendo?-Peter perguntou e teve sua boca tapada por James e Sirius que se entreolharam e pensaram na mesma coisa. Sirius puxou a capa de invisibilidade e cobriu aos três:

-Peter fique de boca fechada.- O Black murmurou e ele e James começaram a imitar gemidos de dor como se fossem fantasmas. Alguns segundos depois o casal notou que não eram os únicos da torre. Olharam em volta e não viram ninguém além deles. Judith ficou assustada e Harper tentou consolá-la. Sirius se aproximou e ficou na ponta dos pés. Bateu na nuca do monitor e encolheu o braço de volta para a capa. O rapaz gritou e James beliscou o joelho de Judith, ela também gritou e colocou o sutiã e a camisa rapidamente. Harper esqueceu de subir as calças e quando foram correr o rapaz caiu. Judith voltou e ajudou-o a se levantar. Os meninos ouviram os passos dos dois correndo escada abaixo e quando a porta do final da escada bateu os três se livraram da capa e começaram a gargalhar. Se jogaram no chão e riram como se não houvesse amanhã. Sirius e James estavam tão vermelhos que as lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de tantas risadas. Peter fazia barulhos estranhos que lembrava um porco enquanto gargalhava e aquilo desencadeava mais ataques de risos nos outros dois. Quando se acalmaram Sirius olhou para James e este captou o olhar dele no mesmo instante:

-Você viu?-O de óculos perguntou malicioso e Sirius assentiu:

-Peitões cara.- Os dois voltaram a rir e falar sobre garotas enquanto Peter ficava sem jeito:

-Garotas são chatas.-Disse ele com uma cara emburrada.

-Olha...-James ainda ria- Eu tenho uma noticia ruim para você...-Ele não terminou sua frase pois uma enorme nuvem foi soprada para longe e a lua apareceu gigante e cheia com todo seu esplendor. Os meninos ficaram encantados. James arrastou uma mesa até o batente largo e alto do observatório e subiu nela pegando impulso para cima:

-Desce daí James você pode cair. -Falou Peter com medo. Sirius também subiu e ficaram bagunçando andando pelo parapeito brincando com o perigo- Vocês dois vão cair. -A lua iluminava perfeitamente os três, de repente eles escutam um uivo tenebroso vindo da direção da floresta. Sirius e James saíram do parapeito rapidamente

-Aqui nessa escola tem...

-Não, é apenas algum lobo... -Falou Sirius tentando convencer James e a si mesmo.- Lobisomens numa escola? Dumbledore é louco, mas não retardado.

-V-vamos embora galera.-Falou Peter com muito medo e os dois concordaram.

Quando a lua cheia terminou Remus voltou com uma cara tão cansada e sofrida que fizeram os marotos pensarem o pior:

-Su-sua mãe ela não...

-Não Peter, ela melhorou. -Falou Remus tristemente. James e Sirius trocaram olhares desconfiados e Peter se perguntou por que ele estava com todos aqueles curativos:

-Vocês não vão acreditar no que me aconteceu.- Remus disse de iniciativa própria para alivio dos três que estavam quase perguntando- Minha casa está meio gasta e o teto caiu em cima da minha cama por culpa da chuva que ficou muito forte ontem pelos arredores.- Sirius olhou para as roupas esfarrapadas de Remus e sentiu-se mal por não saber da real situação em que ele vivia, a mãe doente, o pai desempregado e agora ele sem teto no quarto, não era a toa que ele estava com aquela cara:

-Poxa que barra.-Disse Sirius tentando ser amigável e James olhou para Remus tendo uma ideia brilhante:

-Por que você não trabalha o período de férias como assistente do meu pai?

-E-eu... Como assim?

-Bom você fica lá na recepção do prédio de atende as pessoas, sabe. Checando quem entra e quem saí. Trabalho de recepcionista.

-M-mas...-Remus franziu o cenho- Eu não tenho nem 13 anos.

-Você pode considerar como um estágio de férias.- Sirius incentivou empolgado

-É verdade. E atender pessoas e mandar memorandos qualquer um faz!- Peter ajudou e Remus engoliu em seco

-James eu aprecio muito o que quer fazer, mas...

-Cara, não vai ser esmola!-James começou- Vai ser um trabalho. Você vai ajudar meu pai porque ele não vai precisar pagar um salário integral e todos saem beneficiados. Remus suspirou com receio- Posso mandar a carta?

-Tudo bem! Emprego de férias?

-Sim. Só nas férias.

-Então tudo bem.-Ele disse esperançoso. James e Sirius sorriram empolgados.

-Bom, vamos descer agora? Estou morto de fome! E ainda temos que passar os deveres pro Remus.- Peter se pronunciou

-O que vocês fizeram durante essa semana?-Remus perguntou enquanto desciam para o salão comunal. As faixas nas mãos e pulsos estavam incomodando, mas a dor incomodava mais. Nenhuma poção era capaz de curar totalmente os efeitos de uma transformação.

-Ah Peter nos deu uma ótima ideia!-James disse empolgado.

-Bom dia Lílian.- Gabriel a cumprimentou com um beijo estalado no rosto e ela sentiu o rosto arder. Mellani revirou os olhos para o jeito envergonhado de Lílian e cumprimentou Gabriel de maneira entediada- Teve uma noite ruim Mel?-Era a primeira vez que alguém a chamava daquele jeito que não fosse Lílian. Mellani sorriu e negou

-Eu só não sou uma pessoa muito matinal...-A garota parou de falar quando viu quem descia as escadas- Remus.- Sussurrou com alívio.

-Ele sumiu a semana inteira não é?-Lílian perguntou para Mellani e ela assentiu sem dar muita atenção e saiu andando na direção do loiro.

-Acho que ela nem prestou atenção no que você falou.- Gabriel comentou com um ar de riso. Lílian deu de ombros e sorriu

-Ela foi a primeira a perguntar sobre ele. E ela tentou disfarçar, mas eu reparei!

-Em que?

-Bem...-Lílian sorriu mais largamente- Ela sempre saí voando para o café e essa semana ficou enrolando aqui todos os dias.- Gabriel sorriu curioso- Não saía daqui enquanto Potter, Black e Pettigrew não apareciam. É um tanto óbvio não?

-Ela gosta do Lupin?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Não necessariamente. Acho que ela gosta da atenção que ele dá pra ela. Assim como gosta de conversar com você e comigo. Convenhamos. Ela não tem muitos amigos. O que é um tanto estranho porque bonita do jeito que é e legal devia ter muitos amigos.- Lílian sentiu algo estranho quando Gabriel disse aquilo. Será que ele a achava bonita do mesmo jeito que achava Mellani? Ela gostaria que ele a visse como uma garota bonita.

-O problema é que ela enfrenta o Black, as pessoas da nossa serie parecem ter medo dele.

-Só parecem?-Os dois riram- Dorcas e Marie vão demorar?

-Elas estavam colocando presilhas e lacinhos nos cabelos uma da outra e decidindo qual perfume usa também procurando bolsas que combinassem com os lacinhos.

-Ahhh nossa assim eu vou morrer de fome.-Gabriel reclamou- Por que elas não usam a mochila do uniforme?

-A Marie disse que não combina com nada.

-Combina com o uniforme!-O loiro disse com enfado- Você vai esperar?

-Eu disse que ia.

-Então eu vou indo na frente. O Peterson está me esperando.

-Quem é Peterson?-Lílian perguntou curiosa e Gabriel respondeu empolgado

-É meu amigo. Veio comigo no trem e pegamos o mesmo barco, a lula gigante quase puxou ele para fora, foi terrível. - Lílian sentiu vontade de rir com a informação- Eu sento com ele em transfiguração e feitiços. Ele é da Corvinal. Temos poucas aulas com a Corvinal.

-. Acho que diretor coloca Grifinória e Sonserina nas mesmas aulas pra gente parar de rincha.

-É pode ser. Ainda bem que no terceiro ano já podemos fazer nossos horários.

-É verdade.- Lílian disse sentindo-se ansiosa para que isso acontecesse logo- Mas quando vai apresentar seu amigo?

- Vou pedir pra ele sentar com a gente no almoço aí vocês se conhecem. Ele é muito legal.

Remus terminou de descer as escadas rindo da piada de Sirius sobre o monitor Harper. Ele ainda não acreditava no que eles tinham contado sobre Judith e a torre de astronomia abandonada. Remus corava só de pensar que logo dois monitores estavam fazendo sexo nas dependências do castelo. Riu mais ainda quando Sirius e James passaram por ele pulando um em cima do outro e trocando socos. Peter correu logo atrás deixando o licantropo mais afastado do grupo. O menino olhou para todos os cantos do salão comunal sem saber ao certo o que procurava. Devido ao olfato aguçado sentiu um cheiro que inebriou seus sentidos antes mesmo que o dono da fragrância se aproximasse o suficiente. Era um cheiro que ficou gravado em seus sentidos durante toda a semana e que parecia martelar seu subconsciente enquanto sua mente passava pelo conflito dilacerante de deixar o humano e se tornar um lobo.

-Remus.- A voz segura o fez virar para trás e encarar a pessoa. O cheiro agora invadia seus sentidos e o fazia sentir o rosto arder em satisfação- Bom dia.

-Mellani.- Ele sussurrou inseguro. Se lembrava vagamente de sua transformação e do que sentiu. Sabia que quando fosse para Hogwarts algo mudaria. No meio da mudança ele sentiu várias fragrâncias e memórias que chegavam a doer. Ele se lembrava da sensação de euforia com o cheiro dos amigos, lembrava que sentiu muito forte o cheiro de Sirius, James e Peter e que aquela lembrança agradava ao lobo. Também se lembrava daquela fragrância. E agora ele sabia. Vinha de Mellani. Não entendeu porque logo o cheiro dela gravou tão forte em seus instintos. Convivia com outras garotas além dela.- E então...-Ela sorria esperando ele dizer algo. Remus piscou algumas vezes e coçou a sobrancelha- Bom dia pra você também.- Ela esticou a mão segurando a dele e puxando para si

-O que aconteceu com suas mãos?-Olhou para ele e o menino engoliu em seco

-Nada de mais, é... Er... Uma alergia boba de umas plantas que tem na minha casa.- Mellani soltou a mão dele e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco nervosa

-Ah, Madame Pomfrey deve ter alguma poção ou pomada para isso.- Ela mordeu o canto do lábio e o olhou nos olhos- Por que você sumiu a semana inteira?

-Você percebeu?-Ele questionou surpreso

-Desculpe se não quiser responder...

-Não eu só achei que não fosse dar falta.

-P-por que?

-E-eu n-não sei e...-Ele coçou a cabeça- Deixa pra lá.

-Eu gosto de conversar com você. Seria como eu não sentir falta da Lily.-Remus sorriu de maneira quase boba e a olhou com carinho- E então, onde se meteu?

-Eu fui vi-visitar a minha mãe.- Olhar nos olhos dela e mentir gerou a mesma dificuldade que enganar Sirius. E Remus se sentia mal por isso- Ela estava muito doente.- Mellani assentiu e analisou o rosto do rapaz

-Acho que ela deu muito trabalho não é?

-Sim.

-Está explicado essas olheiras. Parece que não dorme bem há dias.

-Acho que é bem por aí.

-REMUS!-Sirius gritou quando percebeu com quem ele estava falando.- Vamos logooo!

-Eu preciso ir.

-Tudo bem. Eu também, acho que Lílian vai ficar uma fera por eu ter enrolado tanto. -Murmurou sorrindo. Remus acenou e deu as costas saindo de perto dela.

-Por que raios você falava com a Grant em?-Sirius perguntou com raiva

-Está mais do que na hora de você aprender que não pode mandar nas relações alheias.-Remus devolveu irritado

-Você está bem cara?-James perguntou e Remus negou

-Estou muito cansado e dolorido. Vou para biblioteca. Pode me dar suas anotações?-James assentiu e de maneira atrapalhada pegou o caderno de couro preto com folhas amareladas.

-Tá aqui. Mas não vai tomar café?

-Estou sem fome-Pegou o caderno de James. - Licença.- Saiu andando na frente muito cabisbaixo. James e Peter olharam para Sirius com censura.

-Ok, ok depois eu peço desculpas.- Disse o menino num tom entediado. Sirius ainda não tinha engolido a história sobre o buraco no teto e o desemprego do pai de Remus. Para o Black tinha algo muito errado em tudo aquilo.

Remus cumprimentou Madame Pince cordialmente e rumou para as últimas prateleiras do local. Sentou-se numa das mesas mais afastadas. Não queria ninguém especulando sobre seus machucados ou olhando-o de maneira torta. Para ele já tinha sido horrível mentir para os amigos e se esquivar de Mellani. O loiro abriu a mochila e retirou seu material. Abriu o caderno de James e ficou lendo por alguns minutos. Levantou-se e deixou o material na mesa enquanto rumava atrás dos livros que precisaria. Ele ainda tinha uma hora e meia até o inicio da aula de transfiguração. Andou por alguns corredores até encontrar o que queria. Sentia que alguém o observava e virou-se, mas não viu ninguém. Puxou o livro que precisava e observou o lugar sentindo alguém perfurar suas costas com o olhar. Virou e descobriu quem o olhava. Era Coraline a irmã de Judith. O menino viu o rosto da garota ficar tão vermelho que pensou o que fazer no caso dela explodir:

-Ah, oi Lupin.

-Oi... Pode me chamar de Remus.

-Ok..Remus.

-Você estava...-A garota abaixou o olhar e o menino percebeu que ela estava realmente constrangida

-Eu não tenho a mania de sair por aí observando as pessoas as escondidas é que...-Ela engasgou- E-estava procurando a melhor... A forma mais... A melhor... Er...-Ela suspirou e olhou para Remus. – Toma.- Esticou um caderno para ele- Judith comentou que você teve que se afastar por uma semana. Essas são minhas anotações do primeiro ano. Não da matéria, mas dos livros que me ajudaram na primeira semana.- Remus sorriu agradecido e pegou o caderno da mão dela- E-espero que te ajude.- Ela se aproximou. Remus se surpreendeu, ela era do mesmo tamanho que ele, o que devia ser diferente já que Coraline era dois anos mais velha. Claro que os traços do rosto deixavam claro que ela era uma garota de 13 anos e não uma caloura, mas era muito pequena. Ele chegou a suspeitar que devia ter o mesmo tamanho que Mellani quando ingressou em Hogwarts.- V-você quer... Ajuda?- O embaraço da garota o deixou inseguro.

-Eu acho que seu caderno vai ajudar bastante. Mas qualquer dúvida eu já sei quem procurar.-Coraline sorriu assentindo e enfiou a mão no bolso do suéter

-Toma.- Esticou o braço dando uma barra de chocolate para ele- Assim você não morre de fome até o almoço. - Remus corou- James e Sirius comentaram o quanto você adora chocolate.

-Eu gosto mesmo- Ele estava surpreso- Obrigado.

-De nada.- Ela sorriu e saiu andando o menino coçou a cabeça confuso. A irmã de Judith parecia querer ser amiga dele. Nunca pensou que pudesse ter amigos quando foi para Hogwarts. "Amigos não escondem o que são um para outro" pensou com receio. Todos os dias tinha medo de falar ou fazer algo que o denunciasse. Adorava os três amigos. Adorava conviver com todos eles. Não sabia se seria aceito caso dissesse o que era. "Todos eles são sangue-puro, de famílias tradicionais. Vão reagir como famílias bruxas tradicionais reagem." Concluiu com medo. Seus pensamentos sempre paravam nessas questões, por mais que odiasse pensar nessa possibilidade.

A facilidade com a qual as crianças se apegam umas as outras é muito grande. Em questão de semanas viram melhores amigos, cumplices e quase irmãos, isso nunca seria diferente, nem para crianças trouxas ou bruxas. Confiar fazia parte da infância e mudar fazia parte de crescer. Outubro e novembro passaram como se uma brisa os soprasse para longe. Nesses dois meses Remus se ausentou por duas longas semanas. No mês de outubro partiu no dia 15 a tarde e seu humor estava irracionalmente irritadiço. Voltou no dia 22. No mês de novembro a mesma coisa, saiu da escola no dia 15 e voltou no dia 22. Desde o inicio das aulas era a mesma coisa. Remus sempre se ausentava na primeira quinzena do mês. A única pessoa que parecia perceber a rotina dele além dos amigos com quem dividia o dormitório era Mellani. Durante longas noites o loiro acordava assustado tendo pesadelos terríveis e descia para o salão comunal acometido pela insônia. Eram noites difíceis que sempre o atormentavam dois ou três dias antes das transformações. Remus ficava em um conflito interior muito pesado nessa época. E foi no dia 12 de dezembro, numa terça feira, que Sirius decidiu descer e sentar-se ao lado dele:

-Remus.- O menino deu um pulo no sofá quando ouviu a voz do amigo e engoliu em seco.- Posso me sentar?- Remus assentiu e mirou à lareira. Sirius ficou de lado sentado na direção de Remus. Olhava para o amigo de um jeito confiante. Remus olhou de lado para Sirius e percebeu que o moreno parecia saber mais do que deveria saber- Por quê?

-O que?

-Por que continua mentindo?

-Mentindo? Sobre o que?

-Sua mãe.

-E por que eu mentiria sobre algo tão grave?

-Porque tem um padrão muito estranho na doença dela.

-Eu acho que você deveria respeitar a solidão dos outros.- Remus disse amargo.

-E eu acho que você devia parar de ser tão teimoso.- O loiro bufou e Sirius sorriu tentando passar conforto- Olha, eu não sei o que é. E sei que você não quer ouvir falar nisso agora e muito menos tocar no assunto, mas seja lá o que for...-Sirius se aproximou e tocou o ombro do amigo- Eu não vou te deixar sofrer sozinho.- Remus sentiu a garganta tremer e os olhos arderam.- Eu sei como é...-Suspirou- Sentir como se ninguém pudesse entender o que se passa. É como se você estivesse gritando o tempo todo numa sala e as pessoas te ignorassem. Você grita que vive, que pensa e que está ali e que _precisa _sair dali...-O coração de Remus estava apertado com as palavras de Sirius- Mas é como se a sala tivesse um feitiço de som... Nem sua família te ouve.- Remus suspirou e os lábios tremeram. Ele olhou para Sirius e engoliu em seco- E você só quer viver sem aquela angustia. Você só quer mostrar que mesmo sendo diferente não precisa ser tido como uma aberração...- Os olhos dos amigos se encontraram e Sirius percebeu que Remus estava prestes a chorar

-C-como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Por que eu vivi assim desde que eu nasci.- Um silencio triste se apoderou de ambos- Até conhecer vocês.- Ambos sorriram e Remus não aguentou. Sentiu as lágrimas vindo com força e chorou sem conseguir se segurar. Sirius não soube o que fazer. A única coisa que pareceu sensata foi puxar o amigo num abraço cúmplice. Então, noite após noite, até o dia 15 quando Remus partiu Sirius desceu até o salão comunal e ali conversavam sobre muitas coisas. O Black contou a Remus como foi difícil crescer em meio a uma família tão tradicional. O quanto às comparações entre ele e Régulos eram feitas. As surras que tomou do pai. Os castigos intermináveis da mãe. As brigas com as primas. Durante aquele tempo Remus ria e se distraia de seus problemas. Sabia que podia confiar em Sirius.

-Boa tarde meus queridos alunos!- A professora de astronomia cumprimentou a sala com efusiva alegria- Prontos para nossa ultima aula antes do recesso de natal?-Os alunos murmuraram empolgados e James sussurrou para Sirius

-Quero ver quando é que a gente vai começar a ir pro observatório.

-Acho que só ano que vem.-Peter murmurou. Estavam sentados em trio naquela aula. A professora estava empolgada arrumando os Slides e os alunos da Lufa-Lufa não paravam de falar um só instante

-Aula conjunta com os tapados.-Sirius disse revirando os olhos.- Não vejo a hora da gente ingressar nas aulas optativas!

-Quais são mesmo?-James perguntou tentando se lembrar

-Bem, a gente pode escolher entre Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções, História da Magia, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Astronomia e Herbologia- Disse Peter confundindo tudo. Sirius revirou os olhos

-Como você é idiota Peter! Essas aí são obrigatórias até o quarto ano! As matérias pra escolher são só no terceiro ano! No final do segundo a gente escolhe o que quer estudar no terceiro. Adivinhação, estudo dos trouxas, aritmância essas coisas. Por isso que a partir do terceiro ano temos aulas com turmas misturadas e não essa palhaçada de duas turmas por sala. Essas aí que você disse são obrigação saber oooo lerdo. Aula de merda viu.

-Que por sinal é uma grande palhaçada já que nossas aulas são a maioria com os babacas da Sonserina!-James disse com enfado. Peter fechou a cara para Sirius

-Nem pra ser com a corvinal. Lá tem um monte de menina bonita.- Sirius disse irritado

-Ok crianças vamos começar.-A professora chamou a atenção e apagou as luzes com um feitiço. Lílian, Mellani e Gabriel estavam sentados na frente próximos à professora.- Como podem ver hoje vamos estudar as fases da lua e como ela influencia nas energias magicas da terra. Quem pode me dizer que tipo de energias a lua desprende em suas fases?- Lílian levantou a mão e a professora sorriu- Sim senhorita Evans?

-Eu não vou sabe explicar em qual fase gera o que. Mas pelo o que li a lua desprende muita energia da água e por isso é tão comum ter muitos rituais na passagem. Principalmente na lua cheia que é quando as energias se concentram mais próximas da terra.

-Muito bem. Quinze pontos para a Grifinória!- Os alunos sorriram e a professora começou- A lua passa por quatro fases e se todos leram os textos que pedi sabem exatamente qual texto é... Senhor Black!-A professora exclamou jogando um giz e acertando na testa do maroto- Por que ao invés de ficar mudando a cor do cabelo do senhor Potter não me responde essa pergunta?

-Desculpa professora, só estava treinando um feitiço de cor.- Mentiu descaradamente e James segurou o riso

-Essa aula é de astronomia Black e não feitiços.

-Desculpa senhora.

-Então vai me responder?

-É... São quatro fases...-Sirius estava enrolando- As fases são quatro...- Mellani virou-se olhando para ele debochada- Que a lua passa.

-Isso eu já disse.

-Quatro fases... Nova, crescente, cheia e minguante?- A professora sorriu desconfiada

-Correto.- Sirius sorriu satisfeito e Mellani revirou os olhos voltado a olhar para a projeção de slides com as imagens da lua. A professora seguiu explicando o que cada fase da lua trazia de benefícios ou malefícios aos bruxos e todos os rituais. Sirius olhou para o lado, Peter quase dormia e James rabiscava no pergaminho.

-O que você tá fazendo?

-Desenhando.- James respondeu entediado. O menino esticou o pescoço e ficou impressionado. James desenhava uma caricatura da professora. O corpo era normal, mas a cabeça estava distorcida lembrando a Sirius uma vaca. O Black começou a rir e James sorriu cumplice- De mais não é?

-Cara você desenha muito bem. Devia fazer desenho de mulheres semi nuas igual as revistas do meu tio Alphard.

-Seu tio tem revistas de mulheres semi nuas?

-Tem um monte. Tem algumas delas fazendo com outros caras.- Sirius sussurrou

-Fazendo? É... Fazendo?-James murmurou impressionado e olhando para o amigo

-Sim. É, não dá pra ver muita coisa, mas... As mulheres sempre estão de costas sentadas no colo do homem, mas estão pulando. A maioria elas estão sozinhas dançando.

-E seu tio não desconfia?

-Ah. Ele viaja muito. Eu roubei algumas, mas acho que ele descobriu porque outro dia fui procurar e não estavam mais lá.- Os dois começaram a rir

-Xiiiii silêncio. - A professora pediu sem conseguir identificar quem eram os linguarudos. James e Sirius seguraram o riso e o de óculos voltou a rabiscar no pergaminho. Dorcas, que estava sentada na frente deles com Marie e Cortney, virou-se e disse para Sirius.

-Hey daqui a pouco tomam detenção.- Sussurrou e Sirius sorriu. A loira virou para frente e o rapaz puxou a cadeira ficando mais perto.

-Dorcas...-Ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela e apertou-a. A menina sentiu um arrepio pela pele e ficou tensa- Você está muito nervosa acho que precisa relaxar.- A voz dele sussurrou perto do lóbulo dela.

-Acho que você está abusando da sua sorte.- Ela devolveu soltando um risinho nervoso

-Aposto que está gostando.

-Até que é relaxante.- Dorcas devolveu apreciando o toque do colega. James olhou aquilo com um sorriso maroto e Sirius piscou para o amigo enquanto ria.

-SENHOR BLACK!-A professora gritou- Seria interessante que parasse de acariciar a sua amiga e prestasse atenção na aula!-Dorcas bateu na mão dele segurando o riso e ele tirou a mão dos ombros dela. Mellani franziu o cenho com aquela informação- Francamente! Como eu ia dizendo a lua cheia tem seu inicio sempre na quizena do mês. Geralmente a partir do dia 15. As fases da lua duram em média sete dias, por tanto se a lua cheia começa sempre por regra todo o dia 15...

-Termina dia 22.-Lílian completou e a professora assentiu. No instante em que a mulher disse aquilo James sentiu um salto em seu coração e uma ansiedade gigantesca se apossou de todo seu corpo. Era tanta adrenalina que sua expressão congelou numa mescla de choque e concentração. O Potter olhou para o lado no mesmo instante que Sirius e ambos se olharam nos olhos.

-James, cara...-Sirius começou a menear a cabeça negativamente e o de óculos assentiu ainda chocado

-Sim cara...

-Não! Isso é grave de mais.- Sussurrou e James assentiu

-Senhor Potter e senhor Black pela milésima vez! Querem contribuir com suas tagarelices para a aula ou terei que manda-los para McGonagall?

-Não senhora.- James disse- Não será necessário. Na verdade eu e Sirius estávamos debatendo sobre outros possíveis efeitos da lua cheia. Quais mais além de potencializar poções e feitiços?

-Boa perguntar Potter.- A professora parou de torcer o nariz para os dois meninos- Bom além de tudo que foi dito agora, a lua cheia é responsável por dois efeitos que devemos ter muito cuidado. Primeiro se estivermos num lugar tropical é preciso ter cuidado com as mortalhas, elas ficam mais rápidas e agressivas na lua cheia e segundo com lobisomens. Afinal todos sabem que a lua cheia desencadeia o vírus a tal ponto que a pessoa perde a consciência humana.

-Mas professora.- James chamou- É um vírus ou uma maldição? Que tipo de vírus transforma a pessoa em...

-São ambos senhor Potter. Um vírus amaldiçoado. Magia antiga e muito poderosa.

-E como fazemos para chegar perto de um sem que ele nos ataque?-Sirius perguntou curioso

-Não há como senhor Black. Lobisomens só não atacam outros animais e a não ser que queira sair por aí caçando um, o que eu não o aconselho a fazer, não precisa se preocupar. Se estiver em alguma floresta que sirva de abrigo para esses perdidos da noite evite uivar feito eles. Um lobisomem só responde ao chamado de outro.

-Mas professora, lobisomens são pessoas.- James começou

-Não quando estão transformados. Mas se quer saber mais sobre isso eu o aconselho procurar a professora de trato das criaturas mágicas ou a senhora Sawyer de DCAT.

-Sim senhora.- James disse com desagrado evidente. Os dois meninos não conseguiram prestar mais atenção nas aulas. Ficaram conversando por bilhetinhos durante todo o dia. Na hora do almoço explicaram a Peter a conclusão que tinham chego. O garoto acreditou neles no mesmo instante. Só podia ser verdade. O que mais explicaria os sumiços de Remus sempre na mesma data? Os dias passaram e Lílian estranhou o fato de perceber mais a presença dos três dentro da biblioteca sem a bagunça habitual e com muito mais frequência. Todos repararam como os garotos estavam em busca de algo nos livros. Dois dias antes do regresso para suas respectivas casas Peter subiu apressado para o dormitório com um livro caixa nas mãos.

-HEY. HEY. EU ACHEI EU ACHEI.

-O que?-Sirius perguntou- Ah ótimo mais um livro. Já olhamos em tudo Peter em TUDO!

-Não! Não isso aqui. Leis mágicas... Olha só.- Abriu o livro grosso pelo meio e sentou-se na cama de James. Os dois meninos sentaram-se cada qual de um lado de Peter- Para ser um animago é preciso um curso e uma licença do ministério.

-Ani o que?- James perguntou confuso

-Animago. Quando um bruxo consegue se transfigurar num animal.- Sirius disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e Peter fechou o livro empolgado.

-Não, eu andei pesquisando. É muito mais que isso. É quando um bruxo vira literalmente um animal. Feitiços para despertar o animal dentro de você. O bruxo descobre a qual tipo de animal está associado. Depois se sente como ele e depois se transforma nele. Você realmente fica com uma mente mais irracional quando vira. Não como um lobisomem que se perde totalmente. Você ainda pensa como um humano, mas seus instintos se afloram. É meio louco, totalmente arriscado. Difícil e muito perigoso. Mas podemos tentar!

-E quebrar as regras do ministério!-James disse sorrindo- Será que conseguimos?

-Nós vamos subverter o sistema!-Sirius gritou empolgado- Eu to dentro, mas como vamos fazer isso a tempo?

-Hum...-James suspirou-Vocês podem ir pra minha casa e podemos estudar as férias inteira.

-Talvez a gente não consiga.- Peter disse sem saber da tendência a ser obsessivo e tirano que James carregava.

-Conseguimos sim é só não fazer corpo mole. Suas mães deixam?

-Sem chances.- Sirius disse- A velha está louquinha com as minhas detenções e com o fato de eu ter parado na Grifinória e...

-Bem...-James sorriu de lado- Para isso podemos contar com uma ajudinha muito especial. Uma pessoa que sua mãe quer ver muito.

-Ahhhh nem vem cara!-Sirius gritou irritado e se levantou.

-Quer ajudar Remus ou não?-Perguntou o de óculos e Sirius assentiu bufando- Então comece por isso!

Mellani cruzou os braços e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas:

-Como?-Sirius bufou e a olhou novamente:

-Então vai querer ou não?

-Vocês estão realmente me pedindo um favor?

-Não.- James disse- Vamos te pagar.

-Eu ainda acho pouco.

-Vamos te dar cinco galeões Mellani.- James disse suplicante:

-Quero mais.- Ela empinou o queixo- Quero ter acesso a capa pelo menos uma vez por semana, o dia vocês podem escolher com tanto que não seja segunda.

-Você está louca?-Sirius disse com raiva e rindo debochado:

-Fechado.- James murmurou:

-O QUE?-Sirius estava indignado e as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor que dava acesso a torre da Grifinória olhavam curiosos:

-E mais uma coisa. Quero que me chamem quando forem para Dedos de Mel pelo uma única vez.

-O que pretende saindo conosco?-Sirius perguntou debochado:

-Tenho meus interesses.

-Ok fechado, apenas conquiste a mãe dele e convença a velha de que quer passar mais tempo com Sirius.-O moreno bufou e o de óculos o olhou longamente -Sirius não estou pedindo para agarrar ela no canto escuro, apenas para fingir que são AMIGOS.- Sirius bufou mais uma vez.

-O que pretendem com isso?

-Não é da sua conta tampinha!- O moreno disse com descaso

Sirius engoliu em seco quando parou em frente a sua casa. Mellani estava ao seu lado e monstro os recebeu como todo elfo fazia. Com reverencias exageradas:

-Saia daqui seu idiota.-Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do elfo e Mellani viu lágrimas vindo nos olhos dele. Ela se abaixou e perguntou:

-Está tudo bem monstro?-O Elfo pareceu comprazido e disse de modo feliz:

-Obrigado senhorinha Black, obrigado...

-Eu sou Grant Monstro...Grant.

-Oh sim minha senhora me disse...Minha senhora se agrada muito com sua presença.- Monstro segurou a mão se Mellani puxando-a- Venha assine o livro de visitas... Senhorzinho Black assine como anfitrião.

-Que palhaçada é essa?-Ele retirou o cachecol jogou no chão. Mellani franziu o cenho com aquela atitude de Sirius. Monstro logo veio pegando a peça e pendurado atrás da porta num cabideiro:

-Recomendações de minha senhora senhorizinho Black.- Ele bufou e Mellani que terminava de assinar a ultima letra teve a pena tomada da mão com brusquidão:

-Nossa ainda bem que deu tempo deu assinar.- Ela disse reparando como o humor dele ficava quatro vezes pior do que na escola. Sirius assinou com vontade ao lado do nome dela e foram entrando. Mellani tinha se livrado da capa e agora desamassava a barra do vestido azul marinho de inverno que usava junto com um sapato de boneca com um pequeno salto. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo parcialmente e seu rosto estava feito o de uma boneca de porcelana:

-CHEGUEI.- Ele gritou e Mellani ouviu tropés na escada e em seguida o garoto muito parecido com Sirius apareceu sorridente.

-Sirius.- Ele desceu apressado e abraçou Sirius que correspondeu de modo contido e logo afastou o irmão- Como é Hogwarts? O que fez de bom? Mamãe disse que você foi para casa errada, mas acho que ela leu errado, ela queimou a carta, mas na mínima você escreveu errado na hora e aí...

-Eu fui para casa certa.

-Eu sabia.-Ele disse feliz e Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto o pequeno e efusivo garoto dizia tudo que vinha em mente de forma rápida e atropelada- Tio Alphard esteve aqui ontem, papai ficou fulo da vida com ele porque ele fez mais uma tatuagem e adivinha só? Ele tatuou uma faca trouxa perfurando o símbolo do ministério. Disse que esse é o símbolo contra a corrupção, papai disse que ele não pode mais fazer parte da família aí o namorado da Cissy chegou e mamãe mudou de assunto para alivio da tia que queria matar tio Alphard... A mamãe disse que se tio Alphard aprontar mais uma dessas consegue fazer a Cissy perder o noivo.

-Régulos!-Sirius chamou de modo sério- Respire ok?-O garoto assentiu- Agora onde estão todos?

-Na sala de visitas, Malfoy vai passar o natal aqui e o Lestrange também.

-Então...Bella está por aí?-O interesse de Sirius não passou despercebido por Mellani que revirou os olhos:

-Sim, ela me trouxe um presente, um jogo bruxo, mas não gostei muito, é como um xadrez só que alguns bonequinhos são trouxas e aí conforme você vai avançando os bonequinhos bruxos chutam os trouxas... Ela pareceu se divertir bastante com o jogo, aí eu acabei gostando também e... Lembrei, mamãe comentou que não é bom você ficar espiando as pernas da Bella ou quando ela vai tomar banho porque ela é nossa prima e agora é uma senhora casada, mas você não acha difícil imaginar Bella sendo chamada de senhora quando ela é tão maluca? Aé e ela também disse que você está se tornando um rapaz sério e que daqui alguns anos irá se casar, com quem você vai se casar?-Mellani estava tonta com o falatório exagerado e a voz infantil do garoto:

-Régulos!-Sirius chamou novamente- Respira ok?-Ele assentiu:

-É que eu senti sua falta Sirius, somos as únicas crianças e...

-Rég...-O mais velho advertiu e o garoto assentiu- Preste atenção ok?-Ele assentiu de novo e Mellani nunca tinha visto Sirius tão paciente quanto estava sendo com o irmão- Está é Mellani Grant...-Ele engasgou, mas conseguiu continuar- Uma amiga que veio passar o natal conosco.- O mais jovem olhou pela primeira vez além do irmão e reparou na garota ao lado dele "Que garota linda" pensou e sentiu o rosto corar:

-Muito prazer Régulos.- Ela estendeu a mão para ele sorrindo de canto lembrando muito seu irmão e ele suspirou. Estava encantado com ela, parecia uma boneca de porcelana daquelas que enchiam o quarto de sua prima Narcisa. Ele estendeu a mão olhando-a com olhos admirados e emudeceu. Sirius percebeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo e não gostou nenhum pouco. Ele fechou a cara enquanto o irmão ainda embasbacado não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra descente:

-Vamos até a sala de lazer.- Mellani assentiu e o moreno mais novo aproveitou a deixa para subir as escadas correndo:

-Creio que ele ficou intimidado.- Ela comentou da forma mais natural possível

-Claro! Quem não ficaria com uma cara de dragão como a sua? Aposto que ele estava com medo de sentir uma baforada quente a qualquer instante.- Mellani bufou- Viu! Só faltou sair fogo.

-Você consegue ser tão desagradável quanto o cheiro de um trasgo.- Ele sorriu e virou dois corredores apressadamente. Mellani começou a ouvir vozes vindas de uma sala com uma iluminação lúgubre. Ela conseguiu sentir a tensão de Sirius emanar tão forte que ela também ficou. Com certo medo e movida por impulso Mellani segurou a mão de Sirius como forma de apoio e ele pelo mesmo motivo não largou a mão dela. A textura da mão da menina o surpreendeu, não era pesada igual aos tapas que recebia dela. Era leve, macia e estava muito fria em contraste com a dele que estava quente e quase suada. Ao adentrarem o recinto os presentes se calaram e olharam para os dois. Bellatrix que jogava cartas com a mãe e o marido sorriu de canto maliciosamente. Walburga sorriu orgulhosa quando viu que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Narcisa e Lúcio que presenciaram algumas brigas dos dois ficaram um tanto quanto chocados. Andrômeda que era um par de anos mais velha que Sirius o olhou, mas não deu muita atenção voltando-se para o livro que lia, parecia bem triste. Sirius tão jovem já sabia da dor que a prima enfrentava ao apaixonar-se por um nascido trouxa. O pai de Sirius era o único membro da família que ainda não estava presente e todos sem exceção pensavam uma coisa sobre Mellani, o quanto ela era encantadora e bela. A mãe de Sirius estava satisfeita com a postura e vestimentas de "boneca" que a pequena usava:

-Bem vinda querida. Assinou o livro de visitas?-Walburga perguntou e ela assentiu- E você Sirius assinou como anfitrião?-Ele assentiu procurando um lugar para se acomodar e soltando a mão dela. Mellani sentiu-se exposta -Ótimo queridos, ótimo.- Ela sorriu vitoriosa e o menino revirou os olhos.

Lílian colocou a touca e o cachecol depois rumou para a porta:

-Mãe estou indo comprar doce, quer alguma coisa?-Gritou

-Traga mais bengalas doces para enfeitar a mesa. Quero tudo nos trinques quando nossa família chegar.

-Ok!-Lílian sorriu

-Convide seu amigo da rua da Fiação. Ele parece ser um bom menino.- A garota ficou sem jeito e não respondeu. Quando abriu a porta Petúnia apareceu na curva da escada. Parecia magoada com algo- Oi Tunia.

-Não me chama assim.- Disse com rancor. Lílian mordeu o canto do lábio- Não chame aquela aberração de preto para baixo do nosso teto. É como convidar um vampiro a entrar!

-Como você é exagerada.

-Você está avisada Lílian! Se fizer isso não serei capaz de perdoá-la.

-Então você me perdoou pelas coisas que supostamente eu fiz? É que não parece. -Petúnia ficou corada e deu as costas para Lílian subindo. A ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração. O natal sempre foi uma época de muita alegria para ela. No entanto aquele ano mostrava-se diferente e hostil. A descoberta de que era uma bruxa foi o melhor presente de todos, mas brigar com Severus e Petúnia a deixavam com um conflito interno muito grande para aproveitar a passagem de ano. Saiu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Estava muito gelado e os flocos de neve tinham parado de cair não fazia nem uma hora. Quase caiu com o susto que levou. Severus estava parado perto de sua porta ensaiando algumas palavras. Ela se aproximou de olhos cerrados:

-Desculpa se eu... Não assim não... Desculpa eu não queria... Não assim também não. LILY!-Ele gritou e deu um pulo para trás- O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu moro aqui.

-Sim...

-E você?-O menino de cabelos oleosos engoliu em seco e enfiou a mão no bolso. Tirou uma caixa pequena num embrulho verde. O laçarote era vermelho

- Feliz natal.- Lílian não pegou o presente e Severus começou a se sentir idiota com a mão estendida daquele jeito.

-Feliz natal? Você fica quatro meses sem olhar na minha cara só porque caímos em casas diferentes e vem me desejar feliz natal? Qual é o seu problema?

-Não foi por isso.

-Então explique-se.- O Sonserino parecia nervoso- Vamos. Quem sabe me convence.

-Eu... Não falei com você porque queria pedir desculpas, mas você sempre estava com alguém. Ou com a Grant, ou com Macdonald e Meadowes. E o pior com o Potter.

-Com o Potter? Você está louco?-Severus bufou- Você pirou de vez, só pode.

-Lílian... Me desculpa. Eu... Trouxe esse presente porque... Porque era minha forma de dizer que fui um idiota.-O coração de Lílian ainda estava em dúvida

-Você deixou de falar comigo por coisas tão idiotas. Ainda custo a acreditar que foi só porque eu estava sempre acompanhada de alguém.

-Você parecia se virar muito bem sem mim. Até aquele garoto de cabelo enrolado você fez amizade. Mas eu não deixei de falar com você por causa da sua casa. Eu... Eu senti sua falta em todos os dias durante esses quatro meses. Só sou muito orgulhoso pra falar com você na frente de alguém.

-Tem vergonha de mim?- Lílian agora estava vermelha e boquiaberta. Severus começou negar

-Não! Claro que não! Eu tinha vergonha de você me xingar ou qualquer coisa.

-Até parece que não me conhece há anos.

-Desculpe Lily. Se puder... Se puder...-Ela suspirou e olhou nos olhos dele. Gostava da companhia do menino e sabia que era a única que ele podia contar fora de Hogwarts e talvez até em Hogwarts. Finalmente pegou o presente da mão dele. Severus sorriu aliviado. Lílian abriu e encontrou um globo de vidro, dentro havia um lírio encantado que se abria e fechava a todo instante. Dentro do Lírio uma bailarina patinava como se as pétalas fossem neve. Era um presente muito bonito- A moça da loja me ajudou .-Murmurou- Quando falei seu nome ela disse que tinha algo perfeito.

-É realmente muito lindo.- Ela o abraçou e o menino sentiu o coração disparar.- Obrigada Sev. Feliz natal.- Beijou o rosto dele e guardou o pequeno globo na caixa. Enfiou a caixa no bolso e disse- Vou até a doceria comprar bengalas doces e chocolates. Me acompanha?

-Sim.- Murmurou de maneira tímida- Você e seus doces.- Lílian sorriu

-Minha mãe disse que eu podia te chamar para cear conosco amanhã. Você vai vir?

-Sim claro que sim.- Severus disse feliz- Minha família não comemora o natal.

-São judeus?

-Não.- Ele suspirou- São amargos.

Mellani se portou como uma verdadeira Black durante toda a estadia na casa. Quando seu tempo de ir embora chegou ela implorou a Walburga que deixasse Sirius passar as férias de verão com ela. A desculpa ensaiada com James era a vontade de passar mais tempo junto a Sirius. A mulher disse que pensaria e responderia depois da virada de ano. Quando regressaram a Hogwarts, Sirius recebeu uma carta de Walburga com mais de mil recomendações, a mais específica era não se misturar com trouxas. Sirius mesmo sabendo que parte de seu êxito foi com a ajuda de Mellani não diminuiu suas brincadeiras depreciativas em torno dela . No decorrer do ano Remus se aproximou mais dos amigos. Sirius descia todas as noites no período em que Remus era acometido por pesadelos. Os dois ficavam conversando por horas. James às vezes se juntava aos dois. A amizade dos meninos ficava cada vez mais forte. Os meses correram e as férias logo vieram. Sirius e Peter foram para a casa de James. Passaram a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto ou na biblioteca estudando. Mellani ficava jogando cocô de cachorro e gronos pela janela de James tentando fazer os garotos se destrancarem do quarto para descobrir o que tanto eles estudavam. Isso quando ela não ia para a piscina que ficava em frente à janela de James. Ela colocava um som muito alto para atrapalha-los e da piscina ficava jogando a bola na janela dele. A loira mal viu a cara do primo ou Peter. Sirius então, ela mal notou a presença. O comportamento dela rendeu muitas broncas e um castigo. Margaret estava adorando a paz que reinou durante aqueles meses. Quando soube que os amigos de James passariam as férias por lá ela estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Em cinco minutos de viagem com todos juntos Mellani protagonizou uma briga espetacular com Sirius, James explodiu o vidro de uma loja e ele e Peter passaram o tempo inteiro cantando músicas para irritar os outros dois. A senhora Potter não entendia muito bem porque os três meninos estavam tão estudiosos já que não era da personalidade de nenhum deles ser daquele jeito.

Ao final das férias James estava satisfeito com os resultados. Sirius e Peter não aguentavam mais o jeito tirano com o qual o de óculos os fazia praticar. Mas tanto esforço valeu a pena. Em dois meses eles conseguiram se transformar. Não era algo fácil. Não conseguiram se transformar junto com as roupas, precisavam ficar nus e só conseguiam manter sua forma animal por cinco minutos no máximo. Mas era um avanço genial e com o tempo e os recursos da escola os três chegariam à perfeição da animagia antes do quarto ano. James foi muito caçoado quando se transformou num cervo, mas logo os codinomes apareceram. O próximo passo seria a criação de um mapa:

- Precisamos de uma senha se não qualquer um acha e não devolve mais.- Ele parou um instante e coçou o queixo.- JÁ SEI!- James e Peter o olharam. Sirius estava com um ar sonhador e seguro. - Vamos fazer o mapa do maroto!


	6. Capitulo Cinco- Crescer, aprender, viver

**Capitulo Cinco: Crescer, aprender, viver**

Lílian despediu-se dos pais e atravessou para plataforma. O senhor e a senhora Evans estavam com a cabeça rodando de tantas novidades que a filha mais nova tinha contado. A ruiva suspirou arrastando o malão grande e pesado. Rumou para o compartimento de bagagens e suspirou. Sempre travava uma grande batalha com sua bagagem para conseguir erguê-la até o vão e deixa-la segura. Entrou no trem procurando um vão que ainda fosse livre para prender sua mala nele. Os pequenos compartimentos debaixo já estavam todos ocupados pelas bagagens dos calouros daquele ano. "Não sou mais uma caloura, minha nossa!" pensou enquanto sorria. Suspirou tomando coragem e puxou o malão para cima, o peso fez seus braços tremerem. Ergueu a pesada mala mais ainda e bufou tentando coloca-la no espaço vazio. Sentiu os braços tremerem com o peso. Do nada ficou livre do enorme peso e aquela súbita leveza a fez bambear para trás. Iria cair se uma mão não a segurasse. Olhou para o lado enxergando apenas o ombro de quem a ajudou. Lílian se afastou e sentiu o sangue sumir do rosto. Era James Potter. Ele a olhava com um sorrisinho de lado e com esforço bem menor que o dela colocou o malão no vão certo.

-Olá Evans.- Piscou-lhe o olho direito

-Ah, é você.- Disse com descaso- Obrigada.- Murmurou por obrigação e saiu andando. James franziu o cenho e andou atrás dela

-De nada. Não foi esforço algum. Como foi de férias?- Lílian o ignorou, o menino não queria ter aquele silencio incomodo e sentiu a necessidade de falar- As minhas férias foram cansativas, mas valeu a pena cada segundo.

-Que bom pra você Potter.- Murmurou saindo do trem.

-Hey Evans.- Ele chamou e Lílian parou encarando-o. Percebeu que ele estava um pouco mais alto do que antes das férias. – Você está com raiva de...

-Sev!-Exclamou a ruiva ignorando James e passando pelo moreno. O garoto abriu a boca indignado e virou na direção que a garota foi. Lílian tinha acabado de dar um abraço efusivo em Severus Snape e conversava animadamente com o menino puxando-o para longe.

-JAMES!-Sirius gritou ao longe. O de óculos ainda estava pasmo com a atitude de Lílian.- Vem aqui.- Chamou com euforia e James andou até ele- Remus chegou e agora? O que fazemos? Botamos ele contra a parede ou...

-Por enquanto nós vamos ficar calados.- Murmurou- E se ele perguntar dos apelidos nós falamos o dele. Remus não é idiota vai se tocar que sabemos.

-Não sei cara.- Sirius começou- Acho que precisamos conversar com ele

-Vamos dar a oportunidade dele falar. Não deve ser nada fácil falar algo assim. Eu me sinto nervoso por ele.

-Eu também e... O que o Remus está fazendo?-Sirius questionou mau humorado ao mirar o amigo. Remus estava conversando com Mellani e sorria muito. Parecia estar gostando de falar com ela. Sirius se sentiu pessoalmente ofendido com aquilo. Quando o loiro se despediu de Mellani foi até os amigos o Black o olhou com raiva.

-O que foi Sirius?

-Nada, se você acha nada de mais ficar de conversinha com a pirada da Grant.

-Eu já disse que acho ela legal. Por que não se preocupa com outras coisas, como por exemplo o seu irmão!

-Que tem meu irmão?

-É o primeiro ano dele na escola. Deve estar assustado ou na mínima ansioso. Eu sei que você passou esses dois meses na casa do James. Devia ter pelo menos ter ido até sua casa dar um apoio ao Régulos.

-Eu não lembro da parte de ter pedido para você se intrometer nos meus assuntos.

-Eu também não lembro de ter pedido pra você se meter nos meus. -Remus devolveu- Mas amigos fazem isso. Acostume-se.- Os dois se encararam longamente e depois sorriram

-Você fez falta cara.- Sirius murmurou

-Eu também senti a sua falta Almofadinhas.

-Nossa vocês quase me mataram do coração agora.- James exclamou rindo- Vamos atrás do Rabicho antes que ele pense que o abandonamos.

-Rabicho?-Remus olhou para os dois- Estão falando do Peter?- Sirius assentiu- Por que Rabicho?

-Longa história caro Remus. Longa história.- James disse passando a mão pelo ombro dele e divagando sobre outro assunto para mudar o foco da conversa. Sirius foi mais atrás segurando o riso.

-Sirius!-Régulos chamou e o rapaz parou. James o olhou curioso- Hey Six você não sabe a mamãe disse...

-Régulos!- Sirius chamou a atenção dele- Não me chama assim.

-Mas eu costumava te chamar assim em casa.- James se aproximou e Remus fez o mesmo- Bom, eu senti sua falta. Por que não foi pra casa nessas férias?

-Porque eu não gosto daquela casa.- Falou de maneira orgulhosa

-Eu sei, mas... Eu tenho tantas coisas para perguntar até a seleção e daqui algumas horas já serei selecionado e...

-Ah, você que é o irmãozinho do Sirius?-James perguntou sorrindo- Sou James Potter! Muito prazer.- Estendeu a mão e Régulos aceitou sorrindo de forma hesitante.

-Nossa, acho que é a primeira vez que vejo um Potter na Sonserina.- Murmurou e Sirius bufou

-Sonserina? Você está me confundindo com alguém?-James soltou uma risada e assanhou os cabelos- Eu sou da Grifinória! Se eu fosse pra Sonserina me mataria com toda a certeza.- Régulos olhou para o irmão sem entender

-Sirius?- Os irmãos se encararam- Por que você mentiu?

-Não menti. Eu disse que caí na casa certa, casa certa pra mim. Se Walburga não concorda problema é dela.

-Ela é a sua mãe!-Lembrou o mais jovem- E eu não tiro a razão dela.- Ele parecia decepcionado com o irmão

-A casa não faz quem você é Régulos. Isso quem faz é sua própria cabeça.- Com aquelas palavras Régulos pareceu um pouco mais aliviado embora ainda arredio.

-Sirius tem razão.- Remus murmurou e encarou o mais novo- Prazer sou Remus Lupin.

-Lupin? - Régulos se virou para Sirius muito decepcionado e um pouco revoltado- Está tudo bem claro pra mim agora.- Empurrou o irmão e saiu andando. Estava assimilando a informação. Além de ter caído na Grifinória, escondeu isso dele e fez amizade com um mestiço. Régulos sentia-se posto de lado e o pior, sentia-se traído.

-Seu irmão não sabia que estava na Grifinoria?- James perguntou estranhando.

-Ele nem me deixou falar e só o vi nas festas de final de ano. Régulos é muito sensível logo isso passa. É capaz que ele queira ir pra mesma casa que eu.-Falou tentando se convencer.

-Com esse tipo de reação eu duvido muito.- Remus finalizou.

-LILY!- Mellani chamou acenando numa ponta do corredor do trem. O expresso de Hogwarts dava partida naquele instante- Pensei que fosse te ver só no jantar.

-Exagerada.- Ambas sorriram- Vamos procurar cabines?

-Sim. Nossa minhas férias foram um tédio total. O Black estava lá. Passou dois meses na minha casa.

-Sério? Que horror. Mas por que ele estava lá?-Mellani deu de ombros enquanto olhava para as cabines. Os alunos ainda se despediam de seus pais pela janela então não precisaram procurar muito

-Eu que sei? Ele, James e o gordinho ficaram trancafiados no quarto e na biblioteca praticamente o verão todo. Foi muitoooo esquisito.-Entraram na cabine e sentaram-se uma de frente para a outra- Mas eu ganhei muitos galeões do meu primo e do Black.- Lílian a olhou sem entender- Tive que passar o natal na casa dele.

-Do Black?- A ruiva perguntou espantada e Mellani assentiu- Por quê?

-Pra convencer a mãe dele de que o pirado podia passar as férias com meu primo.

-Então você deve ter ganhado muito bem.

-Sim. Se fossemos para Hogsmead esse ano eu pagava tudo pra você.

-Hahahaha. Então quer dizer que a mãe do Black gosta de você?-Mellani assentiu

-Aparentemente sim. Agora como isso foi acontecer eu já não faço ideia.

-É realmente estranho.

-Muito! E suas férias como foram?

-Não muito legais. Minha prima Christine foi pra lá.-Mellani torceu o nariz- É! Foi um saco! E aí cada vez que sua coruja chegava minha irmã tinha um ataque. Sorte que vivia saindo com o Sev.

-O ranhoso?-Lílian franziu o cenho- A desculpa, mas ele é mesmo. Parece que não lava o cabelo desde que nasceu. E ele podia fazer uma esfoliação no rosto pra não ficar tão oleoso.

-Ele é meu amigo. E é uma pessoa bondosa. Devia ser menos cruel.

-Como se ele não falasse mal de mim.

-Eu não deixo. E para de implicar com ele.

-Ok.-Mellani disse revirando os olhos.

-Olá meninos.- Judith cumprimentou sorrindo triste e Sirius franziu o cenho. Estavam todos sentados na mesa esperando o inicio da seleção

-Olá Judie. Está tudo bem?-Remus perguntou de maneira educada. Ela sorriu para ele. Sirius sempre achava os sorrisos da monitora muito sensuais. Ele achava qualquer gesto de Judith muito sensual. A garota mais velha era sempre fonte de inspiração para seus banhos longos . Ele adorava quando ela passava batom vermelho. Ela estava de batom vermelho naquela noite.

-Só estou um pouco triste porque é o ultimo ano de Lopez e Josh. - Murmurou sem jeito e Sirius revirou os olhos

-É o ultimo ano do Harper também. - Provocou e recebeu um olhar assassino de James. Judith soltou um riso melodioso. James achava muito natural o jeito que ela sorria. Numa coisa os quatro amigos concordavam. A garota era encantadora.

-Sim. O último ano dele.

-Amorrrr.-Josh chegou sentando-se ao lado dela- Não chore antes da hora. Você ainda tem um ano inteiro ao meu lado.- Tirou sarro e ela revirou os olhos. Logo Lopez e mais dois garotos do ultimo ano sentaram-se junto deles- Heyyy vocês.- Apontou para James e Sirius- Precisamos conversar sobre algo chamado legado...

-Olá Lily. Olá Mel. -Gabriel cumprimentou as duas e sentou-se ao lado de Mellani de frente para Lílian- Está vendo aquele ali?- Apontou para um garoto de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros. Ele era magro e atraia olhares das garotas da Corvinal- É o Peterson.

-Seu amigo?-Lílian perguntou e o loiro assentiu. Logo Dorcas e Marie se uniram a eles e todos iniciaram uma conversa sobre férias. Mellani participava mais falando com Lílian e Gabriel e fazia questão de ignorar os comentários das outras duas. Quando Mellani ouviu o nome de Régulos ser pronunciado parou de falar e olhou para o banquinho. O menino foi selecionado para Sonserina. Ela franziu o cenho e observou o caminho dele para a mesa. O Black mais jovem passou por Sirius e o mais velho mal olhou para ele. Régulos pareceu decepcionado e rumou em direção a sua mesa passando ao lado de Mellani:

-Hey Régulos.- O menino arregalou os olhos e corou- Parabéns.

-O-obrigado.- Murmurou tímido e correu para o seu lugar. Mellani sorriu e voltou-se para seus amigos. Os quatro a olhavam como se ela fosse louca.

-Que foi?-Perguntou olhando exclusivamente para Lílian- Você sabe do natal.

-Sim, mas... Foi esquisito.

-É...-Gabriel começou- Ele é irmão do Black.

-Exatamente. Preciso conhecer meus inimigos. Quer alguém melhor que o irmãozinho pra me passar informações?- Lílian e Gabriel começaram a rir. Dorcas meneou a cabeça negativamente e olhou na direção de outro Black. Ele ria descaradamente apenas quatro pessoas depois dela. Estava ao lado de Judith. "Como sempre" pensou a menina revirando os olhos.

-Dorcas!- Lílian chamou-Heyyyy

-O que foi Lily?

-Estamos te chamando a uma década!- Marie disse mal humorada- O que tanto olha em?

-Nada, estava tentando ver o que o diretor falava só isso. Já que ouvir ficou complicado com você e o Gabriel fofocando aí.- Mellani segurou o riso e Dorcas estranhou- O que foi Grant?

-Nada, é que você mente mal só isso.

-Desde quando você sabe algo sobre mim?- Mellani deu de ombros e disse com certo descaso

-Não sei de nada, mas é meio obvio que estava olhando pro quarteto confusão. Agora pra quem?- Mellani cerrou os olhos e fez pose de detetive, obviamente tirando sarro.

-Cala sua boca Grant. Bom, Dumbledore já falou, a seleção já foi e eu já perdi a fome com essa companhia ilustre.- Apontou para Mellani- Boa noite.- Levantou irritada e Mellani começou a rir

-Qual é a sua Grant?-Marie a olhou com raiva- Por que tem que ficar infernizando a Dorcas o tempo todo?

-Ah Grant, sempre causando climões em?- Cortney apareceu e ia sentar no lugar que Dorcas estava:

-Se você sentar aí eu não me responsabilizo por sua integridade.- Mellani avisou com raiva

-Como se você mandasse no castelo.

-Nossa eu estou ouvindo latidos?-Mellani colocou a mão na orelha e depois encarou Cortney- A verdade estão vindo da cadela sentada aí na minha frente!

-Uoooou.-Gabriel disse arregalando os olhos e segurando o riso. Lílian e Marie abriram a boca e Cortney ficou vermelha.

-Escuta aqui Grant se você voltar a falar...- Mellani começou a assoviar e olhar para cima ignorando a outra propositalmente.- ARGH!-Cortney jogou o guardanapo no rosto de Mellani. A menina olhou para Cortney e sorriu maleficamente. Pegou a varinha murmurando uma azaração em seguida. A garota não teve tempo de desviar e começou a coaxar feito um sapo. Moscas surgiram em volta de Cortney e ela tinha uma língua enorme que parecia ter vida própria.

-Ah prefiro o coaxar aos latidos.- Começou a rir. Sirius olhava para Mellani de olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que ela tinha feito com tanta perfeição.

-Senhorita Grant!-A voz de Flich gritou e Mellani franziu o cenho. Foi puxada pelo capuz da capa com certa violência- De novo menina? Você não é uma garota é um demônio de saias! Primeiro dia e já está aprontando? Se eu fosse o diretor já teria expulsado você e aqueles quatro baderneiros no primeiro segundo! E você cara de sapo.- Olhou para Cortney- Vamos também. Dar um jeito nisso.- Mellani foi arrastada para fora do salão principal. Estava com um bico enorme e emburrada.

-Foi essa vaca que começou!-Gritou quando a professora McGonagall se aproximou com um olhar severo:

-Você de novo senhorita Grant? –Procurou Sirius com o olhar- O que Black fez dessa vez?

-Nada.- Mellani murmurou finalmente saindo do salão principal.

-HAHAHA Cara você viu o que a Grant fez?- Peter perguntou rindo

-Hum sim.- Sirius disse entediado- Nada de mais. Faço isso com os pés nas costas.

-E ela fez exatamente desse jeito- Remus defendeu. Os quatro entravam no salão comunal naquele instante- Mal abriu a boca para murmurar o feitiço e fez de um jeito muito rápido.

-É verdade.- James concordou- Ela foi bem.

-Bem?- Remus devolveu- Ela foi brilhante.- Parecia orgulhoso da menina. Sirius o olhou desconfiado.

-Qual é a sua em? Gosta dela?-Remus corou

-Claro que não! Só porque elogio alguém não quer dizer que quero ficar.

-Olha a Grant ali.- Sirius disse apontando

-Onde?-Remus virou rapidamente e não viu ninguém. Os três meninos riam olhando para o loiro que estava vermelho- Você é muito idiota Sirius!

-Hummm sei.- James disse rindo. Nesses instante Dorcas passou por eles

-Olá meninos.

-Olá Dorcas.- Todos cumprimentaram sorrindo. Sirius acompanhou a loira com o olhar e ela se sentou numa mesa de estudos ao lado de Lílian Evans e Gabriel Cor. Ela virou o rosto olhando para Sirius. Ele ficou curioso com o olhar de Dorcas sobre si. Lílian disse alguma coisa e ela começou a rir. Ainda olhava para ele. Sirius achou o sorriso de Dorcas extremamente bonito e sentiu-se elogiado por ela continuar olhando-o. Empertigou-se e jogou o cabelo para trás. Riu de algo que James disse e finalmente virou quebrando a troca de olhar com a menina. Remus o olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

-Que foi?- Questionou um pouco embaraçado e Remus deu de ombros

-Nada pavãozinho.

-Ahhhhh vai te catar.- Disse dando um soco leve no braço do amigo. James e Peter também riram

-Hum acho que a senhorita Meadowes vai virar senhora Blackkkkk.- O de óculos disse

-Até parece viu.-Sirius devolveu e disse arrogante- Não sou homem de uma mulher só.

-Exato. Não é homem!-Peter debochou.

A azaração de Mellani teve uma repercussão muito negativa entre as meninas do segundo ano durante aquela semana. Marlene Mackinon torcia o nariz toda vez que Mellani falava algo. Emilly Vance só faltava sair correndo quando dava de frente com a menina nos corredores. Alice Longbotton não a tratava mal, mas só se dirigia a Mellani quando muito necessário. Ninguém parecia se lembrar da maldade que Cortney fez a Mellani no ano anterior e muito menos das provocações que a fizeram ganhar uma língua de sapo. Mellani realmente não estava se dando muito bem com as pessoas. Gabriel Cor era gentil com ela, mas entre eles sempre surgia uma pequena tensão quando Mellani extrapolava nas brincadeiras com palavras que segundo o menino eram chulas. Além dos problemas para se enturmar com as garotas de sua serie algo maior ajudava Mellani a ficar abaixo da escala de não desejável. Esse algo tinha nome e se chamava Sirius Black. As meninas pareciam ter uma pré disposição a adorá-lo e os meninos queriam ser amigos dele e de James. Grant sofria por ser odiada por Sirius. Ele fazia questão de se indispor com ela sempre que possível e aquilo a fazia ainda pior na visão das meninas do primeiro e segundo ano. Apenas Lílian era diferente e a aceitava. Sempre muito gentil e bondosa não tinha problemas em fazer amizade com as pessoas. Todos pareciam gostar do jeito atencioso dela. Nenhuma menina conseguia pensar em se indispor com Lílian Evans. A ruiva era uma menina doce e gentil, exceto com James Potter. Ela o tratava com certa rudeza nas vezes em que ele invadia seu espaço. E aquilo estava acontecendo com certa frequência naquele ano.

-Eu não acredito!- Mellani disse feliz em frente o quadro de avisos. Lílian a olhou curiosa- Vai abrir vaga para o time de quadribol! O apanhador, o goleiro e dois batedores se formam esse ano!

-Não era uma dessas posições que você queria?- Lílian perguntou tentando se lembrar de qual era

-Sim, a de goleiro!-Ela sorriu largamente e seus olhos brilharam em empolgação- Esse ano ainda fico na reserva, mas a partir do ano que vem...-Ela tinha um sorriso tão largo e feliz que Lílian acabou sorrindo junto- Finalmente algo que vale a pena nessa escola. Estava demorando muito pra abrir vaga na minha posição.

-Mel, você sabe que muitos vão tentar não é? Alunos mais velhos e com experiência. Não quero te desanimar, mas será que consegue a vaga de titular?-A loira diminuiu o sorriso e disse:

-No quadribol não é saber mais feitiços que conta. É voar bem e ter talento. Eu tenho os dois. As audições são daqui duas semanas. Eu tenho tempo para treinar.

-Confiança é tudo nessas horas.- A ruiva disse- Vamos tomar café?

-Eu vou depois. Agora quero reservar uma vassoura com Madame Roch. Se eu conseguir a vaga de titular meu tio me dá um lançamento.

-Do que?

-De vassoura. Ele é acionista da Sky Fly, a maior fabricante de vassouras de toda a europa.-Lílian assentiu impressionada- Licença até mais tarde.

-Não esqueça. McGonagall já está muito brava com você. Vê se não atrasa!

Dois dias depois as crises de insônia de Remus começaram a ataca-lo novamente. Sirius sabia exatamente o motivo agora. Quando ele desceu para conversar com o amigo ficou tentados a dizer algo, mas se segurava. Sabia que era melhor guardar o segredo por enquanto. Aproveitaram a ausência de Remus durante aquela semana para aperfeiçoar seus feitiços de animagia. Era tudo muito puxado e difícil e os quatro meninos pareciam mais cansados durante os finais de semana. Enquanto os amigos treinavam incansavelmente seus feitiços, Mellani treinava isolada, atrás da cabana do guarda caças Hagrid. Suas manobras ganhavam perfeição a cada dia. James ficou sabendo dos testes antes de Mellani, mas não se importou em treinar. Sabia que conseguiria entrar no time. Depois se obstinaria a ganhar a vaga de titular. No momento sua preocupação era conseguir se tornar um cervo por mais de cinco minutos e não precisar tirar as roupas para fazer isso. Remus voltou uma semana depois e sua ausência nas aulas começava a despertar curiosidade dos alunos e dos professores que não sabiam de seu segredo. Dumbledore conversou com ele durante aquela semana. Remus precisaria controlar mais seus instintos durante o dia e ficar fora apenas à noite. Não seria nada fácil.

-Mel!-Lílian gritou do meio do salão comunal- Como foi seu teste?-A loira sorriu

-Eu passei é claro. Disputei a vaga com mais dois alunos. O Lucas Flatch do terceiro ano e o Oliver Haiden do quinto. O Flatch foi remanejado para a vaga de batedor. Eu fiquei com a de goleiro. Terei treinos todos os dias até o jogo.

-Vai jogar?-Perguntou e Mellani negou

-Banco. Mas, se acontecer algo eu vou entrar e...

-ADIVINHA QUEM ENTROU PRO TIME?- Lílian franziu o cenho quando ouviu o grito de James. Virou e viu que ele pulava em cima de Sirius e Remus- EU! EU ENTREI.

-MUITO FODA JAMES!- Sirius gritou de volta e Peter pulou em cima de James parabenizando-o

-Parabéns James.- Marie disse sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta orgulhoso

-Obrigado.

-E você Sirius não vai tentar?- Dorcas perguntou se aproximando

-Hey boneca.- Piscou-lhe- Essas mãos foram feitas para o amor.- Todos começaram a rir- E a vaga para artilheiro está preenchida.

-Ah então você só vai tentar quando abrir vaga para o que quer e não por falta de interesse.- A loira provocou ele sorriu piscando-lhe o olho direito. Ela sorriu de volta e James revirou os olhos

-E eu consegui na posição que queriaaaa. Apanhador cara. Apanhador. O capitão disse que não tinha dúvidas de onde me colocaria. A minha prima também fez o teste para o time.

-Aé?-Remus perguntou- Ela passou?

-Sim. Concorreu para goleiro com dois alunos mais velhos. E ela foi melhor que os dois.- Remus sorriu e saiu andando deixando James falar sozinho. Se aproximou de Mellani que narrava seu teste de forma empolgada para Lílian e Gabriel- Mellani.- Chamou tímido, ela virou-se e sorriu para ele.

-Ah, alou Remus.

-Vim dar os parabéns pela vaga no time.

-Muito obrigada.

-Foi muito difícil?

-Nenhum pouco. Ano que vem serei titular pode apostar.

-Vou torcer por você no jogo da semana que vem.-Mellani corou

-Vou ficar no banco. Só se nocautearem o goleiro.- Ambos sorriram e Lílian se conteve para não rir do jeito envergonhado de Remus.

-Bom... Boa sorte de qualquer forma.- Ela sorriu largamente

-Obrigada Remus.- Beijou a bochecha dele o menino sentiu o coração disparar e assentiu.

-Eu... Acho que vou... James está...- Deu as costas e saiu andando controlando o queimar das bochechas.

-Acho que tem alguém apaixonado por você.- Gabriel debochou e Mellani revirou os olhos

-Não viaja.- Devolveu – Então como eu ia dizendo, os artilheiros vieram e...- Mellani voltou sua narração do teste.

Remus suspirou e largou a carta em cima da cama. Não gostava quando seu pai tocava no assunto de sua mãe. O deixava muito depressivo e com remorso. Por mais que seu pai o assegurasse que ele não teve culpa. O fato do licantropo usar o nome da mãe falecida para dar desculpas aos amigos o fazia se sentir um monstro. Mesmo que a ideia tivesse partido de seu próprio pai. Remus não sabia mais o que fazer. O conflito interno estava dilacerando-o e o menino sabia que Dumbledore tinha razão. Se ficasse ausente por uma semana durante todos os meses logo seus colegas de classe iriam reparar. As desculpas iam se enrolar. O loiro rumou para o banheiro cansado. Seus pensamentos conflituosos o fizeram esquecer que deveria guardar a carta recebida a sete chaves. Mas ele não o fez e aquele foi seu erro. Tomou um longo banho tentando esvaziar a mente de problemas. Não obteve muito sucesso na tarefa e saiu da ducha com leves pontadas na têmpora. Remus odiava ficar com dor de cabeça. O menino vestiu o roupão felpudo e destrancou a porta do banheiro. Franziu o cenho quando viu Sirius, James e Peter sentados em sua cama. Sirius estava no meio segurando a carta que o pai de Remus tinha enviado. O menino ficou pálido e sentiu um gelo enorme no peito. Sabia que era questão de tempo até desmascararem ele. Mas não queria que sua vida virasse um inferno tão cedo.

-Remus...-Sirius chamou e se levantou. O loiro tomou a carta do Black com brusquidão

-Isso era particular!- Exclamou nervoso- Não tinham o direito.

-Cara não precisa ficar bravo.- Exclamou James e Remus empurrou Sirius indo até o criado mudo e guardando a carta. Virou-se e observou os dois amigos que estavam em pé. Peter continuava sentado na cama e um pouco assustado- Por que você mentiu?

-Eu omiti. –Remus defendeu-se

-Não cara.-Sirius parecia irritado- Você mentiu descaradamente. Existe uma grande diferença entre visitar a mãe a beira da morte e visitar a mãe no tumulo!

-EU MENTI OK? Menti!- Gritou sentindo o coração apertar. Estava com muito medo

-Remus... Você pode confiar em nós!- Sirius disse se aproximando. Se olharam nos olhos. O moreno estava determinado e o olhava como se soubesse mais do que devia. E naquele instante Remus percebeu. Eles já sabiam de sua condição

-Se não quiserem mais dividir o quarto comigo ou olhar na minha cara depois disso tudo bem, mas... E-eu...-A dificuldade em assumir era tão forte que Sirius segurou o ombro dele passando apoio- Eu fui mordido por Grayback quando tinha oito anos de idade. Minha mãe faleceu tentando me salvar.- O menino soluçou e as lagrimas começaram a escorrer- Eu só pensei que podia ter amigos.- Sirius o abraçou percebendo como era difícil para o amigo falar. Os três garotos se colocaram no lugar dele e naquele momento sentiram a mesma angustia que o amigo. James também se aproximou e abraçou Remus. Peter fez o mesmo. Sirius tinha a garganta apertada, mas se segurava. James e Peter estavam com os olhos marejados, mas não chegaram a chorar. Quando Remus se acalmou todos se afastaram

-Não vamos deixar de ser amigos por causa disso aluado.- James disse sorrindo

-O que?- Remus perguntou sorrindo fracamente

-Aluado.- Peter respondeu empolgado- Você é o aluado. Eu sou o Rabicho, James é Pontas e Sirius, como todos nós já sabíamos, é o Almofadinhas.

-E porque desses apelidos?- Questionou o menino sentindo-se um pouco mais leve

-Bem...-Sirius sorriu largamente- Ficamos sabendo que lobisomens não atacam outros animais e queríamos muito te ajudar na transição.

-Que loucura vocês não podem. É impossível ficarem perto sem se...

-E NÓS.- James cortou propositalmente e continuou- Começamos a estudar sobre animagia.- Remus arregalou os olhos- Conseguimos ótimos progressos e pretendemos chegar a perfeição até ano que vem.

-Vocês são loucos?- Remus parecia indignado- É preciso anos de preparação, cursos e uma licença do ministério para fazer isso. Se vocês tentarem por conta própria podem desfigurar seus corpos de maneira irreversível e o pior, dividir suas mentes!

-Bem.-Sirius sorriu convencido- Nós já conseguimos se é o que te preocupa. Só precisamos aperfeiçoar. De onde acha que vieram os apelidos?

-Vocês não podem se arriscar assim. Eu não vou deixar!- Remus estava muito preocupado e James revirou os olhos:

-Ninguém te pediu permissão. E se vamos ser realmente melhores amigos é assim que vai funcionar.

-Por que estão fazendo isso por mim?- Perguntou Remus emocionado

-Porque eu tenho certeza que você faria a mesma coisa por cada um de nós.- Sirius completou. Uma confiança se estabeleceu a partir dali. Remus sabia que podia confiar nos três garotos. A amizade deles fiou tão profunda e verdadeira que segredos não eram mais permitidos. Remus e Sirius tinham adquirido uma ligação especial, daquelas que só se consegue ao passar noites em claro, conversando e dividindo medos. Era natural. Sirius e James eram os que mais ficavam grudados, pensavam igual, agiam igual e acima de tudo se gostavam por igual. Mas Sirius sabia que quando as coisas ficassem ruins em sua casa apenas o lobisomem saberia entender. Remus sabia entender por passar uma situação tão difícil quanto. Para Lupin, Sirius era um conforto que James e Peter mesmo que se esforçassem não saberiam passar porque não tinham a mesma experiência. Não era favoritar um. Se precisasse escolher entre alguém jamais conseguiria por que todos eram de vital importância para ele. O menino mal acreditou quando viu seus amigos virarem animais, no sentido literal da palavra, na sua frente. O feitiço durou pouquíssimo tempo, mas foi o suficiente para que o lobisomem se convencesse.

Remus sorriu para Coraline cumprimentando-a. Ela estava na porta da biblioteca amarrando o cadarço quando ele chegou:

-Olá Remus.- Sorriu para ele- Vai estudar?

-Na verdade ia apenas devolver esses livros. Suas anotações já me ajudam muito.

-Bom saber que estou sendo útil.- Ela sorriu de um jeito diferente. Remus sorriu de volta tímido, o jeito que ela o olhava o deixava intrigado, não conseguia definir o que era. Desde a semana passada quando os marotos lhe disseram que sabiam de seu segredo ele ficou mais leve e descontraído. Mas os sorrisos de Coraline fizeram o menino pensar que ela pudesse desconfiar de algo´.- Vai ver o jogo hoje?

-Sim, é daqui meia hora certo?- Ela assentiu- Vai ser contra a Sonserina?

-Não. Contra a Lufa. Coitado dos novatos.

-Mas eles vão ficar no banco.- Remus disse lembrando-se do que Mellani lhe informou

-Olha, eu não sei se o capitão vai deixar, mas é tradição, eles não falam nada para os novatos e os colocam para jogar. É um teste pra saber quem está capacitado pra vaga de titular no ano que vem.

-Ai Merlim coitada da Mel.

-Mel?- Coraline perguntou e Remus sorriu

-Mellani Grant, é a garota do meu ano que entrou como goleiro na reserva.

-Ah, a loirinha de tranças?- Remus assentiu

-Ela sim. Eu preciso ir, vou desejar boa sorte a ela antes do jogo.

-Ah eu vou com você.- Remus sorriu assentindo. Quando chegaram no salão principal avistaram Mellani emburrada sentada ao lado de Lílian:

-Bom dia Mel.- Remus cumprimentou corando. Sempre ficava um tanto quanto nervoso perto dela. Ele já desconfiava do motivo. – Vim te desejar boa sorte.- Ela sorriu de volta para ele e se levantou. Remus tinha a mão estendida e um sorriso nervoso estampado nos lábios.

-Obrigada Remus.- Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Coraline franziu o cenho com a reação do menino e revirou os olhos.

-Por que está emburrada?

-Ah, eu queria comer, mas a Lily me deixou só nas torradas e suco, disse que se eu comer como sempre vou passar mal na vassoura.

-Ela tem razão. Eu já vi um menino vomitar no primeiro jogo.- Coraline disse- Prazer Coraline Fhorty.

-Ah irmã da Judith.- Mellani disse sorrindo meio debochada- Eu ouvi o Black falar dos peitos dela.

-Er...

-Mellani.- Remus chamou a atenção

-Acho que todo mundo fala.- Coraline conseguiu terminar sem jeito

-É, ela é bonita por isso que falam. E deve ser difícil ter peitos como os dela. Sabe não são só grandes são bonitos, bem redondinhos. Os meninos devem tirar muito sarro.- Mellani falava sem noção alguma de que estava constrangendo Coraline- Você deve se sentir aliviada por ter seios pequenos. Eu não quero que os meus cresçam, isso ia atrapalhar no quadribol...

-Licença. Remus te vejo nas arquibancadas.- A de cabelos pretos saiu andando apressada e com o rosto vermelho. Estava constrangida e irritada com Mellani. A loira olhou para Remus confusa. O menino tinha um sorriso chocado estampado nos lábios e estava um pouco paralisado

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-N-nada.- Murmurou saindo do choque inicial.- Acho que você falar dos seios da irmã dela não foi uma forma de começar uma amizade.

-Ela vive grudada em você em.- Mellani disse tirando sarro, mas sentindo uma pontada de ciúme- Em que ano ela está?

-No quarto. Ela é bem legal e me ajuda com os estudos.- Mellani sentiu o rosto corar

-Acha ela legal?- Remus assentiu- Ela é bem bonitinha também.- Jogou verde. Remus deu de ombros

-É, verdade.- O menino pensou que nunca tinha reparado nisso antes e franziu o cenho para Mellani- Você...

-Não! Eu não gosto de mulheres, eu só reparo nas pessoas ué. A irmã dela realmente tem peitões e ela é realmente bonitinha. Bom eu tenho que ir. Quero chegar antes do James.

-Vocês não voltaram a se falar ainda?- Remus perguntou preocupado- Já faz um ano!

-Ele me deve desculpas.- Falou orgulhosa e o menino meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-POTTER PEGA O POMO! GRIFINORIA VENCE POR 315 A 3!- O narrador gritou empolgado- Há tempos Hogwarts não presenciava um show de voo e jogo como esse. Senhoras e senhores pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos um time ganha uma partida praticamente invicto! Palmas para a caçulinha do time Mellaniiiiii Grant!- Os alunos da Grifinória gritavam empolgados. O capitão tinha um sorriso de mostrar todos os dentes enquanto descia no meio de Mellani e James. Ambos tinham dado um show à parte durante toda a partida. O pomo estava mais veloz do que de costume e os artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa não deram trégua para Mellani durante um minuto. Eram goles atrás de goles sendo jogadas com força total. Balaços que ela precisou desviar e uma defesa impecável. Para Mellani todos os treinos tinham um objetivo, virar titular do time, e mais, ser a melhor do time. Aparentemente sua vitória espetacular como goleiro não foi o suficiente para apagar as glorias de James que era aclamado por capturar o pomo. Apanhadores tinham mais prestigio, ela sabia. Também não tirava o mérito do primo que entrou numa disputa com o aluno do sexto ano e ganhou espetacularmente. James e Mellani se abraçaram no ar ainda empolgados com a vitória dupla. Além de dar vitória ao time garantiram a vaga como titulares. Quando chegaram ao chão os alunos da Grifinória correram saldando-os. As crianças da mesma serie que eles não se cabiam de tanto orgulho:

-Parabéns Mel!- Lílian e Gabriel gritaram correndo até ela e abraçando-a. Mellani sorriu cansada. Se esforçou muito, mas valeu a pena cada segundo de jogo.

-Obrigada.

-Você foi brilhante. Sério.- Gabriel estava impressionado- Foi a coisa mais incrível que já vi alguém fazer em campo.

-Foi de tirar o folego. E o balaço que seu primo levou na cabeça foi... Nossa deu medo dele cair e se estabacar no chão.- Murmurou impressionada

-Bom saber que se preocupa comigo Evans.- James disse assanhando os cabelos. Marie que estava perto o olhou com admiração e de bochechas coradas. Lílian revirou os olhos. Sirius ria muito saldando James com empolgação. Dorcas estava de braços dados com o Black e nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com aquele detalhe.

-Estava me preocupando com a vitória do time.- Devolveu e olhou para a testa dele vendo uma enorme marca vermelha.- Doeu muito?- Perguntou curiosa. James sorriu de lado

-Pra que quer saber? Isso não influenciou na vitória do time.- Lílian cerrou os olhos e bufou

-Isso que dá tentar ser civilizada com você. Vou me lembrar disso à próxima vez que tentar falar comigo.

-Nos seus sonhos Evans.- Debochou James arrancando uma gargalhada de Sirius. Lílian saiu andando e ainda pode ouvir James cantarolando sobre ser titular do time. Gabriel olhou feio para James e saiu correndo atrás da ruiva. James não gostou de ver o menino correr atrás de Lílian. Mellani percorreu o olhar pela bagunça de alunos procurando uma pessoa em especial. Achou-o ao lado de alguém que não queria cruzar, mas não se importou:

-Remus!- Ela correu até o menino e Sirius revirou os olhos. Dorcas tinha acabado de largar o braço dele para falar com James e o resto do time

-Nossa Mel você foi incrível, foi... Sensacional.- Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. Remus arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração acelerar. Suspirou se acalmando e passou os braços em torno dela. Mellani o olhou nos olhos

-Estou tão empolgada por virar titular do time. Acho que isso é a única coisa boa que vai me acontecer nessa escola.- Remus sorriu tímido

-Eu acho que você ainda vai fazer coisas incríveis.- Murmurou dando apoio. Ficaram calados. Mellani estava enfeitiçada pelos olhos âmbar do menino. Remus fazia um conjunto bonito de olhos, nariz e boca e ainda era extremamente gentil e agradável com ela. Sorriu tímida com o jeito intenso que ele a olhava, pensou que não seria nada mal ser beijada por ele e aquele pensamento a alarmou. Sirius arregalou os olhos indignado com o que estava vendo. Bufou e bateu o pé:

-Será que você pode parar de se oferecer para os outros assim?- Quase gritou com raiva. Mellani e Remus se afastaram sem jeito e ela corou

-Como assim me oferecer?

-Você se jogou em cima dele com essa desculpinha de quem ganhou o jogo. Sua oferecida!

-Está com ciúme!- Mellani acusou com raiva

-De vocês? Nem morto!- Sirius sentiu o rosto arder. Mellani cruzou os braços e disse com muita raiva:

-Não seu idiota, está com ciúme porque eu estou no time e você não! Se con-for-me.- Pontuou de maneira petulante

-Eu não estou no time porque ainda não tem vaga pra artilheiro.- Se aproximaram com raiva

-E se depender de mim ano que vem você não passa nem nas eliminatórias!- Sirius aproximou mais o rosto dela e seus olhos faltaram faiscar de raiva

-Quem decide isso é o capitão sua tampinha!

-Se você não sabe o teste para artilheiro é passar pelo goleiro. E se você não se tocou ano que vem eu sou a goleiro oficial, ou seja, seu teste será comigo mascotinho!-Sirius rosnou com raiva e aquilo fez Mellani lembrar muito de um cachorro

-É melhor você se segurar bem na vassoura Grant!- Ele encerrou a discussão dando as costas para ela e andando para longe.

-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Mellani gritou corada de raiva- Eu odeio esse garoto, odeioooo.- Ela praticamente pulava na terra- Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso? Quemm?

-Er eu acho que vou indo.- Remus murmurou e Mellani tentou se controlar

-Desculpa, esqueci que ele é seu amigo.- Ela ainda vermelha e a fúria era evidente.

-Tudo bem, não precisamos gostar das mesmas pessoas pra sermos amigos.- Remus sorriu. Seus olhos cravados nos dela. O coração cheio de esperanças.

O ano letivo passou como um cometa veloz. Mellani e James puderam jogar mais dois jogos para a Grifinória impressionando a todos. Dorcas sentia-se cada dia mais feliz quando conversava com Sirius, mesmo que a reciproca não fosse verdadeira. Remus estava esperançoso com os avanços dos amigos em animagia. Vê-los se esforçar daquele jeito por ele o deixava muito grato e feliz. Sentia-se parte de uma família como há muito tempo não tinha. Lílian e Severus sentiam-se cada dia mais distantes. Severus andava com Avery um menino que parecia não gostar dela por ser nascida trouxa. E Daren Not era outro que a menosprezava com palavras ou olhares sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Acabavam se falando mais na biblioteca e aparentemente nas férias. Lílian começou a desconfiar que Severus tinha vergonha de falar com ela na frente dos amigos. As mudanças eram naturais, tanto físicas quanto sentimentais. Mellani não escapava a essa mudança e sentia-se muito mal por suas roupas usuais não conseguirem mais esconder as curvas de seu corpo. Ela não queria crescer. Sirius passou metade das férias na casa dos Potter e os três adolescentes quase enlouqueceram a mãe de James. Eram brigas intermináveis entre Mellani e Sirius e travessuras de James e Sirius pela vizinhança. Os primos Potter ganharam vassouras de ultima geração por conseguirem vagas titulares nos times. Aquilo animou tanto o pai de James que levou os três jovens para um parque de diversões bruxo.

Ao voltarem para a escola Mellani sentia-se envergonhada e confusa. Não gostava das mudanças que via em seu corpo e mente. A maior parte dos vestidos de boneca não lhe serviam mais devido aos seios que cresciam. Ela se viu obrigada a usar calça jeans e camiseta aos finais de semana e odiou porque aquilo estava acentuando sua cintura e quadris. A loira estava odiando crescer. Já James não achava problema nenhum nisso porque estava mais alto e com a voz um pouco mais grossa. Ele não se importava de continuar fazendo as coisas que fazia quando tinha 10 anos.

-LILY.- Mellani gritou assim que viu a amiga atravessar a passagem para a plataforma. Correu desajeitadamente com o malão e abraçou a amiga percebendo que a ruiva estava um pouco mais alta.- Como foram suas férias?

-Foram melhores que as do ano passado. Passei uma temporada na casa do lago do meu avô. Fiz uma semana de pesca com meu pai e meu primo Felipe estava lá, ele é bagunceiro e foi muitooooo legal se balançar na corda e pular no lago.- Lílian estava sorrindo empolgada e Mellani ficou feliz por ela- E as suas?

-A primeira parte até que foi legal. O James fez amizade com os sobrinhos do vizinho que foram passar as férias lá e os três meninos ficaram bastante lá em casa usando a piscina e conversando e tudo o mais. Aí eu finalmente consegui me enturmar. Eles foram muito legais. Principalmente quando eu estava de biquíni.- Mellani corou- Ouvi um deles falar sobre mim...-Franziu o cenho- Não gostei!

-O que falaram?

-Falaram que sou gostosa. Eu sou criança ainda eles não podem falar assim.- Fez bico- Aí ficaram falando dos meus seios e isso não foi nada legal. Mas o James brigou com eles por causa disso e nós voltamos a nos falar. Não totalmente, mas não brigamos mais.

-Ah, isso é bom então eu acho. E você não é mais criança. É adolescente. Normal que os garotos falem.

-Eu não quero crescer!- As amigas se encararam- Voltando ao assunto. Os meninos pediram desculpas pro Jay aí foram embora três dias antes do apocalisírius.

-Apoca o que?- Lílian olhou confusa

-Apocalisírius. É mistura de apocalipse com Sirius, eu não lembrei de nada que rimasse com o sobrenome aí usei isso aí.- Lílian começou a rir e Mellani revirou os olhos- Quando apocalisírius chegou aí o James voltou a ser idiota. Não totalmente como estava esses dois anos na escola, massss o Black ficou infernizando minha mente e tudo o mais. Minha tia ficou bem nervosa comigo e com o diabo cabeludo.- Lílian gargalhou quando ouviu o nome pelo qual Mellani chamou Sirius- Sendo que a culpa era dele. AHHH é eu fiquei de castigo pelas detenções na primeira semana em casa, mas depois ganhei a vassoura que eu tinha comentado e meu tio me levou num parque.

-E aí você me agarrou dentro do túnel não é tampinha?- Mellani e Lílian pularam de susto. Sirius parecia ter surgido do nada e ria dela- Parecia um gatinho assustado... _AHHH Sirius me tira daqui por favorrrr Siriussss_.- O Black afinou a voz numa imitação barata de Mellani. A loira corou e o menino saiu gargalhando na direção de Remus que tinha acabado de chegar. Lílian a olhou questionando

-Mentiroso. Ele é um mentiroso.-Bufou- Meu tio levou o James e o estrupício também. O Jay queria ir no túnel do terror e me convenceu. Só que ele e o amiguinho ridículo tramaram pra eu acreditar que uma mulher tinha morrido lá dentro. O James saiu do carrinho e começou a me assustar. O resultado? Cortei meu queixo fiquei com medo e agarrei a primeira coisa que eu vi que era justamente o braço do Black. Eu gritei sim, mas eu estava morrendo de medo. Do jeito que ele fala parece que eu queria agarrar ele.- Lílian segurou o riso por alguns segundos e começou a rir- Do que está rindo?

-Hahahaha, você... Ficou hahahaha com medo de um túnel de terror?

-A Lily cala a boca vai!- Mellani disse segurando o riso.

O jantar de seleção não apresentou muitas novidades e os alunos estavam muito empolgados contando sobre suas férias. Gabriel sentou-se junto com Peterson, o amigo da Corvinal. Ambos sentaram perto de Lílian e Mellani, os quatro entraram numa conversa animada sobre as férias. Mellani retirou-se antes dos três quando Cortney se juntou ao grupo contando novidades. As duas não se suportavam. Cruzou com Coraline e Remus no corredor, ambos conversavam animadamente e Mellani percebeu que Coraline estava bem mais arrumada e bonita do que nos outros anos. A menina estava segurando a mão de Remus e falando alguma coisa. Aquilo a incomodou de uma forma diferente. Seu estomago ficou frio e um nó se formou na garganta. Sem perceber seus olhos ficaram molhados e ela bufou:

-Boa noite.- Desejou friamente e passou pelo loiro esbarrando no ombro dele de propósito. Remus ainda tentou alcança-la, mas Coraline o segurou pela mão

-Se eu não terminar vai virar um azarão.- Ela sorriu cativando-o

-Ah tudo bem, termine de ler minha mão então.- A menina sorriu e Remus continuou ali, mas muito incomodado com o jeito que Mellani o olhou. Ficou com medo dela não querer mais falar com ele. Aquilo parecia terrível. Quando Coraline terminou ele se despediu e foi para o salão principal, seus amigos já estavam por lá.

-James.- Remus chamou preocupado- Viu sua prima?

-Ah ela subiu correndo aqui.

-E como ela estava?-Perguntou preocupado. James franziu o cenho sem entender

-De... Uniforme?- Respondeu confuso

-Não assim! Ela estava brava?

-Nem reparei Aluado. Por quê?- Remus sentou-se no sofá e armou um bico. Estava preocupado com a impressão que pudesse ter passado para Mellani. Adorava a companhia dela, tocar o braço ou o ombro dela de vez em quando era o equivalente a três dias de sorrisos. Mesmo relutando passou quase o verão todo pensando no beijo que recebeu dela. Às vezes se pegava pensando o que aconteceria se ela tivesse dado o beijo nos lábios dele ao invés da bochecha. Pegava-se imaginando o gosto da boca dela e contando os dias para conversar com ela de novo ou ouvir o som da risada melodiosa.

-ALUADO!-Sirius gritou fazendo o menino pular no sofá- Estamos te chamando há três dias! Não ouve não?- O rapaz parecia nervoso com o amigo. Remus engoliu em seco

-Desculpa.- Murmurou

-Judith estava falando com você! É o último ano dela na escola e ela quer ir com todos nós para Hogsmead oficialmente!- Sirius continuou

-Já que fomos escondidos todos os anos esse será o oficial.- Peter completou sorrindo largamente

-Sabe eu acho que...- Judith se pronunciou olhando para Remus

-Eu só estava distraído.- O licantropo interrompeu com receio

-Pensando em deveres já?- James perguntou chocado

-Não. Tava pensando... Deixa pra lá.- Remus deu de ombros envergonhado e Sirius cerrou os olhos

-Estava pensando em alguém! -Remus corou com a conclusão de Sirius- Eu sabia!

-Sabe o que eu acho?- Judith disse novamente e os garotos a olharam- Acho que Remus está apaixonado.- O menino corou e os outros três o olharam curiosos

-Já sei é a Coraline não é?- Sirius disse apontado para Remus e sorrindo- Ela vive conversando com você e hoje ela estava alisando a sua mão. Sei que é ela. Ráaaaaa cara ela tá na sua. Fica com aquela gata.

-Heyyy ela é minha irmãzinha ok?-Judith disse um pouco irritada com Sirius

-Mas ela é do quinto ano. O que ia querer com um pirralho do terceiro?- James perguntou e a monitora revirou os olhos

-O Remus tem um jeito muito maduro e cavalheiro Jay! Isso é o que as garotas gostam.-Sirius se inclinou na direção dela e murmurou charmosamente

-Posso ser maduro e galante pra você meu amor.

-Hahaha Sirius, você deve ter nascido galante.- Segurou o queixo dele e balançou- É uma pena que seja tão jovem.- Disse manhosa enquanto o olhava. O menino engoliu em seco sentindo reações diversas pelo corpo. Todas elas estavam se centralizando um pouco abaixo da pélvis.

-Posso ficar mais velho agora se quiser.- Devolveu sorrindo de lado

-Você é tão sem vergonha quanto envolvente.- Ela debochou e encostou os lábios nos dele de leve fazendo barulho. Levantou logo em seguida - Boa noite lindinho.- Sirius abriu a boca chocado enquanto sentava no braço do sofá onde Judith estava antes. James empurrou os óculos com o dedo indicador e também estava de boca aberta. Peter piscava sem parar

-Cara ela te beijou na boca mesmo?- James perguntou sem acreditar. Sirius ainda estava paralisado e meneou a cabeça positivamente ainda impressionado.

-Nem pra tanto foi só um selinho.- Peter lembrou

-E-ela... Ela... Judith...- Sirius balançou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Um sorriso largo surgiu em seus lábios e ele olhou para James- Você ouviu isso cara? Essa garota ainda vai deitar na minha cama. Escuta o que eu digo ela ainda vai gritar meu nome.- Sirius pulou do sofá e fez um gesto obsceno com o corpo para frente e para trás- Vocês vão ver. Se ela não for à primeira vai ser a melhor.

-HAHAHAHA Aluado, você ouviu isso? O Almofadinhas disse que vai perder a virgindade com a Judith só porque ela deu um selinho nele.- Peter cutucou Remus e foi então que percebeu. O menino não prestava atenção em nada-Você está na terra cara?

-James.- Remus chamou- Se ver sua prima diz que quero falar com ela?-Levantou-se- Licença vou tomar banho.- Saiu andando e subiu as escadas. James coçou a nuca e murmurou

-Acho que não é a Coraline que o Aluado quer.

-Ahh então é quem?- Peter perguntou. Sirius ainda estava em estado de extasie pelo selinho que recebeu. James fez um gesto de mão e deu de ombros mudando de assunto. Naquela noite os meninos caçoaram da demora de Sirius no chuveiro.


	7. Capitulo Seis- Um prelúdio sobre o amor

**Capitulo 6: Um prelúdio sobre o amor.**

**Sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes. Desculpe algum erro.**

O mês de setembro se foi e junto com o mês de outubro as folhas laranjas vieram enfeitar boa parte do castelo. Os alunos estavam animados pensando no jantar do dia das bruxas que seria em vinte dias. Os terceiranistas estavam muito empolgados com a primeira visita para Hogsmead. Apenas quatro garotos não estavam com a expectativa pelo corpo. Os Marotos já conheciam Hogsmead tão bem quanto conheciam quase toda a escola. Sirius ficava tirando sarro da empolgação de todos os alunos. Na sexta feira véspera do passeio para o vilarejo Sirius estava sentado nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol ao lado de Judith. Eles assistiam ao treino da Grifinória e o menino odiou saber o quanto Mellani era boa na defesa. Ele não desgrudava mais da monitora fazendo tudo para chamar a atenção dela ou faze-la sorrir. Queria muito ganhar um beijo de verdade da jovem e estava preocupado que a tristeza dela atrapalhasse suas investidas. Não que ele desse em cima dela descaradamente, mas era muito gentil e galante sempre que podia. Judith estava deprimida naquele ano. Os sorrisos sensuais e a simpatia natural deram espaço para um olhar tristonho e um sorriso tímido, quase forçado. A formatura de Lopez e Josh deixou um vazio para os quatro meninos e principalmente para ela. Sirius parou de olhar para a garota e lançou um olhar para cima. James estava numa disputada acirrada com o capitão do time pelo pomo e o Black assoviou impressionado com a destreza do amigo. Seu olhar correu pelo céu até a posição dos aros. O Artilheiro, Octávio Thilense tinha lançado um feitiço nas goles para lança-las numa velocidade que dificilmente um aluno mais velho conseguiria pegar. Além disso ele também lançava goles na direção dos aros. Mellani impressionantemente deixava poucas goles passarem por ela. Um feito digno da admiração de qualquer um.

-Nossa.- Judith comentou e Sirius a olhou, ela estava de batom vermelho, como sempre usava nas sextas e finais de semana. Ela sorria impressionada olhando para cima- A menina Grant é muito boa na vassoura.- Sirius revirou os olhos

-Ela é boa em ser chata isso sim.- Comentou entediado.

-A Grifinória vai ganhar o campeonato por cinco anos seguidos se souberem escolher os artilheiros. Com esses Potter's no time é vitória certa.

-Como você sabe que ela é uma Potter?- Sirius perguntou emburrado, tudo que menos queria era que Judith admirasse Mellani e o pior comentasse sobre ela num dos raros momentos em que estavam a sós. A monitora finalmente virou a cabeça olhando para Sirius. Ela sempre sentiu-se bem ao lado do menino desde que o conheceu. A personalidade dele lembrava muito a de seu amigo Josh. Judith lembrou-se de que foi com o amigo que deu o primeiro beijo e que ele também não sabia beijar antes disso. Josh sempre disse que ela foi a melhor escolha como professora e que o parâmetro dele sempre se baseava nela. Judith era uma pessoa muito livre.

- Porque o Jay vive fazendo questão de chamar ela de priminha quando está sendo um tremendo ogro com a coitadinha.

-Desde quando ele é um ogro com ela? Ele é até mole de mais.

-Você não percebe porque é bem pior que ele. Fala sério Sirius, mais dia menos dia você vai correr atrás dessa menina. Para de ser tão mal.- O menino bufou

-Isso NUNCA vai acontecer ok? Ela me tira do sério em tudo, é uma pirralha arrogante que faz de tudo pra me ver mal na frente dos outros. E agora está se achando mais só porque começou a usar sutiã. Ela é uma tremenda pu...

-Ok, ok. Já entendi- Judith franziu o cenho- James não acha ruim quando você fala assim?

-Até acha, mas evito falar isso na frente dele. No fim das contas ela é a irmã mais nova dele.- Judith assentiu

-É, eles moram juntos desde os cinco anos.

-Sério, eu não quero ficar falando da Grant. Ter que aturar a cara dela sempre já é o suficiente.- Judith percebeu que ele ficava totalmente fora de razão quando falava de Mellani. O menino chegava a ficar vermelho de tanta raiva e ela nunca viu Sirius ao menos ameaçar corar. O olhou longamente como se soubesse de algo muito importante que Sirius não fazia ideia.- Que foi?

-Nada.- Murmurou misteriosa e Sirius franziu o cenho

-Judie, eu estou preocupado com você. Anda tão triste.- Ela suspirou, lembrou-se novamente de Josh e do quanto Sirius se parecia com o amigo- Quer contar o que está acontecendo?

-Eu sempre achei você muito imaturo Sirius, mas esse ano você está se mostrando um verdadeiro rapaz.- O menino sorriu, ele dançava por dentro "Mais um ponto" pensou.

-Eu só estou preocupado com você. Isso não tem nada com maturidade, mas sim com o quanto quero você bem.- Ele tocou a mão dela dando apoio

-É que... Josh vai pra academia de aurores esse ano.- Ela parecia muito triste- Ele...- A jovem suspirou chorosa- Ele vai passar três anos por lá. Eu vou me mudar para Londres e fazer o curso de enfermagem no S.T. Mungus. São quatro anos na cidade e não vou poder sair de lá.

-E o Lopez?- Sirius perguntou ainda massageando a mão dela de maneira consoladora

-Se mudou esse mês para os Estados Unidos, o avô dele tem um comercio muito bom de poções por lá. Ele sabia que teria de fazer isso desde criança. Sempre reclamou, mas... Lopez era o melhor em poções. Quando Slugh lecionava tinha ele como o melhor.

-Quem é Slugh?

-Professor de poções, saiu de licença porque um ex-aluno do clube dele o decepcionou muito de uns tempos pra cá. –Sirius pensou que fosse a maior besteira o professor se afastar por um motivo daqueles

-Eu pensei que você estivesse triste por causa do Harper.- Judith engoliu em seco

-Como você sabe disso?

-Do que? Que namoravam ou que terminaram?

-Os dois.- Sirius sentiu o rosto arder. Foi à segunda vez em dois anos que a monitora viu o menino vermelho e as duas vezes em menos de meia hora.

-Bem, sobre o termino eu ouvi você e a Coraline conversando. Na verdade ouvi a sua irmã meio gritando sobre a francesa pela qual ele te trocou.- Judith assentiu nervosa

-Eu não estou triste com ele. Estou irritada por ter acreditado naquele idiota. Eu ficava me sentindo culpada quando ficava com o... Esquece.

-Você traia o Harper?- Judith negou

-Nós não namorávamos. Era um caso duradouro, mas ele cogitou me pedir em namoro quando eu terminasse a escola, eu acreditei. Fui bem idiota e o Josh me avisou...-Fez um bico e suspirou- O Josh.- Sirius olhou desconfiado

-É dele que você gosta não é?- Judith deu de ombros- Nele que você estava dando uns beijos é?-A monitora corou

-Você é muito esperto pro seu próprio bem.- Olhou-o profundamente- Me lembra muito ele quando era mais novo. Mas como é que você sabe que eu e o Harper estávamos juntos?

-Er, teve uma noite na antiga torre de astronomia que você tomou um tremendo susto lembra?- A jovem assentiu- Eu era o fantasma.- Ela arregalou os olhos e corou em seguida- Eu sinto muito, não queria te ver nua... Na verdade eu queria, mas não daquele jeito e...- Judith tinha a boca aberta e estava com as bochechas vermelhas- Eu ia fechar os olhos, mas foi tudo tão rápido. Você correu sem a blusa e... Desculpa.- Olhou-a sem jeito- Se serve de consolo seus seios são lindos.

-E-eu... Não sei se me sinto ofendida ou elogiada.- A voz dela era um sussurro- Você é muito precoce Sirius.

-Eu só... Gosto de garotas mais velhas. Principalmente de você.- Judith meneou a cabeça negativamente- Acho até que estou apaixonado.- A monitora segurou o riso e meneou a cabeça negativamente diversas vezes.

-E o que te faz pensar isso?

-Toda a vez que eu te vejo sinto... Sabe, essas coisas que os meninos pensam e também...-Ele olhava para as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas- Fico pensando em você a todo instante principalmente...-Parou de falar sem jeito

-Principalmente?

-Vai ficar brava comigo se eu continuar.

-Termina Sirius.

-Principalmente no banho. Pronto falei. Olha, se não quiser mais falar comigo ou olhar na minha cara ou...

-Sirius...- Judith chamou e ele a olhou- Respira fundo.- Ela segurava o riso

-Isso não é engraçado.

-É sim.- Ela devolveu e se aproximou quase encostando o nariz no dele. Passou a mão lentamente pelo rosto do menino- O que você chama de paixão é só um tesãozinho. Você tem vontade de transar comigo e não de namorar, conhecer meus pais ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Eu acho que não...

-Você se interessa por outras garotas?- Sirius negou- Alguma? Nenhuma que ache bonita, que gosta de ficar perto ou tenha vontade de beijar?

-Tem a Dorcas Meadowes, mas ela é tímida e eu não sei como fazer pra ela me beijar. Além do mais, se eu fizer tudo errado ela vai falar pra Cortney, e essa outra aí é uma fofoqueira. Eu tenho a primeira e ultima chance de fazer algo certo ou não. Acabar com a minha reputação desse jeito seria o fim. E não ia aguentar as zuações da Grant.

-Ah Sirius, meu querido Sirius. O que posso fazer por você? Primeiro, reações que afetam seu pênis e não o coração são desejos. Você tem 13 anos é normal ficar assim por tudo e segundo, você tem que olhar para as meninas da sua idade. Elas não vão reclamar porque sabem tanto quanto você. Terceiro, se alguém souber, principalmente minhas amigas, vão me matar de tanto tirar sarro e me recriminar então bico calado. É o seguinte, já que seu medo é de beijar mal eu vou te ajudar.- Sirius engoliu em seco sem acreditar- Esse ano você treina comigo, mas tem que prometer que ao mesmo tempo vai ficar com garotas da sua idade.

-Você está falando o que eu estou ouvindo ou...

-É sério. Bom vamos lá, primeira lição. Me beija.- Sirius arregalou os olhos e começou a respirar com dificuldade

-Na boca?- Judith assentiu e fechou os olhos. Sirius engoliu em seco e se ajeitou deixando uma perna de cada lado do banco ficando de frente para a garota. Se aproximou tremulo, soltou a mão dela e apertou o banco fortemente. Encostou os lábios nos dela pressionando e sentindo a textura macia. Se afastou lentamente e abriu os olhos

-Só isso Sirius?- Questionou rindo- Vamos lá. Primeiro essa mão vai vir aqui.- Puxou a mão esquerda dele para seu rosto- E essa outra aqui- Levou a mão dele até a cintura dela.

-Judie eu...- Ele arfou sentindo uma pontada na pélvis que fez sua roupa intima ficar mais apertada. Fechou os olhos franzindo o cenho.

-Parece que está indo para um pelotão de fuzilamento. Se ficar excitado no primeiro encontro vai tomar um belo tapa no rosto. Respira fundo e aprende a ter controle. Se conseguir controlar quando pode ficar... _Feliz_, futuramente vai conseguir controlar sua ejaculação perfeitamente.- O menino arregalou os olhos, excitação, ejaculação, céus, ele nunca pensou que fosse ouvir essas coisas de uma garota tão cedo. Muito menos de Judith- Agora, aperta minha cintura...- Sirius o fez sentindo a garganta secar- Aí Sirius, devagar. Com leveza,_ aprecie_.- Ele assim o fez- Muito bem. E agora, olhe pra mim, se você quiser beijar alguém, tem que mostrar isso com o olhar, não como se fosse ter um ataque, nem como se fosse um tarado, mas...-Ela mordeu os lábios pintados de vermelho- Como se tivesse muito desejo, mas controlasse isso.- O menino ficou confuso, fazia isso o tempo inteiro perto dela. Fez o que teve vontade dentro dos padrões da decência. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto macio dela e o polegar foi gentilmente para o lábio escarlate. Suspirou e a olhou nos olhos, sentiu tanta vontade de beijá-la que se aproximou, travou no meio do caminho.- Isso foi muito bom, agora termine.- Ele acabou com a distancia entre eles. Suspirou e Judith puxou a mão dele do rosto para a nuca, se afastou lentamente e disse- Alternar entre a nuca e o rosto é ótimo. Da cintura para as costas também. Agora, vamos para segunda etapa.- Ele assentiu ansioso. Ela tomou os lábios dele e mordeu o inferior abrindo passagem para a boca do menino. Ouviu-o suspirar e deslizou a língua para dentro. Sirius abriu os olhos e em seguida fechou-os. Deslizou a língua acompanhando os movimentos erógenos e viciantes da monitora, subiu a mão pelas costas dela. Decidiu definir um ritmo próprio. Sentia vontade de mais, queria mais, precisava de Judith tanto que chegava a doer. Ambas as mãos deslizaram pela cintura dela e o rapaz puxou-a com força para frente. O beijo estava faminto e envolvente. Ela se separou dele quando percebeu que estava prestes a sentar em seu colo:

-E-eu... –Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente- Acho que você não precisa de aulas nunca mais e...- Parou de falar quando Sirius a puxou de volta pra si. Estava impressionada, o gosto dele era bom e ele estava sendo praticamente moldado as preferencias dela, meio selvagens, diga-se de passagem.

Mellani suspirou aliviada quando o apito soou anunciando o fim do treino. Estava cansada e suada. Octávio tinha levado ela ao limite do esforço, mas valeu a pena cada gota de suor. Ela conseguiu ficar mais relaxada, mesmo que Sirius ficasse zombando dela lá debaixo nos primeiros vinte minutos. Ela desceu da vassoura percebendo um silencio fora do normal para os padrões de Sirius. Percorreu o olhar pelas arquibancadas e viu não muito ao longe o Black agarrado de todas as maneiras possíveis com Judith Fhorty à monitora da Grifinória. Mellani sentiu o rosto corar com a cena, seu coração acelerou e ela franziu o cenho. Sirius percorria a mão pelo corpo da monitora sempre parando um pouco abaixo dos seios. Mellani pensou que ele estava sofrendo devido à expressão dolorida, mas depois chegou à conclusão que ele estava gostando do sofrimento porque parecia cada vez mais sôfrego e necessitado. Judith parecia surpresa com Sirius, mas também não soltava a boca da dele. O resto do time ainda brincava no céu enquanto a noite caia lentamente. Mellani sentiu o rosto arder quando Judith apertou a nuca de Sirius. Uma sensação quente e totalmente nova a dominou. Algo na expressão dele desencadeou uma reação na loira nunca antes experimentada. O jeito faminto que ele beijava Judith Fhorty, a forma como a mão larga dele apertava a cintura da monitora, a maneira como ele se inclinava para frente, tudo aquilo fez Mellani sentir algo quente e úmido na roupa intima. Engoliu em seco e decidiu sair dali. Ainda confusa com as reações do próprio corpo bateu na madeira da arquibancada. Sirius e Judith se afastaram num pulo e Mellani correu para o vestiário:

-O treino já acabou eu vou indo.- Ela sorriu para o moreno que roubou um selinho molhado e safado dela.- Até a noite e lembre-se, nada de demonstrar algo.

-Vou virar mestre nisso.- Ele devolveu piscando. Sua roupa intima agora estava muito apertada e incomoda, algumas partes de sua intimidade doíam de tão estimulante que os beijos com a monitora foram. Encostou as costas na madeira e suspirou, sua boca estava manchada de um vermelho rosado e borrado. Sorriu. James desceu planando a vassoura a frente do amigo

-Cade a Judie? O capitão quer falar com ela pra... Heyyy Almofadinhas que aconteceu?

-Er...- Sirius suspirou- Você tem que guardar segredo.

-Ok.-James pulou da vassoura sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. O moreno sussurrou algo no ouvido de James, o maroto abriu a boca descrente e começou a rir orgulhoso do amigo.

Mellani entrou no box rapidamente, jogou o uniforme longe e pendurou a roupa que iria usar na porta. Sentia-se um tanto quanto exposta. O vestiário não tinha nenhuma divisão para garotas porque na época em que foi construído era um absurdo pensar em mulheres jogando quadribol. Flich não deixava ninguém de uniforme do time entrar no castelo depois de um dia de treino porque as botas sempre ficavam muito enlameadas e fazendo caminhos pelo castelo todo. Algumas vezes Mellani limpou as botas com um feitiço, mas o inspetor era tão idiota que a xingou antes de ver que ela estava limpa e assim a menina teve que voltar para o vestiário. Era perda de tempo tentar. Sempre usava o ultimo box e os meninos tinham o cuidado de deixar um box vazio ao lado dela. Todos brincavam dizendo ser o box reservado para James e o de óculos fazia questão de entrar ali e ficar virado de frente para todos os outros. Não que aquelas cabines de banho violassem a intimidade, mas deixavam a cabeça e os ombros expostos, além de dar uma visão dos joelhos para baixo. Vez ou outra sem querer Mellani acabou vendo o traseiro do primo e agradeceu mentalmente por ser sempre ele a tomar banho no box ao lado. Caso alguém visse acidentalmente alguma parte de seu corpo que fosse o primo. Fechou os olhos entrando embaixo da água e aplicando shampoo nos cabelos. Massageou lentamente e ouviu a algazarra do time entrando. Não sentia vergonha deles. O primeiro mês no time foi difícil, ela sentia medo de que a vissem nua e saber que eles tinham consciência da nudez dela a deixou aterrorizada, mas com o tempo passou. Ela realmente não ligava, estaria vendo-os tanto quanto os meninos a veriam. Eles acabavam tratando-a por igual já que ela não fazia diferenciação. Abriu os olhos quando ouviu gritos e risadas e viu Octávio só de toalha batendo com uma toalha de rosto no traseiro nu do capitão. Ela começou a rir e reparou nos músculos do traseiro e das cochas do rapaz do sexto ano. Ele era atraente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou.

-Ahhhh Mellani...-O capitão correu até o box pegando o sutiã dela e saiu correndo, tinha acabado de enrolar uma toalha nos quadris- UHHH O SUTIÃ DA CAÇULA É 42 HUHULLLL.

-AÊ MELLANI.- Octavio gritou e ela começou a rir:

-Me devolve isso Carter! Seu idiota!

-Vem pegar.- Lucas gritou fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Mellani puxou a toalha e se enrolou nela. Abriu o box deixando os meninos chocados. Não era mais a menina baixinha e sem curvas do segundo ano. Agora uma garota de seios médios e cintura fina andava na direção de todos eles, toda molhada e levemente irritada. O capitão Carter sorriu de lado:

-Desculpe senhorita!- Estendeu a mão e quando ela foi pegar levou a mão para cima- Pula pra pegar caçulinha.

-Para com isso! Minha toalha vai cair seu idiota!- Ela tentava não rir. Estava divida entre a irritação e o divertimento.

-É isso que ele quer Mel.- Lucas avisou rindo. O time estava achando tudo muito engraçado. Mellani subiu o joelho acertando as partes baixas de Carter. O capitão soltou um gemido de dor e devolveu o sutiã para ela enquanto caia sentado no chão. Todos aplaudiram e riram de Carter. Mellani rodou o sutiã no dedo e disse debochada:

-Cuidado capitão Carter, eu sou mulher.- Piscou-lhe o olho direito e recebeu olhares desejosos de mais de dois pares de olhos. No instante seguinte ficou séria e sentiu a bochecha arder. Sirius tinha acabado de entrar no vestiário e conversava com James. O Black parou de falar e olhou-a de cima abaixo. Ela voltou correndo para o box e se trancou. James entrou algum tempo depois. Sirius já tinha ido embora.- James, o vestiário é só pra membros do time!

-Mas ele só estava terminando de me contar um negocio.

-Não interessa!- Mellani estava irritada

-Só porque você estava de toalha e _apenas a toalha_ no meio de um bando de macho é?

-Cala a sua boca. Eu não fiz nada de mais. Quem fez foi à monitora, se agarrando daquele jeito pervertido com um aluno bem mais novo.

-Ahhhh então você viu.

-Ahhhh eu vi.- Ela respondeu fazendo careta e finalmente terminando o banho, se trocou e saiu dali. Quando estava quase deixando o campo ouviu alguém lhe chamar

-Melll. Hey um segundo.- Lucas Flacht chamou- Estou entrando também. Nossa que fome.

-Nem me fale.

-E aí, vai pra Hogsmead amanhã?- Mellani assentiu- É que não parece tão empolgada.

-Digamos que eu já conheça a vila.

-Nossa seus pais te levaram antes de Hogwarts? Que chato.

-Mais ou menos.- Ela sorriu- E você, está empolgado?

-Ah, eu já fui ano passado estou no quarto ano lembra?- Ela assentiu, andavam em direção ao castelo- Queria saber se... Er... Você quer almoçar comigo amanhã? Em Hogsmead sabe?

-Com o time?- Perguntou inocente

-Não... Eu e você, como num encontro.- Mellani corou e continuou andando sem olhar para o rapaz, ponderou muitas opções. Queria que Remus a chamasse, mas aparentemente ele não gostava dela pra isso e estava mais interessado em Coraline Fhorty. Não achava Lucas atraente. Ele era bonito e Cortney queria muito ficar com ele, além é claro dele ser do time, mas nada que a impressionasse. Desconfiava que seu interesse por Remus estava afetando o julgamento quanto aos outros garotos

-Mas... Esse encontro seria romântico?- Lucas corou com a pergunta

-Essa é a ideia.

-Está me chamando pra sair?

-É o que parece.- Disse sem jeito

-Por quê?

-É que... Você é muito engraçada e... Linda.- Mellani corou

-Tudo bem. Só que vamos como amigos ok?-O rapaz assentiu feliz- Que horas?

-Bom saímos juntos daqui e se quiser ficar comigo até depois do almoço tudo bem se não...

-Hum... Ok.

-Olha só a rainha chegando.- Cortney murmurou maldosamente e Dorcas observou Mellani entrando ao lado de Lucas- Ela toma banho no vestiário cheio de garotos.

-Que vaca.- Marie ajudou - Ela está saindo com o Flacht?- Cortney corou

-Claro que não, o que um garoto como ele faria com ela?

-Eu sei lá, talvez beijar? Eu não gosto dela, mas além dela ser muito boa em quadribol vive de piadinha e é linda. Os garotos gostam disso.- Dorcas murmurou- É bem natural que ela saia com alguém do time não acham?

-Você está do lado de quem?- Cortney perguntou com raiva e Marie a pressionou com o olhar

-Eu não estou defendendo, só estou apontando o obvio. Depois vai ficar comendo mosca de novo Cortie aí você vai chorar.- A loira corou com o que a outra disse

-Tá tranquila porque quem você quer odeia a Grant.-Cortney acusou sorrindo. Naquele instante Sirius entrou rindo ao lado de James. Marie suspirou olhando para o de óculos e Dorcas se segurou para não ir falar com Sirius tão rapidamente

-Se eu saísse com o Jay seria tão legal.- Marie murmurou sonhadora- Ele é muito divertido e todos gostam dele. Quando eu me apresento às pessoas sempre me chamam de amiga da Lily. Melhor ser namorada do James.

-Melhor ser Marie MacDonald não acha?- Dorcas perguntou achando bem idiota o que Marie disse

-Todas as meninas do nosso ano querem uma chance com um dos três marotos.- Cortney murmurou- Mas eles só pensam em pregar peças e fazer gracinha. Principalmente o Sirius.- Ela realmente parecia desanimada

-Acho que você precisa rever suas prioridades Dorcas.- Marie disse séria

-Eu também acho.- A loira concordou com ela e suspirou triste. Viu Sirius sentar-se entre as amigas de Judith e conversar com a monitora alegremente. Ele sempre fazia aquilo, e todas às vezes a menina sentia-se triste. Queria as atenções dele para ela.- Sirius só tem olhos para a monitora Forthy.

-Do jeito que ela é fácil. É capaz que consiga algo.´- Cortney devolveu com veneno- Fiquei sabendo que ela andou com três caras ao mesmo tempo.

-Seu problema Cortney é que da ouvido de mais para o que as pessoas falam.- Dorcas encerrou o assunto e saiu andando para a mesa de estudos desanimada. Abriu um livro grosso e enterrou o nariz nele.

-Sirius, aquela não é a menina que você comentou?- Judith perguntou e ele assentiu- O que está esperando?

-Ela está enterrada nos livros. Não dá atenção pra ninguém quando está estudando.

-Essa é sua chance de descobrir se ela quer beijar você. Se ela te der atenção é porque você pode ter alguma chance.- Sirius sorriu, não tinha pensado naquilo- Só toma um pouco de cuidado, você tem que achar uma menina que só queira te beijar. Não machuque os sentimentos de ninguém. Sinceridade é tudo.

-Ok.- Sirius respirou fundo e andou até Dorcas. Sentou-se do lado dela- Boa noite.

-Ah, alou Sirius.- Ela continuou com a cara no livro, fixando a mesma linha, com vergonha de mais para olhar o garoto.

-Vai com quem pra Hogsmead amanhã?

-Com as meninas, Cortney, Marie, Lily, Lene, Alie.

-Lene?

-É a amiga da Alice, a Lene é da Corvinal.

-Alice é a prima do Longbotton? –Dorcas assentiu finalmente tirando o rosto do livro e encarando-o- Eu vou com os marotos.

-Por que marotos?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ideia da Judie.- Sorriu e ela ficou seria voltando a olhar para o livro- Ela é bem legal. Como uma irmã mais velha.- Mentiu.

-Você não tem irmãs não é?- Dorcas tirou sarro e Sirius riu junto

-Está empolgada com a visita?

-Sim, principalmente porque -Ela voltou a olhá-lo- Vou poder comprar os livros de DCAT que a senhora Sawyer nos passou para leitura extra...- Dorcas corou percebendo que estava falando de lição novamente

-Você parece gostar muito de DCAT.- A loira assentiu. Sirius reparava mais no formato atraente dos lábios dela do que na conversa.

-Quero ser auror. Mulheres sofrem preconceito na academia. Tenho que ser a melhor isso se...

-Se?

-Se o ministério não for corrompido até lá.- Murmurou receosa. Sirius franziu o cenho finalmente se interessando

-Como assim?

-Meu pai é inominável, durante o verão ouvi umas conversas dele com meu tio. Ele evita falar em casa porque a minha mãe está nos últimos meses de gestação e... Bem isso não é importante. Acontece que eu o ouvi falando sobre um homem e seus seguidores. É alguma coisa sobre a purificação da sociedade bruxa. Bem sério.

-Nossa, mas o mundo acabou de sair de uma guerra sobre isso. Digo, não que faz pouco tempo, mas causou um impacto muito grande- Sirius murmurou preocupado- Eu lia jornais trouxas escondido da minha mãe. Todos se lembram disso. Já se passaram 28 anos desde que a guerra trouxa acabou. Até bruxos foram vitimas do genocídio que a Alemanha iniciou . –Dorcas ficou impressionada com o discurso diferente de Sirius, aquilo fez seu coração bater ainda mais forte. Para ela além de bonito e engraçado ele estava se mostrando inteligente- A Alemanha queria purificar o mundo trouxa, o governante trouxa deles tentou até imprimir força nos bruxos. Claro, não durou muito e foi um dos motivos da derrota dele.

-Eu sei. Ouvi meu pai dizer que as ideias desse grupo são bem piores que as do trouxa. E que o genocídio vai ser bem maior se o ministério resistir. Sabe o que é pior? É que muitas famílias sangue puro são conservadoras de mais.

-Eu é que o diga. - Sirius murmurou- Walburga queria me botar no calabouço só porque o Remus é mestiço. E mais, ainda mandou uma carta a Dumbledore perguntando como nascidos trouxas podiam estudar com gente diferenciada como os filhos dela.- Dorcas abriu a boca em descrença

-O que o diretor respondeu?- Sirius deu de ombros

-Nada. Só escreveu no rodapé a palavra democracia. A velha ficou doida.- Sirius estava impressionado com a inteligência e sagacidade de Dorcas. O jeito que ela corava a deixava mais encantadora- Quer jantar comigo hoje?

-Mas janto com você e com toda Grifinória sempre e...

-Não assim boba.- Ele sorriu segurando a mão dela- Sentar comigo e com meus amigos.

-A, tudo bem.

-Então vamos logo assim pode me contar melhor sobre o que ouviu.- Dorcas assentiu feliz

-Eu só vou guardar meu material e já volto.

-Ok.- A menina recolheu suas coisas e subiu apressadamente. Judith sorriu para Sirius fazendo um sinal de OK com a mãos. O moreno sorriu de volta.

-Lily.- Mellani chamou chegando perto. Gabriel sorriu para a colega

-Cansada Mel?- Ele perguntou educadamente, ela assentiu

-Muito, arrancaram meu coro. Preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês.

-Que houve?-Lílian perguntou preocupada

-Nada de mais. Sabe o Lucas? Que entrou como batedor no mesmo teste que eu?- Ambos assentiram- Hoje na hora que eu estava saindo do vestiário... Ele me chamou pra sair com ele. Amanhã em Hogsmead. Disse que queria ter um encontro romântico comigo.

-Nossa, e aí você aceitou?- Lílian perguntou

-Aceitei, mas sei lá, foi mais porque ele foi muito educado e se ele tentar me beijar eu vou dar um soco nele.

-Mas eu pensei que as garotas achassem ele atraente.- Disse Gabriel de um jeito estranho, Mellani arqueou uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca.

-É Mel, você devia estar empolgada com isso.

-Mas não estou, vou por educação. Devia ter dito não e ir aprontar com vocês. Mas aí lembrei que você vai me enfiar no meio das suas dondoquinhas.- Mellani apontou para Lílian- E você vai com o Peterson provavelmente paquerar meninas e falar de meninas.- A ruiva corou quando ouviu a conclusão de Mellani. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme e pela primeira vez cogitou a possiblidade de gostar de Gabriel mais do que como um amigo.- Então resolvi aceitar, mas eu queria...- Ela parou de falar quando viu Remus conversando sorridente ao lado de Coraline. Mal sabia ela que ele falava justamente dos feitos dela no último jogo.- Argh! Licença eu vou almoçar.

-Almoçar? – Gabriel perguntou confuso e Mellani revirou os olhos

-Jantar, encher a pança, bater um rango. Dá na mesma.- Saiu irritada e fez questão de passar por Remus com raiva.

Lílian se separou das amigas na rua principal de Hogsmead. Andaram juntas pela manhã toda e Dorcas e ela passaram tempo de mais na livraria. Tentava achar Severus, não tinha falado com o amigo a semana inteira mesmo tendo muitas aulas com ele. Sempre alguém acabava puxando-a para longe ou distraindo-a de seu intento. Encontrou-o com a blusa toda enrolada no rosto e com as calças caídas na altura dos joelhos. Ele tentava se soltar:

-Sev, o que aconteceu? Sev?

-Feitiço...-Murmurou meio sufocado. Lílian puxou-o para uma rua mais deserta e murmurou- Finite.- As roupas do menino voltaram ao normal. Ele estava descabelado e com as bochechas vermelhas- O que aconteceu?

-Marotos.- Murmurou e a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva

-Como eles podem? Por que fizeram isso?

-O que acha? Para se mostrarem melhores é claro. Aqueles idiotas. Potter e Black principalmente. Demônios.- Murmurou amargo. A verdade era que James provocou Severus chamando-o de Ranhoso na frente de Marie e Cortney apenas para aparecer. Severus lançou uma azaração e James se deu mal. O Grifinório se livrou do feitiço e revidou. Avery se intrometeu e seria uma luta injusta caso Sirius não estivesse por perto. No fim, James saiu com morcegos na cara e Severus sendo preso pela própria roupa.- Eles se acham os donos do mundo e quando você está perto piora. Aquele Potter fica se exibindo! Todo se querendo pra cima de você.

-De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

-Do fato dele sempre se exibir feito um pavão quando você está por perto. Ou dele ficar assanhando aquele cabelo ridículo dele e piscando pra você. Sem contar que ele fica fazendo piadinhas o tempo inteiro só pra você rir.

-Se você não percebeu ele fica _todo se querendo_ pra cima da Marie. E também da Francis e dá Louize e de qualquer menina.- Severus bufou

-Com você é diferente.

-É porque eu brigo com ele ué. Eu estava te procurando almoçar. 3 vassouras o que acha?- Mudou de assunto propositalmente

-Dizem que a comida é boa. – Murmurou feliz por ela voltar à atenção para ele. Receber um convite daqueles deixou seu dia mais iluminado. Lílian passou o braço pelo dele e saíram andando. Ela contava sem parar sobre as amigas e sobre suas férias na casa do lago dos avós. Severus se contentava, muito satisfeito, de sentir o braço dele junto ao da menina e de ouvir a voz animada dela.

Os Marotos estavam se divertindo muito pelo vilarejo e aquilo significava insanidade alheia. Tinham assustado senhoras com a capa da invisibilidade de James, levantado mais saias do que puderam contabilizar e entrando em três confusões seguidamente. Tentaram comprar bebidas nos bares, mas Peter sempre acabava os denunciando com alguma frase idiota e não conseguiam uma gota de whisky se quer. Riam sem parar e sentaram num banco em frente a filial da Floreios e Borrões. James viu Lílian passar ao longe com Severus e franziu o cenho

-Por que a Evans anda com aquele fracassado?

-Porque ela é igualmente fracassada.- Sirius concluiu cansado

-Ninguém da Grifinória tem esse estirpe. – James defendeu enquanto olhava com raiva para Lílian e Severus. Os dois entraram no 3 vassouras e ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou comprar chocolate alguém quer?- Remus perguntou levantando.

-Não valeu.- James respondeu. Sirius e Peter estavam envolvidos de mais numa lutinha de socos para reparar no que o loiro disse

-Pede pinicoooooo.-Sirius gritava rindo

-Ta bom Almofadinhas, ta bom, aííí caramba ta doendo ouuuu. –Remus ainda pode ouvir Peter reclamar enquanto andava para longe. Não se lembrava ao certo onde a doceria ficava e se distraiu com a vitrine de artigos decorativos. Um pequeno pendulo de cristais reluzentes balançava. Era muito lindo e parecia um reino encanto. Em cima do penduro um pequeno feitiço fazia neve artificial cair lentamente. Passou por sua mente dar de presente para Mellani, aquilo parecia ser o tipo de coisa que ela gostava, coisas que estimulavam a imaginação. Sorriu e olhou a etiqueta com o preço. Não era tão caro, mas precisaria fazer uns tantos trabalhos de verão para o pai de James se quisesse comprar. "Quem sabe no quinto ano eu consiga presenteá-la" pensou desanimado. Andou a esmo enquanto pensava no tanto de dinheiro que tinha e com o que tinha gastar "O teto quebrado, uma nova mesa, roupas para papai, livros. Vou comprar de segunda mão, mas minhas calças estão ficando curtas e minha capa também... Droga." Remus parou de andar e olhou em volta, estava numa espécie de beco que daria na rua de trás da qual andava

-Remus?- Coraline tinha acabado de esconder algo atrás de si e parecia ter sido pega no pulo- Que tá fazendo nessa parte deserta?

-Eu me perdi... E você?- Ela suspirou e deu de ombros mostrando uma garrafa pequena com líquido verde- O que é isso?

-Absinto. Roubei do meu pai. Se Judie ver me mata. Eu só queria saber como é... É muito forte.

-Você sempre bebe sozinha?-Remus se aproximou curioso e Coraline negou. As bochechas estavam coradas e ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-Minhas amigas estão com caras. E minha irmã estava com as amigas chatas dela. Aí pensei ser uma boa hora pra...-Ela soltou uma risadinha- Pra experimentar.

-Hum, por que não?- Remus aceitou a pequena garrafa da mão de Coraline e tomou um gole generoso

-Vai devagar com isso aí. É sério.- Remus começou a tossir e sentiu o rosto mais quente. Nunca tinha bebido nada na vida. Sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco. – Remus eu não devia falar porque eu estou um pouco bêbada e...- Ela suspirou envergonhada- E por ser dois anos mais velha que você. Sério acho que isso é um problema de família, minha irmã andou agarrando seu amigo Sirius.

-O queeeee?- Remus olhou-a surpreso

-É...-Coraline não percebia a gravidade do que falava e só abanou a mão- Ela disse que está ensinando ele a beijar. A Judie me conta tudo. Ela também disse que isso irritaria muito o Josh, hahaha só que ele nem estuda mais aqui. Que seja, ela está dando lições de como beijar para o seu amigo. Só que eu não sou assim _livre_ igual a ela.- Suspirou e encostou na parede. Remus fez o mesmo e virou a cabeça, ficaram se encarando- Eu nunca me interessei por garoto nenhum, até começar a conversar com você. Eu sei que é loucura e tudo mais porque você é mais novo, mas mesmo assim...- Ela suspirou- Você parece tão centrado e maduro e esse seu jeito tímido.- Ela deslizou pela parede e se afastou ficando de frente para Remus- Eu tô apaixonado por você.- O jeito lerdo que ela falou aquilo fez Remus sentir vontade de rir

-Você está bêbada. Vai se arrepender disso depois.

-Não. Eu vou me arrepender se não te beijar agora.- Remus arregalou os olhos com o que ela disse e suspirou surpreso quando sentiu os lábios dela tocarem os seus. Tentou se afastar e falou com certa dificuldade:

-Coraline... você hum... Vai se arrepen... Hummm.- Ele gemeu baixo quando sentiu a língua dela pedir passagem para sua boca. Fechou os olhos e suspirou relaxando. As mãos desceram até a cintura dela. Era bom e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Ela tinha gosto de álcool e menta. Sentia necessidade de acompanhar o ritmo dela e assim o fez, suas línguas brincando delicadamente uma com a outra. Sua mão subiu até a nuca dela e apertou os cabelos negros e macios da adolescente. Remus sentiu o corpo todo responder aquele carinho, puxou-a para mais perto e suspirou novamente, seu peito subia e descia sem parar. Remus nunca foi um tipo de garoto que pensava muito em meninas, a única menina que ele pensava muito não era a que o beijava agora. Ele imaginou que devia ser infinitamente mais delicioso beijar Mellani e aquele pensamento o fez se afastar da garota.

-Coraline eu...

-Xi, não fala nada só...-Ela se aproximou tomando os lábios dele novamente. Ele a beijou de volta por mais alguns segundos e depois a empurrou com delicadeza saindo da parede e ficando um pouco longe. Estava ofegante e olhando-a sem saber o que dizer- O que foi Remus?- Ele engoliu em seco e se aproximou, tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Pensou em como gostaria de ser tratado se fosse ao contrário.

-Coraline.- Passou a mão pelo rosto dela olhando-a nos olhos- Você é linda. É uma das garotas mais legais e incríveis que eu já conheci.- Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos olhando-a carinhosamente- Você é muito especial. Sério. E eu fico imensamente elogiado, e completamente grato por sentir o que sente por mim. De verdade? É uma honra saber que fui capaz de despertar sentimentos tão doces em uma garota tão especial como você, mas...- Coraline tremeu os lábios e sentiu os olhos molharem- Meu coração sente apenas amizade por você.- Ela suspirou e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas- Por favor não chore.

-É muito difícil saber que sou tão desinteressante.

-Não, claro que não.- A voz dele era calma e passou certo consolo a ela- Você é muito interessante, sério, beijar você foi a coisa mais incrível que já me aconteceu até hoje.

-Então... Então por quê?

-Eu creio que... Creio que estou apaixonado por alguém.- Coraline assentiu chorosa

-É ela não é? A Grant?- Remus assentiu envergonhado. A menina o abraçou- Boa sorte. Ela parece gostar muito de você.

-Eu sinto muito.- Se afastaram e ela ainda forçou um sorriso

-E-eu agradeço por não ser um tremendo ogro. A Dedos de Mel fica por ali.- Apontou para outra extremidade do beco.

-Como você...?- Coraline apenas deu de ombros e encostou na parede. Remus voltou para junto dos amigos com a cabeça fervilhando.

-Hey cara você demorou muito.- James disse se levantando- Estamos indo pra praça central. A Dorcas acabou de passar indo pra lá e Almofadinhas quer marcar território.- Tirou sarro e Sirius o olhou de canto

-Por falar em marcar território, desde quando está dando uns beijos na Judith? E mais, como um pirralho feito você conseguiu?- Remus debochou e Sirius olhou para James

-Eu não conteiiii nadaaa.

-Coraline me contou. Encontrei com ela agora e por isso demorei.- Murmurou e Sirius olhou desconfiado

-Foi por isso que você demorou é?- Sirius sorriu malicioso- Vamos. Conta tudo agora!

-Tudo o que?

-Você beijou ela? Está com a boca vermelha.- Peter debochou e Remus negou. Queria preservar a integridade moral da menina

-Não muda de assunto Almofadinhas.- Remus disse andando na direção da praça. Sirius contou rapidamente sobre seu acordo com a monitora. Peter e Remus ficaram impressionados com a sorte do Black. Quando chegaram na praça central um burburinho de alunos da mesma serie que eles estava formado. No meio da roda, a maioria de alunos Grifinórios e Corvinais, estavam Mellani e Dorcas. Sirius revirou os olhos e começou a abrir espaço entre os estudantes. James e Remus pegaram carona no rastro de Sirius e Peter não foi tão ligeiro ficando para trás. Dorcas tinha uma garrafa na mão e Mellani estava de braços cruzados batendo o pé. Lílian estava mais atrás com as outras quatro garotas, Alice, Marlene, Marie e Cortney.

-Qual o problema? Até a Lily vai brincar. Por Merlim até o certinho do Cor!

-Eu não quero.

-Deixa de ser criança Mellani.- Dorcas murmurou e a menina de tranças revirou os olhos

-Por que quer que eu participe? Que eu bem me lembre não quis que eu fizesse parte da sua festinha _super_ badalada.- Dorcas corou

-Desculpa. Se serve de consolo a ideia não partiu de mim. Vai deixa de ser criança e vamos brincar. Ou tem medo de beijar mal?- Mellani cerrou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não quero deixar de ser criança. Eu quero poder não crescer. Se existir alguma maneira de eu ficar com 13 anos pra sempre ou voltar para os 10 me avise porque crescer é a pior coisa do mundo! Eu não vou brincar e pronto.

-Brincar do que?- Sirius se intrometeu e Dorcas sorriu

-Vamos para a velha casa abandonada brincar de girar a garrafa.

-Como assim?- O Black perguntou sem entender. James parou ao lado dele

-Bom, enfeitiçamos a garrafa então não corremos o risco de um casal do mesmo sexo se beijar.- Muitos alunos coraram- Tem a garrafa.- Balançou uma garrafa de soda vazia na frente de Sirius- Sentamos em circulo e rodamos a garrafa. O bico determina quem beija e o fundo quem será beijado.- Os dois marotos acharam a ideia sensacional

-Eu tô totalmente dentro.- Sirius disse- Se você participar é claro.- Dorcas sorriu corada e assentiu

-Eu fiz os feitiços.

-E o que acontece se a pessoa se recusar a beijar?- James perguntou curioso

-A pessoa tem que fazer algo da lista humilhante.- Nisso Marie veio com uma enorme lista de afazeres- Que a pessoa rejeitada escolhe. Por exemplo se quem se recusou foi o beijador, o que receberia o beijo escolhe algo na lista. E vice versa. Bom você pode não cumprir nada e sair andando até porque nada te obrigada, mas ficar como covarde o resto da sua vida? Quem for brincar sabe o risco.

-A Evans vai jogar?- James perguntou olhando-a com divertimento. Lílian revirou os olhos

-Sim Jay. Ela ajudou a fazer a lista humilhante. Olha só... Nadar pelado no lago negro com todos vendo. Correr travestido de mulher para os meninos. Aparecer só de sutiã na final de quadribol para as meninas... E muito mais.

-São coisas bem pesadas em Evans.- James olhou- Eu diria que você está louquinha pra beijar alguém.- Lílian corou e disse com raiva

-Você acertou Potter, mas pode ter certeza que não é você!- O de óculos corou e assanhou os cabelos disfarçando

-E por que a Grant não quer participar?- Sirius perguntou e olhou para Mellani- Está com medo do que? De perder o BV com alguém que não quer?- A loira revirou os olhos- Você só pode ser uma boca virgem covarde.

-Como se você tivesse beijado muito em Black.- Mellani devolveu revirando os olhos- Agora que você está participando menos ainda que eu entro, já pensou ter que beijar você?

-Você é uma covarde. Está morrendo de medo. Acho que no fim das contas é melhor mesmo não vir com a gente. Deve beijar mal e ter bafo.- Mellani inflou as bochechas de ar e soltou-o quando acertou um soco no braço de Sirius

-Vamos ver quem é que beija mal aqui. _Mascotinho_!

-Você vai participar?- Remus perguntou sem acreditar.- Só porque ele te provocou?- Mellani olhou com raiva para Remus.

-Vou participar porque ele está dizendo que eu não sou capaz e vou esfregar na cara dele que eu posso! Se eu não vou é porque não quero e não porque o idiota aí acha que não posso.

-Ok, ok, então vamos todos para a velha casa de Hogsmead.- Lílian disse rindo

-A casa dos gritos.- Gabriel murmurou

-O que?- Sirius perguntou confuso

-A casa dos gritos, ouvi alguns Sonserinos chamarem assim.

-Não de ouvidos pra esses panacas.-O moreno disse mudando de assunto. Remus o agradeceu com o olhar. Rumaram cerca de 16 alunos para a Casa dos Gritos. Peterson, Willian e Rodney ambos da Corvinal os quatro marotos e Gabriel . Entre as meninas estavam, Lílian, Marlene, Cortney, Marie, Dorcas, Mellani, Alice e Emilly Vance. Todas da Grifinória, exceto Marlene e Emilly que eram da Corvinal. Todos eles eram do terceiro ano, todos tinham 13 e dali, apenas Sirius, Alice e Remus já tinham beijado alguém. Sirius derrubou a cerca velha com um chute e os jovens se esgueiraram até a entrada da casa, lá James conseguiu abrir a porta com facilidade.

-Falaram que o velho, dono dessa casa morreu aqui dentro.- Murmurou Gabriel e Peterson o olhou com divertimento e medo

-Legallll.- Sirius murmurou orientando propositalmente o resto do grupo a parar na cozinha. Se fossem mais a fundo nos cômodos veriam todas as paredes arranhadas com garras de lobo. Remus tinha medo que isso acontecesse e já tinha comentado com os quatro amigos sobre aquilo.- Olha vamos parar por aqui.- Sentou-se no chão empoeirado e apenas Lílian e Marlene pareceram se importar com aquilo fazendo cara de nojo antes de se sentarem. Por ordem de Dorcas todos os meninos ficaram de um lado e as meninas do outro, o circulo se fechava com James e Lílian, a ruiva numa extremidade e o moreno na outra. Sempre alternado para não ocorrer erro quando a garrafa girasse e essa parasse mais rápido.

-Ok, vamos estabelecer mais algumas regras. Pra gente saber que o casal se beijou o beijo tem que ser aqui. Na frente de todo mundoooo.- Cortney disse empolgada- E outra, tem que ser beijo de língua, todos tem que ver a boca abrindo ok?- Mellani ficou desconfortável com aquilo e engoliu em seco- Tem que durar dois minutos.- Nisso Marie tirou o relógio do bolso e mostrou para todos- Cronometrado. Nem a menos nem a mais.

-N-na frente de todo mundo?- Gabriel perguntou com receio

-Sim.- Dorcas cantarolou e segurou a garrafa- Bom, lá vai.- Girou a garrafa, todos ficaram muito tensos, o vidro girava e girava, os olhos de Lílian acompanhavam o movimento torcendo a todo segundo para virar em Gabriel e na menos pior das hipóteses em Remus ou Peterson. Não queria dar seu primeiro beijo em James ou Sirius, seria o fim para ele e pior que isso só se fosse Peter ou chegar de sutiã na final de quadribol. A garrafa foi ficando mais lenta e diminuindo, até que parou. Todos olharam para o bico. Apontava em Peterson e a ponta em Marlene. A morena suspirou

-Peterson.- Dorcas chamou- Beija ou aceita o desafio?

-Beijo é claro.- Murmurou empolgado, achava Marlene muito bonita.

-E você Lene?- A Corvinal sorriu tímida

-Beijo.- Peterson se ajoelhou e foi na direção da menina, o circulo não estava muito grande e não foi preciso me mover muito para chegar até a menina. Ele se sentou na frente dela e a olhou com receio- Acaba logo com isso Bilbor.- Murmurou o sobrenome dele. O rapaz assentiu e tomou os lábios dela. Eles se beijaram de maneira desengonçada e nenhum dos dois parecia gostar do que estavam sentindo. Quando o relógio de Marie apitou soltaram-se aliviados. Marlene parecia um tomate de tão vermelha e Peterson olhava para baixo. Sirius estava ao lado dele e o cutucou

-Ela beija tão mal assim?

-Não, o gosto dela é bom. Só que... Nunca tinha beijado antes. Foi estranho.- Sussurrou e Sirius assentiu. O Black estava seguro. Não podia fazer nada errado, nem dar nada errado, Judith tinha lhe ensinado tudo. Ele seria perfeito. A garrafa girou novamente e parou com a ponta em Marie o fundo em Willian. A menina parecia frustrada. Willian parecia empolgado para beijar quem quer que fosse. A garrafa girou novamente e Emilly teve que beijar Peter. A zombaria se sobressaía, Sirius era o primeiro a incitar gritos e piadinhas idiotas. Emilly se afastou de Peter no primeiro minuto e como penalidade tiveram que beijar por mais dois minutos inteiros. Todos riam muito, e quanto mais aquela garrafa girava mais Lílian ficava preocupada. A garrafa girou, girou e girou, até que Marie irritada deu um sutil empurrão na garrafa com o pé. A garrafa girou mais rápido ainda. Cortney revirou os olhos e Mellani soltou uma piada tentando descontrair, todos riram, estavam se divertindo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos. A garrafa parou e Gabriel teve que beijar Marie. Ambos pareceram gostar da brincadeira. James aproveitou que todos olhavam assoviando e tirando sarro do casal que se beijava e lançou um feitiço na garrafa. Quando Dorcas girou novamente, o vidro parou rápido. Remus e Sirius olharam desconfiados para James. A ponta parou para no maroto e o fundo em Lílian. A ruiva arregalou os seus lindos olhos verdes e engoliu em seco. James sorriu de lado

-E aí ruivinha?- Arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu convencido

-Lista! Eu prefiro qualquer coisa da lista!- James se ofendeu

-Certeza?- Ele sentiu-se ofendido com a rejeição dela

-Sim. Eu apareço pelada até no salão principal, mas eu não quero te beijar!- James engoliu em seco e corou. Assanhou os cabelos e murmurou

-Você não sabe o que está perdendo.- Pegou a lista que estava no chão no meio deles e começou a observar os itens, eram coisas completamente humilhantes. Pensou em faze-la dançar apenas de biquíni no jantar de dia das bruxas. Depois pensou em escolher a opção, correr sem blusa em volta do lago, ou comer bosta de lula. Pensou muito e olhou-a. Ela parecia muito preocupada e os olhos estavam marejados. Sentiu algo em seu coração, vê-la daquele jeito não o alegrou. Achou um item na lista e decidiu por aquele.

-Vou de número 22. Dançar tango equilibrando a garrafa na cabeça. Pode fazer isso aqui mesmo.- Lílian suspirou aliviada e agora agradecia as prendas leves que Dorcas insistiu em colocar. Olhou para James sem entender. Achava que ele a odiava.

-AHHHHHH PONTAS! Queria ver alguém comer bosta de Lula ou então chegar com peitinhos de fora no jantar! Para de ser estraga!- Sirius gritou e todos riram da indignação dele. Remus e Marlene começaram a batucar cantando uma canção da moda e Lílian pegou a garrafa equilibrando-a na cabeça. Ficou cinco minutos fazendo uma dança idiota e arrancando risos de todos. Ela estava muito vermelha de vergonha, mas muito satisfeita com o que tinha pago. Quando sentou-se novamente olhou nos olhos de James. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Suas bochechas coraram. Logo em seguida a garrafa parou em Cortney e James. Não houve transtornos, ambos se beijaram sem problemas. James nunca tinha beijado ninguém e achou bem esquisito, mas gostou do cheiro de Cortney. Ele pensou que se fosse pra beijar alguém de novo seria Marie. Gostava do jeito da morena e o rapaz não apreciava certas coisas na personalidade de Cortney. A garrafa girou mais vezes. Sirius teve que beijar Alice, depois Rodney beijou Marlene e Dorcas teve que beijar Remus. O beijo de Dorcas e Remus foi o mais esquisito de todos. Eles mal se tocaram e mal se moveram. Pareciam estar fazendo aquilo com nojo. A expressão de frustração de ambos era evidente. Mellani sentiu muito ciúme quando viu Dorcas beijar Remus. Mas não pode ao menos demonstrar. Fechou a cara. Estava aliviada que não tinha caído com outra pessoa. Se fosse pra beijar alguém que fosse Remus, mas também sabia que não iria se salvar. As meninas já cochichavam sobre ela ainda não ter sido selecionada pela garrafa. O vidro girou de novo e parecia girar sem parar até que a ponta parou em Mellani e a garrafa ficou pendendo entre Sirius e Peterson. Mellani arregalou os olhos e fez figas murmurando baixinho o nome de Peterson. Como uma zombaria do destino a garrafa parou em Sirius.

-QUE?- Remus, Mellani e Sirius gritaram indignados. Mellani fez uma careta

-Isso só pode ser castigo só pode!- A menina dizia quase chorando e Sirius pegou a lista para decidir qual castigo escolheria para ela. Teria que ser o mais nojento e humilhante de todos. Ele não abriria mão. Sabia que ela não o beijaria e não seria bonzinho igual James.

-O que você está fazendo com essa lista?- Mellani perguntou e Sirius disse sorrindo

-Escolhendo seu castigo. Estou pensando na número 10. Sair correndo pelada no jantar de Halloween e se jogar no pote de comida da Lula Gigante! Vai ficar fedendo por um mês Grant.- Mellani bufou

-Que eu saiba quem desiste é que paga. Por tanto passa a lista pra cá que quem vai definir o castigo pra você sou eu.

-Não! Você que vai desistir!- Sirius disse se preocupando

-Acha que eu sou burra? Quem vai desistir é você.- Os outros assistiam a discussão segurando o riso. Marie bateu palmas e disse:

-Heyyy já que ninguém vai desistir estamos esperando rolar um beijo aí. HAHAHA se eu tivesse como registrar esse momento histórico! Grant e Black se beijando!

-Eu pensei que morreria sem ver isso!- Peter debochou rindo muito.

-Desiste Grant.

-Desiste você Black.- Se encararam com raiva

-É melhor me obedecer.

-Te obedecer? Te obedecer? Você só pode estar louco! Desista agora ou vai se arrepender Black!

-A gente ta esperando!- Cortney disse irritada.

-Esse imbecil tem que desistir eu não quero bei...- Mellani tomou um susto quando se sentiu puxada. Sirius tinha engatinhado até ela e sentado em sua frente sem que a loira percebesse. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e segurou-lhe a nuca. Seu olhar foi de deboche. Ela franziu o cenho com ódio- Nem pense em fazer isso Black ou eu...-Não conseguiu terminar de falar. Seus lábios foram comprimidos pelos dele. Ela fechou o máximo que pode a boca

-Tem que ser de língua casallllll.- Marie lembrou atiçando e Lílian começou a rir. James tinha a boca aberta e Remus assistia de olhos arregalados. Sirius murmurou contra os lábios dela

-Acaba logo se não vão nos penalizar sua idiota.

-Idiota é você!

-PENALIDADE.- Marlene gritou- Agora são cinco minutos porque não usaram a língua. Todo mundo aqui quer ver um beijo de verdade!- Gritou

-UHULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.- Todos gritaram com exceção de Dorcas e Remus que estavam com a cara mais feia do mundo. Logo em seguida quando Mellani e Sirius ainda gritavam um com o outro e davam ataques o monitor chefe da Sonserina apareceu dentro da casa e levou-os detidos de volta para o castelo. Os acusou de invadirem uma propriedade privada e fazerem brincadeiras impróprias quando estavam sobre a responsabilidade da escola. Mellani suspirou aliviada, já sentia nojo suficiente por ter encostado os lábios nos de Sirius daquele jeito. Se tivesse tido tempo para beijá-lo de verdade com direito a língua e tudo ela pensaria seriamente em abandonar a escola. Estava aliviada por seu primeiro beijo de língua não acontecer daquela forma. E o melhor, não acontecer com Sirius.

**N/A: Primeiro. Eu gosto muito desse capitulo, acho extremamente pré-adolescente e encantador. Acharam o lance da Judith forçado? Hahaha eu achei tão... Sirius conseguir uma proeza dessas. Espero realmente que tenham gostado.**

**Bruh sua linda adorei seu comentário ele foi inspirador. Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro post do ano. Acho que só você tá lendo a fic.**

**Se alguém estiver lendo, uma Review de incentivo seria interessante pra dar um animo. Beijos té mais.**


	8. Capitulo Sete- A consequência de um ato

**Capitulo Sete: A consequência de um ato.**

Sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes. Desculpe algum erro.

-Hey Mel.- Lílian chamou enquanto desciam as escadas para o salão comunal- Com toda aquela confusão de ontem eu esqueci de perguntar. Como foi seu encontro com o Flacht?

-Horrível.- A loira disse entediada- Não que ele foi muito idiota, na verdade foi bem agradável conversar com ele é que... Depois do almoço ele perguntou se eu queria um doce e eu disse que sim aí ele tentou me beijar quando paramos na Dedos de Mel.- A menina revirou os olhos- Eu fiquei brava porque me afastei e ele tentou de novo. Ai eu dei um chute na canela dele. Acho que ele entendeu o recado.- Ambas riram- Mudando de assunto, mas nem tanto, eu não sabia que você tinha tanto nojo assim do meu primo. Ele pegou bem leve com você em.- Lílian ficou um pouco tensa. Terminou de descer as escadas e andava lentamente ao lado de Mellani para tomarem o café da manhã.

-E-eu... Eu não queria dar meu primeiro beijo com ele.

-E por que brincou então?

-É que...-Lílian engoliu em seco- Eu queria beijar o Gabriel.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo. Eu acho ele muito fofo e gentil sem contar que é lindo. Se fosse pra eu beijar alguém queria que fosse ele.

-Hahahahah acho que você está apaixonada. Eu queria beijar o Remus, mas ele teve que beijar a Dorcas! A _Dorcassss_!- Lílian a olhou desconfiada

-Você podia muito bem ter recusado beijar o Black. Não sei como conseguiu dar seu primeiro beijo com alguém como ele.

-Não foi o meu primeiro beijo. Beijar vai além de encostar os lábios, tem que ter língua e saliva e tem que te fazer sentir tipo... Uhhh.- Mellani forçou um tremelique e Lílian riu- E eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso. Enquanto eu puder evitar a presença do Black perto de mi... O que ele já está fazendo acordado?- Mellani parecia muito irritada olhando para um ponto distante. Lílian acompanhou o olhar da amiga e avistou Sirius, ele parecia muito mal humorado e sonolento como sempre ficava no primeiro horário. Era de conhecimento geral que o maroto mais espevitado não era uma pessoa matinal. Ele e Remus conversavam concentrados em algo e James tinha enfeitiçado um tinteiro pegando-o no ar como se fosse um pomo. O olhar do Potter cruzou com o da ruiva. Lílian sentiu as bochechas arderem quando ele sorriu para ela. A menina desviou o olhar com raiva.

-Independente do Black estar acordado agora ou não você admitiu sua mega queda por Remus. Vai fazer o que agora?- Mellani corou

-Eu não sei Lily.- Agora elas estavam mais perto da saída- Não faço ideia. Pra mim parece que ele gosta da Coraline Fhorty.

-A menina do quinto ano?

-A que vive grudada nele. Outro dia eu passei e ela estava alisando a mão dele e ele rindo pra ela. Eu sei que tenho minhas qualidades tanto em personalidade quanto em aparência, mas não posso competir. Não se ele gostar _mesmo_ dela.

-Você só se faz de durona não é? Mas no fim é uma romântica que gosta de príncipes.

-Não sei se você percebeu.- Elas passaram pelo retrato e saíram sentido salão principal- Mas o Remus é pobre e apronta com os marotos. Ele não é um príncipe.

-Ele é sim. As meninas até dizem isso dele. Isso é porque ele é muito gentil e cavalheiro e dá atenção para todos, é uma pessoa dedicada e parece ser muito carinhoso. Isso é ser príncipe. É normal as meninas da nossa idade gostarem disso. Ou elas gostam do príncipe ou então do bad boy. Por isso que seu primo e o Black fazem sucesso.- Lílian fingiu vomitar e Mellani riu

-E você gosta do que Lily?

-Do estilo maduro, sério e pé no chão.

-Do estilo chato! Por isso gosta do Gabriel.- As duas começaram a rir, era tão natural contar os segredos uma para a outra que sentiam-se estranhas quando não o faziam.- A gente ainda é pirralha, precisamos dar uns beijos e só. Sem compromisso.- Mellani disse rindo e Lílian corou

-Você não namoraria o Remus se ele pedisse?

-Depende. Se ele beijar bem.- Mentiu debochando. Sempre se pegava imaginando como seria namorar o menino.- Mas e você o que vai fazer referente ao Gabriel?

-E-eu? Ah, sei lá.- Lílian ficou séria- Ele é tão fechado pra esse tipo de coisa. Não me fala nada. Eu realmente não sei se posso dar a entender que gosto dele. Se eu fizer isso pode ser que ele se afaste e gosto da amizade dele.

-É uma situação um tanto quanto chata.- Mellani ponderou- Vamos fazer uma aposta?-Lílian sorriu

-Aposta? Vai ser uma divertida?

-Pode crer.- Mellani arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite- Você sempre fica empolgada quando tem apostas não é?

-Acho que herdei isso do meu pai. Minha mãe dizia que ele era um tanto quanto peralta.- Mellani soltou um riso pelo nariz e Lílian a olhou desconfiada- O que foi? Acha que eu não sou capaz de me divertir?

-Eu acho que sua diversão está sempre dentro das regras. E na boa? Um cara chato acabaria com essa sua personalidade dúbia.

-O que quer dizer Mellani?- A loira deu de ombros

-Você gosta de perigo Lílian.- Mellani concluiu e a ruiva revirou os olhos- Só não achou alguém que a convença a se arriscar.- A menina balançou as sobrancelhas para a amiga e Lílian engoliu em seco

-Isso é totalmente fora de questão Mel. Não é só porque você consegue se meter em três ou quatro detenções por semana que eu não saiba me divertir ou seja uma louca desvairada...

-Ahhhh obrigada pela parte que me toca senhorita Evans.- Mellani agora ria do jeito sem graça da amiga

-Eu não... Eu... AH Mel você é doida mesmo e pronto.- A loira sorriu de canto e se aproximou de Lílian com aquele jeito cadenciado e meio malandro

-O que seria a vida num mar de normalidade? Uma chatice Evans, uma _chatice.-_ A ruiva riu do jeito estranho da amiga e entraram em outro assunto enquanto rumavam para o salão principal. Elas sempre arranjavam algo para falar, qualquer coisa e estavam sempre tagarelando.

Sirius engoliu em seco, estava um pouco nervoso, não descontrolado ou a ponto de colocar tudo a perder, ele parecia estar levemente ansioso. Tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de amassos com Judith. Tinha gostado muito do aprendizado na sala vazia. Domingo de manhã era propicio para aquilo. Ninguém passava pelos corredores das aulas e seus três amigos sabiam o que estava fazendo e por tanto não o interromperam. Judith estava acima de qualquer suspeita. Ele sabia que aquilo duraria no máximo mais alguns meses e gostava de cada conselho da monitora, ela o ensinava coisas sobre beijar e abraçar que apenas uma garota mais velha podia saber. A jovem teceu comentários sobre os beijos que Sirius deu nas garotas da mesma idade que a dele e o incentivou a ir atrás de Dorcas. Para a monitora era bem claro o interesse de Sirius na jovem. Judith achava divertido ensinar algumas coisas para o rapaz. Eles conversavam mais do que sobre beijos e amassos. A família dela era tão conservadora quanto à do Black e aquilo dava assunto por horas para ambos. Se identificavam e adoravam a companhia um do outro. Judith não tinha intensão alguma de dar uns amassos mais quentes em Sirius, sabia que aquilo ele teria que aprender sozinho e se divertia com as investidas mal pensadas do menino sempre orientando-o e explicando sobre garotas. Ela suspeitava estar criando um monstrinho quebrador de corações, mas realmente não se importava. Andou com ele até o salão principal porque Dorcas estava por lá . Ela se separou de Sirius indo para junto de suas amigas que ainda tomavam café. O jovem Black andou decidido até o meio da mesa onde um grupo de meninas tagarelava animadamente, ele reparou que naquele local encontravam-se juntas, Cortney, Marie, Lílian , Dorcas e Mellani. A última ele não entendia porque estava ali já que era de conhecimento geral que só se dava bem com Lílian e Gabriel. Franziu o cenho "Isso vai dificultar um pouco as coisas" pensou enquanto se aproximava:

-Bom dia meninas.- Murmurou sorrindo, Cortney sorriu largamente

-Está perdido Sirius?- Perguntou manhosa e Dorcas franziu o cenho para aquilo. Ninguém percebeu o desagrado dela pela atitude da amiga. O Black jogou charme para todas elas excluindo Mellani por diversão.

-Posso me sentar? Ainda não tomei café.

-Sim claro.- Marie disse pulando para a cadeira seguinte e deixando Sirius sentar ao lado de Dorcas propositalmente. Lílian revirou os olhos e abriu o jornal. Cortney a cutucou com o cotovelo. A ruiva estava sentada entre ela e Mellani de frente para Dorcas e Marie.- Por que está desgarrado dos marotos?

-Estava tratando de uns assuntos com a Judie.- Murmurou servindo-se de bacon e ovos. Mellani bufou sentindo-se extremamente incomodada com a presença dele. Tudo que menos queria era encarar Sirius.

-Lily.- Cortney sussurrou- O que você acha que o Sirius quer?- Perguntou preocupada, estava com a cabeça atrás do jornal. A ruiva deu de ombros

-Na mínima aprontar com alguém ou chamar a Dorcas pra sair.

-A Dorcas?- Cortney sussurrou com certa descrença- Por quê?

-Ah, ela é bonita e ele queria brincar por causa dela lembra? Ontem...- Cortney assentiu

-Eu queria ser bonita como ela.- Murmurou triste e Lílian franziu o cenho finalmente tirando os olhos da matéria que lia

-Mas você é bonita.

-Então por que ninguém me chama pra sair?- Lílian deu de ombros sem saber o que responder

-Sei lá, ninguém me chama pra sair também, mas eu realmente não me importo com isso. Você devia se concentrar mais em outras coisas.- Cortney revirou os olhos e tirou a cabeça de trás do jornal. Sentou-se direito prestando atenção no que Sirius falava:

-Aí ela conseguiu reduzir nosso castigo só pra uma advertência verbal. É por isso que contatos são importantes.- Conclui Sirius e Dorcas sorriu sem jeito- A Judie é de mais.

-Ela é muito legal.- Marie disse- Me deu todas as edições antigas do Semanário das Bruxas. Disse que eles só mudam a data e colocam um modelo mais atual, mas os textos continuam com a mesma temática. Ela sabe que eu gosto então me deu. Realmente eu comparei com as que tenho. Não mudou quase nada.

-É porque essa revista não tem conteúdo que presta. Lixo é reciclável.- Mellani murmurou alto de mais e Marie a olhou com raiva

-Hey Grant por que raios você está sentada aqui?- Sirius questionou e ela o encarou com raiva- Nenhuma garota perto de você te tolera então caí fora.- Mellani cerrou os olhos, aquilo tinha lhe atingido um pouco mais do que gostaria de admitir. Ela já estava aprendendo a não se importar com o que diziam, mas Sirius tinha o dom de tirá-la do sério. Suspirou buscando frieza. Ela tentava ser a rainha do gelo, mas seus olhos sempre vacilavam com pessoas que ela gostava e acabava chorando. Ali não tinha uma pessoa que ela gostava. Ela pensava que eram só pessoas que tripudiariam em cima de sua fraqueza, se esqueceu de que Lílian estava ao seu lado. Engoliu em seco e disse com um tom muito arrogante

-O dia em que as merdas que saem da sua boca forem importantes pra mim aí eu te dou atenção Black. Por enquanto suas palavras não passam de um monte de lixo. Consegue ser pior que o Semanário das Bruxas.- Sorriu de lado enquanto levava uma xícara de café puro aos lábios olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius sentiu a alma se encher de ódio por Mellani e semicerrou os olhos para ela.

-Você consegue ser tão patética se comportando dessa maneira Grant. Não percebe o papel ridículo que se presta?- Mellani tomou mais um gole de café sem quebrar a troca de olhares com Sirius. Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior limpando o resto da bebida que ali ficara. Aquele gesto chamou a atenção do jovem Black para os lábios da moça. O rapaz reparou que eram cheios e num contorno delicado e feminino. Engoliu em seco sentindo as bochechas arderem. Atribuiu aquela reação a raiva. Mellani o olhou com raiva e mostrou-lhe o dedo médio, a unha estava pintada de preto

-Vai à merda Black. Aliás, não devia ter saído daquele monte de merda que chama de casa!

-Vai você pra puta que te pariu sua sem teto.

-Sem o que?-Ela se levantou espalmando as duas mãos na mesa, as bochechas vermelhas de raiva, o rabo de cavalo soltando alguns fios. Bufou, a franja estava puxada para trás e presa numa presilha. O tamanho já incomodava para usar solta.

-Sem teto. Todo mundo sabe que nem seu pai te aguentou e tá morando de favor na casa dos Potter!- Mellani sentiu uma pontada gelada no estomago. Era uma sensação fria e quente ao mesmo tempo, algo que fez seus olhos marejarem. Aquilo tinha doído muito mais. Sirius sempre sabia o que dizer para atingi-la em cheio e saber que tinha encostado seus lábios nos dele a deixou pior ainda. Seu coração ficou apertado e ela parecia prestes a explodir- Ficou sem palavras Grant? É bem verdade. Ninguém gosta de você! Eu ouvi seus tios reclamando de não saber mais o que fazer com você. Chega aqui na escola você se esforça para ser desagradável e aí ninguém gosta de você! Se coloca no seu lugar! Para de querer fazer isso!- Sirius se levantou e Mellani novamente se deu conta do quanto ela era pequena

-Você não devia falar sobre o que não sabe!

-Você que não devia ter se metido comigo. Eu te avisei desde o primeiro ano pra não ficar me enchendo o saco! Agora está com medo de ouvir algumas verdades?- Ela apontou o dedo indicador para ele, sua mão tremia e seus olhos estavam prestes a romper em lágrimas. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que Lílian pensou que ela fosse explodir. Todos estavam boquiabertos observando a cena.

-Não fale do que você não sabe Black. Não quero ouvir porque não é verdade, você não sabe de nada! Quem é você ou qualquer um aqui pra dizer algo sobre a minha vida? Você é ridículo, mimado, vive reclamando da sua vida perfeita e ainda vem falar de mim?- Sirius bateu com as mãos na mesa e debruçou-se ficando com o rosto perto do dela. Bateu a mão na de Mellani fazendo a garota baixar o dedo em riste

- Fica aí com esse tipinho de quem não liga pra nada, mas você sabe que é ao contrário. Ninguém liga pra você, ninguém se importa com você e você é um fardo pra todo mundo que tem que te aturar. O seu próprio pai não te suportou e foi embora, seu primo mal fala com você, não tem amigos, você não é nada Mellani e me faria um favor se sumisse da minha vida e parasse de me encher a paciência.- Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Mellani

-Será que você pode parar de...-Lílian começou e Mellani e Sirius disseram juntos

-Não se intromete.- Sirius num tom ríspido e Mellani num tom baixo e perigoso. A ruiva arregalou os olhos observando-os. Sirius deu um impulso com as mãos pulando de um lado da mesa para o outro, as meninas olharam aquele feito impressionadas, os calouros estavam um pouco assustados. Mellani assumiu uma postura arrogante, era sua defesa. Com o nariz empinado, voz baixa e friamente calculada ela disse:

-Se você acha que um dia eu vou fazer algum favor pra você está muito enganado.- Ela se aproximou ficando quase colada a ele- Eu vou continuar vivendo a minha vida como eu quero e do jeito que eu quero!- Algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam dos olhos dela- Não é um merdinha como você que vai me dizer o que devo fazer ou não. Se eu te incomodo tanto o problema é inteiramente teu. Se vira seu bosta!- Mellani virou-se para sair e Sirius segurou o braço dela com raiva fazendo-a colidir contra si. Quase caíram e ele ainda a olhava com raiva. Equilibrou-se ainda olhando-a e segurando a loira pelo braço direito. Sentia tanta raiva que poderia jogar bem mais baixo do que aquilo só pra não sair perdendo. Colou seu corpo ao dela de propósito, se olharam nos olhos sentindo tanto ódio um do outro que só faltavam cuspir fogo. Por ironia ou não a cabeça de Mellani escolheu justo aquele momento para lembrar o beijo de Sirius e Judith na arquibancada. Sentiu o rosto arder de novo, mas dessa vez não era de raiva. Sacudiu o braço saindo do aperto dele e andando para trás, o rapaz andou na direção dela enquanto dizia

-Você é patética e desesperada por atenção!- Ela bufou e meneou a cabeça enquanto se virava. Sirius a segurou se novo querendo que ela falasse algo

-Vai pro inferno Black.

-SIRIUS!- Dorcas gritou chamando a atenção dele- Ela é uma garota! Para com isso, está sendo estupido!- A loira estava escandalizada com o que via. Não gostava de Mellani, mas o rapaz foi extremamente cruel com ela. Dorcas odiava crueldade sem motivo. Principalmente naquelas circunstancias humilhantes. Mellani a olhou surpresa. Sirius a soltou e ela saiu andando com raiva. Lílian levantou-se indo atrás da amiga.

-Dorcas eu... Ela que começou com aquele papo de...- Sirius não conseguia se lembrar porque entrou naquela briga com Mellani. Seu intento era ir até ali chamar Dorcas para sair, mas quando Mellani resolveu abrir a boca ele não pode deixar de revidar. A menina o olhava decepcionada

-Essa foi à coisa mais feia que eu já vi você fazer e olha que eu já vi você fazendo muita idiotice.

-Por que raios você está defendendo a Grant?- Cortney perguntou com raiva e Dorcas se levantou

-Porque por mais que você ou Sirius não se toquem ela é um ser humano como qualquer outro. E o seu direito de ser humano acaba quando começa a invadir o dela.- Disse olhando diretamente para Sirius- Com que autoridade acha que pode falar todas aquelas coisas horríveis para alguém? Independente de quem seja. Isso foi cruel e como mulher eu me senti extremamente ofendida com o que você fez.- Levantou-se pegando o jornal que tinha emprestado para Lílian e disse olhando nos olhos do menino- Eu só podia estar louca quando pensei que gostava de alguém como você. Passar bem Sirius.- Saiu pisando duro. Sirius piscou várias vezes e abriu a boca sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sentiu muito mais raiva de Mellani do que antes. Além de querer humilhá-lo ainda empatava os esquemas dele. Sirius estava furioso

-Eu acho...-Cortney disse chamando a atenção do moreno que olhou para baixo- Que a Dorcas é uma boba por deixar de gostar de você assim... Só por causa da idiota da Grant.- A menina cruzou as pernas fazendo a saia subir expondo boa parte de suas coxas levemente torneadas para o rapaz. Sirius não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo foi proposital- Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.- O jovem Black engoliu em seco e puxou a gola de sua camisa enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha direita até o limite. Olhou para o rosto dela e a menina de cabelos loiros quase castanhos sorriu maliciosamente para ele. Sirius sorriu de volta despedindo-se dela e dando um beijo demorado em seu rosto. Cortney riu e Marie ficou olhando-a sem acreditar

-Você sabe que a Dorcas gosta bastante dele não é?

-Mas e o que ela acabou de falar?- Cortney se fez de inocente e a amiga a olhou sem acreditar

-Cortieeee.

-Mellani.- Lílian bateu na porta do banheiro pela terceira vez, estava muito preocupada com a amiga- Melll. Se você não abrir essa porta vou achar que morreu.

-Para de ser exagerada.- A voz de Mellani respondeu abafada pela porta. Lílian percebeu que ela estava chorando muito.

-Quer desabafar?- Lílian estava encostada na porta, ouviu o barulho do trinco e se afastou. Mellani abriu a porta e puxou-a para dentro com certa brusquidão. Lílian quase caiu e segurou-se na amiga. Levantou de olhos arregalados e viu Mellani com o rosto muito inchado e todo manchado, ela tinha chorado muito. Lílian fechou a porta do banheiro e olhou para a amiga- Por que ele te abala tanto Mel?

-P-porque e-ele disse a verdade- Mellani se largou no chão encostando as costas na parede ao lado da entrada do banheiro- Ele disse a verdade sobre meu pai e ninguém sabia disso. Como ele soube?

-Seu primo deve ter comentado algo ou seus tios sei lá.- Mellani deu de ombros e Lílian sentou-se ao lado dela no piso branco e gelado. Os banheiros de Hogwarts estavam sempre impecáveis por causa dos elfos.- Quer falar sobre isso?- A loira assentiu.

-Eu estou me sentindo um lixo.- Ela suspirou e Lílian a olhou- Não pelo o que o Black falou das outras pessoas, eu estou pouco me fodendo para aquelas garotas e aqueles capachos dele. Não estou nem um pouco aí. Aquele merdinha.- Murmurou com muita raiva- Almofadinhas de merda!- Quase gritou e mais lágrimas escorreram- O problema é que... É verdade, meu pai não me quis. Outro estupido que não merece nem que eu chore!

-O que aconteceu? Se você estiver preparada pra falar é claro.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Logo depois do meu aniversario.- Ela engoliu em seco- Falaram que foi um acidente. O teto da sala do trabalho caiu em cima dela e não deu tempo de socorrer. Acidente tosco, morte besta, mas morreu.- Suspirou triste- Meu pai me deu pro meu tio. Ele é irmão da minha mãe e é meu padrinho, ele e minha tia são meus padrinhos.

-O que seu pai alegou?

-Alegou que não tinha condições psicológicas de me criar. Meus tios ficaram insistindo por carta quando eu era criança pra ele me visitar. Eu era bem apegada a ele lembro bem de só dormir depois que ele me cobria e me dava um beijo na testa.- Ela sorriu triste- Eu era tão pequena, não lembro de muitas coisas. Eu lembro bem daquela noite, anterior a morte dela.- Suspirou triste- Ela...- Engoliu em seco segurando as lágrimas- Fazia o jantar, uma semana depois do meu aniversário de cinco anos. Meu pai chegou, estava bem feliz porque tinha patenteado uma nova marca, acho que era nitro, nimtu, nimbus, algo assim...-Suspirou novamente- Comemos arroz branquinho com carne assada e de sobremesa tortinhas de abobora e chocolate.- Ela sorriu- Mamãe me deu banho e como sempre meu pai foi me colocar na cama, me disse o quanto eu era linda e parecida com mamãe como ele sempre fazia e aí...- Algumas lágrimas caíram- Ele me deu um beijo na testa e eu dormi. Eu não conseguia dormir sem que ele fizesse isso.- Lílian se compadeceu com a amiga e segurou a mão dela- Depois que minha mãe se foi ele olhou pra mim apenas duas vezes. No dia do acidente quando precisou me contar...- O coração dela apertou- E quando me deixou na casa dos meus tios. Me olhou nos olhos e mentiu dizendo que voltaria para me buscar.- Mellani suspirou chorosa e as lágrimas desceram de seu rosto.- E-eu não consegui dormir direito durante um mês... Meus tios iam atrás do meu pai, mas ele alegou que não conseguia me olhar sem ver Clarisse, a minha mãe.

-Eu sinto muito Mellani.- Lílian disse sentindo-se mal e abraçando a amiga. Mellani rompeu num choro sentido e foi se acalmando aos poucos

-Ele me abandonou, não quis saber de mim.- Se afastou de Lílian e limpou as lágrimas- Eles mandaram cartas até os meus sete anos. Imploravam que ele aparecesse que eu sentia falta dele. Eu pedi que não o fizessem mais. O máximo que ele faz até hoje é mandar um presente no natal. Ele não quer me ver. Chego a pensar que só me amou porque minha mãe me amava e quando ela se foi...- Suspirou de novo- James foi incrível, ele era tão pequeno e mesmo assim soube cuidar de mim. Não parece, mas ele tem tanta sensibilidade que... Apenas indo a fundo você descobre.- Mellani sorriu- Ele pediu para meus tios nos deixar dormir juntos no mesmo quarto. Ele deitava na minha cama e conversava comigo até eu cair no sono.- Suspirou chorosa- De quando nascemos até o idiota do Black aparecer fomos os melhores amigos. Hoje eu já não posso dizer o mesmo.- Sentiu mais lágrimas vindo e deixou-as cair. – Eu sei que ainda somos amigos, só gostaria que o fato de crescer não atrapalhasse tanto. Eu odeio crescer. – Secou as lágrimas- Odeio essa escola e odeio meu pai. Odeio a vida porque foi ela quem tirou a minha mãe... Me odeio.- Abraçou os próprios joelhos e engoliu em seco- E vou odiar você se isso sair daqui.- Dessa vez as duas riram. Lílian se aproximou e abraçou Mellani

-Eu acho que você é uma menina muito teimosa, tão teimosa que quando enfia algo na cabeça não tira mais. Você não tem tanto ódio quanto pensa.

-Fazer o que se eu sou de Touro. Pessoas de Touro são umas mulas empacadas.- Lílian riu

-É e deve ter ascendente em Escorpião! Esquentadinha do jeito que é.

-Olha só quem fala!- Mellani devolveu com um pouco mais de animo- Sabe o que mais me da raiva nisso tudo? É ter que ouvir merda do Black, ele é um completo babaca! Me dá nojo por três encarnações só de saber que encostei meus lábios nos dele!- Estremeceu de nojo e Lílian riu.- Eu amo meus tios Lily, eles são os melhores pais do mundo, mas isso não me faz deixar de pensar, as vezes, só as vezes, como seria se eu tivesse meus pais.- Do lado de fora sentada no chão também encostada na porta estava Dorcas, de olhos arregalados e coração arrependido. Aquilo não justificava porque Mellani era daquele jeito, mas sabia que ela já se sentia rejeitada. Sentiu-se mal por compactuar com Cortney para excluir Mellani no primeiro ano apenas por ciúme. Suspirou sentindo-se mal, não viraria amiga de Grant, sabia que não daria certo, tinham um jeito muito diferente e provavelmente se sentiria ofendida com qualquer gracinha da outra. Mellani não era uma pessoa fácil e Dorcas não estava tão preparada assim para um desafio daqueles. Mas tentaria ser justa e não compactuar com as besteiras de Cortney e Marie. Saiu andando devagar para fora do dormitório. Dessa vez seu pensamento voou para Sirius, sentiu-se muito mal. Estava decepcionada. Ele foi muito arrogante, estupido e completamente bruto, ela nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser assim. Se lembrou dos sussurros de Severus Snape para sua amiga Lílian na biblioteca, sentia-se uma idiota por ter defendido Sirius naquela ocasião. Ele parecia ter se mostrado exatamente como o Sonserino o pintou, um troglodita que merecia apenas meninas idiotas. Enganou-se, pensou que o Black fosse romântico e cavalheiro, pensou que ele pudesse ser o tipo de rapaz para apresentar aos pais. Pensou que Sirius tivesse porte, palavras doces e fosse um cavalheiro, mas ele se mostrou o oposto disso. E o pior, é que ela sabia que mesmo sabendo disso seu coração iria bater mais forte quando o encarasse. Ela lutaria contra aquilo. Sirius a assustou.

-Remusssss.- O Black choramingou andando atrás do amigo pela biblioteca. James segurava o riso lançando feitiços escondido atrás de uma prateleira. O cabelo de Gabriel Cor estava ficando cada vez mais armado e esquisito. Lílian Evans conversava com ele sentada na mesa de estudos e não conseguia parar de olhar o estado do cabelo do amigo.

-Tudo bem Lily?

-Ah sim.- Ela respondeu sem jeito e James atrás da prateleira ria. Peter dormia na mesa de estudos e Sirius cutucava Remus implorando

-Por Merlim Almofadinhas! Você tem noção de que dia é hoje? SE-GUN-DA.

-Xiiiii.- Um aluno mais velho pediu no fundo do corredor e Remus corou olhando feio para Sirius -Segunda-feira e você me importunou o dia inteiro! Durantes todas as aulas!

-E ele vai continuar a semana inteira e o ano inteiro se você continuar dizendo não.- James rebateu voltando sua atenção para Gabriel e Lílian, queria que ela percebesse que era ele. A ruiva estava quase rindo, ela iria rir muito mais quando soubesse que ele foi à mão por trás daquele cabelo horroroso. Afastou mais um livro e ficou esperando que ela o visse

-Por que você não escreve suas próprias cartas Sirius?

-Eu não sei! Você é bom nisso! Ouvi Coraline falar que é romântico.- Rebateu quase desesperado-Eu preciso reconquistar a Dorcas e só tomando medidas drásticas.

-O que você aprontou para ela ficar tão brava?

-Nada de mais, as garotas é que são sensíveis ao extremo!- Murmurou entediado- Eu briguei com a Grant e ela falou que eu fui estupido e se sentiu ofendida como mulher.- Remus parou no meio do caminho para devolver um livro e disse desconfiado

-_Sei_. Deve ter falado alguma coisa bem pesada. Conheço seu histórico de brigas com a Mel ok?

-Ah! A culpa é da sua amiguinha. Ela empatou meu esquema quase certeiro com a minha loira ok?- Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente de maneira entediada e finalmente devolveu o livro. Saiu de perto de Sirius e sentou-se na cadeira- Não custa nada. Vai Aluadooooo.- Sirius se jogou na cadeira ao lado de maneira relaxada- Eu não to pedindo nada de mais.

-Cara como é que você não consegue escrever uma carta para a menina que supostamente está gamado?

-Não, carta não, bilhetinhos de desculpa. Judith disse que é a única forma já que ela não quer olhar na minha cara!- Remus abriu seu caderno e o pergaminho com a letra relaxada de Sirius

-Eu já tenho que revisar essa sua porcaria de redação de poções e você ainda fica me enchendo?

-Só tá porcaria porque fiz ontem correndo pensando que era pra hoje.

-Se você pensasse menos com a cabeça do seu pinto saberia que hoje nós tínhamos aula de DCAT e transfiguração no primeiro tempo e não poções!- Remus disse irritado

-Eu não penso com a cabeça do meu pau ok?- O loiro bufou irritado com a ladainha e James se virou

-Então explica porque fica batendo punheta toda noite e chamando o nome da Judith? – James se virou de novo rindo e lançou o feitiço novamente. Daquela vez Lílian viu e se levantou vermelha de raiva, o moreno correu e sentou-se na mesa

-Me dá pena e tinta rápido.- Murmurou rindo travesso e Remus deslizou os objetos pela mesa olhando desconfiado. O Potter puxou o pergaminho debaixo de Peter que não se mexeu e continuou roncando. Sirius não entendia como ele conseguia ter sono às sete e meia da noite. Aí se lembrou que naquele dia o menino tinha acordado antes de todos para terminar o dever de transfiguração. James pegou o primeiro livro que viu na estante e abriu-o. Fingiu transcrever concentrado e logo Lílian apareceu com as mãos nos quadris e batendo o pé esquerdo no assoalho

-Perdeu algo Evans?- Sirius perguntou tirando sarro

-Potter!- O rapaz levantou os olhos

-Boa noite pra você também Evans.- Ela se aproximou com a varinha e riste e disse olhando com raiva

-Eu sei que foi você.

-Euuuu? Estava aqui fazendo lição.

-Ah sim lição!- Lílian arrancou o livro dele e olhou a página

-É verdade estão de prova não é rapazes?- Os outros dois concordaram segurando o riso e Lílian franziu o cenho

-Hum claro, então você está tentando acasalar com algum lobisomem que nós não conhecemos Potter?- O moreno corou

-Claro que não de onde tirou essa ideia sua maluca.

-Hum, talvez do conteúdo extra que está lendo sendo que ainda não estamos na parte de DACT sobre criaturas sombrias.- Estendeu o livro para ele e James corou, era uma ilustração grande de um homem de olhos amarelados beijando uma mulher, estavam sem roupas e o titulo era bem sugestivo.- Aqui ó- Lílian bateu o dedo no título- Capitulo 12, Dicas e cuidados ao se reproduzir com um licantropo.- Sirius começou a gargalhar e James corou sem jeito enquanto deslizava o dedo pela gola. Remus estava pálido e completamente sem jeito

-E-eu...

-Escuta eu estou cansada de você ficar me importunando. Não foi nada, mas NADA legal você fazer aquilo com o Gabriel.

-O problema é seu amiguinho afeminado é? Vem cá, era ele que você queria beijar na brincadeira?- Lílian corou calando-se, seu olhos ficaram surpresos com a astucia de James e aquela reação confirmou o que o moreno perguntou- O tiro saiu pela culatra em Evans.

-I-Isso não t-tem nada a ver com você e com o que acabou de fazer.

-Quem tinha que tirar satisfações era ele e não você. E eu bem vi como estava querendo rir.- James piscou para ela e se balançou na cadeira. Lílian bufou se controlando para não aumentar o tom de voz

-Ele não veio porque é muito educado. Coitado de você se um dia ele vier...- James revirou os olhos entediado- E você não é nada engraçado sabia?- Ele a olhou ofendido. Sirius e Remus seguravam o riso

-É? E quem te perguntou?- Ela virou-se e saiu andando com raiva- Hey Evans olha o cadarço desamarrado. Vai acabar caindo.- Lílian parou e olhou para baixo, estava com um all star preto que se fechava feito um cinto. Sentiu-se muito burra e ouviu as gargalhadas de Sirius e Remus- Viu eu sou engraçado ruivinha

-XIIIIIIIIIII.- Dois alunos que estavam na mesa ao lado fizeram irritados. James mostrou o livro para Remus enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas e sorria

-Você podia jogar esse livro na carteira da minha prima como sugestão o que acha? Seria uma declaração e tanto.- Sirius gargalhava silenciosamente e ficava vermelho de tanto rir. Peter roncou alto e Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente

-Quer mesmo que eu e sua prima... Bem façamos o que está nesse livro?- James ficou sério e Sirius riu mais ainda achando tudo muito engraçado

-Nem pense nisso. Ela só vai fazer isso com o marido dela.- Remus revirou os olhos e James começou a folhear o livro vendo tópicos interessantes- Olha só, um lobisomem pode sentir os cheiros e sabores bem mais forte.

-Dã um animago também. Não tanto quanto um licantropo, mas sente.- Sirius disse. Remus estava sério novamente olhando para a redação de Sirius- Tudo bem Aluado você venceu. Quanto chocolate você quer e por quanto tempo pra me escrever esses bilhetes?

-Sirius, isso não tem a ver com pagamento, embora sua proposta seja tentadora, mas não!- Disse cansado- É tão simples. Basta escrever porque a presença dela vai fazer falta e depois pode elogiar as qualidades dela. Toma.- Estendeu um pergaminho limpo para ele- Tenta.- Sirius torceu a boca num bico- Olha, você nem devia se esforçar tanto, não gosta dela, se gostasse não ficaria aos beijos com a Judith e batendo uma todas s noites pra ela.

-Tá acreditando no Pontas mesmo?

-Você precisa aprender um feitiço silenciador é sério.- Remus disse voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho

-Como se vocês não fizessem isso.- Sirius murmurou entediado- E eu penso na Dorcas quando faço isso. Só acho que com ela vai ser mais difícil conseguir.

-Tenta a Cortney ela mostrou as coxas pra você não foi?- James perguntou- Pelo menos foi o que disse.

-É e eu vi a Marie se insinuar com aquele decote pra você também.- Sirius disse sorrindo e Remus revirou os olhos- Pode ser, mas eu quero saber como é beijar a Dorcas.

-Por quê?- Remus perguntou- Você gosta dela?

-Ela faz jogo duro e isso me instiga.- Murmurou de forma safada e Remus revirou os olhos- Pronto escrevi.- Entregou a Remus que pegou o pergaminho

-Vejamos... Dorcas, desculpe ser um idiota.- Remus fez cara de satisfeito na primeira estrofe- Pensar em não sentir mais seu cheiro bom, ou apreciar suas belas curvas e suas pernas bonitas me faz triste, queria pode enroscar seu cabelo na minha mão e... Sirius que merda é essa? Por Merlim! Você não pode ser tão tosco.- James ria tentando não fazer barulho e olhou para Remus

-Vai ver ela é bem humorada.- O Potter debochou

-Por que você não ajuda ele?

-Porque eu sou totalmente e completamente espontâneo. Não sei premeditar bilhetinhos de amor. O que saiu saí e vai na lata.

-Ah é to sabendo. Como tentar provar que é engraçado não é Pontas?- Sirius cutucou e James o olhou com deboche

-Eu emmm ta falando de que?- Sirius não respondeu e James deu de ombros

-Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Ahhh tudo bem você venceu.- Sirius se jogou nos braços do amigo e abraçou-o de um jeito ogro- Ai. Se quebrar minhas costelas é seu agradecimento não precisa me agradecer.

-Desculpa... Não seja tão meloso apenas, carinhoso e... Remus você está me ouvindo?- Sirius perguntou vendo que o amigo estava com o pescoço virado numa direção. Ele e James olharam para o mesmo local, Mellani passava não muito longe, estava com os cabelos completamente soltos e a franja puxada para trás com uma presilha prateada com um detalhe em vermelho e dourado. Ela andava lentamente como se procurasse alguém. Sirius e James arquearam as sobrancelhas quando viram Remus suspirar involuntariamente. O Black franziu o cenho indignado e James ficou com certo ciúme da prima, custava a acreditar que ela já chamava a atenção de garotos, principalmente de um dos seus melhores amigos.

-Alou Remus.- Ela murmurou sorrindo empolgada para ele

-B-bom dia- Gaguejou e sorriu tímido. Sentiu-se patético e corou. – Digo, boa noite. – Sorriu. Sirius revirou os olhos e Mellani o olhou por um instante com raiva e voltou seu olhar para Remus

-Viu a Lily por aí?

-Ah, acabou de sair pra lá.- Apontou tímido.

-Ah valeu. –Acenou para James que acenou de volta e saiu. Remus continuou seguindo a garota com o olhar e não conseguiu evitar o olhar de cair até o traseiro dela. Sentiu algo duro atingir sua nuca e olhou para trás assustado, James o olhava de cenho franzido

-Caraaaaa.- Sirius disse num tom sério- Você precisa parar com isso. Sério, não pode ficar dando moral pra essa pirralha assim.

-Já passou por sua cabeça que eu posso querer sair com ela?- James ficou vermelho quando ouviu aquilo e Sirius revirou os olhos

-Que mal gosto. Fala sério. E outra ela não vai aceitar, você é meu amigo e ela me odeia esqueceu?

-As coisas não giram em torno de você, só pra te lembrar.- Remus murmurou e James disse

-É melhor você tomar alguma atitude logo. O Lucas Flacht foi com ela pra Hogsmead no sábado.- Remus o olhou espantado- É sério, e ela parece que dispensou ele ou sei lá.

-Eu não sei se ela vai aceitar um convite meu e tem o fato de... Bem vocês sabem eu ter aquele probleminha com a lua.- James entendeu o conflito do amigo e disse

-Eu te dou minha benção se quiser realmente algo sério.

-Deixa de ser ridículo James.- Remus falou segurando o riso. Ainda estava encabulado por ter dado bom dia para Mellani sendo que eram quase oito da noite. Além disso não sabia se estava disposto a sentir algo tão mais forte por ela. Isso implicaria em envolvê-la em sua vida complicada. Mas não conseguia se segurar quando a via, seu coração disparava e a necessidade de falar com ela era tanta que ele acabava cedendo. Suspirou desanimado e escreveu o bilhete que Sirius tanto pediu livrando-se daquele incomodo de uma vez. Mal sabia Remus que Sirius estava disposto a pedir quantos bilhetes fossem até que Dorcas se rendesse.

**N/A: Esse cap pra mim é muito interessante porque das pistas sobre o que vai acontecer nos anos seguintes ;). Eu particularmente adoro, mas ao mesmo tempo fico irritada com as brigas Sirius e Mellani. O que estão achando? Reviews em vista? Seria muito incentivo receber ao menos uma. **

**Sobre atualizara fic. Não tenho muito uma data certa, por exemplo, estou com quatro capítulos editados, mas não relidos então não dá pra saber quando saí mais um post. Só garanto que de um mês não passa. Beijos.**


	9. Capitulo Oito- A confiança de Dorcas

**Capitulo oito: A confiança de Dorcas.**

Sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes. Desculpe algum erro.

Na terça feira de manhã os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina rumavam para a aula de poções. Mellani estava entediada e depois do café conversava com Remus de maneira preguiçosa

-Eu não sei por que as disciplinas obrigatórias continuaram com o mesmo horário. Três anos de poções com a Sonserina toda terça feira. Aquela mulher devia mudar um pouco.

-É o método dela. Tem professores que mesclaram as turmas como adivinhação e...- Remus foi interrompido por Mellani

-Isso é matéria optativa, claro que todas as casas vão participar. Estou falando das matérias obrigatórias, na maior parte sempre Grifinória e Sonserina, é um saco!

-Hahaha é melhor começar a lutar contra o sistema então.- Debochou e Mellani revirou os olhos- Sem bombas de fedor por favor.

-Minha vontade é de jogar uma na cara do seu amiguinho.- Murmurou mirando as costas de Sirius que ia mais a frente mal humorado ao lado de James. Sirius sempre ficava mal humorado de manhã

-O que ele te falou pra ficar tão brava?

-Idiotice.- Se limitou a responder. Não se sentia a vontade para falar dos pais. Aquele assunto sempre gerava perguntas que ela não estava disposta a responder.

-É melhor preparar seu humor, ele tá falando desde o começo da semana que vai fazer o teste para o time no sábado de manhã.- Mellani sentiu o coração bater mais fraco e em seguida torceu o nariz

-Inferno.- Remus segurou o riso e coçou a cabeça

-É, e ele está treinando com o Pontas. Ele parece ser muito bom.

-Se ele for bom eu vou ser sessenta vezes mais. Ele não vai tomar meu espaço. Não vai!

-Você se incomoda muito com ele.- Mellani revirou os olhos

-É que ele tenta mandar em mim.

-Por que não pensa em algo que te faça sorrir ao invés de ficar alimentando pensamentos ruins?- Mellani sorriu e murmurou

-Funciona, viu estou sorrindo.

-No que pensou?- Ela deu um sorriso de canto e o olhou travessa

-Em você.- O rapaz ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e Mellani beijou-lhe a bochecha demoradamente- Vou sentar com o Gabriel hoje, a Lily quer sentar com o esquisito do Ranhoso. Até mais.- Entrou na sala de aula e Remus se deu conta de que tinham chego. Piscou abobalhado e entrou.

Dorcas sentou-se na carteira sem muito animo. Marie ainda tagarelava sobre como James tinha lhe dado um beijo de bom dia demorado no rosto e como estava empolgada com a possibilidade de sair com ele no final de semana. A loira lembrava a amiga de que James costumava se concentrar muito no quadribol para reparar no quanto ela estava caída por ele.

-Bom dia Dorcas- Peter disse sorrindo nervoso a menina o olhou sem entender. Peter nunca tinha falado com ela

-Bom dia. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Er...-Ele coçou a cabeça- O Almofadinhas pediu pra... Ele disse...-Coçou a cabeça novamente- Eu não lembro bem o que ele disse. É algo como estar profundamente arrependido. Ele me pediu para te entregar isso.- Estendeu um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho. Dorcas assentiu e pegou o bilhete. Peter saiu apressado

-Nossa ele deve estar gamado em você em.

-Hump'f.- A menina se limitou a responder sem acreditar nas esperanças de Marie. Desenrolou o pergaminho e fitou a letra relaxada e mal feita de Sirius.

"_Dorcas, desculpe por ser um perfeito troglodita. Em momento algum foi minha intenção te ofender como mulher. Sinto muito se não correspondi as suas expectativas. Saber que você pensou em gostar de mim fez minha cabeça apertar de tanto arrependimento. Sinto falta do seu sorriso doce pela manhã e de nossas conversas. Eu realmente sinto muito. Com carinho, Sirius_."

-A Dorcas que coisa mais linda.- Marie tinha lido o pergaminho por cima do ombro da amiga- Ele realmente gosta de você.

-Ele não disse isso aqui.- Ela murmurou com receio e olhou para trás. No fundo da sala Sirius a olhava com uma cara de expectativa, lembrava um cachorro implorando por comida.- Na verdade ele disse coisas corriqueiras como uma amiga diria se tivesse magoado a outra.

-Aiiii Dorcas.- Marie parecia irritada, a amiga ainda olhava séria para Sirius.- Olha, ele foi muito fofo e pediu desculpas. Você não devia deixar de gostar dele só porque a Grant é estupida.

-Eu não deixei de gostar dele eu só não consigo confiar.

-Como não? Por que é tão travada? Você vai fazer 14 anos, deixa a vida solta um pouco menina.- Dorcas finalmente se virou sem querer dar mais atenção a Sirius. Guardou o bilhete no bolso do suéter e suspirou

-E-eu... Tenho medo de me magoar Marie. O Sirius parece querer apenas beijar e pronto.

-Com esse bilhete? Acho que não.

-Esse bilhete não tem nada de mais ok? Só foi carinhoso, mas eu...

-Está apaixonada por ele?

-Eu não sei.

-Ótimo jeito de descobrir. Ficando com ele. As pessoas não se casam com quem deram o primeiro beijo sabia? A maioria não se casa nem com quem tiveram a primeira transa.- Dorcas corou- Ele não parece ser capaz de te magoar. Ele é muito carinhoso com as meninas.

-Exatamente. Com todas as meninas. Eu não consigo confiar nele só isso. Gosto dele, penso em como seria beijar ele todos os dias, mas ele é muito... Não me da segurança.

-O que ele te fez? Ele brigou com a Grant e briga com ela sempre.

-Não é isso. É só que alguma coisa dentro de mim não consegue acreditar que posso me dar bem nessa.

-Acho que você é totalmente paranoica. Sério. Esse bilhete provavelmente é a coisa mais linda que eu vou ver em toda a minha vida e nem é meu. Dorcas você precisa relaxar.- A loira mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. A professora começou a aula falando sobre aquele ser o ultimo ano dela lecionando em Hogwarts, o professor titular de poções voltaria para assumir todas as turmas no ano seguinte e ela sairia da escola. Muitos alunos começaram a questionar e depois de cinco minutos de explicações a aula começou. Dorcas ficou o tempo todo com a cabeça nas nuvens

- Repete.- James perguntou olhando para Remus. Sirius revirou os olhos e Peter segurou o riso. Estavam rumando para a ultima aula daquele dia

-Eu falei pra ela pensar em algo que a fazia sorrir e ela disse que pensou em mim.- James franziu o cenho

-Hum...- Engoliu em seco- A minha prima está realmente dando em cima de você?

-Eu não sei James, eu queria que você conversasse com ela pra saber se eu tenho alguma chance.

-E se você tiver o que vai fazer?- Peter perguntou – Eu bem me lembro de você falar sobre ter medo de envolver ela na sua vida complicada e blá blá blá.

-Ahhh quer saber?- Sirius disse irritado, não estava botando fé no interesse do amigo por Mellani- Você precisa pegar uma gata mais velha. A Coraline por exemplo. Ela se afastou um pouco de você, mas é gamadinha.- Remus corou, não contou aos amigos sobre aquilo por perceber que a menina não gostaria, mas percebeu que eles não espalhariam nada

-Olha eu vou contar uma coisa pra vocês. Mas se sair daqui ou se alguém perceber que vocês sabem eu vou matar os três lentamente.- Remus ameaçou e Sirius olhou curioso

-Que foi?- James perguntou empolgado. Remus olhou para os lados e viu que não tinha ninguém perto deles, se aproximou dos amigos e murmurou- Eu e a Coraline nos beijamos no nosso primeiro passeio para Hogsmead.-Sirius sorriu malicioso e James abriu a boca meio chocado, meio rindo

-De língua?- Peter perguntou espantado e Remus assentiu- Quando que foi? Você estava colado na gente o tempo todo. Eu lembro.

-Foi antes da gente ir participar da brincadeira da garrafa. Lembra que eu fui comprar chocolate e voltei sem nada?- Os outros três assentiram- Eu me perdi e encontrei com ela num beco atrás da Dedos de Mel.- Sirius assentiu empolgado e James tinha um sorriso ansioso enquanto ouvia o relato de Remus. Peter cutucava o ouvido e fazia caretas sem dar muita atenção- Ela tava lá bebendo um negocio doido e verde.

-Legal- James e Sirius falaram juntos

-Começamos a conversar, aí ela foi chegando perto e disse umas coisas sobre mim...

-Que tipo de coisas?- Sirius perguntou pensando besteira

-Nada de mais. Quando eu vi ela já tava me beijando aí eu gostei e beijei de volta. Foi só isso.

-Cara você é muito sortudo. A Coraline nunca ficou com ninguém e foi beijar logo você.- Peter disse enquanto olhava para a cera grudada na unha. James franziu o cenho para o gordinho com nojo e Sirius se pronunciou

-Mas se ela ficou escondidinho assim com outras pessoas que nem ficou com você ta explicado porque a gente acha que ela não dá bola pra ninguém. Mas e aí se vai ficar com ela de novo?

-Não.

-Por quê? – James questionou quase indignado- Ela é uma gata... Espera, é por causa da minha prima? Cara você tá gamadinho na Mel emmmm.

-Não é por causa daquela fedelha. Claro que não é.- Sirius se recusava a acreditar que Remus estava apaixonado por Mellani. Aquilo seria o fim da picada.

-Além do motivo que eu já falei, sobre minha vida complicada e tudo o mais. Ela não parecia disposta a ter só uns beijinhos. Principalmente pelo o que ela me falou.

-O que ela te falou?- Peter perguntou- Foi safadeza?

-Não Rabicho, não foi safadeza!- Remus devolveu- Ela parece ter sentimentos por mim, não quis iludir ela.

-Você pode ter sentimentos por ela também!- Sirius disse incentivando e James revirou os olhos

-Almofadinhas para de bancar o tapado. Tá na cara que o Aluado está apaixonado pela minha prima!

-Ele precisa tomar um soco então pra ver se desapaixona.- Respondeu mal humorado. Remus saiu andando na frente ao lado de Peter e deixou James e Sirius discutindo para trás.

-Nossa o Aluado ta todo irritadinho.- James murmurou e levou um tapa na nuca- Ai você tá doido?

-Esqueceu que hoje é dia dez já?

-Ahhh é verdade.- Murmurou- Nós vamos acompanhar?

-Ainda não Pontas. Acho que até fevereiro podemos, mas por enquanto não. Se a gente volta à forma humana sem querer e aquele lobo estiver acordado você sabe o que pode acontecer.

-Acordado, você diz... O Aluado não o Remus.

-Exato.

Dorcas tinha terminado seu jantar antes das amigas e subiu. Lílian já estava no dormitório separando o material para as aulas de quarta feira, ela e a amiga tinham muito comum em relação a isso, eram organizadas, gostavam de planejar o dia e eram ótimas alunas.

-Ah, alou Dorcas.

-Oi Lily.- Murmurou sorrindo. Lílian percebeu que o sorriso dela não foi sincero. Dorcas andava um tanto quanto melancólica e aquilo preocupou a ruiva

-Você está bem?

-Mais ou menos.

-Eu fiquei sabendo que deu um chega pra lá no Black domingo de manhã.- Dorcas assentiu e sentou-se na cama de Lílian encarando a amiga

-Sei lá Lily. As meninas ficam falando tanta coisa que eu acabo confusa.

-A Cortney? Não de ouvidos ela é muito cabeça de vento.

-Não só ela. A Marlene, a Marie e até a Alice e olha que a Alie quase não se intromete.

-Eu não sei o que te falar. Pra mim o Black sempre parece um perfeito idiota e troglodita. Não sei o que viu nele.- Dorcas enfiou a mão no bolso e entregou o pergaminho para Lílian. A ruiva leu e olhou para ela seriamente- O que achou?

-Não sei. Eu gostei, mas é porque sinto algo por ele e sei que estou deturpando as coisas. As meninas falaram que ele tem sentimentos por mim, mas...

-Eu tenho sentimentos por você, seus pais tem sentimentos por você. É muito fácil. O bilhete não é uma declaração de amor. Ele tinha que ter pedido desculpas para a Mellani e não pra você. Isso só prova o que Severus diz, ele é um egoísta, está te manipulando porque quer dar uns beijos em você. – Dorcas desconfiava daquilo, mas ouvir isso da boca de outra pessoa doeu um pouco- Se ele realmente estiver a fim de você ele vai parar e ser tão tosco.

-Mas... Eu gosto do jeito dele. Conheci ele assim. Gosto das piadas, do humor, da conversa e do jeito que ele me faz sentir especial.

-Eu ouvi a Emilly Vance dizer que se sente especial quando ele conversa com ela, a Berna Torey disse a mesma coisa. Ele não te faz sentir especial porque você é importante para ele. Black é assim com todas as garotas. Ele é um bastardo envolvente.

-Você tem razão.- O desprezo que Lílian sentia por ele era nítido

-Ele e o nojento do _Potter_ são idênticos. Jogam charme pra todas apenas para satisfazer o próprio ego.- O jeito que ela falou de James deixou claro para Dorcas o quanto ela odiava bem mais o maroto de óculos. – Eu sei que a gente não escolhe de quem vai gostar, mas você pode escolher alimentar isso ou não.

-Eu sinceramente me abalo perto dele. Estava precisando ouvir uma opinião menos cabeça de vento.- As duas riram- O que eu faço?

-Acho que se você sente falta pode voltar a falar com ele não precisa ficar longe. Afinal segundo o que diz, vocês se dão muito bem. Mas eu no seu lugar não esperaria muita coisa sentimental vindo dele.

-Você tem razão Lily. Eu sei lá, do final das aulas até agora eu estou me sentindo tão diferente. É tanta coisa acontecendo que me deixa confusa. Além de tudo tenho que me dar com a minha mãe grávida, com o tipo de roupa que eu uso se não meu pai briga comigo, de um monte de deveres e do jeito que meu primo fica me olhando quando vou pra casa da minha tia e da confusão que o Sirius causa na minha cabeça. Como você aguenta? Se eu tivesse ainda que rebolar para me dividir entre o mundo trouxa e bruxo eu iria enlouquecer.

-Não é fácil pra ninguém Dorcas. E a minha irmã trouxa realmente não facilita as coisas.

-Nossa tem essa ainda. Que barra.- Ambas se encararam- Vamos mudar de assunto?- Lílian assentiu- Quando vai falar pro Gabriel?

-Falar o que?

-Que está a fim dele.

-Eu não tenho certeza se estou a fim dele a ponto de fazer isso. Só tenho vontade de saber como é beijá-lo. E se ele não me der espaço nenhum vai ficar meio complicado.

-Garotos.- Dorcas disse com enfado- Por que eles não amadurecem como nós?

-Seria bem mais fácil não é?

-Ô se seria.- A loira concordou rindo

-Mellani!- Carter sorriu todo simpático para a menina, gostava muito da companhia dela- Está atrasada!

-Desculpa, me avisaram de ultima hora que o treino de domingo foi trocado pra agora.- Era quarta feira a noite, depois das aulas e a loira estava com fome. O capitão se aproximou sorrindo e disse perto dela

-Não vou te penalizar porque é minha mascote.- James arqueou as sobrancelhas com certa indignação e Lucas revirou os olhos- O que eu faria sem minha goleiro?

-Nada senhor.- Gracejou a menina rindo- Posso me trocar?

-Como quiser. O vestiário é todo seu madame.- Deu passagem para a menina passar, os rapazes do time ficaram olhando o balançar da saia dela.

Sirius estava resmungando sozinho dentro do vestiário. Todos tinham saído e ele resolveu sentar no banco atrás dos armários para travar uma luta pessoal com os cadarços e caneleiras. Estava uma confusão só. Mesmo não querendo admitir o maroto estava um pouco nervoso com o teste que faria. Estava observando todos os treinos com o intuito de descobrir uma fraqueza na defesa de Mellani. Aquilo provou-se infrutífero uma vez que a menina parecia ser uma dama de ferro. Bufou e levantou-se dando a volta pelos armários. Sua boca quase foi ao chão com o que viu a sua frente. Mellani estava de costas para ele se esticando para pegar o uniforme no armário alto. O moreno presumiu que foi o que sobrou para ela. O cabelo estava preso num firme rabo de cavalo dando a perfeita visão de seu corpo. A cintura delineada, os quadris mais largos e o traseiro redondo e cheio coberto por uma calcinha branca de algodão liso. Suas cochas eram torneadas, ele sabia que aquilo era resultado das corridas que Carter a mandava fazer pelo campo por insubordinação ou atraso. A pele dela era lisa e sem um relevo ou depressão. Engoliu em seco. A menina pareceu perceber que alguém estava atrás dela

-James você pode trocar de armário comigo? Não vai custar nada e...-Ela virou-se e arregalou os olhos quando viu quem estava atrás dela. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sirius engoliu em seco novamente, os seios de Mellani eram redondos e de um tamanho médio, típico de uma garota da idade dela. A barriga era reta e tinha uma pinta pequena perto do umbigo. Ele deixou o olhar cair mais para baixo. Toda a analise de Sirius durou pouquíssimos segundos. Tempo em que ela gritou de susto e cobriu-se com o primeiro roupão que viu.

-Ohhh Carter.- James chamou-o de canto- Você sabe que a minha prima tem só 13 anos não é?- O ciúme era evidente. O capitão revirou os olhos e segurou o riso

-Claro que eu sei estressadinho.- Sorriu de lado- É mesmo uma pena que sua prima tenha só isso.- James deu um soco no braço do capitão e ele começou a rir- Calma campeão eu realmente não vou fazer nada, ela é muito criança.- Segurou o riso- E se eu fizer perco meu apanhador. O que eu faria sem o meu apanhador?

-Você e esse seu discursinho!- Naquele instante ouviram o grito de Mellani no vestiário e em seguida Sirius saiu voando de lá . Vítima de alguma azaração. Mellani saiu enrolada no roupão de James e Sirius sentou-se tonto- Você esqueceu que ele estava lá dentro Carter?- O Potter perguntou preocupado e saiu correndo até o amigo

-Quem deixou esse pervertido dentro do vestiário? O que ele está fazendo aqui?- Ela gritava irritada e apertando o roupão contra o corpo com força- Que eu saiba nosso time está completo!

-Ele vai fazer teste para titular do ano que vem já que o Octávio e o Carter se formam esse ano.- Lucas explicou e apontou para um rapaz do quarto ano- O Derick Huyson vai fazer o teste também.

-Carterrr.-Mellani rosnou

-Desculpa eu nem vi que ele ainda estava lá.

-Eu me atrapalhei com os cadarços.- Sirius explicou mostrando a confusão que fez com os cadarços do coturno de couro marrom e as caneleiras- Tava tentando desenroscar e...

-Por que esse idiota vai fazer o teste dele hoje?- Mellani batia o pé descalço na grama

-Você já não teve a sua dose de passa fora no domingo Grant?- Sirius provocou ainda atordoado com o feitiço que ela lhe lançou. Mellani bufou e disse olhando-o com raiva

-Se depender de mim você não passa nesse teste. Aé! Depende de mim!- Virou e deixou todos boquiabertos. Sirius revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando a grama que tinha enroscado nos fios. Os titulares do time começaram a fazer pressão em cima dos dois que fariam o teste. James puxou Sirius de canto e perguntou

-Você viu algo que não devia pra que ela te jogasse pra fora do vestiário daquele jeito?

-N-não claro que não.- O Potter viu o amigo gaguejar pela primeira vez na vida e desconfiou

-Como ela sabe um feitiço estuporante?

-Sei lá deve ter aprendido sozinha, ela e a Evans vivem praticando atrás da cabana do guarda caças e ainda vivem de conversinha com ele.

-Sério que elas têm amizade com aquele desengonçado?- James perguntou interessado nas rotinas de Lílian. Sirius assentiu

-Sim. Remus que me disse.- O moreno ficou aliviado por mudar de assunto. A verdade é que mentiu descadaramente para o amigo. Mellani voltou para o campo alguns minutos depois. Sirius a olhou de cima abaixo como se ainda a visse semi-nua. Mellani ignorou aquela olhada nada discreta e foi para perto do capitão. Ela segurava o cabo da vassoura firme como se dependesse daquilo para que Sirius esquecesse a visão que teve.

-Bom, Black e Huyson nós vamos fazer assim.- Carter disse num tom alto e confiante- Eu e Octavio vamos nos dividir. Eu vou ficar com você.- Apontou para Sirius e disse fazendo troça- Quero ficar de olho nesse saidinho.- E piscou para Mellani. Todos riram menos a menina que revirou os olhos e subiu na vassoura flutuando um pouco acima da cabeça de todos. Os outros jogadores fizeram o mesmo restando apenas Sirius, Derick e Carter no chão.- O Octávio e você- Apontou para Derick- São uma dupla assim como eu o Black. Quero saber não apenas se tem um bom desempenho, mas se sabem trabalhar em equipe. Não ser fominha é muito importante para o desempenho do time e para ter um bom resultado final. O Jhonson, que também é artilheiro e continua no time por mais dois anos, vai tentar roubar a goles de vocês ok?- Os dois candidatos assentiram e Jhonson Tibissen sorriu de lado para eles.

-Hey Black.- Mellani chamou tirando sarro- Acho que já pode sair fora então. Se achar a ultima tortinha de abobora do jantar não combina com as qualidades de alguém que sabe trabalhar em equipe.

-Hehehe- Sirius riu falsamente- Como você está gozadinha hoje Grant. Dormiu com o palhaço de noite?

-Acho que você não estava dividindo a cama comigo pra eu ter dormido com algum palhaço não é Black?- Sirius iria responder, mas o olhar de advertência do capitão o fez se calar e bufar

-Mellani amor, não provoca o novato.- Carter disse segurando o riso. James soltou um riso pelo nariz e Sirius revirou os olhos- Seguinte, chega de falatório. Black eu e você somos uma dupla, seu objetivo é fazer pelo menos um ponto na Mel.

-Fácil.- Ele disse confiante.

-Vai pensando que ela é mole.- Lucas defendeu de cima e todos concordaram

-Que bom que pensa assim porque além disso o Octávio e o Huyson vão ser nossos adversários e também tentaram acertar os aros. Os nossos batedores vão mirar tanto em nós quanto neles dois e...- Sorriu para o Potter- James vai voar no meio atrás do pomo. Se esbarrar no nosso apanhador ou deixar que ele seja atingido por uma gole está automaticamente eliminado. Eu enfeiticei o pomo para ficar voando pelo campo bem no nosso trajeto. Quero ver se vocês tem pique.

-Mas no jogo o Potter tem que aprender a se virar sozinho.- Derick murmurou

-Exatamente, mas no jogo o pomo não está com o dobro da velocidade. É um treinamento para todo o time, não apenas um teste e mesmo que James se vire sozinho o time tem que ficar de olho nele porque o apanhador define a nossa vitória lembram?- Todos assentiram- O que estão esperando para colocar essas bundas no ar?- Carter apitou e o jogo começou. Sirius estava achando a dificuldade moderada. O capitão lhe lançava as goles com muita força e duas vezes ele acabou parando alguns metros de distancia devido a força da jogado do outro. Ele não ´podia revidar, tinha que jogar perfeitamente, na maior parte do tempo estava com a posse da gole. O único problema era que não conseguia fazer pontos em Mellani. Toda vez que tinha uma estratégia em mente ela parecia adivinhar e defender seus ataques. Desviar de James foi um pouco complicados com os balaços o perseguindo. Em alguns momentos surgia a oportunidade de chutar aqueles balaços para longe e ele o fazia jogando na direção de Derick. Esse outro não estava tão bem quanto Sirius. O rapaz era razoável e era nítido que precisava de mais treino para conseguir a vaga de titular. Era de se esperar esse desempenho de alguém que nunca jogou no time da escola onde as coisas eram mais sérias. Agora o jovem Black estava deixando a todos impressionados. Octávio mal conseguia chegar perto dele porque o menino era muito veloz e escorregadio. Quando acontecia de perderem a Gole era porque Carter propositalmente jogava na mão de Derick para ver o embate entre ele e Sirius. Houve três momentos desses no teste e nos três Sirius acabou pegando a gole pra si. Quando Octávio estava no comando Sirius ia sem medo para o embate com ele e com um pouco mais de dificuldade pegava a gole e passava para Carter. O Black não estava se vangloriando por ser fácil. Muito pelo contrário, estava bem cansativo e exigindo seu esforço, mas ele estava se saindo tão brilhantemente bem que estava seguro. Jhonson era uma dor de cabeça, o artilheiro do quinto ano se divertia indo principalmente atrás de Sirius e querendo se aparecer para a goleiro.

Seu único temor era Mellani. Fazia manobras mirabolantes e estratégias incríveis, mas não conseguia passar pela defesa dela. A garota o olhava com tanta determinação que ele percebeu, não conseguiria entrar para o time. Chutou, jogou com a mão, cabeceou, deu loopings, fingiu jogar para o lado e jogou para o outro, bateu a gole em momentos inesperados, foi rápido, rezou, provocou-a, mas nada daquilo surtiu efeito. Nada que fez pareceu acabar com as defesas dela. Rosnou frustrado porque faltavam quinze minutos para acabar o teste. Ele sabia que conseguiria a vaga mesmo que não fizesse o ponto em Mellani, mas era uma questão de honra. Não se sabe como, mas o embate acabou se tornando algo individual. Sirius parou e mandava goles sem descanso para Mellani. Octávio achou interessante ficar atrás dos aros pegando as goles que passavam por cima dele e lançando de volta para Sirius. O jovem Black já suava de tanto esforço e Mellani parecia inabalável em cima daquela vassoura. Ele observou-a, não podia estar em lugar mais certo do que aquele. O campo parecia ter sido feito para ela, tão à vontade, tão dona do lugar e da situação. Aquilo o irritou. Se aproximou e jogou a gole. Mellani defendeu com um chute que voltou certeiro na mão de Sirius:

-Desiste Black.- Ela parecia um pouco ofegante ao falar. Ele com certeza estava mais acabado que ela. O time todo gritava o nome de Mellani como incentivo.

-Sabe Grant. Você parecia bem gostosa com pouca roupa. Nem parecia você com aqueles peitos...-Ele fez uma cara pervertida e chutou a gole para cima fazendo-a ir muito alto- Vou lembrar de você quando estiver no chuveiro.- Ela abriu a boca indignada e ele pulou usando a própria vassoura como bastão e lançando a gole para o aro de forma espetacular. Voltou para cima da vassoura com dificuldade. Mellani sentiu o vento balançar os fios soltos de seu cabelo bem ao lado da orelha e piscou.

-PUTA MERDA VOCÊ FEZ A PANCADA DE FINGBOURG.- Carter gritou impressionado e Derick resmungou

-Não tem como competir com isso.- Desanimou totalmente. Mellani não acreditou que deixou aquela gole passar e duvidou muito que mesmo sem aquela distração conseguiria pegar um arremesso tão forte quanto aquele. Octavio não esperava que justo aquela manobra daria certo e sentiu muita dor quando foi atingido no ombro. Escorregou da vassoura e tentou se jogar nos aros para não cair direto no chão. Foi seu erro. O ombro machucado fez um barulho estranho e uma dor lancinante o cegou. O Joelho bateu com tanta força no ferro que ele sentiu o osso se esmigalhar. Mellani gritou e numa reação rápida ajudou o artilheiro que estava em apuros. Carter cortou o ar com pressa ajudando Mellani a descer com Octavio. Ele parecia prestes a desmaiar de tanta dor. Todos do time olhavam com preocupação para o artilheiro. Deitaram ele na areia que ficava embaixo dos aros e o rapaz ofegava:

-Hey Octávio.- Carter batia no rosto dele de leve- Fica acordado cara. JHONSON.- O outro artilheiro desceu com receio- Vai chamar a enfermeira e depois avisa a McGonagall. Não podemos transportá-lo.- Octávio tossiu e cuspiu um dente. Mellani arregalou os olhos. James, Lucas e Mattew o outro batedor desceram e analisaram o artilheiro. Sirius e Derick estavam tão apreensivos quanto o resto do time

-Meu joelho já era.- O artilheiro murmurou desanimado e com pouca força. A dor era muito forte.- Bati meu ombro também.- Mellani reparou que estava com um deformação estranha e engoliu em seco

-Vai ficar tudo bem.- Ela murmurou dando apoio. Logo madame Pomfrey chegou alarmada ao lado de Minerva.

-Céus, o que houve Patrick?- A professora perguntou. James segurou o riso e sussurrou para Mellani

-Por isso que o Carter nunca fala o primeiro nome dele? Ele se chama Patrick?

-Acho que sim. Patrick Carter. Que combinação horrível- Ela disse também segurando o riso.- Carter corou e logo levaram Octávio para a enfermaria orientando os jogadores a não irem juntos. Poderiam saber do estado do amigo pela manhã.

-Eu espero que ele melhore. Temos um jogo daqui uma semana. Antes do dia das bruxas!- O capitão resmungou com medo

-Ah Sirius, você entrou pro time.- O rapaz sorriu- Você também Derick. Espero que melhore seu desempenho. Quanto a você.- Encarou Sirius- Se Octávio não melhorar espero ver uma Fingbourg no próximo jogo.- Sirius e James abriram a boca chocados e felizes

-COMO É? Quer dizer que eu ralei um ano inteiro e ele já vai jogar de titular assim na cara dura?- Mellani disse com raiva

-Amor.- Carter segurou o rosto de Mellani sorrindo- Eu não trocaria a experiência de Octávio assim, acontece que se ele ainda estiver ruim vamos precisar de um terceiro artilheiro, e se você puder se multiplicar em duas e a sua cópia fizer uma manobra igual a que ele fez aí eu deixo o Black no banco, caso contrário.- Sorriu para ela- Você vai ser uma boa menina e defender nossa casa.

-Hump'f- Ela bufou e saiu andando. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite quando percebeu o jeito que o capitão tratava Mellani.

-AHAHAHA MOLEQUE VOCÊ TÁ NO TIME!- James gritou e pulou em cima do amigo

-NO TIME CARA!TO NO TIME!- Gritou de volta pulando e dando socos no melhor amigo.

Lílian entrou no dormitório cansada. Mellani bateu a porta do banheiro com força. Estava indignada porque Sirius tinha entrado para o time daquele jeito. Falando asneiras para ela. A ruiva entendia a indignação da amiga, mas sempre achava que Mellani se importava de mais com as coisas que Sirius fazia ou deixava de fazer. Largou a mochila na cama e pegou a roupa. Bateu no banheiro e disse:

-Mellani, você tomou banho no vestiário, saí logo daí!

-A desculpa se eu não posso demorar no banheiro. Acabei de jantar preciso escovar os dentes.

-Então abre a porta pra eu tomar banho que ainda preciso descer. –Mellani abriu a porta e voltou para o lavatório. Lílian entrou no box e começou a tomar banho

-Aquele idiota.- A loira resmungou- Vai fazer o que lá embaixo?

-Eu marquei de fazer a redação de DCAT com o Severus. Vamos até a biblioteca.

-Ah tá. Boa sorte com o cheiro nojento do cabelo dele.

-Ele não tem cheiro ruim.

-Pensei que tivesse, porque oleoso do jeito que é. Toma cuidado pra ele não furar sua redação com aquela napa que ele chama de nariz.

-Mellani!- Lílian disse irritada- É impressionante como você tem criatividade pra falar besteiras para os outros. Canaliza isso em algo mais produtivo.

-Eu em, não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Dorcas estava sentada no sofá em frente à lareira no salão comunal. As noites de outono em Hogwarts costumavam ser geladas e com ventos fortes. Marie observava James comemorando com Sirius e os outros amigos no meio do salão comunal. Eles se vangloriavam de ter entrado para o time. Dorcas meneou a cabeça negativamente e virou mais uma página do livro.

-Você não vai dar os parabéns para o Six?

-Six? De onde tirou isso?

-As meninas estão chamando ele assim. Disseram que é por ele ser seis vezes gostoso.- Dorcas riu daquilo

-É ele realmente é gostoso.- Murmurou sem dar muita atenção

-Que tanto você lê aí em?

-Sansão e Dalila.

-Hum, não sei quem são. Olha a Judie abraçando ele.- Dorcas não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos do livro. Marie observou Sirius puxar Remus de canto.- Bom, se você não vai, licença. Eu vou falar com o Jay.

-Boa sorte.- Ela murmurou querendo se juntar a amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrando do que Lílian falou.

-Olá Jay.- Marie disse ajeitando a camiseta da escola, o maroto estava com os cabelos ainda úmidos da duchada que tomou no vestiário.

-Oi Marie.

-Foi tudo bem no treino hoje?

-Sim e não. Sirius entrou pro time, mas o Octávio ,um dos nossos artilheiros, se machucou feio.

-Nossa que chato.

-Pois é. A e eu tive esse arranhão de um balaço que pegou raspando.- Se curvou um pouco e mostrou o arranhão vermelho no rosto.

-Nossa doeu muito?

-Não. Mas se quiser dar um beijo para sarar.- Gracejou e a menina riu se esticando e dando um beijo demorado na bochecha dele.

-Melhorou?-Ele a olhou nos olhos, um sorriso matreiro brincando nos lábios

-Com certeza. Também estou com um incomodo aqui.- Apontou os lábios. Falou aquilo num impulso e ficou vermelho logo em seguida- Quer dizer... Err...- Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos amassando-os. Marie riu e se aproximou dando um selinho estalado nos lábios dele

-Melhorou?- James corou novamente e assentiu bobamente- Espero que seu artilheiro melhore até o jogo.

-Eu também.- Ele murmurou sorrindo

-Eu vi um artigo no Semanário das Bruxas mostrando quantos acidentes graves existem no quadribol desde que ele foi inventado até hoje e...

-Arghhh ta bom Almofadinhas ta bommmm. Que é pra eu escrever agora?- Sirius sorriu largamente e sentou-se num dos banquinhos apoiando no balcão de estudos que ficava grudado numa parede mais afastada

-Alguma coisa sobre minha entrada no time. Se for algo muito vago ela pode perceber que não sou eu que escrevo.- Remus bufou

-Pra agora?- Sirius assentiu- Mas estou sem inspiração.

-Aí caramba. Eu vou tentar falar com ela assim te livro de fazer isso. Mas se não der certo... Por favor.

-Hum, ok vai lá.- Remus observou o amigo se afastar indo na direção de Dorcas. Logo James se juntou a ele com um sorriso idiota nos lábios- Que foi James?

-Lembra quando o Almofadinhas disse que a Marie estava se insinuando pra mim com o decote?

-Sei. Tremenda idiotice.

-Na verdade eu acho que ele tinha razão.

-Aé?- Remus o olhou curioso- Por quê?

-Ela veio falar comigo agora e me deu um selinho.

-Sério?

-Sim. Ela tava me instigando. Sério. Foi de proposito. Veio com um beijinho na bochecha aí eu fiz uma brincadeira dando a entender que queria um beijo na boca, aí ela me deu um selinho. Quando eu me aproximei pra tentar beijar aí ela saiu fora com a desculpinha de que a Cortney tinha aparecido.

-Hahaha isso é sério? Ela deu em cima de você assim?

-Deu. Foi bem...

-Oi Jay.- Mellani disse ao lado dele e o moreno tomou um susto.

-De onde você veio? Aparatou é?

-Você que estava distraído de mais falando da sua groupie.*

-Ela seria groupie se eu tivesse uma banda.- James disse entediado

-Ta no time da na mesma.- James pensou em mil maneiras de tirar uma com a cara de Mellani naquele momento. Só precisava enumerar na frente de Remus o que andava acontecendo "O Carter dando em cima dela, o Lucas caindo de amores, o Almofadinhas ter visto ela semi-nua..." mas o menino percebeu que ela estava um tanto quanto nervosa e aquilo o fez ficar atento nas atitudes dela

-Mellani, er...- Remus passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso- Er... Eu queria saber se no fim de semana você...- Ele engoliu em seco e James percebeu o que ia acontecer ali, Mellani olhava para Remus esperançosa. O de óculos segurou o riso e cruzou os braços " Show de primeira fila" pensou enquanto mordia a boca para não falar algo. Ainda custava a acreditar que a prima que tinha medo de dormir sozinha tinha crescido e estava querendo beijar seu melhor amigo-Er... Me- Me-Mellani...

-Hogsmead. No sábado.- Ela disse nervosa e ele corou- Digo...- Suspirou nervosa- Eu quero ir pra Hogsmead com você no sábado. Não como amigos e não com mais gente junto. Só eu e você, como num encontro.- James abriu a boca em descrença e Remus arregalou os olhos. Tirou a mão do bolso e coçou o cabelo. De tudo que ele esperava ouvir de Mellani, nunca em sua vida cogitou que ela fosse lhe chamar pra sair. Se sentiu muito mole naquele momento. Essa era sua intensão quando ela apareceu. Agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter evitado que ele gaguejasse mais.- Sabe se você não falar alguma coisa eu vou surtar de nervoso.- Ela disse ofegante.

-E-eu... Claro que sim. Claro que vou com você no sábado.- Mellani sorriu e depois disse

-Eu não quero que aceite por se sentir pressionado. Sério.- Remus se aproximou e James fez cara de tédio. O menino tremia da cabeça aos pés.

-Eu quero ir. Estava criando coragem pra te chamar. Parece que você foi mais rápida que eu.

-Isso é sério?-Ela sorria largamente agora

-Sim. Por isso, deixa que eu pago tudo.

-Podemos dividir.- Ela disse rindo e ele riu junto. Ainda estava nervoso e tremulo

-Bom já que aceitou. Eu tenho que... Contar pra Lily sabe? Ela que me incentivou a fazer isso e... Acho que você não precisava saber disso. Merlim!- A loira levou a mão a testa- Estou falando de mais!- Remus sorriu para ela

-Você fica bonita assim. –Ela sorriu e se aproximou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele

-Então até mais.

-Até.- Ela saiu correndo e Remus levou a mão a bochecha.

-Você vai sair com a minha prima? Com a minha priminha?- James parecia um pouco nervoso

-V-você está bravo comigo?

-Mais ou menos. Eu sei que você não vai aprontar com ela, mas até uns anos atrás eu ficava conversando com ela até ela pegar no nosso porque ela tinha medo de escuro. É muito estranho.

-Você tem a mesma idade que ela não devia agir como se fosse o pai dela.- James franziu o cenho

-Meu pai me pediu pra cuidar dela e bater em qualquer idiota que quisesse se meter com ela.- James disse olhando para Remus- Mas você não é um idiota.

-Pontas...-Remus segurou o ombro do amigo- Eu gosto dela pra caramba.- Os amigos se encararam e James conseguiu ficar tranquilo. Remus estava certo, eles tinham a mesma idade e Mellani ficaria muito brava com ele se soubesse de seu ataque de proteção. Tinha que deixa-la livre pra fazer o que achasse certo. O maroto olhou bem para o amigo. O sorriso bobo se instalou no rosto dele e parecia que não sairia dali tão cedo. Começaram a conversar. James acabou feliz porque o amigo e a prima estavam felizes.

"_Gostaria de ter comemorado mais uma vitória. A de ver seu sorriso novamente. O que posso fazer para voltar a falar comigo? Sinto muito. Sua companhia me faz bem. Adoro o jeito que fica quando está concentrada fazendo algum dever. O jeito que seu lábios se comprimem e o jeito que joga o cabelo para trás. __Seria um homem tão culpado por querer roubar a atenção da mais bela da corte? Por quanto tempo pagarei por ser cativo disso que chamam de paixão? – Theorim. As Bruxas de Bilbor_."

Dorcas suspirou quando viu aquele bilhete. Tinha comentado uma vez, no começo do segundo ano o quanto gostava da peça do dramaturgo bruxo Theorim. Estavam numa discussão em grupo e Sirius parecia não prestar muito atenção. Ela se lembrou que naquele dia Remus falou bastante porque também gostava da peça As Bruxas de Bilbor, um romance clássico, tão aclamado no mundo bruxo quanto Romeu e Julieta era no mundo trouxa. Ela jamais pensou que Sirius tivesse guardado essa informação jogada ao vento por tanto tempo. O conteúdo do bilhete era tão carinho. Desde segunda ele mandava bilhetes. Um por dia, com fragmentos de poemas lindos de Natan Theorim, o poeta e dramaturgo. Na opinião de Dorcas apenas pessoas apaixonadas por literatura e com uma alma muito sensível apreciavam aqueles textos. Ficou encantada. Sirius estava reconquistando-a aos pouco. Dorcas andou até o sofá onde ele e os três marotos faziam guerra com as almofadas e chamou

-Sirius.- O maroto sentou-se com um sorriso infantil no rosto e a olhou

-Dorcas.- Remus suspirou aliviado. Constantemente, quando escrevia aqueles bilhetes pensava em Mellani. Era estranho escrever sabendo que outra pessoa leria. Não queria mais ser o garoto de recados de Sirius. Esperava sinceramente que Dorcas o perdoasse por gostar dele e não pelos bilhetes, aquilo era apaixonativo de mais. Sirius estava apelando.- Quer falar comigo?

-Sim, em particular, por favor.

-Ah ok.- Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela empurrando-a delicadamente na direção do balcão de estudos que estava vazio, ela não se esquivou do toque dele como das outras vezes. O maroto olhou para trás, James abriu a mão no ar e balançou a língua como se beijasse uma mulher invisível. Peter virou de costas e se abraçou como se outra pessoa o agarrasse. Remus fez sinal de Ok. Sirius segurou o riso e virou. Sentou no banquinho e Dorcas sentou ao lado dele. Ficaram de frente um para o outro.

-Eu...- Ela estava com as bochechas coradas.- Pensei que não se esforçaria. Que acharia uma tremenda besteira eu ter parado de falar com você por um motivo daqueles. Mas você entendeu. Se mostrou sensível e capaz de entender uma garota. Eu nunca pensei que por trás dessa sua imagem de bagunceiro e até mesmo galinha você fosse realmente sensível.

-Você não confiava em mim não é?

-E-eu... Não sabia se era ou não importante pra você Sirius. Mas saber que se lembrou de uma informação tão antiga e aparentemente sem importância pra ninguém me fez perceber que eu estava errada.- Sirius franziu o cenho confuso "O que será que o Aluado escreveu nesses bilhetes pra convencer ela assim tão rápido? Céus será que ele me encrencou?" Sirius ficou preocupado- Não foi nada de mais.- A expressão dele ficou mais leve- Talvez você esteja pensando que é uma bobeira eu me apegar a poemas bobos, mas não foram os poemas. Você podia ter escolhido qualquer poema, verso ou música, mas se lembrou do que eu te disse. Uma informação mínima... Não sabia que reparava até no meu jeito de estudar. –Sirius se perguntou se deveria se importar com o fato dela gostar do autor dos bilhetes e não dele. Se lembrou que autor dos bilhetes estava de encontro marcado com Mellani, informação que não o agradou em nada. Então na cabeça dele faria um favor a Dorcas, daria um tempo de distração e conhecimento. Daria tudo que uma garota podia querer. Quando enjoassem um do outro eles acabariam tudo. Era simples, ela não sofria por saber que a alma sensível que queria por perto estava com outra pessoa, ele lhe daria carinho e compreensão e depois ambos seguiriam suas vidas satisfeitos "Estou fazendo uma boa ação" concluiu o rapaz sabendo exatamente quais riscos implicariam aquela aventura e não ligando muito. – Você não vai falar nada?

-Desculpa...-Ele sorriu- Eu estava processando a informação. Quando escrevi aqueles bilhetes, eu... Não pensei que fossem surtir efeito. Você me parece alguém muito difícil de dobrar, então ao invés de te enrolar decidi ser sincero.- Sirius iria jogar a merda no ventilador- Dorcas, eu não tenho certeza do que sinto. Eu gostaria de te conhecer de uma maneira mais intima, mas não posso te pedir em namoro. Somos muito jovens e gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Sei que somos colegas, mas sinto a necessidade de ir mais a fundo... Conhecer seus...- "Encantos não. Caralho Sirius você passou a limpo toda aquela merda romântica que o Aluado escreveu pensa em alguma bosta e fala"- Segredos.- Fechou os olhos chutando-se mentalmente e respirou fundo. Dorcas interpretou aquilo como nervosismo.- Eu não...

-Sirius, eu sei ler, não interpretei aqueles bilhetes errado. Não me fez juras de amor e união eterna. Você apenas pediu desculpas e mostrou que se importa comigo. E isso era algo que eu não esperava de você.- Sirius suspirou aliviado

-Eu gostaria de ficar com você. Ver se vai dar certo.

-Levar as coisas devagar.- Dorcas disse- Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Sim, pelo menos por enquanto.- Ele sabia que não daria certo, que não teria compromisso nenhum. Ele queria apenas uns beijos e se pra isso precisasse ser carinhoso ele seria. Ele sabia que estava sendo idiota, dando a entender uma coisa que poderia virar o jogo depois. Se houvesse cobranças ele usaria o argumento inicial daquela conversa. Ele não queria cobranças e não abriria mão de Judith. Apenas queria Dorcas pra si. Como uma criança que quer muito um brinquedo.- Você me deixa tenso.- Ela sorriu tímida e ele a olhou nos olhos. Não acreditava, estava sondando aquela menina desde que a conheceu, e finalmente conseguiria. Não pensou que ela fosse dar tanto trabalho assim. Deslizou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela, lembrando-se das lições de Judith. Dorcas engoliu em seco, o coração dela estava rápido, ela não acreditava que depois de tanto pensar estava se entregando a ele. Suspirou, percebeu que ele se aproximava e sentiu o corpo todo esquentar. Sirius encostou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente e lhe deu um selinho molhado. Ela suspirou contra si e ele apertou a nuca dela carinhosamente. Lembrou que o primeiro beijo dela foi com Remus no meio de uma brincadeira idiota e que ela pareceu não gostar nada. Precisava fazer melhor que o amigo. Lembrar que Remus beijou sua garota antes dele foi muito esquisito então se recordou de que foi pago na mesma moeda. Mordeu vagarosamente o lábio inferior dela, abrindo passagem, conhecendo a boca dela, explorando. Sentiu que ela acompanhava seu ritmo moldando-se as suas vontades. Sirius curtiu aquilo. Beijou-a profundamente e de maneira um tanto quanto faminta. Ela se separou um pouco encostando a testa na dele. Estava ofegante, ele olhou para baixo, os seios fartos dela subiam e desciam, um pequeno decote se formou com o botão maroto que se abriu sem a permissão da dona. Sirius sentiu seu corpo reagir no mesmo instante. Não sentiu com Judith o que estava sentindo com Dorcas, era mais real e a vontade de leva-la pra cima deixa-la completamente nua inundaram a sua mente com imagens escandalosas

-Sirius.- Ela sussurrou passando a mão pela nuca dele e puxando-o para si. A imaginação fértil do rapaz criou imagens dela completamente descomposta chamando-o não sussurrando como fez, mas gritando seu nome enquanto ele estava em cima dela fazendo o que tinha vontade. Beijou-a com mais vontade até deixa-la sem folego.

-Ohhh casal.- O monitor da Grifinória passou cutucando os dois- Eu sei que ninguém está olhando pra vocês aqui no cantinho, mas penso que seus pais não vão ficar felizes não é senhorita Meadowes?- Dorcas se separou de Sirius vermelha e levantou-se- E isso só é permitido aos finais de semana e dentro dos padrões de decência aos quais vocês já estavam perdendo. Espero não ter que adverti-los.- O monitor saiu andando sentindo-se o máximo. Sirius revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para as costas dele

-Eu acho que vou subir.- Ela murmurou corada. Sirius beijou-lhe os lábios castamente e disse

-Se quiser, amanhã posso te mostrar alguns lugares do castelo que tenho certeza que ainda não conhece.- Dorcas suspirou e sorriu

-Ok.

-Nenhum monitor idiota vai nos atrapalhar.- Ela sorriu de novo e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. Subiu com pressa. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Sirius voltou para os amigos com um sorriso safado nos lábios e jogou-se no sofá suspirando.

-Caraca Almofadinhas esse foi o senhor beijo em.- Peter disse rindo- Como foi?

-Muito bom.- Ele disse sorrindo e James falou

-Nossa então ela não gostou mesmo de beijar o Aluado porque a cara que eles fizeram.- Sirius olhou com raiva para James

-Não foi isso. Nós conversamos depois.- Remus disse e Sirius o olhou surpreso- Ela disse que meu beijo não foi ruim é que nunca se imaginou me beijando. Eu concordei e disse o mesmo sobre ela.

-O que? E você não me fala nada?

-Pra que? Pra você me matar?- Remus questionou e tirou sarro- Até nos beijamos de novo e...

-Aluado.- Sirius rosnou

-É mentira Almofadinhas, olha a cara dele.- James disse jogando uma almofada no amigo- Como é que foi? Ela é quente?

-Muito.- Sirius disse- O beijo dela é... Me faz pensar em como ela seria na cama.

-Hmp'f- Remus fez um barulho com a boca

-Quando você beijar a tampinha do capeta vai pensar também.

-OHHHHHH Nem vem pensar essas coisas com a minha prima não viu.- James disse irritado. Remus corou e Peter se limitou a rir.

-Sério, ela é muito gostosa. Aqueles peitos cara, eu fico pensando naqueles peitos aqui ó. Nas minhas mãos.- Sirius disse empolgado até de mais.

-Acho que alguém está apaixonadooooo.- James debochou e o Black lhe deu uma almofadada no rosto enquanto ria

-Lily!- Dorcas gritou entrando no quarto com um sorriso inseguro no rosto. A ruiva penteava o cabelo de Mellani naquele instante. Se fosse antes, Dorcas deixaria para falar quando a loira não estivesse presente, mas ela não se importou justamente pelo o que tinha escutado no domingo.

-O que foi?- A ruiva perguntou terminando um coque no cabelo de Mellani e deixando o resto solto

-Assim Lily?

-É fica charmoso e bem angelical.

-Hum legal.- Mellani foi até o espelho ver. Dorcas a olhou sem entender

-Ela tem um encontro no sábado.

-Ah... Você ficou bem Mellani.

-Obrigada.- A loira disse desconfiada

-O que aconteceu que chegou aqui assim?-Lílian perguntou rindo

-Ah, er... Lembra os bilhetes e o argumento que a Marie usou? Sobre ele lembrar e etc.

-Sim, faz até um pouco de sentido.- Mellani revirou os olhos, já conhecia aquela história.- O que aconteceu?

-Ele me mandou outro agora, quer dizer, quase agora, eu não resisti Lily, fui falar com ele. E pasme, ele não tentou me enrolar, foi muito sincero, ao menos eu acho que foi e ficou até nervoso.- Mellani revirou os olhos de novo "Coitada" pensou sobre Dorcas- A gente conversou bastante e... Ele me beijou.- Lílian a olhou positivamente surpresa e Mellani fez cara de nojo- De língua. Beijo de verdade.

-E aí? Como foi?- Dorcas sentou na cama de Lílian e disse suspirando

-Viciantemente bom. Sério. Foi muito...-Deu um tremelique- Muito quente. O beijo dele é exatamente como a personalidade. Intenso, quente e louco.

-Cuidado pra não se queimar.- Mellani disse tirando sarro e Dorcas não ligou, estava feliz de mais.

-Pode não gostar dele. Mas isso não muda o fato dele ser...-Outro tremelique- Dele ser minha nossa!

-Você parece falar de um príncipe encantado.- Lílian disse rindo

-Mas ele é!

-Não Dorcas.- Mellani se aproximou- Ele é um bad boy e se você não gosta de caras maus é melhor tomar cuidado. Licença, eu vou assaltar a cozinha porque ainda estou com fome.- Mellani saiu e Dorcas começou a rir

-Ela é meio perturbada. Como é que ela come assim e não engorda?

-Eu queria saber Dorcas. Bem queria.

-Com quem que ela vai ter um encontro? A já sei, é com alguém do time?- Lílian negou com a cabeça- Com quemmm?

-É com o Remus.- Dorcas abriu a boca em descrença- Por que o espanto? Ele vive em cima dela.

-Hahaha. É que...- Dorcas olhou incrédula para Lílian- O Remus é muito bonzinho muito...

-Maroto. Perfeito pra ela. Ele não é bonzinho. Ele já ajudou muito os marotos e ainda ajuda e são inseparáveis se ele fosse um príncipe encantado não seria um maroto.

-Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse sair com um amigo do Sirius. Isso vai dar muita confusão ainda.

-Nem me fala. Mas eu acho que ela gosta dele e...

-DORCASSSS.- Marie e Cortney entraram gritando e pularam na cama

-CONTA TUDOOOOO.- Marie parecia muito empolgada.- Precisamos nos distrair com a vida amorosa de alguém já que não temos uma.- Lílian riu do drama

-Ele é... Incrível.- Dorcas, Marie e Cortney ficaram vermelhas e explodiram em exclamações.

-Aunnnnnn.

**N/A: Maria Fernandes muito obrigada pela Review você não sabe o quanto significou. O cap anterior foi pra ficar com raiva do Sirius mesmo. Quanto a Mel, bem, da pra entender um pouco melhor porque ela é tão arredia. Já a Lily, é meio natural ela se sentir assim com o Gabs afinal, ele é fofo, carinhoso e educado, vive abraçando ela e a Lily tem só 13 anos foi por quem ela se interessou. Você vai ter uma surpresa com o Gabriel mais pra frente. Siga as pistas. Hahaha não falo mais nada u.u **

**Sobre o capitulo oito. Inicialmente a Dorcas era uma personagem tão detestável quanto a Cortney, mas eu vi possibilidades incríveis para ela nos caps seguintes e resolvi aprofundar a personalidade dela. Quanto ao Sirius... Ele consegue ser bem manipulador quando quer. Gostaram? Reviews ajudam numa att mais rápida. Bjs, Kah Aluada.**


	10. Capitulo Nove- Nada de sentimentos

**Capitulo nove: Sentimentos não são permitidos**

Sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes. Desculpe algum erro.

Remus suspirou nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro só de meia e cueca

-Aluado para. Você está ridículo.

-Eu não sei o que vestir pra impressionar a sua prima e faltam vinte minutos pra eu descer e encontrar com ela!

-Ai quanto drama.- Peter disse- Você conseguiu impressionar ela de uniforme velho e cara de morto. Relaxa.

-Você se esqueceu que hoje é dia 14 Peter?- Remus perguntou- Eu devia ter recusado! Devia!- Murmurou cansado- Amanhã começa a lua cheia e eu não podia sair com ela com um humor desses.

-Se você recusasse ela ia pensar que não quer nada com ela. Seria bem estranho.- James disse- Você precisaria de uma ótima desculpa.

-Ahhh estou perfeito.- Sirius disse se olhando no espelho, insensível ao drama de Remus. James e Peter que já estavam arrumados o olharam com descrença- Que foi?- Ele piscou para o espelho- Eu sou lindo. A Dorcas vai me deixar pegar nos peitões dela logo mais se eu continuar a ser lindo assim. - James começou a rir e Remus bufou

-Almofadinhas!-Peter chamou- Ajuda o Aluado pelo amor de Merlim ele vai ter um ataque.

-Não sei por que tanto nervoso se vai sair com uma chata daquelas!

-Ele gosta dela ué.- James disse

-Ahhh.- Sirius revirou os olhos- Aluado, veste sua cacharréu branca porque hoje tá frio e joga aquele casaco meio bege que o James te deu de natal. Ouvi as meninas falarem que você fica...-Sirius engasgou- Maduro e sexy com aquilo. No pé você coloca tênis e..-Fuçou nas coisas de Remus- Esse jeans aqui. Não lambe muito o cabelo em.- Remus ficou de boca aberta enquanto observava Sirius- Que foi? Eu sei me vestir ué!

-Seu bixinha!- James disse tirando sarro.

-O viadinho aqui é você Pontas. Comprovado por animagia!

-Aquilo é um CERVO!- Ele respondeu irritado. Sirius deu de ombros ajeitando a jaqueta de couro que usava. Estava parecendo um cantor de Rock embora o tipo magro, alto e quase desengonçado denunciasse os quase 14 anos. Sirius tinha colocado na cabeça dele que começaria a malhar naquele ano, ele queria ter músculos. James tirou sarro dizendo que ele deveria trabalhar os músculos da bunda já que chamaria a atenção de velhos gays.

Mellani suspirou nervosa. Estava no pátio esperando por Remus, Lílian esperava pelas amigas, tinham combinado de fazer compras e depois cada uma iria para o seu canto.

-Lily eu não estou me sentindo bem nessas roupas.- Mellani exteriorizou aquilo pela primeira vez, fazia um tempo que se sentia assim em relação aos seus vestidos e cabelo

-Como assim?

-Está me prendendo de mais. Comportado de mais. Sabe quando eu ouço o disco dos Stones me identifico tanto com aquelas letras. Me sinto livre, mesmo que eu pareça não ser.- Lílian riu e falou

-Então seja Mel. Se você se sente livre use coisas mais livres.- A menina assentiu- Você podia passar as férias na minha casa. Minha mãe conhece ótimos lugares de compras. A gente podia sair comprar roupas novas e você podia mudar seu visual e me ajudar com o meu!

-Isso seria muito bom. Não sei se meus tios deixariam, mas posso tentar. Eles são liberais, mas tem coisas que eles empacam e falam "Cada idade a sua idade". Uma vez queria ficar numa festa sozinha eu e o James, nos vizinhos, eles não deixaram porque a gente tinha onze anos. Aí lançou essa frase.

-Mas ele está certo.

-Mellani.- A voz de Remus chegou aos ouvidos da garota, ela se virou e sorriu nervosa, seu coração acelerou. O menino estava charmoso e pensar que era quase certo beijar ele daqui algumas horas a deixou mais encantada ainda. Ele cumprimentou Lílian feliz e depois deu um beijo demorado na bochecha de Mellani. Ela suspirou e passou a mão pelo braço dele. Saíram andando em silencio. Remus abaixou o rosto até a orelha dela e sussurrou

-Você está linda.- Ela sorriu corada e sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Lílian estava pensando seriamente em fugir das amigas. Gostava de Marie, Alice, Marlene e principalmente de Dorcas, mas tinha um pé atrás com Cortney e não gostava nenhum pouco de fazer compras. As experiências que teve como sua mãe e irmã sempre terminavam com ela estressada e geralmente com bolhas nos pés. Bufou com a demora delas. Observou a prima de Sirius passando ao longe, parecia desconfiada. Se perguntou por que Andrômeda vivia andando daquele jeito. Como se fugisse de alguém. Correu seus olhos seguindo-a. A morena abraçou um rapaz. Lílian se lembrava do rapaz ser alguma coisa Tonks. Ela e o menino estavam no sexto ano. Retirou os olhos do casal quando começaram a se beijar. Olhou para a entrada do pátio. Avistou Lúcio Malfoy, o monitor chefe. Não gostava muito dele. Lúcio sempre a olhava com certo nojo. Ao lado dele estava Daren Not, o irmão de Sirius e Severus. Lílian estranhou. O loiro parecia procurar alguém. E achou.

-Adromeda!- Ele gritou suficientemente alto e puxou a sonserina bruscamente pelo braço. O rapaz que a beijava empurrou Malfoy e eles começaram a discutir. A Black pareceu um tanto quanto abalada e pelo que Lílian pode ver pediu desculpas ao rapaz que beijava. Saiu andando sendo arrastada por Lúcio. Lílian franziu o cenho, o monitor parecia muito bruto e desnecessariamente estupido com a prima de Sirius.

-Lily?- A ruiva pulou de susto quando viu Severus ao seu lado- Espionando a vida alheia é?

-Não seu idiota.- Ela disse lhe dando um empurrão de leve. O garoto sorria- Eu achei que o Malfoy era noivo da loira não dá morena.

-E ele é.- Severus murmurou e sentou-se no batente da fonte. Lílian fez o mesmo

-Então?- E apontou para a direção que Lúcio tinha ido

-Ah, a Andromeda é responsabilidade de Narcisa já faz uns três anos.

-Por quê?

-Porque foi o ano em que ela se envolveu com Ted Tonks. Quando a mãe delas ficou sabendo quase enlouqueceu porque ele é inapropriado.

-Nossa as pessoas da Grifinória são tão odiadas assim?

-N-não é b-bem por isso.- Severus parecia sem jeito- Não se sinta ofendida... É porque ele é nascido trouxa.- Lílian não conseguiu não se sentir ofendida- Aí a mãe delas castigava a mais nova por ir atrás de "quem não presta" e a mais velha por ter permitido. Sobrou até para o Malfoy que estava frequentando a casa dos Black. Aí o Malfoy tomou as dores da noiva e está tomando conta da cunhada.

-Ele parece ser bem estupido. Que coisa mais medieval, ela não poder escolher com quem namora.- Lílian estava sensibilizada pela menina.

-Você não precisa se compadecer pelos outros. O Malfoy está de saco cheio, esses dois fazem de tudo pra se ver.

-Enquanto ela for menor de idade eles podem fazer algo, mas depois.- A ruiva estava com a indignação estampada no rosto.- Mudando de assunto, vamos sair comigo agora?

-S-sair c-com você?

-É. Para Hogsmead...

-LILY! Desculpa o atraso.- Marie chamou e o grupo de meninas riu. Severus franziu o cenho- Nem pense em fugir com esse seu amigo... Excêntrico. – O Sonserino abriu a boca ofendido

-Ele é a nossa opinião masculina.- Lílian respondeu espertamente e as meninas sorriram empolgadas

-Ah isso é muito importante.- Cortney disse olhando com receio para Severus. O menino puxou a amiga de canto e a fritou com os olhos

-Onde você está me metendo Evans?

-Hahaha Sev, vamos, por favor. Eu não vou aguentar ficar com elas de loja em loja.

-Aí você se enfia nesses programas doidos e quer me levar junto?- Ela o olhou com suplica. Os olhos verdes penetrando os seus. Os lábios com um bico involuntário

-Por favor, Sev.- Disse com um tom manhoso- Não vou sobreviver sem você.- O rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar e suas bochechas coraram. Engoliu em seco

-Eu te odeio. Te odeio muito.

-Ahhh obrigada.- Se jogou nos braços dele dando um abraço apertado. Severus sorriu fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro bom de shampoo dos cabelos dela.

-Heyyy amiguinhos.- Cortney chamou tirando sarro- Temos muitas coisas pra olhar por aí. Vamos?- Severus revirou os olhos e murmurou num tom arrastado

-Eu te odeio por cinco gerações Lily.- A ruiva se limitou a rir e aquilo derreteu seu coração.

-Eu falei pra você. Explosivins soltam muito mais faíscas se torcemos as patinhas deles.- Mellani disse rindo. Enfiou o bom bom que Remus tinha lhe dado na boca. O maroto riu

-Eu sei como fazer umas bombas fedorentas que duram cinco dias. Fui eu que fiz as que o Almofadinhas e o Pontas jogaram no corredor do salão comunal da Sonserina.

-Qual é a desses apelidos?- Perguntou desconfiada- A do filho do capeta eu até entendo.- Remus riu do jeito que ela falou- Mas e o de vocês três? O gordinho eu desconfio de que ele tenha pelo na bunda só isso... Você...- Ela parou de andar e ficou na frente dele- Até dá pra engolir, afinal você vive distraído e com mudança de humor.- Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas- Agora o Jay, não faz sentido nenhum aquele apelido. Vamos Remus Lupin trate de me falar!

-E vai me obrigar como?- Ele se aproximou rindo

-Talvez eu segure seu nariz e boca. Vai ter que falar se quiser ar para viver.- Remus cerrou os olhos falsamente bravo. Mellani segurou o riso. O loiro levou as mãos até os braços dela e a apertou de leve

-E agora que eu estou segurando seus braços vai conseguir essa informação de que jeito?- Mellani fez uma cara falsamente assustada

-Oh não ele está me segurando, como vou conseguir extorquir essa informação vital para a minha existência?- Se encararam sérios e em seguida romperam num riso. O aperto dele afrouxou, estavam próximos de mais. As mãos do menino deslizaram sorrateiramente até o rosto dela, sua testa quase colada a da garota. Mellani ainda ria quando percebeu que Remus estava sério. Sentiu a mão direita dele acariciar sua nuca e o arrepio foi inevitável. O licantropo estava tão nervoso que sentiu a mão gelar e as bochechas esquentarem. Aquilo era totalmente diferente de ser beijado num beco e muito mais complicado do que beijar Dorcas na frente de todos. Queria tanto beijar Mellani. Pensou tantas vezes naquele momento, perdeu as contas de quanto tempo permaneceu a mais no chuveiro apenas imaginando como seria. Tocando-se para tentar chegar mais perto do real. Respirou buscando controle, não era o momento para pensar naquilo. Estavam parados, atrás de uma árvore, na praça central de Hogsmead.

-Remus, e-eu... Nunca, er...- Ele a olhou profundamente- Nunca fiz isso antes.

-Já comeu chocolate?- Mellani não entendeu a pergunta- É macio...- Ele se aproximou mais e tocou o lábio inferior dela com o polegar. Mellani estremeceu- E quando você coloca na boca ele vai derretendo aos poucos. Aí você sente sensações variadas e aquilo é tão bom que é quase _obsceno_.- A menina corou e ele tocou a testa na dela- Mas seu beijo deve ser melhor.- Ela finalmente criou coragem e diminuiu a distancia entre eles. O coração acelerado, o nervosismo, o medo de serem pegos por algum monitor, tudo isso se foi quando Remus invadiu sua boca com a língua. As mãos antes inertes na frente do corpo subiram segurando a nuca do rapaz e repuxando alguns fios ocasionalmente. Mellani adorou a textura dos fios macios da cabeça dele. A boca dele se movimentava num ritmo lento e torturante, ele tinha gosto de chocolate. A menina sentiu necessidade de mais e de uma maneira um tanto quanto afoita buscou por mais de Remus. Aprofundou o beijo. O rapaz quebrou toda a magia com uma mordida de leve nos lábios dela. Se olharam, ofegantes, as testas juntas. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. A mão dela deslizou até o roto dele. Remus deslizou uma das mãos até as costas dela e a fez seus corpos aproximarem mais ainda. A abraçou e a menina tomou os lábios dele novamente. O loiro suspirou satisfeito. Beijar Mellani era uma das sensações mais incríveis de sua vida. Nada comparado às experiências anteriores. A sensação de ter nos braços alguém que desejava há muito tempo era tão sublime que ele pensou que morrer com aquela sensação não seria nada ruim. Sentiu um leve gosto de menta vindo da boca de Mellani, proveniente das balas que ela comeu antes de enfiar um bom bom inteiro na boca. O rapaz movia a língua com lentidão sentindo os movimentos dela junto ao seu, os dentes dela raspando propositalmente, causando arrepios por toda sua espinha dorsal. As unhas dela esbarrando na pele de seu pescoço vez ou outra. Queria apreciar cada suspiro dela. Remus a tocava com a mesma delicadeza com a qual tocaria um objeto muito caro de porcelana, daqueles que não pode ter um arranhão, mas que é tão encantador que você precisa descobrir cada detalhe. Para Mellani o beijo do menino se assemelhava aos que viu em peças de teatro e filmes. Era romântico, lento, profundo e acima de tudo, instigante. Separou-se lentamente dele buscando por ar. Ainda lhe deu dois beijos curtos. As sensações eram tão fortes pelo corpo do menino que ele achou por bem não abraçar a garota naquele momento. Se ela percebesse o estado em que tinha deixado o rapaz poderia se assustar ou fazer perguntas embaraçosas. Remus ainda sentia muitos arrepios pelo corpo e todos eles pareciam se concentrar em seu baixo ventre. O olhar dela sobre si não ajudava em nada

-E então?- Ela perguntou e ele se assustou

-Então o que?- Ela o encarou com expectativa- Ah...- A compreensão dominou sua expressão. Sorriu e se aproximou dando um selinho molhado nos lábios dela com direito a uma mordida- Isso responde suas duvidas?- Repetiu o gesto e ela sorriu entre o beijo-mordida- Estou louco pra te beijar de novo.

-Quem bom porque eu também.- Ela murmurou empolgada. Remus se aproximou novamente e se curvou. A boca encostou-se ao lóbulo dela e Mellani sentiu um arrepio

-Vem comigo?- Sussurrou, sua voz saiu levemente rouca. A menina pensou que fosse explodir de tantas sensações que a dominaram. A excitação de fugir do meio das pessoas ao lado dele era a que predominava. Ela assentiu e ele segurou na mão dela. Saíram apressados até o limite da casa dos gritos. Invadiram o terreno pelo cercado que Sirius tinha quebrado na semana passada e sentaram-se numa pedra atrás da casa. Remus segurou a mão de Mellani enquanto observavam as folhas laranjas saírem de um enorme pé de pêssego e voarem com a brisa.- Eu gosto da paisagem daqui. Não tem mais casas pra cá, só os morros e a natureza.- Mellani sorriu se perguntando como ele sabia daquilo. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e apreciou a caricia que recebia em sua mão.

-James!- Dorcas chamou segurando o riso. Marie estava ao lado dela segurando o braço da loira. James estava sentado no banco em frente à Madame Malkins e esperava Sirius retornar do banheiro, vulgo, parede do beco onde o Black despejava as quatro garrafas de cerveja que tomou. Tinham roubado as bebidas de um grupo de turistas com auxilio da capa de James. Só assim para beberem algo alcoólico. Peter foi procurar um banheiro e Sirius decidiu-se por algo mais prático. James era o único que parecia ter uma bexiga gigante. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ir ao banheiro. - Sabe quem nós vimos no maior amasso agora a pouco lá na pracinha?

-Quem?- Ele perguntou entediado e Marie continuou

-A sua prima e o Remus.- O maroto ficou com as bochechas vermelhas- Estavam atrás de uma árvore, meio escondidos. Mas nós vimos. Beijo com abraço e tudo.

-De língua.- Dorcas acrescentou como se fosse uma informação muito importante- Você está bravo?- James travou o maxilar e as meninas seguraram o riso

-N-não.- Gaguejou com certa dificuldade. Saber que Remus tinha um encontro com ela era uma coisa, agora ninguém autorizou os dois a darem um amasso.

-Você sabia sobre os dois?- Marie perguntou curiosa. James assentiu- E seu tio?

-Ele não pode nem sonhar!- O rapaz respondeu preocupado- Mata a Mel e me mata por tabela e vocês...- Olhou para as duas meio indignado- Vê se não vão sair por aí espalhando.

-Pode deixar.- Falaram juntas e Marie sentou-se ao lado de James. Começaram a conversar. Logo Sirius chegou roubando um beijo de Dorcas e se juntando a conversa. O Black percebeu que seu amigo estava muito empolgado conversando com Marie e olhou para a menina ao seu lado

-Dorcas.- Ele sussurrou e apontou os outros dois com os olhos. A loira sorriu e assentiu lentamente captando o que Sirius queria fazer. Saíram de fininho deixando-os a sós.

-Aí minha mãe ficou doida porque eu e o Almofadinhas mostramos a bunda pro vizinho.

-Hahaha vocês são loucos.- Marie tentava se acalmar do ataque de riso que teve- Mas o que seria a vida sem loucura?

-Uma chatice.- James respondeu e se olharam sorrindo. Marie se aproximou e mirou os lábios dele, logo depois voltou seu olhar para cima

-James... V-você...-Ela suspirou um tanto quanto nervosa- Quando você beijou a Lene lá na brincadeira, você gostou?- O rapaz deu de ombros procurando não corar

-Ah, gostei. Quer dizer, foi diferente, um pouco estranho até porque quem queria beijar ela era o Peterson e não eu.- Uma expressão de compreensão surgiu no rosto dela- E você. Como foi beijar o Cor?- Marie fez uma careta

-Estranho. Muito estranho. Como você mesmo disse não era eu quem queria beijar ele, era a Lily então...

-A Evans?- James perguntou surpreso. Aquela informação incomodou de maneira muito mais intensa do que ele estava esperando

-É. Por isso que ela recusou te beijar.- Ela se aproximou mais. Criando coragem para o que gostaria de fazer

-Você acha que ela me beijaria se o Cor não tivesse participando?- Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação na voz. Marie atribuiu aquilo ao orgulho ferido

-Provavelmente sim. Você é bonito e engraçado. Que garota não te beijaria?- James não deu muita atenção para o que ela disse. Sua cabeça rodava com a informação de Marie. Pensava que devia ser verdade já que elas eram amigas e dividiam o mesmo dormitório. Sentiu uma satisfação fora do comum por saber que ela podia ter aceitado beija-lo. Sorriu e olhou para Marie. Ficou realmente contente pela informação que ela lhe deu. Observou o rosto dela. Lábios finos, queixo pequeno, nariz redondo e num tamanho normal. Ela tinha cabelos escuros que desciam em ondas até o meio das costas. Uma coisa que chamou a atenção de James foi todo o conjunto. Os olhos azuis quase verdes, o sorriso sempre constante no rosto. Ela não tinha a barriga cem por cento reta, dava para perceber, mas não era algo que dissesse que estava fora do peso, tinha seios normais nem fartos nem muito pequenos, para James eram tão atraentes quanto qualquer par de seios podia ser para um garoto em sua idade. Se perguntou porque estava enrolando para beijá-la. Diferente de Sirius, James não se importava tanto com o quanto gostosa a menina tinha que ser. Afinal ele só tinha 13 anos e as garotas da mesma idade que ele também não eram tão desenvolvidas. Sem contar que Marie o olhava com muita admiração e sempre o elogiava. James adorava elogios.- Nossa Jay você ficou muito calado. Não beijar a Lily te deixou tão abalado assim?- O moreno corou e pigarreou

-Claro que não. Eu só estava considerando alguns aspectos sobre você.- Disse sem jeito e ela sorriu tímida

-Espero que sejam positivos.- James se aproximou e passou a mão pela nuca dela

-Pode ter certeza que sim. –Colou seus lábios nos dela. Marie suspirou surpresa e se afastou. Não estava esperando aquilo. Estava se preparando para perguntar sobre um possível interesse dele. Se preparando para tomar um fora, mas o rapaz a beijou- E-eu, desculpa, eu não sei o que deu em mim eu devia ter perguntado e...- Coçou a cabeça- Eu sou muito impulsi...- Calou-se quando sentiu os lábios da menina nos seus. Arregalou os olhos e em seguida fechou-os apreciando a sensação. Além de tudo Marie sempre usava um perfume agradável. Abriu a boca pedindo passagem para a dela e suspirou com a deliciosa sensação da língua dela contra a sua. Estavam bem desajeitados, sem conseguir entrar em sincronia, mas Marie pareceu perceber e seguiu o ritmo de James.

-Eu juro que vou te esganar.- Severus murmurou enquanto pegava uma varinha de alcaçuz do saquinho que Lílian carregava. Ela riu pegando uma enquanto saiam da Dedos de Mel.- Olha, só de olhar pra essa loja.- Apontou para a filial da Madame Malkins- Já me dá embrulhos no estomago.- Lílian começou a rir

-Ah, nós só ficamos três horas com as garotas. Você devia se socializar mais.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu não quero me socializar com tipos como aquele?

-Deixa de ser ranzinza, como vai arrumar uma namorada andando só com o Malfoy e o irmão do Black?- Severus corou- Vaiii, não quer me dizer quem anda ocupando essa sua cabecinha?

-Como você...?- Severus parou de falar observando o sorriso dela. "Você" ele pensou e segurou um suspiro. Lílian se aproximou e o olhou acusatoriamente

-Eu te conheço! E eu realmente espero que ela seja legal com você se não...

-Para de ser louca Lily!- Ela o olhou com deboche- Não estou apaixonado se é o que está insinuando.

-Eu acho que está sim. Vamos Sev abra esse seu coraç...- Lílian parou de falar e franziu o cenho olhando para frente. Severus acompanhou o olhar dela e viu uma cena que na opinião dele era deplorável. James Potter aos amassos com Marie McDonald no banquinho da calçada. Não que estivessem num nível fora da decência. Mas estavam bem empolgados a ponto de não ouvirem o deboche do capitão da Grifinória que passava naquele momento- Que ridículo.- Lílian murmurou revirando os olhos

-Te incomoda?- Severus perguntou sentindo um certo medo. Não era possível que ela tivesse se incomodado com o fato de James estar beijando uma garota.

-Sim, me incomoda o fato da minha amiga estar sendo iludida por esse patife arrogante.- O coração de Severus ficou mais leve- Ela não percebe? Está fazendo papel de idiota.

-Ela tá correndo atrás dele desde o começo do ano. Sua amiga está se prestando a isso porque quer.- Lílian revirou os olhos e disse

-Eu não vou falar nada pra ela. O que ela está achando? Que esse galinha vai pedir ela em namoro? Até parece. Depois vai sobrar pra mim ter que ficar ouvindo o chororo dela e da Dorcas.- Severus a olhou sem entender- Ela está saindo com o Black.

-Nossa, que amigas foi arrumar em? Uma saindo com o Black, outra com o Potter, a outra tava nos amassos com o Lupin ali atrás. Devia reciclar seu ciclo de amizades Lily.- A ruiva comprimiu os lábios contendo uma resposta mais mal educada e o olhou com seriedade

-Elas são boas pessoas. A escolha de quem elas vão beijar não interfere na nossa amizade.

-Até quando?- Questionou acidamente

-Para de ser tão desconfiado Sev. Não sei como se aguenta às vezes.- Debochou fazendo o rapaz corar.

-Desculpa.

Lílian jogou-se na cama cansada, tinha tomado um banho longo e estava relaxada, pronta para dormir. Mellani não tinha aparecido para o jantar e a ruiva concluiu que ela ainda estava com Remus. Marie ficou no meio dos Marotos e Dorcas também. Gabriel deu extrema atenção a ela na hora do jantar, mas preferiu ficar até mais tarde pelos corredores conversando com Peterson. O Corvinal parecia muito disposto a falar sobre Marlene. Ouviu a batida da porta se abrindo e fechando, fechou os olhos. Não estava muito a fim de conversar com ninguém. A pequena discussão que teve com Severus quando voltaram para o castelo foi o suficiente para ficar triste. Sentia-se cada vez mais distante do amigo e tinha medo que a amizade deles se destruísse em Hogwarts. O que ela podia fazer quando ele insistia em fazer algum comentário maldoso de suas amigas?

-Lily? Ta acordada.

-Sim.- Respondeu quando percebeu que era Mellani. Sentou-se na cama puxando o edredom cobrindo-se de uma maneira toda atrapalhada. O cabelo da ruiva estava todo bagunçado e com muitos fios no rosto. Mellani rodou a varinha no alto enquanto murmurava um feitiço. As luzes se ascenderam e Lílian franziu o cenho para a claridade.- Que horas são?

-Nove e meia.

-Não jantou?- Mellani negou e Lílian a olhou espantada- Nossa está mesmo apaixonada em. Logo você recusando comida?-Levou um travesseiro no rosto. Sentou em sua cama que era ao lado da de Lílian. A cama da ruiva era encostada na parede. Todas as camas em Hogwarts eram grandes o suficiente para dormir duas pessoas com espaço folgado.

-Eu me enchi de besteiras em Hogsmead. Muitas. E comi um lanchão lá pelas seis, antes de voltar para o castelo.

-Hum ok, então me conta como foi.- Mellani corou- Vocês se beijaram?- A loira assentiu e Lílian sorriu largamente.- E ele beija bem?- Mellani assentiu de novo. Lílian ficou corada de satisfação pela amiga- Como foi o beijo?

-Nossa, foi muito, muito bom.- Respondeu sonhadora e suspirou- Sério. Se for pra você beijar, que seja alguém que está muito, mas muito a fim mesmo. Vai ser infinitamente melhor. Mesmo se eu beijasse o gostoso do Carter não seria tão delicioso quanto foi.- Lílian arqueou as sobrancelhas.- Que foi? Vai me dizer que acha o Carter feio?

-Não, ele realmente é bonito, sabe, aquela altura e aquele sorrisão...- A ruiva corou- Mas como sabe se o Remus é melhor?

-Não tem como ser melhor do que aquilo sério.- Mellani deitou e fitou o dossel escuro acima.- Ele me beija de um jeito que eu tenho vontade de grudar nele e fazer merda.

-Mel.- Lílian repreendeu segurando o riso. Estava achando engraçado o jeito que amiga falava e resolveu provocar- Fazer merda de que jeito em?

-Você sabe muito bem que tipo de merda.

-Nossa, você não acha que pensar essas coisas no primeiro encontro é muito... Precoce?

-Avisa isso pra minha calcinha então. Ela pareceu não se importar de se mol...

-MELLANI.- Lílian gritou extremamente corada. A loira sentou-se rindo da cara da amiga. A ruiva sabia que a menina era daquele jeito. Falando e fazendo coisas que vinham na cabeça. A Evans gostava daquele jeito despachado da amiga. Parecia ser a única a apreciar a personalidade dela. Bem, ela e Remus é claro.- Mas vem cá, será que ele ficou assim também? Você sabe. Empolgado.

-Sim.- Mellani disse sorrindo.- Dava pra perceber quando ele ficava longe. Não queria me abraçar.- Soltou um riso frouxo- Foi divertido até.

-Você sentiu?- Lílian perguntou curiosa e Mellani negou com a cabeça

-Não. Como eu disse, quando os beijos começavam a ficar mais intensos ele se afastava com alguma desculpa.- As duas se encararam. Lílian parecia muito curiosa

-Você quer sentir?- Mellani corou e comprimiu os lábios

-Er, acho que sim. Quer dizer. Dá vontade não é? De abraçar pra valer quando se está beijando e... Se encostar.- Lílian abriu a boca num riso mudo. As duas pareciam um tanto quanto histéricas. Respiraram fundo e a ruiva ainda corada perguntou

-Será que... É bom?

-O que? Sentir assim... Perto?

-Também. Mas tudo que as alunas mais velhas cochicham por aí sabe? Sobre sexo e tudo o mais.- As duas coraram muito e Mellani deu de ombros

-Não sei, mas se um beijo já faz tudo isso imagina só o resto.

-Eu fico pensando como deve ser estranho ficar nua na frente de alguém que está nu também.- Mellani soltou um risinho infantil

-É, mas sei lá. Nos livros de romance o casal sempre parece bem empolgado.

-Ouvi minha prima dizer que dói. Será que dói muito? Por que nós temos que ter hímen?- Lílian perguntou frustrada. Mellani sorriu maliciosa e encarou a amiga

-Se ele me fizer sentir muito mais do que eu já senti num beijo eu vou sumir. Vou desaparecer. Igual os fantasmas.

-Hahahahaha você está num fogo em.- Debochou e Mellani revirou os olhos- O que será que os garotos pensam sobre isso?- Ambas ficaram caladas por uns dois minutos. Grant deu de ombros e murmurou:

-Na mínima eles devem pensar mais merdas. Enquanto a gente se preocupa se vai doer, se ele vai ser gentil, o que fazer se nossos pais descobrirem, se está no momento certo e todas essas coisas eles só se preocupam em gozar na hora certa.- Lílian não pensou que pudesse ficar mais corada do que já estava, mas o linguajar de Mellani provou a ela que estava completamente errada.

-Você acha que pode vir a er... Transar com o Remus?- Mellani sentiu o rosto arder de novo.

-Eu não sei. É muito cedo pra pensar afinal eu beijei ele pela primeira vez hoje. Mas sei lá, se a gente começar a namorar, depois de um tempo por que não? E Mick Jagger não aprova sexo só depois do casamento.- Mellani disse num tom solene

-Você gosta mesmo desses caras não é?

-Quem os Stones? Eu fico excitada quando ouço as músicas dele. Sério se eu pudesse ouvir alguma música na minha primeira vez gostaria de ouvir Stones. Ou no meu primeiro porre. Pra falar a verdade eles são a trilha sonora da minha vida!

-Eu prefiro The Beatles.- Lílian disse rindo- Eles que me inspiraram a ir para as aulas de música, aprender violão e guitarra.

-Você toca guitarra? Que de mais. E The Beatles são muito caretas pra mim.- Mellani disse se levantando- Lírio do meu jardim, o papo foi ótimo, mas preciso tomar um banho e dormir.

-Você falou com seus tios sobre as férias?

-Sim, eles disseram que vão pensar. O jeito é esperar né?- Lílian assentiu- E seus pais?

-Adoraram a ideia, eu falo tanto de você que eles estão loucos para te conhecer.

-Ah, o que sua mãe achou do presente que mandei pra ela ano passado?

-Adorou. Eles já gostam de você por ser minha melhor amiga. Estão muito empolgados com a ideia de você passar um tempo por lá.

-É meus tios sugeriram isso pra mim. De você passar o final de ano por lá. Eu expliquei sua situação com o Jay e com o apocalisírius, mas eles teimaram.

-Bom, eu não vejo problema em ir. Se meus pais deixarem.- Mellani sorriu, pegou a toalha e rumou para o banheiro.

Mellani tomou um banho longo com mil coisas na cabeça. Quando se deitou Dorcas chegou ao lado de Marie e ambas cochichavam sem parar. A loira estava num estado muito sonolento, meio dormindo meio acordada. Pode ouvir Marie falar sobre ter beijado James e no relato de Dorcas sobre como a tia dela quase a pegou aos beijos com Sirius. Mellani dormiu ouvindo a voz de Dorcas. Entrou na terra dos sonhos e se viu num cenário muito estranho. Parecia Hogsmead, mas não era. Andava com Remus, estavam de mãos dadas e ela tinha medo que sua tia a visse com o licantropo, mas ela não tinha uma tia. Remus a puxou para um beijo, era bem mais quente do que todos os outros que tinha tido. Diferente. Ela ouviu risadas e se afastou do rapaz. Estava na velha casa abandonada e todos riam dela. Estava no meio de um circulo a garrafa de vidro parada. Não era Remus quem ela tinha beijado. Era Sirius. Arregalou os olhos sentindo-se mal, tentou escapar dali, mas ele a puxou perguntando o que tinha acontecido. O Black a beijou novamente e ela não conseguiu se afastar. Quando abriu os olhos estava num quarto escuro, deitada numa cama. Sirius estava sem camisa deitado por cima dela. A gravata do uniforme amarrada na cabeça e ria muito. Ela ria também, e o acariciava com ternura. Se beijaram. Mellani acordou assustada, já era de manhã. As colegas de quarto ainda dormiam. Lílian parecia estar num sono pesado e a loira concluiu que devia ser muito cedo. Sentou-se e levou a mão ao cabelo jogando a franja para trás. Estava arfando. Não gostou nada do sonho que teve. Ficou com muito mais raiva de Sirius, mesmo que aquilo não fosse culpa dele. Para ela o Black era culpado por existir.

-GRANT! OLHA O FOCO!- Carter gritou do outro lado do campo. Percebeu que Mellani estava muito distraída deixando até mesmo as goles de Derick passarem. Sirius riu provocando-a novamente. Aquilo estava tirando a menina do sério. Voltou para os aros tentando defender. Sirius provocava a garota toda hora com comentários sobre Remus e sobre o quanto ela era patética. Ela voou até Sirius sem que Carter visse e disse com raiva:

-Você não se aguenta porque ele não abaixou a cabeça pra você e foi atrás do que queria.- Olhou-o com raiva. Sirius devolveu o olhar com nojo

-Você acha que fazendo isso vai acabar comigo? Que se aproximando do meu amigo vai me ferir? Não sou eu que beijo essa sua boca nojenta. Devia pensar um pouco nele.

-Quando você vai perceber que as coisas não giram ao seu redor Black? O mundo é muito além de você e com toda certeza a minha vida não tem nada a ver com você. Coloca nessa sua cabeça doente que eu GOSTO do Remus, eu estou completamente e inalteravelmente A-PAI-XO-NA-DA por ele. Se você não se conforma o problema é SEU!- Ela gesticulava apontando pra ele a todo instante. Sirius sentiu uma pontada na boca do estomago quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Não gostou nada, ficou incomodado. Saber que a coisa era muito mais seria do que ele pensava o deixava apavorado. Ele conhecia Remus suficientemente bem para saber que logo pediria a garota em namoro. Pensar que Mellani seria uma presença constante entre eles o irritou mais ainda. Logo James voltaria a falar com ela 100% e se James fizesse isso Peter sentiria a obrigação de ser legal também. Aí quando ele dissesse algo os três se voltariam contra ele e tudo por culpa dela

-Eu não quero você no meu espaço, no meio dos meus amigos e muito menos fazendo parte de algo que não é seu.

-Para de ser egoísta e babaca! Eu não dou à mínima se te incomodo tanto. Se você tem problemas nessa sua cabeça cheia de merda eu não posso fazer nada.

-Você é patética. Vive com esse seu comportamento arrogante fingindo que não liga pra nada, mas quando eu falo alguma coisa sobre o seu NÃO relacionamento com o Aluado aí você fica toda pé da vida. Você é pior do que nada Mellani. Você consegue ser mais patética do que isso. Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que Remus viu em você! Se eu fosse ele trocava você pela Coraline. Sabe ela está bemmm na dele. Deram até uns beijos uma semana antes dele sair com você.- Mellani ficou pálida no mesmo instante. Sirius sorriu debochado- Vai me dizer que seu não-relacionamento super sincero não tinha essa informação? É questão de tempo até que ele troque você por uma garota muito maneira e muito, mas muito mais gostosa que você. Se toca! Você só é um brinquedo novo.- Mellani soltou um rosnado que lembrou a Sirius um gato raivoso. Por dois segundos ele desconfiou de que ela praticasse animagia.

-Não fale de Remus como se ele fosse igual a você. As pessoas não são iguais a você. Ninguém quer ser babaca feito você e se a sua cabeça pensa em tratar as mulheres desse jeito tenho pena da santinha idiota que pensa que vai casar com você só porque tirou a virgindade dela.- Mellani não insinuou. Mellani acusou. Ele não gostou do jeito que ela falou de Dorcas. Ele sentia como se a garota lhe pertencesse, era possessivo de mais. Insultar algo que era dele o ofendia muito.

-Diferente de você, Dorcas não é uma vadiazinha de baixo escalão.- Mellani levou a mão até a caneleira e retirou a varinha com raiva, já tinha escutado muitas merdas dele, mas aquilo passou dos limites. Sirius também pegou sua varinha e se atacaram no ar. O feitiço passou raspando na bochecha de James que arregalou os olhos. Ambos começaram a duelar em pleno ar. O ódio era visível a distancia. Sirius desarmou Mellani e numa reação muito rápida ela deu um chute na mão dele fazendo-o perder a varinha. Ela voou na direção do mais novo artilheiro e empurrou-o com o ombro. James viu a cena se desenrolar ao longe. Sirius começou a xingar Mellani. A garota não deixou por menos, usando um palavreado tão chulo quanto o de um bêbado os dois se xingavam e se empurravam. Carter estava tão concentrado passando uma informação a James que parou de falar só quando viu que os outros dois estavam prestes a se agredir.

-... Então vê se fica na sua porque até onde eu sei vaca não pode voar.- Sirius disse muito alto.

-SEU FILHO DA PUTA!- Mellani jogou-se em cima dele, suas vassouras colidiram e ela tentava derrubá-lo de qualquer jeito- Por que não vai dar uns amassos na santinha da sua namorada nos deixa em paz?

-Você está usando ele eu sei que está!- Sirius disse num argumento descabido. Johnson, Mattew, Lucas e Derick pararam o que faziam e olhavam boquiabertos para o novato e a mascote do time. Estavam se atracando no alto a socos e ponta pés. Quase caindo de uma altura muito grande para que saíssem ilesos.

-Desculpa capitão, mas não é melhor mandar esses dois para o chuveiro? Só por precaução? Não seria nada bom jogarmos com o time desfalcado.- James deduziu que Sirius teria que jogar como titular porque o capitão não tinha aparecido com uma cara muito boa. Na mínima Octavio não poderia jogar por um bom tempo

-Gostei da sua visão James. Tem liderança.- Elogiou ainda pasmo com a cena que se desenrolava a frente. Levou o apito aos lábios assoprando-o com toda a força. Mellani e Sirius se separaram ofegantes e morrendo de raiva

-GRANT! BLACK!- O loiro voou até os dois- Isso é inadmissível. Estamos a quatro dias do jogo de eliminatórias e vocês armam o barraco? Estão ficando loucos?- Ele parecia tão bravo que Mellani se encolheu um pouco. Estava envergonhada. Sirius parecia não ligar.- Eu não quero saber quem é que traiu quem aqui!- Disse mais para provoca-los. Sabia que eles não tinham nada. Sirius levantou o canto no lábio superior igual um cachorro. Mellani corou- Mas em campo somos um só, uma máquina de vitória! Se vocês estragarem essa harmonia eu vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Esse idiota podia ficar de boca fechada e...

-Idiota é esse seu nariz empinado. Sua tampinha do capeta.

-Sua diarreia de quimera!- Mellani respondeu com muita raiva

-CHUVEIRO! Os dois e agora! Só quero ver a cara de vocês aqui quando souberem se comportar!

-Mas Carter...- Mellani começou e o capitão a olhou duramente-Ok.- Suspirou cansada. Sirius já estava descendo quando foi chamado

-Hey Black.- O rapaz olhou para trás- É bom se preparar, vai ser titular nos próximos jogos.- Sirius arregalou os olhos e assentiu- E agora, CHU-VEI-RO.

-Sim senhor.- James se aproximou enquanto Sirius e Mellani desciam vagarosamente.

-O estado de Octavio é grave?- Perguntou o moreno

-Sim e não. Não está com a saúde em risco, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que esse ano ele não joga mais.- James ficou muito preocupado e olhou para o capitão demonstrando isso.

-Acha que Sirius consegue? Suprir a rapidez do Octávio?

-Eu tinha minhas dúvidas James. Mas Sirius é muito rápido e esse ultimo treino mostrou que é muito ousado. Tão ou mais ousado que você.- James assentiu ainda preocupado- Ele será brilhante.

-Não fica preocupado com o problema de comportamento dele? Sabe, ele e minha prima parecem ser um problema em potencial.- Carter sorriu. James tinha muita visão, era aquilo que ele estava procurando

-Você vai saber contornar isso melhor do que eu.- Disse deixando o moreno confuso-E o problema deles só vai ser resolvido de um jeito.

-Qual?- James perguntou confuso- Fala logo porque vai ser bem melhor pra todo mundo se eles pararem de brigar.- Carter deu um sorriso misterioso e resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Chega de bate papo. Tenho que dar a noticia do Octavio ao resto do time e treinar! Afinal temos um jogo Sábado!

-O cara, mas você tem que me falar aí...- James saiu voando atrás do capitão.

-Remus!- Mellani correu apressada por entre as macas da enfermaria recebendo um olhar desaprovador da enfermeira. James a seguiu com um sorriso nervoso. Era terça feira e o menino não tinha aparecido nas aulas do primeiro período. Ela ficou com medo do que pudesse ter acontecido já que o rapaz tinha sumido durante todo o domingo e agiu esquivamente na segunda. Pressionou James e este acabou contando que ele estava na enfermaria. Mellani tentou saber o motivo, mas James não contou e aquilo a preocupou muito. Quando finalmente chegou onde o rapaz se encontrava parou um tanto quanto chocada. Ele parecia muito doente, estava pálido, mas não o tom de palidez usual que sempre levava, era pior. Tinha curativos grandes pelo pescoço e rosto. Mellani se aproximou preocupada. O loiro arregalou os olhos quando a viu. Mellani reparou que os olhos dele estavam mais amarelados que o normal. A cor castanha amarelada tão usual no olhar do menino tinha dado lugar para um tom mais alaranjado, quase âmbar. Mellani sentiu um calafrio, seu corpo agiu por instinto àquela tonalidade. Ela não fazia ideia do motivo, mas sentia como se aquele olhar alaranjado fosse extremamente ameaçador.- Remus...- Repetiu o nome dele se aproximando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele sentindo como ele estava quente- O que houve com você? Está com febre? O que andou fazendo para adquirir todos esses arranhões? Céus.- Passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, deu um beijo na testa dele.- Não sabe como fiquei preocupada quando James soltou que você estava aqui.- O coração de Remus se aqueceu com aquela informação. Estava muito mais consciente do cheiro dela naquele instante. Desviou o olhar abobado dela e encarou James com os olhos cerrados

-Desculpa, ela me esperou no vestiário e puxou meu braço com muita força nas costas. Se eu não falasse ela ia quebrar.

-Tem algum problema em vir te ver?- Mellani puxou uma cadeira que estava perto de outro leito- Está escondendo algo?- Remus engoliu em seco

-Eu acho que vou por ali...- James apontou para saída enquanto coçava a cabeça num sinal evidente de desconforto. Remus se limitou a lançar um olhar gelado a James.

-Remus...- Mellani o chamou carinhosamente- O que houve?

-E-eu...- Seu coração disparou muito forte. Não sabia o que dizer. Decidiu ser sincero- Tenho uma doença. Grave...- Mellani ofegou- Não é nada contagioso e é grave apenas para mim... Como pode ver.- Apontou para o próprio corpo- Eu... Desculpe por ter ficado com você sem falar nada.- Mellani sentiu mais admiração ainda por Remus- Eu não tinha esse direito, eu sinto muito.- Engoliu em seco e a olhou nos olhos- Só estava tão feliz com a ideia de sair com você que... Me precipitei. Esqueci disso por um momento. Eu sinto muito.

-Não quero que se sinta assim. Você já disse, não é nada contagioso.- Sorriu tentando fazer graça. Remus continuou olhando-a sério- Você estar doente não pode ser culpa sua... O-ou é?- Remus negou- Não se culpe por ter proporcionado o melhor sábado da minha vida.- Deslizou a mão até a dele e segurou com delicadeza sem igual.- Você não está morrendo? Está? Digo, como um câncer ou algo assim.

-Não. O que tenho não pode me matar, mas me deixa muito debilitado.

-E é... ?- Remus a olhou com suplica, sabia que aquele momento chegaria. Estava com medo da reação dela

-Mellani, eu... A-ainda não estou preparado para dizer. Digo, não quero nem que as pessoas saibam que sou... Doente. Se você pudesse enten...- Parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. O coração do licantropo deu um salto. A satisfação era imensa. Logo a garota iniciou um beijo lento, calmo e na opinião de Remus, extremamente delicioso. Suspirou quando ela se afastou e a olhou nos olhos. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela com carinho

-Eu confio em você.- Sussurrou- Confio muito. Quero saber o que é, mas vou respeitar seu momento.- Sorriu tímida para ele. Remus se sentia tão feliz, tão positivamente surpreso que sorriu de volta, mesmo que todo seu corpo doesse ao fazer isso. Ainda acariciando o rosto dela o rapaz sussurrou de volta

-Está me fazendo muito feliz.- Sorriram um para o outro

-Como vai fazer com as aulas? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

-Quanto à ajuda, se quiser contrabandear uns chocolates quando eu precisar ficar aqui eu aceito.- Os dois riram- Agora, não precisa se preocupar com as aulas, eu tenho crises mais fortes apenas na primeira quinzena do mês. – Se chutou mentalmente. Mellani era inteligente, ele sabia daquilo, se juntasse com a aparência dele saberia o que ele era em menos de dois dias- Digo, quando tenho meus excessos.- O dois riram e ela se aproximou roubando outro beijo dele

-Posso te ajudar com o chocolate.- Enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate. Sacudiu na frente dele- Mas só se me prometer um beijo em troca.

-É muito sacrifício senhorita Grant, mas o que eu não faço por um doce?- Ela riu e ele a puxou delicadamente beijando-a. Cada musculo de seu corpo doía, mas a satisfação ao beijá-la era tão gratificante que ele decidiu ignorar o restante. Separaram-se ofegantes

-Uau...-Ela murmurou sorrindo bobamente- Está aqui.- Entregou o chocolate a ele- Seu pagamento.

-Céus, estou me sentindo uma prostituta.- Os dois riram novamente. Mellani ficou por ali até Madame Pomfrey enxota-la dizendo que ela precisava estudar e não beijar meninos debilitados. Remus tomou uma poção para aliviar a dor e aquilo o deixou sonolento. Dormiu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-VAIIIIII SIRIUS!- Dorcas gritou das arquibancadas junto com a maior parte da Grifinória. Era dia 21 de outubro, sábado de manhã. Faltava exatamente uma semana para que Sirius fizesse 14 anos de idade. O jogo contra a Sonserina estava muito acirrado. Mesmo que ganhassem esse jogo ainda corriam o risco de jogar com a Sonserina nas finais. Tinham que acumular pontos, derrotar a Corvinal no próximo jogo e esperar que a Lufa Lufa ganhasse da Sonserina, o que era praticamente impossível. As contusões de Octavio foram boas para Sirius já que o Black pode jogar como titular. Seu jogo de estreia estava sendo contra um adversário a altura. Ele adorava desafios e estava se saindo de um jeito brilhante. Carter o orientou a fazer a mesma manobra que no treino quando James estivesse a ponto de capturar o pomo. Segundo Carter a comoção dos torcedores distrairia o apanhador rival dando vantagem a James. O jogo estava de tirar o folego. Mellani dava um show à parte deixando todos de queixo caído. Sirius estava conseguindo marcar muitos pontos mesmo o time da Sonserina sendo mais violento- Isso não é justo, Roch não está vendo?

-Calma Dorcas assim vai ficar com dor de garganta.- Lílian debochou olhando para Mellani- NOSSAAAAA.- Gritou quando um balaço passou raspando no ombro da amiga. Remus estava sentado ao lado de Lílian e se levantou quando viu aquilo. Ele ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente da lua cheia, mas já estava bem melhor

-CARALHO!- Peter gritou- ESTÃO DESCENDO O CACETE NO SIRIUS POW!

-Isso é porque ele é brilhante.- Cortney defendeu suspirando. Remus olhou-a desconfiado. Seu olhar correu até Dorcas, a loira pareceu não perceber a defesa acalorada que Sirius recebeu. Quando James começou uma disputada acirrada pelo pomo o silencio tenso se espalhou pelas arquibancadas, até o momento em que Sirius executou 'A Pancada de Fingbourg" a partir daí os gritos de empolgação encheram o ar. O plano de Carter deu certo, o outro apanhador se distraiu e James capturou o pomo conquistando a vitória para o time. Sirius saiu voando empolgado até a beira da arquibancada e puxou Dorcas pela nuca dando-lhe um beijo empolgado. Muitos assovios foram ouvidos. Ele gostava daquilo, mostrar o que tinha, marcar seu território, mesmo que não desse muita importância. Era um exibido. Logo voltou para a comemoração junto com o time.

-PARABENS SIRIUS.- Um rapaz gritou no salão comunal. O disco do Rolling Stones tocava muito alto em um aparelho apoiado numa mesa que quase ninguém sabia como tinha parado lá. Um barril de cerveja amanteigada estava à disposição dos alunos. Os integrantes do time entraram de uniforme no meio da bagunça. Flicth não conseguiu detê-los. Eram muitos alunos. Todos dançavam sacudiam as mãos e falavam os nomes de James e Sirius vez ou outra

-AO NOSSO APANHADOR HEROI.- Um garoto gritou brindando com um copo de cerveja trouxa, contrabandeada por Carter para dentro do castelo- E QUE A FINAL SEJA MELHOR DO QUE ESSSA ELIMINATÓRIA.

-A SIRIUS QUE FEZ DO GOLEIRO DA SONSERINA UM IDIOTA!- Gritou alguém ao fundo

-HU HU HU.- Muitas pessoas gritaram. Lílian tentou dar os parabéns a Mellani sem sucesso. Se afastou meio sem jeito e sorriu quando viu a amiga pular nos braços de Remus efusivamente e lhe dar um beijo de tirar o folego. Todos assoviaram e gritaram incentivos.

-Ela está bem feliz.- Gabriel disse se aproximando de Lílian. Ela sorriu para ele e assentiu

-É onde ela se liberta.- Deu de ombros- No campo.- O rapaz passou o braço pelo ombro de Lílian e ficou meio abraçado a ela. A ruiva sentiu as bochechas corarem. Estava adorando aquela proximidade. Suspirou

-Acho besteira essa exaltação só porque o Potter pegou uma bolinha que voa.

-Ah, alguém me entende.- Lílian riu e levou a mão até a dele que estava em seu ombro. Gabriel sentiu-se confortável com aquela proximidade

-Você passa shampoo de flores não é?

-Ah, sim.- A ruiva respondeu sentindo satisfação por ele reparar

-É daquela marca que os trouxas usam não? Com a embalagem branca e amarela?

-Sim, como você sabe disso?

-Tenho um creme pra pentear com o mesmo cheiro. Nossa é uma delicia.- Lílian franziu o cenho enquanto segurava o riso

-Eu não sabia que garotos usavam creme para pentear.

-Bom, eu uso, deixa o meu cabelo bem macio e eu definitivamente não quero ficar parecendo um ninho de coruja igual o apanhador ali.- E apontou para James. Lílian começou a rir- Tenho um pra mãos que é sensacional. Embora você não precise.- Acariciou as mãos dela- Suas mãos são muito macias.- Levou a mão dela até o nariz- E cheirosas.- Lílian sorriu para o amigo e se afastaram da muvuca andando abraçados.

-Você falando em mãos assim me lembrou da professora de adivinhação.

-Ela é uma pirada.- Gabriel comentou com desdém. Lílian gostava das aulas de adivinhação- Quiromancia. Baboseira. Ninguém pode prever o futuro da pessoa pelas riscas da mão ou pelas folhinhas de chá.

-Eu gosto das aulas dela, são descontraídas e aqueles pufs e incensos dão um ar místico. Nem parece que estamos assistindo aula.

-O Potter pareceu gostar bastante das aulas dela, afinal, aproveita a penumbra pra ficar roubando beijos da Marie.

-Está com ciúme dela Gabriel?- Lílian perguntou com divertimento, um artificio para disfarçar sua preocupação. O loiro revirou os olhos e disse

-Lily, pelo amor, nem acho a Marie atraente. É que, ela vai se ferrar no final do ano, apenas isso.

-Não vejo você se preocupar com a Dorcas.

-A Dorcas não deixa o Black ficar agarrando ela na sala de aula mesmo que ele insista. E convenhamos, a Marie não é tão esforçada quanto ela ou você.

-Está me elogiando de mais em.- Lílian debochou- O que está querendo?- Gabriel corou e apertou a mão dela sem perceber o que fazia- Aí calma, não precisa quebrar meus ossos.

-Desculpa.- Os dois caíram na risada.

James descolou a boca de Marie por um instante e sorriu para a menina

-Desse jeito eu vou precisar de um feitiço revitalizante.- Murmurou se levantando do sofá

-Vou pegar cerveja amanteigada, vai querer?- Ela perguntou ficando em pé. James coçou a nuca e murmurou

-Eu prefiro a trouxa. Tem álcool como a cerveja bruxa... Não a amanteigada.

-Você só fica bêbado com cerveja amanteigada se for um elfo.- Marie debochou- Não conseguiram comprar cerveja em Hogsmead?

-Com feitiços de linha etária e tudo o mais fica complicado.- Ele disse- Enrolar trouxas é bem mais fácil.- Marie riu e saiu andando para pegar cerveja para os dois. James passou os olhos pelo salão comunal. Franziu o cenho quando viu Mellani de conversas e beijos com Remus num canto mais afastado. Eles não estavam dando uns amassos, conversavam bem mais do que se beijavam, mas ainda sim ficava incomodado quando via sua prima encostar a boca na do melhor amigo com tanto entusiasmo. Para James Remus era quase um irmão e Mellani era sua irmã. O moreno sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para se acostumar a ver os dois juntos sem precisar segurar o impulso de ir até lá e separá-los aos berros e pontapés. Para o maroto Mellani ainda era uma pirralha. Preferiu tirar os olhos dos dois para não ficar pensando asneiras e viu uma coisa que o incomodou mais do que sua prima aos beijos com seu melhor amigo.

-O que o Cor ta fazendo com o braço no ombro da Evans?- Perguntou para ninguém em especial. Sirius parou ao lado de James observando a cena.

-A julgar pela minha experiência, ele quer dar uns amassos nela ou descobrir os segredos de beleza.- Respondeu com muito deboche- Deixa os dois, a Evans precisa mesmo dar uns amassos pra deixar de ser tão insuportável.- Levou o copo de plástico vermelho a boca sorvendo quase toda a cerveja que tinha dentro. Quando abaixou o copo e abriu a boca para soltar mais algum comentário idiota James puxou a cerveja da mão dele e saiu andando- Que você vai fazer Pontas?

-Me divertir com a cara desses dois manés.- Disse rindo. Sirius achou a ideia muito engraçada e chamou Peter, Mattew e Jhonson para ver o que o amigo faria. Os quatro ficaram olhando James andar perto de Lílian e fingir tropeçar derrubando cerveja na camisa clara dela. Em menos de um segundo a ruiva ficou com a camisa transparente. James disse algo e saiu andando. Lílian veio atrás com raiva:

-Então eu tenho que pedir desculpas por você ter esbarrado em mim? Você é doente Potter?- Ela estava de braços cruzados cobrindo a área transparente da roupa. James sorriu de lado e disse:

-Ou você pode deixar de ser tão chata e vir se divertir com a gente.- Sirius e os outros três garotos começaram a rir. Lílian vermelha era muito engraçado.

-Eu me recuso a perder o meu tempo com gente como você.- Bufou. James passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse sorrindo

-Você tem que relaxar. Sabe a minha tia morreu de chatice... Ela até se parecia um pouco com você...-James estendeu a mão como se mirasse uma paisagem para tirar foto- Principalmente essa veia enorme e pulsante aí na testa.- Começou a rir, esperava realmente que ela achasse graça de algo que ele dissesse. Lílian soltou um ruído irritado e disse com um ar cansado

-Você é muito criança Potter! Vê se cresce.- Virou batendo o cabelo no rosto dele e saiu andando.

-Uhhhh vê se cresceeee.- Jhonson tirou sarro

-Ela é tão adultaaa.- Mattew continuou e Sirius começou a rir

-Valeu a pena, ver o Cor dando um ataque de pelanca valeu muito a pena.- James disse ainda rindo- Estressadinha ela não?

-E como.- Peter completou rindo.

A festa de comemoração continuou por muitas horas. Os alunos foram se retirando aos poucos. Sirius puxou Dorcas para uma poltrona de frente para a lareira e cantou vitória por dentro quando a menina se deixou sentar nas pernas dele. Ninguém estava naquele local enchendo o saco deles e o rapaz pode aproveitar os beijos e carinhos da menina. Quando revolveu tirar as mãos das costas e pescoço dela para se aventurar na barriga e nas pernas Dorcas se levantou com uma desculpa qualquer e deixou-o sozinho sentado na poltrona. Sirius estava realmente frustrado e estava dolorido em lugares que ele realmente gostaria de já usar com alguém. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e voltar para os amigos.

-Final de festa frustrante?- Uma voz feminina que ele não soube identificar murmurou. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Cortney sentada no sofá ao lado da poltrona. Sirius se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela para conversar sem precisar falar tão alto. O som dos Stones ainda perseverava no salão da Grifinória. Esfregou o rosto e assentiu.- Você foi brilhante Sirius.- O rapaz sorriu

-Obrigado.

-Espero que Dorcas não tenha se ofendido com o abraço.

-Ela não é ciumenta.- Sirius respondeu- E não somos namorados. Ela não tem porque ficar ofendida com nada.- Deixou bem claro. Não que pensasse em ter alguma chance com Cortney, sabia que as garotas tinham um certo código de conduta entre amigas, mas não queria queimar seu filme com alguma amiga dela. Quando Dorcas estava por perto ele reparou apenas nela e nos seios fartos fazendo curvas na camisa fina de algodão azul, agora no entanto estava reparando em Cortney. Ela estava com uma calça de pano escuro muito apertada e uma camiseta de manga cumprida com tema da Grifinória também muito apertada. Seu corpo estava todo avantajado com aquela roupa. O jeito que ela estava sentada dava a Sirius uma bela visão da cintura e dos seios. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente e ele sentiu a já apertada calça do uniforme do time ficar mais apertada ainda. Xingou-se mentalmente. A menina cruzou as pernas evidenciando as cochas. Sirius engoliu em seco.- E por que acha que minha festa está frustrante?

-Não a festa...- Cortney disse.- Seu relacionamento com a Dorcas. Digo, quanto tempo vocês estão juntos mesmo? Duas semanas?

-Por aí.- Ele murmurou finalmente encostando as costas no sofá. Apoiou um pé no joelho e o braço esquerdo que estava próximo de Cortney se apoiou na perna que estava pra cima.- Estamos só nos conhecendo.- Arqueou uma sobrancelha, Cortney lembrou-se de Mellani quando ele fez aquilo e se incomodou um pouco- Por que você 'tá' perguntando tanto?

-É que, desculpa, mas não consigo entender como logo você foi ficar com alguém como a Dorcas.- Sirius franziu o cenho confuso

-Ela é linda e inteligente, precisa de mais?- Cortney engoliu em seco

-Então está com ela por ser linda e inteligente?- As ideias da garota entraram em conflito naquele instante- Não pensei que se importasse com o que as meninas pensam.- Sirius olhou para a lareira, estava tentando não pensar besteiras em relação a Cortney, mas as atitudes dela o faziam pensar justamente sobre isso. Será que ele estava confuso ou realmente a menina estava se insinuando? Ela já tinha lhe mostrado as pernas numa ocasião, e em outra derrubou os cadernos e se abaixou na frente dele, o decote foi nítido. Poucas horas atrás tinha lhe dado um abraço tão intimo que ele conseguiu sentir os seios dela perfeitamente, além de outras coisas mais embaixo roçando nele. Engoliu em seco- Você está apaixonado por ela?

-Isso não é um pouco invasivo? – Questionou debochado e voltou a olhá-la.

-Eu só estou curiosa.- Murmurou se aproximando. Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu de lado, lançava charme na mesma medida em que respirava. Ela sabia disso e estava se sentindo quente de mais ao lado dele. Sentia-se quente em lugares específicos. Espeficamente pervertidos.

-Dorcas foi uma das primeiras garotas que beijei.- Murmurou lembrando-se de Judith e da brincadeira na casa dos gritos- E eu gosto de beijá-la.

-Eu percebi que se estressa muito fácil quando ela saí de fininho.- Sirius tirou o braço da perna e passou pelo sofá quase encostando nos ombros da menina. Ele se aproximou e murmurou no ouvido dela

-Se for pra falar sobre essas coisas vamos começar com um nome.- Ele estava se irritando com as insinuações dela sobre sua suposta paixonite por Dorcas- Lucas Flacth, batedor da Grifinória.- Cortney corou, tanto pelo assunto quanto pela proximidade com ele- Ou então podemos falar de uma situação. Você correndo atrás dele quem sabe? O que foi? Ficou muda?- Cortney engoliu em seco, queria muito virar e beijar Sirius, mas precisava saber se conseguiria algo dele.

-E-eu... Achei que estava apaixonada por ele, mas isso é uma tremenda baboseira.- Sirius gostou do que ouviu- Eu mandei um bilhete mês passado. Ontem ouvi ele debochando da minha aparência. Me comparou com a Grant.- Suspirou frustrada- Ele quer alguém como a Grant e não como eu. – Sirius percebeu o quanto ela parecia irritada e frustrada- Eu sou bem idiota.

-Não é. Você é bem divertida. E tem um bom senso. Não gosta da Grant.- Os dois riram, Sirius aproximou o rosto do pescoço dela, Cortney não se retraiu, pelo contrario, suspirou. Ela estava bem cheirosa. O Black não soube se foi à cerveja ingerida ou a frustração de não conseguir dar um amasso em Dorcas, mas estava muito excitado com Cortney. – E é linda, se soubesse o que está passando na minha cabeça no momento, não se sentiria mal.- Ele falava deslizando a boca propositalmente no pescoço dela, subindo para a orelha- Não deve ficar triste por causa de um babaca fracassado feito aquele batedor de mal gosto.

-Você acha?- Ela lançou um olhar para baixo e pode perceber o estado de excitação do maroto. Não sabia o que sentir, mas estava com a adrenalina e a excitação em níveis alarmantes.

-Você está me deixando louco.- Ele sussurrou e deslizou os lábios da orelha para o maxilar da menina distribuindo um beijo molhado intercalado por mordidas. Cortney olhou em volta por um momento. Nenhum aluno reparava neles. Marie estava ocupada dando uns amassos em James num canto escuro embaixo da escada. Dorcas tinha subido com uma desculpa qualquer e conhecendo a amiga, ela não desceria mais. Não tinha visto Lílian em lugar nenhum. O sofá era alto e os ocultava do resto do salão. Sentiu a boca dele na sua e suspirou fechando os olhos. Deixou que Sirius invadisse seus sentidos, brincasse com sua língua e a fizesse perder a noção de onde estava. Se inclinou para frente e ele passou a mão pelas cochas dela. Sirius sentia o gosto de cerveja vindo da boca dela, mesclando-se com o sabor dele. Suspirou e a puxou pelas pernas, Cortney não ofereceu resistência e sentou-se no colo dele. O Black ofegou e mordeu o lábio inferior da menina. Pressionou-a contra si sentindo um estimulo muito forte. A beijou com tanta fome que a menina se afastou momentaneamente. Ele segurou o traseiro dela fazendo-a ir para frente e logo depois para trás. A fricção causou ondas de prazer e calor em ambos.

-Dorcas!- Sirius ouviu a voz de James chamar ao longe e empurrou Cortney com rapidez. Ela caiu meio deitada no sofá e o olhou sorrindo. Sirius olhou preocupado em volta e viu que Dorcas estava falando com Marie e James naquele momento. O moreno se abaixou segurou o rosto de Cortney e disse

-Mesmo eu não namorando com ela não quero magoá-la então se puder ficar...

-Eu sei guardar segredo Sirius.- Sorriu de lado- Me encontra amanhã, depois do jantar lá na antiga torre de astronomia.- O rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar- Não precisa contar pra ninguém.- Ele piscou o olho direito para ela. A garota sorriu sentindo-se muito excitada com a perspectiva de ficar totalmente sozinha com o mais novo herói da Grifinória, com o maroto, com o ousado Sirius Black.

-Hey.- Sirius disse abraçando Dorcas por trás e depositando um beijo demorado no pescoço dela- Pensei que não desceria mais.

-E-eu... Na verdade queria falar com a Marie, mas já que não está tão bravo...- Ela se virou

-Não sei ficar bravo com você.- Sorriu roubando um selinho dela. James revirou os olhos

-Nossa você está descabelado.

-Estava deitado ali.- Apontou para o sofá.

-Dorcas vamos?- Marie disse querendo sair dali e conversar com a amiga sobre como fazer James pedi-la em namoro.

-Ah sim. Bom eu já tenho que subir de novo.- Beijou o rapaz rapidamente- Até amanhã. Boa noite.

-Noite.- Ele sorriu e ela se afastou. Ficou mirando o balançar do traseiro dela até que a menina desaparecesse nas escadas. Sentiu a nuca arder logo em seguida. Tinha topado um tapa de James.

-CARA VOCÊ É IDIOTA?- James gritou com raiva- Se quer trair a Dorcas pelo menos faz isso onde ela não pode aparecer do nada ok?

-Ah valeu cara, valeu mesmo. E eu não há traição onde não há namoro.- Defendeu-se. James revirou os olhos

-Não tá certo. Você está iludindo a Dorcas.

-Ela sabe que eu não quero nada sério. Sempre soube desde que nos beijamos. Eu deixei isso bem claro. Se ela se iludir é por conta e risco. Eu preciso de mais do que beijinhos e se ela não me dá a Cortney dá.

-Por que não fica só com a Cortney então? Já que a Dorcas é toda certinha e não deixa você chegar perto dela direito.

-Porque caro Pontas eu ainda pretendo aproveitar daqueles peitos redondinhos dela.- Murmurou com uma expressão de sabedoria no rosto. James começou a rir

-A Cortney é gostosa?

-Nossa, nem me fala. Uma delicia. Vou encontrar com ela amanhã depois do jantar. Eu espero conseguir pelo menos algo nas coxas.

-Como você é nojento Almofadinhas. – James disse rindo. Entendeu muito bem o que Sirius disse.

-Cara ser virgem é a pior coisa do mundo. Eu quero muito pegar alguma garota.- Murmurou frustrado.- Não aguento mais ficar só na mão.

-Acho que você vai conseguir isso só quando se formar.- James debochou e os dois começaram a rir. Sirius iniciou um relato sobre Cortney e quais eram suas expectativas para o dia seguinte.

**N/A: A Dorcas é muito bobinha não? Gostaram? Comentem por favor.**


	11. Capitulo Dez- Despertar de um sentimento

**Capitulo dez: O despertar de um sentimento.**

**Sem betagem, mas foi relido diversas vezes. Desculpem algum erro.**

-LILY!- Mellani pulou na cama da amiga empolgada. Lílian arregalou os olhos de susto e depois bocejou

-Que raios aconteceu pra você ter acordado antes de mim?

-Você que dormiu de mais.- Mellani disse sorrindo- Até a MacDonald já desceu. Na mínima pra dar uns amassos no meu primo. Ele tem um malll gostooo.

-A Marie é bonita, não assim tipo a Dorcas ou você. Ela está mais pra beleza dos meros mortais como eu e todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts.

-Como você é exagerada Lily!

-Que horas são?

-Nove.

-E porque você acordou tão cedo em pleno domingo? Você esqueceu que domingo é dia de acordar tarde?

-Não.- Mellani disse e balançou uma carta na frente de Lílian. A ruiva empurrou a amiga de cima dela e se sentou- Sabe o que é issooo?

-Nãooo.- Lílian debochou esfregando os olhos

-Carta dos meus tiosss.

-Aé? Tá dizendo o que?- Lílian ficou nervosa.

-Eles me deixaram passar as férias na sua casa!

-SÉRIO?- Lílian gritou empolgada- Isso é mesmo verdade?

-Sim!- Mellani disse empolgada- Eles querem que eu volte uma semana antes de ir pra Hogwarts.

-Ah então está tranquilo.

-Mais que tranquilo. É a semana que me vejo livre do filho do capeta. Ele vai pra casa da mãe dele comprar as coisas e receber sermão.

-Então ir pra minha casa vai ser lucro.

-Sim. Eu comentei sobre precisar comprar roupas, calcinha, sutiã, aí minha tia disse que vai esperar a gente na plataforma pra conversar com seus pais e me dar todas as recomendações possíveis.

-Hahaha. Ela deve tá morrendo de medo de você aprontar.

-Tá mesmo.

A semana que se seguiu foi um verdadeiro reboliço na vida de todos os habitantes do castelo. Os Marotos provaram porque mereciam aquele nome. Na segunda Sirius acordou disposto a lembrar a todos que seu aniversario seria no sábado. Ele e James colaram um cartaz em cima da lareira convidando a todos os alunos para uma festa no próprio salão comunal. Pagaram para que dois primeiranistas se revezassem tomando conta do cartaz, quando McGonagall aparecesse era para tirarem o cartaz rapidamente. A mulher não podia nem sonhar com aquilo. Durante o período de aulas ficaram infernizando Severus, inventaram até uma música fazendo todo um corredor cantar junto com eles enquanto o menino passava

-Ranhoso, Seboso, lava o cabelo com shampoo de esgoto!- James cantava no alto da janela, estava em pé ao lado de Sirius observando o movimento. Severus pareceu bem irritado e lançou uma azaração que pegou James em cheio fazendo-o cair. Régulos começou a rir .Sirius se sentiu muito ofendido abrindo espaço entre as pessoas e chegando até os dois:

-Você pensa que é quem pra fazer isso com um de nós?- Disse empurrando o ombro do Sonserino. Severus que era quase do mesmo tamanho que Sirius não se intimidou, empinou o peito e foi para cima

-Quer tomar uma azaração na cara também?

-Por que você não vai brincar com seu kit poção da mamãe e para de passar por onde a gente tá?

-Só porque você pensa que é o dono do castelo acha que eu tenho que acatar suas ordens?- Severus estava com a voz baixa e controlada por um fio de compostura.

-Você é um fracassado. Não devia nem perder meu tempo com você. E quanto a você.- Olhou para o irmão- Devia selecionar melhor suas amizades.

-É incrível não?- Régulos disse irritado- Não fala comigo por praticamente um ano e meio e agora quer me dar conselhos? O que vai me ensinar? A ficar criando musicas ofensivas para os outros? O mundo é bem maior que essa escola e seu próprio umbigo. Vê se cresce Sirius. Ele podia até ser um sangue-ruim e seria melhor que você. É mais nobre que você e seus amiguinhos juntos.

-Que bom que pensa assim. Não vai se importar quando ele te chamar pra sair junto com a amiga nascida-trouxa dele.- Régulos ficou pálido e Sirius sorriu- Eu não me importo. Você se importa e finge que não.- Severus sacou a varinha e ameaçou Sirius. James, Remus e Peter apareceram repentinamente ao lado do amigo intimidando Severus.

-É melhor você ir andando.- Remus disse com ar de superioridade.- Seu corredor é nas masmorras não aqui.- O Sonserino saiu bufando de raiva. Régulos ficou parado encarando o irmão com raiva. Sirius se aproximou e quase encostou a testa na do irmão.

-Pode ir se preparando, vamos planejar uma coisa bem especial de Halloween pra você e todos os seus amiguinhos adoradores de uma cobra no meio da bunda!- Régulos o olhou com raiva em nível igual e disse com a voz rouca:

-Pensa que o mundo é só essa escola Sirius? Você vai quebrar sua cara daqui uns anos e eu vou fazer questão de te lembrar que tentei te ajudar.- Olhou para os marotos. Os quatro juntos- Quando esse dia chegar nenhum amigo seu vai ser capaz de ajudar.

-Ahhh ta bom cãozinho.- James fez trocadilho com o brasão da família Black- Caí fora daqui antes que eu perca a paciência e te de uma coça.- Régulos olhou com nojo para James e se limitou a virar todo empertigado e sair andando. O mais jovem Black segurava as lágrimas, dois anos antes seu irmão era um ídolo, queria ser igual a ele, esperto, inteligente, engraçado, ousado, queria ser o melhor amigo de Sirius para sempre. Agora queria distancia, olhar para o irmão lhe causava dor, uma dor advinda de todas as decepções que Sirius fazia questão de dar a ele e a mãe desde que entrou em Hogwarts. O menino não conseguia deixar de desconfiar que a culpa era de James, aquela ideia estava começando a cristalizar em sua mente Para Régulos Potter era vil e cruel, tinha tomado seu irmão tornando-o tão horrível quanto e fazendo da vida se seu amigo Severus um inferno. O garoto só poderia enxergar quem o irmão realmente era quando amadurecesse, ainda tinha a esperança inocente, o sonho infantil de sua vida voltar a ser como antes. Nada voltaria a ser como antes, ele estava se tornando uma pessoa e Sirius outra totalmente diferente.

-Seu irmão parece um velhote falando coisas sobre futuroooo e decepçõesss.- Peter disse rindo. Sirius coçou o queixo e franziu o cenho.

-Eu não sei cara.- Murmurou preocupado- Alguma coisa me deixou com um pé atrás.

-O que aquele pirralho sabe?- James disse rindo e Remus assentiu concordando com James e Peter

-Parece que ele sabe de algo que eu não sei. Minha mãe deve tá aprontando alguma coisa.

-Relaxa Almofadinhas.- Remus disse dando de ombros- Ele está andando com o Ranhoso.

-O finallllmenteeeeee o Aluado não deu uma de corta barato.- James murmurou rindo- Seguinte, vamos fazer uma aposta!- James disse juntando os amigos.- Em dupla. Tiramos no palitinho.

-Eu voto por semana de apostas até meu aniversário!- Sirius disse rindo de maneira assustadora. Peter assentiu.

-VAI VAI VAI VAI!- Terça feira a noite os alunos da Grifinória gritavam no salão comunal. James e Sirius estavam de mãos amarradas e enfiavam a cara em dois baldes de hidromel. Tentavam pegar uma maçã no fundo. O som de Pink Floyd tocava no mesmo aparelho que serviu para o som da festa de sábado. Carter e Octávio tinham conseguido o hidromel. A intensão era ficar bêbado. Peter e Jhonson fingiram uma briga e agora estavam na sala da professora MacGonagall fingindo se odiarem para que a mulher ficasse ocupada durante um tempo. James levantou tonto devido à bebida que ingeriu mesmo sem querer, estava com a maçã na boca. Mellani correu subiu no sofá e levantou a mão dele para o auto. Sirius bateu na mesa frustrado por ter perdido

-JAMES CAMPEÃO! HUHULLL.- Ela gritou rindo- O que o Black vai ter que fazer amanhã?

-Ele vai ter que pegar nos peitos da senhora Sawyer!- Disse molemente

-HUHULLLLLLL.- Todos os alunos em volta começaram a gritar e assoviar. Sirius ria, tonto com a bebida, tinha engolido tanto hidromel quando Carter enfiou sua cabeça no balde que acabou ficando mole e perdeu a aposta:

-Euuu poderiaaa.-Sirius soluçou e subiu no sofá- Pegar até no seu se ele deixassiiii. Inc.- Soluçou se jogando em cima de Mellani e fazendo-a cair por baixo dele no sofá. Sujou-a de hidromel. Mellani revirou os olhos e o empurrou com força

- SAÍ DAQUI BLACK- Ele rolou caindo no chão. Ela se levantou corada

-HEYYYY ALUADO.- Sirius gritou ainda deitado no chão- DESAFIOOOOO Vocêeee.- Começou a rir vendo o teto balançar como se estivesse num barco- A nadar só de cueca até o montinho de terra que tem láááá no meio do lago negro.

-EU TO DENTRO.- James disse levantando a mão- Tenho piscina em casa sei nadar bem!- Remus apenas sorriu- Se perder vai ter que correr no salão comunal só com a gole pra se cobrir.

-HAHAHAH EU TOPO.- Remus disse gritando e Cortney assoprou o apito fazendo barulho. Todos começaram a gritar provocações e apostas enquanto outros assoviavam

-NO JANTAR DO DIA DAS BRUXAS EM!

-VOCÊ VAI TOMAR MAIS UMA DETENÇÃO.- Remus gritou de volta meio alto pelo vinho que contrabandearam. Lílian riu da bagunça que eles faziam.

-Esses meninos estão acabando com a escola.- Marie disse rindo ao lado de Lílian.

-Na verdade estão acabando com eles mesmos.- Dorcas lembrou sorrindo. Cruzou os braços e sorriu comedida olhando para Sirius.

-Ele está tão bêbado que derrubou a Grant de cima do sofá.- Marie comentou rindo

-Também. Enfiou a cabeça num balde de hidromel. Me diz, onde eles conseguem comprar essas coisas?- Lílian perguntou curiosa olhando para frente. Remus, Mellani, Peter, James e os rapazes do time faziam uma coreografia inventada por James enquanto uma música agitada tocava

-Que som é esse?- Dorcas perguntou curiosa

-Rock trouxa.- Lílian disse – Pink Floyd. A Mel disse que por ela ouvia apenas Stones, mas parece que ela e o Black tiraram a rodada da vez numa queda de braço.

-Queda de braço? Sirius não é lá um fortão, mas garotos são fortes.- Marie lembrou rindo- A sua amiga é simplesmente retardada.

-Eu acho que ela é autentica.- Dorcas disse- Gosta dessas coisas e pronto.- Lílian sorriu com as palavras da amiga. Marie apenas revirou os olhos- Gostei da letra. Bem... Filosófica.

-Meu pai disse que esses trouxas que tem bandas são drogados perdidos.- Marie murmurou- E que qualquer bruxo que se preze não anda com esse tipo e nem aprecia, então a Grant é uma perdida.

-Deixa de ser idiota Marie.- Lílian respondeu com enfado- O mundo está ficando mais livre, se você não acompanhar vai acabar se casando com 17 anos.

-É o que eu quero.

-Se casando com um velhote pançudo.- Dorcas provocou rindo e Marie emburrou

-Não é porque eu não curto os músicos trouxas que eu sou chata.

-Ninguém falou isso.- Lílian disse levantando as duas mãos e fazendo cara de inocente. Dorcas segurou o riso- Mas convenhamos, The Beatles, Pink Floyd, The Who... Nenhuma banda bruxa tem calibre para isso, nenhuma! Quero ver alguém destruir a própria guitarra igual o Townshend

-Tow quem?- Dorcas perguntou

-AMORRRRR.- Sirius gritou surgindo do lado dela

-Ai Sirius quer me matar do coração é?- A menina perguntou levando a mão ao peito, as três tinham tomado um tremendo susto- De onde você veio?

-Você não sabe quem é Townshend? MERLIMMMMMM. Vocês são adolescentes mesmo? Tudo bem que o tipo de som dos Stones não é igual ao do The Who, mas... Essas bandas que a ruiva falou são os maiores ícones do mundo. E SÃO INGLESES.- Ele parecia muito indignado. No segundo seguinte uma música com um som pesado de guitarra começou a tocar- Isso é música boneca! Isso é música. As bandas bruxas não estão COM NADA.- Roubou um selinho de Dorcas e saiu balançando a cabeça fingindo tocar uma guitarra

-Eu nunca na minha vida pensei que fosse concordar com algo que saísse da boca do Black, muito menos com ele bêbado desse jeito. Mas ele tem razão, a Inglaterra domina o mundo do Rock.

-Não sei se posso com isso.- Marie disse com um recato desconhecido. Lílian revirou os olhos.

Na quarta feira à tarde Remus e James resolveram entrar na água muito gelada do lado de roupa e tudo. Sair só de cueca foi algo barrado por ambos lembrando de que as cicatrizes de Remus poderiam chamar a atenção para algo mais suspeito. James perdeu a aposta e Remus ficou tão feliz de não precisar sair pelado pelo castelo que quando chegou à margem do lago correu até Mellani e levantou a menina dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o folego na frente de todos. As garotas suspiraram

-EU GANHEI.- Ele disse rindo. Mellani nunca tinha visto Remus tão bem humorado quanto naquela semana.

-Você está se divertindo muito.

-São meus amigos.- Ele explicou colocando a menina do chão, mas ainda abraçado a ela, agora ele sentia o vento gelado do outono batendo em seu corpo e começou a tremer- Eles me fazem esquecer esses problemas. E eu adoro nadar. Fui criado na água, perto da minha casa tem um riacho e... Poxa, daqui uns dias é Halloween- Ele sorriu beijando-a diversas vezes- Você é muito linda.- Mellani corou

-Você está bêbado?

-Eu juro que não.- Ele disse rindo de volta. Sirius revirou os olhos para aquela demonstração de afeto desnecessária.

-Potter e Lupin!- Flicth gritou andando com seu jeito esquisito. James tinha acabado de recolocar os óculos e fez bico- É expressamente proibido entrar no lago durante as horas de aula e dias de semana! E essa área principalmente!- Gritou- Venham comigo agora mesmo!- James revirou os olhos e Remus bufou.

-AÍIII- Peter gritou sendo arremessado longe. Carter começou a rir, apenas o capitão do time, Johnson e Lucas estavam presenciando aquilo. Remus não quis participar dizendo ter arranhões suficiente por conta própria. James, Peter e Sirius estavam tentando escalar o salgueiro lutador até o topo sem usar do truque que o paralisava e sem magia, aquela era a aposta de quinta feira. Quem ganhasse definiria um castigo aos perdedores. Peter mal tinha subido na arvore e foi arremessado longe. Os que observavam riam e davam urros de alivio e preocupação com as manobras dos outros dois. James foi derrubado alguns galhos para baixo e levou duas porradas fortes no rosto. Perdeu os óculos em meio aos galhos e caiu da arvore tornando Sirius o grande vencedor. Os rapazes tinham matado aula de adivinhação para fazer aquilo. Sirius se jogou para longe da arvore perigosa e viu James estatelado no chão.

-Você está bem cara?- O Black perguntou preocupado. James sentou-se e cuspiu dois dentes. Sorriu em seguida assentindo. Todos caíram na gargalhada, eram os dentes da frente. Rumaram para a enfermaria com a desculpa de que James e Peter esbarraram um no outro e caíram três lances de escadas. Na sexta Sirius fingiu tropeçar na aula de DCAT e caiu com as duas mãos nos seios da professora. A mulher percebeu a manobra porque James, Remus, Peter e mais dois alunos que sabiam daquilo soltaram risadinhas acusatórias. Sirius pegou uma semana de detenção. A textura do colo macio da mulher rendeu ao Black noites em que ele ia dormir bem mais tarde e banhos longos. No sábado de manhã Sirius foi acordado "gentilmente" com os Marotos e todo o time de quadribol fazendo algazarra no dormitório. Durante a tarde Judith raptou o rapaz de todos. James distraiu Dorcas com a desculpa de arrumarem a festa de Sirius. Como presente de aniversario Judith deixou que Sirius fosse um pouco mais ousado nas "aulas" e o garoto adorou. A noite ele foi para seu dormitório tomar banho e se arrumar. Sabia que teria de ir até o sétimo andar, mas teria que aguardar alguém vir busca-lo para Dorcas pensar que aquilo era uma festa surpresa. Que desculpa ele teria por ter sumido a tarde toda? Tomou um banho demorado pensando em todas as curvas sinuosas de Judith e depois de se arrumar com esmero desceu. Sua intensão era conseguir uns amassos com Dorcas, a desculpa do aniversario seria perfeita.

-Finalmente.—Cortney disse se levantando do sofá. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha direita- Hey com quem você estava pra ter que enrolar meio mundo?

-Não te interessa bonitinha.- Sorriu para ela se aproximando a passos lentos- A Dorcas acreditou?

-Sim, ela acha que agora você está pronto para uma festa pequena entre os Marotos e o time, lá em Hogsmead. Aparentemente você está muito chateado.

-E ela vai ficar feliz de gritar surpresa quando eu chegar à festa?

-Sim, ela acha que está te enrolando com a ajuda de James.- Os dois sorriram

-Ótimo, assim não acabo com as expectativas dela.- Se aproximou mais de Cortney passando os braços pela cintura dela. Seus corpos ficaram tão próximos quanto a lei da física permitia. Cortney pode sentir as coxas dele contra as suas e um volume satisfatório contra seus quadris- Ganho algum presente hoje?- A menina assentiu puxando ele para um beijo sôfrego e ousado, aproveitando-se do salão comunal completamente deserto. Sirius adorava o jeito que Cortney o provocava. Ela o deixava passar a mão por onde quisesse e aquilo levava o Black ao delírio. O menino ficou um tanto surpreso quando sentiu a mão dela dentro de sua calça. Não houve tempo para pensar, apenas para sentir, usar e descobrir.

-Surpresa!- Todos gritaram e Sirius fingiu estar muito espantado com a quantidade de pessoas. Dorcas correu até ele e lhe deu um selinho demorado

-Feliz aniversário Sirius.- Ela disse agarrada ao pescoço dele. O rapaz sorriu sentindo os seios dela contra si. A essa altura ele provavelmente teria que se afastar e dar uma desculpa para Dorcas não perceber que ele estava muito _feliz_ em vê-la. Agradeceu mentalmente a "mãozinha" que Cortney lhe ofereceu como presente de aniversario.- Cortye vocês se perderam?- Perguntou a menina inocentemente

-Ahhh esse aí toma banho de três horas.- Disse a menina fazendo troça e saindo de perto. A verdade é que Sirius tinha conseguido sujar sua camisa em meio aos beijos enlouquecedores e mãos ousadas. Ela preferiu trocar de roupa colocando um vestido provocante ao invés de usar apenas um feitiço de limpar.

-Você está a coisa mais linda do mundo.- Sirius disse a Dorcas enquanto pegava um copo de vinho com uma mão e com a outra a agarrava pela cintura roubando-lhe um beijo de tirar o folego. Os alunos assoviaram. Dorcas realmente estava bonita, com uma camisa de pano fino e um short de cintura alta jeans. Muitos rapazes da serie de Sirius e mais velhos estavam babando na garota. Sirius tomou o conteúdo do copo em um gole e pegou mais um:

-ALMOFADINHAS! ALMOFADINHAS!- James, Peter, Remus, Carter, Jhonson, Lucas e Mattew vieram pulando e gritando na direção dele. O som inebriante de Aerosmith rolava por todo o ambiente, quase ninguém conhecia aquela banda, sendo sucesso mais nos Estados Unidos do que no continente europeu. Remus e Sirius conseguiram fazer um feitiço brilhante com a ajuda de Judith e o aparelho de som bruxo misturou vários discos tocando músicas de diversas bandas consagradas. Sirius levantou o dedo indicador e o mindinho de ambas as mãos e saiu correndo com a língua pra fora

-TA MUITO FODA, CARA VOCÊS SÃO DE MAIS.- Remus riu do gesto de Sirius, um sinal típico que os integrantes das bandas de rock faziam nos palcos. Com aquelas roupas Sirius podia ser facilmente confundido com um, se fosse mais velho é claro. Eles começaram a pular no meio daquela enorme sala e gritar o apelido de Sirius. Toda a Grifinória estava por lá. Até mesmo os monitores. Sirius parou de pular e saiu pegando mais um copo de vinho. Paralisou bruscamente quando viu Mellani pegando com uma concha um líquido vermelho bem forte. O cheiro característico denunciou a Sirius o que era, Rum misturado com groselha, não era algo muito saboroso, mas por obra de algum feitiço as garrafinhas vendidas tinham um sabor doce delicioso, seu teor alcoólico era muito alto e as pessoas ficavam bêbadas de maneira muito fácil com aquilo. A menina estava vestida com o estilo de sempre, vestido rodado, sapatilhas e como Sirius dizia, trancinhas de menina virgem. A única diferença era que o vestido era de um pano mais leve e parecia ser mais fresco.

-Que merda você está fazendo na minha festa?- Mellani sorriu e levou o copo a boca tomando um gole da bebida forte. Depois sorriu debochada para ele e murmurou

-Hummm deixa eu ver, James chamou, Remus pediu que eu viesse, Carter insistiu, Johnson praticamente ajoelhou pedindo que eu fosse dizendo que seria muito divertido e a sua namorada me convidou também.- Ele se aproximou com raiva e disse com a testa quase colada a dela

-Nem pense em estragar meu dia ouviu? Caso contrário eu acabo com você!

-Pode deixar.- Ela piscou e se afastou, as bochechas estavam coradas devido a bebida- Eu só vim pelo prazer de dançar e encher a cara.- Sirius revirou os olhos e resolveu servir-se de Rum com groselha. Olhou e percebeu que dois pratos de petisco para frente tinha um enorme pote de vidro cheio de quentão fumegante. Muitas meninas tomavam aquilo, ele sabia que a bebida com maçã e vinho era o preferido do gosto feminino. Ele queria mais é ver muitas meninas bêbadas dançando e quem sabe tirando a roupa. James, Remus e Carter tinham entendido bem o tema da festa.

-Hey Sirius.- Marie disse se aproximando e pegando um petisco na mesa- Onde consegue arrumar tantas bebidas?

-O pai do Johnson tem uma adega. Por isso desperdiçamos tanto hidromel sem dor no bolso.

-Hum, que bacana. Bom feliz aniversario.

-Obrigado.- Ele voltou para junto dos amigos pulando e bebendo.

-Nossa eu não acredito nisso.- Gabriel disse cruzando os braços com raiva enquanto encostava numa parede. Marie revirou os olhos e Lily sorriu sem graça- Até os monitores estão compactuando com isso. Quando eu for monitor não vou deixar isso acontecer. Esses quatro acham que mandam na escola.- Disse com raiva.

-Escuta, alguém te obrigou a vir?- Marie respondeu. Dorcas e Lílian seguraram o riso e Gabriel corou- Você só esta aqui porque o Remus é gentil.

-Eu só estou porque você foi convidada.- Lílian disse rindo

-Nada a ver, o James falou pra eu te trazer, na verdade ele foi bem efático.- Marie disse rindo

-Ihhhh ele é estranho em.- Lílian comentou e Marie começou a rir mais ainda

-Eu acho que ele tem orgulho ferido porque você não acha ele engraçado.

-Ele ofende meus amigos. Não tem como achar graça disso.- Ela devolveu- Mas eu estou apreciando essa festa. Está bem divertida, tenho que admitir, o Black tem bom gosto musical.

-Ele tem bom gosto.- Marie continuou- Olha só quem ele namora.- Apontou para Dorcas que corou

-Não namoramos.- Ela lembrou meio chateada- É muito cedo pra qualquer coisa.

-Nossa!- Gabriel exclamou olhando para frente, as garotas seguiram o olhar, viram Carter, Johnson, Lucas, James e Sirius brincando de pula cela de uma maneira muito mais perigosa. Quem perdia tirava uma peça de roupa, Carter e Sirius já estavam sem calças.- Que coisa mais ridícula. Isso é tão inapropriado, tão... Tão...- Lílian segurou o riso. Geralmente ela desaprovaria uma ação daquelas, mas estava numa festa, longe das vistas dos professores, ninguém iria se encrencar e ela não estava os vendo fazerem mal a ninguém. A única coisa mais grave que podia acontecer era eles mesmo se machucarem. Remus e Mattew contavam os pontos.

-Tão adolescente.-Ela completou e Dorcas assentiu corada

-Ele está só de cuecas. Céus!- Ela levou a mão ao rosto corada

-Pra mim já chega. Eu não preciso ficar aturando o show de exibicionismo do Potter.- Naquele instante James fazia uma dancinha engraçada enquanto tirava as calças, tinha perdido para Lucas e Johnson-Não sei nem porque viemos.- Disse segurando o braço de Lílian- Vamos embora?

-Eu estou me divertindo.- Ela disse tirando o braço do aperto dele- Não preciso interagir com o Potter diretamente. E quem liga pra eles? A festa está legal e até a Mellani veio.

-Por que é desajuizada. Lily, vamos.- Gabriel disse esperando que o juízo voltasse para a cabeça dela. Marie e Dorcas olharam a cena desconfiadas- Lily?- A ruiva comprimiu o lábio inferior e bufou

-Você não manda em mim.

-Então fica aí admirando o poderoso Potter.- A voz ciumenta dele foi nítida a metros de distancia. Lílian sentiu um nó na garganta quando o rapaz saiu andando.

-Lílian!- Marie disse sorrindo- Se queria algum sinal de que tem alguma chance... Esse sinal é agora! Ele está superrr a fim de você

-Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Marie.- Dorcas disse também rindo. Lílian revirou os olhos

-Ele enlouqueceu, simplesmente enlouqueceu.

-Ele é muito tradicional. Nós também éramos assim dois anos atrás. - Dorcas lembrou- As coisas estão mudando muito e alguns ainda pensam como os pais. Eu ainda fico um pouco assustada com tanta liberdade.

-Eu também.- Marie disse- Meu pai disse que trouxas hippies são a escoria da escoria. E que qualquer bruxo de respeito não curte isso.

-Por que bruxos são tão caretas?-Lílian perguntou - Olha só pra isso.- Apontou para o recinto - Isso é resultado do Woodstock , seus irmãos caçulas provavelmente foram concebidos lá. Meninas, prestem atenção.- Elas correram o olhar pela festa muitos casais se beijavam em cantos, os alunos riam e dançavam descontraídos- Isso é a nossa geração. Eu posso não concordar com muitas coisas e manter um certo recato, mas é a pura verdade. Somos a geração pós Woodstock, aquela que pode respirar com liberdade porque _trouxas _se reuniram e pediram por paz e amor. Teus pais têm mais é que ficar de cabelo em pé com o que vocês vão fazer.

-Lily!- Dorcas disse rindo- A Grant está te influenciando de mais.- As três começaram a rir.

-Eu tenho algumas ideias ousadas, mesmo que vocês não acreditem.- Riram novamente. Lílian sentiu uma certa impulsividade depois do discurso que fez.- E pra provar que eu também consigo ser um pouco inconsequente de vez em quando... Vou buscar aquele Rum com groselha para nós três.- Dorcas arregalou os olhos

-É tão emocionante.- A loira disse sorrindo- Fazer algo que meus pais provavelmente me matariam só de imaginar.- Lílian saiu e depois de dois minutos voltou com três copos de plástico vermelho

-Então já que a Lily está com o espirito meio Mellani Grant hoje...- Dorcas disse levantando um copo- Um brinde ao nosso pequeno ato de rebeldia.- Elas encostaram os copos e depois tomaram o liquido doce e forte. Fizeram careta e depois tomaram de novo-Será que um copo desse me embebeda?

-Acho que sim, é bem grande e essa mistura é forte.- Marie disse também sorrindo. Lílian continuava virando seu copo de Rum com groselha. Terminou-o em menos de dois minutos e sorriu para as amigas sentindo-se tonta

-Viu meninas.- Ela parecia visivelmente mais elétrica- Isso é Hogwarts pós Woodstock.

-Não Lily.- Dorcas disse olhando para frente, onde quatro garotos pintavam os canecos ao lado de alunos mais velho- Isso é Hogwarts pós Marotos.- A ruiva não teve coragem de discordar

-Vou pegar mais um copo disso aqui.- Ela saiu sentindo-se quente e um pouco tonta. Encheu o copo de novo e pegou um petisco salgado na mesa. Voltou para junto das amigas bebendo feliz da vida- Meus pais me matariam se soubessem o que estou fazendo.- As bochechas dela estavam coradas. Marie saiu e voltou com dois copos cheios, um para ela e outro para Dorcas

-Os meus também. Isso é uma delicia.- Disse tomando mais. As três começaram a rir muito.

-MARIE.- James gritou correndo até ela, já estava vestido de novo- Eu perdi meu amor. Mereço um premio de consolação?- Ele tinha um copo de quentão na mão e estava visivelmente alegre. Marie agarrou o pescoço dele e beijou-lhe de maneira longa e profunda. Dorcas e Lílian se olharam sem jeito. James abraçou a ficante e olhou para as outras duas:

-Estão gostando?- As duas assentiram. Lílian ficou sem graça e virou o todo o conteúdo do copo- Hey Evans, vai devagar com isso que daqui a pouco você está louquinha.

-Hehehe.- Ela riu debochada- Como você é engraçado.- Mordeu a ponta do copo contendo a raiva. Marie revirou os olhos e Dorcas segurou o riso

-Tá você pode não me achar engraçado, mas eu sou um ótimo dançarino.- Rodopiou Marie e ambos cambalearam meio tontos e rindo. Lílian soltou uma gargalhada, a graça vinha do álcool ingerido.

-Estou vendo Potter, parece que tem dois pés esquerdos.

-Eu aposto que danço melhor que você sardenta.- Ele provocou e Marie achou aquilo muito engraçado

-AHHHH ESSA EU QUERO VER.- Ela disse rindo- Vamos Jay, tire a Lily pra dançar.

-Nem morta!- Lílian respondeu lançando um olhar mortífero para a amiga- Quero no mínimo meio metro de distancia desse aí.

-Ahhh Lily.- Dorcas começou a provocar- Acho que você deve dançar mal.

-Eu não danço. Eu toco guitarra, não danço.

- Eu te desafio Evans.- James provocou com o olhar.

-Vai Lily!- Marie incentivou- Dança com ele. Lembra? Pequenos atos de rebeldia?

-Arghhh.- Ela resmungou, não soube de foi o álcool fazendo efeito ou o olhar debochado de James, mas ela se esqueceu que era uma péssima dançarina- Ok!-James puxou a mão de Lílian beijando-a demoradamente

-Senhorita.- Debochou, o olhar cravado no dela, o divertimento estampado. Lílian começou a se arrepender. Marie e Dorcas gargalhavam atrás de si. James a puxou com força fazendo-a rodopiar. Lílian sentia as consequências dos dois copos enormes de Rum que tinha tomado em menos de sete minutos e ficou meio tonta. James a segurou mais firme e se balançou no ritmo da música.

-HAHAHA Eu sou horrível.- Ela disse rindo muito alegre devido a bebida. Potter sentiu um solavanco no estomago, as bochechas coradas, os olhos redondos e verdes, o sorriso divertido, o jeito que ela se balançava toda desengonçada, tudo aquilo o fez diminuir o sorriso, surgindo em seu rosto um sorrir mais brando, mais bobo. Ela tropeçou indo para frente e ficou mais perto dele. James a achou especialmente atraente naquele momento, não entendia o motivo. Ela estava de Jeans e uma blusinha branca com pequenas flores desenhadas na costura do busto, não era nada de mais. Era como ela se vestia quase todo final de semana "Caralho eu bebi de mais" pensou o moreno

-Ok Potter, eu sou horrível.- Ela se afastou sem jeito e ainda rindo devido a bebida- O que vai me fazer pagar por isso? Por ter dois pés esquerdos.

-Ãh?- Ele perguntou meio abestalhado

-Nossa você bebeu mais que eu.- Ela saiu de perto dele e se juntou a Dorcas, as duas riam sem parar naquele momento. Marie também tirou sarro de Lílian e se jogou nos braços de James dançando e beijando-o. O rapaz decidiu parar de beber. Mesmo com o efeito da bebida passando e com os amigos e a ficante por perto a todo instante seu olhar buscava por Lílian. Em nenhum momento ela o olhou, James sentiu frustração por não conseguir se controlar .

-Nossa que horas são?- Dorcas perguntou andando de mãos dadas pelo corredor com Sirius

-Dez da noite.

-E como o pessoal vai sair do sétimo andar até o salão comunal sem serem vistos?

-Eu sei lá, Quis sair agora justamente pra não te encrencar.- Mentiu o rapaz. Seu intento era ficar a sós com Dorcas. A festa corria de maneira agitada desde as sete da noite e os alunos pareciam dispostos a virar a madrugada daquele jeito. Pelo menos os alunos mais velhos e James. Muitos terceiranistas já tinham voltado com medo de uma possível detenção. Passavam agora pelo sexto andar. Sirius sorriu olhando para a janela- Nossa que lindo.- Ele disse olhando para o céu cheio de estrelas. Dorcas se aproximou apoiando-se no batente e olhando para cima.

-É lindo mesmo.- Ela concordou suspirando

-Não tanto quanto você- Ele devolveu olhando para ela. Dorcas se virou e sorriu. Ele se aproximou e tomou o rosto dela com as duas mãos beijando-a em seguida. Ela suspirou sentindo coisas que teria vergonha de pensar mais tarde. Deixou que ele e prensasse contra a parede e sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem para baixo buscando os bolsos de seu short. Ela separou a boca da dele e o olhou nos olhos

-Sirius eu...- Ele retirou a mão de dentro do bolso dela e apoiou-as no batente da janela. Estava arfando e visivelmente decepcionado

-Desculpe.- Murmurou segurando-se para não ser grosso.

-Não tudo bem... Eu só queria... Só queria dizer que adorei a festa.- Murmurou sorrindo para ele. Tomou a iniciativa beijando-o. Puxou as mãos dele e deixou que o menino voltasse a coloca-las em seus bolsos. Sirius ficou satisfeito beijando-a com mais volúpia. Apertou o traseiro da menina puxando-a mais contra si. Queria tocar os seios dela, mas sabia que seria abusar da sorte. Pressionou seus quadris contra os dela e pela primeira vez a menina pareceu curtir junto com ele.

Mellani ouviu batidas violentas e insistentes na porta do dormitório.

-ARGHHHH.- Ouviu Lílian reclamar. Decidiu não se mexer e voltar a dormir.

-DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS?- Vozes de meninos gritaram e Mellani reconheceu a voz do primo no meio. Não podia ser verdade, os meninos não conseguiam subir as escadas para a torre das meninas. A menina cobriu-se com o edredom macio e fechou os olhos.

James parou de rir e abriu a boca em admiração. Lílian estava na sua frente apenas com um short curto e fino e uma blusinha de alças finas que mostrava mais do que escondia. Ele conseguiu visualizar perfeitamente o contorno dos seios dela e os mamilos eretos devido ao frio. Quando a ruiva saiu do choque inicial fechou a porta na cara dos seis rapazes que estavam em sua frente. A visão da menina apenas de pijama curto fez James engolir em seco. Até Sirius estava admirado com ela.

-Er... Vamos entrar e roubar sutiãs que nem fizemos com as outras?- Carter perguntou voltando ao normal. Ficou admirado com a visão que teve de Lílian Evans. Peter estava com um bocado de sutiãs nas mãos e uma calcinha na cabeça.

-E você ainda pergunta?- Sirius deu um chute na porta e entraram:

-DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS?- Dorcas, Marie e Mellani se sentaram gritando. Mellani se levantou procurando a varinha. Estava mais despida que Lílian, apenas de calcinha e uma blusinha de alças finas colada ao corpo. Sirius subiu na cama de Mellani e começou a pular:

-Meninas hoje é Dia das Bruxas e nós queríamos doces, mas sua amiga bateu a porta na nossa cara!

-PARA DE MEXER AÍ CARTER!- Dorcas gritou. O rapaz saiu correndo com o sutiã dela na mão e anotou o nome da menina no tecido. James e Peter começaram a pular também. Remus era o único que não estava no meio. Ele ficou no dormitório lançando os feitiços finais na grande peça que pregariam no jantar de Halloween. Lílian começou a correr atrás de James tentando impedi-lo de chegar até seu criado mudo. Ele tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Sacou a varinha do bolso da calça e apontou para o móvel

-Expulso!- Gritou e todas as gavetas se abriram pulando roupas.

-POTTER!- Ela gritou morrendo de raiva e James se jogou no chão pegando o sutiã dela. Viu que a menina estava prestes a alcança-lo e pulou na cama de Mellani esbarrando em Sirius, ambos caíram deitados no colchão.

-TA FALTANDO SÓ O DA CAÇULINHA.- Carter gritou tentando correr de Marie que estava prestes a lançar feitiços nele. Lílian parou de correr atrás de James e se preocupou em colocar um roupão. Marie e Dorcas dormiram com calças e camiseta e não estavam se importando tanto.

-Seu idiotas!- Dorcas gritou- Hoje é terça feira vocês estão pensando o que?- James juntou-se aos colegas. As quatro garotas encurralaram os cinco meninos. Mais garotas do terceiro ao sétimo ano entraram pela porta com raiva:

-ELES ESTÃO ALI!- James pensou estar perdido, mas Sirius os salvou com um grito

-OLHA O SUTIÃ DA GRANT!- Sirius balançava na frente de todos- OLHA É GRANDE EMMM.

-LARGA ISSO AGORA BLACK!-Mellani gritou e saiu correndo tentando alcança-lo. Do mesmo jeito que eles entraram saíram, fazendo algazarra. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali. As meninas que estavam vestidas correram atrás deles, mas desistiram quando eles saíram do salão comunal. Depois do susto e de amaldiçoarem os meninos até a ultima geração desceram. Os sutiãs das garotas estavam pendurados no teto, um feitiço deixava marcado o nome das donas, um cartaz enorme em cima da lareira desejava um bom Halloween.

-Esses idiotas!- Lílian disse com raiva- Vou matar cada um deles! Melhor vou denunciar ao diretor!

-A Emilly Vance e mais quatro meninas já foram fazer isso!- Dorcas disse irritada. Foi tentar tirar seu sutiã do teto com um feitiço e não conseguiu- Ótimo! Só vai sair daí quando eles quiserem. Vou matar o Sirius.

-Procura um método melhor do que sugar a língua dele.- Mellani disse brava. Dorcas bufou

-O que foi? Qual o problema deu beijar ele?

-Nenhum- Mellani deu de ombros- Se você gosta de dar uns amassos em gente escrota.

-Você devia tentar fazer isso de vez em quando com o Remus, sabe? Dar uns amassos.- Dorcas respondeu muito irritada. Mellani corou e devolveu

-Cuidado pra não pegar nenhuma doença. Do jeito que ele anda com as meni...

-Sirius me respeita ele não sai com outras garotas.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHA.- Mellani começou a gargalhar- V-você... HAHAHAHAH- Não conseguia parar de rir. Dorcas franziu o cenho e saiu andando para junto de Marie e Cortney.

-Mel, isso foi muito maldoso.

-Bom dia Mel.- Gabriel se aproximou sorrindo e beijou o rosto dela. Lílian sorriu para ele- Er...

-Oi.- Ela disse evitando que ele se constrangesse- Eu pensei que não fosse mais falar comigo.

-Eu só fiquei... Irritado.- Gabriel não falava com Lily desde a festa de Sirius dois dias atrás- Não sei o que te deu pra ficar por lá.

-Gabs, a festa estava bem legal, mesmo sendo do Black.- Gabriel suspirou- Precisava ver, estava todo mundo tão tranquilo que a Lily até dançou com meu primo.

-O que?- Ele olhou para Lílian chocado- Você dançou com o Potter?- Lílian corou, tinha agradecido por ninguém tocar nesse assunto, nem mesmo James. Suspirou

-Sim, mas foi meio que uma aposta.

-Espero que tenha se divertido com ele.

-Ah Gabriel você está com ciúme?- Lílian perguntou irritada

-Por que eu teria ciúme de você Lílian? É minha amiga não minha namorada.- Aquilo doeu muito no coração da ruiva. Mellani segurou o braço dele

-Você pode ser mais grosso?- A loira disse irritada

-Eu só estou preocupado. Potter está com a sua amiga cabecinha de borboleta, ela vai ficar chateada. Além do mais você pode cair nas garras dele. Tadinha de você.- Lílian abriu a boca indignada

-Eu não gosto do Potter, eu não suporto olhar para a cara dele e eu quero distancia dele. O cara é um tremendo babaca! Nunca, não vai rolar!- Ela respondeu com raiva.

Na hora do jantar todos comiam com medo de que alguém tivesse pregado uma peça muito grande para todos. Conforme as horas se arrastaram e nada aconteceu os professores relaxaram e os alunos passaram a apreciar a comida e a conversa. McGonagall estava com a cabeça doendo. Não sabia mais o que fazer com quatro alunos em especial. Os Marotos estavam tirando a mulher do sério e pela primeira vez na história da escola uma casa ficou com a ampulheta de pontos zerada. Agora ela teria que lhe dar com uma transgressão grave. Eles tinham invadido a torre das meninas, mesmo com o feitiço de detecção eles conseguiram passar. Ela suspeitou de vassouras em alguma janela, mas os rapazes não falaram de jeito nenhum. A mulher sabia que outros meninos estavam envolvidos, mas as garotas só gritavam os nomes dos quatro, mesmo que daquela vez Remus não estivesse no meio acabou levando a culpa. A mulher saiu de seus devaneios com uma gritaria generalizada na mesa da Sonserina. Arregalou os olhos quando viu explosivins saindo debaixo da mesa e uma grande chuva de lodo cair por sobre todos os alunos da casa de Salazar. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, todos os alunos riam. Desconfiava seriamente dos Marotos, mas ali, todos eram culpados e inocentes.

-Jamesssss.- Remus chamou cantarolando e Sirius puxou uma Gole de dentro da mochila- Vai pagar sua aposta agoraaaaa.

-Hahahha Vamos Pontas começa a tirar a roupinha vai.- Sirius fez uma dancinha engraçada e Carter começou a gargalhar

-Tira, tira, tira.- Peter e Lucas começaram a gritar e bater na mesa

-Tira o que?- Um segundanista perguntou e Sirius gritou

-JAMES POTTER VAI PAGAR A APOSTA AGORA!- E todos os alunos da Grifinória sabiam o que iria acontecer.

-HU HU HU HU.- Os alunos começaram a gritar. McGonagall não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou em alerta. Observou James se levantar com incentivos de todos os alunos.

-Ele vai mesmo fazer isso?- Dorcas perguntou sem acreditar. Lílian olhava debochada para o garoto que parecia sem jeito.

-Sim ele vai.- Mellani confirmou- Ele sempre cumpre uma aposta.

-Exibido.- Gabriel comentou com raiva. Lílian estava com um ar debochado e disperso prestando mais atenção na reação dos alunos. Muitas garotas estavam coradas e todos gritavam incentivos.

-Tadan dan dan dan tadan dan dan dan.- Sirius começou a cantar uma música que era pra ser sexy, mas da maneira debochada como estava sendo cantada ficou muito cômica. James decidiu deixar a vergonha de lado e ainda corado de vergonha começou a rebolar e fazer gracinhas abrindo botão por botão da camisa do uniforme. Rodou a camisa no ar e as meninas começaram a gritar. Mellani ajudou botando lenha na fogueira. Lílian abriu a boca sentindo a garganta secar com a visão que teve. James era um garoto magro, mas nem por isso menos bonito. Era bem obvio que daqui um ano ou dois ele teria braços e abdômen definidos. James deu um gingado de quadril e puxou o cinto descendo as calças logo em seguida

-SENHOR POTTER.- McGonagall gritou- Senhor Potter recomponha-se- Ela se levantou e começou a andar em direção ao garoto. Os professores estavam de boca aberta e Dumbledore segurava o riso. Lílian ficou paralisada olhando para o Maroto, Gabriel tentou faze-la virar o rosto, mas ela nem ouviu o amigo. Cor ficou irritado com a forma como James conseguiu prender a atenção de Lílian

-VAIIII PONTAS.- Remus gritou morrendo de rir.- Falta uma peça.- James parou sua dancinha engraçada e paralisou olhando para o amigo

-Sério?

-Aposta é aposta.- Remus concluiu. James fechou os olhos e numa respirada abaixou a roupa intima. As meninas gritaram empolgadas e todos começaram a bater na mesa. A boca de Lílian se abriu quase indo ao chão. Sirius jogou a Gole para o amigo e ele cobriu-se na frente.

-VOLTA OLIMPICA.- Peter gritou. Nesse instante McGonagall estava chegando perto deles lívida. James saiu correndo e começou a correr nu pelo salão comunal apenas com uma gole tapando sua parte intima. Lílian arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto mirava o traseiro bem feito do maroto. Suas bochechas não podiam estar mais coradas. Mellani ficava dividida entre olhar para o primo ou Lílian. Aquele Halloween seria o mais memorável.

-POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN E PETTIGREW NA MINHA SALA AGORA!- McGonagall gritou transtornada e os garotos seguraram o riso

-Minerva querida, hoje é Halloween. – Siris disse tirando sarro

-Sim, e pela primeira vez na história dessa escola uma casa zera a ampulheta de pontos!- Ela estava muito nervosa. Os Marotos passaram por longas horas ouvindo um sermão da professora. Os quatro já tinham detenção por um mês inteiro por causa dos sutiãs das meninas e do nado no lago negro. James não tomou a detenção sozinho por ter ficado nu. Os outros três também foram castigados por acobertá-lo e impedir que a professora se aproximasse dele para impedi-lo. A senhora Potter estava fula da vida com James e Mellani, a menina também estava metida em muitas confusões.

Os últimos meses do ano chegaram junto com o inverno rigoroso. Em janeiro os alunos voltavam sem muito animo para a escola, todos sabiam que depois do natal os professores pegavam pesado com deveres e lições já que em junho todos tinham exames finais para fazer. Sirius não gostava da velocidade em que os meses passavam, aquilo significava que logo ele se despediria de Judith e nunca mais a veria na vida, e mesmo que visse nunca mais teria a oportunidade de beijá-la.

"Tia Mag, embora a senhora pense que sou uma mentirosa que adora se meter em confusões, quando me perguntou no natal se existia algo que eu realmente gostaria de contar além das brigas com o filho do capeta (vulgo Sirius Black) eu disse que não. Fiquei com medo da sua reação, mas acho que a senhora deve saber. Estou saindo com um menino há quatro meses. Ele se chama Remus Lupin, sim, é o amigo do James que vocês sempre cumprimentam na estação. Eu não queria falar porque não estamos namorando e tio Harry ficaria muito bravo se soubesse que estou apenas... Curtindo momentos com Remus. Não leve a mal, Remus não está se aproveitando de mim, nós apenas decidimos levar as coisas de maneira lenta. Eu espero que entenda. Não vou me estender muito porque estou atrasada para a festinha de aniversario da Lily. Um grande beijo. Mel."

-Hey Evans.- Lílian sentiu alguém cutucando as costas dela e virou-se. Se perguntou por que James estava sentado atrás dela na aula de transfiguração. O menino sempre se sentava no fundo da sala.

-O que?- Ela perguntou com pouca paciência.

-Feliz aniversário.- Disse com um sorriso largo no rosto, estendeu a mão entregando um sapo de chocolate a ela.

-Só pra você saber Potter, meu aniversário foi ontem.

-Ontem? Mas...-James ficou sem jeito- Não era dia 30 de janeiro?

-Exato, dia 30 foi ontem. Acho que você se confundiu porque estava numa detenção na hora que cantaram parabéns.- Disse tirando sarro, o menino fez um bico- Mas obrigada.- Pegou o chocolate da mão dele e virou-se. James franziu o cenho e voltou a cutuca-la

-Hey Evans.- Lílian bufou e virou, estava mastigando o chocolate que ele tinha lhe dado. O olhou questionando. Ele apoiou a mão no queixo e disse sorrindo de lado- Então feliz aniversario atrasado.- Lílian revirou os olhos e virou.- Hey Evans- Ele a cutucou de novo. Ela engoliu o chocolate com dificuldade- Toma mais um. Acho que você gostou.- Lílian virou-se irritada

-Potter vai cutucar a sua mãe.- E tomou o chocolate da mão dele segurando o riso. Se sentiu ousada por ter feito aquilo. James sorriu de lado satisfeito. Sirius que estava sentado ao lado do amigo e tinha presenciado toda a conversa arqueou a sobrancelha direita no limite. Os dois passaram o resto da aula lançando bolinhas de papel na touca de Gabriel que tinha se sentado ao lado de Lílian.

-Argh Sev, de novo essa história?- Lílian perguntou irritada enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da biblioteca

-Ele te enche muito o saco Lily.- O Sonserino alertou.

-Só hoje ele te azarou, chamou você de porco e fedido três vezes e fez você pagar cuecas na frente de todo o salão principal. Ele te enche o saco e por isso gosta de você?

-O Potter age diferente com você.- Lílian riu e revirou os olhos finalmente achando o livro que queria. Severus se encostou na estante de livros e a olhou, a menina estava de cabeça baixa lendo a sinopse do livro para saber se era o que ela precisava

-Hum claro. Me chama de sardenta, esbarra em mim, azucrina o Gabriel, acaba com você. Não acha que se ele quisesse ser pelo meu amigo ele teria parado de azucrinar ao menos o Gabs que é da Grifinória?- Severus resmungou e Lílian levantou os olhos fitando-o longamente

-Sev, ele pode cair de amores por mim, isso nunca vai acontecer.- Severus sorriu contente

-Nunca?

-Nunca, ele é um idiota arrogante. E não faz meu tipo. Nem acho o Potter bonito. Se ele pelo menos fosse engraçado, ou tivesse conteúdo igual a você.- Severus corou e sorriu com prazer. – Só fui na festa de aniversário dele porque era da Mel também.

-Fiquei sabendo que a Grant e o Black quase saíram na mão esse dia.

-Pois é. Foi verdade.

-Dois babacas se quer saber. Não sei como consegue ter amigas tão chatas.- Severus provocou. Lílian fez careta para ele

-Como você é desconfiado... E Mellani não é babaca, ela faz aniversário dia 22 de março. É de Aries cabeça dura. Igual a mim.

-É esse livro mesmo?- Perguntou mudando de assunto. Lílian assentiu

-Vou estudar transfiguração porque não sou lá essas coisas e já estamos em Abril.- Severus caminhou até uma mesa e sentou-se, Lílian juntou-se a ele ficando de frente para o rapaz.

-Eu acho que você é boa nas aulas.

-Mas tenho mais dificuldade em transfiguração.- Suspirou e abriu o livro. Severus ficou olhando para a amiga, tudo sobre ela o encantava, o sorriso, os cabelos, a voz, a personalidade, o coração bondoso. Tinha medo que alguém a machucasse, tinha ciúme que alguém roubasse atenção dela mais que um minuto, tinha vontade de toma-la para si e faze-la a pessoa mas feliz do mundo, mesmo que ela tivesse uma irmã trouxa chata, mesmo que ela fosse Grifinória e ele Sonserina, nada disso importava quando estava com ela, passando momentos só com ela, sendo tudo simples e perfeito como quando tinham 9 anos de idade.

-Nossa.- Lílian disse impressionada e puxou um pergaminho de dentro do livro- Olha o que achei.- Ela estava admirada com o conteúdo do pergaminho. Passou para Severus e o rapaz ficou impressionado, era um desenho em preto e branco de um campo no dia ensolarado e um jardim de lírios desenhado. O desenho era tão perfeito que ele chegou a pensar sentir o cheiro dos lírios.

-Uau.- Ele murmurou- Tão perfeito quanto uma foto.

-Hey, tem algo escrito.- Ela disse puxando o pergaminho da mão de Severus e lendo o que estava escrito atrás .

"_Para Lílian Evans_

_Que esse desenho consiga chegar até suas mãos_."

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e virou o pergaminho procurando algum indicio no desenho, a perfeição dos traços era tão bela que a distraiu por duas vezes. Observou no rodapé do pergaminho o titulo do desenho e uma rubrica com data embaixo, mas fora isso nenhuma pista.

-O que foi?

-Alguém fez isso pra mim.- Lílian disse sentindo-se envergonhada. Severus arregalou os olhos e puxou o pergaminho lendo o conteúdo atrás. Sentiu um solavanco no estomago. Se acalmou, Lílian não deu indícios de ter gostado, estava surpresa apenas isso. – Pintura Intima.

-O que?

-Pintura Intima, é o nome do desenho.

-Não tem nada de Intimo aí.- Devolveu ciumento.

-Levando em conta que meu nome é Lílian e que eu adoro paisagens como morros verdejantes e campos, sim, é algo bem intimo.- Lílian sorriu- Me ajuda a descobrir quem é?

-Pra que?- Sua voz esganiçou e Lílian o olhou desconfiada

-Vamos lá Sev... Não foi você foi? Desde quando tem um talento desses?

-Não tenho, isso é a maior idiotice se quer saber. E se eu fosse você esquecia essa história. Vai que é um perseguidor.

-Um perseguidor? Hahaha me poupe Severus. É lindo... Será que foi o Gabriel?-Severus amarrou a cara e Lílian não percebeu- Sev, acha que foi ele?- O menino ficou com uma expressão debochada

-Você quer que seja ele?- Lílian corou e guardou o pergaminho na mochila -O que vai fazer com isso?

-Sendo um perseguidor ou não o desenho é lindo e foi feito pra mim. Depois vou falar com as meninas você não parece muito a fim de ajudar.

-Não mesmo.- Disse fazendo pouco. Lílian deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a lição. Mais atrás escondido entre as estantes James Potter se xingava mentalmente, estava possesso por não ter chego a tempo de tirar o desenho daquele livro. Uns dias atrás tinha cedido a um impulso besta e agora Lílian Evans podia descobrir que ele não era tão esquivo a sua presença tanto quanto fazia parecer.

-Seu burro. –Ele sussurrou com raiva observando a ruiva fazer a lição de maneira concentrada.

-Nossa.- Dorcas levou a mão ao peito e sorriu- Que coisa mais linda.- Disse olhando maravilhada para o desenho que já tinha passado de mão em mão entre, Alice, Marlene, Cortney e Marie.- Seja lá quem for, esta muito apaixonado.

-Deixa eu ver isso aqui.- Mellani tomou o desenho da mão de Dorcas e sorriu de lado quando viu os traços, ela não precisou analisar. Os traços do desenho, a perfeição, as nuances de iluminação, aquilo só podia ser obra de James. Obsessivo como era treinou tanto quando ganhou a caixa de grafites que aos dez anos já fazia desenhos que deixavam desenhistas adultos no chinelo. Era um dom dele. Um dom que Mellani admirava muito. Olhou no rodapé e viu a rubrica que James tinha inventado verão passado além da letra característica dele atrás do pergaminho. Era legível e jogada para o lado, tinha lá seu charme à grafia de James, e era tipicamente masculina.

-E aí?- Lílian a olhou ansiosa, Mellani deu um sorriso de lado

-Descobre.

-SUA VACA.- Lílian gritou rindo- Você sabe quem é! Você sabe quem é!

-Ah Grant pode abrir o bico.- Dorcas disse pulando na cama de Mellani. Era a única que ousava interagir diretamente com ela. Grant até que simpatizava com Dorcas em raras ocasiões.

-Nãooo.- Mellani saiu correndo e deixou as meninas para trás. Desceu as escadas ansiosa e quando chegou ao piso térreo do salão comunal correu seus olhos avidamente pelo recinto. James estava sentado sozinho no sofá, fitava a lareira como se fosse algo muito importante. Andou apressada e sentou-se ao lado dele- Oi Jay.

-Que susto Mel.- Sorriu sem graça para ela

-Eu sei do seu segredo.

-Que segredo sua doida?

-Que você gosta da Lily!- James fechou os olhos com uma expressão de dor

´-Saco, não pensei que ela fosse mostrar isso pra você tão rápido. Eu fiz num impulso. Aí quando lembrei que você veria e tiraria conclusões precipitadas eu tentei impedir, mas quando voltei na biblioteca já estava na mão dela.

-James.- Mellani o olhou com um sorriso debochado- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nesse papinho? Você desenhou aquilo o que significa que mesmo se tivesse colocado no livro por um impulso estava pensando nela. Muito mais do que gostaria de admitir. Vamos confessa.

-Eu não gosto dela. Que saco.- Ele disse com rancor- Só... Só me sinto ofendido por ela ter feito um escândalo no começo das aulas na em Hogsmead. Aquilo me ofendeu.

-Então fez um desenho lindo daqueles apenas pra sanar seu ego ferido? Pronto, ela está toda boba por sua causa mesmo sem saber que é você. Problema resolvido. Não precisa mais ficar aí olhando a lareira como se pudesse matar alguém.- James ficou com os ombros tensos. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos

-Você é muito chata sabia?- Ele suspirou e recolocou os aros redondos no rosto- Para de me olhar com esse sorrisinho idiota no rosto.

-Está ou não a fim dela?- James emburrou. Apoiou os braços nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça enquanto bagunçava os cabelos- James?-Mellani já sabia da resposta. Conhecia o primo bem de mais.- Ta a fim ou não?

-Eu não sei.- Ele levantou o rosto e encarou a prima- Não sei. E quer saber? Eu também não sei por que mandei aquele estupido bilhete e sei menos ainda porque estamos tendo essa conversa. A Evans é chata, não ri de nada que eu falo ou faço, não tem senso de humor apurado, dança mal, é magrela, sardenta e...

-É a menina que você está a fim.- James fez bico

-Eu não consigo entender o motivo. Por que raios eu estaria a fim dela? Ela não me atrai em nada, nada.

-Vou fingir que não vi o jeito que olhou pra ela quando bateu na porta do nosso dormitório. Ou o jeito que ficou quando dançou com ela no aniversario do Sirius. James, a gente não escolhe de quem fica a fim isso simplesmente acontece. Você está mega atraído por ela. Eu posso arriscar que passa de uma atração, na verdade pelo desenho que você fez, acho que está caidinho por ela.

-Eu estou pegando a Marie.

-Mau gosto.

-Ela é gostosa.- James defendeu procurando motivos para não acreditar no a prima falava.

-Olha, coloca sua cabeça no lugar, vai dormir, pensa direito no que te levou a fazer um desenho pra ela. Depois você pensa direito se quer ou não ter um namoro com a MacDonald porque enquanto você acha que só estão tendo um lance ela está escolhendo o vestido de noiva.- James fez uma careta. Mellani beijou o primo diversas vezes no rosto- Sinto falta de ser sua amiga seu idiota.- James sorriu emocionado

-Eu também sua doida.- Se abraçaram e em seguida James se levantou deixando Mellani sozinha na penumbra do salão comunal.

Remus suspirou enquanto fitava o dossel de sua cama. Engoliu em seco e bufou.

-Aluado.- James chamou sussurrando- Está tendo pesadelos?

-Não. Cade o Almofadinhas?

-Está com a Cortney na antiga sala de história.

-Ele conseguiu levar ela pra cama?

-Nada, mas aparentemente ele está conseguindo algo literalmente nas coxas, e pelo que ele falou, na mão dela.

-Hunp'f.- Remus murmurou irritado- Mês passado ele veio me pedir pra escrever uma carta romântica pra Dorcas, parece que ela comentou algo. Eu escrevi e depois ele veio me dizer que ela deixou ele pegar nos peitos dela. O Sirius é bem idiota as vezes.

-Por quê?

-Bem, a Dorcas é uma garota muito legal, é gentil, amorosa, parece ser bem leal e está se entregando a ele aos poucos. Ele vai acabar com o coração dela.

-Mas o Sirius nunca prometeu nada a ela.

-Pontas, não são as palavras, são as atitudes. Ele esconde o jogo dela, age como se ficasse só com ela e da prioridade a ela, mas ele só quer se aproveitar. Ela está confiando nele. A Mel disse que ouviu uma conversa dela com a Lily.

-E?- James ficou ansioso esperando que seu nome fosse citado.

-Bem, pelo o que eu entendi a Dorcas é bem certinha e está se deixando levar porque gosta muito do Sirius. Ele está conseguindo uns amassos com ela e pegar nos peitões dela como ele adora dizer porque está plantando uma ilusão no coração dela. Isso vai acabar muito mal. E eu me sinto culpado porque ajudei escrevendo os bilhetes.

-Você não tem culpa disso cara. E nem deve ficar perdendo sono pelas merdas que o Almofadinhas faz.- O ronco alto de Peter cruzou o recinto.

-Eu só estou com dó. Dorcas é uma garota muito bacana. A gente sempre ta conversando sobre um dramaturgo lá e por mais que eu seja amigo do Sirius acho que ela merecia coisa melhor, tipo um cara como você.- James começou a rir.

-Essa é boa.

-E eu não estou perdendo o sono por causa disso.

-A não? Então o que foi?

-Sua prima.- James virou na cama finalmente encarando o amigo- Ela... Está me enlouquecendo.

-Ah Aluado me poupe dessas conversas sério. Não preciso saber que tem gente passando a mão na minha prima.

-Não é isso. Se te tranquiliza, Mellani e eu nunca passamos de beijos.

-Vocês nunca deram um amasso?- James perguntou espantado- Desculpa, mas, qual seu problema?

-Não é isso... É que, toda a vez que eu chego a um estagio que pode vir a ser um amasso é como se... Como se os instintos do lobo ficassem mais aflorados. Tenho medo que ela perceba algo. Além do que...-Remus suspirou cansado- Eu queria namorar com ela sabe? Fazer parte da vida dela, ir na sua casa como namorado dela, dizer pro idiota do Carter que ela tem um namorado.- James segurou o riso- Eu percebo o jeito que ele olha pra minha garota! Percebo que ele e o Flathc ficam disputando a atenção dela, que o Octavio usa o braço quebrado pra deixa-la boba fazendo cara de doente deprimido. E eu posso falar o que? Ela pode ficar com quem ela quiser se não tivermos um compromisso. É por isso que aqueles caras acham brechas.

-E por que não pede ela em namoro?-James perguntou achando tudo bem simples.

-Pontas não é assim que funciona. Primeiro, se a gente namorar e ela quiser me levar pra sua casa, vai cobrar de ir na minha casa, um barraco com goteiras e um pai bêbado. Caído na sarjeta de bêbado.

-Mas, a Mel gosta de você. Eu conheço minha prima. Sei que ela gosta de você.

-Não James, a questão não é essa. O problema é que...- Ele suspirou e meneou a cabeça negativamente- Se isso acontecer, nossas famílias se conhecerem, seus pais não vão aprovar e ela vai saber, saber que tenho licantropia.

-Não acho que isso vai interferir no que ela sente por você. E outra até vocês começarem a frequentar a casa um do outro vai demorar. Pode ir levando numa boa até lá.

-E quanto ao futuro? Vou enrolar ela até quando? Quando as pessoas namoram esperam ao menos ir morar juntas depois. Que futuro eu posso dar a ela depois? Mesmo que possa não dar certo, mesmo que eu fique com ela só até o final do ano letivo. Mesmo que um de nós perceba que não nos gostamos o suficiente. Mas e se nada disso acontecer? E se der certo? E se for nosso destino ir além? Não digo só com ela, mas com qualquer garota que eu me aventure a ter algo? Como posso pensar em ter uma companheira?- James entendeu perfeitamente o drama do amigo. Remus tinha razão em tudo aquilo, mas não tinha enxergado uma possibilidade.

-E se vocês se amarem tanto a ponto de tudo isso que você falou não passar de um mero detalhe? Não com a minha prima, mas com qualquer mulher que você possa vir a ter algo.- Remus engoliu em seco.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

-Quanto ao lobo. Você não vai ficar perto nas horas em que a lua cheia aparecer então... Se está com medo de perde-la é melhor fazer o que precisa ser feito.

-Você tem razão James.

-Aproveita que amanhã é o último dia de aula e entra o ano que vem como um rapaz comprometido.- Remus sorriu- Aluado, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim. Claro.

-Não pense besteiras, eu só... É só curiosidade.- Remus ficou calado esperando- Como você percebeu que estava a fim da minha prima?

-Ué do mesmo jeito que você percebeu que estava a fim da Marie.- O loiro riu. Outro ronco alto cortou o silencio da noite.- Ou da Lola Pimel. Você até deu um pé na bunda da Marie por causa da Lola.

-Não, não é o tipo de a fim igual ao seu com a Coraline, é mais intenso. Como o que você sentiu por minha prima. Antes de você se apaixonar.

-Um pré paixão?

-É um pré paixão. Como foi que percebeu?

-Bem, eu sei lá, foi natural, eu reparava muito nela e a convivência me fez interessar de uma maneira que nem a Coraline conseguiu me fazer pensar em outra garota. O sorriso da sua prima.- Remus sorriu bobo- Me deixa meio fora de órbita sempre. Não sei quando evoluiu da pré paixão pra paixão, nem sei quando deixou de ser uma simples atração. Acho que tudo na personalidade dela me deixou meio idiota sabe?

-Aham.- James disse entendendo perfeitamente e sentindo-se temeroso- E você nem percebe quando se apaixona, só... Sente. Quem é a menina que está te deixando desse jeito James?- Remus estava curioso.

-Nenhuma. Para de inventar asneiras.

-É a Lola não é? Está ficando com ela desde Abril.

-Não.- Ele rosnou com raiva- Boa noite.

Lola Pimel era uma terceiranista da Lufa- Lufa e grande admiradora de James, ela começou a dar em cima do menino desde que ele apareceu de mãos dadas com Marie. O apanhador já estava entediado com o jeito fresco de Marie. Terminou com ela num passeio por Hogsmead depois de ter visto Lílian e Gabriel Cor de braços dados rindo muito e andando sozinhos. Ele sabia que os dois não tinham nada, mas presenciar a intimidade deles o deixou muito incomodado. Marie ficou aos prantos por uma semana inteira e aquilo deixou Lílian mais irritada ainda com James. Ela não acreditava que James chegou sem muita delicadeza e disse que simplesmente não gostava tanto de Marie a ponto de namora-la. Nem uma semana depois James apareceu de lábios colados a Lola Pimel, aquilo acabou com Marie e Lílian sentiu mais desprezo ainda pelo apanhador da Grifinória. Na cabeça da ruiva era uma tremenda falta de consideração o que James fez. Para o Maroto Lola era um jeito de tirar os pensamentos confusos da mente. Quando estava com a Lufinha pensava mais com o corpo. A menina dava mais liberdade a ele do que Marie e ele soube pela primeira vez, num corredor vazio depois do toque de recolher, o que era ser tocado por uma garota. Nada disso foi suficiente para James. Ele se pegava reparando no jeito que Lílian ria, no modo como ela fazia caretas e tirava sarro no meio do seu circulo de amigos. Nas pernas brancas a mostra quando a primavera chegou e ela se livrou das meias. Reparava nas covinhas que se formavam quando ela sorria tímida, no jeito esquisito que ela balançava os braços fazendo uma dancinha junto com Mellani para tirar sarro de algo. Estava ficando louco, com pensamentos constantes sobre querer que ela risse de suas piadas ou prestasse mais atenção nele. A frustração o invadia quando ela o ignorava ou brigava com ele. Sentia-se mal quando percebia que ela evitava passar perto dele, ou sentar perto dele. Toda a vez que tinha a oportunidade de ficar perto dela sua cabeça parecia encher de ar e então ele cometia alguma estupidez para chamar a atenção da menina. Lílian estava ficando louca de raiva e impaciência com a perseguição de James. Ele estava ficando louco por não conseguir ser menos imbecil perto dela. Odiava Severus por esfregar na cara dele o quanto era amigo de Lílian mesmo que a verdade não fosse de todo essa. Odiava mais ainda Gabriel Cor por deter toda a atenção de Lílian e todos os sorrisos. Não gostava de Peterson o Corvinal, por ser amigo de Gabriel e também incitar Lílian contra ele. De uma hora para outra tudo que ele pensava ou fazia estava relacionado àquela ruiva e isso o desesperou. Seus pensamentos voavam com uma facilidade tão grande até ela que o menino se viu obrigado a ter aquela conversa com Remus na véspera do ultimo dia de aula. Ao amanhecer James acordou sem animo e foi para o banheiro. Sirius dormia esparramado na cama apenas de cueca. Remus já tinha se levantado e saia do banheiro naquele instante, apenas uma toalha enrolada no quadril. Potter não pode deixar de reparar na cicatriz enorme que ele tinha no meio do peito e na outra que vinha no pescoço inteiro praticamente. Remus sempre estava com o cabelo, gravata ou gola na frente e por isso James nunca tinha visto.

-Nossa.- Murmurou. Remus corou

-Er, isso aqui.- Apontou para a cicatriz no pescoço- Foi Grayback. Eu tinha oito anos quando ele me atacou. Quase morri... Essa...- Apontou para a cicatriz do peito- Foi da minha primeira transformação.- James assoviou

-Deve ser difícil não? Olhar para seu pescoço e lembrar que isso foi causado por um assassino?- Remus assentiu

-Pior, lembrar que foi com essa cicatriz que minha vida virou um inferno.- James cravou seu olhar no do amigo. Remus sorriu um pouco mais descontraído- Vocês não sabem o quanto deixaram minha vida mais leve.

-Isso me deixa muito feliz. De verdade.- O moreno sussurrou de volta e entrou no banheiro- Cara eu não sei por que os professores insistem em dar aulas no ultimo dia.

-Na verdade não são aulas, são orientações sobre as disciplinas no próximo ano. Despedida dos setimanistas.,.

-Poxa, o Carter e a Judith vão sair.- Ele murmurou triste

-Quem deve estar bem triste é o Almofadinhas!- Remus debochou.

- Quero só ver como vai ser o time com o Johnson no comando.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que é ele?

-Aluado, é obvio, o cara é o mais velho do time. Tem que ser ele.

-Bom dia Lily.- Gabriel abraçou-a no meio do corredor quase levantando a menina. A ruiva riu e se afastou abraçando Peterson rapidamente

-Bom dia Lílian.- O Corvinal disse educadamente.- Adivinha só?- Ele perguntou empolgado- O Gabs vai viajar com a minha família nas férias.

-Nossa que legal.- Lílian disse empolgada- Vão pra onde?

-Pra Califórnia.- Gabriel disse muito feliz- Vai ser de mais.- Os três rumavam para o salão principal para ter o ultimo almoço do ano letivo.- Vamos conhecer Norte Americanos.

-Vocês podiam dar uma esticada até Hollywood não? – Os dois bruxos olharam para Lílian sem entender- Cinema trouxa. Qual é gente.

-Ahhhh.- Gabriel riu- E você o que vai fazer nas férias?

-Bom nada de mais, mas a Mel vai pra minha casa, vocês sabem. Não dá pra ser nada de mais com a Mel junto.

-Se sei. Você viu a discussão dela com o Black na aula de poções?

-Quem não viu?- Lílian devolveu- Acho que até quem não estava na sala ouviu.

-Eles vivem brigando não?- Peterson disse curioso- Por quê?

-Sabe qual o problema?- Gabriel tinha um tom de quem sabe muito mais do que devia- É que eles são iguaizinhos. Aí não toleram a própria imagem.

-Credo Gabriel!- Lílian estava surpresa com a reação do menino- A Mel é sua amiga sabia?

James sentou-se no lugar de sempre na mesa do almoço e suspirou sem animo. Sirius contava sigilosamente sobre a aventura que teve com Cortney na noite anterior e dos beijos que roubou de Francis Hills uma quartanista cheia de atitude. O olhar do moreno correu a mesa sem dar muita atenção ao que o amigo falava. Avistou Lílian sentada entre Gabriel e Peterson, ela estava sorrindo muito e falava sem parar contando alguma história para os dois.

-Hey.- Uma mão balançou na frente de seus olhos- Oi Jay.- Mellani chamou- Bom dia.- E o olhou desconfiada.

-O que foi em?

-Nadaaaa.- James virou para frente fingindo prestar atenção no que Sirius dizia. Começou a se servir de muito arroz e purê. Estava preocupado com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Vez ou outra sentiu até o coração bater mais forte quando Lílian o olhou por mais de dois segundos "Isso está passando dos limites" pensou com certo rancor.

-... Bom eu não te perguntei porcaria nenhuma pra começo de conversa!- James percebeu que Mellani e Sirius discutiam. Revirou os olhos- Eu vou almoçar com meus amigos. Licença.- Roubou um selinho de Remus e saiu andando.

-Senhorita Evans.- Um primeiranista interceptou Lílian no corredor- Me pediram pra te entregar isso.

-Quem pediu?- O menino parou confuso e a olhou como se ela fosse um fantasma

-Ãh?- Percebeu que ele estava com um olhar confuso, tinha sido enfeitiçado para não se lembrar quem entregou o pergaminho a ela. O menino saiu andando e a ruiva se encostou na parede do corredor. Seu olhar ávido procurou o conteúdo do bilhete. Não era nenhum bilhete ou nada escrito. Era um desenho, um desenho muito belo dela sentada nos jardins de Hogwarts. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, era um desenho tão belo, tão rico em detalhes e bem feito que se emocionou. No rodapé um titulo escrito "Pintura Intima" e embaixo do nome uma rubrica. Virou o pergaminho e no verso estava escrito " Por favor, mantenha esses mimos em segredo" e nada além disso. Lílian não acreditava no lindo presente que tinha ganho. Com cuidado para não amassar levou o pergaminho até seu dormitório. Sabia que a pessoa que tinha feito aquilo era muito inteligente, caso contrário não teria enfeitiçado alguém tão bem. Em outro canto do castelo James se xingava num conflito interno muito profundo. Tentando entender o motivo da atração mais profunda que sentia por Lílian. A ideia sombria de que estivesse apaixonado rondou sua mente por alguns instantes durante aqueles três meses, mas logo ele descartava aquilo. Como podia estar apaixonado por alguém que mal conhecia? O fato dela ser gentil, atenciosa e carinhosa com os amigos era o suficiente para que ele se encantasse a tal ponto? James pensava que podia enlouquecer a qualquer instante.

-Você viu só?Vermelhinha, ficou muito puta.-Sirius disse rindo, James balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas estava rindo:

-Ela é uma neurótica, sabe a Evans.-Disse Peter fazendo uma careta enquanto se ajeitava no banco. Estavam no trem voltando para casa. Sirius estava um pouco irritado com a presença de Mellani na mesma cabine que eles. Remus e Mellani conversavam animadamente e a menina acariciava a mão do loiro com ternura. Sirius achou tudo aquilo um tédio e cutucou James. O de óculos viu que o amigo apontava o casal com o olhar. Remus acariciava os cabelos de Mellani lentamente enquanto ela contava algo a ele. Desde que começaram a ficar as demonstrações de afeto em publico não passavam de carinhos e beijos castos. Sirius desconfiava que eles nunca tinham dado um amasso. Aquilo o fez revirar os olhos de novo pensando no quanto devia ser tedioso flagrar os dois sozinhos "Não passaria de beijinhos e abraços" pensou segurando o comentário pra si. James cutucou Sirius e começou a se balançar

-Hei Peter, como é mesmo aquela musica?-Perguntou o apanhador com um sorriso maroto

-A, começa com um casal muito bonitinho.- Falou Peter em zombaria, Sirius riu e os três começaram a cantar:

-Remus e Mellani sentados numa arvore estão namorando e se beijando.- Eles começaram a fazer uma dança muito ridícula com as mãos e caras muito cômicas. Mellani e Remus paralisaram olhando pra eles incrédulos- Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento, depois nosso aluado com um filhote bem pulguento.- Eles começaram a rir muito um caindo por cima do outro. Remus arregalou os olhos e ficou pálido olhando para os amigos. Mellani olhou para o namorado confusa:

-Realmente queria entender o porquê do filhote pulguento. –Comentou curiosa. Sirius deu uma risadinha sarcástica e olhou pra Mellani de um jeito que ela não gostou:

-A, vai me dizer que ainda não deu tempo pra descobrir o quanto nosso Aluado é cachorro?-Mellani corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo fazendo o três caírem na risada. Remus suspirou aliviado e lançou um olhar tão mortífero que os três se preocuparam-Olha só, a_ tampinha_- Mellani corou mais ainda, a mistura de raiva e vergonha se apoderando dela- Nunca deu um amasso, caramba Aluado representa os marotos, aproveita que os corredores estão vazios.- James e Peter não gargalhavam eles tinham ataques de tanto que riam, estavam escorregando pelo banco da cabine. As bochechas coradas. James tinha tirado os óculos e enxugava lagrimas de riso. O jeito chocado de Mellani deixava tudo muito mais engraçado-Grant Relaxa, acho que o Aluado não morde. A não ser que você queria né?- James e Peter estavam literalmente no chão da cabine rindo muito:

-A claro, você ta sabendo bastante do que o Remus faz ou deixa fazer, fala por experiência própria?-A menina respondeu mordaz. Sirius fechou a cara no segundo seguinte:

-Mellani.- Remus disse com uma voz esganiçada. Aquilo foi motivo para James e Peter se contorcerem de tanto rir. O casal não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta graça- Vem vamos tomar um ar.- Ele se levantou e puxou Mellani pela mão, Sirius deu uma risadinha debochada e disse quando eles estavam quase saindo da cabine:

-Já não era sem tempo.

-Cala sua boca Black.- Mellani disse com raiva e fechando a porta da cabine com tudo, Sirius olhou para os amigos e caiu na risada junto com eles.

-Mel?- Remus chamou curioso. Ela estava andando por todos os compartimentos do trem puxando o rapaz pelo pulso

-Só quero ficar longe desses idiotas.- Ela murmurou irritada. Forçou uma porta que estava emperrada e logo depois Remus se viu no bagageiro. Odiava dar razão a Sirius, mas ele estava certo, ela e Remus nunca tinham tido um amasso e a loira gostaria de saber como era.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Pra ficarmos a sós. Sempre tem muita gente perto quando podemos passar um tempo juntos.- Remus olhou confuso

-Mas, nós saímos sozinhos. Várias vezes. Nunca chamei meus amigos...

-Não é disso que estou falando. É só que...- Ela se aproximou e abraçou o menino. Ele estava encostado numa prateleira longe da porta. Ela levou os lábios até o queixo dele beijando de maneira lenta, mesclando a mordidas. Remus sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha e segurou a respiração soltando-a rapidamente logo em seguida. Sentiu os lábios da menina correrem até sua orelha- Me abraça.- Ela sussurrou e o menino fechou os olhos tentando procurar controle- Se descontrola.- Pediu baixinho. Remus agora arfava. Puxou-a para perto de si e num movimento rápido forçou-a a encara-lo

-Mellani é melhor você parar de me provocar assim.

-E se eu não quiser?- Desafiou se aproximando. Deslizou a língua pelos lábios dele. Remus sentiu um calor pelo corpo e uma pressão se acumulou em seu baixo ventre. Ele estava excitado e não queria que Mellani percebesse aquilo. Achava que ela ficaria nervosa com ele se soubesse o estado em que estava.

-Mel...- Ele sussurrou muito consciente dela, o cheiro, o gosto, o toque, tudo triplicado por causa da licantropia. Sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus e a apertou contra si. As favas que ela percebesse. Estava provocando-o e precisava estar consciente do que causava nele quando fazia aquele tipo de coisa. Mellani suspirou sentindo um volume contra sua virilha. Juntou-se mais a ele querendo sentir mais de Remus. O beijou lenta e profundamente, de uma maneira torturante e erótica, do jeito que ele adorava. Agarrou o tecido da camisa dele enquanto colava seu corpo ainda mais ao dele. O loiro sentia perfeitamente os seios dela contra o peito e as coxas dela em atrito com as dele. Virou de supetão colando-a contra a parede. Mellani mordeu o lábio dele e buscou por ar enquanto provocava-o dando mordidas em seu pescoço.

-Céus.- Ele sussurrou descontrolado. Se ficasse mais alguns minutos naquele esfrega esfrega conseguiria sujar as calças. Mellani inebriava os sentidos dele. A menina tomou os lábios dele novamente e deslizou as unhas por suas costas. Remus fez um movimento de quadril para frente. Foi puro instinto. Mellani agarrou a nuca dele com força.- Mel...- Ele se separou dela e a encarou. Ficou mais excitado com a visão da menina arfante de bochechas coradas.

-O que foi?

-Namora comigo?- Ela piscou confusa e depois do choque inicial processou a informação

-Sim.- Beijou-o e se apertou mais contra ele- Sim, claro que sim!- Beijou-o de maneira empolgada de novo- Você é perfeito sabia?- Remus sorriu para ela beijando-a de novo. Estava a um passo de perder o controle e voltar para a sessão de amassos a qual estavam dois segundos atrás.

-Então, agora somos namorados?- Ele não acreditava

-E será assim enquanto você quiser.- Mellani murmurou inebriada pelo cheiro dele. Remus sentiu-se a criatura mais feliz na face da terra.

**N/A: O que acharam? Mereço Reviews? Por favor, espero que sim. Isso incentiva muito a postar mais. Quanta ao relacionamento Mellani e Remus, o que estão achando? Alguma aposta sobre os shipp's que podem surgir? Bjs até a próxima atualização.**


	12. Capitulo Onze- Sirius está Indignado

**Capitulo Onze: Sirius está Indignado.**

**As mudanças podem afetar as pessoas de maneira diferente. No que se trata de Sirius Black ele só recebe bem as que o beneficiam.**

Lílian suspirou cansada e se jogou em sua cama. Mellani fez o mesmo. Elas riam muito

-Você viu a cara deles?- A loira perguntou enquanto jogava muitas sacolas de compras pelo chão. Lílian fez o mesmo contendo o riso- Eu não sabia que a Londres trouxa era assim.

-Nunca foi?- A ruiva perguntou sem acreditar

-Hum já.- As duas encaravam o teto- Quando era criança, mas a sorveteria, as lojas de roupas e discos, tudo isso é muito diferente. Minha tia iria adorar.

-Você comprou tudo o que queria?- Lílian questionou preocupada

-Sim, bastante coisa. James vai ter um ataque quando ver meu novo visual.

-Qual deles? O de Hippie doidona ou o de roqueira sexy?- As duas voltaram a rir. Petúnia passava pelo corredor naquele instante e ficou irritada com as conversas sobre o mundo mágico que as duas meninas mais jovens teciam dentro do quarto. Não que fosse diferente nos outros dias. A Evans mais velha passou o verão inteiro com irritação e fugindo para a casa de seu namorado Vernon. A presença de Mellani confirmou o que ela já sabia desde que sua irmã recebeu uma carta. Elas não pertenciam mais ao mesmo mundo. Para Petúnia foi difícil comportar-se durante o jantar por esses dois meses inteiros. Mellani era falante, brincalhona e na opinião de Petúnia, extremamente impertinente. O que irritava mais a garota era que seus pais pareciam tão ou mais fascinados em cima da amiga de Lílian do que na própria ruiva. A irmã já naturalmente deixada de lado, ou era assim que pensava, foi colocada para escanteio de vez, o que não era verdade, os Evans a tratavam como igual. Petúnia enciumada e ferida em seu orgulho é que se excluía. A mais velha ainda estava possessa quando uma semana atrás sua mãe exigiu que Lílian e Mellani fossem com ela a lanchonete. Lá era o point, onde seus amigos se encontravam, onde ela podia exibir o quanto Vernon era rico. No entanto Mellani conseguiu roubar a cena, para Petúnia à culpa de seu dia ser um fracasso foi toda dela, de Mellani com seus cabelos em dois tons e seu sorriso matreiro. De Mellani e seu maldito corpo bonito e curvilíneo que mesmo bem escondido naqueles vestidos rodados de menina comportada chamava atenção . Para Petúnia também foi culpa dela ser tão interessante a ponto de conseguir bebidas gratuitamente, e foi totalmente culpa dela quando a amiga da Evans mais velha resolveu arrumar confusão porque o namorado safado ficava dando em cima dela. Petúnia acreditava piamente que o jeito despojado de Mellani tenha encorajado ele e mais meia dúzia de garotos a mandar bilhetinhos interessados. Para ela também foi culpa total do namorado dela não ter aparecido para colocar aqueles meninos no lugar certo, ela sabia que Vernon faria isso se fosse ela no lugar. E Tunia culpou muito mais Lílian por trazer uma aberração mágica ao seu lar. No fim das contas era o último dia de férias de todos os estudantes residentes na casa dos Evans e Petúnia amargava cruelmente toda e qualquer irritação que passou por culpa de Mellani e Lílian.

-Hã hã.- A mais velha pigarreou na porta e as outras duas sentaram abruptamente

-Sim Tunia?- Mellani soltou um riso quando Lílian usou o apelido da irmã. Petúnia a olhou friamente e depois pousou seus olhos na irmã

-Mamãe avisou que vamos jantar fora. É para vocês duas se arrumarem e...- Olhou para Mellani- Nada desses vestidos bruxos.- Petúnia provocou. Para a menina trouxa aqueles vestidos eram coisas que as meninas usaram nos anos 60, totalmente ultrapassados. Para Mellani e todas as boas moças puro sangue era natural usar aquele tipo de roupa. Só que a Grant não queria mais ser uma boa moça.- Ah, ela também avisou para vocês fazerem as malas. Ela não quer correria amanhã.- E assim a mais velha saiu empertigada.

-Eu posso tomar banho então? Andamos tanto que estou grudenta.

-HAHAHA Vai lá sua fedida.- Mellani mostrou a língua para a amiga e pegou suas coisas rumando para o banheiro. Lílian olhou para o seu malão. – Ah minha nossa Evans, está ficando muito relaxada.- Lílian disse de si mesma ao perceber que não tinha aberto o malão durante todo o verão. A repartição com as roupas e uniformes foi mexida, mas a repartição do material escolar foi deixada de lado durante as férias.- Pois bem vamos lá.- Ela ajoelhou-se e puxou a mala debaixo da cama. Abriu a repartição com o material escolar. Tinha que tirar livros que não usaria mais e dar espaço para os comprados semana passada no beco diagonal. Puxou o livro de DCAT e viu uma folha solta em meio às páginas brancas do exemplar. A ruiva ficou muito curiosa e puxou a folha. Era um pergaminho amarelado com um dos desenhos mais belos que ela já tinha visto. O desenho retratava a própria Lílian, ela parecia estar flutuando num céu com muitas estrelas, sorria e usava um vestido leve que levantava com o vento. Estava de noite e ela parecia estar muito, mas muito feliz enquanto olhava para algum ponto que ultrapassava os limites do pergaminho. O desenho era perfeito, desde os fios ondulados de seus cabelos até o brilho da chuva de estrelas em volta. Lílian se emocionou. Quem quer que fosse o autor do desenho a conhecia muito bem ou tinha observado ela por horas a fio. Todos os detalhes estavam ali até mesmo a pinta perto do ombro que ela evitava expor por incomodá-la.- Céus, como é real.- Ela estava impressionada com a riqueza de detalhes. Ela sabia, como soube no desenho anterior que o autor conseguiu ser tão ou até mais realista que uma foto. Correu seus olhos pelo papel avidamente e encontrou no canto ao lado de uma das muitas estrelas desenhadas a mesma rubrica do desenho anterior e a data. Quem fez o fez no penúltimo dia de aula e deu um jeito de enfiar em suas coisas. Ela começou a se assustar. Talvez pudesse ser um perseguidor ou algo assim. Virou o pergaminho com pressa e estava escrito. "Pintura Intima" e mais abaixo "Os olhos são as janelas da alma e a sua brilha." Ela ficou sentada na cama por um tempo muito longo, tentando descobrir quem era a pessoa. Era alguém muito galante, ela estava com medo de descobrir e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa, se é que um dia isso aconteceria.

-Lily?- Mellani perguntou preocupada olhando para a amiga.

-Olha só o que eu achei no meu malão.- Entregou o pergaminho a Mellani. A loira arregalou os olhos e em seguida sorriu espertamente.

-Hahahaha.

-O que é tão engraçado?- Ela perguntou irritada tomando o desenho pra si antes que Mellani pudesse ler a mensagem. Seja lá quem fosse seu admirador merecia ser defendido pelo trabalho que empenhou.- Mellani para de rir.

-O engraçado é ver você toda boba com alguém que não faz ideia de quem é.- Mentiu. Mellani estava achando muita graça na abordagem de seu primo. Com certeza Lílian teria um ataque quando descobrisse quem era. Ela só se questionou porque ele demorou tanto tempo para mandar outro desenho- Na mínima conflito interno.

-O que?- Lílian olhava para a amiga confusa.

-Hum... Estou em conflito interno com esse novo visual.- Ela murmurou tocando os cabelos. Lílian sorriu

-Eu também.- As duas se olharam.- Você ficou bem assim.

-Você também.- Ambas tinham cortado o cabelo. Mellani levou a tesoura um pouco abaixo dos ombros e tinha feito um corte que deu certo volume aos seus cabelos. A franja foi cortada de um jeito que ela podia usar de lado. Mellani adorou o efeito que seu cabelo teve. Finalmente conseguiu dar algum volume a ele e agora podia jogá-lo de lado. Lílian manteve o comprimento, mas deixou uma franja curta de lado e repicou todo o cabelo deixando-o com um ondulado diferente e bonito. Os cachos davam um toque todo rebelde a menina.- Acha que Remus vai gostar?

-Acredito que ele não vai largar de você tão cedo. É capaz que consiga seu tão cobiçado amasso. E eu não me refiro ao animalzinho.- As duas soltaram risinhos empolgados

-E eu tenho certeza que esse ano o Gabs toma uma atitude. Você chegando gatona assim, hahaha com certeza ele vai ter medo de te perder.- Lílian corou e disfarçou a vergonha com um revirar de olhos.

-James você está me ouvindo mocinho?- Margaret perguntou irritada quando o filho espichou o pescoço pela estação mais uma vez. Sirius cutucou o amigo e este voltou à atenção para a mãe

-Sim senhora. Com certeza.

-O que eu disse?- James engoliu em seco e decidiu arriscar

-Nada de bagunça, nada de detenções, nada de comportamento inapropriado com garotas em horário de aula?

-E o que mais?- Ela questionou irritada

-Cuide da sua prima.- Sirius completou ajudando o amigo. Margaret olhou para o querido amigo de seu filho. Durante esses anos Sirius estava se tornando um membro da família e quase tão amado quanto James e Mellani.

-Sirius, como sua mãe lhe deixou sob a minha guarda durante todo o verão... De novo.- Ela sorriu satisfeita. Adorava Sirius tanto quanto James.- Isso serve pra você também.

-Eu tenho que tomar conta da tampinha?

-Não! Quanto mais longe de briga vocês dois estiverem melhor... Por falar nisso onde estão as duas?- James virou as costas para a mãe procurando a prima com o olhar. Não a viu em lugar nenhum, muito menos a cabeleira ruiva que tanto ansiava encontrar.-James!- Margaret chamou de novo e o menino se virou de cara amarrada. A mãe dele desfiou recomendações sobre como um moço de família devia se comportar.

-A Mellani que devia ouvir isso. Ela é uma garota e se comporta como eu. É três vezes pior.

-Só porque ela é uma garota não quer dizer que tem que ter direitos diferentes dos seus.- Margaret murmurou ofendia. James pediu desculpas à mãe, sabia que ela ficava extremamente ofendida com os conceitos bruxos. Embora uma puro sangue vinda diretamente da família Black, James sabia que sua mãe deu tanta dor de cabeça aos parentes quanto Sirius dava a própria mãe no momento. Sempre ouviu conversas nas aulas de etiqueta que seu pai fez questão que ele e Mellani participassem. Essa era uma coisa engraçada na criação dos dois, um conflito que se mostrava na personalidade dos primos. Margaret era extremamente liberal e sem preceitos, Harry era o oposto. James acreditava que a influencia de sua mãe vencia na hora das decisões mais delicadas.

Sirius segurou o riso enquanto ouvia James tentar enrolar sua mãe sobre algumas detenções que tinha tomado. O Black correu os olhos pela estação e se interessou por uma visão mais a frente. Uma menina com roupas claramente trouxas estava andando em sua direção com os quadris balançando de maneira hipnótica. Ele percebeu que ela usava uma calça jeans clara com uma camisa de mangas cumpridas quase transparente, por baixo uma regata de alças finas fazia um decote em canoa expondo boa parte do colo branco leitoso. Sirius pensou que aquele era o decote mais bonito que já tinha visto embora não pudesse ver tanto graças a camisa semi-transparente que estava por cima, caindo por um ombro dela, formando uma curva sensual. Ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos do balançar dos seios e dos quadris da garota misteriosa. Levantou os olhos ainda observando-a ao longe, os cabelos caiam de maneira sensual. Percebeu que ela estava andando em sua direção e ficando cada vez mais perto. Seu corpo esquentou. Em seguida viu despontar ao lado dela uma cabeleira acaju que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia. Só não conseguiu associar a terceiranista que lembrava àquela ruiva que aparecia agora, bem mais ousada e diferente, com um estilo parecido com o da garota ao lado. A menina que prendeu sua atenção. Sirius demorou cinco segundos para perceber quem era a jovem ao lado de Lílian e quando assim o fez sua boca foi ao chão. Ele não acreditava no que via, queria acreditar num engano, mas quanto mais à garota se aproximava mais ele tomava consciência do quanto ela estava diferente.

-Mellani! Lílian.- A mãe de James gritou dando certeza a Sirius. O rapaz não podia conceber a ideia de que aquela pessoa era a pentelha de antes das férias. Era impossível para ele entender como uma menina que tentava esconder suas curvas em vestidos comportados tinha se tornado aquela garota crescida. Ele engoliu em seco dando-se conta de uma coisa. Ela não estava mais se escondendo.- Nossa o que aconteceu a vocês?- Margaret parecia olhar com orgulho para ambas- Estão lindas... Trouxamente lindas.- As duas sorriam- Não que isso seja um defeito, mas... Lembre-se de ter sempre a mão uma vestimenta para eventos bruxos querida.

-Você me mataria se não fosse à lojas bruxas comigo. Onde está tio Harry?

-Trabalho querida, sempre o trabalho.- Mellani assentiu chateada- Ele prometeu que esse ano vamos a final de quadribol.- A loira fez bico e Lílian olhou confusa

-Vocês sempre dizem, mas tio Harry sempre tem alguma coisa do trabalho para fazer.

-Se ele não for vai se ver comigo.- Mellani sorriu.- Hey Jay.

-O-o que v-você...- Ele balançou a cabeça e piscou seguidas vezes. Olhou de Mellani para Lílian sem parar- Você mudou seu cabelo.- Mellani sorriu. – Está linda Mel.

-Obrigada Jay.- Sirius revirou os olhos, estava muito irritado consigo mesmo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. James fixou seu olhar em Lílian e a jovem corou

-Está muito bonita Evans.- Sorriu com camaradagem tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Lílian comprimiu os lábios tomando o sorriso dele como deboche. Iria dar uma resposta não muito educada a ele, mas foi impedida pelo grito de Mellani

-Remus!- Ela correu até ele abraçando-o. Sirius cruzou os braços enciumado

-Antes o Aluado vinha falar com a gente primeiro!- Resmungou por falta do que falar. Observou o jeito embasbacado com o qual o amigo olhava para a menina.

-Pelo visto ela impressionou o Aluado com esse novo... Estilo.- James disse provocando Sirius que estava muito mal humorado.

-James.- Margaret chamou novamente e o menino olhou- É ele não? Seu amigo... Que está com a Mel?

-Sim mãe.

-O que me diz dele?

-Bem...- James pensou muito- Ele é um rapaz de honra. É discreto, inteligente e muito bondoso. Eu sei que ele vai respeitá-la.- Margaret suspirou aliviada

-Quanto ao futuro dele? Disse que é inteligente, ele tem como assegurar uma vida estável a ela?

-Mãe!- James exclamou segurando o riso e Lílian achou extremamente digno de risadas à preocupação dela. – Eles mal começaram a namorar.

-Isso é uma coisa nova no mundo bruxo, vem de uma década para cá. Ninguém tinha namoro, eram casamentos arranjados ou então o rapaz que queria a moça para si a cortejava e depois casavam.

-Sem a moça opinar?- Lílian questionou escandalizada.

-Sim. Por isso eu quase matei minha mãe do coração. Dez anos atrás uma moça descente não recusava um bom casamento. Pra dizer a verdade mal abria a boca.

-Era assim no mundo trouxa... No século passado.- Lílian disse- Perdoe-me senhora Potter. Apenas fiquei indignada com o machismo.- Margaret sorriu, sua simpatia por Lílian amentou

-Não se preocupe, a geração de adolescentes antes de vocês já deu um jeito de quebrar o protocolo.

-E hoje existe o namoro!- James murmurou olhando para Lílian.

-Lily!- Peterson chamou curioso- Céus o que aconteceu com a minha amiga?

-Banho de loja.- Ela disse rindo. Gabriel abriu a boca surpreso. Os alunos transitavam pelos corredores do trem procurando cabines. Lílian estava parada prestes a entrar em uma quando foi interceptada pelo Corvinal.- Ficou mais bonita.- Murmurou o moreno de maneira galante. Lílian sorriu

-Obrigada. Como foram de férias?- Ela perguntou entrando na cabine e sentando-se. Gabriel a olhava de cenho franzido

-Ah muito legais. O Gabs passou o verão inteiro na Califórnia com a minha família. - Peterson parecia muito animado- Foi muito divertido.

-Que bom. Mel passou o verão em minha casa. Foi sensacional. Uma pena que Severus foi passar as férias na casa de campo do Malfoy.- Lílian fez uma careta- Ainda bem que aquele chato se formou ano passado.

-É, não precisamos mais aturar a tirania dele na chefia dos monitores.

-Gabriel você está bem?- Lílian perguntou preocupada e o menino pereceu tomar um soco no estomago.

-Nada...- Ele olhou-a longamente- Não acho que bruxas se vistam assim.

-Eu não só uma bruxa Gabriel.- Lílian disse com certa impaciência- Eu também sou trouxa.

-Eu só...- Ele ficou vermelho e irritado com Lílian. O tratamento que Peterson deu a ela foi diferente e deixou o rapaz enciumado.- Peterson não precisava ter te comido com os olhos. - Lílian e o Corvinal coraram intensamente- E onde está Mel?- O loiro perguntou dando a discussão por encerrada.

-Ahhhh garoto!- Sirius disse sorrindo enquanto pegava o desenho que James tinha feito. Estava colorido e tão bem feito quando uma foto de revista. O rapaz colou orgulhoso a imagem na parede bem em cima de seu criado mudo.- Ficou perfeito.

-Eu sei fui eu quem fiz.

-Convencido. Vem cá, desde quando você tem esse dom?

-Ahhh faz tempo. Desde criança.- Nesse instante a porta do banheiro se abriu e Remus saiu enxugando os cabelos. Ele olhou para a parede e franziu o cenho

-Que isso?

-Uma mulher se você não percebeu.- Peter debochou- E aquilo embaixo dela é uma moto.

-Ela precisa estar só com a roupa de baixo?- Questionou e Sirius revirou os olhos

-Essa é a graça Aluado.- Disse o Black impaciente

-Eu preferira não saber quais suas inspirações para se tocar durante a noite. E antes que me esqueça! Aprende a droga do feitiço silenciador. Não quero ouvir você e a garota da vez gemendo.

-Viu Pontas.- Sirius debochou- Alguém tem visão e sabe que o único que vai sair virgem de Hogwarts é o Peter!- O gordinho se ofendeu e os outros três começaram a rir.

-Com certeza Sirius, eu vou ser o único com a bunda intacta!- Devolveu Peter recebendo logo em seguida três travesseiros no rosto.

-Ok, precisamos falar de algo sério.- James disse ficando com seu semblante obscuro.- O mapa já está concluído.- Remus empalideceu.

-Não... Vocês não podem.- Murmurou o loiro com medo

-Escuta Aluado.- Sirius começou- O combinado foi terminar o mapa e começar a ir com você! Não ficamos treinando incansavelmente à toa.

-Eu não quero colocar seus esforços de lado, mas é muito perigoso. Não quero machucar nenhum de vocês.

-Treinamos o verão todo! No final de agosto conseguimos ficar todas as noites em nossa forma. Só não conseguimos transformar nossas roupas junto, mas isso aprendemos com o tempo.- Sirius murmurou decidido- Nós vamos com você. Se não podemos impedir ficaremos com você.

-É isso mesmo que vocês querem?- Remus perguntou de maneira séria. Os três assentiram- Então estejam preparados.

-Hum ok, Amus Diggory ou Peterson Greys?- Marie perguntou enquanto mordia uma varinha de açúcar. Ela, Lílian e Dorcas estavam no dormitório. Dorcas e Lílian na cama da ruiva e Marie espalhada no chão. Aproveitavam a brisa fresca que entrava pela janela da torre. Mellani tomava banho.

-Depende pra que.- Lílian murmurou risonha

-Pra passear nessa tarde de sábado. -A menina murmurou irritada. Elas tinham passado a manhã em Hogsmead comprando doces e se divertindo. Mellani preferiu perder seu tempo no campo de quadribol já que Remus estava passando um tempo com os Marotos. Tinha marcado de encontrar o namorado depois do almoço. – Pra dar uns amassos é claro.

-Peterson com certeza.- Dorcas murmurou e Lílian riu concordando- Ele tem aquele tom bronzeado que deve ser interessante por baixo da camisa.- Assim que falou a loira corou.

-E para algo mais?

-Namoro?- Lílian perguntou e Marie revirou os olhos

-Sim pode ser. Mas um namoro com sexo.

-Essa é fácil.- Lílian abriu uma embalagem de chocolates- Peterson de novo.

-Como pode se Amus é infinitamente mais atraente?- Marie questionou indignada

-Atraente, mas é um poço de futilidade.- Lílian lembrou- Ele mal lê o jornal.

-Eu também não! Somos perfeitos um para o outro.- Marie debochou

-Pois deveria ler mais!- Lílian repreendeu- Houve vários ataques a bairros trouxas e alguns bruxos. Fique você sabendo que as coisas estão complicadas em Godric's Hallow e em vários outros pontos bruxos.

-É verdade.- Dorcas lembrou- O cerco está se fechando. Meus pais estão indo semanalmente a mansão Potter para reuniões misteriosas. Quando perguntei sobre o que era eles apenas informaram que eram sobre razões politicas e que eu não devia me preocupar. Até parece, minha mãe está para dar a luz em dois meses e eu não vou me preocupar.

-Eu não sabia dessas coisas.- Marie murmurou sem jeito

-É essencial saber. Não acreditar em tudo que o jornal diz, mas tentar se manter informada. Afinal não só mestiços e nascidos trouxas são alvos.- A ruiva comentou com um tom muito sério

-Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa estar por trás desse grupo?- Dorcas questionou preocupada

-O que todos sabem, que ele se auto nomeia Voldemort.- As outras duas estremeceram- Que é muito, muito poderoso e que quer um mundo livre de misturas.

-Que loucura.- Dorcas murmurou com medo- O que vamos fazer o sair de Hogwarts?

-O que precisamos fazer enquanto estamos aqui!- A voz de Mellani retumbou pelo dormitório e as três a olharam com receio- Ou vocês realmente acham que ele está esperando os interessados se formarem? Ele não respeita nem as crianças que ainda não ingressaram em Hogwarts. Ele quer aliados. E ele os terá, em grandes escalas. Principalmente entre os bastardos Sonserinos.

-Mellani! Pare de ser tão preconceituosa quanto a casa de alguém.- Lílian murmurou ofendida por seu amigo Severus.

-Você acha o que? Que eles estão tricotando durante o verão? Não Lily! Eles estão treinando. Durante o verão e durante as aulas incessantemente!

-E você deduziu isso como?- Dorcas perguntou preocupada

-Meus tios estão sediando a casa para reuniões, uma coisa ou outra vaza. Estive conversando com James, semana passada logo que chegamos. Ele também está preocupado. Quanto mais nos prepararmos melhor. O mundo está entrando em guerra e na guerra não a chances para quem aprendeu menos.- As palavras de Mellani deixaram um clima pesado no quarto. Marie decidiu levantar e ir falar com Cortney, preferia ouvir coisas mais leves. Dorcas se levantou e foi até a janela

-Precisamos aprender a nos defender. Aproveitar ao máximo as aulas e fazer algo por fora.

-Eu e Mellani praticamos feitiços perto da cabana de Hagrid todos os finais de semana. Logo cedo.- Dorcas olhou interessada

-Só praticam?

-Sim.- Mellani disse com certo receio, não queria as amigas chatas de Lílian se intrometendo em algo sério, principalmente Cortney e Marie.

-Vocês deviam procurar coisas... Nas artes das trevas. Para aprender como se defender.- Dorcas murmurou deixando Mellani positivamente surpresa- Será que eu posso treinar com vocês? Minha família está tomando um partido politico perigoso e eu não quero ser apenas alguém que eles precisam defender. Meu pai já vai dispensar um esforço muito grande protegendo minha mãe e minha irmã que está para nascer.

-Por mim tudo bem.- Lílian disse olhando para Mellani. A loira encarou Dorcas por um momento. Ainda a achava um tanto quanto irritante principalmente porque ela sabia que a menina devia rir as suas custas ao lado de Sirius, mas fez um esforço. O conhecimento dela ajudaria e Dorcas parecia muito preocupada com a família

-Ok. Quanto à arte das trevas, a família Potter tem os livros que a maioria das bibliotecas sangue puro tem. Precisamos de Hogwarts agora mais do que nunca.- As palavras de Mellani tinham inflamado em Lílian um espirito guerreiro. Ela sentia necessidade de aprender, para poder lutar, por ela, pelos que eram iguais a ela, principalmente por sua família. Ela sabia que se esse bruxo fosse ao poder todos os trouxas e principalmente os que fossem parentes de bruxos sofreriam seriamente. Ela estava ficando ciente da gravidade da situação aos poucos.

Sirius bateu na porta do diretor e ouviu a voz do homem pedindo que ele entrasse.

-Olá senhor Black. Sente-se, por favor.- O rapaz segurou um revirar de olhos e sentou-se de frente para o homem- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que semana passada o senhor teve uma discussão acalorada com o professor de poções estou certo?

-Sim.- Sirius disse contendo a irritação, o jeito que Dumbledore o olhava gerava um incomodo, como se ele pudesse ler sua alma através daqueles óculos de meia lua.- Mas aposto que ele lhe deu os motivos totalmente diferentes.

-Bem, aparentemente sua briga com a senhorita Grant foi o estopim.

-Não necessariamente.- Sirius se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Eu realmente estava provocando a Grant. É uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer.- Dumbledore sorriu- Mas não estava atrapalhando a aula. Eu estava falando baixo. Ele começou a gritar comigo e eu respondi. A Grant também estava causando problemas e eu fui o único expulso da sala.

-Provavelmente porque chamou o homem de leão marinho quando ele acaba de voltar de uma licença pós traumática?

-Argh isso é injusto. Eu volto pra essa aula o dia em que ele me pedir desculpas.

-Certamente que isso não ocorrerá.

-Ele podia aliviar minha detenção.

-Senhor Black, muitos alunos confirmaram a versão do professor.

-Claro e devido ao meu histórico eu realmente me ferro.- Sirius estava irritado com sua própria conduta. Tinha sido pego e aquilo foi irritante- O fato do homem me chamar de desonrado não se leva em conta.

-Senhor Black.- Dumbledore suspirou e Sirius percebeu que estava passando da cota

-Desculpe diretor. Eu só... Eu não quero mais assistir as aulas dele. A didática dele é feita de um puxa-saquismo exacerbado!- Argumentou- Isso é ridículo.

-O senhor sabe que terá de prestar as provas mesmo assim, e que vai precisar fazer os NOM's e NIEM's.

-Sim e eu assumo a responsabilidade de estudar por conta.

-Se seus pais concordarem.

-Meus pais não estão muito aí para minhas decisões.- Sirius fechou-se em sua própria concha. Dumbledore sabia que ele era um dos estudantes mais difíceis de conseguir a confiança. Sirius tinha uma pré disposição a não confiar em adultos. Ele parecia confiar apenas em James e Remus. O mais velho também estava intrigado com os hematomas e arranhões que ele e Potter ostentavam.- Posso ir agora senhor?

-Tente apenas não se meter em encrencas com outros professores. Se tiver três expulsões de aulas ou desistir de mais três não poderemos segurar sua vaga na escola.- Sirius assentiu- Cumprirá sua detenção durante as sextas depois do jantar.

-Sim senhor.- O rapaz se retirou irritado. Achava o novo professor de poções um grande idiota, principalmente porque ele puxava o saco de Severus Snape. Seu pequeno desvio de atenção para Mellani em King Cross também contribuía para sua irritação. As dores no corpo devido aos ataques do lobo em cima de almofadinhas o deixaram um trapo. O menino ainda tinha que se dividir em três, um para Cortney, outro para Dorcas e mais um para Francis, que sempre adorava empurrá-lo para um armário de vassouras. James dizia que estava muito bem obrigado apenas dando uns beijos em Luiza embora ele soubesse que o amigo duraria pouco tempo com a menina como fez com Marie.

Lílian e Mellani caminhavam para a aula de transfiguração quando Mellani decidiu passar no banheiro. Estavam longe de um toalete descente então a menina desviou o caminho para o banheiro onde a Murta ficava. As duas perderam mais de dez minutos tentando desviar das perguntas e conversas da fantasma.

-Ah Mellani a próxima vez acorda mais cedo assim você não precisa ficar correndo pra tomar café e consequentemente dá tempo de ir ao banheiro.

-Relaxa Lily eu tenho um atalho.- Mellani sorriu e desviou para outro corredor- Vamos dar na cara da sala e quase ninguém conhece esse caminho.

-Como você descobre essas coisas?

-Ser prima de James Potter tem lá suas vantagens.- Lílian franziu o cenho

-Como ele descobre essas coisas?- Mellani segurou o riso

-Interesse nas atividades do Jay?- Lílian corou, sempre ficava muito irritada quando se tratava do Maroto e Mellani já tinha percebido

-Se for pra evitar que ele machuque Severus ou Gabriel sim, então tenho interesse.

-Ele nem pega tão pesado e o Ranhoso bem merece muitas das que o James apronta.

-E você sempre pendendo para o que não pre... Ain caramba.- Lílian sussurrou chocada, Mellani parou ao lado da amiga e abriu a boca olhando para frente. Sirius estava ao lado de uma estatua prensando uma menina de cabelos acobreados contra a parede

-É a Francis Terence?

-Sim, da Lufa-Lufa.- Lílian estava vermelha- Eu bem que avisei a Dorcas sobre os boatos, mas esse idiota parece fazer lavagem cerebral nela.

-Lufas, só têm a cara de besta.- Mellani sussurrou rindo

-Sirius, acho que temos audiência.- A menina murmurou com escarnio e o rapaz soltou-se dela muito irritado com a interrupção. Seu rosto empalideceu quando viu quem o encarava

-E-evans.- Francis revirou os olhos e Mellani cruzou os braços olhando para Sirius com deboche- Eu posso...Eu...

-Explicar? Bom isso qualquer um com olhos também pode ser capaz de explicar!- A ruiva estava realmente irritada- Por que aparentemente a Dorcas não é o suficiente pra você. Uma garota inteligente e linda não é o suficiente.

-Não quando ela não deixa ele nem chegar perto.- Francis disse debochando.

-Você devia ter vergonha de ficar com ele sabendo que ele só assume a Dorcas.- Mellani murmurou debochada e Sirius a fuzilou com o olhar

-Eu não namoro só pra sua informação!- Devolveu o Black com raiva- Meu lance com a Dorcas é casual como com todas as outras.

-Todas as outras?- Lílian abriu a boca em descrença- Quantas outras você está iludindo além dela?

-Eu não estou iludindo ninguém, eu deixei bem claro o que eu queria inclusive com a sua amiga!

-Não Black!- Lílian devolveu-Quando está com ela a trata como se ela fosse o seu mundo e a Dorcas realmente acredita nisso. Ela tem sentimentos por você! E não venha me dizer que não fazia ideia porque eu sei que você é plenamente consciente disso!

-Você pode abaixar o tom de voz?- Sirius disse com raiva- Não é minha mãe e muito menos alguém que eu me importe pra te dar atenção!

-Bem.- Ela o encarou com raiva- É melhor abrir o jogo com a Dorcas, diga a ela que está com outras garotas, se ela aceitar o problema é dela, mas continuar do jeito que você está é errado.

-Ela jamais aceitaria. Você esqueceu que estamos falando da santa da sua amiga?- Sirius disse irritado e Lílian corou

-Você não presta!

-Diga algo que eu não saiba.

-Eu sei de algo que você não está ciente.- Mellani começou e recebeu olhares fulminantes de todos- Você fica com essas garotas pra suprir a atenção que não recebe em casa! É obvio que sua auto confiança é fruto de medo de não gostarem de você. Sirius avançou para cima de Mellani com brusquidão e Lílian se colocou entre eles com a varinha em riste.

-Nem tente Black.

-Saí da minha frente Evans!

-Você é quem vai sair da vida a Dorcas! Ela não merece alguém como você.

-Isso quem tem que decidir é ela.- Ele respondeu desviando de Lílian e se aproximou de Mellani com ódio vazando pelos olhos- Quanto a você...- Ele estalou os lábios- Não tire as atitudes dos outros pelas suas. Você é quem foi abandonada pelo papai. Então antes de falar uma merda dessas pra mim...

-Vai pro inferno.- Mellani sussurrou desafiando-o com o olhar. Sirius engoliu em seco, mesmo de uniforme ele conseguia ver melhor as curvas do corpo dela do que no ano passado. Ele sabia que ela tinha se devolvido bem mais. Saiu de perto com raiva do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam levando e Mellani foi embora agarrada ao braço de Lílian.

-Você vai continuar me vendo Six?

-É claro meu docinho.- Ele devolveu segurando um revirar de olhos e abraçando a garota

-Mesmo se a Dorcas exigir que pare de ver outras meninas?

-Bem aí terei que parar de ver a Dorcas afinal, ela seria uma menina má ao não dividir.

-E quanto a Evans?- Sirius olhou confuso- Ela é bem bonita, os garotos gostariam de sair com ela. E pareceu bem ciumenta agora.- Sirius revirou os olhos. Pensar nele com a ruiva era uma ideia tão ridícula que o fez rir

-Isso está totalmente fora de cogitação.- Francis riu tomando os lábios do Black para si.

O mês se arrastou de forma lenta e torturante. Mellani e Remus estavam se aprofundando em seu relacionamento, Sirius não contou nada a Dorcas sobre Francis ou Cortney e estava mais do que feliz de conseguir tomar algumas liberdades com a menina finalmente desfrutando de toques íntimos pelos seios e ventre. O Black estava muito contente com esse avanço e embora num conflito interno quanto ceder aos beijos de Sirius ou se manter casta por mais um tempo Dorcas estava adorando seu relacionamento com o Maroto. As amigas de Lílian perceberam o comportamento mais protetor que Gabriel começou a ter em relação a ela. A ruiva também notou que os toques de mão e braço estavam mais frequentes. Peterson também parecia mais em torno de Lílian e Mellani reparou que uma pequena disputa de atenção se iniciava entre os amigos. Nos bastidores James continuou com seu conflito interno sobre se deixar ou não gostar da ruiva.

-Hey Evans.- James chamou enquanto andava no corredor em direção a sala de Estudos Dos Trouxas. Lílian o ignorou- Tem um negócio aí na sua roupa.- E apontou na altura da gravata. A ruiva olhou para baixo e viu os dedos de James correrem para lhe acertar o nariz. Ela tomou um peteleco e sentiu-se muito obtusa por ter caído numa brincadeira daquelas. Encarou o Maroto corada de raiva. Ele sorria largamente assanhando os cabelos- Te peguei!

-Você tem algum tipo de problema?

-Sim.- James murmurou e Lílian o olhou com uma expressão de compreensão

-Ah eu sabia. Está explicado. Deve ter retardamento grau um o que não explica sua necessidade ferrenha por atenção, mas justifica muitas outras coisas como ficar de boca aberta quase que babando olhando para as pessoas...

-Sinto muito dizer Lily.- Remus interferiu com um sorrisinho de lábios fechados ao qual Lílian achou muito impertinente - Mas ele só fica assim quando olha pra você.- A ruiva abriu a boca em descrença e James corou em escala gigantesca.

-Olha Remus por mais que eu adore estudar com você às vezes é simplesmente decepcionante ouvir o que saí da sua boca.- Sirius começou a rir e os alunos que estavam passando também riram do que Lílian tinha dito.

-Olá Evans.- Amus Diggory passou por eles sorrindo de maneira galante. Mellani cutucou a amiga e James comprimiu os lábios com raiva. Lílian sorriu corada para ele.

-Olá Diggory.

-Boa aula.- Ele piscou e Lílian respondeu de maneira doce

-Obrigada.- E parou em frente a sala de Estudos dos Trouxas mirando as costas do menino. Quando o Lufa saiu da visão delas as duas se olharam e Mellani sorriu largamente

-Eu acho que ele está a fim de você.

-Sério?- Lílian parecia empolgada- Ele é realmente bonito.

-Ele é um convencido.- James disse fazendo pouco caso- Tirando os olhos azuis sobra o que? Uma cabeça enorme e um tipinho artificial.

-Aí sobra você não é? –Ela provocou fazendo Sirius e Remus soltarem risinhos. Mellani ficou interessada na interação dos dois e naquele instante Dorcas se uniu ao grupo roubando um beijo casto de Sirius. James assanhou os cabelos e empinou o peito

-Já que não vê muita diferença é melhor ficar com algo mais autentico não acha?

-Você não pode estar falando de si.- A ruiva disse segurando o riso. James fez um bico e disse em seguida.

-E qual seria o problema de ir a Hogsmead comigo ao invés dele?

-Hum deixa eu ver.- Lílian colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima. Em seguida voltou a encarar James- Você ser infinitamente menos interessante é o problema? É acho que sim.- James abriu a boca sem acreditar no que tinha escutado o professor abriu a porta logo em seguida. Lílian rumou para dentro da sala. Ele ainda pensou em sentar ao lado dela, mas logo Gabriel Cor apareceu para tomar o assento que ele queria ter ficado. O moreno bufou e sentou ao lado de Peter com uma carranca.

-Você está a fim da Evans?- Peter perguntou. Sirius que estava sentado na frente do amigo e ao lado de Dorcas se virou totalmente

-Sério que está a fim de dar uns amassos naquela frígida? – O Black perguntou sem acreditar

-Sinceramente...-Daniel Hudson da Corvinal se intrometeu na conversa- Aquela ruiva parece ser tudo menos frígida.- James o olhou de canto- Mas acho que você não pediu minha opinião.

-É não mesmo.- Peter respondeu por James que ainda estava mudo olhando para o nada. Dorcas não prestava atenção nos meninos porque conversava com Cortney que estava na carteira ao lado.

-Hey Pontas.- Sirius estalou os dedos na frente de James

-E-eu... Por que eu fui fazer aquilo?- Ele perguntou meio zonzo

-Porque algum espírito vingativo resolveu acabar com a sua reputação?- Sirius comentou e Peter revirou os olhos

-Está mais do que obvio que ele quer dar uns amassos na Evans.

-Mas... Rato isso é... Nojento.

-Não. Você acha nojento porque sei lá por qual motivo vê a Evans como um ser assexuado.- Respondeu o menino.

-Eu sei que ela é uma garota, mas só porque ela está mais gostosa com esse novo visual não quer dizer que o Pontas precisa babar nela. A Grant voltou hiper gostosa e nem por isso eu quero dar uns amassos nela.- James e Peter arquearam as duas sobrancelhas com expressões numa mescla de deboche e surpresa- O que foi? Eu só estou tentando ilustrar o quanto essa situação é ridícula.

-Olha eu não sei... Não sei direito o que me deu, mas se eu estiver a fim dela? Qual o problema? Ela é linda e inteligente e além de tudo é muito gentil.- Sirius fingiu vomitar e James ficou com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Os olhos do Maroto miraram as costas de Lílian com cobiça.

-Bom dia Sev.- Lílian falou de maneira animada para o amigo. Régulos Black e Daren Nott olharam com reprovação para Lílian, embora a repulsa do irmão de Sirius fosse algo mais sútil. Evans era tudo menos idiota e percebeu como o amigo ficou desconfortável.- Você disse que iria me ajudar com o exercício de poções lembra?

-Ah sim.- Ele murmurou de maneira meio vaga e Nott olhou para Severus com uma expressão fria

-Antonin disse o que para você ontem?- Perguntou o quartanista cinicamente.

-Eu resolvo isso num instante.- Murmurou de maneira enigmática e Lílian franziu o cenho. Estava muito desconfiada das mensagens cifradas. Os outros dois saíram andando e o Sonserino encarou a amiga- Desculpe por isso.

-Quem é Antonin?

-Meu amigo.-Mentiu- Antonin Dolohov.- Lílian ficou pálida no mesmo instante

-Severus você sabe o que ele anda falando por aí? Ele saí por aí dizendo que apoia as ideias de Voldemort. Ele odeia pessoas como eu. E só para refrescar sua memória ele já me atacou verbalmente duas vezes.

-Eu sei de tudo isso. As detenções que Dumbledore arrumou para ele são bem memoráveis.- Falou com certo amargor e Lílian o olhou com descrença.

-Está defendendo alguém como ele?

-Não!- Apressou-se a dizer

-Você está me assustando Sev.

-Desculpa ok?- Ele se aproximou colocando a mão no ombro dela. Estavam muito próximos- Eu só preciso fazer amizades. Sou um meio sangue esqueceu? Se não fizer as amizades certas dentro da Sonserina é capaz de ter mais de cinco caras feito o Potter pra me atazanar.- Lílian sentiu os lábios tremerem. Se compadeceu pelo amigo e abraçou-o. O menino arregalou os olhos surpreso e depois abraçou-a de volta fechando os olhos e sentindo o aroma floral dos cabelos dela. Seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca, ele queria tê-la em seus braços daquela forma sempre, a vontade de se afastar um pouco apenas para conseguir beijá-la foi muito forte. Um pigarro alto se fez no corredor e ela se afastou dele. O Sonserino sentiu uma solidão inexplicável.

-Lily você não vai tomar café?- A voz de Gabriel soou de maneira desconfiada e Lílian se aproximou dele sorrindo

-Severus iria me ajudar com umas dúvidas sobre poções. O professor Slugh é um amor, mas é meio complicado falar com ele.

-Sim, sempre muito ocupado.- Gabriel debochou e Lílian sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto o olhava. Severus viu claramente o olhar desejoso de sua amiga para cima do Grifinório. Não que fosse algo evidente para qualquer um, mas ele a conhecia muito bem e ter consciência daquilo doeu. Gabriel se aproximou passando o braço de maneira possessiva nos ombros dela e encarando Severus- Lily você pode fazer isso depois? Que tal um café da manhã primeiro?

-Você se importa Sev?- O Sonserino negou balançando a cabeça- Quer se unir a nós?

-E aturar Potter, Black e companhia ilimitada? Agradeço, mas vou passar.- Lílian sorriu compreendendo e se despediu com um aceno. A ruiva estava simplesmente adorando andar daquele jeito com o amigo. Ela gostaria de chama-lo de outra coisa ao invés de amigo, mas já tinha perdido as esperanças de mudar o status de seu relacionamento com o rapaz.

-Você e Snape são realmente muito próximos.

-Ele é meu melhor amigo.

-E eu?-Perguntou fazendo bico. Estavam tão envoltos em seu mundo particular que não perceberam a aproximação de James e Sirius.

-Você também é um bom amigo Gabs. Acontece que conheço Severus há muito tempo. Foi ele quem me disse o que eu era e também me disse tudo sobre Hogwarts. Somos bem próximos.

-Eu acho um pouco estranho. Você gostar tanto dele quando é óbvio que ele tem vergonha de você.

-Isso é uma grande maldade.

-Eu não entendo porque ainda fala com ele. E não é maldade. Ele dá risada das piadas de Dolohov e Avery.

-Eu sei que Dolohov e Avery são uns nojentos, principalmente o Avery, mas Sev não é assim.

-Quem com porcos anda...

-Gabriel.- Lílian se irritou saindo de perto dele e parando no meio do corredor- Eu não admito que fique levantando boatos contra meus amigos. Severus é meu amigo de infância e continuará sendo por toda a vida. Essa é uma parte da minha vida que tem de aceitar se quiser...-Lílian engoliu sem seco percebendo o que estava falando- Se quiser continuar meu amigo.- O menino suspirou, já tinha reparado em James logo atrás deles e se irritou com isso também. Ele odiava James com todas as suas forças. Segurou o queixo de Lílian e se aproximou muito dela. A menina corou e sentiu o coração disparar

-Lily, Lily, sempre defendendo os fracos e oprimidos.

-Eu não gosto de injustiça e você sabe.- Sussurrou meio zonza com a proximidade do corpo dele.

-ALMOFADINHAS!- James gritou passando pelo casal e esbarrando em Gabriel de proposito- QUEM VAI GANHAR A TAÇA ESSE ANO?

-NÓS É CLARO.- O outro gritou e correu dando um jogo de corpo em James. Lílian bufou irritada e Gabriel fuzilou as costas de James.

-Bom dia Lily.-Peterson se aproximou sorrindo e beijou o rosto dela. Deu a mão a Gabriel num cumprimento engraçado- Você está brilhando hoje. – Sorriu galanteador para a ruiva e o outro ficou vermelho de raiva

-Por que todos os caras desse castelo são legais com você?- Questionou irritado

-Nossa, nem parece que o Peterson é seu melhor amigo.- Lílian disse chocada. Ela estava tentando disfarçar a surpresa por perceber o ciúme do amigo. Aquilo a deixou muito animada.

-Pois é.- O Corvinal disse tirando sarro de Gabriel- Você é muito neurótico as vezes.

O salão Comunal estava um tanto quanto calmo sem a presença dos Marotos e por esse motivo Dorcas iniciou uma sessão estudos ao lado de Lílian, Mellani e Gabriel. Tentou incorporar Cortney e Marie a turma, mas elas preferiram sair e conversar com Marlene e Alice. Lílian não as culpava, pensou sinceramente em acompanha-las, não estava com tanta vontade de estudar e ficava espantada com a empolgação de Dorcas em plena sexta à noite logo depois do jantar. Mellani só estava ali porque o campo estava ocupado com o time da Corvinal e Remus tinha se metido em algum lugar misterioso junto com os outros Marotos.

-Lily.- Gabriel chamou e a menina se virou olhando para ele- Freud foi estudioso do que mesmo?

-Comportamento humano.

-E que relação ele tem Sócrates?

-Nenhuma, Sócrates foi um filosofo Grego.

-Nossa essa parte de Estudo dos Trouxas é muito complicada.- O rapaz respondeu fazendo bico. Lílian observou-o atentamente achando os traços dele extremamente atraentes. "Eu vou ter um problema sério se continuar alimentando isso" pensou.

-Lily?-Ele perguntou sentindo as bochechas arderem. Dorcas cutucou Mellani. A Grant agradeceu a Merlim por ter um motivo para tirar os olhos do pergaminho que deveria conter uma redação de transfiguração.

-Olha só.- Dorcas murmurou, mesmo sem conversar direito com Mellani queria alguém pra comentar- Acha que vão se beijar.

-Talvez.- A loira respondeu olhando para os dois em expectativa. Gabriel olhou para um ponto acima do ombro de Lílian e depois sorriu carinhosamente para ela. Sabia o que queria fazer no momento em que viu James cruzar o buraco do retrato de entrada. Se aproximou sentindo o coração disparar. Lílian chegava a seduzi-lo com seus olhos verdes e pestanas ruivas.

-Gabriel, eu... -Ela estava incerta, o coração estava acelerado ao extremo, não acreditava no que estava prestes a acontecer. Fechou os olhos assim que os dele se fecharam, ele ia beijá-la e ela estava sentindo o mundo girar. Quando pensou que fosse sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, ouviu uma voz familiar gritar ao longe "cuidado" e a voz de Mellani mais perto gritando um não muito desesperado e raivoso. Logo em seguida ela e Gabriel estavam encharcados. Foi tanta água que o chão ficou alagado.

Lílian se afastou rapidamente e viu vários alunos molhados enquanto James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam secos cada um segurando um copinho de água e de lá tirando grandes bolhas com as varinhas e fazendo-as perseguir todos os alunos do salão comunal. Quando as bolhas alcançavam o alvo paravam em cima e estouravam. Uma das enormes bolhas estava seguindo um garotinho do segundo ano que corria muito, mas acabou sendo atingindo nas costas:

- POTTER. -Lílian esbravejou com muita raiva. James olhou com um sorriso largo no rosto

-Almofadinhas e Rabicho estavam discutindo quão bom seria para sua higiene ser tão amiga do Ranhoso. Eu achei melhor te dar um banho logo de uma vez. Sabe? Prevenir.- Lílian pulou do banquinho e estreitou os olhos a fúria palpável a distancia.

-Calma Lily.- Gabriel murmurou e nem isso foi capaz de faze-la voltar a razão

-Você se acha tão engraçado não é Potter? – Tremendo de raiva Lílian fez um movimento de varinha e todas as bolhas que estavam perseguindo os alunos foram voando em direção ao Maroto que se abaixou rapidamente. Não adiantou, as bolhas gigantes voltaram flutuando e uma por uma foram se chocando contra ele e estourando até ele ficar todo molhado. Lílian saiu andando quase soltando fumaça de tão nervosa. Esqueceu até mesmo de Gabriel que ficou sentando com cara de taxo, encharcado igualmente a ruiva. Mellani observava a cena empolgada:

-Você é um idiota sabia?-Ela parou com as mãos nos quadris o pé batendo no chão irritantemente. James ficou de frente pra ela, como Lily era pouco mais baixa que o garoto tinha que levantar o queixo para falar com ele, e ele abaixar o olhar. Ela levou a mão até James e começou a estapear os braços dele tentando acertar o rosto. Potter se defendia como podia - Imbecil, por que não vai molhar a senhora sua mãe? Você e seus amigos idiotas não têm o que fazer não?-Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam com sorrisos travessos observando a cena, Dorcas e Mellani estavam achando aquilo engraçado. Gabriel não estava gostando de toda atenção que James conseguiu roubar pra si, sabia que o moreno só fazia aquelas coisas para ter atenção. Gabriel estava ciente do quanto James adorava atenção

-Ai cuidado, ruivinha.

-RUIVINHA UMA OVA. -Gritou Lílian com raiva e parou de tentar bater nele:

-Eu também estou molhado e não estou tentando te matar.

-Como você é cínico –Lílian jogou a franja que caia nos olhos para trás- Muito cínico. -Ainda estava nervosa- Você molhou os meus deveres, agora você vai refazê-los e se eu não tirar dez juro que você morre Potter. Você ouviu bem?-Ela percebeu que James olhava para baixo de seu pescoço, mas não se tocou do que era- Você ouviu o que eu disse?-Ela ainda estava brava para se tocar que ele olhava diretamente para seus seios- POTTER.- Ela gritou:

-Desculpe não prestar atenção.- Ele falou ainda olhando para os seios dela -É que você está sem capa.

-Grande observação, vai ganhar um premio por isso.- Respondeu, James ajeitou os óculos com o dedo indicador empurrando-o para cima, pois este insistia em escorregar pelo nariz, em seguida ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e soltou:

-Não é isso, é que... -Arrumou os óculos de novo - Sua camisa está transparente. E seu sutiã é preto.- Murmurou em um tom de tranquilidade sem igual. Lílian arregalou os olhos enquanto James olhava agora para o rosto dela sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela o empurrou com raiva

-Você é um pervertido mesmo.

-Eu só estava avisando que sua camisa estava transparente.

-Não. Ahhh você não estava mesmo. Estava é debochando de mim. E ainda vem insultando minha inteligência.

- Eu só estava avisando. Se você não sabe diferenciar uma gentileza de um insulto eu não posso fazer nada.- Nesse instante um "Uhhhh" coletivo retumbou pelo Salão Comunal

- Você não tem respeito com ninguém mesmo não é?

-Eu ainda te trato com muito respeito ruivinha. Mas se você quiser posso ser menos cortês. -James disse olhando Lílian nos olhos e falando com uma voz debochada. Ele percebeu que tinha feito uma grande besteira e decidiu sair dali para pensar num jeito de conquista-la. Deu as costas para ela e saiu andando. Lílian não gostou daquele desfecho e gritou quando ele estava quase saindo do salão comunal:

-VOCÊ AINDA TEM QUE FAZER MEUS DEVERES. -Ela estava com muita raiva, ele ficou possesso, odiava quando gritavam com ele. Virou-se e disse com a face endurecida de raiva

-Depois você me passa essas porcarias que eu faço.

-Não eram porcarias estavam muito bem feitas. -Ela saiu andando até onde o maroto estava. - E se você me fizer porcarias eu vou te caçar até a última geração.- James se aproximou e num movimento Lílian estava na parede ao lado do buraco de saída onde estava o quadro da mulher gorda. James estava com o corpo todo colado ao dela, ele segurou os pulsos da garota com apenas uma mão deixando-os acima da cabeça. Como ambos estavam com as roupas molhadas o contato ficou muito intimo. Ela sentiu cada músculo do peito e barriga dele que não sabia existir e ficou imóvel com os olhos arregalados, ele levou os lábios até o ouvido dela e disse:

-Se você me ferrar é bom estar pronta pra arcar com as consequências, ninguém grita comigo ouviu?

-Me larga.- Ela disse entre dentes- Você não tem direito nenhum de encostar em mim.

-Você ainda vai implorar pra que eu encoste em cada pedacinho de pele que tem.- Lílian ficou muito tensa e com vontade de chorar odiava ficar impotente. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio e uma vontade de ficar mais perto. Sem perceber inclinou o corpo para frente pedindo mais contato e James percebendo o gesto deslizou os dedos desde o ombro direto dela até a altura da nuca onde encheu a mão com os cabelos vermelhos forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos, ela o fez ofegante e ele se aproximou quase beijando-a. Lílian podia sentir as coxas dele com perfeição em engoliu em seco. James estava ofegante e não conseguia controlar as reações de seu corpo, ela estava tão próxima e tão quente que quando decidiu falar sua voz saiu rouca causando um efeito arrebatador na ruiva- Você podia sair comigo que tal?- Ela subiu o joelho com força e James se afastou morrendo de dor. Lílian pegou a varinha com tanta raiva dele que mal precisou abrir a boca para lançar três azarações em cima dele. O Maroto caiu no chão e logo várias garotas e seus amigos vieram em cima dele. Lílian percebeu as pessoas olhando para ela com expressões indefinidas, Gabriel e Mellani estavam chocados, ela se aproximou deles e Gabriel puxou-a para um abraço:

-Está tudo bem?-Ela fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto repousava no ombro dele, não era muito confortável, pois eles eram do mesmo tamanho, mas pra ela era perfeito - Ele fez aquilo só para te assustar relaxa.

-Ele não tinha o direito.-Falou Lílian com raiva de si mesma por sentir certas coisas, naquele instante ela soube exatamente porque Mellani se sentiu tão mal no ano anterior quando Sirius a beijou no jogo de verdade ou desafio:

-Céus, James Potter acabou de te agarrar foi isso?- Dorcas tinha saído do choque.

-Ele está bem ferrado. Eu juro que se ele chegar a cinco passos de mim eu vou... Vou estuporar os miolos dele.- Ela se afastou de Gabriel e viu Mellani rindo- Qual a graça?

-Você deixou ele nervoso. Essa é a graça. O Jay tem essa mania horrível de segurar a pessoa que fez ele ficar com raiva. Sabe as pessoas por quem ele sente afeição. Ele vivia fazendo isso comigo quando a gente era criança.- Mellani soltou outra risada- Quando ele fica muito irritado com algo ele não grita, ele fala baixinho pra intimidar. Pelo visto ele conseguiu em?

-Eu é que vou conseguir destruir a cara dele se ele fizer de novo!

-Calma Lily. Já passou.- Gabriel disse – Não precisa ficar tão abalada por causa o Potter.

-O que você que insinuar?- Ela perguntou com raiva

-Ele não quer insinuar nada pimentinha!- Dorcas disse tentando acalmar os ânimos- Vamos todos ficar de cabeça fria e você dá um _Secar_ logo no uniforme antes que outro engraçadinho venha falar da sua roupa de baixo.- Lílian bufou com raiva o sorrisinho sábio de Mellani a deixava mais intrigada ainda.

James sentou-se em sua cama com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer. Remus lançou um feitiço secante nele e o Maroto mal percebeu. Sirius e Peter tinham sorrisos travessos no rosto. Lupin estava mais preocupado com o amigo e sentou-se em sua frente

-Pontas, você está bem?- James assentiu finalmente deixando um sorriso surgir em seu rosto

-Você está agindo de maneira muito estranha cara.- Peter pontuou com deboche e Sirius revirou os olhos. James suspirou

-Eu acabei de perceber uma coisa.- Potter murmurou sorridente enquanto olhava para Remus.

-O que?

-Eu tenho chances com a Evans.

-Ãh? Que parte do esculacho que ela te deu você não assimilou?- Sirius perguntou com indignação e Remus comprimiu os lábios segurando o riso

-É James, o Almofadinhas está meio certo. Ela foi bem clara.

-Levando em conta que ela estremeceu nos meus braços e não no de vocês o que eu disse é totalmente plausível.

-Uma pessoa pode muito bem estremecer de medo, nojo ou ânsia de vomito.- Peter lembrou. Não aprovava Lílian tanto quanto Sirius.- E sinceramente? Por que você está babando nela? É uma menina normal.

-Viu!- Sirius disse- Não sou só eu. O rato também acha.

-A Lily pode ter uma aparência mais comum. O que eu discordo totalmente!- Remus começou- Olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos chamam atenção...

-Mas o rosto dela é comum!- Sirius exclamou- O corpo dela é normal! Ela nem é sensual! Como você pode ficar com a gostosa da Luiza e notar a frígida da Evans?

-Sirius.- Remus o chamou com uma repreensão velada

-Eu gosto de gente bem humorada.- James comentou de maneira um tanto quanto sonhadora- Nunca vejo aquela menina sem um sorriso no rosto. E ela é inteligente. E meus padrões são diferentes dos seus.- Terminou com uma expressão mais séria. Sirius bufou

-Mas, pra dar só uns amassos você não precisa ver tudo isso. O que a Luiza é? Só é bem humorada quando está com a boca colada na sua. Tá é inteligente, mas a Marie não era. Pra dizer a verdade acho a MacDonald bem burrinha e preguiçosa! E você deu uns amassos nela. E a Veronica? Era bem um X, apenas uma incógnita. Nunca sabia quando ela estava feliz, triste, com raiva. Mas pelo menos ela tinha bunda! Você ficou com a Marlene antes das férias. Por Merlimmmmm tem noção da Marlene? Coloca ela do lado da Evans vai! A Lene é muito, muito, muito mais interessante!

-Fica com ela você então.- James disse irritado e Peter o olhou desconfiado

-Você está apaixonado?- O gordinho perguntou astutamente- Sério você está? Por que todas as garotas que o Sirius fica você aprova e todas as que você fica o Sirius aprova, pra falar a verdade você agem como cafetões um do outro! Que raios aconteceu pra querer a Evans?

-Eu não estou apaixonado!- A negação desesperada foi motivo suficiente para Remus o olhar desconfiado e os outros dois pararem com o ataque. Os três o pressionaram com o olhar- Eu estou interessado. Realmente muito interessado, mas não estou apaixonado. Seria um pouco estranho me apaixonar por alguém que mal converso.

-Ahhh você fala bastante com ela.- Peter disse rindo- Difícil é ela falar com você. Vamos lá Pontas, confessa que está caidinho por ela.

-É Pontas, Peter tem razão. Você está apaixonado.- Sirius e James amarraram a cara

-Não estou não!- Devolveu com raiva- Eu acho a Evans uma pessoa bastante interessante, mas se eu realmente gostasse dela eu não ficaria com outras garotas.

-Parem de encher nosso veado! Se ele já disse que não está apaixonado ele não está! Deixa ele continuar com as gostosas pelos corredores.- Sirius deu a discussão por encerrada

-É UM CERVO. Aquilo é um cervo!- Ele exclamou irritado- Não vê a diferença da galhada?- Os outros três caíram numa gargalhada coletiva. James franziu o cenho e rumou para o banheiro. A ideia de estar apaixonado por alguém era apavorante. Arrancou as roupas e entrou no box abrindo o registro do chuveiro com certa violência. Quando fechou os olhos as lembranças do corpo de Lílian contra o seu fizeram o menino sentir um arrepio. Suspirou descendo sua mão, iniciando um ritual quase que sagrado para ele. Pela primeira vez pensou na ruiva enquanto se deliciava com o próprio corpo. Ao terminar ficou muito preocupado. Talvez, só talvez, ele pudesse estar apaixonado pela garota.

**N/A: Eu gosto muito desse capitulo. Tá é difícil eu nomear um cap preferido, mas acho extremamente fofo pelo fato dos personagens voltarem mais maduros e outros nem tanto (Mel e Sirius talvez hahaha). Também é nesse cap que o James realmente percebe que gosta da Lily embora não assuma. Eu acho que a Lílian também percebe algo em relação a ele, mas até parece que ela vai admitir. **

**Maria Fernanda, você é uma fofa, adorei quando disse que a fic é "revolucionária" me deixou feliz saber que pensa isso. Quanto a sua suposição de atritos, digamos que está um pouco certa. Só vou te lembrar de que tem duas loiras entre Remus e Sirius. Fica a dica**

**Liz, eles estão crescendo, a partir desse capitulo as coisas já começam a acontecer bem mais rápido. Eu não podia passar os 3 primeiros anos deles tão rápido se não ninguém perceberia as mudanças de personalidade, principalmente da Mellani ;) Aé, bem vinda a fic espero que esteja apreciando. Fiquei muito feliz com o comentário.**


	13. Capitulo Doze- Secretamente Seu

**Capitulo Doze: Secretamente seu**

**Sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes. Desculpem algum erro.**

**Os sentimentos podem acontecer de forma sutil e inesperada. Quando ele acontece pode ocorrer da pessoa nunca perceber, ou mascarar com o forte amor fraternal, com o tolo ódio ou com o mais perigoso deles, o avassalador desejo carnal. As paixões são exigentes mimadas e impulsivas, da mesma forma que elas se instalam elas se vão e na maioria das vezes sem que se perceba. A paixão pode te corroer quando não satisfeita e te levar a estágios de extasie quando correspondida. A paixão é a maior inconstância do ser humano.**

Remus sorriu quando sentiu o abraço de Mellani contra si. Era final de semana e decidiram ficar no castelo ao invés de irem para Hogsmead. Os dias estavam esfriando lentamente e os alunos se despediam descontentes do calor aconchegante do verão. Mellani particularmente gostava do outono. Aa folhas laranjas davam um ar especial, e ela realmente adorava o dia das bruxas. O mês de setembro se foi tão rápido que a garota mal percebeu quando outubro chegou.

-Vamos sentar ali.- A menina apontou para um lugar longe do castelo e perto do lago. Nenhum aluno estava por ali. Lílian tinha ido para Hogsmead com Cortney, Marie, Alice e mais algumas meninas que eram conhecidas da ruiva. Mellani não fazia ideia de quem eram as inúmeras colegas de Lílian.

-E Lily onde está?- Remus perguntou enquanto se sentava na grama encostando as costas numa árvore. Mellani sentou-se entre as pernas dele e ficou meio de lado para observar o rosto do namorado

-Em Hogsmead. Foi num grupo. Quando Gabriel soube que Amus estaria no meio decidiu ir junto.

-Nossa que estranho.

-Por quê?

-Bem, eu e os Marotos vimos ele aos beijos com a Dafne Greene.

-A amiga do Diggory? Da Lufa?- Remus assentiu

-Eu pensei que vocês duas soubessem. São tão amigas dele.

-A amizade do Gabriel é meio estranha. Eu sinto que ele desaprova minhas atitudes. Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse a fim da Lily. Nossa pior que a Lily gosta dele.- Em seguida Mellani levou a mão a boca- Você não devia saber disso.- Remus franziu o cenho preocupado

-Eu acho que ele foi junto porque estavam num grupo grande e provavelmente a Dafne estava no meio. Ela sempre vai onde Diggory vai. São como irmãos.- Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior

-E a Lily com receio de dar bola pro Amus. Pois devia ter feito. Ela não pode ficar esperando a vida toda pelo Gabs. Sem contar que o Peterson parece gostar dela também.

-Esse aí eu acho que é verdade. Nunca vi ele com garota nenhuma e o James disse que ouviu uma conversa muito estranha dele e do Cor.

-Aé?- Remus assentiu

-Sim, ele estava segurando o braços do Cor e parecia bem nervoso, segundo o James ele estava falando algo sobre pisar nos sentimentos e iludir.- Mellani ficou realmente irritada com Gabriel e bufou

-Isso está muito, muito errado.- Remus deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Relaxa um pouco.- Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Toda vez era isso, Remus a provocava com massagens nos ombros e sussurros ao pé da orelha, mas quando ela tomava alguma iniciativa mais ousada ele dava um jeito de sair de fininho. Ela se sentia o homem da relação em vários momentos. Queria mais momentos como o do trem, quando foi pedida em namoro.

-Por que você sempre foge?- Ela perguntou se virando e olhando-o nos olhos. O menino a olhou confuso

-Como assim?

-Você sempre foge quando eu... Quando eu me empolgo com você.

-É que...- Remus ficou tenso. Não podia dizer que toda vez um animal descontrolado tomava conta de seus sentidos e tentava acasalar com ela a qualquer custo. Ele teria que inventar uma desculpa- James realmente me ameaçou de morte.- E aquilo era realmente uma verdade. Não que ele se importasse com a ameaça ciumenta do amigo.

-Ele o que?

-Disse que se eu fosse abusado com você ele saberia e então... Seria algo muito ruim.- Mellani sorriu com descrença

-Você tem medo das ameaças do Jay? Conta outra.

-Não é em todo isso, mas...Não quero te tratar como uma qualquer.- Mellani o olhou carinhosamente

-Isso não é me tratar como uma qualquer. É me tratar como sua namorada.- Remus suspirou pesadamente e a puxou para si de maneira um tanto quanto brusca. Mellani gostou daquela maneira dele de beijar e percebeu que preferia muito mais o jeito bruto ao respeitador. Por ela ele podia ter sido um tanto quanto mais selvagem, ela realmente não se importaria de ser jogada na grama e receber umas mordidas de deixar marcas. Suspirou subindo no colo dele e tomando a nuca do Maroto para si. Nunca tinha estado tão intimamente próxima a alguém como estava agora. Sentia as coxas dele abaixo de si e a evidente excitação de encontro ao seu jeans. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele e sentia as mãos do rapaz segurando-a com força nas coxas, forçando-a para baixo. Ele estava fora de controle e ela não estava muito melhor que ele. Ouviu um barulho meio rosnado vindo do garoto e sentiu a boca dele abandonar a sua indo para seu ombro. A pele daquela região estava exposta devido a camisa larga sem gola que ela usava com o emblema dos Stones. Os dentes dele afundaram na pele macia de maneira forte e Mellani sentiu dor, mas gostou da dor que sentiu

-Remus.- Ela suspirou quando sentiu sua pele ser rasgada pelos dentes dele. O menino se afastou assustado e quando ela o olhou arregalou os olhos surpresa. O tom dos olhos de Remus estavam diferentes, mais alaranjados, esquisitos e intensos como quando ela foi visita-lo na enfermaria.- Você está bem?- Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou voltando ao controle. O lobo estava sedento por Mellani desde que o rapaz a conheceu. Estar a três dias da lua cheia não ajudava a se controlar. Ele tinha lido sobre isso em livros. Demoraria um tempo para o licantropo conseguir controlar o lobo em situações intensas como aquela, mas Remus sabia que era questão de exercício e costume.- O que houve? Por que está assim?

-Nada Mel.- Ele sussurrou acariciando os braços dela com carinho- Só fiquei um pouco tonto.- Olhou com pesar para o machucado no ombro direito dela e passou os dedos lentamente- Desculpe por isso.- Mellani sorriu

-Eu gostei.- Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente, mas antes que pudesse a voz do professor Slugh retumbou perto deles.

-Hey meus queridos, que falta de decência é essa?- Mellani se levantou e jogou o cabelo em cima do ombro. Remus levantou sem jeito. O homem estava com as calças arregaçadas até os joelhos e tinha plantas da beira do lago em mãos- Eu sei que Hogwarts permite namoros, mas há suas restrições e não são poucas. Podia ter tirado pontos da casa de vocês por isso.

-Desculpe senhor. Nós prometemos nos comportar de agora em diante.- Mellani disse de maneira cínica. Remus achou-a assustadoramente parecida com Sirius naquele momento.

-Eu acredito em você senhorita Grant. É melhor vocês irem para outro lugar.

-Sim senhor.- Remus murmurou sem jeito e saiu andando

-E fique longe de encrencas senhorita.- Mellani segurou o riso e Remus disse divertido

-Céus sua fama está pior que a minha.

-Amor, eu sou mais marota que vocês quatro juntos.- Os dois começaram a rir.

-MELLANI!- James gritou enquanto arregalava os olhos. Os alunos que estavam no salão comunal os olharam curiosos- Que merda é essa no seu ombro?- E afastou a camisa dela. A garota franziu o cenho irritada e puxou a camisa de volta- O que você e o Remus andam fazendo? Você está louca de deixar que ele... Que ele... _Mellani_!- Murmurou o nome da prima de maneira esganiçada. Estava muito vermelho. A menina revirou os olhos entediada com o ataque de proteção do primo. Agradeceu que nenhum amigo deles estivesse por perto- Isso não é coisa que senhoritas descentes fazem!

-AH Jay para com isso! Eu e o Remus não fizemos nada de mais.

-Não é o que essa coisa roxa aí no seu ombro diz!- Ele estava muito vermelho e nervoso- Você tem que se manter descente Mel! O que a mãe vai achar?- A menina bufou revirando os olhos

-Você por um acaso não dá uns amassos?

-Isso está totalmente fora de questão.

-Não está coisa nenhuma! Você não tem direitos diferentes dos meus só porque é um garoto.

-Diga isso pra sociedade! Se continuar assim não poderá casar de branco!

-E quem disse que eu quero me casar?- Mellani cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé- Para James! Foi a mesma chiadeira quando eu entrei para o time. Adiantou? Claro que não! E outra se for pra reclamar eu vou falar pra tia que você fica se amassando pelos corredores com meninas praticamente desconhecidas! Quem é pior? Eu que tenho um relacionamento de quase um ano com um de seus melhores amigos ou você?- James bufou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé esquerdo, quase como um espelho da prima- Ahhhh agora que virou o jogo você não abre mais a boca!

-Remus não devia fazer isso com você!

-Ele me contou suas condições ridículas para o nosso namoro. Se você se intrometer na minha vida amorosa mais uma vez que seja eu vou falar pra Lily sobre os desenhos que faz e aí eu quero ver onde vai enfiar sua cara.- James arregalou os olhos. Seu rosto ficou pálido

-Você não teria coragem.

-Quer pagar pra ver?- Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha direita até o limite e deixando a esquerda imóvel. – Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça James!- Ela parecia bem irritada e abaixou o tom de voz- Eu e Remus estamos namorando. Isso inclui beijos, abraços e uns bons amassos. Se eu deixar que ele faça isso não há problema algum! É melhor passar a conviver com a ideia que mais dia menos dia nós vamos acabar transando!

-Nem pensar!- Ele grunhiu com raiva e Mellani bufou novamente- Vocês mal estão namorando e vão dar um passo desses? Isso é errado Mellani.

-James!- Agora ela estava indignada- Faz um ano desde que comecei a sair com Remus! Eu sei que estamos oficialmente juntos há apenas quatro meses, mas estamos ficando desde setembro do ano passado! E você não é o tio Harry ou a tia Mag pra vir me falar sobre essas coisas! Se eu quiser transar com Remus eu vou e nada vai me impedir.- O Maroto ficou muito vermelho- Eu te amo Jay, sou doente por você, mas se continuar se intrometendo em assuntos meus... Assuntos de caráter tão intimo quanto este eu vou contar pra Lily que está apaixonado por ela!

-Eu não estou apaixonado por ela!- Ele respondeu com raiva e depois abrandou o tom- E só estava preocupado com você.- Mellani sorriu e se aproximou abraçando o primo. O Maroto correspondeu ao gesto de maneira carinhosa.- Eu sei que você faz certas coisas com o Remus, mas não precisa ter algo que me prove ok? Eu realmente sinto muito ciúme quando sei dessas coisas e meu primeiro instinto é zelar sua integridade.- Mellani riu

-Você realmente me irrita quando tem seu ataques de super proteção.

-Me desculpa.- Beijou o topo da cabeça dela- Você é _minha_ prima. Saber que o Remus pode cuidar de você melhor do que eu me dá um pouco de medo.

-Ninguém vai cuidar de mim melhor do que você Jay.- Mellani suspirou deitando a cabeça no ombro dele- Era na sua cama que eu dormia quando sentia falta do meu pai.- James sorriu orgulhoso- E você nunca vai ser menos em minha vida. Você é meu irmão e eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.- Ele sussurrou sentindo o ciúme abrandar- É só que... Tudo está mudando muito rápido.

-As coisas acontecem Jay.

-Eu sei.- Suspirou e se afastou da prima olhando-a nos olhos- Você sabe que eu sempre, sempre estarei ao seu lado não sabe?- Ela assentiu- Quando sentir que está tudo muito ruim pode vir falar comigo.- Ela sorriu triste. James sabia que a vida dela em Hogwarts era bem diferente da dele

-Eu vou tentar me lembrar disso mais vezes.- Sorriram um para o outro. Em seguida o olhar de James fixou num ponto de maneira sonhadora. Mellani seguiu o olhar dele e avistou sua melhor amiga Lílian Evans- Sabe eu realmente posso te ajudar com isso se estiver disposto a largar as vadiazinhas com quem anda pra ficar só com ela.- James abriu a boca indignado

-N-não é nada disso que você está pensando.

-Eu não pensei nada de mais.- Mellani debochou e depois deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do primo- Vou lá com ela.

-Ok.- Ele ainda olhava para a ruiva.

-Senhores Potter e Lupin, podem ficar calados, por favor?- Slughorn pediu sorrindo para os garotos. Remus corou e assentiu. James fez uma piada sussurrada sobre o bigode enorme do homem.- Como eu ia dizendo as propriedades mágicas para se fazer...

-Desculpa.- Remus sussurrou sem jeito enquanto tomava notas do que o professor falava. James bufou- Se te conforta eu gosto de mais da sua prima.

-Isso não torna a mordida que deu nela menos pervertida.- Remus sentiu o rosto queimar e engoliu em seco.

-E-eu... Vou tentar ser mais discreto.

-Pensei que fosse parar.

-Não dá.- Ele sussurrou- Ela...-Suspirou- Ela me provoca ok? O que você faria no meu lugar?

-Eu pensei que fosse mais centrado que nós três.

-Eu disfarço bem. Só isso.- James meneou a cabeça negativamente e começou a separar os ingredientes que o professor dizia. Fariam uma poção energética.

-Eu nem sei por que estou falando isso pra você. Hoje de manhã tomei um passa fora dela.

-Você sabe que a Mel não é muito amigável nas segundas de manhã.- James ficou vermelho- Saber disso não implica em dormir com ela. Você está ficando paranoico. Quantos dias está evitando a Luiza mesmo?- O moreno encolheu os ombros e depois bufou- Você acha que eu não me lembro da conversa que tivemos no penúltimo dia de aula?- James mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a jogar um pó dourado no caldeirão. Remus puxou a tampinha de um líquido e jogou seu conteúdo viscoso logo em seguida- Fica de olho no fogo que eu mexo.- Murmurou ouvindo o professor ao longe. James assentiu

-Deixem o fogo a 30 meus queridos.- A voz do professor retumbou pela sala e Potter ajeitou o fogo enquanto Remus mexia o conteúdo em sentido anti-horário

-Eu sei que você não esqueceu.- James pegou um pó de cor escura e jogou no caldeirão. Um cheiro doce subiu da poção que ambos faziam- Mas por que raios essa pauta agora?

-Bem, pelo fato de você estar agindo estranhamente desde o final do terceiro ano?- Os olhos de James correram pela sala de aula parando na nuca de Lílian. Ela estava na primeira mesa ao lado de Severus. O professor elogiava bastante o desempenho deles. Logo ao lado estavam Gabriel e Mellani. James sentiu um solavanco no estomago ao reparar o jeito que as cabeças de Lílian e Severus estavam próximas olhando o conteúdo de um livro. A menina tinha as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e roçava seu braço no do Sonserino ocasionalmente. O rosto de James queimou em raiva e Remus o olhou desconfiado

-Bem, provavelmente porque você não para de secar a Lily.

-Eu não estou secando a sardenta da Evans ok?

-Primeiro.- Remus começou- Se quer alguma coisa com ela para com essas frescuras de dizer que não está a fim ou sei lá. E para de sair com metade do castelo e ficar competindo com o Sirius. Lily é uma garota diferente.- James suspirou enquanto lançava o feitiço na poção

-Eu sei.

-James.- Remus chamou e o amigo o olhou- Não precisa assumir para o Almofadinhas ou para o Rabicho, mas sabe que pode falar comigo numa boa.- O moreno mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e ficou calado- Não é vergonha nenhuma sabia?

-Eu estou assustado.- Murmurou inconformado com aquela situação- Estou indignado, desacreditado. Eu não quero gostar de alguém como a Evans.

-Por quê? Ela é incrível.

-Porque machuca.- James concluiu- Sentimentos machucam as pessoas.

-Mas também curam.- Os dois ficaram em silencio. O professor parabenizava o brilhantismo de Severus e James fingiu vomitar. O moreno não gostaria de admitir, mas as palavras de Remus bateram de maneira diferente em seu coração. Ele não precisaria mudar seu jeito, apenas o modo como tratava Lílian, era apenas ser menos grosso e mais charmoso. Fazer como fazia com as meninas que queria sair.

-É classe vocês estão dispensados, mas eu gostaria de falar em particular com os seguintes alunos...

-IIIIIHHH lá vem bronca.- James murmurou desanimado

-Senhores, Potter...- O moreno fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome- Lupin, Snape e senhoritas, Meadowes, Evans e Grant.- Os seis ficaram confusos com aquilo esperaram todos os alunos saírem.- Se aproximem por favor.- O homem disse encostado em sua mesa. James jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito pelo ombro

-Eu não fiz nada.- Defendeu-se- Não nessa aula.- O homem riu e seu bigode cheio tremeu

-Muito espirituoso senhor Potter.- Severus revirou os olhos- Bem, os convoquei porque eu tenho o hábito de dar um jantar especial aos alunos... Potencialmente grudados ao sucesso.- Lílian franziu o cenho e Mellani sorriu- Não que seja um favoritismo, mas é algo que faço para um grupo seleto. Há tempos não tinha uma sala com tanto brilhantismo junto. Se quiserem, agora vocês podem fazer parte do Club do Slugh.- Lílian sorriu gostando da ideia. Ela apreciava o jeito estranho do professor de poções.- Bem então semana que vem vocês podem ir até minha sala para um jantar muito especial. Também costumo dar festas, mas essas são mais liberais e podem levar um acompanhante.- Mellani sorriu.- Bom era só isso. Estão dispensados.- Os alunos saíram e Lílian ficou para trás.- Ah senhorita Evans. Alguma dúvida?

-Sim, fiquei com dúvidas sobre esse capitulo.- Abriu o livro- Estava tentando fazer sozinha para treinar e...- Lílian começou com uma enxurrada de dúvidas sobre uma poção para plantas e o professor ficou muito contente com o interesse dela.

Mellani sentiu o braço de Remus em volta de seus ombros e sorriu. Andavam abraçados para a próxima aula. James estava extremamente calado ao lado deles. Dorcas conversava animadamente com Remus

-Eu também acho.- A menina falou- Se Teorim pudesse ter feito algo melhor em Bilbor seria o desfecho da mãe da personagem. As pessoas querem me matar quando digo isso.

-Alguém me entende.- Remus murmurou rindo. Mellani achou aquilo uma tremenda chatice- Mas quanto à coletânea aposto que o soneto quatro podia virar uma música.

-O quatro? Claro que não o seis é infinitamente mais belo.

-Claro que não, as nuances que o quatro oferece são incríveis.

-Incrivelmente depressivas. - Ela devolveu e Remus riu.

-Dorcas!- Sirius exclamou vindo de braços abertos no meio do corredor. Puxou-a de perto de Remus e lhe roubou um beijo quase indecente.

-Desnecessário.- Mellani cantarolou tirando sarro.

-Cuida da sua vida tampinha.

-Eu estou tentando sabe. Cuidando pra não vomitar com essa cena escrota.- Remus bufou e revirou os olhos

-Não comecem vocês dois.

-Verdade. É um tanto quanto cansativo ficar no meio dessas brigas.- Dorcas concluiu.

-Se ela não fosse tão intrometida isso não aconteceria.

-Olha quem fala. Além de roubar MEU espaço no campo vive me azucrinando sempre que tem a oportunidade.

-SEU espaço? Você comprou o campo? Comprou o time?- Remus olhou para Dorcas cansado e apontou para frente, ela assentiu e saiu andando, voltaram a conversar sobre o dramaturgo que tanto adoravam e deixaram Mellani e Sirius se matando para trás.

Depois do almoço os Grifinórios e Corvinais do quarto ano tiveram a tarde livre das aulas porque inexplicavelmente o professor de Estudos dos Trouxas foi acometido de um mal súbito e estava na enfermaria. Lílian desconfiava seriamente de um dedo dos Marotos naquilo, mas não foi reclamar, ela realmente estava gostando de sentar-se ao jardim e apreciar a paisagem alaranjada de outono. Fazendo companhia a ela estavam, Dorcas, Cortney, Marie, Gabriel, Marlene e Peterson. Cor estava um tanto quanto irritado com a proximidade de Peterson e Lílian. Todos perceberam aquilo.

-Tenho sapos de chocolate e varinhas de açúcar.- Marie disse tirando os doces da mochila. Todos pegaram os chocolates sobrando apenas um jogado na grama. Lílian esticou a mão para pegar o chocolate, mas Peterson foi mais rápido.

-Heyyy me da isso aqui.- Ela disse rindo

-Não.- Sacudiu a embalagem na frente dela. Lílian cerrou os olhos e se jogou em cima de Peterson fazendo-o cair na grama e soltar o chocolate. As meninas abriram sorrisos engraçados

-Nossa onde está o ring para eles?- Alice questionou rindo e Gabriel franziu o cenho em desaprovação.

-Esse sapo é meu!- Lílian gritou rindo ao sentir as mãos de Peterson lhe fazendo cócegas na lateral do corpo- Hahahahahha.- Gargalhava tentando sair de cima do rapaz. Ele estava extremamente contente por ter toda aquela atenção da ruiva. A menina rolou para o lado e se arrastou durante alguns segundos pela grama pegando o chocolate. O Corvinal puxou-a pelo tornozelo e Lílian soltou um grito fino gargalhando em seguida.

-Me dá! –Ele rosnou virando-a

-NÃO!- Ela gritou risonha e abriu a embalagem enfiando o sapo inteiro na boca. Peterson fez uma expressão falsamente raivosa que fez Lílian rir de boca fechada. Ela engoliu o chocolate quase que inteiro e Peterson sentou-se nas pernas dela- Eu comi!

-Isso foi muito maldoso da sua parte mocinha.- As garotas olhavam aquilo desconfiadas.

-Saí de cima de mim Peterson!- Ela gritou com ar de riso tentando empurrá-lo.

-Você merece um castigo.

-Eles vão acabar se pegando.- Cortney murmurou empolgada olhando para os dois. Gabriel cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o amigo de maneira séria. O grito fino de Lílian seguido por uma gargalhada cortou o silencio tenso. Peterson a enchia de cócegas e a ruiva deixava lágrimas escaparem de tanta cócega que sentia.

-Eu quero meu chocolate!- Ele pontuou ofegante quando parou de ataca-la. Lílian soltou um riso frouxo e disse

-Hum que pena.- Estalou os lábios- Ainda estou com o gostinho dele na boca.

-Aé?- Ele a olhou de maneira travessa. – Então deixa eu resolver meu problema.- O rapaz se abaixou tomando os lábios da garota para si. Dorcas e Marie ofegaram. Marlene abriu a boca sem acreditar. Alice e Cortney gritaram entusiasmadas, mas Gabriel foi o pior. Ele arregalou os olhos e exclamou

-Que merda você está fazendo Peterson?- O Corvinal não ouviu nada. Queria apenas sentir o gosto da boca da Grifinória abaixo de si. Lílian estava em choque. Sem saber o que fazer. Nunca imaginou que teria seu primeiro beijo dessa maneira. Empurrou Peterson lentamente e sentou-se. Ele fez o mesmo e a encarou sem jeito. Foi o beijo mais curto que já tinha dado em sua vida.

-E-eu...- Ele engoliu em seco- Er...

-Por que você fez isso?- Ela perguntou confusa.

-Er... Lily, nós vamos até a cozinha e já voltamos.- Dorcas disse sinalizando para os colegas. Todos se levantaram, mesmo que Gabriel estivesse hesitante. Os outros dois não perceberam. As quatro meninas não foram tão longe e ficaram espionando o casal. Gabriel saiu andando com raiva e esbarrou em James

-Olha por onde anda cabeça de vento.

-Não enche Potter.- E saiu com mais pressa

-Ihhh o cara está estressadinho em.- Sirius murmurou. Peter riu e Mellani revirou os olhos. Ela gostaria de evitar a companhia de Sirius, mas Remus gostava de mais dele e queria passar um tempo com ela e os amigos juntos.- Hey o que minha garota está espionando? – E saiu andando. Os outros quatro saíram atrás deles curiosos- Hey, o que estão fazendo?

-Xiiiii.- Marie pediu se apoiando na arvore.

-Pode me atualizar?- James pediu e Dorcas se virou

-O Peterson roubou um beijo da Lily agorinha, aí eles estão conversando e a gente quer saber se eles vão ficar de novo.

-Ele o que?- Mellani e James exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Cala a bocaaa.- Cortney sussurrou irritada. James se inclinou para frente e franziu o cenho. Peterson estava sentado na grama de frente para Lílian. Potter bufou de raiva.

-Bem eu... Eu não sei. Há um tempo que venho reparando no quanto você é bonita e...

-Decidiu me beijar assim? Sem nem saber se eu correspondia ou não?

-Desculpa. Foi um impulso idiota.- Lílian suspirou sem saber o que fazer- Se você quiser eu... Desculpa, nem falo mais com você...- A ruiva não deixou que ele terminasse e se inclinou beijando-o novamente. Peterson sorriu entre o beijo. Ele se afastou e murmurou- Eu pensei que você gostasse do Gabriel.

-Vo-você sabia?- Peterson assentiu envergonhado- Sabia e mesmo assim me beijou?

-Bem, eu já disse que foi um impulso idiota, mas eu não me arrependo. Se eu tenho algum tipo de chance eu...Resolvi fazer antes que algum babaca feito o Diggory o fizesse.

-Mas você é o melhor amigo do Gabriel o que ele...

-Eu soube que tinha chances quando ele começou a ficar com a Dafne Greene.

-A Amiga do Diggory?- Peterson assentiu- Ele nunca me disse nada.- Ela sentiu-se realmente chateada- Nossa...

-Desculpa. Eu não devia ter dito, mas como me beijou agora eu pensei que... Por que me beijou agora?

-Porque eu estou cansada de esperar por algo que nunca vai acontecer!

-Eu sou um tapa buraco?- Peterson questionou irritado- E se ele te quiser, o que vai fazer?

-Ele quis a Dafne Greene. Não é como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Passei três anos inteiros esperando e esperando.

-Você ainda gosta dele?- Lílian assentiu- E está disposta a não gostar mais?- Ela assentiu de novo.

-Eu nunca tinha pensado em você dessa forma. Mas até que foi legal te beijar. E no caso... Estaríamos nos conhecendo não é? De uma maneira diferente.- Peterson entendeu perfeitamente. Ele ainda estava confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos e escolhas e aquilo seria perfeito para o rapaz

-Você já tinha beijado alguém antes?- Perguntou curioso. Lílian negou e mordeu o lábio envergonhada- Então você tem um talento natural.- Ela sorriu e ele tomou os lábios dela novamente. Dessa vez ela pode sentir um conjunto de língua dentes e sensações maravilhosas. O pensamento de tudo ser estranho de mais e repentino de mais assolou sua mente. Mas ela gostou de beijar Peterson, mesmo que no fundo, lá no fundo ela pensasse em como seria beijar Gabriel.

-Peterson.- Ela murmurou se afastando e o olhou curiosa- Você desenha?

-Nem um boneco palito.- Respondeu tomando os lábios dela pra si novamente. Lílian ficou ligeiramente decepcionada. Pensou que o fato de não ter mais recebido desenhos foi porque a pessoa estava muito perto. Estava errada. Parou de pensar em seu desenhista secreto e concentrou-se nas sensações prazerosas que o Corvinal lhe dava.

-James!- Mellani saiu correndo atrás do primo. O Maroto sentia um queimar dentro do peito. Algo muito horrível. Era sufocante e o perseguia. Era uma dor tão intensa que não coube dentro de si e apareceu nos olhos brilhantes com um aviso de lágrimas. Ele passou pelo pátio e continuou andando- JAMES!- Ignorou-a e puxou a capa do bolso cobrindo-se. Mellani ficou preocupada.

-Onde ele está?- Remus perguntou também preocupado.

-Colocou a capa e desapareceu.- O licantropo não soube o que fazer. O mapa também estava com James e não conseguiriam acha-lo tão cedo. Mellani encarou o namorado- Ele realmente está gostando dela não é?-Remus assentiu- Isso é mal. Muito mal.

Sirius estava se agarrando com Francis no começo a escada da torre de astronomia ainda era inicio de noite e ninguém pegaria ele ali. O lugar estava na penumbra iluminado apenas por dois archotes dando um aspecto aconchegante. Ele tinha despistado Dorcas e Cortney. Sabia que Francis não era mais virgem, além de ser uma quintanista muito bela. Ele sabia que conseguiria transar com ela. E do jeito que as coisas estavam indo por ali talvez até naquele momento. Sirius tinha um dom pra ficar com garotas mais velhas que até ele mesmo admirava- Oh Francis.-Ele murmurou arfando enquanto apertava os seios da garota por baixo da camisa ainda por cima do sutiã:

-Não acredito que estou ficando com um garoto mais novo.- Ela disse arfando enquanto ele deslizava as duas mãos pra baixo do sutiã dela finalmente tocando os seios. Sirius pressionou-a mais ainda entre ele e a parede e tirou a mão direita do seio da garota descendo-a pela cintura da loira. Brincou com o cós da saia e rumou até a coxa dela onde apertou com gosto e certa brutalidade. A garota soltou um gemido rouco - Sirius.- Chamou arfante, ele puxou a coxa dela com rapidez encaixando-a no quadril dele. Francis puxou o cinto dele fazendo as calças desceram até os joelhos. O Black pressionou o corpo mais ainda contra o dela e friccionou o quadril fazendo a garota delirar ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado:

-Black.-Ele ouviu uma voz familiar e na opinião dele irritante, mas pensou ser coisa da sua cabeça. Continuou o que estava fazendo desta vez atacando a boca de Francis com muito desejo, estava precisando daquilo faz tempo -Black, será que você pode parar um pouco o que está fazendo? Eu só preciso saber onde meu primo está.- Sirius não estava delirando era mesmo a voz de Mellani ali. Francis o empurrou com força e ele puxou as calças, enquanto ela abotoava a camisa. Olhou para Mellani que estava evitando encará-lo e estava muito vermelha:

-Você disse que ninguém ia nos atrapalhar aqui, sabia que não dava certo ficar com criança.- Francis saiu dali arrumando a camisa e Sirius ainda com metade do peito exposto e a calça com o cinto aberto encarou Mellani seriamente. Os lábios dele estavam inchados e o Black passava a mão por eles enquanto cruzava os braços com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto. Mellani observou o garoto com os cabelos desgrenhados caindo um pouco sobre os olhos. Ela sentiu o estomago revirar, estava assustada, nunca tinha presenciado nada parecido. Seus momentos com Remus eram muito diferentes daquilo. Ficou muito constrangida na hora que chegou e viu Sirius só de cueca naquele estado de pura excitação. Mellani tinha certeza que demoraria para tirar da cabeça a expressão de puro desejo que estava no rosto dele antes dela interromper :

-O que você quer tampinha? Agora que já interrompeu minha diversão fala logo. Antes que eu mude de ideia.- Ele disse sarcástico- Aé esqueci que você precisa se recuperar da visão que teve, pois foi muito suja não é?-Sirius estalou os lábios e disse sorrindo debochado- Afinal você não é acostumada a fazer esse tipo de coisa.- Mellani corou violentamente e Sirius fechou a cara- Ele deve estar no campo de quadribol, você mais do que ninguém devia saber.

-Mas eu já fui lá e ele não está. E eu pensei que você estivesse preocupado.

-Eu estava preocupado, mas Remus disse pra não esquentar porque ele precisava ficar sozinho.

-Você conhece o James. Se apertar ele desabafa. E embora você não queira admitir sabe que ele está apaixonado.

-O que você quer com o Pontas? Acabar com a vida dele colocando essas coisas na mente do cara?-Ele se aproximou de Mellani e ela deu uns três passos para trás perto da porta. Sirius percebeu que conseguiu intimidar a garota, e se espichou para ficar mais alto do que já era. Perto dela que era muito baixa em comparação a ele sentiu-se ainda mais poderoso. A única pessoa que não conseguia intimidar era Mellani e agora estava conseguindo essa façanha. Sirius sorriu feito um tigre que consegue encurralar sua presa:

-Você não pode definir o que é ou não melhor para ele. James está triste e eu quero ajuda-lo. Estou tão preocupada que tive que recorrer a você! Será que é tão idiota a ponto de não perceber?

-O que te faz pensar que eu sei todo lugar que ele se esconde?

-Você é o melhor amigo dele. E sai de perto de mim.

-Ta com medo que eu faça com você o mesmo que estava fazendo com Francis?-Mellani arregalou os olhos e corou saindo de perto dele, correndo para direção oposta a da porta. Sirius virou-se sorrindo maliciosamente e avançou sobre ela de maneira rápida. Puxou a garota pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela. Mellani arregalou os olhos, pois sentiu exatamente como Sirius estava quando interrompeu o amasso dele com Francis:

-Eu vou contar pro James.- Ela ameaçou com a voz carregada de raiva- Me larga.- Ele achou muito engraçado faze-la sentir medo. Sabia que Mellani sentia várias coisas horríveis em relação a ele, mas nunca cogitou que ela sentisse medo.

-Do que você tem medo?

-De você, seu pervertido. Me larga Black.- O jovem sorriu entendendo o que se passava na cabeça dela. Mellani não tinha medo, só estava constrangida por ter pego ele numa situação tão íntima. Ele nunca iria agarrar uma garota a força principalmente a namorada de um de seus melhores amigos, mas queria dar um susto nela. Estava sendo prazeroso de mais abaixar o ego dela. Vê-la sem aquela postura arrogante. Sirius odiava o jeito arrogante e seguro de Mellani.

-Já disse pra me largar.

-Não até você se render. Sei que me quer Mellani.- Debochou e riu com a expressão de horror no rosto dela.

-Não coloca meu nome nessa sua boca suja e me larga agora.- Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si- 'Ta' me machucando Black. Me solta. -Mellani estava apavorada, não sabia o que ele iria fazer, mas tinha certeza que pela cara dele não era coisa boa. Desceu a mão entre os corpos dos dois com o intento de pegar a varinha, mas Sirius foi mais rápido segurando as mãos dela apenas com a mão direita enquanto com a esquerda ainda segurava-a pela cintura. Mellani se debateu tentado se soltar e percebeu que era pior visto que estavam muito próximos e assim seus corpos se friccionavam. Ela não estava gostando disso:

-Sem magia Mellani.- Ele falou com a voz rouca. A garota engoliu em seco sentindo um calor estranho. Sirius ficou meio confuso, pois sentiu o mesmo. O garoto não tinha se dado conta do quanto estava próximo a ela até aquele momento. De um segundo ao outro se tornou muito consciente do corpo dela. As cochas quentes contra as suas os seios macios pressionados contra seu peito, o modo como ela respirava rápido fazendo o peito subir e descer sem parar. O cheiro dela também era agradável a Sirius. Muito agradável. Ele engoliu em seco. Mellani ficou possessa com o que ele fazia e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Black estranhou aquilo e estava prestes a soltá-la quando sentiu os dentes dela cravarem de maneira forte na pele. A dor lancinante quase o cegou.

-AI CARAMBA. -Ele gritou soltando-a e colocando a mão na pele que estava sangrando. Ele olhou pra ela e viu que ela estava com os olhos marejados e algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto:

-Você nunca mais faça isso.-Ela disse apontando a varinha pra ele- Se não tem respeito por mim, ao menos tenha por James e Remus.- Sirius sentiu-se um pouco culpado quando viu as lágrimas no rosto dela:

-Desculpe.

-Você é desprezível seu imbecil. Eu não preciso de suas desculpas. -Ela fez um movimento de varinha -Estupefaça.

-Expelliarmus.-Bradou Sirius que num reflexo sacou a varinha rapidamente e disse praticamente ao mesmo tempo que ela. Eles ouviram vozes no corredor de pessoas que provavelmente iriam entrar ali. Mellani o encarou com desprezo e disse com a arrogância habitual de volta. Aquela que Sirius tanto odiava:

-Espero que isso não se repita se não eu juro que da próxima vez James e Remus vão saber!

-Você não vai contar?-Ele perguntou surpreso.

-James vai ver com os próprios olhos que tipo de pessoa você é, ele tem esse direito. -Em seguida Mellani saiu de com muita raiva esbarrando em Remus que estava ao lado da professora e atrás deles uma fila de alunos se formava. Logo depois Sirius também saiu com muita raiva gritando o nome de Mellani. A garota saiu correndo sem dar atenção para ele. O Black saiu correndo atrás e Remus ficou intrigado com o que viu:

-Ei garota.

-O que você quer agora?

-O Pontas deve estar na cozinha ficando bêbado.- Mellani olhou para a camisa dele machada de sangue e depois para o rosto bem feito. Estava morrendo de raiva do que ele tinha feito. Sirius percebeu o jeito frio com o qual ela o olhava. Não existia a raiva habitual, apenas um desprezo diferente e carregado de nojo. Sirius odiou-se por sentir culpa.

-Ok.- Ela murmurou friamente.

-Você viu isso?- Gabriel murmurou olhando para Remus- Sua namorada acabou de sair da torre de astronomia com seu melhor amigo.- O licantropo ficou possesso com o que ouviu. Virou-se com o punho fechado e desferiu um soco no rosto de Gabriel. A comoção foi geral.

-REMUS!- Lílian gritou indo acudir o amigo.- O que você... Por que?- Remus apontou o dedo indicador para Gabriel que se levantava zonzo

-A próxima vez que ofender a honra do meu melhor amigo ou da minha namorada eu prometo ser bem menos torpe!- Gabriel estremeceu e a professora de astronomia segurou o braço de Remus

-Senhor Lupin.- Ela estava surpresa com o comportamento nada usual do aluno.- Se está se sentindo estressado é melhor dar um passeio na sala da professora Minerva. Quanto a você.- Olho para Gabriel- Vá para enfermaria tratar esse nariz torto.

-Você é um porco Lupin! Um porco!- Gabriel saiu gritando com raiva. Lílian encarou o colega e disse sem jeito

-Eu sinto muito por isso Remus. Tenho certeza que a intensão do Gabriel não foi essa.

-Ele foi bem claro na intensão dele.- Peter comentou colocando lenha na fogueira- Ele não insinuou ele escancarou que a Grant estava traindo o Remus. Duplamente! Com Sirius!

-Remus...- Dorcas se aproximou chocada. O Maroto estava corado de vergonha com o que tinha feito- O que te deu na cabeça? Professora, o Gabriel que provocou o Remus é injusto ele levar a culpa sozinho!

-Já que a senhorita Meadowes está tão preocupada com o fato do senhor Lupin tomar uma advertência pode segui-lo até a sala da professora McGonagall.- Dorcas arregalou os olhos

-Não professora, ela não... Ela não fez nada.- Remus defendeu

-Já chega.- A mulher disse- Tenho que posicionar alunos em telescópios em menos de cinco minutos! Vocês dois, para sala da professora McGonagall agora!- Remus assentiu e Dorcas foi atrás dele. Andaram em silencio por um tempo e quando estavam a dois corredores da sala da professora ele murmurou incomodado

-Não devia ter feito isso Dorcas. Sério foi estúpido.

-Tanto quanto você bater no Gabriel do nada?

-Todo mundo ouviu o que ele disse.- Remus murmurou irritado

-Eu sei e me ofendi também afinal estou com Sirius.- Remus sentiu-se mal por ter ajudado Sirius a enganar Dorcas.

-Por que você aceita essa situação com o Sirius?- Ele perguntou calmamente. Dorcas franziu o cenho

-Como assim?

-Dele não assumir você. Sabe Dorcas, você é linda, inteligente, esforçada e é obvio que acredita muito nas pessoas.- Um temor que vinha assolando a garota há um tempo ficou forte.

-Ele me assume. Digo, não esconde de ninguém que está comigo.- "E nem com as outras" Remus pensou se contendo para não falar nada.

-Desculpe eu não devia me intrometer.

-Você é um bom amigo.- Ela murmurou triste- Você tem razão. Eu devia cobrar algo de Sirius, mas... Nós combinamos assim e... Eu gosto dele. De verdade. Eu tenho certeza que se a Mellani pedisse algo a você não negaria.-Remus assentiu- Além do que ele me respeita bem. Isso é fundamental. Ele é sincero. Não mente.

-Você não devia confiar nas pessoas tão cegamente.

-Sabe de algo Remus? É algo que está tentando me dizer sobre Sirius?- Remus deu de ombros- Remus!

-Não é nada.- Ele resmungou- Quando sua mãe ganha neném mesmo?

-Essa semana. Vou ficar um tempo fora fazendo lição em casa e depois eu volto.

-Que legal.- Ele parecia curioso sobre isso- Como é? Digo ter um irmão depois de tanto tempo?

-É bem estranho. Eu acho que só vou entender depois que ele ou ela nascer.

-E você quer que seja o que?

-Uma menina é claro, para que eu ajude com roupas, garotos e tudo o mais.- Os dois riram e Remus percebeu o olhar triste dela

-E Sirius acha que é o que?

-Nós não conversamos sobre isso. Digo, ele nunca perguntou. Não sabe nem o quanto estou ansiosa.- Remus franziu o cenho. Não eram todos que tinham a sorte que ele tinha com Mellani. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter uma namorada tão perfeita.- E isso acaba de dar razão a você.- Remus passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

-Você tem que rever suas prioridades.- Ela o olhou confusa- O que sente por ele é mais importante do que o que sente por você?

Lílian acordou sem animo para as aulas de terça feira. A senhora Sawyer estava muito exigente naquele ano e lhes explicou sobre um possível curso de especialização com outro professor no ano seguinte. Olhou para o lado e viu a cama de Mellani arrumada. Franziu o cenho e quando sentou-se Mellani entrou pela porta com o uniforme todo amarrotado e um jeito de quem tinha bebido

-Onde você estava?

-C-com inc.- Soluçou- O James. Nósss fugimos para Hogsmead e enchemos a cara Inc.- Soluçou de novo- De hidromellllll. Sabe o que mais? Encontramos o Carterrrr.- Ela soltou um riso bobo- Ele disse umas coisas sobre Hogwarts e mais algo estranho de voltar. Ele é louco.- Ela se empertigou- Quando eu sair desse infernooooo não volto mais.- Jogou-se na cama- Me acorda na hora do almoço.

-E o que eu digo para os professores?

-Diarreia! Cólicas, catapora. Sarapintose. Qualquerrrr coisa.- E no instante seguinte a garota adormeceu. A ruiva revirou os olhos e rumou para o banheiro. Quando desceu encontrou Gabriel esperando-a

-Bom dia pimentinha.

-Dia.- Ele a abraçou apertado e ela estranhou aquilo- Tudo bem?

-Só estou aproveitando enquanto Peterson não te manipula pelos corredores.

-Para de ser dramático.

-Você vai me trocar por ele. Qual é, ele é altão, bonitão, com aquele bom humor...-Gabriel parecia realmente ciumento.

-Não sei por que tanto ciúme. Você pode afogar suas magoas com a Greene.- O rapaz ficou pálido

-Quem te falou sobre isso?

-As noticias correm!- Gabriel sentiu uma pontada de satisfação vindo dela e franziu o cenho- Você está bem?- Perguntou esticando a mão e tocando o nariz dele.

-Eu não sabia que o magrelo do Lupin podia ser tão forte. Isso é bem esquisito.- Lílian sorriu agradecida pelo humor voltar entre os dois

-Bom eu vou tomar café.

-Na mesa da Corvinal?

-Não seu besta.- Os dois saíram rindo juntos. Peterson estava encostado na parede em frente o retrato esperando por ela e sorriu calorosamente. Gabriel o encarou longamente.

-Podemos conversar depois?- O loiro pediu e Peterson assentiu.

-Bom dia pimentinha.- O Corvinal sussurrou dando um beijo casto em Lílian. Ela sorriu de volta

-Bom dia.- Saíram abraçados conversando animadamente. A ruiva atribuiu o jeito que os amigos se olharam ao fato de Peterson ter falado sobre Dafne Greene. Lílian foi incapaz de perceber um sentimento estranho entre os dois amigos.

Sirius bufou enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Peter na aula de transfiguração

-Eu estou quase desistindo de poções como você fez.- O gordinho murmurou desanimado

-É o problema é que eu tenho capacidade pra passar sem aquele gordo morfético você não.

-Como você é estupido.- Peter devolveu irritado- E se você não sabe sua expressão está completamente errada já que morfético é uma pessoa doentemente magra! Acho que sua educação puro sangue tão tradicional não te ensinou um inglês muito bom.

-Minha educação puro sangue deixou de ensinar muitas coisas.- O tom sombrio de Sirius foi o suficiente para Peter calar a boca. Sirius era uma pessoa muito fechada.- Devia ter feito igual o Pontas e ficar dormindo a manhã toda. Ele não apareceu nem no almoço.

-A Grant também não.

-Estou pouco me lixando pra ela.- No instante em que ele falou isso James entrou pela sala de aula e logo atrás dele veio Mellani. Sirius engoliu em seco, parecia que ela vinha em câmera lenta, o gingado do quadril, o jeito que os seios dela se moviam... Com o suéter cinza ficava bem mais evidente o quanto o corpo dela se desenvolveu. Sirius levou a mão a gola da camisa afrouxando-a e desviou o olhar abaixando a cabeça. Sentir o corpo esquentar pela lembrança da torre de astronomia não foi algo muito inteligente, além do que, Cortney estava sentada ao seu lado com Dorcas. E ele estava dando um amasso em ambas. Precisava descobrir um jeito de voltar a ficar com Francis. –Sirius.- Peter chamou e o garoto levantou a cabeça.- Veio voando até você.- Entregou um pássaro de pergaminho a ele. O garoto abriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha- Quem é?

-Dominique Forbs. Perguntou se pode falar comigo depois da aula.- Ele se virou para trás e viu a Sonserina acenando para ele. Sirius não se importava muito em ficar com Sonserinas. Já tinha dado uns amassos em uma três meses atrás, mas saiu fora quando ela começou a falar sobre namoro. A menina sorriu. Era bonita, tinha cabelos enrolados e cheios e lábios carnudos. Sorriu de volta e depois virou para o lado. Dorcas o olhava desconfiada.

-Ela quer ajuda.

-Com o que?- Ela sussurrou

-Com quadribol.

-Conta outra Sirius.- A menina não olhou para o lado durante o resto da aula. Quando o sinal tocou ele pediu que Dominique esperasse e saiu andando apressado atrás de Dorcas agarrando-a por trás no meio do corredor. Encheu-a de beijos e fez a menina se virar para encara-lo.

-Desculpa amor.

-Pelo o que? Segundo você, não há nada.- Sirius bufou e roubou mais um beijo dela

-Você é especial e sabe.- Dorcas derreteu- E eu estava dando um fora nela.- A menina tentou acreditar e assentiu

-Ok Sirius, depois nos falamos.—Beijou-o e saiu. Ele sorriu e voltou para sala. Pronto para uma caçada.

**N/A: Agradecimentos a Paula e Maria Fernandes que comentaram. Espero que estejam apreciando ;)**

**O Sirius é mesmo um garoto problema não? O que acham que vai acontecer depois de todos esses eventos? Alguém esperava rolar Peterson e Lily? E o ciúme do Gabriel? Diz algo? Hahahahaha, adoro essas coisas. Bem, nesse capitulo acontecem muitas coisas, mas não é um dos meu favoritos. Espero vocês na próxima Atualização. Por favor comentem caso contrário fico desanimada. Beijos Kah Aluada. **


	14. Capitulo Treze- Quando o real machuca

**Capitulo 13: Quando o real machuca.**

**Sem betagem, lido, relido e com o mínimo de erros. Desculpem se houver algum**

**A realidade te atinge e então você percebe que nada do que pensou ou tentou fazer foi o suficiente. Quando o fato passa por cima de suas expectativas a dor se torna inevitável. **

Sirius entrou pulando no dormitório na sexta à noite.

-CARAS!- Gritou. Remus retirou os olhos do livro e parou com o chocolate a meio caminho da boca. James desenhava e parou o grafite num dos primeiros traços que fazia. Peter não estava no dormitório- Ué cadê o Rato?

-Na biblioteca com a Matilda Guliver.-James murmurou arrumando os óculos que caiam pelo nariz.

-A Corvinal esperta?- Sirius perguntou confuso

-Sim, acho que ele está dando uns beijinhos nela.- O Moreno respondeu sorridente.

-Já não era sem tempo.- Remus murmurou calmo- Por que você está tão saltitante assim?

-Bem, sabe a Francis?- Os outros assentiram- Eu fui falar com ela na terça e aí ela voltou a ficar comigo.

-Conte algo que a gente não saiba.

-Bem! A mãe da Dorcas ganhou neném hoje.

-Sério?- Remus perguntou curioso- E o que é?

-Eu sei lá.- Sirius deu de ombros- Nem lembrava que ela ganharia um bebe em casa.- Remus revirou os olhos- Que seja, ela vai amanhã cedo para a casa da mãe dela e volta só semana que vem.

-Hum então você está livre.- James constatou

-Sim.- Sirius disse- Mas essa não é a melhor parte. Hoje a gostosaaaa da Francis me empurrou pro armário de vassouras e meio que...- Ele suspirou sorridente- Ela- Fechou o punho e fez um movimento repetitivo de cima para baixo

-Uouuuu.- Jamesdisse rindo e Remus se limitou a sorrir e menear a cabeça negativamente.- E o que mais?

-Bem.- Sirius estava com uma expressão meio boba no rosto- Ela perguntou se eu tinha algum lugar reservado para leva-la no sábado a noite. E caiu como uma luva porque geralmente sábado à noite eu fico com a Dorcas, mas ela vai pra casa dela.

-Ela realmente perguntou isso?- Remus questionou- Por que pode dizer muitas coisas.

-Não, ela disse que queria um lugar pra ficar sozinha comigo!

-Você pode levar ela na sala precisa.- Remus murmurou

-É isso que eu vou fazer. Só preciso de cobertura. Vocês sabem que o mapa não funciona lá dentro. Não conseguimos nem coloca-la no mapa!

-Ok. Que horas?-James perguntou risonho

-Vou com ela pra lá depois do jantar. E eu espero sair só de manhã. Eu vou levar o espelho comigo. Quando eu for sair te aviso e você vê se a barra ta limpa. O Flicth costuma fazer rondas pelo sétimo andar desde a minha festa.

-Ok.- James tinha ganho o espelho comunicador de Sirius no natal.- Você sabe o que fazer? Digo, na hora?- Sirius encarou o amigo- Não vai ficar nervoso e estragar tudo?

-Eu poderia estragar como?

-Gozando antes.- Remus murmurou rindo e Sirius sentiu-se um pouco apreensivo.

-Eu tenho controle e... Bem ela sabe que eu nunca transei com ninguém.

-Como você consegue?- James murmurou intrigado- Sério me fala como você consegue ficar com meninas mais velhas. Eu também quero.

-Isso caro Pontas são as flexões e levantamentos de peso que eu faço todos os dias antes do jantar.

-Mas eu faço junto com você.

-Não faz mesmo.- Remus disse rindo- Você reclama muito e na terceira flexão para pra descansar.

-Ah cala a boca Aluado.- James disse emburrado.

-Eu vou descer porque ainda tenho que falar com a Dorcas. Já falei como os peitões dela são macios?

-Já Sirius!- Remus exclamou com certo nojo- Eu não preciso saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com cada garota que coloca a mão ok?- James e Sirius começaram a rir e Remus voltou à atenção para os estudos.

Dorcas estava no salão comunal e debatia animadamente com Lílian sobre um fato da história bruxa

-Mas os centauros estão completamente certos! –Lílian murmurou- O mundo bruxo precisa de uma restauração nas leis mágicas!

-Isso é algo que vai acontecer o dia que Merlim descer a terra.

-O dia em que um bruxo for ousado suficiente para querer isso. O ministério está arcaico e é por isso que loucos como Voldemort conseguem poder.

-É o que vivo dizendo aos meus pais...- Dorcas arfou de susto ao sentir braços passarem por sua cintura e puxá-la para trás. Sentiu o cheiro familiar de Sirius e os beijos estalados dele em seu ombro e pescoço. Ela riu e virou-se

-Você tem que ir amanhã?

-Sim Sirius. Minha mãe vai precisar de mim.- Beijou-o. Ele a olhou nos olhos fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono

-Vamos dar uma volta antes de você dormir?

-Sim. Gente eu vou sair.

-Mas daqui a pouco dá a hora de todos irem para o salão.- Lílian disse olhando para o relógio na parede- Já são 21h30.

-Eu volto logo.- Dorcas murmurou e Sirius olhou para a ruiva quase mandando-a tomar conta da própria vida. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Dorcas possessivamente e saiu pelo retrato sussurrando no ouvido da menina.

-Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta essa semana.- Beijou a orelha dela enquanto andavam

-São apenas cinco dias Sirius.

-Eu sei, mas sinto necessidade em te agarrar todo segundo.- Ela riu, já estavam andando há um tempo.- Quer ter uma aventura agora?

-Que tipo de aventura?- Ela perguntou sorrindo. Ele parou de andar e deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela parando no limite quase no traseiro. Puxou-a para perto de si e lhe deu uma mordida no lábio inferior. Ela acariciou os braços dele e gostou do que sentiu- O que aconteceu com os bracinhos magrelos do ano passado?

-Coisas.- Ele murmurou dando duplo sentido a frase e fazendo-a rir.- Vem aqui.- Puxou-a com rapidez e Dorcas de viu num lugar escuro e pequeno.-Lumus.- Ouviu a voz de Sirius murmurar e uma luz fraca ficou pairando no teto

-Me enfiou num armário de vassouras Sirius?

-Eu queria te beijar sem me preocupar com o horário.- Ela sorriu- Algum problema?

-Nenhum.- Ela sussurrou e virou com dificuldade ficando com as costas na parede e deixando Sirius pressiona-la. Ao olhá-la de relance sob a luz fraca a lembrança de segunda feira a noite veio em sua mente. Quando ele prensou Mellani contra a parede na torre de astronomia. Piscou algumas vezes e encarou Dorcas. As duas tinham um tipo físico parecido, embora Dorcas fosse mais alta e tivesse cabelos mais claros. Ambas eram delicadas e tinham um corpo com curvas perfeitas. Odiou a comparação que fez- Está tudo bem Sirius?

-Sim bonequinha.- Sussurrou puxando-a para um beijo sôfrego. Em pouco tempo estavam pegando fogo. Sirius empurrava a menina contra a parede tentando ficar o mais fisicamente possível perto. Suspirou e puxou a camisa dela de dentro da saia. Dorcas fez o mesmo com ele pela primeira vez e deslizou as mãos pela barriga e costas do Maroto. Ela percebeu que ele estava com o corpo definido e aquilo a agradou mais ainda. Suspirou com o beijo dele e subiu as mãos por baixo da camisa do rapaz arranhando as costas. Sirius gemeu e colocou a mão por baixo do sutiã dela sentindo os mamilos ficarem eretos por entre seus dedos . Era a primeira vez que ela permitia tal contato, indo além do sutiã. Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela soltando gemidos baixos. Dorcas suspirava ruidosamente a todo instante e inclinava-se em direção aos quadris dele. O rapaz não acreditava que depois de um ano tentando ela finalmente estava cedendo. Suspirou e pegou a mão dela guiando até seu cinto. A menina prendeu a respiração e se encararam por longos segundos- Está tudo bem?-Sussurrou e ela assentiu- Se você não quiser não precisa se forçar a nada.- Ele tinha certa preocupação com Dorcas. O fato dela ser a única garota que não cedeu a ele facilmente o fazia cuidar mais dela. E enquanto ela não pedisse exclusividade descaradamente ele a manteria. Sabia que não estava apaixonado, mas cada gesto de intimidade que ganhava com ela o fazia com gosto de extrema conquista porque com ela era difícil e no fim acabava cedendo. E o que mais gostava em Dorcas era isso, o abandono confiável. Não era como as outras garotas que se deixavam levar e depois ficam com falsos acessos de culpa ou com regras idiotas e medo disso ou daquilo. Não, Dorcas era diferente, demorava, mas quando fazia algo era pra valer, não fingia pudor, não fazia joguinhos e decididamente assumia a responsabilidade de cada ato. Não o culpava por seduzi-la. Ia sempre pela própria cabeça. E por isso ele entendia a demora dela ao fazer certas coisas com ele, embora não esperasse por ela, entendia perfeitamente. E era exatamente isso que o enlouquecia em garotas como ela e Judith, o fato de serem diretas, de existir uma atitude.

-Não estou me forçando a nada.- A mão dela finalmente abriu a fivela do cinto dele e Sirius sentiu-se um vencedor. Mais uma barreira que tinha derrubado. Ele sabia que logo mais poderia ser o primeiro a estar dentro dela e aquilo o animou. Sabia que não aconteceria num armário de vassouras, mas queria a garota nua abaixo de si o quanto antes. Dorcas tomou os lábios dele nos seus e Sirius sentiu as calças caírem até os joelhos. Suspirou quando a mão dela puxou sua roupa intima para baixo. Ele esfregou o corpo contra o dela e a garota pode senti-lo de uma maneira nunca antes experimentada. Sirius pegou a mão de Dorcas e levou até sua intimidade. A jovem tremia, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por sentir Sirius estremecer em suas mãos. Só não esperava que a mão dele fosse subir rasteira por baixo de sua saia. Suspirou pesadamente e o encarou. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe novamente colocando a roupa intima dela para o lado e fazendo-a estremecer em seus dedos.

Mellani suspirou olhando para o conteúdo de sua carta. Mordeu o lábio inferior com receio e desceu. Como sempre Remus estava esperando para tomarem café juntos. Ela sorriu preocupada e abraçou-o

-O que foi Mel?

-Não quero estragar seu começo de aulas, mas... Minha tia pediu que fosse passar o final de ano conosco.- Remus arregalou os olhos- Ela quer te apresentar formalmente ao meu tio.- Remus temia que esse dia fosse chegar. Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que ir até a casa dela e depois leva-la a sua.- Ela... Perguntou se prefere natal ou ano novo.

-Ano novo.- Murmurou sem jeito. Ela assentiu.- Isso... Não estragou meu começo de aulas. Eu só fico pensando... Não querem que meu pai vá ou querem?

-Nãoooo. Relaxa. Minha tia só quer evitar um escândalo por parte do meu tio.

-Hum.- Ele engoliu em seco-T-tudo bem.

-Vai ser algo bem rápido na verdade. Eles sempre vão para essas festas com os acionistas da Sky Fly e nós não podemos ir. Então tem sempre um show trouxa em Godric, mas muitos bruxos vão. Aí nós vamos pra lá. É bem na praça, é algo incrível. Bebida fácil e música.- Remus sorriu assentindo- Sério não fique nervoso.

-Tudo bem. Espero causar uma boa impressão mesmo com meus trapos.- Apontou para as roupas e Mellani sorriu beijando-o

-Você causaria boa impressão até se chegasse nu.- Remus pensou sinceramente que aquilo o colocaria numa situação arriscada já que tinha muitas cicatrizes e sorriu com o pensamento.- Estava só brincando. Não precisa fazer careta.

James viu o espelho tremer em seu criado mudo e largou o desenho que finalizava.

-Fala Sirius.- Disse olhando para o espelho

-Estou no sexto andar.- Ele disse empolgado e James sorriu- Tá fazendo o que?

-Terminando uns desenhos.

-Bruxas gostosas?

-Pode ser.- Ele mentiu e pegou o mapa- Pode subir o corredor ta limpo.

-Ok tchau.- O espelho ficou preto e pouco tempo depois James viu os pontinhos que marcavam Sirius e Francis desaparecerem pelo sétimo andar. Sorriu pensando que a noite de Sirius seria bem melhor que a sua. Num impulso decidiu largar o desenho e procurar Luiza. Ao descer viu uma cena que realmente o irritou.

-O que esse cara está fazendo aqui?- Ele questionou com raiva enquanto olhava para frente. O sofá que ele normalmente se reunia com seus amigos estava ocupado por Lílian e Peterson. Estavam se beijando. A mão dele estava agarrando a nuca dela de maneira possessiva e pareciam um tanto quanto empolgados com o beijo. Bufou com raiva e começou a andar em direção a saída. Esbarrou num primeiranista que derrubou seu caldeirão fazendo um estrondo. Lílian se afastou de Peterson assustada com o barulho. Olhou em volta e viu James ajudando um calouro a se levantar e pedir desculpas ao menino. Ela nunca tinha visto o Maroto ter aquele tipo de atitude. Franziu o cenho enquanto o observava. Sem aviso ele virou em sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram. Lílian nunca tinha visto o rapaz completamente sério. Ele deu as costas para ela e saiu do salão comunal. Peterson segurou o rosto dela e murmurou

-Está tudo bem?

-S-sim.- Mas nada estava bem. Ela tinha acabado de pegar Gabriel aos amassos com Dafne Greene num corredor mais vazio. Cor e Peterson tinham entrado numa discussão feia e a garota aceitou a companhia do ficante até o salão. Saber que Gabriel realmente só a via como uma amiga ainda a machucava. E por isso decidiu se jogar de cabeça com Peterson. Não que fosse algo digno de se fazer, usar uma pessoa para esquecer outra, mas ambos sabiam dos riscos.

Na terça feira à tarde James e Remus dividiam a carteira na aula de história. Na frente deles Mellani e Lílian cochichavam sem parar. James viu o momento em que Lílian abriu seu livro e ficou tenso. A menina ficou parada um bom tempo e depois puxou o pergaminho mostrando-o para Mellani. A loira fez um movimento e James pensou que ela fosse virar e encara-lo debochadamente, mas aparentemente ela se conteve e apenas riu

-Vamos Mel me falaaa.- Ele ouviu Lílian reclamar mais alto e depois ambas voltaram a cochichar. Observou com satisfação o momento em que a garota sorriu bobamente passando os dedos pelo desenho. A ruiva guardou a obra com cuidado em meio aos cadernos para não amassar e James pode jurar que a viu suspirar. Sorriu satisfeito e percebeu que Remus o olhava debochadamente

-Que foi?

-Nada desenhista secreto.- Sussurrou fazendo troça.- Se tivesse feito algo ela podia estar beijando você ao invés do Peterson.

-Cala a boca Aluado.- James sussurrou com vergonha.

-Pontas, você acha que seu pai vai me odiar?

-Relaxa cara. Meu pai é um homem tradicional, mas é preocupado com a felicidade da Mel. Quando ele perceber que você está sendo uma boa pessoa para ela vai te aprovar.

-Lembra sobre aquele assunto? Sobre o futuro?- James assentiu.- E-eu estou com medo de decepcionar Mel e seus pais.

-Você é esforçado. Mesmo com esse probleminha vai conseguir uma carreira.

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir algo no ministério. Eles tratam pessoas como eu feito lixo.

-E isso é uma tremenda injustiça. As leis ministeriais deviam ser reformadas!- Falou um pouco mais alto. Lílian franziu o cenho quando ouviu aquilo vindo da boca de James. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ter pensamentos mais complexos do que sobre sua nova estratégia de quadribol.

-Senhor Black!- O professor chamou irritado- Podia, por favor parar de massagear a senhorita Bones enquanto estiver em minha aula?- Sirius sorriu do fundo da sala e soltou os ombros de Cortney. A menina estava sentada ao lado dele e afastou a capa sutilmente. Sirius sorriu e deslizou a mão de maneira descarada pelas coxas dela. Cortney riu. Lílian estava longe de mais para perceber algo, mas Marie viu e franziu o cenho meneando a cabeça negativamente.

James tentou ignorar pela milésima vez os sussurros obscenos que saiam da cama de Sirius. Revirou os olhos e sentou-se com raiva. Remus estava socando o travesseiro no rosto. Era quinta feira, e era a segunda noite que o Maroto levava Francis para o quarto.

-Céus Aluado!- James sussurrou chamando- Precisamos aprender a merda desse feitiço silenciador o quanto antes.- Remus sentou-se irritado também e assentiu. O gemido agudo de Francis preencheu o recinto e Peter roncou alto.- Eu vou jogar um sapato nos dois.

-Isso porque você não tem a audição aguçada. Parece que estão transando ao lado da minha orelha ou sei lá.- Murmurou irritadíssimo. James pegou o sapato e jogou na cortina com raiva. Um tempo depois Sirius colocou a cabeça para fora

-Acordei vocês? Foi mal cara! Eu esqueci de colocar um feitiço silenciador.

-Você sabe a droga do feitiço?- James arregalou os olhos irritado- Por que não fez a porcaria do feitiço em?

-Acho que ele teve a necessidade de nos deixar saber o quanto ele é bom de cama só pode. Por que do jeito que essa menina geme.- Remus resmungou com raiva- Eu quero dormir. Amanhã temos aula e eu não quero tomar outra bronca por ser pego cochilando. Se você não liga o problema é completamente seu.- Em seguida Remus deitou cobrindo-se. James olhou para Sirius por mais dois segundos antes de se jogar na cama também. O Maroto voltou para dentro do dossel rindo. Fez o feitiço que Francis tinha ensinado e dessa vez certificou-se de que seus amigos não ouviriam nada.

-Dorcas! –Lílian chamou feliz quando viu a amiga entrar pelo salão comunal- Veio mais cedo.

-Minha mãe me deixou vir afinal de sexta a noite pra sábado de manhã não há muita diferença. A minha irmã é a coisa mais fofa. É mesmo uma menina.- Lílian abraçou Dorcas e logo depois Marie fez o mesmo. Remus e Mellani que estavam conversando com Lílian se levantaram.

-E ela é gordinha?- Mellani perguntou tentando imaginar um bebe parecido com Dorcas

-Sim, tem bochechas enormes. Onde estão Sirius e James? Já sei aprontando alguma.

-Na verdade não.- Remus começou- James está ali no canto com a Luiza e o Sirius já estava descendo.

-Será que eu posso subir lá? Pra fazer uma surpresa.

-Acho que não tem problema nenhum.- Remus murmurou sorrindo. Dorcas assentiu e saiu andando. O licantropo não sabia apenas de um detalhe. Sirius não tinha dito a ninguém que marcou com Cortney e que estava esperando conseguir uma bela transa.

-Deve ser muito legal ter um bebe em casa.- Marie comentou e Lílian sorriu

-Deve dar medo não é? De segurar errado.- Iniciaram uma conversa sobre crianças animadamente. Remus e Mellani não prestavam muita atenção estavam mais concentrados neles mesmos. Dorcas reapareceu na ponta das escadas com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-DORCAS.- A voz de Sirius gritou- ESPERA, EU POSSO TE EXPLICAR.

-Explicar o que?- Ela murmurou e saiu correndo. Ele apareceu no final das escadas com a camisa do uniforme toda aberta. Sirius correu e segurou-a pelo pulso- ME LARGA AGORA!- Gritou. Lílian correu até eles. Remus e Marie fizeram o mesmo. Mellani achou melhor ficar apenas observando. Os alunos estavam curiosos.- Eu não quero ouvir explicação alguma, não quero olhar pra sua cara não quero nem se quer lembrar que você existe. Você faria um grande favor a mim se sumisse da minha vida!

-Dorcas, por favor. Não fique nervosa.- Sirius pediu segurando o rosto dela carinhosamente. A menina sentiu os olhos marejarem.- Não chore.- Ela virou o rosto num movimento brusco e soltou-se dele

-Choro sim! Porque aparentemente é o que eu sei fazer de melhor! E não me venha dizer o que eu tenho ou não de fazer.

-Dorcas por Merlim! Nós não temos um relacionamento sério!- Sirius a olhou meio indignado- Bonequinha não fique assim.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE BONEQUINHA.- Ela estava muito magoada. Ninguém teve a ousadia de se intrometer- De agora em diante pra você é Meadowes e outra, nós podíamos não ter a palavra namoro circulando, mas em questão de atitudes você se mostrou completamente envolvido. Mas está certo! Eu que fui idiota. Uma BURRA de ter caído nessa sua lábia meia boca! Agora diferente de você eu tenho dignidade de assumir meus erros.- O menino torceu a boca

-Não acho tão grave. Você está fazendo tempestade em copo da água.

-Tempestade em copo da água? Você transar com a primeira vagabunda que se oferece quando eu não estou por perto é fazer drama Black?- Uma exclamação de espanto coletiva foi ouvida- Ainda por cima com a minha amiga! MINHA AMIGA! Como você se sentiria se James ou Remus estivessem transando comigo nas suas fuças em seu palhaço?- Ela bateu no ombro dele com força- Repondeee Sirius!- Estava muito nervosa.

-Eu não pensei por esse ângulo.

-Não porque você é um porco machista e arrogante e eu devia saber disso antes mesmo de deixar você entrar na minha vida. É ISSO QUE SE GANHA QUANDO SE GOSTA DE ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ.- Nessa altura as lágrimas escorriam- Eu só te dei bons sentimentos. Obrigada por pisar em cima de todos eles tão espetacularmente!

-Me desculpa, mas você plantou expectativas onde não precisava.- Sirius murmurou- Eu nunca te pedi em namoro nem nada. Você se iludiu.- Tentou falar da maneira mais branda possível. Os lábios dela tremeram. Estava um pouco mal por ver o estado nervoso em que ela estava.

-Quando é que você vai aprender a assumir as merdas que faz? A culpa não foi só minha Sirius e se você não tem capacidade pra ver isso... –Apontou o dedo indicador para ele- Quer saber de uma coisa? OBRIGADA CORTNEY!- Ela exclamou com raiva- Você me livrou de um belo exemplar de porcaria!- Deu as costas para ele e saiu andando

-É melhor ir atrás dela.- Remus sugeriu. Lílian e Marie saíram correndo atrás da amiga. Mellani tinha a boca aberta e Remus olhava para Sirius com um ar reprovador.- Sirius!

-O que foi?- Ele perguntou irritado

-O que foi?-Mellani levantou-se indignada- Você só pode ter algum tipo de problema se não percebeu o que foi.

-Desde quando você gosta da Dorcas pra defende-la assim?-Sirius murmurou com raiva.

-Eu não preciso gostar dela pra enxergar a idiotice que você fez. Ou melhor, a maldade.

-Você não sabe nada do que fiz ou deixei de fazer.- Ele empinou o peito pra cima dela e Remus bufou se colocando entre ambos. Mellani empurrou o namorado e se aproximou de Sirius com raiva- Se coloca no seu lugar Grant!

-Você sempre quer mandar nas pessoas não é? Quando vai entrar na sua cabeça que não manda em mim? Eu faço o que eu quero e quando quero! Não é você- Apontou o dedo indicador para ele- Quem vai decidir isso.- Sirius cerrou os olhos e murmurou com raiva

-Por que você abriu a boca pra começo de conversa? Não tem o que fazer? Já disse, vai dar uns amassos no seu namorado! Agora não vem com a desculpa de que sentiu por ela porque eu sei que você é a ultima pessoa nesse castelo que sente compaixão por alguém.

-Desde quando você sabe o que se passa dentro de mim Black?

-Você é a rainha do gelo Grant!- Ele bufou- Todos sabem disso e eu vejo o que faz. Não adianta vir descontar em mim ou em qualquer outra pessoa a frustração da sua vidinha patética.

- Será que sua necessidade de provar que seu cérebro é um esgoto que só produz lixo é tão grande a ponto de não conseguir aquietar o fogo que tem na merda desse seu rabo?

-MELLANI!- James gritou indignado com o palavreado. Sirius sentiu-se ofendido, ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele daquele jeito. E ele nunca pensou que logo uma garota o faria sentir-se daquela maneira. As bochechas arderam e o Maroto viu Mellani sorrir em satisfação ao vê-lo corado. Sirius corar era tão raro quanto James de mau humor, ou seja, quase nunca acontecia. O Black segurou os braços de Mellani com força e inclinou-se para baixo falando de forma sussurrada rente ao rosto dela

-Meça suas palavras para falar comigo sua vadiazinha de quinta categoria.- Mellani arfou e em seguida cuspiu no rosto dele. Sirius a soltou com muita raiva. A menina sacou a varinha com ódio. Ela sabia que merecia ouvir coisa até pior pelo o que falou, mas vindo dele, falado daquele modo, a deixava fora de razão. James e Remus não tinham ouvido o que Sirius sussurrou para Mellani, mas ambos presenciaram os sacolejos que ele deu na menina de maneira brusca e a cusparada dela no rosto dele. Eles não foram os únicos a assistir o espetáculo. Muitos alunos que tinham tido a atenção presa pelos gritos de Dorcas agora olhavam assombrados para os dois. Há um bom tempo as brigas de Sirius e Mellani estavam se tornando mais sérias e menos engraçadas. Ambos conseguiam se ofender de maneira estratosférica

-Você estava falando da porca que chama de mãe Black?

-Hahaha continua, pode falar daquela velha, eu realmente não me importo.- Mellani fez um movimento de varinha e James ficou impressionado pela azaração ter sido um feitiço não verbal. Sirius desviou com mestria e puxou a varinha lançando um feitiço nela. Mellani abaixou e o feitiço bateu na parede virando uma chuva de luzes. Mellani começou uma série de movimentos, só faltava soltar fogo pelas ventas. Queria machuca-lo por ser tão escroto com ela. Estava com ódio. E Sirius não ficava por menos

-MELLANI, SIRIUS.- Remus gritou indignado-CHEGA!- Puxou a varinha da mão da namorada e James fez o mesmo com o amigo.

-Eu te ODEIO.- Sirius gritou olhando para ela ofegante. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos dela

-Conviva com isso.- Murmurou com o mesmo tom de desprezo.

-Como você pode namorar essa garota?- Sirius olhou para Remus- Como você pode ficar com alguém como ela? Ela é desprezível, insuportável ela... Ela é ridícula!

-Cala a sua boca!- Mellani gritou avançando em Sirius. Antes que pudesse chegar perto sentiu Remus puxá-la pela cintura. A garota agarrou nos ombros de Sirius e ficou com os pés no ar chutando tentando se soltar. Sirius agarrou nos cabelos dela tentando tirá-la de cima de si. James puxava Sirius para o lado oposto evitando que o amigo se descontrolasse mais ainda.

-MELLANI PARE JÁ COM ISSO.- Remus gritou

-EU NÃO VOU PARAR ENQUANTO NÃO ACABAR COM O ROSTINHO PERFEITO DELE! QUERO VER O QUE ELE É SEM ISSO.

-MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ SUA VADIA FRÍGIDA!

-SIRIUS.- Remus gritou desesperado- POR MERLIM PAREM!

-BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA!- Os alunos começaram a gritar botando lenha na fogueira.

-ARGHHHHH.-Mellani fez tanta força para frente que Remus não conseguiu segurá-la- Eu te odeiooo Black, te odeioooooo.- Chegou até ele e começou a chutá-lo. James levou uma mordida de Sirius e soltou-o com o susto que tomou. Sirius foi para cima de Mellani tentando derrubá-la para que ela parasse de bater nele, caso contrário ele perderia a compostura. Ela se agarrou nele e ambos caíram no chão. Ela bateu a cabeça e parou de espernear ao sentir a dor e algo quente entre seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos zonza e quando os abriu viu Sirius em cima de si com os olhos preocupados. Passou a mão pela cabeça e sentiu algo molhado. Quando olhou para os dedos viu que estavam encharcados de sangue.- Merda.- Ela murmurou. Sirius a olhava em choque, o medo de levar a culpa por aquilo o dominou. Não era justo. A culpa era toda dela.- Saí de cima de mim Black.

-Mellani.- Remus chamou preocupado. Sirius saiu de cima dela e sentou-se no sofá ainda em choque. James se aproximou abanando Mellani.- Vou leva-la até a enfermaria.

-Eu vou junto.- O moreno exclamou preocupado- Por Merlim o que deu em vocês dois?

-James, minha cabeça já está doendo o suficiente sem seu sermão.

-Mas ele tem razão em se preocupar Mellani.- Foram andando devagar para fora do salão comunal- Vocês dois se ofenderam muito. Isso foi muito grave e a troco de nada! Se agrediram feito trouxas! Tem noção do quanto bárbaros e rudes foram um com o outro?

-Ele começou.

-Não interessa, se um começa o outro termina e é sempre a mesma ladainha.- Remus continuou irritado- Você não acha que está na hora de crescerem não?

-Eu não quero crescer!- Mellani resmungou irritada

-Isso é um fato imutável em sua vida Mellani. E quanto mais negar pior fica!- Remus nunca a tinha tratado tão seriamente quanto agora. E mesmo isso não era o suficiente para que Mellani se arrependesse. Ela podia não pensar muito bem ao tomar suas atitudes, mas sempre assumia cada uma delas, seja lá qual fosse à consequência. Tudo que Sirius falava a irritava de maneira profunda e marcante. Ela sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas não queria perder para Sirius. O jeito que ele a olhava a fazia sentir algo por dentro que a instigava a desafiá-lo ou aceitar os desafios dele.

-É melhor você parar para pensar por que odeia tanto ele.- James murmurou- Ou daqui a pouco meu pai vai te mandar num tratamento psiquiátrico para ver se resolve.- Remus franziu o cenho e continuou andando em silencio. James percebeu a reação estranha do amigo ao comentário e ficou curioso para saber o motivo daquilo. Falaria com o loiro mais tarde.

Mellani estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória jantando de cara amarrada. Lílian, Gabriel e Peterson estavam sentados de frente para ela. Sirius estava apenas quatro pessoas de distancia dela junto aos Marotos e o time de Quadribol. Lílian olhou na direção dos Marotos. James estava sentado do mesmo lado que Mellani, ou seja, quase de frente para a ruiva. Ela percebeu o mau humor de Sirius a distancia. James ria e conversava animadamente com Luiza e Remus. Lupin parecia menos irritado do que há duas horas atrás quando deixou a namorada na enfermaria. Lílian olhou para Mellani, estava com uma carranca tão feia quanto a de Sirius e também comia como se fosse à última refeição de sua vida.

-Você vai engasgar.- Gabriel comentou com nojo enquanto olhava para Mellani. Peterson passou a mão pelo ombro de Lílian e cheirou seus cabelos. Estava olhando para James enquanto fazia isso e ambos pareciam ter um duelo mental enquanto se encaravam

-Para de dar motivo pra ele Peterson.- A ruiva censurou sem jeito e o rapaz voltou sua atenção para o jantar. Mellani tinha ignorado o comentário de Gabriel e continuou comendo de maneira voraz.

-Senhorita Grant.- O monitor da Grifinória se aproximou com um envelope e Mellani franziu o cenho engolindo a comida com certo esforço

-Sim?-Perguntou grosseiramente. O rapaz engoliu em seco. Para ele e quase todos os rapazes Mellani era intimidante de mais. O menino sabia que a beleza dela tinha parte nisso.

-A professora McGonagall pediu que fosse até a sala dela quando terminar de jantar. Aqui.- Estendeu a mão. Mellani pegou o envelope com brusquidão e abriu lendo-o sem vontade. Passou a mão pelo cabelo prendendo-o num coque mal feito. Levou as mãos ao rosto e bufou.- Inferno.

-Desculpa Mel, mas você pediu por isso.- Gabriel começou e Mellani abriu os dedos olhando-o por frestas.

-Como é?- Sua voz saiu abafada pelas mãos.

-Pra dizer a verdade.- O loiro começou- Você anda estranha desde o dia que saiu correndo da sala de astronomia com o Black atrás de você.- Lílian abriu a boca em descrença e Peterson arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Gabs.- O Corvinal repreendeu. Mellani abaixou as mãos e encarou o colega. Estava muito séria e o olhava intrigada

-Eu vou tentar manter a impressão que tive de lado e por questão de amizade te perguntar educadamente...- Ela suspirou- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada!- Ele começou a se esquivar. Mellani se levantou e debruçou na mesa agarrando a gola da camisa do menino com as duas mãos e sussurrou de maneira ameaçadora

-Se você está insinuando que minha detenção de hoje é culpa de algo que tenho com aquele borra botas pode começar a rezar e pedir aos deuses que sua família não seja amaldiçoada até a ultima geração.- Sacudiu o rapaz com força e ele se soltou com raiva

-Não estou insinuando nada. Estou constatando o que é obvio.

-Gabriel.- Lílian chamou repreendendo.

-E o que é tão obvio pra você ÓH grande sábio vidente.- Mellani ainda sussurrava e olhava com raiva

-Por qual outro motivo você estaria naquela torre com ele? Você estava toda descabelada e eu posso ter tomado um soco do cego do seu namorado, mas é obvio que a vadia de quem Dorcas falou no salão comunal não foi a Cortney.- Mellani abriu a boca em descrença e meneou a cabeça

-Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo merdas de você. Não mesmo.- Se virou pronta para sair dali.

-Não contesta porque sabe que é verdade!- Mellani sentiu uma raiva muito grande ao ouvir aquilo e virou-se com o punho fechado. Gabriel sentiu uma dor enorme no queixo e mordeu a língua quando o punho direito da garota acertou-lhe em cheio.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Antes transar com o Black que pelo menos parece saber o que faz do que com um frutinhas e bolha feito você. Babaca!- Os alunos em volta estavam de boca aberta e começavam a cochichar. Remus a encarava de cenho franzido. Ela se empertigou e disse ainda olhando para Gabriel- Não que eu tenha estomago pra isso é claro. Lily, Peterson, eu perdi o apetite. Licença.- Sirius estava com a sobrancelha direita arqueada até o limite. James e Luiza tinham a boca aberta em descrença. Johnson balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

-Tenho que ir.- Sirius murmurou balançando o envelope que McGonagall enviou

-Você vai acabar sendo expulso.- James murmurou

-James!- Remus revirou os olhos- Você correu pelado no jantar de dia das Bruxas. Sirius só vai ser expulso se matar alguém!- Os dois começaram a rir.

-Você está irritado?

-Com?

-O fato da sua namorada ter falado que...- Remus revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça

-Claro que não.- Começou a rir- Achei bem feito ela ter batido no Cor. Ele fica espalhando esses boatos daqui a pouco a Mel está com uma fama pior do que a atual.

-Que o Cor e o Greydon morram afogados na própria chatice.- Resmungou olhando para Lílian e Peterson. O Corvinal estava apartando um beijo romântico que tinha dado na garota e se levantava.

Remus encarou o pergaminho em sua mão com lágrimas presas nos olhos. Sentou-se em sua cama preocupado. Tinha combinado de passar o sábado a tarde com Mellani e estava preparado para ir. Sua única inquietação durante a manhã era sobre a visita dos Potter para conversarem com Mellani acerca de seu comportamento impróprio. Naquele instante a garota estava tomando uma baita bronca dos tios e ele tomando um banho de realidade. Estava vivendo um sonho durante todo aquele tempo, mas seu pai estava certo. Cada vez que ele tinha um contato mais intimo com Mellani ou pensava em ter algo mais sério depois da escola, tudo isso o lembrava do que ele era. E as palavras de seu pai não podiam estar mais certas.

-Aluado?- Sirius chamou preocupado. Tinha acabado de entrar no quarto e se deparou com o amigo quase chorando.- Cara o que foi?- Andou depressa e sentou-se na cama do amigo encarando-o. Remus negou com a cabeça e murmurou

-Eu só... Só reparei que... Eu não posso mais continuar do jeito que estou.

-Você está falando da escola?-Remus negou e Sirius comprimiu os lábios- Da Grant.-O licantropo assentiu- Eu pensei que você gostasse dela.

-Eu sou louco por ela. Faria tudo para ficar com ela, mas... - Ele suspirou novamente- Meu pai me mandou uma carta. Disse que a senhora Potter marcou um chá com ele para conversar sobre mim. Ela disse...-Remus suspirou- Ela sabe o que sou! Ela sabe! Por qual outro motivo ela iria conversar com meu pai assim?

-Tia Mag fez o que?- Sirius piscou várias vezes- Ela está louca?

-Não Sirius.- Remus engoliu em seco- Ela disse com todas as letras ao meu pai que em minhas condições é difícil conseguir uma carreira e que mesmo sendo jovens... Ela podia ver o quanto Mellani e eu nos gostávamos.

-E?

-E aí que ela propôs me dar um emprego na fabrica de vassouras do pai do James. Meu pai ficou preocupado porque ele não sabia sobre Mellani.- Sirius franziu o cenho preocupado. – Ela disse que a preocupação dela é sobre o meu futuro com a Mellani e o fato dela não poder assegurar um casamento ou algo assim.- Sirius estava chocado- Eu não entendi muito bem. Parece que ela não sabe se o tio da Mel aprovaria, mas...

-Você não estava pensando em algo tão longe?- Remus assentiu

-E-eu tinha me esquecido por um breve momento como funciona com as famílias puro-sangue. Esqueci que tudo é acertado entre os pais. Eu... Meu pai me mandou essa carta e ele está certo, eu sou um lobisomem Sirius.- Uma lágrima amarga escorreu pelo rosto maculado de Remus e Sirius engoliu em seco. Sentia muito pelo amigo. E sentia-se um lixo por seu corpo ter esquentado mais de uma vez com a visão de Mellani.- Isso não é algo que eu possa dar para uma mulher. Ele lembrou de como minha mãe ficou. Como ela enlouqueceu por me amar. Por amar um lobisomem. Eu estava tentando me enganar, pensando que talvez ela desistisse de mim. Que eu esquecesse ela. Estava esperando o momento em que um de nós percebêssemos que isso era apenas um namorico bobo, mas...-Ele engoliu em seco- Já estamos juntos há mais de um ano.

-É. Isso não parece algo passageiro.- Remus assentiu desesperado- E o que você pretende fazer?

-Eu... Tenho que fazer o certo. Deixá-la livre. Ver se ela me esquece.

-E se ela não te esquecer?

-Aí talvez eu deva contar o que sou e ver o que ela espera de mim.- Sirius franziu o cenho. Algo na lógica de Remus parecia um tanto quanto falha para ele.

-Aluado...-O moreno começou- Eu entendo o fato de você se preocupar com o futuro dela e tudo... Mas se gosta tanto dela e aparentemente ela gosta tanto de você porque vai afastar a menina? Já parou pra pensar que sua atitude pode feri-la de uma maneira irreversível?- Remus se surpreendeu com as palavras de Sirius. Sabia que ele estava realmente preocupado com seu bem estar caso contrário jamais se preocuparia com Mellani. Ele odiava sua namorada. Lupin suspirou cansado e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

-Eu... Não sei o que fazer.- Sirius pegou a carta da mão dele e começou a ler. Era algo pesado, difícil e totalmente lógico. Remus provavelmente se culpava pela morte da mãe e o pai soube usar aquilo. Senhor Lupin parecia amar muito Remus e queria protege-lo do mundo. Queria não faze-lo sofrer o que sofreu quando perdeu a mãe.- Eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe dela. Mas eu entendo meu pai. E sei que ele está certo.

-Você sabe que eu em seu lugar realmente não ligaria. Não sabe? Que no fim eu enfrentaria o mundo pra ficar com algo que eu quisesse muito.

-Aí é que está Sirius. Eu não estou vendo o que eu quero. Eu estou vendo o que é melhor para ela. O que vai faze-la bem.

-Desculpa Remus, mas não é a Grant quem tem que decidir isso?

-Se o poder de fazer algo quanto a isso está em minhas mãos eu preciso ser responsável o suficiente para não transformar a vida dela num inferno.- Sirius estava negando com a cabeça- Se ela tiver Lupin no nome, se os filhos dela forem Lupin... Será um caminho difícil. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela.

-Não mesmo.- Sirius murmurou- Não pode decidir por ela. Está errado.

-É o que precisa ser.- Ele puxou a manga da camisa e olhou no velho relógio de pulso.- Bem, a essa altura a tia dela já foi embora. Preciso encontrar com ela.

-Vai fazer isso agora? Assim na lata?

-Bem, eu não vou esperar que ela se decepcione com alguma atitude minha.- Ele murmurou cutucando Sirius. O rapaz deu de ombros

-Bem...-Puxou Remus para um abraço que foi aceito de bom grado.- Boa sorte cara.

-Obrigado.- Remus se levantou e saiu de maneira derrotada. Sirius ficou com uma expressão triste. Ele podia odiar Mellani com todas as suas forças, mas não era cego, sabia que ela fazia bem a Remus.

Dorcas estava sentada a beira do lago observando os raios alaranjados do fim de tarde pintarem o céu. Era um espetáculo que ela costumava apreciar. Suspirou sentindo a garganta apertar. Ainda remoía o que tinha visto na noite passada. Sirius e sua amiga Cortney nus se agarrando feito dois animais no cio. Aquilo doeu tanto dentro de si que ela sentia como se nunca mais pudesse ser a mesma pessoa de novo. Tinha confiado tanto em Sirius para no fim perceber que era apenas um pedaço de carne nas mãos dele. Sentia-se mal por ter pensado em perder a virgindade com ele assim que voltasse da casa de sua mãe. Não se arrependia da sessão de amassos no armário de vassouras, para ela aquilo foi algo mágico que aconteceu enquanto ela acreditava que o que tinham era especial. Mas agora, tudo era dor e revolta. Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem novamente e sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado na grama. Limpou o rosto novamente e esperou a voz de Lílian, Marie ou Alice vir consolar seu coração ferido. Não estava preparada para ouvir a voz de seu colega querido Remus.

-Apreciando a vista?- Ela assentiu e olhou-o com um sorriso sem jeito

-Pensando nas minhas prioridades.

-Um ótimo pensamento.- Ele murmurou mirando o horizonte alaranjado. Ela percebeu que o garoto estava diferente. Tinha um ar derrotado, estranho.- Olha.- Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um livro pequeno- Isso me ajuda a distrair.- A loira pegou o exemplar velho de Teorim- É uma das que mais gosto. Mais do que as Bruxas de Bilbor.

-Onde nada se encontra.- Ela leu o título- Nunca tinha ouvido falar desse.- Remus sorriu

-É um pouco raro. Era da minha mãe. Costumava ler para mim na hora de dormir.

-Ela não lia os contos de Beedle, o bardo?- Perguntou um tanto quanto risonha

-Digamos que eu tinha enjoado. Ela lia porque é uma história leve, com bastante aventura. Eu me identificada com o personagem.

-Ok. Vou ler. –Ela guardou o livro no bolso e suspirou- Há tempos que não fazia isso.

-Olhar o por do sol?

-Sim.- Ela suspirou- Eu costumava estar ocupada de mais com Sirius ou deveres.- Remus olhou para ela percebendo que a menina ficou triste.

-Tente não pensar nessas coisas.

-Eu tento pensar e extrair o bom disso.- Murmurou sem jeito- Por exemplo, Sirius dizia que era bobeira ficar olhando para o nado por tanto tempo. Eu posso voltar a fazer isso agora. É realmente algo que anima. A natureza.- Remus sorriu.- Você está bem?

-C-como assim?

-Você está diferente.- Dorcas olhou para ele- Melancólico eu diria.

-Eu...-Ele suspirou- Terminei meu namoro com a Mellani não faz nem uma hora.

-Como assim? Você... O que deu em você?- Remus deu de ombros- Ela te fez algo?- Ele negou com a cabeça- Ela deve estar arrasada. Ela gostava tanto de você.

-Como sabe? Pensei que fossem... Meio... Rivais.

-Não. Eu e Mellani estamos mais próximas de amigas do que rivais. Somos implicantes uma com a outra e só. Ela está me ajudando a treinar. Ela e Lily. E bem, todas as vezes que ela chegava de um encontro ou momento que passou com você ela ficava radiante. Era como se o coração dela ficava mais calmo. Era como eu me sentia com Sirius.

-Eu... Eu gosto dela. Mas existem certas coisas sobre mim que ela não precisa participar. Ela merece alguém melhor no fim das contas.

-Você a traiu?

-Não. Eu só... São motivos estranhos. Eu... Precisei fazer isso.

-Não entendo, mas acho que cada um tem seus motivos.- Ficaram em silencio por um tempo- Como você consegue? Digo, como vai conseguir suprir a ausência dela de forma mais próxima. Vai vê-la todos os dias.

-Eu acredito que seja diferente. Nós não nos magoamos.- Dorcas entendeu.- Mas vou seguir sua filosofia e tentar ver o lado bom de tudo isso.- Sorriram um para o outro e encararam o horizonte.

Lílian olhou para Mellani com o coração apertado. Ela estava chorando a mais de cinco minutos sem parar e tinha dito coisas completamente desconexas. Estendeu mais um lenço de papel e ela aceitou. Soou o nariz e encarou a amiga

-Por que os garotos fazem isso?- Soluçou e deitou na cama. Lílian suspirou preocupada.- E-eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre nós. Ele veio com esse discursinho sobre não ser bom o suficiente. Ele mal olhou na minha cara. Parecia que eu é quem estava dando o fora nele. E-eu sei lá... Estava tudo bem, tudo bem. Deve ser a Coraline. Ele deve estar gostando dela e por isso...

-Mel, claro que não. Ele deve estar passando por algum problema pessoal muito grave. Só isso.

-Então por que ele não me disse? Eu falei tantas vezes que ele podia contar comigo.

-As vezes é algo que ele tem vergonha, algo com o pai dele que não pode dividir. Você mesma disse que ele vive doente. Imagina agora ele doente, com problemas em casa a escola e um namoro. É muita coisa junto.

-Eu pensei que podia ser uma parte boa na vida dele.

-E é, mas já parou para pensar que talvez ele não possa arcar com seus tios? Que ele quer você, gosta de você, mas toda a pressão sobre futuro que os puro-sangue fazem é de mais?- Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente. Estava se sentindo mal. Não queria entender o ponto de Lílian, mas aquilo era totalmente lógico.

-Mas... Foi ele que me pediu em namoro.

-Por que o seu primo devia pressionar ou sei lá.

-Não, não foi isso. Ele me pediu em namoro porque quis ele...-Ela suspirou- Ele parecia muito apaixonado. Eu não sei o que fiz de errado.- Lílian deu de ombros- Será que ele pensou o mesmo que o Gabriel?

-Garanto que se ele tivesse pensado o mesmo a conversa seria bem diferente. Pelo o que entendi ele quer te deixar livre por gostar muito de você.- Mellani assentiu- Olha, eu acho que o melhor a fazer agora é dar um tempo a ele. Fiquem afastados, seja amiga dele, mas... Não pressione. Ele vai acabar falando o que aconteceu. E no fim vocês vão se entender.- Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. – Vem aqui sua encrenqueira.- A ruiva abraçou a amiga fortemente- As coisas vão melhorar Mel. A vida vai melhorar.

-Queria acreditar em suas palavras Lily, mas com essa guerra batendo a porta fica difícil.- Lílian suspirou preocupada

-Eu sei Mel, mas nós vamos lutar, e vamos conseguir. O mundo será melhor.

-Você acredita que podemos fazer algo?

-Eu tenho certeza.

James franziu o cenho quando entrou no campo. Johnson apitou com fervor

-Hey James.- Chamou e o moreno encarou o capitão- Vem cá.

-Sim?

-Cade a caçulinha e o Black?

-Detenção com a professora McGonagall.

-Vão demorar?

-Pediram cinco minutos.

-Vem cá, é verdade o que estão dizendo?

-Depende.-James sorriu de lado- Sobre o que?

-Que há uns quatro dias o Lupin deu um pé na Mel?

-Er... Não foi bem isso. Mas sim, ele está solteiro. Por que se interessou é?- Debochou fazendo o outro corar

-Não seja idiota, não é no Lupin que me interesso e você sabe.

-Então?

-Queria saber da Mellani é claro.

-Bem...Acho melhor você não tentar nada agora. Levando em conta que ela terminou o namoro no sábado e hoje ainda é quarta é melhor segurar um pouco.- Johnson assentiu.

-Foi ela quem terminou?

-Não e por isso eu reforço. Dá um tempo.

-Como o Lupin dispensou uma gata daquelas? Sua prima é assim... Linda, inteligente e gosta de quadribol, e tem umas piadas assim fenomenais que nossa...

-Eu já entendi! Chega ok? E outra.- James o olhou seriamente- Eu deixei o Remus namorar com ela porque eu sabia que ele queria algo sério! Quanto a você e o resto do time. Sem chances!- Johnson apenas sorriu.

Sirius ouviu o arrastar da pena dela ao seu lado. O olhar de McGonagall tinha cansado de vigiar aos dois e agora corrigia tarefas na mesa atrás deles. Ele queria dizer algo. Sabia que Remus tinha terminado com ela. A observou desde que ela entrou na sala e percebeu que ela estava com o rosto inchado e machado de vermelho. Tinha chorado muito. Sirius sentia vontade de provoca-la, mas McGonagall já estava brava o suficiente com ambos para que ele se atrevesse a algo.

-Senhor Black não vejo sua pena se mover.- Ele bufou e escreveu novamente "Devo respeitar meus colegas de casa" e preencheu mais quatro linhas com essa frase. Não sabia até quando a professora o obrigaria. Eles tinham treino em menos de 10 minutos e ele não aguentava mais tanto silencio. O fato de Mellani não ter provocado ou olhado para ele com deboche o deixou intrigado. Ela nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção e durante toda a detenção ficou sentada olhando unicamente para o seu pergaminho. Ele bufou e sem perceber pendeu o corpo para o lado. Estavam dividindo uma carteira. Sentiu o braço dela raspar no seu. Olhou para ela de esguelha e viu que ela ainda estava concentrada no pergaminho. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia algo da pele dela perto de si. Sempre que a sacudiu, empurrou ou fez algo ela estava de capa ou camisa. Agora, no entanto a menina tinha as mangas arregaçadas. Mellani percebeu o toque do braço dele de encontro ao seu. Parou de escrever e pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala e o encarou. Ele virou o rosto e a encarou de volta. Mellani ergueu uma sobrancelha até o limite e o olhou com desprezo. Sirius fez o mesmo. Ela revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho e ele quase suspirou aliviado, as coisas estavam normais de novo.

Mellani chegou à aula de feitiços mais cedo que todo mundo. Lílian e Gabriel sentaram juntos uma carteira a frente da dela. Remus passou por ela olhando-a amigavelmente:

-Posso me sentar aqui?-Ele perguntou timidamente e Mellani abriu um sorriso sem jeito:

-Claro que sim Remus.-" Qual a dele em? Termina comigo fala pra gente se afastar e continua marcando em cima?" pensou olhando de rabo de olho para Remus que agora mexia na mochila procurando algo:

-Com licença, oi Remus oi Mel.-Mellani olhou e viu Brian Laught da Lufa-Lufa eles conversavam sobre DCAT quase sempre. Ele passou pela carteira ficando de frente para Mellani que estava sentada e deu um beijo bem demorado na bochecha dela – Bom dia. Queria saber se você pode me passar aquele exercício de poções só o enunciado mesmo, é que eu cabulei aquela aula e...-Mellani soltou uma risadinha enquanto vasculhava dentro da mochila:

-Deixa eu achar aqui, depois você me empresta o de herbologia? É que a Lily disse que se eu matasse aula de novo ela não ia me emprestar e ainda me dedurava.

-Olha só matando aula também não é?-Remus prestava atenção na conversa dos dois de cenho franzido. Mellani ainda mexia na mochila sorrindo daquele jeito sapeca de criança travessa que só ela sabia e Brian só faltava literalmente babar nela de tanto que olhava. Remus revirou os olhos:

-Não é que eu mate aulas, elas que me matam então eu tenho que dar um tempo pra me recuperar.- Brian gargalhou e ela ainda procurava a lição agora em um monte de pergaminhos bagunçados- 'Pera' aí que eu já acho, é que sou um pouco desorganizada.

-Um pouco?-Brincou o Lufa – Então, é verdade o que estão dizendo? Que está solteira?- Mellani abriu a boca sem jeito e olhou para Remus, depois para Brian. A garota fechou a boca e assentiu muito corada.- Nossa...-O rapaz ignorou Lupin completamente- Então se você...

Remus tomou a palavra estendendo um pergaminho ao garoto:

-Olha aqui está à lição com resposta e tudo, só muda algumas coisas pra ele não perceber que você copiou de mim ta?-O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu andando antes que Mellani pudesse dar uma resposta .

-Remus, o que foi isso?

-Desculpe.- Ele falou amarrando a cara e olhando pra frente-Onde esse professor está?

-Mellani?-Ela e Remus olharam para ver quem estava chamando dessa vez, era Amus Diggory ostentando um sorriso lindo galante:

-Ah, bom dia Amus-Falou Mellani com camaradagem, o garoto nem tinha percebido Remus ali- Conseguiu ganhar aquela vassoura que tanto queria?

-Consegui sim linda, depois se você quiser pode dar uma volta nela, ou melhor, podemos voar juntos. Está livre o próximo final de semana? – Perguntou diretamente e ela segurou um riso.

-Você não estava a fim da Lily?

-Na verdade sim, mas ela apareceu com o Peterson e bem, eu sempre achei você e ela lindas e...- Ele começou a se enrolar

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Ok.-O rapaz deu uma piscadela e saiu andando para o fundo da sala. Mellani percebeu a cara amarrada de Remus e o olhou:

-Qual o problema?

-Os rapazes sempre deram em cima de você assim e eu só percebi agora ou...

-Parece que você ter terminado comigo e eu ter voltado com esse novo visual foram fatores fundamentais.- Remus sentiu um nó no estomago:

-Você sabe muito bem o que eles querem.

-Não eu não sei. O que seria Remus?-Ela estava ficando nervosa- E eu realmente não estou entendendo sua reação, se ainda gosta de mim porque terminou? Qual é o problema?

-Não é nada disso.- Ele disse tentando desviar o assunto e ela bufou:

-A não?-Os sussurros dela estavam afetados e algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas mais perto pareciam genuinamente interessados na discussão- Então o que é? Sentimento de posse?

-É só que...-Ele estava sem jeito e tão nervoso quanto ela- É só que... Parece que meio minuto depois que terminamos todos já estão sabendo e...

-Meio minuto depois que você me deu um pé na bunda. Olha chega desse assunto ok? Se você não quer que eu saia com outros caras sabe muito bem o que deve fazer e que essa atitude atual só piora a situação.

Remus não esboçou reação nenhuma embora por dentro estivesse se corroendo de ciúme:

-Como as noticias correm nessa escola.- Ele falou resmungando, o professor entrou na sala e Mellani aproveitou a deixa:

-Bem, mas agora você não pode ficar cobrando nada porque somos só amigos. Não foi assim que você quis?-Remus abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas o professor pediu atenção da classe.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso

-Não temos nada a conversar sobre isso.- Falou a garota categoricamente colocando um ponto final naquela história. Faziam apenas duas semanas que estavam separados e ele vinha agindo protetoramente em torno dela. O que mais irritava Mellani era ele tentar ser amigo dela novamente. Aquilo a tirava do sério. Lílian tinha dito que aquela atitude só confirmava as suspeitas sobre os problemas pessoais de Remus. Mellani estava achando tudo um tanto quanto estranho. Embora sentisse falta dele seu coração parecia um tanto quanto calmo, não sentia a dor que Dorcas sentia por não estar mais com Sirius. Ela não sabia se isso era fruto da esperança de tê-lo de volta ou se seu coração estava tentando lhe dizer que algo diferente acontecia em seu processo de amadurecimento pessoal. Mellani estava confusa.

**N/A: Bem espero realmente que tenham gostado desse cap. O que acharam da atitude do Remus? Querem fazer a alegria da Fictiwer? Comentem por favor!**

**Maria Fernandes, obrigada por comentar. Sim eles avançam na idade. Só mais um capitulo no quarto ano e depois eles ficam mais velhos. É que muitas coisas foram mudando durante esse ano deles e que ficariam de certa forma "forçado" se acontecessem de uma hora para outra. Eu não podia fazer o James assumir que gostava da Lily assim do nada, senti necessidade de criar certas situações. Mostrar que a Lily não é uma estressada que grita o tempo todo. Além do que, é uma coisa que sinto falta em muitas histórias aí decidi fazer. Por exemplo, Mellani e Remus não teria metade da fofura se tivesse a acontecido de uma hora para outra. Mas de certa forma o próximo capitulo é o final dessa fase "criança". Eles terão uma breve passagem pelo quinto ano e a partir do sexto as coisas começam a acontecer rapidamente uma seguida da outra. O quinto ano terá apenas dois ou 3 capítulos. **


	15. Capitulo Catorze- Atração errada

**Capitulo 14- Atração errada.**

**Não há sentimento que surge do nada, ele está ali, escondido, rindo da sua cara, esperando o momento certo para aparecer e dizer "Eu sempre estive aqui seu grande tapado"**

Mellani estava convencida de que a confusão fazia parte do sexo masculino. Depois de ter terminado com ela de maneira estranha e confusa Remus continuava a olhando daquele jeito apaixonado e bobo. Ele foi aos jogos de setembro a novembro e sempre que podia assistia um treino e a ajudava com os deveres. Para ela nada mudou muito a não ser o fato de ter que se controlar para não beijá-lo. Ter que escrever para sua tia contando sobre o termino foi muito doloroso. Margaret a consolou de um jeito que nem James foi capaz de fazer e aquilo a animou a seguir em frente. Ver Remus todos os dias não ajudava em nada.

-GRANTTTTT!- Johnson gritou quando Mellani deixou Sirius fazer mais um ponto. O Maroto sorriu olhando-a com um ar superior e ela revirou os olhos. O capitão voou para perto dos aros. Mellani continuou sua troca acirrada de olhar com Sirius. Johnson estalou os dedos na frente da garota e ela piscou finalmente olhando para o rapaz- Hey caçulinha o que está acontecendo? Você nunca foi tão distraída assim.- Mellani suspirou

-Está sendo um ano difícil.

-Eu sei que nas partidas você se concentrou e deu o melhor de si...-Olhou para Mellani preocupado- Mas eu preciso saber se posso contar com esse melhor sempre. Preciso saber como está meu time, se não fica complicado montar estratégias.

-Ela está assim porque tomou um pé na bunda.- Sirius disse com sua _gentileza_ direcionada especialmente para Mellani.

-Vá para o inferno Black. Por que não manda esse imbecil para o chuveiro?

-Porque ele é brilhante e você sabe disso. E a não ser que consiga...

-Ser artilheira e goleira ao mesmo tempo, bla bla bla Carter já me dizia isso.- Sirius sorriu vitorioso e Johnson olhou preocupado para os dois

-A próxima provocação e você vai dar dez voltas pelo campo de inicio.- Mellani encarou Sirius com deboche e ele revirou os olhos- Se vocês brigarem cinco minutos antes de entrar em campo como no jogo passado eu serei obrigado a afasta-los.

-Não Johnson.- Mellani parecia realmente apavorada com a ideia de sair do time. O Quadribol era uma das únicas coisas que a aliviavam da pressão diária de ser uma das garotas mais odiadas do castelo.

-Ui acho que alguém está com medo. Vamos lá Grant quero você concentrada pra esfregar na sua cara que consigo marcar pontos nesses aros mesmo com você dando o melhor que tem.

-Sabe quando você vai ser melhor que eu em campo? No dia em que um explosivin sair do meu rabo! Ou seja, nunca! Pra dizer a verdade você nunca vais ser melhor que eu em nada.

-Você devia se comportar feito uma garota pra começo de conversa.

-Se comportar como uma garota pra você significa ir pra sua cama igual à Cortney, Francis, Monica e mais umas duas ou três estão fazendo? Não obrigada, prefiro me comportar feito macho mesmo!

-Nossa você está bem atualizada da minha lista em Grant!

-Digamos que as seus casinhos não são discretos e adoram ficar falando nos banheiros. Todos são obrigados a ouvir sobre sua vida. Isso já está cansando. Listinha podre essa sua.

-Cara você está dormindo com a Monica Tashign? Aquela asiática gostosa?- Johnson parecia impressionado. Sirius sorriu e murmurou com uma expressão quase pervertida.

-Se eu soubesse que japonesas são tão flexíveis eu...-Saiu voando arrastando o capitão para contar vantagens. Mellani tinha tido suas duvidas sobre a vida sexual de Sirius. Achava que ele ainda era virgem e ficava inventando histórias. A única mentira que Sirius contava em relação a isso era a facilidade, as garotas nunca estavam dispostas a transar muito menos com um rapaz da idade dele, mas todas as técnicas que Judith o ensinou eram o suficiente. O Black sabia que era uma exceção em meio aos garotos. Mellani não conseguia entender como um garoto da idade dele podia ficar com tantas garotas assim. Nem ela e nem metade do castelo entendiam. Tentou não se distrair durante o resto do treino, mas Sirius ficou provocando-a até o ultimo apito soar e ela tomar mais uma bronca de Johnson. Foi para o vestiário desanimada e rumou para seu armário. Quando jogou a toalha pelos ombros James apareceu ao lado dela

-Distraída?

-Sim. E você quase me mata de susto.

-Remus ainda te deixa mal não é?- Mellani deu de ombros

-Eu nem sei mais o que pensar sobre ele.- Fez um bico. James passou a mão pelos cabelos dela fazendo um carinho fraternal. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.- O que eu faço?

-Bem já está bem tarde e ele está no salão comunal estudando. Toma um banho e sobe pra conversar com ele. Vai que ele te explica os motivos.- Ela abriu os olhos encarando-o apreensiva

-Você acha que posso... Falar com ele numa boa?

-Tenho certeza. Eu vou arrastar o Sirius depois pra ele não atrapalhar os dois. Vocês precisam conversar direito.

-Tem razão.- Mellani beijou a bochecha do primo- Obrigada Jay.- Ele a puxou para um abraço.

-Não foi nada baixinha.- Os dois riram e ela se afastou. James era o melhor amigo do mundo. Ela o amava como se fosse seu irmão gêmeo ou até mesmo uma continuação sua.

James ficou ouvindo Sirius reclamar durante todo o caminho até o salão comunal. Quando estavam um andar abaixo da torre da Grifinória ambos se depararam com Lílian Evans aos beijos com Peterson. James franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco. Sirius passou fazendo barulho e incomodando os dois. Não que o casal estivesse tendo um amasso. James pensou que se fosse ele ali ao invés de Peterson o último lugar onde suas mãos estariam eram apoiadas respeitosamente no meio das costas de Lílian. E decididamente eles quase não estavam se encostando. Era um beijo um tanto quanto inocente, mas o fato dela estar num corredor até quase o horário limite apenas para ficar sozinha com Peterson o deixou completamente sem chão. James não estava irritado, estava magoado por ter visto aquela cena. Ele podia negar em voz alta o quanto fosse, mas seu intimo já sabia, ele estava apaixonado por Lílian. A ruiva se despediu de Peterson depois do pequeno reboliço que Sirius fez fingindo tropeçar e cair em cima do casal. Ela foi andando mais a frente de cara feia e sequer lançou um olhar a James.

-É cara, o melhor a fazer é deixar esse interesse de lado.

-Não estou interessado nela.- Murmurou e Sirius franziu o cenho- Estou gostando dela. Há uma grande diferença nisso.

-O que? Ok, amanhã quando sua cabeça voltar para o lugar nós conversamos.- Foram andando em silencio até o salão comunal. Quando James entrou viu Mellani no sofá encarando Remus seriamente. Ele sussurrava algo e estava visivelmente tenso. James e Sirius passaram por eles fingindo não ver e subiram.

Remus colocou a mão no rosto de Mellani e a menina fechou os olhos levando sua mão até a dele

-Essa discussão não vai nos levar a nada.

-Não estamos discutindo só acertando as coisas. Remus.- Ela abriu os olhos fitando o Maroto de maneira profunda. Ele sentiu o estomago afundar, sentia muita falta dela, mas sabia que ela estava se envolvendo cada vez mais com ele e não permitiria que ela entrasse naquele mundo perigoso. Já se sentia culpado demais por deixar seus amigos se meterem nisso, agora deixar Mellani se afundar nessa com ele seria um fardo muito maior do que ele já carregava para conseguir aguentar:

-Mellani, eu...Não vou mentir, eu sinto muito sua falta só que vai por mim, é melhor assim, é melhor para nós. Melhor para você.

-Remus.- Mellani ainda mantinha a mão em cima da dele que acariciava o rosto dela. Puxou a mão do rapaz delicadamente para os lábios e beijou-as ternamente. Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro num dos sofás vermelhos do salão comunal. A lareira ainda estava bem acesa e ele sentia o coração bater a mil por hora . Sentia vontade de beijá-la, de abraçá-la e dizer que gostava muito dela que não precisava mais sofrer- Não precisa mais se afastar de mim, não adianta se afastar de mim.-Remus abaixou a cabeça e meneou negativamente tentando convencer Mellani e tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que não envolve-la na vida dele seria o melhor - Eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Mas eu não importo se... Se for escondido, se apenas eu e você soubermos.- Disse a loira num sussurro. Remus apenas suspirou e continuou olhando para as próprias pernas, Mellani se aproximou mais, Remus estava com os pés em cima do sofá praticamente abraçando os joelhos e ela estava sentada em forma de índio. A garota esticou bem as pernas colocando cada uma de um lado de Remus e segurou o queixo dele delicadamente forçando-o a encara-la - Eu prometo não tocar no assunto de seus segredos. Vou esperar até que você fique a vontade para contar. Mas eu não quero que isso nos afaste.

-Eu não posso exigir de você um relacionamento às escondidas.

-Eu exijo então. Eu quero isso.

-Não Mellani.- Ele engoliu em seco olhando dentro do azul profundo dos olhos dela- Não é assim. É mais complicado...

-E quem disse que eu gosto do que é fácil?- Ela sussurrou.- Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim...-Ela falava baixo e firme e ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos dela –Você estaria preparado pra me ver com outra pessoa? Me deixaria numa boa ficar com outra pessoa?

-Por que não?-Perguntou Remus sem nem convencer a si mesmo. Mellani suspirou e pressionou as mãos dela nas pernas dele fazendo-o esticar e antes que os pés dele pudessem tocá-la Mellani sentou-se no colo dele. Uma atitude muito ousada, que a fez sentir o rosto arder. A saia do uniforme subiu e sua roupa intima encostou no tecido da calça do uniforme dele. Remus segurou o ar por alguns segundos devido à repentina surpresa e soltou-o lentamente fazendo seu peito subir e descer. Mellani já tinha tido contatos mais íntimos com Remus, mas nada comparado ao que sentia agora. Podia sentir a temperatura da região intima dele e sabia que ele tinha a mesma noção sobre ela. Era algo totalmente diferente. Olhou-o nos olhos:

-O que está fazendo?-Ele perguntou num murmurar de lábios quase não entendido pela loira - Alguém pode descer a qualquer momento e...

-Relaxa Remus, eu não estou fazendo nada de mais.- Ela sorriu tensa e logo em seguida ficou séria. Pegou as duas mãos dele que estavam tombadas ao lado do corpo e as guiou lentamente das laterais do quadril até um pouco abaixo dos seios, e repetiu os movimentos para baixo fazendo Remus sentir a curva da cintura dela, sentir seu corpo de um jeito que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Ela estava com um pouco de vergonha e medo, nunca ninguém tinha tocado ela daquela forma. Mellani estava ousando, mas não queria saber, estava bom ali, sentindo as coxas do garoto abaixo de si, sentindo cada centímetro de Remus abaixo de si:  
-Mellani.- Ele disse um pouco confuso, uma mistura de medo, desejo e saudade o dominavam :

-Remus, você realmente não vai ligar quando outro garoto me tocar dessa forma?-Ela pressionou as mãos por cima das dele e o rapaz entendeu o que fazer. Deslizou a mão até o quadril dela e apertou possessivamente enquanto passava a outra mão para trás deslizando para as costas dela e subindo vagarosamente. Tocava com as pontas dos dedos fazendo-a se mexer em cima dele sutilmente. A garota sentiu o corpo se arrepiar por inteiro e ele suspirou sentindo a intimidade dela roçar na sua ainda entre tantas peças de roupa. Mellani pegou novamente as mãos dele e levou até as coxas expostas devido à posição:

-Mellani...

-Relaxa.- Ela sorriu e depositou as mãos dele lá. Remus acariciou de leve e ela pressionou novamente as mãos dele, mostrando como queria que ele fizesse e ele assim o fez. Apertou com mais força as coxas dela e Mellani sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa, o corpo estremeceu e tudo esquentou rapidamente- Vão deixar que me toquem dessa forma Remus?-Ela deslizou as mãos dele mais para cima, depois novamente para os quadris. O Maroto tinha os olhos fixos por onde suas mãos passavam. Seus olhos percorriam o mesmo caminho, olhos esses que estavam sedentos de desejo. Ela parou as mãos dele no limite do sutiã ainda por cima da blusa e jogou os cabelos pra trás mordendo o lábio inferior num gesto inconsciente de insegurança. Remus tomou aquele ato como sendo extremamente sexy. Mellani abriu os três primeiros botões da camisa, ele arfou com a visão que teve. Devido à posição a jovem pode sentir exatamente quando ele ficou excitado. Ficou um pouco intimidada, mas agora que estava ali não pararia, não até conseguir o que queria. Sabia que Remus era louco por ela, só precisava fazê-lo admitir isso:

-Mellani acho que isso foi...Longe de mais.- Remus percebeu o rosto afogueado dela e aquilo despertou o desejo de tomar os lábios dela cada vez mais. Mellani puxou as mãos dele para os seios e o garoto gemeu em satisfação ao senti-los. Eram fartos e macios. Ela olhou para ele como se pedisse para fazer o que tivesse vontade e Remus assim o fez. Os apertou delicadamente arrancando um gemido baixo dela. Era tudo muito novo para Mellani e ela estava sentindo um calor imenso. Remus sentia seu membro cada vez mais rijo pulsando de tal maneira que chegava a doer. Sentir os seios da garota por quem era loucamente apaixonado mesmo que por cima da camisa e do sutiã tinha se tornado a experiência mais erótica de sua vida. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o decote exposto pelos três primeiros botões abertos. O Maroto segurava o gemido que queria sair de seus lábios e Mellani olhava para ele com aqueles olhos cheios de luxuria:

-Remus.- Ela chamou o nome dele roucamente e ele a olhou nos olhos. Mellani nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de olhar nele. Era cerrado e intimidante. E despertava nela uma sensação úmida e quente. Um pouco envergonhada a garota tirou as mãos dele de cima dos seios, ele corou intensamente pensando ter ido longe de mais e seu estado de excitação não estava ajudando. Remus achava tudo muito novo e diferente, nunca tinha tido um grau de intimidade desses com alguma garota e por mais que estivesse morrendo de vergonha e medo de alguém aparecer ali o fato de estar daquela forma com a garota que tanto gostava o deixava fora da razão. E Merlim sabia o quanto gostava de Mellani e só ele sabia o quanto estava sofrendo longe dela. Precisava sentir os lábios dela nos seus, mas ela insistia e faze-lo ficar deitado e ela sentada daquele jeito em cima dele:

-Eu acho que fui longe de mais me desculpe eu não... Alguém pode descer...

-Remus fica quieto um pouco.- Ela disse sorrindo ainda envergonhada e em seguida fechou os olhos abrindo os botões restantes da camisa, um por um lentamente, sentiu ele crescer mais ainda abaixo de si e ficou com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer, mas o calor era tanto e a sensação tão boa que ela não conseguiu se conter. Mellani abriu os olhos encontrando os dele. Remus arfava com a visão dos seios dela ainda envoltos pelo sutiã, uma peça preta que dava total contraste com a pele branca dela. Remus delirou e deu um impulso para frente sentando-se. Segurou Mellani pelas costas fazendo seus corpos se encostarem. As testas e lábios estavam rentes quase se encostando um podia sentir a respiração descompassada do outro. O Maroto roçou os lábios nos dela de um lado para o outro com os olhos fechados e perguntou num sussurro:

-O que você quer de mim Mellani?-Ela se arrepiou com a voz rouca dele- Sabe que sou teu, que estou entregue a você, mas não posso exigir o mesmo de você, não quero que fique presa a um...-Ele engasgou e suspirou frustrado enquanto dava uma leve mordida no queixo dela- Por favor entenda isso, não seja teimosa.

-Única coisa que te pergunto é se você realmente me deixaria ser tocada dessa forma por outra pessoa.- Ela friccionou os seios contra o peito dele e disse – Deixaria outra pessoa me sentir dessa forma tão intima que só você sente?-Ele soltou um gemido meio rosnado enquanto puxava a nuca dela com certa violência e a beijava duramente.

-Não. Não aceitaria isso nem em mil anos.- Respondeu praticamente rosnando enquanto apertava os seios dela com urgência e um pouco de selvageria. Remus a beijava avidamente, como se ela fosse água e ele um viajante perdido no deserto. Mellani nunca tinha visto o rapaz desta forma, mas estava adorando senti-lo desta maneira. Sentir as mãos de Remus tocando-a daquele jeito fazia a garota sentir tanto calor e desejo que estava sendo difícil segurar os gemidos. Mellani desceu sua mão ousadamente até as calças do Maroto e quando estava prestes a tocá-lo num lugar muito intimo o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu. Ela deu um pulo para o sofá e Remus ficou paralisado e ofegante. Mellani fechou a camisa desajeitadamente confundindo os lugares dos botões:

-Gabriel!- Peterson chamou entrando logo em seguida. Mellani e Remus se olharam em confusão. O garoto deu de ombros e Mellani levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silencio. Ambos abaixaram mais no sofá ocultando suas presenças de Gabriel e Peterson. Ela não queria ser pega numa situação daquelas e estava achando um tanto quanto estranho o Corvinal estar no salão àquela hora

-Você não devia estar aqui!- Cor exclamou tentando falar baixo- Vai embora! Esse não é seu salão e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de olhar pra sua cara agora.

-Eu não fiquei fazendo escândalo enquanto você estava se amassando com a Dafne nos corredores. Pelo contrário, tratei de ficar com alguém também!

-É. COM A LILY!- O loiro deu a volta e Mellani pode ver as costas dele. Peterson estava concentrado de mais no amigo para perceber sua presença- Podia ser qualquer uma, mas foi logo com ela!

-Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que você...

-Eu o que? Não escondi que estava interessado nela e tomei uma atitude? É foi isso que eu fiz, diferente de você. Se toca ela não ficaria te esperando a vida inteira.- Gabriel se aproximou perigosamente do amigo e Remus franziu o cenho achando aquela cena um tanto quanto intima de mais.- Para de dar chilique.

-Você sabe muito bem o motivo da minha raiva! Sabe muito bem!

-Não, eu não sei e eu não te entendo.- Gabriel segurou os ombros de Peterson e disse com a voz embargada

-Você está apaixonado por ela.- Peterson franziu o cenho e se afastou- Você acha que eu não percebi? O jeito que olhava para ela era como costumava olhar para...

-Cala a boca! Eu não quero ouvir você ou suas justificativas. É isso que você faz! Enrola as pessoas. Você fez isso com a Lily por muito tempo! Você é mestre nisso! Em dar expectativas e sair fora depois. Você sempre faz isso. Tem medo! Você sempre teve medo.- Peterson parecia transtornado- E quem aguenta? Quem aguenta ser motivo de vergonha para outra pessoa?- Mellani franziu o cenho em confusão. Remus ficou atento as palavras dos garotos. Por um momento ela pensou que eles não estivessem discutindo sua amiga.

-Isso não é verdade!- Ele se aproximou de Peterson, ambos estavam ofegantes- Você sabe que não!

-Chega Gabriel. Quando você vai admitir os erros que cometeu? Se queria algo diferente precisava ter feito diferente! Precisava ter agido e não deixar correr! Uma hora ou outra o que tinha nas mãos ia escorrer e você ficaria apenas com o vazio! Se contente com isso agora!- Gabriel sussurrou algo que Mellani e Remus não puderam ouvir. Peterson olhou para o amigo com a dúvida visível a distancia. Em seguida ele meneou a cabeça negativamente e murmurou- Eu vou para minha torre.

-Peterson!- Chamou numa tentativa desesperada

-Me deixa pensar direito ok?- Gabriel assentiu e ficou olhando para as costas do amigo até que o retrato se fechasse. Subiu logo em seguida. Mellani encarou Remus com uma expressão de choque:

-Você entendeu o que aconteceu aqui?-A garota perguntou confusa

-Er... – Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente- Eu prefiro não tirar conclusões precipitadas.- Mellani assentiu- É melhor subirmos. Podemos não ter a sorte tão grande e ser McGonagall ou algum monitor a nos pegar aqui.- Mellani bufou e se levantou

-Você tem razão.- Quando Remus ficou em pé ela roubou um beijo um tanto quanto safado dele- Então, esse será nosso segredo?

-Se você quiser.- Ele murmurou feliz contra os lábios dela puxando-a contra si.

-Ok.- Sorriu e se afastou com dificuldade finalmente subindo.

Sirius desceu do dormitório irritado com o jeito estranho de James em relação a Mellani. Os dois sempre brigavam quando Sirius passava dos limites com a Grant. Black gostaria que o amigo fosse menos protetor. Mellani o provocava diversas vezes e Sirius não o via brigando com ela por isso. Foi descendo as escadas disposto a encontrar Cortney ou Francis e dar uma rapidinha. Estava só de boxe por baixo do hobby de seda que usava. Um presente de natal da mãe, era preto e no bolso tinha o desenho de um cão de caça. Era o brasão dos Black. Sirius desceu as escadas vagarosamente e quando chegou ao ultimo degrau estancou com a cena que viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele paralisou. Mellani estava sentada sobre o colo de Remus. Ela tinha a camisa aberta deixando a mostra o sutiã preto e os seios fartos. A barriga reta e a cintura delineada estavam mais curvilíneas do que ele se lembrava quando a flagrou no vestiário. Sem contar que a saia estava muito levantada deixando as coxas totalmente à mostra. Ela tinha o rosto afogueado. Sirius finalmente constatou que Mellani tinha crescido e a sensação que se seguiu a essa constatação foi horrível para ele. O corpo dela não era mais de criança e estava totalmente formado. Ele reparou enquanto engolia em seco e ouviu-a murmurar algo, mas não entendeu. Logo depois Remus sussurrou algo sobre não deixar ninguém tocá-la daquela forma e beijou-a de um jeito que Sirius nunca pensou que o amigo fosse capaz de fazer. As mãos dele apertavam os seios de Mellani com delicadeza "Essa garota não foi feita para ser tratada assim" pensou Sirius em relação à delicadeza dos atos de Remus e se assustou com os rumos que seus pensamentos tomavam. Ele deu meia volta e subiu as escadas novamente. Estava com as imagens de Mellani arfando e com a camisa aberta em sua cabeça. Ele estava se sentindo mal por ter visto um momento tão intimo de seu amigo com a garota. E estava completamente confuso com o forte desejo que sentiu. O Corpo inteiro se arrepiou ao lembrar do modo como ela agarrava as costas de Remus. Estava se sentindo um lixo por ter aquele tipo de sensação em relação a ela. "Será que eles voltaram?" Sirius se questionou pensando que isso tornaria muito mais sujo e desleal a leve atração que sentiu por Mellani. Ouviu vozes masculinas alteradas vindo do salão Comunal e não teve coragem de voltar e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ainda estava chocado por finalmente ter consciência de que Mellani não era uma vadia frigida como ele mesmo tinha dito. Sabia que seria difícil tirar aquela imagem de sua cabeça por isso em respeito ao seu amigo e sabendo como ele mesmo era iria se manter o mais afastado possível de Mellani Potter Grant. Sirius estava ciente que de frígida aquela garota não era nem na unha do pé.

Na quinta feira à noite depois do jantar os alunos do quarto ano rumavam para a torre de astronomia a fim de fazerem uma atividade prática. Lílian estava contente por Mellani ter "voltado" com Remus. Ela entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer com a condição de ficarem escondidos. No fim suas suspeitas estavam certas, Remus tinha problemas pessoais de mais e queria estabilizar a própria vida antes de ser cobrado pela família de Mellani ou seu pai. Ela viu mais a frente à amiga conversar animadamente com Remus e James, tentando ficar acima de qualquer suspeita em relação aos beijos que trocou com o Maroto na noite passada. Peterson chamou sua atenção quando lhe depositou um beijo nos cabelos. Ela sorriu e percebeu que Gabriel estava com uma expressão carrancuda:

-Gabriel você está bem?

-Sim.- Ele murmurou secamente.

-Ele e Dafne romperam seja lá o que for que tinham- Peterson explicou pacientemente e Lílian assentiu compreendendo.

-Ainda é um tanto quanto estranho saber que ele estava com alguém.- Cutucou a ruiva- Amigos geralmente contam essas coisas aos outros.

-É, e amigos não ficam se beijando e andando abraçados.- O loiro devolveu olhando para Peterson. Os dois garotos bufaram e Lílian sentiu-se no meio de uma batalha.

-Boa noite ruivinha.- Ela ouviu a voz de James murmurar e olhou para frente. Ele estava sorrindo alegremente. Peterson olhou feio para o Maroto e Gabriel bufou.- Nossa seus guarda-costas estão bem... Ativos.

-Você é tão engraçado.- Lílian disse bocejando e fazendo pouco. James murchou.

-Sabe, quando você resolver largar esse idiota podia ir a Hogsmead comigo o que acha?-Lílian abriu a boca em descrença

-Que tipo de drogas você usa?

-Apenas as licitas ruiva.- O jeito engraçado que ele falou aquilo a fez soltar um riso frouxo.

-É melhor averiguar o que é licito ou não.- Debochou e ele piscou para ela. Lílian meneou a cabeça negativamente- Licença.

-Diz que vai pensar no meu caso.- Ele murmurou assanhando os cabelos. A ruiva o olhou confusa e ele disse com uma expressão entediada- Sabe, de sair comigo quando não quiser mais esse aí.

-Ahhh tá tá Potter agora da licença.- Murmurou sem ao menos reparar na expressão satisfeitas que ele tinha quando a deixou passar.

-Você... Aceitou sair com ele?- Peterson parecia irritado

-Claro que não!

-Ele vai te encher o resto da vida por isso.- Falou Gabriel irritado.

-Mais do que já enche? Impossível?

-Por que você falou com ele pra começo de conversa?-Perguntou Gabriel com uma nota de ciúme na voz.- E por que raios foi tão gentil com ele agora?

-Por que eu quis. Achei divertido ver a cara de besta dele. E eu não fui gentil estava sendo debochada agora se você não sabe diferenciar é um problema seu.

-É acho que o problema é comigo mesmo.- Lílian o olhou confusa:

-Do que está falando?

-O que se passa na sua cabeça Lily?-A ruiva olhou chocada:

-Eu juro que estou tentando entender seu ataque.

-Ataque? Nem parece a Lílian que eu conheço, desde que voltou de férias está estranha, com esse seu visual todo rebelde e calças mais apertadas que as camisas do Black!- Peterson franziu o cenho com o jeito que Gabriel falava.

-Por que você repara se a camisa dele é ou não apertada?-Lílian perguntou chocada com o ataque gratuito.

-Não interessa.- Ele tirou um cacho dos olhos num gesto muito afetado e Peterson corou enquanto Lílian o olhava sem saber como reagir- Eu...Você está se exibindo para os garotos, Amus, por exemplo, você está agindo como a Grant.

-Desde quando a Mel virou Grant?

-A desde que ela disse que Black é melhor que eu em tudo?

-Mellani não fez isso.- Lílian disse categoricamente.

-Pois decepcione-se.- Gabriel enfrentou- E você está...Encorajando Potter.

-Eu o que?-Lílian o olhou vermelha de raiva- Escute bem...

-Exatamente escute bem-Peterson interrompeu com raiva- Porque você esta se importando? Esta com Ciúme da Lily? Que eu saiba esse papel cabe a mim!

-Eu com ciúme da Lily? Ela só minha amiga, mas parece que você acha que pode rolar alguma coisa entre nós!-Disse Gabriel acusatoriamente. Lílian franziu o cenho com o clima ruim que os garotos tão amigos estavam tendo. Ela não ia negar que ouvir Gabriel falar daquele jeito dela machucou. Por mais que tivesse superado boa parte do que sentia a quedinha ainda persistia e incomodava.

-Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo! Pare de agir feito um idiota- Falou Peterson olhando diretamente para Gabriel. O loiro corou até a raiz dos cabelos e o Corvinal saiu andando mais rápido para se distanciar dos dois:

-Qual é o seu maldito problema?-Lílian perguntou ainda ofendida e ele bufou:

-A garotinha deve estar de TPM.-Mellani murmurou debochada passando por eles pelo corredor:

-Cuida da sua vida Grant.- Ele disse bufando e vendo que ela andava ao lado de Remus- Idiota, não acredito que fui amigo dela por esse tempo. Ela devia ficar rindo de mim!

-Você está realmente parecendo uma garotinha agora.- Lílian falou com certa decepção. Gabriel se limitou a suspirar pesadamente e sair andando para longe dela- O que está acontecendo com essas pessoas?

-Estão andando perto de mais do Potter.- Ela ouviu aquela voz arrastada e debochada atrás de si e sorriu:

-Severus...Pensei que não estava nesta disciplina.- Ele ruborizou:

-Só estava de passagem.- Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente -O que você vai fazer esse final de semana?

-Estou procurando uma desculpa para não ir com Peterson a Hogsmead.-O sonserino fez uma careta:

-Ele é um bolha.

-Bonito, mas cheio de ar.-Lílian completou rindo- Peterson não é assim, é só que as vezes ele costuma ser um tanto quanto... Desinteressante.

-Ou então você ainda é a fim do Cor. –Lílian corou- Que mal gosto Lily.

-Severus...-Ela suspirou- O que você está fazendo nesse andar mesmo?- Eles riram

-Eu precisava falar com a professora sobre as provas.

-Hum...Droga estou atrasada. Depois nos falamos..-Ela beijou o rosto do garoto de um jeito apressado e meio torto e seus lábios pegaram no canto dos dele. Severus arregalou os olhos, mas a ruiva pareceu ao menos perceber:

-Tchau.- Murmurou e virou-se sorrindo bobamente.

Lílian entrou pela porta da torre apressadamente e olhou em volta. Percebeu que o exercício seria em dupla, e qual não foi seu desagrado quando viu que James o único que restou. Lílian não pode deixar de pensar que ele fez aquilo propositalmente e resolveu falar com a professora. A mulher negou qualquer pedido de Lílian que queria fazer o exercício sozinha e foi categórica:

-Mas professora, eu posso fazer isso sozinha.

-Não senhorita Evans, por mais que você seja uma aluna muito boa esse trabalho tem que ser feito a dois. Alguém para observar os astros e passar as informações e outra pessoa para anotar os dados na cartela. Vocês vão ter que achar o cometa Αντοχή Magic, é uma expressão grega para a frase "Força da magia"- A professora agora falava com toda a turma- Vocês tem que encontrar o cometa Αντοχή e anotar os três estágios dele. Quando ele está chegando perto dos planetas, quando ele está arrastando os planetas e quando ele deixa os planetas...

-Professora- Chamou Remus com uma voz baixa e tímida- Esse cometa é aquele que tem a força mágica pra conseguir alinhar os outros e completar o ciclo da magia branca?

-Ótima pergunta 5 pontos para a Grifinória senhor Lupin. E respondendo sua pergunta, sim senhor Lupin, é nessa época que os grandes magos se reúnem para desvendar muitos segredos do nosso mundo ou até formarem novos segredos, profecias... Também é um ótimo momento para todos nós fazermos o ritual dos astros e fortalecermos nossa magia ou até encontrarmos novos dons.

-E como fazemos esse ritual professora?-Perguntou Mellani interessada- E quais dons podemos encontrar?

-Então esse assunto eu falo com vocês no final da aula, agora vamos olhar para essa noite linda se não vamos acabar perdendo o cometa.

-Professora eu realmente não posso fazer isso sozinha?

-Senhorita Evans eu já disse que não, a pessoa tem que estar totalmente...

-Já entendi.- Falou Lílian revirando os olhos- Não tenho opção mesmo fazer o que. -James veio sorrindo quase flutuando em seus passos. A ruiva olhou brava pra ele e disse seriamente- Qualquer gracinha e você esta ferrado.

-Sim senhor capitão.- Disse o maroto batendo continência. Lílian revirou os olhos

-Toma.- Ela deu a cartela pra ele e estava chegando perto do telescópio quando ouviu ele pigarrear -O que foi agora Potter?

-Eu queria fazer essa parte.- James murmurou com carinha de cachorro pidão- Eu gosto tanto dessa aula.

-Acontece que eu também e não quero ficar com a parte chata de anotar os dados...

-A ruivinha o que custa você ceder uma vez só? Eu vou me comportar.

-Você vai parar de me encher com asneiras pelo menos por hoje?

-Vou sim.

-Então vai logo ver isso antes que acabe a aula.- James se postou no telescópio de um jeito engraçado. Ficava se balançando de um lado para o outro apoiado no calcanhar direito- Potter vamos fale logo...

-Olha só, o que eu estou vendo aqui, Merlim isso é incrível...

-Você já achou o cometa?

-Nossa que da hora, Lil's você precisa ver isso.- Lílian sentiu um nó no estomago, ela adorava esse apelido e apenas seu pai a chamava assim. Como James tinha descoberto só Deus ou Merlim saberiam dizer

-Potter como o cometa está? Qual a fase dele? A calda do cometa está cintilante, vermelha ou branca?

-Cometa que cometa?-Perguntou sem nem prestar atenção- Quem quer saber de cometa com essas constelações praticamente sorrindo pra mim...-Lílian caminhou até James e empurrou ele com força

-Francamente Potter. Você esta vendo estrelinhas? Isso é matéria com nota sabia seu idiota?-James estava com uma cara ofendida enquanto Lílian girava a lente do telescópio que era muito melhor que um telescópio trouxa e colocou onde estava o cometa- Vai anotando aí.-Lílian começou a falar do cometa e James se distraiu com a visão do traseiro dela. Lílian estava um pouco inclinada para conseguir visualizar o que a professora pediu e o Maroto estava atrás dela supostamente anotando tudo no mapa. Ele tinha uma visão perfeita do traseiro e das pernas dela. Embora a saia do uniforme não fosse curta ou agarrada à posição favorecia deixando todas as curvas dela a mostra. James ajeitou os óculos que como sempre estavam escorregando pelo nariz e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Sua expressão não era das mais inocentes e ele tentava imaginar o que realmente existia por baixo de tanta roupa. Ouviu Lílian falar algo e virar-se rapidamente para ver se ele estava anotando. Ele fingiu escrever e ela virou-se novamente dessa vez balançando um pouco o corpo enquanto sorria:

-Nossa isso é realmente de mais, Potter anota aí, o cometa agora está alinhando os planetas quando ele passa como se fosse um imã, é incrível. Anote aí, está ao sul aproximadamente a 80 por hora a coloração dele é branca e cintilante e...-Mas James não escutava nada. Ainda mordia o lábio enquanto olhava para Lílian. Ele não conseguia evitar, era mais forte que ele e por um momento se imaginou agarrando-a pela cintura e mordendo a nuca dela enquanto ela apenas fechava os olhos e suspirava falando o nome dele. O garoto estava quase suando. "James acalme-se, não quer pagar mico aqui só porque ta olhando pra ela não é mesmo, será possível? Estou de p..." O garoto respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando espantar pensamentos importunos para a ocasião. Tentou prestar atenção no que a ruiva dizia, mas era impossível com a visão que tinha. Ele olhou para o chão tentando ouvir o que ela estava falando, mas era difícil com pensamentos tão turbulentos na cabeça. Nada do que ela falava fazia sentindo:

-Potter.- Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ela que agora estava parada de frente para ele. Ela batia o pé no chão. Os braços estavam cruzados embaixo dos seios fazendo a camisa branca da escola marcar perfeitamente o sutiã preto. James pensou ser de renda e isso fez o moreno estremecer. A camisa estava despojada pra fora por cima da saia que ia até os joelhos, no caso dela pouca coisa acima. Um pedaço de perna a mostra entre a saia e o começo das meias ¾ cinzas e o sapato preto do uniforme que batia incansavelmente no chão- O que você está fazendo?

-Eu estava anotando o que você pediu.- Lílian pegou a cartela do mapa e olhou ficando vermelha de raiva. Em seguida comprimiu os lábios colocando a mão esquerda no quadril enquanto a direita agitava o mapa na cara de James:

-Você anotou? Onde que eu não estou vendo? Por que você não anotou o que eu estava ditando?-Os Sussurros nervosos substituíam os gritos que ela queria jogar na cara dele:

-A gente faz depois.- Disse James dando de ombros.

-Claro daqui 10 anos quando esse cometa passar de novo a professora da nota pelo nosso trabalho. Eu vou te matar Potter!

-Obrigada.- Disse a professora pegando a cartela da mão de Lílian e juntando com a dos outros alunos para devolver na próxima aula. James ficou preocupado quando viu Lílian levar a mão ao rosto e suspirar ruidosamente . Em seguida ela o olhou muito seria:

-O que eu faço com você?

-Quer mesmo que eu diga?-Perguntou James sorrindo malicioso e ela corou engolindo em seco:

-Atenção turma.- Disse a professora. Lílian ignorou James- Eu quero para a próxima aula trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre o ritual do Αντοχή. Quero essa pesquisa em dupla, com o parceiro que você esteve nessa aula e eu quero que contenham os seguintes itens.- Lílian remexeu na mochila pegando pergaminho tinteiro e pena- Como fazer o ritual, quais os benefícios e possíveis dons que os bruxos podem adquirir devido a esse ritual e no final eu quero uma conclusão pessoal que a dupla vai fazer. Uma dica, quem acha que não foi muito bem na atividade de hoje capriche na redação, pois ela vai salvar a nota de participação de vocês. Todo mundo sabe que na minha aula eu conto muito mais a participação do que o teste em si. Eu não aceito troca de duplas ou um trabalho individual, eu quero ver a interação de vocês com seus colegas de turma. Estão dispensados queridos, e lembrem-se direto para os salões comunais.- Todos começaram a sair e Lílian correu para perto da professora esquecendo-se de guardar seu material. James fez isso para ela

-Professora.

-O que foi senhorita Evans?-Perguntou a professora suspirando sabendo o que viria:

-Eu preciso pedir para fazer essa pesquisa sozinha, professora eu preciso tirar uma nota boa e o Potter não vai levar isso a serio, ele não levou a serio a aula de hoje e vai fazer isso de novo, eu não quero fazer a pesquisa sozinha e dar uma nota de graça pra ele.

-Converse com ele e tenho certeza que ele vai te ajudar a fazer a pesquisa.

-Eu não quero a ajuda dele sou perfeitamente capaz...

-Não quero saber se você é ou não capaz de fazer isso sozinha, quero que faça com o senhor Potter e ponto final.

-Mas professora...

-Chega senhorita Evans e mais um A você terá sua nota rebaixa pela metade.- Lílian arregalou os olhos e do nada sentiu braços quentes e definidos envolver sua cintura e puxá-la. Seu corpo encostou em um outro totalmente quente. Sentiu a pessoa que a abraçou por trás encostar o queixo no vale entre seu ombro e pescoço e respirar profundamente. Lílian sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar. Por um segundo pensou ser Peterson sendo finalmente ousado, mas a voz que ouviu a fez ficar tensa:

-Pode deixar professora, eu e a Lily vamos fazer esse trabalho juntinhos. Não é Ruiva?-Lílian levou as mãos até as dele que estavam entrelaçadas em sua barriga e tirou-as dali empurrando-o. Engoliu em seco e disse grosseiramente:

-Já disse pra sair de perto de mim. Quantas vou ter que repetir?

-Bem que você se arrepiou todinha com meu abraço.- A professora levantou as sobrancelhas divertindo-se com a ousadia do garoto. Lílian começar a socar James com força e a professora tentou segurar o riso sem muito sucesso:

-Você é um abusado sabia? Não te dei o direito de encostar a mão em mim.

-Já chega vocês dois, vamos sumam daqui, aparatem façam o que quiserem, mas vão embora.- Lílian passou pela professora e por James pegando a mochila com pressa. A ruiva saiu da torre fervendo de raiva. James pegou a mochila dele e colocou nas costas. Estranhou o fato dela estar com a alça desregulada e arrumou o comprimento para ficar maior. Saiu andando com pressa atrás de Lílian:

-Espera ruiva.- Gritou James no corredor. Lílian parou abruptamente- Nossa me ouviu finalmente.

-Você fez de propósito não é? Não anotou para poder me obrigar a fazer essa pesquisa com você!

-Se eu tivesse pensado nisso faria questão que soubesse.

-Fala logo. Confessa. Você fez de propósito.

-Não, já disse que não. Pra que eu ia querer perder tempo fazendo pesquisa? Por mais que a ideia de passar um tempo junto com você seja tentadora não paga um final de semana perdido.- Lílian corou e engoliu em seco. Estar consciente do interesse dele por ela não amenizava as coisas. Ela se perguntou que tipo de aposta estaria por trás daquelas atitudes.

-Então por que você não anotou em? Me de outro motivo.

-Garanto que você não vai querer saber.

-Ahhh, eu vou sim.- Disse Lílian cruzando os braços e olhando pra ele com o rosto vermelho de raiva:

-Bem.-James passou a mão no cabelo bagunçando-o mais ainda. Lílian revirou os olhos com tal gesto- Você estava numa posição muito favorável.- A ruiva franziu o cenho em confusão.

-Como?-Ela não tinha entendido.

-Você 'tava' lá olhando pelo telescópio e digamos que estava praticamente esfregando sua bunda na minha cara e aí não teve como eu me concentrar com uma paisagem tão...- A visão de Lílian com rosto todo vermelho foi impagável para James. Ela o interrompeu com brusquidãoo eu me concetrar come esfregando sua bunda na minha cara e a

-Eu vou nessa- E saiu andando depressa não dando tempo para que ele a alcançasse

-Você ainda vai ser minha.- James murmurou mirando as costas dela com cobiça evidente.

Mais tarde quando Lílian saiu do banho resolveu fazer a redação de DCAT antes que esquecesse ou pior tivesse algo mais importante para fazer no outro dia. A ruiva suspirou se enfiando em baixo das cobertas e pensando em Gabriel, no quase beijo que tiveram, no quanto ele se afastou depois disso e nos ataques de ciúme dele para com "O idiota do Potter" como ela mesma pensava. A ruiva suspirou triste pensando no rumo de sua vida amorosa. Gostava de certos momentos com Peterson, mas não sentia vontade alguma de ter uns amassos com ele como Mellani teve com Remus. Ela se perguntou se ela era anormal ou Dorcas e Mellani muito atiradas. Franziu o cenho com esse pensamento e enfiou a mão dentro da mochila procurando o tinteiro e a pena. Estranhou quando ao invés do material achou uma coisa macia em formato de osso. Franziu o cenho mais ainda e puxou o que quer que tinha pego. Ela riu-se em descrença quando viu que o objeto em sua mão não se tratava nada mais nada menos do que um osso trouxa de brinquedo. Brinquedo para cachorros, só que enfeitiçado com o nome, ou melhor dizendo com um apelido bem conhecido _"Almofadinhas" _"Hora essa, esses garotos já passaram dos limites agora só o que me faltava era alguns deles colocando essa coisas estranhas dentro da minha mochila." Pensou Lílian com o cenho franzido em aborrecimento. Ela pegou a mochila pondo-a de cabeça pra baixo e sacudindo para cair tudo. O que ela viu em seu colo não a agradou em nada. Vários pergaminhos com deveres e pedaços de conversas com uma letra que ela achou familiar, mas não se deu conta. Mexeu em outro pergaminho vendo uma redação de poções com uma nota muito boa , agora já sabia, a mochila era de James Potter. "Mas como a mochila dele veio parar em minhas mãos e onde está a minha mochila?" Num estalo Lílian lembrou-se que ele levou a mochila dela e na raiva ela mal reparou qual mochila levava.

- Bem eu vou me divertir um pouco.- Ela murmurou rindo- Vejamos só... O que temos aqui...-Lílian falou sozinha enquanto virava o pergaminho lentamente- Talvez algo constrangedor não é senhor Potter? Aí eu te faço chantagem até você dar sua palavra que não me enche mais e...-Lílian quedou-se muda quando viu o que continha no pergaminho. Um desenho perfeito, um retrato praticamente com vida, dela, Lílian estava desenhada ali no pergaminho, sentada nos jardins da escola sorrindo com Mellani ao seu lado. A ruiva empalideceu e a graça de mexer nas coisas dele passou. Começou a menear a cabeça negativamente, não queria acreditar que seu admirador desenhista era James ´Potter. Na cabeça da ruiva não condizia. Aquilo não era natural, ele não podia ter um talento daqueles sendo o ogro que era, e não podia gostar dela a ponto de fazer desenhos tão belos. Sua mente começou a trabalhar avidamente "Não, ele... Mas é claro que não é ele. A pessoa colocou isso dentro da mochila pensando ser a minha. Na hora em que nós dois estávamos discutindo. Foi muito fácil, a professora passando, as cartelas, os alunos, é claro! A pessoa pensou ser a minha mochila e colocou aqui dentro! Ufa" Ela ruborizou pensando que não podia ser o "insensível do Potter" para fazer algo tão lindo e real como aquele desenho.- Bem isso era pra mim de qualquer maneira.- Lílian guardou as coisas de James de volta na mochila de qualquer jeito afinal já estava tudo uma zona mesmo, e guardou o desenho dentro de uma caixa em seu criado mudo junto com todos os outros desenhos. Não quis ao menos comparar a letra do dever de James e da assinatura do desenho "Pintura Intima" que ganhou. Acreditar em sua tese de que o admirador tinha colocado o desenho na mochila de James por engano era melhor do que saber que James era o desenhista. Suspirou cansada, precisava dormir se não iria ter dificuldades pra prestar atenção na aula no dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte Lílian desceu sozinha. Mellani ainda dormia quando ela terminou de se arrumar. Encontrou Gabriel sentado em frente à lareira. O menino parecia muito pensativo e carrancudo. Ela foi cumprimentá-lo, ele deu um oi seco e ela suspirou:

-Vamos tomar café?

-Vamos. - Ele disse com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Saíram pelo buraco do retrato e foram andando lado a lado no corredor. Lílian estava estranhando aquele silencio, Gabriel era muito falante e sorridente, principalmente com ela:

- Gabriel eu vim falar com você hoje para fazer as pazes ok? Não precisa ficar todo seco comigo, aliás foi você que começou ontem.- Lílian falou irritada e ele parou no topo das escadas segurando o corrimão e olhando para Lílian:

-Isso seria facilmente desculpado.

-Desculpado? Mas foi você quem armou toda aquela cena. - Ele negou com a cabeça e suspirou de um modo afetado:

-Acontece que não foi apenas isso não é mesmo Lílian Evans ou eu deveria dizer senhora Potter?

-Como assim?-A ruiva arregalou os olhos- O que eu fiz agora? Você está louco?-Ele riu sem emoção:

-Ontem à noite eu voltei à sala de astronomia para acompanhar você até o salão comunal e me desculpar por ter sido rude e o que eu vi não me agradou em nada. O que acha que Peterson vai sentir em?

-Do que você está falando?-Lílian estava confusa não se lembrava de ter feito nada de errado. Muito menos algo que aborrecesse tanto seu amigo:

-Lílian, por que você não assume logo ao invés de ficar fingindo que não está nem aí?

-Assume o que criatura? Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando.- Lílian disse baixinho porém com preocupação na voz:

-Você e o Potter, sei que estão juntos. Você está ficando com o Peterson e o Potter ao mesmo tempo!-Lílian abriu a boca em descrença e meneou a cabeça negativamente, ela sentiu um nó na garganta:

-Como pode me acusar assim?

-Lílian, deixe de poses, eu sei que está com ele! Eu vi!- A ruiva o olhou em choque- E não me olhe assim, com esses seus olhos verdes cheios de falsa moral!

-Do que você está falando? Você enlouqueceu?

-Eu sei! Eu vi o modo como estavam abraçados! E mesmo que não tenha a nomenclatura namoro rolando entre você e o Pet ele está apaixonado por você! Não pode fazer isso ficando com o Potter. Podia até estar com outros caras, mas não o ´Potter!

-E como você chegou a essa conclusão sherlock?-Gabriel revirou os olhos debochado e disse:

-Bem, sempre que você não vê que eu não estou por perto eu pego você e ele em alguma situação muito suspeita. Vocês sempre estão próximos de mais, e quando você vê que estou perto você finge estar discutindo com ele. Você acha que eu não percebi?-Lílian não estava acreditando, Gabriel achando que ela e James estavam juntos era de mais para cabeça dela

-Gabriel isso é sem fundamento sabia?- A garota estava perdendo a paciência.

-Lílian, eu vi aquele dia no salão comunal. E aposto que você só deu aquele escândalo porque eu estava vendo. Ele te prensou na parede e você _deixou_. Ele _beijou _seu pescoço e você gostou tanto que fechou até os olhos.- Lílian ficou vermelha e soltou com irritação:

-Você não pode estar falando serio. Você realmente acredita que tenho algo com ele?-Ela estava sentindo-se mal - Eu fechei os olhos de nojo.

-Você se inclinou pra ele Lílian você encorajou o contato.

-Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? Você como meu amigo devia saber que eu não faria algo assim.- Ela estava indignada com as acusações

-Eu fui atrás de você. Vocês estavam na torre de astronomia e quando abri a porta lá estava à cena. Os dois abraçadinhos falando com a professora. Ele estava abraçando você, com o queixo colado no seu ombro.- Gabriel riu sarcástico-Muito romântico.

-Você 'ta' entendendo tudo errado garoto. Eu nunca pensei que você fosse me acusar assim. Achei que você me conhecia Gabriel.- Lílian estava com os olhos querendo marejar- Parece até que está com ciúme.- Gabriel corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

-E se eu estiver? É normal sabia? Eu sou seu amigo me preocupo com você, achei que você confiava em mim pra me contar mesmo que fosse com o Potter. Embora eu ache que ele não quer nada que preste com você, afinal você sabe muito bem como o Potter é. Já não bastou a punhalada que me deu com o Peterson agora mais essa!

-Então se você está com tanto ciúme e não suporta a ideia de me ver com outro rapaz toma logo uma atitude ao invés de ficar fazendo esse tipo de cena porque eu não vou ficar o resto da vida esperando por você.- Lílian praticamente gritou para o amigo e ele corou:

-Podia ficar até com Snape, mas por que foi escolher o Potter?-Lílian bufou e perguntou num impulso:

-Qual o problema com Potter?

-Você sabe muito bem como ele é.- Gabriel quase gritou enquanto arrumava os cachos que caiam em seu rosto:

-E como eu sou Cor?-Lílian e Gabriel viraram-se na mesma hora para trás vendo Mellani e James parados olhando para eles. O moreno deu dois passos para frente chegando perto de Gabriel. James tinha parado ao lado de Lílian e ele ficava bem mais alto do que aparentava ao lado dos dois- Vamos diga.

-Você sabe como é, só está se aproveitando de Lílian.- James sacou a varinha apontando para o rosto de Gabriel o loiro fez o mesmo apontando para o peito do moreno. Gabriel tinha os olhos arregalados e James mantinha seus olhos castanhos esverdeados cerrados e os lábios comprimidos em fúria:

-Você nunca mais diga isso, retire as suas palavras. Lílian Evans é uma garota que merece respeito e eu nunca. Você ouviu bem?-Ele apertou a varinha contra o rosto do loiro- Nunca faltaria com respeito por ela. E bem diferente de você eu consigo ver o quanto ela é digna e gentil. Quanto a você-James carregou as palavras seguintes de desprezo- _Gabriel Cor_ não merece a amizade dela.- Ele tinha a voz arrastada e cheia de raiva- Lave sua boca suja antes de acusá-la de qualquer coisa. Seu hipócrita.- Lílian se colocou entre os dois e disse olhando para James:

-Chega, vocês dois podem parar. –Gabriel saiu andando com raiva e James guardou a varinha- Quem chamou você?

-Ele estava falando de mim se não percebeu.- Ela bufou e ele se aproximou segurando o queixo dela com delicadeza- Desculpa por te colocar em problemas.- Ela se afastou e o olhou nos olhos

-Suas palavras foram verdadeiras?- Ele a encarou com seriedade e murmurou um pouco tímido.

-Nunca foram tão reais.- Lílian ficou paralisada por alguns segundos sem ao menos saber o que fazer e engoliu em seco.

-Obrigada.- Virou-se e saiu andando com a postura reta. James olhou de canto para a prima e ela sorriu para ele

-Acho que isso foi um progresso.

-Você acha?- Perguntou esperançoso e ela assentiu. James sorriu orgulhoso de si.

Mellani entrou no salão principal e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Logo Dorcas se uniu a elas e deu bom dia. Marie estava sentando-se com Cortney como fazia desde o dia em que Dorcas rompeu com Sirius. Cortney e Dorcas nunca mais tinham se falado e nunca tiveram um confronto verbal. Lílian tinha certo receio do dia em que isso acontecesse. Mellani torcia para estar perto quando rolasse. Meadowes sentia-se mal por ter de certa forma perdido duas amigas, mas percebia que esse afastamento de Cortney e Marie a deixou mais próxima de Mellani e aquilo a reconfortou. Mellani tinha ótimas qualidades e uma inteligência excêntrica que a fazia apreciar a companhia dela.

-Lily.- Mellani chamou- E aí, vai falar com o Gabriel?

-Até parece. Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou uma idiota que fica correndo atrás de gente que não acredita em mim...

-E quanto ao Peterson?- Dorcas perguntou já a par da situação

-Bem, a decisão está nas mãos dele. Pode vir falar comigo e esclarecer o que aconteceu ou ser um idiota completo feito o Gabriel.

-Você está bem nervosa.- Mellani pontuou.

-Não estou nervosa, tenho amor próprio e isso é bem diferente. Eu adoro o Peterson e vocês sabem o quanto posso ser amorosa e carinhosa com Gabriel. Adoro aquele garoto. Antes que qualquer sentimento ele foi meu amigo, mas isso doeu de mais.

-Eu ainda acho que ele é um babaca.- Mellani disse rindo e Dorcas meneou a cabeça negativamente

-Lily, ele vai te pedir desculpas, vai por mim.

-Bem se ele fizer isso nós voltamos a ser amigos, caso contrário eu não vou atrás.

-Está certíssima.- Mellani incentivou- Babaca.

-Droga.- Lílian sussurrou quando levou a mão até a mochila- Esqueci. Troquei minha mochila com o Potter e não destroquei. Eu já volto.- Ela se levantou e caminhou até a ponta da mesa onde os marotos se encontravam fazendo algazarra. Peter comia feito um esganado, a ruiva olhou com nojo para ele e parou atrás de James. Sirius e ele conversavam animadamente muito alto e Remus ria timidamente:

-Não, acho que quando o ranhoso nasceu os curandeiros disseram "nossa um nariz, nunca tinha visto isso antes, a não é uma criança mesmo."- Sirius e Remus não se aguentaram e começaram a rir muito assim como James. Os dois marotos pararam de rir quando viram Lílian atrás de James com a cara zangada e o Potter continuou a rir sem perceber. Ele sentiu um tapa muito dolorido em sua nuca e nem precisou virar pra saber quem era:

-Qual é ruiva ficou maluca?

-Por que você tem que agir feito um idiota insensível a maior parte do tempo? Severus nunca fez nada a vocês seus imbecis.

-O que você veio fazer aqui Evans? Que eu saiba você come na ponta oposta da mesa, junto com os esquisitos.- Disse Sirius com seu pior humor.

-Black.- Lílian olhou com os olhos injetados- Não mexe comigo hoje que eu não to podendo.- Sirius olhou com raiva e disse:

-E quando você ta? É estressada o tempo inteiro. Sabe? Isso é falta de...

-Cala a sua boca.- Falou Lílian sem dar importância para ele –Potter.- Chamou de maneira firme e James levantou-se olhando curiosamente.- Você está com a minha mochila.

-Como?-Ele perguntou confuso

-Ontem na aula de astronomia trocamos as mochilas. Embora eu ache que você tenha feito de propósito para mexer em minhas coisas.- James revirou os olhos e disse:

-Eu nem abri a mochila se você quer saber. Toma.- Devolveu num tom indiferente. Ela pegou a mochila e abriu vendo que estava tudo no mesmo lugar. James pegou a mochila dele, abriu e em seguida olhou para Lílian com um sorriso desconfiado- Pelo visto você mexeu na minha não? Estava arrumada dentro sabia?

-Arrumada? Eu não vi diferença. E eu mexi porque pensei que era a minha e joguei tudo em cima da cama pra fazer o dever e aí...-Lílian estreitou os olhos e disse desconfiada- Black tem um osso?-James gargalhou sonoramente atraindo atenção de todos e arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Está conversando comigo sem gritar? Grande progresso Lily.

-Por que você não morre?- Ela perguntou entediada e deu as costas para ele. James saiu atrás dela:

-Não esquece que temos pesquisa juntos Ok?-Ela revirou os olhos e virou-se pra ele. Colidiram de leve. Todos na mesa da Grifinória olhavam para os dois, Gabriel esticou-se tentando ver além da mesa da Sonserina os movimentos de Lílian perante James:

-Que horas?- Lílian estava fazendo um evidente esforço para falar com ele civilizadamente.

-Depois do jantar?

-Na biblioteca. –Ela apontou o indicador para ele e cerrou os olhos- E sem gracinhas Potter.- Ele bateu continência e murmurou

-Sim senhorita Evans.- Lílian revirou os olhos e voltou para junto de suas amigas

-Seu primo é muito pedante.- A ruiva comentou com Mellani. Dorcas segurou o riso e Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria de lábios fechados.

-Ele gosta de você. Acostume-se.

-E ele consegue gostar de algo além da própria bunda?- O comentário de Lílian arrancou gargalhadas de Dorcas e Mellani

-Acho que ele gosta do próprio rosto também.- Grant comentou enquanto servia-se de bacon e ovos. A jovem sentiu como se alguém a olhasse e virou para sua esquerda, qual não foi sua surpresa quando captou o olhar de Sirius sobre si. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos desafiando-o. O rapaz virou o rosto logo em seguida dando atenção para algo que Peter contava animadamente. Mellani nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em Sirius. Era uma mistura de concentração e confusão, como se tentasse decifrar uma pista muito difícil. Mal sabia ela que arrancava olhares de outro Black na mesa da Sonserina. Régulos a olhava com fascinação secreta, era encantado por Mellani desde que a conheceu. Aquele natal quando ainda não estudava em Hogwarts parecia uma lembrança distante, de um mundo onde ele e seu irmão ainda se davam bem.

-Nossa. A Grant é muito gostosa.- Avery disse de maneira chula quase salivando enquanto olhava para Mellani. Régulos bufou e Severus decidiu ignorar aquele comentário- É verdade que ela está solteira?

-Sim.- Dolohov murmurou- Mas vocês não deviam se ater a isso. Sabem muito bem que nossos objetivos podem ser atrapalhados com essas distrações.

-Uma trepada não é uma distração é um incentivo a continuar. E é isso que eu tenho vontade de fazer com aquela gostosa.- O Sonserino olhava de um jeito pervertido para Mellani

-Você podia ser menos grotesco.- Régulos defendeu tomando aquilo como ofensa pessoal.

-Não precisa defender só porque ela te cumprimenta.- Severus murmurou com tédio.

-Ela já passou um natal em minha casa. É uma pessoa agradável.

-Eu ainda vou levar aquela delicinha para minha cama.- Avery disse enquanto mandava um beijo para Mellani. Todos viram o jeito confuso com o qual ela olhou para o Sonserino e tiraram sarro dele.

-A Grant tem um grande defeito. Ter se sujado com aquele meio sangue perrapado.- Dolohov lembrou- Se fosse para me envolver seria com a Meadowes, ela ao menos teve a decência de ficar com alguém como nós. Não sujou o nome puro dela.

-Que nojo.- Severus murmurou- Tem que ter muita coragem para ficar com alguém que passou na mão do Black.

-As vezes eu acho que você é gay.- Avery comentou tirando sarro. Os olhos de Severus correram até Lílian e Régulos percebeu o jeito apaixonado que o amigo olhou para ela.

-Sebastian Avery te mandou um beijo?- Dorcas questionou sem acreditar

-Eu acho que sim.- Mellani ainda estava um tanto quanto chocada

-Eu teria medo.- Lílian disse preocupada- Ele vive falando coisas horríveis.

-Ele é bonito.- Dorcas murmurou- Mas você tem razão.

-Eu não quero nem olhar na cara de um sujeito preconceituoso como ele.- Mellani tomou cuidado para não olhar na mesa da Sonserina até terminar o café da manhã. Pensar que Sebastian Avery estava a fim dela dava calafrios.

**N/A: Eu adoro esse cap. Sério, gosto muito porque tem uma interação Jily muito forte. "O que eu faço com você? "Quer mesmo que eu diga?" foi o melhor dialogo do cap hã? Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu. E por favor, não esqueçam das Reviews, elas são importantes para que eu poste o próximo Cap. Beijos até mais.**


	16. Capitulo Quinze- Senhor Grant

**Capitulo Quinze: Senhor Grant**

**Sem betagem, mas reli várias vezes. Desculpem algum erro.**

**Dói, mas dói tanto que parece não ser possível viver sentido isso. Um dia passa, eu sigo, eu cresço e aí eu esqueço.**

Era dia primeiro de janeiro de 1974 e Sirius não podia estar mais irritado. Não fazia esforço algum para se concentrar no jantar ou no que os amigos diziam. Mellani teve que passar o natal na casa dele a pedido de sua mãe e insistência de Margaret Potter. Uma insistência preocupada e evidentemente a contra gosto. Aquela atitude despertou uma curiosidade monstruosa nos três adolescentes. Daquela vez não foi tão horrível porque James pode ir junto. Mas foi tudo muito estranho. Sua mãe passou horas a fio conversando com interesse genuíno em tudo que Mellani dizia e ele foi castigado severamente por ter armado um barraco na ceia de natal discutindo com a loira na frente de todos. O rapaz também estava muito irritado pela camaradagem cumplice que surgiu entre a garota e seu irmão mais novo. Régulos a seguiu por todos os cantos da casa e sorriu para cada palavra que saiu da boca dela. Aquilo irritou muito Sirius. Para completar, o irmão mais novo ganhou uma vassoura de ultima geração por ter entrado no time como apanhador. Sirius não ganhou ao menos os parabéns. Ele sabia que chegar da escola gritando "Grifinória" dentro de casa bem como todas as detenções e confusões que arrumava eram ótimos argumentos para sua mãe justificar a diferença de tratamento. Sirius sabia que a verdade não era nem de longe aquela. Já a passagem de ano não podia ter sido melhor. Eles saíram e mesmo Mellani ter ido junto não acabou com o humor dele. A loira estar insuportavelmente atraente na virada de ano o deixou um tanto quanto irritado, mas nada que cinco ou seis copos de vinho não ajudassem a suportar. Lembrar da passagem de ano fez voltar a tona algo que deveria ter feito e se esqueceu. Precisava falar com Remus sobre o que viu no salão comunal. Remus e Mellani eram vistos juntos quase sempre, mas como amigos. Mal se tocavam, não ficavam com desculpas para estarem sozinhos e nada acusava que ainda pudessem estar juntos. Isso deixava Sirius mais confuso ainda. Na volta para Hogwarts James e ele se puseram a discutir os possíveis interesses que Walburga podia ter em Mellani e as conclusões que chegavam eram de total desagrado. Nenhum deles cogitou a mais óbvia de todas, era tão absurdo para os dois amigos pensar naquela possibilidade que a descartaram sem ao menos verbalizar.

-Sirius?- Remus chamou preocupado passando a mão na frente do rosto dele

-ÃH?

-Você está bem?

-Ele está puto Aluado.

-Com o que dessa vez?- O licantropo perguntou sorrindo debochado

-A Mel foi meio que obrigada a passar o natal lá na casa dele.

-O que?- Remus olhou confuso- Por um acaso sua mãe quer arranjar um casamento entre eles ou algo assim James?

-Ecaaaa.- James gritou e Sirius ficou tenso. Eram muitas conversas cortadas que tinha escutado. Muita coisa solta que começava a fazer certo sentido com as palavras de Remus. Aquilo embrulhou o estomago dele. Sirius empurrou o prato de comida e se levantou.

-Você já terminou?- Peter questionou sem acreditar

-É o que parece... Remus.- Ele estava um tanto quanto sério- Será que posso conversar com você? Em particular.- James franziu o cenho um tanto quanto enciumado por ter sido deixado de lado. Peter deu de ombros e voltou a comer

-Agora?

-Sim.- Murmurou

-Espero que não esteja fazendo tempestade em copo da água Almofadinhas. Você é campeão nisso!- Levantou e seguiu o amigo para fora do salão principal. Sirius puxou o mapa do bolso e olhou por ele. – Corredor norte tá limpo.

-Ok. Sirius você está meio que me assustando. Já vou avisar que se for aprontar alguma...- O Black continuou andando até o corredor onde ficava a sala de feitiços. Cruzou os braços e encarou o amigo.

-Escuta Remus... Er... Eu sei que não devia ter visto, mas... Vocês estavam num lugar publico e eu não imaginaria que te pegaria numa situações daquelas. Eu sei que voltou com a Grant.- Remus empalideceu. Eles realmente tinham voltado, mas não queria que alguém soubesse. Mesmo Sirius. Era tudo muito novo aquela história de namorar sem compromisso e escondido, queria ter certeza do que era para depois dar um nome, explicar no que estava envolvido com Mellani.

-N-não sei do que está falando.

-Eu vi vocês dois no salão comunal aquele dia. Sabe, quase transando.

-Er...- Remus coçou a cabeça e suspirou- Nós não voltamos. Não foi nada, digo... Foi... Uma recaída. Apenas isso.

-E depois?

-Depois mais nada. Foi só aquela vez.- Sirius sentiu-se um tanto quanto mais leve. A culpa por ter achado Mellani atraente na virada de ano ficou mais branda.

-Você ainda gosta dela?- Remus engoliu em seco.

-Por que você quer saber?- O tom desconfiado de Remus foi o suficiente para que Sirius sentisse o estomago embrulhar novamente

-Nada, eu só queria estar a par ué... De como você está levando tudo isso.- Remus sorriu assentindo

-Eu estou bem cara.

-Hum então está bem.- Remus sorriu feliz pela preocupação do amigo.

-Desculpa... Eu só não queria ficar de fora da sua vida.- Remus sorriu- Eu sei que é idiota, mas...

-Remus.- A voz de Mellani ecoou pelo corredor. Os garotos viraram na direção dela e a encararam. Cada qual com um sentimento diferente. A irritação de Sirius era evidente- Queria conversar com você.

-Bem ele já está conversando comigo Grant.- Sirius falou com raiva. Os olhos de Mellani finalmente deixaram Remus e recaíram sobre ele. O desdém era perceptível a distancia

-Me diz uma coisa... Qual vadia que você anda te deu um pé pra estar tão carente a ponto de trocar o time?- Sirius cerrou os olhos e empinou o queixo. Deu uns passos para frente com um gingado arrogante, típico do Maroto.

-Por um acaso você trepou comigo pra eu ter tamanho desgosto?- Mellani não conseguiu se conter e corou. Sirius riu em satisfação. Mesmo que a proximidade com ela o incomodasse intimidá-la daquela forma valia a pena:

-Sirius.- Remus chamou irritado- Caí fora.- O Black olhou para trás ofendido e Lupin comprimiu os lábios, um sinal de irritação elevada.

-Mas Aluado.- O tom indignado de Sirius não deixou dúvidas que aquilo renderia uma boa semana de bicos e frescuras. Remus não estava a fim de aturar o ego sensível do amigo sufocando-o, mas estava disposto a suportar se isso significasse um tempo a sós com Mellani.

-Você já tinha terminado a conversa quando ela chegou Sirius.

-E você lá sabe se eu continuaria falando?

-Você quer tomar um chute na bunda agora ou daqui dois minutos?- Mellani perguntou pensando seriamente na possibilidade de chutá-lo

-Eu pensei que levar chutes fosse sua especialidade. Tampinha!- Mellani forçou um sorriso

-Sirius!- Remus repreendeu. O Black cruzou os braços e fez um bico olhando para o amigo.- E nem vem, todas as vezes que alguém faz algo que você não quer é essa cara por uma semana inteira.

-Nem sei por que vai dar trela pra ela.- Sirius começou- Ela... Ela quer dar em cima de você de novo não é meio obvio?

-Eu sei me defender sozinho.- Remus disse irritado

-Nossa, acho que atrapalhei sua cantada não é?

-Vá se foder Grant!

-Sirius!

-Ok. De trela, depois vai reclamar comigo que ela não te esquece. Nunca vi dar um pé e ficar de mimimi...-Sirius foi andando e o casal pode ouvir os resmungos dele de longe. Remus encarou Mellani e ela sorriu de lado. Aos poucos começaram a rir mais alto

-Você precisa ir a um psicólogo.- O licantropo sugeriu se aproximando e deslizando a mão pelo rosto dela carinhosamente- Urgente.

-As pessoas tem direito de odiar o outro sabia?

-Sim, mas geralmente elas guardam o ódio num nível civilizado sabe.- Mellani revirou os olhos e riu. Remus a pressionou com o olhar

-Ok.- Se aproximou passando os braços por ele e deixando os lábios rentes- Eu prometo tentar ser menos trasgo e mais garota tá?-Ele assentiu e finalmente tomou os lábios dela para si.

A primavera floriu os jardins de Hogwarts com seu aroma agradável e festival de cores. Os dias se passaram de maneira rápida e atarefada. As relações se fortaleciam e outras se partiam. Quanto mais Lílian, Mellani e Dorcas se aproximavam, mais Severus, Marie e Cortney ficavam distantes. Lílian ganhou uma história em quadrinhos maravilhosa quando completou 14 anos. Aquilo a fez ficar mais encantada por seu admirador secreto. A noticia mais feliz do ano letivo de James veio a galope dois dias depois do aniversario dele e da prima.

-Dia 23 de março Almofadinhas, anote esse dia.

-Por quê?- Peter perguntou abobado enquanto se empanturrava de costelas no jantar.

-O dia em que a minha ruiva voltou para os meus braços.- Sirius engasgou com o suco e Remus parou o garfo no meio do caminho enquanto tinha um acesso de riso

-Sua ruiva? Como assim? Enlouqueceu?-Peter perguntou novamente

-Sim, ela vai ser minha só não sabe ainda.

-Espera agora você nem disfarça mais?- Remus murmurou- O que aconteceu nesses meses para você ter assumido de vez?- James deu de ombros

-Eu sei o que aconteceu.- Sirius começou- Ele levou três tapas da Evans e quatro sermões gritados só esse mês.

-É verdade.- Peter concluiu- Ninguém mandou ficar cutucando ela durante a aula.

-Ou puxá-la para dançar tango no meio do corredor.- Sirius continuou e James corou de vergonha

-Muito menos azarar o Snape na frente dela sempre que pode. Se você não percebeu eles são amigos.- Remus concluiu risonho. James se limitou a fazer uma careta de nojo.

-Bem, agora que ela está livre não terá desculpas para recusar meus pedidos sabe... Hogsmead e tudo o mais.

-Ela tem motivo de sobra.- A voz de Mellani ecoou atrás do moreno e o rapaz virou. Remus sorriu para a garota de maneira carinhosa e ela retribui- Como, por exemplo, sua lista de conquistas, qual foi à última? Aé a Dafne Greene, justamente aquela que ficou com o menino que ela gostava. Ah se eu não me engano você ainda está saindo com ela.

-Mellani de que lado você está?- Ele perguntou ofendido. Ela sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele

-Oi Peter.

-E aí.- Ele respondeu de boca cheia

-Oi Remus.- Cumprimentou exclusivamente aos dois. Sirius revirou os olhos e fingiu vomitar. Mellani se limitou a lançar um olhar gelado a ele e voltar sua atenção para o primo

-Do seu lado coisa fofa.- Segurou as bochechas do Maroto fazendo-o ficar com um bico engraçado

-Ai ai, _Xolta_.- Falou com dificuldade e ela assim o fez. James franziu o cenho e começou a massagear as bochechas.

-Olha, a Lily te acha escroto. Pra começo de conversa se você quer algo com ela para de sair com qualquer coisa que não tenha um pau.- Remus franziu o cenho e Sirius fez um barulho estranho com a boca tentando segurar o riso.

-Mas não foi a Evans que disse outro dia "Se as meninas quiserem ficar sem compromisso bla bla bla" –Peter comentou entediado.

-É verdade. Ela gritou isso quando o James disse que a Cortney era vadia.- Sirius murmurou. Mellani o olhou com desdém

-Você é tão seletivo.- Ela provocou sem conseguir resistir. Sirius sorriu debochado e mostrou o dedo médio para ela num gesto feio.

-Enfia no c...

-Heyyyy.- Remus chamou impedindo mais uma troca de ofensas e tapas gratuitos entre os dois. James começou a rir. Achava engraçado quando Mellani e Sirius se provocavam.

-Mellani.- Lílian chamou parada atrás de James. O Maroto quase quebrou o pescoço e virou encarando-a. Lílian olhou-o por dois segundos- Boa noite Potter.- James abriu a boca e tentou balbuciar algo, mas nada saiu. A ruiva franziu o cenho com estranheza e voltou seu olhar para Mellani- Dorcas está com os relatórios.- Lançou um olhar significativo a amiga que assentiu e se levantou.

-Evans.- James chamou um tanto quanto esbaforido e ela o olhou- As mulheres não são objetos.- Lílian o olhou como se fosse um louco.

-O que?

-Nada.- Ele murmurou esfregando os cabelos e virando para frente. Lílian saiu andando de braços dados com Mellani e ambas saíram do salão principal. James retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, quando os recolocou seus amigos o olhavam com expressões de divertimento.

-Cara...-Sirius começou- Que merda aconteceu com seu tato?

-Acho que perdi quando comecei a gostar dela.- Murmurou sentido e Remus segurou o riso.

-Céus, você está realmente gostando dela ãh?

-Hoho o que o amor não faz.- Peter debochou. Sirius amarrou a cara e disse

-Mas, assim vou perder meus amigos. A Evans vai te transformar num certinho.

-Só para o seu conhecimento...-Remus começou- Lily não é uma santa.

-E como sabe?

-Bem... Isso que ela acabou de falar aí, foi a Dorcas se metendo onde não devia pra descobrir coisas que nós suspostamente não podemos estar a par.

-Coisas tipo... A revolução?-Sirius perguntou interessado e Remus assentiu- Eu ouvi um nome em casa.

-Sério?-James perguntou saindo de seu acesso de vergonha- E qual?

-Ordem da Fênix. Ouvi minha prima Bellatrix berrando muito alterada. Sério pra ela estar puta com isso é porque os caras são... São certos. Bella está metida em coisa errada. Muito errada!

-Você acha que ela...-James franziu o cenho- Tomou um partido definitivamente?

-Eu tenho certeza.- Um clima tenso se espalhou entre os rapazes.

-E AÍIIIIII Meus camaradas.- Johnson chegou ao lado de Lucas o outro artilheiro do time. Sentaram-se entre os Marotos e o capitão do time começou a servir-se de carne e purê.- E a caçulinha?

-Acabou de sair.- O de óculos murmurou e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- James você acha que agora está limpo chamar ela pra sair?

-Acho que se você não fizer outro faz.- O moreno disse achando a situação divertida. Remus apertou o garfo com força e encarou Johnson. As bochechas do licantropo estavam coradas e os lábios comprimidos em raiva. James franziu o cenho para aquela reação. Ninguém exceto Potter percebeu.

O vento soprou ameno entre as arvores até se tornar uma brisa quente. A primavera se foi trazendo a estação mais aguardada para Sirius. Ele adorava o verão porque as meninas sempre ficavam de biquíni aos finais de semana e entravam no lago. Ele também adorava os jogos que Os Marotos junto com o resto do time de quadribol inventavam. Adorava as pernas das garotas sem as meias e os decotes que apareciam por causa do calor. Sirius podia dizer que o verão era sua estação. No ultimo final de semana antes das férias quase todos os alunos aproveitavam o sol nos jardins de Hogwarts, menos Mellani e Remus.

-Cara o verão...-O Black murmurou satisfeito enquanto via um grupo de meninas se molharem na beira do lago- Aí aí essas Lufas...- James riu- Cadê o Aluado? Ele desapareceu tem mais de uma hora.

-Deixa eu ver.- James puxou o mapa do bolso e ignorou o barulho estranho que Peter fazia quando enfiava bolinhos na boca. Ao abrir o mapa ele franziu o cenho. O pontinho de Mellani estava tão próximo de Remus que pareciam um só. Estavam no salão comunal, apenas eles.- Peguei.- Potter murmurou divertido.

-O que foi?- Sirius perguntou olhando para as pernas de Marlene. A Corvinal estava mais a frente com Alice, Dorcas e Lílian.

-Nada, ele está rodando pelo quarto, acho que está arrumando as coisas.

-É ele falou que faria isso mesmo.- Sirius comentou distraído. Deu um tchau para Marlene e ela respondeu com um sorriso confuso. James viu Lílian sentar e tirar a sapatilha.

-Ela está linda.- O moreno sussurrou olhando para ruiva com cobiça. Peter revirou os olhos. Sirius reparou em Evans e teve que admitir, ela estava bonita. O vestido de cor clara e florido e os cabelos soltos. Seu olhar correu até Dorcas e um certo arrependimento assolou seu coração. Ela estava perfeita com seu vestido azul e cabelos presos num coque solto. A pele leitosa e os olhos brilhantes davam certa saudade a Sirius. Ele sentia falta de ver o olhar carinhoso dela sobre si. Algo nela mudou depois do que ele fez. Gostaria da velha Dorcas de volta.

-Vem...- James saiu puxando Sirius pelo braço.

-O que? Tá doido? Pontas, a Dorcas está ali eu não vou dar em cima da Marlene na frente da Dorcas e...

-E aí Evans.- James parou e levou a mão ao cabelo assanhando-o. Ela o olhou com desprezo e voltou sua atenção para Dorcas.- Oi meninas.

-Oi James.- Elas responderam. Sirius sorriu apenas para Marlene e ela deu um sorriso sem jeito para ele. Dorcas acompanhou a interação dos dois e revirou os olhos.

-O que você quer Potter?- Lílian perguntou de maneira seca. Ele engoliu em seco e bagunçou os cabelos. Sorriu de lado e empinou o queixo

-Bem, você está livre mais tarde?

-Não.- Ela respondeu segurando o riso

-E amanhã?

-Também não.

-Bem, o que você vai fazer?

-Contar as rachaduras do teto nas masmorras.- Sirius segurou o riso e James tentou não corar. Alice meneou a cabeça negativamente, Marlene e Dorcas seguraram o riso.

-Bem você teria muito mais entretenimento se fosse comigo para Hogsmead amanhã cedo. Ou podíamos sair hoje a noite.- Lílian assoprou as unhas e olhou para as cutículas.

-Não estou interessada.

-Mas...-James franziu o cenho confuso- Você não está mais com o Gay.- Sirius deu um cutucão nele- Desculpa.- Lílian olhou para cima encarando o Maroto e disse.

-O problema não é ele. É você.

-Hum ok hoje não é um bom dia.- Ele murmurou rindo- Até mais meninas.- Saiu puxando Sirius. As quatro romperam numa gargalhada quase histérica.

Para Mellani as férias foram um ritual torturante e lento onde Sirius a perseguia com brincadeiras maldosas e maneiras de se fazer presente. James a incomodava pedindo o endereço de Lílian ou tentando extraviar suas cartas. Margaret estava a ponto de matar James e Mellani pelas confusões que arrumaram e os deixou de castigo sem quadribol, TV ou saídas. A única diversão dos primos se resumia a piscina. Mellani ficou se correspondendo com Lílian durante todo o verão. A ruiva comentou sobre o jeito estranho que Severus estava se portando e o fato dele ter sumido a primeira quinzena de julho. Mellani não queria ligar as coisas, mas achou estranho Peter ter recusado ficar em sua casa no mesmo período em que Severus sumiu. Um dia antes de voltarem para a escola James recebeu uma carta de Remus contando que virou monitor, Mellani recebeu uma de Lílian dizendo a mesma coisa. James ficou feliz por Remus e mirabolando planos para pegar detenções com Lily.

-Você sabe que quem aplica as detenções são os monitores chefes não?- Sirius lembrou enquanto rumavam para a piscina.

-Sim. Mas eles sempre vão designar um monitor para ficar de olho. Se eu ficar de boa nas detenções que a Lily monitorar vão sempre colocar a ruiva porque ela vai conseguir me "controlar"

-Até que é um bom plano.- Sirius disse rindo- Pensei que você já tinha desencanado.

-Qual a parte do "estou gostando dela" você não entendeu?

-Eu também gosto de muitas garotas e nem por isso fico assim. Por falar nisso a gente podia fugir hoje né? Não aguento mais, dois meses na mão cara.- James riu e finalmente chegaram no quintal. O sol estava escaldante e não eram nem onze da manhã. Se despiram ficando só com a roupa de banho.

-Eu vou pegar os lanches que minha mãe fez e deixar aqui.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não.- James saiu

-BOMBA.- Sirius ouviu a voz de Mellani gritar e um vulto passar correndo por ele. Logo depois o rapaz que estava na beira da piscina ficou muito molhado. Mellani emergiu com um sorriso largo mostrando todos os dentes e olhou além dele- Vem logo James!

-Eu já vou.- E o Potter saiu andando para dentro da casa. Mellani deu um impulso e ficou boiando olhando para o céu. A calmaria da água durou pouco, Sirius pulou quase caindo em cima dela e a menina engoliu água.

-HAHAHAHA É melhor ficar esperta Grant.- Ela não conseguiu responder, impedida pelo acesso de tosse. Quando parou jogou água no rosto dele e saiu de perto irritada.

-Você se esforça pra ser cretino assim não é?

-Só com você.- Ele devolveu rindo e ela revirou os olhos saindo da água- Que foi? Está com medo que eu te afo...-Sirius parou de falar quando Mellani começou a subir as escadas. Não era a primeira vez que via a garota de biquíni, mas era a primeira vez que reparava. Das outras vezes ele sempre esteve longe ou com James. Ele nunca realmente reparou como estava fazendo agora. Engoliu em seco quando ela virou e foi em direção à mesa pegar uma toalha. A água escorria por todas as curvas sinuosas e o sol banhava a pele dela de maneira pecaminosa. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e mergulhou. Não queria ficar reparando em todos os atributos dela quando estava há dois meses sem um contato feminino. Depois desse episódio foi um longo dia para Sirius.

-E aí Aluado.- Sirius se aproximou e cumprimentou o amigo com um movimento de mão engraçado- Cade o rato?

-Não faço ideia.- O loiro murmurou sorrindo feliz. James cumprimentou o amigo e depois Mellani se aproximou lhe dando um abraço

-Senti saudades.- Ele sussurrou secretamente e ela sorriu se afastando antes que alguém percebesse algo.- Eu vou procurar a Lily. Licença.- Saiu andando arrastando o malão. James olhou para Remus e sorriu de lado, naquele instante o loiro percebeu que o outro já sabia. Desviou o olhar disfarçando pensando nos argumentos que usaria depois e suspirou.

-Então, temos planos para esse ano hã?- Sirius questionou sorrindo empolgado

-Sim. Só precisamos achar o rato.- James comentou- Ele está esquisito não é?

-Um pouquinho.- Sirius começou- Mas ele sempre foi assim.

-Então, se você quiser eu posso pegar o veneno da serpente que ganhei e te dar para testar.- Lílian olhou para o melhor amigo com certo nojo. Andavam pelo trem procurando uma cabine- Ele realmente pode fazer algo interessante com a poção...

-Lily, a hora de caridade acabou. Deixe os seres do submundo e junte-se a mim.- A voz risonha de Mellani ecoou. Severus viu que ela o olhava de um jeito debochado e estava ao lado de Régulos Black.

-Mel.- Lílian repreendeu de maneira velada. Severus revirou os olhos.

-Você é tão patética Grant.- Ele respondeu a provocação como pode e fez a melhor expressão de desprezo.

-Sou melhor que você seboso. Tchau Reg até mais. E lembre-se, essas táticas são ótimas para aprimorar seu voo.- Régulos sorriu apaixonado e acenou. Severus viu com amargor Lílian dar o braço para Mellani e sair andando para longe.

-Está de amizade com a Grant?

-Ela pediu ajuda pra te achar. Disse que assim acharia a Evans.- Fez uma certa careta- Ela é muito inteligente, estava me dando umas dicas de voo em dias de chuva.

-Hum.- Severus revirou os olhos- O que vocês tanto enxergam nessa menina? Tirando a aparência sobra o que? Uma menina fútil, com um humor tão precário quanto o do Potter e completamente inadequada socialmente.- Régulo sorriu tímido.

-Pois pra mim sobra uma pessoa autentica, inteligente e rara. Mellani não é isso que disse.

-É sim.- Severus acusou- Ela vive com esse olhar de desprezo em cima dos outros. Tem dias que consigo odiá-la mais do que odeio o Black.

-Mais do que odeia o Potter?

-Impossível.

-Ele deu em cima da sua amiga de novo. Eu vi no final das aulas. De maneira um tanto quanto agressiva até.

-E ela?- O Sonserino perguntou de maneira tensa

-Deu um fora é claro. Desprezou o Potter na frente de todos.- Severus suspirou aliviado- Você gosta dela não é? Eu percebi o jeito que olha pra ela. –Severus ficou calado- Por que deixa que Avery e Dolohov falem tão mal de nascidos trouxas se é apaixonado por uma?

-Cala a boca Régulos.

-É verdade. Devia enfrenta-los.

-Se eu fosse um estupido impulsivo que faz as coisas e depois vai pensar nisso a longo prazo estaria na Grifinória e não na Sonserina. Avery e Dolohov são proteção. Eu sou meio sangue esqueceu?- Régulos sentiu-se mal.

-Mas não parece. Você tem cabeça boa.

-Quase ninguém sabe disso. Ainda mais andando com os dois. E eles são bons amigos, tirando esse detalhe sobra muita coisa boa.

-Você tem razão.

-Além do que, você não estava no treinamento esse verão. Não vai entender.

-Eu acho que você devia rever seus conceitos.

-E você os seus.

Foram quase dois meses, quase 60 dias, e em todos esses dias ela recebeu um ou dois convites por dia, todos de James, todos com a mesma pergunta, cada um chegando a ela de um jeito diferente, numa canção, depois de capturar o pomo, depois de uma detenção, no _meio_ de uma detenção. Lílian não aguentava mais ouvir a voz de James chamando-a para sair e por esse motivo aceitava o convite de Trevor Wood bem na frente de dele, fazendo-o abrir a boca em descrença. Ela imaginava que daquela forma ele pararia de encher o saco dela. Trevor não precisou pedir mais que uma vez, ela aceitou. James a olhava de boca aberta. Sem saber o que falar. Sirius e Remus davam palmadinhas consoladoras em seu ombro, mas riam. Todo Grifinório que estava no salão principal prestava atenção na cena. James tinha acabo de se levantar para falar com a ruiva e pedir para sair com ela mais uma vez, mas Trevor, o Lufano, foi mais rápido e antes mesmo que pudesse terminar ela tinha dito sim, sim e sim, com empolgação, como se esperasse aquilo. James deixou a boca abrir em descrença e nada mais fez. Lílian saiu do salão comunal andando ao lado do Lufo, seu longos cabelos balançando no meio das costas. James sentou-se no lugar antes ocupado por ela e apoiou a mão na bochecha olhando para o nada desconcertado.

-Jamie.- Mellani chamou cuidadosamente- Você está bem?-Ele meneou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca e olhou para prima sorrindo largamente. Uma falsa mascara de auto confiança. Mellani viu nos olhos dele que não estava tudo bem.

-Claro que sim. Ela vai perceber que aquele cara não sou eu e vai cair em si. É uma questão de tempo.

-Sua autoconfiança me espanta.- Dorcas murmurou olhando-o em descrença. James bagunçou os cabelos e levantou-se

-É meu charme Dorquinhas.- A loira revirou os olhos

-Odeio quando me chama assim.- James sorriu e saiu andando. Mellani percebeu que ele estava estranho e resolveu conversar com ele mais tarde. Quando James se viu sozinho num corredor do castelo respirou fundo e sentiu o peito apertar. Não sabia mais o que fazer para chamar a atenção de Lílian. Pensou seriamente em revelar que era o autor dos desenhos, mas algo lhe disse que naquele momento ela só ficaria com mais raiva dele. Isso o fez lembrar do desenho que perdeu. Era um que daria para ela no ano passado e desapareceu. Encostou na parede e fez um bico. Os olhos acabaram marejando. Ele sabia que não era feio, as outras tantas meninas não deixavam dúvidas, mas a rejeição de Lílian estava começando a incomodar de uma maneira intensa. James estava decidido a conquista-la de vez.

Mellani entrou no dormitório preocupada com seu primo. Embora ele ainda camuflasse com estripulias e gozações ela podia perceber claramente o quanto estava apaixonado por Lílian. E para Mellani aquilo era um grande problema já que não conseguia ver ao menos um mínimo interesse de Lílian nele. Para dizer a verdade Mellani tinha um pé atrás com aquilo, de certa forma ela suspeitava de que a indiferença de Lílian pudesse machucar muito seu tão amado irmão-por-escolha. A loira tomou um susto quando viu uma coruja em sua cama e sacou a varinha imediatamente num reflexo perigoso... Para quem deveria supostamente atacá-la. Andou até seu leito e percebeu que era a coruja de seu tio. Franziu o cenho e desamarrou a carta da pata da ave.

-Querem resposta?- Perguntou ao animal que piou em resposta e não se moveu. Ela armou um bico pensando ser mais uma bronca de sua tia por causa das brigas com Sirius e mais da metade do castelo. Se enganou. Conforme seus olhos passaram ávidos pelo conteúdo da carta seu coração foi ficando gelado. Ela sentou-se sem acreditar no que lia. Engoliu em seco e seus olhos marejaram. Sentiu o peito comprimir. Não podia ser, não depois de todo aquele tempo. O estomago embrulhou e ela largou o pergaminho na cama correndo para o banheiro. Deixada de lado, jogada na cama o conteúdo da carta feria o coração de Mellani

"_Querida Mel, é tia Mag quem fala, bem eu não sei por onde começar, mas temos uma ótima noticia para você. Seu pai resolveu voltar para a Inglaterra. Sim, ele resolveu voltar por você! Me mandou uma carta explicando o quanto se sentia culpado e parece realmente disposto a reaver o tempo perdido. Dia 24 de dezembro ele estará na plataforma conosco te esperando. _

_Espero sua resposta querida._

_Com amor_

_M.P"_

Mellani saiu do banheiro pensando em falar tudo que estava sentindo no momento, mas preferiu deixar para quando encarasse o pai. Seriam dez anos de roupa suja para ela lavar. Respirou fundo e rascunhou no verso da folha "Ok" despachando a coruja com irritação.

-Mel?- Lílian tinha acabado de entrar no dormitório e percebeu os olhos inchados da amiga.- O que houve? O que o Black te fez dessa vez?

-Nada. Por que todas às vezes tem que ser algo com o Black?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda?

-Não foi nada.- Ela sussurrou e a ruiva se aproximou- Pensei que fosse ficar mais tempo de papo com o Trevor.

-Bem...-Lílian sorriu- Ele até que é legal, mas... É meio Amus, acho que é uma característica Lufa.- Mellani sorriu sem jeito- Não vou ficar com ele. Vou a Hogsmead porque já me comprometi e seria muito feio...- Ela parou de falar quando percebeu que Mellani estava muito aérea- O que foi Mel?- Sentou-se na cama da amiga e segurou as mãos dela

-Minha tinha me mandou uma carta...- E Mellani falou sobre a visita de Phillipe Grant e toda a revolta que sentia. Quando terminou de contar Lílian a abraçou longamente e disse

-Não alimente esse sentimento ruim dentro de você Mel. Pensa que pelo menos ele está tentando uma reaproximação.

-Eu não sou santa.- Ela disse com amargor e voltou a chorar.

-Shiiii se acalma.- O abraço de Lílian era um conforto para a alma revolta de Mellani.

-Feliz natal ruivaaaaa.- James encurralou Lílian no corredor do trem e enfiou a mão no bolso tirando um visgo. Ergueu a mão acima da cabeça dele- Viu estou embaixo de um visgo, agora vai ter que me beijar.- A ruiva estava encostada na porta de uma cabine, encurralada por ele. James sorriu malicioso e ela revirou os olhos

-Nem morta.

-Então agora.- Colocou a mão acima da cabeça dela- Você tem que ser beijada. Vamos la, um beijinho.

-Saí daqui Potter!- A porta atrás deles se abriu e uma mão puxou Lílian para dentro. Era Severus. Ela o encarou divertida e aliviada. Abraçou o amigo e murmurou- Obrigada Sev, obrigadaaa.

-Hey ruiva você... Ah... Ranhoso.

-Cala essa boca Potter.- Lílian disse irritada

-Você pode tirar as mãos dela?- O Maroto perguntou irritado e Severus o olhou com descrença

-Como?

-Potter me esquece! Que saco.- Ela saiu pisando o pé e empurrando o rapaz com força

-O VISGO LILY.

-PRA VOCÊ É EVANS!- Ela gritou no meio do corredor. Num solavanco o trem parou e as cabines começaram a se abrir.

-Pontas!- Sirius gritou- Cadê o Aluado?

-Não sei.- Lílian aproveitou a deixa e fugiu. James sabia que Remus estava no bagageiro com Mellani- Daqui a pouco a gente acha, ele deve tá no banheiro.

-É ele disse que estava com dor de barriga.- Peter lembrou e Sirius riu. Tiraria sarro do amigo por isso.

Mellani despediu-se de Remus com um beijo calmo e romântico, o rapaz era assim, romântico, calmo,_ sedutor_... Ela estava muito tensa com a presença do senhor Grant na plataforma. Tanto que ela e Remus ficaram mais conversando do que aproveitando um ao outro. Mellani percebeu que mesmo quando estavam sozinhos passavam mais tempo conversando e Remus sempre parecia evitar ter outro amasso com ela. Era algo que ela gostaria de questionar qualquer dia. O fato de Remus ser sempre tão reservado. Uma vez ela tentou ver o colar que ele levava ao peito e o rapaz quase morreu de susto por ela abrir sua camisa. Mellani pode ver uma enorme cicatriz e suspeitou que todo aquele pudor tinha algo a ver com aquilo. Deixou Remus no bagageiro e encontrou com James, ele estava a lado de Sirius. Subitamente Mellani lembrou-se da seleção, quando precisou muito que James estivesse ao seu lado e ele saiu andando com o Black. Lílian não estava lá daquela vez para ajuda-la. Nem poderia. Suspirou e sentiu a mão de James segurar a sua. Sorriu e olhou para ele.

-Está tudo bem?- Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente em resposta. Sirius franziu o cenho.

-O que foi?- Ele perguntou de maneira sussurrada, apenas para James ouvir.

-O pai da Mel reapareceu.- Sirius olhou surpreso para James- É sério.

-Puxa.- O Black não sabia o que dizer. Gostaria de ter provocado a loira quanto a isso, mas James o mataria com toda a certeza. Mellani puxou o ar e andou para longe do trem. James de mãos dadas com ela. Nem a presença de Sirius era notada naquele momento. Pela primeira vez seus tios vieram juntos a plataforma, geralmente Margaret e Harry se revezavam. Ao lado deles um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos extremamente claros e rosto atraente a olhava de maneira ansiosa. Ele estava diferente do que ela se lembrava, um pouco calvo perto da testa e com rugas de expressão. Os trajes tradicionais de bruxo ainda estavam lá. Ela não pode deixar de associa-lo aos príncipes de contos de fadas que Lílian lhe apresentou. Olhar nos olhos dele e ver a mesma tonalidade e formato dos seus a deixou enjoada. Apertou a mão de James com força e ele lhe deu palmadinhas confortadoras. Eles se aproximaram, o casal Potter parecia tão ansioso quanto o Senhor Grant. James largou a mão dela e passou o braço por seus ombros trazendo-a para si protetoramente. Mellani agradeceu por isso.

-Mellani.- A voz de Phillipe saiu de maneira entrecortada. Estava alterada pela emoção. Os olhos dele estavam marejados.

-Senhor Grant.- A decepção do homem quando ela disse aquilo foi evidente. Ela estendeu a mão formalmente

-C-como foi esse começo de aulas?- Ele perguntou sem jeito

-O de sempre. Que aliás você não deve saber. Tia, vamos logo para casa, estou cansada da viajem.

-E Remus querida?- A mulher perguntou sem jeito. Mellani deu de ombros fingindo estar chateada- Nunca mais?- Mellani negou- Bem, certas coisas acontecem para o nosso próprio bem.

-Ou não.- James sussurrou levando um beliscão de Mellani. Depois das devidas apresentações Sirius despediu-se e foi em direção a sua mãe. Walburga exigiu a presença de seu filho mais velho no natal. Quando chegaram em casa Mellani subiu e tomou um banho demorado. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto junto com a água do chuveiro. Olhar para Phillipe Grant trouxe de volta toda a dor por ter sido rejeitada, por ter perdido sua mãe e ficar seu um pai. Ela nunca o perdoaria por ter sumido quando ela mais precisava dele. Ao descer todos estavam na sala. Ela sentou-se ao lado de James e o senhor Grant ficou encarando-a:

-Mel querida.- Margaret chamou- Você não vai dizer nada ao seu pai?

-Eu estou pensando por onde começar.- Ela disse num tom amável que reconfortou Phillipe e deixou todos os outros em alerta. Mellani estava sendo muito irônica. Ela encarou o pai e empinou o queixo numa postura arrogante. Phillipe pode ver a mesma postura que ele tinha na filha. Enquanto a falecida mulher tinha um jeito humilde e gentil, Mellani era padrão realeza. Phillipe estava emocionado por ver a imagem de Clarisse na filha. As comparações eram inevitáveis.- Vejamos. Por que não começamos pelo fato de você nem ter precisado aparecer. Sabe senhor Grant eu estava levando minha vida muito bem obrigada sem você. E não! Eu não quero você ao meu lado, fazendo parte da minha vida e tentando ser um pai presente agora. Eu precisei dez anos atrás quando tinha acabo de perder minha mãe. Não bastava perder metade do meu alicerce. Você precisou tirar todo o resto.

-Eu pensei que pudesse vir e concertar as coisas. Percebi que estava errado Mellani. Me perdoa.- Ela ficou olhando-o com magoa- Será que um dia vai em chamar de pai?

- Meu pai se chama Harry Charlus Potter! – Ela disse alterada- Se pra você foi difícil reconstruir toda uma estrutura emocional e toda uma vida, imagina só para uma criança de quatro anos? Você não faz ideia de quantas noites fiquei sem dormir... Se não fosse ele.- Apontou para James- Eu teria sofrido três vezes mais. Não espere que eu te considere mais do que uma pessoa mesquinha e covarde porque pra mim você não é nada além disso!- Ninguém ousava interromper. Mellani estava colocando a alma para fora finalmente, depois de anos se retraindo para não sofrer. Ela arfava e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer

-Se você pudesse me perdoar...

-Minha mãe seria capaz de perdoar. Ela te amava como amava a mim. Ela perdoaria qualquer coisa que você fez. Mas embora por fora eu seja a cópia dela...- Mellani fez uma cara de nojo- Eu não sou como ela por dentro. Você não me conhece. Não sabe nada sobre mim. Não sabe quantos machucados eu fiz, quantos problemas arrumei, quantos acertos eu tive. Não sabe se vou bem nas aulas, se tenho amigos, não sabe de nada. Você é um nada pra mim. Contente-se com o lugar ao qual você resolveu ocupar por livre e espontânea vontade.- Ela limpou as teimosas lágrimas e disse tentando segurar os soluços- Eu não vou jantar. Licença.- Mellani se foi deixando um clima tenso para trás.

-James.- Margaret murmurou sem jeito- Vai atrás dela. Ela deve estar precisando de você.- O moreno assentiu e saiu.- James sempre consegue acalma-la, mesmo nas piores situações. Eles criaram um elo muito forte quando Mellani veio morar aqui. Ele ficava conversando com ela por horas, dormiam na mesma cama e dividiam tudo.- Margaret parecia emocionada- Todos os medos, anseios e inseguranças. Ela sempre diz que se não fosse James talvez ela fosse uma pessoa diferente hoje. Nós sabemos que não. Ela é forte, se reconstrói de um jeito que ninguém faz.

-Phillipe meu velho amigo.- Harry começou num tom amigável e cauteloso- Mellani não é uma menina fácil. Você lembra como era quando estava em Hogwarts?- Phillipe sorriu

-Eu não era o melhor.

-Você era o pior Phill. Mellani consegue ser dez vezes mais que você. Ela e James, céus, só aprontam. Olha isso.- Apontou para os fios brancos- Desde que meu Jamie nasceu só me dá trabalho.

-Eu sinto vergonha.- O pai de Mellani começou- Ela tem razão eu fui mesquinho. Mas a dor de perder Clarice foi tão grande que eu achei que não suportaria. Olhar para Mellani é como olhar para minha querida esposa. Eu...-Suspirou- Tinha esquecido como é ter um coração.- Harry deu palmadinhas consoladoras no amigo

-Quando temos filhos passamos a deixar de agir por nós Phill. Tudo que fazemos os afeta de maneira drástica e precisamos pensar muito antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Você pensou apenas em sua dor quando entregou Mellani a nós.

-Não...Eu pensei nela, pensei na família descente que ela teria. Na estrutura que eu não podia dar despedaço do jeito que estava. Céus Harry! Eu olho para ela e sinto vontade de chorar. Há dez anos atrás eu olhava e chorava. Eu via a delicadeza, os traços, os cabelos, tudo de Clarice. Não existia possibilidades.

-Mas você tinha que encontrar. Por amor a Mellani devia encontrar.- Margaret disse num tom duro- Ela acha que não a ama. Ela acredita que amou apenas Clarice que a amava porque isso deixava sua mulher feliz. Ela cresceu acreditando nisso. Mesmo eu, Harry e até mesmo James dizendo o contrário. Foi ela quem pediu para parar de te enviar cartas. Ela disse que queria usar apenas o nome Potter, ela o fará quando for maior de idade e puder. Ela disse.

-Mag...-Harry chamou- Não é tão tarde quanto parece. Ela não tem nem quinze anos. Há muitas coisas pelas quais ela vai passar e terá você ao lado dela. Esse ano provavelmente ela não te aceitará. Mas você não pode desistir. Mellani tem uma alma livre, revoltada e muito intensa. Ela é assim. Ela também não vai te chamar de pai de uma hora para outra. Talvez nunca o faça.

-Eu...-Ele sorriu triste, os olhos marejados- Me lembro quando chegava do trabalho e ela me recebia com beijos e abraços. Dizia "Papai te amo muito". Todos os dias.- As lágrimas começaram a escorrer- Eu sou um idiota, pensei que podia chegar aqui e encontrar uma menina com tanto amor quanto aquela que deixei há tanto tempo.- Suspirou e não aguentou. Começou a chorar, feito uma criança. Harry abraçou o amigo e Margaret sentiu-se tocada.- Eu estraguei tudo. Eu não entendia, tinha perdido Clair, mas ela me deixou Mel para... Para eu amar como a amei. Minha pequena Mel me amava tanto quanto Clair me amou, no entanto eu consegui perder as duas.- Suspirou triste. Tentou conter os soluços e quando se acalmou disse- Eu nunca pensei ver uma mulher mais linda que Clarice, mas estava enganado. Mel é... Encantadora.- Suspirou triste- Vocês acham que vamos conseguir ter um natal normal?

-James está conversando com ela.- Margaret disse- Um sempre tem forte influencia sobre o outro.- Phillipe sorriu- E embora seu sobrinho seja um tanto quanto impetuoso o coração dele está no lugar certo.

-Obrigado meus amigos. Minha gratidão a vocês será eterna.

James e Mellani não desceram para o jantar e os adultos souberam respeitar aquele momento de introspecção dos adolescentes. Mais tarde, depois de ter acomodado Phillipe num quarto a senhora Potter rumou até os aposentos de Mellani. A cena que viu a tocou. James e Mellani estavam deitados na cama da menina. Um de frente para o outro dormindo de mãos dadas. Por um momento ela teve a impressão de vê-los com quatro anos de idade e aquilo a emocionou. Ela ficou aliviada, saber que um estaria sempre ali para o outro era consolador.

**Mereço Review? Por favor, quem colocou a fic em Fav e não comentou. Me ajuda a saber o que estão achando e comentem. Façam uma leitora feliz. **

**Maria Fernandes sua linda, adoro seus comentários. **

**Bjs até a próxima att.**


	17. Capitulo dezesseis- Um pesadelo no natal

**Capitulo dezesseis:** **Um pesadelo no natal**

**N/A: Primeiro, o que tem nesse cap não é uma Hot ok? Segundo, sem betagem, mas relido. Desculpem algum erro e desculpem a demora para postar. Não vai acontecer de novo ;)**

**Às vezes as pessoas colocam na bebida a desculpa por fazerem algo que morriam de vontade. Outras vezes é apenas um impulso bobo e digno de ser esquecido e apagado. Se existe alguma razão para cometer alguns tipos de erros elas podem estar bem claras durante toda a trajetória. No fim, são erros por erros. E quais são os perdoáveis? Vai saber...**

James sorriu quando ouviu o crepitar da lareira. Em seguida Sirius apareceu sorridente com um traje de gala bruxo. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás e uma capa preta com detalhes em prata o deixaram com a aparência muito mais velha. James estava com os cabelos bagunçados. Nunca conseguia arrumá-los, mesmo depois de horas nas mãos de Mellani e sua mãe, nada fez efeito. O Maroto estava com uma capa na cor vinho, ficou pouca coisa menos elegante que Sirius por ser mais magro e menor. Sirius e James se abraçaram com camaradagem

-E aí? A Grant já decidiu ir morar com o pai dela?

-Para com isso.- O Maroto parecia tenso- Passei a noite de ontem conversando com ela. Mel está revoltada com meu tio. Não é pra menos.

-Bem, eu não tiro a razão dela, mas a Grant é sempre uma estressada então...

-Com você.

-E com metade do castelo.

-Ok. Vem cá.- Saiu puxando Sirius dando fim a discussão que o outro queria iniciar. Foram até o móvel da sala onde tinham vários porta-retratos. Sirius ficou intrigado com um, era Mellani, mas parecia muito mais velha.- Essa aqui é minha tia.

-Elas são idênticas...- Sirius ficou impressionado e pegou o porta retrato- Embora sua tia pareça mais gentil.

-Segundo meus pais sim. Essa personalidade de cão é do pai dela... Um pouco. E Mellani tem traços mais bonitos ainda.

-Se você diz.- Debochou- Então é por isso que seu tio a abandonou?

-Ele diz que sim. Porque era parecida de mais com a mãe e ele sofreria... Balela. Por isso estou avisando. Deixa a Mel em paz hoje.

-Se ela se comportar.- Sirius debochou. James abriu a boca pronto para responder de maneira ríspida, mas a voz de sua mãe o interrompeu

-Sirius Meu querido.- Margaret exclamou nas costas dos meninos- Finalmente chegou. Como está bonito. Olha que homem está se tornando.- Se aproximou abraçando-o e apertando-lhe as bochechas. Sirius riu- Ai Jamie por que você não tem o cabelo assim?

-Mãeeee. Se quer me chamar por apelido diga Jay. Pelo amor de Merlim, Jamie me faz sentir como se eu tivesse quatro anos de idade.- A mulher fez bico. Logo os senhores Potter e Grant se uniram aos três. Phillipe examinou Sirius de cima abaixo finalmente podendo conversar com ele. Em menos de cinco minutos o loiro puxou Harry para o canto e perguntou preocupado

-Você deixa esse quebrador de corações ficar perto da nossa Mel? Ele... Ele é um don juan olha aquilo.

-Hahaha. Quando Mellani descer você vai perceber que suas preocupações não são justificáveis. Sirius e Mel se odeiam tanto que chega a ser irritante. Eles se ofendem a níveis que alguém tem que se intrometer para não se agredirem.

-Nossa. Por quê?

-Porque são parecidos. Orgulhosos, desafiadores, inconsequentes e impulsivos.

-Ahhh.- Sirius resmungou- A Grant está demorando de mais!-James soltou um risinho e Margaret iria retrucar, mas parou a meio caminho quando viu sua sobrinha no topo das escadas

-Não mais Black.- Disse a garota debochada. Sirius virou-se pronto para responder de maneira agressiva, mas parou estarrecido. Sua boca despencou quando a viu. Mellani estava com um vestido preto sem alças que realçavam os seios dela, o pano era fino e deixava os contornos dela muito à mostra. Sirius percebeu que ela não usava sutiã e engoliu em seco quanto a essa constatação. Uma fita de cetim na cor vinho estava abaixo do busto deixando sua cintura acentuada. Os quadris ficaram evidentes devido ao corte rodado da roupa. O cumprimento do vestido vinha dois palmos acima dos joelhos deixando as pernas expostas. A visão da pele leitosa dela fez o Black sentir a boca seca. Sirius subiu o olhar e viu que os cabelos estavam diferentes, no lugar dos fios lisos que ela jogava de lado para dar volume estavam cachos largos e definidos, uma das mechas presas para trás fazendo um tipo de topete. Ele sentiu-se muito zonzo. Aquele penteado emoldurou o rosto dela de maneira angelical. O que contrastava com os lábios pintados num brilho cor pêssego. Aqueles lábios estavam mais sensuais que o normal, fazendo o rapaz associar a boca da menina a uma fruta saborosa e suculenta. Conforme ela descia os degraus ele acompanhava o balanço natural dos seios e quadris sem ao menos conseguir disfarçar sua estupefação. Sirius teve que admitir, ela estava parecendo uma miragem com aquela produção e ele sentiu o coração bombear mais rápido quando ela sorriu para James já no final das escadas, aceitando a capa que o primo lhe estendia. Ele engoliu em seco ao constatar o quanto ela deixava o simples ato de sorrir parecer algo sensual e cheio de conotações sexuais. As imagens que vieram em sua mente fizeram o sangue correr em suas veias de forma rápida e se concentrarem em um lugar abaixo de seu ventre. Ele se odiou por isso e agradeceu a Merlim por estar com uma capa grossa e longa o suficiente para esconder sua reação:

-Será que pode fechar a boca um segundo?-Perguntou James divertido e Mellani passou por ele lançando lhe um olhar debochado. Sempre os olhares debochados que ele odiava:

-Gostou do que viu Black?

-Estava pensando se arranco meus olhos agora ou mais tarde porque nunca tive visão mais pavorosa que essa.

-Devia arrancar sua presença de perto de mim. Babaca.

-Heyyy vamos parar?- Mag disse batendo palmas e os dois se afastaram soltando olhares faiscantes um ao outro. Aquela cena não deixou Phillipe mais calmo, pelo contrário, ele pode ver entre os dois uma tensão que não tinha muito a ver com ódio.

-Você está divina Mel.- Harry disse se aproximando. Ela sorriu largamente:

-Obrigada tio Harry.

-Realmente, nunca pensei em ver alguma mulher mais linda que sua mãe, mas você é a prova de que estava enganado.- Mellani corou com o comentário de Phillipe e assentiu séria:

-Obrigada Phillipe.

-Oh minha querida como está linda, está realmente se tornando uma linda mulher Mellani.- Margaret comentou entusiasmada.

-Ainda bem que aquele rapazinho desistiu de você. Caso contrário eu seria o inferno da vida dele.

-Tioooo.- Mellani disse ofendida

-Desculpa querida. Vamos não podemos deixar os sócios da Sky esperando hã?- Harry emendou. O senhor Potter em acordo com o Senhor Grant tinha achado uma ótima ideia ter um jantar de natal com os novos sócios. Aquilo seria uma maneira informal de firmar o acordo e conhecer mais sobre os novos colaboradores da fábrica

-Vamos pessoal?-Todos assentiram e o senhor Potter chamou Mellani:

-Segure meu braço querida.

-Sim tio Harry.-E o homem aparatou em seguida:

-James...Sirius.-Os dois seguraram no braço de Margaret e aparataram. Phillipe olhou em volta e suspirou para logo em seguida aparatar.

O restaurante era luxuoso e aconchegante, todas as paredes eram feitas de vidro liso e encantado para sentirem-se num vilarejo distante e aconchegante. Mesmo que estivesse no centro da Londres bruxa. A família Potter sentou-se numa mesa de comprido onde os outros convidados já se encontravam. Os adultos num extremo da mesa e os adolescentes no outro. James e Mellani conversavam animadamente com as duas filhas do senhor Edmund Rock Nimbus que estava louco para comprar a Sky. Sirius estava mais preocupado em dispensar atenção às taças de vinho que se esvaziavam e se enchiam rapidamente em sua mão:

-Eu sou goleiro no time de quadribol da minha casa.

-Que divino senhorita Grant.-A mais nova e tão loira quanto Dorcas exclamou, as filhas de Edmund eram tão loiras que chegava a doer olhá-las e tão dondocas que o cheiro doce e todos os apetrechos "Barbie" que elas usavam enjoava - Eu li ótimas coisas sobre Hogwarts, mas adoro minha escola na França. Temos um grupo de veelas os garotos ficam doidos por elas, mas é até se acostumarem. São nossas mascotes, mas estudam conosco por parecerem humanas.- Mellani começou a rir com James que achava aquilo um absurdo e Sirius murmurou já bem alegre:

-Não me importaria em socializar com uma veela elas são quentes quando não viram harpias.- Todos riram e Mellani o olhou nos olhos. Ele sorriu de lado e começou a falar sem parar encarando-a. Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente sentindo-se estranhamente incomoda e pegando uma taça de vinho intacta. Virou-a em apenas um gole:

-Hey Mel vai com calma.- James disse desaprovando a troca de olhares entre a prima e o melhor amigo. Mellani passou a tomar as outras taças mais lentamente. Apreciando o sabor e querendo ficar bêbada. Ela queria apenas esquecer todos os problemas. James inclinou-se para Sirius que estava ao seu lado e murmurou:

-Vê se baba menos cara está ridículo.

-Não estou babando em ninguém.- James bufou e voltou-se para a conversa. Ele tinha consciência de que Mellani estava mais bonita do que o normal naquela noite. Na verdade ele sabia que a prima estava deslumbrante e ao mesmo tempo em que estava orgulhoso também ficava preocupado. James sabia mais do ninguém dizer quando uma garota estava quente e Mellani estava definitivamente fervendo. Sirius estava agindo estranhamente como se flutuasse em volta dela, e o pior ela parecia encorajá-lo com aqueles olhares insinuantes:

-Você sabia que para apreciar o vinho é preciso tomá-lo com calma Black?-Provocou debochada e tomando um gole longo e demorado, ele observou os lábios dela na taça e tomou sua taça em um gole:

-Eu prefiro o estilo sem rodeio se é que me entende.

-Isso é porque você não tem a pratica da sutileza, trasgos não sabem como ser elegantes.- Empinou o nariz desafiando-o e ele sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva:

-Cada um tem a parte de Sirius Black que merece.- Ela corou e revirou os olhos:

-Eu duvido que existam outras partes além dessa escrota.

-Existe uma que pode te fazer gritar se quiser.- James arregalou os olhos e Mellani com todo jogo de cintura apenas sorriu de canto e murmurou:

-Se você for capaz...O que eu duvido muito.- E tomou mais um gole da taça ainda olhando-o nos olhos. Sirius viu os olhos de Mellani escurecidos de uma tal forma que nunca tinha visto antes e engoliu em seco decidindo ficar calado.

Depois desse estranho diálogo Sirius não tirou mais os olhos de cima de Mellani e aquilo a incomodou muito fazendo-a tomar tantas taças de vinho que acabou ficando bêbada. Sabendo o estado de embriagues em que estava Mellani tentou manter-se calada e comportada o jantar inteiro. James fez gracinhas, ela riu e se portou como uma dama. Socializou com as filhas do sócio e tentou ficar acima de qualquer suspeita. Comeu pouco optando por se encher de vinho. Aguentou o quanto pode os deboches silenciosos de Sirius, mas na hora da sobremesa não estava mais aguentando o olhar debochado dele sobre si e levantou com a desculpa de retocar a maquiagem. Entrou no toalete tentando não cambalear e apoiou-se na pia. Encarou o próprio reflexo tentando entender o que estava acontecendo:

-Você é uma vagabundaaa Mellani Grantttt.- Murmurou molemente. Estava se sentindo muito mal em relação ao seu pai, a escola e até mesmo em relação à Remus. Com a bebida na cabeça uma coisa emergiu em seu subconsciente. A incerteza sobre os rumos de sua vida. Aquilo a acertou como um soco. Respirou fundo e disse ainda olhando para o próprio reflexo- Preciso de mais vinho.

E saiu trombando em quem ela menos queria no momento:

-Droga.- Ela resmungou evitando olhar Sirius no rosto, mas o maroto segurou-a pelo queixo fazendo-a encará-lo. Estavam num pequeno corredor que escondia a entrada do banheiro de quem comia no resto do restaurante:

-Qual o problema Grant?

-Qual o _seu_problema Black?-Ele a olhou nos olhos e depois nos lábios. Ela fez o mesmo e a respiração de ambos se acelerou rápido. Sirius percebeu o colo dela subir e descer de maneira cadenciada. Ouviram a banda local tocar uma musica insinuante a qual o nome disseram ser Secret ¹. Sirius deslizou a mão até a nuca dela segurando-a com força e ela o olhou com raiva- Não faça de novo.- Murmurou raivosa fazendo-o lembrar do episódio na torre de astronomia. Ele a empurrou contra a parede. Estava tão bêbado quanto ela:

-Você está se achando nesse vestido brega...-Ele deslizou a mão pela cintura dela tocando o tecido e deixando-a quente. Subiu a mão pelo braço dela até os ombros e tocou-lhe a ponta de um dos cachos- E com esse penteado ridículo... Você é tão patética Mellani Grant.- Ela engoliu em seco e o olhou nos olhos desafiante:

-Então não perca seu tempo comigo... Me larga vai.- Sirius num impulso deslizou o rosto até o pescoço dela e cheirou. Mellani soltou um gemido baixo e ele prensou seu corpo ao dela sentindo-a de forma sensual. A pele dela arrepiou:

-Isso não tem volta.- Ele sussurrou contra a pele dela. O nível de embriaguez alarmante

-Você bebeu muito.- Ela murmurou fora de razão e ele soltou uma risada baixa:

-Eu sei.- E num movimento brusco tomou os lábios dela para si espalmando a mão direita na parede e a esquerda na perna dela. Mellani sentiu-se pegar fogo quando os dentes dele puxaram seu lábio inferior. Ela gemeu quando a língua dele invadiu a sua boca. O gosto forte do vinho foi marcante. A loira deslizou a mão até a nuca dele apertando-a com força e ele insinuou os quadris contra os dela fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. Ela nunca tinha sentido tanto calor e ânsia quanto estava sentido agora. Era como se só existe o beijo dele e o modo como pegava fogo nas mãos dele. Sirius sentia-se da mesma forma. Mellani levantou a perna que ele deslizava a mão até tocar no quadril dele e o rapaz pode aconchegar-se mais sentido a textura da roupa íntima dela:

-Você é quente.- O beijo deles era tão selvagem, tão erótico e tão necessitado que qualquer pessoa que visse pensaria que eram velhos amantes, acostumados um com o outro. Sirius subiu a mão apertando-lhe o traseiro com força e levando mais acima. Quando estava prestes a tocar-lhe os seios uma voz conhecida os fez voltar à realidade:

-Puta que pariu!-A exclamação surpresa os tirou do transe em que se encontravam.

James estava desconfiado do sumiço de Sirius e ficou com medo dele e Mellani estarem se matando no corredor do banheiro então decidiu intervir antes que fosse tarde. Levantou-se tentando entender o comportamento dos dois e chegando a conclusões nada agradáveis. Andou na direção dos toaletes sabendo que Mellani estaria lá. Esperava sinceramente encontrá-la brigando com Sirius ou vomitando. Não queria que suas suspeitas se confirmassem ou os Marotos teriam problemas. Virou entrando no corredor do banheiro, a cena que viu o fez chocar-se e arregalar os olhos. Sirius e Mellani estavam agarrados, mas não brigando e se batendo, eles estavam se amassando e pareciam estar gostando daquilo. James viu com horror ela levantar a perna e ele apertar o traseiro dela e subir a mão ligeira em direção aos seios de sua prima:

-Puta que pariu!-Exclamou sem acreditar naquilo e Mellani surpresa empurrou Sirius para longe. O corredor estreito o fez ir apenas alguns passos para longe até a outra parede. Mellani desceu o vestido arrumando os cabelos de costas para James. Sirius o olhou de olhos arregalados e limpando os lábios sujos de brilho labial- O que foi isso?-O de óculos perguntou vermelho de vergonha e raiva, ele viu o estado de Sirius e disse com nojo- Pelo visto estava bemmm empolgado com a situação.

-Pontas...-A voz do moreno saiu mole e Mellani virou-se para o primo sem graça:

-James...-Ela olhou para o lado pedindo ajuda a Sirius este por sua vez abria e fechava a boca sem parar. Não sabia o que dizer:

-Cara...-James desviou a atenção de Sirius e olhou para Mellani:

-Você não pensou em Remus?-Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem e engoliu em seco. Saiu correndo e passou pela mesa apressada segurando as lágrimas. Pegou a capa na chapelaria, foi para a calçada do local e olhou em volta vendo um homem fumando cigarro trouxa:

-Olá princesa.- Ela sorriu sem graça limpando as lágrimas- Por que está chorando?

-Homens.

-O que o idiota fez? Com esse rostinho bonito eu não ficaria chorando por um mané, iria atrás de outro.

-Não é isso.- Mellani soluçou alto- Eu acabei de trair meu namorado.- O homem arregalou os olhos e ofereceu-lhe o cigarro, ela aceitou e tragou tossindo em seguida:

-Calma querida, calma, devagar com isso.- Ela assentiu e tragou mais uma vez aprendendo rápido.- Então, o outro é importante para você?-Mellani negou com firmeza e engoliu o choro tragando mais uma vez e soltando a fumaça para cima:

-Eu não sei por que deixei ele me beijar...EU sou uma pessoa horrível e nunca mais tomo vinho na minha vida. Sou uma vadia.

-Ei querida às coisas acontecem principalmente quando tem vinho no meio.-Ela sorriu sem jeito:

-Você é muito gentil. - Limpou o rosto molhado e o homem sorriu:

-Você é muito linda, anjos não devem chorar apenas sorrir. -Ela assentiu e devolveu o cigarro a ele:

-Obrigada me relaxou:

-Mellani o que houve?-Ela ouviu a voz de sua tia murmurar preocupada e olhar desconfiada para o homem que conversava com ela. Mellani suspirou e negou:

-Nada.- A voz chorosa a denunciou.

-Oh querida qual o problema?

-Tio Harry ficou falando de Remus e James convidou-o para passar o ano novo conosco e...

-Oh minha querida.- A tia a abraçou olhando feio para o homem que apenas sorriu simpático e voltou a fumar seu cigarro ignorando-as- Você vai superar ok?

-Cara.- James olhou com indignação para Sirius- O que deu em vocês?

-Eu não sei.- Sirius gritou- Foi fraqueza, estou sem uma garota faz tempo e ela ELA muito gostosa ok hoje?- Falou de maneira confusa devido à bebida- O vinho...Eu tô bêbado cara. Você vai contar pro aluado? Por favor, cara não conta... Isso não vai se repetir eu estava possuído sei lá eu tenho nojo da sua prima. Eu sei que o Aluado ainda gosta dela e ele iria sofrer com isso e...- James riu debochado:

-Claro você tem tanto nojo que estava tentando transformar a garota em parte da parede de tanto que 'tava' prensando ela. - Sirius bufou- Eu juro que quero entender, você gosta dela?

-NÃO.

-Então tá a fim?

-NÃO.- Sirius gritou mais uma vez desesperado e James passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando-o ainda mais:

-Então qual foi a porra do motivo de você esquecer do seu melhor amigo e se atracar com a minha prima na primeira oportunidade que teve?

-EU NÃO SEI TA LEGAL?-Ele gritou passando a mão pelos cabelos sem saber o que fazer- Eu não sei.- Sua voz saiu num sussurro e ele engoliu as lágrimas dizendo com a voz tremula- Foi um impulso idiota que não vai acontecer nunca mais na minha vida.-James olhou-o decepcionado e murmurou:

-Eu estou confiando em você para que não machuque o Aluado cara, então da próxima vez tenta pensar com a cabeça de cima.- James deu as costas deixando Sirius parado no meio do corredor, Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o teto tentando entender o que tinha feito e o mais importante, o motivo de ter feito.

Mellani acordou com dor de cabeça no dia seguinte e depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal ela desceu as escadas lentamente, estava de roupão e sentindo-se confortável:

-Maravilhas que um feitiço aquecedor faz em pleno inverno.- Murmurou andando até a cozinha estancou em seguida. Sirius estava conversando alegremente com James e com Margaret, mas ficou sério e fechou a cara assim que ela entrou no recinto:

-Hora vocês dois me poupem das picuinhas, estamos em pleno final de ano e vocês ficam aí de cara emburrada um para o outro.- Margaret murmurou corada de irritação e Mellani bufou ignorando a tia que ficou chateada:

-Por que vocês dois não podem se dar bem?

-Digamos que certas coisas como eu e Grant nos dando bem fugiria da ordem natural das coisas.- James soltou um resmungo debochado. Mellani preferiu continuar calada enquanto abria o armário em busca de leite:

-Tia onde está o leite?

-Aqui.- A tia apontou para a mesa- E deixe de frescuras sente-se na mesa e coma.- Ela assentiu e sentou-se o mais longe possível de Sirius. James lia O profeta Diário avidamente e Sirius comia com um gosto impressionante:

-Vocês não vão acreditar nisso, escutem só.- Pontas disse com a voz chocada- "_O Ministério da Magia anunciou ontem uma nova medida de prevenção para mulheres grávidas e que tenham filhos. O ministro declarou sua preocupação quanto as crianças geradas por consanguinidade e até mesmo em período de gestação. Segundo o secretário geral, Cornelius Fudge,bruxos sangue puro que tenham parceiros nascidos trouxas, trouxas ou mestiços devem comparecer ao Ministério da Magia para se cadastrar. Quando Fudge foi questionado sobre qual relação essa classe bruxa teria com famílias puro-sangue o secretário respondeu dizendo ser apenas um controle para pesquisas. O ministro espera que até o final de abril mais da metade das famílias mestiças estejam cadastradas." _Isso é... Isso é perseguição. Não tem nada a ver com famílias puro-sangue! O ministério está... Onde está a merda do departamento de execução das leis mágicas? Onde estão os aurores? A porra da academia que defende os direitos humanos? Onde está o departamento de direitos humanos? -James olhava para os integrantes da mesa nervoso.- Eles não podem fazer isso!- Sirius respirou fundo e disse irritado

-Isso tem dedo do meu pai. Eu ouvi ele e o idiota do Malfoy falando sobre isso. O velho Orion e o ministro não se bicam. Mas eu acho que tem dedo nele nisso.

-Provavelmente deve ser a elite bruxa que está por trás dessa nova lei.- Mellani acusou e em seguida mordeu um pedaço do bolo de caldeirão, após engolir olhou para a tia e disse de cenho franzido.- Você e tio Harry devem saber de algo, são elite assim como a família Black.

-Mellani.- Margaret parecia chocada com o rumo da conversa dos jovens

-É verdade. Ela está certa mãe.- James começou vermelho- Tem algo muito errado e não vem falar que essas reuniões que fazem são algo da fábrica porque eu sei que não é. –

- Isso é verdade. Precisamos nos preparar. Esse lixo.- Mellani apontou para o jornal nas mãos de James- Omite tudo que se é possível omitir, está nos deixando de fora e na mínima está sendo controlado pelo tapado do ministro. Ele tenta abafar tudo, se não foi comprado pela elite puro-sangue está sendo controlado por uma maldição. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo!

-Você tem razão Mel.- James disse se levantando- Vou mandar uma carta para Peter e outra para Remus talvez eles saibam de algo que nós não façamos ideia. Remus como mestiço deve saber na prática como as coisas estão para quem não é puro sangue. - Mellani assentiu e Margaret levantou-se:

-Cuidado com o que vão aprontar, os tempos estão muito perigosos e se essa gente percebe que estudantes estão querendo saber de mais vocês podem estar encrencados e nos encrencar.

-Então nos ajude de alguma forma Mag.- Sirius encarou a mulher intensamente. A senhora Potter ficou preocupada e murmurou:

-Estudem muito. É a única coisa que posso falar no momento. Estudem e treinem. Uma guerra está vindo. Algo muito feio e com gente muito poderosa envolvida. Ninguém vai ter piedade de estudantes. Ou estão do lado deles ou contra eles. Não há meio termo. E se estiverem contra, eles não vã hesitar em torturar e matar cada um de vocês.- Dizendo isso ela saiu. James engoliu em seco e saiu no encalço da mãe. Mellani ficou um bom tempo encarando o nada. Ignorando a presença de Sirius e pensando em intensificar seus treinamentos. Lílian e Dorcas precisavam aprender muitas coisas. Principalmente Lílian, por ser nascida trouxa. Ela suspirou e olhou para frente. Os olhos de Sirius estavam cravados nos dela:

-Você é patética.- Ela torceu os lábios e depois arqueou uma sobrancelha deixando o moreno irritado com tanta arrogância:

-Sua opinião me importa tanto...- O desprezo dela o irritou. Sirius levantou e passou por ela com raiva. Parou atrás da garota e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela:

-Cuidado com o que você diz Grant...-Ele riu no ouvido dela fazendo-a bufar de raiva.- Um dia você pode acabar se apaixonando por mim.-Mellani arregalou os olhos e torceu os lábios com nojo. Em seguida rompeu numa gargalhada tão sem controle que Sirius olhou-a ofendido, ela virou de lado na cadeira e disse:

-Escuta Black, seus delírios me deixam preocupada, será que você tem lapsos de psicose também? Eu nunca vou me apaixonar por um cara que é tão idiota e arrogante quanto você.

-Está se descrevendo Grant?

-Cala a boca garoto.- Ela levantou e sorriu olhando-o- Vai confessa, seu desejo é que eu me apaixone por você.

-Pra que? Ter uma garota retardada e problemática atrás de mim atrasando minha vida?

-Hahahaha se liga Black.- Mellani o olhou de cima abaixo- Não me apaixonaria por alguém que beija mal.- Sirius abriu a boca em descrença muito ofendido com o que ela disse- Sim. Seu beijo é ruim.

-Você pareceu demonstrar o contrário ontem.- Mellani corou e engoliu em seco

-Bêbada do jeito que estava era capaz de demonstrar prazer até com Ranhoso.- E saiu antes que seu ego fosse ferido mais uma vez. Sirius socou a mesa com raiva, odiava sentir _seu_ ego ferido.

-Mel.- James chamou entrando no quarto dela. Estava tenso e ela percebeu- Eu posso falar com você?

-Sobre?

-Sobre cinco dias atrás.- Mellani sentiu o rosto arder- Você... Pensei que tinha voltado com Remus.

-Nós voltamos. Não como antes, mas voltamos.

-Então porque traiu ele?- Mellani sentiu os olhos marejarem

-E-eu não sei.- Sua voz saiu esganiçada- Eu não faço ideia.

-Você vai contar para o Remus?- Mellani suspirou chorosa

-Eu não sei. Eu vou perde-lo e ele vai perder Sirius, e aí vocês perdem Os Marotos. Eu não sei se seria...

-Então vai terminar de vez com ele?

-E o que vou usar como justificativa?- James suspirou e retirou os óculos esfregando os olhos. Mellani achava que aquele gesto sempre o deixava mais maduro do que era.

-Você ainda gosta dele? Do Aluado?

-Sim.- Disse sem saber se era ao todo uma verdade- Eu só estou confusa. Mas quando vê-lo amanhã tudo vai se resolver. Tudo.

-Tem certeza?- Ela assentiu- Você sabe que não concordo com isso não é?- Ela assentiu novamente. Os olhos marejados encarando o primo- Eu não vou contar nada. Mas tenta não machucar o Remus. Ele é uma pessoa diferente. Muito integro e amável. Ele merece o melhor.

-Eu sou uma vaca.

-Você gosta do Sirius?- Mellani fez uma careta de nojo

-Só porque nos agarramos não significa que eu esteja loucamente apaixonada por ele. Eu sei separar sexo de sentimento ok?

-Vocês...-Ele começou chocado

-Céus Jay, claro que não. Eu sou virgem ainda!

-Bom. Eu estou bem decepcionado com vocês dois. O que fizeram ao Remus não é certo. Principalmente você! Mas eu não vou me intrometer. Eu não sei realmente o que fazer e no fim isso é um problema seu e do Sirius.- Mellani fez cara feia. Tudo que menos queria era ter algo em comum com Black, principalmente um segredo daqueles.

Sirius saiu para a área da piscina onde fazia muito frio e vento. Encostou-se na parede observando a água que se movia em marolas tímidas devido ao vento forte que fazia. Franziu o cenho ao sentir um cheiro diferente e instigante e olhou para o seu lado vendo Phillipe Grant com um cigarro na boca:

-Quer um?-O mais velho perguntou e o maroto assentiu- É só puxar e prender no pulmão e depois soltar lentamente se não você engasga.

-Eu sei.- Mentiu Sirius pegando um cigarro do maço oferecido e aceitando o fogo que saia de um isqueiro que na mão do mais velho. Ele tragou e teve um acesso de tosse. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos e ele sentiu vergonha. Tragou novamente soltando a fumaça lentamente e sem maiores complicações, depois da terceira vez ele já tinha pegado o jeito.

- Isso da calma. A nicotina é meio que tranquilizante, ou o tabaco, não sei, mas existe algo aí que é bom.-Sirius assentiu- Está estressado?

-Pode-se dizer que sim, mas são coisas minhas.-Phillipe assentiu e olhou-o desconfiado:

-Tem algo com Mellani ter saído com cara de enterro do toalete depois de você ter ido até lá?-Sirius ficou com os ombros tensos e tragou novamente soltando à fumaça e relaxando:

-Não.- Falou naturalmente- Por que acha isso?-Phillipe o encarou e disse sorrindo de canto enquanto brincava com o cigarro em seus lábios:

-Nada.

-Hum. Valeu pelo cigarro.

-Toma fica com o maço. Você é um rapaz esperto.- Sirius sorriu e pegou o maço guardando no bolso. Ele achou que aquilo realmente combinava com ele. -Cortesia. -Sirius assentiu saindo dali um pouco mais calmo e achando o pai de Mellani tão ou mais maluco que ela:

-Está completamente explicado os surtos daquela louca.

Mellani suspirou ouvindo a voz de Remus cumprimentar James e Sirius. Voltou para dentro do quarto e sentou-se na cama. A culpa a consumia. Não sabia como se portar quando olhasse para o rapaz. Respirou fundo indecisa e desceu. Remus a saldou com um sorriso carinhoso e o olhar apaixonado de sempre. Ela terminou de descer as escadas e se jogou no braços dele lhe dando um beijo de tirar o folego. Sirius arregalou os olhos e James corou:

-O que... Ãh?- O Black estava confuso

-Também senti saudades Mel.- Ela sorriu e separou-se dele.

-Você me fazem vomitar.- James murmurou risonho.

-Remus.- Sirius chamou irritado- Você voltou com essa aí?

-Sim. Na verdade há um tempo já. Desde aquele dia no salão comunal.- o Licantropo parecia sem jeito. Sirius o olhava chocado e ele não entendia o motivo de tanta indignação.

-V-você n-não me disse por quê?

-É que...

-Eu pedi.- Mellani mentiu- Era uma coisa nossa e eu não queria estragar em pouco tempo. Decidimos ficar escondido.

-Estão namorando?

-Sim.- Remus disse- A única diferença é que escondemos pra evitar cobranças.- Olhou significativamente para Sirius, mas o moreno não estava prestando muita atenção. Ficou tentando engolir o que acabava de ouvir.

-Você quer ver a piscina?- James comentou empolgado e Remus assentiu

-Sim. Você fala tanto que fiquei curioso.- Mellani encarou as costas do namorado se afastando. Percebeu que ele estava com aquela aparência doente e cansada de novo. Assim que James e Remus saíram da sala a loira sentiu uma mão grande segurar seu braço:

-O que você tem na cabeça?- Ele questionou chacoalhando-a irritado

-Você que me agarrou nem vem.

-E eu esperava que você me desse um tapa!- Ele devolveu transtornado- Você não presta Grant! Me fez trair o meu amigo.

-Eu tenho minha própria consciência para lembrar o que fiz de errado muito obrigada.

-Você...- Ele a olhou com certo desespero- Como pode beijar a boca dele depois de ter apunhalado ele pelas costas?

-Eu estava com todos os sentimentos errados rondando. Era a revolta do meu pai, a carência física porque nesse ultimo mês Remus e eu quase não conseguimos ficar juntos. Muita raiva daquela merda de escola além de você em enchendo a todo instante. Aí pra completar, eu enchi a cara. Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo Black. Não sabia e vou continuar não sabendo. Afinal, nada aconteceu. Eu gosto do Remus e vou fazer de tudo para compensar essa falta. É o que eu posso fazer e o que vai feri-lo menos.

-E quanto à verdade?

-Já disse. Aquela nem mesmo era eu. Aquilo era uma louca com os nervos a flor da pele e a bebida comandando as ações. Ou achou mesmo que eu ficaria com você em outra situação? Me poupe eu tenho amor próprio.- Sirius fez cara feia e disse

-Como me garante que não vai encher a cara e se agarrar com o primeiro que tiver a oportunidade?

-Eu não sou você Black. Eu consigo aprender certas lições. Eu sei o quanto está sendo complicado. Só eu sei como isso vai me consumir aos poucos, mas é problema meu.- Os olhos dela estavam marejados e aquilo fez o Black sentir-se estranho. Sirius ouviu as vozes de James e Remus e largou o braço de Mellani. Pode ver uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto dela e a mão delicada limpar antes que outras pessoas pudessem ver.

-Hoje a noite é dos jovens- James disse empolgado.- Remus se aproximou de Mellani e passou a mão pela cintura dela possessivamente. Sirius notou aquele gesto e desviou o olhar

-E seus pais?

-Já foram.- Mellani respondeu por James- Eles costumam ficar até a hora do almoço fora.- Ela sorriu de canto- A chave de portal se ativa em dez minutos.

Sirius olhou em volta e sorriu, estavam na praça central de Godric's Hallow onde mais adiante existia um palco com um DJ trouxa tocando músicas agitadas da época. Muitos jovens de aparência bonita e descontraída dançavam e bebiam. Pareciam não perceber o frio que fazia no local. Os três marotos e Mellani entraram no meio da confusão e sentiram uma súbita mudança de ar que os fez retirar os casacos:

-Com certeza isso tem dedo bruxo.- Remus riu e abraçou Mellani pela cintura beijando-lhe o pescoço ela sorriu e ficou mais colada a ele.

-Heyyy Pontas tem um bar ali na frente que tal?-James assentiu empolgado e Sirius olhou para trás. Engoliu em seco com a visão de Mellani sem o casaco, não pode deixar de reparar nas curvas dela e meneou a cabeça negativamente. Quando espantou os pensamentos impróprios andou até ela:

-Hey tem espaço nessa bolsa?

-Sim a minha tia ampliou, mas você que se vire com seu casaco.

-Mel.- Remus chamou carinhosamente e ela bufou:

-Ok da isso aqui.- E estendeu a mão. Sirius entregou-lhe a jaqueta de couro e ela olhou para os lados e depois guardou-a junto com seu casaco e o de Remus numa bolsa pequena. James correu e jogou o casaco acertando o rosto de Mellani:

-Como você...? James seu idiota.-Ela bufou e riu ao mesmo tempo guardando a blusa de gola alta que ele tinha tirado:

-Para uma goleiro seus reflexos estão lentos de mais baixinha.- James debochou. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e Sirius saiu puxando o amigo pelos ombros:

-Vamos pegar bebida para todos nós.- E andou rápido se distanciando do casal.- Tenho que fazer uma observação. Seria bem mais divertido só nós três sem a Grant e com o Aluado solteiro, até o rato podia vir, mas da ultima vez ele queimou nosso filme.

-É porque aquelas garotas também estavam em quatro e nenhuma dela arriscaria ficar com ele.- James disse rindo e finalmente se aproximando do bar apinhado. Cerca de dez minutos depois ele voltou com duas garrafas de vinho barato e copos descartáveis, franziu o cenho quando viu Sirius fumando:

-Desde quando você faz isso?

-Desde sempre quer um?

-Não valeu.- Falou James rindo e achando que o cigarro combinava perfeitamente com o espírito do melhor amigo- Vamos abrir essa garrafa.

-Opa.-Sirius se balançava agitado ao ritmo da musica com o cigarro preso aos lábios. Ele sorria e pegava a garrafa da mão de James. Abriu com habilidade e despejou o conteúdo nos copos estendidos que o de óculos segurava- É hoje que eu dou perda total.- James começou a rir. Sirius retirou o cigarro dos lábios e o prendeu entre os dedos. Com a mesma mão segurou a garrafa numa proeza duvidosa. James arqueou as sobrancelhas e Sirius levantou o copo descartável- Vamos brindar porque...

-Beber sem brindar sete anos de azar.- Ele ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele e se deparou com uma loira que era o seu tipo. Sorriu de canto e levantou o copo:

-As novas amizades.- Falou com seu sorriso mais cafajeste e a garota sorriu de canto maliciosa:

-E a diversão.- Levantou o copo com um conteúdo azul duvidoso. James riu - Eu sou Jeniffer e está é minha amiga Camila.- James engoliu em seco e tomou o conteúdo do copo para refrescar a garganta que ficou subitamente seca. A garota ao lado da loira era tão delicada que parecia uma fada. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, mas diferente dos de Lílian os dela pareciam um mar de lava de tão claro e alaranjado que era. A pele dela era tão lisa e clara que a garota parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Seus cabelos eram curtos acima dos ombros e completamente repicados. Ela tinha os olhos castanhos e os cílios eram tão alaranjados quanto seus cabelos:

-Muito prazer garotas sou James Potter.- E estendeu a mão para a ruiva que sorriu:

-Camila Parker.- Ela sorriu e corou quando recebeu um beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu e olhou-a atentamente. Se espantou ao ver que os olhos dela estavam azuis e muito escuros:

-Seus olhos não eram castanhos?-Ele perguntou confuso e Jeniffer olhou para Camila de olhos arregalados. A ruiva deu de ombros e sorriu:

-Deve ter bebido muito.- James sorriu e Sirius resolveu parar a conversa dele. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Jeniffer e disse:

-Estamos com nossos amigos lá atrás gostariam de nos acompanhar?

-Eu não sei eu...-Camila parecia tímida e Jeniffer logo se meteu no meio da duvida da outra:

-Com certeza, mas só se souber dançar.

-Vai ficar surpreendida com os meus talentos.-E saiu puxando-a sendo seguido por James e Camila que parecia desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Camila estava sentindo-se tensa e feliz ao mesmo tempo. James era cavalheiro e estava fazendo-a rir "Oh puxa como é bonito" pensou enquanto ele ria lhe contando uma história engraçada que viveu no verão:

-Oh ali estão.- Ele apontou para um rapaz e uma garota que dançavam de frente um para o outro de forma divertida, a garota parecia empolgada e o garoto estava tímido:

-Heyyyy Aluadoooo vem aqui.- James definitivamente estava ficando alegre por culpa do vinho e Camila estava rindo do jeito dele. Ela observou os dois se aproximando e sentiu o coração disparar tamanha a impressão que teve quando o rapaz se aproximou sorrindo de lado de um jeito criança e ao mesmo tempo tímido:

-Ah Alou. Sou Remus Lupin.

-Muito prazer.- Camila sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele, encantou-se com o Maroto e tentou se controlar- Sou Camila Parker.

-E eu sou Mellani Grant.- Ela quase abriu a boca ao observar a garota de branco a sua frente, ela era a pessoa mais linda que tinha isto na vida:

-Muito pra-prazer.

-Eu e Remus estávamos preocupados já James, mas está explicado.- Mellani sorriu maliciosa- Meu primo tem uma queda por ruivas que você nem imagina.

-Primo? Vocês são primos?

-Sim e Remus e Mellani namoram é como se ele fosse meu cunhado e...-Camila arregalou os olhos e riu sentindo-se constrangida por ter se encantado com o namorado de outra garota. Balançou a cabeça tentando se controlar, mas foi em vão e ela pode sentir a energia emocional em seu corpo correr furiosamente:

-Oh não. -Ela murmurou e James, Mellani e Remus arregalaram os olhos enquanto ela os olhava sem saber o que dizer, seus cabelos que eram ruivos estavam ficando rosa chiclete:

-O que...-Mellani parecia empolgada.- Ah meu Merlim você é metamorfoga.

-Oh Vocês são bruxos que alivio.- Ela suspirou- Eu insisti com Jeniffer que ainda não consigo controlar minha energia mágica, mas ela queria tanto vir e aí... Oh Merlim Oh Merlim.-Ela se abanou. Seus cabelos ficaram azuis e seus olhos amarelos- Preciso voltar ao normal antes que as pessoas comecem a notar, eu não queria vir para um lugar trouxa não queria, mas a Jeniffer ela... Oh Jenifferrrr.-E raiva fez com que o cabelo mudasse para um vermelho vivo. James começou a rir:

-Ei fique calma e tente se concentrar se não é pior.- Ela olhou para James envergonhada e os cabelos voltaram a ficar rosa. Remus suspirou e segurou-a pelos ombros:

-Senhorita Parker feche seus olhos.- Ela obedeceu apreensiva e agitada e ele murmurou de forma alta para que sua voz se sobrepusesse a música local- Agora sente a energia em seu corpo?-Ela assentiu ainda apreensiva e de cenho franzido- Canalize essa energia pense que ela está se acalmando aos poucos.- Camila fez o que Remus lhe pediu e sentiu as suas emoções se acalmando. Abriu os olhos lentamente vendo olhos âmbar lhe fitando, sentiu um solavanco e piscou lembrando-se de seu pai e em seguida se afastando:

-Obrigada.- Murmurou envergonhada e James a abraçou:

-Isso acontece nas melhores famílias.- Remus sorriu e ainda estava meio tonto devido a proximidade que ficou da garota, ela era linda e parecia uma fada. Seus cabelos foram voltando lentamente para um laranja natural e quando ela abriu os olhos a cor de chocolate que o fitou fizeram o garoto sorrir tranquilo. Sentiu Mellani segurando seu braço e a olhou sorrindo, tinha se impressionado com Camila, mas os olhos azuis tão profundos que o olhavam naquele instante e pediam um beijo eram os olhos que ele mais apreciava e contava os segundos para observar. Sorriu e sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Correspondeu ao beijo, era triste não poder curtir seu relacionamento do modo que gostaria, mas envolver Mellani em algo mais profundo como sua família e todo seu drama pessoal seria crueldade. Ela parecia não se importar com seus segredos com tanto que fosse sincero com seus sentimentos. Ele a abraçou forte e murmurou entre o beijo:

-Te adoro.

-Eu também.-E riram

-Heyyy chega de melasso e vamos beber ok?- A voz de Sirius disse sobrepondo-se a música. Mellani assentiu empolgada e Camila e Remus olharam desconfiados:

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia.- Falaram juntos e se olharam rindo:

-Hoje é festa.- Mellani disse tomando o copo da mão do primo e virando em apenas um gole. James alegre como estava disse rindo:

-E sem adultos então vamos aproveitarrrrr.-E puxou Camila pela cintura para dançar entregando a garrafa de vinho a Mellani que virou no gargalo e entregou a Remus:

-Acho que um gole não tem problema.- E tomou um pouco direto do gargalo:

-Ahhh não você vai tomar direito.- E praticamente obrigou o loiro a virar metade da garrafa ele soluçou e sorriu. Sirius apareceu ao lado de Remus bem bêbado e disse de modo meio mole e alegre:

-Isso aí Aluadoooo continua assim.

James sorriu e enlaçou a cintura de Camila quando uma música lenta começou ao som da voz suave do rapaz da banda:

-E você estuda em Hogwarts?

-Sim e você?

-Em casa...Estudava, acho que vou para Hogwarts ou alguma escola francesa como meu pai gostaria.

-Seu pai é muito rígido?

-Ele era sim, mas muito amoroso.

-Ele faleceu?-James perguntou se mexendo com habilidade e fazendo-os girar lentamente, ela deitou no ombro dele e suspirou:

-Sim, faz um ano e eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar.- James decidiu mudar de assunto e rodopiou lentamente ambos se mexiam ao ritmo da música:

-Você me lembra muito uma colega de Hogwarts.-O tom dele não deixou dúvidas e Camila afastou a cabeça do ombro dele. Sorriu olhando-o:

-Como é?

-O que?-Ele perguntou confuso e ela suspirou:

-Como é se apaixonar?-Ele soltou um barulho estranho pelo nariz e deu de ombros:

-Não há como explicar apenas... É doloroso.

-Pensei que fosse algo bonito.

-Quando se é correspondido...-Ele balançou a cabeça confuso- Olha só bêbado mesmo para eu falar sobre isso. -Ela riu e se aproximou:

-Você parece ser uma pessoa muito legal.- Murmurou, mas devido à proximidade ele entendeu . Ela acariciou lhe o rosto- E é muito bonito.

-Você está tentando conseguir um beijo senhorita Parker?

-Talvez... Esquecer os problemas por apenas uma noite seja o suficiente senhor Potter.- Ele sorriu e assentiu:

-Ser humano é pecado?

-Ser infeliz que o é.- Ele abaixou-se e inclinou a cabeça. Seus lábios se encontraram de maneira carinhosa.

Mellani ouviu os acordes conhecido tocarem alto e separou os lábios de Remus.

-EU ADORO ESSA MÚSICA!- Ela gritou bem bêbada e saiu correndo. O licantropo viu Sirius fazer a mesma coisa com a menina que estava beijando... Ou tentando sugar a alma, que seja. Ele e Jeniffer saíram correndo mais atrás e viram os outros dois perto do palco pulando.

-If you start me up- Mellani gritou saltitando. Sirius deu um esbarrão nela e começou a pular e gritar junto

-If you start me up I'll never stop!- E o Maroto começou a pular na direção de Mellani. Ela pulava de volta esbarrando nele. Saltitavam empolgados gritando a música. Viraram um de frente para o outro. Mellani fingiu tocar uma guitarra e começou a balançar os cabelos rapidamente. Sirius riu e quando ela o olhou ele cantou gritando- You make a grown man cry, you make a grown man cry, you make a grown man cry!- Mellani o encarou rindo e gritou ao ritmo da música

-Spread out the oil, the gasoline…- E virou para o palco levantando o indicador e o dedo mínimo fazendo o símbolo preferido de sua vida- I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machineeeeeeeeeee HUHULLLLLLLL- Eles ficaram pulando e cantando de maneira empolgada. Remus cruzou os braços e ficou rindo vendo o modo como os dois gostavam da música. Logo depois a banda emendou em The Who. Mellani e Sirius pularam mais ainda e praticamente compartilharam uma garrafa de vinho ficando muito mais bêbados do que já estavam. Se esbarravam e quase fizeram um bate cabeça.

Quando amanheceu os quatro voltaram para casa caminhando e se divertindo muito:

-Sabe, nós devíamos começar a fazer festas assim todas as vezes que a Grifinória ganhasse, com o apoio do alunos mais velhos seriamos os reis das festas, e por consequência mais garotas para nós.- Sirius disse querendo incutir essa ideia em James que estava tão bêbado que assentiu empolgado enquanto tomava o ultimo gole da garrafa de vinho e jogava-a longe:

-Hey isso se a diretora da nossa casa não descobrir.- Falou Remus também bêbado:

-Mas quem disse que vai rolar quando ela estiver acordada?-Sirius falou arrogante e continuou empolgado- Precisamos ampliar nossas festas de aniversário também, nada de reuniões intimas com meia dúzia de pessoas e docinhos.

-Conordooooo.-James disse- Finalmente o larrr.-E foi até o portão murmurando alguma senha e este se abriu. Os quatro entraram rindo e se divertindo. James logo foi tomar banho. Mellani foi para o seu quarto e começou a retirar a roupa. Deslizou o vestido pelo corpo ficando com um conjunto de renda cor pêssego. O sutiã era meia taça tomara que caia com fecho frontal e a calcinha era num tamanho normal, ela estava se sentindo sexy com aquela roupa de baixo. Estar bêbada ajudava a ter pensamentos idiotas. Acabou pensando no quanto tinha mudado exteriormente e no quanto estava mudando interiormente:

-Por que estou tão estranha?-Ela esticou a mão com a intenção de abrir o closet e pegar uma toalha, mas a porta se abriu e Remus entrou dizendo:

-Mellani o James e o Sirius estão nadando pelados na piscina lá fora e está começando a nevar.- Ele ria muito- Eles não querem sair de lá, vão morrer congelados e...-O rapaz engoliu em seco ao ver como ela estava e suspirou- Eu devia ter batido.- Ela revirou os olhos e andou até a porta fechando-a. A loira virou para Remus:

-Você devia ter me beijado.- E andou até ele abraçando-o , despojando o Maroto do casaco para em seguida puxar a nuca dele e beijá-lo. Remus gemeu e puxou-a pela cintura. Mellani estava se sentindo culpada pelo o que fez a ele e decidiu recompensá-lo- _Remus_.- Ela começou a puxá-lo com força e beijá-lo de maneira faminta. O loiro suspirou a andou em direção a cama enquanto sentia sua ereção dar sinais. Sentiu vergonha e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Mellani puxou-lhe o cinto e as calças foram ao chão. O garoto as chutou e sentiu-se nervoso. Engoliu em seco, ela pegou as mãos dele e levou aos seios. Ele gemeu sentindo a textura macia e empurrou-a de encontro à cama. Eles caíram de atravessado e ela não parou de beijar e morder os lábios dele. O rapaz sentia um calor anormal e começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa. Ela retirou a camisa dele e abriu os olhos vendo as cicatrizes por todo o peito e braços. Uma particularmente maior e com mais destaque vinha desde o pomo de adão até o meio do peito. Aquela lhe chamou muita atenção. Mellani tremeu e o olhou nos olhos. Remus se afastou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Ela viu as costas dele maculadas por todas aquelas cicatrizes e engoliu em seco:

-Desculpe-me.- Ele murmurou- Por isso não queria, por isso você não me merece Mellani...Merlim nós somos tão jovens.- Murmurou confuso e ela suspirou se aproximando. Abraçou-o pelas costas. Ter consciência de que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras a deixou sensibilizada. Remus só podia ser um lobisomem, ela não era tapada. Ele sempre sumia na lua cheia. Tinha olhos amarelados, e uma serie de comportamentos estranhos. Aquelas marcas pelo corpo só podiam significar isso.

-Oh Remus.- Ela começou a beijar-lhe todas as cicatrizes com um cuidado sem igual. Remus se arrepiava a cada toque- Meu Remus.- E ele se virou abraçando-a e fazendo-a deitar. Seu coração estava tão cheio de amor e carinho que era impossível não se sentir afetado por ela. Ele apoiou os cotovelos no colchão e suspirou com a visão de Mellani. Ela era perfeita, os cabelos castanhos claros misturados com loiro espalhados pelo colchão, os seios fartos quase saindo do sutiã, os lábios inchados devido aos beijos, tudo o convidava a dar um passo adiante:

-Minha.- Murmurou sentindo algo intenso. Ela o olhou nos olhos com preocupação e carinho. Queria tanto vê-lo bem, mas via muito mais nos olhos dele do que o que existia dentro dela- Você...-Ele suspirou- Me deixa confuso e me puxa para dentro de algum lugar em mim que eu não conheço e não controlo.- Em seguida ele a beijou. Mellani conseguiu pensar por um momento no quanto era jovem e se tinha alguma responsabilidade para fazer sexo, mas acabou cedendo, os beijos de Remus eram carinhosos e o toque dele era cheio de amor e ternura. Ela só conseguiu responder desta mesma forma:

-Queremos fazer. Isso que importa.- E tornou a beijá-lo deixando-o despir as peças que ainda vestia. Fazendo-o tocar onde nunca ninguém a tocou. Quando ele finalmente estava pronto ela o deixou tomar seu corpo para si. Uniu-se a ele de forma completa, arrepiou-se ao ouvir os gemidos dele contra seu ouvido, unindo-se aos seus. Ela sabia que era a primeira vez de ambos. Ser jovem e imatura. Serem cheios de inseguranças e conflitos não importou. Queriam satisfazer-se um no outro. Entregaram-se as sensações de prazer que os dominava e quando estava perto do ápice por orientação de Mellani Remus teve o cuidado de derramar-se fora dela. Ainda ofegantes e abraçados ela sussurrou

-E... Em Hogwarts eu posso fazer um feitiço. É a única vez sabe? Coito interrompido.

-Essa não é a coisa mais bonita de se ouvir depois da sua primeira vez.- Eles riram e Remus beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

-Só estava justificando. E você... Foi muito bem.- Murmurou sonolenta e se ajeitou na cama abraçando-o. Sentiu o corpo quente e suado dele contra o seu. Sorriu e abraçou-o protetoramente, ele suspirou e puxou o edredom cobrindo-os:

-Temos até a hora do almoço.

-Perfeito.- Ela murmurou ajeitando-o em seus braços. Remus estava sentindo-se amado e protegido nos braços dela de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido desde que foi atacado com apenas oito anos de idade. Ele ouvia as batidas ritmadas do coração de Mellani e a maciez dos seios dela contra seu rosto. Foi levado a terra dos sonhos de modo languido e satisfeito.

James acordou por volta da uma da tarde com uma coruja de seus pais avisando que estavam chegando. Viu o colchão de Sirius ocupado por seu corpo esparramado folgadamente. Decidiu ir até o quarto de hospedes ver se Remus estava confortável. Ele realmente achava engraçado o fato de Sirius preferir dormir em seu quarto e ficar confabulando planos noite adentro. O moreno andou pelo corredor, mas quando entrou no quarto Remus não estava por lá. Deduziu que ele estava no banheiro e decidiu chamar sua prima para ajudá-lo com sugestões de comidas para os Elfos preparem. Abriu a porta dela sem ao menos bater, tinham essa intimidade, um já tinha pego o outro em situação bem constrangedora por diversas vezes e para não fugir a regra aquela foi mais uma situação que ele preferia não ter visto. Remus estava deitado com ela embaixo do edredom e ele pode perceber que estavam nus. James fez uma careta de nojo. O amigo dormia com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e Mellani o abraçava protetoramente. Ele saiu lentamente e fechou a porta. Fez uma careta de nojo. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta com certa violência. Ouviu as vozes dos dois preocupados e em seguida Mellani apareceu colocando apenas a cabeça para fora do quarto.

-Que foi?- A preocupação dela era engraçada. James revirou os olhos

-Só vim avisar o casal que o Pai e a Mãe tão chegando.- Mellani ficou corada.

-James... Er...

-Me poupe. Você... Essa é sua forma de se desculpar?- Mellani deu de ombros- Ensina a Lily a se desculpar comigo assim então.- Mellani empurrou o rosto de James e fechou a porta.

**N/A²: Esse momento da Mellani e do Remus não foi uma hot, só pra deixar bem claro, minhas hots não são assim, elas são mais... Intensas(por falta de palavra melhor). Bem não me matem pelo o que o Sirius fez, nem tenham ódio da Mel, algumas coisas simplesmente estavam muito obvias que aconteceriam. Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e dizer que estou imensamente feliz com isso. Sobre Jily. Esse capitulo a Lily nem apareceu, mas no próximo terá muito Jily. Como podem perceber eu sempre estou alternando o destaque dos personagens por caps. Um sempre será mais Jilly e o outro voltado para o resto da turma. Espero que tenham curtido e comentem, por favor. Galera que favoritou e não está comentando, por favor, sejam legais comigo e me deem um incentivo. Bjks té mais.**


	18. Capitulo 17- Lily faz uma descoberta

**Capitulo Dezessete: Lily faz uma descoberta.**

**Sem betagem mas relidos diversas vezes, desculpem algum erro. Beijos.**

**Um simples fato pode mudar a concepção que você tem de alguém? Quanto vai relutar? Quanto vai mudar? Quanto você é capaz de enxergar?**

Lílian olhou a sua volta a estação estava apinhada de estudantes voltando das férias de natal, reconheceu seu amigo Severus Snape e correu até ele abraçando-o por trás:

-Feliz natal.- Ele ficou tenso e em seguida virou sorrindo envergonhado:

-Obrigado, para você também.- Ele voltaria a falar se não fosse Avery chamando e balançando um pergaminho:

-Nós passamos.- Severus saiu correndo e olhou preocupado para Lílian que o olhava curiosa:

-Hey te vejo em Hogwarts?

-Sim.

-Ok até.

-Até.- Ela deu as costas para ele e o garoto olhou para o colega fuzilando-o- Escuta seu imbecil não é para que todos saibam ok?-O outro assentiu de forma torpe e ele saiu andando.

-E aí sua metida não fala mais com os delinquentes?-Lílian sorriu e estendeu a mão para Mellani:

-Oi Mel como foi seu fim de ano?-Mellani a olhou sorrindo radiante e a abraçou. Lílian ficou sem graça e sorriu:

-O melhor do mundo.

-Mesmo com Black junto?-Mellani bufou e ficou corada ao se lembrar do que houve no restaurante:

-Lílian.- Ela olhou seriamente para a ruiva- Eu preciso te contar duas coisas muito sérias.

-Ok vamos embarcar e encontrar uma cabine.- Mellani assentiu e entraram no trem- E seus tios?

-Estão conversando com James sobre assunto de "garoto" eu realmente não sei qual a frescura agora, mas eles resolveram que certas coisas eu não posso escutar porque se tivessem colocado esse filtro antes eu não seria tão odiada pelas outras garotas.- Lílian olhou-a incrédula:

-É serio mesmo?

-Sim.- Começaram a andar pelo trem. Mellani ajeitou o casaco de couro que usava, ele era de mangas longas, mas curto, chegava apenas um pouco abaixo dos seios. Ela usava uma camisa preta por baixo que parecia uma segunda pele e uma calça de cintura bem alta como ditava a moda. A calça era jeans num azul bem claro. Nos pés a menina usava um par de converse preto que comprou quando foi a Londres trouxa com Lílian. Seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo de cavalo:

-Você passou lubrificante ou óleo para conseguir vestir essa calça?-Mellani riu e negou com a cabeça:

-Depois de entrar na calça do uniforme do time qualquer outra coisa é fichinha.

-Ninguém mandou ter um traseiro tão bem servido.- Lílian brincou. Mellani corou e riu finalmente achando uma cabine. Quando iria abrir a porta ouviu uma voz animada e enojada:

-LILYYYY.

-Eca.- Mellani abriu a boca e colocou o dedo do meio como se forçasse um vomito e Lílian revirou os olhos:

-Cortney.- A ruiva sorriu. Bones beijou o rosto de Lílian e saiu puxando-a pelo pulso:

-Marie e Alice estão na primeira cabine, você nem sabe como fez falta no ano novo...-Por um instante Cortney olhou para Mellani e ela teve a estranha esperança de que a chamariam para ir junto, mas a loira a olhou de cima abaixo:

-Meu Merlim essa garota se veste de forma pervertida.

-Ela está muito original isso sim.- Lílian defendeu indo com Cortney só porque queria ver Alice. Evans estranhou um pouco a atitude da outra que estava um tanto quanto afastada depois do episódio com Siris e Dorcas. Mudando de assunto Coryney murmurou:

-Você precisa saber como foi nossa viagem de final de ano. Meus pais nos deixaram sozinhas na casa de praia e Frank apareceu junto com amigos...-Lílian olhou para trás pedindo ajuda para Mellani. Ela apenas sorriu amarelo e entrou na cabine sozinha. A ruiva seguiu pelo corredor meio forçada e meio pela própria curiosidade. Mellani engoliu em seco enquanto fechava a porta da cabine e sentava com os pés nos bancos. Resolveu deitar com a cabeça virada para a janela e as pernas estiradas no assento. Fitou o teto e suspirou enfiando a mão no bolso da jaqueta de couro. Pegou o maço de cigarros que tinha comprado escondido dos tios e até de James, ascendeu com a varinha e levou aos lábios tragando:

-Droga.- Sua voz saiu embargada, precisava de Lílian naquele momento e ela não percebeu o quanto a sua situação estava critica. Não percebeu que ela precisava contar o que houve no seu final de ano. Ela se deixou levar por Cortney e a deixou para trás. Mellani soltou a fumaça lentamente e em seguida tragou novamente pensando em como a amiga era querida e ela era uma excluída. Soltou a fumaça e tragou com mais vontade quase engasgando e segurando as lágrimas. Ela não fazia questão de ter amigas como Cortney e seu grupo, e até que Dorcas e ela tinham uma relação amigável. Não eram muito próximas, mas Mellani já conseguia dizer que a menina era uma colega mais confiável. Ela tinha Lílian e James, mas às vezes tentava entender porque as pessoas a tratavam mal antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Lembrou-se da viagem à suíça com seus tios, James fez amizade com as crianças e foi apresentá-la, nenhuma queria brincar com ela e sempre a deixavam de fora das melhores brincadeiras, ou quando entrou em Hogwarts e ouviu algumas garotas da Corvinal zombarem de seu jeito:

-Vacas hipócritas.- Murmurou tragando novamente e ficando mais calma, lembrou-se exatamente das palavras de uma delas "Ela pode ser linda, mas é um vaca. Aposto que é dessas que dorme até com a próprio primo". Aquilo realmente a deixou pé da vida. Se tinha uma coisa que a fazia enlouquecer era colocar em cheque o seu relacionamento com James. - E depois do time ficou pior.- Murmurou irritada- Idiotas invejosas, só porque eu sou melhor que elas em tudo que me proponho a fazer.- Ela sabia que metade desse ódio era porque os garotos a perseguiam. Mellani se irritava muito com isso, a maioria dos garotos não queria ter amizade com ela, queriam apenas ficar com ela e tentar leva-la para cama. Não porque se sentiam de fato atraídos pelo conjunto que ela fazia e sim por ela ser muito bonita e não dar bola para ninguém. Era uma questão de conquista para se gabarem depois. Aquilo conseguia a irritar mais do que as meninas. Lembrou-se quando Flacther tentou agarrá-la em Hogsmead e em como os garotos sempre a olhavam como se fosse um bife suculento. Ela não se deixava pensar nessas coisas porque se magoava. Saber que os garotos só se aproximavam para querer... _Prová-la_, era horrível. Ela gostaria de ter mais amigos além de James. Sentiu falta de Carter ele sempre foi seu amigo sem interesses pervertidos. Tragou novamente vendo um grupo de garotas risonhas passar e olhá-la com ar de reprovação. A garota prendeu o cigarro entre os dentes e sorriu de canto da forma mais maliciosa que podia. Com um braço atrás da cabeça e o outro livre ela levantou a mão e mostrou o dedo médio para o grupo. As meninas olharam com nojo e saíram dali ofendidas. Começou a rir e fechou os olhos.

-Por isso me odeiam.- Disse pra si ainda rindo e jogou o resto minúsculo do cigarro no chão. Ascendeu outro logo em seguida. Fechou os olhos tragando com vontade. Reclusa em suas reflexões não ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar:

-Mellani que porcaria está fazendo?-A voz de seu primo retumbou pela cabine e ela abriu os olhos:

-Estou fumando. Não enche.- Levantou pronta para sair dali. James a olhou indignado. Com toda a magoa que estava à menina acabou descontando no primo:

-Você sabe o que isso vai causar no seu pulmão?

-Não me enche o saco James.- Esbarrou nele com força e saiu no corredor. Foi para o compartimento das bagagens evitando ser pega. Abriu a janela debruçando-se nela tragando seu cigarro em paz:

-Eu estava aqui primeiro então caí fora.- Ouviu a voz de Sirius e franziu o cenho. Ignorou-o e continuou sentindo o vento frio no rosto e tragando lentamente. Ele debruçou-se na janela estava com uma jaqueta de couro e calça jeans. Usavam o mesmo estilo. Ele também estava com um cigarro nos lábios:

-Eu só quero ficar em paz.- E pela primeira vez ele não retrucou, ficou calado ao lado dela apreciando o cigarro e a paisagem- Odeio essa escola.

-Você se odeia é diferente.- Ela o olhou irritada- Se não fosse tão cabeça dura gostaria daqui.

-Olha quem fala.

-Eu posso agir como um homem porque sou um.- Ela o olhou indignada:

-Por que você não vai tomar no rabo? Machista hipócrita. - Espremeu o cigarro na costa da mão dele. Sirius gritou mais de raiva do que de dor. Mellani saiu dali trancando-o sozinho no compartimento:

-Você vai me pagar caro Grant vai me pagar sua maluca de merda.

-Estou preocupado com a Mel.- James murmurou para Remus enquanto entravam na carruagem rumo a Hogwarts. O loiro o olhou curioso e ele disse – Ela estava sozinha na cabine com uma cara de choro e ela sempre está com a Lily ou enchendo o ranhoso com a gente.

-A Lily tem outras amigas James vai ver apenas foi falar alguma coisa com elas e logo voltou.

-Você fez a ela algo que eu deveria saber? Por que ela parecia muito magoada.- Remus ficou tenso e corou. James bufou- Fora transar com ela.- Lupin corou de forma inimaginável e James riu sarcástico:

-C-como você...?

-Digamos que ela não trancou a porta.- O loiro assentiu de modo torpe e engoliu em seco:

-Se você quiser me bater tem todo o direito eu só eu só... Aconteceu ok?

-Aconteceu, _aconteceu_...-James disse nervoso- Olha eu sei que você é um cara bacana Aluado. Você, Sirius e Peter são meus melhores amigos e sei também que a Mellani é esperta o suficiente para saber o que deve e o que não deve fazer ok?-Remus assentiu- Mas saber isso não me faz conseguir achar natural uma garota de catorze anos perdendo a virgindade ainda mais sendo a Mel... Eu sou virgem e falando de forma franca, não me sinto preparado para fazer sexo. Saber que a minha prima, a garotinha que eu cuidei e que eu tento cuidar está fazendo isso é estranho ok?-Remus não sabia mais onde enfiar o rosto de tanta vergonha que sentia. Começou a gaguejar muito tentando se desculpar, mas James o interrompeu- Eu só preciso me acostumar. Como quando ela entrou para o time. Só questão de costume.- Remus suspirou aliviado, mas a sensação durou poucos segundos.- Mas tem uma coisa me incomodando nisso tudo.

-O que?-Ele estava assustado e James achou aquilo engraçado:

-Vocês namorando sério e escondido, qual é a porra do problema?-Eles subiram na carruagem e ficaram esperando Sirius e Peter que tinham desaparecido:

-James, eu... Tenho vergonha.

-Vergonha da Mel? Você está maluco? Ela é linda.

-Não dela, tenho vergonha da minha situação. Você sabe que eu moro num cômodo só e se eu tornasse isso publico uma hora seus tios cobrariam uma reunião em família como foi antes e...-Remus olhou-o amargurado- Meu pai vive bêbado. Desde que fui atacado.-James assentiu. Ele já sabia daquilo:

-Mas, a Mel vai entender.

-Nem é tanto a Mellani. São seus pais, e agora saber que o pai dela é dono da Sky. Céus se um deles descobrir minha família desequilibrada... E tenho horror a pena e não quero que tenham isso por mim. –James cerrou os olhos e disse ofendido:

-Você deveria saber Aluado que como seus amigos a ultima coisa que sentiríamos seria pena.- Ele o olhou confuso- Nós somos seus irmãos cara, nós te amamos como alguém da família e você devia saber muito bem disso.- Remus assentiu:

-Eu sinto muito é só que às vezes sou tão inseguro que...

-Remus é mesmo só este motivo para você não tornar o que tem com a Mel oficial?

-Eu gosto tanto dela, mas tanto que chega a sufocar.- Eles se olharam nos olhos- Você deve me entender.- James assentiu- Mas...Às vezes eu tenho receio de cair sabe? De acordar e não tê-la mais ao meu lado. Muitas vezes eu tenho medo desse sonho acabar, e se isso acontecer eu não quero que todos saibam o porquê...Não quero que saibam que fui rejeitado e...-Ele suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos- É estúpido isso, mas é como me sinto e só estou falando isso para você porque é o irmão dela e merece uma explicação.- James sorriu compreendendo Remus. Embora não aceitasse aquilo completamente entendia como ele se sentia:

-De certa forma o jeito da Mellani ver as coisas não inspira muita confiança.

-Não é isso.- Remus falava calmo e baixo- O jeito que ela me trata faz com que eu confie muito nela.- James engoliu em seco lembrando-se da cena que presenciou e sentiu-se mal pelo amigo, mas se sentiria pior ainda se acabasse com o pouco de felicidade que ele tinha conquistado- Mas é complicado sei lá... E eu sei que devo contar a ela.

-Você quem decide cara.- Ele olhou para além de Remus e avistou Sirius e Peter vindo em sua direção. Eles subiram na carruagem e James viu como Sirius chamava a atenção de Remus e o abraçava em certas brincadeiras. Quando encontrou com os olhos do melhor amigo pode ver uma grande culpa e amor fraternal. James sorriu incentivando as brincadeiras e entendendo o quanto Os Marotos eram mais do que quatro meninos. Era algo importante para os quatro. Eram melhores amigos, eram uma família e nada poderia se intrometer entre eles. Suspirou pensando como seria difícil apunhalar Remus pelas costas, sabendo do segredo e não lhe alertando. James parecia perceber exatamente o que iria acontecer mais para frente, mas preferiu não pensar naquilo, não enquanto as coisas ainda estavam funcionando em perfeição.

_/_

-Olá meus queridos.- A senhora Sawyer cumprimentou os alunos feliz. Mellani entrou e estancou na porta da sala quando viu quem estava ao lado da mulher. Sorriu feliz:

-Carter?

-Mel...-Ele pigarreou e empertigou-se- Senhorita Grant.- Ela o olhou confusa. O antigo capitão apontou para as mesas e ela sentou-se na primeira carteira. Lílian sentou-se ao seu lado e quando todos os alunos foram acomodados à professora pediu atenção:

-Bem, muitos aqui devem conhecer o senhor Patrick Carter certo?- Quase toda a sala assentiu- Ele voltou a Hogwarts para fazer um estagio em nome da academia de Aurores.- Um reboliço se fez presente- Como eu espero que a maioria de vocês saibam, a situação em torno da Europa bruxa está um tanto quanto complicada. O senhor Carter veio até nós com o propósito de lhes ensinar técnicas duas vezes por semana com o meu auxilio. Ele está na academia de Aurores ainda e isso contará pontos tanto para a formação dele no ministério quanto na de vocês em Hogwarts.- Sirius levantou a mão e Carter segurou o riso por vê-lo ter que fazer aquilo

-Defesa pessoal?

-Sim. Basicamente senhor Black. Ele ficará conosco por um período de dois anos, é o que constitui a formação dele.

-Vai voltar a morar no castelo?- Mellani perguntou

-Não.- Carter respondeu – Mas estarei aqui todas as segundas e quintas.

-E esse curso extra implica em provas depois?- James perguntou interessado

-Certamente que ajudará vocês com os NOM's.- A professora disse empolgada.- Bem já podemos começar hoje o que acham?- Os alunos levantaram empolgados e começaram a arrumar as carteiras de acordo com as instruções da professora.

Severus sorriu ao sentir o abraço de Lílian. Estavam num corredor afastado dentro da biblioteca:

-Você não foi me ver esse natal.- Ela sussurrou tímida.

-E-eu... Tinha coisas pra fazer. Que história foi aquela do Potter com um visgo atrás de você?

-Ah, ele está meio obcecado.- Ela virou para a prateleira e começou a passar os olhos nas lombadas dos livros. Procurava um sobre rituais de magia branca- Vive me enchendo, desde que terminei com Peterson.

-E como você está sobre isso?

-Bem. Acho que eu não era apaixonada por ele. Nós continuamos amigos.- Severus suspirou um pouco mais aliviado

-E o Cor?- O suspiro da amiga não o animou

-Eu sei lá. Ele tem umas crises de ciúme principalmente quando o Potter faz alguma gracinha, mas... Ele tem que saber o que quer da vida.

-Ele gosta de você.

-O Gabriel? Não sei não em Sev.

-Não ele. O Potter. Gosta mesmo de você, da pra perceber.- Lílian corou e virou encarando o amigo

-Isso é completamente um problema dele. E ele não gosta de mim. Já disse, tem alguma aposta estupida aí.

-Mas se for verdade? Que chances ele tem?

-Nenhuma.- Ela disse revirando os olhos- E para de achar que de uma hora pra outra eu vou cair nos braços dele. Não é assim que funciona.

-Aquele dia no salão comunal, quando eu o azarei e ele ficou de cabeça para baixo...-Severus corou- Você olhou pra barriga dele.- Foi a vez da ruiva ficar vermelha

-Cala essa boca Severus. Eu fiquei curiosa, tinha tanta gente olhando. Mas não foi nada de mais. Qual é o problema com você? Até parece que se importa tanto.

-Eu me importo.

-Se importasse não ficaria sem jeito de falar comigo em publico.

-Lily, não é isso...

-Eu sei exatamente o que é. Você está na Sonserina. Isso está te mudando.

-E você na Grifinória e está te mudando também.- Ela suspirou

-Eu não quero discutir com você. Não com _você_.

-Eu vou fingir que suas amigas não me olham com desprezo.

-Digo o mesmo sobre Avery e Dolohov. Eles são uns escrotos.

-Ok Lily. Desculpe-me a grosseria.- Ela sorriu para ele. Estava irritada com o fato de ter realmente reparado e o pior apreciado a barriga de James.

-Parece que estamos discutindo tanto ultimamente. Principalmente quando estamos em Hogwarts.- Severus suspirou e pela primeira vez tomou a iniciativa abraçando a amiga. Lílian ficou positivamente surpresa e abraçou-o de volta com carinho.

-Desculpa Lily. Eu não quero que se sinta mal por eu ser um idiota.- Nem ele sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem para falar aquelas coisas. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dela e fechou os olhos. Sorriu feliz sentindo o cheiro de flores do cabelo da ruiva. Seu coração estava transbordando felicidade naquele momento. Se ele tivesse um sinal. Um pequeno sinal ele a beijaria. A ruiva se afastou e colocou a mão no ombro dele encarando-o de maneira intensa.

-Mesmo sendo um idiota continua sendo meu melhor amigo.- Aquele era o sinal do que ele deveria NÃO fazer. Ele sempre ficava confuso, era uma satisfação por ser importante para ela e uma dor por saber que ela nunca o veria de outra forma.

-Lílian.- Gabriel chamou no começo do corredor. Ela se afastou do amigo e olhou para o loiro. A resposta de Lílian a Gabriel deixava Severus muito incomodado. Não tanto quanto qualquer palavra trocada dela com James, mas mesmo assim. Ver as bochechas dela vermelhas e o jeito afoito que ela ficava perto do loiro, era suficiente para que machucasse seu coração apaixonado.

-Lembrou que eu existo ou essa é sua boa ação de natal atrasada?

-Será que podemos conversar? Eu gostaria de me desculpar. Por favor.- Lílian olhou para Severus e este deu de ombros

-Vai logo.

-Depois nos falamos.- Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e saiu ao lado de Gabriel. Quando estavam fora da biblioteca andaram por uns tantos corredores e foram para o pátio. Lílian pegou o cachecol na bolsa e enrolou no pescoço. Gabriel fechou a capa e pararam em frente à fonte. Sentariam na beira dela se a neve não tivesse molhado o concreto.- Fala.- Disse meio irritada

-Desse jeito você não ajuda.

-Como quer que eu ajude? Você me acusou de trair o Peterson e o pior com o Potter! Você não veio me perguntar, não veio falar nada e ficou quatro meses inteiros sem olhar na minha cara. Quer que eu faça o que? Me jogue em seus braços e agradeça sua bondade de vir me perdoar por algo que não fiz?

-Claro que não.- Ele corou e se aproximou- Eu só... Estava ajudando Peterson com o fim do _sei lá oque_ que vocês dois tinham.

-Foi ele quem me chutou.

-Eu sei, mas você não gostava dele. Seja sincera.- Lílian corou e deu um passo para trás

-Se me trouxe aqui para vir com acusações eu dispenso sua companhia.

-Não, me desculpe. Sério.- Ele deu um passo para frente e segurou as mãos dela- Lily eu quero voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Um bom amigo. Quero que eu você e Pet... Que possamos ser um grupo novamente. Lembra como era divertido?- Lílian assentiu. Ela não queria Gabriel como um bom amigo.- Eu adoro você.- Ela sorriu e ele retirou a mão direita da dela passando pelos cabelos vermelhos. A ruiva suspirou e cruzou os braços em defesa. Não queria voltar a ser apaixonada por Gabriel. A quedinha estava de bom tamanho. O olhou de cenho franzido. O rapaz se aproximou mais e ela engoliu em seco. Beijou o rosto dela longamente, perto de mais dos lábios.- Espero que possa me desculpar.

-Já estou desculpando.- Ela murmurou se afastando mediocremente e olhando-o nos olhos- Eu só não... AIIIII.- Gritou quando sentiu algo gelado em suas costas. Virou no mesmo instante e viu Sirius olhando-a de maneira desafiadora.

-Pra esfriar as coisa por aí Evans.- Ele e Remus riam.

-Francamente Lupin! Pensei que fosse um pouco descente.

-Desculpa.- Ele pediu cinicamente. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior abaixou-se pegando um punhado de neve do chão. Fez uma bolinha um tanto quanto robusta e puxou a varinha do bolso fazendo um feitiço. Sirius ria tirando sarro de Remus e mal percebeu quando a bola de neve veio em sua direção. O Black pode sentir o nariz amassar com a violência que aquilo lhe atingiu.

-Sua vaca.- Ele passou a mão pelo nariz- Meu rosto! Ai...- Esfregou o nariz com cuidado.- Aluado, está torto?

-Se estivesse você sentiria dor ok?

-Mas estou sentindo.

-Você só estaria sentindo dor.

-Ah, menos mal.- Se aproximou do amigo e sussurrou- O Pontas nos deve essa.- Quando terminou de falar Lílian passou por eles com raiva- Nervosinha em Evans.

-Vaiii te catarrr Black.- Cantarolou debochada e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Hey vem cá.- Sirius saiu puxando Remus e foram na direção de Gabriel. Cor mal percebeu quem o puxou pela capa. Sirius o encarou numa proximidade perigosa. Gabriel corou querendo sair de perto.- Escuta. Fica longe da garota do Pontas. A gente sabe que não quer nada com ela. Então caí fora ou vai sofrer as consequências.- Gabriel se sacudiu e saiu das mãos de Sirius. Olhou para os dois Marotos com um sorriso maldoso:

-Se depender de mim ele não encosta nela. Nunca.- Sirius franziu o cenho e fez um movimento agressivo indo pra cima do loiro. Remus o segurou

-Hey, vai ganhar detenção por causa desse idiota?

-Às vezes ele me irrita mais que o seboso!- Gabriel saiu andando rápido e Sirius gritou- TÁ FODIDO COR! NÃO VAI DORMIR TRANQUILO SEU FRUTINHAS.

-Sirius!-Remus repreendeu sem muito crédito. Ele ria e meneava a cabeça negativamente. Avistou Mellani ao longe fumando escondida atrás da pilastra. Sorriu. Não gostava do gosto da boca dela depois que a menina terminava seus cigarros, também repudiava o ato de fumar, mas ela parecia esquecer os problemas quando fazia aquilo e Remus não implicava. Respeitava a maneira dela de encontrar conforto.

-Ou onde se vai?- Sirius saiu andando atrás. Remus mal percebeu que já andava em direção à garota. Ele era atraído para ela de maneira inevitável.

-Hey você não pode fumar nas dependências da escola!- Mellani ficou paralisada um instante e quando percebeu que era Remus lhe deu um tapa dolorido no braço

-Seu idiota! Pensei que fosse algum monitor da Sonserina. Eu estaria muito fodida se fosse alguém de lá! Que susto Remus!- Bateu no braço dele de novo arrancando risadas travessas do rapaz.

-Aí aí ou. Eu sou monitor também. E você não pode.- Tirou o cigarro da mão dela jogando-o no chão. A bituca se apagou assim que entrou em contato com a neve. Remus sorriu e roubou um beijo casto dela. Mellani sorriu de volta

-Estou com saudades...

-Como assim? Nos vemos todos os dias.- Ela riu de um jeito malicioso e se aproximou

-Não esse tipo de saudades.- Remus corou e ela sussurrou no ouvido dele- Posso te ver hoje a noite?- O Maroto assentiu torpemente

-Caramba Aluado você some... Ouch desculpa.- Sirius disse num tom neutro. Aquilo fez Remus estranhar, afinal ele sempre dava um jeito de provocar Mellani, ou ela o provocava. Nenhum dos dois fez nada.

-Não atrapalhou nada.- O licantropo murmurou sem jeito. Mellani evitou encarar Sirius. Ele a olhou por um segundo mais longo. A menina levantou os olhos e viu os dele sobre si. Desviou o olhar calada e abraçou Remus

-Bem eu vou lá pra dentro me esquentar. Sabe, a Payton está sozinha no salão comunal.- Remus sorriu incentivando o amigo e quando este saiu ele apartou o abraço de Mellani e encarou-a desconfiado

-O que aconteceu?

-Ãh?- Mellani se fez de idiota

-Bem, vocês não se agrediram pela primeira vez em cinco anos.

-Devo estar amadurecendo. Acontece para qualquer um.

-E quanto a Sirius?

-Ele deve se cansar às vezes não?- Ela questionou querendo mudar o tema da conversa. Remus ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas achou aquilo muito estranho. Mellani puxou-o para um beijo ardente fazendo o garoto esquecer da desconfiança e ansiar para que a noite caísse e pudesse ter Mellani em seus braços novamente. De corpo e alma.

-VAIIIIIII JAMESSSS.- Lílian tapou os ouvidos quando ouviu o grito de Remus ao seu lado. Ele torcia alegremente pelos amigos. Ela percebeu que o Maroto estava um tanto quanto mais leve e feliz depois do natal. Era tão perceptível que até Dorcas o olhava intrigada de vez em quando. A ruiva decidiu tirar isso de Mellani a qualquer custo. Uma disputa acirrada pelo pomo se desenrolava no ar entre Régulos e James. Lílian não desgrudava os olhos do céu, hora vibrando por Mellani hora por toda a Grifinória.

-VAIII.- Ela gritou vendo que James tinha levado um encontrão e dava um looping no ar. Dorcas olhou para amiga percebendo que ela não desgrudava os olhos do moreno um só segundo. Deu um sorriso de lado e cutucou-a. - Que foi?- Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jogo. Seu olhar correu até Mellani que defendia em velocidade sobrenatural as goles que os artilheiros violentos da Sonserina jogavam.

-Você está torcendo pelo James? Sério?

-Pela Grifinória. VAIIII MELLL.- Gritou quando a viu rebater uma gole com o pé e lançar certeira nas mãos de Sirius.- Só porque não gosto do Potter tenho odiar quadribol? Claro que não eu adoro. E quero que nosso time vença. VAIIIIII BLACK SEU IMBECIL. JOGA NO ARO PORCARIA!- Espichou o corpo o máximo que pode. Sirius e Johnson faziam uma ótima equipe com o outro artilheiro. O Black deu um rodopio no ar e segurou a vassoura com as duas mãos. Ele tirou o corpo inteiro da vassoura e deu um chute espetacular. O goleiro da Sonserina mal viu o que o atingiu. Todos foram à loucura com a manobra bem executada.

-SIRIUS, SIRIUS.- Todos gritavam. O jogo continuava acirrado.

-E POTTER PEGA O POMO!- O locutor gritou

-O que? Eu nem vi.- Dorcas disse rindo

-GRIFINÓRIA VENCE POR 350 a 102.- James saiu voando na direção da arquibancada e Lílian sentiu o rosto corar quando viu que o rapaz vinha em sua direção. Ele planou na frente dela bagunçou os cabelos e estendeu a mão.

-Essa vitória foi pra você Lily.- Ela abriu a boca em descrença e ele deu um impulso empurrando o pomo na direção dela. A bolinha dourada não fugiu, pelo contrário. Parou quase encostando no nariz dela. A menina pegou o pomo de cenho franzido e olhou para James com uma expressão irritada

-Isso é da escola, você não tem o direito de dar a ninguém.- O sorriso dele ficou menor, mas nem por isso sumiu. Ela estendeu a mão para entregar o pomo a ele. James abriu a mão abaixo da dela e quando ela soltou a bolinha dourada os dedos dele fecharam-se no pulso dela. O Maroto a puxou para frente e se aproximou, estavam tão próximos que ela corou.

-Em desculpa a recusa do meu presente...-Ele falava baixo e com uma expressão marota.- Você podia aceitar ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo final de semana, o que acha?-Ele pode jurar que viu faíscas saindo dos olhos dela. A menina respondeu num tom de voz quase rosnado

-O dia que pensar num passeio mais criativo além de me levar onde já rodou com metade da população feminina desse castelo eu começo a pensar no seu caso.- Empurrou-o com força e saiu andando com raiva. Dorcas olhou para James sorrindo:

-Isso foi melhor que os gritos não?- Incentivou alimentando a ideia de que um dia Lílian cederia.

-Eu te adoro Dorquinhas.- James disse sorrindo largamente e indo para junto do time. Remus olhou para a loira divertido:

-Você acha mesmo?

-Acho que sim.

-Ela já te disse algo?

-Não. Na verdade ela tem muita raiva dele por tudo que faz. Principalmente porque ele fica perseguindo ela daquele jeito.- Ela sorriu e apontou para saída das arquibancada ele assentiu e começaram a andar junto com todos os outros alunos- Mas eu sinto como se isso pudesse dar certo. Sabe? O jeito que são diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais. É tão lindo.- Suspirou.

-Iguais? Sério mesmo? Acho que está enganada Dorcas.- Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto desciam as escadas. Ao chegarem ao chão foram andando na direção do castelo.

-Determinados, leais, bem humorados.

-Hahaha eu não sei. James costuma ser um grande idiota a maior parte do tempo e a Lily é tão gentil que sei lá. Acho que não daria certo.- Dorcas sorriu.- E você como está?-Ela deu de ombros- Melhor?- A loira assentiu.

-Você parece que superou bem a Mel.- Remus corou-Está tão feliz.- Ela percebeu o jeito como ele ficou sem graça e sorriu- Está vendo ela não? Estão se vendo as escondidas.

-D-de onde tirou essa ideia?

-Do seu jeito.- Remus sorriu olhando-a de um jeito cumplice

-Acho que você me conhece melhor do que eu gostaria de admitir.

-Bem. Você também sabe coisas sobre mim que eu não preciso falar. E isso é um saco.- os dois riram.- Por falar nisso. Será que você pode me explicar como fazer um feitiço de expulsão não verbal? Eu vi como você e os Marotos foram brilhantes nas orientações do Carter e não estou a fim de pedir para o James, sabe ele e aquela mania de perseguir a Lily não vai dar em bons resultados.- Os dois riram.

-Eu sei. É capaz que ele queira dar aulas para vocês.

-Remus.- Payton apareceu na frente deles subitamente- Sirius já saiu do vestiário?- Ela parecia bem nervosa

-Er... Não. Na verdade estão fazendo uma tremenda algazarra lá dentro. Mas ele vai pro salão comunal com o resto do time com certeza.

-Ok obrigada.- Olhou Dorcas de cima abaixo com certo desprezo e saiu andando. A loira olhou confusa para Remus:

-Por que as menininhas do Sirius ficam olhando pra mim assim?

-Porque você tem classe. E querendo ou não você foi à única que ele ficou por um bom tempo. E a primeira também.- Ele percebeu que a expressão da garota ficou triste. Passou o braço pelo ombro dela tentando dar conforto- Lembra o que me disse? Que devemos lembrar o que aconteceu de bom e aprender com o que aconteceu de ruim?- Entraram no castelo e caminhavam devagar para o salão comunal.

-Eu faço isso todos os dias. Não tenho mais raiva do Sirius. O problema é que ainda gosto dele. Infelizmente _ainda_ gosto. E saber que não faço a mínima falta no dia dele dói. É complicado saber que gostamos tanto de alguém e essa pessoa não sentiu nem um terço disso por você. E o pior, te fez acreditar que fosse o contrário.- Os olhos dela marejaram. Remus percebeu que ela estava prestes a cair no choro e ao invés de subir as escadas com o fluxo de pessoas que seguia para o salão comunal ele a puxou em direção da cozinha. –Onde vamos?

-Quando estou triste eu gosto de me empanturrar de chocolate.

-E desde quando você precisa de motivo pra isso?- Ela tentou sorrir.

-Hum, você tem razão. Sou chocólatra e assumo.

-Pelo menos está seguro em caso de dementador. Se eu for atacada por um já sei a quem recorrer.- Remus riu e cutucou o quadro de natureza morta que ficava na parede. Foram recebidos por dois elfos que faziam a limpeza.

-Posso ajuda-los?

-Bem. Nós queremos chocolate quente. Mas queremos fazer. Pode nos mostrar onde estão as coisas?

-Senhor Lupin, o senhor sabe que nosso senhor Dumbledore não deixa que os alunos assaltem a cozinha.

-Mas...-Ele suspirou- Eu nunca faço bagunças. Vocês sabem, sou monitor.- Apontou para a insígnia

-Ok. Você e a senhorinha podem pegar o que precisam.- E dizendo isso o elfo desaparatou. O outro elfo os encarou por dois segundos sem saber se deixava a sua preciosa cozinha aos cuidados deles e então desapareceu feito o outro.

-É assim que consegue tudo que quer? Usando seu charme de bom moço?-Remus riu e se colocaram a fazer o chocolate quente. Por fim sentaram-se de lado nas cadeiras um de frente para o outro. O marshmallow afundava em meio ao creme dando água na boca aos dois. Dorcas o encarou sem jeito:

-Eu... Detesto ficar assim por culpa dele. Gostaria realmente de deixar isso pra lá.

-Bem eu devo imaginar como é. Quando terminei com Mellani foi uma sensação realmente sufocante.

-Ela nunca te traiu por nada. Simplesmente porque não aguentou segurar a ... _Os desejos_.- Remus sentiu-se estranho. Não conseguia sequer cogitar a ideia daquilo. Confiava de mais em Mellani justamente por ela ter aceitado as condições malucas deles para que namorassem. – Eu não quero que fique achando que eu fico remoendo essa história todos os dias da minha vida. É só que... Eu não falo sobre isso com ninguém. As únicas vezes que falei sobre isso com a Lily eu senti como se ela se segurasse para não dizer "eu avisei" porque ela tem razão, ela me avisou. Ela disse que ele não prestava. Perdi Marie para Cortney, ela quase não fala mais comigo e eu tenho certeza que se falasse isso com ela com certeza acabaria chegando aos ouvidos da Cortney. E bem, eu e a Mellani estamos nos aproximando agora, mas ela é muito fechada. Nós conversamos apenas sobre as aulas e... Assuntos mais sérios. Eu não consigo me sentir a vontade com a Lene e a Alice para falar sobre o que aconteceu. Como você foi falar comigo no dia que terminou com a Mel... É como se você entendesse melhor.

-Talvez eu ter acompanhado o lado dele ajude. Mas pode falar comigo o quanto for. Eu sei que você não fica pensando nele o tempo todo. E você gostou muito dele. Foi seu primeiro namorado. Não vai esquecer de uma hora pra outra.

-Às vezes eu me sinto uma boba sabe? Fico toda romântica com essas coisinhas. Eu fico feliz por ver você e a Mel juntos. Fico torcendo pra Lily dar certo com o James. Fiquei toda sonhadora quando vi o Frank pedindo a Alie em namoro. Eu sou assim, e nem parece que tomei um grande chifre do Black.

-Não se envergonhe por isso. Eu acho admirável sua capacidade de não mudar as coisas boas que tem por certos tropeços. Pelo contrário, você parece filtrar o que acontece e ter mais qualidades.

-É muito gentil da sua parte pensar isso.- Eles sorriram e tomaram um gole do chocolate simultaneamente. Dorcas sentia um elo de amizade muito forte por Remus. Não conseguia vê-lo de maneira sexual, mas o admirava muito e o achava muito maduro. O sentimento dele por ela era reciproco. Estavam aos poucos se tornando muito amigos, daqueles confidentes, carinhosos um com outro que estariam ali para ajudar. Era da personalidade deles ser daquela maneira. – Eu gostaria de ser menos romântica. Quando fui ajudar minha mãe com a minha irmãzinha meu pai me levou até o teatro. Assistimos O imortal.- Remus sorriu empolgado.

-_Eis que está ao infinito aquilo que não posso ver ou tocar, mas também está perto_...

-..._O que posso sentir, viver, amar_.- Ela completou e sorriram

-Teorim é incrível.- Ela assentiu- Sempre tive vontade de assistir alguma peça dele.

-Bem. Então estou te convidando. Nas férias vamos juntos assistir O imortal.

-Mas deve ser muito caro.

-Eu estou convidando. Eu pago.- Ele abriu a boca pronto para protestar- Será uma ofensa pessoal Remus.

-Ok. Combinaremos o dia.- Ela sorriu- Mas então, o que iria dizer?

-Bem...-Ela sorriu e corou- Naquele dia eu vi a famosa cena da dança, eles estão no meio do nada sabe? E ele dança com ela. A música que toca ao fundo fez meu coração flutuar. Eu fiquei o resto dos dias pensando nisso. Queria chegar em Hogwarts e contar a Sirius, pedir que ele dançasse essa música comigo.-Ela engoliu em seco- Mas eu nunca cheguei a falar.- Levou a caneca a boca desviando o olhar. Remus sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa para animar à amiga. Via em Dorcas uma pessoa brilhante, daquelas que ele gostaria de ter sempre por perto. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Dorcas o olhou confusa- Que está fazendo?

-Bem. Já que Sirius foi um troglodita eu tenho como obrigação reparar isso.- Ela riu aceitando a mão dele numa brincadeira engraçada.

-Cuidado senhor Lupin desse jeito pode despertar paixonites indesejadas.- Gracejou. Ele a rodopiou e puxou para perto cantarolando uma música dos Beatles

-Eu sei que posso confiar em você para que isso não aconteça.

-Com toda certeza.- Ela confirmou rindo e se balançando ao ritmo da música. O espirito dela estava mais leve. Suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela queria esquecer Sirius de vez mesmo que seu coração estivesse partido em mais de mil pedaços. Mesmo que ela já tivesse juntado algumas partes. Pela primeira vez desde o dia em que terminou com ele Dorcas se deixou chorar, molhou o ombro do amigo com suas lágrimas. Ele parou de dançar e ficou em silencio. Passou os braços pelas costas dela. Gostaria de ser confortado se estivesse no lugar dela. Apertou-a contra si até que ela se acalmasse. Naquele momento ela soube que tinha ganho uma amizade verdadeira.

_/_

-Mellani!- Dorcas chamou entrando no dormitório.

-Fala.- A outra murmurou entediada enquanto lançava a gole para cima e a pegava de volta. Dorcas ignorou o tratamento seco de Mellani e pulou na cama dela.

-Sabe o que eu descobri três dias atrás?-O barulho do chuveiro indicava que Lílian tomava banho

-Que a cura para a idiotice foi descoberta?

-Não sua boba.

-Então não me interessa.- Dorcas pegou a gole da mão de Mellani e disse

-Eu descobri que o admirador secreto da Lily é o James!- Mellani sentou-se abruptamente

-Quem te contou?

-Você já sabia?

-Sim.

-Você já sabiaaaa. Como não me disse nada?

-Bem eu conheço os desenhos do meu primo se pegar um na mão. Os traços dele são perfeitos de mais. E francamente? A Lily não descobriu ainda porque não quer. Ela gosta desse joguinho.

-Então. Aconteceu que no dia do jogo eu fui até a cozinha com o Remus pra conversar.- Mellani olhava atentamente para ela. Dorcas não viu mudança de humor na menina, mas achou por bem explicar. Mesmo que ela teoricamente não soubesse de nada- Eu estava meio chateada com umas coisas e ele foi um bom amigo. Como sempre.

-Remus tem a capacidade de ser incrível com as pessoas. Ele e Lily tem esse dom.- Mellani lembrou sorrindo.- Bem, então o linguarudo do Remus soltou o verbo?

-Digamos que sim. Que seja. Eu to afim de armar um plano. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

-Como assim?

-Sei lá. A gente precisa fazer a Lily descobrir que o Jay é autor dos desenhos.

-Mas você acha que isso vai mudar em algo?

-Eu tenho certeza. Quando ela souber que ele tem uma alma por baixo dessa pose de babaca mestre ela vai ser menos bruta com ele. E daí pra ele conquista-la é um passo.

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza. Só preciso que fique de olho nas rotinas dele e me informe. Eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir isso.

Uma semana se passou. Muitos alunos comentaram sobre a atitude de James no final do jogo e aquilo gerou outro mal estar entre Gabriel e Lílian. No sábado à tarde depois do almoço a ruiva descansava no sofá do salão comunal. Gabriel estava sentado no balcão de estudos olhando para ela a todo instante. Marie estava ao lado do loiro e o incentivava a falar com ela. Lílian fechou os olhos e tentou não ir até o amigo. As frescuras dele estavam irritando-a em proporções gigantescas. Sentiu uma movimentação perto de si e abriu os olhos.

-POTTER.- Ela gritou assustada- Quer me matar do coração garoto?- Ele sorriu de lado debruçado no sofá

-Bem... Eu quero algo com seu coração, mas não matar.- Ela revirou os olhos

-Nossa você não tem uma melhor que essa? Acho que está perdendo o jeito.- Ele riu. Ela ficava admirada com a capacidade que ele tinha de rir de si mesmo.

-Olha eu vim te pedir um favor.

-Não.

-Nem sabe o que é.

-Vai pedir pra aliviar sua detenção. Você me pediu a semana inteira!- Ele sorriu charmosamente. A ruiva tentou não reparar no quanto ele podia ser atraente quando sorria.

-E vou continuar pedindo. Estou perdendo os treinos. Sabe o Carter? Ele veio falar comigo...

-Me poupe.- Ela se levantou e deu a volta pelo sofá. Saiu andando e ele foi atrás. A ruiva se atrapalhou na hora de colocar a sapatilha. Passou a mão pela saia jeans que usava e quase desfiou a meia calça que vestia.- Merda.- Disse vendo a unha lascada e se irritando mais.

-Hey Lily.

-Evans Potter! Já disse que é Evanssss.

-Exatamente, Evans Potter. Olha que lindo.- Ele riu- Vamos lá ruiva você pode fazer algo.- Fez cara de cachorro sem dono- Que custa?

-Custa minha autoridade. Não interessa o que o Carter veio dizer, ele nem tinha que dar pitaco. Ele não é mais aluno e está trabalhando como assistente de DCAT. Acredite ou não a opinião dele não vale mais para o time.

-Desde quando você sabe o que o time precisa?

-Eu sei o que você precisa. Estourou 14 bombas de bosta no salão comunal da Sonserina e duas na cama do Severus. Então eu sei que você, Black, Lupin e pra não sair da rotina, a MELLANI vão pag ar uma detenção. Que milagre aconteceu que seu amigo gordo não estava junto em?

-Hey chamar ele de gordo é preconceito.- Ele se aproximou e puxou-a pela cintura. Seus corpos colaram. Ela engoliu em seco com a proximidade e franziu o cenho- Sabe exatamente o que eu preciso hã?

-Dá pra me soltar?- A mente dela escolheu justamente aquele momento para lembrar o dia em que ele lhe prensou contra a parede. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por dessa ver estar com as roupas secas. James sorriu de lado, um jeito muito pretencioso que a deixou irritada.

-Só se me disser o que eu realmente preciso. Mas você tem que acertar.- Lílian olhou-o com deboche e deslizou as mãos pelo tórax dele. James sentiu o corpo arrepiar e olhou-a confuso. Lílian estava jogando com ele, o provocando para fazê-lo se arrepender de ter tocado nela:

-Sabe o que você merece?- Ela perguntou com toda a ironia que conseguiu carregar na voz. Quando estava um segundo de dar um soco bem dado nele uma voz conhecida a fez parar:

-Lily, ele está te incomodando?- Gabriel perguntou olhando desconfiado

-Não.- Ela respondeu rápido de mais deixando o menino mais intrigado ainda- Pode me soltar?- James o fez de maneira torpe. Ainda estava confuso com o comportamento da ruiva. Ela passou o braço pelo de Gabriel e saiu andando. Mellani via tudo ao longe ao lado de Dorcas. As duas se olharam risonhas.

-Só precisamos da ocasião.- Dorcas murmurou empolgada- Será que Remus nos ajuda?

-Com certeza.- Bateram a mão uma na outra.

-O que está rolando entre vocês dois?-Gabriel perguntou irritado

-Você vai vir com essa história de novo?- Separou-se dele

-Está todo mundo comentando. Todo mundo viu o que rolou no jogo semana passada. Eu não estava lá, mas fiquei sabendo!

-Pela ultima vez. Vai ouvir o que _eu_ tenho a dizer ou as pessoas que mal conhece?

-É que quando todo mundo começa a dizer sempre a mesma coisa é preciso averiguar!- Lílian parou de andar e encostou-se na parede cruzando os braços. Olhou para o amigo de maneira entediada- E não me olhe assim fica parecendo a Grant.

-Palhaçada essa sua de ter parado de falar com ela também.

-Eu não posso acreditar que esteja mudando de assunto apenas para se safar.

-Eu já disse que não estou com Potter.

-E passar a mão no peito dele é bem típico não?

-Não vou discutir isso com você de novo.

-Claro que não.- Ele a olhou com raiva- Você vai se portar como se fosse madura e esperta de mais pra isso. Não encarar a realidade é seu ponto forte. - Lílian se aproximou do rosto dele e disse com raiva

-Eu estou cansada dos seus ataques gratuitos e sem... Sem direito algum! Se você quer que seja diferente sabe muito bem o que tem que fazer.- Empurrou-o com raiva e saiu andando.

Lílian suspirou quando no dia seguinte recebeu um desenho de seu admirador secreto, não tão secreto assim. Ela virou o pergaminho e além do título "Pintura Intima" estava escrito uma mensagem "Espero que fique melhor". Era uma caricatura dela, bem fofa por sinal, jogada em pilhas de doces. Ela sorriu, junto ao pergaminho que uma coruja da escola entregou estava um bom bom. Lílian comeu o doce sem ao menos verificar se tinha alguma poção ou feitiço. Estava de certa forma confiando em seu desenhista oculto. Guardou o desenho com todos os outros e não contou nada a Mellani. A semana que seguiu foi irritante para a ruiva. Ela recebeu mais dois desenhos, o que a deixou feliz, mas Gabriel ficou de cara virada para ela e Severus parecia um tanto quanto irritado e tenso. Ele estava distante e esquivo e aquilo a deixou triste. Ela, Mellani e Dorcas intensificaram o treinamento. No sábado à tarde a ruiva decidiu ficar no dormitório para estudar. E qual não foi à surpresa quando uma coruja da escola entregou mais um desenho.

-Mais um?- Mellani perguntou quando saia do banheiro. Olhou para Dorcas significativamente. A outra loira correu e pegou o pergaminho da mão de Lílian.

-Céus esse também é lindo.- A ruiva sentou-se na cama

-Eu estou ficando irritada. Pensei que depois de todo esse tempo esse bunda mole se apresentaria.

-E se eu disser pra você que sei onde seu desenhista está nesse exato momento?- Mellani perguntou pulando na cama de Lílian. A menina olhou desconfiada para as duas.

-Como assim?

-Bem...-Dorcas sorriu- Nós realmente ficamos investigando já que você parecia não se importar.

-A Mellani já sabia e te contou! Por que não me conta?

- Dorcas descobriu sozinha.- Mellani pontuou- E a questão não é essa. Se ele não se mostra você vai até ele tirar esse véu.

-E se for um tarado como vocês disseram...

-Não. Nós sabemos quem é.- Dorcas disse e Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior

-Ele é bonito?- As duas assentiram- Vocês tem certeza de quem é?

-Sim. Muita certeza. E ele é quente. Vai por mim.- Dorcas murmurou empolgada- Vamos Lily, você está com uma bela oportunidade em mãos e se não for exatamente quem está esperando, pode ser um bom amigo. O que acha?

-Bem...Ok vocês venceram. Onde ele está?

-Na velha torre de astronomia. Ele acabou de chegar. Costuma ficar lá por horas.- Mellani disse com um conhecimento de causa que intrigou Lílian

-Ele é da nossa casa?

-Sem pistas Lily, sinto muito.- Grant cantarolou. A ruiva levantou e prendeu o cabelo num coque desleixado.

-Hey onde acha que vai assim? Seu desenhista não sabe que vai até lá. Faça uma surpresa e vá arrumada.- Dorcas lembrou. Lílian torceu o nariz.- Sem cara feia, vai Lily!

-Vocês são terríveis. Terríveis!- Depois de alguns minutos a ruiva saiu do quarto vestindo uma saia xadrez, meia calça e boina. Ela adorava boinas. Dorcas suspirou satisfeita. Mellani estava tentando convencer a menina de irem espionar.

Lílian pisou no último degrau da torre de astronomia e parou em frente à porta ofegante. Ela estava ansiosa. Abriu a porta lentamente e seu coração deu um salto. Sentado no batente acolchoado da janela concentrado num pergaminho estava James. Ela engoliu em seco e meneou a cabeça negativamente. "Não é possível" pensou sem acreditar no que via. Ele estava descalço, as mangas arregaçadas. Um feitiço de aquecimento e o observatório fechado mantinham a temperatura da sala. Os cabelos dele estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e uma ruga de concentração no meio da testa o fez charmoso aos olhos dela. A ruiva meneou a cabeça negativamente pensando ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Mellani.

-Oi Lily.- Ele murmurou sem ao menos virar para olhá-la

-Como você...

-Sabia que era você?- Ele finalmente levantou os olhos do pergaminho- Bem, seu cheiro é muito bom.- Sorriu largamente escondendo o pergaminho atrás de si. Ela franziu o cenho e ele a olhou tentando disfarçar. Não queria se revelar como o desenhista secreto. Não tão cedo.- Tá fazendo o que aqui?- Ela o olhava de um jeito meio chocado. Andou para frente olhando-o nos olhos, tentando ver a capacidade do desenhista nele. James sorriu sem graça e quando viu a menina já estava puxando o pergaminho para si.

-Que porcaria é essa?

-Não está pronto e me devolve agora. Me dá isso.- Ele se levantou e foi na direção dela, Lílian fez um movimento de mão para trás. Ela parou e olhou para o pergaminho fixamente. James engoliu em seco sem saber o que esperar. Se deixou cair sentado no batente da janela. Lílian tirou os olhos do pergaminho lentamente. O olhou fixamente e se aproximou incerta. James a olhava inseguro. A ruiva estava surpresa. Nunca tinha presenciado um momento de insegurança do Maroto.

-Por quê?-Ela questionou com a voz tremula. Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente e deu de ombros logo em seguida. Passou a mão pelo cabelo duas vezes. Sua mão suava e ele não sabia o que responder. Seu estomago estava gelado e sua garganta quente. James sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que ficou paralisado. Olhou novamente para a ruiva e suspirou:

-Não está um tanto quanto obvio?

-Eu nunca pensei... Eu...- A confusão dela foi um deleite para ele. Não havia deboche, raiva ou tédio. Ela finalmente estava sendo afetada por ele da maneira que ele pretendia e aquilo o assustava muito.- Não é real.

-O que? Que eu gosto de você?- Ela corou e James suspirou tomando coragem. Estava disposto a roubar-lhe um beijo, se aquilo fosse preciso para que ela se decidisse. – Tão real quanto minha surpreende habilidade.- E apontou para o pergaminho. Ela engoliu em seco. A franqueza dele assustando. Milhões de coisas passando por sua cabeça. Ela queria estar com raiva, com vontade de bater nele e falar mil e uma verdades. Mas esses eram os últimos sentimentos que podiam passar pela mente dela naquele momento.- Lily eu...- Ele se levantou pronto para fazer certas perguntas a ela e tropeçou nos sapatos jogados no chão. Lílian tentou se afastar com um pulo para trás, mas se enroscou nos próprios pés e caiu deitada no chão com ele por cima dela. James engoliu em seco e ela arfou:

-Essa doeu.- O moreno disse sorrindo de lado e Lílian sentiu o coração disparar. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pegando o pergaminho e olhando. -Você está bem?- A ruiva não respondeu- Lílian você está me preocupando.- Entre o fechar de olhos e observar o rosto dele Evans não demorou mais que cinco segundos;

-Com você assim em cima de mim fica difícil respirar.- Ela murmurou com a voz sussurrada. Ele a olhou nos olhos e depois para os lábios. Num impulso tocou seu rosto:

-Você está...-Ele parecia confuso- Você_É_ linda.

-Potter sério, não pense que isso vai mudar em algo, isso não agrega...- Ela o olhou nos olhos e perdeu a fala. Algo intenso e diferente parecia saltar das orbes castanho esverdeadas do Maroto. O fato de poder sentir os músculos das coxas dele não ajudava em nada para que ela organizasse os pensamentos. O rapaz engoliu em seco, estava surtando com aquela proximidade. Se movesse um pouco o corpo poderia sentir Lílian de modo mais intimo. A garota estava de saia e uma meia calça fina por baixo. Ele tinha consciência de cada nuance dela abaixo de si:

-Potter...- Lílian sussurrou tentando buscar argumentos para sair de baixo dele.

-Evans.- Ele murmurou de volta e ela fechou os olhos tentando reunir forças para empurrá-lo. Ele estava muito próximo e aquilo estava deixando-a com muito medo do que poderia acontecer. James ficou ansioso quando ela fechou os olhos. Não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade, abaixou-se lentamente. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos dela, o moreno podia sentir a respiração dela contra a sua. A ruiva parecia estar em transe, era como se a revelação dele tivesse a hipnotizado. Talvez, ele não fosse tão ogro. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas admitindo algo antigo:

-LÍLIAN.- Ela ouviu uma voz muito conhecida gritar e James num pulo saiu de cima dela. Lílian continuou no chão e viu Gabriel olhando-a com nojo e decepção. Ficou tão atordoada que aceitou a ajuda de James para se levantar e ajeitou a saia jeans que tinha subido de modo considerável com o tombo e o peso de James- Que palhaçada é essa?

-E- eu...-Lílian olhou para ele sem saber o que explicar- Eu caí.

-E todo aquele discurso sobre odiá-lo? E o que foi aquela cobrança...?-Ele a olhou com nojo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Eu venho aqui me... Me declarar e te encontro no chão com a saia no pescoço e...

-NÃO É ISSO!-Gritou e se recompôs logo em seguida-Eu caí, eu...

-Você quer que eu acredite? Está se comportando como a vadia da Grant.-Lílian ficou vermelha por Mellani e por ela:

-Como?- Perguntou escandalizada e quase gritando- Você é cego ou o que?

-NÃO CHAME MINHA PRIMA E LILY DESTA FORMA SEU... SEU... SEU GAY.-James gritou avançando. Gabriel estufou o peito e foi para cima dele

-Não se intromete.- Murmurou o loiro com raiva

-Me intrometo até na sua bunda se eu quiser.- James retrucou com raiva- E do jeito que é aposto que vai pedir mais.- Quase cuspiu as palavras no loiro e Lílian gritou:

-Gabriel, escuta, _por favor_. –Os rapazes a olharam ao mesmo tempo. A menina estava quase chorando- Eu fui tomar o pergaminho dele e ele tropeçou e caiu. Foi apenas isso.

-Eu não acredito em você. Não acredito, eu sabia Peterson tinha razão eu... SOU UM BABACA MESMO. Apaixonado por uma vadia que fica transando com babacas sem cérebro por todos os cantos do castelo.- Lílian chegou a arfar de tão ofendida que se sentiu. Ficou com tanta raiva que pegou a varinha e quando lançaria um feitiço Gabriel caiu no chão com um soco que James tinha dado no nariz dele. O loiro com raiva levantou sangrando e foi para cima de James. O moreno o segurou pelo colarinho e o jogou longe. Lílian viu que o Maroto tinha os olhos lacrimejados de raiva. Cor estava jogado no chão e James ficou em pé olhando-o:

-Vo-você..,-Apontou para Gabriel e Lílian percebeu que ele tremia por inteiro – Nunca mais se aproxime de Lílian ouviu? Eu... Se eu ouvir qualquer coisa sobre isso o alvo principal até a formatura será você.

-Eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças seu babaca...-James o puxou pelos colarinhos e o olhou. O ódio vazava pelos olhos do moreno.

-Fale algo de Mellani ou Lílian novamente e eu acabo com a sua vida.-Murmurou entre dentes. Lílian nunca tinha ouvido a voz de James soar tão grossa e masculina quanto naquele momento. Gabriel tentou sair das mãos de James que o soltou com nojo. O loiro foi para cima de James com raiva e o moreno o jogou no chão novamente se jogando em cima dele logo em seguida.

-Isso aqui é por ter chamado minha irmã de vadia.-E desceu um soco no olho do loiro-Esse é por ter acusado meu melhor amigo. -E deu outro soco no mesmo lugar.- Esse aqui...-Ele bufou com muito ódio. Lílian estava tão chocada que não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. - ...É por ter ofendido a garota por quem sou apaixonado.- Lílian percebeu que Gabriel desmaiaria e segurou o pulso de James. Ele a olhou com raiva- Você vai...?

-James...-Ela falava o nome dele chorando- Pare, por favor.- Ele saiu de cima do loiro e assentiu. Lílian se ajoelhou ao lado de Gabriel e começou a murmurar feitiços. O nariz parou de sangrar e o olho que já estava inchado voltou ao normal. Ela murmurou outro feitiço e o loiro abriu os olhos fitando-a:

-Você vai até a enfermaria e dizer que caiu das escadas se ela perguntar como diz que carregou muitos livros.

-Só porque você quer.

-Não Gabriel, eu me preocupo com você e se não quer acabar com a sua vida então faça isso, Os Marotos podem acabar com você.- Ele levantou-se amargurado e olhou-a com nojo:

-Não te desculpei.

-Como vai me desculpar por algo que não fiz?

-Cor.- James chamou e ele o olhou- Some da minha frente.- Falou pausadamente- AGORA.-O loiro com raiva empinou o nariz e saiu andando. Lílian sentou no batente da janela no antigo lugar de James. Suspirou sentindo-se tremula, ela odiava chorar, odiava sentir-se fraca e o pior se mostrar fraca para os outros. Percebeu que James sentava ao seu lado e sentiu o braço dele em seu ombro. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele desnorteada e triste de mais para pensar direito. Quando a mão dele fez um carinho em seus cabelos ela não aguentou e chorou de um modo silencioso e desolado. Ela não queria palavras de consolo, abraços ou qualquer outra coisa e James pareceu compreender porque simplesmente se afastou e beijou-lhe a testa e a deixou sozinha. Ela suspirou aliviada quando ouviu a porta bater e pode derramar todas as lágrimas que queria.

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão comentando. Eu estou adorando cada comentário e incentivo. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Eu tive quase que uma overdose de Jily agora e vou inundar vocês com mais Jily no próximo cap. Beijos e mais Beijos. Kah Aluada**

**P.S: Não deixem de comentar isso me incentiva a postar os próximos caps ;)**


	19. Capitulo dezoito: Beijos sussurrados

**Capitulo dezoito: Beijos Sussurrados **

**N/A: Sem betagem, relido as pressas, desculpem algum erro. Beijos.**

Quantas verdades cabem numa atitude?

–Merrrrdaaaa.- Sirius murmurou quase caindo da cama enquanto colocava as calças. James passou por ele correndo- Cade o Aluado?

–Ta dormindo ainda. Ele nunca atrasa, o que aconteceu?- Peter perguntou preocupado- Vamos acordar ele!- James e Sirius pararam o que estavam fazendo e se entre olharam

–Melhor não.- Disseram juntos e Peter ficou confuso.

–As cortinas estão fechadas.- Sirius continuou- Lembra o que eu disse?

–Se você estiver com as cortinas fechadas é porque está pegando alguém. Mas ele é o Aluado, quem ele pegaria... – Sirius resmungou. Sempre ficava muito insuportável durante as primeiras horas da manhã

–Ãh?

–Esquece, você esqueceu que ele só funciona depois das dez?- James disse um tanto quanto irritado. Não queria saber quantas vezes Remus estava transando com sua prima, mas aquelas cortinas, acordo entre os quatro, não deixava dúvidas. Era a segunda vez em dois meses depois do natal que presenciava as cortinas fechadas. Mas o que James não sabia era que Mellani e Remus sabiam ser extremamente discretos, reservando os momentos mais intensos apenas aos finais de semana à tarde quando James estava ocupado de mais com Sirius ou indo atrás de Lílian para reparar em algo. Às vezes muito raramente não resistiam e se entregavam um ao outro durante a semana. Naquelas ocasiões Mellani tinha o cuidado de voltar antes que os outros habitantes do dormitório acordassem. Nessas loucuras topou com Sirius mais de uma vez voltando de dormitórios alheios. Ele estava com Payton, a garota da vez, relegando Cortney, Francis e tantas outras ao esquecimento. Os três amigos desceram e James se jogou no sofá do salão comunal pegando o mapa. O pontinho de Mellani estava ao lado de Remus no dormitório masculino:

–O que eu disse?- O de óculos murmurou irritado entregando o mapa a Sirius que sentou-se ao lado dele. O Black franziu o cenho ao constatar mais uma vez que era verdade, Remus tinha dado um passo a mais com Mellani. O Maroto não soube como processar aquela informação, dela surgia apenas um leve incomodo que ele fez questão de deixar de lado. Ouviu risadinhas e James esticar-se para olhar. Eram Dorcas e Lílian que passavam. Potter se levantou e Sirius preferiu ficar sentado. Sentia-se estranho quando precisava encarar Dorcas, não pelo o que fez, mas sim pelo que sobrou da menina depois de suas atitudes mal pensadas. Odiava saber que para ele não existia mais o olhar carinhoso e devotado dela. Era uma maneira muito egoísta de pensar, ele sabia disso, mas não se importava.

–Evans.- James chamou andando até ela. Sirius e Peter se entreolharam sem entender a volta da formalidade dele para ela. A ruiva agarrou no braço de Dorcas como se a outra fosse uma boia salva-vidas.

–Potter.- Ela respondeu empertigando-se. Sirius virou completamente sentando em cima das pernas e olhando para os dois por cima do sofá.

–Você está bem?- O Maroto de óculos perguntou com certo receio. Lílian o encarou. Olhar nos olhos dele evocava lembranças do dia anterior. Lembrar-se da tarde de domingo não era uma boa pedida naquele momento. Ela respirou pausadamente e deixou um sorriso agradecido surgir em seus lábios. Um sorriso de lábios fechados, quase tímido:

–Eu vou superar.- Ele assentiu e virou pronto para voltar ao sofá- Potter...-Ela chamou com a voz transparecendo incerteza. Ele se virou surpreso:

–Sim?- A ruiva ficou alguns segundos em silencio e finalmente soltou:

–Obrigada.- Ele se limitou a assentir com um sorriso de lábios fechados e virou. Lílian saiu do salão comunal ao lado de Dorcas.

–Mas que merda aconteceu agora?- Sirius questionou confuso. James sorriu largamente e olhou para o amigo de um jeito abobado:

–Bem, acho que estou fazendo progressos.- Peter revirou os olhos e murmurou entediado:

–Garotas

_/_

–Aí ela disse obrigado e saiu andando.- Dorcas terminou sob o olhar atento de Mellani. Estavam na cama da goleiro sentadas uma de frente pra outra. Grant jogou o travesseiro na outra:

–E você não pressionou? Não perguntou nada?

–Ela disse que não queria...

–Responder perguntas. Mas já faz uma semana inteirinha.

–Eu sei. Estou morta de curiosidade também. Mas ela está meio fora de órbita.

–Acho que chocada seria a palavra correta.- Mellani completou preocupada- Meu primo não abriu a boca também. E essa agora dela e do Cor não se olharem na cara? O que está acontecendo?- Dorcas deu de ombros

–Eu não faço ideia.

–Estão falando de mim?- Lílian entrou no dormitório e jogou a mochila na cama livrando-se dos sapatos. Afrouxou a gravata do uniforme e encarou as amigas

–Sim.- Mellani respondeu na lata.- Lily, nós esperamos oito dias, oito dias certinho. Mais que uma semana. Acho que está a hora de nos contar o que está acontecendo.

–Olha eu estou adorando que finalmente vocês duas estão se dando bem. Mas será que minha vida pode parar de ser tema de conversa entre vocês?

–Lily...- Dorcas chamou olhando-a de maneira pidona. A ruiva revirou os olhos e jogou-se na própria cama

–O que vocês querem? Sabiam antes de mim quem era.

–Não sobre isso.- Dorcas murmurou risonha- Como foi, o que sentiu, se rolou algo...- A ruiva as olhou com certa irritação

–Escuta, qual a parte dos "Te odeio Potter" você não entendeu durante esses cinco anos?- Mellani revirou os olhos entediada e olhou para a amiga como se examinasse sua alma

–Lily. Saber que ele perdeu tanto tempo e mais de dois anos com você não te comove nem um pouco?

–Não.- Respondeu- Por que no fim, eu não estava apaixonada pelo desenhista. Estava apenas curiosa. Me apaixonar por ele só por saber que é o autor dos desenhos seria muito idiota. Isso só aconteceria se eu já gostasse dele antes.- Dorcas e Mellani a pressionaram com o olhar- Eu só estou curiosa sobre ele como estava antes de saber quem era. É apenas uma curiosidade e não uma paixonite adolescente babaca. Ele acha que gosta de mim, mas está completamente enganado.

–Até quando você vai ficar negando?- Mellani disse irritada. James sempre era motivo de discussão entre as duas- E vocêé uma adolescente. Precisa de paixonites babacas.

–Não começa Mellani. Já disse que não nego nada.

–Nem uma atraçãozinha?- Dorcas provocou e a ruiva corou

–Vocês me tiram do sério com essas coisas.

–Confessa logo Lily.- Mellani disse aumentando o tom de voz. Ela não tinha paciência com as pessoas- Eu vi o jeito que ficou quando ele te prensou na parede daquela vez.

–Para de ficar falando disso.- A ruiva retrucou irritada. Aquela atitude contentou as duas que perceberam o quanto a menina estava confusa com a recém descoberta atração que tinha por James.

–A Lene e a Alice estão me esperando para jantar. Vocês já vão descer?

–Eu estou legal de aturar quem não me desce.- Mellani murmurou

–Sua gentileza é tão tocante. –Dorcas debochou e levantou. –Lily?

–Vou tomar banho ainda.

–Ok.- A loira saiu deixando as duas amigas sozinhas. Mellani ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Lílian de um jeito intimidante

–Arghhh o que quer que eu diga? Que talvez seu primo seja gostoso? Ok, talvez ele seja, mas... Que se foda.

–Ou ou ou, Lílian Evans falando nomes feios senhora e senhores.

–Para de me encher.- O mau humor dela divertia Mellani- E vamos mudar para um assunto mais interessante. Que tal começar a contar quando pretende dormir na sua cama de novo aos finais de semana?- Mellani sentiu as bochechas arderem e depois sorriu- Pensei que fosse me contar esse tipo de coisa.

–Pensei que fosse perguntar. Antes que eu entre nesse assunto. Por que você e o cú de porcelana* brigaram?- Lílian bufou

–Nem me lembre disso. Esses garotos, eles ARGHHH.- fincou as unhas na palma da mão e engoliu em seco- Sev ficou me acusando de dar trela a quem não presta. Sim ele estava falando do Potter. Eu lá tenho culpa se a chata da professora de astronomia nos obriga a ser uma dupla desde o ano passado? Bem, acabei discutindo com ele porque na cabeça doida do meu amigo eu posso gostar do seu primo.- Mellani soltou um risinho debochado- Para com isso Mel.

–Desculpa, mas o Ranhoso... Desculpa. Esquece o Seboso. Vamos falar do frutinhas. O que aconteceu?

–Ele...-Lílian corou ao se lembrar da proximidade com James.- Eu achei seu primo lá na torre. Aí roubei o pergaminho dele. O tapado veio pra cima de mim tentar tirar da minha mão e a gente se enroscou e caiu.- Lílian odiava usar de meias verdades, mas aquilo pareceu melhor do que reviver cada detalhe daquele domingo estranho- O Gabriel chegou na hora e pensou um monte de merdas. E o pior, não guardou pra ele. Falou um monte, me ofendeu muito. Me chamou de vadia! Vadia que transa com babacas sem cérebro por todo castelo.- Mellani abriu a boca numa exclamação muda- Sim, eu tive essa reação. Ele continuou falando asneiras e quando eu pensei em azara-lo o seu primo foi pra cima e deu uma surra nele. Foi um episódio muito estranho.

–E-eu...-Mellani não sabia se ria ou ficava fula da vida- Ele apanhou muito?- Lílian assentiu sem querer lembrar daquilo.- Então tudo bem. Esse garoto tem problemas. Sério.

–Eu realmente não sei o que se passa com ele, mas o resto deste ano eu...-Suspirou-Vou ficar longe dele até que ele prove que me merece.

–Ou não.

–Ou não.-Repetiu a ruiva olhando seriamente para Mellani – Estou tão pé da vida com ele que não vou aceitar desculpas capengas.

–Está certíssima. Bem, mas mudando de assunto e não totalmente. Vai virar amiga do James?-Lílian corou

–Mel...

–Eu disse amiga. A-MI-ZA-DE. Sabe que é isso não?

–Para de ser idiota. E está me devendo explicações. Esqueceu?

–Ok, eu e Remus transamos.

–O QUE?-Lílian arregalou os olhos e Mellani deu de ombros- Assim na lata?

–Sim, assim na lata. Transamos e foi muito bom, muito ótimo. Transamos todo final de semana que conseguimos despistar os outros.- Lílian segurou o riso. Tinha ficado meio chocada com toda aquela informação sem pudor vinda de Mellani. Olhou curiosa para a amiga

–Doeu?

–Um pouco, ele foi gentil e não é um cavalo se é que me entende.- Lílian corou e Mellani riu:

–Como foi? Assim, o que sentiu, como ele te tratou?

–Eu estava um pouco bêbada. Foi no ano novo. Mas foi bem gostoso.- A ruiva corou e Mellani sorriu- Ele foi bem carinhoso. Se preocupou de mais comigo, até de mais.- Lílian olhava atentamente para a amiga- E melhora a cada semana.

–Nossa. Não acha que foi muito cedo?- Mellani deu de ombros

–Ah, sei lá, acho que nós dois queríamos então está valendo.- Lílian assentiu entendendo

–E seus tios?

–Não podem nem sonhar.- As duas começaram a rir e Mellani contou como foi seu final de ano omitindo a parte do jantar onde ela e Sirius tiveram uma sessão de cinco minutos de amassos.

–Nossa eu nunca conheci uma bruxa metamorfoga deve ser incrível.

–É. Realmente foi engraçado vê-la mudar a cor do cabelo e dos olhos de minuto em minuto.

–Coitada ela deve estar aprendendo a se controlar.

–Ela disse que sim e ela é ruiva como você.- Lílian ficou curiosa- Digo você tem o cabelo mais bonito o dela parece uma cenoura ambulante. James disse que ela parece uma fada de tão delicada e adivinha só? Ele ficou com ela.- Lílian sentiu um incomodo diferente dentro de si ao ouvir aquilo e se negou categoricamente a acreditar no que sentiu.

–Típico.

–Eu não fui muito com as fuças dela, mas tudo bem. James pelo menos se distraiu. Ele ficou mal quando viu você quase aos beijos com o Cor.

–Ele o que?-Lílian demonstrou uma certa ansiedade que deixou Mellani desconfiada:

–Lílian você...

–Ah nem vem eu só estou é muito fula com esses garotos que se sentem meus donos isso é irritante.- Mellani começou a rir- Mas vem cá. No trem parecia que você queria me contar mais coisas.- A loira ficou tensa

–Impressão sua.- Lílian a olhou desconfiada.- Não foi nada estou dizendo.

–Ok. Vou tomar banho e depois vamos sentar com as meninas. Vê se se comporta.

–Como queria Lily, como queira.

A algazarra era generalizada na aula de estudo dos trouxas. Sirius e James iniciaram uma guerra de bolinhas e todos os alunos participavam. Os que iam chegando na sala eram bombardeados por todos os outros que eram liderados por James. O Black ria sem parar fazendo uma barricada com a ajuda de James. Eles empilhavam as carteiras.

–Remus ajuda aqui.- Ele pediu e o outro pareceu não ouvir. Seguiu o olhar do amigo vendo que Mellani tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

–Disfarçaaaa.- James provocou Remus que saiu do transe e sorriu voltando para a bagunça. Sirius revirou os olhos e viu que Mellani o olhou com pouco caso, sempre o pouco caso que o tirava do sério. Ofertou a ela seu melhor sorriso debochado, ela devolveu com um revirar de olhos e seus olhos ficaram presos um no outro por alguns segundos. Era um desafio que nenhum dos dois queria perder. Mellani desfez o contato visual devido o puxão que a amiga ruiva lhe deu. Remus percebeu a troca de olhares estranha entre os dois e franziu o cenho.

Mellani sentiu o olhar de Sirius queimar em suas costas durante a aula inteira. Sabia que era ele, quando virou durante três vezes pode perceber o movimento rápido dele para o lado contrário, disfarçando. Numa dessas vezes seus olhos trocaram xingamentos mudos por breves segundos. Ela estava cada dia se irritando mais com ele. Aquilo a instigava a provoca-lo e vice versa. Ao final da aula saiu com Lílian aliviada pelo Black ter desistido de poções. Passou as aulas de Slugh ao lado do namorado. Quando o sinal tocou demorou para ir jantar já que Lílian sempre ficava depois para conversar com o professor sobre as matérias e o clube. Ao final da noite ela resolveu fugir e fumar nas arquibancadas do campo. Estava frio e escuro, mas o campo era iluminado:

–Mellani? –Uma voz conhecida a chamou e ela franziu o cenho ao ver quem se aproximava

–Carter? Nossa finalmente estou falando com você.

–Pois é.- Ele sorriu sentando-se ao lado dela. Deu um beijo na bochecha da garota e murmurou um pouco nervoso- E ai caçulinha, o que aconteceu nesses dois anos?

–Muitas coisas. Comigo sempre as piores.

–Hahaha. Você e o pessimismo. Sempre ligados não?

–Eternamente. –Os dois riram e ela ofereceu um cigarro a ele

–Valeu.- Ele murmurou- Estava sentindo falta dessas belezinhas.- Os dois riram novamente. Carter tragou olhando para Mellani. Ela fumava olhando para as estrelas.- E então. O que mudou nesses dois anos?

–Não muita coisa. Voltei a falar direito com James. Lily teve um namorado, mas já não estão mais juntos. Ah, sabe o Avery? Aquele escroto da Sonserina?

–Sei sim. É um escroto mesmo.

–Me chamou pela terceira vez pra sair.- Carter a olhou enjoado

–E você?

–Recusei é claro. Ele é simplesmente mega escroto.

–HAHAHA. Verdade.- Os dois continuaram conversando por uma hora inteira. Se divertiram muito com a companhia um do outro. Mellani não se lembrava de rir assim ao lado de alguém que não fosse Lily ou James.

Mellani entrou no salão principal com cara de choro na noite seguida. Lílian franziu o cenho e a menina não comentou nada. A loira estava irritadíssima com discutição que teve com Sirius no corredor a caminho para o jantar. O menino conseguiu ofende-la tocando na ferida de seus pais. Ela odiou-se por ter ficado triste e deixado que o Maroto percebesse aquilo. Agora ela só queria esganá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Para sentir-se melhor comentou com Lílian o quanto Carter foi simpático e legal e como estava gostando de tê-lo como amigo novamente mesmo que só o visse duas vezes por semana. As meninas estavam no salão principal enchendo os pratos de comida. Dorcas andava muito mais com elas naquele ano, mas no momento estava absorta numa conversa com Alice e não percebeu o jeito esquivo e estranho de Mellani.

– Puxa Lily que fome.- A ruiva riu com a quantidade exagerada de comida que Mellani colocava no prato:

–Você está bem?-Perguntou a ruiva desconfiada e Mellani assentiu sem convencer a amiga. Em seguida ouviram uma bagunça. Quando Lílian olhou viu James se abaixando no chão e passando por baixo das pernas dos outros para derrubar o maior número de alunos possível. Sirius fazia o mesmo. Remus e Peter marcavam uma espécie de placar com um feitiço que deixava letras em neon azul flutuando em cima de James e Sirius. Os dois estavam empatados e James deslizou até a cadeira de Mellani derrubando três pessoas. Mellani gargalhava enquanto muitas pessoas riam. Eles pareciam se divertir muito com aquilo, Sirius derrubou mais pessoas que James. O de óculos se levantou desistindo da brincadeira quando viu que Lílian o olhava em desaprovação:

–Boa noite.- Ele sorriu debochado e passou por ela limpando as vestes. Sirius ainda estava vermelho de tanto que tinha gargalhado. Remus e Peter desfizeram o feitiço, Mellani olhou para trás e sorriu para Remus ele sorriu de volta. Sirius revirou os olhos para a cena e sem conseguir controlar a vontade de provoca-la murmurou para que apenas ela entendesse:

–Falsa.- Ela corou em proporções inimagináveis e ele sorriu de lado. Sentou-se ao lado de James e bem longe delas. Mellani agitou a varinha com raiva e fez uma jarra de suco flutuar até ele despejando seu conteúdo no maroto:

–GRANT.-Ele gritou com raiva enquanto ela morria de rir. O rapaz se limpou com um feitiço e andou até o lugar onde ela estava e puxou a cadeira dela com força virando. Forçou a loira a encara-lo:

–Black.- Ele cerrou os olhos e murmurou:

–Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez no trem e não vou esquecer isso, seu debito está crescendo, se prepara sua pirralha de merda. Mais dia menos dia você vai ver o que te acontece. –Mellani revirou os olhos e sorriu para ele:

–Estou morrendo de medo.

–É bom começar a ter caso tenha amor a sua reputação.- A loira gargalhou na cara de Sirius e quando terminou de rir limpou as lágrimas:

–Desculpa é que... Eu não tenho uma reputação a zelar Black, então qualquer coisa que pretenda fazer... Não vai surtir efeito algum. Eu estou vacinada cara.- Ela o empurrou e virou a cadeira- Agora licença que eu quero jantar.- Sirius cerrou os olhos. Quando ela virou-se totalmente ele enfiou a mão no meio dos cabelos dela e enterrou o rosto da garota no prato de comida:

–Agora come tudo e engasga sua idiota.-Todos olhavam a cena chocados, menos Cortney que parecia se divertir. Mellani levantou o rosto tomando ar e tossindo devido à comida que desceu forçadamente por sua garganta. Ela sentiu o rosto sujo de purê e molho. Sirius estava gargalhando. Ela passou a mão pelo prato de comida e enquanto o garoto gargalhava esfregou purê e molho no rosto dele. Sirius engasgou e começou a tossir. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a foto que um terceiranista tirava.

–Grant.-Ele cuspiu comida no chão e ela se levantou olhando-o com raiva- Sua..

–Você que começou.

–Eu? A tá você que jogou suco em mim. –Mellani bufou:

–Você sabe MUITO bem que foi VOCÊ quem começou.

–Só porque disse a verdade.- Sirius murmurou e Mellani socou-lhe o ombro:

–A verdade? Que verdade? ARGHHHH VERDADE?-A cena estava um tanto quanto cômica para quem via de fora. Mellani estava transtornada e socando Sirius nos ombros. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou entediado:

–Está nervosa porque sabe que falei a verdade.

–Ótimo disse a verdade _uau_, mas isso não muda o fato de que você é tão falso quanto eu.-Ele a olhou advertindo e ela bufou. Todos em volta olhavam curiosos- Hipócrita isso é o que você é.

–Estão prestando atenção.- Olhou para o salão e rosto risonhos e chocados os encaravam.

–Você acha que eu ligo para o que esses idiotas pensam? Todos aqui me desprezam e é bom que o façam porque é o único sentimento que tenho em relação a eles.- Muitas pessoas sentiram-se ofendidas. Sirius bufou e ainda segurando os ombros dela disse:

–Você está descontrolada e se quer dar o gosto a essas pessoas de te verem tão frágil o problema é seu. Só que não me mete no meio do seu circo.

–Não se preocupe não vou fazer o que você sempre faz.

–Já está fazendo.- Ela se sacudiu com raiva e ele a soltou- E não desconte em mim sua culpa, estou na mesma situação que você.- Ela arregalou os olhos e disse tremendo de raiva:

–Nunca mais se aproxime de mim e nunca mais olhe para mim.

–Senhor Black e senhorita Grant creio que já protagonizaram uma cena muito maior do que deveriam.- Sirius fez uma careta. Tudo que menos queria no momento era outra detenção.- No entanto se não sabem resolver seus problemas a dois e tornam este fato publico de modo infantil e grosseiro... –McGonagall suspirou.- Eu creio que temos que resolver isso em minha sala.- A voz da professora estava muito chateada e Mellani limpou a comida do rosto com um feitiço pensando na merda que seria tomar mais uma detenção. Sirius fez o mesmo ainda encarando Mellani- Me sigam.- A professora disse e passou por eles. Os dois continuaram parados se encarando de modo fulminante e Minerva suspirou- _Agora_.- Sua voz soou severa. Os dois acordaram num pulo e seguiram a diretora. Remus franziu o cenho enquanto fitava as costas dos amigos, não entendia o motivo do incomodo. Estava mais do que acostumado a presenciar as brigas dos dois. Remus pensou que pudesse estar ciumento de mais, mas o jeito que Sirius tratava Mellani e vice versa estava começando a incomoda-lo de um jeito diferente.

_\\_\\_

Minerva encarou os alunos a sua frente com cansaço. Sirius estava sentado numa postura relaxada e encarando-a com tédio. Mellani por sua vez parecia extremamente incomodada com o que ouviu:

–Não tem como?- Ela questionou e a professora bufou

–Eu não vou discutir novamente. Estão sendo obrigados a cumprirem detenção em conjunto. Se não o fizerem serão expulsos. Se brigarem durante a detenção serão expulsos. E se derem um jeito de fugir um do outro durante a detenção serão expulsos.

–Ditadura.- Sirius murmurou irritado- Não lembro disso no regulamento da escola.

–O senhor está muito a par dos regulamentos não?- A professora perguntou sem esconder a irritação

–Preciso saber meus limites.

–Você nunca sabe a hora de parar? Desde quando você tem limites?

–E você?- Eles se encararam e a professora pigarreou

–Não ouviram o que disse? A atitude de vocês é intolerável. O diretor já lhes deu colher de chá de mais. Não estou pedindo que fiquem amigos, namorem ou fiquem grudados um com o outro, mas apenas a regra básica do convívio. _Ter civilidade_. Serem tolerantes um com o outro. Isso que fazem beira a selvageria.- Os dois ficaram calados.- Quero agora que fiquem um de frente para o outro- Ambos arrastaram a cadeira esperando com certo receio e tédio o que a professora faria- Bom. Vamos fazer uma coisa simples.- Sirius cruzou os braços numa defesa inconsciente fechando-se em sua concha de sentimentos e revolta. Mellani fez o mesmo. Pareciam um espelho. Olharam-se nos olhos e ele sentiu a necessidade de debochar. Ela percebeu o jeito debochado dele e lançou um olhar entediado. Não conseguia resistir aos desafios silenciosos do Maroto.- Senhor Black. O que mais te incomoda na senhorita Grant?

–O que?- Ele perguntou surpreso. Mellani comprimiu os lábios sem acreditar no que teriam que fazer. O choque dos estudantes era nítido e foi motivo de diversão para a professora- A senhora está debochando ou o que?

–Não. Vamos lá. Uma característica que realmente te incomode. Não deve ser tão complicado. Se odeiam tanto não? Olhe nos olhos dela e diga o que mais te irrita.

–Tudo.- Sirius disse tirando sarro.

–Você é surdo ou o que? Ela disse UMA.- Devolveu irritada. Minerva segurou o riso

–Senhorita Grant, é a vez do senhor Black, contenha-se e depois poderá falar.- A jovem bufou fazendo Sirius se divertir.- Vamos lá Black. Não deve ser tão difícil.

–Eu odeio a pessoa inteira. Pronto.- Minerva encarou o aluno pressionando com o olhar. Ele bufou- Ela é irritante. As atitudes dela me irritam.

–Seja mais especifico. Quero um motivo.- Ele comprimiu os lábios deixando de achar graça na brincadeira

–Isso é mesmo necessário?

–Estou mandando.- A professora foi taxativa- Eu tenho a noite inteira. Olhe para ela e diga _Mellani eu não gosto quando_...

–Isso é mesmo verdade?-Ele questionou de novo com a indignação evidente na voz

–Tanto quanto o sermão.- Mellani murmurou tirando sarro. Estava extremamente obvio que ela achava os dois desnecessários.

–Vamos lá senhor Black.

–Ela está falando na minha vez.- Acusou infantilmente e bufou.

–Olhe para sua colega de casa e diga.

–Preciso chama-la pelo primeiro nome?

–Sim.- A professora murmurou- Vocês se agridem muito usando os sobrenomes, isso pode melhorar as coisas.

–Isso não vai melhorar o que penso dele.- Mellani soltou com certa indignação e descaso- Não adianta.

–Eu já disse que tenho a noite toda?- A professora comentou segurando-se para não berrar com eles. –Senhor Black...-Advertiu apenas pelo nome. Sirius suspirou pesadamente e esfregou o rosto. Não acreditava que a professora estava submetendo-o aquilo. Abaixou as mãos e encarou a garota a sua frente. Arrepiava-se apenas por olhá-la. Atribuía aquilo ao ódio, e no momento queria morrer por ter de fazer aquilo.

–Me...-Ele engasgou e fechou a cara

–Black.-A professora o lembrou

–Por que eu primeiro?- A mulher bufou perdendo um pouco de paciência

–Quer que eu comece a explicar porque estão aqui?

–Eu sei.- Ele murmurou e a professora o olhou pedindo que falasse. Ele olhou para Mellani analisando cada detalhe do rosto dela. Ficou irritado com sua própria atitude.

–Vamos.- McGonagall pediu num tom mais firme. Sirius bufou:

–_Mellani_.- Sua voz saiu num timbre irritadíssimo e debochado- Eu não gosto da maneira como fala com as pessoas.- Ficou calado e Minerva o olhou pedindo que falasse mais- Você é muito arrogante. – Olhou para a professora- Pronto?-A mulher assentiu

–Senhorita Grant. O que você diz sobre isso?- Ela deu de ombros- Vamos lá.- A loira revirou os olhos e o olhou com o mesmo deboche que ele lhe dispensou

–Eu não me sinto nenhum um pouco culpada por te incomodar.

–Tá vendo?- Sirius olhou para a professora e apontou para Mellani- Não dá pra ter dinâmica com essa... Essa... Essa metida!- A loira soltou um riso debochado- TÁ VENDO?

–Senhorita Grant.- McGonagall chamou e a menina ficou séria- Sua vez.- Mellani respirou fundo e disse num único folego

–Sirius odeio como faz questão de invadir meu espaço.- A professora piscou com a rapidez que ela falou, bem diferente do outro que demorou quase cinco minutos para falar duas palavras.

–E o que você diz sobre isso Black?

–Nunca invadi o espaço dela.

–Dirija-se a ela quando fala.- Ele bufou e encarou-a. Seus olhos caíram dois segundos até os lábios dela, um flash de memória cruzou sua mente, o momento em que a beijou caindo de bêbado no restaurante. Sentiu o rosto arder e odiou-se por corar. Minerva mal acreditou quando viu Sirius corar, ela nunca viu o menino fazer isso durante quase cinco anos de convivência. Nem quando falavam a ele coisas que qualquer outra pessoa podia ficar vermelha. No entanto a jovem na frente dele o fazia corar apenas com um único olhar.

–Eu nunca invadi seu espaço. Temos amigos em comum e eu não deixaria de jogar quadribol só pra não te incomodar.

–Você incentivou meu primo a brigar comigo!-Ela se levantou e apontou para ele. Estava corada e completamente sem controle- Você fez piada comigo no minuto em que me conheceu.

–Que culpa eu tenho se não tem senso de humor?

–Senso de humor?- Sirius se levantou no momento em que ela retrucou- Você só fez e falou coisas ofensivas. Você É ofensivo, maldoso e sem LIMITES.

–SEM LIMITES? E VOCÊ É O QUE?

–Melhor que você com certeza.

–HÃ? Esse é seu problema, é isso que me faz querer torcer esse seu pescoço magrelo.

–Pescoço magrelo? O que meu pescoço tem com a história?- Minerva reparava a maneira como eles se aproximavam cegos de raiva. Eles estavam indo exatamente onde a mulher queria, lavando a roupa suja para quem sabe aprenderem a se tolerar.- Você sempre puxa coisas que não tem nada! Você sempre vem falando coisas que não devia, como falar dos meus pais. Você não precisava ter jogado tão baixo.

–Eu não jogo baixo.

–JOGA SIM. O que você fez hoje? O que você falou pra mim hoje? Você me chamou de falsa! Me chamou de falsa num assunto que não tem mais nada! Uma coisa que era pra manter MORTA!- Sirius corou novamente e a olhou com raiva

–Eu falei porque é verdade! EU não sabia que ainda estava com ele. EU não tinha responsabilidade nenhuma com ele. Você sabia que estava com ele e MAIS, você estava menos bêbada.

–Quer calar a sua boca?- Jogou os cabelos para trás e olhou para a professora- Será que eu posso ir limpar os troféus agora?- Os olhos marejados dela causaram curiosidade em Sirius. Minerva suspirou e ficou em pé.

–Não quero mais os dois brigando. Muito menos em locais com alunos mais novos. Não é certo. Se realmente não podem ficar juntos, o que eu vejo que não é o caso.- Mellani corou e ele revirou os olhos. - Fiquem longe do caminho um do outro. Isso é inaceitável. Espero os dois aqui na próxima semana. O senhor Flich espera por vocês lá fora.- Mellani passou por Sirius esbarrando nele de propósito. Durante a detenção Sirius lançou mais de um olhar a loira. Ele estava muito irritado com ela. A garota percebeu, mas se recusou a olhá-lo uma única vez. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite Flich os liberou. Disputaram silenciosamente para ver quem sairia da sala primeiro e ficaram presos na porta. Quase caíram no chão ao sair e Mellani o empurrou para ir na frente. Não queria ficar um segundo a mais na companhia dele. Passou pelo rapaz e saiu andando. Ele reparou como as pernas delas eram bem feitas e lembrou-se da maciez delas. Bufou com raiva e reparou no movimento cadenciado dos quadris enquanto ela andava. Sentiu-se quente e as lembranças do restaurante invadiram sua mente. Engoliu em seco com raiva e andou até ela com rapidez. Passou uma mão pela barriga da garota e a outra fixou na altura da nuca. Mellani tomou um tremendo susto e segurou a respiração soltando-a rapidamente logo depois. Ele a puxou com força pelos cabelos e a fez encostar o corpo nele de forma meio pervertida. Ela arfou ao sentir o traseiro grudado numa parte um tanto quanto comprometedora do Maroto:

–O que está fazendo?-Ele bufou e deslizou o rosto até o pescoço dela, o cheiro cítrico o fez arrepiar:

–Você sempre está no meu caminho.- Puxou o cabelo dela:

–Está me machucando Black.

–Está sempre...-Ele estava ficando louco. Querendo intimidá-la e ficando cego. Sem conseguir admitir que o desejo o movia mais que o ódio.- Sempre se fazendo presente e me desfiando. É como se em cada gesto pedisse para eu notá-la... O que é isso Grant?

–S-será que pode me soltar?- E voz dela travou- Vai se arrepender por isso.- Ele soltou um riso rouco e ela bufou sentindo-se quente. Os mamilos estavam irritantemente sensíveis. Um calor insuportável na peça intima a deixou constrangida. Não queria sentir nada daquilo, mas estava sentindo. Ele puxou o cabelo dela novamente forçando-a de encontro ao seu ombro. A loira respirava apressadamente tentando sair do "abraço" estranho do rapaz. Ele sentiu vontade de deslizar a língua pelo pescoço dela. Mas se controlou- Você se acha tão intocável e superior e eu te odeio tanto, mas tanto por isso.- A voz rouca dele a deixou inebriada. Os braços arrepiaram e ela odiou-se ainda mais por isso.

–Black.- Ela murmurou com raiva e ele riu contra a pele do pescoço dela sentindo -a eriçar.- Me solta.

–Você é uma vaca- O intento era empurrá-la para longe naquele instante e mostrar o quanto ele estava certo. Mostrar que ela tinha gostado daquilo, desejado aquilo. O intento era mostrar que ela não prestava, mas ele não conseguiu se afastar. Continuou colado ao corpo dela sentindo algo forte. Um desejo quase incontrolável- Fique fora da minha vida, você só atrapalha, esqueça que eu existo...

–Como se você...-Ela tinha dificuldade em falar- Pudesse sumir da minha. Você gosta de me desafiar Sirius. Você gosta de me ver nervosa.- Ela riu roucamente e ele mordeu o lábio segurando suas reações- Você gosta de me ver sofrer e chorar por sua causa.- Ela riu novamente- E você faz e isso por saber que não há outra forma de chegar até mim. Você tem raiva porque precisa jogar baixo para me despertar algo. E tem mais raiva ainda porque desperta apenas o que não tem convém.- Ele apertou o ventre dela com força e ela sorriu de canto sem conseguir vê-lo. Ele ainda matinha o rosto em seu pescoço- Eu vou fingir que não sei o que se passou nessa sua mente suja todas as vezes que me encarou depois daquele jantar.- O rapaz ficou tenso. A proximidade o enlouquecia- Você gosta de desafios e eu sou o maior deles para você.

–Está louca.- Murmurou debochado. Possesso por ela dizer verdades que não pediu para ouvir:

–É você quem está louco _Sirius_.- O nome dele saiu num gemido e ele a puxou mais para si. Estava a ponto de fazer uma besteira

–Pode dizer o que for. Pode negar quantas vezes quiser, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu te afeto e você fica louca porque eu _desperto o que não te convém_.- Ele grunhiu e virou-a empurrando-a até a parede. A garota arfou de dor quando suas costas bateram na parede áspera. Seus olhos se encontraram. A mão dele segurou o queixo macio dela com força e o polegar deslizou para o lábio inferior. Ambos arfavam, viam nos olhos um do outro algo diferente, estranho. Era assustador, mas instigante. Sirius não resistiu e diminuiu a distancia entre eles. Mellani sentiu como se voltasse há quase dois anos atrás quando o Maroto roubou-lhe um beijo casto para cumprir a prova da garrafa. Como daquela vez o beijo não se aprofundou. Mellani o empurrou com força e limpou a boca com a costa da mão. Saiu de perto da parede e apontou o dedo para ele

–Nunca mais se aproxime de mim. Não quero que toque em mim que fale comigo ou ao menos olhe pra mim está me ouvindo?- O jeito que ela arfava e os olhos molhados foram algo novo para Sirius. Ela não estava com a raiva habitual, estava mais para desesperada ou envergonhada. Passou a mão pelo pulso dela puxando-a para perto bruscamente- Me largaaa.- Ela rosnou.

–Mel? Sirius?- O Black pensou estar louco ao ouvir a voz de Remus. Olhou para o lado e viu o amigo ali. Soltou o pulso de Mellani e a menina ficou parada olhando para o loiro.- Eu estava te esperando até agora.- Murmurou olhando para a namorada- Por que demoraram tanto?

–Pergunte a McGonagall.- A menina respondeu

–Vocês tomaram uma detenção por brigas e já estavam se indispondo?- Ele questionou sem acreditar e puxou Mellani para si abraçando-a. Sirius tinha praticamente perdido a voz. Estava tendo atitudes, muito, muito _erradas_.

–Não.- Mellani disse tensa. Remus suspirou. Não era nada idiota, pelo contrário, era até mais esperto que a maioria das pessoas. Ele percebeu alguma coisa muito estranha.- Vamos indo?

–Sim. Vamos Sirius. Ou vai tomar outra detenção?- E sem opção o Black apenas assentiu e foi andando um pouco atrás do casal. Depois de se despedir de Mellani Remus parou no meio das escadas e quase agarrou Sirius pelos colarinhos.- Sirius, eu achei a situação um tanto quanto suspeita. Seja sincero comigo. O que estava acontecendo lá? E se eu chegasse dois minutos antes ou depois o que eu veria?

–Estávamos brigando. É só isso que fazemos. Eu fiquei com raiva, me excedi e segurei o braço dela.- A naturalidade com a qual ele dissimulou o assunto deixou o outro mais tranquilo

–Desculpa, eu só...-Suspirou- Nem sei direito.

–Tem que confiar mais em você.- Sirius disse tentando não se sentir culpado

–É que depois do natal vocês estão agindo um tanto quanto estranho.- E o Black se esqueceu do quanto irritantemente observador Remus podia ser- Não estou acusando-os de algo como me trair, confio nos dois em relação a isso. A diferença é que me parece que você ou ela disseram alguma coisa muito pesada um para o outro.

–Não aconteceu nada naquele natal e eu nunca disse nada a ela e nem ela disse nada pra mim.- Sirius mal olhou na cara do amigo ao dizer isso e essa atitude fez o loiro sentir aquela pulguinha atrás da orelha morder um pouco mais.

Os meses foram passando vagarosamente. Sirius e Mellani não diminuíram os insultos em publico e depois da conversa estranha que ambos tiveram no corredor estavam cada dia pior. O fato de Sirius e Mellani não conseguirem resistir a brigas estratosféricas gerava boas detenções e uma dose de psicologia da professora McGonagall com aquele exercício de falarem o que mais odiavam um no outro e tentarem explicar. A mulher estava chegando ao ponto que gostaria. Logo eles teriam que apontar qualidades um no outro. Aquilo seria cansativo e divertidíssimo para a professora. Remus não gostava nada do rumo que as coisas tomavam em relação à namorada e o melhor amigo. Uma diferença notável durante aqueles meses foi o jeito que Lílian passou a tratar James, não gritava mais tanto com ele e às vezes, quando todos estavam numa roda de amigos, até conversavam normalmente. Potter estava radiante com essas mudanças e Lílian confusa. Mellani sempre que tinha oportunidade dormia com Remus e passavam quase todos os finais de semana trancados no dormitório principalmente quando tinha passeio para Hogsmead. Os três marotos sabiam que o casal estava bem intimo e Sirius sempre dava um jeito de cutucar Remus em relação a isso. O licantropo não se importava, estava muito feliz com o que estava vivendo ao lado de Mellani. A jovem em compensação se apegava cada vez mais a Remus tentando esquecer pensamentos que a sondavam de tempos em tempos em sonhos infernais e quentes. Pensamentos onde a pessoa que ela menos queria habitava cada vez mais espaço e a deixava com raiva. Podia-se dizer que o mesmo acontecia com certo moreno de olhos cinza. Ninguém mais suportava ficar perto dos dois. Só bastava se cruzarem e feitiços, azarações, insultos e até agressão a modo trouxa acontecia. O caso foi levado ao diretor que conseguiu conte-los apenas sobre ameaça de expulsão. Receber um aviso desses de McGonagall era uma coisa, mas dos sempre calmo e tolerante diretor era outra totalmente diferente. No final de maio duas cartas foram direcionadas aos Potter e aos Black pedindo a presença deles imediatamente a fim de resolver o problema de comportamento entre Mellani e Sirius. A menina estava uma pilha de nervos com medo de perder a vaga no time e Sirius estava apenas irritado por ter se metido numa enrascada por culpa de Mellani.

Na sexta feira a noite depois do jantar Mellani jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Lílian. A ruiva revisava o dever de poções sem muita vontade de fazê-lo. A goleiro da Grifinória bufou para chamar atenção e a monitora virou o rosto para ver o que a outra queria:

–O que aconteceu dessa vez?

–O que você acha? O de sempre. Eu acho que o Black está tentando me expulsar da escola.

–Eu acho que você devia ocupar sua vida com outras coisas.- Mellani revirou os olhos

–Eu vou ocupar. Eu ocupo, acontece que tudo que faço ele se mete no meio.

–Azarar meu amigo, tirar sarro das meninas que não gosta, se indispor com o Gabriel e brigar com o professor de estudo dos trouxas não é se ocupar. Só pra você saber.

–E o que eu posso fazer então? No quadribol ele também está.

–Por que não ajuda na comissão organizadora do Slugh? Ele está dando pontos extras para os membros do clube que ajudam na organização das reuniões.

–Ele pode fazer isso?

–Não. Mas ele faz. E é um professor muito gentil. Adoro ouvir as histórias dele sobre os tempos de casado e quando trabalhava como aprendiz no boticário. São bem engraçadas.

–Você é tão gentil com as pessoas.

–Não sou tão gentil. Eu apenas as ouço. E no fim elas sempre tem algo legal a contar.

–Hey, meu primo não está na comissão organizadora?- Lílian corou- Agora eu sei por que ele entrou nessa chatice.

–E-ele...-Lílian gaguejou- Ele realmente está ajudando. É bem prestativo, e convenhamos? O Slugh tem a capacidade de escolher umas pessoas tapadas para comissão. O único que realmente ajuda na hora de administrar e lançar feitiços eficientes é seu primo.

–Para o mundo que eu quero descer! Lily, você elogiou o James? Você realmente elogiou James Potter?

–Fala baixo. Eu não elogiei. Eu disse uma coisa simples. Que ele não é tapado.

–Semana passada você parecia empolgada em debater com ele sobre as reformas ministeriais. Tanto que não reparou quando Dorcas, Remus e eu saímos de perto.- A ruiva corou- Vamos lá, você está percebendo que ele não é só um rostinho bonito ãh?

–Você pode, por favor, calar sua linda boca?

–Lílian Evans brigou com Severus Snape por causa de James. Eu vi!- Mellani debochou.

–Não briguei com Sev por causa dele. Na verdade foi, mas não estava defendendo aquele cabeçudo. Eu estava me defendendo. O Gabriel foi falar ao Severus que estava preocupado comigo porque sempre me via no mesmo circulo de amigos que o Potter. Deve ter inventado um monte de asneiras. Aquele idiota vive inventando um monte de asneiras. Aí ele veio falar comigo me acusando. Eu fui me defender. A FOFOQUEIRA da Cortney ouviu o final da conversa e saiu espalhando isso.

–Não acredito que dei corda a uma fofoca da Bones.

–Pois é minha amiga. Você deu. Não é tão imune quanto pensa.

–Nem você.- Mellani debochou balançando as sobrancelhas

–Isso está totalmente fora de cogitação.

–Por quê?- A ruiva abriu a boca para explicar os motivos aos quais não daria uma chance a James, mas foi interrompida por alguém que não queria falar no momento.

–Lily?

–O que você quer Cor?- Mellani questionou intimidante

–Falar com a Lily não com a vaca.

–Escuta aqui seu...

–Heyyyy acabou ok? Gabriel, se você veio aqui para ofender minha amiga de novo é melhor dar meia volta.

–Eu só queria falar com você.- Ele pediu olhando-a nos olhos- Por favor, queria conversar com você. Em particular.

–Lily?- Mellani perguntou com o olhar e a ruiva assentiu. Grant se levantou e saiu do salão comunal rumo ao dormitório. Aquele horário muitos alunos ainda estavam acordados, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção nos dois. Ele sentou e a menina levantou encostando na lareira. Não queria ficar perto dele. O loiro se levantou parando na frente dela.

–Vamos fala logo.

–Eu quero me desculpar por tudo que eu disse a você.

–Ótimo muito nobre, mas isso não muda o fato de que...-Ela o olhou com decepção- Não muda o fato de ter me magoado e ter dito todas aquelas coisas. Você pedir desculpas não vai fazer desaparecer o momento.- Ele suspirou e olhou-a suplicante:

–Eu fui um tolo Lily um tolo, mas qual apaixonado não o é?-Lílian bufou cansada daquilo:

–Apaixonado? Você teve todas as chances do mundo, e mesmo se eu estivesse aos beijos com o Potter, o que não aconteceu, não muda o fato de você...-Ela riu sarcástica- De você não ter direito nenhum sobre mim, muito menos de me agredir com palavras. Direito que não teria nem se fosse algo meu.- Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

–Você tem razão Lily eu sei que tem, mas eu queria uma chance para recomeçar. Eu estava tão confuso e tão perdido. Não queria perder sua amizade, estava dividido entre essa paixão animal e o amor fraternal que tenho por ti...-Ele suspirou e em seguida ajoelhou-se nos pés dela. Segurou a mão da ruiva que o olhava sem um carinho sequer. Ela estava abalada por ouvir uma declaração do garoto que foi apaixonada por tanto tempo, mas não sabia se ainda era.- Eu estou aqui tentando explicar porque disse aquelas coisas...Eu estava fora de mim, quando vi aquele idiota em cima de você e você vermelha parecia estar gostando...Senti ciúme, fiquei cego...-Ele suspirou com os olhos marejados- Fiquei quebrado Lílian e queria que você se sentisse tão mal quanto eu então disse tudo aquilo.

–Suas palavras me doeram mais que um tapa.-Ele acariciou a mão dela e ela continuou olhando-o com gelo nos olhos. Gabriel precisava ver aquele brilho apaixonado novamente:

–E eu não vou conseguir dormir em paz o resto da minha vida por saber que te machuquei.- Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou. Ele levantou e seguiu-a:

–Não quero você aos meus pés, queria apenas estar em seu coração como esteve para mim, mas nunca estive e pouco... Pouco não é o bastante.- Ela deu as costas e ele a segurou pelo braço puxando-a para si. Seus corpos se encostaram. Ela franziu o cenho e ele murmurou:

–Eu te amo Lily.-Ela bufou e se afastou cruzando os braços. Fechou os olhos e uma imagem veio em sua mente, ela sorrindo, ela se sentindo divertida, se sentindo bem. Percebeu que sorriu mais nesses meses do que quando falava com ele:

–Você nunca me fez sorrir de verdade, e se fez...-Ela engoliu em seco- Não foi nem um terço do que me fez chorar.- Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos tremulas e murmurou:

–Lily, por favor, eu sei que te perdi...Sei que nada será igual, mas eu estou disposto a esperar seu coração se curar estou disposto a esperar até que possa me dar uma chance.- Lílian sentiu-se mal, não o queria mais por perto, mas não gostava de ver as pessoas sofrendo. Ainda mais por sua causa:

–Não é tão fácil como você acha...-A ruiva não conseguiu terminar de falar. Ele a interrompeu colando seus lábios nos dela. Sem saber o que fazer ela ficou parada. Ele forçou a boca dela e por breves segundos ela correspondeu ao beijo. Curiosa para saber como era o gosto daquele que por anos quis provar. A curiosidade foi sufocada embaixo do amor próprio e ela se afastou com nojo. Não tinha gostado do beijo. Não soube dizer se aquilo a agradaria caso ele não tivesse a magoado tanto:

–Nunca mais faça isso.- Os olhos verdes estavam marejados e ele suspirou choroso:

–Eu vou esperar por eras se assim for, mas eu preciso de você.-Ela o olhou com muita magoa e perguntou:

–E como foi que chegou a essa conclusão? Estava vivendo muito bem sem mim até agora.- Lílian sentiu o estomago gelar quando viu atrás de Gabriel uma pessoa que não gostaria de ver no momento. James os olhava com uma expressão indefinida. A ruiva o olhou nos olhos e viu ali uma grande dor. O moreno franziu o cenho e voltou pelo lugar de onde veio saindo do salão comunal. Sirius ficou parado de olhos arregalados sem saber o que fazer. Lílian fez menção de ir atrás dele. Um impulso tolo, mas que a dominava. Gabriel a segurou pelo pulso e disse:

–Você vai atrás dele? Você vai mesmo atrás dele?- Lílian se sacudiu

–Me larga! Você me dá NOJO.- Disse irritada e saiu correndo. Sirius piscou surpreso sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Lílian correu alcançando James no final do corredor. Ele ouviu passos apressados atrás de si e mal acreditou quando o perfume dela atingiu seus sentidos. O Maroto estava divido entre felicidade de raiva além de uma confusão extrema por ela ter ido atrás dele. Parou de andar e virou. Quase trombaram:

–O que você quer?- Ele perguntou meio desesperado. Não queria ser rude com ela, mas ver que ela cedeu a Gabriel mesmo depois de tudo que o outro disse não ajudava.

–E-eu...-Ela gaguejou. Estava assustada, confusa e sem entender porque tinha ido até ele- N-não...

–Você estava beijando esse cara mesmo depois dele ter falado aquelas cosas horríveis sobre você? Por que Lily?- E nesse instante ela se surpreendeu com o que ouviu. Estava esperando ser acusada, que ele brigasse, dissesse o quanto ela estava errada ou qualquer coisa pior. Mas nunca tinha se preparado para ouvir a voz dele controlada, nervosa, mas baixa e respeitosa. Ele estava querendo saber o que ela fez e não o que ele tinha visto. Lílian olhou nos olhos dele e sussurrou

–Eu senti nojo. Nojo dele e de mim por não ter empurrado ele na mesma hora.- James respirou profundamente. Se aproximou quase encostando o corpo ao dela- Ele veio me...-Ela não conseguiu terminar de se explicar. Em meio segundo o moreno passou a mão pelo rosto dela e com a outra mão a puxou de maneira um tanto quanto brusca para si. Lílian teria arfado de susto se a boca dele não tivesse coberto a dela no mesmo instante. Estarrecida e ao mesmo tempo extasiada ela se deixou levar. Passou as mãos pela nuca dele e abriu a boca tomando a atitude e iniciando um beijo faminto e profundo, daqueles que mexe com a alma e que mexeu tanto com o Maroto ao ponto dele gemer dentro da boca dela. O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior dela enquanto arfava. As mãos dela apertavam as laterais dos braços dele como se dependesse disso para não afundar. Ainda de olhos fechados James encostou a testa na dela e dispensou-lhe um beijo molhado e mordido nos lábios. Lílian afastou-se lentamente inebriada com o que sentiu, com medo do que sentiria quando voltasse à realidade. Abriu os olhos e viu olhos castanhos, olhos com pequenos tons de verde. Ele conseguiu ver o temor nos olhos dela. Engoliu em seco e se aproximou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. Viu que ela fechava os olhos lentamente e o fez também, as testas coladas novamente:

–Quando ele se aproximar e você precisar decidir... Quando a dúvida vier eu quero que se lembre desse momento. Quero que se lembre de cada nuance e cada detalhe do que esse momento te fez realmente sentir. –Aquilo fez a pele da ruiva se arrepiar. Ele se afastou e continuou o caminho que fazia. Lílian abriu os olhos saindo do transe. Estava sozinha no corredor, na boca um gosto de chocolate que ela não tinha comido, na alma um desejo de quem quer mais.

**N/A: Primeiramente. OBRIGADA aos comentários. Adoro vocês sabiam? Segundo. Eu simplesmente AMO esse cap. Amo MUITO. Por que nele tem dois shipps que me fazem pirar. E aí o que estão achando? Mereço comentários? Ahhh acho que sim né? Por favor não deixem de comentar isso é muito importante para que eu poste mais. Beijos até semana que vem ****;)**


	20. Capitulo dezenove: A emoção acabou

**19- Capitulo dezenove: A emoção acabou**

**Sem betagem. Desculpem algum erro**

**Que coincidência é amor, a nossa música nunca mais tocou... Você sonhava acordada, um jeito de não sentir dor, prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor- Codinome beija flor, Cazuza**

Camila suspirou olhando para a mesa a sua frente. Costumava ver seu pai sentado nela todos os dias, mesmo naqueles em que ficava mais doente. Era um exímio administrador o senhor Parker e deixou para a filha uma fortuna estimada em mais de bilhões. Uma fortuna conquistada pelo império de poções na Europa. Não era para menos, seu pai era dono do Boticário, linha famosa, a qual Camila passava os poderes interinos para sua avó. Suspirou cansada. Não queria voltar a América do Sul, o país lhe trazia lembranças tristes, quando ela brincava nas praias de Copacabana junto aos seus pais. A mãe a muito tinha lhes deixado. A adolescente rumava para o enterro de seu pai com um aperto no peito. Pobre homem amaldiçoado, fadado a uma vida de tortura e desalentos. Camila suspirou, o laranja natural de seus cabelos sumiu e no lugar um castanho opaco e sem vida tomou conta. Refletindo toda a dor que sentia. Ela não tinha perdido um pai, ela tinha perdido seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que cuidou e amou, que tentou proteger e que falhou. Suspirou e ouviu uma batida na porta

-Camila?- Irinea, sua babá e no momento a única amiga que tinha a olhou preocupada

-S-sim?

-Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso?

-Eu não aguento mais, essa vida me faz lembrar de tudo que perdi.- Suspirou

-Bem, aquela casa perto do rio ainda existe.- Camila engoliu em seco

-É pra lá que eu vou.

_/_

-Olá classe.-O professor Slugh sorriu feliz enquanto riscava algo num pergaminho e observava os alunos entrarem sem animo na sala de aula. Ele olhou para Lílian e sorriu:

-Olá senhorita Evans como está sendo seu dia?-Lílian corou e ficou contente pela preocupação do professor:

-Promissor senhor.

-Oh que ótimo.-James segurou o riso ao ver como o professor de poções não disfarçava seu favoritismo. Mesmo Severus sendo o melhor aluno da sala a ruiva conseguia ser mais querida. Durante as explicações do mais velho Evans sentiu olhares sobre si. Conseguiu descobrir que Gabriel e James estavam quase lhe arrancando um naco apenas com o olhar. Mellani e Remus faziam o exercício daquela aula juntos, a todo instante um esbarrava no braço do outro ou as mãos de Remus ficavam inquietas e dispensavam carinhos nos cabelos da namorada. James e Peter tiraram certo sarro sobre isso e o jeito que ele mal disfarçava o carinho que tinha por Mellani. Ao final da aula Mellani saiu esperando pela amiga do lado de fora. Lílian discutia com o professor sobre certas propriedades da poção anti-depressiva e não viu a sala se esvaziar:

-Mas o chifre de um unicórnio pode fazer milagres senhorita Evans.

-Mas a que preço?

-Oh não! Só um naco querida, todos sabem que tirar o chifre todo causa a morte daquelas belas criaturas.

-O que seria uma crueldade sem tamanho.-O professor assentiu e deixou cair um pergaminho. Lílian observando sua forma robusta sabia que seria um grande desafio para o professor abaixar até o chão para pegar aquilo. Sem atentar para o fato que o homem podia usar magia ela se abaixou e pegou o pergaminho prontamente reparando que era o esboço de um convite para festa. Entregou sem comentar e discretamente tentou retomar o assunto:

-Senhorita Evans eu pretendo oferecer um jantar daqui duas semanas.-Lílian olhou desconfiada- Apenas para alunos do clube.A senhorita gostaria de comparecer?-Lílian olhou-o ainda mais desconfiada:

-E eu tenho que entregar isso para quem?-O professor sorriu satisfeito balançando o bigode

-Sim, muito rápido voam seus pensamentos Evans.- Ela sorriu constrangida- Se pudesse levar o dos seus amigos, aqui.- Entregou quatro pergaminhos nas mãos dela- Já me ajuda.

-Hum ok. Até mais senhor.

-Até.- Lílian saiu da sala meneando a cabeça negativamente.- Toma aqui.- Entregou o convite com o nome da Mellani, a loira franziu o cenho e depois pegou vendo

-Só vou pela comida.

-Típico.- Debochou da amiga. Diminuiu os passos quando viu o nome de James no último envelope. Suspirou de um jeito tão sentido que Mellani a olhou desconfiada

-Que foi?

-Nada.- Rumaram para o salão principal. Lílian entregou o convite a Remus que ficou curioso. Entregou o de James com certa tensão. Eles trocaram algumas palavras descompromissadas e uma troca de olhares tão intensa que até mesmo Severus, que estava do outro lado do salão percebeu algo diferente entre eles. Alguns alunos ostentavam os convites do professor e Mellani debochava da ruiva:

-Queridinha do professor...

-Ah não mude o foco porque eu quero perguntar algo muito sério pra você.-Mellani olhou desconfiada para a amiga que sorriu de canto:

-Remus está com muito ciúme do Black em relação a você. Devo me preocupar?

-QUE NOJO LÍLIAN.-A ruiva olhou pressionando-a. Dorcas tinha acabado de sentar de frente para Mellani. A loira suspirou- Não tem que se preocupar com nada. Remus só ficou cismado porque eu estou cumprindo detenção com ele toda quinta à noite.

-Qual é Grant assume logo que você é uma vadia.-Cortney se intrometeu aparecendo do nada. Dorcas franziu o cenho e Lílian olhou chocada- Está traindo quem dessa vez?

-Por que você não adivinha? É tão boa com clarividência.- Dorcas disse defendendo Mellani e o relacionamento secreto dela com Remus. Grant olhou por um instante para a outra com certo agradecimento e depois voltou seu olhar para Cortney

-Por um acaso eu estou falando com você?-A intrometida sentiu seu ego ferido pelo olhar superior que Mellani lhe lançava:

-Você se acha a Morgana não é? Acha que tem uma ordem de Merlim para andar com o rei na barriga? Desempina esse nariz garota! E você?-Olhou para Dorcas- Me traiu andado com essa aí.

-Como você é esquizofrênica garota!- Dorcas disse alterada- Ou esqueceu de tudo que fez?-Mellani virou-se no assento até encarar Cortney. Estava irritadíssima com a presença da garota.

-Não precisa morrer de inveja Cortney, a única coisa que me interessa nesse castelo é Quadribol. – Sorriu de lado, sendo o mais arrogante que conseguia, querendo humilhar Cortney como ela tinha humilhado Dorcas.- Você pode ter o pênis que você quiser daqui. - Cortney e Lílian ficaram vermelhas com o modo desbocado de Mellani- A Dorcas se afastou porque não queria ver a inteligência dela sendo sugada por toda a demência que existe em você.- Meadowes engoliu em seco e Bones sentiu os olhos arderem.

-Você vai ver só Grant...

-Ta bom piranha agora me deixa.-A altura em que essas palavras foram pronunciadas fizeram várias cabeças virarem no mesmo instante. Cortney se aproximou de Mellani encarando-a vermelha:

-Você me chamou do que?

-_Pi-ra-nha_.-Mellani disse pausadamente e segurando o riso. Cortney levantou a mão e quando estava a centímetros do rosto de Mellani a loira segurou o pulso dela com tanta força que chegou a machucar:

-A-aí.-Mellani levantou segurando o pulso dela e virando até a garota deixar lágrimas escaparem dos olhos:

-Mellani para com isso.-Lílian pediu e Mellani murmurou com raiva:

-Você ficou ofendida _Corty_?-Apertou mais o pulso dela- Para de nos ifnernizar _Corty_.- Imitava uma pessoa falando com uma criança de dois anos- Pare de ser tão vadia _Corty_.-Soltou o pulso dela com brusquidão. Muitas pessoas a encaravam de olhos arregalados. Dorcas segurava o riso.-Nossa olhar pra sua cara me faz perder a fome.- Ainda mais humilhada e com ódio de Mellani Cortney sentou soluçando de nervoso. A outra saiu andando de nariz empinado e postura arrogante. Obviamente a maioria das pessoas viu apenas o ataque da Grant à outra e como sempre ela saiu à vilã da história.

Mellani sentia-se muito mal por dentro "Elas sempre me atacam de graça" continuou com sua postura arrogante e andou por boa parte do castelo com um nó na garganta. Quando estava no sexto andar achou um corredor deserto onde poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Suspirou e quando passou por uma janela deu impulso com as mãos sentando no enorme batente. Apoiou as mãos no mármore frio e comprimiu os lábios contendo a vontade de chorar "Por que elas fazem isso? Qual o problema comigo?" Mellani suspirou "E não é porque eu sou má com elas, desde que as conhecei tentei me enturmar, mas TODAS elas continuam me mantendo longe como se eu fosse uma bolha de pus fedorenta." Mellani lembrou com amargura como as crianças a repudiaram quando ela e James foram para Marshella a fim de passar um tempo no campo:

-Mas que raiva.-Ela murmurou tentando conter as lágrimas enquanto as mãos fechavam com força. Mellani agradecia ter uma amizade verdadeira como a de Lílian, mas estava ressentida por ser tratada tão mal por outras pessoas. Uma lágrima escorreu e ela limpou com rapidez, mas foi apenas uma cair para que as outras viessem à tona. Ela começou a soluçar enquanto chorava. A confusão de seus sentimentos estavam enlouquecendo-a por dentro. Não sabia mais dizer o que sentia por Remus. Ainda tinha um forte carinho por ele, mas nada parecido como no terceiro ano. Ela crescia, estava mudando a personalidade aos poucos e todos os sentimentos com os quais era acostumada estavam desaparecendo. Aquilo a assustava e por isso chorava:

-Hora...-Ela ouviu uma voz diferente murmurar com malicia- O que temos aqui...Mellani Grant.-Ela secou as lágrimas com rapidez e olhou encontrando Sebastian Avery -Tão vulnerável.-O rapaz se aproximou com rapidez quase anormal e Mellani franziu o cenho:

-O que você quer?-Ele sorriu de lado:

-Saber por que está chorando tanto.-Ele a olhava com desejo e Mellani franziu o cenho desconfiada. Saiu do batente pegando a varinha:

-Não é da sua conta Avery.

-Pode me chamar de Sebastian.-Ela deu as costas para ele:

-Me deixa em paz.-O rapaz estava novamente na frente dela e empurrou-a contra a parede. A varinha de Mellani caiu com o movimento brusco e Avery olhou-a com desejo animal- Mandei me largar seu animal.-Ele sorriu encostando o corpo nela e Mellani percebeu o quanto ele estava excitado:

-Foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei, você toda esquentada brigando comigo...Pensei que as lágrimas viriam depois.-Ele sorriu mordendo-lhe o queixo e Mellani com toda sua força deu uma cabeçada nele ficando tonta, suas mãos estavam presas e ela não conseguia mexer suas pernas:

-Me larga seu cretino nojento!

-Isso me xinga Mellani.-Ele olhou-a nos olhos- Sempre te observei, e quando via você irritada com Black e com o rosto vermelho...- Avery sentiu a gola da camisa ser puxada com muita força e Mellani suspirou aliviada. Viu Sirius encostar o Sonserino na parede e olhá-lo com ódio

-Escuta aqui seu filho da puta.- Empurrou mais ainda o outro contra a parede. Mellani já tinha visto o rapaz se descontrolar várias vezes, muitas ela quem provocou, mas aquilo era diferente, ela sentiu como se ele realmente pudesse ferir o outro.- O que você ia fazer em seu desgraçado?- Bateu no rosto dele e Avery reagiu. Conseguiu se soltar de Sirius com certo esforço e saiu correndo. Mellani engoliu em seco e encarou o garoto- Esta tudo bem?- Ela assentiu limpando a boca com a costa da mão. Ele se aproximou e reparou no roxo que ela tinha no pescoço. Fruto da violência de Sebastian. Franziu o cenho em preocupação. Aquele sentimento de proteção não passou despercebido por Mellani que o encarou analiticamente. Sirius desviou o olhar do pescoço para o rosto dela. Estavam um tanto quanto próximos.

- O Pontas vai matar aquele nojento. Você sabe não?- Ela assentiu. Ainda estava chocada com o que quase aconteceu. E mais em choque ainda por Sirius ser quem a salvou. Engoliu em seco e virou dando as costas para o rapaz.- Você vai ficar fingindo que eu não existo até quando?- Ela se virou meio indignada- A Grant que eu conheço faria algum tipo de provocação sobre isso. Pra dizer a verdade você está bem estranha.

-É isso mesmo que você acha?- Sirius a olhou debochado

-Bem, sim.

-Ótimo.- E de maneira taciturna ela saiu andando. O moreno estava irritado com suas próprias atitudes. Não entendia o motivo de ter se exaltado ao ponto de falar aquelas coisas. Impulso tolo que o movia a ir atrás dela agora

-Hey Grant. Você se acha tanto assim a ponto de ignorar os outros?

-Me deixa Black.- Ela devolveu andando mais rápido

-Eu acho que você tem medo.- Ela franziu o cenho e continuou calada. Não queria outra briga ainda mais depois do que Avery tentou fazer. Apertou o passo, mas ele a interceptou pelo braço e a fez parar.

-Me deixa em paz Black! Será que é pedir muito que me deixe em paz?

-Então assume.- Ela o olhou como se ele fosse louco- Assume logo que está agindo dessa maneira porque aquele beijo te abalou.- Ela o olhou com ódio e murmurou com a voz baixa e irritada

-Para de ficar remoendo essas coisas. Eu não quero lembrar daquilo. Eu tenho NOJO de você. Agora me _solta_.- Ele sorriu de lado

-Cuidado com o que...

-Cuidado você.- Ela o interrompeu.- Ou vai acabar se apaixonando por mim.- Sirius ficou chocado com as palavras dela e afrouxou o aperto no pulso da garota. Ela conseguiu se livrar dele e saiu andando.

-SUA MALUCA.- Gritou irritado e ela o ignorou. Odiava quando era ignorado.

A noite já ia alta em Hogwarts, muitos já dormiam em suas camas e Sirius não teve tempo de contar a James o que presenciou. A briga de Mellani com Cortney tinha gerado muita repercussão e Sirius subiu muito tarde, quando o amigo de óculos já dormia. Mellani também subiu tarde e esperou até que as colegas de quarto caíssem em sono mais pesado para levantar. A loira estava melancólica e sentindo uma angustia estranha no coração

-Mel?-Lílian sentou na cama. Estava acordada olhando para o teto quando Mellani decidiu se esgueirar para fora do dormitório naquela madrugada:

-Er...

-Vai ver o Remus?-Ela assentiu e olhou para a amiga

-Você está bem?-Lílian suspirou

-Muitos pensamentos, confusos.

-Sobre?

-Tudo. Nada que eu não possa resolver.-Mellani olhou desconfiada para a amiga e acenou. Lílian voltou a deitar e se cobriu deixando apenas nariz de fora, quando fechou os olhos a primeira imagem que veio em sua mente foi um sorriso de lado e cabelos bagunçados.-Idiota.-Ela murmurou e tentou pegar no sono. Isso se mostrou uma tarefa infrutífera visto que o gosto da boca de James não saia da sua mesmo depois de semanas. Era uma lembrança perturbadora aquela, e por mais que não quisesse o fazer e tivesse medo, Lílian estava começando a confiar. Acreditar que talvez ele pudesse ter uma chance.

Remus estava quase caindo no sono quando sentiu o colchão afundar e as cortinas em volta se fecharem. Mellani tirou o roupão e Remus puxou o edredom para ela se deitar com ele. Quando a garota se aconchegou ao peito dele o maroto cobriu a ambos:

-Boa noite.-Ele murmurou beijando-lhe a testa. Ela sorriu de maneira doce e tomou-lhe os lábios numa mordida sensual:

-Boa noite.-Sussurrou de volta. Remus sorriu carinhoso e arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso quando a garota virou ficando por cima dele:

-Uou.-Ele sussurrou com um sorriso bobo. Sentiu as coxas dela contra as suas e o calor bem vindo da roupa íntima dela contra as calças de seu pijama. Remus suspirou e deslizou a mão pelo escuro até encontrar a varinha:

-Silencio.-Murmurou- Pronto.-Sorriu e puxou-a carinhosamente pela nuca até sentir os lábios macios dela contra sua entre o beijo, sentia-se pegar fogo. Mellani estava quase deitada em cima dele. O loiro deslizou as mãos até o traseiro dela e deu um impulso sentando-se. Apertou-a com certa força. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele. Sabia que o namorado gostava quando ela era mais carinhosa. O jeito amável que Remus tinha de tomá-la para si não o fazia menos envolvente e excitante, ela adorava a maneira que ele a tratava só esperava que com o tempo pudesse ousar um pouco mais. O jeito sensual e apaixonado de Remus a deixava inibida para tentar coisas diferentes, embora ela morresse de vontade. Percebendo o jeito distante dela o rapaz a encarou inebriado de paixão:

-O que foi?- Beijou os lábios dela de maneira lasciva. Ela ficou calada- Hã?- Sussurrou carinhoso. Ela suspirou longamente. Remus distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto dela e acariciou os cabelos da namorada protetoramente- Estou te vendo tão triste Mel.- Mordeu o queixo sentindo a pele dela arrepiar. Mellani o abraçou deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Remus escondeu o rosto no pescoço dela

-Não é nada. - A voz dela saiu baixa e um tanto quanto manhosa- Eu só... Às vezes fico cansada. Essa história daquele cara querendo ser meu pai a essa altura. Eu só...- Tirou o rosto do ombro dele e se encararam. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela massageando-o. Ela fechou os olhos

-Eu sei que não é apenas isso.

-Então me faz esquecer o que não é importante.- Ela sussurrou e sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Os movimentos da boca de Remus lhe despertavam sentimentos bons, totalmente diferentes do que sentiu com outro Maroto. Ela mergulhava cada vez mais na vida dele, procurando esquecer os temores que sentia. Envolvendo-se com o loiro pelo sentimento errado.

Algum tempo depois Remus esparramou-se na cama suado e completamente satisfeito. Ele não conseguia se controlar quando se tratava de Mellani e sempre perdia o senso do que podia ou não fazer. Ela era sua perdição. Puxou-a para si sentindo o corpo nu dela contra o seu. Mellani suspirou e ficou fazendo contornos com o dedo pelas cicatrizes dele. Um gesto de carinho. Ela amava ficar abraçada a ele depois do sexo, dava sensação de conforto e segurança. O rapaz sentia-se em alfa após tê-la para si, cedendo a todos os seus caprichos, entregando-se.

-Mel?-Ele murmurou baixinho:

-Sim?-Ela pegou a própria varinha- Finitte.-Eles podiam ouvir os sons em volta novamente. Os roncos de Peter preenchiam o local.

-Está tudo bem?-Ela sentiu-se estranha e assentiu.- Não quer mesmo falar o que é?- Mellani não respondeu. Ele puxou o queixo dela para cima. Pegou a varinha e murmurou- Lumus.-Soltou o ponto de luz de modo que ficasse como um abajur suave. Olhou-a nos olhos com certa dor- Por que está mentindo? Você está infeliz?-Mellani engoliu em seco e sentiu as lágrimas começaram a rolar:

-Eu não sei.-Murmurou num fio de voz e Remus sentiu o peito doer:

-Eu fiz algo?

-Não...Eu só.-Ela suspirou e ele limpou as lágrimas dela- Eu não sei qual essa sensação... Me sinto tão só quando Lily, James ou você não estão por perto.-Ela sussurrou deixando as lágrimas caírem sem parar e soluçou- Eu... Não sei...-Ele pode sentir a insegurança dela:

-Mellani.-Ele a abraçou contra o peito e suspirou sentindo-se angustiado – Eu não sei ao certo o que te dizer, mas não precisa se sentir assim.-Ela o abraçou com força e murmurou ainda chorando:

-Sinto tanto medo. Tanto medo.

-De que?-Ela suspirou:

-Não sei.-Murmurou num fio de voz. Ele a abraçou com força, mas ela não sentiu seus medos se aliviarem e apenas chorou mais- Desculpa.

-Eu estou ao seu lado é tudo que você precisa saber.-Ela fungou e assentiu. A culpa a consumia a tal ponto que não foi possível controlar. Mellani se deixou chorar e Remus a abraçou. Estava preocupado querendo descobrir um jeito de fazê-la sentir-se bem novamente.

Sirius se mexeu na cama incomodado. Tinha acordado com frio e percebeu que suas cobertas estavam no chão. Resultado de seu sono agitado. Sentou suspirando, preocupado com certos pensamentos que o rondavam. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Decidiu ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Virou tocando o chão com os pés descalços e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O piso estava frio. Ouviu sussurros vindo da cama de Remus e olhou desconfiado:

-Logo ele esquecendo feitiços?-Ele suprimiu o riso e decidiu fazer uma boa ação lançando o feitiço para o amigo. Sirius levantou e parou em frente à cama de Remus, iria avisar algo sobre não gostar de ouvir Mellani gemer e em querer dormir em paz quando percebeu que os sussurros eram angustiados e chorosos:

-Não...Eu só.-Ela suspirou e Sirius sentiu-se tentado a ouvir mais- Eu não sei qual essa sensação... Me sinto tão só quando Lily, James ou você não estão por perto.- O sussurro dela soou tão sofrido aos ouvidos de Sirius que o moreno estranhou. Olhou para as cortinas sentindo algo estranho, ouviu o barulho dela chorando- Eu... Não sei...- Ela por fim sussurrou angustiada e Sirius pode ouvir as palavras reconfortantes de Remus. Suspirou resolveu voltar para sua cama. Deitou e virou para o lado de Peter conseguindo visualizar apenas o vulto dele roncando na cama ao lado. Sentiu-se estranho e se cobriu até o pescoço. Uma sensação estranha que apertava e fazia sentir tristeza o dominou. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando dormir, a voz chorosa de Mellani não saía de sua mente "Grande bosta ela sempre está chorando." "Mas nunca por sua causa" uma voz parecida com a de James sussurrou em sua mente. Sentiu raiva dela e principalmente dele. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite e acordou com o humor de uma quimera raivosa.

Remus desceu as escadas rindo sem controle do que James dizia. Peter só faltava sair rolando no chão de tanto rir:

-E quando o médico viu deve ter falado para a mãe dele "Seu nariz senhora...Digo seu bebe"-Remus estava vermelho e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Peter gargalhava e Sirius que geralmente ajudava James com os insultos a Severus estava calado:

-Hey Sirius e aquela que você disse, "Hey e esse cara no seu nariz? Oh não é um nariz em um cara."-James pulou os dois últimos degraus rindo e Sirius assentiu calado. James começou a andar de ré e olhando para os amigos:

-Qual foi Almofadinhas? Está com prisão de ventre?

-Cuida da sua vida James.-Respondeu grosseiramente e Remus segurou o riso.- E por que prisão de ventre?

-Porque no primeiro ano você teve e estava com essa cara.

-Vai se ferrar Pontas.-James continuou rindo e esbarrou com força em alguém. Caiu sentado no chão. Os Marotos começaram a gargalhar e James se levantou sentindo dor no traseiro:

-Eu estou bem, não quebrei meus ossos, obrigado por perguntarem...-Ele virou para pedir desculpas a pessoa que tinha esbarrado e engoliu em seco ao ver Lílian com os olhos marejados se levantando e esfregando discretamente a lateral do quadril- Desculpa. Meu Merlim, desculpa Lily.-Ela torceu os lábios e olhou-o tentando segurar as lágrimas. A pancada foi muito forte e quando tentou andar sentiu mais dor:

-Se você andasse feito gente isso não teria acontecido.

-Você também devia estar bem distraída 'pra' não conseguir desviar de mim.-Ela corou com a grosseria dele e olhou sentindo um aperto na garganta. A confusão pelo que sentiu com o beijo dele não abandonou a ruiva. Ela estava sentindo muita dor devido à queda. Todo esse misto de sensações mais o fato de James ter falado de modo tão grosseiro com ela a fez sentir algo muito forte. Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. James olhou incrédulo, esperava tudo menos que a garota começasse a chorar na frente de todos:

-Você não precisava ser grosso.-Ela murmurou ofendida com a voz chorosa. Tentou andar-Ai.-Resmungou segurando o quadril- E por sua culpa eu estou doendo.

-Dolorida.-Ele corrigiu e ela choramingou:

-Que seja.-Ele se aproximou e ela se contraiu-Não encosta.-Ele revirou os olhos e ela tentava segurar as lágrimas. James ficou nervoso e murmurou com paciência:

-Não vou encostar.-Ela olhou-o desconfiada. James se aproximou e com agilidade levantou a barra da camisa dela puxando um pouco da saia. Viu o começo da roupa íntima dela, mas não se atentou a isso, o grande roxo que estava se formando na região lateral do quadril chamou mais sua atenção. Ela empurrou o Maroto com certa brusquidão e murmurou parecendo uma criança de cinco anos.

-Não faça isso novamente...-Lílian estava muito vermelha e estava começando a aumentar o tom de voz. James levantou e puxou-a para si jogando a garota em seu ombro com cuidado. Lílian gritou de dor e raiva- ME LARGA POTTER ME LARGA AGORA!

-Eu vou te levar na enfermaria e para de gritar mulher.

-ME SOLTA AGORA.-Ela socava as costas dele e cada movimento que fazia a deixava mais dolorida- ME SOLTAAAA.-Rosnou com raiva e James continuou andando até sair do salão comunal. Sirius, Remus, Peter e Mellani estavam paralisados olhando o lugar por onde James e Lílian saíram com olhos arregalados. Sirius estava com a boca levemente aberta num meio sorriso, o silencio foi quebrado por Dorcas que murmurou próxima a Mellani:

-Que loucura.-O salão rompeu num riso coletivo e comentários sobre a cena que ambos protagonizaram.

-Quem sabe depois dessa eles se acertam?-Mellani perguntou olhando para Remus que riu e deu de ombros. Sirius sorriu debochado e olhou para ela de cima abaixo:

-Só uma idiota como você para pensar isso. A Evans é muito idiota e teimosa. Jamais vai ficar com o Pontas, ele merece alguém com senso de humor.- Mellani ficou vermelha e disse sarcástica

-E você está louco para se candidatar ao cargo não?-Sirius sentiu raiva da loira e se aproximou. Mal percebeu que esbarrou fortemente em Remus:

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim Grant então é melhor ficar calada antes de acusar.

-E você sabe alguma coisa sobre Lily?-Ela se aproximou e ficou na ponta dos pés olhando-o nos olhos. Era como se uma energia fosse transmitida entre ambos. Sirius sentiu um arrepio pela espinha quando os olhos dela o examinaram tão de perto- Para de ser hipócrita Black.-Ele engoliu em seco e se aproximou mais:

-E para de ser tão chata e intrometida.- Estava satisfeito por ela ter voltado a responder suas agressões verbais

-Eu estava falando com o Remus e você se intrometeu na conversa.

-É que você consegue dizer coisas tão absurdas e irritantes que é impossível eu me conter. Se liga Grant você é ridícula.-Mellani estalou os lábios percebendo que ele estava sem uma resposta descente. Ela se afastou temendo a proximidade demasiada entre ambos e sorriu de lado:

-Claro sou tão irritante que você não consegue se conter. Sempre que tem a oportunidade se intromete na minha vida. E sai do meu caminho.

-Não.-Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para ela de modo desafiador, odiava quando era ignorado como aconteceu na noite passada. Vê-la reagir daquela forma as suas provocações colocava as coisas no lugar. Mellani suspirou e foi para o lado. Ele fez o mesmo bloqueando o caminho dela. A loira emburrou e foi de modo ágil para o outro lado, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e ela esbarrou nele. Mellani muito vermelha e com raiva espalmou as duas mãos nos braços dele que estavam cruzados na altura do tórax:

-ARGH IDIOTA.-Gritou e Sirius mal saiu do lugar, as pessoas riam com a briga dos dois:

-Sirius como você está sendo infantil.- Remus disse tentando fazer o amigo parar de provocar Mellani. Por mais engraçado que fosse Remus sentia-se enciumado- Parece que faz isso só porque é o único jeito de ter a atenção dela.-Sirius olhou para Remus e sorriu de canto. Pulou para o lado bloqueando a passagem de Mellani. A loira parou e suspirou longamente:

-Eu faço isso para que ela se lembre qual o lugar que tem que ficar. Abaixo da escala do aceitável.- Mellani revirou os olhos

-Abaixo de você que não é. Muito pelo contrário.- Mellani disse nervosa e empurrou-o com raiva. Sirius segurou os pulsos dela com reflexo rápido e ela com força os puxou de volta, mas não conseguiu se libertar. O Black sorriu cafajeste e uma coloração vermelha tomava conta de seu rosto gradualmente devido ao esforço que fazia. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas. – Você é que está bem abaixo, principalmente de mim.

-Embaixo de você? Só no dia que você estiver montada em mim.-Remus e Mellani coraram e Remus esbravejou:

-Larga ela agora!

-Não se intromete cara.

-Me intrometo sim. Vai ficar falando essas baixaria pra ela?- Olhou para Sirius significativamente

-Eu não preciso de nenhum homem me defendendo.- Mellani gritou com raiva e soltou-se de Sirius. Quando foi empurrá-lo suas mãos espalmaram no tórax dele e ela pode sentir o peito definido. Não era nada como um auror adulto, mas ela sabia que aquilo era um resultado dos exercícios que o outro fazia depois das aulas. Lembrou-se do amasso que deram no restaurante. Engoliu em seco e retirou as mãos como se ele tivesse lhe queimado. Sirius e Remus perceberam aquilo:

-Será que você pode parar de se indispor comigo sempre que tiver oportunidade?-Mellani estava alterada e falando muito alto. Sirius olhou-a debochado e disse de modo superior:

-Não.

-EU TE ODEIO.-Ela gritou e Remus andou até eles puxando Mellani pelos ombros:

-Sirius isso está indo longe de mais por uma simples passagem.

-Não é a passagem é o desaforo dessa tampinha metida à rainha do mundo.-Mellani se livrou e Remus e andou para perto de Sirius novamente. Começou a falar dando cutucões irritantes e doloridos no ombro do moreno:

-Desaforo? O que eu te fiz agora? Você se intromete na minha conversa, me ofende, não me deixa sair de perto de você, quase arranca meus braços, fala coisas obscenas sobre mim e ainda diz que eu que estou te fazendo desaforos? COMO VOCÊ É ESQUIZOFRÊNICO. -Gritou empurrando ele com toda a força que tinha. Sirius muito irritado com a intromissão de Remus e o jeito que Mellani acatava o que o loiro dizia empurrou-a de volta:

-Não encosta em mim.-Ele estava com raiva e ela iria para cima dele se Remus não a segurasse pelos ombros:

-Mellani eu ainda sou monitor, mantenha a calma ou reportarei isso ao diretor. A sua situação com Sirius já não é das melhores e o jogo da final está chegando. Pense bem se vale à pena.-Ela suspirou longamente e engoliu todas as ofensas que faria a Sirius. Uma lágrima de raiva escorreu por seu rosto e ela assentiu.

-Você tem razão Remus.- Sirius sentiu muita raiva da cena que viu e decidiu que não a deixaria passar por pura pirraça:

-Sirius deixe-a ir.

-Não.-Emburrou abriu as pernas e cruzou os braços não deixando chances para Mellani passar. Com a face transtornada de raiva ela se aproximou quase rosnando:

-Você é tão infantil seu...Idiota.

-Grande insulto.

-Então vê se aguenta esse.-E subiu o joelho até a parte intima dele. Sirius sentiu uma dor aguda e levou as duas mãos até o local atingido. Era como se todas as suas forças acabassem e todas as suas dores fossem concentradas em um só local. Ele mordeu os lábios caindo de joelhos. Mellani empurrou-o com o pé esquerdo e sem forças ele caiu no chão. Ela com muita raiva pisou no ombro e rosto dele e saiu andando. Quando estava a um passo do buraco do retrato ela se virou. Sirius agora sentado massageando o rosto olhou-a com raiva e mostrou o dedo médio num gesto mal educado. Mellani sorriu com raiva e fez o mesmo para ele mostrando dois dedos e foi andando de ré fazendo uma dança estranha* apenas para provocá-lo:

-SUA VACA.-Gritou para que todos ouvissem e Remus sentiu-se ofendido

-Será que pode parar?-Ajudou o amigo a levantar. Peter segurava o riso:

-A Grant é retardada.-O mais baixo falou e Sirius olhou-o longamente:

-E você acha que eu não percebi rato?-Remus suspirou e disse de forma lenta e calma:

-Sirius você foi longe de mais por pouca coisa, parece até que não consegue ficar mais de dois dias sem brigar com ela. Qual o seu problema? Me diz vai!-Ele quase sussurrava. Sirius apontou para o rosto Remus e negou com a cabeça. Um gesto de indignação pela desconfiança do amigo. O Black estava mais indignado consigo mesmo -Nem vem com essa Sirius. Me fala_vai_! Qual o grande problema?

-Ela se intromete em tudo, tira o maior sarro da minha cara, anda por aí com esse arzinho de quem é dona do mundo e me irrita profundamente.

-Não faz diferente do que você faz.

-Não comece.-Sirius ainda sentindo dor, mas em proporções menores começou a andar lentamente.- Ela me tira do sério.- Remus olhou desconfiado e virou para Peter:

-Nos de licença Rabicho.-Saiu puxando Sirius pelo braço até o retrato da mulher gorda:

-Você pirou cara? Pirou? Me larga Aluado.-Sirius puxou o braço e se soltou, mas continuou seguindo Remus até o primeiro corredor vazio que encontraram. Lupin o olhou longamente, suspirou tentando ficar calmo- O que foi cara?

-Precisamos conversar e você tem que ser sincero.

-Qual é Remus? Por que eu mentiria para você?

-Talvez, só talvez...-O loiro estava esbaforido e suspirou novamente tentando recobrar a calma. Olhou longamente para o melhor amigo e por fim criou coragem- Qual o problema entre você e a Mellani?-Sirius sentiu um gelo por dentro- O que aconteceu com vocês durante as férias de natal para suas brigas ficarem mil vezes piores e por motivos tão idiotas?- O Black pensou seriamente em contar. Sabia que era a melhor coisa a fazer. Olhou para o amigo pronto para contar a verdade, mas não teve coragem. Não quando ele só teve um breve rompante com Mellani. Não quando ele esperava nada do futuro e o amigo esperava tudo.

-Do que você está falando Remus?

-Eu não sou idiota Sirius!- Passou a mão pelos cabelos- Não quero me precipitar, mas eu percebi a troca de olhares entre os dois depois do natal. O que aconteceu? – Sirius engoliu em seco, Remus estava desolado. Com um olhar triste.

-Você está surtando.

. .ceu?-Falou pausadamente e Sirius ficou calado olhando para a fissura do concreto antigo da parede. Remus bufou perdendo a calma e disse com a voz tremida, o controle por um fio.- Em Sirius?

-Nada.- Insistiu na mentira.

-Então me explica, todos esses anos, todas essas brigas, toda a questão que você faz de estar na vida dela!- As palavras de Remus deixaram uma sensação estranha. Como se uma verdade muito importante pudesse ser jogada em sua cabeça a qualquer segundo. Sirius engoliu em seco e olhou para o amigo

- Por um acaso está com ciúme de mim? Logo de mim? Por que eu ficaria com a Grant tendo a garota que eu quiser aos meus pés?

-Me responde você!- Sirius olhou para o amigo de cenho franzido

-E quem disse que eu quero aquela metida?

-Seus olhos.- Murmurou constrangido e Sirius fingiu espanto- Está na cara, está tão obvio quanto James com Lily. Muita gente está comentando.- O Black bufou sem acreditar no que ouvia- Sirius e eu não sou idiota! Eu _percebi_.

-Mellani é gostosa OK?-Remus notou que o sobrenome havia desaparecido e olhou-o vermelho- EU SOU HOMEM.-Ele gritou e abriu os braços. Em seguida abaixou-os e disse com raiva- Qual a porra do problema de reconhecer isso? Ela pode ser a mulher mais gostosa do mundo ou a mais esperta, ou a puta que pariu que pra mim não faz a mínima diferença. Os defeitos dela pra mim são maiores e estão acima de qualquer qualidade que ela possa de ser tão inseguro porque no meio de todos esses caras que babam por ela aquela idiota escolheu você.- Remus olhou-o longamente e murmurou ainda desconfiado:

-O que aconteceu nas férias de natal Sirius?-O Maroto olhou novamente para o defeito da parede e murmurou cansado:

-Nada.

-Então olha na minha cara e diz.-Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados e suspirou.

-Não aconteceu nada, para com isso.- O Black sentia um nó na garganta, era como se pudesse chorar. Sentindo-se culpado pela traição ao amigo, querendo contar tudo e sem coragem para faze-lo. Ele não sabia que amigo estava com a menina quando a beijou, mas aquilo não amenizaria o fato de que ele a desejou. Remus poderia seguir em frente e continuar com Mellani, sem as omissões dele, mas aquilo o perseguiria sempre e minaria a relação dos Marotos. Não era justo ele contar, não era justo o que tinha feito. Devia ter esperado, eles mal tinham terminado e ele agarrou a garota. O pensamento de que ela o agarrou de volta era perturbador, obsceno, algo que ele queria apagar da memória. Principalmente encarando o amigo como fazia agora- Vai continuar desconfiando?

-Alguma coisa você ouviu ou viu para ficar desse jeito. Agora me diz.-Sirius olhou para o meio das sobrancelhas do amigo e Remus teve a impressão de que o moreno o olhava nos olhos:

-Não aconteceu nada custa acreditar? Eu não estou a fim da Mellani, não mesmo! Eu te respeito e repudio aquela garota, não quero saber dela a ponto de não tolerar.-Remus assentiu, mas ainda sentia ciúme e olhou-o longamente:

-Nem se ela quisesse?- O rapaz engoliu em seco e disse com a voz tremida

-Nem se ela quisesse.-Aquela reação não confortou o coração de Remus. Mas ele estava optando por acreditar no amigo

-Ela está com você, ela dorme com você e mesmo aceitando suas imposições doidas de namorar escondido ela ainda está com você e só quer a você. Isso não é suficiente para sanar suas dúvidas?- Remus assentiu

-Desculpa.- Deu as costas e se afastou de Sirius. Andou na frente deixando o moreno remoendo suas próprias culpas. Remus ainda tinha a sensação de que algo entre sua namorada e seu melhor amigo existia. Mesmo que fosse algo que os dois ainda não sabiam:

-Merlim, que eu esteja errado.

Lílian sentiu-se bem melhor depois da poção que tomou e da pomada que Madame Pomfrey ministrou no lugar afetado:

-Como você conseguiu se machucar assim senhorita Evans?-Olhou desconfiada para James e Lílian deu de ombros. Suspirou aliviada livre da dor- Se fosse esse aí eu entendo, mas...

-Visitas frequentes?-Lílian perguntou debochada. James corou ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam por seu nariz. A ruiva apreciou o gesto todo característico dele e corou com raiva de si por reparar no maroto daquela forma. Estava tudo confuso dentro dela.

-Acho que mereço ao menos um abraço por te ajudar.

-Me ajudar? – Ela riu indignada com o que ele disse. E mais nervosa ainda por sentir vontade de abraçá-lo.- Para começo de conversa, eu não precisaria de cuidados se você andasse feito gente.

-Não precisaria de cuidados se prestasse atenção onde anda.- Lílian arqueou as duas sobrancelhas surpresa e James sorriu de lado:

-Você sabe que foi um acidente.

-Mas eu ordenei que me soltasse e você não o fez.- A ruiva estava irritada com ele e com aqueles pensamentos esquisitos:

-Quando você vai entender que não é mandando e gritando que consegue as coisas de mim?-James estava frustrado. Ele adorava Lílian, adorava o jeito aplicado, sua generosidade e gentileza. O jeito que ela estava o tratando desde o incidente na torre de astronomia o deixava nas nuvens, mas depois do beijo, depois que ele se precipitou e lhe tomou os lábios com certa urgência ela pareceu voltar para sua redoma e esquecer que ele podia ser digno de confiança. Ele era louco por ela, mas estava se cansando de se ajustar aos ataques bipolares dela. Além de tudo ele era orgulhoso, muito orgulhoso e por vezes mimado e odiava quando as pessoas falavam com ele de modo imperativo como ela tinha feito uma hora atrás. Estava com medo de colocar tudo a perder e tenso por ter recebido aqueles gritos. Uma coisa era ouvi-la gritar quando ele a provocava. Ele sempre esperava os gritos. Mas ouvir berros quando estava preocupado era de matar. Ele queria morrer eu seu próprio orgulho. E como era orgulhoso aquele Maroto. Aquele misto de sensações o deixou muito irritado com Lílian. Em sua imaturidade, típica dos 15 anos, James não percebeu que ele tinha agitado com ela. O rapaz não foi capaz de notar que o motivo dela estar daquele jeito era porque estava atraída por ele e odiava estar.- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você me agredir verbalmente e a toa. Quando você for mais tolerante a gente conversa.-Ele disse saindo de perto. Lílian nem se despediu da enfermeira e andou atrás de James com raiva. Empurrou o ombro dele e o maroto virou andando de ré novamente, mas desta vez muito enfezado. Lílian com raiva olhou-o ofendida e quase gritou:

-Você não tem o direito de fazer isso.- Ele a olhou com certa confusão

-Desculpa, a próxima vez deixo você morrer sozinha!- Ela engoliu em seco tentando conter as lágrimas

-Você chega como se fosse o dono do mundo e fala e faz o que quer. Você e Mellani... Iguaizinhos, acham que tem o direito de confundir as pessoas dessa forma.- A compreensão se fez em James. Ele comprimiu os lábios segurando o riso se aproximou e puxou-a bruscamente pela cintura.

-Lil's, ahhh Lil's.- A garota corou. Apenas seu pai a chamava daquele jeito. Era uma coisa tão intima e sentimental, aquele apelido- Quando vai perceber que não sou eu que estou te confundindo.- Ela franziu o cenho demonstrando confusão- É você que se confunde. E porque quer. Assume logo o que você quer fazer e faça! Não deixe sua vida passar. Sabe por quê? Quando sairmos daqui uma guerra estará nos esperando e provavelmente você não vai ter tempo pra fazer as coisas que queria. Então quando você estiver no campo de batalha, ou encaixotada toda engomadinha num dos escritórios do ministério vai olhar para trás e se arrepender por tudo que deixou de fazer.

-Não vou viver como uma louca só porque você acha que eu devo.

-É viver como Lílian. Viver o que voc que tem vontade de fazer. E se o que tem em você é uma louca, porque não aproveitar? O que você quer fazer agora?

-Você é louco.

-Vamos. O que quer fazer?- A vontade dela era beijá-lo, mas a garota se afastou. Sentiu falta das mãos dele em sua cintura, apertando-a possessivamente.

-Eu quero pensar.- Ele questionou com o olhar- Em tudo que me disse agora.

-E quanto a fazer sem raciocinar muito?

-Essa é sua especialidade não?- Ela perguntou risonha. Ele deu um sorriso todos os dentes. Parecia uma criança travessa. E no fim ele era exatamente isso.

-E como sempre você está certa.- Piscou o olho direito para ela e saiu andando. Sabia que ela precisava de espaço e notou aquilo como um grande avanço. Ela estava escutando o que ele tinha para falar, ela estava pensando sobre ele. James suspirou feliz, ela estava pensando sobre os dois.

James entrou no salão principal quase saltitando. Sentou entre Remus e Peter e começou a encher o prato com bacon e panqueca. Percebeu que Remus estava de cara fechada. Muito pensativo, distante do mundo:

-Nossa cara.-Johnson sentou ao lado de Remus e riu olhando para os colegas de time e casa- Que briga em? E o pior sem motivo algum.

-Como você está sabendo?-James quase gritou

-Hey James todos presenciaram e foi algo muito sem sentido.

-Como assim todos presenciaram? Está maluco Johnson?-James perguntou tentando descobrir onde essas pessoas estavam que ele não percebeu:

-Ok James, você não estava no salão, mas não exagera.-Peter disse rindo e James olhou confuso:

-Salão?

-O Almofadinhas e a Mel protagonizaram uma cena de novo e dessa vez foi muito sem sentindo.-James suspirou aliviado e Remus olhou-o desconfiado. -Quer contar algo?

-Depois.-Ele murmurou empolgado e o loiro assentiu.- Mas porque eles brigaram?

-Sirius se intrometeu na conversa e como sempre a Grant não ficou calada...-Peter pegou torradas e começou a comer. James meneou a cabeça negativamente e Remus suspirou:

-Essa situação está me incomodando.- Sussurrou para o Potter que olhou-o compreensivo- Sabe? Um sempre fazendo questão de aparecer para o outro.-O de óculos olhou longamente para Remus. Sentia-se culpado pelo o que tinha presenciado no restaurante e em toda a consequência daquilo na rotina e tratamento entre Mellani e Sirius. Ele decidiu alertar Remus de uma maneira sutil. O moreno conhecia a prima mais do ninguém e conseguia ver algo que nem ela enxergava:

-Sabe Aluado...-James sussurrava- Eu acho que você não deve se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.-O moreno sentia-se muito mal por mentir- Talvez, só talvez devesse repensar em sua relação com ela.- Remus olhou-o desconfiado:

-Você está sabendo de alguma coisa James?-O apanhador negou e deu de ombros:

-Não, mas sei lá, não é estressante ficar com ela?

-Ela é sua prima porque está falando isso?

-É que deve ser difícil ficar com uma garota tão bonita sem que os outros saibam que ela está comprometida.- Remus olhou-o longamente e sussurrou:

-Você acha que eu devo assumir? E quanto aos meus problemas?

-Ela é esperta já deve saber o que você é. Principalmente depois que foram pra cama.- James não conseguiu controlar o engasgo quando disse isso. Ainda era estranho saber que sua prima fazia aquelas coisas.- Assumir ou não, pode ter certeza,-James olhou-o com seriedade- Não vai mudar o fato de que ela já está envolvida na sua vida até a raiz dos cabelos. - Remus suspirou- Se você não vê futuro é melhor deixá-la livre, mas se a ama mesmo que o futuro seja incerto é melhor tentar do que se lamentar de ter deixado a garota correr para outro. E eu não falo do Almofadinhas.-Mentiu James na ultima parte e sentiu-se mal, mas não queria colocar mais caraminholas na cabeça do amigo do que as que ele já estava criando naturalmente. Seu plano era aos poucos de maneira muito sutil tentar mostrar a Remus que talvez a melhor maneira fosse terminar com Mellani. Ele não concordava com aquilo que a prima fez e muito menos com os motivos pelos quais ela estava com o amigo. Culpa, pura culpa.

-Você está de brincadeira?- Mellani perguntou olhando Dorcas sem acreditar. As meninas estavam sentadas juntas na aula de estudo dos trouxas o que causou bochichos por parte de muitas garotas, inclusive Marlene e Alice.

-Não.- Ela sussurrou com medo que alguém ouvisse- Eu ouvi, e eu vi!

-Eu esperava muita coisa deles, mas nunca uma vingança tão bem feita.

-E levaram o Peterson no bico. Ele mal sabe o que está acontecendo.

-Os três? Você tem certeza?

-Simmmm. Eu vi! Estava subindo com o Remus porque queríamos pegar outra pessoa no flagra.

-Quem?

-Não importa agora. Pensamos em aprontar pra Cortney. Acabamos vendo aquilo.

-Sinceramente? Esperava isso de mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Não deles.

-Mas a questão é que a Lily precisa saber!- Mellani assentiu. Mil ideias passando por sua cabeça

-Quando eles vão pra lá?

-Semana que vem. Na noite do jogo. Depois do jantar.- A outra assentiu

-Ela vai ter que saber disso.

-Lily vai se magoar.

-Ela vai saber a verdade.- Dorcas assentiu, estavam decididas. Fariam qualquer coisa para defender a amiga.

**N/A: Agradecendo todos que comentaram, vocês são muito lindas e quem eu não respondi em in Box é porque ainda não vi ;) Flores, tia Kah fica muitooooo feliz quando comentam. É tão, tão importante que façam isso. E se você chegou até aqui não custa comentar né? Já perdeu um bom tempo lendo o cap, o que são dois segundinhos deixando uma fictiwer feliz hã?**

**E aí, quais apostas para o próximo cap? Estão sentindo um clima diferente se aproximando? Só posso dizer que a Lily e o James vão para momentos extremamente lindos. Esse cap foi mais fraco de Jily, masssss eles estão se acertando *_*. O que será que a Dorcas viu? Tem idéia? Perversõessss, perversõessss =P. Eu espero que tenham curtido o Cap, esse não é um dos meus preferidos, costumo ter raiva da Mellani e do Sirius nesse ponto. Bem acho que é isso. Até a prox semana. **

**Bjs, Kah Aluada.**


	21. Capitulo 20: Consciente de certa verdade

**Capitulo vinte: Consciente de certas verdades**

**Sem Betagem, mas relido. Desculpem eventuais erros.**

**Ah, quantas decepções a aventura de crescer nos reserva? **

Lílian suspirou enquanto remexia sem interesse no seu prato de comida, Dorcas e Mellani cochichavam o tempo inteiro e olhavam para ela. Sem animo para tentar descobrir o que as duas confabulavam as ignorou olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Seu amigo Severus jantava ao lado de Régulo e a encarou friamente por breves segundos para logo depois voltar a conversar com Régulos. Lílian franziu o cenho confusa. Não entendeu o tratamento do amigo. Mal desconfiava que Severus estava muito a par da proximidade que surgia entre ela e James. A ruiva percorreu o olhar pelo salão e parou em James. Ele a olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Lílian corou e desviou o olhar. Tomou um susto quando alguém tocou seu ombro com um rolo de pergaminho. Era a monitora chefe Pietra Brock

-Boa noite Evans.-Falou com certo nojo e Lílian assentiu:

-Boa noite. Algo importante?

-Sim, uma aluna nova chegou hoje no final da tarde e já foi selecionada, ela está na sua casa. Como sou Sonserina quem tem que mostrar o salão comunal e dormitório é você. Parece que colocaram uma cama a mais e ampliaram o espaço de algum quarto.- A polidez e educação que a monitora falava chegavam a ferir Lílian. Era um jeito sutil de mostrar o quanto ela era inadequada por sem nascida-trouxa.- O diretor disse que gosta de torta de abóbora.- Lílian assentiu, não estava a fim de ficar perto de alguma criança. Ela nunca teve muita paciência com alunos mais novos. Seus pensamentos voaram até James e o jeito que ele interagia com as crianças pequenas. Suspirou tentando mudar o rumo das lembranças e encarou a monitora-chefe

-Sabe me dizer por que ela atrasou tanto?-Pietra deu de ombros e saiu de perto de Lílian. Remus percebendo a movimentação andou até a ruiva:

-O que houve?

-Chegou uma aluna nova e bem atrasada. Acabou caindo na Grifinória...-Lílian suspirou- Estou tão cansada e sem cabeça para dar atenção a alguma criança.

-Como te escolheram eu não posso fazer isso em seu lugar se não a Broke vai ter motivo para falar de você, mas se quiser posso ir junto e te ajudo que tal?-Lílian assentiu suspirando:

-Obrigada.- Falou de forma humilde e Remus muito desconfiado dos motivos pelos quais ela estava sem cabeça sorriu. Podia ver nela a mesma expressão que viu em James quando ele descobriu que gostava dela. Sem querer ser invasivo Remus iniciou uma conversa sobre o Profeta Diário que resultou em política. Ele adorava conversar com Lílian sobre aquilo. A menina tinha uma capacidade de observação tão grande que sempre o aludia com ideias dignas de serem admiradas. Quando chegaram ao escritório pararam de falar e Lílian bateu na porta.

- Olá senhorita Evans, Olá senhor Lupin.-O diretor sorriu de forma verdadeira e feliz. Remus entrou e sentiu o solavanco quando prestou atenção na pessoa a sua frente, era Camila Parker, a garota que James ficou na virada do ano. Ela estava com seus cabelos curtos de fada e delicadeza sem igual. Lílian sorriu e se aproximou, a garota usava uma saia rodada com uma meia calça por baixo e um suéter de lã agarrado. Aquilo deixava suas curvas delicadas a mostra. Era o típico jeito de uma bruxa puro sangue de família tradicional se vestir. Raro naquela geração de Hogwarts. Camila era pequena e magra, Lílian teve a sensação de ver uma boneca de porcelana de tão linda e delicada que a outra era.

-Camila Parker.- Estendeu a mão- Muito prazer.

-Lílian Evans. Estudava em casa?-Camila assentiu:

-Sim. Minha família sempre viajou muito e não pude ter uma educação social. Digo, no sentido de vir para uma escola.

-A sim, entendo. Bem seja bem vinda.

-Obrigada.- Ela sorriu e desviou seu olhar para o rapaz ao lado. Sorriu timidamente ao reconhecer quem era. Jamais esqueceria o rapaz gentil que a ajudou na festa.

-Ah Alou.- Acenou -Sou Remus...

-Lupin, eu me lembro de você.

-Ah, você é a matamorfoga?- Ela assentiu corada

-Que vergonha eu passei, se não fosse por você senhor Lupin...

-Remus.- Disse o loiro sorrindo e com a voz mansa- Me chame de Remus.

-Ok e pode me chamar de Camila.- Ele assentiu e Lílian olhou-os curiosa:

-De onde se conhecem?-A ruiva não conseguia parar de admirar a beleza de Camila que também era ruiva, mas tinha cabelos alaranjados e pestanas tão claras quanto às de Lílian. As duas estavam admiradas uma com a outra por certas semelhanças na postura e no olhar e óbvio o fato de serem ruivas. Camila isenta de sardas e com uma pele de leite.

-Nos conhecemos no final do ano, uma festa de virada. Ele e a namorada...-Começou a contar que se divertiu junto com todos e omitiu ter beijado James:

-O James também estuda aqui.- Disse Remus depois de terem saído da sala do diretor. Camila corou e aquilo não passou despercebido para Lílian que desconfiada sorriu de canto:

-Caiu nos braços de quem? Black ou Potter?

-Eu...-Camila estava embaraçada e Lílian sorriu gentil:

-Foi apenas uma brincadeira me desculpe se te constrangi.

-Está tudo bem.-Ela sorriu sentindo muita vergonha e seus cabelos começaram a ficar rosa. Lílian olhou-a divertida e admirada:

-Que dom maravilhoso.

-Odeio não ter controle.- Murmurou a ruiva mais baixa de volta e Lílian sorriu:

-Com o tempo você pega.- Camila foi voltando à cor natural e Lílian olhou-a curiosa.- Você sempre perde o controle das suas transformações?

-Não.- Ela corou e se controlou para não mudar a cor dos cabelos- Geralmente é quando eu estou muito envergonhada ou ansiosa de mais e como agora estou os dois...-Remus sorriu para a bruxa e disse de modo gentil:

-Não precisa sentir vergonha eu sinto mesmo caso tenha lhe causado algum constrangimento falando do James. - Lílian franziu o cenho. Agora tinha certeza, James tinha ficado com aquela menina. Era estranho e um tanto quanto engraçado saber que ele tinha uma queda muito forte por ruivas.

-Eu é que sinto por ter feito aquela brincadeira.- Camila assentiu sentindo uma simpatia muito forte por Lílian- Você prefere conhecer seus colegas hoje ou amanhã?

-Hoje. Quero matar o dragão de vez.- Os três riram:

-Então me siga.- Lílian murmurou mais animada e rumou até o salão principal. Ao adentrarem o recinto muitas cabeças se viraram. Lílian parou na ponta da mesa e chamou a atenção dos alunos:

-Gente, eu gostaria que dessem as boas vindas a nossa nova colega Camila Parker.- Um coro de "olá" e assovios engraçadinhos retumbou pelo salão principal. A novata suspirou tentando se controlar e ficou aliviada ao constatar que seus cabelos não mudaram de cor. James levantou assim que Lílian terminou de falar e andou até Camila com o típico sorriso "todos os dentes':

-Que surpresa.- Ele murmurou deixando a garota constrangida- Eu acho que deve se lembrar de mim não?-Camila assentiu e disse de maneira descontraída

-Talvez, cabelos bagunçados, bons movimentos de dança... Acho que lembro sim.- James sorriu de lado

-Esse com certeza sou eu.- Lílian sentiu-se um pouco estranha com a situação. Não era ciúme de Camila, era incomodo por não saber daquela parte da vida de James quando ela julgava conhecê-lo muito bem. Tolo erro. Naquele segundo ela se deu conta que conhecia apenas um lado do Maroto, o desafiador e petulante. Evans franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.- E aquele probleminha com cores?-Camila corou e sorriu:

-Quase totalmente controlado.- Ele piscou-lhe o olho direito e Camila envergonhada tratou de se controlar para que não ficasse com os cabelos rosa:

-Você está com fome Camila?- Remus perguntou gentilmente.

-Oh não, eu comi algo antes de aparatar e não me fez muito bem se quer saber. Preciso mesmo é dormir, a viagem até Hogsmead foi bem cansativa.- Os outros três assentiram.

-Ok então vamos indo.- Lílian saiu com Camila ao seu lado. James observou o modo cadenciado como os quadris de ambas se moviam e em como os cabelos de Lílian desciam como uma cascata de vinho, escuro, vermelho e brilhante:

-Eu acho.- Remus murmurou sorrindo- Que você tem um sério problema com ruivas.-James desatou a rir e Remus o acompanhou. Logo os garotos se reuniram em volta do Maroto para lhe perguntar quem era a ruiva tão bonita ao lado de Lílian.

_/_

Camila ficou positivamente surpresa quando viu que ficaria no mesmo quarto que Lílian. Naquela mesma noite conheceu Dorcas e Marie, simpatizou muito com a loira e ficou muito curiosa para conhecer Mellani, as duas colegas tinham dito muitas coisas interessantes sobre a Goleiro da Grifinória. Camila não associou Mellani a menina que conheceu na virada de ano. Acabou caindo em sono pesado e acordou assustada no dia seguinte com gritos irritadíssimos

-BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.- A voz de Mellani retumbou pelo recinto e Lílian sentou-se na cama de cara amassada. Camila pegou o roupão se cobriu e levantou com a varinha em punho

-O que houve?- A metamorfoga parecia pronta para encontrar uma rota de fuga. Lílian percebeu os movimentos cautelosos da novata e franziu o cenho. Aparentemente Camila tinha uma reação rápida a perigos. O motivo disso se tornou uma grande curiosidade para a monitora.

-Er... Desculpa.- Mellani apontou para o próprio corpo. Estava toda azul e seus cabelos tinham se tornado uma espécie de gelatina estranha.

-Merlim, o que houve com você?

-Como o que houve? Eu sou assim. Algum problema?- Camila corou violentamente

-N-não e-eu...

-Mellani, para de constranger a novata.- Dorcas disse rindo- Ela não é assim. E isso Melzinha, foi alguma coisa no seu jantar.

-Foi o Black!- Mellani disse irritadíssima e Lílian voltou a deitar- Olha tem bilhete e tudo.- Dorcas levantou e puxou o pergaminho de Mellani. Eram palavras muito pesadas escritas no bilhete

-Aparentemente ele está se vingando pela briga de semana passada.

-Ele está extremamente morto. Eu estou tentando retirar essa droga de feitiço há duas horas.

-Posso ajudar?- Camila perguntou e Mellani franziu o cenho, uma gelatina estranha espirrou quando ela fez isso.

-Te conheço?

-Camila Parker, lembra do ano novo?

-AHHHH A metamorfoga! Claro que sim. Foi mal, eu costumo acordar de mau humor, ainda mais desse jeito.

-Ok.- Camila encarou Mellani e se concentrou. Em dois segundos a goleiro tinha voltado ao normal.

-Ouuu.- Dorcas olhou impressionada

-Ser matamorfaga tem suas vantagens.- A loira sorriu para Camila e disse

-Valeu. Agora se me dão licença eu vou me arrumar. Tenho que matar uma pessoa.

-Céus, tenho pena desse tal Black.

-Ah colega.- Lília disse rindo- Quando o conhecer a última coisa que vai sentir é dó.

_/_

-Sirius.- Remus chamou baixinho. Esperava intimamente que o amigo tivesse ficado quieto em sua própria cama por pelo menos aquela noite. Ele sentia falta de conversar com Sirius durante a noite e depois que o outro iniciou sua vida sexual era difícil encontrar o rapaz no dormitório. Ele sempre tinha alguém, sempre estava com alguém. E não era diferente com Remus, ou estava com Mellani ou cansado de mais para querer passar a noite papeando.

-Sim?- A voz do Black sussurrou de volta.

-Posso ir aí?- Há muito tempo que Remus não pedia aquilo. Sirius estranhou.

-Sim, claro que sim.- Alguns segundos depois o moreno sentiu o colchão afundar. Remus lançou um feitiço e ascendeu o lampião que se encontrava no móvel de cabeceira. O loiro sentou do lado oposto a Sirius, encostando as costas onde Sirius deixava os pés. –Você está bem?

-Como as meninas são com você?- Sirius estranhou a pergunta

-Desculpa?- Remus suspirou

-Eu estou com problemas em relação à Mellani.

-Como assim? Você não está dando no coro é?

-Não é isso seu idiota.- Ambos sorriram- É que, ela está se comportando estranhamente.

-E como você chegou a essa conclusão?- Sirius sentiu-se um tanto quanto culpado. Não queria falar de Mellani. Não depois dela ter tentado matá-lo no dia anterior. Tudo por causa de uma tinta azul. Ele franziu o cenho

-Eu sei que você ainda está bravo, mas ontem ela podia derreter naquela coisa azul se não fosse a Parker.

-Eu sei que peguei pesado com a geleca. Mas ela não precisava ter me deixado com a cara cheia de pus fedorento e ainda por cima me fazer ficar arrotando lesmas.

-Eu não vou entrar na discussão de quem mereceu o que. Vocês dois estão errados desde sempre!- Sirius torceu o nariz. Tinha conseguido aumentar a detenção com McGonagall por causa daquela última briga com Mellani.

-Desculpa. O que está acontecendo?

-Basicamente? Ela está melancólica de mais. Depois que a gente transa ela não diz uma palavra e eu percebo que fica a um fio de chorar! Eu não sei qual o problema. – "Culpa" pensou Sirius e mordeu a língua.- Será que sou eu? Será que sou tão... Ruim no que faço?

-Er, você quer dizer, no sexo?- Remus assentiu vermelho- Não deve ser isso. As garotas são assim mesmo. Ficam melancólicas depois ficam animadinhas. É uma montanha russa de sentimentos com elas.

-Tem algo diferente.

-Talvez ela queira algo diferente. – Remus franziu o cenho- Entre vocês.

-Como assim?

-O que vocês fazem?

-Eu não vou ficar falando o que deixo ou não de fazer com a minha garota! Ainda mais pra você. Do jeito que é vai falar pra ela só pra...

-Você está me contando segredos Remus. Eu finjo que ela não é sua namorada e pronto. Esqueço que falou dela. Não vou usar as coisas que me diz pra brigar com ela.

-Sirius, você é a única pessoa que me entende nesse sentido. Sério, não faça nenhuma besteira.- Sirius sentiu uma culpa tão grande esmagar seu peito que sentiu um nó forte na garganta. Se perguntou quanto falso ele podia ser. E o pior de tudo, ele não conseguia tirar o beijo de Mellani da cabeça.

-Bem, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Ela deve estar com algum problema grave e com vergonha de falar. Ou é o lance do pai dela. Lembra como ela ficou?- Remus assentiu

-James disse que talvez ela não goste mais de mim.

-O QUE?

-Shiuuuuu Almofadinhas!

-Desculpa.- Sussurrou o outro.- Fica tranquilo. Sério, não seja tão inseguro.

-Ele não usou bem essas palavras, mas eu entendi. –Ele suspirou- Eu conheço o jeito dela, eu conheço até o cheiro dela! Quanto mais velho eu fico meus sentidos ficam mais aguçados.- Sirius franziu o cenho- O cheiro da Mel está mudando. Isso tem a ver com a personalidade dela. O do James mudou um pouco e se você for ver ele está um tanto quanto mais maduro. Mas... O dela mudou muito em pouco tempo. Ela está mudada. Está mais desapegada... Eu acho que ela não gosta mais de mim.

-Eu acho que ela não gosta de ninguém.- Sirius falou num impulso- Desculpa, mas ela gosta apenas da própria bunda.

-Ela não é assim. Na verdade é bem parecida com você.- Sirius o olhou ofendido e deitou cobrindo a cabeça. Remus entendeu que a conversa estava encerrada. Seu coração não ficou mais leve com isso.

_/_

Mellani encontrou com Dorcas no corredor, ambas rumavam para o salão principal

-Graças a Merlim já é sexta feira!- A goleiro disse com alivio e Dorcas sorriu

-E aí, o que está achando da Camila?

-Parker não fede nem cheira. É um pouquinho legal, mas por enquanto não dá pra saber.

-Bem, ela não te tratou como as outras garotas.

-Por que ela já foi entrando na escola ao lado da Lily e de certa forma do seu também.

-Ela está muito perdida em história da magia. Ela é ótima em transfiguração, poções e DCAT, mas a coitada está sofrendo com história.

-Quem não sofre?

-O Remus.- Elas andavam calmamente pelo castelo.- E a Lily.

-Bem, a Lily atura história. O Remus gosta. Ta aí, já que ela está sofrendo podemos indicar o Remus pra ajudar ela não?

-Nossa você se preocupando com alguém?

-Camila parece ser legal.- Dorcas segurou o riso e Mellani continuou- E nós precisamos fazer revisão para o NOM's , será um grupo de estudos.

-E podemos aproximar a Lily do James. O que acha?

-Perfeito.- As duas sorriram

-Você que é perfeita Grant.- A voz grossa de Sebastian se fez presente no corredor- Bom dia.

-Dorcas, o ar ficou poluído por aqui. Vamos indo.- Empurrou o rapaz que puxou o pulso dela e sorriu- Me larga Avery.

-Amor, o ar só fica poluído quando aquela sua amiguinha sangue de lama está por perto.

-Dá pra me largar?- Ela tentou se soltar e ele sorriu cafajeste puxando-a para si.

-Solta ela Avery!- Dorcas disse sendo empurrada por ele. Alguns alunos passavam e pensavam ser apenas um ficante de Mellani enchendo o saco ou um pretendente bem quisto pela garota.

-Hey Meadowes, relaxa, eu dou um trato gostoso em você também delicinha.

-Você e tarado ou que?- Mellani perguntou irritada e se contorcendo para tentar sair do abraço dele- Já não basta a surra que meu primo de teu por aquela vez? Vai querer tomar uns socos de novo? Tá todo mundo olhando Avery.

-Aceita sair comigo então. Ir para um lugar deserto só eu, você e...

-Por um acaso acha que sou estúpida? Me larga seu cretino!- Ela cuspiu no rosto dele e o rapaz a soltou. A menina segurou no braço de Dorcas e andou rapidamente para o salão principal

-Se eu fosse você dava queixa. Olha o estado que ele te deixou.- Mellani estava com a marca dos dedos dele no pulso. Franziu o cenho e sentou perto dos calouros. Dorcas deu a volta e sentou na frente dela- Não tem medo dele? E se qualquer dia você está sozinha no castelo, o que não é difícil, e ele termina o que tentou no corredor?- Mellani engoliu em seco e começou a se servir de bacon e ovos- Mellani, você tem que dar queixa!

-Com que provas? Não dá ok? E outra, ele é só um cara idiota, não é como se fosse me estuprar ou algo assim. Principalmente depois do que James fez.

-E o Black.- Dorcas lembrou do relato dela- Já pensou que se não fosse por ele podia ter acontecido coisa pior?

-Já. E sinceramente? Eu não estou a fim de pensar nisso.

-Mas devia. Avery te persegue desde o terceiro ano.- Mellani assentiu- E não é uma coisa normal como o James faz com a Lily, é meio doentio.

-Eu sei. O que posso fazer? Vou tentar não andar sozinha, se isso te deixa mais calma.

-Por favor.

-Mudando de assunto.- Dorcas estava espantada por não ter levado uma patada de Mellani- E aí, tudo em cima para amanhã?

-Acho que sim. Espero que a reuniãozinha deles não mude de horário.

-O Cor vai cair do cavalo. Eu tenho certeza que a Lily só não assume de vez que gosta do Jay porque tem medo de magoar o Cor. Mesmo que ele tenha dado mancadas.

-Lily é muito gentil. Ela se coloca no lugar das pessoas.- Mellani assentiu e encheu a boca de bacon. Dorcas debochou com uma careta e as duas ficaram conversando durante todo o café. Ao longe, Marie e Cortney olhavam para as duas com raiva. Ambas não acreditavam que tinham "perdido" a amiga para Mellani. Quando Lílian entrou no salão arrancando olhares de James que estava do outro lado da mesa Marie franziu o cenho. Ainda se irritava com aquilo e a influencia venenosa de Cortney não ajudava.

_/_

James caminhava nervoso pelo corredor de madeira onde logo seu time sairia para mais uma partida, suspirou e olhou para o capitão. Johnson estava tão ou mais nervoso que ele, afinal era um dos últimos jogos do rapaz na escola. Carter tinha ajudado muito naquela partida e ficou por horas conversando com Johnson orientando-o sobre quem seria o novo capitão

-Recapitulando, nossa manobra A2 é a melhor, nossa defesa será de ferro.- O capitão disse olhando para Mellani. A loira assentiu e seus olhos foram parar em Sirius que estava ao seu lado- E eu conto com você.

-Se ele não ficar se amostrando como nos treinos a manobra vai dar certo.- Mellani não resistiu sussurrar debochada e Sirius olhou-a com ódio:

-Por que não cuida do seu treino ao invés de ficar me olhando? Idiota.

-Por que o seu mau desenvolvimento afeta o time inteiro palhaço.

-Escuta aqui.- Johnson disse nervoso- Eu sou a porra do capitão e se eu ouvir mais um A ou B vindo de vocês eu tenho a coragem de suspender os dois agora.

-Você não seria louco.- Os dois falaram juntos e Johnson olhou friamente:

-Não me subestimem.- O canhão soou assim como a voz de um Corvinal narrando a entrada da Lufa Lufa. Quando James saiu na frente seguido do resto do time Sirius e Mellani se olharam com ódio. O Black sorriu debochado:

-Eu te odeio.- Ela murmurou com raiva e ele devolveu debochado

-Tomara que caia da vassoura!

-Vai se foder.- E entrou em campo, quando Sirius entrou os gritos femininos foram piores do que com a entrada do time todo. Ele sorriu convencido e quase se constrangeu, _quase_, com o olhar de descaso que Mellani lançou. O jogo se iniciou tranquilo e nada emocionante, mas o goleiro Lufo estava melhor e mais ágil e os pontos geralmente era Sirius quem conseguia marcar. James esquadrinhava o céu, mas nada enxergava e ajudava Sirius em algumas manobras:

-AGORA.- Johnson gritou. O outro artilheiro estava distraído e James acabou fazendo o papel dele auxiliando Sirius na manobra. Executaram um movimento que deixou a todos boquiabertos. A jogada foi finalizada com um ponto marcado por Sirius do meio de campo:

-Noooooossaaa.-Lílian disse impressionada e Remus perguntou sorrindo

-Isso é possível?- Marie sorriu deslumbrada para o céu:

-Nada é impossível para James Potter.- Lílian tirou os olhos do céu e pode perceber uma movimentação estranha vinda da arquibancada Lufa onde alguns Sonserinos estavam. A ruiva presenciou o momento exato em que Avery lançou uma azaração em Mellani. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu a vassoura da amiga pegar fogo. Lílian viu com horror Mellani se jogar da vassoura e bater nos aros com força segurando-se por uma mão. Remus arfou com temor e muitos gritos de preocupação foram ouvidos. O jogo foi paralisado no mesmo instante e Sirius montado em sua vassoura parou onde estava e olhou para trás. Com horror viu Mellani despencando dos aros:

-Mas que...?-Agiu por instinto. Cortou o ar com a maior velocidade que podia. Ele viu Madame Roch subir com rapidez para apará-la da queda, mas não parou de correr até ela, sentiu que se não chegasse a tempo a treinadora não seria capaz de segurá-la. A adrenalina o fez ser ágil, o vento cortou seu rosto, Mellani estava muito longe. Ele mergulhou para o chão e esticou a mão. Conseguiu segurá-la sentindo um tranco muito forte e despencando alguns metros. Voltou a subir e planou. Com certa dificuldade a deixou segura, sentada em sua vassoura, na sua frente. Com o susto ele a jogou de qualquer jeito e a abraçou. Mellani estava com rosto encostado no peito de Sirius, as mãos agarram o uniforme dele. O rapaz pode sentir o coração dela disparado devido a proximidade. A loira estava pálida e de olhos arregalados, não conseguia parar de tremer e sentia muita dor. O choque a paralisou. Sirius desceu suavemente e quando sentiu os pés no chão largou a vassoura e segurou a menina no colo. Soltou-a suavemente no chão e engoliu em seco. O resto do time descia. Remus e Lílian corriam pela arquibancada tentando chegar perto dos dois.-Mellani.-Ele chamou e a fez ficar em pé no gramado, ela ainda em choque não respondia. Sirius a segurou pelos ombros e estalou os dedos na frente dela, a garota piscou algumas vezes e ele a olhou muito preocupado -Você tá legal?-Ela assentiu e num impulso ele a abraçou

-Oh Merlim que susto.- O abraço dele durou menos que cinco segundos. Foi algo rápido, inconscientemente ele queria saber se ela era real. Se tinha conseguido escapar da queda mortal.

-E-eu...-Ela se afastou dele- Vou até a enfermaria.- E saiu andando tremula e bamba. James desceu da vassoura e correu na direção da prima. Sirius ficou olhando-a se afastar de cenho franzido e expressão muito preocupada. Remus que havia descido até o campo quando viu o que acontecia ficou perplexo com o modo como Sirius a abraçou "Abraçou a minha garota" pensou amargo enquanto observava de forma quase raivosa o amigo que estava mais a frente "Eu não sou idiota" pensou mais amargo ainda.

_/_

James observava Mellani de cenho franzido e braços cruzados. A garota estava apenas de Camisola com as duas mãos lambuzadas de pomada mágica enquanto Madame Pomfrey aplicava a última camada do lado interno da coxa:

-Prontinho senhorita Grant, infelizmente vai doer uns dois dias, não foi um lacarnum normal e sim um parecido com Fogo Maldito. Por isso não se cura tão fácil quanto qualquer outra queimadura.- James e Mellani se olharam longamente e a mulher suspirou- Não use calça ou short por uma semana. Tome cuidado com movimentos bruscos, nada de quadribol enquanto essa pele não ficar totalmente no lugar e quando for tomar banho limpe o local com bastante cuidado. Tanto as mãos quanto as coxas, vai ficar quatro dias sem poder escrever.- Mellani bufou, atrasaria as lições e seria mais matéria para fazer em ano de NOM's. A enfermeira enfaixou as mãos dela- Não vou fazer isso em suas coxas porque não é uma área tão exposta e pode gerar umidade o que dificulta sua recuperação.- A porta se abriu e Lílian entrou:

-Posso vê-la senhora Pomfrey?

-Sim querida.- A mulher sorriu e Lílian assentiu. Se aproximou de Mellani com os olhos transbordando preocupações:

-Como está?

-Com muita raiva. - Murmurou enquanto se enrolava no roupão. Desceu da maca e começou a andar lentamente com a ajuda de James- E muita dor.

-Eu sei quem foi.- Os primos se entreolharam e em seguida olharam ansiosos para a ruiva-Eu vi Avery jogando o feitiço, mas não posso acusar sem provas.- Mellani engoliu em seco e disse com medo

-Dorcas me avisou que ele era esquisito. Mas por que ele faria isso?

-É muito obvio não?- James começou e Lílian foi seguindo a linha de raciocínio dele- O cara tentou te agarrar e vive te perseguindo. Depois daquele dia você nunca mais foi vista sozinha.

-Verdade.- Lílian disse espantada- Olha só essa enfermaria.- Apontou para o local deserto- Madame Pomfrey iria dormir nos aposentos aos fundos daqui. Ele só precisaria...

-Entrar e lançar um feitiço silenciador na porta.- James concluiu com nojo e puxou a prima para si protetoramente. Mellani estava admirada com a sincronia de pensamentos de Lílian com o apanhador.

-E aquele feitiço que mostra os feitiços feitos?- Mellani questionou com esperança

-São casos extremos com fortes indícios...-Lílian encarou o moreno que estava muito concentrado- E só detecta o último feitiço lançado. Ele já deve ter feitos muitos outros. -Os três pararam no meio do corredor e se encararam:

-Sim. Ele é bem esperto.- James murmurou- Mas se falássemos com Dumbledore?

-Acho que se comentar como suspeita, tratarmos Avery como suspeito o diretor o deixe sob a supervisão de alguém.

-Estou enjoada.- Mellani murmurou pálida e foi andando vagarosamente amparada por James.- Isso é... Isso já é um resultado do que está acontecendo lá fora.- Suspirou- Precisamos treinar mais feitiços de desilusão Lily.

-Você tem razão.- Remus apareceu de uma esquina com o semblante preocupado, afastou James delicadamente e foi ajudando à namorada:

-Como está?

-Preciso me deitar...-Ele a olhou com ternura-E quero carinho.- O Maroto sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça:

-Ok meu amor, vamos indo.- Sorriu para James e Lílian mais aliviado. Mellani encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto caminhava vagarosamente:

-Heyy Aluado onde o Cachorro se meteu?-Remus olhou longamente para James e deu de ombros de forma fria. Lílian virou a cabeça para o lado e seus olhos pararam nos de James. Ela parou de andar e segurou o braço do rapaz. O moreno a olhou questionando. Lílian se aproximou e sussurrou desconfiada:

-Você acha que...

-Sirius e Mellani estão tendo um caso?-Lílian franziu o cenho. Suspeitando da resposta rápida dele:

-Talvez. Remus não ficaria desconfiado a toa.- Olhou-o analisando cada detalhe, querendo achar alguma pista sobre a verdade- E Mellani está me escondendo alguma coisa.- James ficou travado por um instante e suspirou longamente voltando ao seu estado normal- E pelo visto você sabe o que é.

-Eu também estou desconfiado. E infelizmente temo que você esteja certa.

-Nossa isso... Se isso for verdade está explicado o motivo dela não ter me falado.

-Eu não quero nem pensar quando o Remus descobrir...- Começou a falar num impulso e parou logo em seguida. As bochechas coradas o denunciaram.

-O que é que você presenciou?-James corou ainda mais ao lembrar da cena do restaurante e murmurou sem jeito:

-Eu não vi nada.- Saiu de perto dela, mas foi interceptado pela ruiva:

-O que foi que você viu?

-Se a Mellani que te considera a melhor amiga dela não te contou não sou eu quem vai fazer fofoca.- Ele saiu de perto e ela pensou em ir até ele de novo e pressionar:

-Não.- Murmurou determinada- Eu vou arrancar isso da Mellani, nunca tive segredos com ela e ela está de segredos comigo...É tão estranho.- Andou rápido e alcançou James. Tentou fazê-lo falar enquanto andava ao lado dele, mas o moreno apenas sorriu:

-Se eu fosse você não insistiria muito.- James disse divertido e se controlando para não agarrá-la:

-Nem se eu te chamar de Jay e falar que é o apanhador da minha vida?-Ele corou e olhou-a desacreditado ela deu de ombros divertida:

-Você vai acabar virando jornalista e não Auror.-James sentiu uma excitação percorrer seu corpo e olhou para os lados. O corredor ainda estava vazio "Por poucos minutos" pensou e ouviu a voz dela murmurar surpresa:

-Como você sabe que eu...-Ele a surpreendeu empurrando-a contra a parede. Olhou-a nos olhos. Ele a encarava de um modo intenso, um desejo mal contido nas pupilas. Sentiu a mão em tamanho médio deslizar por sua cintura e a outra passar em seu rosto. Era um toque áspero e instigante:

-Você está me confundindo Lily

-O Que? Você é maluco?-Se remexeu tentando sair do aperto dele e James deslizou o polegar pelo lábio dela carinhosamente, ela suspirou sem sentindo-se quente. As bochechas arderam e a garanta secou:

-Eu pensei que te conhecia. Pensei realmente que te conhecia. Mas nesses meses, conversando com você, convivendo de perto.- Ele sorriu- Você tem se mostrado uma maluquinha. Uma maluca que precisa liberar mais esse lado.- Ela sorriu de lábios fechados- Acho que você precisa ser mais soltinha.

-Ser mais Lily?

-Exato!

-Ok, então vamos fazer um acordo?- Ele franziu o cenho confuso

-E qual seria?

-Eu vou ser mais Lily se você for mais James e menos... Potter, o Maroto.

-Mas eu sou assim.

-Eu ouço Mellani dizer o tempo inteiro o quanto você é sensível e gentil. Tente ser menos ogro e mais humano. Pode ser?

-Pra ter você soltinha?-Ele sorriu malicioso- Eu posso tentar.- Lílian deu um tapa no braço dele e o rapaz a soltou rindo

-Engraçadinho.

_/_

Remus observou Mellani deitada em sua cama, tirou os sapatos surrados e deitou-se de lado bem próximo. Mergulhou nos olhos dela. Mellani podia sentir o carinho dele por ela apenas pelo olhar:

-Se McGonagall sonhar...-Começou o loiro e ela sorriu cansada:

-Ela não vai saber.- Beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente-Lembra que ela está ocupada de mais averiguando o atentado contra uma aluna?- Remus suspirou preocupado. - Estou dolorida.

-E cansada, trate de ficar deitadinha aí.-Ela assentiu sorrindo. Estavam deitados um de frente para o outro e tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Remus finalmente tomou coragem e abordou o assunto que queria- Sirius realmente foi rápido.

-Ele foi desnecessário. Madame Roch estava a um palmo de me pegar. Segundo o que James contou. Eu realmente não me lembro direito daquele momento. -Ele assentiu e Mellani não percebeu os olhos amarelados dançarem inseguros por ela. O rapaz engoliu em seco e depois respirou fundo:

-Mellani...-Ela o olhou curiosa e ele continuou com cuidado- Você já sentiu atração pelo Almofadinhas?-A lembrança do restaurante escolheu aquele momento para dançar diante dos seus olhos. A menina corou:

-Claro que não.- Se sentiu ofendida, mas não com o que ele disse e sim com o que ela lembrou:

-Nem antes da gente se entender?

-Eu era muito criança Remus. Eu e o Black? Nunca daria certo, seria nojento e cansativo. Não existe possibilidade.

-O acha bonito? Por que as garotas acham.

-Eu não sou cega, mas a beleza dele não significa nada para mim.-Mellani ficou irritada- E porque raios estamos falando dele? Esquece esse cara.

-Eu só...

-Remus.- Ela o olhou nos olhos- Já não é a primeira vez que insinua algo assim. Está me chateando. Estarmos juntos não basta?-Ele assentiu:

-Desculpa. Só foi um ciúme bobo.- Abraçou-a e fechou os olhos- Vou tirar um cochilo com você.

-Ok.-Mellani abraçou-o com cuidado e ficou olhando para o forro do dossel. Estava com medo de fechar os olhos e rever o momento do restaurante. Odiava o jeito que Remus conseguia fazê-la sentir-se culpada "Não estou nem aí para o idiota do Sirius e só porque tenho uma atraçãozinha física não quer dizer que meu coração é dele..." "Nem do Remus." Uma voz ecoou em seus pensamentos. Sentiu-se estranha com aquilo e engoliu em seco segurando o choro de frustração e confusão. Mellani pensou seriamente que gostaria de fugir para a Terra do Nunca, afinal, crescer estava se provando uma coisa muito ruim.

**_/_**

-Desisto.- Mellani jogou o livro no meio da mesa redonda da biblioteca e levantou- Transfiguração não entra na minha cabeça. Não mesmo.- Ela sentiu um pouco de dor ao mexer a mão bruscamente. Estava irritada. De alguma forma, Gabriel ou tinha muita sorte ou soube do plano que ela e Dorcas arquitetaram. A garota queria acreditar na primeira opção. Quando conseguiram levar Lílian até a torre de astronomia não tinha ninguém por lá e a ruiva ficou nervosa por ter sido tirada de uma conversa com Severus à toa. Mellani tentou não se intrometer nisso, mas era bem obvio que ela e o amigo estavam discutindo.

-Se você não se esforçar aí que não entra. - Dorcas disse fazendo anotações sobre poções. Ela tinha ajuda de Lílian. James ajudava Mellani com transfiguração e Remus tentava explicar um conceito muito antigo dos Duendes a Camila, caso contrário a metamorfoga reprovaria.

-A Dorcas tem razão. Tenta aprender. Eu deixei o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho sozinhos para fazer...-James parou sobre o olhar especulativo de Lílian- O que tínhamos pra fazer e agora você me larga aqui?- Mellani bufou e sentou. A pele de suas mãos e coxas já estava regenerada, mas ela ainda sentia uma fisgada ou outra quando fazia um movimento brusco. Segundo a enfermeira, ela teria que esperar até junho para montar numa vassoura novamente. – O esquentada, você só precisa entender que...

-Mas essa formula de girar pra lá com delta não sei das quantas pra fazer uma única caixinha virar uma taça. É ridículo.

-Não são as formulas. Isso ajuda. Você tem que praticar movimentos.- Camila segurou o riso enquanto copiava a matéria do caderno de Remus. O loiro percebeu e murmurou risonho

-São assim mesmo.

-Eles podem chegar longe com isso?- Ela sussurrou risonha.

-É divertido porque eles se dão bem. No fim ela acaba concordando com ele porque sabe menos. Olha só.- Mellani assentia ao que James falava e começou a praticar- Agora quando é quadribol e DCAT a briga é boa.- Camila sorriu e olhou preocupada para o caderno

-Eu não vou conseguir enfiar tudo isso na minha cabeça em menos de um mês. Os finais de semana são curtos.

-Se você quiser eu te ajudo com a matéria. Os NOM's estão aí e preciso revisar.- Ela sorriu com a perspectiva de ser ajudada. Gostava da companhia gentil de Remus. Não se permitia admirá-lo mais porque ele tinha Mellani. Camila não sabia que eles estavam namorando escondido visto que a última vez que os viu estavam se beijando no meio da praça de Godric's Hollow. O jeito educado dele a deixava muito a vontade.- Vamos fazer assim. Segunda, quarta e sexta estudamos história depois do jantar. Nos outros dias precisamos estudar as outras matérias para os NOM'S, só não vou poder ajudar quando houver reunião da monitoria. – Ela assentiu satisfeita.

_ /_

Lílian se jogou no sofá do salão comunal cansada. Ficou metade do dia na biblioteca, mas estava satisfeita, sentia-se mais preparada para os exames. Mellani jogou-se ao lado direito dela e Dorcas do lado esquerdo. Remus passou por elas carregando o material de Camila e conversando animadamente com ela sobre mais um tópico da aula de história. Dorcas sentiu-se um tanto incomoda com aquilo. Não entendeu o motivo, mas o jeito empolgado e admirado que Remus conversava com a menina a irritou:

-A Camila é muito bonita não?- Decidiu comentar para ver o que Mellani achava

-Sim. Mas é um cachorrinho perdido. Sorte dela que Remus adora bancar o conhecedor da escola.- Mellani debochou e Dorcas olhou-a com uma mescla de indignação e surpresa.

-Olha o jeito que ele está. Todo empolgadinho pra cima da menina. Não sente nada?- Mellani analisou a situação e deu de ombros

-Bem, ela é nova, é metamorfoga, e é um docinho, aquele tipo de menina refinada, educadinha, me lembra um pouco você.- Dorcas revirou os olhos- É uma novidade. Remus é muito cavalheiro e fofo, mas é um macho tentando se mostrar para a nova fêmea do bando, mesmo que não queira nada com ela. É inconsciente. Ele era assim com você também até ficarem amigos.

-A Mel tem razão. Depois eles viram amigos.

-Afinal, o amorzinho dele é a Melzinhaaa.- Dorcas tirou sarro e Lílian começou a rir. Mellani revirou os olhos e murmurou

-Eu vou subir porque são quase dez e combinei de sair com o James.

-Sair? Mas...-Lílian começou- Aé, esqueci que com ele não existe a palavra limite.

-Nós vamos encher a cara, tá afim?

-Você e mais quem?- Dorcas perguntou

-Eu, o James e o Remus.

-E o Black?- Dorcas perguntou confusa

-Segundo o Jay vai transar com alguma vadia.- Dorcas corou- Foi mal.

-Eu vou com vocês. To a fim de encher a cara também.

-Você?- Mellani olhou para Dorcas positivamente surpresa

-Sim. Nunca fiz isso, estou um pouco a fim.

-Ok. Remus vai adorar isso.

-Eu vou assaltar a cozinha.

-A Lily vamos junto.- Mellani insistiu e a ruiva corou

-Eu não estou muito a fim de encher a cara perto do seu primo. Não na situação atual.-Mellani e Dorcas sorriram debochadas e Lílian levantou corada.

-Vai que você não resiste hã?- Dorcas murmurou e a ruiva saiu andando corada

-Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder.- Ela disse andando em direção a saída.

-Hey o que está pegando?- James assustou as duas com a aparição repentina. Mellani sorriu de lado e Dorcas respondeu empolgada

-Mellani convidou Lily para encher a cara hoje, e adivinha o que ela respondeu?- James arregalou os olhos surpreso

-Ela vai? Sério?

-Não!- Mellani estava se divertindo muito- Mas a resposta foi sensacional.

-Fala logo e não me mata.- James murmurou ansioso e sorrindo

-Ela disse que não quer fica bêbada perto de você. Não na situação atual.- James entendeu perfeitamente o que ela disse e sorriu de lado. Sentou-se no braço do sofá e olhou para as duas garotas

-Vem cá... Ela disse isso mesmo?

-Sim.- Dorcas sussurrou- Ela contou pra nós duas que beijou você. Mas só isso. Não disse mais nada. Nem o que conversaram nem o que ela quer fazer.

-É porque ela não sabe o que fazer.- Mellani finalizou resoluta.

-Você vai com a gente?- James perguntou feliz e Dorcas assentiu- Quem diria em, Mellani conseguiu uma amiga além da Lily.- A goleiro deu um soco no braço do primo.

_/_

Lílian estava saindo da cozinha bem depois do horário permitido quando encontrou com Severus no corredor:

-Você quase me matou de susto Sev.

-Está devendo, não?- Ele questionou friamente e Lílian franziu o cenho

-Por que está me tratando assim?- Severus deu de ombros- Em? Está assim faz tempo. Aquele dia te cumprimentei no salão principal e você me ignorou!

-Nem lembra de sentir minha falta quando está com o Potter não? Por que você não faz o favor e some logo com ele? Você nem é mais minha amiga.

-Não sou sua amiga? Quem é que fica me evitando na frente dos amiguinhos elitistas em?

-I-isso não vem ao caso.

-Agora não vem! –Ela sussurrou escandalizada- Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, fora sua paixonite secreta.- O Sonserino ficou pálido- Viu só? Do nada todos os meus amigos decidiram esconder algo de mim! Quer saber? Quando você achar que tem que falar comigo você fala. Só não venha me culpar por ter me afastado.- Ela saiu andando com pressa. Das sombras Régulos surgiu atrás do rapaz e Severus engoliu em seco

-Você precisa falar. Se contar a ela o que sente as coisas vão mudar.

-Como você contou a Grant?

-Eu não sou amigo dela. Preciso conhece-la, chamar pra sair. Agora você... Está empurrando sua garota para o Potter.

-Ela não é minha garota.

-Não ainda. Faça alguma coisa ou tudo pode piorar.

-O que quer que eu faça? Não tenho a mínima chance como você não tem com a Grant e se você não se lembra temos uma reunião importante agora! Uma reunião que define de vez as chances que eu tenho com ela.

-Eu tenho tantas chances com a Grant quanto qualquer outro.

-Seu otimismo me enoja.

-Escuta, se você não fizer algo pode perder a Evans para sempre. E o pior, para James Potter.

-Estamos atrasados.- Severus murmurou mudando de assunto e saiu andando.

_/_

Lílian entrou no salão comunal preocupada. Sabia que faria as pazes com Severus logo mais. Tinha medo que ele ficasse muito amargo e solitário durante o verão. Não podia se afastar dele, mas as atitudes do rapaz estavam magoando-a cada vez mais. Escondendo coisas dela, evitando-a, acusando-a. Suspirou. Mellani também estava escondendo algo, mas Lílian não ficou totalmente brava com ela por isso. Embora ela estivesse intrigada pela falta de informação da amiga, desconfiava de que se o problema fosse Sirius a loira estava é morrendo de vergonha e por isso não dizia uma só palavra. Lílian sabia que tinha de respeitar a particularidade da amiga. Engoliu em seco pensando no quanto Mellani estava estranha e quando estava com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada para o dormitório ouviu passos e alguém caindo:

-Droga.- Ouviu a voz de Gabriel praguejar e ficou curiosa. Parou na escada e estranhou muito o garoto saindo aquela hora. "Siga-o" ela pensou e ficou em dúvida se tinha esse direito. Muito curiosa e com uma pulga atrás da orelha ela esperou um pouco e foi atrás do rapaz. Seu instinto de preservação gritava algo. Sem pensar muito bem na privacidade alheia ela saiu pelos corredores atrás do, agora não tão amigo, Gabriel.

-Nossa isso foi de maissss.- Dorcas disse muito bêbada e se apoiando em James. Mellani andava de braços dados com Remus. Os quatro voltavam meio cambaleando para o castelo. James dava a volta pelos fundos com o mapa na mão procurando a passagem pela qual saíram.

-Como é mesmo aquele passo?- Mellani perguntou soltando-se de Remus e puxando Dorcas pelas mãos. As duas rodopiaram tentando dançar algo como Rockabilly enquanto gargalhavam. Remus ria junto. Depois de muita cerveja e whisky os quatro só podiam estar naquele estado. James era o mais sóbrio. Acostumado a beber bem mais que as companhias que o cercavam ele já sentia os sinais da forte bebedeira passando, embora ainda estivesse um tanto quanto tonto e descuidado. Afinal, foi muita bebida.

-Vocês estão fazendo tudo errado.- Remus disse rindo e Dorcas soltou Mellani

-Então mostra como se dança sabe tudo.

-É isso aí.- Mellani incentivou empurrando Dorcas na direção de Remus. Os dois saíram caminhando na frente dela e tentando fazer passos de dança enquanto riam muito. Remus tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e caiu levando Dorcas com ele. Os dois começaram a rir muito. O rapaz mal percebeu a proximidade perigosa que estava dela. A menina ao contrário, percebeu e o empurrou fazendo-o cair no chão. Mellani gargalhava tanto que fez um pouco de xixi nas calças.

-HAHAHHA Eu fiz xixi nas calças hahahaha.- E quando disse isso Dorcas e Remus começaram a rir tentando diminuir o barulho. Dorcas apontava para Mellani. James revirou os olhos e disse

-Seus escandalosos, e mijona. É por aqui.- Todos riram e entraram no castelo. No interior da escola tentaram ser mais silenciosos e quando estavam próximos do salão comunal Mellani disse

-Heyyy.- Tropeçou nos próprios pés-Uma ruiva a espreitaaaa.-James estreitou os olhos constatando que era verdade- Eiii Jayyy.-Ela segurou o rosto do primo- Vou para o sacão... Salão co...-Ela soluçou-Comunal.

-Você já tá na frente dele Mel é só dizer a senha.

-Espezança vermelha.

-Errado.-James gracejou- Esperança em um vôo vermelho.- A mulher gorda sem ao menos abrir os olhos girou o retrato. Mellani entrou e murmurou:

-Vaii atráz deli...dela.-O retrato de fechou logo após os três estudantes entrarem. James tateou a mão no bolso da calça e cobriu-se com a capa. Seguiu a ruiva e percebeu que Gabriel ia mais a frente, se esgueirando pelos corredores. Ficou confuso com aquele comportamento atípico do garoto. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar o torpor da bebida "Ok, _minha_ ruiva está seguindo alguém às escondidas". Por algum motivo aquilo preocupou o rapaz.

Quando Gabriel virou uma esquina tomando a direção da torre de astronomia Lílian esperou alguns minutos. Seguiu a mesma direção que ele e viu o rapaz subir as escadas para a velha torre abandonada. A mesma onde ela descobriu que James era seu desenhista secreto. Franziu o cenho e quando viu ao longe a enorme porta de madeira se fechar tirou os sapatos e subiu as escadas lentamente. Com medo de fazer barulho e denunciar sua presença. Sentia-se observada, olhou para trás duas vezes e nada viu, ficou com certo receio de que Pirraça pudesse estar pregando uma peça que a colocaria em maus lençóis. Suspirou e continuou subindo. Seu coração palpitava rápido e ela estava com medo do que poderia ver. Quando finalmente terminou as escadas empurrou a porta lentamente. Uma única fresta dava visão a Gabriel e Peterson. Franziu o cenho sem entender. Uma voz feminina falou. Lílian conhecia aquela voz e custou a acreditar que era Marie MacDonald que estava ali

-Você demorou.- A voz da colega se fez presente e Lílian tentou ver mais.

-O Black estava no salão comunal se agarrando com a Forbs. Eu não podia deixar que ele me visse.

-Eu preciso falar com vocês.- Lílian percebeu que Peterson estava nervoso- Eu não estou gostando nada dessa história. Quando me envolveram nisso eu pensei que tinham deixado essa obsessão de lado.

-Não é obsessão.- Marie murmurou- É vingança! James me usou! Ele me usou e me jogou fora por causa da Lílian. Da sonsa da Lílian Evans!

-E depois aquela imbecil ainda foi ficar com você. O que te deu na cabeça pra ficar meses com ela? Nós sentimos sua falta!- Gabriel quase gritou. Lílian engoliu em seco. Estava juntando as peças lentamente

-Eu disse que ficaria com vocês se parassem de viver em função dos outros. Você.- Lílian supôs que ele apontou para Marie. A ruiva conseguia ver apenas os dois rapazes- Só queria afastar a Lily do Potter! Acabei te fazendo um favor. E você só queria acabar com o Potter de qualquer jeito.

-Eu ainda quero!- Gabriel se exaltou- Eu só me aproximei pra valer da songa monga pra atingir o retardado do Potter! Ele não pode ter tudo o que quer! Aí você pega e fica gostando dela? Isso não estava nos planos.

-Mas aconteceu!- Peterson disse- Aconteceu e depois que eu a conheci melhor eu percebi que vocês estavam errados. Lily não é songa e Potter pode ter defeitos, mas é a vida dele. Vão viver a de vocês.

-Mas Peterson, nós queremos você de volta. Eu sinto sua falta! Não precisa nos ajudar. Basta não atrapalhar.

-Eu não vou compactuar com isso. Eu não gosto de falsidade, não gosto de gente manipuladora e não acho certo o que fizeram. Agora você- Olhou para Gabriel- Vai falar um monte de merdas, mentir, dizer que ama a menina só pra ela não ficar com o Potter? Deixa ela em paz, deixa o cara em paz!

-Ele não pode ter tudo que quer!

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que você gosta dele. Que você quer dar uns amassos nele ou sei lá. É a única explicação!

-Peterson...- Marie começou a sussurrar algo e o moreno saiu do campo de visão de Lílian.

-Você promete?- A voz de Peterson foi ouvida

-Sim. Vem aqui meu amor.- Marie disse

-E você Gabriel?- Alguns segundos depois o loiro assentiu- Sem mentiras?- Lílian não conseguiu ouvir as palavras seguintes. O silencio que ficou depois disso a deixou curiosa. Tão curiosa ao ponto dela empurrar um pouco mais a porta. Antes ela não tivesse feito aquilo. A cena que se seguiu foi o que ela menos esperava ver na vida. Gabriel e Peterson se beijavam apaixonadamente e alternavam entre eles e Marie. A garota os deixava fazer o que queriam com ela. Os três pareciam bem sintonizados e a ruiva teve certeza que não foi à primeira vez deles fazendo aquilo. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto. Estava chocada com a cena a sua frente. O jeito animal que os três se envolviam. As roupas sendo retiradas aos poucos. Lílian estava tão chocada que não conseguia se mover. A ruiva arregalou os olhos quando viu que Gabriel estava prestes a literalmente cair de boca em Peterson, antes que pudesse ver o final daquela cena, na opinião dela, completamente suja, sentiu uma mão tapar seus olhos e puxá-la. Lílian ficou tão chocada que não soltou um grito se quer. Engoliu em seco saindo do torpor que a dominou, mas não se desesperou ao ser puxada por algo. Conhecia aquele perfume e sabia quem estava lhe tirando dali. Quando seus olhos foram liberados ela se viu no final das escadas com James ao seu lado. Ela começou a arfar e o olhou nos olhos:

-Quer sair daqui?-Ele sussurrou preocupado e ela assentiu.

**N/A:Primeiramente. Obrigada a todas as flores lindas que estão comentando a fic. Sério. Isso me anima tanto. E você que está lendo no modo fantasma, que custa comentar um tiquinho em? Preciso saber o que você acha. **

**Agora sobre a fic. AHAHAHAH Eu juro que esse cap não ia parar aí, mas 31 pgs num único cap é muitaaaa coisa. E aí o que acharam? Tem noticia pior vindo aí. Nossa ruiva preferida vai descobrir muitas coisas ainda. Mas dessa vez de outras pessoas. Eu gosto muito desse cap. Mas um dos meus preferidos definitivamente é o próximo. Estão preparados para muito Jily? Pois é, porque é o que teremos no próx ;) Espero que tenham curtido e , por favor, comentem, deem a opinião de vocês sobre o Cap e o que esperam do próx. Beijos e até a próxima att. **

**P.S: Surpresa, pode ser que esse cap saia no meio da semana. Quem sabe se me agradarem bastante, ou se as pessoas que favoritaram comentarem ;) **


	22. Capitulo 21- Os olhos que revelam

**Capitulo Vinte e um : Os olhos que revelam**

**Sem betagem, mas relido espero que curtam.**

**Se puderem ouvir essa música na primeira parte do cap, foi o que me inspirou.**

watch?v=ITHCvpK50-g

**Como posso amar quando eu estou com medo de cair?**

**Mas vendo você sozinho todas as minhas dúvidas de repente vão embora de alguma forma...**

_...Sentiu uma mão tapar seus olhos e puxá-la. Lílian ficou tão chocada que não soltou um grito se quer. Engoliu em seco saindo do torpor que a dominou, mas não se desesperou ao ser puxada por algo. Conhecia aquele perfume e sabia quem estava lhe tirando dali. Quando seus olhos foram liberados ela se viu no final das escadas com James ao seu lado. Ela começou a arfar e o olhou nos olhos:_

_-Quer sair daqui?-Ele sussurrou preocupado e ela assentiu. _-Por aqui.-Ela o seguiu sem rumo e passou por uma parte do castelo que não conhecia. Sua mente rodando a mil por hora. Quando deu por si estava nos jardins. Ela não conseguiu entender como chegou tão rápido sendo que em menos de cinco minutos estava bem longe dali. Ela olhou para cima, o céu escuro estava cheio de estrelas. A lua iluminava quase todo o local e algumas nuvens brincavam ao redor do satélite natural. Ela suspirou e piscou algumas vezes, nunca tinha visto o céu de Hogwarts do lado de fora. Sempre observava pelo salão comunal ou pela janela da torre. Desviou o olhar para o Maroto. Ele a encarava preocupado. Quando entrou nos olhos dele as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Ela não conseguiu se controlar perto dele e percebeu que isso acontecia com muito mais freqüência naquele ano. Não entendeu porque conseguia confiar em James a ponto de deixar seus sentimentos aparente. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia a vontade para confiar nele não admitia. Ele se aproximou com receio e a fitou de maneira carinhosa:

-Por que as pessoas são tão falsas?- Ela se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se conter.

-Se eu soubesse Lil's eu te responderia.

-Me chamou do que?- Lílian tinham ficado corada

-Lil's. –Ele sussurrou e ficou surpreso quando ela o abraçou. Lílian estava se sentindo extremamente confortável. Apenas seu pai a chamava de Lil's, no entanto, James chamá-la daquele jeito soou tão certo, tão intimo.- Quer desabafar?- Ele perguntou enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente pelas costas dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos e ficou bem mais consciente da pele quente dele por baixo da camisa.

-Ele é um babaca, eu já suspeitava, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão ruim assim.- A voz dela soou surpresa e decepcionada- Nunca pensei que ele pudesse me achar uma sonsa.-Ela suspirou esfregando o rosto na camisa dele e tentando controlar as lágrimas- Eu queria não me importar, mas dói sabia?-Ele assentiu. Ficou mal por sentir ciúme, mas não podia evitar, ela ainda sofria por alguém que não a merecia- E por um instante eu pensei que tudo o que ele disse era sincero sabe? Que por mais que ele não sentisse o que me disse ele acreditava que sentia, eu estava brava com ele, muito brava, mas meu grau de decepção agora... Passou a ser...-Ela encravou as unhas nas costas dele e James abraçou-a mais forte- Eu não estava pronta para dar uma chance a ele. Deixei de me sentir disposta a ele há um bom tempo. Principalmente depois que ele me acusou daquela forma na torre.- Ela apertou mais os olhos, mas as lágrimas foram mais fortes- Eu nem sabia se ainda gostava dele. Na verdade eu estava mais preocupada em não machucar os sentimentos dele. Me preocupando como uma amiga. Cuidando como faço com todos os meus amigos.- James assentiu- Aquele dia, quando você viu ele me beijando, eu deixei porque estava confusa. Eu fiquei abalada com o que ele disse porque passei tempo de mais apaixonada por ele. Quando ele falou aquilo eu não sabia distinguir se estava feliz por ser correspondida ou irritada por não gostar mais dele. Depois que a gente se beijou...-Ela engoliu em seco. As lágrimas diminuíram e estavam parando- Eu estou perdida...Não sei mais o que fazer.

-Eu...-Ele beijou-lhe os cabelos novamente e apertou-a contra si- Estou aqui para você Lil's.- O coração de Lílian pareceu parar apenas para voltar a toda velocidade logo em seguida. Ela abriu os olhos surpresa, as orbitas pareciam querer saltar da caixa. Suspirou buscando controle. Um controle que ela não sabia onde se enfiava quando estava perto do Maroto. Lílian levantou a cabeça e o encarou, a proximidade deixou James nervoso. Ela se perguntou quando passou a ser tão vulnerável a presença do moreno. A cabeça dela registrava um grande hiato do ódio sem limites para a atração irresistível. Ela sentia-se como se fosse seqüestrada por sua própria alma e silenciada enquanto outra Lílian, mais confiante, desinibida e podia-se dizer, até mais _safada_ tomava conta da situação.

-Eu sei.-Ela murmurou de volta sentindo verdade naquilo que disse. Passando segurança a James. Ele sorriu largamente, um sorriso inocente e feliz

-E o que você quer fazer agora?

- Eu estou com vontade de socar a cara daquele idiota até o último suspiro.-James riu- E também...-Ela se separou dele e gritou –AHH QUE RAIVA.-Ela o olhou e disse- Como eu pude ser tão idiota?-Ele deu de ombros:

-Normal Lil's eu faço isso o tempo inteiro sabe? Ser idiota.-Ela riu e olhou para o lago. James percebeu que a tristeza de ser enganada dava lugar ao próximo estágio, a raiva.

-Nossa e eu ficava toda regrada e com medo disso e daquilo que ele fosse pensar. Quando eu voltei de visual novo ele disse que eu estava... Extravagante. E eu ainda me deixei sentir mal, pensando que ele devia estar me achando uma puta. A puta é ELE!- Ela começou a rir e olhou para James.- E se eu fizesse isso na frente dele?- A ruiva começou a tirar os sapatos e levou as mãos até os quadris. James arregalou os olhos e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas sem acreditar no que via. Lílian estava puxando o jeans que vestia para baixo – E se eu fizesse isso na frente dele em?- Puxou a camiseta que vestia. James sentiu a bochecha arder

-Lí...Lílian...- Ele chamou baixinho e querendo que ela voltasse a razão -Você ficou louca?- Conseguiu terminar a frase um pouco mais firme.

-Eu vou entrar no lago. Vou tomar um banho lá. Sempre quis isso. Nunca fiz porque achava errado, tinha vergonha de fazer na frente dos outros. Você tem razão.- Ela se aproximou e parou na frente dele. James sentiu a garganta secar com a visão que teve. Não conseguiu parar seus olhos no rosto dela, eles desceram, de maneira embasbacada para o colo envolto no sutiã preto. Depois pelo ventre maculado com sardas, passaram pelos quadris bem feitos e continuaram o percurso lento pelas coxas esguias. Ele abriu levemente a boca e voltou sue olhar para cima. Tentou não olhar muito para a calcinha dela, mas foi impossível. Respirou fundo e subiu seu olhar. O intuito era chegar ao rosto da garota, mas não foi possível visto que o sutiã cobrindo pouca coisa dos seios pequenos e firmes deixava a pele exposta. Ela pigarreou e ele balançou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca. Fechou a boca que não percebeu abrir e engoliu em seco tentando molhar a garganta. Uma pressão conhecida no baixo ventre o fez sentir a calça apertar.

-Razão em que?- Ele se lembrou de perguntar, mas pode jurar ter soado mole e torpe. Ela sorriu largamente e disse empolgada.

-Eu tenho que ser mais Lily! Ela pulou e os seios fizeram um movimento hipnotizante ao rapaz. James foi obrigado a morder o canto da boca para não soltar um gemido. Era tudo tão surreal que ele estava agindo de maneira lenta e idiota.- Vamos?

-Para o meu dormitório?- Lílian gargalhou

-Para o lago!

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia você devia...-Ela saiu correndo e ele parou embasbacado com a visão do traseiro dela. A maneira como o cabelo dela estava escondendo boa parte das costas o fez imaginar como seria se ela estivesse deitada em sua cama, de preferência de costas e nua. Aquilo o fez estremecer e puxar a gola da camisa. Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e perguntou:

-Você vem ou não?- Ele assentiu, mas ficou analisando os prós e contras. Não conseguia ver um contra naquela situação, apenas o fato de que se ela não se controlasse ele esqueceria a razão e perderia a virgindade dentro do lago. Aquilo não soou muito bem em sua cabeça, muito menos ao pensar nela. Suspirou e ficou surpreso quando viu que Lílian vinha em sua direção com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. A ruiva se aproximou e desceu as mãos tremulas até a barra da camisa dele- Vamos nos divertir. Eu não vou me agarrar semi nua com você.

-Por que não?- Ele disse rindo e ela soltou um riso pelo nariz

-Eu estou muito nervosa, é uma forma de gastar energia. No fim Cor não merece uma lágrima minha.-Ela puxou a camisa de James e o rapaz levantou os braços. Ele estava tão embasbacado que apenas a olhava- Vamos lá apanhador. Perdeu a fala?

-Você está pirada.-Ele abriu o cinto e livrou-se da calça- E espero que não se arrependa depois.-Ela ficou próxima a boca dele e murmurou:

-Jamais.-Virou e saiu correndo. James estava com vergonha, mas acima de tudo muito excitado com aquilo. O torpor de vê-la semi nua se desfez quando observou o traseiro dela na sua frente:

-Merlim que eu esteja errado, mas ela está me provocando de mais.-Ele sussurrou e seguiu-a.

Lílian ainda com muita raiva e adrenalina pelo corpo mergulhou no lago gelado e refrescou-se. Não era sua intenção acabar aos amassos com James, mas isso acontecesse ela não ligaria. Quando emergiu engoliu em seco vendo o rapaz sacudir a cabeça todo molhado. Ele também tinha acabado de emergir, a água escorria por seu corpo e ela observou. Era magro como qualquer garoto em sua idade, mas tinha algo ali que a deixou quente. Para espantar os pensamentos impróprios ela jogou água no rosto dele. O rapaz fez o mesmo. Eles começaram uma guerra e ela foi para uma parte mais rasa onde a água batia em seu quadril. Ela gargalhava e corria dele. James a alcançou com facilidade e tentou dar uma rasteira na garota:

-Eu vou te dar um caldo Lílian Evans.

-Não se você cair junto Potter!- Ela gritou morrendo de rir.

Não se sabe ao certo qual dos dois começou, mas a guerra de água evoluiu para cócegas e James constatou que ela estava muito perto e se mexendo..._Muito_. Lílian percebeu algo que a constrangeu, mas ao mesmo tempo a instigou. Aparentemente algo fazendo pressão contra sua virilha só podia ser James. Ela sentiu vontade de olhar para baixo, mas se conteve. Para espantar os pensamentos impróprios a ruiva começou a boiar, ele fez o mesmo do lado dela e seus dedos se tocavam de vez em quando fazendo-a sorrir. O casal olhava admirado para as estrelas enquanto se deixavam levar pelo suave movimento do lago. Aquilo acalmou parcialmente tanto Lílian quanto James.

-Hey quer aprontar alguma pra ele?- Ele perguntou tentando acalmar as reações de seu corpo

-Ele bem merece.-Ela murmurou tocando nos dedos de James mais uma vez. O moreno sentia-se até dolorido tamanho desejo e ansiedade. Ele sabia que não devia embarcar nessa, que ela estava chateada e o intuito não era provocá-lo para ter uma hora ou duas de amassos, mas ele não podia ficar indiferente a visão dela apenas de roupas intimas. Ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por aquela garota:

-Humilhação publica?

-Vamos pensar em algo melhor. Por hora quero me divertir.

-Podia beber.

-Boa idéia.-Ela murmurou rindo e ele suspirou:

-Bem eu e Mel não pegamos nada lá de Hogsmead, mas na próxima me avisa que nós te levamos junto.

-Nunca bebi. Digo de encher muito a cara. Teve aquela vez na festa do Black. Lembra que eu dancei com você?- Ela pode ouvir a risada dele

-Nunca vou me esquecer daquela noite.

-Por quê?

-Naquela noite quando dançamos...-Ele ficou calado um instante e depois disse de maneira insegura- Eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você. - Ela parou de boiar e ficou em pé. Ele fez o mesmo e se encararam. Não foram nem dois segundos se olhando. Ela foi na direção dele enquanto ele ia até ela. Os braços dele passaram pelas costas dela e as mãos dela foram parar na nuca dele. Quando seus lábios se tocaram James sentiu a boca dela se abrir e pode provar o gosto da garota mais uma vez. Ele estava no céu. Ela gemeu nos braços dele e o beijou de volta deixando-se livre para sentir o que tanto reprimiu. Ele suspirou dentro da boca dela e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Lílian se aproximou mais e James deslizou as mãos pela cintura e costas da ruiva fazendo-a suspirar e querer mais contato. O rapaz a puxou com certa força pra si. Cada centímetro de pele colado a ela. Ele gemeu quando ela arranhou-lhe a barriga e deslizou a mão até a base do sutiã, com muito esforço ele parou as mãos por ali. Lílian estava derretendo. Era uma controvérsia estar dentro da água gelada e morrer de calor. A língua de James fazia movimentos ritmados, certeiros, era um tipo de dança com os sentidos, um erotismo que ela nunca ao menos imaginou. Era muito James invadindo seu espaço, sua cabeça e fazendo com que se aproximasse mais, beijasse de volta e fosse tão envolvente e sensual naquilo quanto ele. Se afastou de maneira medíocre e apartou o beijo. Ainda de olhos fechados perguntou

- Isso é certo?- Ouviu a respiração dele entrecortada e abriu os olhos. Sentiu a roupa intima quente quando viu a maneira que ele a fitava. Os olhos estavam cerrados, aquele jeito de menino tinha desaparecido.

-É o que você quer no momento?-Ela assentiu-Então é certo.- Ele não tinha maturidade suficiente e muito menos vontade para convence-la do contrário. Não sabia no que aquilo daria, mas como qualquer rapaz de 15 anos apaixonado ele pensou que não se importaria nada se aquilo desse em algo mais. Era apenas o impulso, a adolescência e tudo isso falando mais alto. Tanto nele quando nela. Lílian não esperou mais e puxou a nuca dele com brusquidão forçando seus lábios a se encontrarem. James suspirou mais uma vez deslizando a mão até a coxa dela e puxando-a para si. A garota levantou a coxa e apoiou no quadril dele sentindo a excitação do rapaz. Ela ficou assustada, mas o calor que sentia só podia ser aplacado ficando mais perto, e ela assim o fez, se aproximando mais, friccionando, sentindo, _provando._ Sem aguentar mais James levantou a mão até tocar os seios dela. A ruiva gemeu baixo e deixou-o tocá-la, perdida em sensações. Lílian sentiu o Maroto tocando sua outra coxa e encaixou-se nos quadris dele. Sem parar o beijo, James segurou-a pelo traseiro. Lílian se arrepiou ao sentir o aperto forte dele. O rapaz andou vagarosamente aproveitando cada beijo até sair do lago. Quando sentiu a grama abaixo dos pés diminuiu o aperto e Lílian colocou os pés no chão. James deslizou a boca da dela e de maneira sedenta aproveitou-se do pescoço alvo. Ele forçou-a para baixo e a garota deitou sem resistência. James se encaixou entre as pernas dela. Lílian soltou um suspiro de satisfação e puxou a nuca dele tomando os lábios do Maroto para si de forma lasciva. James estava enlouquecendo, sentindo-se ferver por dentro. Era tudo repentino, mas tão certo quanto o que sentia por ela. Se afastou um pouco e deslizou a mão pelo ventre dela, pontuou beijos safados pelas sardas e deslizou a língua até o vale entre os seios. Lílian começou a respirar apressadamente e o movimento do colo dela fez o rapaz perder o único fio de controle que tinha. Suas mãos abarcaram os seios dela por baixo do sutiã e a boca subiu ligeira finalizando com uma mordida cheia de promessas, iniciando um beijo que a fez enrolar as pernas nos quadris dele e puxar o Maroto para frente, sentindo a ereção dele contra sua intimidade. James estava tremulo e os efeitos do álcool ingerido antes quando saiu para farrear com a prima ainda o dominavam. Lílian podia sentir perfeitamente o formato do garoto. As roupas íntimas molhadas eram quase como se não existissem:

-James.- Ela sussurrou percebendo como ele estava a tocando de forma tremula e carinhosa, ele desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela e em seguida subiu novamente para seu rosto, afoito, inseguro, apaixonado. A ruiva acariciou o rosto dele e o rapaz a olhou nos olhos. Estavam arfando e corados- Como isso aconteceu tão rápido?-Ele nada disse apenas tomou-lhe os lábios e mordiscou fazendo-a deslizar as unhas pelas costas dele e puxar levemente seu cabelo. Não queria dar a chance de pensarem no que estavam fazendo. Ele só queria ser um adolescente, descobrindo aquele mundo com a pessoa que sempre quis. Ele deslizou a mão lentamente pela cintura dela e com os lábios fez um caminho do queixo até o colo dela, deixando-a arrepiada e quente "Eu estou louca, só posso estar maluca...Oh isso é muito bom." Lílian pensou quando ele dispensou beijos carinhoso pelo colo dela. Ele voltou-se para cima e olhou-a nos olhos. Tinha um olhar tão apaixonado e inebriado que ela sentiu o quanto aquilo estava sendo importante para ele. James a beijou novamente de uma forma erótica e profunda. Lílian se arrepiou e abriu mais suas pernas mesmo sabendo o que aquilo queria insinuar ela não conseguiu resistir:

-James.-Ela gemeu o nome dele ao sentir a mão tremula e áspera puxar sua calcinha para o lado. Sentiu os dedos dele brincarem com ela. Primeiro um, para ela se acostumar, depois o outro para ela delirar. Lílian não conseguiu se conter e arqueou o corpo para cima. James soltou um gemido alto quando ela fez isso.

-Céus.- Ele sussurrou se controlando. Lílian pensou que morreria, sua cabeça estava tonta, seu corpo estava quente, e merlim, ela estava tão molhada que os dedos dele puderam deslizar com facilidade. Ela não acreditava que podia sentir tudo aquilo apenas com dois dedos dele. Estava sentindo algo forte e incontrolável. James observava as expressões dela com prazer. Ele estava enlouquecendo, ficando sem controle, queria meter-se dentro dela e só sair depois de desfalecer. Quando sentiu as mãos dela puxarem sua roupa intima ele gemeu novamente e mordeu o pescoço alvo da garota, perto do ombro, mordeu e sugou com força. Quando estava a um passo de se livrar totalmente da roupa intima uma voz se fez presente. A última voz que qualquer um dos dois queria ouvir naquele momento:

-Senhor Potter!-James tirou a mão da calcinha de Lílian rapidamente. A ruiva fechou os olhos não acreditando que a voz de Minerva ecoava no jardim. O Maroto desabou em cima dela com o rosto virado para o lado oposto de onde a voz vinha e suspirou:

-Eu não acredito.-Ele sussurrou- Fica calma.

-O senhor pode se levantar? Pra mim não é surpresa alguma um comportamento desse vindo do senhor e...-A mulher ficou sem fala quando viu quem estava embaixo do rapaz- Senhorita Evans?-Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto corava em escalas inimagináveis- O...E...Vocês...-Ela reparou nos cabelos pingando e olhou em volta- Onde estão suas roupas senhores?-Lílian começou a arfar e olhou em volta:

-A-ali.-Eles não falavam nada e Minerva corou quando viu que James estava apenas com de roupa intima e evidentemente escondendo seu estado de excitação. A diretora da Grifinória ficou muito nervosa com ambos. James seguiu Lílian e achou suas roupas. Quando os dois se vestiram elas ficaram marcadas e molhadas:

-Me sigam, por favor.- Foi tudo o que a professora conseguiu dizer no momento. Estava muito constrangida e acima de tudo irritada com os alunos.

James puxou a mão de Lílian para si e eles seguiram a professora fazendo poças da água pelo caminho:

-Oh Meu Merlim você terão de se explicar ao diretor!- Minerva finalmente disse algo mostrando evidente nervosismo. O tom severo da professora estava três vezes pior- Quando Flich me disse eu nunca imaginei que fosse logo você senhorita Evans. Oh eu sei que o amor jovem é cheio de...Sensações, mas por Merlim vocês não podem e nem tem idade para usar os terrenos da escola para certas _coisas_. Se a senhorita pegar uma barriga como o diretor vai explicar aos seus pais?-Lílian só faltava chorar de tão preocupada que estava- Como vocês puderam? Senhorita Evans, isso é totalmente inadequado. E você deveria ter vergonha senhor Potter! Seduzindo uma garota tão aplicada quando Evans!-James pensou seriamente em dizer que ele é quem foi seduzido, mas preferiu ficar calado. Lílian mal percebeu quando subiram as escadas e adentraram a enorme porta de madeira. Para a ruiva pareceu que em poucos minutos estavam entrando na sala do diretor.

-Albus.-Minerva bateu na porta e esta se abriu rápido de mais:

-Achou os alunos?

-Sim senhor e...-Era evidente que a mulher estava muito constrangida-Entrem.-A surpresa no rosto do diretor foi evidente:

-Senhorita Evans?

-Por que ninguém usa o tom de surpresa comigo?-James murmurou se segurando para não rir da cara de Minerva. Lílian lhe deu um beliscão discreto no braço e ele segurou mais ainda o riso:

-Por que será em senhor Potter? Albus...- Ela andou até o homem e crispou os lábios enquanto dizia num tom baixo- Encontrei os dois trajando apenas as roupas de baixo, depois do toque de recolher e num estágio muito avançado de...Caricias.- A mulher parecia explodir de tão vermelha. O mais velho assentiu - Se eu tivesse chegado um pouco depois com certeza encontraria uma situação mais grave ainda! Qual será o procedimento?

-Minerva minha querida será que posso ficar a sós com o jovem casal? Creio que precisa de um chá.- A professora encarou Albus sem acreditar e depois assentiu. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e o diretor os analisou de cima abaixo até a professora sair da sala a contra gosto- Sentem-se.

-Vamos molhar o estofado.-Lílian murmurou e Albus apenas sorriu e apontou para as cadeiras acolchoadas. Os dois sentaram e logo James procurou a mão de Lílian segurando-a de forma que pudesse passar conforto a ruiva- Senhor...Diretor eu...

-Fique calma senhorita Evans. Eu só quero que me explique uma coisa.-Ela assentiu derrotada- Até umas semanas atrás a senhorita jurava na frente de todos ódio mortal ao senhor Potter. O que a fez mudar de idéia tão rápido?-O mais velho trocou um olhar matreiro com James que segurou-se para não rir. Lílian tinha lágrimas a ponto de sair dos olhos e o rosto muito vermelho:

-Eu preciso realmente responder?-O homem sorriu compreensivo e olhou-a nos olhos:

-Eu deveria expulsar os dois por tal infração. No entanto...

-No entanto o regulamento da escola não é atualizado há décadas e não existe nada dizendo que é proibido os alunos se relacionarem. Pra dizer a verdade não existe ao menos uma linha sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo.- James disse mostrando segurança.

-James!-Lílian quase gritou- Quer calar a boca? Nossa situação já está complicada sem a sua ajuda.-Albus sorriu discretamente enquanto os fitava

- Então senhor?

-Serão autuados e seus pais informados da conduta inadequada.-Lílian ficou branca

-Mas...Senhor eu não tenho nada com...-Ela calou-se e respirou fundo- Nada que tenho contado até o exato momento aos meus pais. Eles ainda não sabem sobre James.-O mais velho assentiu:

-Eu entendo senhorita Evans, mas infelizmente se eu não fizer isso de forma mais branda sua querida professora McGonagall vai fazê-lo e no ponto de vista dela. Eu entendo que os hormônios e as paixões nos deixam cegos e surdos, mas peço que tomem mais cuidado.-Ele segurou a mão de Lílian- A senhorita tem uma qualidade invejável, é muito sensata. Use isso ao seu favor. Imprevistos na idade de vocês os forçariam a tomar uma vida adulta antes do tempo se é que me entendem.-James engoliu em seco, e Albus olhou para ele -Não é verdade senhor Potter?-O moreno assentiu- E se realmente não puderem se conter, não o façam dentro da escola.- James percebeu que o diretor só falava aquilo por questão de protocolo- Ou não sejam pegos.- Finalizou sem conseguir se conter.-A partir de amanhã vão ajudar Flich com as masmorras e o lodo.-Eles fizeram careta- E já que gostam tanto do lago vão alimentar nossa querida lula. Uma vez por semana é o suficiente. Ela demora a digerir.-Lílian fez uma careta e James suspirou aliviado pensando ser algo pior- A e graças a vocês...-O homem sorriu- A partir do ano que vem teremos educação sexual no cronograma e os dois estão obrigatoriamente inscritos.

-Ah meu merlim.-Os dois exclamaram juntos com expressões de descrença.

_/_

-Então ela sumiu. Ela simplesmente desapareceu...-Mellani sentou-se irritada e bufou estava tentando dormir sem sucesso já que Dorcas e Marie não calavam a boca um só segundo:

-Será que as velhas podem parar de fofocar?

-Quem está sempre de mau humor é você então a velha aqui é você!-Marie rebateu:

-Lily suas amigas...Lily?-Mellani levantou e olhou para as outras duas:

-Era disso que estávamos falando.

-Educação sexual? E essa agora.-James murmurou e falou a senha a mulher gorda que rodou o quadro para eles. Lílian estava calada desde que saiu da sala do diretor:

-Que horas são?-James parou no degrau de entrada e ela desceu andando desolada até a ponta da escada.

-Eu não sei.-Ele murmurou sem jeito- Meu relógio parou de funcionar quando entrei no lago.-Ele se deliciou ao vê-la corar e eles subiram lado a lado- Desculpa, eu só queria te distrair.

-Eu que comecei a arrancar as roupas. Não se preocupe.-A bifurcação apareceu para cada qual subir para seu lado da torre, ele tapou a passagem e segurou o queixo dela com os dedos trêmulos:

-Te magoei?-Ela o olhou nos olhos e sentiu medo do fogo que a consumia, ela negou com um sorriso nervoso:

-No fim foi divertido.-Ele sorriu de lado se aproximando e deixando-a tensa:

-Muito divertido. Só não podemos ficar a sós de novo.-Ela corou e tentou empurrá-lo para subir, mas ele tomou os lábios dela novamente e ela correspondeu sentindo algo insuportavelmente quente e delicioso dentro de si, era como se o beijo dele a deixasse apenas sentindo o desejo, ela ficava totalmente carnal quando o beijava, e com James não era diferente- Lílian.-Ele gemeu baixo e empurrou-a contra a parede, ela o empurrou e disse arfando:

-James...Preciso dormir, amanhã tenho treino e McGonagall... Desculpa.-Ela o empurrou e subiu correndo, James sorriu feito uma criança e foi para o seu lado da torre.

Mellani olhou para as duas desconfiada:

-Disso é? Então também não sabem dela?-A maçaneta do dormitório virou. Mellani, Dorcas e Marie ficaram em expectativa. Lílian entrou e Grant ascendeu à luz com um feitiço. As três a olharam surpresas, Lílian estava molhada dos pés a cabeça, com o cabelo molhado e todo emaranhado e uma marca de mordida no alvo pescoço. Os lábios avermelhados e o colo também vermelho não deixavam dúvidas, a ruiva olhou para as amigas e ficou paralisada:

-O- o que fazem em pé uma hora dessas?-Mellani cruzou os braços e Dorcas apontou para ela:

-O que você faz fora do dormitório às cinco da manhã nesse estado não é Lily?

-O que está acontecendo?-Camila acordou confusa e as três que estavam surpresas com Lílian a olharam mortalmente:

-Não interessa.-Lílian disse- Nem onde eu estava nem com quem...

-AHH VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ALGUÉM.-Dorcas gritou e Camila continuava em sua cama, confusa de mais com a situação. Mellani sorriu de canto e percebeu na hora que pelo nervosismo da amiga só podia se tratar de uma pessoa:

-Vem cá um instante.-Mellani andou até Lílian, puxou-a pelo braço para a porta do banheiro. Murmurou em seu ouvido- Estava com o James?-Lílian ficou muda e muito tensa- Eu sabia.-Mellani beijou o rosto da amiga- Finalmente em Lily.-E saiu de perto. Lílian se trancou no banheiro antes que fosse bombardeada por Marie e Dorcas. Sentou no chão encostada na porta. Um sorriso chocado surgiu em seus lábio:

-Eu estou ferrada. Meus pais vão me matar. Me matar!

_/_

Severus engoliu em seco enquanto socava o travesseiro com força. "Como fui idiota" ele pensou com raiva e socou o travesseiro de novo. Naquela noite o garoto tinha tido uma reunião, "A pior noite da minha vida" ele pensou. A reunião foi produtiva, Régulos se mostrou uma pessoa inteligente e Bellatrix ficou satisfeita por saber que era Severus seu tutor. Eles traçaram bom plano e tudo andava como combinado. Quando se deu conta da hora rumou de volta para Hogwarts. Ele estava satisfeito, a noite foi produtiva. Ele finalmente estava ingressando em algo importante. Finalmente estavam dando uma grande responsabilidade em suas mãos. Ele pensava que daquele jeito seria mais fácil proteger sua querida amiga, seria uma maneira a mais. E acima de tudo, uma satisfação pessoal a ele. Régulos tinha dito tantas coisas na cabeça de Severus que ele pensou na possibilidade de se declarar, de falar com Lílian. Ele estava esperançoso, mas infelizmente isso durou apenas até sua entrada nos terrenos da escola. Ao atravessar por uma passagem secreta o rapaz foi andando pelos jardins em meio às árvores para não ser visto, mas ouviu vozes e parou. Quando estreitou os olhos entre a escuridão pode ver um chumaço de cabelos ruivos muito conhecido por ele. O garoto nesse momento em seu quarto estava perdido nas amargas lembranças de momentos atrás. Ele socava mais ainda o travesseiro. "Inferno" algumas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. As lembranças voltavam lhe saltando em frente aos olhos

Ele se deparou com aqueles cabelos ruivos e sem acreditar no que via pegou seu inseparável onióculo com as mãos tremulas e levou aos olhos. Agradeceu quanto o leve vento soprou a nuvem da frente da lua dando a iluminação necessária para que ele pudesse em fim saber de quem se tratava. Quando conseguiu visualizar pensou que gostaria de não saber porque o que ele viu quando mirou na direção das duas pessoas que estavam ali o fez perder o chão. Severus sentiu o peito doer quando viu a dona de seus pensamentos sorrindo abertamente para James Potter. Ele observou o rapaz olhando-a de forma preocupada e murmurar algo, mas Severus não esperava de forma alguma ver o que viu. Foi um choque ao ver Lílian tirar a saia que vestia. Ele tinha esperado ver Potter agarrá-la, mas infelizmente a lembrança era outra, o rapaz estava até distante dela. Foi à ruiva quem se aproximou apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Lembrou que James parecia constrangido. O Sonserino não entendia porque ela estava daquele jeito. Claro que ele não sabia dos acontecimentos anteriores. As lembranças dela sorrindo e tirando a camisa de James o fizeram se enfurecer mais "Falsa" ele pensou ao lembrar de todo o discurso de ódio dela para cima do apanhador, de todas as negações de que existia algo entre ela e Potter. A garganta travou e ele não conseguiu conter um soluço. Sentia-se um idiota ao lembrar como ela o provocava o rapaz de óculos. "Lily" ele murmurou engolindo em seco. Era nítida a recordação dela se aproximando até quase beijar James e se afastar. A memória de James tirando a própria calça e seguindo-a para dentro do lago feria seu coração. Ele tinha sentado na grama vendo a cena com choque "Por que?" ele pensou enquanto via em sua mente como ela estava sorrindo. Ele não fazia ideia do esforço que o outro fazia para remendar os pedaços da confiança de Lílian. Severus apertou a mão no travesseiro com raiva quando recordou como os dois estavam se tocando de mais, próximos de mais, rindo de mais. No mesmo instante ele se lembrou de como costumavam brincar antes de Hogwarts e sentiu-se pior ainda. Naquela noite ela tinha rido com James Potter, abraçado e beijado seu inimigo. O ódio inundou seu coração ao lembrar como se beijavam e como ela aceitava as caricias e toques _pervertidos_ daquele que por tanto tempo o humilhou. Estava com tanta raiva por ver como ela se deixava levar por James mesmo sabendo quem ele era, o que tinha feito e continuava fazendo. Ele não pensou nenhum instante que a aproximação dela com James podia ser efeito do modo esquivo e vergonhoso que ele a tratava.

Severus deixava as lágrimas de decepção e raiva caírem de seus olhos enquanto se mexia na cama sem conseguir dormir. "Ela tem pena de você" ele ouvia a voz de Bellatrix "Ela não te ama, porque te amaria? Ela é normal e vai ficar com alguém a altura dela" a voz de seu pai ecoava em sua mente "Ela é ralé, ela é inferior, ela não te merece" a voz de Bellatrix soou em seus ouvidos "Conquiste-a"A voz de Régulos era a mais baixa no momento "Esqueça-a" sua voz se sobrepunha a todas as outras "Abra seus olhos, ela se envolveu com Potter é tão ou mais baixa que ele", mas a dor que sentia no peito só o fazia sentir vontade de chorar.

_/_

Lílian sentiu alguém sacudindo-a insistentemente. Seu sono estava muito bem obrigado e ela não queria levantar:

-Heyyy senhorita dorminhoca.-Uma voz debochada murmurou- A gandaia foi boa, mas hoje é dia de treino.

-Você está mesmo fazendo isso?-Outra voz chegou a seus ouvidos e Lílian abriu os olhos confusa. Se deparou com Mellani e Dorcas já devidamente arrumadas. Mellani sorriu debochada:

-Vai se atrasar para o café.

-Que horas são?

-Dez e meia.-Dorcas murmurou e Lílian levantou-se com pressa e meio zonza. Ela olhou para a ruiva rindo- O que há com você?

-Nada! Já volto.- E saiu apressada para o banheiro. Dorcas e Mellani começaram a especular o estado de Lílian quando chegou de madrugada, mas pararam quando o trinco do banheiro fez barulho

-Estou pronta.-Lílian saiu do banheiro com a roupa amassada. Os longos cabelos soltos e levemente bagunçados as olheiras marcantes:

-Hey.-Mellani murmurou e começou a rir- Tem algo aí que você definitivamente esqueceu.-Lílian olhou-se:

- O que?

-Você esqueceu desse detalhe.-Mellani andou até ela e segurando-a pelos ombros a fez virar para o espelho colado a porta. Lílian corou e apontou a varinha para o próprio pescoço, as mãos trêmulas:

-Ah deixa que eu faço isso de um modo mais simples.-Dorcas murmurou enfiando a mão no bolso interno da saia e pegando um potinho de pó- Temos o mesmo tom de pele e isso se esconde fácil.-Pegou a espuma e passou no pó para logo depois passar no pescoço de Lílian- Pronto, mordidinha facilmente escondida. Eu aconselho a você usar um lenço amarrado.-Ela andou até o próprio baú e achou um lenço vermelho

- Toma.- Lílian ainda tremula aceitou o lenço e colocou-o no pescoço. Finalizou o estilo com uma boina jeans. Mellani sorriu:

-Relaxa Lily, já vimos garotas com marcas piores.

-Você é uma delas.-Alfinetou Dorcas sorrindo divertida e Mellani piscou o olho direito

-Remus.- Murmurou e aquilo foi o suficiente para as três caírem na risada.

James passou a manhã inteira dormindo. Conseguiu superar Sirius na matéria preguiça de domingo. Ele estava muito feliz com os resultados da noite passada. Gostaria de chamar Lílian para sair. Não sabia se faria isso na frente de todos ou de maneira particular. Desceu e não encontrou os amigos. De certo todos estavam estudando para o NOMS, ele saiu da torre em direção a cozinha. Quando estava prestes a chegar ouviu um nome que lhe chamou atenção:

-A Evans!- James se esgueirou pela parede e pode ver Severus Snape conversando com Régulos, o irmão de seu melhor amigo. O rapaz franziu o cenho com o jeito agitado do Sonserino mais velho.- E não venha me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer porque aquela falsa estava bem feliz com ele.

-Eu só estou dizendo que você a afastou. Seu comportamento foi todo errado. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ele parou de te azarar na frente dela.

-Na frente dela! Aquela babaca.

-Não fale assim da garota por quem é apaixonado.

-Ela é uma sangue ruim Régulos! É uma sangue ruim e se comporta tão imundamente quanto a raça suja a qual ela pertence!- James sentiu as bochechas arderem de raiva e engoliu em seco. Fez um movimento para atacar o oponente, mas parou decidido a escutar mais

-Você está deixando o rancor dominar o que sente. Fale com ela. Conte o que ele faz, ela vai ficar brava com ele. Vai deixar de se envolver! Vamos. Fale.- James crispou os lábios decidido a não deixar aquilo acontecer. Nem que ele tivesse que parar de azarar Snape e engolir alguns insultos. Era bem verdade que ele se transformava num verdadeiro idiota quando estava ao lado de Sirius. Ele sempre fazia maldades com Severus porque Sirius achava engraçado e ele e o Black partilhavam um tipo de elo forte e inexplicável daqueles que um faria tudo pelo outro. _Tudo._

_/_

Lílian estava andando ao lado de Mellani no corredor, ambas rumavam para a biblioteca. A ruiva tinha contado para ela e Dorcas o que aconteceu, omitiu certos detalhes, mas como para bom entendedor meia palavra basta ambas compreenderam. A ruiva viu Gabriel acenar. Ignorou-o e segurou o braço de Mellani

-Hey, vai com calma aí!- A loira disse risonha- Tá andando rápido de mais

-Lily!.-Gabriel chamou sorrindo e ela olhou-o friamente. Mellani estranhou aquela reação e observou-os- Você está bem?-Ela começou a andar mais rápido. Ele a acompanhou. - Por que não está falando comigo?-Lílian parou no meio do caminho e disse com rancor:

-Será que é porque você é falso?

-Uoouu o que eu perdi?-Mellani perguntou . Gabriel puxou Lílian para o canto para não ficar tão evidente para as pessoas que estavam brigando. A ruiva lançou um olhar a Mellani pedindo para não deixá-la sozinha. A loira assim o fez seguindo-a:

-Pode nos dar licença Grant?

-Não, ela vai ficar.-Lílian disse resoluta e ele deu ombros:

-Que seja. Por que está tão brava comigo em?

-Para de fingir Cor, e faz um favor pra mim? Não chega mais perto de mim.-Ela iria se afastar, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso-Me solta.-Ela murmurou com faíscas de raiva chispando dos olhos:

-Não.- Ela fez um movimento com o pulso preso que fez o rapaz virar o braço e gemer de dor:

-Eu disse pra me soltar.

-Ok.-Ele soltou-a vermelho de dor. Mellani arregalou os olhos-E se você pensa que eu não posso me defender de gente como você está muito enganado. Ou você realmente acreditou que eu era sonsa?

-UUUUOOOOOOU.-Mellani quase gritou sorrindo e ambos a ignoraram. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse fazendo-se de vítima:

-O que eu te fiz Lílian?

-Ontem à noite... Eu cheguei tarde e te vi saindo de fininho, fiquei desconfiada e fui atrás.-O rapaz ficou tenso e olhou-a com medo:

-Quem te deu o direito de me seguir?

-Não interessa e não tente virar o jogo, você bem sabe o que vi. Eu apenas segui meus instintos! Eu fiquei surpresa de me chocar com o que ouvi, eu devia esperar algo assim de alguém como você. Como você pode dizer que me amava em? Tudo por uma competição boba.-Ela começou a alterar o tom de voz e olhou para Mellani com os olhos brilhantes:

-Esse babaca aí.-Ela apontou para Gabriel- Estava fingindo gostar de mim por todo esse tempo porque odeia seu primo. Ele se aproximou de mim e fingiu me amar e fazer todas aquelas cenas porque simplesmente queria mostrar a James que ele não pode ter tudo o que ele quer. –Ela andou de um lado para o outro e depois se aproximou de Gabriel vermelha -Você.-Ela apontou para ele e socou o ombro dele- É tão mesquinho e idiota que não percebeu que nada do que fazia o atingia, justamente porque James não está nem aí pra você. Eu espero que um dia você não passe por isso porque é simplesmente horrível sentir o que senti! - Ela bufou e ele engoliu em seco- Você pode fazer o que quiser Gabriel, mas não tem direito de usar as pessoas. Pode fazer quantos ménages e orgias quiser com tanto que não brinque com os outros como faz com Peterson! E quer saber de mais uma coisa? Você fracassou, fracassou de todas as formas, como amigo, como pessoa... Sabe por quê? Porque eu vou agora mesmo falar com James. Vou falar com ele e de preferência beijá-lo até desmaiar.- Mellani pensou que sua boca fosse cair ao chão- Passar bem.

-Típico de você!-Gabriel gritou- Se fazer de santa, mas na primeira oportunidade que tem ser mais uma vadia na mão dele!- Lílian franziu o cenho e fechou a mão descendo-a com toda força que tinha no braço. O nariz de Gabriel fez um barulho estranho e começou a sangrar.

–UOU!-Mellani gritou empolgada e a ruiva olhou para Cor com raiva

-Levando em conta o que vi na torre de astronomia acredito que a vadia seja você.- Ela corou com o que disse e murmurou- Passar bem.-Mellani saiu correndo atrás da amiga

-É sério?- Lílian assentiu sorrindo- Você está mesmo indo até o dormitório masculino?

-E lá que seu primo está?- Mellani assentiu- Então é pra lá que eu vou.- A loira segurou o braço de Lílian e a fez parar

-Lily.- A ruiva questionou com o olhar- Cuidado para não machucar o James. Ele pode ser um tremendo idiota quando está com o Black, mas ele é uma pessoa com sentimentos.

-Eu sei.

-James é muito orgulhoso Lily. Se você machucá-lo não vai perceber porque ele prefere morrer a demonstrar. Cuidado com ele.-Lílian sorriu compreensiva.

-Eu não sei se seria capaz.

-Não propositalmente.- A ruiva entendeu e assentiu.

-Vou tomar cuidado.- Mellani deu um tapa no traseiro da amiga e disse rindo

-O que você está esperando sua boba?

_/_

James saiu do banho irritado com a pressão dos amigos. Ele não estava a fim de sair contando o que fez ou deixou de fazer com Lílian. Ele acabou decidindo por contar de uma forma mais sutil. Nenhum deles precisava saber _tudo_.

-Ok, ok vocês venceram... –Ele sentou-se em roda junto com os amigos e contou por cima que a viu quando voltava de uma bebedeira com Mellani. James relatou os acontecimentos, mas contou só até a parte em que chegaram aos jardins e depois travou:

-Qual é vai parar nessa parte?-Sirius perguntou e Remus sorrindo matreiro disse:

-Acho que no fim não aconteceu nada e ele está com vergonha de falar.-Sirius entendo o jogo do amigo sorriu e disse:

-Ou pensando numa mentira.

-A vocês acham?-James riu e cruzou os braços- Ela começou a tirar a roupa ta legal? Tirou na minha frente e depois veio tirar a minha. E calem a boca. Eu não falo mais nada.

-UOUUUUUU.-Os três gritaram e James corou:

-Por favor, parem. Eu não quero ficar falando dela. Lílian é...-Ele suspirou e sussurrou- Importante para mim.

-Ahahaha conta aí cara você deu uns amassos?

-Almofadinhas como você é grosso.- Remus murmurou e olhou curioso para James que encabulado soltou um sussurro. Apenas os três podiam ouvir e com muita dificuldade:

-Ela... Estava chateada com o Cor. A gente estava brincando na água, acabou rolando um beijo e depois saímos da água e...-James ficou tão vermelho ao recordar aquela cena que pensou seriamente em trancar-se novamente no banheiro- Deixa pra lá ok? Chega desse assunto.- Sussurrou muito baixo e Sirius sorriu largamente :

-VOCÊS TRANSARAM. AHHHH MOLEQUE NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM.-Gritou- E A EVANS SÓ COM CARA DE QUIETA EMMM.

-HUUUU.-Remus e Peter ajudaram a tirar sarro e James sem saber onde enfiar a cara gritou:

-NÃO SEUS IDIOTAS PAREM DE FALAR ASSIM DELA.

-Você pegou nos peitinhos dela? Huuu James pegou nos peitinhos dela.-Sirius ria e falava alto. James levantou-se com raiva e apontou o dedo para ele:

-Já avisei. Pare agora. Não gosto desse tipo de comentário.-Ele sussurrava para não ser grosso- Vocês conseguem ser idiotas em.

Lílian sentia o coração disparar, suas pernas pesavam uma tonelada, engoliu em seco do lado de fora do quarto dos garotos. Eles não faziam idéia de que ela escutara a conversa, mas não ouvira os sussurros de James, não o ouvira desmentir e pedir para trocar de assunto, não ouvira o jeito tímido e sincero ao qual ele a tratava mesmo sem ela por perto. A ruiva sentia algo terrível por dentro, sentia-se pior do que quando flagrou Gabriel. Ela começou a respirar apressadamente e quando decidiu sair dali James apareceu na porta do quarto:

-Lily? O que faz aqui?-Ele sorriu. O sorriso dele a machucou, a machucou tanto que ela sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Ele a afetava tanto que ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

-Por que você mente tão bem? -Ele a olhou confuso e ela o empurrou com raiva e começou a chorar- E eu subo aqui feito uma idiota pra dizer... Dizer... Não importa mais o que eu ia dizer e sim o que ouvi.-James congelou- Seus amigos idiotas tirando sarro das mentiras que contou!-Os três marotos de dentro do quarto estavam calados ouvindo Lílian esbravejar e sentido-se culpados- Você conseguiu parabéns, mais um nome estúpido para sua lista James Potter!

-Hey Lil's.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE LIL'S!-Ela gritou saindo de perto dele. O rapaz segurou o pulso dela de maneira desesperada e a fez o olhar nos olhos:

-Eu jamais faria algo assim com garota alguma e muito menos com você. Eu apenas comentei o que aconteceu aquela noite não entrei em detalhes, disse apenas que estávamos nos acertando. Eles fazem parte da minha vida como Mellani faz da sua. Eu não entrei em detalhes. Sirius que chegou a conclusões erradas e começou a gritar coisas sobre sexo e peitos.

-Então por que não falou nada?-Ela perguntou querendo acreditar, mas a dor era muita e a raiva no momento a cegava:

-Eu falei, mas não estava gritando e as risadas deles provavelmente sobrepujaram minha voz. Eu fui meio pressionado a falar ok? E não entrei em detalhe algum, _não entrei_. Apenas comentei sobre o que o Cor fez, mas sobre nós dois...-Ele a olhou nos olhos- Nunca.-Ela soltou-se dele e saiu correndo. Se ficasse ali mais um pouco desmoronaria. Estava perdendo o controle. Não queria perder James, não o que ela tinha conhecido. Não queria acreditar que ele pudesse ter tido uma atitude daquelas, mas doía tanto. Machucava tanto ouvir repetidamente aquelas palavras. Aquilo doeu de mais na alma dela:

-Evans é verdade. Eu fui o idiota. Como sempre eu fui, mas, mas...-Lílian ignorou as palavras de Sirius. Estava arrasada, se sentindo terrivelmente mal. James mexia com ela de uma forma não saudável e ela odiava aquela vulnerabilidade. Ela estava se sentindo pior do que quando descobriu as mentiras de Gabriel. Estava se sentindo pior do que quando Severus brigava com ela... Ela não sentia raiva por se enganada, ela sentia decepção, uma decepção que lhe cortava a alma de forma gritante. A ruiva engoliu o choro e continuou descendo as escadas rapidamente:

-LÍLIAN, POR FAVOR, ME ESCUTA!-Ela começou a chorar sem conseguir se controlar, a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. A voz dele lhe ferindo. Quando estava a cinco degraus do fim da escada bateu o pé na ponta do degrau e caiu. Pensou que sentiria a dor de cair escada a baixo, mas as mãos que ela já sabia reconhecer com perfeita exatidão a seguraram. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu-se virada. Empurrou-o com certo desespero:

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ. Severus tinha razão sobre você!-Gritou e saiu correndo. O Maroto ficou parado nas escadas, o ódio por Severus inundando sua alma. Ele desconfiava de algum tipo de armação com dedo do acaso. Suspeitava de que o Sonserino tivesse dito alguma besteira para Lílian. Suspirou derrotado e sentou naquele degrau sentindo-se a pessoa mais impotente do mundo. Sentiu muita raiva também, uma raiva que nunca tinha sentido antes por Severus Snape, raiva maior que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, só não aplacava sua dor por saber da possibilidade de perder Lílian de vez. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo segurando-o com certa força. Depois de chegar tão perto o acaso a levou para longe, e não foi culpa dele.

-Hey Cara.- Sirius sentou-se ao lado dele - Vai dar tudo certo.-James assentiu tentando segurar as lágrimas que Sirius podia ver caindo lentamente. O Black levantou estendendo a mão para o amigo. James sorriu sem animo e aceitou a mão estendida levantando lentamente. Sirius abraçou James e deu tapas fortes nas costas do amigo- Vai ficar tudo bem cara.-James sorriu e devolveu os tapas da mesma forma bruta que Sirius e se afastaram:

-Você é mesmo um filho da puta não é?-E Sirius deu de ombros:

-Mas sei ser seu melhor amigo e isso importa não é verdade?-James assentiu e os dois voltaram para o dormitório. Remus e Peter olharam preocupados para James:

-Estou ok! Não vou arrancar a cabeça de ninguém. Não por enquanto pelo menos.-Os quatro riram e James rumou para a cama. Seu orgulho ferido de maneira doentia. Queria ir atrás dela e explicar-lhe tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se cansado de sempre correr atrás dela. Aquele golpe do destino o deixou sem chão. Começou a pensar no que fazer para a ruiva perceber como foi errada e injusta. Não pensou em nada melhor do que um pedido publico para sair. Daquela forma todos veriam que ele não estava de brincadeira com ela. Que era algo sério. Pobre James, infantil e inocente em suas ideias.

_/_

Os dias seguintes foram terríveis para todos os estudantes de Hogwarts do quinto e sétimo ano. Todos estavam apavorados com as provas finais. As coisas estavam saindo como o planejado para Lílian que conseguia evitar James com toda aquela correria. O Maroto não conseguiu falar uma só vez com ela. Mesmo que tenha tentado. Quando mandou bilhetes para ela na sala de aula Severus o denunciou. Quando estava prestes a interceptá-la no corredor Carter a puxou junto com Mellani. James reparou que Carter estava sempre conversando com as duas quando vinha para Hogwarts, mais do que com ele. Sirius e Remus também perceberam aquilo. Durante o resto do mês de maio Remus ajudou Camila com quase todas as matérias. O começo de junho trouxe calor e um James evidentemente revoltado. Ele estava chateado por Lílian mal olhar na cara dele. Mellani e Dorcas não conseguiram arrancar uma só palavra da ruiva. Ela estava chateada com James. Quebrada por dentro, querendo que ele viesse falar com ela. Explicar de novo o que houve. O rapaz jamais faria aquilo, era orgulhoso de mais. Ela era teimosa.

-Mellani.- Dorcas chamou. Era quarta feira- Que dia é hoje?

-17.- A loira murmurou e bufou quando virou mais uma página do livro.- Eu não quero mais saber de transfiguração. Vou tirar um T nesse NOM.

-Calma.- Ela murmurou- Por que o Remus não apareceu nessas duas noites de estudos? Desde segunda que ele falta.- Mellani levantou a cabeça e encarou Dorcas. A garota não entendeu se o olhar dela foi de medo ou sono. Era muito tarde.

-Ele... Tem ficado doente.

-E vocês nunca me disseram nada?- Ela sentiu o coração apertar- O que ele tem?

-Remus tem ficado doente há um tempo.- Mellani engoliu em seco e voltou seu olhar para o livro.

-Deve ser algo grave. Se não por qual outro motivo o resto dos Marotos seriam afetados?- Mellani levantou a cabeça- James, Black e Peter sempre aparecem com machucados e insônia na segunda semana do mês.

-Eu também já reparei. Já fui atrás tentar saber o que era, mas não descobri.- Ela parou de falar quando Camila apareceu e sentou ao lado de Dorcas

-Onde está Remus?

-Na enfermaria.- Dorcas respondeu- Eu te ajudo de novo.- Sorriu para a ruiva que assentiu. Mellani revirou os olhos. Meia hora depois a goleiro da Grifinória fechou o livro com raiva.

-Nossa, ele conseguiu te explicar bastante coisa.- Dorcas sussurrou impressionada quando Camila mostrou o questionário- Você tem boa memória.

-Remus é esforçado.- Ela disse num tom admirado

-Sim. Ele tem esse jeito.- Mellani murmurou sorrindo de lado. Dorcas revirou os olhos incomodada e virou a página do caderno de Camila.

-Ele tem me ajudado muito na adaptação social.- O jeito formal que ela falava irritou Dorcas. Ela bufou.- É um bom amigo.

-Claro, você o conhece há muito tempo para saber.- Alfinetou e Mellani franziu o cenho sem entender. Dorcas a olhou como se ela fosse culpada de algo.

-Que foi?- Grant perguntou confusa

-Nada.- Meadowes respondeu com certo descaso. Camila sentiu-se mal. Ela gostava de Dorcas e do jeito gentil que a colega a tratava. Não estava esperando levar uma alfinetada dela.- Desculpe por ser grossa Camila. Se me dão licença estou com dor de cabeça.- Recolheu suas coisas e saiu. Mellani fez um bico e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas

-Ok.- Ela murmurou pensando em coisas que não deveria. Estranhou muito o comportamento de Dorcas. Se não conhecesse bem a relação desinteressada entre ela e seu namorado diria que a garota estava com ciúmes.

-Precisa de ajuda com transfiguração? Eu sou naturalmente boa nisso.- Apontou para os cabelos. Mellani assentiu.

_/_

Eram muitas azarações, a torto e a direito. Ao menos era o que James queriam ter feito durante a semana dos exames finais. Era o que deviam ter feito para encerrar o ano. Mas a ameaça de expulsão por uma azaração que fosse os conteve. Afinal, representantes de fora da escola estavam ali. Dumbledore tinha que mostrar certo controle em seus alunos. Estava frustrado. Lílian o olhou por mais vezes do que deveria naquele mês, mas fugia. Ele não foi atrás dela, ouvindo os conselhos de Sirius e ignorando os de Mellani. A prima tinha lhe dito que Lílian estava mal, estava triste e que ele devia ir atrás. Sirius lhe dizia que ela deveria sentir sua falta para aprender o quanto gostava dele. A confusão de James o deixava mais irritado. Além de tudo tinha presenciado Severus ignorando Lílian mais de duas vezes quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra e isso o deixou louco da vida. Era o último dia de exames, o penúltimo dia de aula e ele não estava com o seu melhor humor. O exame de feitiços pelo menos para ele foi fácil. Terminou sem dificuldades e ficou desenhando um pomo de ouro perfeitamente representando num pedacinho de papel. Como todos os desenhos do Maroto aquele era um replica perfeita. Se pegou escrevendo as iniciais de Lílian no pergaminho e quando se deu conta daquilo tomou uma decisão. Falaria com ela depois dos exames.

Descansem as penas, por favor! — esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick. — Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. _Accio!- _Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Uns dois estudantes nas primeiras mesas seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram.  
— Obrigado... obrigado — ofegou ele. — Muito bem, todos podem sair- James riu meneando a cabeça negativamente. O professor era um atrapalhado. Riscou as iniciais de Lílian com medo que Sirius visse e lhe tirasse sarro. Era de mais escrever o nome dela nas coisas apenas para passar o tempo. Precisava resolver isso hoje, caso contrário passaria as férias brigado com ela.

Mellani prendeu os cabelos num coque enquanto esperava Lílian para sair dali. A sala de feitiços estava extremamente quente. Abanava-se devido ao calor e triou a gravata enquanto arrumava o coque com um pauzinho. Ficou com vários fios soltos e aquele ar despojado combinou perfeitamente com ela. Prender o cabelo não aliviou o calor e ela decidiu abrir os botões da camisa para tomar um pouco de ar. Pegou desde o botão abaixo do pescoço até o começo do sutiã. Ficou com um decote tentador. Sirius que estava andando para junto de James na porta parou e engoliu em seco. Continuou andando e parou ao lado do amigo encostando na porta. Um grupo pequeno de garotas ao qual Cortney fazia parte pararam perto dos dois, mas o Maroto não prestava a mínima atenção nelas. Já tinha provado a maioria dali. Seus olhos estavam grudados em Mellani. O sol entrava pela janela da sala e parava bem onde ela estava. O rapaz estava embasbacado com a visão dela. Franziu o cenho e abriu minimamente a boca. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar o jeito que olhava para ela, todos os alunos que passavam por ele percebiam quem ele estava olhando.

Remus andava em direção a porta e parou no meio da sala observando Mellani com um sorriso idiota. Cortney e Marie perceberam como ele e Sirius olhavam para a loira. Mellani sorriu para Remus e Sirius ficou surpreso como nunca tinha reparado na beleza do sorriso dela. O loiro sorriu de volta para ela e olhou em volta procurando os amigos. Reparou em Sirius na porta e franziu o cenho curioso, percebeu que o moreno tinha o olhar fixo em alguém, uma expressão surpresa e eufórica ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse descoberto algo. Seguiu o olhar dele e comprimiu os lábios em raiva quando percebeu para onde o amigo olhava.

Mellani engoliu em seco quando seus olhos caíram em olhos cinzas. "Outra disputa é seu babaca?" ela pensou e estava pronta para lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo, mas sentiu uma mão em seu braço e engoliu em seco quando viu Remus olhando-a longamente:

-Podemos conversar?-Ela assentiu e saiu sendo puxada delicadamente pelo pulso.

-Hey - James o interceptou na saída da sala. Todos se enfiaram na aglomeração para sair

-Você gostou da décima pergunta, Aluado? — perguntou Sirius quando saíram no saguão.  
— Adorei — respondeu Lupin imediatamente. _"Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem."_ Uma excelente pergunta- Mellani segurou o riso. Remus não queria tratar mal o amigo apenas por uma suspeita idiota. Tinha muito mais em jogo do que o ciúme dele.

-Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? — perguntou James, caçoando com fingida preocupação.- Todos eles sabiam que Mellani já tinha descoberto. Seria impossível ela não saber daquilo dormindo com Remus todos os finais de semana. E exatamente por isso ele não se importou de fazer uma piadinha.

-Acho que sim — respondeu Lupin sério, quando se reuniram aos alunos aglomerados às portas de entrada para chegar ao jardim ensolarado. —Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.- Todos riram e o rapaz passou o braço em torno de Mellani tentando anuviar a tensão. Peter foi o único que não riu, passado de despercebido por Mellani até aquele momento ele abriu a boca:

-Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo — disse ansioso —, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...- Nesse instante Lílian passou por eles e James franziu o cenho. Sirius o olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas sem parar e o rapaz bufou

-Como pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? — exclamou James impaciente. — Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

-Fale baixo — implorou Remus lançando olhares ao redor. Mellani o olhou com preocupação

-Você está melhor?- Ele assentiu.

-Um pouco. Camila me passou a receita de uma pomada milagrosa. Fechou meus cortes.

-Ela parece entender bem do assunto.- Mellani falou desconfiada e Remus deu de ombros. Sirius revirou os olhos e saiu andando mais rápido puxando James consigo

-Fica namorando escondido, mas passa o braçinho no ombro. Como disfarça bem.

-Ele já fez isso com a Dorcas e com a Lily, não é nada de mais.- James murmurou- Vem vamos lá pra fora.- Mellani observou o primo e os dois amigos dele sumirem entre os alunos. Remus a olhou e disse:

-Podemos conversar?- Ela assentiu e saiu andando. Sentia-se estranha andando abraçada a ele. Há tempos não faziam isso, não em publico, com todos olhando. Era como se o abraço dele não lhe servisse mais, uma roupa que fora muito confortável, mas após uns anos ficara pequena. Odiou compará-lo daquele jeito. Seu coração apertou e ela pensou que podia chorar. Viram ao longe James brincar com um pomo e Peter babando nele

-Que idiota.- Mellani murmurou olhando a cena. Remus ignorou o comentário e seguiu entre as arvores. Alguns curiosos ainda os viam, mas ninguém os escutaria. Com certo receio ele a soltou e disse:

-Mellani... Eu não estou gostando de certa situação.- Ela sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando e ficou calada, sem demonstrar emoção alguma- Não estou gostando da forma como...Como as coisas estão acontecendo.-Ele suspirou decidido a dizer a ela o modo como estava se sentindo:

-Do que você está falando?

-De você e do Sirius.- Mellani abriu a boca em descrença. Não pensou que ele fosse tão direto- Eu conversei com ele. – O Maroto suspirou. Estava tenso- Mas ele negou. Negou por mais que fizesse coisas diferentes do que me disse.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando?

-Eu quero acreditar nele, quero acreditar em você, mas não posso ficar calado vendo como... Como vocês se olham ok?-Mellani arregalou os olhos e em seguida suspirou buscando paciência:

-Você não pode estar falando sério, não é?

-Eu estou falando sério. Nunca falei tão sério. E me deixa doente toda essa insegurança! Ele estava te _comendo com os olhos_ hoje.

-Então vai reclamar com ele eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.-Remus suspirou e olhou-a de cima abaixo:

-Você o instiga Mellani.

-EU O QUE?-Mellani o olhou sem acreditar- Está dizendo que eu dou bola para o Black?

-Desculpa, mas é a verdade. Eu odeio o modo como vocês são parecidos. Eu me sinto inseguro, me sinto quase doente porque eu sei que se ele quiser ele pode tomar você de mim!-Mellani sentiu-se muito mal. Estava nervosa e começou a tremer:

-Isso...-Suspirou- Eu já te disse milhões de vezes que seu ciúme está me sufocando. Não é a primeira vez que fica paranoicamente possessivo. É você quem vai me afastar!- Ela não queria mentir. Estava omitindo. A recente insegurança do Maroto estava tirando-a do sério. As cobranças estavam sufocando-a. Ela não sabia mais quem era ou o que sentia. Não sabia mais o que queria da vida. Nem com Remus. Tudo se transformou num turbilhão e ela deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-Hey Mel... Desculpa ok? Eu só...

-Eu não sei mais o que eu quero Remus.-Ela foi sincera ele ficou tenso- Tente ser a pessoa que nos leva.

-Eu estou te perdendo aos poucos.- Ele sussurrou- E eu não quero. Você está mudada. Eu fico inseguro com essa pessoa. É diferente de quando te conheci...- Ela o abraçou de maneira forte. Ele fechou os olhos. O rapaz era tão carinhoso que ela sentia remorso por não saber mais o que sentia por ele. Remus tomou os lábios dela num beijo delicado, ela correspondeu de forma terna e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior:

-Mel...-Ele chamou o nome dela num sussurro e ela sorriu entre o beijo – Eu te amo.- Era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo. E não houve hora mais errada para acontecer. Mellani ficou tensa. –E é por isso que me sinto triste... Por que o que sinto me domina...-Ela fechou os olhos. Não queria mais ouvir- Você está em tudo que é bom para mim. - Eu tenho medo que acabe.- Ele suspirou - Quero fazer amor com você todas as noites em que tiver direito.-Mellani se arrepiou. Ele sorriu e se afastou. Passou os dedos pelo queixo dela e a beijou de forma carinhosa e quente- É por isso que fico louco quando ele te olha daquele jeito. Quando você dá atenção as besteiras que ele faz.-Ela engoliu em seco e ele a olhou intensamente- Quero poder chamá-la de minha... Quero te dar meu nome e ter você comigo sempre.-Ela arregalou os olhos. Era um impulso romântico. Algo que ele sempre pensou- Você é a única pessoa que eu fui capaz de pensar além desse fardo que carrego.

-Remus eu...

-Shiii.- Ele pediu- Quero te dar o melhor de mim. –Ele parou de falar e depois de um tempo fez a pergunta que temia- Mas e você?-Ela ficou travada. Sem saber o que dizer. Nunca esteve em seus planos casar ou ter algo tão intenso quanto o que Remus sentia por ela. Mellani chegou à conclusão de que não sabia sentir aquelas coisas."O que eu posso responder? Não posso mentir, não posso magoar, e não posso..."

-HEYYY.-Peter veio correndo na direção dos dois- James se meteu numa baita encrenca com a Evans. Grant você precisa ir até lá. E você também Remus.-Mellani suspirou aliviada e saiu correndo atrás de Peter. Quando chegou mais a frente o circo estava todo armado. Severus estava jogado no chão, Lílian estava entre ele e James. Mellani percebeu que o primo estava muito furioso com Severus. Tão furioso que estava agindo impulsivamente. Lílian defendeu Severus e James estava muito decepcionado com algo:

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda como ela!- Lílian piscou.

- Ótimo - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

- Peça desculpas para Lílian! - James rugiu na direção de Severus, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar - Lílian gritou para James - Você é tão desprezível quanto ele.-Ela estava magoada, toda aquela cena, ele pedindo para sair com ela na frente de todos. As gozações de Sirius no dormitório. O sorriso dele, Severus pendurado e ele coagindo-a a aceitar. Ela não entendia o que ele esperava dela. Estava possessa com o rapaz. E ao mesmo tempo consigo por querer desculpá-lo. Mesmo ele fazendo merdas como aquelas. Ela estava quebrada por dentro. Pensou que veria outro lado dele, no entanto ele estava sendo o idiota de sempre naquele momento.

- Quê? - ganiu James. - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... Você-sabe-o-quê!

- Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... Estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NÁUSEAS . -Todos ficaram calados quando Lílian saiu dando as costas a James. O rapaz estava nervoso e agindo idioticamente. Mellani se aproximou dele:

-James...-Ele fingiu não se importar, o sangue do corte na bochecha incomodando.

- O que deu nela?- Ele engoliu em seco sem conseguir disfarçar. Tentava parecer natural, orgulhoso como era não admitiria em publico que se abalou com o que Lílian disse.

-Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela te acha metido.- Sirius não pode deixar de fazer as piadinhas de sempre. Mellani revirou os olhos e Remus a chamou

- É melhor você ir atrás dela...-Ela assentiu e Sirius parou na frente da loira:

-A Evans gosta do Pontas, é sério. Isso está óbvio! Ela só ficou com raiva pelo o que eu disse. Vai logo atrás dela e tenta convencer aquela cega que o que ela realmente precisa e deixar o orgulho de lado. Caso contrário, o Pontas vai quebrar. -Mellani olhou para Sirius com uma careta e disse enquanto o olhava de cima abaixo:

-Que porra você fez com o idiota que fala comigo?

-Vai logo sua imbecil.-Ela assentiu e saiu correndo na direção de Lílian. O Black virou sorrindo vitorioso e Remus o encarou com cara de poucos amigos- Que foi?-Ele continuou calado- Ok desculpa por ter chamado sua namorada de imbecil.

-ARRRRRGHH-Eles ouviram James rosnar enquanto e chutava a grama- Só faço merda, só burrada!

-É melhor...-Remus apontou e Sirius assentiu:

-Pontassss.-Sirius gritou e abriu os braços- VAMOS BEBER CARA!- James deu um sorriso de lado.

-Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do ranhoso?- James perguntou para finalizar o dia de merda que teve.

**N/A: UFAA. Cap grande! Primeiro obrigada pelos comentários lindos. Todas revolts com o Cor em! Bem não é pra menos. Segundo, se chegou até aqui não custa comentar né? **

**Bem, Eu amo e odeio esse cap. Sério. Não se preocupem, nosso casal preferido não fica brigado muito tempo. Se entende relativamente rápido ;)**

**Gostaram desse cap? Precisaram de gelo? Só pra constar, não sou fã de crepúsculo, mas curto essa música e achei ela perfeita ao momento ;). Quais apostas para o prox cap? Mereço comentários? Acho que sim né? To postando no meio da semana. Vamos lá me façam feliz. **

**Pessoas que favoritaram a fic, que custa dar uma comentadinha? Vai me façam mais feliz. Beijos te mais.**


	23. Capitulo 22: Um balanço para pensar

Capitulo vinte e dois: Um balanço para pensar

**N/A: Gente, eu estou meio que sem dia fixo pra postagem. Domingo se tornou inviável pra mim por diversas coisas. Talvez eu fique postando toda quinta feira, mas não é certeza. Não se preocupem as datas de att não vão passar de uma semana, mas pode ser que eu adiante algum post. **

**Bem, como sempre está sem betagem passível de erros, feito com carinho pra vocês ;)**

**P.S: Não me matem depois desse cap.**

**Eu ainda lembro o olhar em seu rosto**

**Através da escuridão às 1:58. As palavras que você sussurrou para que só nós soubéssemos. Você falou que me amava, então por que você foi embora?**

**Tudo que eu sei é que **_**eu não sei como ser algo que você sinta falta**_

Mellani acordou decidida no outro dia. Ela iria atrás de Lílian e a faria falar com James. Não deixaria que eles fossem para as férias alimentando magoas um do outro. Ela podia não arrumar a própria vida, mas sabia se intrometer na dos outros de maneira sem igual. Terminou de colocar o uniforme quando Dorcas murmurou saindo do banheiro

-Eu não sei por que temos que vestir o uniforme pra assistir as orientações.

-Devia ser proibido ter aulas no ultimo dia. Cara amanhã vamos pra casa.

-Não são aulas, são orientações para o próximo ano.- Dorcas explicou- Cadê a Lily?

-Já saiu. Está fugindo de mim, sabe que fez merda grande ontem. Se eu não falar com ela de manhã do almoço não passa.

-Cuidado para não piorar a situação. Se for muito rude ela vai ficar com raiva do Jay.

-Eu sou a sutileza em pessoa Dorcas.- Debochou a outra- Mas eu prometo me controlar.

-Só não fale coisa do tipo "Porra Lily não fode" – Mellani segurou o riso e desceu. Encontrou Remus no salão comunal. Não estava muito a fim de vê-lo. Não quando lhe devia uma resposta muito importante. Sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Bom dia.- E logo depois cumprimentou Peter. Muito mais por obrigação do que por vontade. Não gostava do jeito do rapaz e agradecia que naquele ano ele estivesse um tanto quanto sumido. Era realmente irritante, e na opinião de Mellani, um tanto quanto doentio o modo como o garoto babava por James. Ela espantou esses pensamentos e olhou para o namorado

-E o Jay?

-Tentando se recuperar da ressaca. Ontem nós fomos até Hogsmead e depois pegamos uma lareira para Londres.

-E vocês nem me chamaram pra encher a cara.- Ficou falsamente ofendida e Remus riu.

-Vocês vão ficar de papo ou já vão comer? Eu estou com fome.- Peter reclamou. Mellani apontou para a porta com cara de tédio e Peter se encolheu

-Foi mal Almofadinhas.- Assim que ele terminou de falar levou a mão a boca e arregalou os olhos. Mellani o encarou com nojo- Ahhhh não tenho culpa, não tenho.- E saiu correndo. A loira encarou Remus questionando

-Peter se sente intimidado com certas coisas que o Sirius faz e tem medo de você. Ele te acha muito parecida com o Almofadinhas, mas segundo as palavras dele, três vezes mais cruel.

-É doença? Me diz a verdade porque se for eu não tiro sarro.- Remus segurou o riso- Esse cara é um retardado. Bem, você esta tentando mudar de assunto, mas não vai conseguir. Saiu pra encher a cara e não me chamou.

-Ah, nós nem bebemos muito. O Sirius comprou umas coisas estranhas por lá e a gente ficou chapado.

-Aé? Com o que?

-Um cigarro verde. Eu odiei. E uns comprimidos que segundo o cara dá viagens. Só experimentamos o treco verde. Foi muito doido. O Sirius guardou os comprimidos, disse que foi muito caro e que vai experimentar com quem vale à pena.

-Bem, ele vai tomar com o namorado dele.- Os dois riram sabendo que falavam de James.

-Precisamos continuar nossa conversa de ontem.- Remus murmurou e Mellani congelou

-Agora?

-Não. Depois do jantar a gente continua.- Sorriu e saíram do salão comunal.

_/_

A manhã seguiu-se tediosa para quase todos os alunos. Os próprios professores estavam mais desanimados. Era um protocolo chato a ser cumprido e obrigatório. Mellani almoçou ao lado do primo e não viu Lily no salão principal. Ela chegou a comentar com o apanhador que falaria com a amiga. James pediu que ela não o fizesse com medo do que aquilo resultaria. Quando terminou de almoçar se levantou apressada e foi procurar por Lílian. Não achou nos lugares que pensou que ela estaria. Decidiu sair para fumar e foi sorrateiramente até os jardins. Parou atrás de uma árvore e apreciou o tabaco com vontade. Ao terminar sumiu com a bituca num feitiço e estava pronta para ir à próxima aula com desanimo. Pegaria Lílian no corredor, mas aparentemente o destino lhe sorriu e ela viu a amiga andando na beira do lago de pés descalços. Ela estava sozinha e Mellani estranhou, Lílian não era uma figura solitária. Pelo contrário sempre estava com algum colega. Andou decidida até a garota e a cutucou no ombro:

-E aí Lily.

-Mel.- Ela olhou tensa para amiga- Tedioso o dia não?

-Aham. Olha eu vou direto ao ponto. O que há de errado com você? Está fugindo de todo mundo!

-Está tudo errado ok?

-Claro que está, afinal de contas o que aconteceu entre você e o meu primo?

-Aconteceram coisas que simplesmente não deviam acontecer.- Mellani engoliu em seco e meneou a cabeça negativamente

-Eu conversei com James hoje Lílian. Ele me disse que você entendeu tudo errado, ele apenas comentou que vocês se beijaram e Sirius começou a fazer piadinhas, ele reprimiu os amigos, mas você só ouviu Sirius porque ele grita mais que todo mundo.

-Você sempre acredita em tudo que ele fala.

-E você nunca acredita.

-Por que eu tenho que acreditar?-Mellani encarou a amiga com seriedade. Algumas pessoas pararam estranhando aquilo vindo das duas- Em?

-Porque vocês se gostam! Olha só como você está mal! Não ficou assim nem quando Cor fez aquela palhaçada.

-Você está dizendo besteiras, e está chamando atenção.

-Eu estou te dizendo à verdade Lílian. Você está sendo cega e estúpida, vai perder alguém que gosta de verdade por orgulho. Não acha que James já correu de mais atrás de você? Não acha que uma hora ele vai cansar? Você está apaixonada por ele e nem isso admite. Para de ser tão orgulhosa. A verdade está na sua cara e você não enxerga!

-Você quer falar verdades, mas nunca quer ouvir não é Mellani?- A loira a olhou confusa- Nunca ouve.

-Ahahaha eu não quero ouvir? Como assim?

-As vezes que tentei te avisar que você estava agindo como uma vaca você não quis me ouvir!

-Agindo como uma vaca? Quando agi como uma vaca com você em?-Mellani estava vermelha e bufando e Lílian mantinha o controle de um jeito que irritava Mellani:

-Por favor, Mellani você despreza a todos que chegam a meio metro de distancia de você.

-Como se as pessoas fossem santas comigo não é? Suas amigas são um exemplo de como são legais comigo e não venha me dizer que foi por falta de tentativa porque quando eu entrei nessa porcaria de escola a primeira coisa que elas fizeram foi aquela palhaçada da festa do pijama. Ou você já se esqueceu hã? Você defende quem não presta, parece que só enxerga os defeitos de quem realmente se importa com você!

-HÁ!-Lílian ironizou- Agora eu não me importo com você! Agora eu não me importo com ninguém. Quer prova de que eu me importo? Você ser desse jeito e eu continuar falando com você!- Mellani arregalou os olhos e encarou a ruiva de maneira ofendida- Você está sempre pelos cantos choramingando que só me tem como amiga, mas você nunca faz nada para mudar isso! Quando você quer consegue!

-NÃO É UMA OPÇÃO MINHA OK?

-Abaixa o volume, por favor?-Mellani estava irritada com todo o controle de Lílian- É opção sua sim, você não se esforça.

-As suas amigas são cruéis comigo só devolvo o que elas me fazem. Se você só enxerga o que eu faço não há nada para te dizer.- Mellani engoliu em seco, as lágrimas já começavam a cair- Agora é muito fácil pra você se isolar nesse seu falso auto controle e dizer que está tudo bem. Você sabe que não está. E você também não gosta de ouvir certas saber de uma coisa? Eu não gosto do que você anda fazendo ultimamente. Você está magoando James, você está me magoando. E o pior, está SE magoando.- Lílian ficou calada por cerca de dois minutos e depois disse tentando não perder o ultimo fio de controle que tinha.

-Também não gosto do que você faz, está magoando Remus e ele te ama.- Mellani calou-se e sentiu que as lágrimas viriam a qualquer momento- Você está toda estranha desde o feriado do natal. Não sei por que está escondendo certas coisas de mim. Nada me tira da cabeça que você se deixou levar por certa _pessoa _e por isso ficou diferente.- A loira sentiu as bochechas arderem e franziu o cenho

-Você está falando de mim, mas por que você não assume o que você sente de vez Lílian?

-Vamos falar do que se sente? Então por que você não assume de vez o que sente pelo Black antes que machuque Remus seriamente?-Mellani abriu a boca e levantou a mão gesticulando:

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Só pode.-Lílian riu debochada. Estava magoada com as acusações de Mellani e embora a fachada fosse controlada por dentro ela não sabia mais o que era isso desde que caiu nos braços de James. A ruiva franziu o cenho e tentou atingi-la do mesmo jeito grosseiro que Mellani fez.

-Talvez seja verdade o que Gabriel disse sobre seu comportamento. Remus tem ficado tempo de mais se preocupando no que está errando quando na verdade o problema é todo com você! Não é ele que te sufoca é você que está a fim de outra pessoa. _Se toca_.- Mellani fez menção de ir para cima de Lílian, mas parou no meio do caminho e levou o dedo indicador em riste. Ela estava tremula e chorava sem tentar se conter. Lílian ao contrário, parecia uma pessoa sem sentimentos, controlada e aparentemente com a situação nas mãos. Apenas aparentemente

-Você nunca mais nem insinue algo assim.-As pessoas em volta estavam chocadas de mais para demonstrar qualquer reação- Não tem direito algum de falar sobre se tocar de algo. Você demorou cinco anos inteiros para descobrir que o Gabriel não presta. Demorou cinco anos para descobrir que o Seboso não te considera uma amiga e demorou todo esse tempo para perceber que gosta do James!-Lílian sentiu vontade de chorar, mas nada fez continuou calada. Mellani chorava compulsivamente e falava quase descontrolada- Você pode jogar tudo pra cima de mim, mas no fim você sabe que essa merda que está sentindo é culpa única e exclusiva sua! Você pode até ter me dito certas verdades, mas isso não muda o fato de que você precisa amadurecer tanto quanto eu e jogar fora esse seu orgulho de merda!- Lílian abriu a boca em descrença e disse logo em seguida

-E você precisa saber que não é a dona da verdade e nem o supra-sumo do mundo! Para de ser tão arrogante se não vai acabar sozinha. Sem amigos e sem ninguém!- A loira limpou as lágrimas que caiam e disse enquanto soluçava:

-Você devia ser menos hipócrita. Sua cota de boas ações estão completas, começou com o Ranhoso e está terminando comigo. Eu não preciso que você seja minha amiga apenas por que sente pena. EU NÃO SOU O SNAPE.-Ela deu as costas para Lílian e correu para longe de todos. A ruiva saiu desolada para o lado oposto. 'Ela é a minha melhor amiga" pensou sentindo-se culpada. Não percebeu que um olhar atento a seguia desde que Mellani se aproximou. Ela engoliu em seco e olhou em volta. Viu a cabeleira despenteada e muito conhecida a distancia. Engoliu em seco. Mellani estava certa, mas isso não tirava sua razão quanto as coisas que disse. Correu até onde o Maroto estava e o encarou

-Lílian?- Ele ficou surpreso por ela ir até ele depois de ter brigado com Mellani daquele jeito

-Eu...-Ela sentiu o controle ir embora e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Odiava a maneira como se expunha quando estava com ele.- Eu...- Ele a olhou com preocupação. A ruiva se jogou nos braços do Maroto abraçando-o. James arregalou os olhos e demorou dois segundos para assimilar o que aconteceu. Pensou que Lílian nunca mais lhe daria uma chance depois da cena do dia anterior- Me desculpa por gritar com você.- Sussurrou- Me desculpa por duvidar de você.- Sentir os braços dele em volta de si só deu a ela a certeza do que já sabia, estava muito apaixonada por ele, confiava sua vida ao rapaz. E aquilo a assustou, mas ao mesmo a deliciou

-Lily... Eu... Desculpa por ter sido tão orgulhoso. Eu devia ter dado um jeito de te explicar. Me desculpa por ser um idiota ao azarar seu amigo e te chamar pra sair de maneira tão estúpida. Eu fui um idiota.

-Normal James.- Ela sussurrou e se afastou minimamente para encará-lo- Eu faço isso o tempo todo sabe? Ser idiota.- Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Lílian engoliu em seco- Estou morrendo de medo.

-Eu já disse uma vez e torno a dizer. Não vou te magoar.- Ela assentiu e sussurrou

-Lembra de um mês atrás? Quando eu descobri sobre o Cor?- James assentiu sentindo-se tenso- Eu nunca vou esquecer aquilo.- Disse com os olhos brilhando. James atribuiu aquilo a lágrimas e o fato de ter sido grosso com ela. Ele assentiu dizendo sem palavras que entendia o que Gabriel tinha feito. Abaixou o olhar um tanto quanto decepcionado. Não queria lembrar de momentos negativos.-Porque naquela noite, enquanto você me tirava daquele lugar eu percebi que estava apaixonada por você.- James levantou a cabeça de olhos arregalados. – Ou foi mais ou menos assim que eu ouvi você dizer.- Ela gracejou e ele sentiu o coração apertar de alegria. Sorriu largamente feito uma criança muito contente com o presente. Lílian sorriu de volta. James tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e dispensou-lhe um beijo casto- Quer fugir daqui?- Ela perguntou risonha. Ele a olhou novamente surpreso e murmurou

-Você me surpreende a cada segundo ruiva.- Ela sorriu para ele- Precisamos conversar. Quero que me explique direito porque demorou tanto para se tocar.

-Isso é mesmo necessário?- Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e começou a andar

-É apenas uma desculpa para ficar mais tempo com você. –Os dois riram. James ainda se sentia muito culpado por ser tão orgulhoso. Era um defeito que ele teria de trabalhar.

_/_

Mellani engoliu sentindo o whisky descer por sua garganta. Tinha subido até o dormitório de James e afanado a garrafa que ela sabia estar lá. Depois disso tomou cuidado de esconder a bebida entre a capa do uniforme que levou nos braços e parou no único andar vazio que encontrou. Não era a toa que o andar estava deserto. Não existia nada ali no sétimo piso que interessasse a não ser uma tapeçaria de muito mau gosto onde um homem louco ensinava trasgos a dançar balé. Ela já estava com metade da garrafa vazia. Estava muito bêbada e chorando. Não acreditava que tinha brigado com Lílian. Tomou mais um gole com certo entusiasmo. Queria beber até esquecer o quanto foi idiota ao brigar com uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Bufou e levou o gargalo aos lábios. As lágrimas ainda rolavam, mas dessa vez estavam mais calmas e esparsas. Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo da parede e se assustou quando mais a frente uma porta surgiu magicamente. Decidiu sair correndo dali antes que uma pessoa desagradável como Avery ou Sirius aparecesse e ela se encrencasse. Assistiria o resto das aulas bêbada. Não estava realmente se importando. Levou a garrafa aos lábios e andou de olhos fechados. Não estava muito consciente de suas ações. Esbarrou num corpo alto e deixou a garrafa cair no chão

-Merda!- Ela resmungou e olhou para frente. Sirius estava parado com uma cara meio abobada e olhos vermelhos. Ele tinha acabado de usar a Sala Precisa para ficar chapado. Nenhum amigo quis dividir o cigarro com ele. Então ele decidiu ir sozinho. Não deu muito certo já que agora estava doido e o efeito não passou até o final do intervalo. Ele pensou que Mellani pudesse ser uma alucinação então se lembrou de que a erva que fumou não dava um efeito tão forte. Piscou algumas vezes e disse entediado:

-Qual o problema Grant? Desperdiçando Whisky assim?- Segurou o braço dela e riu- Como é patética. Perdeu a fala?

-Me larga Black! – Ela se sacudiu e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer. Tudo que menos precisava no momento era que Sirius a enchesse

-Ohhh ela está tristinha?

-ME LARGA-Ela gritou e começou a socá-lo com força- É tudo culpa sua! Tudo culpa sua! Minha vida está mais do que uma merda e tudo por culpa suaaaa!- Mordeu o braço dele com raiva e o rapaz a soltou. Sentiu o hálito de whisky dela e revirou os olhos- ESTUPIDO É VOCÊ SEU BABACA.

- Não venha reclamar uma vida melhor a mim. Cada um tem a vida que merece. Se a sua é uma merda é porque você não passa disso. Uma garota de merda com uma mente de merda.

- Você vai se ver comigo.- Ela avançou para cima dele completamente descontrolada e despojou-lhe golpes a torto e a direito- Lílian brigou comigo por sua causa! Remus está com raiva de mim por sua causa!

-Para de me bater sua vadia bêbada!- Ele quase gritou e segurou-a pelos pulsos. Mellani cuspiu no rosto dele

-ME LARGA.-Ela rosnou e tentou chutá-lo.- ME LARGA. VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER IGUAL O AVERY. ME LARGA SEU ESTUPIDO.- O desespero dela de ser tocada de maneira chula como o Sonserino tinha feito o pegou desprevenido. Ela continuou chutando o rapaz tentando se livrar dele. Sirius conseguiu segurá-la por mais um tempo até que ela parou de chutá-lo. Ele ainda a segurava com medo que ela o batesse de novo.

-Você acaba com a minha vida a cada segundo.-Ele suspirou e afrouxou o aperto- Me larga agora!

-Não até se controlar. Você está me batendo à toa.

-Você merece.

-Respira fundo.-Ela assim o fez e as lágrimas continuaram rolando. Ele ficou surpreso por ela ter acatado uma ordem dele. Percebendo que ela estava mais calma ele afrouxou o aperto. O jeito vulnerável que ela estava o fez ficar confuso. Sirius sentiu-se muito responsável por ela naquele instante e não entendeu por que aquele sentimento o tomou. Ele lembrou do momento em que a tomou nos braços em pleno ar, ela estava tremula e assustada como naquele instante. Soltou-a com certa raiva por ela despertar aquele tipo de sentimento nele e revirou os olhos

-Dá o fora daqui vai.

-Você não manda em mim!- Ela rosnou e foi e direção a porta que ele tinha saído.

-Ouu onde você vai?

-Entrar aqui.

-NEM VEM.- Ele saiu rápido na direção dela e parou em frente a porta. Não entendeu o motivo pelo qual porta não sumiu assim que ele passou por ela.

-Saí da minha frente.

-Não vai entrar aí.

-Vou sim e não é você que vai impedir!

-Por que quer se enfiar nesse lugar?- Ela se aproximou dele de um jeito que o rapaz pensou que ela fosse beijá-lo

-Porque você não quer que eu entre.- Sussurrou. Sirius ficou meio tonto com aquela atitude e meneou a cabeça tentando espantar as ideias pervertidas que vieram em sua cabeça. Mellani aproveitou o momento de distração dele e o empurrou com força. O rapaz franziu o cenho para a força que ela tinha. Ele teria associado isso aos treinos secretos e o quadribol, afinal ela precisava de força para segurar as goles que vinham em alta velocidade, mas não conseguiu fazer um pensamento se ligar ao outro já que estava sob o efeito de maconha.

-Saí daí Grant.

-Uou, uou, uou. Parece o salão comunal, mas esse armário não existe lá.- E saiu correndo em direção ao armário de cor clara- E o sofá aqui é branco.- Ela reparou num cômodo parecido com o salão comunal,tinha até uma lareira. No meio o mesmo tapete felpudo e vermelho e a mesinha de centro. A garota esbarrou no sofá e chegou onde queria. Ao abrir o armário se deparou com mais de dez tipos de bebida e cigarros. Além de jogos e artigos da Zonkos. Quando esticou a mão para pegar uma garrafa de absinto sentiu o cabelo ser puxado com força.- AIAIIIIIII. ME LARGA!- Gritou sentindo dor e deu uma cotovelada na barriga do rapaz. Sirius a soltou com raiva. A menina se virou- Você precisa ser tão grosso assim? Eu só quero beber um pouco.

-Você já está suficientemente bêbada e causando problemas de mais! Agora caí fora.

-Que lugar é esse?- Ela abriu a garrafa com habilidade ignorando o que ele falava. Sirius engoliu em seco ao reparar no traseiro dela. Com raiva do que pensou a segurou acima do cotovelo e começou a arrastá-la em direção a porta-Aí o que você está fazendo? Aíii! Me solta Black. EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI.- E quando ela gritou aquilo a porta sumiu da parede. Sirius bufou e fechou os olhos mentalizando a porta de saída. Quando abriu nada aconteceu. Ficou com raiva, na mínima o desejo dela de não sair da sala estava mais forte do que o dele de jogá-la para fora. Não podia dizer que a culpa era inteiramente dela já que a pele do braço da garota parecia bem convidativa ao seu toque. Soltou-a com raiva e andou de um lado para o outro. Parecia um animal enjaulado.

-Pede pra sair daqui!

-Não até me falar que lugar é esse.- Ele parou de andar e a encarou com raiva.

-É a Sala Precisa. O que pedimos ela nos dá menos comida por causa das leis da magia. Então pedimos esse lugar, eu e os Marotos. As bebidas e jogos são nossos! Compramos e escondemos aqui! Agora caí fora!

-Não mesmo!- Ela riu e correu para o sofá. Tomou um gole generoso do absinto e ficou em pé- E se eu pedir uma música?

-Ela vai tocar. Agora saí daí!- Ele estava irritadíssimo com ela. Mellani começou a pular sem parar no sofá e uma música começou a tocar. Era Stones, Sirius reconheceria ao longe. Ela pulava no sofá e bebia a fada verde direto no gargalo. Era a música que tocou no show de final de ano quando eles estavam tão bêbados que pularam e gritaram juntos. O rapaz cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Observou-a cantar e beber enquanto pulava no sofá. A saia levantava consideravelmente quando ela fazia isso ao ponto dele ver o começo da calcinha dela. Sirius não gostou nada daquilo já que seu corpo estava reagindo muito rápido àquela visão. Andou a passos duros até ela e puxou-a do sofá com força. Eles quase caíram e ele a segurou:

-Já chega. Você vai sair daqui agora.- Ela soluçou e riu

-Não.- Disse molemente e se afastou dele.

-EU TE ODEIO.- Ele gritou com raiva- E AGORA ESTAMOS PRESO AQUI POR SUA CAUSA. PENSA NA MALDITA PORTA PRA QUE EU SAIA.

-RELAXAAAAAAA.- Ela gritou e a música aumentou. Jogou a garrafa para ele- TOMA UM POUCO AÍ O IMBECIL.

-SAÍ DA NOSSO ESPAÇO!- Ele gritou de volta e foi na direção dela com raiva. Mellani correu e tropeçou. Começou a gargalhar

-Que vai fazer? Me espremer no buraquinho da parede? Por que até onde eu vejo estamos sem porta.

-Quer saber? Que se foda.- Ele saiu de perto, foi até o armário e pegou uma garrafa de Whisky. Jogou-se no sofá e abriu a garrafa. Tomou generosos goles e ficou emburrado. Não podia fazer muito naquele momento. Não quando estava chapado. Talvez quando melhorasse pudesse pensar com mais clareza e aí a porta apareceria. Bufou e tomou mais um gole do Whisky de maneira rápida. A música parou de tocar e ele estranhou o silencio. Mellani estava muito quieta. Ouviu um barulho estranho e olhou para trás. Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas quando viu um balanço vir pendurado por uma corda do teto até quase o chão. Mellani estava tentando subir nele. O Maroto franziu o cenho e revirou os olhos quando ela quase caiu. A garota finalmente conseguiu e ficou em pé no brinquedo. Fez força com as duas mãos até a corda estar completamente torcida. Quando ela percebeu que a corda não podia se enrolar mais soltou-a e começou a girar rapidamente

-AHHHHHHH.- Ela gritava e ria. Sirius segurou o riso pensando no quanto ela era estranha por pensar logo num balanço. Naquela sala eles podiam pensar no que mais queriam e no entanto ela pensou num balanço. Quando o brinquedo parou de rodar ela pulou e quase caiu de boca no chão. Se levantou e pegou a garrafa de absinto tomando mais um pouco

-Você não devia misturar. Vai ter um coma alcoólico.

-Nossa agora ele se preocupa comigo.- Sirius voltou sua atenção para a lareira apagada. O som de Pink Floyd ecoou pela sala e ele bufou. Precisa fumar para se acalmar

-Você devia tentar. Seu estresse é porque não teve infância.

-Cala essa sua maldita boca Grant!- Ele mandou com raiva. Odiava saber que ela tinha frequentado sua casa por dois natais e descoberto como ele teve uma infância difícil. O rapaz foi tomando o Whisky rapidamente sentindo-o rasgar sua garganta. O estomago ficou levemente enjoado, mas ele não se importou. Tomou metade da garrafa sozinho. Não ousava mexer a cabeça ou todo aquele álcool iria acabar com ele. Enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e pegou o maço de cigarro. Levou um aos lábios e ascendeu com um isqueiro prateado e quadrado. Sua mãe enlouqueceria ao vê-lo se intoxicar com coisas trouxas. Riu disso e tragou lentamente. A música ainda tocava. Arriscou olhar para trás e viu Mellani balançando lentamente de olhos fechados. O vento causado pelo movimento do balanço jogava os cabelos dela para trás. A saia fazia um movimento perigoso querendo mostrar mais do que devia. Ele sentiu o corpo esquentar com aquela visão. Levantou decidido a tirá-la da sala. Quando chegou perto do balanço ela freou com os pés e perguntou

-Quer tentar?

-Não seja patética.

-Aposto que nunca fez isso. Não deve nem saber como balançar.

-Eu não sou estúpido Grant.

-Então experimenta. - Ele revirou os olhos- Acho que não tem coragem.

-Se isso for calar sua maldita boca eu faço.- Ele a empurrou sem delicadeza do balanço e sentou. Não conseguiu se movimentar muito bem e Mellani riu. Irritado com o jeito que ela debochou ele levantou e torceu a corda como ela tinha feito. Em dois segundos tudo rodava. A sala era um borrão onde o rosto dela se destacava. Começou a rir achando muita graça, o estomago embrulhou, o vento causado pelo movimento do balanço bateu em seu rosto e do nada ele sentiu-se extremamente livre. Como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Sorriu largamente e quando o brinquedo ficou pendendo para os dois lados ele percebeu que a corda tinha se desenrolado. Foi uma experiência diferente, estranha e lúdica. Ele suspirou e empurrou os pés para trás. Fechou os olhos e deixou o balanço ir para frente. Não era como voar na vassoura. Era mais suave, como se flutuasse. Ele pensou que podia esquecer dos problemas ali dentro.

-Agora você pula.- Ouviu a voz dela lhe dizer e assim o fez. Pulou quando o balanço ia para frente de novo. Quase caiu e aquilo foi motivo de riso. A bebida ajudava a erva deixando-o mais louco ainda.

-Você viu?- Ele perguntou rindo e ela assentiu. O som dos Stones começou novamente. Satisfaction era música um tanto quanto cheia de segundas intenções num momento como aquele, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber.

-EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA.- Mellani gritou e saiu correndo para o sofá. Sirius foi atrás dela e pulou. Ficaram um de frente para o outro e começaram a pular no estofado macio. Ele chutou os sapatos para longe e tirou a capa sentindo calor enquanto gritava a letra da música. Mellani fez o mesmo ficando só de meias no sofá. Os dois riam e cantavam

-Isso definitivamente tira energias ruins.- Ela gritou e a música aumentou. Mellani não pode deixar de reparar que o rapaz tinha um belo... Rebolado. Desceu do sofá e continuou dançando e pulando no chão. Ele se jogou e caiu sentado no estofado. Ela acabou sentando na outra ponta de frente para ele. O Black pegou a garrafa de FireWhisky e tomou um gole no gargalo. Estendeu a bebida a ela que aceitou tomando um gole generoso. Mellani olhava fixamente para o teto e Sirius olhava fixamente para ela.

-Posso ficar com essa?- Ela perguntou e tomou mais um gole.

-O que você quiser.- Ele sussurrou estranhamente rouco. Ela riu e olhou-o

-Não precisa ser galante comigo. Eu não sou uma de suas conquista e se fosse não seria fingindo ser o rapaz educadamente sedutor que me conquistaria.

-A não?- Ele riu e tomou a garrafa das mãos dela- Me conte mais.

-Eu sei que você é um pilantra safado. Bastava ser isso.- Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou

_/_

Remus estranhou Mellani não estar na aula de poções depois do almoço. Como Sirius não cursava aquela aula ele ao menos ligou as coisas:

-Hey Lílian.-A ruiva olhou para trás curiosa - Você sabe da Mel?-A menina corou:

-Tivemos uma briga feia antes dessa aula e eu não sei onde ela pode estar, mas procuramos depois.-Ele assentiu e quando James entrou na sala ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir. Ele sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e ela nada fez:

-Posso ficar aqui?-Ela assentiu e ele beijou-lhe o rosto. Remus Observou Camila vindo em sua direção sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta. Há uns dois dias tinha tido a ajuda dela com as feridas pós-lua cheia e ficou muito grato. Percebeu que a menina sentaria ao seu lado. Mas a visão da metamorfoga foi obstruída por Dorcas que tinha passado na frente dela

-Hey Dorcas.- Remus acenou feliz. Ela sorriu de volta e foi na direção dele. Olhou para trás e percebeu que Camila queria sentar com o rapaz

-Posso?- A loira perguntou e Remus assentiu. Ela sentou ao lado do rapaz e observou Camila se dirigir para o lado de Alice.

-O que vai fazer nas férias?- Ele perguntou e Dorcas sorriu

-Nada. Minha família está se escondendo.

-E você não me disse nada?

-Eu tentei, mas você está passando tempo de mais com essa menina nova. Não queria falar essas coisas na frente dela.

-Só estava ajudando a Cah a se enturmar.- Dorcas revirou os olhos

-Quero só ver o que Mellani acha.

-Desculpa?- Remus perguntou risonho e Dorcas deu de ombros.

_/_

Mellani estava sentada no sofá branco com os pés no colo de Sirius, ele sorriu de lado tragando o cigarro, já tinham esvaziado duas garrafas, uma de Absinto e outra de FireWhisky, não estavam nada bem. Nenhum dos dois tinham percebido quando ela colocou os pés nele, mas o rapaz não podia dizer que estava odiando. Muito pelo contrário:

-Hum sabe o que eu estou com vontade de tomar?-Ela perguntou falando embolado e ele a olhou de olhos cerrados enquanto tragava o cigarro profundamente- Tequilaaaaa.-Ele riu e disse:

-Daqui a pouco eu pego.-Ela apertou os dedos dos pés beliscando a coxa dele. Não foi um ato proposital. Ela estava apenas mexendo as articulações. Ele no entanto pareceu reparar muito nisso e engoliu em seco- Engraçado como as coisas funcionam. Nos odiamos...

-E no entanto estamos bebendo juntos.-Ela completou. Ele jogou o maço de cigarro para ela que pegou por pura sorte já que estava bêbada de mais para contar com os reflexos- Nada que a bebida não resolva. Acredito que boa parte do nosso ódio é apenas birra.- Ela levou um cigarro aos lábios e tentou ascende-lo com a varinha. Estava sendo visivelmente sofrível para ela executar o feitiço naquelas condições.

-Talvez você tenha razão...É apenas...Apenas birra.-Eles se olharam longamente- Venha aqui boneca.-Ela sentiu-se muito quente quando ele a chamou daquele jeito- Eu ascendo isso para você.-E tirou do bolso da calça o isqueiro prata:

-Estiloso.-Ela falou enrolado devido ao cigarro preso aos lábios, olhando para o isqueiro trouxa. Ao invés de ir até ele normalmente ela engatinhou pelo sofá. Ele já tinha reparado nos botões da camisa abertos, mas naquele momento pode ter uma noção melhor dos seios dela. Lembrou de quando a flagrou com Remus no salão comunal. O corpo dela tinha definitivamente mudado depois daquilo. Estava mais atraente. Engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão direita dela apoiada em sua coxa muito próxima de uma área extremamente sensível. Não soube se ela fez aquilo de propósito ou porque estava muito bêbada. Ela o olhou nos olhos, o cigarro preso nos lábios uma expressão de desafio. Ele sentiu as calças apertarem, uma pressão violenta no baixo ventre. Suspirou e ascendeu o isqueiro levando a chama para a ponta do cigarro dela. Mellani tragou lentamente e o cigarro acendeu, ela sorriu de lado e voltou para o seu lugar. Estava tonta e sentindo-se quente. O olhar cerrado que ele lhe lançou foi o suficiente para ela sentir a roupa intima ficar úmida. Com tanta bebida na cabeça não teve tempo para se odiar por isso. - Voltando ao assunto...

-Qual assunto?

-A gente tem birra. Acho você muito arrogante querendo tomar o meu esnaço...Espaço, meu espaço.-Os dois gargalharam e ela tragou. Ele reparou nos lábios dela em torno do cigarro e sentiu-se mais quente ainda, ela o olhou de canto e sorriu. O rapaz engoliu em seco. Mellani enfiou a mão no bolso da saia e pegou um laçinho, levou o cabelo para cima e prendeu-o num coque desleixado. Abriu mais botões da camisa deixando o começo do sutiã aparecer, era preto:

-Uhhh renda.-Ele debochou e ela sorriu. Tragou mais soltando a fumaça para cima, ele estava louco para sentir o cheiro do pescoço dela:

-Hahaha.-Ela riu gostosamente- Que merda.- Se referiu a toda situação. Sirius deu de ombros. Mellani pegou a garrafa e decidiu tomar direto dela, tomou vários goles até ver a garrafa mais vazia, Sirius esticou-se e pegou a garrafa da mão dela. A loira riu e empurrou com os pés:

-Me acha bonita?-Ele sorriu e tomou o resto da garrafa jogando-a pelo tapete:

-Te devolvo a pergunta.-Ela riu e tapou o rosto:

-Você é sexy.-Ela riu com o rosto escondido e ajeitou-se no sofá ficando de frente para ele. Deslizou os pés pelas pernas dele:

-As meias estão incomodando Grant?-Ela assentiu e disse olhando-o nos olhos:

-Tire-as, por favor. - E como um _cachorrinho_ treinado ele obedeceu à ordem dela. Engoliu em seco e deslizou a mão do tornozelo até a parte de trás do joelho dela. A garota o olhava atentamente. Ele desceu a meia lentamente sem retirar os olhos do rosto dela. Mellani estava respirando mais rápido e o olhava intensamente. Ao terminar a perna direita ele levou as duas mãos lentamente até a parte de trás do joelho da outra perna. Sempre mantendo contato visual. Aquele "massagem" na panturrilha a deixou mais quente. A garota respirou fundo e ele sorriu de lado deslizando as mãos pela panturrilha dela e subindo vagarosamente para a coxa:

-Certas coisas...-Ele ajeitou-se ficando sentado no sofá e com as mãos massageando as coxas dela. Mellani pensou que o certo seria mandá-lo tirar a mão de lá, mas tudo parecia tão instigante e delicioso que ela não teve coragem- Nós devemos manter em segredo... Mas por algum motivo...-Ele falava mole e sem raciocinar direito. Sua mente estava rodando, seus sentidos só se ligavam na garota a sua frente e em mais nada. Nada que ele pudesse estar colocando em jogo naquele momento foi lembrado. Estava chapado com a cara cheia de bebida, sendo sincero de mais... Impulsivo de mais.- Nós queremos falar e mostrar...Eu nunca esqueci aquela noite do restaurante...-Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas desafiando-o a falar mais. O rapaz entendeu e continuou- Só eu sei quantos banhos eu passei pensando naquilo.-Ela gargalhou e disse:

-Esse é o Sirius de verdade.-Ele riu e a olhou longamente- Sabe que izzooo...Issoo tam...também mexe comigo.-Ele sorriu de canto com as mãos encaixadas nas coxas dela.- E-eu penzo...-Ela gargalhou- Estou falando mal, estou muito tonta.-Ele riu assentindo:

-Eu também. Mas continue boneca.-Ela riu e murmurou esticando a mão até os cabelos dele:

-Eu penso que...-Ela suspirou- As pessoas sofrem por que passam vontade.- Ela quase não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentiu as mãos dele puxá-la com brusquidão para seu colo. A garota arfou quando sentiu certo volume abaixo de si. Suspirou e levou as mãos até a nuca dele. Estava feito, uma pequena fagulha, um único olhar, o suficiente para desencadear aquilo. Era como pólvora, eles não conseguiriam parar depois de iniciado.

- Eu estou passando vontade nesse momento.-Ele murmurou e ela sorriu puxando a nuca dele e forçando os lábios contra os seus. Foi uma puxada brusca que o deixou fora do eixo. Ele sorriu entre o beijo e terminou de fechar os olhos. Soltou um gemido lento de satisfação que a fez arrepiar. Sirius agarrou com muita força os dois lados dos quadris dela e forçou-a para baixo, ela sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu. A língua dele invadiu sua boca exigindo, provando, deixando-a louca. Mellani o puxou com força e ele a apertou suspirando. As mãos dele a forçaram para baixo de novo e ela gemeu. As unhas dela aranharam a nuca dele. O beijo dele erótico e completamente faminto, forte, cheio de suspiros e gemidos estava fazendo-a perder o controle aos poucos. Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior dele e ele gemeu sentindo-se excitado e tremulo:

-Isso é delicioso.- Comentou baixinho. Ele assentiu e ela riu procurando os botões da camisa dele. Mellani tentava abrir a camisa do rapaz, mas ele a desconcentrava mordendo e chupando a pele alva do pescoço. Sirius se irritou com a demora dela e segurou seus pulsos afastando-a dele. Ela o olhou curiosa e ele sorriu. Mergulharam nos olhos um do outro e puderam ver o desejo estampado ali. O Black abriu a camisa dela com alguns puxões desajeitados e ela riu quando os botões se espalharam pelo local. Sirius tentou abrir o sutiã dela, mas estava tão tonto pela bebida e desejo que sentia que conseguiu apenas depois de um minuto. Ele gemeu alto quando sentiu os seios dela contra sua pele, aquela parte da garota sempre o levou a loucura. Sempre reparou, sempre quis provar. A expressão dele beirava a dor tamanha satisfação que sentia ao tocá-los com as mãos. Forçou o corpo para baixo com rapidez sem muita delicadeza e ela caiu deitada. Mordeu a carne branca do colo e deliciou-se com os mamilos rosados enquanto sentia a mão dela puxar seus cabelos com força. Os gemidos da loira o enlouqueciam. Ele poderia morrer com o rosto metido entre os seios dela. Pensou que era o melhor lugar para se estar no momento. Mellani arqueou ao sentir os dentes dele em sua pele. Os toques eram famintos, urgentes, um tanto quanto brutos. Ela se livrou da saia rapidamente e ele voltou para os lábios dela. Se livrou da própria camisa e encostou o peito ao dela sentindo a maciez. Era pele contra pele. O fogo os consumia. Aquilo a fez gemer e empurrar os quadris contra os dele. Mellani puxava os cabelos do rapaz com força e sentia-se tão molhada que estava ficando louca e sem um pingo de razão. Só enxergava Sirius a sua frente e a vontade de tê-lo dentro de si. Ela puxou o cinto dele desesperada e conseguiu abrir a calça afoita. Ele gemeu quando se viu apenas de roupa íntima e sentou puxando-a para junto de si. Ela engoliu em seco quando seus seios foram comprimidos no tórax dele. Gemeu alto ao sentir o jeito como ele impulsionou o quadril para cima. Ela se mexeu em cima dele de um jeito que o fez chegar ao limite da excitação. A mão grande dele a apertava com certa brutalidade e ela gostava daquilo, gostava de senti-lo segurando daquele jeito. Chegava a doer um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava louca. Era selvagem e completamente sem controle. Ela puxou a nuca dele mais uma vez, as mãos não paravam em um só lugar. Arranhou as costas dele de baixo a cima. Sirius gemeu e puxou a roupa intima ficando livre. Ela olhou para baixo e reparou nele, sentiu a garganta secar ao ver a anatomia do rapaz. Quando seus olhos voltaram para cima ele sorriu de maneira convencida. Mellani arfou e sentiu a mão dele afastar a calcinha dela para o lado. Ao fazer isso o Maroto não resistiu e tocou-a. Deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, um seguido do outro. Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior e ele observou o rosto dela. A garota o encarou e puxou a mão dele para longe. Ele sorriu e mordeu-lhe o pescoço com força sugando aquele ponto com certa selvageria. Cansada de esperar ajeitou-se em cima dele e o segurou na mão. Sirius gemeu ao sentir o toque dela em seu membro rijo. Ele começou a arfar e enlouqueceu quando a loira deslizou por ele. O rapaz jogou a cabeça para trás e cerrou os olhos sentindo cada centímetro seu ser envolto por ela. Segurou os quadris dela com força e tentou se controlar. Suspirou lentamente e abriu os olhos. Mellani estava de olhos fechados mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, o cabelo completamente bagunçado devido às mãos ágeis dele, as bochechas rosadas o colo subindo e descendo sem parar. Aquela visão foi de mais para ele. O rapaz gemeu quando as mãos dela seguraram seus ombros. Sirius apertou mais os quadris dela e a fez mexer para frente. A sensação foi tão incrível que ambos gemeram. Foi apenas um teste. O único para que ele a forçasse a mexer novamente, dessa vez de forma bruta, descontando todas as vezes que sentiu vontade de fazer isso e não pode. Ela colou-se mais ainda a ele e passou a mão pela nuca dele enquanto a outra continuava apoiada no ombro. Ele a forçou mais uma vez e iniciou movimentos erógenos e fortes. Mellani sentia-se completamente preenchida. O movimento que ele a forçava a fazer com o quadril era enlouquecedor. A maneira como ele a olhava e os suspiros buscando auto controle eram um combustível que a fazia perder os sentidos.

-Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome...-Ele rosnou e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela. Segurou os fios com força e a olhou nos olhos- Quero ouvir o quanto precisa de mim.-Ela forçou os movimentos, mas ele não a deixou se mover. Ela o abraçou e deslizou a língua pela orelha do rapaz.

-Sirius...Por favor.- Provocou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Ele não aguentou e a fez mover-se em cima dele:

-Mellani...-Ele chamou o nome dela de forma rouca e sedenta. A garota segurou os cabelos dele com força. O rapaz soltou as mãos dela e sentiu-se desfalecer. Quase deitou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Mellani continuou os movimentos sozinha guiando-os por um caminho cheio de prazer e loucura momentânea. Ele apertou os seios dela e ficou cada vez mais excitado com os movimentos dela. A garota sentia-se incapaz de fazer algo a não ser mover-se em busca de satisfação. Era diferente de tudo que ela havia provado, era quente e insuportável a ponto dela pensar que nunca chegaria ao fim. Ela apertou-se mais a ele e o moreno finalmente se mexeu. Deitou fazendo-a enrolar as pernas aos quadris dele. Mellani não conseguia se mover daquela forma e ele impôs suas vontades de uma forma que ela se entregou e deixou-se sentir cada movimento, estocada, gemido e sensação que ele estava lhe trazendo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu os lábios dele comprimidos, o maxilar endurecido, o peito arfando, o cabelo jogado para trás, os olhos cerrados de prazer olhando-a com todo o desejo do mundo. Ele estava entregue a ela e prestes a sentir satisfação total. Os movimentos do rapaz tornaram-se mais fortes e desesperados, ela agarrou-se a ele e sentiu-se tremer e arfar. Estava prestes a chegar a algo que ela sabia o que era. Queria mais de Sirius, mais do que tinha, queria chegar logo livrar-se daquela pressão deliciosa que a deixava sem sentido. A garota se movimentou de um jeito que Sirius não aguentou e liberou-se dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela entrava em combustão e gemia o nome dele.

-Mellani...-Ele chamou o nome dela sentindo-se pleno, languido. _Satisfeito_. Ela desenlaçou os quadris dele e ficou de olhos fechados. Sentiu quando Sirius puxou-a a fez deitar em cima dele. O moreno a abraçou e disse:

-Nós... fizemos merda.- Sussurrou molemente

-Xiiiii.-Ela sussurrou e o olhou. Ele sorriu com sono- Queria um cobertor.-Logo ela sentiu um flutuar e cair em cima dela- Essa sala nos da tudo que desejamos?

- Sim- Ele sussurrou. Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente e o beijou em seguida. Ele sorriu quando ela deitou no peito dele. O rapaz suspirou:

-Você é linda.

-Você está bêbado.

-E você continua linda mesmo bêbada.-Os dois riram e caíram no sono quase ao mesmo tempo.

_/_

Remus suspirou preocupado olhou para o pátio a sua volta. Sentou no batente da fonte, já eram 16:00 da tarde e ele não tinha visto Mellani em canto algum do castelo. Ela parecia ter tomado chá de sumiço, justamente quando precisavam conversar. Suspirou desanimado e viu Lílian se aproximar com uma cara muito preocupada:

-Alguma coisa?-Ele perguntou e ela negou sentando ao lado dele:

-Ela simplesmente desapareceu. Estou me sentindo culpada. Onde James está?

-Eu não sei, sumiu quando pedi para que ele me pegasse um mapa...-Remus suspirou-E não voltou ainda.

-E Black?

-Desapareceu.-A voz desconfiada de Remus deixou Lílian com o pé atrás- James disse que ele saiu com a Francis... Mas ele tinha dito que não ficaria com ela de novo. Eu nunca vi Almofadinhas se arriscar tanto por uma garota... Uma garota fácil ainda por cima.-Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior com receio- Perder as orientações chama muita atenção. Ele não faria isso por qualquer uma.- Lílian suspirou e murmurou:

-Estou me sentindo culpada, nós brigamos e ela desapareceu. Tenho receio de que Avery possa ter mandado alguém fazer algo. Ele está um tanto quanto fixo na ideia de ter Mellani. -Remus sentiu-se muito mal e ficou tenso- Ele quase a matou no jogo.

-Você acha que...

-Olá.-James apareceu repentinamente assustando Lílian- Posso conversar com você um instante?-E olhou para a ruiva. Ela assentiu e Remus lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Ele passou o braço no ombro de Lílian e começou a falar de forma muito cuidadosa para que nenhuma outra pessoa ouvisse:

-O Sirius desapareceu.

-Remus me disse que...

-Mentira, eu inventei.-Lílian arregalou os olhos e tentou olhar para Remus- Disfarça!- Ela corou e o moreno continuou.- Ele foi fumar lá no sétimo andar e uns 15 minutos depois vocês duas brigaram. Depois disso não há mais sinal de nenhum dos dois.

-Você acha que... Ah meu Deus, Remus não merece isso.-James assentiu e disse:

-Há uma coisa pior.

-O que pode ser pior que isso?

-Sirius me contou que viu Avery planejar algo com Dolohov, mas ele está confuso não consegue se lembrar direito. Na mínima o confundiram.

-Levem-no a Dumbledore, ele é legilimente pode dar um jeito.

-NÃO.-James ficou tenso. Se fizessem isso Dumbledore saberia que eram animagos ilegalmente

-O que andaram aprontando de tão grave que não podem ir até o diretor?

-Nada.-O maroto disfarçou muito mal e Lílian se afastou dele

-Vocês são horríveis.-E o olhou segurando o riso- Mas o problema agora é achar Mellani.

-Não senhorita Evans, o problema agora são as aulas. O que estão fazendo aqui ainda?-Lílian congelou com a voz de McGonagall atrás de si- Você não era tão relapsa antes de começar a dar trela para certas...Companhias.-James sorriu marotamente e disse para a mulher:

-Minnieeee você me ofende assim.

-James Potter vá para a aula agora.-Ela levantou o pergaminho que carregava e ele desviou e saiu correndo:

-Só porque pediu com jeitinho.-Ela fez um gesto para enfeitiçá-lo, mas o maroto saiu correndo puxando Lílian pelo pulso. A mulher sorriu e meneou a cabeça negativamente:

-Muito espirituoso esse rapaz.-Ela olhou em volta e viu Remus levantando para ir para as aulas- Senhor Lupin chegou ao meu conhecimento que a senhorita Grant e o senhor Black só assistiram as aulas do primeiro período.O senhor saberia me dizer onde...

-Não.-Ele a cortou grosseiramente.- Não sei, também não sei onde Sirius possa estar e estamos todos muito preocupados. Se tiver noticias me avise, por favor.-A mulher assentiu compreendendo de primeira que Remus estava mordendo-se de ciúme.

_/_

Mellani acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, o silêncio era quebrado apenas por sua respiração e de outra pessoa. Ela ainda estava zonza, esfregou-se na superfície macia e cheirosa em que estava deitada e bocejou. Sentiu-se nua e sorriu. Uma mão apertou seu traseiro e subiu vagarosamente numa carícia erótica. Sentiu as pernas da pessoa abaixo da sua "Remus sempre... Espera um segundo aí... Fodeu." Ela abriu os olhos em pires de tão arregalados que estavam e levantou a cabeça confirmando o que pensou. Sirius mais dormindo do que acordado estava nu abaixo dela e acariciava seu corpo de um jeito perturbador, ela piscou algumas vezes e um pouco depois a memória voltou ao lugar certo. Ela se lembrava muito bem, dos cigarros, da bebida, dos _beijos_. Estava tão assustada que não conseguia se mover. Virou a cabeça para cima e viu que ele a olhava da mesma forma, assustado, congelado. Ela engoliu em seco e levantou puxando a coberta para junto de si. Virou sem dizer uma palavra e Sirius viu as costas nuas dela. O leve traço da coluna, a curva que fazia até chegar ao traseiro coberto pela coberta o fizeram engolir em seco. Quando ela jogou o cabelo para trás e este caiu com leveza emoldurando um quadro belo o moreno fechou os olhos. Queria conter a vontade de tocá-la novamente. Desejá-la quando estava sóbrio era pior ainda já que a culpa o esmagava. Além disso estava pensando em como conseguiu transar com ela sem usar camisinha. A maioria dos bruxos não prestava atenção nisso, mas ele era cuidadoso com saúde, o fato de ficar com muitas garotas trouxe esse hábito ao rapaz. Era a primeira vez que ele deixava de se proteger daquele jeito. Mesmo quando estava bêbado não esquecia daquilo, dessa vez, no entanto. Mellani começou a convocar as roupas dela de maneira lenta e robótica. Se perguntou que horas seriam, lentamente um grande relógio foi se materializando na parede e ela engoliu em seco:

-Oh Merlim, é hora do jantar.-Sirius arregalou os olhos- Estou morta.-Ela murmurou e começou a tremer enquanto se vestia. Seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos e desesperados. Sirius levantou e começou a se vestir também, mas não tão afoito quanto ela. Ele a olhava enquanto colocava o uniforme. Ela fazia de tudo para não olhar na cara dele. A loira apressadamente pegou a capa e jogou por cima do uniforme. Ela se olhou no espelho que também havia surgido ali e com a mão tremula de um jeito que nunca esteve ajeitou a gola da camisa para disfarçar as marcas no pescoço. Saiu andando apressadamente em direção a porta e Sirius a seguiu. Ela encostou na maçaneta e ele segurou seu pulso.

-O que vai fazer referente à Remus?-Ela deu de ombros:

-O que acha que farei? O que é justo para ele. Vou contar a verdade.- Sirius assentiu

-Depois eu me viro.

-Sim.- Ela sussurrou e saiu da sala precisa. Ele continuou na porta

-Mellani.- Chamou fazendo-a parar no meio do corredor. A garota não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás- Você não quer falar nada sobre isso?- Ela assentiu e virou encarando-o

-Me esquece.-Ele abriu a boca sem acreditar no que ouviu. Demorou mais de cinco minutos para assimilar aquilo. Antes de sair voltou para dentro da sala e arrumou as bebidas e cigarros no armário. Não queria deixar prova alguma do que tinha feito. Quando estava prestes a sair encarou o balanço solitário no meio da sala. Sentou nele e apoiou a testa na corda. Sabia que estava a poucas horas de perder a amizade de Remus e muito provavelmente para sempre.

_/_

James estava sentado no sofá do salão comunal olhando para o mapa muito preocupado:

-Me da isso aqui.-Ele ouviu a voz de Remus e colocou o mapa embaixo do próprio traseiro. Encarou o amigo de olhos arregalados. A expressão assustada denunciando que tinha algo errado:

-Não.-Remus andou de um lado para o outro na frente do amigo- A Lily está perto e ela é fissurada em regras, se me ver com isso...

-James chega ok? Mellani está sumida o dia todo, Sirius também, você não está me deixando ver a droga do mapa porque o Sirius não está com a Francis na casa dos gritos ou seja onde diabos for. Ele está com a minha namorada!-Sussurrou Remus de forma desesperada e James engoliu em seco:

-Você está louco Remus...

-Se estou então me deixa ver!-James pegou o mapa e olhou diretamente no sétimo andar, não havia nada ali, mas do nada o pontinho com o nome de Mellani apareceu "O droga" ele pensou "Que o nome de Sirius não apareça, que o nome de Sirius não apareça". Remus pegou o pergaminho e finalmente encontrou o nome de Mellani- O que ela está fazendo no sétimo andar sozinha?

-Mellani tem certas manias...Ela deve ter achado a sala precisa e perdido a noção da hora.-Remus assentiu contrariado e continuou seguindo o pontinho com nome da namorada. Suspirou e olhou para James- Eu... Onde Sirius se meteu em?-O moreno deu de ombros

-Não faço idéia cara, mas...

-Você não tem um espelho? Ele te deu um espelho...

-Tá no dormitório, deixou lá. Ele está com alguma garota vai por mim.-Remus assentiu- Não vai ver a Mel? Perguntar onde ela se meteu?

-Eu preciso me recompor tomar banho, jantar e depois falo com ela.-Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a caixinha de veludo, sorriu tímido e murmurou- Talvez... Ela ainda esteja chateada por eu não ter tomado uma atitude antes. Mas eu vou assumi-la. Você acha que ela vai gostar do anel?-James engoliu em seco e assentiu meio atônito- Você não foi muito sincero.

-É que... É um gesto muito bonito, uma demonstração linda.

-Ela merece. –"Ou talvez não" pensou James segurando-se para não dizer nada. Quando Remus subiu o moreno pegou o mapa:

-Malfeito feito.-Guardou no bolso de trás da calça e pulou o sofá até chegar em Lílian que estava no meio das amigas:

-Hey Lily...-Ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a fez colar-se a ele. Lílian corou, mas James não podia ver, ela estava de costas para ele com o traseiro colado nele. O rapaz sentiu que ela respirava com mais dificuldade e que estava tensa. Dorcas e Emilly Vance soltaram risinhos de propósito apenas para vê-la vermelha e brava. James mordeu-lhe de leve a orelha e murmurou- Posso conversar com você?-Ela virou e empurrou-o conseguindo sair do abraço. Muitos já olhavam para os dois. O rapaz a puxou para longe das duas meninas.

-Pode ser mais discreto, por favor?- Ela pediu e ele assentiu sentindo-se envergonhado pela reprimenda.

-A Mellani apareceu e o Remus está muito bravo. Vai atrás dela carrega ela pro dormitório. Descobre que merda ela fez antes do Remus!-Lílian assentiu:

-Sabe ao menos que parte do castelo ela está?

-Olha quando eu a vi estava descendo sentido salão principal, sei lá onde ela pode estar agora.-James estava nervoso e Lílian preocupada- Se ela fez o que estamos pensando o Aluado vai ter que saber, mas precisamos contar de um jeito menos pesado.

-Eu não sei se ela vai me receber bem, ela sumiu porque brigamos hoje, ou você se esqueceu?

-Não rainha da esperteza eu não esqueci.- Lílian revirou os olhos- Agora vai lá.

-Ok!- Reparou na garota até ela sumir pelo retrato. James percebeu que Dorcas e Emilly o olhavam curiosas. Dorcas se aproximou e segurou o braço do colega

-Remus está bem?

-Talvez ele precise da sua ajuda mais tarde.

-O que houve?- Ela perguntou preocupada e James meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu não vou poder falar. Preciso ir atrás do Sirius agora.

_/_

Mellani andava segurando o choro precisava conversar com alguém. James jamais a compreenderia, brigaria com ela, Lílian estava brigada com ela. Remus era o último que podia saber "Oh por que sou tão burra? Por que sou tão egoísta..." O sofrimento estava visível no rosto dela. Estava a um triz de chorar, sentindo sua túnica pesada de mais, grande de mais... Com cheiros de mais.

-Mel?-A loira virou em direção ao som daquela voz e suspirou:

-Lily...-Mellani olhou para a amiga parada no começo das escadas e sorriu sem jeito- Lily eu...-Lílian começou a descer correndo as escadas e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da ruiva- Você chorando?

-Me desculpa sua boba. Me desculpa.-Mellani jogou-se nos braços de Lílian e murmurou:

-Eu te desculpo e você? Me desculpa?-Lílian assentiu chorando e beijou o topo da cabeça da amiga- Ah Lily você é minha única e melhor amiga, eu... Eu estou precisando muito de você.-Mellani começou a chorar e Lílian se acalmou e a olhou preocupada:

-O que aconteceu? Alguém te atacou?-Mellani negou e Lílian segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Limpou as lágrimas desesperadas que Mellani derramava. A loira estava transtornada e Lílian não tinha idéia do que dizer:

-Hey shiiiiu.-Acolheu a amiga nos braços- Vamos sair daqui antes que comece a encher de gente e aí você me conta o que houve, certo?- Mellani assentiu e se acalmou. Lílian levou-a escadas acima. Andaram de braços dados e quando Mellani deu por si estava no dormitório:

-Vamos sente na minha cama.-Mellani assentiu e não tirava a sensação do perfume de Sirius do nariz. Era como se ele ainda estivesse agarrado a ela "Maldito" pensou com raiva e os olhos marejaram:

-Não posso arriscar que outras pessoas ouçam.

-Ao passar lá embaixo pedi que não subissem, você está vomitando muito e intragável, assim que você dormir eu aviso se está seguro subir.

-Elas engoliram essa?-Mellani perguntou com a voz embargada e Lílian assentiu- Como?

-Disse que o que tem é contagioso para bruxos que não tem sangue trouxa.

-Sério?

-Sim. Elas acreditaram.-Mellani tentou sorrir- Qual é você caí na gargalhada agora esqueceu?-Mellani negou e sua feição foi se transformando até que ela começou a chorar de soluçar. Abriu os botões da túnica e Lílian arregalou os olhos e sentou na frente dela -Mel... De quem é essa mordida?-Mellani tapou-a com a mão e em seguida soltou-a:

-Eu... Sou horrível Lily, sou horrí...horrível.-Ela soluçava de tanto chorar. Sentia dor de cabeça. Lílian abraçou-a e confortou-a. Ela chorou por quase duas horas inteiras num choro sentindo como se tivesse perdido um ente querido. Quando foi se acalmando olhou nos olhos de Lílian e disse decidida:

-Você é minha melhor amiga. Já passou da hora de eu te contar o que está acontecendo na minha vida... E o que se passa dentro de mim.-Lílian assentiu e elas se deram as mãos olhando nos olhos- Você tinha razão sobre as férias de natal. Eu fiz algo muito feio.

-O que você aprontou?-Mellani negou e murmurou cansada:

-Se me questionar ou interromper eu não vou conseguir terminar, estou envergonhada, me sentindo mal por não me sentir suja.

-Isso soou confuso.

-Mas é o que é. Não me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo por ter me rebaixado desse jeito e esse não-sentir me faz sentir culpa.-Lílian assentiu compreendendo e apertou as mãos da amiga carinhosamente, dando forças a ela.- Já... Já faz um tempo que não me sinto da mesma forma com Remus, pra dizer a verdade, faz um bom tempo.-Lílian assentiu- Mas ele me fazia bem, era a companhia que eu tinha quando você ou James não estavam por perto. Eu sou egoísta continuei com ele por motivos errados. Pensei que o sexo me faria uma pessoa melhor para ele. Acreditei que ele me reconquistaria. Foi bom, foi lindo...Mas eu não sei o que há de errado comigo Lily... Toda vez que ele olhava em meus olhos e dizia "Mel eu te amo" eu apenas o beijava , eu nunca o amei. Eu descobri que não fui feita para o amor... Pelo menos não o dele.-Lílian engoliu em seco.- Eu gosto da companhia do Remus e sinto medo de abandoná-lo, não por ele, mas por mim. Sou uma egoísta... E aquele cara por perto... Me desafiando, me provocando, sendo ele...Sendo ao mesmo tempo odioso e atraente. Estranho eu dizer isso porque só estou assumindo isso para mim e só agora, na sua frente, só depois do que houve hoje que eu...Percebi que não posso mais levar meu relacionamento com Remus adiante. Ele me propôs... Casamento depois da formatura. Disse que assumiria nosso namoro, fui salva de responder por sua briga com James e o Ranhoso.-Lílian engoliu em seco.- Nas férias de natal... Esse cara estava lá, com charme, bebendo vinho...Eu também estava bebendo e estava bebendo muito, estava irritada com a presença dele ali.-Lílian já sabia quem era, mas se recusava a interromper a amiga. Deixaria que ela pensasse que não fazia idéia de quem era– Eu levantei muito alegre, não chegava a estar bêbada de tudo, mas eu estava bem alterada, e alegre... Eu estava morrendo de raiva, triste e... Ele me seguiu, começou a menosprezar minha roupas, meu penteado, meu jeito... E me beijou, eu o empurrei, mas não resisti muito e me entreguei ao beijo.-Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior- Tinha muita química...-Suspirou- James nos pegou no flagra. Ele não contou a Remus, ficou esperando que eu contasse. Também não teve coragem. Não sabia se ele acreditaria... E eu não sei se desmentiria ou não.-Lílian engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos.- Depois disso as coisas pioraram, sempre que ele tinha oportunidade estava me agarrando e me prensando na parede e eu saindo fora. Não dei chances, estava tentando respeitar Remus... Até hoje.

-Por quê?-Lílian perguntou carinhosamente e Mellani recomeçou a chorar:

-Nós bri-brigamos Lílian e aí eu estava muito triste com você e muito abalada, aí fui beber. Estava bem bêbada e ele me encontrou no sétimo andar... Entrei numa sala e ele queria me expulsar de lá, mas eu continuei bebendo. Ficamos presos lá, com bebidas e cigarros. Eu gosto dessas coisas. Não tinha o que fazer. A sala estava sem porta. Ele parou de me xingar e resolveu beber também. Eu podia continuar brigando com ele ou sei lá, mas...

-Mas você preferiu outra coisa não?-Ela assentiu e murmurou:

-Começamos a beber, eu fiquei dançando e fumando meus cigarros, nunca bebi tanto quanto hoje, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e parece que meu estomago vai explodir a qualquer segundo. Eu bebi muito. Bebi muito mesmo. Eu não sei como consegui ficar em pé. Eu fumei, dancei, desabafei meus problemas, ele desabafou os dele, eu estava completamente chapada... Aí tudo piorou quando eu pedi que ele tirasse minhas meias...Quando _eu_ disse para ele não passar vontade.-Lílian segurava suas reações e apenas ouvia- Ele me puxou pro colo dele e aí as coisas foram acontecendo... Me tocou de um jeito que eu nunca tinha sentido, foi diferente...-Ela parou por cerca de dois minutos- Eu apenas deixei rolar. Eu queria que rolasse.- Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerrem pelo rosto novamente- Simplesmente traí o Remus. Ele não merecia.-Lílian abraçou a amiga e murmurou:

-É melhor tomar um banho pra tirar o cheiro do perfume do Black de você.-Mellani ficou tensa- Sim, é óbvio, quem mais seria?-A loira deu de ombros- E devolver a capa dele o quanto antes. Antes que Remus veja de preferência. Depois vai falar com ele terminar o namoro. Se ele pedir você vai dizer o que houve. É o mínimo que deve a ele depois do que fez.- Mellani assentiu

-Eu não sei nem como olhar na cara dele ok? Eu... Como eu posso olhar para ele depois de tê-lo traído? Como vou falar com Remus depois de contemplá-lo com chifres?

_/_

_(Eu não gosto de interromper o cap, mas quem quiser ouvir essa música enquanto lê essa última parte do cap seria interessante: _ www. youtube watch?v=YKcOKehX_ 64 retirem os espaços ;D )

Remus olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou os cabelos, certificou-se de que a caixinha com as alianças estavam ali respirou fundo e desceu. Era um ato simbólico e extremamente trouxa, aquelas alianças prateadas, mas ele achou que ela merecia.

-Ah Alou Remus.-Dorcas veio em sua direção:

-Estou um pouco apressado.

-Você está um charme hoje.-Ela murmurou sorrindo e o maroto corou e assentiu:

-Obrigado Dorcas, mas preciso achar Mellani, James me disse que ela...

-Olha ela subiu faz umas duas horas com a Lily, estava muito mal, vomitando e com dor de cabeça. A Lily disse que ela se perdeu num dos inúmeros e desconhecidos corredores e achou uma sala, ficou por lá e comeu besteiras.-Remus sentiu-se culpado- Ela estava tão abatida.

-Eu acho que ela está grávida.-Emilly murmurou rindo e Remus corou. Dorcas arregalou os olhos

-Ela... Ela não está grávida.- O jeito que ele falou deu a loira uma certeza do que ela já desconfiava. Remus não era nada bobo.- Preciso ir.

-Você não pode subir.- Emilly lembrou

-Sou monitor. Posso sim.- E se afastou. "Grávida, loucura" Ele andou vagarosamente, ouviu Mellani chorar e se preocupou, apressou o passo e parou receoso na porta. Por um instante ele pensou que seria melhor não ter ouvido nada

-Eu não sei nem como olhar na cara dele ok? Eu... Como eu posso olhar para ele depois de tê-lo traído? Como vou falar com Remus depois de contemplá-lo com chifres?- Remus congelou, não respirava, estava em estado de choque, ele sentiu apenas uma dor muito grande, seus olhos molharam, mas as lágrimas não caíram. Ele deixou a caixinha com as alianças escorregarem de sua mão. O barulho da caixa caindo chamou a atenção das duas. Mellani o olhou em choque, ele não se mexia apenas a encarava:

-Remus...-Ele levantou a mão e negou com a cabeça. Deu dois passos para frente e entrou, ela engoliu em seco e ele reparou no estado dela. Se aproximou lentamente. Lílian saiu da cama e ficou parada na porta com medo que ele se excedesse por raiva. O rapaz sentou na frente da loira. A mão tremula deslizou pela marca rocha que ela ostentava no pescoço. Mellani engolia o choro tentando se controlar. Ele sentiu um cheiro conhecido, e aquilo foi mais um golpe em sua alma:

-Por favor... Me diga que não foi com quem eu estou pensando... Qualquer pessoa doeria menos Mellani.-Ela abaixou os olhos e ele negou com a cabeça, perdendo o controle.- Foi com Sirius Mellani?

-Remus me escuta...

-Me responde.-Ele soou mais agressivo e ela relutou em falar. Ele a sacudiu pelos ombros- ME REPONDE MELLANI.

-NÃO ME FORÇE.-Ela gritou de volta sentindo-se um lixo ele respirou fundo e sem soltá-la rosnou:

-Eu dei todo o tempo que você queria, eu te compreendi mais do que podia. Tentei dar seu espaço mesmo que isso me fizesse mal. Dei seu tempo, eu te respeitei... -Ele rosnava de um jeito que a machucava- Eu nunca aumentei o tom de voz então você também vai me respeitar... .agora.-Ele disse pausadamente- Foi com Sirius?-Ela assentiu sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele levou a mão até os lábios e levantou. Andou de um lado para o outro, mordeu a costa da mão, olhou-a uma vez, virou de costa sem saber o que fazer. Andou até ela com a mão em riste, deu dois passos para trás e desabou sentado na cama da frente impotente. Olhando-a com muita dor. Mellani sentia-se horrível, não pelo que fez, mas por causar dor numa pessoa boa como ele:

-Eu queria entender...-Ele suspirou- Queria realmente entender o motivo.

-Eu não sei.-As lágrimas rolaram dela e ele meneava a cabeça negativamente olhando-a com dor. Ele suspirou longamente contendo as lágrimas com muito custo:

-Mellani, desde que te conheci melhor eu me apaixonei por você. Eu era muito reprimido nos meus medos, na minha cabeça infantil, nos meus traumas, mas eu estava ali enfrentando tudo por você. Eu sequei cada lágrima sua, tentei da melhor forma possível espantar cada medo seu...-Lílian não conseguia se mover ouvindo o que Remus dizia. Sabia que devia deixar os dois a sós, mas ficou com medo do que podia acontecer- Eu estive ao seu lado segurando sua mão e te erguendo, eu te amei Mellani!- O desespero dele cortou o coração dela- Mas isso não é nada pra você! Não significa nada!- Ele a olhou com nojo e decepção- Você me machucou muito. E se ouvir isso dói em você, pode ter certeza.-Ele apontou para ela- Não é um terço do que eu estou sentindo. –Ele deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.- Podia ser qualquer um Mellani!- O desespero na fala do Maroto era cruel- Qualquer um você teria me machucado, mas eu superaria. Agora meu melhor amigo? O MEU MELHOR AMIGO?- Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente- Você conseguiu me destruir. Eu só te dei amor e carinho e o que você me deu em troca? O QUE?-Ele levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos- Olha pra mim... _Olha pra mim_.-Ela assim o fez- Sou tão descartável?

-Não.-Ela negou num fio de voz:

-Sou tão indigno, pobre e mestiço da sua companhia? Eu não podia de dar o que Sirius pode? Não tenho dinheiro, nem onde cair morto? Foi por isso?

-Eu não fiz isso por dinheiro. Dinheiro nunca me importou.-Ela murmurou- E-eu...

-Você...-Ele engoliu em seco e olhou-a com tanta dor que ela podia sentir o desespero dele atingindo-a- Agora entendo...-Ele mordeu a própria mão de novo e engoliu em seco- Foi sempre ele, o tempo todo ele... E vai ser assim até você tomar vergonha nessa sua cara deslavada! Eu queria ter raiva a ponto de te socar... Mas eu não consigo sentir nada... Eu tentei tanto me afastar de você. Te deixar ir... Mas eu me iludia com você ainda. Me iludi a ponto de gastar o que não tenho com aquelas alianças. Eu... Faz um favor pra mim?-Ela o olhou desesperada e chorando. Ele sentia nojo, mas acima de tudo, sentia decepção- Fica longe, mas longe de eu não precisar olhar a sua cara.-Ele deu as costas para ela e ela sentiu-se muito mal:

-Remus.-Ele parou na porta, mas não se deu ao trabalho de virar. Estava tão absorto em sua dor que mal reparou em Lílian próxima a ele- O que eu senti por você um dia foi real.-Ele travou o maxilar e disse com a voz fria e baixa

-Mas não foi o bastante.-Abaixou e pegou a caixinha. Olhou-a com lágrima nos olhos e enfiou no bolso novamente:

-Remus...-Lílian chamou seguindo-o pelas escadas

-Você sabia?

-Fiquei sabendo agora.-Ela murmurou para ele. Remus assentiu - Se precisar da minha ajuda... Precisar conversar.-Ele sorriu segurando as lágrimas e assentiu. Desceram as escadas e ela o abraçou ele sorriu e murmurou:

-Obrigado Lílian.

-Não fiz diferente do que faria por mim.- Ele se afastou e a olhou nos olhos

-Você é uma boa amiga.- Ela sorriu para ele. O rapaz sentia tanta dor que pensou que podia morrer com isso. Sua atenção foi distraída por uma risada bem conhecida.

-HAHAHA Pontas como você é besta.-Remus ficou tenso ao ouvir aquela voz. Um sentimento bem diferente do que tinha lançado a Mellani se apossou de seu coração. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva, se afastou de Lílian e a ruiva segurou seu braço:

-Remus, calma, pense no que vai fazer.-Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela assentiu entendendo o recado mudo. Soltou-o:

-ALUADO.-Sirius sorriu largamente abrindo os braços. Remus andou até ele a passos largos fechou a mão e desceu com força no rosto do Maroto:

-Heyyy cara ficou maluco?- Johnson perguntou- Ele é seu amigo alouuu.

-Remus... Hey cara o que houve?-James perguntou suspeitando e negando com a cabeça:

-Qual foi Aluado?-Sirius levantou e Remus socou-lhe no mesmo lugar. Ele cambaleou e James segurou-o. Remus foi para cima dele com muita raiva e derrubou-o no chão:

-ARGHHH.-Rosnou e socou-lhe de novo, tirando sangue do nariz. Sirius devolveu o soco e saiu de baixo dele, James segurou Remus e Johnson segurou Sirius. Lílian não sabia o que fazer e tentava acalmá-los. A roda se formou e todos assistiam atônitos a briga entre os melhores amigos:

-Remus para com isso cara Sirius é seu amigo.-Sirius estava assustado com o comportamento do amigo:

-Eu confiei em você.-Ele conseguiu se livrar de James- EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ!-Ele limpou as lágrimas e Sirius limpou o sangue. Entendeu naquele instante. Remus já sabia- EU DARIA MINHA VIDA POR VOCÊ SEU TRAIDOR. EU CONFIEI NAS SUAS MENTIRAS!

-Remus eu posso explicar, vamos sair daqui ninguém precisa saber.

-O que? Que você não presta? –Remus foi pra cima dele de novo e James se interpôs- Saí da minha frente cara.

-Não é assim que se resolve as coisas Remus.

-COM ESSE CRETINO É SIM!

-Remus me escuta.

-EU JÁ TE ESCUTEI.-Ele gritou de volta e arfava enquanto olhava com fúria para Sirius- Escutei de mais até ficar cego pelas suas mentiras.-Lílian começou a dispersar as pessoas e James levou Remus e Sirius para fora. O corredor estava vazio. Lílian saiu logo em seguida e Remus andava de um lado para o outro- Quantas vezes eu te perguntei? Quantas vezes eu te perguntei sobre ela? Você negou diversas vezes e na primeira oportunidade que teve você aproveitou! Você pode ter a garota que quiser. Por que foi transar com ela? O desafio é maior? – Sirius sentia uma culpa tão grande e um sentimento tão ruim que chegou a pensar que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir- Parabéns você conseguiu mais uma vadia pra sua cama. – Remus sorriu amargo- Por que se você acha que saiu ganhando está muito enganado. Ela vai te usar e te manipular como fez comigo.-Ele ficava calado olhando para Remus sem saber o que dizer. Sem ter o que dizer.- VOCÊ É UM EGOÍSTA. Um cretino nojento. E sabe o que é pior? É que eu não consigo te odiar. Eu não consigo! E eu me odeio por isso...-Ele segurou os colarinhos de Sirius e quase o fez comer as palavras- Vo-você sabia que eu a amava, sabia que ela era a única com porta de entrada na minha vida. Você sabia que eu iria pedi-la em casamento depois da formatura! Você sabia de tudo isso e soube exatamente onde minar, onde roubá-la de mim! Você não pode ficar sem o que quer? Você é tão mimado, impulsivo e sem limites assim? Você me da nojo. Quer saber de uma coisa?-Remus empurrou Sirius- Vocês dois se merecem, são tão parecidos que me da nojo. NOJO.-Remus saiu andando e Lílian foi atrás dele- Eu preciso ficar sozinho Lily, por favor.-Ela assentiu- Se precisar eu te procuro.

-Ok.-Ela murmurou sem jeito e voltou-se para Sirius que estava jogado no chão. Lílian se impressionou. Estava vendo o Maroto chorar pela primeira vez, e viu James sem saber como agir pela primeira vez:

-Sirius.-Ela o chamou firme, porém carinhosa. Ele a olhou em choque e ela estendeu a mão- Levanta, você pode estar acabado, mas os outros não precisam saber. De ao menos o sigilo a Remus. Ninguém precisa saber que ele foi trocado... Ou seja lá o que for.-Ele assentiu- Você vai ter que ter forças por que olha ali.-Ela apontou para James- Ele está quebrado, Remus está quebrado e ninguém está suportando te olhar no momento. Seja homem ao menos uma vez e assuma o que você fez.

-Como?

-De tempo ao tempo. Depois as coisas se ajeitam por si só... Quanto a Mellani, deixa que eu cuido. Você já causou estragos de mais na vida e principalmente na cabeça dela.-Sirius assentiu e levantou. Ela o olhou nos olhos:

-Por que está fazendo isso? Você me odeia.

-Isso não muda o fato de que as pessoas que eu amo estão envolvidas.

-Mellani você quer dizer.

-Não.-Ela olhou para James- Vai além dela.-A ruiva saiu de perto de Sirius e passou o braço pela cintura de James. O moreno passou o braço pelo ombro dela e saíram caminhando juntos. Tudo estava mudando muito rápido. Mas ao mesmo tempo Lílian tinha a sensação de que tudo começava a fazer sentindo só agora.

**N/A: Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelos comentários. E você que leu até aqui ou favoritou, deu follow e não comentou... Bem muito obrigada por esta curtindo a fic, mas assim, eu gostaria tanto de saber o que você está achando. Me faça feliz? Dá uma comentadinha, é mais rápido que ler essas 22 pgs vai. **

**Ai ai ai. E aí o que acharam? Esse cap foi um dos mais tensos para eu escrever. Sério. Doeu muito no meu coração fazer o Remus sofrer, mas eu concordo com a Lílian, as coisas estão ficando no devido lugar. Quais são as apostas para os próximos caps hã? Gostaram da música escolhida? Eu particularmente tenho uma queda pelas músicas da Taylor que chega a ser vergonhoso hauhsuahausha. **

**Espero que curtam muito os próximos caps e continuem comentando e curtindo. Bjs até a prox att.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Os laços são quebrados

**Capitulo 23: Os laços são quebrados**

**N/A: Gente, primeiro desculpa por ficar esse tempo sem postar. Eu tive uma semana atribulada, perdi meu pen drive ( que estava a fic) e quando achei percebi que queria mudar esse capitulo inteiro. Resolvi mudar, mas tive uns contratempos e não consegui editá-lo a tempo. Bem no fim estou postando, com atraso, mas estou e espero que me desculpem por isso. Teremos dois caps essa semana em razão do meu atraso e espero sinceramente que possam me desculpar. Aé. Eu li meio que nas pressas então provavelmente tem muitos erros por aí.**

**Beijossss e aproveitem ;)**

**_/_**

**Escapamos da morte quantas vezes for preciso, mas da vida nunca nos livraremos.**

_**Chico Xavier**_

Remus estava no vagão longe de Sirius ou qualquer outra pessoa. Seu coração ainda sangrava, era coisa de mais pra ele assimilar. Camila entrou na cabine receosa e sentou na frente dele. Deixou a porta do compartimento aberta. Ninguém estava passando por ali. Percebeu que o rapaz estava diferente, muito diferente. O olhar dele costumava ser menos opaco.

-Você está bem?- Ele assentiu fitando a janela. A mão fechada parada na boca. -Andam falando que você bateu em Sirius.

-Sim eu sei.-Ele disse sem olhá-la, Camila percebeu a frieza e distancia dele

-E é verdade?

-Vai mudar sua vida saber ou não?-Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem e o olhou nos olhos:

-Vai me tranquilizar em relação ao que penso sobre ele.

-E o que é?

-Vai mudar sua vida saber ou não?-Ela repetiu e ele sorriu de canto

-Desculpa por ser grosso.

-Tudo bem. Os sais funcionaram?

-Sim.- Ele a encarou curioso- Como você sabia? Eu fiquei por anos deixando essas feridas fecharem praticamente a modo trouxa.

-Eu cuidei do meu pai a vida inteira.- Ela sussurrou- Por isso não vim para escola antes. Ele sempre precisou muito de mim. Acabei aprendendo uns truques.- Remus ficou desconfiado, mas percebeu o jeito esquivo dela e resolveu não insistir no assunto

-Por que se preocupa tanto comigo?- Ele estava confuso. Camila deu de ombros

-Você me ajudou muito com a adaptação na escola. Não reprovei por sua causa.- Engoliu em seco. Ele assentiu- Você é uma pessoa boa.- Levantou e sentou ao lado dele. Remus não conseguia encará-la. Estava muito magoado com tudo que aconteceu e tinha medo de ser estúpido com as pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história. Pensar em Mellani lhe doeu e seus olhos marejaram. Sentiu a mão de Camila em cima da sua e olhou-a. O sofrimento dele estava deixando a metamorfoga angustiada

-Você me ajudou sem ao menos me conhecer. Eu só estou retribuindo o favor.- Camila não se dava conta do que mudava dentro de si. Era uma pequena fagulha que se alimentada consumiria toda sua alma.

-Obrigado.- Remus murmurou encarando-a de muito perto. Ela suspirou e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por uma voz atrás de si:

-Remus, James disse que você estari...-Remus se levantou de supetão quando viu Dorcas na porta. A menina olhou para ele e depois para Camila, arqueou as duas sobrancelhas numa expressão de indignação e sarcasmo:

-Desculpa.- uma sensação muito estranha se apossou de seu coração. Ela estava bem irritada com Camila.- N-não quis atra-atrapalhar.

-Não atrapalhou nada.- Camila foi a primeira a falar e sorriu. Remus assentiu logo em seguida. Dorcas revirou os olhos e saiu andando. Encontrou Alice e Frank duas cabines depois. Entrou e se jogou no estofado- Qual é a da novata?

-A Parker?- Alice perguntou com o semblante curioso- Como assim?

-Aquele jeitinho todo "Sou a sangue-puro exemplar"- O casal segurou o riso

-Como assim?- Alice perguntou de novo- A Camila é um doce de pessoa. Ela não fica se gabando por ser sangue-puro.

-É o jeito dela.- Dorcas disse tentando convencer a amiga- Por que ela tem que ser tão formal e cheia de frescuras? Me sinto pouco a vontade perto dela.- Frank começou a rir e disse:

-Bem...-O rapaz olhou para Dorcas de maneira divertida- Ela não é frescurenta. Ela é muito delicada e gentil. Vê como ela e Lily se dão bem? Eu realmente não acredito que ela seja tão má caso contrário Remus não passaria tanto tempo ao lado dela.- Dorcas sentiu as bochechas quentes. Seus olhos ficaram subitamente ardidos e ela cruzou os braços. Alice trocou um olhar com o namorado e depois olhou para a amiga em confusão:

-Por que está tão ciumenta com a Camila? Lily não vai ser menos amiga sua por isso.

-Eu não estou com ciúme é só que às vezes quero conversar algo particular e ela está sempre junto.

-Ela faz parte do grupo agora.- Frank continuou segurando o riso- E o Remus só tem cara de quieto não é? Foi assim com a Mel, estudos na biblioteca, conversinhas no almoço, andando juntos no corredor e craw.- Alice percebendo a palidez que surgiu no rosto de Dorcas deu um tapa no braço do namorado

-Que comentário chulo Frank!

-Foi mal, todo mundo ta comentando. Ela chegou aqui e ficou andando só com ele. Agora que está se enturmando na galera.

-É porque eles já se conheciam antes.- Dorcas murmurou

-Bem, independente se ele quer ficar ou não com ela agora eles são bem amigos...-Dorcas de levantou e Frank parou de falar.- Que foi?

-Eu vou ao banheiro.

-Eu vou junto.- Alice piscou para o namorado de maneira cúmplice e foi incentivada pelo sorriso matreiro dele

-Dorcas.- Chamou vendo a menina andar pelo corredor apressadamente- Vem aqui.- Parou a amiga perto do banheiro. Algumas meninas saíram pela porta e cumprimentaram as duas. Quando ficaram a sós a Corvinal encarou a amiga seriamente

-O que está acontecendo?

-Nada.

-Você está um tanto quanto nervosa desde que a Parker chegou.

-Ela é uma intrometida!

-Por quê?

-Ah!- Ela suspirou- Lily e Remus são _meus _amigos! Sabe há quanto tempo não tenho uma conversa descente com eles? Desde que ela chegou. Lily estava passando por uma barra e sabe quem ficou sabendo primeiro? _Ela_! Aconteceu alguma coisa com Remus e eu fui falar com ele agora, oferecer a minha ajuda e sabe quem estava lá de mãozinha dada com ele? A Camila! Eu só estou preocupada, queria saber o que está acontecendo com o _meu_ amigo! Ele costumava conversar mais comigo antes daquela garota metida chegar. Sério.- Alice comprimiu os lábios segurando o riso- Não é como se você, Lily ou Mellani não servissem, mas é que...- Ela suspirou- Houve uma fase muito ruim da minha vida em que ele esteve ao meu lado me apoiando. Eu acostumei com a presença dele quase que constantemente, sabe? Me ajudando. Ele me entende porque sabe o que passei e foi com ele que conversei sobre isso. Agora essa garota chega e só porque ele está com tesão não dá mais atenção pra mim?

-Dorcas.- A loira não ouviu os chamados da amiga

-Eu sinto falta dele sabe? Ele costumava sentar comigo nas aulas de estudo dos trouxas. Aquela menina foi pedir pra ele ser o parceiro dela em astronomia e ele aceitou. Pior, a professora deixou e ele me largou!

-Dorcas...

-Ele estava ajudando eu sei. Ela estava muito atrasada no conteúdo e ficar com ela nas aulas era um modo de viabilizar o tempo de estudo, mas...- Dorcas engoliu em seco- Mas...-Os olhos molharam- Eu estou me sentindo um sapato velho.

-Desculpa.- A voz de Remus ecoou atrás dela e Alice suspirou

-Eu tentei avisar.- A Corvinal falou e Dorcas sentiu o rosto queimar. Ela se virou lentamente e encarou o amigo

-Há quanto tempo você está aí?-O rapaz a encarou seriamente e murmurou

-Hum...-Ele suspirou- O suficiente...- Ele se aproximou e Dorcas deu um passo para trás.- Eu não te deixei de lado.Só estava atolado de mais com os exames. Todo mundo estava.- Alice foi para o lado e se afastou. Remus se aproximou e murmurou- Eu queria que você tivesse ficado na cabine, mas você saiu correndo.- A loira corou de novo

-Você está bem?- Perguntou preocupada e Remus abaixou os olhos. Dorcas passou o braço pelo dele e saiu andando. Foram lentamente até a cabine que o rapaz estava anteriormente. Não havia nenhum sinal de Camila. Ele se jogou no mesmo lugar de antes e ela sentou ao lado dele. – Estou muito preocupada com você Remus. Ontem foi aquela loucura e depois você sumiu.- Ele olhou para a amiga e suspirou

-Agora eu te entendo.- Ela o olhou confusa- Entendo perfeitamente o que sentiu quando descobriu sobre Sirius e Cortney.- A garota sentiu um gelo no coração, um pressagio ruim antecipando a declaração que ele faria. A dor nos olhos dele a deixou completamente devastada porque ela via nos olhos dele o que um dia sentiu. A última coisa que ela queria era que outra pessoa passasse pelo que passou e Remus muito menos.- Mellani...-A voz dele engasgou e Dorcas viu os olhos dele marejados- Ela dormiu com Sirius.- Ela sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado. Remus mal conseguiu terminar de falar e as lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Dorcas o olhou com compreensão e puxou-o para junto de si. O rapaz deitou a cabeça no ombro dela e a abraçou enquanto deixava um pranto sentido escapar pela garganta. O jeito que ele chorava era tão sofrido que ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Passou os braços pelos ombros dele e descansou as mãos em seus cabelos dispensando-lhe um carinho fraternal. Ela suspirou e murmurou

-Coloca isso para fora se não vai morrer. Lembra? Você disse isso pra mim.- Ele soluçou e deu vazão a torrente de emoções que estava segurando. Apertou as mãos na camisa dela. Dorcas dispensou um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e o abraçou com carinho. Escondeu-o entre seus braços e puxou a varinha do bolso apontando para a porta, as cortinas se fecharam. O corpo de Remus tremia contra o seu enquanto os soluços sentidos ressoavam baixo pela cabine do trem. Dorcas fechou os olhos e ajeitou-se no banco. Remus sentiu-se confortável no abraço dela e foi se acalmando aos poucos. Seu coração estava sangrando e doía tanto que ele mal conseguia respirar- Eu sei Remus.- Ela sussurrou apoiando o queixo na cabeça dele e acariciando os cabelos perto da nuca de um jeito carinhoso- Dói muito, dói tanto que parece que você nunca mais vai conseguir sorrir, mas passa, aos poucos e lentamente. Passa até se tornar uma lembrança triste.- Ela suspirou recordando de quando passou pelo mesmo.- Uma vez você me disse que eu devia me lembrar o quanto a vida pode ser incrível, você conseguiu me fazer superar, sua amizade foi o que me fez não afundar.- Ele suspirou- Eu estou aqui para fazer o mesmo por você e se estiver dentro da minha capacidade fazer até mais.- Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou

-Obrigado por ser minha melhor amiga.

-Obrigada por ser meu melhor amigo.- Ela sussurrou de volta. Ficaram calados apenas apreciando o abraço consolador um do outro. Remus sentiu a cabeça doer e tentou relaxar, o sono que perdeu durante a noite pesou. O balanço do trem e a respiração calma de Dorcas contra seu rosto foi um convite a cair no sono. Ele ajeitou-se contra ela entre o sono e nenhum deles percebeu que ele estava apoiado quase nos seios dela. A garota relaxou quando percebeu que ele dormiu e acabou caindo no sono. O que se reafirmava mais uma vez entre eles era puro e sublimemente belo.

-Onde você vai?- James perguntou seguindo Lílian pelo corredor do trem. Não era nenhuma novidade ver o Maroto perseguir a ruiva por todos os cantos. A novidade mesmo era ela andar calmamente e sorrindo enquanto conversava civilizadamente com ele. Nenhum braço dado, nenhuma demonstração de carinho em público desde o dia anterior, mas o fato de conversarem já gerava estranheza a todos:

-A Dorcas sumiu e ela sempre dorme no trem. Como já estamos chegando eu estou procurando para chama-la.- Lílian não precisou procurar pouco. Ela se lembrava de ter visto a amiga indo na direção que tomava no momento- Será que estão aqui?- Perguntou apontando para a cabine de cortinas fechadas

-Muito simples ruiva.- Pegou a varinha e apontou para a porta

-É melhor ir com calma. Não quero pegar ninguém aos amassos.- Avisou a garota com um sorriso matreiro- Já pensou a Cortney aí dentro com alguém?- James estremeceu fazendo careta de nojo e Lílian riu. O moreno fez um movimento de varinha e arqueou as sobrancelhas com a visão que teve

-Uou, uou.- Murmurou e Lílian corou. Ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice.- Ele não perdeu tempo.

-Se toca James.- A ruiva murmurou- Olha só. Estão apenas dormindo. Olha bem para o seu amigo. Ele deve ter dormido chorando! A Dorcas não o vê dessa forma e nem ele a ela. É um tanto quanto obvio como são amigos.

-Ta aí.- James encarou os dois dentro da cabine- Podíamos juntar os dois. O que acha?

-Acho que ele não está no clima.

-Você tem razão. Quem sabe mais pra frente?

-Sinceramente? Eles não se veem dessa forma. São só amigos.- James sorriu e se aproximou

-Mais uma vez eu vou provar o quanto está errada.- Cantarolou e se esquivou do tapa que ela tentou lhe dar.- Vai lá chamar os dois.

-Ok.- Lílian respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

_/_

-Que saudades meus queridos.- Margaret Dorea Potter era definitivamente uma mulher emocional. James sorriu quando sentiu o abraço da mãe. Ela se separou dele e passou a mão por seu rosto- Como cresceu. Está tão parecido com seu pai.- James sorriu constrangido e Mellani soltou uma risadinha. Logo foi puxada pela tia que a abraçou e beijou- Céus cada segundo que passa você fica mais encantadora.- Parou de falar e ficou olhando para Mellani por um bom tempo. Um olhar quase de pesar, como se soubesse de algo que nem ela ou James poderiam desconfiar.

-O que foi tia?

-N-nada.- Engasgou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Mellani- É tão jovem.- Suspirou- Tão jovem.- Quando os olhos de Margaret marejaram James e Grant se aproximaram com preocupação

-Mãe, o que está acontecendo? O pai está bem?

-Sim! Ele...-Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou- Ele está em uma reunião muito importante. –James revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Sempre"- Não foi nada, é bobeira minha. Ver vocês crescidos assim me emociona e me lembra quando tinha que trocar o lençol molhado de xixi.- Os dois riram- Onde está Sirius?- Mellani engoliu em seco e James fechou a cara- Hey hey, o que aconteceu?

-Ele já foi pra casa mãe.- Margaret teve uma reação que fez os primos ficarem mais desconfiados ainda. Ao invés de emburrar ou ficar ofendida como ela normalmente faria a mulher arregalou os olhos numa expressão de assombro e ficou pálida feito um papel.

-O-o que e-ele di-disse?

-Nada. Nós brigamos.- James murmurou- E ele resolveu ir para casa até esfriarmos a cabeça.

-Por que vocês brigaram? – O moreno lançou um olhar acusador a Mellani que ficou nitidamente tensa. Margaret franziu o cenho

-Foi bobeira mãe. Depois a gente se resolve. Nem foi comigo a briga, foi com o Remus, eu só tomei as dores.

-O que o Sirius aprontou dessa vez?

-Mulher.- James respondeu mau humorado. Mellani sentiu a bochecha corar e tentou evitar o olhar analisador da tia. A jovem mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e começou a andar.

-Heyyyyy Mel.- A voz de Lílian soou atrás da amiga, James teve uma reação muito rápida. Quase quebrou o pescoço de tão rápido que virou. Tomou a frente de Mellani e puxou a ruiva para si levantando-a no colo

-AIII JAMES.- Ela gritou rindo- Só vim me despedir.

-Eu só estou me despedindo.- Disse sorrindo enquanto a colocava no chão. Lílian sorriu com vergonha e ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha.- Você vai nos visitar? Mel já te pediu.

-Claro que sim. Se ninguém morrer eu vou.- Piscou-lhe e James riu

-Sua maluca.

-Ah, então agora é só o James na sua vida hã?- Mellani debochou e fez a amiga ficar mais vermelha ainda. Lílian abraçou Mellani de um jeito forte- Eu queria que você ficasse esses dois meses inteiros comigo.

-Algumas coisas temos que fazer sozinhas. Essa consequência é apenas sua Mel e mesmo que eu estivesse junto você não conseguiria fugir.

-Mas ficaria mais leve.- Os olhos da loira marejaram e Lílian suspirou. Se afastaram e a ruiva segurou o braço da amiga de maneira carinhosa

-Eu vou tentar ir na penúltima semana. Minha irmã vai casar e minha mãe está fazendo um grande barulho sobre isso.

-Nossa casar?

-Pois é. Fiquei sabendo tem pouco tempo. Além de tudo tenho que enfrentar uma bronca por certas coisas que andei fazendo na escola.- James segurou o riso e ela revirou os olhos- Você é forte Mel. Vai superar. Todos vocês.- Encarou James

-Que sua voz seja a certa. – O moreno disse com receio. Lílian beijou a face de cada um dos amigos e acenou

-Eu preciso ir...Alou senhora Potter.- Sorriu para Margaret que observava a cena com certo interesse- E suas flores? Conseguiu se livrar das fadas mordentes?

-Sim.- Ela sorriu encantada para Lílian e se aproximou- Seu pais como estão?

-Ótimos. Estou morrendo de saudades deles. Principalmente do meu pai.

-Lily e o pai são muito apegados.- Mellani sussurrou para James que assentiu

-Espero que eles tenham se recuperado da passagem de Mellani na sua casa.- As duas riram e James observou aquela cena com olhos sonhadores. Ele podia visualizar mais vezes, Lílian e sua mãe conversando na sala ele e o pai observando a distancia e comentando o quanto tinham sorte. Quando concluiu esse pensamento ficou com o semblante fechado. Não gostava de ir rápido com as expectativas. Eles tinham se beijado apenas três vezes, uma delas que resultou quase em outra coisa, mas mesmo assim, era tudo muito cedo. Suspirou e observou Lílian abraçar sua mãe e se distanciar logo em seguida. Ouviu Mellani reclamar sobre ter sido a prima de Lílian provocá-la e algumas justificativas. Sentiu a mão de sua mãe no ombro e olhou para uma das mulheres mais importantes de sua vida.

-Sim?

-Lílian é uma garota incrível.- Percebeu o filho corar e entendeu. Não precisava de muito. Sabia que ele era apaixonado pela ruiva desde sempre, mas aquele olhar, aquelas atitudes. Margaret percebeu que a coisa era muito além de uma paixonite.- Estou um tanto quanto preocupada James.- O rapaz a olhou questionando- Em casa querido. Aqui as pessoas simplesmente ouvem de mais.- O rapaz assentiu e passou o braço pelo dela vendo que Mellani fazia o mesmo. Num único crack sumiram no vazio.

_/_

Mellani se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Queria sumir. Queria fazer qualquer coisa menos sentir o peso do olhar de James sobre si. Ele sabia de tudo, sabia tudo que ela tinha feito de errado e tudo que ela provavelmente viria a fazer. Estava sentindo um certo desespero por não conseguir conter suas emoções. Ela e a tia tinham tido uma conversa um tanto quanto exaltada dois segundos atrás. A mais velha estava desconfiada de que o problema entre James e Sirius era ela e Mellani odiava o bom faro dela. Ouviu vozes no andar de baixo e decidiu descer para ver o que era. Encontrou James parado no alto da escada pronto para vestir a capa. Ela tocou o ombro dele e o rapaz levou o indicador aos lábios. Ela assentiu e rodeou a cintura dele com o braço. James os cobriu e desceram lentamente. Ninguém estava na sala. Andaram até o escritório do senhor Potter. A porta estava fechada

-Vamos ter que entrar.- James sussurrou

-Você acha que estão discutindo algo importante?

-Não viu como a mãe estava hoje?-Ele sussurrou e encostou na maçaneta. Num golpe de sorte a sala abriu e Phillipe Grant passou pela porta quase levando-os junto. Aproveitaram a brecha e entraram.

-Os pais da Dorcas.- James sussurrou puxando a prima para o canto da parede e encostando ali. Alguns minutos depois Phillipe voltou com papeis e fechou a porta. Margaret estava sentada ao lado do marido. Alastor Moody também estava lá. Junto com a mãe de Frank e algumas pessoas que eles não conheciam. Mellani agarrou o braço do primo quando Harry Charlus Potter bateu na mesa com raiva

-NÃO É POSSÍVEL! – Ele gritou- Isso é um disparate! Um disparate!

-Acalme-se meu amigo.- O senhor Grant pediu e estendeu um mapa na mesa. Era o mapa de toda a Europa. Com um feitiço a figura flutuava como um holograma. Todos da mesa pareciam revoltados com algo e muito chocados- Não para por aí. Eles vão interferir em toda a Europa. Começa do sul e vai até os limites da Europa ocidental. Veja, Oxford foi só o começo... Marshella e mais dois lugares estão na mira. Dois mil trouxas massacrados como gado!

-O que a imprensa está dizendo?- A mãe de Dorcas parecia saber mais do que devia naquelas circunstancias

-Foi ontem à noite, ainda estão abafando, mas até quando? Estamos com uma crise terrível em mãos. Ele quer que os trouxas saibam de nós, quer que saibam para que eles nos temam e nos sirvam. Estão questionando, estão agindo e nós estamos no escuro.- James ouviu o pai dizer de maneira sombria- Até quando vamos esconder de nossos filhos o que está acontecendo?- Olhou para os Meadowes na outra ponta da mesa- Eles estão protegidos na escola, mas apenas isso. Dumbledore não pode estar à frente da batalha se está com nossos filhos. _Ele_ quer nossos filhos, tem algumas crianças com ele, informando, mostrando os melhores, tentando recrutar mais pessoas. Não devemos mais nos esconder. Não podemos mais!

-Acontece...- Margaret começou- Que a surpresa é nosso principal trunfo. Quem é a Ordem da Fenix? O que fazem? Para quem trabalham? Quem nós devemos subornar? Quem devemos coagir? Ele não sabe e isso o enlouquece e lhe dá medo! O medo é a arma que temos contra ele! Apenas isso. Enquanto ele não souber quem somos, quem é nossa família e onde nos atingir.

-Ele já sabe!- Alastor começou- Ele já sabe e ele está fazendo. Tem muita gente do lado dele. Acreditando no discurso dele inclusive dentro da escola! Ele já sabe quem está à frente da Ordem e nos teme por isso. Nos teme porque somos organizados e corajosos. Olha só.- Apontou para um canto do mapa- Três cidades salvas por nós. Ajudamos o ministério, ao menos as pessoas descentes que estão por lá. E mais, precisamos descobrir quem está responsável pelo recrutamento.

-Já disse. Um aluno veterano e elitista só pode.

-Ele não seria tão óbvio. É alguém acima de qualquer suspeita. Vamos ter que envolver nossas crianças nisso!- O senhor Meadowes disse com tensão.- Onde a unidade cinco está?

-Rumo a East Cowes, Kinsgley está à frente. Já estão lá aguardando o embate! Vai acontecer, mas os trouxas não ficaram sozinhos.- Um ponto vermelho começou a piscar no mapa

-BRIGTH!- Harry gritou e uma mulher franzina tirou os olhos de uma tela. Ela parecia muito concentrada- Começou. Fica de olho. Vão nos contatar a qualquer segundo e dependendo de como for vamos mandar reforços...- Encarou o mapa. Era evidente que ele e Alastor dividiam uma liderança ali.- Olha aqui... Movimento bruxo. Tem muita gente.

-Não é nosso pessoal.

-Acho que os pontos azuis são bruxos e os vermelhos trouxas.- Mellani sussurrou vendo uma grande massa de pontos azuis se deslocar- Provável que esse feitiço só detecte grandes quantidades.

-BRIGTH.- Algo na tela chamou e James percebeu que era um espelho comunicador igual ao que deu a Sirius no ano anterior- ESTÁ UM HORROR A ILHA INTEIRA ESTÁ EM CHAMAS! CONTATE O MINISTÉRIO. É A VEZ DELES!- Puderam ouvir um barulho de feitiço.

-A Ilha Wigth está sendo sitiada.- Margaret comentou assombrada

-Eles não podem tomar Southampton!- A senhora Meadowes gritou- Não podem!

-Isso está errado.- Mellani sussurrou- Está errado.- A mente da menina trabalhava de maneira rápida e ela observava a movimentação do mapa- O que há, o que há em Southampton?- James a olhou. Mellani encarava o holograma com os olhos desfocados, parecia estar numa viajem- Me ajuda, história da magia, terceiro anos James.

-O que tem isso agora?

-Southampton, ilha Wigth... – Franziu o cenho. – Tem algo muito errado com esse ataque.

-Por quê? Eles estão barbarizando trouxas.

-Não estão _só_ barbarizando trouxas. Por que não Londres? Por que não o centro da Inglaterra onde fica o parlamento, os turistas e todo capital financeiro?

-Por que tem parte bruxa?

-Não James!- Mellani fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar do porque daquele lugar ser importante.- O que Voldemort quer lá?

-Vamos mandar a ordem para onde há a maior concentração de trouxas...- Ouviu a voz de seu tio falando. Ela estava com o cérebro a todo vapor. Existia algo maior ali que os adultos não estavam dando atenção.

-Mellani.- James disse chocado- A irmã da Lílian vai se casar quando?

-Amanhã.- A loira sussurrou- Na praia...-Continuou assombrada e os primos se olharam com terror. Os olhos de James estavam tão preocupados e assombrados que Mellani sentiu pavor.- James... Em 1539 Salazar esteve por muitos lugares, ele esteve onde?

-Europa inteira

-Procurava algo importante, uma magia antiga que lhe traria poderes incríveis.

-Foi à magia que o deixou louco e o fez se trancafiar na câmara secreta.

-Sim, mas isso foi quase duzentos anos depois. Os fundadores viveram mais que todos. Lembra do terceiro ano? – Ela parecia meio perdida nos próprios pensamentos

-Isso não tem muito a ver agora! Lily está em tremendo perigo!

-James, é preciso uma grande energia desprendida para se ter um grande poder ou reavivar uma grande magia... Segundo as aulas de feitiços, a natureza tem grande poder sobre nós.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.- Mas a garota parecia estar numa conversa solitária, ela franziu o cenho

- Muita energia. O que temos em Southampton?

-Mar?

-Exato, muito mar, muitas árvores...- Ela suspirou- O que mais temos? Me de um fato histórico. Algo de extrema importância.

-Não lembro...

-Titanic! O navio trouxa que afundou, desprendeu muita energia, foram muitas lembranças. Esse navio saiu de lá! Tem até um memorial as vitimas! Essa cidade também foi bombardeada, atacada, dizimada pela peste... Tudo aconteceu lá, quase nada sobreviveu apenas...- Mellani saiu debaixo da capa e James a seguiu com espanto

-Sua louca.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?- Mellani ignorou o esbravejar de seu tio e andou até a mesa

-Senhor Moody.- Ela parou e olhou para o holograma- Esse não é um ataque simples!

-Quem tem olhos vê minha querida.- O homem apontou para a quantidade de comensais.

-NÃO!- Ela andou até a estante de seu tio enquanto Harry se levantava pronto para tirar os dois dali

-Pai me escuta!- James segurou o homem pelos ombros- Lily está lá, Lily e toda a família, para o casamento da irmã! Ela é nascida trouxa, pelo amor de Merlim me deixa ir pra lá me deixa lutar! Me deixa ao menos saber que ela está bem.- Mellani ouvia vagamente a voz desesperada e chorosa do primo

-NÃO! Nosso pessoal está lá e vão ajudá-la

-PESSOAL? Eles não a conhecem!- James estava desesperado e olhava nos olhos do pai- Ela vai morrer pai. Ela vai morrer se não formos tirá-la de lá. Ela e toda a família.

-MELLANI O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- Harry ignorou James vendo a menina arrancar todos os livros da estante- Essa é uma operação de alto risco! Pessoas morrerão por culpa de vocês.

-Lílian está lá pai. Pessoas inocentes estão lá! Precisamos fazer algo. Não podemos ficar parados. VOCÊS DEVIAM ESTAR LUTANDO.

-Estamos lutando. Estamos planejando para não perder mais pessoas! MELLANI.- Harry gritou quando viu a sobrinha correr com um grosso livro em mãos

-Aqui senhor Moody.- Jogou o livro aberto quase no final- Olha só.- Apontou a foto de um muro puído- Sabe o que é isso? É o que sobrou de uma muralha, uma muralha construída na idade média! Idade média! Olha só.- Apontou para os símbolos- São runas, EU SABIA!- Ela gritou espantando a todos- Olha só, olha só! Estão apagadas, mas a magia certa com o nível certo de energia... Olha isso foi apagado magicamente. Tivemos um desprendimento de energia com as mortes na segunda guerra, foram muitas mortes e eu acredito que o filho da puta estava aqui quando esses bombardeios aconteceram!- Apontou para a foto- E ele conseguiu fazer abrir um pouco, masssss não foi o suficiente. Então ele provavelmente usou a energia emocional, aquela das pessoas que ainda estavam impressionadas com o naufrágio. A ilha estava impregnada de lembranças e tristezas, mas não foi o suficiente e ele não sabia as palavras certas, não sabia as palavras certas para descobrir como fazer...

-Então ele esperou a data certa.- Alastor continuou seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Mellani- Usando o alinhamento... Ele esperou até o Vortix passar!

-Captou energia e agora só precisa de mais um desprendimento de emoções, a magia enlouqueceu Salazar...- Mellani começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Enlouqueceu Salazar como faria um dementador. Toda aquela dor ficou impregnada ali! Ele precisa de mais dor! Ele precisa de outro massacre!

-Que está acontecendo agora! Quando ele conseguir terá o que quer.

-O que?- Mellani perguntou- Pense Moody, pense!- O auror franziu o cenho e mordeu o punho tentando pensar. Todos estavam boquiabertos com Mellani

-O Amuleto!- James disse- O amuleto de Salazar. Forjado por duendes antes mesmo do tempo ser tempo. O professor nos disse isso no terceiro ano! É o amuleto da família Salazar, dará poder irrestrito a quem usar porque ele contém a magia dos mortos da família, contém o conhecimento de mais de quatro séculos. Até agora eu pensava ser só uma lenda.

-Se for mesmo isso estamos perdidos.- Moody disse- Precisamos ir pra lá. Brigth avise Kinsgley para mudar. Não interessa quantos mortos, precisamos defender aquele local e impedir que ele faça algo.

-COMO ASSIM NÃO IMPORTA QUANTOS MORTOS?- James disse furioso- SÃO PESSOAS!

-E HAVERÁ MUITOS MAIS SE ELE CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER FILHO.- Alastor gritou de volta- Contenha seu garoto Charlus.- O homem olhou para James com raiva

-Mas que merda!- O pai de Dorcas gritou. Mellani olhava para o livro compenetrada.- O Grettle foi seqüestrado. Estranho. Eles normalmente matam os nascidos trouxa.

-Tio.- Mellani chamou preocupada- Quantos nascidos trouxa sumiram nos últimos meses?

-Não sei. Não temos esses dados e...

-11.- O pai de Dorcas disse- 11 com o Grettle, eu e Mariene estamos cuidando dos sumiços, já foram onze.- Mellani pegou o livro e olhou para todos os presentes

-Vocês precisam entender. O que está para acontecer pode ser fatal se ele conseguir o décimo segundo. Nossa amiga Lily é nascida trouxa e está naquela cidade!- James sentiu que podia vir a lágrimas a qualquer segundo.- Segundo a lenda, para provar seu valor nobre é preciso mostrar coragem. Exterminar a espécie inferior...

-Ele vai matar nascidos trouxas! –James disse sem acreditar- Vai matar Lily e...- Os adultos se moveram.

-Mandem um patrono para Dumbledore. Mandem outro para...

-Eu quero ajudar.- Mellani e James falaram juntos e Margaret os olhou

-Não vão sair daqui. Estão seguros e ficaram aqui.-James saiu correndo e foi na direção da lareira. Harry o segurou e o expulsou da sala

-EU PRECISO VE-LA. PRECISO SABER SE ELA ESTÁ BEM!

-Nós faremos isso.- Harry disse e segurou o filho pelos ombros. James o olhou com desespero

-Pai, eu tenho treinado dia e noite, eu tenho me preparado eu posso e eu vou resgatá-la.

-Não num lugar desses, não numa batalha desse porte. Você não pode sair a campo quando cinco estarão em cima de você.

-Para!- Ele olhou nos olhos do pai- Eu a amo, eu não posso perdê-la. Pai, eu não posso ficar sem ela.- Harry passou a mão pelo rosto do filho e murmurou

-Eu vou trazê-la para você. Vou trazê-la viva e bem. Você não vai perder ninguém nessa maldita guerra.

-Não minta pra mim!- Ele disse se livrando do pai. Harry olhou para o filho mais uma vez

-Eu sinto muito.- E lançou um feitiço que o fez desmaiar. Antes que pudesse cair no chão o homem o amparou e levou-o até o sofá. Mellani encarou o tio

-Nem pense nisso. Vamos sair daqui e a lareira será bloqueada imediatamente.

-CHARLUS.- Brigth gritou- Londres está sendo atacada. Estão pelas redondezas de Grimmauld Place!- Mellani arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse falar algo o tio a tirou do escritório com um feitiço. Mellani bateu na porta diversas vezes, gritou e empurrou, mas nada foi feito. Tentou acordar James e não conseguiu. Sentou ao lado do primo e ficou calada. Ouvia barulhos de pés e uma tensão sem igual se espalhou. Seus pais estavam indo para guerra, dando a cara a tapa. Ela ajudou a impedir algo, seu cérebro trabalhou de uma maneira assombrosa. Durante seu arroubo ela mal percebeu a cara de assombro de seu pai e o jeito emocionado que ele ficou. Phillipe tinha visto a falecida mulher, era acostumado aos surtos dela quando tinha um caso em mãos e Mellani fez igual a ela sem nunca ter presenciado um ato sequer de sua mãe como inominável. A loira jogou os cabelos para trás e suspirou. Precisava fazer algo, falar com alguém. Ela não ficaria parada enquanto Lílian e seus pais estavam no meio do fogo cruzado. Tentou acordar o primo mais uma vez e conseguiu:

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO.- James sentou no sofá e ficou sério olhando para o nada.

-James.- Mellani chamou e ele a olhou com pesar- Grimmald Place está sendo atacado.- No mesmo segundo James deu um pulo no sofá e subiu as escadas. Mellani o seguiu e entrou no quarto dele

-Sirius!-Viu o primo chamando em frente ao um espelho e franziu o cenho

-Desde quando tem um desses?

-Comprei.- Ele respondeu- Sirius!- Chamou mais alto. Logo a imagem do espelho se modificou e o rosto de Sirius apareceu com receio

-Cara eu estou te chamando nessa porra faz duas horas!-Ele estava aliviado- Quer me matar do coração?- Sentiu o espelho ser puxado e Sirius franziu o cenho quando encarou Mellani. Ela estava o olhando analiticamente com uma expressão muito preocupada- Você está bem?- Ele perguntou aparentemente em choque. Ela assentiu e engoliu em seco. Ao ver que estava tudo bem com o rapaz entregou o espelho a James-O que está acontecendo por aí? Minha mãe quer que eu vá para sua casa imediatamente.

-Você devia vir. Londres está sendo atacada.

-Eu estou vendo! Da minha janela! E não consigo sair de dentro de casa...- Sirius começou a relatar a situação a James e Mellani saiu de perto. Precisava pensar. O jeito preocupado que o rapaz a olhou era o de menos naquele momento. Ela suspirou preocupada por Lílian. Pela primeira vez na vida fez algo que nunca pensou fazer. Entrou no seu quarto, fechou os olhos e rezou.

_/_

Lílian engoliu em seco enquanto corria. Abaixou quando ouviu uma explosão e sentiu a mão tremer. Sua irmã estava tendo um ataque de pânico ao seu lado.

-Fica calma.- Lílian disse e Petunia a olhou com terror

-São os Alemães? O que está acontecendo?

-Primeiro precisamos encontrar a mãe e o pai.- Abaixaram-se atrás de um carro e Lílian fez Petúnia sentar- Precisamos de um médico para acudir Vernon e nossa prima.- A mais velha assentiu apavorada tentando entender como sua irmã conseguia manter a calma numa situação daquelas- Eu tenho isso.- Mostrou a varinha para a irmã-E por mais que odeie é o que vai nos salvar hoje.- A ruiva não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Seus pais tinham saído junto com os tios, irmão de seu pai e a esposa, era no que se resumia a família dela. Os avós a muito faleceram e o pai era filho único. Família pequena, com mulheres como herdeiras o que resultaria no fim do nome Evans em breve. Suspirou. Ela e Petúnia tinham ficado em casa para repensar as atitudes. Elas tinham tido uma briga feia e os pais delas e de Christine, a prima delas, foram encontrar Felipe o namorado da prima para levá-lo até a casa onde estavam se hospedando. O problema é que marcaram o encontro nas imediações do memorial do Titanic, era um ponto turístico e movimentado. Um dos lugares onde o ataque começou. Até o momento as irmãs não sabiam quem era o autor daquilo. Estavam na praia e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Uma explosão derrubou o teto de alumino da lanchonete móvel que cortou profundamente a perna de Vernon e o ombro de Christine. Ambos perderam muito sangue e com a ajuda das duas voltaram para casa. Ao chegarem o inferno já estava feito. Muitas pessoas correndo e gritando. Casas sendo incendiadas e outras sendo trancadas. As pessoas estavam em pânico. Olhavam para o céu esperando ver aviões, mas o firmamento estava calmo. Um contraste com o chão que pisavam- Petúnia.

-S-sim?

-Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.- Elas se olharam nos olhos

-Como pode garantir isso?

-Você fará o mesmo por mim. Eu sei!

-É mais fácil eu conseguir proteger seu filho.- Debochou revirando os olhos e Lílian bufou

-Então o dia que eu tiver um você cuida caso aconteça algo. Ao contrário também serve.- Petúnia assentiu sentindo um mau-agouro quando a irmã disse aquilo.

-O que vamos fazer Lílian?

-Preciso pensar.- Ela disse fechando os olhos e batendo o pé no chão. Segurou os cabelos e suspirou. Quando estava decidindo por onde ir sentiu o carro ser arrastado. Finalmente descobriu quem eram. Bruxos, muitos deles.

-Olha só esses trouxas.- Disse um comensal chegando mais perto- Se escondendo feito ratos! Olha o que eu faço com essas aqui!- Lílian puxou a varinha num reflexo e defendeu as duas com um feitiço. Petúnia estava de olhos arregalados. A surpresa do comensal foi gritante

-Hora, hora, uma traidora do próprio sangue ou uma sangue de lama?- Lílian foi andando para trás com a varinha em punho e empurrando a irmã para longe.

-Petúnia vai embora.- A mais velha estava em choque-Se ficar aqui eles vão te matar!

-Mas eles vão _te_ matar!

-Eu me viro.- Ela murmurou e dois comensais se aproximaram atacando-a. Lílian empurrou a irmã que caiu no chão e conseguiu desviar de um feitiço enquanto rebatia o outro com mestria. Os treinos com Mellani e Dorcas estavam se mostrando uma benção naquele momento, caso contrário já teria levado a pior. Iniciaram uma batalha acirrada e Lílian tentava ganhar tempo atraindo-os para baixo de cobertura da loja de bolos. Foi andando para trás lançando vários feitiços e quando os tinha onde queria deu um pulo e esquivou agilmente para o outro lado.

-Sua fedelha IMUNDA!- O comensal gritou atacando-lhe ferozmente. Lílian conseguiu desviar e defender quase todos os feitiços e acabou recebendo um corte na bochecha e outro no ombro. Não esperou que eles parassem de mandar feitiços. Abaixou a guarda e lançou um feitiço no teto sendo atingida logo em seguida por uma maldição da dor. Ela caiu de joelhos gritando, mas sua agonia não durou tanto. Cinco segundos depois a cobertura da loja caiu em cima dos comensais que foram esmagados pelo concreto. Petúnia se aproximou e ajudou a irmã a se levantar.

-Céus, o que é isso?

-Ele me lançou uma maldição de dor. Eu senti como se mil facas entrassem na minha carne.- A outra estremeceu.

-Isso que dá. Está trazendo esse seu mundo perturbado até nós Lílian!

-Petúnia não é culpa minha que isso aconteça... ABAIXA.- Ambas se jogaram no chão. Feitiços eram lançados a torto e a direito. Rastejaram até o próximo carro e sentaram caladas. Lílian suspirou e olhou para a irmã- Nenhum bruxo culpa todos os trouxas por causa de Hitler então para com esse discurso horrível.

-Se não fosse anormal isso não estaria acontecendo.

-Está errada, como sempre errada.- Ela olhou para a irmã seriamente- Se eu não fosse bruxa isso estaria acontecendo do mesmo jeito e nós estaríamos mortas agora!- Uma explosão e vultos pelo céu. Lílian viu homens correndo na direção delas e puxou a irmã pelo pulso. Petúnia era o tipo de pessoa que reagia muito mal numa emergência. Estava tropeçando a todo instante e chorando. Mais explosões e feitiços que ela atacou e se defendeu. A rua estava cercada e as duas no meio da batalha. Sabia que o Ministério já estava a caminho, ela usou magia fora da escola.

-NÃO, POR FAVOR. - Ouviu um grito desesperado de mulher e os homens encapuzados puxando a criança dos braços dela. A menina chorava. Lílian sentiu os olhos molharem. Era muita crueldade. Penduraram a mulher de cabeça para baixo num feitiço horroroso e Lílian começou a correr naquela direção

-Não! O que vai fazer?

-Eu vou ajudá-la. Eu posso ajudar e não vou ficar parada.- Petúnia segurou os ombros da irmã e a olhou com pavor

-Você não pode. Eu não posso perder você! Não quando nossos pais estão por aí. Não quando somos só nós duas.

-Vai pra lá.- Apontou para a cafeteria- Se esconde lá dentro. Bruxos não sabem pra que serve uma geladeira. Você vai se enfiar atrás delas. Se tiver um frízer melhor ainda.

-Eu vou morrer congelada.

-Não se desligar o termostato. – Engoliu em seco- Túnia, você precisa ajudar o Vernon, assim que estiver silencio, saia e vá até uma farmácia. Antiinflamatórios, só procure antiinflamatórios!

-Eu vou agora!

-Se for vai morrer...-Abraçou a irmã- Me perdoa por acusar você de invejosa e tantas outras coisas ruins.-Petúnia ficou engasgada.

-Eu não vou te pedir perdão porque você não vai morrer aqui!- Lílian deixou uma lágrima escapar e correu na direção da mulher. Se meteu no meio da batalha, mas não conseguiu ajudar a mulher. O tempo que conversou com sua irmã foi o suficiente para mãe e filho morrerem. Ela abaixou e fechou os olhos do menininho. Deitou num reflexo e viu um raio verde passar por cima de sua cabeça.

-Se identifique.- O bruxo se aproximou e Lílian levantou indo para trás- Vamos lá sua trouxa imunda. Se identifique.- Ele não sabia que ela era bruxa. Suspirou e puxou a varinha lançando um feitiço estuporante apenas com um murmurar de lábios. Saiu correndo. Por onde andava tinha que se esconder e se esquivar. Ela queria encontrar um bruxo descente naquele meio, saber o que estava acontecendo e ajudar a localizar a família dela. Cada passo que dava lançava um feitiço e corria pela vida. Sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço e grudou a varinha no pescoço da pessoa pisando no pé de seu raptor, mas nada adiantou.

-Era o que precisávamos.- Ela reconhecia aquela voz e aquilo a encheu de pavor

-Avery?- Ela questionou sem acreditar e se debateu. Sentiu a boca dele em sua orelha. O jeito que ele a agarrava lhe causava náuseas

-Finalmente vou te colocar no devido lugar em sangue de lama.- Riu e Lílian tentou lhe lançar um feitiço. Não conseguiu e foi paralisada. Ele a jogou no ombro feito uma boneca de pano. Lílian estava apenas imóvel, mas conseguia ouvir tudo que ele dizia- Precisamos de apenas mais um imundo. Nada melhor do que a monitora que me deu detenções não? Você não devia ter vindo para esse mundo ruiva. Não devia.- Bateu na bunda dela e riu.- E mesmo que você quisesse me pagar com um delicioso sexo por sua liberdade, o que seria muito tentador.- Riu de novo- Me reconheceu e eu teria que matá-la de qualquer maneira.- Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e a ruiva observou o local. Estavam em frente um muro antigo. Ela reconhecia aquilo. Era a muralha mais antiga da Europa. Aquilo não era nada bom. Foi jogada no chão e amarrada. Sua varinha estava na mão de Avery. Sentiu o corpo relaxar e se viu livre do feitiço. Olhou para o lado e engoliu em seco:

-Ted?-Perguntou espantada o rapaz estava muito machucado

-Lílian? Céus, estamos perdidos.

-São todos nascidos trouxas?

-Sim. Olha ali.- Apontou com a cabeça e viu um homem de cabelos escuros e nariz reto desmaiado aos pés de alguns comensais. Franziu o cenho. Conhecia ele de algum lugar

-É o pai do James! Estamos perdidos!

-Aurors e um grupo anônimo estão num embate ferrenho com a comissão de elite de Você-Sabe-Quem.- Informou

-Psiu.- Lílian olhou para cima e nada viu. Olhou a corda desenrolar de seus braços como se alguém tivesse desamarrado aos dois- Fica calma.

-James?- Ela questionou sem acreditar. Estava arfando

-Finge que está amarrada. Eu vou recuperar sua varinha e vamos tirar essas pessoas daqui.

-O que eles querem?- Ted Tonks perguntou num sussurro

-Sacrifício. Vão matar todos vocês. Um a um.- A presença de James desapareceu e nem dois segundos depois Lílian e Ted estavam com suas varinhas em mãos.

-Como chegou aqui?- Ted fez menção de levantar, achando muito estranho não ver nada, apenas ouvir. James abriu uma fresta na capa e apenas seu rosto ficou de fora, toda a cabeça e o resto do corpo continuavam invisíveis. Lílian piscou algumas vezes.

-Mellani é um gênio. Sirius e ótimo em fugas e eu não sossegaria até te ver! Fiquei de tocaia aqui esperando. Não podia me dar ao luxo de ir te procurar enquanto te traziam até aqui. Eu acertei.- Uma comoção tirou a atenção dele da ruiva.

-James é ele. James...-Lílian parecia um tanto quanto nervosa. James segurou o rosto dela e disse

-Não posso te tirar daqui agora. Ele vai perceber. Antes de chegarem eu já estava libertando os outros. Prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer...

Voldemort olhou em volta. Não queria uma barbárie. Queria apenas os sangue-ruins e o propósito ao qual estava naquele lugar. Queria reaver a cidade de Salazar, uma cidade que um dia fora o lar apenas de bruxos. Depois vieram os trouxas infestando tudo, acabado com tudo. Se aproximou gostando de ver o medo nos olhos daqueles jogados ao chão, aqueles que serviriam apenas aos seus propósitos. Gostava do respeito dos comensais. Aquilo seria seu banquete. Seria o inicio de uma nova era. Se aproximou e encarou a face de cada um dos sangues ruim jogados no chão. Eles o olhavam por dois segundos e desviavam o olhar, mas uma jovem menina não o fez. Quando ele fitou aqueles olhos verdes viu determinação. Achou aquilo estranho e sustentou o olhar. A adolescente não desistiu. Ele continuou sua caminhada lenta. Parou em frente ao grupo de 12 nascidos trouxas. Fechou os olhos e levantou sua varinha. Precisava se concentrar, a terra o reconhecia, falava com ele e lhe sussurrava desespero, sentimento dos imundos que ele iria exterminar. Quando estava prestes a lançar o feitiço sentiu como se mil facas atingissem seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Os comensais ficaram a postos, mas ninguém viu de onde surgiu aquilo. Sentiu mais cortes surgirem por seu rosto e desviou de um estuporante. Lançou um feitiço detector e descobriu de onde vinha.

-Revele-se maldito!- Apurou os ouvidos e sentiu seja lá quem fosse correr na direção oposta. James livrou-se da capa antes que perdesse ela para aqueles comensais e enfiou-a no bolso. Atacou o senhor das trevas pela lateral e ouviu o barulho de ossos. O Lorde gritou de indignação e em menos de dois segundos lançou um feitiço que curou suas costelas. Encarou a pessoa burra que estava atacando-o e quando percebeu a menina ruiva que tinha lhe encarado estava ao lado de seu atacante. Ambos atacaram juntos, uma sincronia invejável que estava dando um bocado de trabalho a ele. Não eram muitos que se gabavam por terem chego ao menos perto do que aquelas duas crianças chegavam. Quando os ataques deles começaram a ficar pesados Voldemort levantou a mão e os comensais foram para cima. Agilmente os dois se separaram e saíram do meio da roda atacando seus homens que ficaram desorientados. Aquele casal era uma máquina de guerra em perfeita sincronia, mas tinham a desvantagem numérica. Começavam a levar a pior. Ficou intrigado com os dois, ao que tudo indicava, o rapaz era filho dos Potter, mas a ruiva ao seu lado era difícil de descobrir. Voldemort gostava de poder e sabia admirá-lo, para tanto queria o controle de tudo. Aqueles dois certamente seriam ótimos ao seu lado. Eles conseguiram escapar e saíram correndo. Seus comensais foram atrás. No momento Voldemort só queria duas coisas, o amuleto da família e saber quem descobriu seus planos.

_/_

Mellani estava sentada no sofá fitando o chão. Os cotovelos estavam apoiados nas cochas e ela batia o pé insistentemente

-Não vai adiantar ficar assim.- A voz de Sirius murmurou- O feitiço só deu pra fazer uma troca! O que queria que eu fizesse? Se não trocasse com ele...

-Você fez a coisa certa.- Mellani disse cortando as desculpas de Sirius- Só que isso não muda o fato de que minha família e Lílian estão naquele inferno.- Ela abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto- Eu não posso perde-los.- Sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado e a mão de Sirius em seu ombro

-Não vai perdê-los. James sabe se cuidar a Evans é inteligente e seus tios são brilhantes.- Mellani levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. O brilho causado pelas lágrimas e o jeito fragilizado que ela estava o fizeram enxergar além do que ela queria. Ele pode ver um pouco do passado dela, da menina fragilizada que tinha perdido a mãe e sido abandonada pelo pai. Era um tanto quanto obvio que ela não queria passar por aquilo novamente. – Daqui a pouco eles voltam.

-São duas da manhã Sirius.- Ela disse sentindo as lágrimas descerem- Não po...- Três cracks e depois mais alguns. Mellani pulou do sofá e correu na direção do escritório. James tinha aparatado com Margaret, Harry tinha chego com a irmã de Lílian e o namorado gordo. O pai de Dorcas tinha aparatado com Ted Tonks.

-Lily! James!- Mellani correu e James ajudou Lílian a sentar na poltrona. Ela estava com alguns machucados e hematomas além de sangue seco pelo rosto e as roupas rasgadas. Todos ali estavam em estado igual ou pior menos a irmã e o cunhado de Lílian que pareciam menos machucados. Ela percebeu que o olhar da ruiva estava perdido

-O que houve?- Sirius perguntou preocupado e Margaret chamou os dois para fora do escritório

-Tia o que aconteceu de tão grave?

-Assassinaram a família dela. Torturaram na frente dela e depois mataram. Tudo isso porque ela e James enfrentaram... Você- sabe-quem.- Mellani agarrou o braço de Sirius por sentir-se subitamente tonta. O rapaz a segurou protetoramente e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Margaret que franziu o cenho. Até a última vez que os viu juntos eles eram capazes de matar um ao outro. Não se apegou aos pensamentos desconfiados já que coisas piores estavam por vir- Seu tio está bem, em maioria estamos bem, saímos em vantagem, o amuleto está em poder de Dumbledore. Mesmo que ele tome o ministério não tomará a ordem.

-Ordem? Que ordem?- Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Não importa. No momento Lílian precisa muito de todos vocês.- Concluiu Margaret saindo- Vou tomar um banho. Não aguento mais esse cheiro de sangue.- Mellani percebeu que a tia estava muito abalada. Engoliu em seco e entrou novamente no escritório. Se aproximou de Lílian com receio e a abraçou. A amiga retribuiu o abraço, mas não chorou

-Eu sinto muito Lily.- A loira disse sentindo um suspiro longo dela. Pensou que a amiga fosse chorar, mas ao invés disso ela apenas se afastou e perguntou

-Posso tomar um banho?

-Sim claro. Vou te levar até meu quarto.- Mellani saiu andando abraçada a Lílian e Sirius olhou para o amigo. James retirou os óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto suspirava.

-Hey cara...

-Obrigado Sirius.- Ele se levantou e ouviu a irmã de Lílian exigir que a levasse para casa. Ela estava transtornada e Harry tentava acalmá-la e explicar-lhe o quanto era inseguro voltar. O Maroto passou lentamente pelo pai e pegou a garrafa de Whisky que o mais velho guardava no armário. Harry Charlus não percebeu o movimento do filho

-Escuta menina.- Ele disse tentando ser compreensivo- Não pode voltar para sua casa. Lílian está rastreada e enquanto não acharmos os responsáveis é necessário que fiquem conosco.

-Ela pode ir para minha casa.- Vernon se intrometeu- Ninguém da sua laia sabe quem sou e nem onde moro. – O senhor Potter olhou de canto para Kinsgley e o outro se aproximou

-Com tanto que vocês aceitem proteção de um de nós.

-Chame aquela fedelha para podermos ir.- Vernon disse puxando a noiva para si e consolando-a.

-Lílian ficará conosco se assim for o desejo dela. Enquanto a guarda oficial não sair ela ficará onde bem entender.- Harry murmurou encarando o casal- A culpa não foi dela. Se é difícil para vocês verem que caso ela não fosse bruxa podiam estar mortos como os outros Evans eu não digo mais nada. Não permitirei que maltratem Lílian. Ela é muito estimada por minha sobrinha, minha mulher e meu filho. Se ela é de tal importância para eles qualquer ofensa ou injuria a ela será diretamente feita a minha família e por tanto a mim.

-Fui à única que sobrou e sou maior de idade. O que acha que vai acontecer? Serei obrigada a cuidar dessa anormal.- James se aproximou e disse olhando para Petúnia

-Lílian está sofrendo. Vocês duas perderam os pais. Ela precisa do seu apoio e você do dela. Enfia isso na sua cabeça e para de ser tão egoísta. Não é a única que sofre!

-Eu quero ir embora.- Ela disse ignorando James e olhando para Harry.

-Se assim desejar.- O homem respondeu com certa frieza.

_/_

James virou na cama sem conseguir dormir. Sirius estava em igual estado de alerta olhando para o teto e tão preocupado com Lílian quanto qualquer habitante da casa.

-Pontas.- Ele sussurrou- O que aconteceu?

-E-eu...-James engasgou, mas queria desabafar, contar o que viu e o que fez.- Eu matei uma pessoa.- Sirius sentou e ascendeu o abajur. James desceu da cama e sentou no colchão ao lado do amigo

-Vocês estavam no meio de uma guerra Pontas. Uma hora isso iria acontecer.

-Esse não é o problema.- Ele encarou o amigo com os olhos cheios de culpa- Eu consegui lançar a maldição. Lancei a maldição e ela saiu.- Sirius olhou para baixo e depois franziu o cenho. Levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo

-Isso não te faz uma pessoa ruim.

-Me faz um assassino.- Ele engoliu em seco- Não queria matar ninguém. Podia ter estuporado ou qualquer outro feitiço, mas eu escolhi matar. Escolhi dar uma de deus e matar.- James estava sem os óculos e esfregou o rosto com as mãos- Era uma loucura. Nós tínhamos acabado de encarar Voldemort. Ele é tenebroso.- O Maroto falou num tom fúnebre- Eu senti como se todas as atrocidades que ele cometeu pudessem ser sentidas. Como se gritassem ao redor dele. Em um segundo ele olhou para nós... Lily e eu.- James engoliu em seco- Pensei que fosse morrer ali. Os olhos dele, não eram humanos. Ele nunca foi humano.- Suspirou e esfregou o rosto novamente- Nesse momento eu e Lily nos separamos, Dumbledore e os Aurores chegaram e nos perdemos. Eu fiquei desesperado. Quando a encontrei ela estava sendo torturada...-James deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Os pais dela já estavam mortos ali ao lado dela. Eu não pensei duas vezes.- James engoliu em seco- Matei o desgraçado. Disse aquelas palavras malditas.- Ele suspirou- E agora sou igual a qualquer um deles.- Sirius levou a mão ao ombro do amigo e murmurou

-Já cometeu muitos erros James. Não vou dizer que os fins justificam os meios, como você mesmo disse, podia ter estuporado, mas aconteceu. Isso aconteceu e não adianta se torturar. Não é uma pessoa ruim cara, só... Deixou sentimentos ruins dominá-lo, numa situação tão horrível quanto o que te tomou.- Suspirou e encarou James com compreensão- É só tomar cuidado para não deixar que esses sentimentos o dominem. Eu também tenho essas sombras dentro de mim. Faço coisas das quais me arrependo profundamente depois, mas isso está fazendo parte do meu aprendizado. No fim estamos numa guerra, uma hora ou outra você terá de matar ou morrer.

-Mas eu estava em vantagem.- Suspirou- Ver Lílian jogada no chão, os pais dela mortos...-James deixou o pranto rolar- Aquelas crianças sem vida no chão...-Ele chorava ruidosamente. Sirius sentiu que devia fazer algo, mas não sabia o que podia ajudar o amigo. Franziu o cenho e puxou-o para um abraço forte. James engoliu sem seco e foi se acalmando aos poucos. Sirius estava chocado enquanto a ficha finalmente caia. Eles estavam no meio de uma guerra, uma feroz e violenta guerra.

-Eu ouvi...-Sirius começou e engasgou- A mãe da Dorcas morreu.- James olhou para Sirius com pesar- Foi assassinada no meio da batalha.

-Não...-James sussurrou quando se separou de Sirius- Ela tem uma irmã com menos de um ano.

-Eu sei.

-E o pai dela?

-Está quebrado... Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse mandar uma carta pro Aluado avisando. Eles são muito amigos, a Dorcas e ele. Ela vai precisar de pessoas perto dela tanto quanto Lily.- James assentiu- Eu iria, sabe? Realmente respeito Dorcas, ela é uma pessoa que merece ser feliz, mas... Não acredito que minha presença fará bem numa hora como essa.

-V-você tem razão.- James murmurou- Preciso te contar sobre o que descobri hoje.

-Além de Mellani ser assustadoramente inteligente?

-Sim. Além desse fato bizarro.- Suspirou- Meus pais estão numa sociedade secreta com Dumbledore.- Sirius franziu o cenho- Se chama Ordem da Fênix e...-James relatou tudo ao amigo. De uma coisa ambos sabiam, não existia mais tempo para brincadeiras, eles precisavam treinar ferrenhamente caso contrário estariam perdidos.

**N/A: E aí meninas, o que acharam? Eu estou de coração partido =/**

**Tinham me pedido Lily em ação na guerra e eu dei. Sério, mais uma vez pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, logo quando disse que não passava de uma semana sem att eu passei, mas já expliquei o que aconteceu.**

**Bem espero que tenham curtido cada nuance do cap e que possam comentar. Por questão de divida com vocês eu vou postar o cap 24 ainda essa semana. Espero que comentem, por favor, isso é muito importante pra saber se eu convenço fazendo ação aushuah. Eu sei que não, sou péssima ao descrever cenas de batalha ¬¬'**

**O que acharam do Remus e da Dorcas? Tem a mesma opinião que a Lily ou estão com o James? Achando que eles vão ficar juntos.**

**Apostas para Sirius e Mellani? E quanto à guarda da Lily com a Petúnia em? **

**Gente mais uma vez desculpem pela demora e espero que tenham curtido esse cap.**

**Beijosss**


	25. Capitulo 24: Quando tudo parece perdido

**Capitulo 24: Quando tudo parece perdido**

_**N/A: Dois caps na semana para compensar minha falta. Sem betagem, mas relido, desculpa aê se tiver erro. Beijos e aproveitem ;)**_

******Saudade é uma dor que fere nos dois mundos.**

Mellani tomou um gole de café preto sentindo o gosto amargo descer por sua garganta. Tudo que gostaria era de um cigarro, mas com tantas coisas que aconteceram não conseguiu sair de perto das pessoas, muito menos despistar os adultos que a matariam se vissem seu mau hábito. Podia ter feito isso em seu quarto, mas sabia que ficaria com cheiro e decidiu não arriscar. Os ânimos já estavam muito exaltados e antes que toda aquela confusão acontecesse ela tinha discutido com a tia. A casa estava anormalmente silenciosa. Ela ouviu passos nas escadas e logo depois James e Sirius apareceram na cozinha.  
–Onde ela está?- James questionou antes mesmo de se sentar  
–Na beira da piscina.- O Maroto fez menção de ir até lá- Pediu para ficar sozinha.  
–Mas desse jeito ela vai ficar pior.- Ele sussurrou. Sirius sentou de frente para Mellani, a mesa redonda não os deixava sentar muito longe.  
–Quando minha mãe morreu.- Mellani começou e James resolveu sentar- Eu era muito pequena, mas me lembro bem de ficar um tempo sozinha. Eu tinha vergonha por me sentir triste e saber que minha tristeza constrangia as pessoas. Eu sentia como se obrigasse as pessoas a ficarem tristes comigo e por isso me isolava.  
–Mas você sabia que não era verdade.  
–Saber sabia, tanto que depois das primeiras semanas passou.- Ela suspirou tomando mais um gole de café e levando a mão a têmpora- Ela precisa de tempo. Quando quiser alguém por perto vai se achegar as pessoas.- James assentiu e Sirius franziu o cenho. Ele julgava saber muitas coisas sobre a loira, mas não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a história dela. Não tinha ideia de quem era Mellani sem raiva ou sarcasmo. Eu acho melhor você ir até lá daqui a pouco. Ela não come nada desde ontem. Amanhã vão enterrar os pais dela.- James engoliu em seco.  
–Mel...-Ele começou preocupado- Tem uma coisa que aconteceu ontem e eu não te contei. É algo um tanto quanto grave. Principalmente porque se refere a você- Nesse instante Sirius ajeitou-se na cadeira de maneira tensa e aquilo não passou despercebido pelos primos- Quando Voldemort estava sugando os poderes para conseguir aquele amuleto.- Ele engoliu em seco e continuou- Ele tocou minha mente, tocou minha mente de um jeito que eu não consegui bloquear.  
–Como assim?- Mellani franziu o cenho- Você sempre treinou oclumencia como todos puro sangue! James!  
–Eu estava mais preocupado com os cinco comensais me atacando e os outros em cima da Lily!- Ele respondeu nervoso e suspirou- Eu só senti ele na minha mente quando ele viu o que queria.  
–E seria?- Sirius perguntou receoso  
–Eu desvendando os planos dele. Meio obvio.- Deu uma patada em Sirius que mostrou o dedo médio para ela num gesto feio. Ela revirou os olhos  
–Exatamente. Ele viu tudo sobre você. Exatamente tudo. Estou preocupado. Acredito que em breve você receba alguma proposta.  
–Me junto aquele canalha o dia que o inferno congelar.- Murmurou. James pegou um prato e colocou alguns pedaços do bolo de baunilha que sua mãe tinha feito e guloseimas. Encheu dois copos com suco e saiu da mesa. Mellani viu o primo abrir a porta de vidro que dava para a área da piscina.  
–Ele não tem jeito.- Sirius murmurou tomando um generoso gole de café. Mellani o ignorou e pegou jornal. Escondeu-se atrás dele sem vontade de encarar o rapaz. Ouviu a cadeira arrastar e abaixou o jornal pensando que ele tinha saído do local. Foi seu erro já que ele tinha apenas ido um pouco para trás. Percebeu que o rapaz estava dando um jeito de olhar por cima do jornal, para ela. Achou aquilo um tanto quanto engraçado e segurou o riso. Percebendo o papel ridículo ao qual estava se prestando Sirius decidiu sair dali. Mellani meneou a cabeça negativamente e se limitou a levar a xícara aos lábios.  
_/_

Remus revirou os olhos quando ouviu os resmungos do pai e segurou o riso. O mais velho estava num embate com a carne que comprou tentando amaciá-la com o martelo. Pediu que ele fosse até o quintal pegar os temperos para preparar o almoço. Remus olhou para sua casa. Era um chalé de caça com uma cerca baixa em volta e pouco quintal. Não que ele reclamasse. Na infância antes de ser acometido daquela doença ele brincava por horas nos arredores da casa afinal ali passava um riacho que proporcionava ao local árvores frondosas e vegetação fresca. Aquela casa no meio do nada foi um santuário quando teve sua primeira transformação. Quando o rapaz sentava na beira do riacho conseguia ver a vila mais a frente, pequena e luminosa. Antes de ir para Hogwarts ele se imaginava descendo até lá e fazendo amigos, brincando com eles. Sempre ficava muito debilitado depois das transformações e seu pai morria de medo que ele piorasse caso saísse em aventuras, Remus tinha medo que descobrissem. Olhou em volta pensando no quanto sua infância foi diferente. Lembrou que certa época logo após ser infectado uma menina apareceu perdida nas redondezas dizendo ser visitante do chalé P, ele sempre se aventurava dentro daquela mansão pensando ser assombrada. Brincou um dia inteiro com a garota até que seu pai o colocou para dentro e levou a menina para casa. Foi à primeira amizade que fez antes dos Marotos.  
–REMUS. Esqueceu da vida filho?- O pai gritou risonho fazendo-o sair dos devaneios que se encontrava. Piscou várias vezes e voltou para dentro. Quando estava lavando os temperos ouviu um grito e latidos. Franziu o cenho e saiu pela porta dos fundos procurando o motivo do ruído. Viu uma cabeça ruiva correndo segurando a coleira de um enorme pastor alemão.  
–Lola! Para com isso Lola!- A cachorra arrastou Camila até a cerca que Remus estava e quando cheirou o licantropo soltou um ganido e se encolheu. O rapaz suspirou preocupado. Os cachorros sempre tinham aquela atitude submissa quando o encontravam, agiam como se ele fosse o macho alfa de uma matilha, principalmente as raças meio lobos, que era o caso daquela ali  
–C-ca-Camila?  
–Ah, oi! Não sabia que tinha uma casa de verão por aqui.  
–Não tenho. Eu moro aqui.  
–Mora em Leny?  
–Vilarejo bruxo, meu pai meio que fez questão depois que minha mãe morreu.- A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas em compreensão- E você?  
–Estou morando no chalé P. Era do meu pai e não visitávamos desde que mamãe morreu.- Remus franziu o cenho e disse divertido  
–Você chama de chalé aquela mansão?  
–Bem, é de madeira e pequena perto de onde eu morava. Eu gosto é aconchegante.  
–E porque veio morar aqui? Logo aqui! É longe de tudo! Pode ser perigoso uma garota ficar sozinha por aqui.- Ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito- Embora nunca aconteceu nada nessa imediações.  
–Bem, eu queria sair um pouco do estilo de vida que levava, trouxe o zelador que praticamente me criou junto com papai, a minha babá e dois seguranças. A e a Lola.- Apontou para a cachorra- Embora ela mais apronte do que defenda algo...- Fez um bico e passou a mão na cachorra puxando-lhe a orelha de leve.  
–Remus quem está aí?- O pai do rapaz saiu da casa secando as mãos num pano de prato. Camila percebeu que os dois se pareciam muito. A diferença era que o pai de Remus tinha olhos bem escuros.- Ah, que belezinha. Quem é essa?  
–Minha amiga. Camila. Eu falei dela para você lembra?  
–Ahhh. Como sempre você tem razão filho. Ela é encantadora.- Remus sentiu as bochechas corarem . Camila não conseguiu controlar sua transformação e seus cabelos ficaram rosa.- Ahhh ela é a metamorfoga! Não gostaria de entrar e jantar conosco? O dia está bem quente, mas tenho feitiços térmicos na minha casa.  
–Pai não.- Remus sussurrou constrangido  
–Eu não sei senhor Lupin.  
–Adoraria saber sobre seus dons extraordinários querida. E sobre outro ponto de vista de Hogwarts.  
–Ah, tudo bem. Se Remus são se importar.  
–E-eu...-Ele suspirou- Não me importo. Agora você talvez se importe com o veneno que meu pai chama de comida.  
–Hey garoto assim você me ofende.- Os três riram e a cachorra latiu desconfiada para Remus- Amarre ela ali na árvore. Se chover colocamos ela pra dentro.  
–Hum. Ok. Obrigada.- Remus ficou subitamente ansioso e Camila sorriu tímida para ele. Seu pai parecia muito empolgado e ele se perguntou se o homem esteve bebendo. Aquele pensamento o entristeceu. Odiava quando seu pai enchia a cara.  
As horas que passaram transcorreram de maneira agradável. O senhor Lupin parecia relaxado na presença de Camila o que ajudou Remus a sentir-se a vontade. Jantaram juntos e a matamorfoga parecia se adequar ao grupo perfeitamente. Ela teve uma paciência incrível para ouvir todas as histórias de seu pai e contou algumas reviravoltas dela com o probleminha com cores. Foi um começo de noite excelente com risadas e conversas a toa. Há tempos Remus não via seu pai se portar como uma pessoa normal. Quando o relógio deu oito da noite a garota se levantou apressada do sofá puído e anunciou que precisava ir embora. O jeito simples dela não deu ideia ao pai de Remus do quanto ela era rica. Sem frescuras ou manias ela ajudou com a louça e adaptou-se ao ambiente humilde da casa do lobisomem como se fizesse parte daquilo. Remus levantou junto com ela e ofereceu companhia que foi aceita prontamente  
–Não quero te incomodar, mas já está escuro e por aqui é muito parado.  
–Não me incomoda de jeito algum.- Ele murmurou abrindo a porta para ela. A garota passou e pegou Lola que estava dormindo no quintal. Remus ofereceu um pedaço de carne mal passada a Pastor Alemão que comeu em menos de um segundo. Mesmo com a gentileza ela ainda olhava desconfiada para o rapaz. Ele pensou que ela estava certa. Do mesmo jeito que ele identificava certos cheiros o animal também identificava e sabia que ele podia ser muito perigoso. Saiu da casa seguido de Camila e puseram-se a caminhar lado a lado  
–Então, você conviveu pouco com a sua mãe?-Ele perguntou voltando ao assunto que foi dito no meio do jantar  
–Sim. Ela era uma mulher incrível. Ao menos a lembrança que tenho.- Sorriu sem jeito e levou o cabelo atrás da orelha.- Eu lembro da ultima vez que vim aqui. Ela ainda estava viva. Eu era bem pequena.- Sentiu a garganta subitamente apertada- Eu fiz um amigo naquele dia. Fiquei o dia inteiro na beira do riacho brincando, minha mãe quase morreu de preocupação.- Ela riu- Foi um dia muito encantador. Mal sabia que uma semana depois perderia mamãe.- Ela olhou para Remus- O engraçado é que agora eu lembro bem desse caminho. O garotinho queria me levar pra casa e o pai dele o colocou pra dentro com muita braveza.- Ela riu e Remus a olhou surpreso- Ele foi meu primeiro amigo. É tão engraçado como depois de tanto tempo eu consegui reencontrá-lo.- Sorriu para o rapaz- E mais engraçado ainda é que ele foi meu primeiro amigo na escola nova.- Uma emoção estranha dominou o coração de Remus. Ele não sabia o que sentir, era uma mescla de nostalgia e felicidade. Saber que Camila foi sua primeira amiga na vida o fez sorrir. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e sorriu  
–Isso é sério?  
–Acaso não se lembra que me fez uma tiara de grama e margaridas?  
–Sim, lembro e aí a gente pegou uns galhos e começou a fingir uma batalha. Você sabia muito mais feitiços que eu.- Ele murmurou rindo. A garota corou com a proximidade entre eles- Você disse que ia voltar. Eu fiquei esperando.  
–Meu pai teve problemas na vila e tivemos que ir embora. Eu vim aqui te avisar que ia embora e pretendia deixar meu endereço, mas seu pai foi tão rude que eu saí correndo de medo.  
–Ele não estava em juízo perfeito naquela época.- Estavam se aproximando da casa de Camila. O Maroto estava achando aquilo tudo muito diferente e estranho. Positivamente estranho.  
–Eu vou levar a Lola para os fundos. Espera só um instante aqui, quero dar algo a você.  
–Ok.- O Maroto ficou sozinho apenas alguns minutos. Sua cabeça ainda estava processando. Ele não entendeu como não reconheceu Camila assim que a viu ou passou a conviver melhor com ela em Hogwarts. Ele se lembrava de ter passado o dia usando codinomes, ele era Gayol e ela Donna. Eram personagens dos poemas de Teorim que sua mãe lia para ele. Remus lembrava-se de ter sugerido aquele nome para ela e a menina ter aceitado de pronto.  
–Aqui.- Ouviu a voz de Camila chamar e saiu de seus devaneios. Ela estava com um pote cheio de ervas picadas.- É um presente. Minha mãe fazia isso para o meu pai.- Ele franziu o cenho confuso- Isso desperta a consciência.- Remus pegou o pote com certo receio. Estava desconfiado de Camila há muito tempo. Encarou-a tentando descobrir o que ela escondia  
–Devo fazer um chá?- Ela assentiu- E tomar quando?  
–Na metade do mês. Um dia antes.  
–Você quer dizer no dia 14?- Ela assentiu com certo receio. Remus se aproximou perigosamente e a olhou desconfiado- Comece a se explicar, por favor.  
–E-eu...- Ela suspirou e olhou nos olhos dele- Sinto muita falta do meu pai.- O Maroto franziu o cenho. Não queria que ela mudasse de assunto- Mamãe fazia esse chá para ele.- O rapaz custava a acreditar naquelas insinuações. Seria possível? Explicaria boa parte da sabedoria misteriosa dela. Sentiu a mão da garota em seu rosto. O toque macio e quente foi bem vindo- Ele tinha olhos iguais aos seus.- Ela não precisou falar mais nada. Era um tanto quanto obvio que o pai dela fora um lobisomem. Ela sabia de sua doença.- Assim que bati meus olhos em você eu soube. Eu estou falando de quase dez anos atrás.- Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou- Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.  
–Pelo o que?  
–Quando eu disse que tivemos problemas na vila foi porque...-Suspirou- Meu pai atacou um menino quando estava sob o efeito da lua. Foi um ano antes de voltarmos pra cá.-Remus franziu o cenho- Quando me disse que sua mãe morreu nessa data eu liguei as coisas. Eu... Ela suspirou e o encarou com medo  
–Não foi seu pai que me atacou.  
–Mas...  
–Eu não morava aqui antes de me transformar. Eu morava na cidade de Londres. Minha mãe era inominável, ela e a mãe de Mellani trabalhavam juntas num caso importante. Eu nunca disse isso a Mel num pedido do senhor Potter. Remus suspirou- Quando assassinaram a mãe dela a minha conseguiu escapar. Passamos dois anos nos escondendo.  
Como minha mãe era nascida trouxa me colocou num jardim de infância. Os documentos que a mãe da Mel estava mexendo estavam com a minha ela. Quando foi me pegar na escola...-Engoliu em seco- Nos atacaram, Greyback estava lá. Para forçá-la a falar dos planos de Clarice Grant ele me pegou e ameaçou me matar. Minha mãe falou, mas mesmo assim ele me atacou. Ela foi morta aí. Eu como pode ver vivi para contar história.- Suspirou- Foi isso que aconteceu. Eu contei essa história aos Marotos, mas apenas Sirius sabia da ligação da minha mãe com a da Mel. Não pude contar a James porque ele acabaria falando.  
–Por que não disse nada a ela? Acredito que ela deveria saber sobre a verdade.  
–O tio dela pediu. Chegou a me oferecer dinheiro para ficar calado. Eu não aceitei. Mas aparentemente meu pai sim. Eu questionei o senhor Potter sobre essa decisão e ele me disse que Mellani já é problemática sem essas coisas. Eu o entendo, ela é muito inteligente, insuportavelmente inteligente, se ela soubesse disso com certeza iria continuar o que a mãe continuou ou fazer algo parecido.  
–Eu entendo seus motivos e os do senhor Potter, mas isso não significa que estou de acordo. A Mellani tem o direito de saber como a mãe dela morreu e o direito de escolher seguir a mesma carreira ou não.  
–Eu também acho, mas eu não posso quebrar uma promessa que fiz ao homem.- Camila assentiu- Nem acho que saber disso vai segurá-la. Quando estávamos a sós.- Ele corou e Camila entendeu o que aquele a sós implicava- A gente começava a conversar e ela me dizia que tinha vontade de seguir essa área mais investigativa. Ela fica louca até hoje quando dizem pra ela que tem futuro no quadribol. Ela sabe que tem, mas a Mel é muito mais que isso.- Assim que terminou de falar Remus se lembrou do que aconteceu e suspirou  
–Ela te entristeceu muito.- Não foi uma pergunta e ele assentiu. Camila sentiu o coração pesar. Se aproximou mais e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço percebendo o quanto ela era pequena e delicada  
–Como seu pai morreu?  
–Foi assassinado. Ele estava mexendo em coisas que não devia lá na França.  
–Tipo?  
–Muito contato com Dumbledore e uma sociedade secreta. Eu passei a minha vida fugindo.- Ela suspirou- Com medo e cuidando dele. Não porque ele era um lobisomem. Isso acabou se tornando uma coisa boa entre nós porque caso meu pai não precisasse de mim nós não seriamos amigos. Mesmo debilitado ele passava muito tempo fora, fazendo trabalhos para Dumbledore. Ele estava de agente duplo num grupo de licantropos com caráter duvidoso. Deu no que deu.  
–Essa nova ordem de bruxos puro sangue.- Remus começou receoso- Eles são poderosos?  
–Acredito que se trata da elite, os mais ricos e puros. Eu não faço parte disso. Nem que eu gaste toda minha fortuna vou continuar o que meu pai começou.- Remus franziu o cenho- Porque se não fosse esse homem causando tanto mal.- Referiu-se a Voldemort- Meu pai não seria infectado, minha mãe podia estar aqui e nenhuma família seria desfeita a força.  
–Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- Ela assentiu- Você já tinha nascido quando seu pai foi infectado?  
–Sim. Eu tinha dois anos quando ele foi atacado.- Remus assentiu e suspirou. Era mais que certo, ele jamais poderia ter filhos. Camila percebeu a sombra que passou pelo olhar dele e segurou seu braço  
–Isso não significa que não possa ter uma família. As coisas estão mudando e não é nada certo que isso passe pelo sangue. Você não tem AIDS.  
–Mas é como se tivesse.- Sussurrou envergonhado. Camila tinha a intenção de abraçar Remus, mas a voz de sua babá a fez se afastar num pulo  
–Camila? Quem está aí?  
–É um amigo da escola Ger.  
–A essa hora?- Remus pode visualizar apenas a sombra da mulher por trás da cortina.  
–Ele me trouxe até em casa.  
–Menina, entre logo antes que pegue um resfriado. Não é só porque é verão...- Remus viu a sombra andando e a porta da frente se abriu- Que pode abusar. Boa noite.- A mulher cumprimentou Remus normalmente. O rapaz esperava ver uma figura parecida com a de McGonagall, mas o que viu na sua frente foi uma baixinha rechonchuda com uma cara amigável. Camila sorriu para Remus e foi na direção de Gertrudes.- Quer me matar do coração menina?- A mulher beliscou as bochechas da jovem de um jeito maternal. Remus viu que era exatamente isso. Gertrudes devia ser a babá de Camila desde sempre. Era meio obvio, a mãe devia passar muito tempo cuidando do pai com licantropia para dedicar algum tempo à filha. Suspirou. Ele jamais poderia ter uma vida normal. Aquilo o entristeceu mais ainda.  
–Eu estava com meu amigo Ger! Não há perigo.  
–Claro que há.- Ela olhou Remus de cima abaixo- O rapaz é um poço de charme.  
–GER! Remus desculpe a indelicadeza.- A menina tinha os cabelos rosa e as bochechas coradas.- Boa noite .- Ela murmurou constrangida e abraçou a mulher levando-a para dentro de casa. Enquanto ia embora um pensamento digno de Sirius passou pela mente do rapaz, ele se perguntou se os cabelos da menina mudavam de cor na hora H. Riu disso e voltou para casa com uma mescla estranha de sentimentos. Estava tão confuso e triste que não sabia mais como agir.

_/_

Mellani acordou assustada quando ouviu um grito. Sentou puxando a varinha debaixo do travesseiro e apontando para o som. Quando seus olhos entraram em foco ela visualizou Lílian deitada ao seu lado. A cama de Mellani sempre foi grande igual à de um casal e as duas dividiram sem problemas o leito. Elas só não dividiam a coberta porque Mellani dormia um tanto quanto sem roupas e não queria constranger à amiga. A loira encarou Lílian e viu que ela estava dormindo, mas lágrimas saiam por seus olhos. O grito foi muito alto e ela chamava o nome dos pais. Mellani colocou a mão no rosto da amiga  
–Lílian?- Chamou baixinho e a outra abriu os olhos de maneira apavorada.- Shiuuu calma sou eu.- A ruiva fechou os olhos novamente- Quer que eu apague o abajur?- Lílian negou e rolou para o lado.- Está tudo bem?  
–Sim.- Ela sussurrou- Eu pensei que estava sendo torturada de novo... Que meus pais morriam de novo.- Ela soluçou e começou a chorar.- Tá doendo.- Ela murmurou se referindo ao coração. Mellani tentou acalmá-la, mas nada fazia a ruiva parar de chorar. 15 minutos depois ela se afastou da amiga e murmurou  
–Eu vou pegar uma água para você ok?- Lílian negou e Mellani suspirou vendo-a pegar no sono. Resolveu fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Quando estava entrando num estado de sono mais pesado acordou novamente com Lílian chorando. Sentiu uma dor no coração pela amiga. Percebeu que a ruiva estava acordada e se tocou que ela fingiu dormir por vergonha de incomodar. Eu vou buscar uma água pra você. Talvez meus tios tenham uma poção sem sonhos que te ajude a dormir sem reviver tudo aquilo.  
–O-ok.- Ela sussurrou de volta. A loira levantou apenas com uma calcinha short, que ela adorava usar para dormir e uma camisa branca com o símbolo dos Rolling Stones, ela tinha picotado a camisa, arrancado a gola e deixando-a curta. Ao invés de passar direto e ir para a cozinha Mellani andou até o quarto da frente e bateu na porta. Seu primo atendeu rápido de mais para alguém que deveria estar dormindo. Os óculos denunciaram que ele estava fazendo algo.  
–Que foi?- Ele como sempre estava apenas usando uma bermuda. James odiava usar camisas e calças para ir deitar. Ele analisou a prima de cima a baixo- E se fosse o Almofadinhas abrindo a porta?  
–Não veria nada do que já não tenha visto.- Provocou fazendo o primo revirar os olhos  
–Que é Mellani?  
–A Lily. Não está conseguindo dormir. Está acordando toda hora gritando.- James mudou a expressão radicalmente ficando preocupado- Eu ia pegar uma água pra ela. Mas como conseguiu fazê-la comer ontem e hoje talvez consiga fazê-la dormir. Eu vou pegar uma água e volto logo.  
–Ok.- James engoliu em seco e andou até o quarto da frente. Mellani entrou junto com ele e foi até o malão pegando o maço de cigarros que estava escondido. Era uma ótima hora para matar a vontade que estava de fumar. Saiu do quarto antes que James pudesse ver os cigarros e desceu. Não estava dando a mínima para o fato de estar usando apenas uma calcinha preta e camiseta. Passou pela porta fechando-a  
–Essa é a água que a Mel foi buscar?- Lílian perguntou com a voz embargada. Estava apenas com os olhos para fora da coberta. James deu de ombros e sentou na cama.  
–Se quiser eu vou buscar.  
–Eu prefiro essa opção.- Disse descobrindo o rosto e dando um sorriso tímido. James passou a mão pelo rosto dela carinhosamente. A ruiva sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho ao ver que ele estava sem camisa e apenas com uma samba canção  
–Desculpa pelos trajes, eu meio que fui pego desprevenido.  
–O que estava fazendo hã?- Lílian tentou brincar.  
–Desenhando.- Sussurrou- Estava muito preocupado com você para conseguir dormir. Ah e invejando Sirius que se jogou e dormiu feito uma pedra.  
–Vocês voltaram a se falar normalmente?  
–Não era você quem devia desabafar?  
–Eu quero qualquer coisa que me faça esquecer um pouco isso. Até mesmo o fato de você estar na mesma cama que eu com um visual tão tentador.- James sentiu a bochecha arder e ela sorriu de lábios fechados- Eu não quero dormir e voltar a ter pesadelos.  
–Eu também não.- Ele sussurrou. A ruiva sabia que ele a entendia perfeitamente, ele estava lá no mesmo lugar que ela e fez algo muito pesado. Ela o olhou longamente e puxou o edredom batendo no espaço vazio da cama. Não onde Mellani estava deitada e tinha uma certa distancia, mas bem perto dela. James disfarçou a surpresa, mas ela percebeu que ele ficou um tanto quanto ansioso e sorriu disso. O rapaz deitou e ela os cobriu com o edredom. Ficaram deitados de lado com os rostos muito próximos. Lílian deslizou a mão por baixo do edredom e encontrou a dele. James sentiu os dedos dela entrelaçarem os seus e as mãos descansaram entre eles.  
–James eu não quero que fique se culpando o resto da vida pelo o que fez. A situação te levou aos extremos. Uma hora eu, Mellani e qualquer um vai precisar fazer isso.  
–Não pelas costas.  
–Quem garante?- Ela questionou e murmurou- Vamos combinar uma coisa?- Ele a olhou questionando- Essa culpa horrível que está sentindo vai acabar quando meu luto passar.  
–Mas...  
–Eu estou muito mal agora. Enterrei meus pais ontem* e ainda sinto muito a falta deles. Só que a dor mais intensa vai cessar logo mais. Vai sobrar só a saudade. Quanto a você, a culpa que está dilacerando sua alma vai passar e aí só será preciso aprender com o seus erros. Pra mim ficará a saudade e pra você a lição. Para que isso aconteça é preciso superar.- A ruiva suspirou e desenlaçou a mão da dele. Se aproximou mais e deslizou a mão pela cintura do rapaz apreciando a textura da pele dele. James fechou os olhos tentando não se empolgar com a situação.  
–Ok.- Ele sussurrou- Trato feito. Ah e você não precisa sentir vergonha por estar triste. Todos te entendem e não estão fazendo isso por protocolo social. Estão te ajudando porque gostam de você.- Lílian sorriu. Adorava quando ele sussurrava as coisas perto dela. Trato feito?- Ela retirou os óculos dele e depositou do outro lado do travesseiro onde ficaria seguro. Mesmo assim o rapaz não abriu os olhos.  
–Sim senhor. Será que pode me abraçar agora?-Ela perguntou risonha.  
–Você vai me bater se eu o fizer.- A mensagem ficou implícita e a garota um tanto curiosa. Para ela era ótimo ter alguma distração. Não queria passar 24 horas afogada em dor e tristeza. James era sua fuga e ao mesmo tempo seu caminho a realidade. Sair um pouco da morte dos seus pais e se concentrar em coisas mais simples ajudava a seguir em frente. James abriu os olhos e não pode ver muito bem devido a luz fraca do abajur e o fato de estar sem óculos. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela e sentiu a perna dela se metendo no meio das suas. Engoliu em seco. Ela estava muito, muito perto e ele muito, muito quente. Sentiu os lábios dela nos seus e suspirou fechando os olhos. A mordida leve que ela deu em seu lábio inferior foi o suficiente. Ele fez um movimento brusco e a jogou para baixo deitando por cima dela. Sem conseguir enxergar direito precisou usar dos outros sentidos e aquilo foi incrível. Desceu a boca contra a dela e sentiu a língua da ruiva contra a sua. Seu coração estava acelerado, o beijo era enlouquecedor. Forçou os quadris contra os dela e suspirou. Era tudo novo e incrivelmente belo. Sentiu as mãos dela empurrando-o e ela deitando de lado fechando os olhos. Franziu o cenho e ouviu o barulho da porta fechando. Franziu o cenho e bufou.  
–Esqueci que ela quer dormir.  
–Fica aqui só mais um pouco.- Lílian sussurrou- Pelo menos até eu dormir.- Ele assentiu e beijou a testa da ruiva. A jovem decidiu não provoca-lo mais aquela noite ou quem perderia o controle seria ela. A ruiva não queria sua primeira vez associada à morte dos pais. Se aconchegou mais a James e encostou a testa no peito dele. Podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele assim como a respiração acelerada.  
–Lils.- Ele chamou com a voz rouca.- Se afasta um pouco por favor se não eu não vou conseguir te deixar dormir.- Ela segurou o riso e se afastou. Ele segurou a mão dela. A única parte dele perto dela.- Você me deixa sem rumo.- Confessou de maneira um tanto quanto maliciosa.  
–Idem.- Ela sussurrou sentindo o sono vir. Ficaram numa conversa sussurrada até que ela parou de responder. Sem conseguir prestar mais atenção. Percebeu que num certo momento ele a puxou para si abraçando-a e sorriu com isso. Caiu no sono, sem pesadelos.  
–-Jily-

Mellani encostou na parede do corredor e riu. James e Lílian estavam tão entretidos um no outro que não repararam quando ela entrou no quarto. Ainda bem que estavam cobertos caso contrário à loira tinha certeza que ficaria traumatizada. Fechou os olhos e pensou em ir dormir no quarto de hospedes. Conhecendo o primo e a melhor amiga sabia que eles não passariam de amassos embaixo do edredom, mas não queria interromper algo que pertencia apenas aos dois. Não depois de tanto esforço de James para conseguir a confiança de Lílian e não depois de tanto esforço de Lílian para deixar o orgulho de lado e acreditar nele. Abriu os olhos e encarou a porta do quarto do primo. Um flash de memória cruzou sua mente, justamente a lembrança de Sirius arrancando suas meias e trazendo-a para o colo. Mordeu o canto do lábio tendo uma ideia um tanto quanto descabida e ficando excitada só de pensar. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e foi decidida em direção ao quarto de James.

Sirius mexeu-se confortavelmente no colchão. Para ele não tinha tempo ruim. Dormia pesadamente onde quer que estivesse. Bastava estar com sono. Quando sentiu o colchão afundar imaginou ser James passando por ele para chegar na cama. Sentiu um cheiro um tanto quanto conhecido e abriu os olhos pensando que sua mente pregava uma peça maldosa em seus sentidos. Franziu o cenho e depois arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite.  
–Mais ein?- Engoliu em seco com a visão que tinha na sua frente. Mellani estava sentada na beira do colchão apenas com uma calcinha preta e uma camisa com a famosa boca do Rolling Stones desenhada. Mas o que o enlouqueceu foi o fato da camisa estar um pouco acima do umbigo e caindo pelos ombros dela mostrando muita pele. Analisou a expressão debochada dela e principalmente os seios que estavam livres contra o tecido fino da camisa. Ele sentou na cama confuso e esfregou os olhos certificando-se de que ela estava ali - O-o... Mellani? Que merda você está fazendo aqui?  
–James está na minha cama com a Lílian.  
–Ah, ela está muito mal?- Ele pareceu um tanto quanto preocupado. Mellani não sabia que aquela compaixão surgia devido à ajuda que Lílian prestou a ele quando Remus o bateu.  
–Sim. Mas quando entrei lá estavam dando uns amassos.  
–Que horas são?- Sirius pegou o relógio que estava no chão e franziu o cenho. Nossa, duas da manhã! Me deixa dormir vai pentelha. A cama do James ta aí.  
–Eu queria conversar com você.- Sirius revirou os olhos. O quarto de James estava claro porque o Potter estava desenhando quando Mellani o chamou. Ele puxou o lençol para cima do corpo. Mellani estava quase comendo-o com os olhos, o rapaz dormia apenas de cueca e diferente do primo que dava preferencia a samba canção ele usava modelos boxer. Ela puxou o lençol dele e murmurou  
–Presta atenção.  
–Me deixa.- Resmungou puxando o travesseiro para o rosto e ficando de bruços. Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar as costas que começavam ficar definidas e o traseiro cheio dele.- Você disse que não queria conversar nada. Eu também não que...-Sirius ficou estarrecido quando sentiu sua bunda ser apertada pelas mãos dela. Virou de boca aberta e tentou falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu  
–Agora você vai me escutar.- Ela aproveitou a deixa e sentou em cima dele- Eu estou com vontade de dar uma rapidinha. Você é o único gostoso por perto e eu não to a fim de ficar com alguém que precise dar explicações ou um pé depois.- Sirius não conseguia articular uma só palavra. Estava estarrecido com a atitude dela. Além da atitude nada usual em uma garota ela estava montada em cima dele só de calcinha quando ele estava apenas de cueca e completamente excitado pela visão dos seios dela contra a camisa dos Rolling Stones. Era um quadro completamente excitante e surreal principalmente porque antes de dormir enquanto tomava banho convidou as lembranças da sala precisa para ajuda-lo a se satisfazer sozinho. Ela se mexeu em cima dele e o rapaz soltou um gemido baixo enquanto levava as mãos até os quadris dela. Quando apertou aquela região viu o exato momento em que os mamilos dela ficaram turgidos contra a camisa.  
–Você vai me matar desse jeito.- Ele murmurou rouca e ela sorriu de lado. Sirius fez um movimento brusco para cima e sentou. Ela o olhou nos olhos e o puxou para um beijo sedento e completamente faminto. O jeito que ela o puxava era selvagem e violento. Ele enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa dela enchendo-a com a carne macia dos seios fartos. Mordeu o lábio dela fortemente sentindo o gosto do sangue entre o beijo. Ela apenas gemeu incentivando e ele adorou o abandono desenfreado dela. Ele sentia como se qualquer loucura que insinuasse ela adivinharia e o deixaria fazer ou faria ela mesma. Como se pudesse perder o controle por completo. Gemeu contra a boca dela e jogou o corpo para frente fazendo-a deitar. Se afastou e observou a camisa dos Stones em perfeita harmonia com o resto do corpo dela. Podia ouvir em sua mente a música tocando enquanto a tomava pra si. Engoliu em seco abaixou deslizando a boca pela barriga dela.- Desculpa te decepcionar.- Ele sussurrou- Mas isso não vai ser uma rapidinha.- O tom safado que ele usou para falar aquilo a fez gemer. Ele desceu a boca lentamente mordendo a pele dela no processo. Sentiu a mão dela empurrar sua cabeça para baixo e riu. Voltou às mordidas para cima e puxou a camisa dela com os dentes. Logo depois terminou de tirar a roupa dela para se livrar por fim tanto da cueca dele quanto da calcinha dela. Decidiu fazer algo mais ousado como se soubesse que com ela daria certo- Vira de costas?- Pediu sentindo uma enorme expectativa. Ela estava inebriada de prazer e acatou sem ao menos pensar direito. Queria apenas que ele acabasse logo com aquilo ou James voltaria e ela não se satisfaria. Ele ficou impressionado quando ela aceitou o pedido dele tão rápido. Ele afastou as pernas dela e a fez ajoelhar. Deslizou a mão até o ventre da loira e a fez levantar um pouco mais o quadril. Deslizou a mão por toda a linha da coluna da garota fazendo o mesmo com a língua. Ouviu um gemido choroso sair dos lábios de Mellani e mordeu o lábio inferior. Levou as mãos ao traseiro dela e segurou-a com força  
–Você vai demorar muito?- Ela questionou com a voz um tanto quanto irritada  
–Estava te apreciando boneca.- Sussurrou rindo e fechou os olhos finalmente tomando-a para si. Estar dentro dela novamente era a sensação mais incrível que ele podia ter no momento. Era delicioso pecaminoso e safado. Tudo que ele gostava e queria. Travou o maxilar e segurou os cabelos dela com força estocando cada vez mais forte e de maneira seca. Mellani estava quase perdendo os sentidos com tanto prazer que sentia. Sentiu seu joelho sair do colchão e raspar no carpete. Aquilo ardeu, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la querer parar. Agarrou as mãos nas coxas dele com força contendo-se para não gemer alto e acordar seus tios. Não era de seu feitio ficar passiva o tempo todo. Ela gostava de comandar certas coisas. Ele estava descontrolado sendo bruto, seco e completamente animal. Aquilo era tão diferente de tudo que ela provou com Remus. Era tão sujo, perverso e carnal que só de pensar que ali não existia o problema dos sentimentos lhe dava mais prazer. Mellani conseguia se sentir livre ao fazer aquilo. Forçou o corpo para trás até que o rapaz caiu sentado. Ele gemeu longamente ao sentir o jeito que ela se encaixou melhor. Colou seu peito as costas dela e puxando o cabelo dela de um jeito brusco, mordeu-lhe a linha do maxilar e deslizou a língua de maneira pervertida e provocante até o ombro. Lá chegando chupou e mordeu com força. Queria tudo da loira pra si. Queria tanto de Mellani que precisava morder, apertar, ferir e sentir para dizer que ela era sua. Ele não estava se importando com nada no momento. Desde que a beijou no restaurante naquela maldita noite de natal sabia que acabariam nisso. Sentiu os movimentos dela contra si e a maneira como ela o comprimia. A mão saíram dos cabelos e seios e foram parar nos quadris. Ele a fez friccionar mais contra si até que a garota não aguentou e apertou as unhas contra suas coxas fazendo-o sangrar. Sentir que ela chegou ao ápice de tudo que podia sentir foi de mais para Sirius que precisou pressionar apenas mais uma vez contra ela para chegar a um delicioso desfecho. Ela saiu de cima dele quase que instantaneamente e jogou-se no colchão. Ele deitou para o outro lado um tanto quanto distante dela e franziu o cenho. Era a segunda vez que fazia sexo sem preservativo e novamente o vacilo aconteceu com Mellani. Não tinha nenhuma desculpa para o que fez naquele momento e ela não poderia nem lançar feitiços sem que o ministério batesse a porta.  
–Mellani.- Ele chamou com a voz meio falha devido a todo esforço que fez.  
–Que?- Perguntou entediada  
–Você toma alguma poção ou remédio?  
–Sim.- Respondeu achando graça da preocupação dele- Poção anticoncepcional comprada no Boticário, mais alguma informação?  
–Não.- Ele murmurou sentindo sono.  
–Hey. Ela cutucou o pé dele e o Maroto a olhou- Quero te propor uma coisa.- Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade  
–É algo tão bom quanto o que foi agora?  
–Acredito que sim.- Ela sussurrou- Eu gostaria de não precisar ficar brigando mais com você o tempo inteiro, minha tia está me ameaçando tirar do quadribol se isso acontecer. Pra você me deixar em paz eu ofereço sexo em troca.- Sirius gargalhou e ela o chutou  
–Ai. Mellani você é mais que uma prostituta barata. Vamos assume logo que gosta do jeito que eu faço.  
– Você faz bem gostoso, mas eu queria algo livre.  
–Como assim?  
–Digamos que eu goste de me divertir dessa maneira.- Aquilo deu uma ideia equivocada a Sirius. Ele deduziu que Remus não foi o único na lista dela- E eu já sou odiada o suficiente naquela escola. Se começar a sair com aqueles caras vou perder o respeito. Eu queria um sexo casual. Quando me der vontade eu te procuro. Quando te der vontade você me procura.  
–E o que eu ganho em troca?  
–As melhores fodas da sua vida.- Ela respondeu risonha e ele sorriu de lado. Sentia-se excitado com aquela ideia  
–E como seria esse acordo?  
–Bem, nós somos livres um do outro. Nenhum relacionamento, encontro, ciúme, nada, nenhum sentimento. Isso estraga as coisas. Apenas sexo. Mas ninguém pode saber! Ninguém nem a Lily ou James tipo... Ninguém mesmo.- Sirius franziu o cenho se perguntando o por que daquilo- Não pode ter nenhum tipo de cobrança e...-Ela mordeu o lábio inferior- Não pode ser na minha cama. Nunca.- Sirius franziu o cenho  
–Aqui? Como assim?  
–Não pode ser na minha cama em Hogwarts. As meninas desconfiariam e você dorme muito.  
–Deixa eu ver se eu entendi- Ele franziu o cenho- Posso ter encontros com quem eu quiser, dormir com quem eu quiser, namorar outras pessoas e fazer o que eu bem entender da minha vida e mesmo assim você estará disposta a transar comigo toda vez que eu quiser?  
–Não é assim. Eu sou beneficiada. Posso sair com quem eu quiser, beijar e namorar quem eu quiser. Curtir muito a minha vida de solteira e ter você como garantia de um bom sexo caso me de vontade. E outra, pra que desperdiçar uma boa foda com você? Se podemos dar um ótimo prazer um para o outro por que não?- Ele assentiu com um sorriso de lado. Sua cabeça estava trabalhando a mil tentando achar a falha no plano dela.  
–Então, seria sexo por sexo?  
–Sim. Apenas sexo. Minhas regras são simples. Ninguém pode desconfiar. O que significa que não vai virar meu amiguinho em publico. Por favor. Se você ignorar minha existência durante o dia eu ficarei muito feliz. Não se apaixone por mim!  
–AHAHAHAHA Essa é boa.  
–É sério! Se isso acontecer você estará quebrando o acordo. Bem é só isso. Você topa?- Ele sorriu  
–Claro que sim! Mas também quero algumas regras minhas aí!  
–Hum?  
–Se for dormir com outra pessoa não pode atrapalhar os dias que eu te quiser.  
–Justo. Mas o acordo não pode atrapalhar minha vida com outras pessoas.  
–Boneca, o dia que tiver uma vida amorosa descente com alguém você se desfaz da gente, é simples.- Mellani assentiu- E vê se usa proteção quando for transar com outra pessoa.  
–E-eu...-Ela engoliu em seco- Eu esqueci só com você ok? E você também! Não quero pegar doença de alguma vadia que você saia.  
–Eu quero me valer do acordo sempre que me der vontade. Posso?  
–Sim. E se eu negar tem direito de negar também. Lembra bem disso Sirius. Ninguém pode ao menos desconfiar. Eu não quero passar pela humilhação pública de ter ficado com você.  
–Ouuu. Humilhação nada em!  
–Se toca né! Vivia te xingando e do nada a gente transa. Meu orgulho fica onde? Até porque eu não te assumiria nem ferrando. Você é muito galinha e só uma idiota assume homem galinha! Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, você é só diversão. Como eu sou só diversão pra você. Nosso maior problema era tensão sexual. Isso está resolvido.- Ela sentou e subiu em cima dele. Beijou-lhe a boca sensualmente- Pronto. Acordo selado.  
–Por que eu ainda acho que vai dar merda?  
–Porque você pensa de mais.- Ela sussurrou deslizando a mão pelo rosto dele e mordendo-lhe o lábio de maneira pervertida. Sirius gemeu esquecendo todos os contras que passaram por sua mente- Não vai dar errado. Não nos gostamos. É racional e lógico. Sentimos tesão um no outro e só. Temos autonomia para parar quando quisermos.- Ele gemeu quando sentiu a língua dela deslizar para dentro de sua boca. Deixou-se levar pelos carinhos da garota. Mellani o levou mais uma vez ao delírio e entregaram-se aos prazeres de maneira brusca e sedenta como se fosse o único modo de saciarem a sede que tinham um do outro. Nessa acordo maluco que selaram mal se atentaram para possibilidade de que a clausula que quebraria o acordo estava presente em ambas as partes há tempos.  
_/_

–Senhor Lupin?- Camila bateu na porta mais uma vez. Finalmente o homem abriu. Parecia muito abatido.- Não me interessa quantas vezes diga que Remus não está. Eu vou vê-lo.- Empurrou o homem e entrou na casa. Não precisou procurar muito. O rapaz estava deitado no sofá coberto e dormindo. Todo machucado e obviamente recém chegado de uma noite de lua cheia. Era o terceiro dia da semana, ele ainda tinha mais quatro pela frente. Camila suspirou e abriu a bolsinha de crochê que levava no ombro tirando dois fracos de lá de dentro. Se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá e passou a mão pelo rosto do rapaz- Remus?- Ele abriu quase não abriu os olhos  
–Mila?- Sorriu- Só um pouco quebrado.  
–Tomou o chá?  
–Sim, mas...  
–Seu estado emocional está pior e superou o efeito?- Remus assentiu e sentou - Eu trouxe algo que vai te ajudar. São óleos com ervas que minha mãe aplicava nos ferimentos do meu pai. Vem. Levanta, vou te ajudar e você vai ficar bem melhor. Céus Remus! Está queimando em febre!  
–Eu...-Ele tossiu- Foi ante ontem no riacho. Quando entramos mesmo a noite.  
–Desculpa. Desculpa. Senhor Lupin, o que você estava fazendo que não viu seu filho mal assim?  
–Eu só ajudeiiii.- Ela percebeu que o homem estava evidentemente embriagado. Bufou e saiu procurando o banheiro. Quando o achou agradeceu por ter uma banheira velha. Inspecionou-a vendo que foi limpa há pouco tempo. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de Remus. Encheu o recipiente com água morna e despejou a loção dentro. Voltou para a sala preocupada e ajudou Remus a se levantar. Ele estava muito debilitado porque ficou gripado no período da transformação. Levou o rapaz até o banheiro e ainda muito preocupada murmurou  
–Você vai entrar aí e tentar relaxar. Eu vou pegar umas roupas pra você é só me explicar onde é.- Remus assentiu e assim o fez. Quando você terminar vai comer algo ok?-Ele assentiu novamente. Ela saiu seguindo as instruções dele, mas errou o quarto e entrou no do pai dele. Franziu o cenho quando viu uma carta de James em cima da cama do senhor Lupin e pegou. A carta era endereçada a Remus e trazia noticias aterradoras, mas Camila não sabia já que respeitou Remus e não leu o conteúdo. Franziu o cenho e se perguntou por qual motivo o pai dele esconderia a carta. Voltou para o banheiro e bateu a porta.  
–Ah estica a mão que eu pego a roupa.  
–Ok.- Ela abriu uma fresta na porta e enfiou o braço. Sentiu a mão livre das peças e corou ao imaginar Remus nu do outro lado. Se ela virasse a cabeça o veria. Se afastou do banheiro e o loiro saiu logo depois com os cabelos úmidos e exalando um cheiro delicioso. Ela reparou com carinho no moletom e camisa de mangas curtas que ele vestia.- Remus. Eu confundi os quartos e achei isso na cama do seu pai. Você já viu?  
–Não. Até achei estranho que James não tenha me mandado nenhuma carta.- Pegou o pergaminho da mão dela e se pôs a ler. Sentou na mesa da cozinha e ignorou seu pai que roncava no sofá. Levou a mão a boca chocado com o conteúdo da carta e seus olhos marejaram  
–Remus? O que houve? James está bem?  
–Dorcas!- Ele sussurrou e levantou de supetão sentindo-se tonto- Céus, Dorcas...-Começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Leia você mesma.- Apontou para a carta e Camila começou a ler- Lily pelo menos está cercada dos amigos, agora Dorcas.  
–Céus! Isso é terrível.- Ela murmurou triste- Precisamos ver Lily!  
–Preciso ir até a casa da Dorcas.  
–Mas você está muito debilitado e tem mais quatro dias de transformação.  
–Eu não me importo. Preciso vê-la. Saber como ela está. Não posso deixa-la sozinha numa hora dessas. Não quando ela foi uma das pessoas que mais me apoiou.  
–Remus você pode acabar se matando desse jeito.  
–Eu preciso falar com ela.- Disse se levantando e indo porta a fora. O dia estava quente e sem uma brisa se quer. Enquanto andava parou para pensar. Ela tinha dito que a família estava escondida. Não conseguiria encontra-los sem a ajuda do senhor Potter. Teria que ir até a casa de James e encarar Mellani e provavelmente Sirius. Suas forças cessaram por um minuto e seus ombros caíram. Pensou no quanto a amiga devia estar sofrendo e renovou seu animo. Precisava ver Dorcas o quanto antes.  
_/_

–O QUE? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA!- James gritou batendo na mesa e o juiz olhou feio para ele  
–Contenham seu filho ou vocês serão presos por desacato a autoridade.- O advogado de Petúnia disse olhando para eles com ar superior.- Lílian Evans tem até amanhã para aparecer com todas as coisas dela em casa! Se isso não acontecer um mandato de prisão será expedido contra os senhores por sequestro. Petúnia sendo uma senhora casada, maior de idade e irmã dela tem todos os direitos legais.  
–Acontece que o juiz não está levando em conta o caso especial da menina.- Harry disse referindo-se a magia de Lílian. Nós vamos recorrer frente ao nosso ministério.- Ameaçou olhando para Petúnia e Vernon que sabiam muito bem que ele falava do mundo mágico- Quando o nosso ministro entrar com a ação não será difícil tirá-la de vocês!  
–Eu não sei nem porque estão fazendo tanta questão da Lily!- James começou- É um fato obvio que não se toleram.  
–A família deve se manter unida.- Vernon murmurou levantando- Essa desagradável sessão já se encerrou.  
–Você só quer o domínio por completo da herança!- James encarou o homem com raiva- Se ela morar conosco terá de repartir! Ela pode abrir mão! Ela abre mão. Pai nós somos ricos! Ela não precisa da herança dos pais.  
–James cale essa boca.- Harry falou e começaram a sair da sala- Seu desespero só fortalece a tese que nos fez perder a guarda dela!- O menino franziu o cenho- Ou você acha mesmo que eles iam deixar passar que vocês andaram dando uns beijinhos? Aquele advogado conseguiu não sei como a detenção que os dois levaram por comportamento inapropriado na escola.- James sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas- Eu sei que vocês se gostam, mas é um tanto quanto amoral que os dois morem na mesma casa sendo namorados. Você vai ter que abrir mão do seu relacionamento com ela ou da causa.- Senhor Potter viu o rosto do Maroto ficar pálido  
–Não vou abrir mão nem de um de outro.- Aparataram na mansão Potter em menos de dois segundos. Lílian, Mellani e Sirius os receberam com evidente preocupação  
–Como foi?- A ruiva perguntou sentando no sofá ao lado de James  
–Perdemos.- Harry murmurou e Sirius bateu no sofá com força  
–Como assim? Como eles dão a guarda de uma bruxa para dois trouxas quando tem gente puro sangue na disputa?  
–Meus pais foram perfeitamente capazes de me criar até então Sirius.- Lílian disse ofendida e o rapaz ficou vermelho  
–Desculpa. Eu não quis te ofender, mas os argumentos do Harry mais a sua vontade própria teriam de ser suficientes.  
–Você não pode abrir mão da herança para Vernon te deixar em paz?- Mellani perguntou e Lílian negou.  
–Ela não pode. Só pode fazer isso quando for maior de idade. Se fizer um pedido desse agora o juiz pode entender como chantagem da irmã dela e...  
–Não quero ver Petúnia atrás das grades. Qual foi o principal motivo para não darem a guarda a vocês?  
–A nossa detenção.- James murmurou e Lílian corou.  
–Lílian, se quiser morar conosco terá que manter seu relacionamento com James escondido até segunda ordem. Nós vamos recorrer. Quando o processo entrar novamente aí você vai poder voltar pra cá. Ou melhor, ficar onde quiser até sair à determinação do juiz. Dessa vez vamos ao embate com o ministério da magia. Teremos argumentos suficientes para isso.- Margaret a tranquilizou- Eu sei que você e James estão iniciando um namoro.- Os dois coraram. Não era bem isso que estava acontecendo, mas nenhum dos dois ousou tocar no assunto- Mas pelo menos por enquanto é bom que ao menos em público sejam só amigos.- Os dois assentiram e James puxou Lílian mais contra si abraçando-a protetoramente- Amanhã você tem que voltar para sua casa e...  
–James pode ir comigo?- Ela perguntou no ato  
–Você não ouviu o que ela disse?- James perguntou carinhosamente e ela assentiu  
–Ouvi. Mas ninguém está nos fiscalizando enquanto estou sob o mesmo teto que Petúnia e ela com a causa ganha. A palavra dela será apenas a palavra dela. E eu só quero sua companhia.- Olhou para o rapaz- Pelo menos enquanto eu fico por lá. Não quero ficar sozinha com aqueles dois.  
–Por mim tudo bem.- Harry disse- Vai demorar no máximo duas semanas para esses papeis correrem.  
–É o suficiente para eu enlouquecer com a minha irmã. Acredite.  
–Então tudo bem. Eu estou pedindo isso com meu coração partido, mas vá arrumar suas malas para não nos atrasarmos amanhã. Caso contrário será outro motivo contra nós.- James e Lílian se levantaram assim como Harry  
–Eu já vou.- Margaret disse diante o olhar do marido. Os três subiram e a assim que sumiram da visão dos três que sobraram Margaret pousou os olhos acusadores sobre Sirius e Mellani- Eu vou dar um único aviso aos dois. Não aprontem e não façam nada que eu possa mata-los depois!- Mellani franziu o cenho e Sirius saiu de perto da loira como se o fato de estar ao lado dela o incriminasse- Quando recorrermos e Lílian quiser passar o tempo do processo conosco todo cuidado é pouco. Suas detenções na escola.- Olhou para Mellani E o fato de você passar muito tempo aqui e aprontar por lá.- Dirigiu-se a Sirius- Podem dizer ao juiz que não temos controle sob vocês e isso pode diminuir nossas chances de ficar com Lily. Todas as vezes que forem aprontar pensem na amiga de vocês.- Os dois assentiram- As detenções que tomaram. Principalmente você-Apontou para Mellani- Foram mais que argumento para darem a guarda a Petúnia! Eu quero que se comportem! Mellani se houver qualquer acusação grave referente ao que você fez como tem desde que entrou na escola eu juro que esse ano você saí do time e você.- Olhou para Sirius- Eu o proíbo de passar as férias aqui e terá que aturar sua mãe.- O Maroto arregalou os olhos e ficou realmente assustado com a situação. Ambos estavam com medo, a encrenca sempre estava no mesmo lugar que eles. Era como um imã- Estamos entendidos?  
–Sim senhora.- Os dois falaram juntos. Margaret levantou  
–É a vida da Lily que está em jogo. Qualquer deslize por parte de vocês acarretará no sofrimento dela.- Ambos assentiram e quando pensaram que a mulher ia sair ela levou o dedo em riste- E mais uma coisa. Eu não quero os dois de namorico ouviram?- Mellani e Sirius se mostraram os mestres do auto controle já que não esboçaram uma reação. Por dentro ambos tinham acabado de gritar apavorados com o faro da senhora Potter.  
–ÃH?- Mellani finalmente disse Tá louca tia? Eu com esse aí? Por que? Ãh?- Dissimulada Sirius pensou segurando o riso  
–Ãhhhh nada dona Mellani. Eu não quero os dois a meio passo de distancia um do outro e não os quero ao menos pensando na possibilidade de darem uns amassos por aí. O comportamento de vocês no dia da batalha me deu muito o que pensar.  
–Tia eu estava desesperada por vocês e ele também. Fomos apenas civilizados e solidários um com o outro.  
–Como se eu não conhecesse os dois.- A mulher disse debochada e Mellani corou. Sirius revirou os olhos- Eu não quero você cercando minha sobrinha e nem você em cima dele Mellani! Essa seria a gota da água para que Walburga...-Parou de falar no mesmo instante e balançou a cabeça- Do jeito que são irresponsáveis, impulsivos e completamente sem noção um namoro entre vocês resultaria numa gravidez!- Sirius engoliu em seco e Mellani revirou os olhos- Não os quero perto um do outro amorosamente. Fui clara?  
–Não precisa pedir mais de uma vez.- Mellani sorriu e saiu em direção a cozinha. Sirius foi para a porta da frente a fim de sentar num banco do jardim. Nenhum dos dois estava se sentindo mal por mentir tão na cara dura. Não estavam namorando apenas tendo um sexo casual. Esse era mais um motivo para não assumirem nada. Harry e Margaret o odiaram por isso. Sorriu de lado perguntando-se porque não teve aquela ideia antes. Uma dúvida passou por sua mente, estava querendo saber que interesses a mãe dele tinha em cima de Mellani.  
_/_

_**N/A: * Cada vez que eu dei uma cortada nesse capitulo se mostrou uma passagem de tempo. No dia do pesadelo da Lily já tinha se passado 2 dias e os pais dela foram enterrados. Depois o julgamento foi duas semanas depois o que consistiu em muitos dias James dormindo abraçado a Lily e consequentemente Mellani e Sirius aproveitando o acordo descabido entre eles. Eu vou retomar isso no próximo cap só pra ficar mais claro. ;)**__****_

_**E aí o que acharam desse cap? Mereço reviews? Diz que sim vai!**__**  
**__**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram no capitulo anterior e obrigada de coração por acompanhar a fic. Hey você que leu até aqui e tá pensando em sair sem dar ao menos o ar da graça. Que custa comentar emmm? Leu essas 16 páginas, não vai ser sacrifício dar um olá pra fictiwer e deixa-la feliz né?**____****_

_**Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que continuem curtindo P.I e até a próxima atualização. Beijosssssss.**_


	26. Capitulo 25- Os trunfos de uma mãe

**Capitulo 25- Os trunfos de uma mãe**

**Primeiro, esse capitulo parece não acontecer nada de mais, mas da pistas do enredo final da fic ;) Segundo, sem betagem, mas relido diversas vezes, passível de erros**

**Quando você perceber estará preso de mais para sair, quando conseguir sair percebera que esteve envolvido de mais para querer se afastar. Quando cair em si estará perdido de mais para voltar atrás. Você está de mãos atadas e quem manda agora é o seu coração.**

Orion não estava com o melhor humor do mundo quando entrou na sala da mansão Black. Sua esposa estava sentada na poltrona com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e alguns papéis em mãos.

-Onde aquele fedelho arrogante se meteu?

-Está nos Potter, onde mais estaria?

-Eu já disse a você...- Andou na direção da mulher e a encarou com frieza- Ele está desse jeito por sua causa! Ele vive nos Potter, não tem mais casa e vive sofrendo todos os tipos de influencia por culpa daquela sua prima tresloucada.

-Esqueceu que Dorea foi da Sonserina? Esqueceu que ela é puro sangue tanto quanto Potter ou nós? Eu não deixaria meu filho na casa de qualquer um por tanto tempo.

-Eles estão trabalhando para Dumbledore.

-E você acha que não sei? Acha que não estou fazendo nada para trazer nosso menino de volta ao lar?- Esticou os papeis para o marido que os pegou desconfiado. Ele começou a ler e sua expressão passou de fria para incrédula. Virou o papel vendo o de trás e franziu o cenho contrariado

-Você enlouqueceu Walburga? O que pretende fazer com esses proclames? – Sacudiu o contrato no alto- Como pretende forçá-lo? Acaso acha que ele vai se importar com algo além dele?

-Ele vai.- Murmurou com um sorriso de lado- Você acha que ele seria capaz de trair aquele amiguinho traidor do próprio sangue? Claro que não e mesmo que ele fosse _ela_ não seria.

-Quanto ao comportamento dos Potter? Na terça eles entraram com uma ação judicial para ficar com a guarda de uma fedelha sangue ruim. Sim! Sangue ruim e estão brigando com dois trouxas por ela! Perderam completamente o juízo.- Walburga arqueou a sobrancelha de um jeito que o marido odiava, era o mesmo trejeito que Sirius tinha e o fazia querer socar a cara do filho.

-Sabe onde o problema começou?- A mulher encarou o marido- Com o maldito do seu irmão! Alphard perverteu o nosso menino! E sabe de quem é a culpa? SUA! Se você passasse mais tempo em casa ele admiraria você e não a primeira figura paterna que aparecesse na frente.- Orion sabia disso, sabia que Sirius era apegado ao tio porque ele era um pai ausente e sabia que o menino tinha ido para a Grifinória porque Alphard era contra Voldemort e o elitismo. Tudo porque a mãe deles o separou de uma trouxa. Suspirou buscando auto-controle e encarou a mulher

-Eu estou ciente de tudo isso. Mas se você fosse mais controladora...

-O que você precisa agora é assinar esses papeis para mim. Como um dos chefes de execuções das leis mágicas você pode.

-Posso perder meu emprego e nosso prestigio.

-Não a partir do momento que esse contrato engloba até mesmo um acordo silencioso. - Ela encarou o marido- As pontas estão amarradas querido. - Levantou e se aproximou do homem- Teremos nossa família restaurada.- Beijou a bochecha dele.- E em breve um herdeiro que nos dará mais orgulho do que nossos filhos.

-Como você conseguiu a assinatura deles?

-Truques.-Sorriu satisfeita quando viu o marido assinar o contrato.

_/_

-Oh meu amor pare de chorar, por favor.

-Mamãe.- Amanda chorava no colo de Dorcas. Ela parou de mexer a comida que fazia para a irmã e sentou na cadeira da cozinha com a pequena no colo

-Mandy o que você tem?

-Mamãe, papai.-Pediu apontando para a porta e a loira encarou a irmã. Ela era acostumada com elfos e empregados para ajudá-la com a comida e a irmã, mas depois do que aconteceu com sua mãe era obrigada a viver escondida e chamando o mínimo de atenção

-Papai está trabalhando Mandy, mamãe também.- A boca da pequena começou a tremer e os olhinhos encheram de água.

-Mamãe!- Pediu tentando sair do colo dela. Dorcas suspirou e deixou a menina descer. Ela tinha acabado de fazer dois anos, não entenderia sobre "Não ter mais a mamãe". Dorcas andou até a sala e a irmã a seguiu, ela pegou o livro encantado que seu pai tinha dado a Amanda e abriu deixando uma música infantil tocar de dentro dele. A garotinha se distraiu com os sons, brilhos e luzes que saiam do livro e parou de chorar. Dorcas foi até a cozinha e pegou uma xícara de chá desligando o mingau que preparava para irmã. Voltou para a sala e sentou no batente estofado da janela enquanto fitava o dia chuvoso. Estava muito quente, era um típico final de tarde em pleno verão com uma chuva torrencial e temperatura elevada. Tomou o primeiro gole do chá e um raio cortou o céu. Cinco segundos depois um trovão alto ecoou assustando sua irmã que correu de maneira desengonçada, típica de crianças pequenas, até ela.

-Você é uma medrosinha não?

-Dosinha.- Repetiu a pequena esticando os bracinhos. Dorcas a pegou no colo e ela sorriu encostando a mão no vidro. Não viam nada além da rua trouxa e o portão de cerca baixa. Ninguém além dos confiáveis ao segredo sabiam daquele local- Auau.- Dorcas olhou para o vidro e viu manchas disformes que a água formava. Uma delas parecia um cachorro

-E aqui?- Apontou para uma redonda. A menina falou algo enrolado numa língua típica dos pequenos e Dorcas sorriu

-Papai.- Bateu as duas mãos no vidro e ficou eufórica. Começou a pular no estofado e cantarolar- Papai, papai.- Dorcas sorriu e estranhou o fato de seu pai voltar cedo. Apertou os olhos vendo uma pessoa parada no portão. Usava um casaco cor de areia e um guarda chuva preto. Franziu o cenho. Seu pai era o único que aparatava direto em casa, não tinha necessidade de pegar chuva. Colocou sua irmã no chão e abriu um pouco a janela sentindo a água da chuva bater em seu rosto

-Estou ensopado.-Ouviu uma voz conhecida falar e sentiu o coração dar um impulso mais forte que o usual.

-Mandy, eu já volto ok?- A pequena nem ouviu, já estava entretida com o livro novamente. Pegou o guarda chuva no balde ao lado da porta e saiu correndo. Estava de short e chinelos e pode sentir a água gelada em toda sua perna. Encostou a mão no portão e este se abriu. Mais uma artimanha de seu pai para protegê-los. Quando viu o amigo sorrindo na sua frente se jogou nos braços dele e deixou o guarda chuva cair. Não se importou, muito menos ele e se abraçaram.- Não sabe quanto fico aliviada em te ver.- Sussurrou abraçada a ele. Remus sentiu a bochechas arderem- Vem. Vamos para dentro, você precisa ficar seco e minha irmã está esperando um mingau.-Ele assentiu e pegou o guarda-chuva dela do chão. Quando o portão se fechou ele pode sentir uma lufada de vento e olhou para trás. Não viu nada de mais- Escudo protetor.- Ela murmurou- Não é como o de Hogwarts, nem pensar, mas é algo.- Abriu a porta e ambos despojaram-se dos calçados encharcados.- Essa não é nossa casa. É uma casa trouxa. Queremos o mínimo de desconfiança possível. Nunca vão nos procurar num bairro assim.

-Foi inteligente. Eu falei com o pai do James para conseguir te achar.

-Como Lily está?

-Eu não sei.- Ele respondeu sem jeito- Ela estava na casa da irmã e James foi junto.

-Encontrou com Mellani ou Sirius por lá?- Remus negou- Eles estavam na casa do Sirius com a mãe do James.

-Por que raios?

-Eu acho que talvez seja porque as mães deles sejam primas.

-Isso faz do James e do Sirius primos de segundo grau?

-Na verdade de terceiro ou quarto. A mãe do James é filha da prima de segundo grau da mãe do Sirius.

-Que confusão.- Dorcas murmurou parada na porta- Eu preciso me trocar...Mandy?

-_Dotas_!- Ouviu a voz infantil da irmã chamar de volta e riu

-Tira esse casaco. Vou arrumar um roupão pra você ou sei lá, assim não fica molhado por muito tempo.

-Ok.

-Aguenta só uns minutos.- Ela saiu e Remus ficou parado no hall de entrada. Olhou para o teto e depois para os próprios pés. Estava encharcado devido ao abraço efusivo que Dorcas lhe deu, mas não deu à mínima. Mesmo que ainda estivesse gripado e em período de transformação. Ouviu passos apressados e a irmãzinha de Dorcas apareceu no hall correndo até ele.

-Papai.-E grudou nas pernas dele. Remus arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando para baixo sem saber o que fazer. Estava estupefato.

-Mandy!- Dorcas apareceu enrolada num roupão e um coque frouxo no cabelo- Larga ele.- A menina olhou para cima e percebeu que não era o pai que abraçava. Franziu a testa e seus lábios começaram a tremer. Ela deu as costas e saiu correndo de braços estendidos para a irmã. Dorcas a pegou no colo e estendeu toalha e roupão para o amigo- O banheiro é seguindo a direita.

-Desculpa, não queria assustá-la

-Não vemos outras pessoas desde a noite da batalha. Só vemos papai e ela sente muita falta dele.- Abraçou a irmã e encarou Remus com os olhos marejados- Que bom que está aqui.- Remus teve uma sensação estranha de estar em casa. Qualquer um que visse de fora imaginaria se tratar de uma jovem esposa recebendo com alivio o marido que estava numa viagem perigosa.- Eu vou dar comida pra Mandy, fique de roupão e coloque suas roupas atrás da geladeira, secam como se estivessem perto de uma lareira.

-Você está extremamente trouxa hã?- brincou e ela assentiu indo para a cozinha. Remus não estava exatamente confortável por ficar apenas de roupão na casa da amiga- Seu pai não vai achar ruim?

-Ele vai chegar tarde. Eu descobri um tal de VHS que roda histórias como se fossem no teatro. É incrível!- Disse da cozinha.

-Lily tinha comentando algo sobre isso.- Ele respondeu indo na direção do banheiro. Retirou as roupas com certo alivio visto que estavam incomodando devido à água e ficou apenas de cueca. Puxou as meias ensopadas dos pés e as torceu na pia. O banheiro era claro com um box de vidro e um chuveiro elétrico tipicamente trouxa. Ele se perguntou como os chuveiros bruxos funcionava visto que a diferença entre eles era mínima. Secou-se com a toalha e enrolou o roupão no corpo. A peça ficava no meio das canelas o que evitava um maior constrangimento por parte dele. Ao se olhar no espelho constatou que o roupão fechava tão bem que deixava apenas uma minúscula parte do peito à mostra bem no começo abaixo do pescoço. Saiu do banheiro pegando suas roupas molhadas e andou até a cozinha. Parou no batente da porta e sorriu com o que viu. Dorcas estava sentada na cadeira e a irmã na mesa. A mais velha dava de comer para a pequena que enrolava e ficava brincando com a comida

-Vamos Mandy, você sabe muito bem que eu não sei fazer essas coisas.

-Eu acredito que você o faça bem até de mais. Parece um dom natural.- Ela olhou para trás e viu Remus fitando-a divertido. Iria responder se um pequeno pedaço de pele não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Não era nada de mais, uma bobeira, apenas as "saboneteiras" do rapaz apareciam. Aquela parte onde tem dois ossos logo abaixo do pescoço. Não era algo sexy ou diferente, mas chamou-lhe a atenção pelo fato de nunca ter visto nada do Maroto além do que ele mostrava em público. Sentiu vontade de tocar com a ponta dos dedos a pele dele para saber a textura, principalmente onde se destacava a enorme cicatriz. Corou com esse pensamento e sorriu para o que ele disse:

-Você só pode estar louco. Ali está a geladeira.- Apontou para o canto da cozinha- Atrás tem uma grade de ferro, pendura ali.

-Por quê?

-O motor dela é quente e vai secar suas roupas.

-Mas isso não pode danificar o motor?- A expressão dela foi o suficiente para que ele desse de ombros e fosse lá colocar as roupas- Não precisa me fuzilar com os olhos.

-Poxa você quer ficar mais tempo sem roupa comigo e nem me pagou um café?- Remus sentiu as bochechas arderem e agradeceu por estar de costas para ela. Ouviu a risada dela e meneou a cabeça negativamente- Nossa eu deixei o senhor argumentos calado?

-Senhor argumentos?- Ele virou sorrindo- Que isso? Eu nem falo tanto.

-Fala sim! Ui tenho embasamentos e bla bla bla.- Os dois se encararam e caíram na gargalhada, a irmã de Dorcas sem entender o que acontecia imitou os dois e fingiu gargalhar. O gesto da pequena foi tão fofo e engraçado que ambos riram mais ainda.- Eu vou preparar um chá para nós. Toma segura ela aqui.- Pegou Amanda e deu nos braços de Remus. A menina o encarou com aqueles olhos redondos e azuis idênticos aos de Dorcas e tocou o rosto dele com as mãozinhas rechonchudas. Ao fazer isso puxou a pele as bochechas dele e falou algo em seu próprio linguajar enquanto sorria. Remus sentiu seu coração aquecer com aquele gesto. Sorriu para ela e fez uma careta, a pequena gargalhou. Em seguida Amanda bocejou e esfregou os olhos

-Quer que eu leve ela para sala? Ela está com sono.

-Você faria essa gentileza?

-Sim, sem problemas. – Ele saiu e Dorcas sorriu. Ela não se lembrava de sorrir desde a morte de sua mãe. Amanda tinha ataques de fúria e rompia em choro sentido durante a noite preocupando Dorcas. Ela mal podia contar com a ajuda do pai já que depois da morte de Mariene ele passou a trabalhar com afinco para acabar com Voldemort e achar o homem que ceifou a vida dela diretamente. Dorcas não acreditava que a vingança o levaria a uma estrada feliz e brigaram várias vezes em razão disso, mas ela cansou. Ela não queria mais brigas, ela queria apenas cuidar de sua irmã. Uma vez na semana a babá que ajudava sua mãe aparecia em casa, no entanto estavam escondidos e não podiam correr o risco de capturarem a babá. Era uma maneira de preservar a vida de todos. Ao terminar o chá foi até a sala. Parou no meio do caminho e sorriu com a imagem que teve. Remus estava com os braços esticados para o alto segurando Amanda e balançando a menina fazendo barulhos engraçados. A pequena estava até com as bochechas vermelhas de tantas risadas.

-Ela acabou de comer um prato de mingau. Vai vomitar na sua cara.- Ele fez uma careta e desceu a menina colocando-a no sofá. Amanda esticou os braços e ficou pedindo colo.- Pronto ela já grudou em você.- Remus sentou no sofá e Amanda se jogou no colo dele. Dorcas ligou a TV e colocou um desenho para assistirem- A Mandy adora Aristogatas. Depois que ela dormir posso colocar algo descente.

-Tudo bem.- Ele sorriu- Nunca vi essas animações trouxas mesmo.- Sorriu pegando a caneca de chá da mão dela- Obrigado.

-De nada.- Ela sentou um pouco longe deles e ficou observando o jeito maravilhado que o amigo e a irmã olhavam para a televisão. Segurou o riso e olhou para a tela vendo o desenho colorido dos gatinhos e a música bonita. Quando virou novamente a cabeça ficou constrangida com o olhar de Remus em cima de si. Ele fez um movimento de cabeça chamando-a a vir mais perto e ela ficou tensa por dois segundos "É apenas Remus" ela tentou se acalmar "É só meu amigo". Tomou ar e foi até ele. Amanda estava deitada no peito dele olhando para a tela concentrada. Sentiu o braço de Remus em seu ombro e suspirou com o coração apertado em angustia.

-Como você vai ficar?- A preocupação dele a tocou de maneira profunda. Ela sentiu uma torrente forte de emoções e arfou com a dor que acometeu o peito. As lágrimas começaram a cair e ele e puxou mais para si.

-Eu não sei se posso criar a Mandy. Meu pai não me ajuda Remus. Ele está obcecado em acabar com Voldemort para vingar minha mãe. Eu não sou capaz de fazê-lo ver que a presença dele é fundamental para Mandy. Ele não percebe que se ele perdeu a esposa nós perdemos a mãe.- Suspirou deixando o pranto sair. Remus sentiu que Mandy estava jogada de mais em seu colo.

-Eu acho que ela dormiu.- Comentou preocupado. Dorcas olhou para a irmã e assentiu. Se levantou pronta para pegá-la no colo, mas Remus não deixou e levantou ajeitando a menina com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele não levava o menor jeito.- Onde eu posso colocá-la?

-Por aqui.- Seguiu Dorcas através da sala e por um corredor com três portas. Uma delas era a do banheiro onde ele se trocou. Entrou na última porta do corredor e viu uma cama pequena com uma grade baixa e outra grande ao lado.- Esse era o berço dela, mas ela já está grandinha então meu pai adaptou.- Remus assentiu e a colocou na cama. A menina dormia tranquilamente. Virou na direção da amiga e andou até ela. Sentia uma necessidade absurda de confortá-la. Atribuía aquele sentimento a retribuição pela amizade dela. Puxou-a para si e a envolveu protetoramente em seus braços. Ela suspirou e começou a chorar. – Ela era incrível. Minha mãe sabe? Ela me entendia tanto, mas tanto.- Agarrou as costas do amigo com certo desespero. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela diversas vezes enquanto dispensava um carinho fraternal em suas costas. Quando ela olhou para cima ele limpou as lágrimas dela com carinho. Viu a amiga fragilizada, com medo e completamente sem rumo, mas além de tudo enxergou naquele momento o quanto ela era atraente. Engoliu em seco com o pensamento e se afastou. Ela também engoliu em seco e ambos perceberam algo diferente, algo que não conseguiram identificar, mas que os deixou constrangidos.

-Eu vou arrumar a cozinha para você. Precisa dormir um pouco antes que sua irmã acorde.

-Não posso te fazer arrumar a casa pra mim.

-É uma retribuição ao que fez por mim. Somos amigos esqueceu?- Dorcas sentiu algo estranho quando ele afirmou a condição deles. Não soube reconhecer o que era. Franziu o cenho e assentiu. Ele se aproximou e beijou a testa dela.- Deite-se e descanse.

-Ok.- Ela se afastou e deitou na cama cobrindo-se. Remus saiu do quarto confuso com a leve atração que sentiu. _/_  
Lílian apertou a mão de James quando entraram em sua casa. Tudo era diferente agora, a única parte que a fazia ter prazer de voltar ao mundo trouxa eram seus pais. Não que ela desprezasse o lugar que veio, mas ficava encantada e deslumbrada bem mais vezes enquanto estava no mundo bruxo. Sentia que podia ser ela mesma em meio ao povo mágico. O que não acontecia em meio aos trouxas. Entrar na sua casa e saber que seus pais não estariam ali estava se mostrando uma prova um tanto quanto árdua. Sentiu o polegar de James massagear as costas de sua mão e o olhou

-Vai ficar tudo ok.-Ela assentiu com receio. A afirmação dele a confortava

-Quando eu voltava da casa do Severus.- Lembrar do amigo a deixou pior ainda- Ela sempre estava na cozinha preparando chá. Petúnia separava biscoitos nos pratos e por mais que nós brigássemos o tempo inteiro ela sempre colocava o meu prato. Eu passava tanto tempo preocupada em responder as provocações da minha irmã que não percebia que aquele momento era um dos poucos que mamãe nos tinha inteiramente para ela como quando éramos pequenas.- Suspirou deixando as lágrimas caírem e sentiu o cheiro de chá vindo da cozinha- Queria ter brigado menos com Tunia. –Saiu andando puxando James pela mão. Quando entrou na cozinha Petúnia limpava uma lágrima teimosa enquanto servia Vernon de chá. Lílian parou na porta e James passou o braço nos ombros dela. Petúnia olhou para James e depois para ela de maneira indignada

-O que essa aberração está fazendo em nossa casa?- Vernon perguntou apontando para James e fuzilando Lílian com o olhar. A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e entrou na cozinha desvencilhando-se do abraço de James

-Essa casa não é sua. Essa casa é minha e da minha irmã. Da mesma forma que ela tem o direito de te deixar aqui dentro eu tenho direito de ter James junto a mim.

-Somos casados Lílian.- Petúnia disse com desprezo- Podemos ficar juntos e devemos. Você ficará conosco.

-Por quê? Acaso gosta de mim ou esse chupeta de vulcão quer colocar essas mãos gordas na minha parte da herança?

-A família é o mais importante e levando em conta que sua parte seria gasta com gente da laia desse aí é...

-Como você é cínico!- Lílian quase gritou e James andou parando na frente de Vernon- Ele é rico. Mais rico que sua família foi ou será em todas as gerações!- O marido de Petúnia ficou vermelho e ela bufou- Meu assunto não é com você mesmo. Quer a casa? É sua, quer minha parte? É sua! Só me deixa ir embora.

-Não.- Ela respondeu friamente e Lílian sentiu que viria as lágrimas a qualquer segundo

-Por quê?- Perguntou com a voz fraca

-Você não vai ter tudo que quer. Se eu sou obrigada a viver nesse mundo lembrando dos meus pais mortos porque não você? Acaso esqueceu que foi tudo sua culpa? SUA CULPA!- Lílian sentiu os lábios tremerem e estava prestes a romper num choro sentido. James se aproximou e parou atrás dela segurando-lhe os ombros

-Calma Lil's.- Sussurrou e ela conseguiu se controlar. Respirou fundo e encarou a irmã com magoa

-É muito fácil para você se enfiar nesse mundinho de mágicas e truques e enfiar nossos pais na cartola como faz com tudo. Se eu tenho que lembrar da morte deles sempre você também.

-O que a faz pensar nessa sua cabeça doente que eu vou esquecê-los? Que assim que eu pisar meu pé por lá eu vou agir como se não tivesse pais? Embora não tenha a capacidade de enxergar eu os amei e vou amá-los o resto da minha vida e além. As pessoas que nós amamos não são esquecidas assim Petúnia. Se você tem essa facilidade de excluir, como fez comigo , tudo que te incomoda um pouco o problema é SEU!

-Você acha que vou acreditar nisso? Acha mesmo que eu não sei o que você quer?- Lílian engoliu em seco- Você estava louca para se livrar deles. Eu duvido muito que não tenha suspirado aliviada quando pensou que não precisaria voltar pra cá! HÁ! Vernon descobriu seus planos.

-Então é ele? Bom saber que dá mais crédito a ele do que a sua própria família.

-Você não é minha família!

-Devia ter deixado isso claro antes de aceitarmos cuidar dos filhos uma da outra.- Disse com raiva e saiu andando na direção das escadas. A menção da conversa amigável que tiveram antes da morte dos pais deixou Petúnia mais triste. Aquilo a tocou de um jeito que a jovem sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. James parou na frente dela e se aproximou

-Petúnia...

-Não fale comigo aberração.

-Quando Lily entrou na escola ela estava triste e preocupada com você.- Petúnia estava decida a ir embora não queria ouvir os relatos sobre os momentos felizes de sua irmã na escola que ela foi recusada, mas James a encurralou entre ele e a parede. Ela observou o rosto do rapaz vendo o quanto era atraente e revirou os olhos, até aquele tipo de coisa a irmã queria esfregar na cara dela. Ao menos era o que pensava- Ela estava muito chateada e insegura.

-Aposto que ela passou bem com aquele amigo estranho.- James revirou os olhos e bufou

-O que eu estou tentando dizer é que ela te ama e sempre se preocupou com você. Sempre! E que se você tem o mínimo de amor a ela atenderia a esse pedido.

-Grande amor. Se ela me ama tanto porque quer ir embora para sempre justamente nesse momento?

-Céus.- James murmurou- Você age como se fosse culpa dela. Seu marido a odeia e você a trata mal. Você o tem por perto, tem quem ama por perto. Está contando com o apoio dele, da irmã dele e dos seus sogros. Por que ela não pode ficar com os amigos dela? Se você está com seus porque ela não pode ficar com os dela num momento complicado desses?

-Me solta.- Ela murmurou irritada

-Eu custo acreditar que a senhora Evans tenha criado uma pessoa egoísta. Você deve ter um pingo de bom senso Petúnia.

-Me deixa sair daqui!- Ele se afastou e apontou o caminho livre- E vai embora daqui antes que eu chame a policia!

-Vai! Chama! Passe pelo ridículo de tomar uma bronca. Sua irmã me deixa ficar aqui e ela é tão dona da casa quanto você. – Saiu andando e Petúnia foi para a cozinha com os pensamentos a mil.

Lílian suspirou e jogou-se na cama sentindo cheiro do próprio shampoo no tecido. Suspirou e abraçou o travesseiro ouvindo a porta abrir e fechar logo em seguida. Dois segundos depois James entrou no campo de visão olhando-a longamente:

-Hey Lil's precisa comer, vamos descer e ver um quarto para eu ficar?

-Como assim um quarto para ficar?-Lílian o olhou longamente- Vai dormir comigo.-Ele engoliu em seco e ela sorriu triste- Preciso de você comigo, e é exatamente aqui que você vai ficar.- Apontou para a cama- Por que se eu não conseguir dormir sei que você me faz dormir e se eu tiver pesadelos... Você me acalma.- Ele sorriu:

-E se não tiver fome te faço comer. Agora vem logo.- Fez a ruiva levantar da cama e puxou-a para si, ela sorriu e o abraçou, ele suspirou

-Heyyy quero ver você bem ouviu?-Ela assentiu e olhou para cima, os lábios dele eram sempre convidativos. Ela se aproximou e beijou-o, James suspirou e aprofundou o beijo sentindo-a arfar e apertar-se mais a ele como se o ato de beijar fosse uma fuga da realidade dolorosa. Ele puxou-a mais contra si e ela gemeu levemente:

-James...-Sussurrou e ele soube que ela queria esquecer por um instante a dor da perda- Promete que vai parar de doer?- Ele suspirou

-Faremos o possível.

-Por que ela não pode entender que estamos sofrendo a mesma dor?

-Às vezes alguns laços se rompem apenas com palavras mal colocadas ou atitudes impensadas. Aí é bem mais complicado reconstruir.- Lílian abraçou-o mais forte :

-Você acha que Remus e Black voltam a se falar algum dia?-Queria mudar um pouco de assunto. James deu de ombros:

-Acho difícil, mas é da natureza de Remus ser benevolente. Ele vai acabar perdoando Almofadinhas.

-Ele te escreveu esse verão?

-Sim, e ele está arrasado. Disse que a Camila acabou ajudando-o muito. O visita sempre e o arrasta para fora de casa.

-Ela gosta mesmo dele não é?

-Você acha?

-E você tem alguma dúvida?

-Quanto a Dorcas?

-O que tem?

-Quando ele soube o que aconteceu deu um jeito de correr até ela.

-Eu não sei. O que aconteceu com a Dorcas?

-A mãe dela foi morta.- Lílian arfou

-Céus.

-Sim. Ela vai precisar muito de todos nós. Precisaremos uns dos outros agora. Acredito que nesse momento complicado Sirius e Remus tenham uma aproximação. Isso me alivia muito, eles são minha família.

-Eu nunca podia imaginar que você era mais do que um idiota metido quando te conheci.- Os dois riram -Onde estava esse James durante todos esses anos?

-Na sua frente o tempo todo, um pouco sombreado pelo ego gigante, mas estava ali acenando.

-Ainda bem que eu consegui ver.

-Ainda bem que eu te deixei ver.- Ela sorriu e resolveram sair do quarto. No momento Lílian teve três certezas, tudo estava realmente perdido, seu mundo mudaria para sempre, e independente do que acontecesse, seus amigos estariam ao lado dela como uma verdadeira família.

_/_

_**Então deixa eu te beijar até você sentir vontade de tirar a roupa. Deixa eu acompanhar esse instinto de aventura e de menina solta...**_

Sirius jogou-se para o lado no sofá arfando, alguns fios de cabelo grudavam no rosto e ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Olhou para o lado e viu Mellani em igual estado. Duas semanas, em apenas duas semanas e ela estava deixando-o completamente louco e esgotado. Sirius sempre se julgou um rapaz de apetite um tanto quanto voraz. No entanto enquanto passava aqueles momentos de puro deleite ao lado de Mellani chegou à conclusão de que até então nenhuma garota que ficou esteve à altura. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estava impressionado, ela estava sempre disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar e aquilo o excitava cada vez mais. Todas as vezes que acordava ficava esperando por um próximo passo dela e como ela o surpreenderia. Aproveitaram a ausência dos Potter quando foram ao tribunal e usaram piscina, aproveitaram a ausência de James e usaram o quarto de hospedes, aproveitaram a reunião da ordem e usaram o corredor, aproveitavam qualquer brecha e qualquer cômodo vazio. Ela sempre o puxava para qualquer canto, qualquer brecha ou oportunidade que via o agarrava ou o enlouquecia a ponto dele agarrá-la. Mellani o fazia louco, perdido, sem razão, dava a ele o céu e depois desaparecia. Abriu os olhos pronto para iniciar uma conversa agradável com ela sobre a vinda de Lílian e do quanto James devia estar feliz por terem conseguido a guarda provisória dela. Daquela vez eles aproveitaram que os Potter foram buscar Lílian e James no bairro trouxa e deixaram-se levar na sala. Só que ela já tinha desaparecido. Era sempre assim, ou ela ficava calada fingindo dormir, e ele sabia que ela estava fingindo, ou saia rápido, antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de curtir o cansaço pós sexo. Ele nunca a via sair de perto dele. Sirius podia ter achado aquele comportamento estranho, mas atribuía as saídas rápidas de Mellani ao receio de ser pega pelos tios ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele não conseguia pensar muito bem sobre ela, todas as vezes que o fazia ficava com os sentidos anuviados pelo desejo que sentia. Como estavam passando muito tempo sozinhos na mansão Potter ele passava quase que o tempo integral com as mãos em cima dela e a boca ocupada. Não só a boca, mas o corpo inteiro ficava com atenção nela. Não tinha tempo para reparar no comportamento frio dela na presença de outras pessoas já que pelo menos ali, durante as férias, tinha a liberdade constante de tocá-la como, quando e onde quisesse. Decidiu subir e tomar uma ducha, ao entrar no chuveiro ouviu vozes na sala. Ficou aliviado com a sorte que teve de não ser pego.

_/_

Lílian suspirou emocionada quando viu os pais de James.

-Seja bem vinda Lílian.- O senhor Potter disse com um sorriso largo ao qual James tinha idêntico. – Ficamos muito felizes com sua presença em nossa casa.- A garota sorriu e abraçou o homem com certo alivio. Ele e Margaret seriam as pessoas que cuidariam dela daquele momento em diante.

-Muito obrigada senhor e senhora Potter.- Se afastou de Charlus e foi na direção da mulher abraçando-a com carinho. Margaret se distanciou e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, ao olhar Lílian nos olhos teve a certeza de que seriam tão ou até mesmo mais amigas do que era de Mellani.

-Lílian!- Mellani desceu as escadas correndo.

-Mellani!- O senhor Potter chamou irritado e ela terminou de descer as escadas pulando. Saiu tropeçando e parou de andar na frente do tio quase caindo nos braços dele.- Que roupas são essas?

-Ela usa isso todos os dias.- Margaret disse segurando o riso. Mellani deu de ombros, estava com um short jeans claro de cintura alta que ficava alguns palmos acima do joelho e uma camisa preta do The Who cortada deixando ombros e uma faixa e pele da barriga a mostra. Estava tipicamente trouxa e com as curvas acentuadas em destaque. O senhor Potter ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e Lílian percebeu mais uma semelhança entre ele e James

-Se gosta de se vestir feito trouxa porque não igual à Lílian?- Apontou para a ruiva que usava um vestido de verão claro com algumas flores desenhadas. James já tinha visto a ruiva com aquele modelo outras vezes e chegou à conclusão de que era a roupa que ele mais gostava de vê-la usando.

-Ihhh.- Mellani revirou os olhos e abraçou a amiga fortemente.- Que saudades Lily.

-Também senti muito sua falta tampinha. Como passou esses dias praticamente sozinha aqui? Conseguiu aguentar o Black?- Mellani sentiu o rosto arder, mas se conteve. Afastou-se da amiga e a olhou

-Eu fiquei o mais longe possível dele e vice versa.- Lílian sorriu desconfiada-Que foi?

-Depois a gente conversa.

-Cadê o Sirius?- James perguntou subindo as escadas

-Sei lá.- Mellani respondeu dando de ombros- Tomara que tenha se afogado na privada!

-Sonsa você em?- Sirius respondeu encontrado James no meio das escadas e abraçando o amigo. Apenas Margaret percebeu a troca de olhares entre Mellani e Sirius, foi algo breve e quase imperceptível, mas o suficiente para deixar a mulher encucada. Passaram o resto da tarde na área da piscina conversando e comendo guloseimas. A senhora Potter ficou mais desconfiada ainda por perceber que Sirius não tirava os olhos das curvas de sua sobrinha. Era algo sutil, mas Margaret conseguiu ver todas as vezes que ele mordeu a bochecha contendo algum ato ou palavra mal pensada bem como todas as vezes que os olhos dele fixaram no decote ou no traseiro da menina. Tudo que Margaret menos queria era aquele tipo de dor de cabeça, muito menos do Walburga em cima dela do jeito que estava. Se perdeu nesses pensamentos por longos minutos e voltou a realidade sobressaltada quando ouviu uma gritaria.

-Me solta Sirius!- Mellani gritava e o rapaz a levava no colo para a beira da piscina.

-Joga, ela já jogou todo mundo.- Margaret viu que seu filho, Lílian e seu marido já estavam dentro da piscina. – Vai Almofadinhas!- James ria e os outros dois que foram empurrados por Mellani ajudavam com gritos de deboche.

-Eu vou te matar.- A loira gritou quando Sirius começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Margaret franziu cenho. Sirius bateu no peito e urrou fazendo as pessoas dentro da pisicina rirem.

Sirius gritou e pulou dentro da água com Mellani em seu colo. Sentiu o gelo envolve-lo e abriu os olhos vendo-a tentar fugir dele nadando para longe. Ele a puxou pela cintura e subiu agarrado a ela. Começou a rir e ela o empurrou tentando sair do abraço.

-Você é muito esperta não?- Ela riu e tentou se afastar

-E você acabando com a minha brincadeira.- Ela tentou sair do abraço dele e o rapaz a puxou para mais perto. Mellani sorriu de lado e o empurrou. Sirius a soltou caso contrário ficaria animado de mais para sair da água.

-Oh que agarra agarra é esse?- Charlus gritou- Mag meu amor! Junte-se a nós.

-Nem morta. Está gelado!- Ela lançou um olhar de "depois você vai ouvir" a Mellani e outro a Sirius. Lílian começou a gritar quando James tentou afundá-la e passaram o inicio da noite se divertindo na piscina.

**N/A: Gosto e desgosto desse cap. Gosto dos momento do Remus, mas dá uma impressão parada das coisas. Não se preocupem, a chuva passou e vem trazendo a tempestade. Logo mais teremos muito mais coisas acontecendo. Entendam, climão de velório é difícil e não passa de uma hora para outra.**

**Obrigada muitão quem comentou. Quem não comentou e nem ta pensando em fazer isso, lembra que gostar da história é muito bom, mas pra eu saber que está gostando você tem que dar o ar da graça. Incentivem a fictiwer e comentem. Eu me dedico tanto a proporcionar isso a vocês o que custa um comentariozinho? Chega de choradeira. Flores lindas do meu jardim obrigadaaaaa por comentarem. Isso me incentiva nos próximos caps. Beijossss e até a próxima att.**


	27. Capitulo 26- O rio segue seu percurso

**26- Capitulo 26- O rio segue seu percurso**

**N/A: Obrigada a todos os comentários e me desculpem de não respondi alguém. Estou meio avoada.**

**Sem betagem, mas relido , passível de erros. Aproveitem ;) **

Pequenos gestos te conquistam, pequenas frases te enlouquecem, momentos curtos te deixam em extasie e para você continua difícil perceber que apenas aquele olhar, que apenas aquele sorriso são suficientes para te fazer perder a razão. Ah as paixões! Tão sorrateiras e traiçoeiras, tão invisíveis e bagunceiras. E você aí, sendo levado, sendo abobado, mal percebendo que se dá de bom grado.

Enquanto o ar quente se intensificava num verão escaldante o tempo passava instalando nos corações despreparados os mais variados sentimentos. A dor não mais assolava de maneira aterradora, mas visitava como uma presença agourenta durante algumas noites tornando os sonhos tristes. Aquilo passaria da mesma maneira que passava o tempo, levando os dias amargos daquelas férias e transformando os últimos dias do descanso em momentos doces. Lílian ganhou o próprio quarto na casa dos Potter e aquilo gerou muitas escapadas de James até a cama dela. A ruiva pedia, não queria dormir sozinha, acostumou-se a abraçar o Maroto quando este passou dias na antiga casa dela. Ele sempre esperava os pais dormirem e ia para o quarto dela, voltava para a própria cama de manhã antes do pai acordar para ir trabalhar. Ela sabia que ele podia interpretar os pedidos dela de maneira errada, mas não podia ficar sem abraçá-lo até dormir. Aquela mania, de dormir abraçada ao Maroto, gerou ao relacionamento dos dois uma intimidade nunca antes experimentada por eles. Era um confessionário. Um contar de segredos, sonhos, medos e expectativas sem reservas. Isso também resultou em algumas sessões de amasso com direito a mãos ousadas por baixo das roupas bem como beijos mais intensos. James tentava não se frustrar por não passar disso, ele não tinha coragem de forçar a barra e ela não tinha coragem de pedir que ele continuasse, mesmo que ambos quisessem muito. A morte dos pais ainda estava muito presente na vida dela para que deixasse uma coisa importante, como dar um passo a mais em sua relação com James, ser marcada naquela época. Quem estava gostando e aproveitando muito as escapadas noturnas de James era Sirius. Ele ainda dividia o quarto com o amigo e todas as noites esperava ansioso que James saísse para que Mellani aparecesse. Era uma completa e desenfreada loucura todos os momentos com ela. Sirius sentia como se pudesse propor sexo selvagem embaixo da mesa com os tios dela tomando café que ela aceitaria. Aquele comportamento livre o enlouquecia. Sempre uma surpresa diferente, sempre superando as expectativas, inundando sua vida com mais e mais dela de maneira viciante e incontrolável. Era tanta vontade que ele não conseguia manter as mãos longe dela por mais de três horas. Ele ficava cada vez mais acordado de noite e sonolento de dia, naquele sábado não era diferente, estava sentado na mesa segurando para não dormir enquanto tomava longos goles de café puro. James estava na sua frente conversando animadamente com Lílian. A energia deles fazia Sirius ficar mais cansado só de olhar. Abriu melhor os olhos quando sentiu o cheiro conhecido de Mellani perto de si. Virou a cabeça vendo-a entrar na cozinha com uma lista na mão ticando as coisas que a tia falava. Seu olhar acompanhou o movimento dela por alguns segundos então voltou à atenção para a porta de vidro, onde poda mirar o quintal e a piscina.

-Para você.- Margaret entregou uma carta para o Maroto que abriu vendo a lista de materiais. Resmungou abrindo sem animo. Ele geralmente ficava feliz por voltar à escola e poder fazer as coisas que gostava, mas naquele momento era diferente, não estava necessitado de contato feminino, estava brigado com Remus, preocupado com os passos de Voldemort e em como poderia ajudar a Ordem. Ir para Hogwarts o deixaria no escuro. Aquilo não era uma perspectiva animadora no cenário atual. Não saber os passos do inimigo na guerra era um atestado de morte e Sirius tinha consciência daquilo. Ouviu um urro de James e pulou da cadeira assustado com a varinha em punho. Olhou em volta e viu que ele se distanciava de Mellani e todos o encaravam chocados

-Que foi?- Perguntou assustado guardando a varinha e todos começaram a rir

-Que reflexo em.- Margaret tirou sarro.

-Parabéns James.- Lílian disse levantando e abraçando o Maroto

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?- Questionou o Black irritado e o apanhador o olhou com um sorriso largo no rosto

-Adivinha quem é o novo capitão do time?- Sirius sorriu largamente e correu na direção do amigo- Sou eu cara!- James quase gritou feliz. Sirius pulou no amigo abraçando-o de maneira forte enquanto dizia palavras de incentivo. Quando se separaram o de óculos puxou Lílian para si e a levantou.- O capitão merece sua recompensa!- Gracejou fazendo a ruiva rir. James começou a girar enquanto Mellani e Sirius batiam palmas gritando "Huhul" para os dois. Margaret ria e batia palmas dando vivas ao filho, estava orgulhosa da conquista do rapaz

-James! Eu vou desmaiar de tontura se continuar.- Lílian avisou rindo e ele a colocou no chão

-Então eu te acordo!- Piscou e puxou-a para si dando um beijo estalado nos lábios. Lílian sorriu passando as mãos entorno do pescoço dele, mas se afastou assim que ouviu um pigarro da senhora Potter.

-Eu sei que é um momento de comemoração, mas isso que não pode acontecer. O que eu faço se depois de cada conquista se beijarem em público? Aviso ao juiz que permito incesto é?

-Mas nós não somos irmãos.- James disse dando risada

-Mas perante a lei serão. Então se controlem.

-Desculpa Margaret.- Lílian disse murchando o sorriso

-Por falar nisso eu preciso conversar com os dois.- Lílian e James se entreolharam confusos-Agora, vamos, depois tomam café.

-Vamos chegar tarde ao Beco Diagonal aí vai ser complicado entrar nas lojas e sair logo.- Mellani avisou enquanto passava por Sirius para pegar um copo no armário.

-Não será demorado.- A senhora Potter avisou e saiu seguida de James e Lílian. Assim que Mellani passou por Sirius o rapaz segurou o pulso dela e a puxou com força. A garota arfou contendo um grito e caiu sentada no colo dele. O Maroto sorriu e mordeu o pescoço dela

-Você é louco? Minha tia pode voltar a qualquer segundo e se alguém desconfiar nosso acordo está acabado!

-Só estou aproveitando a oportunidade.- Murmurou rindo e ela revirou os olhos

-A oportunidade de...- Parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus.

Margaret fechou a porta do escritório e encarou os dois jovens a sua frente

-Escuta, eu vou direto ao ponto. Não quero vocês dois dormindo na mesma cama.- James ficou tenso e apertou a mão de Lílian. A ruiva conseguiu disfarçar melhor.- Eu tive que descer para pegar uma poção de dor de cabeça para o seu pai e ouvi algo que não gostei vindo do seu quarto.- James franziu o cenho confuso, ele que ia para o quarto da ruiva e não o contrário. Lílian ficou atenta tentando entender- Eu sei que se gostam como sei que estão com os hormônios pulando...- James a olhou incrédulo- Não me olhe com essa cara mocinho, aquela detenção por causa do banho no lago assina embaixo.- Ambos coraram e a mulher continuou- Mas não podem fazer essas coisas muito menos na situação atual. Lily...-Olhou para a jovem com carinho- Eu sei que vocês se adoram, mas tentem manter uma relação sem sexo, você pode até ficar grávida se continuar assim. Eu os acho demasiadamente jovens para fazer sexo. Vocês _são_ muito jovens. Agora com o processo para sua guarda se souberem de algo assim...

-Mas, mãe nós...- Lílian beliscou o braço de James que parou de falar na mesma hora.

-Senhora Potter, se serve se consolo, James e eu nunca chegamos ao ato final, eu ainda sou virgem e você criou um filho educado suficiente para respeitar meus limites.- A mulher suspirou aliviada- Embora confesso ter errado um pouco, acabei visitando James algumas noites e nos empolgamos com...-Lílian corou e fechou os olhos. Suspirou longamente e disse- Nos empolgamos com toda essa coisa de beijos e mãos, mas não passou disso. Prometo não visitar mais James durante a noite até mesmo para não fazer algo mais... Perigoso.- Os três estavam muito corados a essa altura e a mulher assentiu

-Espero que tenham entendido. Vão tomar café agora para irmos às compras.

-Ok.- James disse confuso e saiu andando seguido de Lílian. Quando se afastaram da senhora Potter o rapaz olhou para a ruiva de cenho franzido- Que raios foi isso?

-Mellani está me devendo uma muito grande.

-Mel? Por que a Mel?

-Acaso não percebe que sua mãe ouviu uma sessão de sexo dela e do Sirius?- James abriu a boca indignado enquanto ficava vermelho de raiva.

-Eu vou matar o Almofadinhas.-Disse com o rosto todo em chamas. Lílian segurou o riso e meneou a cabeça negativamente

_/_

Dorcas suspirou aliviada quando ouviu o barulho do portão. Remus tinha aparecido em sua casa quase todos os dias desde a primeira visita onde ficou encharcado. Eventualmente ele acabava esquecendo um casaco ou alguma peça de roupa que fizeram Dorcas abrir um espaço em seu guarda roupa para ele. Seu pai não fazia ideia daquelas visitas e quando Amanda desenvolveu um apelido para o Maroto a loira se preocupou com os questionamentos do pai. Ele chegava tão tarde e saia tão cedo que mal percebeu a filha mais nova chamando o tempo inteiro por "Remy". A relação do licantropo com Mandy era a mais pura e genuína. Dorcas dizia que a presença dele fazia bem à pequena, mas Remus sabia lá fundo que o carinho dela e de Dorcas bem como a convivência longe de todos os problemas estavam curando seu coração aos poucos fazendo da transformação do mês seguinte algo suave e menos agressivo. Era como se apenas o cheiro de Dorcas deixasse o lobo mais calmo. Brincar e cuidar de Mandy o fazia uma pessoa mais relaxada do que era antes, os três estavam tão apegados que pareciam verdadeiramente uma família. Isso fazia daquele domingo um dia triste para os dois já que Mandy seria mandada para a casa da senhora Potter, um agradecimento pela amizade e ajuda de Mariene a ela. Ninguém sabia que a menina ficaria na mansão Potter. Dorcas estaria inalcançável em Hogwarts, a proteção de Dumbledore e da escola era o suficiente para que o pai dela ficasse tranqüilo, mas não podia levar a pequena Amanda em suas empreitadas e ela era muito nova para ficar sozinha. A senhora Potter estava adorando a ideia de ter uma criança pequena nos braços novamente, mas Dorcas ficava preocupada com a adaptação da irmã longe dela e do recém conquistado amigo, Remus. Quando a porta abriu Mandy saiu correndo do sofá e abraçou as pernas do Maroto. O loiro sorriu e levantou a menina abraçando-a. Amanda encheu as bochechas de Remus com beijos calorosos e o rapaz fechou a porta atrás de si. Dorcas se aproximou sorrindo e o rapaz se inclinou beijando-lhe a face

-Docas, pegou gatinho.- Mandy disse empolgada apontando para a TV. – Remy, gatinho.

-Você quer assistir o gatinho?- Ele perguntou sorrindo para a menina que assentiu.

-Eu fiz pipoca. Os trouxas costumam comer enquanto assistem filmes.- Sorriu

-Só que eles assistem filmes diferentes.- Remus brincou- Eu já sei até as falas desse desenho.

-Eu também. _Todo mundo, quer a vida que um gato tem_.- Cantou fazendo Remus rir. Mandy abraçou Remus e Dorcas colocou o VHS- Eu ainda posso sair. Agora você que tem que ficar aí. Adulando a moça até ela dormir.

-Eu gosto.- Ele murmurou olhando para a pequena. Dorcas sorriu- Mereço um chá gelado?

-Cítrico?

-Sempre.-Disse sorrindo largamente. Dorcas voltou um pouco depois com duas xícaras e sentou ao lado de Remus. Como de costume ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a menina aconchegou o rosto nele enquanto olhava para a TV. Iniciaram uma conversa sobre a separação de Mandy deles e Dorcas comentou que a menina passou a manhã inteira chorando e febril por causa da mãe. Remus ficou preocupado e a loira comentou como a irmã ficava melhor quando ele aparecia, ocultando que ela também ficava muito feliz e aliviada com a presença dele. Não apenas pela melhora de humor de Amanda, mas também porque o amigo alegrava seu coração.

A tarde foi passando lenta e calorosa, quando o filme acabou Remus foi brincar com Mandy no jardim aproveitando o dia de sol. A menina corria, mexia nas flores e insetos e ria muito ao lado dele. Dorcas aproveitava aqueles momentos para estudar um pouco ou arrumar alguma bagunça da casa. Naquele momento ela estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço no jardim revisando a matéria de transfiguração enquanto Remus e Amanda rolavam na grama brincando e rindo. Mais tarde a chuva os mandou para dentro e todos apreciaram uma bela limonada com pãezinhos de frios que o loiro tinha comprado. Era um dia muito quente e todos estavam muito cansados. A tarde se foi trazendo a noite e o sono de Mandy. Assim que a menina dormiu como de rotina Remus se preparou para ir embora, mas quando olhou pela janela percebeu que a chuva torrencial parecia mais forte e violenta. Dorcas encolhia os ombros a cada trovão

-Você pode ficar até passar.- Ela disse

-E seu pai?

-Com essa chuva? É ruim dele aparecer viu. Quer tomar um banho para tirar o suor do dia?- Remus sentiu o rosto corar. Não era de sair tomando banho na casa dos outros- Para de ser besta. Faz o seguinte enquanto você pensa quem vai tomar banho sou eu. A Mandy é muito ativa e me mata de cansaço.

-Hum ok.- Dorcas entrou no quarto e saiu logo depois rumando para o banheiro. Remus chegou à conclusão que não seria ruim tomar um banho. Quando ela saiu do chuveiro ele ficou ruborizado e tentou disfarçar o calor que sentiu. Dorcas estava com um short curto de algodão e uma camisa dele.

-Acho que é minha.- Ele disse apontando para a camisa de cor clara.

-Sim. Você nunca mais pegou de volta eu estou usando...-Sorriu- Tem seu cheirinho.- Ele corou mais ainda e ela percebeu o quanto inapropriado soou aquela frase bem como toda aquela situação.- licença.- Deu uma toalha para ele e sem encarar o amigo foi para o quarto. Remus pegou a mochila e tirou uma troca de roupa, aprendeu, depois da chuva que tomou daquela vez, a levar roupas limpas na mochila. Tomou um banho rápido com muitos pensamentos confusos na cabeça. Quando terminou colocou uma bermuda e camiseta fechada e foi na direção do quarto da amiga. Parou na porta observando-a. Ela estava deitada coberta com um lençol fino e ele não sabia se ela estava dormindo ou não. Olhou para a janela e viu que a chuva tinha parado. Decidido a se despedir entrou no quarto. Ela estava de olhos fechados. Sentou na beira da cama e acariciou os cabelos dela de maneira terna

-Dorcas.- Chamou e ela abriu os olhos rápido de mais para quem estava dormindo

-Deita aqui.-Ela murmurou e ele piscou várias vezes

-Eu preciso ir embora.

-Eu preciso conversar com você.- Ele suspirou- Deita aqui.- Ele não resistiu ao olhar dela e deitou. A menina não deu muito espaço a ele o que resultou em suas pernas e pés encostando. Mesmo com o lençol entre eles Remus pode sentir a temperatura da pele dela e engoliu em seco. Ao fitar os olhos azuis dela sentiu o rosto corar. Ela tinha algumas características que lembravam Mellani como o nariz delicado e os lábios cheios além é claro dos seios fartos e bem feitos. Ele teve tempo suficiente para reparar em tudo isso, mas ela era diferente da ex-namorada em todos os aspectos possíveis. Remus se pegou pensando na personalidade de Dorcas bem como nos aspectos físicos e franziu o cenho.- Que foi?

-Seus olhos são tão claros.- Ele sussurrou fazendo-a segurar o riso. Ele tinha consciência de que os olhos de Mellani pareciam um mar revolto e escuro enquanto os da amiga eram como piscinas calmas. Ele tinha a sensação de conseguir decifrar toda e qualquer expressão da amiga enquanto com Mellani ele sempre esteve perdido e confuso.

-Os seus são florescentes.-Ele fez uma careta e os dois riram- Não literalmente... Eles são alaranjados e tão misteriosos quanto suas cicatrizes.- Ergueu a mão e deslizou a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio pelo rosto dele. Remus sentiu o coração acelerar de um jeito que nunca mais pensou ser possível sentir. Fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dela em sua pele e engoliu em seco

-O-o que você que-queria...- Pigarreou- O que seria?

-Eu só...-O toque dela o abandonou e ele abriu os olhos vendo as bochechas dela vermelhas- Isso não é inapropriado?- Ele franziu o cenho confuso- Essa história de você vir aqui todos os dias, me ver de pijamas, ficar de roupão, deixar suas roupas aqui...-Suspirou e fechou os olhos sentindo-se envergonhada- Eu sei que é meu amigo, que isso é uma força que está me dando, mas se não fosse errado eu já teria comentado com meu pai certo? Digo, às vezes você deita na minha cama como agora, céus! Isso soa tão errado para os outros, mas pra mim...-Abriu os olhos e sussurrou- Pra mim parece a única coisa certa nesse mundo cheio de coisas _erradas_.- Remus suspirou e tentou encontrar algo reconfortante para dizer, mas não conseguia, ela tinha razão, era muito inapropriado, se sua mãe soubesse daquilo lhe daria um sermão.

-É um pouco errado sim. Na ótica dos elitistas que sua família conviveu, por exemplo, seria um escândalo, mas principalmente por eu ser mestiço e não por ficar o dia todo com você. Errado é o que fizeram com sua mãe, com os pais de Lílian e com tantos outros.- Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela e ele as limpou com carinho- Mas você se comprometeu a me ajudar e eu me comprometi a te ajudar. Como bons amigos que somos. Você está curando meu coração.- Sorriu carinhosamente para ela- Eu só estou retribuindo o favor. Se estiver de alguma maneira invadindo sua vida intima ou qualquer coisa me avise.

-Você faz parte da minha vida intima agora. Sabe todos os meus medos, meus sonhos, meus problemas...- Remus sentiu-se mal por esconder da amiga que era um lobisomem. Sabia que poderia compartilhar aquilo com ela, mas queria esperar. Ela ainda estava com a vida muito abalada para ter que se preocupar com ele.- E me contou os seus sonhos e segredos.- Ela sussurrou- Não está invadindo nada.

-Você é a melhor amiga do mundo.- Ele sussurrou puxando-a para si. Dorcas sentiu algo estranho quando ele disse aquilo e achou estranho ficar de certa forma triste pela afirmação dele. Dorcas o abraçou- Eu preciso ir embora.

-Fica só mais um pouco. Odeio ficar sozinha nessa casa.

-Só mais um pouco.- Ele disse com a voz sonolenta e Dorcas sentiu os olhos pesarem. O calor do corpo dele contra o seu foi bem vindo. Ouvia as batidas do coração do rapaz e deixou-se embalar no sono. Remus não resistiu por muito tempo e dormiu também. A porta do quarto aberta, a luz acesa. Entre o sono Dorcas se mexeu livrando-se do lençol e entrelaçou as pernas as dele, ficaram muito próximos. Mesmo entre o sono o corpo de Remus ficou bem consciente do de Dorcas moldado ao seu. Era um jeito muito intimo e se estivessem acordados ficariam constrangidos com toda a certeza. As horas passaram e a loira se mexeu no sono virando de lado. Acostumado a dormir daquela maneira com Mellani Remus inconscientemente procurou pelo corpo ao seu lado e puxou encaixando os quadris ao traseiro dela e metendo as pernas entre as dela. Dorcas no sono pesado não percebeu a mão dele possessivamente perto de seus seios, como ele fazia com Mellani, nem o rosto dele metido em sua nuca. Ambos estavam dormindo de maneira tranqüila sem consciência do mundo ao redor.

O senhor Meadowes aparatou em seu lar provisório por volta das dez da noite. Era um feito, sempre chegava mais tarde. Queria pegar pelo menos a filha mais velha acordada. Quando entrou no corredor ficou feliz de ver a luz acesa e a porta do quarto delas aberta. Sorriu com saudades das filhas e se aproximou. Parou no umbral chocado com o que viu. Sua filha, sua princesa, deitada com um rapaz na cama. E o pior, numa posição um tanto quanto incriminadora usando uma camisa masculina. O senhor Meadowes não conseguiu ver o short embaixo da camisa e deduziu algo muito errado. Não tinha como deduzir outra coisa naquela situação, com um rapaz dormindo daquele jeito colado com a filha dele e bem... intimo. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e estava prestes a gritar quando olhou para a filha mais nova dormindo feito um anjo na caminha. Franziu o cenho e se aproximou de Dorcas. Sacudiu a cama com raiva e ambos acordaram num pulo. Sentiu o rapaz enfiar a varinha no seu pescoço de maneira dolorosa. Viu a filha arregalar os olhos e olhar para o jovem. Aparentemente o garoto percebeu rápido quem ele era e abaixou a varinha. A filha suspirou e ele sinalizou pedindo que ambos saíssem do quarto. Os dois sem jeito e completamente assustados saíram fechando a porta. Remus a olhou com receio e ela sussurrou

-Fica calmo.- Ele assentiu e seguiram o pai dela até a cozinha. Quando lá chegaram o homem lançou um feitiço para não acordar Amanda e os encarou

-QUE MERDA É ESSA DORCAS?- Gritou indignado e a jovem encolheu os ombros- Eu volto cedo do trabalho pra pegar você sem roupa deitada com esse fedelho?- Se aproximou de Remus e segurou os colarinhos dele- Eu quero você fora dessa casa agora. Nunca mais se aproxime da minha filha.- Remus se desvencilhou do mais velho e franziu o cenho

-Não saio. E nem vou ficar longe dela. Dorcas e Amanda são pessoas importantes para mim e não é o seu ataque protetor tardio que vai me fazer ficar longe.

-Hora seu pirralho abusado...-O Senhor Meadowes foi para cima de Remus e Dorcas se intrometeu

-PAI!- Gritou com raiva- Remus é meu amigo! Eu não estou sem roupa e ele só estava conversando comigo e acabou dormindo! – O homem a encarou sem acreditar numa palavra. Ela suspirou

-Eu não quero saber. Primeiro, não era pra ninguém além de mim saber onde vocês estão.

-E nos enclausurar nessa casa até se matar na sua empreitada ridícula? Nem pensar! Remus veio porque eu precisava de um amigo e Mandy precisava de uma distração. Ela tem apenas dois anos e acabou de perder a mãe, você está forçando-a a perder o pai!- O homem engoliu em seco- Você não vai me fazer ficar longe do Remus, ele foi à pessoa que mais esteve ao meu lado! E se a sua preocupação é quanto a minha castidade, pode fazer o feitiço de pureza, vai faça. Nunca fiz nada com ninguém e muito menos com Remus. Ele que seria capaz nadar no lago congelado a ter que me tocar!-Os dois perceberam o tom magoado dela ao proferir aquilo, menos a própria Dorcas que continuou seu discurso inflamado- Quer correr menos riscos de nos perder? Vá criar a Mandy e não deixe-a numa casa estranha. Vá cuidar da sua vida e nos ajudar!

-Não está certo. Não queria envolver dois assuntos! Você está errada de dormir desse jeito com um rapaz que nem seu namorado é! E MESMO QUE FOSSE!

-Quer por na balança quem está errando mais?- O homem suspirou

-Depois nós conversamos melhor.- Ele encerrou o assunto- Comprei seu material. Vai arrumar e dormir que amanhã vai voltar para escola. Quanto a você.- Encarou Remus- Volte pra sua casa e fique bem longe da minha filha!

-Dorcas.- Remus encarou a menina- Quer que eu vá?

-É melhor. Depois eu devolvo suas roupas.- Aquela frase fez o homem corar irritado e pensar mais besteiras

-E isso está acontecendo desde quando?- Ele questionou e foi ignorado pelos jovens. Observou os dois se abraçando de maneira intima e cúmplice e resmungou. Remus achou melhor se afastar logo.

-Até amanhã no trem.

-Até.- Ela sussurrou sentindo os lábios dele em sua testa. Esticou a mão segurando o braço dele e o rapaz sorriu fracamente. Se afastou e finalmente foi embora. Quando o barulho do portão se fechando foi ouvido o homem a encarou com uma expressão fria

-Eu não quero que isso se repita

-Eu não dou a mínima para o que você fala.- Saiu andando e ouviu os passos do pai atrás de si

-Cuidado mocinha. – Ela o ignorou, mas ficou curiosa com o que viria- Ou vai acabar se apaixonando por seu amiguinho aproveitador.- Ela revirou os olhos e foi para o quarto. "Se ele soubesse que já passei na mão de um aproveitador" pensou com certa amargura ao se lembrar de Sirius. Pensar nos momentos que passou iludida ao lado do rapaz fizeram-na sentir um certo aperto no peito e vontade de chorar. "Eu estou muito carente, só pode" decidiu voltar a dormir antes que seus pensamentos a traíssem.

_/_

Mellani olhou no espelho sentindo-se estranha naquele uniforme juvenil. A camisa estava mais apertada devido ao corpo que desenvolveu ao longo do tempo, a saia também, mas nada muito mais curto, ela não crescerá muito. Ela também não sabia qual a mágica dos Elfos para deixar as roupas sempre como novas. Suspirou jogando a gravata de qualquer jeito em volta do pescoço, deixou a camisa sem uma dobra para fora da saia, usava um converse de cano baixo no lugar das sapatilhas feiosas, aquele all star era um presente de Lílian que ela adorava. Terminou de se arrumar passando um brilho labial dando destaque para sua boca pequena, porém cheia e que deixava muitos garotos com o apetite a flor da pele só por vê-la se mover. Saiu do quarto e ouviu outra porta bater, era Sirius, já de uniforme, com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, a gravata presa no passador do cinto e pendendo pela perna, o cabelo ainda úmido, os lábios finos rosados e o olhar safado que balançava a garota. Ela engoliu em seco e passou por ele provocando:

-Não te ensinaram a usar gravata macaquinho?-Passou por ele que a puxou pelo braço com força e empurrou-a contra a parede, encostou seu corpo ao dela:

-Não te ensinaram a não me provocar?

-Eu nunca obedeci bem as regras.- Olharam-se nos olhos e ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo selvagem, ele nunca era delicado, não tinha motivos para ser. Suspiraram entre o beijo e ela puxou a camisa dele, o rapaz levou as duas mãos aos seios da garota e apertou-os com força, ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele em resposta, o moreno empurrou os quadris contra ela, Mellani gemeu dentro da boca dele:

-MELLANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-A garota não se importou e continuou puxando o rapaz para junto de si, ele revirou os olhos com desejo- VOCÊ VAI FICAR NESSE QUARTO ATÉ PERDER O TREM É?-Ouviu os passos de sua tia nas escadas e empurrou Sirius, ela sorria de forma pervertida para ele que sorriu de volta e entrou no quarto de James.

-Ah você está ai. Menina onde acha que vai nesse estado?

-Pra escola?

-Olha só pra isso, camisa amassada, gravata de qualquer jeito... E esse cabelo? Não vai começar a dar uma de James agora Mellani Grant.- Sua tia se aproximou e começou a ajeitar os cabelos bagunçados da sobrinha. A garota sorriu sem graça- Olha só, por isso você não arruma um namorado, vive relaxada. E passe um batom sua boca está...-A mulher parou para olhá-la – Inchada.- Murmurou desconfiada:

-Esse brilho labial que me deu, começou a arder e esfreguei para tirar.

-Oh, será que tem algo que finalmente você não é imune?

-Claro que não. Eu sou super. Esqueceu?- Brincou- -Ó, você está brigando comigo, mas o rei do atraso está no quarto da frente. Vou descer. Minha mala já está lá embaixo?

-Sim seu primo desceu... Mellani arrume essa gravata.

-Tia me deixa.- Ela saiu andando um pouco nervosa pelo susto de quase ser pega no pulo. James e Lílian já estavam lá embaixo sentados

-Heyy rainha da demora, cade o Sirius?- O primo perguntou esperando alguma reação que a denunciasse:

-Sei lá.-Deu de ombros e o moreno ficou frustrado.

Poucos segundos depois de Mellani descer Sirius saiu do quarto puxando o malão com facilidade. Margaret analisou o garoto todo desleixado também:

-Escuta você e Mellani não tem noção de hora?

-Desculpa Mag.- Sirius cantarolou e saiu andando tentando desviar do tapa que a mulher lhe daria. Quando a senhora Potter desceu abraçou cada um emotivamente, ao abraçar Mellani afastou-se desconfiada e murmurou:

-E esse cheirinho de Sirius na sua roupa Mellani Grant?

-Está louca tia?

-Esse perfume é dele.

-Se ele não tivesse empesteado o corredor passando perfume fora do quarto eu não estaria cheirando tão mal.- Devolveu ácida. Olhou para ele fingindo raiva e convencendo sua tia disso. Sentia uma vontade de provocá-lo fora do normal:

-Você é que não sabe apreciar um bom cheiro. É tão fedida que não aguenta algo bom perto de você.

-Por que você não se mata?-Ela perguntou com raiva e ele sorriu de lado:

-Porque você não saberia viver sem mim boneca.

-Então faz o teste pra ver se eu não aguento. Vai, a piscina está ali! Se joga e fica até acabar o ar.

-Não facilitaria sua vida dessa forma.- Eles se olharam saindo faíscas provocativas dos olhares. Margaret tomou aquele situação com desconfiança:

-Se eu não conhecesse os dois tão bem diria que estão apaixonados.- Mellani fingiu vomitar e Sirius fez cara de nojo. Lílian e James meneavam a cabeça negativamente olhando a interpretação barata dos dois. Mellani e Sirius não faziam ideia de que os amigos já sabiam da situação dos dois.

_/_

Lílian olhou em volta, a fumaça enchia a estação, pais chorosos, estudantes apressados, garotas animadas, rapazes se exibindo, casais de mãos dadas. Engoliu em seco. Não estava preparada para voltar a Hogwarts, não quando as férias foram um casulo de tudo que não queria encarar. Engoliu em seco quase desesperada e sentiu a mão de James puxando a sua com carinho olhou-o e sorriram um para o outro:

-Está preparada?

-Para que?

-Para especularem nossa repentina amizade.

-Amizade?- Questionou matreira

-Não sabe como me enlouquece não poder te abraçar e beijar a hora que eu bem entender.

-Sua mãe pediu e está certa. Não posso por tudo a perder agora.

-Eu sei ruiva.- Sorriram. Foram andando lado a lado com as mãos esbarrando de vez em quando. Aquele simples toque era o suficiente para que ficassem mais quentes.

Mellani sorriu olhando para o casal a sua frente:

-Parece mentira não é?-Ela perguntou a Sirius apontando James e Lílian com os olhos e Sirius bufou

-Eu bem queria que fosse.

-Você não pode ser tão egoísta assim.- Ela olhou para o moreno com faíscas nos olhos:

-Sou realista. Ela não gosta dele só está carente. O cara que ela gostava é gay, o melhor amigo rompeu com ela, está puta da vida com você os pais morreram e exatamente por esse motivo não vai aguentar ter paciência para as amigas afetadas dela.

-Lílian não é esse tipo de pessoa. Ela sabe o que quer e se resolveu deixar todo o orgulho dela de lado e assumir um relacionamento com James garanto que não é por carência.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo ela aguenta a pressão de muitas garotas dando em cima dele.

-Ela confia nele e para de agourar o relacionamento dos dois.- Ela saiu andando e ele deu de ombros ficou olhando-a sair de perto e negou com a cabeça devido aos pensamentos pervertidos que já assolavam sua mente. Engoliu em seco quando viu Remus passando por ele sem perceber que ele estava ali. Ao seu lado do amigo estava Camila. Os dois conversavam animadamente, suspirou e andou até ele, o loiro parou de sorrir na hora e se encararam longamente:

-Oi.-Sirius disse sem graça balançando a mão. Remus não demonstrou reação alguma, continuou encarando longamente. Camila o olhava de cenho franzido:

-Oi.-Remus sorriu tímido e quase forçado.

-Será que a gente podia conversar?

-Não força ok?-Disse num tom cansado e Sirius sentiu como se tivesse tomado outro soco do amigo, a decepção ainda era visível em seu tom de voz. O loiro saiu andando e Camila continuou olhando para Sirius que a inquiriu com o olhar:

-Ele sente sua falta. Mais do que queira admitir.

-É sério?-Camila assentiu inflando Sirius de esperanças:

-Embora você não mereça nenhum pouco Remus é uma pessoa que sabe perdoar... Sabe seguir em frente. E ele te ama. Isso é o que mais dói nele. Amar aos dois.- Camila se referiu a Mellani também- E é por isso que ainda é ruim te encarar

-Você acha que com o tempo nós podemos voltar a ser um quarteto?

-Acho que até mais... Família briga, mas se perdoa Sirius. – Ele agradeceu com o olhar

-Ele te contou então?

-Nenhuma palavra, mas não é preciso ser um gênio. Eu sabia que eles estavam juntos e via o jeito que vocês dois se tratavam. Foi meio óbvio. - Ele assentiu e desviou o olhar dela que saiu andando. Ao ver Remus o preço de suas ações pesaram. Aquele acordo poderia machucar o licantropo novamente, exatamente por isso que ele tinha mais um motivo para manter aquilo em segredo.

_/_

Mellani suspirou ao olhar para o salão principal. Lílian tinha ido sentar com James, o que significava que ela teria que encarar Remus e Sirius ou sair de perto. Não tinha mais Johnson para conversar e os outros rapazes do time estavam com suas respectivas ficantes ou já tinham levado botas suficientes dela para que conseguissem manter uma conversa por mais de um minuto. Começou a andar pela mesa vendo todos em seus respectivos grupos. As pessoas ou a olhavam com medo ou a ignoravam. Passou por Cortney que lhe lançou um olhar debochado, ela estava no meio de Marie, Gabriel e Peterson. A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e pensou algo maldoso, que talvez tivessem incluído Cortney em suas festinhas pervertidas. Deu risada, o que cada um fazia de sua vida não era da conta dela, só não gostou quando mexeram com sua amiga. Suspirou andando até a ponta da mesa perto dos professores, tomou um espaço dos veteranos e sentou sozinha. Debruçou a bochecha na mão e encarou a professora McGonagall chamar os alunos. Revirou os olhos quando algumas pessoas cochicharam sobre ela. Era meio obvio que ela não queria se enturmar com ninguém e James tinha até ficado bravo porque ela não quis sentar junto dele. O que ela podia fazer? Tinha que dar um tempo a Remus, não o obrigaria a encará-la e fingir que estava tudo bem quando as coisas eram tão recentes.

Régulos franziu o cenho quando viu Mellani sentada sozinha no espaço que seria destinado aos primeiranistas. Tinha se divertido com a visita dela durante as férias embora tivessem conversado menos porque a tia dela e Sirius foram com ela. Régulos era muito esperto e tinha uma certa noção do que esses mandos e desmandos de sua mãe podiam significar. Não queria nem pensar naquilo, negava-se a acreditar. Não acharia de todo o mal se fosse com ele. Desde que conheceu a garota mantinha uma certa paixão platônica. Fica ansioso pelas visitas que ela era obrigada a fazer e adorava passar o dia na companhia dela conversando sobre diversos assuntos e quadribol. Quando cruzava com ela nos corredores ficava envergonhado e ela sorria lhe cumprimentando ou andando ao lado dele quando tinham aulas num mesmo ponto do castelo. Embora ela não soubesse ou fizesse ideia ele passava tempo de mais observando-a e pensando em maneiras de falar com ela, mas era sempre muito inseguro. Sua inexperiência nos assuntos do coração não lhe dava coragem de chamá-la para um encontro. Ele precisava de uma oportunidade melhor do que um simples passeio a Hogsmead. Algo que não ficasse tão obvio o que sentia, mas que lhes dessem proximidade.

-Fecha a boca Black.- Ouviu a voz do amigo dizer de maneira arrastada e sentiu o rosto corar. Endireitou a postura e lançou um olhar de canto a Severus

-Algum problema?

-Você baba nessa imbecil desde o primeiro ano- "Desde antes" o rapaz pensou empertigando-se- O que ela tem de mais?

-Se você não enxerga...-Avery respondeu de maneira pervertida e Régulos revirou os olhos- Eu ainda...- Mordeu o lábio olhando para a garota- Ainda dou um trato nela.

-Escuta.- Régulos começou irritadíssimo- Se você fizer alguma coisa a ela que estrague os planos da minha família fique sabendo que vai responder a...- Encarou o rapaz com raiva- Vai responder diretamente a Bellatrix, e quando eu digo o nome dela sabe muito bem por quem ela está agindo.

-Você está me ameaçando fedelho esnobe?

-Ele está te avisando. Caso tenha esquecido a família Black é de grande estima para o nosso superior.- Referiu-se a ordem das trevas e Avery revirou os olhos- Se Walburga queixar-se a ele você será uma pessoa morta, mas apenas depois de ser brutalmente ensinado.- A voz gelada e baixa de Severus deixou Sebastian preocupado- É melhor guardar suas mãos apenas para o seu próprio corpo.- Régulos segurou o riso quando o amigo disse aquilo e o outro bufou

-Que merda sua mãe quer tanto com ela?- Perguntou para Régulos de maneira irritada, como se a culpa fosse dele

-Você não consegue fazer ideia?- Severus questionou entediado. O olhar de Avery percorreu a mesa até Sirius que cochichava algo no ouvido de uma garota risonha. Régulos não gostava muito de Avery, o achava intrometido e pervertido de mais. Olhou novamente para Mellani disposto a levantar e sentar do lado dela, aquilo não pareceria um desespero já que ela estava sozinha e ele lhe faria uma gentileza, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo quando o assistente da professora de DCAT e ex grifinório sentou ao lado dela arrancando um sorriso da loira e beijando a bochecha dela. Régulos desviou o olhar com chateação.

-Carter. Que surpresa. O que faz por aqui?

-Eu ainda não terminei meu curso, lembra? Preciso ficar mais esse ano por aqui e então posso começar a ir a campo.

-Que genial.- Ela murmurou vendo os alunos mais novos começarem a sentar aos poucos ao redor deles. – Por que não está sentado lá?- Apontou para a mesa dos docentes.

-Olha a minha cara de quem faria isso. Eu aprontava junto com os Marotos. Se liga caçulinha.- Ela sorriu com o apelido.

-Eu sinto falta de discutir as estratégias com você. Era muito mais aberto que Johnson.

-Mas agora seu primo está no comando. James é genial no campo.

-Como está a vida de adulto?

-Só um segundo.- Ficou calado prestando atenção do discurso de Dumbledore. Mellani fitou o diretor atentamente e durante alguns segundos ele a olhou longamente como se soubesse de algo sobre sua vida que nem ela fazia ideia. Devolveu o olhar ficando receosa e quando o homem desviou a atenção dela a menina voltou a encarar o ex colega de casa- Minha vida adulta? Hahaha eu fiz 19 anos agora Mel, não há muita vida adulta nisso. Não vou dizer que é igual quando estamos aqui.- Olhou em volta sorrindo e encarou-a com os olhos brilhando- Mas quando se mora com os pais e passa mais tempo na academia estudando e treinando o ritmo não muda muito. Eu ainda não tenho responsabilidades grandes. Embora...- Os olhos dele ficaram mais tristes e o sorriso murchou. Mellani franziu o cenho preocupada

-O que viu por aí Carter?

-Coisa horríveis.- Sussurrou para que as crianças não ouvissem- A Europa está enlouquecendo.

-É uma guerra. O que você queria?

-Paz.- Falou com uma expressão séria. Mellani colocou a mão em cima da dele como forma de apoio e o rapaz sorriu- E sua vida pós Remus como está?- Mellani corou- Vai eu sei que vocês terminaram tem um bom tempo.

-Ah...-Ela coçou a cabeça e depois pegou um prato começando a se servir- Está tranqüila. Nada de mais.

-Eu ouvi os rapazes dizendo que você nunca mais saiu com ninguém depois dele.- Mellani deu de ombros- Ainda gosta dele?

-A Dorcas também nunca mais saiu com ninguém depois do Black e não vejo ninguém falando nada.

-HAHAHAHA. Você chama mais atenção.- Carter piscou um olho e sorriu de lado, lembrando muito Sirius. Ela tinha uma forte queda por garotos que sorriam bastante.

-Eu não achei nenhum menino que estuda aqui interessante. Até agora pelo menos.- Mentiu contendo-se para não lançar um olhar a Sirius. Ele estava jogando conversa em cima de Serena uma menina do sétimo ano que Mellani já tinha brigado. Ela revirou os olhos e Carter a olhou confuso

-O que foi?

-Gente idiota.- Murmurou enfiando um punhado de purê na boca. O ex capitão do time deu de ombros- Então, esses meninos são idiotas de mais.- Ele sorriu largamente e murmurou

-Ainda bem que já sou adulto ãh?- Debochou com certa indireta e ela sorriu de lado dando calado por resposta. Achou interessante o fato dele ter começado aquele jogo. Não sabia que Carter tinha uma certa queda por ela mesmo quando ela não passava de uma terceiranista. Mas o rapaz não levou esse pequeno e quase mínimo interesse para frente por ela ser muito jovem, agora no entanto, ela não parecia mais uma criança e sim uma moça adulta. Não que o rosto dela fosse velho, mas o corpo, o jeito de agir e pensar deixavam-na uma mulher aos olhos dele e ao mesmo tempo uma criança que gostava de aprontar. Ele não podia ter definido Mellani de melhor maneira. Menina mulher que começava aos poucos a despertar-lhe desejo.

Sirius desviou a atenção dois segundos de Serena para pegar um suculento filé e deixou o olhar percorrer pela mesa. Estava aliviado que Remus lhe tratasse educadamente, embora ficasse mais tempo dando atenção a Camila e James do que a ele. Sirius sentia falta da intimidade que tinham e sabia que teria de batalhar muito para reconquistar o amigo. Mandou as favas esses pensamentos quando viu na ponta da mesa Mellani conversando de maneira sorridente com Carter. Eles pareciam bem entrosados até mais do que eram quando o rapaz estudou em Hogwarts. Franziu o cenho e observou por mais alguns segundos o jeito que ela empurrava o braço dele e conversava de maneira atenta. Revirou os olhos e voltou à atenção para Serena. Não teve tempo para saber como ela o trataria na escola já que no trem ela praticamente fugiu da presença de todos, inclusive de Lílian.

-Oi gente.- Dorcas apareceu sorrindo para todos. Sirius sorriu de volta de maneira camarada e pela primeira vez ela não o ignorou. Lílian levantou no segundo seguinte e as amigas se abraçaram. Ambas se emocionaram e a loira segurou o rosto da amiga- Como está?

-Levando e você.

-Sentindo o mesmo.- Se abraçaram novamente e James abriu um espaço na mesa

-Senta aqui Dorcas.- Ele falou sorrindo e ela assentiu. Não podia dar a volta na mesa toda para cumprimentar Remus, mas era sua vontade.

-Você está bem?- O loiro perguntou e ela assentiu

-Espero que consiga ficar bem Dorcas.- Camila desejou com sinceridade e a loira observou-a longamente, a ruiva estava sentada ao lado de Remus e seus braços estavam encostados. Franziu o cenho e assentiu. Viu a raiz do cabelo dela ficar rosada e revirou os olhos

-O que foi?- Remus perguntou preocupado e ela murmurou

-Nada.- Olhou para Dorcas- Desculpa eu não queria te ofender.

-Não ofendeu.- Respondeu secamente e Remus franziu o cenho- Agradeço seus sentimentos.- O cabelo da menina ficou todo cor de rosa. O Maroto lançou um olhar reprovador a Dorcas

-Que foi?- Ela perguntou irritada.

-Acho que sua convivência com a Mellani está fazendo efeito.- James murmurou risonho e ela deu de ombros. Olhou para frente e viu Remus passando o braço pelo ombro da metamorfoga e murmurar

-Senti sua falta sabia?

-Você estava chegando muito tarde e saindo muito cedo.- Ela respondeu timidamente- Se tivesse parado em casa nos veríamos mais. – Os dois riram irritando Dorcas profundamente. Ela sentiu algo estranho no peito e se levantou com um nó na garganta. Sirius estava falando muito próximo a Serena nesse mesmo instante e todos associaram o movimento dela ao outro Maroto. A única pessoa que percebeu o real motivo foi James.

-Que foi Dorcas?-Lílian perguntou preocupada

-Nada.- Saiu andando com raiva até Mellani e Carter e sentou ao lado da amiga

-Vou jantar aqui.- Disse irritada lançando olhares para Remus e Camila

-Hey furacão o que houve?- Mellani perguntou e apontou Carter com o olhar

-Ah alou Carter. É a sonsa da Camila.

-Ela é chatinha não?- Mellani perguntou e ambas entraram em outro assunto. Dorcas ficou confortada por ter mais uma pessoa que concordava com ela. Estava muito irritada com a intromissão da ruiva. Sabia que quando voltasse para escola não teria mais o que teve em sua casa, mas a percepção daquilo chegou tardia e a chateou.

_/_

-Isso é sério?- James perguntou olhando para Remus. Estavam no salão comunal. Lílian e Camila discutiam algo um pouco longe deles e o moreno ficou surpreso- Você está me dizendo que dormiu na mesma cama que a Dorcas e que ela estava com uma camisa sua e mesmo assim não rolou nada?- Remus assentiu- Pior que eu acredito...-Falou num tom de experiência própria- Vocês estão juntos?

-Não. Nós somos só amigos. A Dorcas não me vê assim.

-E se visse?- Remus ficou calado e olhou atentamente para o amigo. Deu de ombros

-Sei lá, isso é tão fora de possibilidade que eu nunca cogitei. E nem preciso.- James meneou a cabeça negativamente com uma resposta pronta, mas achou melhor esperar o amigo perceber sozinho- Agora a Camila...- Começou e o apanhador o olhou surpreso

-Sério isso?

-Sim, eu acho que não tenho muitas chances, mas... Eu gosto dela por perto, de pensar que talvez possa...Você sabe.

-Não tem chances? É cego ou o que? E olha que o míope sou eu em.- Remus riu e James o encarou com um sorriso de lado- E você pode negar quantas vezes for meu amigo, mas ninguém dorme de conchinha com amigo. Só amigo, como você está fazendo questão de frisar. Algo aconteceu naquela casa, se não foi o ato em si pelo menos a possibilidade.- Remus corou fortemente e empinou o queixo enquanto a expressão se tornava um tanto quanto dura

-Isso está fora de qualquer possibilidade.- James o pressionou com o olhar- E pra Camila também. Não estou com vontade de me prender a ninguém no momento e não a iludiria, mesmo que eu tivesse alguma chance.

-O que aconteceu com o meu amigo?

-Sumiu no último dia de aula. – James entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer e ficou sem jeito. Principalmente por saber que o envolvimento de Mellani e Sirius não tinha parado naquele dia e que Remus saber disso seria extremamente doloroso.

-Você está mesmo a fim da Camila?- O rapaz perguntou mudando de assunto e Remus deu de ombros

-Não. Ultimamente não estou a fim de ninguém. É só que se for pensar na possibilidade de ficar com alguém seria com ela. Mas nem por isso faria. É apenas uma hipótese por ela ser muito atraente. Pelo menos ao meu gosto.

-Dorcas também é muito atraente.- James incentivou quando viu a menina entrando no salão comunal. Remus observou-a atentamente reparando novamente nos traços harmoniosos que lhe chamaram atenção na primeira visita a casa dela. Os olhos dela pararam nele e ficaram se encarando por longos segundos. Via ali a amiga e companheira que lhe entendia e lhe dava conselhos, via a menina inteligente com o coração partido pelos revezes da vida e que ele consolava, via nela uma pessoa bonita, uma admiração incrível por sua aparência e personalidade, mas não a via de maneira sexual, não conseguia. Sorriu tímido e ela sorriu de volta. A atenção dela foi desviada pela entrada de Mellani que disse algo que a fez rir. O coração de Remus deu um salto doloroso e ele encarou a ex namorada. Mellani o olhou por dois segundos e depois desviou o olhar. Nem sem graça estava. Ria e conversava com Dorcas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Remus suspirou. Durante as férias estava fácil superar, não a via e a atenção de Camila bem como sua preocupação com Dorcas o colocaram numa espécie e bolha a qual ele não sentiu muito. Agora, no entanto, enquanto a olhava machucava muito porque infelizmente percebia o quanto ainda era apaixonado por ela.

-Vou subir.- Disse desanimado e James franziu o cenho muito preocupado

_/_

-Bom dia jovens.- O professor de estudo dos trouxas cumprimentou com um sorriso largo no rosto e Mellani franziu o cenho procurando um lugar para sentar dentro daquele auditório que ela nunca tinha visto na vida

-Por que estamos aqui mesmo?- Ela cochichou vendo alunos de todas as casas e todos de sua idade. Os professores de poções, DCAT e transfiguração também estavam ali, além de uma mulher que ninguém nunca viu. Mellani percebeu um olhar sobre si e quando olhou para frente viu Carter em cima do palco ao lado da professora Sawyer. Ele sorriu para ela que deu um aceno discreto de cabeça.

-Estamos aqui porque os professores convocaram todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano.- Lílian respondeu no meio de um bocejo

-Será que vamos levar bronca por causa dos Marotos de novo?- Dorcas questionou acomodando-se ao lado de Mellani- E que lugar é esse?

-Acho que pegaram uma estufa e transformaram em teatro sei lá.- A ruiva respondeu esfregando os olhos

-Acredito que já deu tempo para que todos chegassem. Bem vocês estão aqui ...-Um estrondo na porta e pés correndo chamaram a atenção. Os quatro Marotos entraram esbaforidos

-É culpa do Almofadinhas!-James reclamava para Remus. O professor o olhou irritado já que não era a primeira vez que eles, principalmente o apanhador, davam problemas para ele. James já tinha brigado com o homem a ponto de ganhar quase um semestre inteiro suspensão

-Como eu podia esquecer de vocês em?

-Eu sei que somos apaixonantes senhor.- Sirius debochou fazendo todos rirem.

-Se acomodem, por favor, antes que a gente perca dois tempos de aula.- Os quatro assentiram e Sirius buscou lugares vagos com o olhar. Ao percorrer os olhos pelas cadeiras viu Mellani sentada entre Dorcas e Lílian e muitas cadeiras vagas atrás delas. Sorriu de lado e foi para lá seguido dos amigos. Quando passou por ela lançou um sorriso charmoso. Ela o ignorou como se ele fosse um nada e o rapaz tentou fingir que aquilo não o abalou. James praticamente o empurrou para sentar atrás de Lílian e ele não reclamou quando precisou sentar atrás de Mellani. Peter sentou ao seu lado deixando Remus na ponta. Sirius apoiou o braço no joelho e ficou levemente inclinado para frente uma pose nada suspeita, mas perfeita para falar com a garota sem que ninguém percebesse.

-Bom.-O professor começou- Chamamos vocês aqui porque após uma reunião de longas horas com todo o corpo docente decidimos dar abertura ao ano do intercambio cultural.- Um bochicho confuso se fez e o professor pediu silêncio- Calma, calma. Ninguém vai sair da escola nesses tempos. Ninguém aqui é louco ou negligente para isso. O que faremos é um intercambio de mundos. Muito simples. Por ideia minha e da professora Sawyer mais o total apoio do diretor e de todos os professores decidimos fazer uma série de atividades que envolvam o mundo trouxa.- O professor levantou a mão antes que os murmúrios ficassem descontrolados- Muito simples, muito simples, vamos aprender a fazer atividades trouxas como teatro, oficinas de decoração e uma festa de Hallowen a modo deles.- Dessa foi impossível conter os murmúrios, muitos empolgados e muitos indignados. O professor pediu silencio novamente- E programas educativos. Devido a acontecimentos recentes e muitas detenções de alunos...-O professor travou por um momento e continuou- Teremos aula de educação sexual...- Dessa vez foi impossível conter os murmúrios. Alunos vermelhos, alunos rindo, outros tirando sarro, alguns prestes a sair correndo e Lílian... Lílian tão estarrecida quanto podia estar. A ruiva tinha esquecido completamente daquela promessa do diretor "Graças a vocês teremos aulas de educação sexual, graças a vocês, graças a vocês". A voz risonha do homem retumbava em sua mente. Ouviu Sirius fazendo uma piada e James rindo "Hora para ele é tudo fácil, já deve saber na prática sobre essas coisas". Pensou irritada e cruzou os braços- Se acalmem, se acalmem.- O professor parecia realmente empolgado- Decidimos que essas aulas seriam ministradas apenas aos alunos dos últimos anos por questão de... Certas ocorrências que acontecerem mais nessas turmas.- Muitos alunos riram- Nós teremos aulas educativas, tiraremos dúvidas e serão aulas completamente opcionais. Uma vez por semana, eu cederei uma aula do meu período para as elucidações incríveis da senhorita Anabeth. Ela é sexóloga formada pelo mundo trouxa o que não vai fugir muito ao tema da minha aula, que é estudo dos trouxas. Seus pais já estão sabendo e fiquei realmente surpreso quando obtive a autorização de quase todos eles. Essas aulas entram na maratona do nosso intercambio cultural. Por falar nele, durante as minhas aulas nós aprenderemos tudo sobre as feiras de exposições onde cada grupo de no máximo dez pessoas fará uma arte ou apresentação diferente. Depois teremos as oficinas de decorações com a professora McGonagall que ensinará truques de transfiguração e as atividades de Haloween trouxa preparadas pelo professor Slugh que contam inclusive com a festa. Alguma dúvida?-Mellani levantou a mão e o professor a olhou surpreso

-Sem gracinhas Grant.

-Não se preocupe senhor.- Sorriu de lado deixando o homem receoso- Na verdade gostaria de saber onde entra a preparação para o NIEM que prestaremos no ano seguinte.

-Bem, isso também foi discutido e para os alunos do sétimo ano essas atividades são opcionais e só contaram pontos no mês de outubro. Todas as atividades terão um caráter educativo para aprenderem na prática feitiços e conteúdos do NIEM. Será muito divertido.

-Quanto a DCAT?- Sirius perguntou preocupado- Eu sei que é bom descontrair, mas as aulas de...

-As minhas aulas.- A mulher começou cortando o rapaz- Continuaram do mesmo jeito e no mesmo foco, a diferença é que darei pontos de prova para aqueles que se envolverem nas atividades do intercambio.- Sirius assentiu entendo. Sua preocupação era que os treinos de batalhas fossem deixados de lado. O professor continuou explicando sobre as atividades e ele se distraiu com os cabelos de Mellani. Estavam jogados para trás e tinham crescido consideravelmente. Sentiu vontade de tocá-los, mas se conteve e inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente. Nada muito suspeito já que o auditório estava realmente cheio

-Hey.- Sussurrou e percebeu o ombro dela ficar tenso, sabia que ela tinha ouvido- Quero te ver hoje a noite.

-Não estou disponível sempre que quiser.

-Eu sei que ainda não deu tempo de se enrolar com outras _coisas_. Se não lembra temos um acordo.

-Hoje não vai rolar.-Sirius ficou realmente frustrado com a negativa dela

-Por quê?

-Explica para o James e principalmente para o Remus como conseguiu levar alguém pra sua cama no primeiro dia de aula.- Sirius ficou calado

-É por isso?

-Meio óbvio.- Debochou sem ao menos mover os lábios direito. Ninguém percebia a interação dos dois.

-Não quando se trata de mim.

-Sou tão irresistível assim ou a menina que estava sugando a alma ontem a noite é desinteressante de mais?- Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior contendo uma resposta num tom mais alto

-Você quem manda boneca.- Debochou deixando claro que a faria pagar.

**N/A: Primeiramente, muito obrigada a todos os comentários e peço desculpas se não respondi algum. Semana de provas chegando, vai ficar mais complicado.**

**Segundo, se chegou até aqui, comenta vai. Me ajuda a sorrir ;)**

**Ai que demora né? Desculpa estar "enrolando" nesses dois capítulos, é que eu sempre achei necessário mostrar como acontece o aprofundamento de certas amizades e como surgem alguns sentimentos. Não é de uma hora pra outra. Só avisando porque essa sempre foi a proposta da fic, mostrar como foi surgindo tudo, como foi construído. No próximo capitulo teremos muitas surpresas com esse tal "Intercâmbio" e algumas risadas. Pelo menos eu acho hahahaha.**

**Eu sei que estou devendo Jily. No próximo cap, eu acredito que nosso casal preferido volte para a cena. Entendam, Lily está passando um período de luto e ainda por cima tem que esconder seu relacionamento com o James. **

**Também fico meio travada porque mais uma batalha se aproxima e eu sempre tenho que reescrever toda a cena de ação porque nunca fico satisfeita.**

**Quais apostas? O que acham que vai acontecer? Como acham que nossos Marotos vão se sair em batalha? Apostas, apostas, apostas, quem acertar ganha um desenho meu com o Maroto favorito hahahhahahaha. Brincadeira. Já falei que desenho? **

**Obrigada quem comentou, espero que continuem curtindo a fic, bjs até a próxima att.**


	28. Capitulo 27: Meias verdades

**27-Capitulo 27: Meias verdades**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido. Desculpa aê se tiver erros. Sou humana ;)**

**Espero que curtam esse capitulo. Kisses and enjoy ;)**

**A sinceridade é um dom para poucos ou a mentirinha é um dom de muitos? Negar, omitir, fingir, tudo isso faz parte do mundo. O que aconteceu com a criatura livre? Hoje está presa nos próprios segredos.**

Mellani bateu a ponta do cigarro dispensando as cinzas na grama verde. Parecia extremamente concentrada em algo. Presa no próprio mundo. Estavam no intervalo entre as aulas depois do almoço. Lílian tinha ido para biblioteca com Camila pegar alguns livros que as ajudariam nos treinos de fim de semana. A metamorfoga não sabia que os livros serviriam para aquele propósito e Mellani não queria a garota em seus treinos antes de saber se ela era de plena confiança.

-Tem algo errado.- Ela sussurrou e Dorcas a olhou confusa. Estavam no jardim longe de quase todos. Mellani tragou novamente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro

-Do que você está falando?

-Dessa calmaria em Hogwarts. Ninguém está comentando o que aconteceu há dois meses.- Dorcas sentiu um certo aperto no peito e olhou para as anotações de Mellani

-Que nomes são esses?

-Lugares, alguns possíveis lugares para descobrir certas coisas. Lugares que provavelmente são alvos

-Como?

-Tudo ao seu tempo. –Avisou ainda com a mente um tanto quanto longe. Tragou mais uma vez e soltou a fumaça lentamente enquanto diminuía as passadas.- Seja lá quem for que está à frente desse recrutamento é esperto suficiente para manter o silencio do grupo.

-Você acredita que tem alunos aqui agindo em nome dele?

-Eu tenho certeza. Se estamos agindo pela ordem mesmo que não oficialmente, por que raios eles não? Só não nos aceitam na ordem porque são... São pessoas com pouca visão. Agora Voldemort? Ele tem mais que visão, ele tem audácia e sabe que o futuro está nos jovens, nas nossas cabeças frescas e prontas para assimilar as coisas que ele quer. - Dorcas engoliu em seco e ficou meio zonza com a agitação da amiga que andava de um lado para o outro- Se eu tivesse um pouco de sorte, um pouquinho de sorte eu poderia...Poderia descobrir alguma conversa de esguelha, mas isso é como jogar na loteria.

-Pode ser que não.- Dorcas murmurou tirando a folha de anotações do livro- Hoje os professores passaram o plano de aulas lembra?

-Todos eles passam, mas eu nunca olho isso.- Mellani disse finalmente terminando o cigarro. Sumiu com a bituca num aceno de varinha.

-Pois deveria.- Disse num tom animado- Segundo o cronograma do Slugh nós aprenderemos inúmeras poções que mexem com os sentidos. E uma delas é aquela que lhe aguça as intuições.

-Felix!- Mellani exclamou empolgada e logo depois deu de ombros um tanto quanto irritada- Mas nós não vamos conseguir fazer isso perfeitamente. Mesmo que seja possível alunos fazerem uma poção desse calibre e não sair nada errado demoraria meses.

-Você está se esquecendo de um detalhe importante.- Mellani a encarou questionando- O professor sempre tem amostras de tudo que ele ensina, lembra ano passado quando ele pediu alguém para experimentar a poção do tremor? Lembra como o obtuso do Lockhart ficou?

-É verdade!- Mellani exclamou com um brilho nos olhos- Você está sugerindo...Roubo?

-Empréstimo. Até comprarmos. Temos grana, mas no boticário daqui vende apenas poções inofensivas, pense só em Você-Sabe-Quem com Felix, não são todos os lugares que vendem e é preciso toda uma autorização...

-Ou podemos falar com a herdeira do empório.- Mellani murmurou pensando em Camila- Ela não vai questionar muito sobre Felix. Principalmente se você pedir. Está acima de qualquer suspeita e ela tem o pé atrás comigo por causa de... Bem por causa de tudo que faço e fiz.

-Sem chances!- Dorcas gritou irritada e se levantou- Eu prefiro morrer a ter que pedir qualquer coisa aquela metida intrometida!

-Não custa nada ser agradável sabia?

-Olha só quem fala!- Dorcas estava realmente irritada com o pedido de Mellani- Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso dela e sabe muito bem que eu preferiria morrer a ter que pedir qualquer coisa que fosse aquela metidinha!

-Dorcas...- Mellani apontou para trás e por experiência anterior ela decidiu parar de falar. Da última vez que ignorou os apelos de Alice no trem, Remus ouviu o que não devia.

-Desculpa.- Camila tinha os cabelos num tom azul escuro e seus olhos estavam marejados- E-eu não queria ouvir eu... Dorcas eu sinto muito se te causei algum mal estar.- A loira sentiu-se mal. Lílian a olhava com reprovação. As duas ruivas seguravam os livros de que precisariam para os treinamentos. A loira não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seu temperamento sempre fora gentil e doce. No entanto desde que Camila apareceu ela começou a ter certos problemas com seu humor. Era apenas alguém tocar no nome dela que a loira ficava parecida com Mellani e soltava os cachorros.- Eu n-não sei porque me acha m-metida, mas e-eu... Não queria causar esta impressão a você. Lily, Mellani e Remus gostam muito da sua amizade e eu só que-queria... Só queria...

-Remus.- Dorcas sussurrou irritada- Claro que sim!- Camila não pode ouvir os resmungos dela, mas Mellani foi bem ciente do que a outra disse e mal acreditou naquilo. Franziu o cenho e segurou o braço de Dorcas acima do cotovelo, a outra sentiu a força de Mellani ao fazer aquilo

-Nós precisamos bater um papinho Meadowes!- Dorcas olhou surpresa para Mellani- Em particular!-Lílian abriu a boca em descrença e Camila sentou no lugar que antes pertencia a Dorcas. A loira ficou irritada com aquilo.- Lily olha nossas coisas? Dois segundinhos.

-O-ok.- Evans ainda estava processando o que viu. Mellani saiu arrastando a amiga com certa rudeza até a margem do lago. Naquele ponto os alunos estavam longe o suficiente delas para ouvir alguma coisa

-Está gostando do Remus?- A outra deu de ombros e franziu o cenho

-Que ideia maluca.

-Está sim!- Mellani tentou segurar o riso- Estava gostando dele antes mesmo da gente terminar.

-Claro que não Mellani! Que absurdo você está dizendo?

-Por que tem raiva da Camila então? Me diz. Vai!

-Ela quer roubar meus amigos, inclusive o Remus.

-Quer fazer o favor de parar de ser tão obtusa? Que custa assumir se gosta dele ou não? Eu não sou apaixonada por Remus tem um bom tempo. E eu não falo de alguns meses. Não há problema algum. Pra dizer a verdade eu acredito que...

-Já que você tocou no assunto.- Dorcas interrompeu a goleiro e cruzou os braços enfezada- Você é uma tremenda vaca sabia? Como pode fazer o que fez? Como teve coragem de acabar assim com Remus?- Mellani abriu levemente a boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha- Ainda mais com quem? Com o Sirius que não vale um nuque!

-Dorcas!

-Não me interrompe. Está tudo girando! Minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo e você vem dizer que eu ainda estou gostando do Remus? Isso é basicamente impossível!

-Então por que não ficou com mais ninguém depois do Sirius? Por que não se interessou por ninguém?

-Caras como Lockhart? Faça-me o favor... E eu não tenho clima pra pensar em nada disso agora. Minha mãe morreu! Meu pai não está nem aí comigo e com a minha irmã e nem tios como os seus eu tenho pra me ajudar...-Dorcas começou a arfar e as lágrimas escorreram. Ela sentiu os lábios tremerem. Mellani era uma manteiga derretida. O que contrastava com a maioria de suas atitudes. Todas as vezes que ela e Lílian tinham um embate a loira sempre saia chorando, mas isso era explicável. Mellani era o tipo de pessoa que não sabia controlar o que sentia, era comandada por emoções sejam elas quais fossem. Naquele momento a compaixão a dominou e ela abraçou Dorcas. Grant era assim afinal, livre de mais, fazendo o que lhe desse na telha.

-Calma ok? É normal eu acho. Você está num momento difícil e ter que lhe dar com a ameaça de perder uma pessoa que gosta é complicado. Remus não vai sair do seu lado por causa da Camila. Não vai mesmo. Ele gosta de você, independente da forma que seja ele te adora, e sua amizade é importante para ele.- Dorcas saiu de perto dela e disse irritada

-Eu não estou apaixonada! Ele é apenas meu amigo! Podemos voltar para o treino agora?

-Hum ok.- Mellani tentou segurar o riso e Dorcas percebeu

-Isso não é engraçado.

_/_

-James.- O moreno pensou estar ouvindo coisas. Ele tinha acabado de deitar depois de um longo dia sob as orientações dos professores. Durante o pequeno descanso que teve entre o jantar e ir para sua cama ficou realmente chateado. Lílian quase não lhe deu atenção e ficou o tempo inteiro confabulando e fazendo anotações com Mellani e Dorcas. Quando ele e Sirius se aproximaram tentando descobrir o que elas faziam as três foram extremamente arredias e Mellani iniciou uma discussão um tanto quanto acalorada com Sirius. O Black o fez subir por estar morrendo de raiva e ficou por uma hora inteira descrevendo todos os motivos pelos quais odiava Mellani. James o cortou dizendo que o problema dele era porque ela não o deixava tocá-la em publico, uma indireta que o outro entendeu perfeitamente e ficou com mais raiva ainda indo para o banheiro. Só muito depois quando Sirius o ignorou ao sair do banho é que James conseguiu tomar uma ducha e se deitar. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro que Remus usava quando a voz de Lílian soou perto de mais de sua cama. Sentou tateando no escuro até achar os óculos. Pegou a varinha e murmurou

-Lumus.- Pode ver o rosto da namorada perto de mais. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama. Vestia um conjunto de short curto e a camiseta dele. A camisa de _quadribol _dele. O rapaz se lembrava de ter sugerido que ela vestisse o traje um dia.- Surrupiando minhas camisas?- Sussurrou sorrindo

-Aproveitando uma de suas sugestões. Está com seu perfume.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa?- James perguntou esticando a mão e tocando os cabelos dela num gesto de carinho. Ela suspirou e assentiu- Alguém te machucou?

-Não.- Ela murmurou sorrindo de lado- Eu só não dormi bem na última noite.

-Por quê? Pensei que gostasse de Hog... São os pesadelos de novo?- Lílian negou novamente e se aproximou reparando na falta de Camisa do Maroto. Reparando e gostando

-Eu me acostumei a dormir com você. Estou sentindo falta.

-Não por isso meu anjo.- Ele murmurou de um jeito meio rouco. Não foi uma atitude proposital, ele só estava nervoso porque toda a vez tinha que se controlar para não agarrá-la e fazer o que desejava. Lílian sorriu quando ele puxou a coberta e deu espaço na cama para ela. A garota suspirou e deitou. Quando James os cobriu ela puxou-o pela cintura e agarrou-se a ele deitando a testa em seu peito. O rapaz ficou tenso, todos os músculos retesaram e em seguida ele relaxou. Passar aqueles momentos com ela era a coisa mais incrível em sua vida. Ele sentia como se pudesse transcender a própria alma. O simples fato de tê-la em seus braços o fazia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-James.- Ela sussurrou- Obrigada por tudo.- Ele beijou a testa dela de maneira emocionada- Eu não sei se já te disse isso antes, mas quando estou abraçada com você...-Ela suspirou emocionada- Eu sinto como se nada pudesse nos atingir. Eu sei que é uma besteira, mas eu sinto como se o nosso amor nos protegesse de tudo. Até mesmo dessa maldita guerra.- Ficou ainda mais perto e levantou o rosto. James ainda processava o que ela tinha dito, " _Amor..._ E o que mais pode ser?" ele pensou quando sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Beijou-a lenta e carinhosamente e separou-se da namorada com certa relutância. Ele suspirou e colou a testa a dela

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você está certa.- Ajeitou-se melhor e abraçou-a protetoramente- Nada pode nos atingir... Ao menos não o nosso sentimento.- Ela suspirou

-Temo que te tirem de mim. Que essa guerra o leve para longe.- Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, algo estranho para alguém sempre tão confiante. A dimensão do que aquela guerra significava estava mexendo com todos, estava transformando James em outra pessoa assim como todos que estavam no olho do furacão.

-Isso é impossível Lil's.- Ele sussurrou emocionado- Por que mesmo que meu corpo vá, o que eu sinto por você continuará e é isso que vai te impulsionar a ir em frente. A beleza de conhecer pessoas é que mesmo quando elas não estão mais conosco elas ainda vivem em nós.- Lílian soltou um suspiro choroso e ele soube que ela estava pensando nos pais.

-Eu acho que...-Ela suspirou- A saudade doída. Aquela que machuca sabe? Está passando. Seria tão mais complicado se você não estivesse aqui.- Ele sentiu as mãos dela retirando seus óculos e depois os lábios quentes contra os seus. Suspirou e puxou-a para si. Sentiu o corpo quente dela junto ao seu e reconheceu o fato dela estar sem sutiã. Aquilo o esquentou. Perdeu um pouco da razão quando sentiu os dentes dela morderem seu lábio inferior. Segurou a cintura da ruiva com firmeza e forçou o corpo fazendo-a girar. Enquanto terminava o movimento tateou no escuro até encontrar a varinha. Quando a pegou Lílian já estava deitada com as costas no colchão e ele por cima dela. O rapaz sorriu de lado e a ruiva agradeceu pelo restinho de velas por perto assim pode apreciar aquele gesto. James ajeitou-se melhor em cima dela e levantou a mão. Com um movimento de varinha as cortinas se fecharam. Nem dois segundos depois Remus abriu a porta do banheiro e foi para sua cama, por pouco não viu os dois. Lílian sorriu travessa para o apanhador

-Não verbal em?- Murmurou tirando sarro

-Como se os seus não fossem.- Ele piscou para ela e com mais um feitiço, dessa vez sussurrado, deixou o local isolado. Ninguém do lado de fora poderia ouvir qualquer som que viesse de sua cama. Satisfeito ele jogou a varinha para o lado e inclinou-se para baixo. Quando tomou os lábios dela nos seus sentiu as pernas da garota subirem de maneira lenta e encaixarem nos seus quadris. Lílian sorriu entre o beijo e puxou os quadris do Maroto para baixo. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior da ruiva com mais força ao sentir a fricção entre eles. A jovem conseguiu notar o exato momento em que ele chegou ao ponto máximo de excitação e aquilo a deixou um tanto quanto curiosa. Entre eles surgia aos poucos um abandono desenfreado. James deixou um gemido baixo escapar quando as unhas dela arranharam suas costas e suspirou. Estava um tanto quanto nervoso com a perspectiva de que talvez acontecesse algo.- Ruiva...-Ele chamou ofegante ao sentir a língua dela em sua orelha. Com as mãos tremulas segurou a barra da camisa que ela usava e levantou aos poucos. Suas mãos aventuraram-se ousadamente nos seios dela e o rapaz sentiu necessidade de descer a boca até eles para saber que gosto tinham. Os gemidos baixos dela apenas o incentivavam.

-James!- Alguém mexeu nas cortinas e o rapaz rolou para o lado assustado enquanto Lílian se cobria rapidamente e puxava a camisa para baixo. Ambos se olharam.

-Não entra! Não entra!

-Ele não vai ouvir por causa do feitiço!- Alertou a ruiva

-SEU PANACA!- Ouviram a voz de Sirius gritando e um som de alguém caindo no chão- Vamos! Se é tão bom de cuidar da vida dos outros...

-Você só está com raiva porque é verdade.- O casal ouviu a voz de Peter gritar e James franziu o cenho irritado. Remus finalmente conseguiu por a cabeça para dentro e parecia realmente preocupado e um tanto quanto irritado

-O Sirius está...-Parou de falar assim que viu Lílian deitada na cama olhando para ele preocupada e James de cenho franzido. Pelo jeito que ele estava irritado o loiro concluiu que só podia ter atrapalhado algo que o outro há tempos esperava. Engoliu em seco- Desculpa.

-Eu vou matar o Almofadinhas e o RATO! Lil's meu anjo.- Beijou a testa dela- Já volto!- A ruiva assentiu e James se levantou com a varinha empunhada. Remus saiu atrás do amigo.

-QUE MERDA É ESSA SIRIUS? PARA DE SOCAR O PETER!

-ESSE ASQUEROSO! ESSE IDIOTA! ELE ESTÁ...- Lílian não pode ouvir o sussurro do Black. Ela suspirou e sentou ajeitando um travesseiro nas costas. Abraçou os joelhos e ficou prestando atenção- AÍ VEM FALAR ESSAS MERDAS?

-Não interessa se ele está ausente!- James defendeu e Lílian franziu o cenho- Deve estar andando com alguma garota não é Peter?

-É! Eu não tenho só vocês como amigos!- Ela franziu o cenho. Não tinha gostado do tom de voz do outro captou certa mentira naquilo. Mas mal conhecia Peter e não podia julgá-lo por nada. Ouviu Sirius resmungar algo e se perguntou como Mellani sentia alguma coisa por ele fora o asco. Ela se perguntou se a amiga estava apaixonada ou era apenas tesão. Sabia que Mellani era uma pessoa incomum e que aquele comportamento seria normal para ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo desconfiava de que a amiga escondesse o jogo já que quando mais nova costumava ser um tanto quanto romântica e sonhadora.

-PARA SIRIUS! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM PETER! – James gritou sobre algo que Lílian perdeu- Não inte...

-Ele só ficou irritadinho porque eu falei daquela menina!

-ÃH?- A confusão de James se sobressaiu na discussão e Lílian meneou a cabeça negativamente

-CALA A SUA BOCA.- Sirius gritou

-É VERDADE! VOCÊ TRAIU O ALUADO POR CAUSA DELA E ESTÁ PERDENDO SUA CABEÇA! AGORA EU DISSE A VERDADE E VOCÊ ESTÁ SE DOENDO! ELA NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ PRA VOCÊ OU PRA QUALQUER OUTRA PESSOA QUE NÃO FOR ELA E VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COM ISSO!

-CALA A SUA BOCA! VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO BESTEIRAS.- Lílian franziu o cenho quando ouviu a gritaria.

-ELA ESTÁ DESTRUINDO OS MAROTOS E SE EU PUDESSE ME LIVRARIA DELA COM AS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS APENAS PARA VOLTARMOS A SER...

-Como é?- A voz de James soou fria e um silencio mortal se instalou entre eles. – Que história é essa Peter? ELA É MINHA IRMÃ SEU MERDA!- Ele gritou irritado – QUE BESTEIRA É ESSA?

-Eu não disse nesse sentido. Mas se eu tivesse um vira tempo impediria que ela se envolvesse com qualquer um de nós!- James bufou

-Você é mesmo muito idiota em! E você Sirius precisava bater nele desse jeito? O que foi que ele falou de mais?

-Quer mesmo que eu repita? Eu não briguei com ele por causa dela! Briguei porque ele te ofendeu ofendendo aquela idiota.

-Ta bom Sirius.- A voz de Remus soou cansada- Todo mundo sabe que você gosta dela. Chega de cena ok?- Um silêncio desconfortável se apoderou do lugar e passos foram ouvidos. Lílian ficou atenta esperando a entrada de James. Um pouco depois do que ela imaginou ele voltou para cama. Deitou visivelmente arrasado e murmurou

-Me abraça?- A voz triste dele a fez sentir-se mal. A ruiva abraçou o rapaz com carinho e deixou que ele descansasse o rosto em seu peito. James suspirou cansado

-Sente falta não é? Do que eram antes.

-Eu amo a Mellani. Sou pirado nela, também sou louco pelo Sirius, mas eles deviam ter pensado nos outros.

-Vai passar James. Vocês vão voltar a ser o que eram. Tudo vai ficar bem. Uma hora eles percebem que nos tempos de hoje não há mais o luxo de ficar de cara virada para um e outro.

-Peter está diferente também. Até o meio no quinto ano ele jamais enfrentaria Sirius desse jeito.

-Ele está crescendo e isso é bom. Sempre pensei que vocês o manipulavam muito. E não venha me dizer o contrário. Eu sei que é verdade.

-É, nós abusávamos um pouco. Principalmente eu e o Sirius. Você tem razão. Ele deve estar crescendo. E deve sofrer com essa mudança tanto quanto eu.

-Os quatro sofrem.- Lílian sussurrou sentindo-se sonolenta- Mas nem por isso vão passar a vida inteira assim. Vão superar e quando isso acontecer serão melhores que antes.- James suspirou pesadamente e sussurrou também com sono

-Que você esteja correta.- Lílian beijou a cabeça dele e ficou brincando com os fios rebeldes e macios dele até o momento em que o sono falou mais alto. A preocupação de James quanto seus amigos o fez dormir bem depois da ruiva. A única coisa sabia é que ela tinha razão sobre tudo. Principalmente sobre o fato de que quando estavam nos braços um do outro nada poderia atingi-los.

_/_

-Sério?- Dorcas ouviu Lílian sussurrar para Mellani- E o que ela disse?

-Negou é claro. Pensou que a Dorcas faria o que? Assumiria assim?- Elas andavam no corredor em direção a sala de estudos dos trouxas, ela tinha se enrolado no banheiro e tomou café sem a companhia das amigas, no entanto conseguiu encontrar Alice e Frank e teve uma animada conversa com ambos durante o desjejum. Quando avistou Mellani e Lílian mais a frente no corredor não imaginou que estariam falando sobre ela. Franziu o cenho-Mudando um pouco de assunto. Por que a senhorita não estava na sua cama hoje cedo?

-Credo Mellani. Eu sempre tenho que te acordar, ou melhor, te arrancar da cama, o único dia em seis anos que não faço isso você acorda sozinha? Você é muito sem vergonha.

-Não muda de assunto Lílian.- Dorcas disse se aproximando e se metendo no meio das duas. Entrelaçou o braço esquerdo no de Lílian e o direito no de Mellani.

-Quer ser enfeitiçada Meadowes?- Mellani questionou irritada com o susto que tomou. A loira corou

-Eu sei que me ama Grant.- Lílian riu e ficou satisfeita com a desenvoltura que Dorcas desenvolveu ao longo dos anos. A ruiva pensou que se Mellani tivesse dado uma resposta dessas no segundo ano a outra provavelmente teria ficado chateada ou saído de perto com raiva.- Então Lily, onde você passou a noite?

-Com o James.- As duas arfaram e pararam de andar quando chegaram na porta. A sala ainda estava fechada . Lílian levou o indicador até os lábios

-Xiii. Ninguém por saber lembra?- A duas assentiram

-Nossa, quando finalmente descobre que gosta dele não pode assumir.- Dorcas fez uma careta- Deve ser complicado.

-Principalmente porque a Lily é lerda pra caramba né. Demorou quase seis anos pra se tocar que brigava com ele porque era apaixonada.

-Cala a boca Mellani!- Lílian encostou na parede e estava extremamente vermelha- Não foi assim. Eu só ficava irritadíssima com...-A ruiva parou de falar- Na verdade você tem razão. Fiquei bem nervosa quando o vi beijando a Marie no terceiro ano.- As três riram e a ruiva chamou as duas mais perto.- Então...-Começou num tom de voz bem baixo e as amigas prestavam atenção com ansiedade- Eu fui dormir com James. Na verdade durante as férias me acostumei a dormir junto dele.

-Eu que sei.- Mellani desdenhou e Lílian não resistiu a provocação

-É. Tanto sabe que aproveitou bem a ausência dele no quarto não é?- A goleiro corou tão fortemente e ficou tão sem jeito que Dorcas olhou desconfiada para ela

-E-eu não s-sei do que vo-você está falando.- Pela primeira vez na vida Lílian presenciou Mellani completamente sem jeito e desprevenida.

-Hum ok.- Lílian riu

-Mas e aí Lily, vocês deram um passo mais na relação é?- Dorcas perguntou e a ruiva corou negando.

-Passo a mais... –Mellani revirou os olhos- Custa falar sexo? Vai repete comigo. Sexo.

-Não vou repetir isso.

- Disse lentamente e Dorcas corou

-Você é tão idiota Mel.

-Foda, transa, trepada, dar umazinha...- Começou com vários sinônimos fazendo Lílian rir e Dorcas querer morrer.- Vai e vem gostoso...

-Mellani! As pessoas estão ouvindo!- Dorcas sussurrou escandalizada e Mellani começou a rir.

-Nossa priminha! Você está bem informada em! Pra que essa aula se está sabendo tanto assim?-Mellani virou e viu James sorrindo para as três. Estava ao lado de Peter. O loiro baixo comia uma tortinha de abobora e riu do que James disse. Mellani o olhou com certo desprezo e abraçou o primo

-Bom dia pra você também capitão!- O moreno riu e levantou a prima no ar urrando- Vai me derrubar!

-Eu sou forte! Não vê?- Colocou-a no chão e piscou para Lílian que sorriu discretamente-

-Você está sumido em Rabicho!- Mellani usou o apelido dele com um desprezo velado, mas o garoto percebeu e franziu o cenho

-E-eu não sumi.- Gaguejou. Estava surpreso que ela tivesse reparado- Você reparando em mim?- Mudou de assunto e Mellani revirou os olhos. James ignorou os dois. A prima sempre implicava com Peter e não era com camaradagem como Sirius fazia.

-Bom dia Lily.- As pessoas em volta já estavam esperando pela ignorada ou resposta sarcástica, mas a ruiva surpreendeu a todos sorrindo amigavelmente e beijando o rosto de James.

-Dormiu bem?-Ela sussurrou um pouco antes de se afastar e o rapaz sorriu largamente. Aquele sorriso criança que mostrava todos os dentes. Assentiu feliz e ela sorriu tentando não transparecer o que sentia para as outras pessoas.

-Quer sentar comigo essa aula? Como Dumbledore nos deu aquela_ missão_ acredito que ajuda se fizermos dupla.

-Ah claro a missão.- Lílian disfarçou muito mal- Vai ajudar no trabalho que sou obrigada a fazer com você.

-Será um martírio não?- Desdenhou. O professor abriu a porta naquele instante e o Maroto segurou o pulso da ruiva puxando-a com rapidez.

-Dorcasss.- A voz de Marlene MacKinon preencheu o corredor e Mellani nem se dignou a virar e olhar para a Corvinal. Ela veio correndo na direção da outra e abraçou-a- Nem consegui te ver esses dois dias.- Abraçou a colega apertado- Como está indo? Digo, depois do que aconteceu.

-Bem.- Mentiu com um sorriso no rosto. A morena não percebeu

-Você sabe que precisando...

-Sim Mar. Eu sei.- Elas sorriram e Mellani revirou os olhos.

-Bom dia Grant. – A morena murmurou com certo desprezo apenas para ser educada e Mellani revirou os olhos. A loira assoprou as unhas e ignorou a outra.- Nossa estou vendo que alguém não dormiu bem essa noite.

-Por que não cuida da sua vida MacKinon?-Finalmente olhou para a morena e empinou o queixo- Vai dar pra quem tem tempo.- Falou pausadamente e mostrou o dedo do meio para ela num gesto muito feio. A corvinal arregalou os olhos completamente chocada e Mellani entrou na sala

-Eu não sei por que ainda tento ser educada com essa piranha. Como você consegue?

-Gosto dela.- Disse num tom que encerrava o assunto. Marlene saiu puxando a colega para sala enquanto falava sem parar. A morena sentou numa das carteiras da frente- Por que tão perto Lene?

-Você costumava sentar mais na frente até ano passado.

-É...-Respondeu vagamente e parou de falar quando viu Remus entrar conversando animadamente com Camila. Antes de sentar sorriu largamente e acenou- Bom dia Re...- O Maroto não notou a presença dela, estava entretido de mais mexendo nas mechas coloridas de Camila, que tinha deixado ficar propositalmente de diversas cores. Bufou e sentou.

-Espertinho seu amigo em. A Parker mal entrou na escola e ele...

-Por que todo mundo acha que eles estão juntos?

-Porque eles vivem grudados?

-Engraçado eu também vivo com ele e ninguém nunca...

-É diferente Dorcas. Vocês não se tocam toda hora e é nítido que são apenas amigos.- A loira franziu o cenho irritada.- Sem contar que o jeito que eles sorriem um para o outro é muito cúmplice. Como se tivessem um segredinho.- Dorcas sentiu o estomago gelar ao ouvir aquilo- Como sexo.

-Para de ser idiota Lene. Se for também o problema é deles.

-Eu gostaria de saber para esfregar isso na cara da sua amiga.- Dorcas apenas revirou os olhos e ficou calada quando o professor entrou na sala seguido da orientadora Anabeth. Agora todos sabiam, a orientação sobre sexo seria de terça-feira.

Mellani entrou na sala desanimada, não suportava mais aquela escola, queria mudar, mas tinha certeza de que onde quer que fosse iriam tratá-la daquela maneira. Ela era arrogante e sabia disso, mas isso não impediu Lílian de ser sua amiga. Não se incomodava com isso como no primeiro ano, não mais. Era grande o suficiente pra saber que as pessoas fariam isso com qualquer um que não ligasse pra opinião pública. Ela riu internamente e sentou-se na terceira carteira da fileira, aproveitou e apoiou a cabeça na parede enquanto continha o sono. Os alunos foram sentando um a um e ninguém ficou ao lado dela. Riu internamente pensando no quanto as pessoas eram patéticas. Mellani realmente não se importava, sentia-se aliviada por ninguém incomodá-la. Logo depois viu o professor entrar seguido da orientadora. Pegou o material quando viu que o casal de professores esperava a sala ficar em silêncio. Aquilo foi um pouco custoso visto que James e Peter não calavam a boca conversando a uma distância considerável dentro da sala de aula:

-Senhor Potter será que quer ser expulso da minha sala novamente? Dessa vez eu te faço o favor de não precisar mais assistir minhas aulas.

-Mas as aulas não são só suas.- James murmurou segurando o riso. O homem travou o maxilar e murmurou:

-Mas eu posso dar um jeito de você perder duas aulas do seu currículo se assim preferir.

-Não senhor muito obrigado.

-Então vai ficar calado agora?

-Eu...

-James!-Lílian exclamou já irritada. Mellani sorriu ao ver que a amiga estava na mesma carteira que o primo:

-Desculpa Lily.- Ele murmurou sem jeito e o professor sorriu agradecido para a ruiva.

-Bom dia classe, pra quem não me conhece meu nome é Anabeth Huston, me formei em Hogwarts, cursei psicologia trouxa em Cambridge, fiz mestrado em psicanálise bruxa e trouxa. Tenho um curso de especialização em anatomia e ginecologia e há três anos me formei na área de sexologia. Recentemente terminei um curso sobre métodos trouxas e bruxos de prevenção e serei a partir de hoje um livro falante para vocês. Lembrando que as aulas não tem nenhum teor pornográfico. É simplesmente pura educação e trataremos disso com responsabilidade já que estão quase entrando na maior idade e tenho certeza que metade dessa sala não sabe ao menos o que é um preservativo.- Todos observavam atentamente o que a mulher falava- Claro que com um tema desses e pessoas jovens podemos ter aulas descontraídas e com um padrão um pouco mais informal do que as outras disciplinas. Isso se a sala colaborar.- Olhou diretamente para James e Peter.- Flin.- A mulher deu a palavra ao professor.

-Como vocês já sabem me especializei em estudo dos trouxas e toda a minha formação vocês já conhecem, agora sobre minha participação nessa disciplina... Me formei em medicina trouxa e atuei como urologista por alguns anos, senti muita falta do mundo bruxo e resolvi dar aulas. Fiquei espantado quando soube que não tinham implantado urologia nos hospitais mágicos e junto com a senhorita Huston comecei uma campanha para que os homens também se cuidassem. Deu muito certo e quando vi que a campanha começou a dar resultados resolvi vir dar aulas porque sempre foi minha verdadeira paixão.

-Professor.- Remus levantou a mão.

-Sim senhor Lupin?

-Urologia seria o que exatamente?

-Ótima pergunta, seria como a ginecologia, a diferença é que um ginecologista cuida da saúde da mulher e o urologista da saúde do homem.

-Saúde em que sentido?- Mellani perguntou e o professor a olhou desconfiado. Tinha um pé atrás com ela e com qualquer um dos Marotos.

-Sexual senhorita ...?- Anabeth perguntou

-Grant, Mellani Grant.

-Ok, então senhorita Grant, sexual. No caso da mulher se estende para saúde dos seios, útero e tudo que possa estar de errado com a sua vagina.- Todos seguraram o riso- Já na urologia, tudo relacionado ao funcionamento do pênis e da próstata além de...- Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e a mulher olhou intrigada- Entre.- Ela viu um rapaz bonito entrar e percebeu a reação das garotas a ele. Quase riu daquilo- O senhor não está um pouco atrasado?

-Creio que sim.- Sirius sorriu de lado- Me desculpe professora eu me perdi.

-Tudo bem sente-se e fique calado.

-Como se perdeu senhor Black? Que eu saiba conhece essa escola como ninguém.- Flin perguntou sarcástico e Sirius sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, parecia uma criança:

-Desculpa.- Falou e foi sentar ao lado de Frank, mas esquadrinhou a sala e resolveu sentar num lugar mais interessante:

-Bom voltando ao que ia dizendo...- Sirius jogou a mochila na mesa e esbarrou a perna propositalmente em Mellani:

-Aula interessante?

-Sim e você está atrapalhando.- Ela murmurou de maneira irritada. Ele sorriu e se aproximou de modo que ficou com a boca quase colada a orelha dela e para completar ainda deslizou a mão pelo ombro:

-Posso te dar uma aula mais interessante que essa. - Mellani revirou os olhos e empurrou-o com força ainda olhando para frente:

-Claro que pode, mas cale a sua linda boca e me deixa prestar atenção na aula.- O rapaz riu da reação dela e resolveu prestar atenção no porque todos riam. Ele adorava provocá-la:

-Sim, se vocês garotos não sabem como o pênis funciona estão na merda.- A mulher disse rindo- Afinal vão ejacular no primeiro amasso que derem.- Sirius revirou os olhos com o jeito envergonhado de alguns garotos- Bom, agora voltando. Alguém sabe me dizer que métodos de proteção temos no mundo bruxo?- Sirius levantou a mão- Senhor?

-Black. Sirius Black.

-A sim o problema da escola.- Debochou a professora e Sirius achou-a divertida- Vamos lá, comece.

-Para evitar surpresas tem as poções anticoncepcionais que se compra no boticário ou então pode fazer, mas é mais fácil comprar já que demora meses pra ficar pronta. Também tem o feitiço anticorpos que acaba com qualquer tipo de vírus sexual que você possa ter pego, mas não evita gravidez, pra ter os dois é bom tomar a poção antes. Depois que fecunda não dá mais tempo.

-Uuuuh temos alguém inteirado aqui.- Peter debochou e Sirius deu uma risadinha sacana:

-E os métodos trouxas senhor Black?- Flin perguntou e Sirius deu de ombros:

-Só conheço a camisinha e o coito interrompido.- Alguns riram, mas a maioria ficou com ar de dúvida. Anabeth foi até a mesa e pegou uma sacola, com um movimento de varinha pequenas embalagens foram depositadas na mesa de cada aluno. Sirius pegou sua embalagem e sacudiu na frente de Mellani rindo de um jeito malicioso ela revirou os olhos e ignorou-o. Lílian estava muito corada enquanto via que James fazia piadinhas para a sala ouvir com o auxílio de Sirius. A ruiva quase morreu do coração quando o professor chamou seu nome e o de James:

-Senhorita Evans e senhor Potter podem vir aqui na frente?

-Claro.

-POR QUÊ?- O casal disse ao mesmo tempo

-Por que estou _pedindo_ a participação de vocês.- O professor falou num tom que deixou claro que fazia parte da detenção deles serem participativos na aula:

-Agora com a ajuda da senhorita Evans e do senhor Potter quero que todos prestem atenção.- Anabeth começou e Mellani trocou um olhar curioso com Sirius:

-Ahahaha isso vai ser divertido.- O Black comentou vendo como Lílian estava vermelha lá na frente e James com um sorriso matreiro:

-Atenção classe sem piadinhas em relação a isso ok? Primeiro quero que todos abram a embalagem que está aí.- Um silêncio se fez quando alunos faziam aquilo- Inclusive vocês dois.- James e Lílian assim o fizeram, todos estranharam o conteúdo da embalagem, menos Sirius e Remus que já sabiam o que era- Isso meus queridos é um preservativo trouxa, é muito funcional já que além de evitar doenças sexualmente transmissíveis ainda evita uma gravidez indesejada. Esse método de prevenção está sendo incorporado ao mundo bruxo de alguns anos pra cá já que, para surpresa de muitos, é um método mais infalível que qualquer feitiço bruxo.- Um burburinho surpreso foi tomando a sala. A professora continuou falando até que os alunos ficaram calados. - Enquanto os feitiços bruxos tem 5% de chance de falharem o que é um número considerável levando em conta que é uma coisa muito séria para ter essa margem de erro, o preservativo trouxa mais conhecido como camisinha não tem margem de erro. Exatamente! Não é fantástico? A chance de um preservativo se romper durante a relação sexual não chega nem a 1% e é exatamente por isso que o ministério da magia está incorporando certos métodos trouxas a nossa realidade.

-Não me sujaria colocando algo trouxa em mim.- Um garoto murmurou e Flin ouviu aquilo de forma indignada:

-Ok, se quer ter 5% de risco fique a vontade caso contrário não faça nada. É muito bom todos vocês deviam fazer como o colega. Não dar dor de cabeça a nós e aos seus pais. É o certo! Se todos fossem como ele não teria a necessidade de uma aula dessas!- O deboche era palpável e todos começaram a rir. As risadas aumentaram mais quando a professora entregou duas bananas, uma para James e outra para Lílian:

-Acalmem-se crianças.- Todos foram contendo o riso e Sirius ficou olhando para Lílian provocando-a com expressões de descaso. A ruiva parecia chocada- Agora...- Com um aceno de varinha bananas apareceram em todas as mesas e o riso aumentou:

-O-o que quer que a gente faça?- Lílian perguntou chocada:

-Vocês precisam aprender a usar certo? Isso que tem em mãos é um preservativo masculino, primeiro a colega de vocês vai fazer uma demonstração de como pode ser difícil colocar um preservativo em seu parceiro principalmente quando tem o fator nervosismo ajudando.- Lílian sentia que podia romper em lágrimas a qualquer segundo- Senhor Potter segure essa fruta.

-Não é todo dia que ouço um pedido desse. - Ele gracejou fazendo a professora rir. James segurou a fruta com as duas mãos e olhou para a sala dando um sorriso de criança feliz enquanto sacudia as duas sobrancelhas de forma cômica. A sala inteira caiu na risada:

-Da-lheeee Pontas.- Sirius debochou e Lílian lançou um olhar fulminante para James que apenas sorriu e disse:

-Calma amor não precisa ficar nervosa.- Todos riram de novo:

-Cala essa boca Potter.- A ruiva devolveu nervosa:

-Primeiro enrole a ponta dela.- A professora orientou. Lílian assim o fez morrendo de vergonha. James segurava a fruta numa altura que todos pudessem ver- Agora segure assim.- Levou a mão de Lílian ao final da banana fazendo todos rirem mais ainda quando ela arregalou os olhos- E depois coloque o preservativo no alto e desenrole para baixo.- Lílian foi fazendo e soltou na metade do caminho. Mellani pensou que a amiga explodiria a qualquer segundo de tão vermelha que estava:

-Dessa forma queridos, o preservativo provavelmente sairia de uma forma que vocês ao menos perceberiam e depois sofreriam grandes conseqüências. Essa é a forma incorreta de colocar. Agora Senhorita Evans segure aqui para que o senhor Potter possa colocar.- James se aproximou rindo. Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas de novo e sorriu de um jeito malicioso. Todos riam e Lílian queria se enfiar num buraco

-Primeiro galera.- James tomou a fala da professora- Vocês seguram na base.- E pegou a fruta da mão de Lílian- Depois.- Ele segurou o riso achando tudo muito divertido.- É só deslizar da cabeça pro fim.- E fez uma cara totalmente divertida parecendo um desenho animado enquanto deslizava o preservativo de forma natural. Todos gargalhavam do linguajar despojado que o maroto estava usando. Ele levava aquilo de forma divertida. Os professores riam junto com a sala deixando Lílian mais constrangida ainda- Viu? Da cabeça a baseeeee. Aprenderam meninas? Não deve ser nada legal o cara ficar se matando sozinho pra por esse treco quando vocês ficam com cara de bolinho pra eles né?

-JAMES!

-Calma Lil's eu sei que você não faz cara de bolinho.

-POTTER!-Ela gritou e foi pra cima dele estapeando-o. A turma inteira começou a rir muito. Mellani quase caia da cadeira enquanto Sirius ria apontando para eles de forma escrachada.

-Huuuu! AÊ LÍLIANNNNNN.- Gritou Cortney rindo muito:

-FINALMENTE EM JAMES!- Um rapaz do time gritou e todos riram. Ninguém desconfiou de que eles pudessem realmente estar juntos já que James sempre enchia Lílian com tudo e ela gritava com ele. Alguns mais atentos notaram a mudança de tratamento, do sobrenome a ruiva passará a chamá-lo de James.

-Ok ok, chega crianças. Vamos todos aplaudir a boa vontade do casal, por favor.

-HUHUUUU.- Todos começaram a aplaudir e Lílian saiu andando na frente até sentar e tentar se esconder. Estava morrendo de vergonha e James saiu rindo de um jeito muito maroto fazendo a sala rir mais ainda.

-Ok classe, depois dessa demonstração muito empolgada do senhor Potter quero ver todos vocês tentando, vamos lá.

Mellani olhou Sirius de forma desafiadora e ele simplesmente deu de ombros debochadamente:

-Vamos Black, não sabe por em você mesmo?

-Engraçadinha- Ele assim o fez de forma natural e depois olhou para Mellani com um sorriso malicioso- Vamos boneca, não me diga que está com vergonha agora?- Segurou a fruta de forma sugestiva e ela revirou os olhos. Foi deslizando o preservativo de forma lenta e olhando Sirius com o maior deboche do mundo, mas ele sabia que havia uma ponta de provocação naquele gesto. Quando a loira terminou de colocar o preservativo a maior parte dos garotos olhavam-na hipnotizados e de certa forma estupefatos, positivamente estupefatos. Sirius sorriu de lado e segurou o queixo dela:

-Boa garota.

-Por que você não vai se foder?

-Só se você colocar o preservativo pra mim. – Ela riu e virou para frente. Os rapazes em volta ainda olhavam-na embasbacados. Ele sorriu e voltou a atenção para Anabeth. Sirius achou a aula divertida porque os alunos perguntavam e participavam muito mais do que nas aulas normais. A linguagem que os professores usavam contribuía para risadas e clima de descontração. Não foi pelo conteúdo, mas a forma como os professores administravam a aula que deixou o clima simplesmente favorável para Sirius adorar Anabeth e passar a ver Flin com outros olhos.

-Bom por hoje é só crianças.- Todos resmungaram e Anabeth sorriu- Sei que sou apaixonante, mas semana que vem temos mais uma aula ok? Ah e eu e Flin gostaríamos de deixar algumas coisas claras para vocês.

-Só porque estamos ministrando aulas sobre sexo não significa que tem que sair por aí fazendo. Essa aula não tem o intuito de incentivá-los a iniciar uma vida sexual. Ela tem o intento de orientá-los em relação a isso afinal vocês são adolescentes e pode ser que comecem a fazer sexo. Mas isso é essencial para vida de qualquer um, saber o que acontece com o corpo de vocês e como se protegerem para não ter surpresas futuras.

-O sexo não é um tabu, faz parte da vida humana, só que junto com ele vem responsabilidade e transar sem a devida maturidade e responsabilidade pode trazer sérias consequências. Uma carta foi enviada aos pais de vocês informando sobre a disciplina, mas é bom vocês conversarem e mostrarem o que estão aprendendo a eles. Não estamos incentivando a iniciarem uma vida sexual estamos incentivando a responsabilidade. A única maneira 100% de se prevenir é não fazer. Caso contrário, temos métodos como vimos hoje, mas nada é garantido.

-Por isso fiquem cientes.- Flin continuou- Não é porque falamos sobre isso que temos que fazer. Bom acho que isso é tudo. Não podemos tomar o tempo das aulas do Slugh. Então até semana que vem. - O barulho de cadeira, alunos levantando e conversando foi geral.

_/_

-Bom dia classe. Vejo que estão muito animados!- O professor começou sorrindo quando viu os alunos do sexto ano entrando na sala- Bom dia senhorita Evans. Como tem passado?- Perguntou realmente preocupado. Lílian era uma aluna a qual ele tinha um grande apreço. Não apenas por saber que ela tinha um futuro promissor, mas porque ela era uma das únicas que gostava verdadeiramente de ouvir suas histórias nos jantares que promovia

-Estou bem professor. E o senhor como vai?

-Radiante.- Murmurou sorrindo. Ele já estava ciente do que tinha acontecido a ela e a amiga Dorcas, todos os professores já sabiam. Mellani sentou-se ao lado da amiga nessa aula e James ficou com Peter sentado bem atrás das duas. Remus percebeu que Dorcas sentaria com Alice e antes que a loira pudesse fazer isso puxou-a pelo pulso e sentou com a amiga, bem longe de Mellani.

-Não fala mais com os mortais realeza?- Murmurou risonho e Dorcas sentiu o local que ele encostou completamente quente. Uma satisfação repentina se fez dentro de si ao ver que Camila sentou com Alice. Percebeu que a metamorfoga se dava bem com todos que se dispunha a conversar. Não conseguiu sentir raiva. Ela e Alice eram tímidas e doces como mandava a educação puro sangue. Dorcas se lembrava de ser assim um dia, alguma coisa se perdeu no meio do caminho e ela notou, em algum ponto de sua vida, que podia ser mais segura. Só não se lembrava exatamente em que momento isso aconteceu- Está me ouvindo?

-Desculpa. Não totalmente.

-Está no mundo da lua em.- Remus sorriu fazendo o coração da loira dar uma batida diferente do usual.- Tem noticias da Mandy?- A menção de sua irmã a fez lembrar dos dias de férias, da dor de perder sua mãe e da doçura dos momentos diferentes e cúmplices que passou ao lado dele. Aquilo a entristeceu

-Dumbledore disse que posso usar a lareira do escritório dele para falar com a senhora Potter amanhã.

-E quando vai poder vê-la?

-Só vou saber amanhã.- A garota sussurrou suspirando e apoiando o queixo na mão. Olhou para frente prestando atenção no que o professor dizia. Estava extremamente consciente do rapaz ao seu lado. Viu que ele rabiscava algo no pergaminho mesmo sem o professor passar nada. Olhou de canto e viu o pergaminho dele voar até a mesa de Marissa Vanier uma colega de Marlene, da Corvinal. Franziu o cenho e virou a cabeça vendo a menina olhar para trás e sorrir charmosamente para Remus. Ela assentiu para algo e ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso diferente, charmoso, nada tímido. Dorcas segurou-se para não abrir a boca e encarou-o questionando- Ãh?

-A Vanier?

-Bem, ano passado quando estava perdendo tempo da minha vida com a Mellani ela perguntou se eu estava livre e eu enrolei a menina um mês inteiro para responder. Daí que acabaram as férias e agora eu respondi.

-E?

-Perguntei se ela me esperava no final da aula. E bem, você viu a resposta. O que acha dela?- Dorcas deu de ombros e virou o corpo completamente para frente, um nó estranho se formou em sua garganta.

-Bom queridos.- O professor continuava falando e Mellani levava cutucões de Lílian quando cochilava- Hoje aprenderemos uma poção muito interessante. Alguém sabe me dizer o que usamos para fazer algo que está no fundo de nossas almas?

-Whisky!- James falou solicitamente e todos riram. Severus revirou os olhos e resmungou algo como "Sempre o engraçadinho"

-Também senhor Potter, mas essa não é a questão do momento.- A expectativa dos alunos foi grande- Há mais de dois séculos antes da poção Veritaserum ser criada existiu uma vila em Gales. Essa vila estava em guerra com os vizinhos e precisavam de exércitos para ganhar, mas como saber quem era leal a quem? Como saber quais eram os desejos mais profundos daquelas almas?-O professor sorriu- Se o seu desejo era servir a uma vila ou a outra? Já perdido em meio à história não é possível afirmar qual dos dois lideres a desenvolveu, mas sabe-se que conseguiram de um jeito muito inusitado descobrir o que ia no recôncavo da alma de cada um... Pense bem a confusão meus queridos, quando eles esperavam ouvir "Eu servirei ao meu senhor" e ouviam "Amo minha própria irmã" ou qualquer coisa mais suja ou bonitinha. Imaginem também a ineficácia dessa poção ao perceberem que as pessoas desejavam mais a paz do que a guerra e muitas outras coisas além da batalha. Eles não fizeram uma poção da verdade, fizeram uma poção dos desejos, aquela onde a pessoa expressa o desejo mais profundo de sua alma, aquele que mais quer, aquilo que está em seu coração. Em medidas erradas essa poção ainda causa efeitos mais catastróficos como, por exemplo, ao invés de fazer a pessoa confessar sua alma, fazê-la sentir o impulso de realizar tudo aquilo que vem em seu âmago. É um impulso desenfreado e quem sente só fica em paz depois de saciá-lo. – A mão de Avery cortou o ar e ele perguntou enfezado

-E porque raios você quer nos fazer tomar algo assim?

-Não vão tomar queridos. Vão apenas aprender para conseguirem fazer a veritaserum mais para frente. Acredito que se conseguirem fazê-la de maneira perfeita não será difícil fazer a poção da verdade.-O professor continuou falando e Mellani e Lílian se olharam ao mesmo tempo. Uma transmissão de pensamento sem igual

-Ela não tem gosto ou cheiro como a veritaserum e...- Lílian pode ouvir o professor falar desligou-se logo depois. Sorriu para Mellani e olhou para trás. Ambas fitaram Dorcas e Remus sentados juntos e se olharam novamente

-Você tem uma mente muito maldosa Grant! Muito maldosa. –A ruiva sussurrou sorrindo maliciosamente. A aula transcorreu sem transtornos e todos tentaram fazer a poção. Apenas Lílian e Severus chegaram mais próximo de conseguir, mas o professor prometeu tentarem de novo na próxima aula. Quando a sineta bateu anunciando o fim da aula de poções Mellani juntou as coisas e saiu confabulando baixinho com Lílian. Elas rumavam para a sala de feitiços. Passaram por Sirius que esperava James na porta da sala. Mellani esbarrou nele devido ao fluxo de alunos e o rapaz bufou um pouco irritado pela negativa dela a ele no dia anterior

-Olha por onde anda Grant! Eu não preciso ir junto com você.

-Relaxa, não vou deixar você desencontrar do seu namorado!- Ela respondeu grosseiramente e apontou para James- Olha ele aí.- Lílian soltou um risinho e saiu puxando a amiga pelo braço

-Nossa o que deu nessa louca?

-Ela está com cólicas desde domingo. Fica com um humor horrível _naqueles dias_.- James disse estremecendo- Pelo menos ela e minha mãe não chegaram a ficar juntas. Eu morreria tendo que aturar as duas.- Sirius sorriu de lado e seu humor melhorou drasticamente. Ela não tinha rejeitado uma sessão pervertida com ele. Ela não _pode_ aceitar. Fez uma nota mental de tomar cuidado com a loira no começo do mês caso contrário podia sair mal das pernas.

**N/A: Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês são umas lindas! E você que está lendo, curtindo e não está comentando, que custa deixar um comentariozinho? Eu fico tão feliz com eles!**

**AHHHH muleke! Que acharam? Meio óbvio o que a Lil's e a Mel vão aprontar pra Dorcas não? **

**Acham que esse treinamento das meninas vai aderir mais membros? O que acham que Mellani pode descobrir do Peter? **

**Quais apostas pessoal? Quais especulações? Os próximos capítulos ficam bem mais movimentados ;)**

**P.S: Sou ruinzinha com comédia, mas acho que deu pro gasto.**

**Obrigada pelos lindos comentários, espero que continuem curtindo a fic e comentando. Beijos até a próxima att.**


	29. Capitulo 28: Treinos de amargura

**Capitulo 28: Treinos de amargura**

_Gente, algumas notas importantes antes do cap que eu gostaria que vocês lessem._

_Primeiro- Eu demorei para postar porque estava em semana de provas e acabou ficando complicado_

_Segundo- Há um tempo atrás quando eu editava PI bem sobre a parte que eles se tornam cientes da guerra eu estava com uma sensação muito estranha. Uma sensação de que algo parecido aconteceria na minha vida a qualquer momento. O Movimento Passe Livre organizou o protesto devido ao aumento da passagem, como todo jornalista que se preze não pude faltar. Normal. Desde 2011 acompanho os protestos deles como Imprensa. Fui no primeiro e notei uma ação meio agressiva da PM( foi dia 11/06). Na verdade uma ação muito agressiva que me custou praticamente os pulmões já que inalei muito gás. Era o dia que eu ia editar a fic. Não rolou. Depois teve o do dia 13 (quinta). Eu novamente fui fazer a cobertura. Eu vi uma guerra, eu vi pessoas inocentes sendo atacadas, eu vi problemas sérios na nossa sociedade, problemas que eu já via antes, mas dessa vez representados pela tropa de choque. Eu tive medo, fiquei em pânico, fiquei revoltada, mas uma calma sobre humana me dominou. Cheguei em casa parei e pensei no meu papel como formadora de opinião ( jornalista). De lá pra cá os protestos foram aderindo no Brasil todo (pra que não sabe sou Paulistana) eu não tive tempo (devido as provas) e nem cabeça para conseguir pensar na fic com tanta coisa acontecendo. Foi algo complicado, pesado e continuará sendo. Principalmente para quem é da minha profissão (são sempre os primeiros a sofrer perseguição). Não está sendo fácil e esse é só o inicio. Eu ainda estou com a sensação de que algo maior vai acontecer. Senso coletivo de mudança? Não sei. Mas se eu sumir quase 20 dias é porque meus temores se confirmaram e as mudanças vão ser bem maiores do que menos 20 centavos ou a saída de algum deputado corrupto da câmara. Desculpem a demora e a enrolação nessa n/a, mas eu precisava explicar como está o cenário da minha vida nesses momento. Afinal, jornalista é um bicho curioso que gosta de ficar no meio do furacão. Se não gosta precisa estar_

_**ULTIMO E TALVEZ MAIS IMPORTANTE**__- Quinta feira será aniversário dessa que vos fala. Simmmm farei 21 anos de pura chatice no dia 26 ( Êtá que junho é arretado, acontece tudo nesse mês). Por isso eu gostaria de presentes tipo, comentários lindos e gigantes, recomendações carinhosas essas coisas ;) hahahahahaha. Bom espero que curtam o cap. Que se emocionem como eu me emocionei escrevendo. Sem betagem, mas relido. Bjse aproveitemmmmmm._

**_/_**

**Fingimos viver numa democracia, quando na verdade estamos sob uma velada ditadura. O direito de ir e vir nos foi tomado, o direito de escolher nossas amizades, companheiros e modo de vida acabou. Prepare-se jovem e lute porque se não sua vida também será tomada, sem que ao menos perceba.**

A quarta-feira amanheceu ensolarada, mas com uma brisa fria, era o indicio de que o verão estava dando lugar ao outono. Mellani odiava o outono por razões um tanto quanto intimas. Ela achava que era uma estação em cima do muro e não gostava dessas coisas, com ela era sempre ou 8 ou 80. Curtia o inverno por saber que era apenas se agasalhar bem e curtir e adorava o verão porque podia colocar um short jeans, camisas de suas bandas prediletas e sair para aproveitar. Agora o outono a irritava profundamente porque uma hora estava com frio e outra com calor e todas as vezes que o vento daquela época soprava trazia alguma mudança desagradável a ela. Foi num outono que seus sentimentos por Remus deixaram de existir, num outono ela sentiu-se outra pessoa, nessa estação dúbia perdeu a mãe e foi no outono que seus tios começaram a sair no campo de batalha, deixando-a preocupada. Trocou-se sem animo ouvindo Lílian reclamar que não daria tempo de treinar caso ela enrolasse mais. Suspirou irritada olhando para a cama de Camila e vendo que ela dormia tranquilamente. Fez uma careta para metamorfoga, não a julgava correta para Remus. Por ter ficado muito tempo com o Maroto e conhecê-lo bem a loira sentia de certa forma que devia ajudá-lo a ficar com alguém que fosse amar mais do que gostou dela. Camila definitivamente estava fora da sua lista.

-Eu estou doida por uns bons pedaços de bacon frito.

-Esqueceu que hoje temos treinos físicos?- Dorcas lembrou prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo firme. Mellani revirou os olhos cansada- Vai vomitar de novo.- A goleiro corou e ouviu a gargalhada de Lílian. Um dos primeiros treinos físicos que fizeram a loira não deu ouvidos as amigas e se empanturrou de bacon e omelete no café. Quando começaram a correr ela percebeu que não foi a atitude mais inteligente e quando precisou dar a primeira esquivada de um soco de Lílian foi o suficiente para fazê-la vomitar.

-Eu vomitei aquela vez porque o bacon estava passado.

-Xiuuu. Vai acordar a Camila e como nenhuma de vocês quer ela nos treinos...

-Não por enquanto.- Mellani ressaltou- Até saber qual a dela não podemos mesmo.- Dorcas decidiu morder a língua e não comentar nada. Ela estava cansada de ser uma megera mesmo sem querer. Ela não era assim, malvada e azeda, muito pelo contrário. Suspirou saindo do dormitório sendo seguida de Mellani e Lílian. As duas primeiras horas da manhã foram cansativas. Elas treinaram de maneira quase brutal algumas lutas e estratégias para se esquivar. Dorcas e Lílian ficavam cada dia mais impressionadas com o modo como a cabeça de Mellani funcionava para montar situações e planejar as coisas. Estavam atrás da cabana do guarda-caças e ele as observava de vez em quando. O meio gigante já tinha ajudado as três diversas vezes alertando-as quanto à presença de outras pessoas, mas naquele dia o homem estava numa importante reunião com Dumbledore.

-Ai!-Dorcas reclamou quando pela terceira vez Mellani rolou com ela pelo chão e ficou por cima segurando-a.

-Você tem que tentar se esquivar Meadowes. Eu estou com a posse da sua varinha e você está prestes a ser morta! Pensa logo menina!- Mellani segurava os pulsos de Dorcas e ela se debatia. Ouviram um estampido vir da floresta e o barulho de um galho rachando. Mellani se distraiu e Dorcas dobrou os joelhos com força batendo nas costas dela que resmungou e saiu de cima

-Isso foi suficiente?

-Doeu, mas não para um comensal.- Mellani devolveu a varinha para a amiga e Lílian saiu andando na frente- Você também ouviu ruiva?- Ela assentiu e levou o indicador aos lábios. Mellani assentiu e as três foram andando para dentro da floresta. Lílian liderava e estava concentrada de mais nos barulhos. Parou ao perceber que era mais de uma pessoa e que estavam conversando. Para conseguir ouvir só podiam estar bem perto. A Ruiva abaixou e analisou a terra. Muitas pegadas de sapatos, e não eram sapatos que os alunos usavam eram tênis, quase como tênis trouxa. Franziu o cenho reparando nas pegadas e levantou três dedos sinalizando as amigas que eram três pessoas. Ao menos lutariam de igual para igual se fosse o caso de lutar. Nenhuma delas descartava a principal hipótese, alunos idiotas espionando seus treinos. Levou a varinha ao chão e murmurou algumas palavras. Uma faixa azul se fez presente e percorreu o local parando alguns metros à frente. Mellani e Dorcas sorriram. Aquilo era um feitiço do limite, usado para saber se existiam pessoas nas proximidades. Quando viram no livro praticaram muito e nunca souberam se ele realmente era eficaz, até aquele momento. Dorcas cutucou o ombro de Mellani e apontou para uma árvore a frente, os galhos eram grossos e entrelaçavam com outra mais a frente e mais duas que iam ao lado. Seria muito fácil chegar até os intrusos de maneira segura. Mellani alertou Lílian quanto ao plano e não tiveram muita dificuldade em escalar. Habilidade adquirida devido aos treinos que tinham desde o final do quarto ano. Engatinharam pelos galhos silenciosamente e puderam avistar uma clareira. Mellani notou pelo jeito que a grama estava curta que ela foi aberta recentemente. Sorriu de lado quando viu de quem se tratava. Lílian deitou de barriga para baixo e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, o galho entrelaçado com os outros estava suficientemente grande para caber umas cinco ou seis pessoas. Dorcas e Mellani deitaram ao lado da ruiva e as três trocaram um olhar traquina. Abaixo delas praticando feitiços e movimentos para se esquivar e atacar estavam os três Marotos.

-É sério?- Sirius perguntou chamando a atenção da três, elas perceberam pelo nível dos feitiços não verbais que eles estavam um patamar ou dois acima delas.- Por que raios de uma hora para outra ele decidiu isso?

-Eu sei lá.- James respondeu ofegante e rebateu um feitiço de Remus por questão de centímetros. Elas entenderam. Sirius o atacava fisicamente e o outro Maroto por mágica fazendo do embate algo complicado e quase impossível. Eles estavam treinando situações extremas- Ele disse.- James conseguiu dar uma rasteira em Sirius e imobilizou o amigo. Remus lançou feitiços e o moreno deitou rolando para o lado pegando a varinha de Sirius.- Que vai...-Ofegou e conseguiu se aproximar da própria varinha. Lílian percebeu que aquele era o objetivo do treino- Vai nos ajudar no que sabe...-Ofegou de novo e se jogou em cima de Remus num movimento inesperado. O loiro caiu perdendo a varinha, mas Sirius já estava com a de James em mãos e ambos começaram um duelo- Que cansou de ficar dormindo enquanto nos preparamos.

-Bem. Eu sempre estranhei ele não participar. Peter sempre vai atrás de tudo que você faz.- Remus falou rondando James. Aquela informação fez Mellani franzir o cenho desconfiada, a mente da loira trabalhando numa sintonia diferente de todos os outros. Algo apitou e Dorcas finalmente percebeu um relógio em cima de um tronco caído. Assim que o apito soou os três desabaram no chão cansados. Grant sorriu de lado e fez um movimento com a mão e menos de dois segundos as três desceram da árvore com a ajuda de um feitiço e imobilizaram os garotos. Eles mal viram o que os atingiu.

-Você não parece tão esperto agora não é Black?- Mellani o encarou rindo e Lílian desfez o feitiço

-Vocês querem nos matar do coração?- James perguntou irritadíssimo

-Deviam apagar melhor os rastros.- A ruiva devolveu provocando. Um silencio cúmplice ficou no ar e os seis se encararam caindo na risada logo em seguida. Remus encarou Mellani com certo constrangimento e ambos desviaram o olhar.- Estávamos treinando a poucos metros daqui e devo dizer que... Vocês estão melhores que a gente.

-É claro.- Sirius debochou e Mellani revirou os olhos.

-Bem. Vocês precisam de ajuda em algo?- Remus perguntou fazendo Sirius resmungar e James sorrir empolgado

-Podíamos unir o grupo.- Lílian sugeriu. Sirius e Mellani fizeram caretas.

-Bem, nosso grupo se estende além de nós. É que os treinos da manhã são diferentes, apenas os Marotos têm acesso. - James começou deixando Lílian impressionada- Confiamos em quem está no grupo, mas não tanto quanto confiamos em nós. Algumas estratégias pertencem apenas aos Marotos.- Sirius assentiu querendo se livrar das garotas. Mellani era distração de mais. Ter que fingir não estar nem aí com ela apenas para Remus não desconfiar de nada e ainda por cima se concentrar nos treinos seria de mais. Ele não sabia se conseguiria.

-Vocês nos surpreenderam. Não pensei que estivessem levando isso tão a sério.- Dorcas murmurou

-Só as meninas podem ser maduras e preocupadas?- Sirius disse indignado.

-Avá Black!- Lílian disse rindo- Vocês maduros? Vocês e maturidade não existem no mesmo mundo. Eu ainda vejo os quatro apostando sobre quem veste a fralda geriátrica primeiro ou quem cospe mais longe a dentadura!- Ela não aguentou e riu. James piscou para ela- Olha, como eu disse temos pessoas de confi...

-E onde está Peter então?-Mellani perguntou com um tom de voz acusador-Onde aquele gordo se meteu que não está aqui?

-Todas às vezes nós tínhamos que arrancar ele da cama. Literalmente. Ele chegou a grudar na cabeceira e nós três puxarmos pelo pé. Com a vontade dele em participar logo deixamos de lado.- Remus respondeu e Mellani nem olhou na cara dele direito. O rapaz sentiu-se mal com aquilo. Ela sentiu-se pior porque sabia que era culpada de todo o sofrimento dele. Ao menos a maior parte.

-Quem está no grupo?- Dorcas perguntou.

-Bem fora nós o grupo da manhã conta com o Carter, ele nos ajuda muito com essa questão de aprender coisas novas. Ele nos ensina o que aprende na escola de aurores, mas só duas vezes na semana que é quando ele vem pra cá.- Mellani arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, o movimento fez sua regata branca dar destaque aos seios. Sirius não queria reparar, mesmo ela usando uma calça de tactel larga e estar bem menos atraente do que ficava no uniforme do time ele ainda sentia um comichão estranho quando a observava. – No grupo da noite temos, Frank, Alice, Lene, Digory e estamos pensando em chamar a Camila.

-Ela é muito boa em feitiços.- Remus disse com certo orgulho e Dorcas revirou os olhos

-É um grupo grande. Como fazem para não falar nada aos outros? Para ser secreto?- Lílian questionou preocupada- E onde treinam?

-Bem. O Aluado sendo muito esperto fez um juramento de fidelidade. Quem nos trair vai ficar impossibilitado de enxergar por um mês inteiro e ainda terá uma grande marca na testa escrito traidor. Selecionamos muito bem quem entra. Afinal precisamos nos preparar para o que está acontecendo e toda cautela ainda é pouco.

-Qual é o próximo passo?-Mellani questionou olhando para James

-Treinar e planejar. O Digory é lufo e a Sonserina não os odeia como a nós. Estamos aproveitando o fato da Marlene ser gostosa e da Corvinal para fazer amizade com as cobrinhas. Ela vai se afastar de todos nós esse ano para fingir que é simpática as causas de Voldemort. Nos infiltraremos entre eles e vamos descobrir quem precisamos vigiar.- Mellani assentiu com um sorriso orgulhoso

-Quem pensou nisso?

-Eu.- Remus murmurou sem jeito e a loira o encarou por longos minutos

-Muito inteligente. Ainda mais porque vocês estão com um grupo maior. Com isso podemos recrutar pessoas da Sonserina acima de qualquer suspeita.

-Até parece que existe algum Sonserino descente!- Sirius exclamou revirando os olhos

-Claro, você tem toda razão, da mesma forma que só existem grifinórios descentes!- Mellani atacou com um tom irritado- Toda a ajuda que tivermos é melhor. Não percebe? Vamos entrar no campo inimigo e derrubá-lo por dentro. É a forma mais inteligente de fazê-lo. Eu, você, James e Remus não podemos fazer isso porque estamos marcados, meus tios estão na ordem, nós somos amigos de uma nascida trouxa e meus tios ainda lutam pela guarda dela, Remus é mestiço e licantropo...

-Mellani!- Todos gritaram e Dorcas arregalou os olhos

-Como é?-Ela olhou para Remus chocada. O rapaz estava com a expressão indefinida e encarou a amiga de um jeito culpado e envergonhado. Depois desviou o olhar para Mellani e disse de maneira amargurada

-Você não cansa de estragar a minha vida?

-Remus...-Dorcas se aproximou

-Licença.- Ele a empurrou com delicadeza e saiu andando

-Remus!- A loira começou a correr atrás dele- REMUS!- Um silêncio mortal se fez quando os dois sumiram pela floresta. James olhou para Mellani com uma expressão furiosa e suspirou

-O que você tem na cabeça?

-Eu esqueci da Dorcas. Esqueci que ela estava aqui e...

-Independente. E a Lily?

-Eu já sabia. Na verdade desde que a Mel e ele namoraram eu já sabia. Com o tempo ela só me confirmou.

-E você nunca comentou com ninguém?- Sirius questionou preocupado

-Pra que? Isso é uma coisa dele. Não tinha esse direito.- O Black segurou para não deixar o queixo cair até o chão. Estava impressionado com a atitude de Lílian. Conseguiu entender um pouco, mas bem pouco os motivos para James gostar tanto dela. O apanhador soltou um suspiro ruidoso e passou a mão pelo cabelo puxando-o e olhando com muita decepção para Mellani. A garota abaixou os olhos sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo- Eu acredito que a Mel não fez por maldade. Ela agiu por impulso, estava concentrada de mais no discurso.

-Esse é o problema dela.- James falou de maneira nervosa- Só faz as coisas por impulso. Só faz e depois para pra pensar! O que me admira vindo de alguém com uma mente tão boa para planejar. Parece que só pensa quando se trata dos outros, que é lógica só quando não mexe com ela. Mellani você precisa crescer!- A loira levantou a cabeça e encarou o primo com amargura

-Eu não quero crescer!-Quase cuspiu na cara dele

-Novidades para você bonitinha. Isso vai acontecer mais cedo do que você pretende. Vai acontecer porque nem uma menina de dez anos tem o luxo de ser criança em meio a uma guerra. Vê se acorda Mellani!

-Para de falar comigo como se você fosse um adulto responsável!- Ela aumentou o tom de voz. Sirius e Lílian trocaram olhares preocupados- Até essa segunda você estava achando o máximo fazer um calouro idiota puxar seu dedo para peidar na cara dele! Até segunda? Não! Ontem mesmo você fez isso e logo depois do jantar apenas para esse despacho do inferno- Apontou para Sirius que olhou-a ofendido- Te achar o engraçadão!-Lílian olhou surpresa para James e ele corou- Pelo menos eu não fico fazendo idiotices para ser aceita! Você é tão criança quanto eu _Potter_!

-Será que você não percebe que suas ações irresponsáveis afetam muito mais aos outros do que as minhas? Para e PENSA Mellani. Não é _possível_ que todos estejam errados e só você certa!- Ela ficou encarando o primo com raiva. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos o rapaz fez o mesmo e ambos cruzaram os braços.

-Ok!- Lílian segurou o braço de James- Você vem comigo para pensar no que ouviu e você fica aí para assimilar o que ele disse!- James arqueou as sobrancelhas e seguiu a ruiva estupefato. Mellani ficou ali e chutou uma arvore com raiva da discussão que teve com uma das pessoas mais importantes para sua vida.

-Argh! Estúpida.- Puxou a varinha e começou a atacar a árvore com vários feitiços- Burra! Estúpida! Só faz merda!- Enquanto ela falava lançava vários encantamentos- Tem mais que se foder mesmo sua burraaaa!- Sentiu mãos rodearem seus ombros e arfou de susto pisando no pé de seu 'agressor' e virando a mão para trás. A pessoa a segurou num movimento ágil e treinado

-Calma.- Ouviu a voz de Sirius sussurrar em seu ouvido bufou. Sacudiu-se com força tentando sair do aperto dele. Seu esforço foi para nada já que ele continuou apertando-a contra si. Bufou e sentiu o corpo girar rapidamente. Em menos de dois segundos estava presa entre ele e a árvore. Arregalou os olhos e rosnou

-Me larga Black.

-Você está muito estressadinha.

-Me solta seu cretino! Remus pode passar por aqui a qualquer minuto! Me solta!- Rosnou tentando se soltar

-E se eu não fizer?- Ele a encarou com divertimento

-Eu chuto a sua bunda!- A loira rosnou de volta sentindo muita raiva.

-Acho que vou correr o risco.- Murmurou antes de puxá-la pra si agressivamente. Mellani arfou e quando sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca não resistiu apenas se deixou levar. Era isso que Sirius gostava nela, a garota não resistia, não fazia joguinhos, não fingia ser pura e casta ou qualquer coisa, ela simplesmente se deixava levar pelo o que sentia, era livre em suas escolhas tanto quanto ele. Gemeu dentro da boca dela, um desejo primitivo assolando-os fazendo dos dois meras criaturas instintivas. Só precisava ficar mais perto, mais junto, de mais força. Precisava mordê-la até que ela sangrasse em sua boca e assim o fez . Como de costume ela não reclamou, pareceu gostar e aquilo foi sua perdição.

_/_

Dorcas rodou por quase uma hora em meio aquela floresta densa e escura quando lembrou-se das lições dos treinamentos. Começou a procurar por rastros ou qualquer indicio de que seu amigo tivesse passado por ali. Após fazer isso foi fácil achá-lo. Embrenhado em meio a um monte de folhas secas olhando para o céu numa brechinha entre as árvores estava Remus. Ficou parada a uns 20 passos dele com medo de se aproximar e ele ficar furioso

-Você me achou então.- Ele sussurrou e ela sentiu o coração disparar.

-Eu quase me perdi aqui se quer saber. Eu só queria conversar com você.- Andou vagarosamente e sentou ao lado dele na altura dos joelhos do rapaz. Encarou-o seriamente.- O que eu penso e sinto por você não vai mudar por causa disso.- Sussurrou e ele sentou num pulo e encarou-a surpreso

-Como não pode fazer diferença para você?

-Por que você é uma pessoa incrível. A pessoa mais incrível que já conheci e ser acometido de uma maldição não te faz pior, ou melhor. Te faz alguém com problemas e problemas são melhor superados quando se tem amigos.- O coração de Remus encheu-se de ternura e carinho.

-Não está pé da vida comigo por não ter te contado?- Dorcas deu de ombros

-Você não estava preparado, eu entendo. Não é como se fosse confessar que tem uma verruga em algum lugar estranho ou sei lá.- Os dois riram timidamente

-Eu...Tenho certo problema com isso. Em assumir para alguém que sofro disso.- Desviou o olhar e Dorcas se aproximou, tocou o rosto dele com a mão. O rapaz fechou os olhos - É difícil. Eu sinto como se fosse minha culpa...-Suspirou

-O que aconteceu?- Ele negou choroso- Coloca essa dor pra fora Remus se não vai acabar morrendo.- O loiro abriu os olhos. A troca de olhares entre eles aconteceu de maneira tão intensa que foi como se os tons dourados e castanhos de seus olhos fundissem com o cálido azul dos dela. Remus sentiu o coração saltar e suspirou. A mão dela deslizou até os cabelos dele e o rapaz começou a contar. Ficou por cerca de 20 minutos falando sem parar, reparando nas expressões dela com receio. A principal que via ali era a satisfação e ele não entendia aquilo. Quando terminou de contar sobre toda sua vida ela murmurou

-Não tenho pena de você Rem. Não mesmo. Eu tenho orgulho, muito orgulho, porque eu sempre te admirei pensando no quanto você é incrível e gentil. Agora eu percebo que mais do que isso. Você é um guerreiro. É uma pessoa forte e verdadeiramente boa. Não menospreze essas qualidades.- Sussurrou- Ser bom...-Deu uma pequena pausa como se procurasse as melhores palavras -É algo raro hoje em dia.

-Obrigado.- Ele sussurrou sem jeito- Você também é incrível.- Ela sorriu e aquela troca de olhares intensa apareceu novamente. Algo diferente, o mesmo tipo de sensação que assolou o coração de Remus quando estava na casa dela. Pensou que a carência e lembrar de todas as coisas que passou eram a causa daquilo. Se aproximou encarou-a por longos segundos e puxou-a para si. Dorcas soltou um gritinho quando sentiu o rosto colar ao peito dele. Sorriu e abraçou-o de volta.-Você é uma das pessoas mais sensacionais que já conheci.- Ele sussurrou- É a melhor amiga do mundo!- Aquela declaração a machucou de novo. Ajeitaram-se e deitaram em meio às folhas secas. Ficaram lado a lado, as mãos dela entrelaçadas as dele, ambos fitando o céu. Dorcas tinha o coração batendo rapidamente, certa ansiedade tinha se formado na boca do estomago e ela negou, negou e negou mais uma vez. Enquanto negasse não seria real, enquanto não desse importância poderia passar e ela sabia que a atração que sentia por ele daria espaço para a boa e velha amizade voltar. Tentou não reparar na sensação de ter a mão dele junto a sua ou do braço dele colado ao seu e tentou com todas as forças não dar atenção a vontade de abraçá-lo e ficar deitada no peito dele. Suspirou ruidosamente enquanto ouvia-o comentar sobre a guerra e algumas preocupações. Ela precisava esquecer as idéias malucas que Mellani tinha colocado em sua mente.

_/_

Sirius passou o resto do dia um tanto quanto aéreo e lerdo. Ainda tentava assimilar o que tinha feito com Mellani no meio da floresta. Não foi intenção chegar onde chegou com ela e muito menos naquele local. Ele queria apenas descolar um amasso para deixá-la com vontade a ponto de procurá-lo durante a noite. O Maroto esqueceu apenas de um importante detalhe, era Mellani e não qualquer outra garota, então ela não o impediu de parar, pelo contrário, ela o instigou até que ele abaixou as calças, _de ambos_, e a tomou naquele cenário nada usual. Ele ainda sentia dores pelas costas e braços de tão forte que ela o arranhou e mordeu. Pensou que a loira com certeza devia sentir dor em mais lugares principalmente no coro cabeludo já que ele enrolou os fios macios dela na mão e a puxou com gana de fazê-la gritar. Mellani não gritou ou reclamou, ao contrário, apenas gemeu e o incentivou a ser mais bruto, menos gentil, mais do jeito que ele gostava de ser. Por isso estava fora de órbita, por isso ainda tentava assimilar o que fez e por isso James o xingou por mais de três vezes durante as aulas do período da tarde. Ele não conseguiu se concentrar em nada e acabou transformando o tinteiro de Peter numa bombinha que explodiu na cara da professora McGonagall. Foi uma falta muito grave já que estavam praticando transformações uns nos outros e não mudando objetos inanimados. A professora já acostumada com o histórico de Sirius ficou extremamente irritada e lhe deu uma detenção de duas semanas. Ele não ligou muito para aquilo e deu de ombros quando recebeu um aviso de Peter sobre tomar cuidado. Seu olhar de quando em quando corria até Mellani e ele tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Agradeceu quando o período de aulas do dia acabou e pode ir dormir. No meio da noite acordou assustado com um peso em seu colchão até que se deu conta de que era Mellani quem estava em cima dele. O rapaz sorriu sacana e aproveitou cada segundo daquela madrugada para saciar seus desejos mais pervertidos. No dia seguinte acordou assustado com James gritando seu nome. Sentou já esticando a mão para avisar a Mellani que estavam encrencados, mas quando focou melhor a visão reparou que estava sozinho. Ficou confuso e com dúvidas se o que aproveitou na noite passada foi real. Respirou profundamente e sentiu o aroma cítrico dela pelo ar. Sorriu de lado, um sorriso sacana e satisfeito

-Vai ficar aí até que horas?- James gritou de novo e ele desfez o feitiço silenciador.

-Já acordei.- Respondeu procurando sua cueca. Vestiu-a e abriu as cortinas. Espreguiçou o corpo e bocejou sob o olhar desconfiado de James. Todos já tinham descido.

-E com quem você estava?

-Serena é claro.

-A frescurenta da Serena? Que feitiço você jogou nela?

-Ela me beijou no primeiro dia de aula. Queria o que?

-Eu sei que está dormindo com a minha prima.- James disse tentando não engasgar. Sirius não conseguiu disfarçar, a expressão culpada o denunciou. Bufou e coçou a cabeça

-Do que está falando?

-Por que está mentindo tanto?

-Não to mentindo. Você que está delirando.

-Tá ok.- James respondeu num tom que deixou claro a Sirius o quanto ele não engolia aquela desculpa- Eu vou tomar café porque o professor de estudo dos trouxas é um tremendo chato com atrasos.-Sirius deu de ombros- E ainda tenho um dever de poções para fazer.

-Não tenho mais essa aula.- O Black d0isse vitorioso

-Mas tem que entregar as atividades espertão!- O artilheiro fez uma careta e rumou para o banheiro.

_/_

-Bom então é isso.- Slughorn concluiu batendo palmas- Semana que vem vamos tentar novamente e quem conseguir vai levar uma dose de Felix!- Dorcas e Mellani trocaram um olhar matreiro- Vocês também podem...-A sineta tocou e todos começaram a levantar- Esperem, esperem ainda tenho um recado.- Os jovens já estavam em pé e ansiosos para saírem da sala. A fumaça que a poção do morto vivo de Peter soltou empesteou o local com um aroma terrível. O homem pediu mais um relatório para os alunos e concluiu- Peço que as senhoritas Evans e Grant fiquem mais alguns minutos. Preciso falar com vocês.

-Eu não fiz nada. Não dessa vez...-Mellani olhou para os lados- Não na sua aula.

-Não é bronca senhorita Grant.- Os alunos foram saindo e James passou por Lílian tocando os ombros dela

-Te espero lá fora.- Ele sussurrou e a ruiva sentiu a pele eriçar. Ela suspirou e assentiu discretamente. Mellani sorriu maliciosa para ela

-Que foi?- A monitora perguntou na defensiva.

-Nadaaaa.

-Venham cá minhas queridas se aproximem.- Elas assim o fizeram- Eu chamei as duas porque preciso de ajuda.- Mellani cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha direita até o limite. Lílian a cutucou, a loira desfez a expressão de deboche- Acontece que o diretor está preocupado com as escapadas dos alunos na noite de Halloween. Ele acredita que esse comportamento é perigoso devido à situação atual.

-É por isso que querem incitar a admiração aos trouxas?- Mellani perguntou interessada- Com o intercambio?

-É uma proposta. Mostrar aos desinformados que os trouxas são tão brilhantes e humanos quanto nós pode vir a evitar que jovens se unam a causas não tão nobres.- Lílian assentiu- Bem, nós queremos produzir a festa, mas os alunos não estão muito empolgados porque são adultos que estão organizando. Pensei que você.- Disse olhando para a ruiva- Por ter muitos amigos aqui e ser muito querida por todos ajudaria com a parte administrativa já que é responsável e monitora. Já você...-Sorriu sem jeito- Dumbledore disse que seria uma oportunidade para diminuir seus conflitos com os outros colegas. Para você senhorita Grant não há opções já que eu abri mão de sua detenção nas masmorras para que ficasse no comitê organizacional. Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, quero os Marotos e quantos festeiros puderem ajudar, mas também quero os monitores e alunos responsáveis para supervisionar a bagunça. Teremos os alunos com fama de bons festeiros para dizer que nossa festa será a melhor de todas e os mais responsáveis para realmente garantir que a festa acontecerá sem bebidas alcoólicas e excessos.

-E o senhor quer que chamemos os Marotos para o comitê?- Mellani questionou impressionada- Até mesmo o Black?

-Principalmente ele, segundo Flint as festas de aniversário do rapaz são as mais concorridas. Precisamos da cara dele para que todos participem.- Mellani estava de queixo caído- Bom vamos para algumas considerações. Fantasias trouxas ganham pontos com o senhor Flint. Fantasias de casais históricos famosos do mundo trouxa ganham dois pontos de média com ele se depois da festa for entregue um pergaminho explicando o motivo da escolha e a história da fantasia. A festa será promovida apenas para os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano. Precisam escolher o nome da festa e espalhar cartazes do comitê organizacional a partir de semana que vem. Tem mais. Vocês duas vão comandar o comitê. Se aceitar senhorita Evans, ganhará dois pontos de média final comigo.

-Tô dentro, mas quero pelo menos cem pontos para grifinória esse ano. Com os Marotos ocupados pode ser que a gente consiga a taça das casas. Eu gostaria de ver isso acontecer. Estamos fora do torneio desde o primeiro ano. Não é justo perdermos a 6 anos por causa de cinco pessoas.- E lançou um olhar mordido a Mellani.

-Eu já posso ir? Vou falar com o James sobre isso e quero terminar minha redação de astronomia.

-Ok.-O professor sorriu

-Você vem Lily?

-Quero tirar umas dúvidas da aula de hoje.

-Tudo bem.- Mellani conteve um revirar de olhos e saiu da sala. Lílian ficou por cerca de 5 minutos debatendo sobre certo trecho de uma receita com o professor e anotando dicas depois o homem entrou no assunto da festa novamente e ela comentou empolgada

-Aposto que vai ter um monte de casal indo igual.

-Feito você e o senhor Potter? –Lílian corou e o olhou com uma falsa expressão de surpresa- Eu não entendi muito bem, até a última vez que falei com a senhorita estava morrendo de raiva dele.- Lílian sorriu constrangida e corou- Não me leve a mal... Potter é um aluno brilhante, gosto dos dons dele. São incríveis, o rapaz é tão inteligente e sociável. Quase um príncipe. Mas é muito desordeiro. Espero que a senhorita seja uma boa influência para ele.

-Er... James e eu estamos nos tornando amigos senhor. Não somos um casal.- O homem sorriu constrangido e pediu desculpas- Não foi nada no fim ele é quem mais me ajudou de uns tempos para cá. – Lílian sorriu melancólica- Eu nunca pensei que ele estaria ao meu lado num dos piores momentos da minha vida... Me ajudando. – Horace colocou a mão no ombro de Lílian e a garota suspirou:

-Sente muita falta deles? – Lílian assentiu- Dumbledore nos informou sobre o que houve, nos pediu que ficássemos de olho caso algum suspeito se aproximasse.- Lílian começou a chorar e o homem suspirou- Vamos querida sente-se aqui.- Ela assentiu sentando na cadeira do professor e ele segurou o rosto dela paternalmente- Não se envergonhe de chorar. Chore agora e cure-se.

-Mas... Eu sinto tanto a falta deles. Tanto. Já se passaram quase dois meses e eu ainda sinto como se às vezes fosse morrer junto com eles.

-Eu... Quando perdi meus pais foi como se eu tivesse perdido o meu chão.

-E como o senhor fez para superar?

-Depois de um tempo a dor deu espaço para a saudade. Uma saudade que eu sabia que nunca passaria. As lembranças boas tomaram conta de mim. A saudade ainda existe até hoje, mas tudo que eles me deram e fizeram por mim me ajudou. A dor um dia passa.- O homem estava emocionado e Lílian fitava as próprias mãos que estavam apoiadas no colo:

-Tenho medo de perder meu apoio... Perder quem me ajuda a suportar o que estou passando. Meu pai era o meu melhor amigo, eu o perdi...- Lílian não conseguia parar de chorar- Eu sei que é totalmente errado, mas só de pensar em perde-lo assim como perdi meus mais me faz... Eu fico desesperada.

-Oh querida.- O homem sorriu- As pessoas que amamos estão sempre aqui.- Tocou no próprio peito- Elas nunca nos deixam. O nosso amor mantém vivo aquilo que nos deixam de bom.

-Como consegue não fraquejar?- Perguntou chorosa

-Pensando que eles querem me ver bem. Vão ter dias senhorita Evans em que o mundo vai parecer mais escuro, ou nos momentos mais felizes como um casamento ou nascimento... Sentirá a falta deles como se não pudesse superar de novo, mas mantenha sua coragem e lembre-se pelo o que vale a pena continuar a viver. Você sempre sentirá a falta deles.- Horace limpou uma lágrima saudosa. Lílian o abraçou rapidamente e levantou - Mas pense nisso apenas como um breve hiatus. Um dia haverá um belíssimo reencontro.- A ruiva sentiu-se melhor com aquelas palavras

-Obrigada, o senhor sempre me ajudou com conselhos. Muito obrigada.- Uma batida na porta fez-se presente e os dois olharam vendo que James estava com uma espressão preocupada:

-Lily, você vai demorar aí? Temos DCAT agora.- Lílian assentiu e despediu-se do professor. Correu e abraçou o Maroto com muita força enquanto lhe beijava o rosto diversas vezes. Não se importou em fazer aquilo já que o corredor estava vazio.

-Heyyy o que aquele professor maluco falou pra você?- Ele sorriu olhando-a muito de perto:

-Ele só estava me lembrando o quanto você é maravilhoso. – Lílian abraçou-o de novo. James fez um sinal positivo para o professor com o polegar e saiu andando. O mais velho sorriu, sentia pelos dois o que um pai sentia por seus filhos. Para si Lílian era uma valiosa amiga.

O dia passou com muitos afazeres deixando os alunos de Hogwarts inconscientes do tempo. James ficou extremamente empolgado com a história da festa e pediu as garotas para desenhar o cartaz da festa. Ambas sabendo da capacidade incrível do rapaz com a arte aprovaram. Quando o apanhador fez a proposta ele percebeu que há tempos não reservava um momento para desenhar, sempre estava ocupado e com mil coisas acontecendo. Desde o dia em que Remus descobriu sobre Mellani e Sirius ele não conseguia sentir calma para se dedicar a uma das coisas que mais adorava. No entanto agora o faria com gosto. A semana seguiu calma e sem muito reboliço, mesmo com as habituais brincadeiras dos Marotos e os confrontos de James e Severus pelos corredores. Por duas vezes Mellani teve que se esquivar das cantadas mais ousadas de Sebastian que a encurralava pelos corredores. Numa dessas vezes grudou no braço de Régulos, que passava no momento da investida de Avery, e saiu conversando com o rapaz. Tiveram uma conversa muito agradável e sem perceber Mellani deixou o jovem mais encantado ainda com ela. Régulos ficou tão aéreo durante o resto da semana que foi motivo de chacota para Severus e os outros amigos. A loira estava mexendo com os sentidos de mais Blacks do que ela imaginava. Sirius sentia-se prestes a enlouquecer por culpa dela. Durante sete dias da semana a garota deixou de visitá-lo apenas em dois, cada visita dela se provava uma aventura mais erótica que a outra. Ela parecia saber exatamente o que ele pensava e queria e ele sentia-se cada vez melhor no que estava fazendo graças às respostas dela ao seu corpo. Ele não se perguntava por que ela o deixava sempre sozinho na cama e muito menos sobre a ausência dela. O melhor de tudo era que durante o dia podia sair com Serena, sua atual garota, além de investir em quantas quisesse mantendo sua fama. Para ele nenhuma garota era desinteressante só porque Mellani sabia o que ele queria. Também tentava não se irritar com Carter dando em cima dela. Sirius podia não se prender, mas odiava dividir as coisas que tinha vícios de um garoto possessivo, que ele tentava deixar para trás no que se tratava de Mellani.

No fim de semana Dorcas conseguiu permissão para visitar a irmã e levou Remus consigo. Os três passaram dois dias muito agradáveis e puderam dormir na casa de James. A loira ficou muito feliz quando Amanda pediu entre beicinhos e gracinhas típicas das crianças pequenas para dormir com ela. Os dois estudantes perceberam que Mandy estava se adaptando muito bem a senhora Potter e ficaram receosos que a presença deles pudesse trazer um regresso aquela situação. Ao irem embora ao invés de chorar a menina apenas fez um bico e ficou com os olhos marejados. Quando as chamas da lareira os engoliram ainda puderam ouvir a voz dela chamando baixo num tom chateado o nome de Remus. Para os dois foi uma alegria ver Mandy, mas uma tristeza deixá-la. Dorcas percebeu que após a conversa na floresta e principalmente após o fim de semana ela e Remus estavam muito mais próximos, quase do mesmo jeito que eram quando ele visitava sua casa. Um pouco mais contidos e discretos do que foram em sua relação durante as férias sentiam uma crescente sintonia fortalecer entre eles. Durante a semana Remus ainda fazia duplas com Camila e passava boa parte de seu tempo com a ruiva ou conversando com ela, o que praticamente deixou Dorcas doente de ciúme embora a loira nunca fosse admitir o que sentiu. Ela se confortava porque sempre após o jantar ou entre um tempo de descanso o Maroto dava um jeito de sumir da vista de todos e ficar a sós com ela. Nesse curto período, geralmente apreciado comendo chocolate na cozinha, ele e Dorcas conversavam longamente sobre vários assuntos. Amanda era o principal tópico quase sempre, também debatiam estratégias para os treinamentos. Quanto aos treinos, às três garotas fizeram o juramento e ajudavam muito a todos com seus conhecimentos, agregando as aulas extras mais qualidade. Mellani ficava com a parte de planejamento e infelizmente nesse ponto a cabeça dela e de Remus pensavam na mesma sintonia e tinham que trabalhar juntos. Aquilo os fez passarem a se tratar cordialmente. Durante um mês de treinos praticamente diários de manhã e a noite eles conseguiram até rir um com o outro. James tinha divido o grupo por trabalhos. Os infiltrados que faziam relatórios juntos, os estrategistas que além de Mellani e Remus contava com Alice, os que se destacavam com batalhas acima da média e nisso ficaram, Dorcas, Sirius, Lílian e Frank e a linha de informações gerais que consistia no resto do grupo. James também estava no grupo de Sirius, mas se destacava imensamente liderando. Ele recebia muita ajuda de Carter e no período da manhã Lílian, Mellani e Dorcas estavam conseguindo acompanhar os conteúdos. O apanhador tinha a sensação de que estavam fazendo o possível para não serem pegos de surpresa. O moreno também ficava feliz porque graças a esses treinamentos Remus e Sirius estavam se reaproximando e conversando mais. James queria apenas conseguir trazer Peter para o grupo, assim os Marotos voltariam a ser um só.

_/_

-Não SIRIUS!- Lílian gritou e Mellani segurou o risinho percebendo que pela primeira vez a ruiva chamava o rapaz pelo nome- É assim.- Empurrou o garoto e começou a fazer os feitiços pendurando luminárias roxas no teto.

-É isso que ele quer ruiva!- James murmurou rabiscando num imenso papel pardo- Quer sair fora de algo que ele se comprometeu a fazer!- O moreno estava deitado no chão e parecia finalizar detalhes importantes de algum desenho- Como vocês vão fazer esse lobisomem virar um boneco?

-Isso é com a Dorcas, ela é ótima com esses feitiços.- Mellani respondeu enquanto se pendurava na pontinha da escada para pendurar o pano preto na janela. Outras garotas também estavam fazendo o mesmo e alunos de todas as casas, até mesmo Sonserina, ajudavam a organizar a festa. Os desenhos que James fez nos cartazes e a propaganda boca a boca de Sirius fez brotar nas pessoas vontade de participar. Faltava exatamente uma semana para festa e graças aos planejamentos de Mellani e Lílian estavam adiantados. Por esse motivo Sirius sentia-se à vontade para ficar de brincadeira no meio da organização.

-Opa Marlene que calcinha bonita.

-Saí daí de baixo Sirius!- Ela gritou jogando o espanador na cabeça dele. O rapaz desviou e passou por Dorcas olhando por baixo da saia dela e sacudindo as sobrancelhas. Correu quando ela ameaçou lançar uma azaração nele. Foi mais para frente e parou embaixo da escada de Mellani. Ela não percebeu a presença dele e continuou atarefada lançando feitiços minuciosos que precisavam de proximidade. Ele assoviou e ela parou o que estava fazendo olhando-o com uma expressão de divertida reprovação

-Gostando?

-Já vi melhores.- Ele desdenhou fazendo todos rirem.

-Tenho certeza que as pernas da sua mãe são irresistíveis - Remus soltou um risinho frouxo quando ouviu aquilo e Dorcas olhou para ele de longe. Ambos sorriram e ele voltou sua atenção para o que Camila dizia

-Se usarmos esse feitiço vai ficar mais realista... Tenta falar com a Dorcas sobre isso. Eu fico meio intimidada com ela.

-A Dorcas é tranquila. Não precisa ter medo. Ela é uma garota incrivelmente doce. Sério. Conversa mais com ela.

-Eu bem queria.- A outra resmungou um pouco chateada e Remus piscou-lhe o olho

-Ela só está com ciúme de você. Acha que posso ser menos amigo dela se for seu amigo também.

-E se eu não quiser ser só sua amiga, como fica?- O Maroto arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em descrença

-E-eu, v-vo-cê... P-pode... Ãhhh?-Camila sorriu e deu a volta na mesa onde estava estendida à planta do salão de festas. Parou ao lado dele e murmurou

-Não que eu vá deixar de ser sua amiga, adoro nossa amizade.- Sorriu novamente e ele piscou várias vezes- Vou ver se a Lily precisa de ajuda.- Se aproximou e ousadamente roubou um beijo casto do rapaz. Remus pode sentir a maciez dos lábios dela contra os seus, o coração disparou. Ficou confuso sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. Quando ela se afastou algumas pessoas mais próximas disfarçaram e continuaram seus afazeres. Ela saiu dali e nos lábios dele surgiu um sorriso ansioso além de uma vontade de provar além daquilo. Mal acreditava que ela estava a fim dele.

Um pouco mais atrás com a visão privilegiada do perfil de Remus estava Dorcas. Sua testa enrugada e uma expressão muito séria. A varinha apontava para os panos nas janelas, mas a concentração dela era toda nos dois. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir algo tão gelado dentro de si, principalmente sendo logo após presenciar o beijinho roubado que Camila deu em seu melhor amigo. Viu o sorriso bobo dele logo após a saída dela e em seguida ele virou a cabeça em sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu largamente de um jeito obviamente ansioso. Dorcas sentiu como se fosse difícil até mesmo respirar, os movimentos de seu peito se tornaram mais pesados enquanto ela tentava segurar as lágrimas e sorrir de volta para ele. Seu sorriso falhou no meio do caminho e ela virou as costas descendo das escadas de vagar. Respirou profunda e lentamente a cada passo que dava para baixo, tentava não romper em lágrimas. Sentia uma dor esquisita, algo que gelava o estomago e dava um nó na garganta. Quando tocou o chão apoiou-se nas escadas e fechou os olhos com força. Respirou profundamente e seguiu sem ao menos olhar para a cara dele. Era um frio no estomago que sentia, uma dor no peito, algo que a deixava infeliz e desolada. Uma sensação de perda, de ser desinteressante, inadequada, sabia que não era feia, mas naquele momento desejou ter o mínimo de apelo sexual como Mellani ou até mesmo Cortney. Quando saiu do salão deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem e limpou-as com medo que alguém viesse atrás dela e a flagrasse chorando. Ninguém veio, perguntou se alguma pessoa tinha reparado no que aconteceu. Remus, ela sabia, não tinha percebido já que estava ocupado trocando um olhar cúmplice com Camila, daquele tipo que as pessoas interessadas umas nas outras trocam. Andou sem conseguir conter mais um só suspiro choroso. Deixou as lágrimas chegarem para lavar seu rosto. Era horrível se sentir indesejada. Ela nunca mais recebeu um convite para sair depois de Sirius, sentiu como se seus atrativos só interessassem a um menino de treze anos, como se para os rapazes de sua idade ela fosse apenas à garota aplicada e gentil. Ela não queria apenas isso. Nunca pensou que fosse se importar em ter algum tipo de apelo sexual, aquilo nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça, mas ver Remus interessado em Camila lhe fez assimilar algo, ela era indesejável. "Céus eu dormi na mesma cama que ele com um short curto e uma camisa larga e não vi a mínima sombra de desejo, nada. Essa menina o olha e ele sorri daquele jeito. Nunca sorriu assim pra mim" pensava sobre o toque leve de malicia do sorriso que o rapaz trocou com a metamorfoga. Estava se sentindo abaixo da escala do desejável. Estava sentindo como se Remus a olhasse da mesma forma que olhava Amanda. Mesmo que pudesse agradar a todos os outros do castelo, e ela desconfiava seriamente não acontecer já que depois de Sirius nunca mais recebeu um convite para sair, não queria todos os outros a achando atraente. Queria que Remus a achasse atraente, queria aquele sorriso para si, aqueles olhares cobiçosos para si e queria que ele a achasse desejável porque era assim que se sentia em relação a ele. Quando o olhava nos olhos queria mergulhar cada vez mais, quando ele lhe tocava queria que suas mãos não parassem em seus ombros ou num abraço contido. Como ela adorava as mãos dele, achava-as tão sedutoras a ponto de sonhar com elas percorrendo seu corpo. Pensava que o jeito ao qual ele dava um suspiro quando estava entediado era incrivelmente sexy bem como a voz dele pela manhã quando ainda estava pastosa pelo sono, via no rapaz uma gota de sensualidade para cada poro. Adorava o jeito que ele afrouxava a gravata e suspirava quando não encontrava a solução para um problema e diversas vezes se recriminou por imaginar que no lugar das mãos dele seriam as dela a afrouxar aquela gravata enquanto ele suspirava de satisfação e não de frustração. Todas as vezes que se deixou pensar no Maroto de maneira sexual ela se recriminou e se controlou. Estava cansada de negar, cansada de mentir para si mesma. Não fingiria que naquele momento chorava por qualquer outro motivo, ela já sabia e era doloroso admitir, estava apaixonada por cada mínimo detalhe que formava Remus Lupin. Desde a personalidade complexa até os tons simples de seus cabelos cor de areia. Admirava as atitudes e pensamentos dele perante o mundo, admirava a inteligência dele, gostava do jeito que ele defendia seu ponto de vista, muitas vezes contrário ao dela, simplesmente se derretia quando debatiam sobre Teorim ou Shakespeare. Admirava a história de vida dele e a força que ele tinha em continuar lutando. Amava a maneira como ele era delicado com as crianças principalmente com Amanda. Ficava em paz com os conselhos e palavras consoladoras que ele lhe dispensava. Tudo nele a encantava. Foi natural que com o tempo começasse a pensar no gosto dos lábios dele e divagar por horas sobre quais sabores seriam. Chocolate era sua aposta, porque ele vivia comendo aquele doce. Como machucava saber que ele sentia mais atração por um doce do que por ela. Jogou os cabelos para trás e parou de andar para apoiar os cotovelos no batente do enorme vitral. Saber que tinha essa noção tão sexual sobre Remus a assustou, mas era meio obvio, se não por qual motivo seu corpo esquentaria tanto perto dele? Por qual motivo ela divagaria por horas a fio sobre ele parecer ser um bom amante ou mesmo sobre as mãos sensuais dele? Infelizmente tinha Camila e toda a atenção que ele dava a ela, toda a atenção mais maldosa, daquelas que ela queria que ele tivesse por si. Naquela tarde de sábado Dorcas estava se sentindo a pessoa menos desejável e atraente da face da terra. Ela sabia que podia vestir a roupa mais sexy do mundo ou tentar ter atitudes que mostrassem que ela podia ser atraente, mas a garota sabia que nada funcionária porque ela não era Camila, ou Marissa ou mesmo Marlene que ela já tinha visto ele dando mais de uma olhada. Ela era Dorcas a única pessoa do mundo que não tinha apelos para Remus. O grande azar dela era que também era a pessoa mais apaixonada por ele e isso ela tinha certeza, nem Camila ou qualquer outra garota podia sentir o que ela estava sentindo. Soluçou entre o choro e desejou que nenhuma garota realmente sentisse aquilo porque depois da dor de perder um ente querido aquela era a segunda pior coisa que alguém podia ter no coração. Ela estava se sentindo um lixo, se afogando na própria dor de uma maneira tão profunda que talvez não conseguisse sair, o pior era que ninguém parecia perceber.

_/_

-Dorcas será que você pode...-Mellani parou de falar quando percebeu que a menina não estava na escada ao lado ajudando com a decoração. Franziu o cenho em confusão e virou olhando em volta. James e Sirius faziam uma guerrinha com pinces molhados em tinta. Lílian reclamou e ambos foram para cima dela que gritou e começou a correr. Riu daquilo e viu que agora os três corriam atrás de Camila. A ruiva berrou e foi em direção a Remus que a segurou para os amigos.

-Seu traidor!- Ela gritou e soltou outro grito fino quando Sirius, James e Lílian a pintaram de três cores diferentes. Remus começou a gargalhar e parou quando Camila enfiou um pincel cheio de tinta azul no nariz dele

-Sua vingança Aluado.- Sirius jogou o pincel com tinta vermelha e o loiro riu maldosamente

-Está perdida Parker!- Pintou as bochechas dela. Gargalhou com a expressão indignada da garota. Mellani observava de longe e arregalou os olhos quando viu a metamorfoga passar o pincel pela boca de Remus. Ele engasgou e fez careta-Que gosto horrível! Isso foi muito baixo!- James e Sirius gargalhavam- Credo. Que horrível!

-Jura? Não estou sentindo nada.- A garota debochou com ar de vitória. Uma atitude impetuosa passou pela cabeça do rapaz que cerrou os olhos enquanto encarava a menina.- O que foi? Não gostou da comida?- Debochou rindo e James enxugou uma lágrima provocada pelo riso.

-Por que não prova um pouco?- Mas ao invés de pegar o pincel e passar na boca dela Remus passou uma mão pela cintura puxando-a bruscamente e a outra mão forçou a nuca dela de encontro aos seus lábios. Foi um puxão rápido e brusco,em menos de cinco segundos Camila entregava-se a ele num beijo cheio de vontade. Mellani abriu a boca até o limite, James gritou um "Ouch", Lílian arregalou os olhos, Sirius abriu um sorriso todos os dentes. Algumas meninas começaram a bater palmas e assoviar e o salão se tornou uma bagunça de gritos e palmas. A única pessoa que não se manifestou foi Mellani. A loira franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, não por ainda gostar do garoto, mas porque pensava que quem devia estar no lugar de Camila era uma loira um pouco mais alta e mais apaixonada pelo rapaz. "Será que só eu consigo ver as coisas a longo prazo?" Pensou com pesar. Remus separou-se de Camila para tomar fôlego. O gosto de tinta atrapalhou um pouco, mas ele pode identificar um beijo calmo e inexperiente, pronto para moldar-se ao seu gosto. Sorriu para a garota que tinha a pele em volta da boca azul. Ela corou e os cabelos ficaram rosados.

-Vamos voltar ao trabalho?- Lílian gritou batendo palmas. Mais tarde no jantar o assunto continuava e se espalhava, todos comentavam sobre como o sempre contido Remus Lupin tinha agarrado Camila Parker. As garotas ainda acrescentavam em suas versões a observação sobre ele ter um tato sedutor com as meninas.

James franziu o cenho e ficou levemente decepcionado quando ao invés de sentar ao seu lado Lílian rumou para a mesa ao lado de Mellani e bem longe dele, tudo porque eles precisavam disfarçar e fingir serem apenas colegas. Ele se perguntou se ela precisava disfarçar tanto, mas então lembrou que era Lílian, sua ruiva, e que ela não fazia nada mal feito. Suspirou entediado ouvindo o relato de Sirius sobre o ataque de ciúme de Serena e como ele já estava de saco cheio. Remus parecia bem mais interessado em conversar com Camila. O Maroto não queria se inteirar do que eles estavam conversando porque a todo instante o loiro dava um jeito de tocar a mão ou o braço da metamorfoga e ela estava puxando a mão dele o tempo inteiro entrelaçando a dela, brincando ou dispensando um carinho discreto. O moreno pode jurar que viu a perna dele encostar na dela. Ver aquilo o irritava profundamente porque não podia ficar daquela forma com Lílian e ele estava sentindo muita falta de tocá-la. James achava extremamente frustrante estar com a garota e não poder agarrá-la a hora que bem entendesse.

-Está me ouvindo cara?

-Sim e você nunca fica com ninguém mesmo. Não me espanta tratar essas garotas como trata.- Sirius pensou que podia sentir um pouco de vergonha de seu comportamento por causa daquele comentário, mas ele nunca se importava de fato.

-Hey.-Mellani murmurou assim que viu Dorcas sentar na sua frente e ao lado de Lílian- Onde você se meteu espertinha?-Lílian riu- Se os professore sabem que te dispensaram das aulas para fugir do comitê vai ficar encrencada.

-Mel deixe a menina. Ela devia estar cansada sei lá e não quis mais ficar pra arrumação.- As duas perceberam que ela estava abatida e com a pele tocada machada em vermelho em volta dos olhos.- Você está bem?

-Não.- Ela sussurrou e suspirou chorosa.- Mas não é nada de mais.

-Você sabe que pode contar com a gente.- Mellani murmurou preocupada- É sua mãe?- A loira negou- Amanda?

-Não é nada grave. É bobeira. É só que... Eu percebi que gosto do meu melhor amigo mais do que como amigo. E o pior. Não tenho a menor chance.- Mellani e Lílian deixaram a boca cair e a ruiva começou a gaguejar

-V-você quer dizer Re-Remus?- Dorcas assentiu e corou

-Isso é segredo.- Ela sussurrou- É que são minhas amigas e eu sei que fariam mesmo se fosse ao contrário.- Mellani tentou sentir um peso na consciência, mas não conseguiu. Ela pensava que por não estar apaixonada era apenas uma falta leve, sem contar que fazia parte do acordo ninguém saber.-Por que estão me olhando assim?- Goleiro e monitora trocaram um olhar tenso e Mellani revirou os olhos estendendo a mão num gesto nervoso

-Olha você vai ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito mesmo. Hoje à tarde depois que você saiu da sala o pessoal começou uma guerrinha de tinta. Aí eu não vi bem como aconteceu só sei que a Camila sujou o Remus e ele puxou ela e beijou.- Dorcas sentiu o coração apertar e o estomago gelar- Beijou mesmo, tipo beijão de filme. Bem empolgado até.- A loira sentiu os olhos arderem e olhou para a outra ponta da mesa. Naquele momento ela dizia alguma coisa e ele a fitava de um jeito que ela só viu quando ele olhava para Mellani. A loira torceu os lábios tentando segurar o choro e os olhos marejaram.

-Tudo bem.- Ela sussurrou e começou a se servir de maneira automática. Mellani e Lílian trocaram olhares preocupados quando a amiga deu um sorriso tremulo- Eu nem ligo mesmo. Vai passar. – Ela suspirou largando o prato e se levantando- Que mentira. Licença.

-Dorcas.- Lílian se levantou preocupada. A movimentação das duas não passou despercebida por James e Sirius que trocaram olhares curiosos. –Espera Dorcas.-Saiu andando atrás da amiga. James levantou preocupado e foi até Mellani

-O que aconteceu?

-O que você acha?- Ela respondeu num tom sério- Você sempre disse que ela gostava dele. Pensa só um pouquinho.- James suspirou

-Vou atrás. Talvez possa ajudar.

-Eu duvido.- O moreno saiu apressado e encontrou Lílian na primeira esquina que cruzou. Ela bufou

-Ruiva?

-Oi Jamie.- Ela sorriu triste- Dorcas não quer falar com ninguém agora.

-Poxa que barra. Mas deixa ela um pouco sozinha. Essa coisas machucam mesmo. E mesmo que as pessoas entendam o que você passa parece que não. Parece que...-Ele sorriu sem jeito- Nada melhora. Meio egoísta, mas é a verdade. Ela vai superar.

-Não era você que queria juntar os dois?

-O que eu posso fazer se ele está doidinho pela Camila? E ela por ele. Não posso lutar as batalhas da Dorcas. –Lílian assentiu e começou a andar em direção as escadas

-Quanto a Mellani e Sirius?- James enfiou a mão nos bolsos e deu de ombros- Ele confessou alguma coisa?

-Não. Negou na maior cara de pau.

-Ela também. Queria esfregar na cara deles que estão errados.- James sorriu de lado enquanto subiam as escadas. Estava com vontade de agarrá-la e os pensamentos sobre como há tempos não a beijava dominou sua mente.

-Eu não consigo entender porque a Mel esconde as coisas de mim. Ela está fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Sei lá, parece um abismo entre nós vai abrindo cada vez mais. Ela só me contou sobre o Black porque as coisas voaram na cara de todo mundo. Simples assim.- James suspirou e olhou em volta. O corredor com uma meia dúzia de pessoas que logo sairiam dele. Sentia tanta saudade dos beijos dela que estava prestes a cometer uma loucura. Olhou um pouco mais à frente e viu o que procurava. "Deus me abençoou só pode" caminhou com mais pressa- Você está ouvindo alguma palavra do que... O que... James?-Lílian assustou-se com o repentino puxão e tudo ficou muito escuro e apertado, tão apertado que todo seu corpo estava colado ao dele.- Você realmente me puxou para um armário de vassouras?-O moreno sorriu, mas ela não pode ver e sentiu os lábios dele muito próximos:

-Lembra o que eu tinha te dito uma vez em uma de nossas brigas do quarto ano?Disse que ainda te puxaria para um armário de vassouras e que você é que me beijaria e nos trancaria aqui.

-Ahaha e eu ri como agora não? – Ele suspirou e tocou seus lábios no pescoço dela. Lílian engoliu em seco e sua mão deslizou para a nuca dele, segurou os cabelos do rapaz. Tentava ser racional e sair dali, mas os beijos a deixavam arrepiada. Sentiu o hálito quente dele em sua orelha e se arrepiou mais se sentindo quente e molhada, era uma sensação não tão nova e que já estava se acostumando quando ficava com ele. Ela precisava de mais, então puxou o rapaz pela nuca, usou de certa brutalidade e ele sorriu:

-Nossa.- O moreno murmurou e a ruiva sorriu puxando-o de encontro a si. Sentir os lábios de Lílian para o Maroto foi o estopim. Dali perder noção de tempo e espaço foi fácil. Ela forçou-o a abrir a boca e ele acatou sem pestanejar sentindo a língua dela explorar de forma quase desesperada a sua boca. James gemeu baixo e Lílian se arrepiou e puxou-o mais ainda. Não tinha como ficarem mais próximos. "A não ser que..." a ruiva pensou e levantou a perna direita com cuidado para não esbarrar em nada e não fazer barulho. O rapaz suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior da garota que arranhou mais a nuca e pescoço dele. Ele podia sentir que sua calça estava em contato direto com a roupa íntima dela e aquilo o fez sua excitação atingir um ponto que chegava a doer:

-Lílian...-Ele sussurrou de modo rouco e afastaram seus lábios deixando as testas grudadas. James queria poder ver os olhos dela, mas tudo era muito escuro. Ouviam de forma abafada o ruído dos estudantes passando pelo corredor, mas para os dois tudo parecia mera lembrança, viam apenas um ao outro. Lílian engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão dele antes respeitosamente em seus ombros ou quadris rumarem para a barra de sua camisa. Suspirou sentindo os dedos gelados dele em seu ventre, trilhando lentamente um caminho para cima, ela engoliu em seco e ficou calada de olhos fechados aproveitando das sensações que ele causava a ela, desde o contato extremo do moreno com sua roupa íntima, até a respiração acelerada em sua orelha. Sentiu que ele estava nervoso e tremulo quando chegou onde queria. Lílian sentiu as mãos dele em seus seios e suspirou apertando a nuca dele, correspondendo a caricia de uma forma que nunca pensou conseguir fazer. Era natural e não tinha espaço para algum pudor naquele momento, a forma insegura e nervosa que ele a tocava denunciavam o quanto ele se preocupava. Ela podia sorrir, mas quando sentiu a mão dele entrando por baixo de seu sutiã ela apenas engoliu em seco e gemeu muito baixo, contendo-se. Era a melhor sensação que tinha provado até o momento. Puxou-o de encontro aos seus lábios e se beijaram com calma.

James suspirou e contornou os lábios de Lílian com a língua. Entre esse gesto uma mordida ou outra de fazia presente, ele sugou com vontade o lábio inferior dela e depois aprofundou o beijo enquanto massageava os seios dela com muito desejo. A vontade de mordiscar e beijar os seios da ruiva como tinha acabado de fazer com os lábios não lhe deixava em paz. E para aplacar um pouco isso ele se moveu de encontro aos quadris dela. Quase morreu com o prazer que sentiu ao ouvir a garota gemer seu nome de forma rouca e baixa. Suspirou percebendo que tal ideia era tão perturbadora quanto tocar-lhe os seios. Ele sabia que era um passo para o total descontrole e ela não ajudava muito, recepcionando bem toda e qualquer ousadia que o moreno tentava. Ele suspirou e puxou outra perna dela para cima encaixando-a bem em seu quadril e apoiando a garota na parede. Ela puxou-o mais contra si e ele apertava-se mais contra ela, movendo o quadril de encontro ao dela. James estava sentindo uma pressão conhecida em seu baixo ventre e se não parasse sabia o que aconteceria, mas ele só conseguia beijá-la e gemer baixo ao pé do ouvido. Sentiu a mão dela em sua calça e suspirou quando ela lhe abriu o botão:

-Lílian...-Ele chamou desacreditado e excitado ao mesmo tempo:

-Xiii, estamos só nos divertindo.- A voz tremula dela chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele não negou nada, apenas sorriu e deixou que sua roupa intima encostasse na dela, o contato foi muito mais intenso e real do que o anterior. Ela pode sentir a ponta do sexo dele pressionar contra sua intimidade numa área que ela sabia, se estivessem em outro lugar ele já estaria dentro. Gemeu baixo sem conseguir conter a onda de prazer que a assolou e pode sentir a roupa intima umedecer. Ainda em completo frenesi ela deslizou a mão até o traseiro dele apertando com força fazendo ir mais ainda de encontro a ela. O Maroto engoliu em seco sabendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo. A cabeça do rapaz estava tão cheia de cheiros e gostos da ruiva que seu corpo só pensava em tomá-la por inteiro para si. Era muito desejo contido que se libertava no momento. Insatisfeita com o que tinha a ruiva forçou a cueca do rapaz para baixo e levou a mão direita para frente deslizando entre eles. Alcançou o que queria e ficou nervosa quando ouviu o gemido quase sofrido dele. Engoliu em seco e desceu os beijos até o pescoço dele, perto na orelha.O rapaz suspirou longamente quando ela lhe apertou para sentir melhor a textura. Ela nunca pensou que alguém pudesse ter uma área tão quente, estava surpreendida e completamente excitada. Tudo era novo para ambos. James desceu a mão entre os dois e descansou-a em cima da dela.

-Faz assim.- Ele sussurrou fazendo-a arrepiar. Começou a mover a mão e percebeu que ela lhe apertava mais ainda enquanto a guiava. Ele iria enlouquecer e conhecia muito bem a sensação de loucura que antevia um orgasmo. Lílian voltou os beijos para a boca dele e a forma erótica que o beijou foi o limite. Ela sugou os lábios dele em meio a uma mordida e o rapaz não aguentou tanto estímulo e prazer. Apertou-se contra ela com força mordendo o ombro da ruiva como se dependesse disso para conseguir aliviar toda aquela pressão e conseguiu, sentiu-se despejar por inteiro na mão dela e engoliu em seco sem conseguir se mover ou dizer qualquer outra coisa. A respiração de ambos era ofegante

-James está tudo bem?

-Aham.-Ele murmurou quase sem voz, ainda sentia ondas de prazer:

-O que houve?-Ela sentiu os cabelos dele molhados de suor, estava preocupada, sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria, fazer o rapaz sentir prazer, mas não sabia que seria tão intenso- Você... Você... Er...

-Aham.- Era só o que ele conseguia responder no momento. Alguns minutos a mais em silencio e ele se afastou um pouco pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que os limpou e deixou-os secos. Subiu as calças e cegamente tateou no escuro, desceu as saias de Lílian que ainda estava calada e processando o que tinham feito- Lílian...-Ele sussurrou e abraçou-a sentindo-se feliz- Por que é tão perfeita?

-Por que tenho que me igualar a você.- Os dois riram e ele beijou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente. Se afastou o quanto pode dela, o que não era muito no espaço limitado que tinham, e abriu a porta lentamente, ninguém estava a vista e ambos saíram rapidamente finalmente podendo ver o estado um do outro. Roupas amassadas, cabelos bagunçados de mais e bocas vermelhas. Lílian o olhou nos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. Tiveram que andar lado a lado sem realmente se tocar, uma tortura porque após a experiência eles queriam mais é ficar juntos. Se olharam e sorriram cientes de que estavam muito envolvidos um com o outro. Numa sintonia cheia de companheirismo. Lílian não via a hora dele puxá-la para outro cubículo escuro.

**N/A: Ufa pensei que não terminaria de editar esse cap. Sério, eu quase tiro esse momento perversão (vergoinha), mas pensei, bemmmm é Jily e vão me matar se eu tirar um momento Jily que seja!**

**Pra mim esse cap foi muito, muitooo hardcore de escrever porque toda aquela parte da Dorcas não existia na versão anterior. Também foi complicado porque descrever as emoções dela quando viu o Rem com a Camila (blah) me fez lembrar de uma situação muito semelhante que passei no colegial. O que estão achando da Mel e do Sirius? E da guerra? Como vai Jily para vocês? Muitooooo obrigada por comentarem suas lindas! (Ash pedreiro mode on). Bjs até a prox att, que agora de férias da facul espero ser terça feira já! BJUUUUU**


	30. Capitulo 29 –Nunca recuse uma aposta

**Capitulo 29 –Nunca recuse uma aposta**

**N/A: Olá pessoas lindas que acompanham a fic. A fictiwer que vos fala é uma tremenda pôia. Uma tapada. Achando que dia 26 caía numa quinta. Bem, descobri que hoje era meu niver e como prometi post até meu niver tive que correr com a edição. Por isso por ser que fique cheio de errinhos ( sem beta fazer o que?). Espero receber muias reviews e talvez alguma rec. A minha esperança mesmo é que quem favoritou e deu follow comece a comentar.**

**Esclarecimento- Mais de uma pessoa me perguntou se corria o risco de abandonar a fic. NÃO gente e repito NÃO. A fic já está feita. Eu não posso estimar quantos caps que as vezes vou editar um ca de 40 pgs e transformo ele em 3 dependendo do que for, mas a fic está toda escrita. Eu só demoro pra att às vezes porque na edição acabo acrescentando uma coisa ou tirando outra, mas apenas isso. Essa fic terá fim! Relaxa!**

_**Um dia você vai perceber que o que eu queria era estar com você. Espero que nesse dia eu não esteja em outro momento, em outra sintonia, longe daquilo que um dia fui quando o que eu mais queria era aquele seu olhar. **_

Sirius jogou-se para o lado arfante, estava impressionado com Mellani. Nunca tinha feito algo como aquilo, foi uma aventura mais erótica que aquela na casa de James. Passou por sua cabeça onde ela tinha aprendido a satisfazer um homem daquela maneira. Era tão solta, acompanhava ele de uma forma tão louca que era impossível para ele se segurar. O rapaz sempre teve que se segurar com outras garotas porque quando via estava sendo meio brutal, ou totalmente ousado e elas não gostavam ou alegavam dor. O que o deixava louco para tê-la em seus braços era o desprendimento e a falta de pudor que ela tinha. Sorriu se perguntando como não tinha pensando nisso antes, no acordo. Sua linha de raciocínio ficou falha, por hora estava cansado de mais, tinham chego à satisfação um no outro por mais de duas vezes e agora pensava em tomá-la de manhã para deixar uma marca. Ele no fim das contas era um mimado possessivo e sabia disso. Olhou para o lado e viu que ela fitava o teto acalmando as reações do orgasmo recente. Ao olhá-la percebeu porque foi fácil recusar o convite dos amigos para sair àquela sexta à noite. Agradecia o dormitório vazio e mais ainda a oportunidade de usarem o chuveiro. Ainda cismado com a experiência dela perguntou com a voz pastosa:

-Aprendeu isso com Remus?

-Ciúme?- Ela provocou com a voz falha e respirou longamente

-Curiosidade.-Ela ficou calada, não queria responder que ele era a segunda pessoa que ficava em toda sua vida e que com Remus não sentia metade do que sentia com ele. Sirius tomou o silencio dela como uma negativa- Quem te ensinou então?- Mellani virou e olhou para o rapaz longamente:

-Conversa casual depois do sexo? Não amor obrigada.- Ela voltou a encarar o teto

-Não me venha com essa. Quem te ensinou ãh?

-Precisa de aula pra isso? Que eu saiba é só fazer o que tem vontade.

-Sei. Eu não acredito que só ficou com Remus. Deve ter transando com alguém antes de mim.- Ela jogou-se em cima dele:

-Por que não usa sua boca pra outra coisa? Você fica bem melhor quando ela está ocupada.- E beijou-o de um jeito que o fez delirar e sentir desejo de novo. Os sentidos inebriados com a presença dela, o cheiro dela dominando suas ações. Ele não resistia quando sentia a língua dela contra a sua. Enquanto a beijava, com o último fio de raciocínio, lembrou que durante toda a semana foi assim, com a loira tomando conta de suas noites e tornando-o um mero brinquedo.

Sirius acordou de manhã e sorriu com uma ideia na cabeça. Queria ensinar uma lição a Mellani para que ela não o fizesse mais de idiota e respondesse as coisas que perguntasse. Ele a faria implorar por ele naquela manhã e então daria uma de possessivo e canalha como sempre. Virou procurando o corpo nu dela com a intenção de tomá-lo para si, mas encontrou o vazio. Abriu os olhos e viu que ela não estava mais lá, as roupas também não. Única coisa que comprovava a presença dela eram os lençóis mais amarrotados que o normal e o cheiro cítrico no ar. Estranhou, sempre era ele que ia até o quarto das garotas e depois as deixava pela manhã. Pensou que era melhor evitar aquela conversa chata e constrangedora pela manhã. Levantou e enrolou uma toalha no quadril , rumou para o banheiro vendo os três boxes ocupados. Até Peter já tinha acordado, Sirius estava morrendo de sono. Não queria ir para os treinos e ainda precisavam ir até Londres com a senhora Potter para escolher sua fantasia.

_/_

-Todo mundo fazendo surpresa quanto a fantasia.- Mellani resmungou enquanto se esticava na grama entre as folhas secas. Ela deitou a cabeça nas pernas de Dorcas

-Você é folgada em.- A loira sussurrou bocejando- E foi muita gentileza da senhora Potter nos acompanhar ao beco e levar Amanda junto.

-Sua irmã é muito fofa Dorcas.- Lílian comentou, estava encostada na árvore e terminava de fazer as questões de aritmancia. Aproveitavam o sábado a tarde para descansar. A ruiva achou engraçado quando viu Mellani deitar a cabeça em Dorcas. Geralmente a loira fazia aquilo só com ela ou James, era mais uma prova inconsciente do quanto as duas tinham se tornado amigas e Lílian aprovava aquilo com muito alivio.

-Ela é muito grudada com o Remus em. Você ainda não explicou como isso aconteceu.-Dorcas corou- Cheia de segredos em Dorquinhas.

-Parece que não é só ela em Mellani!- Lílian cutucou fazendo a loira revirar os olhos- Eu só acho que foi um pouco arriscado devido à situação atual.

-Bem. Estávamos disfarçadas.- Dorcas lembrou- O que me leva a crer que talvez a cor que escolhi não foi tão feliz.

-Mas você vai se fantasiar do que?- Mellani questionou curiosa- Vamos que custa falarem?

-Ok.- Lílian bufou- Eu gosto muito do conto do conde Drácula. Ele tem três esposas, a Aleera é a mais nova e bela. Também é preferida e é ruiva! Eu vou de Aleera. Tenho que treinar minhas poses sexy's e me acostumar com decote.

-Ahahahaha você vai de decote? E toda sexy?- Mellani tomou um leve chute de Lílian e parou de rir- É que eu nunca pensei que você fosse encarnar a mulher fatal.

-Literalmente fatal já que posso grudar meus dentes no seu pescoço e te matar pra me alimentar.

-Que macabro.- Dorcas sussurrou.

-Halloween.- A ruiva justificou- Eu fiquei realmente com o pé atrás porque ela usa uma roupa muito leve e na barriga não tem pano só umas fitinhas douradas.

-O James vai te matar.- Dorcas murmurou rindo e Lílian deu de ombros- Eu vou de Christine Daaé.

-Quem é essa?- Mellani perguntou confusa

-Ahhh Mel!- Lílian reclamou- Aprendemos no terceiro ano sobre essa mulher. Erik foi um bruxo exilado e sentenciado a viver sem magia por causa de sua paixão ao mundo trouxa. Quando lutou com seu irmão Zorrah ele ficou com o rosto deformado. No mundo trouxa não foi aceito devido à sua forma horrenda então ele foi sentenciado a viver se escondendo nos subterraneos. Conheceu Christine por quem apaixonou-se e mesmo sem uma varinha conseguiu, graças a seu amor, fazê-la praticamente flutuar no palco. Um tipo de feitiço do encantamento. O resto da história é muito simples. Os trouxas pensam que é a apenas uma obra simples, se tornou um musical e blá blá blá.

-Nossa que bacana já está preparando o relatório?- Mellani questionou curiosa- Vai passar de ano lindamente.

-Bem. Ainda não, mas adoro essa história. Gosto da parte como ele rompe o relacionamento dele com Lafteé por causa de Christine, e deixe-me corrigi-la Lily, ele se encanta com o mundo trouxa por causa dela.

-Quem é Lafteé?

-Onde você esteve durante o terceiro ano?- Lílian perguntou revirando os olhos

-Bem, Lafteé era a noiva de Erik, uma bruxa puro sangue por quem ele sempre sentiu forte atração. Naquela época era comum levarem uma atração ao altar. Na obra de Teorim ele deixa bem claro a relação deles por ter pesquisado a fundo sobre as falas omonimas do fantasma. Bem, Erik conheceu Christine e sentiu um grande amor pelo mundo trouxa, segundo Teorim uma forma dele mascarar o que sempre sentiu por ela. Quando virou um monstro a noiva o desprezou e depois de muitos anos Christine se encatou por ele. O fim é trágico claro, mas... A história é tão profunda e carregada de sentimentos...

-É uma melação isso sim!- Mellani respondeu revirando os olhos e as três começaram a rir. Ao longe sentados perto do lago estavam Sirius e James, concentrados de mais em algo.

-Aí.- James gritou e colocou a mão no ouvido. Sirius cessou o feitiço e olhou matreiro para o amigo. Tinha lançado um feitiço na orelha que aguçou mais ainda a audição de ambos, já normalmente aguçada pela animagia.- Ainda bem que não comprei minha fantasia hoje.

-E onde vai comprar agora espertão?

-Bem...-James começou a rir- Carter é um ótimo contato. Posso pedir pra ele trazer uma roupa de conde Drácula pra mim. Você vai do que?- Sirius sorriu de lado

-Pensa um pouco.

-Como assim?

-Pensa. Do que eu gosto fora aprontar com os Marotos?

-Beber.

-E o que mais?

-...Sexo?

-E festas. Gosto de Bebida, sexo e festas. Pesquisa e descobre qual personagem eu vou.- James deu de ombros

-Você ouviu o que a Dorcas disse não é?- Sirius assentiu- E você sabe que o Remus tá falando desde sempre que vai de Fantasma né?- Sirius assentiu novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Nossa a Camila vai ficar bem pé da vida.

-Isso é problema dele.- James murmurou rindo- Mas eu vou achar bem engraçado ver como ele vai lidar com isso.

-A Dorcas está gostando do Aluado?

-E-eu sei lá.- James mentiu porcamente- Por quê?

-É que seria bem ironico. Só isso.

-Você dormir com a Mel e ele possivelmente ter algo com a Dorcas?- Sirius sentiu as bochechas arderem e James viu pela segunda vez em sua vida o amigo corar- É impressão minha ou o senhor cara de pau está vermelho? _Que isso Almofadinhas_! O que a minha prima está fazendo com você?- James pensou que Sirius fosse explodir de tão vermelho que ficou. Para tentar disfarçar o rapaz se jogou no chão deitando e olhando para cima

-Eu não estou com a sua prima e nem sei do que você está falando.

-Por que está mentindo tanto pra mim? Por um acaso ela ameaçou te azarar caso conte a alguém?- Sirius realmente sentia necessidade de esclarecer as coisas com o amigo, mas corria o risco dele ficar tão nervoso a ponto de Mellani saber e ele perder o acordo.- Ok não quer falar tudo bem. Eu já sei que estão juntos mesmo.

-E como você chegou a essa incrivel conclusão ô Sherlok?

-Minha mãe veio dar bronca em mim e na Lily porque ouviu certas coisas quando passou perto do meu quarto.- Sirius sentou de supetão e ficou pálido- O engraçado é que durante as férias eu fiquei o tempo inteiro no quarto da Lily!- Ele estava sendo o mais debochado possivel- A não ser que você tenha sonhos safados muito reais ou tenha contratado uma prostituta tudo me leva a crer que estava com a Mel. Afinal, com meu pai que não era.- James arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu de canto- Vai, me responde agora.

-Eu preciso que você tenha uma mente muito aberta.- Ele engoliu em seco e James deixou o sorriso morrer aos poucos- Bem...-Encheu-se de coragem e soltou- Ela me procurou na primeira noite que você foi lá dormir com a Lily e aí... A gente transou.- James segurou-se para não esboçar reações agressivas e Sirius percebeu- Bem, ela começou a me agarrar e desculpa cara, mas ela apareceu só de calcinha e com aquela camisa dos Stones, logo aquela camisa.- Engoliu em seco- Não deu pra cair fora.

-Hunp'f.- James bufou e cruzou os braços. A atitude dele desencorajando Sirius- Continua.- O tom dele era um tanto quanto irritadisso

-Bem, ela me propos, partiu dela.- Efatizou- Começou com uma conversinha de que tinha lá suas necessidades e que não queria sair com qualquer um que pudesse espalhar ou cobrar algum tipo de compromisso e bla bla bla. Até aí eu nem tava dando atenção, mas então ela veio com a proposta.

-Q-que prosposta- James gaguejou contendo a raiva e Sirius desviou o olhar

-Bem, ela disse que queria só sexo. Um acordo silencioso. Podemos procurar um ao outro quando der vontade com tanto que não atrapalhe nossas conquistas e que ninguém saiba. Sem cobranças, sem encontros, sem neuras ou sentimenos, apenas satisfação por satisfação. E eu não posso ir até o quarto dela. Posso sair com a garota que eu quiser, transar com quem eu quiser, fazer o que eu quiser e se mesmo assim não descolar um sexo tem ela. A mesma coisa pra ela.

-Então é por isso que desde a primeira semana de aula você passa quase todas as noites de cortinas fechadas?- Sirius assentiu sem graça

-O que eu podia fazer? É a melhor proposta do mundo!

-O que você podia fazer... O que você podia fazer!- James ficou vermelho gradativamente e comprimiu os lábios- VOCÊ PODIA TER RECUSADO! Masss nãoooo. Sirius idiota Black não pensa nos outros, só pensa no próprio pau. E a safada da minha prima também!-James resmungou com raiva- Vocês são dois sem vergonhas mesmo. Nunca vi tão parecidos!- O rapaz ficou em silêncio deixando James soltar o sermão que queria. Ignorou metade do que o amigo disse até que a voz dele foi ficando calma- Se meus tios desconfiarem...-Sirius ouviu por fim.

-Por isso que ninguém além de você pode ficar sabendo. Está tudo muito bem assim. Ela não quer me assumir e eu muito menos a ela.

-Eu duvido que você tem capacidade.- Sirius o olhou questionando- De faze-la te assumir.

-Pra que eu ia querer isso?

-Pela conquista. Vamos, todo mundo baba nela. Ninguém nunca conseguiu, nem mesmo você com toda sua fama. Apenas Remus tem o troféu em mãos.

-Isso seria cruel com ele.

-O lobinho já está bem com a Camila e a Dorcas.- Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha- Você é ou não um Maroto? Vamos lá! Eu aposto com você que não consegue assumir seu relacionamento com ela.

-Não temos um relacionamento. É apenas sexo casual

-Eu duvido que você consegue ter um relacionamento com ela. Mas assim, assumir dela falar que estão juntos, de vocês andarem de mãos dadas.

-Pra isso ela teria que se apaixonar por mim. Quer mesmo que eu machuque sua priminha?

-Almofadinhas.- James sorriu debochado- Ela nunca vai se apaixonar por você.

-Eu sou tão manipulavel.- Ele respondeu derrotado- O que eu tenho que fazer se perder?

-Será meu vassalo por seis meses inteiros. Tudo que eu precisar e quiser você vai fazer. Inclusive humilhações publicas.- Sirius franziu o cenho

-Ok, mas você...

-Seja lá o que for não vai acontecer. Vocês nunca vão se assumir.

-Qual meu prazo?

-Essa mesma data, ano que vem.

-Você acha mesmo que vou ficar um ano com a Mellani?

-Já está há quatro meses.- James alfinetou- Acho que não vai ser safricio algum.

-E-eu... Não estamos juntos. É só sexo.

-Quase quatro meses de sexo quase toda noite? E você ainda diz que não vai se apaixonar? Você já está apaixonado.

-Hahahaha. O que ela faz com a cabeça de baixo é completamente diferente do que ela faz com a de cima.- James deu um soco no braço do amigo e depois levantou resmungando coisas como "perversão, minha irmãzinha, aquela safada" e por aí a fora. Sirius não acreditava como tinha caído naquela cilada. Se ela descobrisse ele perderia o acordo mais comodo de toda sua vida. Levantou e começou a seguir James. Ele sabia que era carinhoso e atencioso com as garotas, exatamente por isso que elas se apaixonavam ao ponto de dormirem com ele. Quando era carinhoso ou atencioso com Mellani ela apenas suplantava os momentos com caricias ousadas e ele se transformava. Sirius gostava de receber atenção e mimos das garotas e era por isso que as mimava e lhes dava atenção, mas ele também não gostava de levar nada a sério e por isso às dispensava ao esquecimento sendo um grande canalha. Mellani não cobrava nada dele e assim era mais fácil querer ser menos canalha com ela. Ele teria que se tornar indispensável e insubstituível para que assim ela sentisse necessidade de tê-lo só para si. Seria complicado e quase impossivel, mas Sirius adorava grandes desafios. Ele só não via a possibilidade de se apaixonar antes dela. Para ele aquilo seria impossível de acontecer.

_/_

James terminou de amarrar os sapatos, levantou pegando a vassoura e um apito. Foi em direção ao campo e viu o time incompleto. Franziu o cenho perante aquilo:

-Está faltando quem?- Ele perguntou já sabendo da resposta e Octávio, o batedor, fez o favor de responder:

-O casal encrenca.

-Primeiro.- A voz de Sirius se fez ouvir enquanto ele entrava em campo- Não somos um casal seu grande idiota e segundo eu nem estou com a Grant. Está vendo a Grant perto de mim? Está vendo ela no meu bolso?

-E lá vem a santa ignorância.- O batedor respondeu e Sirius já de saco cheio revidou grosseiramente:

-Se você cuidasse mais da sua vida não precisaria ser alvo da minha ignorância.

-Olha aqui Sirius você acha que é a última torta de abóbora do jantar só porque é artilheiro?

-Não sou só artilheiro sou o melhor artilheiro daqui e você não engole isso.

-Até porque os dois são novatos. É sua obrigação ser o melhor.- Disse apontando para os dois terceranistas que James tinha selecionado uma semana atrás.

-Eu sou melhor que você em tudo. Até sua nova namoradinha acha isso.

-Pra mim chega dessa merda.-Octávio jogou a vassoura no chão e andou em direção a Sirius. James muito irritado assoprou o apito fortemente e os dois se afastaram:

-Vocês se esqueceram que somos um time? Que temos que nos dar bem e trabalhar em equipe ao menos nessa merda de campo? Deixem para resolver quem comeu a mulher de quem fora dessa merda vocês estão me ouvindo? Já não é a primeira vez que os dois brigam por posições!- Todos viam como ele estava realmente irritado.- Eu não vou deixar que duas menininhas estraguem o desempenho do time. Não quero cogitar a ideia de vocês dois estraguem meu bom desempenho como capitão nos meus últimos anos porque não sabem apagar a porra do fogo que tem no rabo!- Sirius revirou os olhos em descaso e Octávio pareceu respeitar mais a hierarquia dali- A próxima briga e os dois estão fora do próximo jogo.

-Você não faria isso.

-E o aviso se reforça a você senhor encrenca.- James rosnou olhando para Sirius que ficou muito ofendido:

- Essa bronca toda pelo seu ego de capitão Pontas?

-Sim pelo meu ego e pelo ego de toda a Grifinória. Se não honra isso pode cair fora.

-Você está sendo arbitrário Jay.- A voz de Mellani debochou

-Mellani a próxima vez que se atrasar vai pagar com exercícios.

-Sim senhor capitão.- Ela tirou sarro sabendo que se atrasasse mais um dia que fosse teria que pagar com mas de vinte voos consecutivos e não gostou de pensar naquilo.- Mas não foi culpa minha.

-Ah de quem então? Do diretor?- Debochou Sirius e ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante respondendo

-Por que raios você não cuida da sua vida de merda?

-Sirius!-James exclamou- Chega! Mais uma e você está fora do próximo jogo. Não sou sua babá pra ficar lembrando sua idade! Quero todo mundo no ar AGORA!- Todos alcançaram o céu em poucos segundos- Quero um batedor me acertando e outro me defendendo e quero os artilheiros um contra o outro e todos em cima da Mellani ok?

-Sim senhor.- O time respondeu em uníssono e James sorriu. Soltou os balaços, golés e o pomo:

-Quero ver vocês marcando pontos nela... E quero ver você defendendo Mellani!

-Minha especialidade amor.- Lançou um beijo para o primo que riu. O moreno apitou e logo o time começou com arremessos. Mellani não deixava ninguém alcançar um aro:

-Vocês são uns tremendos pé no saco! São o que? Jogadores ou idiotas cegos?

-Eu ouvi isso Melll.- James gritou não muito ao longe. Sirius sorriu meio inconformado com a provocação. Voou jogando a golé com toda a força que pode. Ela voou para o aro da direita e conseguiu pegá-lo, mas rodopiou com a vassoura quase caindo. Olhou-o com raiva e jogou a golé com força em direção ao rosto dele, mas o maroto apenas o agarrou:

-Vaca.- Ele murmurou e ela sorriu de lado desafiando. Sirius tomou distância desviando dos colegas de time que queriam lhe tirar a golé e voou com a maior rapidez que pode. Usou toda a força de seu braço direito e jogou a golé para o aro esquerdo, Mellani voava com pressa na direção do aro esquerdo e quando estava prestes a pegar Sirius surgiu na sua frente:

-Buuh.-

-Ah!-Ela jogou a vassoura para trás com o susto e ele chutou a golé para o aro central marcando o ponto. Ela olhou-o com raiva e ele se aproximou planando a vassoura na frente dela:

-Foi ponto boneca.

-Trapaceiro.

-Inteligente.- Ela o empurrou e James aplaudiu a jogada de Sirius assim como o time todo. Mellani o fuzilava com o olhar:

-Nossa essa jogada foi de mais Sirius, acha que consegue fazer isso em jogo? Ser rápido o suficiente?

-Consigo ser mais rápido, ou melhor, mais eficiente.

-Ahaha claro! Você é um super artilheiro.- Mellani disse com raiva e James segurou o riso:

-Seja mais esportiva Mellani.- Erick, o outro batedor, debochou e ela revirou os olhos:

-Eu consigo sim. E com uma mão nas costas.- Sirius olhou para Mellani e disse com um sorriso de lado- Não é preciso nem metade do esforço que desempenhei aqui para marcar pontos nos goleiros das outras casas.-Ela engoliu em seco enquanto sentia o rosto arder, todos viram como ela ficou vermelha e a loira disse um tanto quanto constrangida:

-Vamos voltar ao treino? Já perdemos tempo de mais com conversinha.

-Huuu nem metade do desempenho.- Erick debochou e deu um soco fraco no ombro de Sirius. O rapaz revirou os olhos e voou para longe dos aros. O treino foi puxado e muito produtivo, ao final todos rumaram para o vestiário cansados. Os garotos logo se desfizeram do uniforme rumando para os boxes apenas de roupa íntima. Mellani foi para o vestiário segurando o riso porque todas às vezes os rapazes ficavam com vergonha dela:

-Aê Erick que bunda mucha em.- James debochou e Mellani começou a rir:

-Ah nem tanto.- Ela comentou- Dá até para apertar.- Disse rindo e o rapaz correu para o boxe. As divisões eram baixas deixando a cabeça e ombros expostos. Isso possibilitava aos jovens conversarem durante o banho. Mellani se livrou do uniforme e do sutiã e enrolou-se numa toalha branca. Pegou a varinha e seu shampoo e quando saiu da parte dos armários para o corredor esbarrou em Sirius. O moreno estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada no quadril. Ele olhou para os lados vendo que ninguém estava por perto e a puxou pelo braço de volta para os armários:

-Vai por uma roupa.

-As pessoas costumam tomar banho sem elas. Me da licença?

-Você não vai tomar banho no meio de garotos.

-Oh claro que vou e ainda vou chamar a todos para o meu boxe. Se toca, faço isso desde que entrei no time.A culpa não é minha se antigamente as pessoas eram preconceituosas e não fizeram um vestiário para garotas.- Ela riu e saiu andando o moreno sentiu o rosto arder de raiva e puxou o braço dela de novo:

-Não vai não.

-E quem você acha que é pra mandar em mim?

-Eu...- Sirius engoliu em seco e soltou-a:

-Se começar a confundir certas coisas é melhor esquecer que eu existo.

-Não estou confundindo nada.- Ele murmurou com muita raiva- Só estava preocupado com o que falariam de James e...

-Para com isso Sirius. Já avisei que se começar a pegar no meu pé eu sumo da sua vida.

-E porque raios eu ia querer pegar no seu pé?

-Me explica o que estava fazendo agora?- Sirius abriu a boca e a fechou por duas vezes até que a soltou e bufou- Foi o que pensei.

-Você não presta.- Ele murmurou debochado e ela revidou ácida

-Quem é pior? A pessoa que não presta ou a que dorme com quem não presta? E o pior, ainda sabe disso- Ele riu e puxou-a para junto de si- Me solta.

-Você não quer que eu faça isso.- Ele deslizou a mão por cima da toalha e ela suspirou enquanto sentia o quadril dele colado ao seu. Olhou para os lábios dele e quando ele estava próximo o suficiente se afastou deixando-a confusa:

-Idiota.- Deslizou a mão pela nuca dele e com certa brusquidão puxou-o tomando os lábios dele com força. Mordeu-o e lambeu com certa selvageria. Ele a empurrou contra o armário gelado. A garota gemeu baixo e sentiu a toalha começar a se desprender do corpo, empurrou-o com força e riu:

-O que eu falei sobre não se aproximar de mim durante o período de aulas?

-Você que me agarrou.-Ele forçou a cara de inocente

-Babaca.- Ela saiu segurando o riso. Sirius encostou a testa no armário gelado enquanto respirava fundo tentando acalmar as reações de seu corpo. Se fosse para o chuveiro desse jeito além de ser muito zoado ele ainda daria na cara o que estava fazendo com Mellani:

-Ela é maluca.- Murmurou rindo enquanto se acalmava- Preciso ganhar essa aposta!

_/_

Dorcas franziu o cenho quando viu Lílian sair de fininho da sala de poções.

-O que você estava fazendo aí?

-Aí Dorcas.- A monitora levou a mão ao peito e arregalou os olhos- Eu vim pegar umas dicas sobre uma poção...

-Olá senhorita Evans.- O professor cumprimentou atrás de Dorcas- Estava me esperando?

-Er... Não.- A ruiva murmurou sem jeito e Dorcas a olhou desconfiada

-Ok. Então até segunda feira.

-A-até.- Quando o homem saiu a loira a olhou intrigada

-O que você está aprontando? Ou melhor, o que você e a Mel estão aprontando? Desde que começaram o treinamento eu vejo frasquinhos de poções pra cá, ingredientes pra lá.- .Lílian ficou nervosa e resolveu usar a única desculpa que tinha no momento

-James disse que precisamos comemorar esse mês sucedido. Quer nos levar a Londres. E Sirius quer comemorar o aniversário dele. Quando digo nós é o pelotão de treinamento. Estava tentando fazer uma polissuco, mas... Não deu certo. Teremos que correr o risco.

-Lily. Nossa cabeça está a premio aí fora.- Dorcas lembrou preocupada- Ir a Londres é muito arriscado.- A ruiva segurou as mãos da amiga nas suas e murmurou com os olhos brilhantes

-Temos que ser jovens enquanto ainda nos resta tempo. Vamos apenas nos divertir.- A loira franziu o cenho e murmurou em seguida

-Você e a Mel sempre me convencem a fazer algo errado.- Lilian agradeceu que ela não desconfiou. Queria dar a poção dos desejos a amiga na noite da festa se fosse possível. Pensou que o argumento de James estava super válido. Eram jovens e precisavam se distrair um pouco.

Horace entrou em sua sala desejando que a última aula da semana acabasse logo. Queria muito esquecer de coisas que Lílian o fez lembrar no começo da semana e nada que um sábado enchendo-se de hidromel no três vassouras não resolvesse. Estranhou quando viu um aquário redondo em sua mesa. Se aproximou curioso e viu que uma pena flutuava na água, ele achou que aquilo era mais uma peça dos Marotos e encostou os dedos de leve para que a travessura se revelasse logo e ele pudesse se livrar. Ao invés da travessura esperada a pena começou a afundar graciosamente até o fundo do aquário. Pequenos fechos de luz saíram de suas ranhuras, quando chegou ao fundo não era mais uma pena e sim um peixe pequeno e dourado. Ele nadava feliz em todo o aquário. O homem olhou em volta e descobriu um cartão pequeno e singelo na mesa. Pegou e reconheceu a letra caprichada de Lílian. Na mensagem um agradecimento pela amizade oferecida. Sorriu e se emocionou quando olhou novamente para o peixinho, nunca tinha visto uma mágica de transfiguração tão linda quanto aquela.

_/_

-Sirius.- James chamou enquanto tiravam o uniforme. Iam se arrumar para sair

-Que?

-Ér... Mês que vem...

-Eu sei, tem lua cheia de novo.

-Exato. Remus me disse que não queria que você fosse.

-De novo? Ele já me deixou de fora por muito tempo James. Achei que tudo tivesse acabado. Estamos nos falando quase que normalmente.

-Ele disse que tem medo do que o Aluado pode fazer.

-Não acho que isso seja desculpa, quero ajudá-lo e eu sou um dos únicos que consegue controlar melhor aquele maluco. Cada mês que passa vocês chegam mais quebrados.

-O Aluado está esquisito Sirius.

-Como assim?

-Ele fica caladão ao invés de sair da casa dos gritos e ir brincar. Aí ele vai até a janela e fareja o ar. Fica a noite toda olhando para o castelo.

-E porque não me falaram uma merda dessas antes?

-Acho que ele sente falta do Almofadinhas. Mas também pode ser comportamento de caça. Sei lá.

-Está vendo? Eu preciso ir junto na próxima. Quer ele queira ou não.

-Remus não quer. Não se sente seguro! Acha que pode te matar.

-Mas você acabou de dizer...

-Sim, mas a possibilidades de estar farejando algo apetitoso ou sei lá. Não necessariamente você.

-Hum que seja. Se ele quer assim não posso fazer nada. Eu só estava tentando compensar pelo que fiz.

-Ele acha que talvez fique impregnado na memória o cheiro da Camila ou sei lá.

-Isso é um problema.- Sirius disso- Por que se for isso mesmo... Qualquer dia ele dá a louca e vai pro castelo.

-Aí é que está, nós controlamos ele certo?

-Até onde ele deixa.- Sirius murmurou intrigado- É melhor ele avisar o diretor sobre isso.

-Ele não quer, está muito esquisito.

-Está vivendo diferente.

-Mas o Remus nunca...

-Pontas, deixa ele, está fazendo as escolhas dele e pronto!-James emburrou e começou a escolher a roupa que iria.- Pub trouxa?

-Rock trouxa.- O outro finalizou deixando Sirius satisfeito

_/_

Alice, Frank, Amus, Dorcas, James, Sirius, Remus, Lílian e Marlene se encontraram na passagem da bruxa de um olho só por volta das nove da noite. Todos bem agasalhados com seus casacos e acima de qualquer suspeita. Mellani não pode deixar de reparar no quanto Sirius estava atraente com uma calça jeans azul escura, coturnos pretos e a camisa de mangas curtas branca. Por cima ele brindava o visual com uma jaqueta de couro preta que o deixou atraente a cem metros de distancia. Mesmo Lílian e Alice que não eram muito simpáticas ao rapaz tiveram de admitir. Ele estava deslumbrantemente proibido. Parecia o pecado em forma adolescente. Quando estavam andando pela passagem estreita Mellani não pode deixar de fazer as provocações habituais

-Hey Black, cuidado, com essa calça apertada qualquer movimento a mais pode rasgar.

-Está com uma visão boa aí atrás em Grant?- Todos riram com a resposta dele. Ao saírem para Hogsmead encontram Carter junto com Ted Tonks e mais dois amigos, René Macciore, filho de Italianos, que se encantou por Dorcas tratando-a com uma cortesia obviamente interessada e Enveldork um rapaz um tanto quanto arrogante que fez Sirius e James segurarem o riso quando se apresentou.

-Ele tem nome de garota.- O Black sussurrou segurando o riso

-Ele é uma garota.

-Meu nome é unisex.- O outro respondeu irritado- Claro que dois adolescentes de Hogwarts não sabem a diferença.- James soltou um riso pelo nariz e Lílian o repreendeu

-Por favor Jay! Desculpe. Ele está muito tempo confinado naquele castelo.- Todos riram e o clima descontraiu. Os quatro rapazes mais velhos tinham a mesma idade entre 20 e 22 anos. Rumaram para um Pub trouxa no centro e com um feitiço de confusão toda a turma entrou no bar. Ao entrarem Mellani retirou o casaco. Os rapazes deixaram a boca abrir levemente ao reparar na garota. Ela estava uma perfeita rebelde com sua boca vermelha, camisa dos Stones e jeans claro na altura do umbigo. Quem também chamou a atenção foi Dorcas, com a ajuda de Mellani e Lílian ela conseguiu deixar o jeito menina um pouco de lado. Estava com roupas trouxas típicas da moda e uma camisa de botões que mostrava os ombros. Era um modelo romântico que sem querer acabou fazendo um decote acentuado, culpa dos seios bem servidos da garota. A maquiagem que Lílian fez questão de fazer nela era leve e deixou seus olhos destacados. Remus que até então não tinha reparado na produção da amiga sentiu um comichão estranho na barriga, o mesmo que sentiu na casa dela e na floresta. Pensou estar admirado com a amiga. Iria até ela se Sirius não tivesse o puxado para uma roda e lhe dado uma bebida de gosto amargo. Uma hora depois todos estavam bebendo, rindo e bem entrosados. O som do lugar deixava a todos agitados e os futuros aurores ficaram animados que no grupo deles tinham muitas garotas bonitas. Sirius ficou feliz que o bar estava cheio de mulheres mais velhas e loucas de bebida ou algo mais ilícito.

Mellani estava dançando ao lado de Lílian e encostou no balcão para pegar uma bebida. Percebeu que Dorcas e Marlene conversavam um pouco desanimadas

-Toma um pouco.- A goleiro deu um copo de conhaque para Dorcas- Vai te esquentar e você vai dançar.

-E-eu não sei.- Ela sussurrou- Se nos pegam com essa identidades falsas vamos ser presos.

-Isso é um pub trouxa Dorquitchas! Relaxa!- Mellani saiu dançando e puxou o primo. Uma música tocava alto o bom e velho rock. Marlene riu e aceitou quando Amus chamou-a para dançar. A loira sorriu genuinamente quando Remus veio andando em sua direção. Os olhos dele estavam mais apertados e as bochechas vermelhas. O rapaz já estava um pouco alto.

_/_

-E aí eu tive que pular pra dentro do guarda roupa porque a monitora chegou!- René um dos amigos de Carter disse rindo. Sirius gargalhou no meio da roda e começou a contar suas próprias aventuras. Os rapazes acharam interessante o fato dele ter apenas 16 anos e conversar de igual para igual com eles que já tinham mais de 20

-...Ela quase me pegou com a mão na massa se é que me entendem.- Sirius concluiu arrancando gargalhadas do grupo. Estavam afastados do balcão e depois da pista. Podiam ver Lílian e Dorcas encostadas no bar bebendo algo enquanto riam e conversavam com Remus. James dançava com Mellani. Ambos pulavam e faziam graça um para o outro.

-Ahhh Hogwarts!- Carter suspirou- Que saudades de ser aluno.

-Nem me fale.- Os outros três falaram e Sirius deu de ombros- E aí Carter.- Ted continuou- Qual das duas loiras que você tanto comenta? Por que as duas são bem bonitas.

-Para de ser idiota Ted.- René comentou já um pouco alterado- É óbvio que é aquela gostosa com a camisa dos Stones. Olha só!- Os acordes The Clash começaram a tocar.

Sirius observou Mellani, ela estava com uma calça jeans clara e desfiada nos joelhos um all star preto, a barra da calça um pouco dobrada para mostrar o tênis de cano mais alto. Subiu os olhos enquanto o som de uma de suas bandas preferidas tocava direto em sua alma. A calça dela cobria o umbigo e dava destaque à cintura delineada, ela usava a mesma camisa que estava no dia que propôs aquele acordo maluco a ele, era uma camisa curta deixando uma faixa de pele a mostra. Ela tinha um copo de cerveja na mão e o cigarro na outra, ria e se balançava ao som inebriante da guitarra, sua boca estava com um batom tão vermelho quanto o do símbolo em sua camisa. O cabelo solto jogado para todos os lados tão rebelde quanto o som da música White Riot que tocava no momento. Mellani cantava a letra inteira e parecia se divertir muito. Ele não tinha reparado na roupa dela quando saíram porque ela estava com um casaco por cima, mas nos lábios vermelhos ele reparou muito, reparou a ponto de compará-la a Judith e perceber que nela ficava bem melhor. Ele tinha uma certa queda por bocas vermelhas e culpava Judith por isso. A ex monitora foi sua única e primeira paixonite, até porque era jovem e inocente de mais para se deixar sentir, agora, no entanto. Reparou em como a loira pulava em cima de James e ambos praticamente faziam um bate cabeça. Tomou mais um gole de Whisky e voltou a ouvir o que os rapazes diziam

-E como sabe que é ela?- Sirius ouviu Carter perguntar meio abestalhado e se tocou de uma coisa, os cinco estavam de boca fechada observando a loira pular e dançar. Ouviu o gritinho dela e James levantando-a e rodopiando com ela no ar. Piscou descrente quando Lílian apareceu pulando no meio deles e roubou o copo de cerveja de James tomando todo conteúdo num gole.

-É meio obvio. _"Nossa cara tinha uma menina tão gostosa na escola, pena que era muito novinha_"- René debochou e todos riram. Sirius cruzou os braços. Correu os olhos pelo pub e viu que Dorcas e Remus conversavam no balcão do bar. Ambos bebiam algo que ele não identificou. O Black estava sentindo falta de Peter, queria ter chamado o amigo, mas desde a briga no inicio das aulas eles não se falavam. Sirius ainda sentia raiva pelos comentários do outro e Peter ficava sendo muito cruel apontado, por meio de indiretas, a maldade que tinha feito a Remus. Por esse motivo não chamou o loiro para ir junto. Afinal, também era a comemoração dos 16 anos dele- Essa loira é o fogo em pessoa!- Todos riram e Sirius revirou os olhos -Que foi? Não gosta de mulher gostosa?- René debochou e Sirius apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha numa expressão de desprezo que fez o outro se sentir mal. Ele tinha todo aquele ar superior que ninguém conseguia igualar. Fazia parte do charme do Maroto.

-O Sirius tem um certo problema com ela desde o primeiro ano.

-A gente não se suporta.- Ele concluiu terminando seu Whisky num gole e ascendendo um cigarro.

-Meu o que você está esperando?- Ted perguntou rindo- Vai lá falar com ela.- Quando Sirius voltou seu olhar para Mellani percebeu que James estava dando um beijo muito ousado em Lílian e a loira revirando os olhos e rindo. Carter ouviu o conselho do amigo e saiu andando em direção a garota.- Aleluia, ele fala dessa menina desde que o conhecemos. Tem uma queda por ela.

-Eu sei.- Sirius resmungou pegando a garrafa de Whisky e virando no gargalo enquanto observava as mãos de Mellani rodearem a nuca de Carter e o sorriso largo que ela dava flertando descaradamente com o rapaz. Estava pronto para procurar alguma trouxa gostosa para ter uns amassos, perscrutou o local e voltou seu olhar para Mellani. Carter beijava o canto da boca dela e o olhar dela parou no Maroto. Ela sorriu sacana e ele sentiu como se ela fizesse aquilo apenas para provocá-lo. Sorriu de volta e saiu andando, satisfeito que ela tivesse dando importância suficiente para provocá-lo, mas sem consciência de que foi aquilo que melhorou seu humor.

Mellani sentiu a mão de Carter em sua nuca e sorriu para o rapaz. Desde o primeiro ano o achava bonito, um tipo de beleza para se admirar e só. Nunca pensou que ele realmente fosse interessado nela

-Você sempre quase beija as pessoas assim?- A garota questionou rindo e Carter ficou sem jeito

-E você sempre constrange as pessoas assim?

-É minha especialidade.- Os dois riram

-Aquelas garotas pararam de ser más com vocês?

-Nunca. Eu parei de reclamar pra você. Só isso.- Carter se aproximou e ela sentiu uma incrível vontade de saber que gosto ele tinha. Ela era livre e precisava mostrar a Sirius que ele não a dominava. Gostava do jeito do ex-capitão. Sempre o admirou e desde o ano anterior quando passaram a conversar melhor ela sentia que a amizade entre eles ficava cada vez mais sólida. Não via motivos para recusar aquele tipo de aproximação se fosse clara desde o inicio. Antes de fechar os olhos murmurou

-Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém.- Ele se afastou e a encarou com dúvida

-Como?

-Quero deixar claro que eu não pretendo me envolver a sério com ninguém. Não enquanto essa guerra ainda existir. Sem expectativas ok?

-Nós podemos levar aos poucos e ver no que dá, que tal?

-Eu não fui feita para relacionamentos Carter. –Ela sussurrou- Eu tentei, mas acabei magoando uma pessoa que não merecia.- Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele- Não quero te magoar também. Não quando é uma pessoa tão boa pra mim.

-Eu entendo o que quer dizer.- Ele puxou-a delicadamente e segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos- Mas eu também não sou um moleque inexperiente. Eu sei que as coisas acontecem aos poucos. Eu também não estou apaixonado por você. Estou interessado e juntos, levando aos poucos, sem pressão podemos descobrir se somos ou não feitos para esse tipo de coisa.- Ela ficou impressionada com o que ouviu

-E quanto aos questionamentos?

-Dizemos a verdade, que estamos nos conhecendo. Isso não é um pecado.

-E se eu quiser conhecer outras pessoas além de você enquanto estiver te conhecendo?- Ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta dela e coçou o queixo

-Não vejo problema. Acredito que você deva fazer isso para saber exatamente o que quer. Não vou me privar de outras pessoas quando estiver longe. Mas eu quero que esteja aberta a possíveis mudanças. Eu corro o risco.- Acariciou os cabelos dela- De me apaixonar por você e sei disso.- Se aproximou e sussurrou- Estaria disposta a correr esse risco por mim?- E diminuiu a distancia entre eles. Ela suspirou e deslizou as mãos apertando a nuca dele. O gosto da boca dele era de Whisky e ela gostou. Ela se pegou comparando o beijo dele com o de Sirius e reparou que eles tinham uma maneira parecida de beijar embora faltasse a Carter aquela fome e ousadia que a fazia se perder em loucura. Enquanto os beijos de Sirius a faziam perder a razão o de Carter a fazia descobrir a razão para beijar. Gostou do que sentiu, do jeito bom que se sentiu enquanto o beijava, mas não estava naquele momento, não estava no momento certo para ele. Não queria ver se daria certo. Queria apenas curtir o presente. Separou-se dele sorrindo fracamente e murmurou

-Carter, eu sou muito jovem e tenho medo que essa guerra acabe com tudo.- Ele franziu o cenho preocupado- Não posso e nem quero me dar ao luxo de me arriscar agora. Podemos apenas curtir?

-Vamos curtir, mas fique ciente de que se chegar seu momento eu posso estar ou não na mesma sintonia.- Ele devolveu sorrindo de lado- Céus você é incrível. Seu beijo é incrível.- E tomou os lábios dela para si perdendo-se nas sensações que ela lhe provocava.

_/_

Dorcas acordou no dia seguinte com muita dor de cabeça. Ela não acreditava que já era o dia da festa. Sentou e lembrou-se da noite passada. Corou fortemente. Ela tinha bebido o mesmo tanto que Remus, mas ele já estava acostumado. Ela ficou bem mais bêbada e ambos acabaram passando um pouco dos limites das brincadeiras. Ela se aproximou de mais, encostou de mais e ele _deixou de mais_. Não repudiou quando ela deslizou a mão por seus cabelos, a incentivou puxando-a pela cintura, olhando-a com um olhar novo, um jeito diferente, como se fosse outra pessoa e ela a criatura mais sexy do mundo. Quando estava com conhaque na cabeça e pouco senso do que fazia ela se deixou agarrar pelas mãos dele. Lembrou muito bem de ter dito como as achava sensuais e ter beijado-as. Lembrou-se de como Remus a olhou quando ela fez aquilo. Analisando a situação sóbria e com muito mais vergonha na cara percebeu que ela provavelmente devia ter causado nojo a ele já que beijou a mão do rapaz de uma maneira um tanto quanto ousada. Suspirou se perguntando por que então ele a puxou para tão perto e quase a beijou. Não conseguia se lembrar direito, o beijo tinha acontecido? Por que voltaram tão juntos para a escola? Suspirou confusa e sentiu um certo enjôo devido a ressaca. Lembrou que ainda muito bêbados eles resolveram passar na cozinha e os amigos mais bêbados ainda não os impediram de possivelmente tomar uma detenção. Suspirou novamente e tentou encaixar algumas peças da memória. Ela dançando com Remus no meio da cozinha, ela em cima da mesa e ele rindo. Ela sentada na mesa e o amigo em pé entre suas pernas com o rosto próximo de mais. Suspirou lembrando exatamente o que aconteceu. Naquela noite Remus segurou o rosto dela e a olhou de um jeito completamente novo, logo em seguida ela vomitou em cima dele.

-Eu não acredito nisso.- Bufou com raiva e segurou a testa, ela nunca saberia se ele realmente iria beijá-la ou não. Ela estragou tudo vomitando em cima dele.

-Bom dia.- Ouviu a voz pastosa de Lílian murmurar- Você chegou vomitando ontem em Dorcas.

-Eu dei em cima do Remus.- Ela sussurrou desesperada- Eu dei em cima dele descaradamente.

-Você estava bêbada e ele também. Tanto que ele gostou e fez questão de te arrastar para a cozinha. A gente deixou pra ver se vocês se acertavam.- Ela riu e a loira bufou

-Estraguei a única chance que tive. Vomitei em cima dele! VOMITEI!- Lílian segurou o riso e Mary resmungou entre o sono do outro lado do quarto.- Aí... Eu lembro que ele chegou bem perto, tava bem bêbado também e ele segurou meu rosto...-Ela suspirou- E EU VOMITEI NELE! SACO! Eu acho que ele...- Um baque alto na porta se fez presente e as duas pularam. Mellani entrou no quarto com a mesma calça do dia anterior, mas com a jaqueta de _Sirius_ fechada até o pescoço. Ela estava com a maquiagem borrada e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão

-Bom dia lindinhas.- Ela disse claramente bêbada e as duas arregalaram os olhos

-Onde você estava?

-Transando!- Ela disse soluçando

-Com quem?- Dorcas perguntou de boca aberta

-Com o Sirius!- Respondeu apoiando-se perto da cama e vomitando. Lílian levantou e ajudou a amiga a ir até o banheiro. Dorcas limpou a sujeira que ela fez com um feitiço e pode ouvir os resmungos de Mellani sobre a água estar gelada. Algum tempo depois Mary acordou, não olhou na cara dela se trocou e desceu. Nem meio segundo depois que a ex amiga de Dorcas deixou o quarto Lílian saiu com Mellani do banheiro

-Você xabe o que é a zala precisaaaa? Eu sei agora.- Resmungou antes de se jogar na cama apenas de toalha.

-Mellaniiiii! Essa cama é minha!- Lílian resmungou- E você está molhada!

-Eu quero dormirrrrr.-Ela resmungou arrancando a toalha e se enrolando no edredom.

-Ok! Agora a Mel está pelada na minha cama! Devo me gabar disso?-A ruiva perguntou num tom divertido- Vamos nos arrumar e tomar café?

-Você já sabia?

-Sobre?

-A Mellani estar com o Sirius?- Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar

-Eu meio que... Ela nunca me disse nada, mas a tia dela veio reclamar comigo e com o James sobre certos barulhos durante a noite. O problema é que...-Suspirou- Eu não fui nenhuma vez para o quarto do James. Pelo contrário, ele que foi pro meu.

-E aí vocês dois descobriram sobre eles?- Lílian assentiu- Como isso foi acontecer? Eles não pensaram no Remus?

-Se não pensaram quando era obrigação dos dois pensar imagina agora.

-Bem...-Dorcas franziu o cenho- Eu não sei realmente o que pensar sobre isso. Acho que no fim eles se entendem melhor do que outras pessoas.

-Por favor, Dorcas, não comenta nada com ninguém. Seria o fim para Mellani.

-Eu vou correr e contar pra Mary!- As duas se encararam e começaram a gargalhar- Tenho mesmo que descer?

-Sim! E pode se preparar para encontrar com o Remus porque ele vai falar com você sobre o que aconteceu. Certeza.- Dorcas gemeu frustrada, mas ao mesmo tempo com expectativas

-Se ele for falar significa que se importa com o que pode ter acontecido não é? Significa que talvez eu tenha alguma chance?

-Eu acredito que sim.- Lílian sorriu- Caso contrário, se ele estiver arrependido do comportamento dele vai fingir que nada aconteceu.

-Ou pedir desculpas.- Lílian assentiu- Eu não quero descer.

-Mas você vai!

_/_

-E aí Aluado?- James perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas- O que aconteceu ontem pra você chegar depois?- Deu cotoveladas camaradas no amigo- Se divertiu com a Dorcas é?- O loiro levou à mão a têmpora indicando sinal evidente de ressaca

-Como você consegue ficar tão animado depois de beber tanto?

-Eu tomo água junto. Quando meu cérebro precisa puxa água e não álcool. Não fico bêbado e muito menos de ressaca.- Piscou para o amigo- Você é tão inteligente. Devia saber disso.

-Engraçadinho.- Resmungou sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Lembrava-se muito bem da noite passada, de como se sentiu e como estava assustado com a idiotice que quase cometeu

-Mas e aí?

-Eu...-Suspirou- Eu beijei a Camila semana passada, mas depois disso eu não tive coragem de chegar nela e beijar de novo. Ela também não me deu muito espaço, ficou me tratando do mesmo jeito e eu realmente não sei o que ela quer.

-Pelo amor de Merlim Aluado! Ela disse que não queria ser só sua amiga, ela te deu um selinho sem nem saber se você tava ou não a fim! O que queria que ela fizesse agora? Fosse na sua cama sem roupa? Te agarrasse no corredor no meio de todo mundo? Ainda mais depois do que você fez, até eu esperaria uma atitude sua!

-Eu convidei ela pra festa de hoje.- Sussurrou sem jeito- Eu me senti mal por ter feito aquela cena, todo mundo ta comentando o nosso beijo e eu não quero me envolver com ninguém... Ao menos não queria.- Terminaram de descer as escadas e James parou encostando na parede

-Vamos esperar a Lily.

-Mas ela vai vir ou com a Mel ou com a Dorcas e a perspectiva de encarar qualquer uma das duas não me é animadora.

-Para de bixisse. A Dorcas é sua melhor amiga e independente do que vocês fizeram ontem eu tenho certeza que ela vai continuar sendo sua amiga. Sabe por quê? Porque ela é incrível. Ela é uma das garotas mais bacanas que eu já conheci até hoje. Ela tinha tudo pra ser nojenta, é sangue puro, rica, bonita e foi muito mimada pelos pais, mas ao contrário, ela é sensacional! Não tem preconceito nem com os Sonserinos. Ela acabou de perder a mãe, está longe da irmã e está sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ela não está bem.- Remus murmurou sem jeito

-E sabe disso porque ela confia em você e preza sua amizade. Ela se sente bem o suficiente com você a ponto de te contar tudo.

-Eu quase dei um beijo nela ontem.- Soltou de uma vez e bufou- Eu estava contando da Camila pra você entender meu problema. Eu estou meio...-Bufou- Isso é tão Almofadinhas, mas a verdade é que estou um tanto quanto... _Carente_. Desculpa fazer você ouvir isso, mas enquanto eu estava com a Mellani todo fim de semana, ou quase todo fim de semana a gente aproveitada.- James sentiu as bochechas arderem- Eu me acostumei. E bem, eu ia ficar com a Marissa ver se passava um pouco essa carência, mas aí a Camila veio com essa história e o idiota aqui foi lá e beijou.- Bufou- Aí ontem a Dorcas estava... Estava diferente. Eu acho que é porque a gente tava bêbado. Eu não sei, quando a gente tava dançando eu meio que agarrei ela e ela _deixou_.- Arregalou os olhos como se contasse um segredo muito obscuro- E depois na cozinha, quando eu olhei pro rosto dela eu pensei que ela devia beijar bem. Lembrei do que o Sirius dizia quando estava com ela.- Passou a mão pelo cabelo e bufou- E também sei lá, com a cabeça cheia de bebida eu só pensei que devia provar sei lá. Foi bizarro porque eu não vejo a Dorcas desse jeito.- James o olhou com deboche

-E aí? Beijou?

-Não! Ela vomitou em mim antes.- James começou a rir e Remus franziu o cenho.- Qual a graça?

-Você irritado porque não conseguiu beijar a Dorcas.

-Não é por isso.- Respondeu com raiva e murmurou- Eu estou irritado porque agora ela pode achar que eu gosto dela e ficar meio assim de continuar sendo minha amiga.- James bufou indignado. Não acreditava que Remus não enxergava o quanto a menina gostava dele.- E não é essa a verdade.

-Olha, esse lance aí de você dizer que não é a fim dela ou que não sente nenhuma atraçãozinha eu acho mentira de mais! Desde que me contou o lance da casa dela eu desconfio. Meu sério. Nenhum amigo se trata do jeito que vocês estavam se tratando. Nenhum tipo de amigo dorme do jeito que vocês dormiram. É sério! Vocês podem não ter percebido, mas sentem atração um pelo outro sim! Mesmo que nenhum dos dois queira fazer algo quanto a isso é inegável que rola uma atração física. Se não fosse isso vocês jamais teriam dormido daquele jeito e muito menos quase se beijado.- Remus deixou a boca abrir em descrença- Olha, eu sei que seu lance na real é com a Camila, mas você não precisa se sentir culpado porque teve um tesãozinho na Dorcas. É normal! Eu sempre fui apaixonado pela Lily, mas tive lá meu tesãozinho pela Lene mais de uma vez. Tanto que a gente deu uns amassos.

-Você e a Lene já ficaram?- James deu de ombros

-Ninguém precisa saber. Nem ela quer lembrar. Muito menos eu. Foi coisa de criança.- Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente- A gente fingiu que nada aconteceu e pronto!

-Entendo.- Remus respirou fundo e murmurou- Tem razão. A gente nem se beijou. Não tem motivo. Eu vou na festa hoje com a Camila, a Dorcas é só minha amiga e...-Engoliu em seco- Foi um pequeno deslize. Nem aconteceu.

-Se você realmente acha que foi.- James terminou deixando Remus com certa dúvida na cabeça. Ele era completamente seguro quando se tratava de Dorcas, eram amigos e pronto, mas a noite anterior fez o favor de plantar na cabeça dele coisas erradas.

-Bom diaaaa.- James cantarolou e Remus sorriu quando viu Lílian se jogar das escadas direto para os braços abertos do rapaz, ambos se abraçaram por longos segundos e depois a monitora beijou o rosto dos dois. Atrás dela veio Dorcas como sempre sorrindo daquele jeito doce. Remus sentiu um puxão no estomago e estranhou aquela sensação

-Dia Jay.- Ela beijou o moreno no rosto nitidamente ansiosa chegou perto de Remus- Bom dia.

-Dia.- Ele sussurrou e sentiu o coração disparar quando a boca dela tocou sua bochecha. Demorou bem mais tempo do que quando cumprimentou James- Estou morrendo de fome.- Comentou quando se afastou- E o Peter?

-Já foi. Ele ficou com raiva porque deixamos o Almofadinhas tomar conta da situação a ponto dele ser excluído. O que podíamos fazer? Era a comemoração do aniversário dele também.- James disse irritado- Eu já estou de saco cheio da briga dos dois.

-Eu também.- Remus concordou e começaram a andar em direção a saída- Temos que chamar os dois e conversar.

-Acha que pode resolver?- Lílian perguntou desconfiada- Sirius não parece uma pessoa fácil.

-Mais do que o Peter se quer saber.- James murmurou- Ele está tão mudado.

-É a guerra.- Remus pontuou- Deve estar mexendo com ele.- Rumaram para o salão principal encontrando Camila já tomando café. Daí pra frente Remus deu muito mais atenção a ruiva e em nenhum momento daquela manhã dirigiu uma palavras em particular com Dorcas. Se ela não tivesse total certeza do que aconteceu juraria que tinha delirado. O comportamento indiferente do amigo confirmou a ela algo que lhe deixou mais triste ainda. Ele não estava nem aí.

_/_

Mellani acordou quase uma hora da tarde e morrendo de fome. Se trocou e desceu para encontrar um salão comunal vazio. Bocejou e foi até o banheiro da Murta para fumar um cigarro. Quando terminou decidiu ir para o salão principal beber muita água e colocar algo no estomago. Sua cabeça estava um pouco tonta por causa da falta de comida e suas coxas doíam consideravelmente como se tivesse feito uma maratona de exercícios. Sorriu ao lembrar que na noite passada realmente fez muitos exercícios. Decidiu ir sozinha a festa já que, na cabeça dela, Carter não iria aparecer na escola por ter festas mais interessantes a ir e os outros garotos podiam encher o saco dela. " Estou bem, Dorcas vai sozinha também" pensou sem realmente se importar muito com aquilo. Quando chegou ao salão principal viu que estava cheio e falante. Uma péssima combinação para sua ressaca.

-Olha quem vem lááá.- Cantarolou Crabe enquanto cutucava Régulos. O rapaz prestou atenção nos movimentos dela, para ele era como se ela andasse em câmera lenta. Os olhos dela o hipnotizavam assim como o balanço dos seios fartos o deixavam a beira de explodir- Sua paixonite.

-Vocês viram como ele passou a conversar com ela?- Uma garota falou rindo. No circulo deles todos estavam cientes da pequena queda que o Black tinha por Mellani. Apenas Severus sabia que ele sofria de forte paixão platônica e revirou os olhos quando o rapaz quase suspirou. Severus achou ridículo o jeito que alguns garotos praticamente lambiam o chão que ela passava. Mellani ria das brincadeiras deles e fazia piadas. Snape reconhecia os encantos dela e sabia que não se tratava de poucos, mas sim muitos e totalmente atraentes. Pensou que talvez ele fosse do grupo nada pequeno de admiradores se ela não fosse tão próxima a James ou tão parecida com Sirius emocionalmente, além é claro, de já ter se sujado na mão do Black mais velho. Severus pensava que não precisava ser um gênio da espionagem para saber da ligação sórdida dos dois e lamentava por Régulos.

-Por que não a convida para a festa?- Severus instigou querendo ver até onde Régulos iria com aquilo- Ou vai ficar aí sentado esperando outro convidá-la?

-Já está em cima da hora.

-Mas ouvi dizer que ela não aceitou o convite de ninguém. Avery mesmo, tomou uma bota.- Crabe continuou- Se eu fosse você faria o que Severus disse.

-Ela disse que quer ir sozinha e se divertir.- O mais jovem lembrou

-Vai que ela muda de ideia?- Severus incentivou. Régulos reparou na garota. Ela andou até James e ele continuou encarando-a. A loira levantou a cabeça e acenou para ele, o rapaz acenou de forma idiota e lenta. Acabou metendo o cotovelo na bandeja de purê fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Mellani riu e desviou o olhar:

-Oh!Ele conseguiu arrancar um riso da moça.- Severus debochou- Mas que mal gosto Régulos, logo a Grant?

-Ah, o fato de ser uma grifinória pode muito bem ser negativo ainda mais a prima do Potter, mas Severus convenhamos, Mellani Grant é uma boneca...- Um garoto disse fazendo um gesto engraçado com a boca- Uma boneca que qualquer um adoraria brincar um pouco.

-É, mas já tem gente brincando com ela e não é alguém que gostariam de comprar uma briga.- Severus devolveu ácido:

-Quem?- Régulos perguntou curioso- Me fala aí cara.

-Licença.- Disse levantando- Vai chame ela para a festa, vai ser divertido ver sua tentativa.- O moreno saiu deixando Régulos para trás.

Mellani resolveu sentar-se perto do primo e da amiga mesmo sabendo que Remus e Sirius sentariam ali. Ao andar alguns garotos do time fizeram palhaçadas e ela riu enquanto cumprimentava James e Lílian. Olhou para frente e viu que o irmão de Sirius a olhava insistentemente:

-Deveria acenar. Ele foi muito gentil com você pelo o que me contou. Não foi ele que te livrou do Avery mais de três vezes?- Lílian lembrou e Mellani assentiu. Acenou para o rapaz e viu com divertimento o momento em que ele sorriu acenando quase eufórico do outro lado metendo o cotovelo na bandeja de sabe-se lá o que:

-Nossa.- Ela riu- Acho que constrangi o menino.

-Ele gosta de você isso sim.- James debochou.-Lembra todas as vezes que fomos obrigados a visitar a mãe do Sirius? Ele sempre te livrava do Almofadinhas e dava um jeito de ficar conversando por horas com você- Mellani revirou os olhos

-Deixa de bobeira James. Somos bons colegas só isso.

-Diz isso pra ele.- O moreno devolveu cruelmente- Mudando de assunto... Sabe o que ouvi?

-O que?- A loira perguntou sem interesse

-Que Lockhart vai te convidar para a festa de hoje. Ouvi da boca dele que vai insistir até você aceitar.

-Ãh?- Mellani engasgou e quase cuspiu o arroz. Conseguiu engolir o que estava na boca e suspirou- Ai caramba eu preciso de alguém que vá comigo antes que ele me faça algum convite. O cara é um pé no saco de tão chato, ficou perseguindo a Camila por quase três meses, agora encanou em mim. Eu não posso querer ir sozinha a uma festa?

-É verdade ele é um pesadelo, consegue ser pior a Cortney.-Lílian confirmou- Prepare sua imaginação porque ele está olhando para cá e assim que terminar de comer vai vir aqui.- Mellani virou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para trás. Gilderoy sorriu acenando e ela ignorou-o voltando-se para frente.

-Ele é nojento! Só sabe contar mentiras. É muito papudo!- Comentou irritada- Merlim, interceda!

Régulos engoliu em seco enquanto levantava:

-Olha, você tem que fazer isso na frente dos outros assim se ela aceitar não pode mudar de ideia.- Crabe disse rindo. Queria ver a humilhação do amigo. Seria divertido

-Na frente dos outros?- Suspirou e sentiu a mão suar enquanto ficava fria. Mais de mil borboletas voavam em seu estomago e ele sentiu-se levemente enjoado com a ideia de um fora e mais apavorado ainda com a ideia de um sim. Afinal o que ele faria na festa mesmo? Chamá-la para a festa significava demonstrar interesse, ela saberia. O garoto passou a mão no cabelo ajeitando-o para trás e andou sentindo as pernas tremulas- Você não vai vir?

-Já tomei detenções de mais por causa do Potter e dos amiguinhos já você... É irmão de um deles, pode ouvir uns insultos, mas vai continuar inteiro.

-Não acha que vou tomar um fora? Sou apanhador da casa mais rival dela, ela pode ver isso como uma traição e...

-Eu posso estar muito errado, mas a Grant já mostrou não se importar com convenções... Um não já é garantido. E outra, vocês vivem conversando.- Crabe incentivou, mas na verdade queria mesmo era se divertir com a situação ridícula em que o outra tinha se metido:

-Ok, vou indo.- Nesse mesmo instante ele viu seu irmão entrando e diminuindo a distancia entre ele e Mellani rapidamente. Franziu o cenho e apertou o passo. Viu que Sirius disse algo enquanto dava um leve empurrão na cabeça dela. Percebeu a interação entre os dois se desenrolar enquanto andava até a mesa da Grifinória. Estranhou a falta de tensão entre os dois e o jeito mais calmo que Mellani falou com ele. Régulos se preocupou com o humor dela depois que seu irmão fez o favor de deixá-la irritada. Viu Sirius sentar de frente para ela e iniciar uma conversa agitada e gesticulosa com James Potter:

-Régulos?- Sirius quase gritou com certa má vontade enquanto via o irmão parado ao lado de Mellani- O que você está fazendo aqui? Se pretendia ouvir algo sobre o jogo não estávamos...

-Minha vida vai além de quadribol Sirius desculpa se a sua só se resume a isso. Fazer o que se é o que seu cérebro pode processar. - Mellani riu e olhou para Régulos:

-Quer ver o que meu pau pode processar para você? Espere ele está mandando uma mensagem... Irmão virgem!- Todos começaram a rir inclusive Lílian.

-Nossa Sirius, menos né?- A ruiva cutucou e ele riu travesso

-Fala logo o que você quer.- O moreno disse entediado.

-Meu assunto não é com você.

-Ui o assunto dele não é comigo.

-Senhorita Grant,- Régulos se voltou totalmente para Mellani e tomou a mão dela na sua- Gostaria de saber se já tem companhia para a festa de hoje a noite. Caso eu tenha tido muita sorte e sua resposta for negativa, será que quer ir comigo?- Beijou a mão dela de forma galante e ela sorriu achando aquele gesto muito fofo. Sirius bufou e revirou os olhos:

-Ela não pode ir a festa com você.- Sirius devolveu antes que Mellani pudesse falar algo e o sorriso da garota morreu:

-E eu posso saber por que não?- Ela perguntou enquanto encarava Sirius:

-Por que você vai comigo.- Piscou-lhe o olho e ela riu debochada. Régulos sentiu um peso forte dentro de si, se não fosse mais uma brincadeira idiota de Sirius ele não teria chance alguma- Quer ir à festa comigo?- Ela virou para Régulos ignorando a pergunta de Sirius:

-Eu adoraria ir à festa com você Régulos.- A expressão de positiva surpresa inundou o rosto do rapaz

-Oh. Sério?-A loira assentiu- E-então a que horas seu p-posso te encontrar e onde?- Ela sorriu largamente e piscou para ele de maneira charmosa. O rosto do rapaz ficou vermelho

- Bom, acho que as oito em frente o salão comunal da grifinória está bom não é? A festa começa esse horário mesmo.- Ele assentiu freneticamente

-Seria um...Er... Um...

-Encontro?- Ela facilitou para ele- Acho que sim. Por que não?- Sorriu empolgada para ele- Muito obrigada pelo convite Régulos- Viu que Lockhart se levantava naquele momento e disse ainda muito feliz-Não sabe do que me salvou. Até mais tarde. E não me deixe na mão.

-Até...-Ele murmurou meio torpe- Claro que não.

-Não ligue para o seu irmão. Essa semana ele tomou muitos balaços na cabeça durante o treino.

-Ok.- Ele sorriu- Até mais tarde.- Ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Saiu de lá corado e querendo dar pulos de alegria, ela virou e viu que todos a olhavam chocados:

-Você vai sair com o Régulos?- Lílian perguntou ainda olhando-a sem acreditar- Vai sair com o irmão mais novo _disso aqui_?- E apontou para Sirius:

-Heyyyyy disso aqui não bonitinha.-O Black resmungou

-Hahahahha você vai sair com um pirralho de quinze anos.- James debochou

-Qual o problema? Só vocês podem sair com gente mais nova? E outra, eu não estou com intenção nenhuma de beijá-lo. Rég é só uma boa companhia.

-Aham sei.- Sirius debochou com raiva

-Não é porque você não sabe fazer algo além de meter sua língua na garganta de alguém do sexo oposto que eu faço o mesmo.- O rapaz deu de ombros e ficou irritando Mellani durante todo o almoço com indiretinhas e deboches. Lílian saiu irritada da mesa devido a discussão prolongada de Mellani e Sirius:

-Esses dois...-Ela resmungou e James saiu andando atrás dela. Mellani levantou e Sirius fez o mesmo seguindo-a. Quando chegaram na porta do salão principal ele segurou o braço dela e saiu arrastando-a pelos corredores:

-Me _larga_! Sirius me larga agora. Sirius me solta.- Mellani resmungou se sacudindo enquanto ele andava sem olhar para ela-Não dou mais um passo enquanto não me soltar!- Exclamou num tom alto que chamou a atenção das pessoas. Ele virou com raiva e se aproximou:

-Aé?- Muitos alunos estavam transitando pelos corredores e pararam observando a cena que os dois protagonizavam. Os alunos da Grifinória, principalmente do 6º ano que já estavam acostumados com os dois brigando perceberam que aquilo era diferente das discussões e gritos de sempre- Não vai dar mais nem um passo?- Ele andou até ela com muita raiva no olhar e a ergueu nos braços jogando-a no ombro direito:

-Me larga agora!-Ela gritou com raiva enquanto socava as costas dele- Você está me expondo seu grande cretino!

-Se sua saia fosse mais comprida não teria esse tipo e problema.

-Me largaaaa.- Ela rosnou enquanto com uma mão socava as costas dele e com a outra tentava segurar a saia, as pessoas olhavam curiosas e risonhas para a cena. Sirius andou com ela pelos ombros por pelo menos três corredores até que a soltou no chão- Você é um ogro sabia disso?- Ela estava com um bico enquanto arrumava a saia

-Que palhaçada é essa de sair com meu irmão?

-Eu é que pergunto que palhaçada. Afinal você me chamou pra festa na frente de todo mundo! Babaca isso sim que você é!

-Você joga muito baixo Mellani, muito baixo. Se não quer mais ter esse acordo estúpido que fez é só falar ao invés de ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

-Como assim? Quem está dando a louca é você.- Mellani o encarou- Qual o seu maldito problema?

-Você vai sair com meu irmão esse é o meu problema, _ele é meu irmão._

-Idaí? Você mesmo disse que podia _comer quantas quisesse_ e eu vou fazer isso também, vou transar com quem eu quiser.

-Você é muito baixa! Tinha que se logo com o meu irmão?- Mellani não responderia que na verdade não tinha intenção alguma com Régulos se não conversar. Pensou que Sirius merecia sentir-se idiota:

-Sim e quem vai sair de mãos dadas comigo é ele e não você.- Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu:

-MAS QUEM DORME COM VOCÊ TODAS AS NOITES SOU EU CARALHO!- Ela foi para trás e ele a soltou- E você pode soltar o que for dessa sua maldita boca. Pode fazer o que quiser com a sua maldita vida, mas isso não muda o fato de que toda a noite...-Passou a língua no lábio inferior- Você corre pra _minha_ cama e geme o _meu_ nome. Então pode sair até com meu pai se você quiser, no fim das contas sou eu quem você procura. Sabe por quê?- Ele estava tremulo enquanto apontava pra ela- Por que por mais que você não admita sou eu quem dá o que você quer. Sua idiota.- Ele a puxou para si e a beijou com força descontando toda sua frustração, uma frustração que nem ele sabia de onde vinha. Ela o empurrou contra a parede e o puxou com força enquanto o beijava com sofreguidão e volúpia. Eles se esfregavam um ao outro com loucura e ele deslizou a mão até a coxa dela fazendo-a levantar a perna e enroscar no quadril dele. O rapaz gemeu de encontro à boca dela e ela suspirou segurando os cabelos dele com brutalidade. Sirius levou a mão direita pra baixo da saia dela e afastou a roupa íntima da loira, introduziu dois dedos dentro dela e a garota se apertou mais contra ele suspirando. O moreno a puxou com mais força para si e moveu os dedos dentro dela. Continuou com essa brincadeira até ver que ela estava chegando ao limite. Retirou os dedos de dentro dela antes que a loira pudesse desfrutar de qualquer sensação maior e a encarou. Respirou fundo e colou a testa a dela:

-Pergunta se o meu irmão vai fazer isso pra você. Ele vai Mellani?- Ela negou com a cabeça:

-Vai ou não vai?

-Não.- Ela admitiu quase chorando

-Foi o que pensei.- E voltou a prensá-la de encontro a parede. Quando tomou os lábios dela para si ambos se esqueceram de onde estavam e do perigo que corriam. Apenas entregaram-se as sensações que os dominava e de forma rápida e quase brutal Sirius a tomou no corredor. Mellani não se importou, nunca se importava. Com tanto que ela ficasse satisfeita nada importava. Embarcou na loucura e no desejo a cada estocada e movimento que ele fez dentro de si até chegar ao clímax. Ela tinha acertado, quando beijava Sirius perdia a razão.

-Por que você faz esse tipo de coisa?- Ela perguntou enquanto descia a saia jeans e arrumava o cabelo. Ele a encarou por longos segundos sem conseguir formular uma resposta racional. Por fim deu de ombros:

-Senti ciúme.- Mellani piscou algumas vezes e ficou parada no corredor com a boca levemente aberta enquanto observava o rapaz se afastar.

_/_

**A música do The clash que toca no pub é essa watch?v=8m_2XGm9GqQ eu não coloquei o link no meio do cap porque tenho horrorrrrrr a interromper um cap no meio. Só fiz isso uma vez porque precisava muito que ouvissem a música no desenrolar da cena.**

**E aí. O que acharam? Pouco Jily não? Mais alguém percebeu uma Lily mãos soltinha e bem humorada depois que ela rompeu qualquer laço com o Gaybriel? Ele sumiu né? Aquele despacho de macumba. Eu sei que teve pouco Jily, mas temos que revezar um pouco. Também sei que tem muitas cenas que parecem desnecessárias da Mellani e do Sirius, mas como eu vou mostrar a mudança deles se não mostrar tudo que está acontecendo? (olha minhas desculpinhas pra escrever perversões kkkk) O que acharam do cap? Quais apostas? Que acham que vai acontecer nessa festa? Me bombardeiemmmm. Estou trabalhando no dia do meu aniversário. Eu acho que merecia belíssimos comentários e RECOMENDAÇÕES pela rapidez e comprometimento u.u**

**Muito obrigada a todas vocês. ADORO seus comentários. Todos me incentivam muito. Ainda espantada com a minha poisse de achar que meu niver era amanhã kkkk. **

**Bjs e esperam que tenham curtido. Bjs até a prox att que finalmente vai acontecer a tãooo esperada festa dos nossos personagens.**

**SPOILER- Vai rolar cada coisa nessa festa que eu acho que vinte páginas vai ser pouco haushuausha;**


	31. Capitulo 30- Happy Halloween

**Capitulo 30- Happy Halloween**

**Sem betagem, mas relido. Cap extremamente romântico. Excedi minha dose de ser melosa nessas páginas. Esperam que curtam e comentem! Por favor. **

_**Posso ter mil faces, ser mil coisas, mil vidas, mas olhar em seus olhos me traí, me atraí, me destrói. Sou a mentira que esconde um segredo verdadeiro, sou horas sufocando lágrimas no travesseiro. **_

Carter conseguiu ser dispensado do curso por volta das quatro da tarde. Não sabia se os tutores deixariam seus alunos livres para as comemorações de dia das bruxas por isso não se programou. Por sorte Ted Tonks tinha o seu tamanho e tipo físico e uma fantasia de alquimista assassino que ficou completamente bem nele. Carter se perguntou por que as histórias bruxas eram tão sem graças às vezes, um alquimista assassino que foi morto pela própria irmã no final da história era, na opinião dele, muito ruim. Ele se olhou no espelho mais uma vez, ao menos tinha ficado bonito. Pensou que os trouxas eram melhores em histórias assustadoras e fantásticas e atribuiu isso ao fato de não terem magia. Os bruxos perdiam metade de sua imaginação por causa das facilidades mágicas que tinham. Suspirou e pegou documentos e dinheiro. Lembrava-se de em uma das muitas conversas que teve com Mellani ela comentar que iria sozinha com Dorcas. Ao falar com James durante a manhã o Maroto garantiu que ela ainda não tinha companhia e que todos se reuniriam no salão comunal para irem à festa. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e percebeu que estava em cima da hora. Aparatou na estação de Hogsmead e pegou uma carruagem para a escola. Uma sensação de nostalgia tomou conta de sua alma enquanto observava a paisagem do caminho. Ao chegar se identificou no portão e entrou. Vinte minutos depois estava entrando no salão comunal da Grifinória. O lugar estava cheio de garotos e poucas garotas. Percebeu que a maioria esperava suas companhias para a festa. Reconheceu Peter no meio de um grupo que deduziu ser dos Marotos.

-E aí caras.

-O Alquimista da dor!- James disse reconhecendo a fantasia dele- Muito bom.

-Você está... De conde Drácula?- Questionou surpreso. James estava com o cabelo milagrosamente arrumado e penteado para trás, sem os óculos e com uma pele muito pálida. Usava uma lente de cor vermelha no globo ocular. – Usou feitiços?

-Sim! A Camila, nossa colega, é muito boa com transfiguração e me ajudou. Toca aqui.- puxou a mão dele e o mais velho pode sentir os óculos dele

-Você está de óculos? Cara, mas esta invisível! Que de mais!

-Foi a Camila.- A voz de Remus disse empolgada- Os caninos afiados do Pontas também foram obra dela que conseguiu deixá-los perfeitos.- James sorriu e Carter arregalou os olhos. O rapaz era um vampiro perfeito.

-Se fosse no meio dos trouxas te caçariam.- Os dois riram e o rapaz virou observando Remus. Ele estava com uma roupa toda preta e uma capa amarrada no pescoço, o cabelo elegantemente penteado para trás e uma máscara branca que cobria metade de seu rosto, por completo- Esse eu não conheço.

-O Fantasma da ópera.

-Você está muito elegante Aluado.- Peter comentou, estava vestido de rei de copas, mas ao invés de vestir apenas a roupa ele usou uma fantasia de carta de baralho seu par, a garota gordinha do quinto ano, estava irritada com ele porque tinha se vestido de rainha de copas sem aquele adorno branco e esquisito em volta e por isso estava emburrada no sofá

-Você sabe do que a Mellani vai?

-Ela disse que iria de algo grego, sei lá. – James murmurou- E cara, eu sinto muito, mas na hora do almoço um garoto a chamou para ir e ela decidiu ir com ele.

-Quem?- Carter perguntou curioso

-O irmão do Sirius.- Remus respondeu dando de ombros- Por falar nisso, onde é que ele está?

-Estava dando um jeito de deixar a saia dele cumprida.- James debochou

-Saia?- Carter questionou rindo

-É! Ele comprou uma fantasia de Dionísio. O deus grego da festa e das orgias, só que a toga é curta! Pensa como a gente tirou sarro quando viu. – Os quatro começaram a fazer piadas de Sirius e ficaram rindo por um bom tempo. As garotas desciam aos poucos e se encontravam com seus pares. James começou a ficar irritado e Remus ansioso, a gota da água foi quando Peter decidiu ir e voltou dois segundos depois avisando que Régulos esperava Mellani do lado de fora. Serena desceu praticamente junto com Sirius, ela estava usando uma roupa azul e deixou os cabelos loiros cheio de cachos. Sirius conseguiu deixar a fantasia um pouco acima dos joelhos o que já foi motivo suficiente para todos tirarem sarro

-Você está do que Serena?

-Alice! Uma personagem que vai parar num mundo doido aí. Não sei direito, tenho que pesquisar depois pra fazer o relatório. E Sirius meu querido.- Pendurou-se no braço dele e James soltou um risinho pelo nariz. O rapaz bufou, estava arrependido de ter chamado Serena para a festa quando estava a fim de dar um pé na bunda dela.- Que tipo de personagem precisa ficar tão pelado?

-Eu estou de toga! Está vendo essas folhas douradas? Significa que eu sou um Deus. Eu sou Dionísio, belo, festeiro e pegador!

-E de mamilo de fora!- James tirou sarro. A toga de Sirius cobria só metade de seu tórax

-E uma sandália de menina!- Carter continuou e Remus começou a rir descaradamente.

-Essas sandálias eram da época! Vocês não entendem nada de beleza divina!

-Cuidado em. Com essa saínha alguém pode apertar sua bunda!- Remus debochou e começou a gargalhar.

-Onde estão suas mulheres?- Sirius disse irritado e mudando de assunto. Ele tinha se achado muito bonito naquela fantasia, e realmente, estava chamando muita atenção com aquela produção. Ele estava perfeito no papel de deus grego.

-Oi. Desculpa.- A voz de Camila surgiu e todos olharam ansiosos para cima. Ela terminou de descer as escadas sem jeito. Estava com um vestido de época e os cabelos presos num arranjo elaborado. O vestido era azul claro e com um brilho discreto no tecido. Camila parecia uma princesa enquanto descia as escadas

-E quem é você?- Carter brincou

- Lafteé. – Ela respondeu corando- Bem, queríamos dois pontos na nota então viemos como um casal da literatura trouxa. Ele é Erik e eu Lafteé a noiva dele. E desculpem a demorada, as meninas estão convencendo Dorcas a sair do banheiro. Ela não conseguiu escurecer o cabelo e não quis minha ajuda, também está chateada porque a Mellani arranjou um par e deixou-a na mão.

-Quer que eu suba para convencê-la?- Remus perguntou preocupado

-Ela vai descer.- A voz de Lílian soou e todas deixaram a boca abrir em descrença- Está chateada, disse que está feia porque a fantasia combina com cabelos escuros, mas a Mel está ajudando.

-O-onde você vai assim?- James questionou surpreso. Lílian estava com os cabelos abaixo dos quadris e todo cacheado, um vestido com a saia leve que se não fosse pelo forro embaixo seria semi transparente. Na barriga um tecido translúcido deixava a barriga quase a mostra e um decote generoso brindava o resto do visual. Ela estava igualmente de olhos vermelhos e caninos salientes e parecia perigosamente sensual. Sirius mal acreditava no que via, a boca da ruiva estava com um batom vermelho que deixou seus lábios mais convidativos

-Você conseguiu não é?- Lílian sorriu inconformada- Conseguiu descobrir minha fantasia James Potter.

-Quem é esse mortal inútil a quem chama de James minha querida Aleera?- O moreno brincou num tom formal e esticou a mão. Lílian aceitou numa mesura formal e se aproximou do rapaz sentindo o coração disparar

-Eu sinto muito se minhas memórias mortais confundem meus sentidos senhor.

-Eu acho que já achamos os ganhadores de melhor personagem.- Remus murmurou risonho e todos caíram na risada- Lily a Dorcas está realmente chateada com algo?

-Bem, ela não quer ir à festa. Mesmo com a fantasia comprada.

-Por quê?- O rapaz sentiu algo estranho quando soube que a amiga estava chateada

-Bem, ela esperava o convite de uma pessoa e ficou realmente triste quando isso não aconteceu.

-Vamos nessa? Meu par está esperando!- Ouviram a voz de Mellani e os passos nas escadas. Quando a loira apareceu Sirius sentiu o estomago afundar. A garota estava tão delicada e bela que foi impossível para qualquer um não se impressionar.

-ONDE ESTÁ SUA ROUPA MELLANI?

-Ai Jay.- Ela suspirou- Eu sou uma Deusa! Deuses se vestem como querem.

-Deusa do que? Da perversão?- Questionou o apanhador irritado- Vocês tiraram a noite pra mostrarem o que não deve é?

-Eu sou a Afrodite! AFRODITE!- Bufou-Pesquisa um pouco!

-Mas é...- James parou de falar quando reparou em Sirius e Carter. Ambos estavam de boca aberta encarando a menina. Mellani estava com um vestido rosa claro, a saia curta lembrava uma toga, ele prendia nos braços soltando dois pedaços de pano translúcido que quando se movia dava uma impressão sobrenatural. Em cima não estava tão escandaloso. Era uma roupa linda e não era tão vulgar quanto James fez parecer. Como quase toda roupa grega era de um ombro só. O cabelo estava com muitos cachos e ela usava uma espécie de diadema de flores que a deixou com um toque sobrenatural maravilhoso.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA.- A gargalhada de Lílian chamou a atenção de todos. Ela chegava a chorar de tanto rir. James piscou algumas vezes e olhou intrigado

-O que foi?

-Só eu hahahahahahaha, que sei hahahahahahaha, que... hahahahaha Afrodite e Dionísio tiveram um caso sórdido de sexo e adultério? HAHAHAHAHAHA- Lílian ria – Tanto que Ares quase enlouqueceu!- Ela continuou a rir por longos segundos até que parou- Que foi gente? Só eu que sei sobre mitologia grega?

-Vamos pra festa?- Camila murmurou constrangida

-Qual é. Afrodite e Dionisio!- Ela continuou

-Nós sabemos.- Remus murmurou com certa irritação e a ruiva percebeu que a brincadeira não caiu bem

-Desculpa.- Ela sussurrou sem jeito

-O que eu perdi?- Carter questionou

-Nada.- Sirius respondeu sem paciência- Pessoal até o Peter já foi! Será que a gente pode ir agora?- Disse passando a mão pela cintura de Serena. Mellani lançou um olhar de desprezo para aquele gesto e o moreno percebeu satisfeito.

-Podem ir. Nós esperamos.- James sugeriu querendo ficar um tempo sozinho com Lílian.

-A Dorcas está sem companhia não é?

-Sim, mas ela disse que não queria ir com ninguém.- O moreno respondeu. Queria muito ficar um tempo sozinho com Lílian.

-Será que ela topa ir comigo?

-Gente estamos indo.- Remus respondeu e os três assentiram. O grupo saiu do salão e Carter coçou a cabeça

-Ela está demorando.- Murmurou- Será que ela desistiu?

-A gente não teve como garantido que ela desceria. Esperem aí.- Lílian se afastou de James e subiu. Carter parou ao lado do amigo e perguntou

-Eu ainda não entendi você e a Lílian. Estão juntos, mas escondidos?

-É. Não podemos assumir nosso namoro porque meus pais estão brigando pela guarda dela na justiça. Não seria um bom ponto ela morar na mesma casa que o namorado. Esse é um dos argumentos que a irmã dela usa.

-Nossa que chato. Mas porque seus pais estão querendo a guarda dela? Pensei que ela gostaria de ficar com a irmã depois do que aconteceu.

-Elas nunca se deram bem. O cunhado da Lily quer ficar administrando a herança e tem a parte burocrática dela ser maior de idade com 17 e no mundo trouxa só a partir dos 21.

-Não seria 18?

-Para algumas coisas, agora pra administrar propriedades e grandes fortunas só com 21. É um problema. Ela não quer ficar cinco anos com a irmã. Elas não se dão bem.- Carter levou a mão ao ombro de James num apoio e o outro sorriu

-Vai dar tudo certo. Ela é bruxa, nisso nosso ministério pode interferir com peso.

-É o que todos nós esperamos. O problema é contar com a Mel e o Sirius. Ele passa muito tempo lá em casa e até essas informações puxaram. Eu parei de aprontar, ou melhor, de ser pego porque com todas as nossas detenções meus pais podem perder a causa, mas a Mel, eu não sei o que acontece. Ela não se controla.

-As pessoas são muito más com ela James. Já percebeu que as únicas pessoas que ela conversa são vocês?- James deu de ombros- Pois é. E eu já ouvi, mesmo os meninos que ficam puxando o saco dela pra ver se conseguem algo, todos falando mal dela.

-A Mel também pede.

-Eu sei que sim. Mas parece que é um modo de defesa sei lá. Não é culpa dela no fim. Nem sei como ela e Dorcas viraram amigas.

-Ta aí uma coisa que eu também me pergunto.- Os dois riram- A minha baixinha é de mais.- Falou num tom orgulhoso de irmão mais velho.- Mesmo com todas as coisas que me tiram do sério eu consigo achá-la incrível! – Os dois sorriram

-Ela é! Muito incrível.- O moreno percebeu que o mais velho deu um sorriso sonhador ao dizer aquilo "Fala sério" pensou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Começou a rir e quando Carter estava prestes a questionar Lílian desceu

-Ela não está realmente a fim.- Suspirou cansada- É difícil. Ela está muito chateada. Você não quer tentar falar com ela?- Perguntou olhando para Carter

-Eu? M-mas...

-É que ela te ouve muito, por ser uma pessoa que ela considera muito inteligente. Talvez se convidá-la para ir.

-O problema dela vai além de alguém ter convidado.- James lembrou

-Mas não custa tentar.- Lílian devolveu esperançosa- Você tem cargo superior aqui. Vai conseguir subir.

-Ok. Acho que posso tentar Ela realmente me escuta?

-Muito. Ela te admira por ceder seu tempo livre nos ensinando. Todos nós te admiramos por isso. Ter a paciência que tem conosco, nem alguns professores tem.

-Eu acho que posso tentar.- Carter respirou fundo e subiu. Lílian suspirou e quando pensou em virar para falar com James arfou de susto. O Maroto passou as duas mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou com força. Caíram no sofá e ela sentiu o rosto amassar contra a abotoadura da roupa dele.

-James!- Murmurou de forma abafada e levantou a cabeça. Ele sorriu de canto, os caninos salientes aparecendo. Lílian ajeitou-se em cima dele e sorriu- Você está assustador com esses olhos vermelhos senhor Drácula.- Se arrumou melhor em cima do rapaz e colou seus lábios aos dele. James agradeceu o vestido fino dela ter duas fendas do lado e sorriu entre o beijo enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas coxas por baixo da roupa. Abriu a boca sentindo a língua dela contra a sua e sem resistir a forçou para baixo. Ouviu o gemido abafado dela enquanto beijava. A mão direita, antes apertando a coxa da ruiva subiu lentamente e segurou a nuca dela com força. Lílian adorou a sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo e preferia ficar a noite inteira ali, aproveitando as sensações que os beijos dele provocavam bem como todo o resto que tivesse direito ao invés de ir à festa. Suspirou e sentiu dor quando os caninos afiados dele cortaram sua boca.

-Aí.- Ela sussurrou se afastando e sentando- Não vai dar certo te beijar com essa coisa nos dentes.- Os dois começaram a rir e James sentou passando a mão pelo queixo- Poxa.- Ela sussurrou tirando o batom do queixo dele- Te sujei.- O rapaz estava jogado no sofá de olhos quase cerrados e um sorriso safado no rosto. Aquilo a esquentou, sem dizer uma palavra ele deslizou a mão para a nuca dela e a puxou com certa força fazendo seus lábios se encostarem. Lílian gemeu baixo quando sentiu a língua atrevida dele tentar enlouquecê-la e tendo sucesso.

Carter bateu na porta e ouviu a voz dela dizer

-Vai indo Lily, eu já vou.

-Não vai não.- Ele entrou no quarto e Dorcas arregalou os olhos- E vai esperar todos irem pra tirar a fantasia.

-Ca- Carter? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim te convidar pra festa.

-Mas não era comigo que gostaria realmente de ir.

-Nem você comigo.- Ele devolveu e ela suspirou

-Que bom que sabe. Eu vou tirar essa fantasia ridícula!- Saiu andando para o banheiro e o mais velho foi atrás. Ela estava prestes a fechar a porta, mas ele colocou o pé impedindo-a

-Não perca momentos bons da vida. Você não sabe se os terá de novo.

-Eu não me importo.- De dentro do banheiro ela começou a desfazer o penteado.

-Se importa sim. Qualquer um se importaria inclusive você. Se a pessoa que gosta está com outra no momento vá e mostre o quanto você pode ser melhor. Ou vá e dance com alguém melhor!- Ela parou de tentar desabotoar o vestido e olhou-se no espelho- Apenas não deixe de viver sua vida porque está chateada. Essa guerra já está nos impedindo de viver momentos mágicos como esses. Seja complacente Dorcas.

-E-eu... Não serei uma boa companhia.

-Que tal eu descobrir por mim mesmo? Vamos lá.- Pediu e sentou no batente da porta- Não saio daqui enquanto persistir nessa ideia maluca.- Ela sentou do outro lado e colou as costas na porta.- Vamos lá Dorcas. É apenas uma festa.

-Só uma festa, não vou morrer por isso.

-São momentos.- Ele retrucou- Eu sei que está chateada, mas não está a fim de uma companhia divertida essa noite? Eu senti o cheiro do céu- Gracejou- Sinto novidades, quem sabe as surpresas que teremos hoje?- Ela riu e ele suspirou satisfeito.- Melhor descermos antes que James e Lily se empolguem lá embaixo. Estavam querendo se livrar de mim.

-Oh, não posso deixar você passar por esse trauma sozinho.-Ele levantou e ela abriu a porta sorrindo

-Você está incrível. Continue com esse sorriso e será a mais bela da festa...

-Depois da Afrodtie?- Carter começou a rir envergonhado e corou- HAHAHAHA. Vamos nessa treinador!- Passou a mão pelo braço dele e desceram.

Lílian pulou do colo de James quando ouviu risadas nas escadas. Pegou o batom na pequena bolsa de mão que levava e passou pelos lábios olhando no espelhinho. Viu o rapaz franzir o cenho e puxar algo de dentro da sua bolsa

-Não Jay!- Ela murmurou tentando puxar de volta

-O que você pretende fazer com essa poção Lílian Evans?

-Uma pequena experiência.- Ela disse rindo marotamente. Quando Dorcas chegou a ruiva levou o indicador aos lábios pedindo segredo ao apanhador que meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto escondia o riso

-Você está muito linda Dorcas.- James comentou quando rumavam para fora do salão comunal

_/_

-Você está incrível.- Régulos disse sorrindo enquanto a garota dançava. Ele tentava acompanhar os movimentos dela, mas de vez em quando parava apenas para admirá-la. Nunca pensou que ela pudesse ficar mais encantadora do que já era naturalmente, mas estava muito enganado

-E você já me disse isso.- Sorriu se afastando um pouco, a luz azul que agora refletia do teto o fez sentir o coração disparar. Ela girou num acorde mais alto da guitarra e ele sorriu de maneira abobada. Esticou a mão e puxou-a para si. Mellani arregalou os olhos notando a semelhança dele e do irmão. E principalmente notando a diferença nos olhares, conseguia decifrar Sirius muito mais fácil que Régulos. Passou a mão pelo rosto do mais jovem e disse

-Você é muito mais complexo.

-Como?

-Desculpa.- Murmurou- Eu acho que a falta de álcool está me deixando tapada.- Sirius passou por eles naquele instante. Estava bagunçando com os rapazes do time e dançando com um grupo de setimanistas que estavam fazendo uma coreografia cômica. O grupo de rapazes estavam com uma fantasia engraçada, todos apenas com uma camisa social branca, a do uniforme provavelmente, gravata preta, óculos escuro , cueca e meias. Era realmente engraçado. O Black mais velho lançou um olhar de desprezo aos dois e saiu dançando e pulando no meio dos colegas. Serena apareceu logo atrás, frustrada por sua noite romântica depender de um bobo da corte

-Ele ainda está irritado?

-Ele sempre está irritado comigo. Vamos beber algo?- Ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Queria uma oportunidade para se aproximar e beijá-la. Corria o risco de tomar um tapa na cara, mas estava numa festa, com a garota que queria muito, não via oportunidade melhor, pensou que talvez se houvesse um pouco de álcool as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

-Você não parece mais tão irritada com ele.- Mellani olhou para frente fitando Sirius. O olhar dele parou no dela, aquele tipo de olhar que prometia mil coisas, mil mentiras, mas muitas verdades quanto à cama dele. Engoliu em seco tentando controlar o que sentiu quando ele a mediu de cima abaixo e tomou o suco num gole. Régulos percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois e arqueou uma sobrancelha ficando idêntico ao irmão ao fazer isso. Ela bufou

-Alguém tinha que crescer.- Sussurrou dando aquilo como resposta- Céus! Não é possível que eu não consiga uma bebida alcoólica por aqui!- Murmurou irritada com Sirius. Quando o viu comendo-a com os olhos pela milésima vez se cansou e mostrou o dedo médio para ele. O rapaz abriu a boca em descrença e ela saiu puxando Régulos pelo pulso.- Você está vestido do que mesmo?

-Gato de botas.

-Humilde. Muito humilde.- Ela disse voltando ao humor habitual

-Tanto quanto a deusa da beleza não?- Ela riu e ouviu um burburinho mais a frente. Olhou na direção que as pessoas se aglomeravam e sorriu- O que está acontecendo?

-Potter e Evans estão acontecendo.

-Brigando novamente?

-Juntos.- Ela murmurou divertida e se aproximou da aglomeração. James e Lílian estavam andando lado a lado, os braços dados e ambos posando para fotos. Num segundo pararam e sorriram. No outro o moreno fez um movimento rápido e jogou Lílian em seus braços. A perna dela apoiou-se nele e a fenda do vestido abriu, ele olhou para a câmera e depois fingiu morder o pescoço da ruiva. Quando fez isso todos gritaram entusiasmados e Mellani riu, sabia que era disso que o primo gostava, atenção.

_/_

-Eles estão perfeitos nessas fantasias.- Remus murmurou empolgado

-Obrigada.- Camila disse sorrindo. Ele a olhou de canto e depois virou encarando-a

-Você é uma convencida senhorita Parker.

-E mesmo assim você ainda gosta de mim.- Sorriu se aproximando e tocando um arranhão no rosto dele- O cataplasma está funcionando?- Ela murmurou preocupada e ele assentiu- Eu sei que pode parecer meio estranho, mas... Tem umas massagens muito boas também. Você pode pedir pra um dos meninos fazer. Antes da lua cheia, te deixa relaxado e metade da tensão vai...- Remus sentiu o rosto arder

-Eu tive uma ideia melhor. Por que você não faz isso pra mim?- Piscou marotamente quando viu os olhos dela mudarem de cor, uma cor que ele nunca viu, era uma espécie de azul puxado para o violeta. Ele a olhou curioso e ela suspirou balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, as bochechas levemente coradas a raiz dos cabelos rosadas.- O que você pensou agora?- Perguntou curioso e risonho. Olhava para a garota e a via encantadoramente atraente. Se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela com as mãos. Estavam um tanto quanto afastados da pista e da entrada. Ela fechou os olhos aspirando o cheiro dele. Remus suspirou e se aproximou mais. Lembrava-se das palavras de James, que ele teria de fazer algo, talvez aquele fosse o momento certo. Os lábios pequenos e finos, tão delicados quanto toda a estrutura dela lhe chamaram atenção. Ela era incrível e parecia gostar dele, talvez ele pudesse superar Mellani, curar suas feridas, não precisava fazer isso sozinho. Quando estava a centímetros de tocar os lábios dela ouviu a exclamação da menina ao lado

-Céus! A Dorcas está com o Carter! Ela veio com o Carter!- Remus tentou ignorar a informação, queria muito terminar o que começou, Camila também parecia disposta a beijá-lo ao dar atenção a Dorcas e a companhia dela.- Como ela está linda.- A garota exclamou esbarrando nele andando para longe. Remus suspirou frustrado e virou na direção do burburinho. Seu estomago caiu assim que posou seus olhos em cima da amiga. Se Camila parecia uma princesa em seu vestido azul de época, Dorcas parecia um anjo. Estava com parte dos cabelos soltos, caiam em ondas bonitas e sedosas. Os olhos destacados numa maquiagem leve e cheia de delicadeza. O vestido em tons claros, branco perolado, caia pelo ombro. Parecia um vestido de bailarina antiga, ao andar ela parecia um anjo, sorrindo timidamente, murmurando algo que apenas Carter conseguia ouvir. Apoiada ao braço dele e visivelmente insegura. Remus deu um passo para frente e suspirou

-Nossa...-Camila murmurou- Ela veio mesmo de Christina Daáe? Que coincidência.- Disse surpresa. Ficou chocada, não sabia o que pensar, muito menos sobre o fato de Remus estar olhando para a amiga de boca aberta. Camila franziu o cenho, eram apenas fantasias, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto irônico e até mesmo provocador foi à vestimenta de Dorcas. Principalmente porque um dos retratos mais famosos da obra O fantasma da ópera a personagem estava com aquela roupa e aquele colar. Tanto no mundo bruxo quanto trouxa, todos reconheciam a personagem, verdadeiro amor de Erick, o fantasma.

-Ela estava chorando.- Remus sussurrou preocupado- E muito.

-Como sabe?

-Repara nos olhos dela. Estão úmidos e em volta do nariz está cheio de pintinhas.- Camila analisou Dorcas por longos segundos, mas não viu nada

-Isso tem a ver com seus sentidos apurados?- Ele assentiu

-Eu consigo sentir o cheiro dela. E passei tempo de mais abraçando-a quando ela chorava pra saber. Ela estava chorando.

-Eu entendo a dor dela. Não é fácil perder toda a sua base de confiança.- O ciúme de Camila passou quando percebeu que Dorcas devia estar sofrendo muito. Ela sabia como era perder os pais. Não se superava de uma hora para outra e fazia muito pouco tempo.- Ela parece meio insegura ao lado dele.- Sussurrou tocando o braço do Maroto- Por que não vai lá?- A vontade do Maroto era aquela, ir até a amiga e descobrir o que estava magoando-a

-Mas eu vim com você.

-E eu não vou morrer por isso.-Ela sorriu- É só uma conversa. Vá até ela, dancem uma música juntos e fique mais calmo.

-Eu estou calmo.- Ele sussurrou ainda olhando para a amiga que cruzava o salão

-Não está. Nem é metamorfogo e está da cor de um tomate.- Ele suspirou- Vai lá, dança com ela e depois volta aqui. Eu não quero ficar a noite inteira com você ausente desse jeito.

-Desculpa.- Ele se aproximou- Eu prometo que já volto.- Ela piscou para ele

-Eu sei.- E a afirmação dela deu aos dois uma certeza estranha, algo como se ambos soubessem que estavam entendidos. Ele se aproximou e depositou os lábios delicadamente sobre os dela. Um beijo casto e simbólico. Saiu dali e estranhamente a certeza se foi do coração de Camila, como se aquele beijo fosse uma singela despedida.

Dorcas sorriu enquanto ouvia a história que James contava. Estavam espalhados pelo meio da pista hora dançando hora conversando. A música agitada deu espaço para uma mais calma o som do sax soava bem aos ouvidos de Dorcas e ela reconheceu algo como um jazz. James saiu puxando Lílian e Carter sorriu para Mellani que estava sozinha no momento.

-Onde está Régulos?- Dorcas perguntou querendo ajudar Carter

-Foi ao banheiro. Já faz um tempo. Acho que daqui a pouco ele volta.

-Ah...-Ela cutucou as costas de seu par com o cotovelo e Carter fez uma careta- Eu estou um pouco cansada. Acho que vou tomar uma água.

-Mas você acabaram de chegar. Como pode estar cansada?

-Acredite Mel, essa roupa dá um trabalhão.- Murmurou.

-Você está tentando me fazer dançar com o Carter é?- A Loira questionou sorrindo travessa. Dorcas arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e estava prestes a assumir que sim, era sua intenção, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca Remus apareceu ao seu lado

-Dorcas.- Ela o encarou sem acreditar no que via. Ele estava extremamente bonito e charmoso e ela odiou que aquela roupa e penteado tivessem deixado-o muito mais sensual. O jeito que a mascara cobria metade do rosto dele era incrível.- Você está maravilhosa.

-Olha, sobre a fantasia, não foi provocação, eu já tinha pensado nela antes de você e Camila decidirem e bem eu adoro essa obra, lembra como a gente ficava discutindo os pontos de ruptura entre a obra trouxa e a bruxa? Então,eu realmente adoro essa obra, como pode ver não foi nada premeditado eu só...

-Quer dançar?- Ele perguntou ignorando o falatório repentino dela. Esticou a mão e ela olhou longamente para aquele gesto. Por fim aceitou, sentindo-se tremula e com medo. Ele ajeitou o braço e ela passou a mão por ele. Andaram com a postura reta para longe de Mellani e Carter. Conforme andavam, parecendo encarnar os personagens que vestiam, as pessoas abriam caminho. Dorcas não via nada, apenas tinha consciência de sua mão sobre o braço dele. O som do sax e toda a empolgação do jazz deu lugar a uma música de acordes lentos e belos . Remus se ajeitou colocando a mão respeitosamente na cintura dela a garota engoliu em seco e deslizou as mãos até os ombros dele. Moveram-se desajeitadamente e logo pegaram um ritmo. Dorcas evitava olhá-lo e prestava atenção em tudo a sua volta. Ele por sua vez não conseguia parar de olhá-la e reparar o quanto estava incrivelmente bela. Remus estava sentindo algo estranho, nunca mais fora o mesmo depois que passou aquele tempo na casa dela. Suspirou

-Está se divertindo?- Ela perguntou fracamente. Ao fundo uma voz bela e masculina soou as letras seguintes deixando-os um tanto quanto constrangidos. Remus não entendeu a ansiedade repentina

You're in my arms (Você está nos meus braços) And all the world is gone (E todo o mundo se foi) The music playing on(A musica está tocando) For only two(Somente para dois)So close together(Tão perto, juntos)

-Sim.- Murmurou com um tom nada convincente. Ela o olhou e sorriu triste

-Você merece cada segundo de momentos felizes como esses.- O rapaz tirou a mão direita da cintura dela e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Ela engoliu em seco sentindo o coração dar um salto. Os olhos dele eram sua perdição

-Esteve chorando.- Não foi uma pergunta e ela suspirou desviando o olhar- Por que?

-Amanda, minha mãe...-"Você" completou em pensamento. Sentir a pele dele contra seu rosto era tão maravilhoso e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentiu o familiar nó na garganta que precede as lágrimas. Sentiu o corpo girar quando deram mais alguns passos. A letra da música seguiu e ela se aproximou, queria sentir mais uma vez o abraço dele, naquele momento mágico, fingir, por um instante que ele lhe correspondia e que era seu par aquela noite. Notou a surpresa dele quando ela se aproximou ainda mais e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. As mãos do rapaz descansaram em suas costas e o loiro apertou-a levemente. Por um instante ela teve a sensação de que ele precisava tê-la mais perto.

So close to reaching (Tão perto de alcançar) That famous happy end (Aquele famoso final feliz) Almost believing (Quase acreditando) This one's not pretend (Que esse não é de brincadeira) Now you're beside me (Agora que você está perto de mim) And look how far we've come (E veja quão longe nós chegamos) So far (Tão distantes) We are (Nós estamos) So close (Tão perto)

-Eu gostaria de conseguir fazer parar.- Ele murmurou com a boca perto de mais da orelha dela- Toda essa dor que você sente. Se pelo menos dependesse de mim. Um terço que fosse, para te fazer sentir melhor.

-E depende.- Ela sussurrou, mas ele não ouviu. Ela fechou os olhos, a letra daquela música parecia ser feita para o momento. Como se alguém tivesse pedido propositalmente

Oh, how could I face the faceless days (Oh, como eu poderei encarar os dias difíceis) If I should lose you now?( Se eu tivesse que perder você agora?)

Dorcas suspirou. Gostaria de falar tudo que vinha no peito, mas não podia, a amizade deles ficaria estranha, ele gostava de Camila e se ela fosse egoísta a ponto de dizer tudo que acontecia tiraria dele a amizade que tinham, tiraria Amanda que ele tanto gostava e tudo que construíram. Ela se conhecia, não conseguiria encará-lo tão cedo, não depois de ser rejeitada. Suspirou sentindo o peito tremer com vontade de chorar

-Você tem escondido algo de mim.- Ele sussurrou- Tudo bem...-Ele murmurou- As vezes só não está preparada para contar.- Ele murmurou lembrando de como ela descobriu sobre os segredos dele. O rapaz se afastou e ela suspirou desviando o olhar dele. Sentiu a mão dele em seu queixo e mirou os olhos nos pés enquanto dançavam ao ritmo bonito daquela música- Eu não sei o que posso ter feito para te magoar a ponto de não conseguir olhar na minha cara.- Ela arfou e encarou-o- Mas me perdoa. Seja o que for. Você é muito importante pra mim. É a pessoa que eu mais confio.

-Você realmente não percebe? O que está diferente?- Sussurrou. Ele engoliu em seco. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Algo tão sério a ponto de interferir no comportamento de Aluado. Ao ponto dele sentir-se diferente em tudo. Desde o primeiro dia que foi até a casa de Dorcas algo mudou dentro de si. Ele ainda não entendia. Seu lado racional não conseguia entender, mas seus instintos, Aluado principalmente, já sabiam o que acontecia. Era como sua racionalidade bloqueasse algo que estava na cara.

We're so close to reaching(Nós estamos tão perto de alcançar) That famous happy end(Aquele famoso final feliz) Almost believing(Quase acreditando) This one's not pretend (Que esse não é de brincadeira) Let's go on dreaming(Vamos continuar sonhando) **Though we know we are(Embora nós saibamos que estamos) So close(Tão perto) So close, and still(Tão perto, e ainda assim) So far (Tão longe...)**

As últimas palavras daquela música fizeram os olhos de Dorcas marejarem. Remus a olhou longamente. Tudo nela estava diferente, encantadoramente belo. Engoliu em seco e murmurou

-Não. Eu não sei.- Dorcas sentiu a boca tremer e uma lágrima escapou. Remus a limpou e o olhar de preocupação dele a deixou sem chão

-Não é nada com você. Ca-Carter deve estar me esperando assim como Camila espera você. Licença.- Ele segurou o pulso dela impedindo-a de se afastar e ela o olhou com dor, algo que ele não enxergou

-Então...-Ele sorriu sem jeito- Vocês estão juntos? Por que eu pensei que ele estivesse...

-Não. Viemos como bons amigos.- Sorriu de volta para ele. O sorriso quase não aconteceu.- Eu vou beber algo.

Lílian olhou para os lados e certificou-se de que ninguém estava olhando. Tirou um pequeno frasco da bolsa e despejou num copo de suco. Sorriu de lado e tentou conter a expectativa

-E aí?- Mellani se aproximou e Lílian quase derrubou o copo de suco com a poção.- Eles já vão se afastar e o Remus voltar pra Camila. Precisamos dar isso pra ela antes que ele saia de perto.

-Você quase me fez derrubar a poção.- Sussurrou lançando um olhar mortal. Mellani já tinha certo receio dos olhares de Lílian normalmente, no entanto com aquela cor vermelha e aqueles caninos salientes ela ficou bem mais ameaçadora.

-Ok ruiva. Foi mal.- Falou disfarçando a sensação de autodefesa que surgiu quando a amiga fuzilou-a com o olhar- Você acha que ela vai falar? Se o maior desejo dela for ter a mãe de volta?

-Não lembra o que o professor falou? Essa poção ativa apenas as partes possíveis de acontecer. O maior desejo dela possível de acontecer. E mais. Ela vai apenas falar. No caso dela vai funcionar como um soro da verdade. Não vai fazer mal em dizer o que sente. Pelo menos o Remus vai saber.

-E a amizade deles vai pro espaço.

-Ela está sofrendo com esse silencio. Se forem amigos de verdade vão superar isso. E foi você quem deu a ideia. Hum lá vem ela.

-E ele está vindo atrás. Legal dá logo esse suco pra ela porque eu quero estar perto quando acontecer.- A goleiro murmurou empolgada.-Dorquinhassss. Sede?- Estendeu o copo com a poção para ela.

-Sim.- murmurou com cara de desanimo- Vai querer algo Remus?

-O mesmo que você.- Ele murmurou- Podemos continuar a nossa conversa?

-Eu acredito que já encerramos.- Ela devolveu e Mellani estendeu o copo sem a poção para a loira. Goleiro e monitora arregalaram os olhos quando viram a garota entregar o copo com a poção para Remus. Ambas esticaram a mão e no tempo que abriram a boca para gritar o rapaz já tinha tomado o suco num gole

-NÃO!- Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo e Dorcas quase derrubou o próprio suco, sem a poção, no chão.

-O que foi? Vocês estão malucas?- A garota perguntou com certo receio. Lílian e Mellani encararam Remus com expressões tensas. O rapaz afrouxou a gola da camisa e engoliu em seco

-Está quente aqui?- Perguntou retirando a capa e se abanando. Logo em seguida ele retirou a máscara e engoliu em seco novamente.

-Você está bem?- Mellani murmurou com medo e Dorcas olhou desconfiada para as duas

-Sim.- Dorcas finalmente virou para Remus. Quando seus olhos se encontraram o rapaz piscou e sua expressão mudou um pouco como se a visse pela primeira vez na vida.

-Remus?- Ela percebeu o jeito que ele a olhava, muito parecido com o do dia anterior quando quase a beijou na cozinha. – Você está legal?- Ela perguntou preocupada. Ele engoliu em seco. Parecia passar mal e a loira se preocupou.- Em?- Ele assentiu e saiu andando visivelmente tonto. Quando ele se distanciou ela virou para as duas e murmurou com raiva

-O que vocês iam me dar em?- Mellani e Lílian ficaram surpresas com o questionamento e começaram a negar com vários "nada" e "do que você está falando?"- Eu não sou idiota. Vocês dão um berro daqueles e agora ele me olha desse jeito... Diferente. Esqueceram que as coisas funcionam diferentes pra ele? Esqueceram que devido à condição delicada dele vocês podem ter envenenado o coitado? Agora me contem. O que vocês iam me dar?

-Envenenar?- Lílian engoliu em seco-Definitivamente não era noção intenção.

-Poxa ruiva, não entrega tão fácil.- A loira reclamou bufando e Dorcas ficou vermelha de raiva. Ela comprimiu os lábios e falou quase rosnando

-Vocês vão me falar o que está acontecendo ou não?

-Régulos!- A loira exclamou e saiu andando.- Nossa você tem o dom de aparecer nas horas que mais preciso.-Agarrou o braço dele e foi para longe. Dorcas encarou Lílian e tentou manter a calma. A ruiva sorriu sem jeito e começou a se esquivar

-O James deve estar me procurando...-Elas sabiam que ele estava aprontando todas ao lado de Sirius- E-eu...

-Você nada!- E encurralou a amiga. Lílian arregalou os olhos e disse

-Remus!- Dorcas olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. Queria chutar a própria bunda por ter caído num truque tão barato quanto aquele. Quando virou para frente Lílian não estava mais ali. Ela suspirou e decidiu procurar Carter para dizer que ia dormir.

-Está tudo bem?- Camila perguntou quando viu Remus voltar- Onde está sua máscara? E sua capa?-O rapaz sentou na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Algo maior dentro de si tomando consciência aos poucos. Inundando-o com as lembranças das férias, tentando fazê-lo ver. Seu coração batia rápido e ele só conseguia pensar numa alternativa. Seu lado racional negava-se. Ele levantou e murmurou

-Vamos dançar?

-O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?- Remus ficou calado. Ele e Camila foram para a pista e durante toda a música ele ficou procurando Dorcas pelo salão e respondendo Camila com monossílabas. Ela se afastou dele contrariada e começou a andar até as cadeiras

-Céus Remus!- Reclamou- Pensei que ficaria mais calmo.

-Tem algo...-Ele engoliu em seco- Eu preciso... Preciso...- Suspirou e levou a mão aos cabelos. Sentou ao lado de Camila e apoiou os braços nos joelhos. Sentiu a mão dela acariciar seus cabelos, mas estava errado, parecia que Aluado falava com ele. Não devia estar ali, sentia uma necessidade incessante de ver Dorcas e contar-lhe. "Contar o que?" se perguntou. Nem ele sabia o que precisava contar, mas precisava encontrá-la e falar o que sentia. Engoliu em seco e olhou para Camila. Ela continuava atraente, sua racionalidade dizia que queria estar com ela, que não seria justo fazer o que estava querendo. Camila o olhou, ele estava agitado, estranho. Percebeu o rapaz levantar bruscamente e seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, o olhar fixo num ponto. Uma expressão que ela nunca viu antes, uma espécie de dor e ansiedade, algo completamente novo. Seguiu o olhar dele e viu Dorcas se despedindo de Carter. Fechou os olhos tentado controlar a insegurança que a assolou e se levantou. Tocou o braço de Remus e murmurou

-Vai logo.-Ele pareceu sair do transe ao qual tinha entrado e a olhou.

-Desculpa. Eu preciso falar com ela, eu preciso...

-Do que?

-Dela.- Murmurou com a voz falha e sentiu que viria as lágrimas a qualquer momento. A decepção nos olhos de Camila o deixou triste- Não faça isso, não fique assim... E-eu... Não é nesse sentido...

-Então?- A voz dela saiu num sussurro fraco- Por que precisa tanto dela?

-Porque ela é minha companheira.- No momento em que aquelas palavras impulsivas saíram de sua boca ele coçou a cabeça, completamente perdido. Sentiu os olhos molharem. Estava desesperado. Camila piscou algumas vezes sem conseguir acreditar no que ouviu. Foi espontâneo, desenfreado e louco exatamente como seu pai tinha contado, como ela sabia que acontecia. O rapaz sentou novamente na cadeira e um soluço sofrido saiu de sua garganta-E-eu... N-não... Eu...-Engoliu em seco e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem- Ela não merece, ela não pode... Não... Por que eu sinto que vou morrer se não for atrás dela agora?

-Por que faz parte do que você é.- Ele engoliu em seco, estava perdido. Um silencio tenso ficou entre eles.- Não quero obrigá-la. Não posso...-Levantou no instante seguinte, como se algo o impulsionasse

-Onde você vai?

-Atrás dela. JAMES!- Gritou quando viu o amigo e o outro parou com dois copos na mão

-Que foi? Você está assustado cara.

-E-u...Eu... Cade o mapa?

-No meu bolso. Pega aí.- Remus o olhou impaciente e James deu os copos na mão dele pegando o mapa- O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?

-Lembra...-Ele pegou o mapa tremulo- Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. Lembra quando eu expliquei a vocês sobre o modo como um licantropo escolhe alguém?- Ele conseguiu visualizar o nome de Dorcas seguindo em direção ao salão comunal

-V-você... Você, mas sempre disse que não queria que isso acontecesse, que... Seria injusto com a pessoa e...- Remus encarou o amigo com tanta dor no olhar que James sentiu-se subitamente mal.

-Eu vou enlouquecer.- O loiro murmurou antes de desaparecer no mar de pessoas.

_/_

(ouçam watch?v=tBhF3m1kCDs)

Dorcas estava quase chegando ao salão comunal. Teve que andar lentamente porque seus pés estavam doendo e seu estado de espírito estava um lixo. Ouviu passos de alguém correndo e virou para trás. Seu coração deu um salto quando percebeu de quem se tratava

-Desculpa se eu não vi antes, ou fui um idiota ou qualquer coisa do tipo.- Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade conforme chegava mais perto dela- Eu me odeio por te fazer sofrer e mais ainda por lhe dar uma sina dessas, mas eu posso morrer por dentro se...- Suspirou finalmente alcançando-a- Se não tiver você pra mim.- E puxou-a bruscamente para si. Dorcas suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Deu passagem quando abriu a boca e gemeu baixo ao sentir a língua dele contra a sua. O gosto dele era doce e delicioso, o cheiro dele deixava seu coração a mais de mil por hora, o jeito que as mãos dele apertavam-na contra si, possessivo, gentil, profundo. Era o beijo de Remus era perfeito para ela. Sentiu a língua dele explorar e exigir cada canto de sua boca e ela não ficou por menos, aproveitando a sensação quente que ele lhe dava. Sua alma estava rompendo por dentro para se tornar outra, tamanho era o que sentia. Pode ouvi-lo gemer, como se passasse pela mesma loucura que ela. Precisava dele e o queria mais que tudo. O rapaz mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto buscava por ar e em seguida jogou-a na parede ao lado do retrato. Ela deslizou as mãos para a nuca dele puxando os cabelos. Ele sentiu algo diferente. Seu lado racional dizia que devia parar, devia impedir que aquilo que saia de dentro de si se ligasse a ela, mas não podia fazer isso. Sabia como impedir, sempre soube, mas porque não conseguia? Por que tudo que mais queria era unir-se a ela? Ouviu um suspiro doloroso e abriu os olhos, uma luz fraca e azulada saia dela e uma luz forte e amarelada saia dele. Era como se a magia de ambos se misturasse, com consentimento dela e dele. Remus podia impedir, podia gritar e mandar sua essência voltar, não podia compartilhar, não podia fadá-la aquela sina, mas algo o impulsionava a seguir seu mais profundo desejo, o desejo de sua alma, de unir-se a sua companheira, de corpo e alma. Era tudo incrível e inconsequente. Ambos se deixavam envolver pela magia um do outro, ambos sentiam parte da alma unir-se de maneira extraordinariamente maravilhosa. O amor que existia naquele ato era tão forte, profundo e digno que ele não conseguiu frear. O garoto finalmente entendeu, era o maior desejo de sua alma, antes mesmo do lobo descobrir, antes mesmo dele se afastar de Mellani, antes mesmo de nascer naquela vida. Enquanto sentia fragmentos dela unir-se em sua alma e vice versa ele soube, _eles sempre foram um do outro_. Dorcas arfou dolorosamente e soltou uma exclamação baixa desfalecendo nos braços dele. Remus a abraçou protetoramente e ela deitou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo-se bem, protegida, perfeita para ele. Levantou a cabeça lentamente e deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, o rapaz a olhou com certa culpa e ela o beijou. A garota ainda não entendia o que acontecia. Enquanto o puxava para si e andava em direção ao retrato não sabia que, entregando-se a ele seria para sempre parte da vida dele, marcaria o rapaz a ponto dele não conseguir olhar para mais ninguém. Entre os lábios dela Remus encostou no quadro. Não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Murmurou a senha de maneira enrolada e a mulher gorda, escandalizada com a cena do jovem casal ,abriu a passagem indignada. Dorcas sentia-se quente, perdida, nunca sentiu aquilo antes, com Sirius era diferente, era mais carnal. Com Remus era como se toda sua alma esperasse pelo final, para tê-lo. Queria unir-se a ele de maneira a serem um só, embora no momento em que o beijasse não tivesse consciência do que aconteceria, seu corpo sabia. Enquanto se beijavam foram andando as cegas. Esbarraram no sofá e o rapaz aproveitou para morder seus lábios. Dorcas abriu o casaco dele e retirou-lhe o lenço do pescoço. Remus deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dela e ergueu-a. Dorcas suspirou quando os lábios dele foram parar em seu pescoço e gemeu baixo quando na loucura da paixão que os consumia ele a empurrou contra a parede perto da escada. Enlaçou os quadris dele e o vestido leve deslizou com os toques ousados. Sentiu o quadril do Maroto contra os seus e chamou-o num sussurro. No instante seguinte o jovem a segurou pelo traseiro e girou começando a subir as escadas. Tinha um objetivo e por mais que seu lado racional gritasse para que ele parasse com tudo aquilo, sua alma pedia ao contrário. Por algum motivo ele ouvia sua alma, como se algo maior impulsionasse sua vontade a seguir o espirito e não a razão. Ela era sua companheira no fim das contas e ele tinha aquele direito. Chegou ao dormitório com facilidade, uma vantagem de ter a força sobrenatural. Procurou cegamente a maçaneta enquanto a loira descia de seu colo. Pararam na porta e se encararam ela sorriu emocionada e ele sentiu que podia explodir de tanto amor que sentia por ela. Remus segurou o rosto de Dorcas com carinho e a olhou nos olhos, a mão fazia uma caricia perturbadora na nuca dela. A jovem fechou os olhos e ele deslizou a boca até o pescoço dela, o suficiente para ambos perderem o fio quase inexistente de controle. Ele abriu a porta e andaram até a cama dele, a garota puxando-o pela nuca, incentivando com suspiros e gemidos baixos. Remus retirou a varinha do bolso da calça e fechou a porta com um feitiço simples. Dorcas abriu os olhos quando ele a deitou na cama. Tudo parecia um belíssimo sonho.

_/_

-Como é?- Lílian corria atrás de James pelo corredor. Ele estava lívido.

-Isso mesmo ruiva. Vocês aprontaram algo que não deviam.

-Primeiro, como a gente ia supor que o Remus tomaria algo que era da Dorcas.- Pontuou. James olhou no mapa

-Inferno, eles estão no dormitório.

-Então é desse jeito que escapam de tudo?- Lílian questionou olhando o mapa- E qual o problema deles transarem? A Dorcas ama o Remus e ele está seguindo o maior desejo da alma. Tenho certeza que a alma do Remus não se pautaria só em algo sexual. Ou seja, ele também a ama.

-Não! Esse não é o problema!- James começou- Ela é a companheira dele!

-Você já nos explicou sobre isso.- Murmurou referindo-se a Mellani que tinha ficado para trás por não conseguir despistar Régulos. Lílian suspirou e começaram a correr- Qual a urgência? Isso é só mais uma prova de que eles merecem esse momento.

-O problema é que, se eles consumarem Remus vai ficar literalmente preso a ela. O lobo não vai tirar o livre árbitro dele!

-Ãh?

-Quando ele...Ele precisa marcar a companheira dele. Remus descobriu por causa da poção. Descobriu...-Chegaram ao andar da torre e aumentaram a velocidade- Que o maior desejo da alma dele era ter sua companheira. O problema é que eu acredito que ele não se tocou antes que a Dorcas era dele por causa da Camila, sei lá. Então, se ele está impulsionado pela poção, ele vai tê-la pra si, porque ela sendo sua companheira, o maior desejo dele é que fiquem unidos. De corpo e alma. Se ela gosta dele como me disseram isso vai acontecer hoje mesmo. Ele precisa decidir isso quando puder pensar melhor. Não sob o efeito da poção.

-Céus! O que eu fiz?-Lílian perguntou preocupada.

**N/A: Odeio mesmo por músicas no meio do cap, mas essa é a que o Remus e a Dorcas dançaram juntos e eu ouvi enquanto escrevia tive que colocar. Play list aprovada?**

**E aí galerinha mais linda do mundo. O que acharam desse cap hum? Muitas surpresas vão vir ainda nessa festa. O próx cap tem a segunda parte. **

**Sobre esse lance de união, sempre ouvi contos de lobisomens e tudo mais, sempre tem uma moça que quebra a maldição, ou que ajuda ou que é marcada, e tals. É como se nosso lobinho tivesse algo assim. Essa ligação que aconteceu agora. No prox cap teremos todas as explicações, além de outras confusões. E aí? Merecido o tão esperado beijo R/D? Curtiram? Vão comentar?**

**Flores do meu jardim, obrigada por comentarem. Senti falta de algumas pessoas, e estou preocupada com esses leitores fantasmas, esses que dão fav, dão follow e não comentam. Amores o que vocês estão achando? Preciso de uma luz.**

**Espero que tenham curtido, não esqueçam de comentar, muito obrigada pela audiência e até a prox att.**


	32. Capitulo 31- O medo do real

**Capitulo 31: O medo do real**

_Sem betagem e dessa vez não reli. Desculpa o sumiço gente espero que me perdoem. Esse é um dos caps que mais gosto da fic. Acho que na lista dos top 5 esse estaria em 3 ;). Beijos e aproveitem._

**As engrenagens se encaixam e o relógio começa a funcionar. Dessa vez no sentido horário, correndo certo, com as peças no local. Quem sabe agora chegue a hora certa?**

Sirius franziu o cenho quando viu Mellani sorrir e dançar com Carter. O Maroto se perguntou onde seu irmão tinha se metido. Bufou pensando que não sabia o que era pior, seu irmão dando em cima de sua garota ou Carter conseguindo algo dela. O Black ficou lívido quando percebeu o que pensou. Mellani não era sua garota. Eles não tinham nada e se quisesse ganhar a aposta precisava acabar com qualquer sentimento de posse que tivesse. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Como respondendo a suas dúvidas e medos Cortney passou por ele sorrindo. Estava com uma fantasia provocante.

-Anda distante Sirius.

-Você que nunca mais falou comigo.

-Está sempre nas companhias erradas. - Murmurou se aproximando. Ele a puxou para si e saiu dançando. Ela sorriu. O som de uma banda bruxa começou a soar pelo local e ele se aproximou mais da loira. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço- Estava pensando... Que tal relembrar os velhos tempos?

-Uma ótima...- Ele parou de falar quando viu Mellani o olhando. Ela estava abraçada a Carter. Sirius deitou a cabeça no ombro de Cortney e depositou um beijo atrevido no ombro exposto dela. Mellani desviou o olhar corada e ele riu. Esperou que ela o olhasse novamente e quando ela o fez disse sem som- Whisky e cigarro?- Nenhum som saiu de seus lábios, mas ela entendeu e assentiu lentamente. Com satisfação o Maroto viu o momento em que ela dispensou Carter. Nem mesmo o beijo casto que a loira deu no mais velho o tirou o Maroto do sério.

-Você ainda está aí?- A voz enjoada de Cortney murmurou e ele sorriu

-Amor... Podemos sair qualquer dia desses? Um encontro sob as estrelas, com um belo jantar ao som de um jazz?

-Você sempre nos conquista com essas promessas não é?

-E vocês me amam por isso.- Num movimento rápido beijou-lhe os lábios para logo em seguida sair dali.

_/_

-Foi a ocasião perfeita- Dolohov murmurou contente- Precisamos de uma promoção. Objeto de tal importância deveria nos render uma promoção.

-Rendeu.- Avery murmurou um tanto quanto invejoso. Ele, Dolohov e Severus andavam pelos corredores indo para as Masmorras- Para o nosso estrategista prodígio. - Elogiou Severus de forma irônica.

-Eu não tenho culpa se o seu cérebro se concentra apenas na varinha. Me admira muito que tenha caído na Sonserina. Por pouco você podia fazer parte da ridícula trupe do Potter.

-Como sua amiguinha Sangue Ruim é agora?- O outro provocou e Severus travou. Lembrar de Lílian lhe dava uma dor sem tamanho. Ele queria tanto falar com ela naquele momento e pedir-lhe desculpas, mas ela parecia mais distante do que tudo. Mais distante dele e mais perto de James Potter. Apertou o passo andando na frente, sendo seguido por seus colegas, isso sempre acontecia a ele. Sentia-se importante quando os comandava e pensou que talvez, mostrando o quanto podia ser seguro liderando seu próprio grupo, ela o perdoasse mais fácil. Talvez ela entendesse que ele fazia certas coisas para impressioná-la. Que chances ele tinha depois de ser humilhado por James na frente dela? Que chances tinha após pegar fama de "cuecas sujas" e pior, por deixar seu coração encher-se de raiva de James ao ponto de magoar a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ele?- Ficou quietinho em Severus?-Num movimento brusco Avery estava colado à parede e o rapaz fincando a varinha na garganta dele

-Para de me provocar seu inseto! Não pode suportar o fato de que Bellatrix me escolheu para esconder aquele diadema? Você não foi escolhido porque precisa ser controlado Sebastian! Você precisa de alguém que o pare antes que acabe com os nossos planos. Acha mesmo que te escolheriam quando quase bateu de frente com um dos interesses da família Black? Se acha que não sei que você quase violentou a imbecil da Grant está muito enganado...- Risadas escandalosas soaram mais a frente e o mais baixo largou o colega- É bom você começar a respeitar meu cargo caso contrário eu farei questão de te lembrar porque eu o consegui.- A voz arrastada e friamente calculada deixou Sebastian com a pulga atrás da orelha- Agora vamos ver quem está aqui embaixo.

-Pra que?- Dolohov perguntou- Se nos pegarem esse horário sem fantasias vão nos interrogar.

-Você é monitor Antony!- Severus lembrou irritado- E pode ser que tenham escutado nossa conversa. Quero me certificar de que não se passa de um casal idiota.- A verdade era que Severus estava tão irritado e chateado que acabar com a graça de quem estava ali seria algo interessante a se fazer. Andaram em silencio prestando atenção nos ruídos. Quando chegaram mais perto puderam distinguir vozes alteradas e moles falando besteira. Severus esticou o pescoço na esquina do corredor e sorriu sem acreditar no que via- Bingo.- Mais a frente, dividindo uma garrafa de firewhisky já pela metade e fumando cigarros trouxas estavam Mellani e Sirius, com fantasias que nenhum dos três conseguiu identificar o que era

-O Black está de saias?- Dolohov questionou achando aquilo ridículo- Bem, nós devemos acabar com a festinha deles?- Avery salivou quando viu Mellani tragar o cigarro e provocar Sirius tomando-lhe a garrafa das mãos.

-Espera um pouco. Vai ser mais divertido daqui alguns minutos.- Severus murmurou revirando os olhos ao ver o jeito bêbado que Sirius tentava recuperar a garrafa. Mellani soltou a fumaça no rosto do artilheiro e ambos entraram num visível flerte. Em alguns minutos Sirius já a prensava contra a parede e a beijava, as mãos delas coladas na parede, uma segurando a garrafa e outra o cigarro. O Black segurou o traseiro dela e a levantou andando com ela até a primeira sala vazia que achou aberta. Avery não acreditava no que via. Ela recusava ele o tempo todo, mas estava aos amassos com Sirius, o rapaz que aparentemente detestava. Odiou a forma possessiva e selvagem que o Black a segurou e detestou mais ainda a forma como ela o respondeu. De alguma maneira sentiu-se mais longe de seu objetivo, como se Sirius fosse impedi-lo de ter Mellani. Ninguém o afastaria dela, ele a queria e a teria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com ou sem o consentimento de Bellatrix ou qualquer outro comensal. Aquilo era sobre ele e apenas sobre ele.

Mellani largou a garrafa de Whisky na mesa que pertencia a algum professor. Sorriu maliciosa quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius sobre si e suas costas contra o quadro negro. Precisava tanto aliviar suas frustrações com sexo e bebida. Sirius era a combinação perfeita para aquele momento. Suspirou quando o viu ajoelhar e gemeu baixo quando os dentes dele morderam a parte interna de suas coxas. Não acreditava que estava prestes a fazer tal coisa, ou melhor, deixa-lo fazer tal coisa numa sala de aula abandonada. Riu disso e quase morreu de desejo quando os dentes dele afastaram sua roupa intima. Estava tão bêbada que o simples fato de ficar mais quente a deixou tonta. Quando a língua atrevida de Sirius tocou num lugar um tanto quanto sensível sua mão foi parar automaticamente nos cabelos negros dele e um gemido sem vergonha escapou de sua garganta. Escutou o Maroto murmurar obscenidades em relação ao seu gosto e corpo e aquilo a fez sentir mais prazer ainda.

Avery e Dolohov tomaram a frente de Severus. Eles queriam ver a reação de Mellani quando fosse interrompida. Sebastian principalmente, ele queria olhar nos olhos dela e faze-la perceber o quanto foi errada a atitude de recusá-lo por causa de Sirius. Os dois tinham o intento de acabar com a festa particular do casal assim que pisassem na sala, mas ficaram estarrecidos com a visão que tiveram. Avery em especial, mal conseguia se mexer, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele sentiu o coração bombear sangue rapidamente direto para o baixo ventre. Não que Dolohov não tivesse se excitado com a cena que viu, ele só conseguia se controlar melhor. Na frente deles estava Mellani Grant, encostada ao quadro negro, de olhos fechados, lábios comprimidos e bochechas vermelhas. A expressão de prazer que ela tinha e os pequenos gemidos formavam a visão mais bela que ambos já tinham visto em toda a vida. Avery precisava tê-la pra si. De qualquer jeito. Ambos arquearam as sobrancelhas quando a mão atrevida de Sirius puxou o tecido até que a alça do vestido soltasse. Mellani abriu ligeiramente os olhos na intenção de puxar o rapaz para cima e essa foi sua sorte. Assim que viu os dois rapazes na porta com expressões levemente chocadas ela gritou. Sirius levantou meio zonzo e completamente irritado. Em poucos segundos colocou Mellani atrás de si e ela sem sucesso tentava amarrar a alça do vestido, lembrava de usá-lo sem sutiã e não queria que Avery ou Dolohov vissem algo a mais. A loira franziu o cenho e viu a irritação de Sirius transformar-se em fúria quando Severus apareceu entre os amigos

-Vocês não perceberam que estamos ocupados?

-Isso é um comportamento inapropriado Black! Como monitor encaminharei ambos aos monitores chefes.- Mellani revirou os olhos

-Você quer dar o fora daqui?- Ele disse com a voz mais irritada

-Sirius.- Mellani chamou meio mole e ele virou para ela impaciente- Onde está minha varinha?- Ele segurou o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos e a olhou confuso- Minha varinha- Ela falou com a voz embriagada

-Ali boneca.- Disse piscando para a loira. Ela assentiu indo para perto da garrafa quase vazia de firewhisky e finalmente concertando sua fantasia.

-Veja só que noticia mais interessante.- Severus começou- As pessoas que cantam ódio pela escola inteira num sessão pervertida pós festa!

-Alguém precisa fazer isso não? Afinal você não deve ter nem beijado na boca ainda.- Sirius provocou burramente. Mellani sentou na mesa e cruzou as pernas ascendendo um cigarro logo depois. Estava pouco se lixando para os rapazes. Avery ficou salivando enquanto a olhava sem dar um pingo de atenção à discussão.

-Escuta aqui Black...- Mellani revirou os olhos com tédio enquanto ouvia a discussão de Sirius e Severus de arrastar num nível baixo, mas não tanto quando o embate era com James.

-JÁ Chega!- Dolohov gritou- Vocês dois estão ferrados, usando drogas e fazendo coisas inapropriadas, você mais ainda Black. Ofendendo um colega de escola a esse ponto e passando por cima da minha autoridade de monitor.

-Enfia seu distintivo no rabo ôôô monitor de merda!- A voz dele saiu mole devido a bebida

-Você está estressadinho por quê? Medo do seu amiguinho mestiço cheio de segredinhos ficar sabendo? Medo do babaca do Potter finalmente descobrir que vocês não valem nada? Que são uns traidores? Que sua lealdade acaba num rabo de saia?- Sirius travou o maxilar e fechou o punho. Mellani pulou da mesa, segurou o braço dele e jogou a bituca de cigarro no chão

-Você vai se ferrar ainda mais por causa desses fracassados? Deixa esse idiota pra lá. Ele não se conforma de ser tão perdedor. Não se conforma que perdeu a única coisa que prestava na vida dele. –Olhou para Severus- Você perdeu a Lily porque é um babaca! Não tenho um pingo de dó de gente ranhenta e bizarra feito você. James fez pouco com todas aquelas brincadeiras. Se depender de mim você será alvo o resto da vida.

-E se depender de mim todos vão saber a vadia que você é hoje mesmo. Por mais que não ligue para as pessoas do castelo, pro seu tio você deve ligar.

-Você não se atreveria Snape!- Sirius bradou com raiva- Por que não vai brincar com seu ridículo quite de química? E VOCÊ!- Apontou para Avery com raiva- Olha assim de novo pra ela e eu mesmo arranco seus olhos! Com as minhas mãos.- Rosnou por fim.

-Vamos galera.- Antony pediu, era o mais calmo dos três Sonserinios- Vamos reportar ao diretor.

-Isso vai ter troco Snape espera e veja! VAI TER TROCO!- Severus saiu seguido de Dolohov, Sebastian ficou alguns segundos a mais medindo Mellani de cima abaixo até que Sirius se interpôs entre eles e disse com a raiva espumando- Vaza!

_/_

James olhou para Remus preocupado. O loiro estava sentado na cama da enfermaria olhando para baixo há quase cinco minutos. Estava nessa posição, respirando francamente, desde que tomou o antídoto para a poção dos desejos. O moreno suspirou e olhou para o relógio grudado na parede perto da saída, eram duas da manhã. O silêncio do local era assustador, mesmo assim podiam ouvir ao longe o barulho dos alunos voltando para seus dormitórios e uma música alta tocando. Todo som longe e abafado de mais. James sentou na cama do lado e ficou de frente para o amigo. O loiro finalmente levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam perdidos, a boca torcida e uma expressão mesclada de choque e decepção.

-Então?- James perguntou com receio. Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente e deu de ombros. Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a mão no queixo. Seus olhos estavam brilhosos devido às lágrimas que segurava desde que foi levado até a enfermaria

-E-eu não sei.- Murmurou- Quando eu acho que posso ter alguma simplicidade na vida...- Suspirou- Vem mais essa pra lembrar que eu sou uma pessoa marcada.- Olhou para o teto- Por toda a minha vida.- Mudou de posição apoiando as mãos no colchão. Não queria encarar ninguém.

-Você precisa contar a ela.

-Eu... Não posso. Ela está apaixonada por mim vai querer seguir em frente com essa loucura.

-Não!- James disse num tom mais grave- Se isso aconteceu é porque ela te ama.

-Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse realmente acontecer. Sempre pensei se tratar de uma lenda, algo romântico criado para nos dar esperanças de que não somos apenas criaturas feitas para caçar e ferir. Ao mesmo tempo que isso nos mostra que somos algo além também nos condena.

-Você tem que contar Remus.

-É egoísmo.

-É a verdade! Ela só quer a verdade. Você acha que vai poupá-la do sofrimento deixando-a no escuro? O que você pensa que vai acontecer com ela quando perceber que depois de quase terem transando não olha mais na cara dela? O que acha que vai acontecer se você se afastar dela ou fingir que nada aconteceu? Acho estranho a sua maneira de pensar.- James estava sendo duro com as palavras- Tentar impedir que a pessoa sofra causando outros tipos de dor.- Remus encarou o amigo e começou a respirar rapidamente, tentava segurar as lágrimas. Estava se sentindo um merda

-E o que quer que eu faça? Que nos prenda eternamente? Que tire o livre arbítrio dela? Eu conheço a Dorcas, mesmo que ela tenha uma opção, mesmo que ela possa fazer o que quiser, ela prefere se sacrificar a ver uma pessoa sofrer por causa dela. Ela é indulgente e completamente gentil com os outros.

-Não acha que essa opção seja única e exclusiva dela? Remus, você já escondeu coisas de mais dela. Não seja injusto só porque está com medo.

-Não estou com medo. Eu sei o que vai acontecer.

-Não, você não sabe.- James se levantou- E é por isso que se assusta. Você não tem ideia do que é amar alguém como a ama, você não entende, acha que não deveria acontecer, que é muito jovem, inseguro e imaturo. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa Aluado.- O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou- Eu sou tudo isso e mais um pouco. Sou imaturo, birrento, orgulhoso, impulsivo , egoísta, sou uma serie de defeitos medonhos e por isso fiquei com medo quando percebi que estava disposto a melhorar tudo em mim em razão do que eu sentia. Isso me fez doente, preocupado, com medo e vontade de fugir, mas no seu caso amigo. No seu caso não existe opção quanto a isso e não é por causa da maldição e coisa parecida, é porque você deve o mínimo de sinceridade aquela garota. É o mínimo que ela merece por conseguir te amar ao ponto de despertar o que você tem de melhor. Para de chorar porque isso não é um fardo. Isso é o que todos procuram e que pouquíssimos tem. Eu nem sei de onde minha cabeça tirou tanta coisa pra falar, você sabe que eu sou naturalmente travado pra esse tipo de baboseira, mas cara...- James suspirou e por fim concluiu- Por que fugir disso?- Remus estava novamente com a cabeça baixa

-Eu preciso ficar sozinho.- Ele respondeu um tanto quanto seco e James arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso

-Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse?- O loiro levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam mais brilhosos que o normal, a cor castanha dando lugar aquele amarelo medonho. Remus rosnou e James sentiu um calafrio

-Agora!- O licantropo disse com uma voz mais grossa e adulterada. James assentiu e saiu temendo que algo saísse do controle. Eles ainda estavam no fim do mês. O rapaz só tinha ficado daquele jeito uns três dias antes da lua cheia. Aquilo intrigou o apanhador.

_/_

-Então?- James perguntou quando encontrou Lílian no salão comunal. A festa aparentemente tinha terminado porque muitos alunos estavam transitando por ali. A ruiva sentou cansada ao lado dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro

-Ela está confusa, nervosa e completamente arrasada.

-Por quê?

-Ela acha que a poção do desejo que o fez querê-la. Colocou na cabeça que no momento ele estava... _Carente, _se é que me entende. – James suspirou- Está se sentindo culpada por ter aceitado os avanços dele e feito Camila ficar sozinha na festa. Está com medo de perder a amizade dele porque o ama... Ela está numa crise tão grande que precisei lhe dar uma poção para dormir.

-O Remus está passando por um conflito muito difícil. Tanto que eu pensei que ele me atacaria agora pouco.- Lílian suspirou e sorriu fracamente quando sentiu o braço dele passar por seus ombros. Aconchegou-se mais a ele e sentiu o peso do cansaço nos olhos.

-Você percebeu uma coisa?

-O que?

-Depois de duas horas de festa não vi mais nenhuma pessoa da trupe do nojento do Avery.

-Ele nem apareceu.- James comentou- E corrigindo meu amor. É a trupe do Ranhoso.

-Que maldade James.- Lílian comentou deslizando a mão até a dele

-Maldade é o que ele falou de você.-Lílian tentou não ficar chateada ou sentir raiva quando ouviu aquilo. Era pura verdade, ela ainda sentia muito pelo o que aconteceu. Passava muitas noites pensando em como a amizade deles era e no que se tornou.-Eu sinto muito, não quis ser rude com você. Mas eu ainda não me importo de ser rude com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa que interfira no meu caminho.

-Você precisa dosar sua arrogância James. O mundo não foi feito para você e seus caprichos. Essa guerra que está ceifando vidas e famílias inteiras...-Ela suspirou- Não passa de atitudes de um homem que acha...-Ela engoliu em seco- Que pode ter o mundo nas mãos.

-E-eu... Eu não sou tão horrível assim.

-Não é, mas pare e se olhe um pouco. Você é tão determinado, pode frear suas tendências indignas uma vez ou outra. Vive falando do quanto a Mellani estraga tudo sendo impulsiva, mas você também é. Quantas vezes já pegou detenções intermináveis por culpa do Sev...Snape! Quer saber? Esquece esse assunto.

-Ele ainda te machuca não é?

-O que você sentiria se visse uma pessoa maravilhosa, uma pessoa que você conhecia tão bem mudar, seguir por um caminho tortuoso e que só reserva decepções? O que você sentiria? Já se perguntou?

-Eu não preciso me perguntar.- Lílian abriu a boca pronta para responder sobre a arrogância dele quando o rapaz soltou com a voz embargada- Eu sinto isso toda a vez que olho para a Mellani e o Sirius.- O moreno sentiu os braços de Lílian circundarem seu tronco e abraçou-a buscando conforto -Eles se amam Lily. Eles não sabem, mas eles se amam.

-Quantas pessoas se machucam seriamente por não saber das coisas?- O tom dela o preocupou muito- E eu duvido muito que Sirius saiba amar qualquer pessoa que tenha dormido com ele.

-É meio estranho. Eu o conheço muito bem. Ele jamais iria fazer o que fez com Remus...

-Isso não justifica a atitude deles.

-Não, eu sei que não. Mas presta atenção a sua volta. Qual a pessoa que sempre atingiu o Sirius de maneira estrondosa? Quem sempre teve a total atenção dele, mesmo que fosse pra depois ele debochar? Quem ele sempre fez questão de nunca deixar em paz? Quem ele sempre fez questão de comprar uma briga? Quem ele fica falando por horas mesmo quando é pra falar mal? Se você falar qualquer coisa da Mel ele vai saber listar tudo, qualquer defeito mínimo, tanto na aparência quando no jeito. Ele sabe tudo sobre ela, exatamente tudo, menos o mais importante.

-Que ela não sabe quando uma brincadeira fica séria.

-Exatamente como ele. Por isso que eu digo. Eles se gostam muito, acha mesmo que eles dormiriam todas as noites juntos por pura necessidade física? Claro que não Lílian, ninguém é assim tão... Sedento, nem mesmo o Sirius.- A ruiva se afastou do rapaz e o encarou seriamente

-Você está insinuando o que?

-Que eles precisam se ver toda a noite para suprir a falta que fazem um ao outro durante o dia.- Lílian arregalou os olhos chocada

-Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

-Bem, eu propus uma aposta a ele.- Lílian arqueou as sobrancelhas- Fazer Mellani assumi-lo. Ele não queria assumir, usou mil argumentos e eu o testei. Falei que ele não faria porque sabia ser incapaz de fazê-la se apaixonar. Ele acabou aceitando, a questão é, ele já está apaixonado, e ela também. Quando perceberem que realmente dão certo vão parar de idiotice e assumir o que sentem.

-James! Como pode usar os sentimentos da sua prima e do seu melhor amigo dessa forma?- Ela tentou repreende-lo, mas segurava o riso.

-Você faz suas experiências e eu faço as minhas ruiva.- Piscou

-Como pode ter certeza que dará certo?

-Não tenho.

-E se eles se machucarem mais ainda?

-Eu darei um jeito.

-Você não pode concertar o mundo James Potter.

-Mas eu posso tentar.- Lílian sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Pensou no quanto ele era obstinado e se surpreendeu por descobrir o quanto podiam ser parecidos em alguns aspectos. Suspirou e murmurou

-Posso dormir com você hoje?- Ele engoliu em seco ansioso e piscou

-C-como?

-Só dormir seu pervertido.- Ela riu- Estou um caco e queria muito ficar perto de você.-Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, nitidamente apaixonado. O sorriso no rosto dele era bobo.

-Lily Evans pedindo para dormir comigo. Quem diria em?- Ela jogou uma almofada nele e riu

-Idiota. Eu vou subir antes que te beije e as pessoas vejam.

-Não demora.- Ele disse piscando um olho

-Só vou tirar a fantasia.-Eles riram e subiram lado a lado, no platô do piso superior cada um seguiu para sua torre. No caminho Lílian podia ouvir as garotas comentando sobre os dois e decidiu que devia ser mais discreta ou os Potter poderiam ter problemas com o juizado de menores.

James saiu do banho morrendo de sono. Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol já estava brilhando do lado de fora, numa posição alta. Procurou o relógio no criado mudo de Remus e descobriu que já eram seis horas da manhã. Correu seus olhos pelo dormitório e viu as cortinas de Sirius fechadas. Revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama esperando por Lílian. Os olhos pesaram e ele tentou não fechá-los. Pode ver entre a sonolência que o dominava Peter chegando ao dormitório tentando ser silencioso. Iria dizer algo para encher o saco dele, mas estava com tanto sono que apagou. Acordou um tempo depois com Lílian lhe abraçando. Sorriu e cobriu aos dois. Enroscou-se nela de maneira confortável e ficou com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeleira ruiva, o cheiro de flores dos fios macios entravam por suas narinas. Ele sorriu satisfeito apertando-a contra si e finalmente caindo no sono.

_/_

-Céus!- Lílian exclamou por trás do Profeta Diário. Mellani almoçava com uma cara feia e Dorcas mexia na comida sem animo. Ao lado dela estava James que competia com Peter para ver quem enfiava mais batatas na boca em menos tempo. Sirius e Octávio marcavam o placar e faziam uma algazarra na mesa junto com alguns alunos mais novos. Todos riam e falavam alto ao mesmo tempo. James perguntou algo como "O que foi?" sua boca cheia não deu espaço para fala. Sirius fez alguma piada e Peter acabou cuspindo metade da batata enquanto ria fazendo os rapazes gargalharem. Severus tentava ignorar aquela cena, na opinião dele, lamentável, enquanto almoçava. Estava completamente irritado principalmente por saber que Lílian foi com James a festa e que agora sentava com o grupo dele.

-Inferno.- Mellani resmungou tomando muita água

-Que foi lorinha, não dormiu bem?- Sirius debochou e Mellani revirou os olhos "Você sabe muito bem que não" ela pensou e soltou um risinho debochado mostrando o quanto não achou graça.

-Que você tem Mellani?- Octavio, o batedor, perguntou

-Ressaca.- Ela respondeu e tomou um copo cheio da água, sentia tanta sede que podia prometer parar de tomar firewhisky só para não passar por aquilo de novo. Isso não significava que ela fosse cumprir a promessa- O que tanto você lê aí Lily?- A ruiva abaixou o jornal com os olhos lacrimejados e todos ficaram em silencio

-Eu ganhei...- James parou de falar quando viu o estado de sua garota- Hey ruiva, o que foi?- Ela apontou para o jornal. Sirius que estava ao lado dela começou a ler em voz alta

-Ativistas nascidos trouxas e puro sangue estão desaparecidos.

-Desaparecidos?- Mellani perguntou desconfiada e Peter chamou sua atenção. O jeito que ele não deu a mínima para a noticia a deixou intrigada. Ele continuou comendo tranquilamente e a loira cerrou os olhos

-Vai deixar eu terminar?

-À vontade estrupício do inferno.

-Despacho de esquina.- Ele devolveu

-Ahhh ok. Chega!- James disse pegando o jornal- Se vão continuar brigando deixa que eu leio.- Pigarreou e desamassou o jornal- Bruxos de diferentes origens, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e puros sangue uniram-se nesse sábado a tarde, em frente a fonte da igualdade no ministério da magia para pedir a renuncia do então ministro...- Mellani olhou novamente para Peter, ele parecia um tanto quanto entediado enquanto James falava- ...A representante do movimento garantiu que o atual governo não representa os interesses da população por usar métodos de distinção entre eles e não resolver casos como o da família trouxa Hernie que foi assassinada por bruxos. Também uniram-se para pedir ao chefe de execução das leis mágicas que os bruxos defendessem os bairros e cidades trouxas que são potencialmente alvos usando como argumento o ataque a South Hampton. A manifestação durou mais de cinco horas e reuniu cerca de sete mil pessoas...

-Isso sim é cidadania!- Octavio elogiou- Essa galera está certa...

-Shiiiiu. Quero ouvir o resto.- Sirius repreendeu.

-Bem.-James continuou- O profeta só colocou uma pequena nota. Informou que os organizadores do protesto estão desaparecidos e que a principal organizadora, Edna Voltierê apareceu morta ontem à noite. Aqui fala que o fogão trouxa, que ela resolveu comprar, explodiu e aí começa uma serie de argumentos sobre os artefatos trouxas perigosos e bla bla bla.- O grupo começou a discutir calorosamente, até Dorcas se animou enquanto falavam sobre o ocorrido e percebiam que o jornal tentava nas entrelinhas dizer que algo estava errado, que ele estava sendo censurado. Mellani foi à única que não entrou na conversa, estava calada, de olhos cerrados observando Peter que comia como se a noticia não tivesse afetado-o. Ela continuou olhando-o tentando se lembrar da última vez que o viu na festa.

-James.- Ela chamou- A que horas o corpo dela foi encontrado?- Quando ela fez essa pergunta Peter levantou a cabeça olhando interessado para o amigo, mas não estava tenso como Mellani esperava, estava apenas curioso como qualquer outro

-Aqui não diz, mas fala que a explosão aconteceu na primeira hora da madrugada, segundo testemunhas.- Ela deu de ombros fingindo não se importar e continuou comendo. Peter fez o mesmo e ela o olhou

-Você gostou da festa gordinho?

-P-por que está fa-falando comigo Grant?

-Estou tentando ser legal. James pediu.- Revirou os olhos- Gostou ou não?

-Sim. Fiquei até o final.- Ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele parecia seguro do que dizia

-É? O que achou dos meninos?- Perguntou rindo- Não foi realmente engraçado aquilo que fizeram no final?

-AHAHAHAH Super!- Peter devolveu

-Aquela coisa de rodopiar e dar mortais nossa. Acho que você nunca conseguiria fazer algo como aquilo. Sabe, sua gordura e tudo o mais.- Terminou rindo da cara dele

-E-eu... Não duvide da c-capacidade das pessoas Mellani Grant.- Falou timidamente

-Bem, você viu o que eles fizeram no fim da festa não viu? Estava lá não estava?

-Claro que sim!- Ele resmungou irritado espetando a carne no garfo

-Hum. Como eu sou idiota. Você estava com uma fantasia chamativa. Acho que te vi babando ovo do James quando ele fazia aquelas acrobacias e tudo mais.

-Eu estava lá Grant e vi tudo ele é brilhante. Para de me encher o saco?- Ela o olhou muito desconfiada e ele percebeu o jeito analítico que ela o media- Que foiiiii?- A voz saiu esganiçada

-Nada.- Sorriu largamente e voltou a comer. Ela sentia o coração acelerar. Ficou quase até o final da festa, ninguém falou sobre acrobacias, James saiu do salão antes dela. Peter estava mentindo e ficou nervoso com a pressão dela. Se perguntou por que ele estava mentindo e franziu o cenho. Nunca gostou dele, sempre o achou sem personalidade, no entanto a reação tranqüila dele quanto a noticia dos desaparecimentos, a falta de emoção mínima, nem mesmo uma pequena surpresa a fizeram encafifar principalmente a mentira logo depois. Peter tinha ido embora da festa e tinha ido embora cedo porque James saiu atrás de Remus por volta das onze da noite. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, ela precisava contar isso a Carter. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Régulos entrar no salão principal. Ele sorriu de volta e estava com um curativo na bochecha. A loira moveu os lábios e apontou para a própria bochecha perguntando o que aconteceu. Ele piscou e deu de ombros respondendo "nada" sem emitir som. Quando se virou Sirius a encarava nitidamente irritado

-Que foi?- Ele deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para James.

_/_

Dorcas jogou-se nas folhas secas e olhou pela frecha pequena que as árvores faziam. Podia ver o céu nublado dali. Estava mais frio do que de costume, era 1º de novembro e logo o inverno assolaria a Escócia era final de tarde e logo seria noite. Não seria bom ficar na floresta sozinha, mas não se importava. Tudo estava confuso em sua mente. Ela não sabia de qualquer lugar que pudesse ir e ficar em paz a não ser ficar longe dos amigos que a questionariam quanto a Remus. Longe de Camila que devia estar sofrendo e principalmente longe de Remus. Só queria correr da escola, encontrar Amanda e deitar na cama com ela, abraçando a pequena e sentindo o cheiro bom dela enquanto assegurava a irmãzinha de que tudo ficaria bem, enquanto se assegurava de que tudo ficaria bem. Remus e Amanda eram o único referencial de lar e segurança que tinha desde a morte da mãe e tinha medo de que o primeiro não pudesse mais se encaixar em sua vida dessa maneira. Ela se culpava, a poção dos desejos falou por ele, mas ela estava sóbria e deixou que ele a beijasse, deixou que ele a tocasse e tremeu, aproveitou e desejou mais e mais de cada toque, gosto e cheiro dele. Tentou não fechar os olhos, quando fazia revivia aqueles momentos , sabia que os reviveria toda a sua vida, foi tudo quente, intenso e maravilhoso. Agora, no entanto, na solidão da floresta, no mesmo local onde o Maroto lhe contou sobre toda sua tortuosa vida, o maravilhoso machucava. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu quase morreu de susto com a presença de Remus na sua frente. Engoliu em seco e sentou. Algumas folhas ficaram enroscadas em seu cabelo.

-Se veio pedir desculpas ok. Está desculpado e não foi culpa sua.

-Dorcas eu...

-Não quero ouvir. Você estava drogado por uma poção ridícula e bem... Agora você já sabe que eu gosto de você. Céus.- Ela bufou- Acabei com a nossa amizade por puro egoísmo eu estou me sentindo tão culpada e...

-Dorcas...

-...Você deve estar me odiando e sentindo nojo. Eu não sabia Remus, pensei que você pudesse sentir o mesmo eu fiquei confusa, eu estou confusa.

-Dorcas!- Ela parecia não ouvir a voz dele. Remus sentou na frente dela- Me escuta

-...É a coisa mais humilhante de toda a minha vi...- O loiro a observou, a garota falava sem parar e gesticulava, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e mesmo assim ela lhe pareceu irresistivelmente adorável.

-Dorcas!

-... Se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara eu...

-Céus! Você não para?- E passou a mão pela nuca dela puxando-a para si. Quando seus lábios se tocaram ela piscou confusa e fechou os olhos logo depois entregue as sensações maravilhosas. A língua dele encostou na dela e a mão da garota correu até os cabelos dele. Suspirou sentindo aquela ligação intensa, como se sua magia e a dele se unissem novamente. Algo que provocava uma sensação indescritivelmente prazerosa. Gemeu contra a boca dele e quase reclamou em voz alta quando ele se afastou

-I-isso foi só pra eu calar a boca ou...?

-Eu não estou drogado agora.- Ele respondeu sorrindo fracamente

-Você está me deixando confusa.

-É que eu sou um idiota.- Sorriu, a testa colada a dela- E você é uma boba.- Sem ao menos lutar contra a vontade que tinha roubou mais um beijo dela, algo mais ousado que a deixou arrepiada.

-Por que James e Lily ficaram tão escandalizados quando pensaram que nós tínhamos...? Você sabe o que.- Ela sussurrou. Ficou vermelha ao recordar e sorriu bobamente ao ver o rapaz com as bochechas coradas.

-Eu preciso te explicar umas coisas e com você assim tão perto... –A mão dele apertou a cintura dela com certa vontade e ela sorriu. Remus se afastou um pouco e suspirou- Por favor, não me interrompa. Já vai ser meio complicado explicar isso de uma vez.

-Ok.- Olharam-se com expectativa e ele respirou profundamente como se tomasse fôlego

-Quando... Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, comecei a procurar livros que me ensinassem a disfarçar o que eu sou.- Ela assentiu- Então, eu encontrei algo sobre rituais de acasalamento e tudo mais.- Dorcas segurou o riso- É eu sei. Estranho, mas eu li.- Ele corou novamente- Existia um paragrafo muito especifico sobre a maldição.- Ela o encarou questionando- Bem, dizia que, muito raramente o lobo escolhe sua companheira, aquela com quem quer procriar.- Dorcas corou- O humano sente o lobo clamar com todas as forças por aquela pessoa. Isso acontece quando o lobo descobre a parceira ideal para sua vida. Uma série de fatores, desde ela ser a melhor para guiar a situação de ter um licantropo em sua vida até como cuidar dele após a lua cheia. Tudo isso esta no livro. Quando o lobo escolhe sua companheira a pessoa, no caso eu.- Dorcas sentia o coração bater tão rápido que pensou que teria um infarto- Sente a necessidade de estar junto, de ter a pessoa escolhida, é algo muito forte, você passa a proteger essa pessoa, querer estar perto, mas acima de tudo, vê-la bem. Então... Mais raramente ainda, quando ambos deixam, eles acabam tendo...-Ele suspirou- Um laço de magia.

-Mas isso é tido apenas no casamento e forçado por um feitiço.

-É eu sei, mas quando a consciência do humano se funde com a do lobo num único desejo, quando a pessoa escolhida sente realmente necessidade de estar com o licantropo...-Ele suspirou- Acontece, um passa a pertencer ao outro. Nenhum dos dois conseguirá amar outra pessoa mais do que se amam. É algo que ficará mais complicado de resistir. É como se cada partícula do meu ser, cada mínimo detalhe do que eu sou vibrasse para tê-la... Perdemos o controle, você jamais conseguirá se livrar de mim ou eu de você. É como se...-Suspirou- Está muito confuso?- Ela assentiu- Nós teremos certo controle sobre a vida um do outro, principalmente você sobre mim. Tudo acontece em cima daquilo que vai verdadeiramente dentro do coração de cada um. Se seu desejo mais sincero for, por exemplo, que eu me mate eu serei impulsionado a fazer e vice versa. Nós só nos veremos livres um do outro caso um de nós venha a morrer- Dorcas sentiu os olhos molhados- Devido a esse laço, se um de nós morrer, quem ficar será submetido a tanta dor, tanto sofrimento que é como se a pessoa que existia antes da separação morresse junto e daquele corpo saísse uma personalidade completamente nova. Isso faz parte de ser o que eu sou. É um fardo de ser um lobisomem ou ter um em sua vida. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer porque gostei tanto de Mellani a ponto de pensar que podia casar com ela e mesmo assim o lobo não sentiu absolutamente nada. Você sempre esteve ali e eu nunca, nunca percebi algo diferente.

-Até a festa.- Ele negou e a olhou nos olhos- Então quer dizer... Que enquanto eu gosto de você de verdade, o seu sentimento, mesmo que verdadeiro, só nasceu porque é amaldiçoado? Se não fosse licantropo jamais me amaria Remus?- Ele negou novamente- Então me explique por que...-Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela- O que realmente acha dessa situação? Por que James te arrancou do quarto feito um doido?

-E-eu...

-Não me esconda!- Rosnou irritada- Você já me escondeu coisas de mais!

-O livro entra numa questão espiritual de existências pretéritas, destino de almas e coisas como carma e bla bla bla.- Dorcas ficou muito intrigada com o que ele disse- Que seja. Para que você virasse minha companheira eu precisava gostar de você antes. E você de mim...Esse era o risco que eu sempre corria tanto que quando namorei com a Mellani terminei a primeira vez com ela por medo de que isso pudesse acontecer. Fiquei arredio com a Camila com medo dessa possibilidade enquanto você...-Ele sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto dela- Estava do meu lado, me apoiando, me aconselhando, sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que é.- O coração dela estava transbordando de alegria. Era algo tão irreal que ela mal conseguia abrir a boca para verbalizar.- Você me conquistou de uma maneira tão simples que eu ao menos notei.- E o James nos interrompeu porque, segundo o livro, essa ligação que tivemos acontece durante o ato sexual, porque é nesse instante que o casal está ligado de ambas as maneiras, espiritual e carnal. Desse jeito eles formam um laço mágico de fidelidade e sentimentos diversos. O único porém é que nós desenvolvemos isso antes mesmo de chegar ao ato final. O que sentimos um pelo outro é tão fora dos padrões que bastou eu dizer para você o que estava acontecendo para você derramar tudo que tinha dentro de si em cima de mim.

-Se não fosse essa festa você jamais...

-Não. Eu não senti o que senti apenas aquela noite.

-Se não foi na festa que percebeu que gostava de mim, quando foi?

-Na verdade, notar conscientemente foi na festa por causa da poção que a Lily colocou no seu suco.- Dorcas segurou o riso- Meu maior desejo era você, porque é minha...-Ele mal se reconheceu ao dizer aquelas palavras possessivas e aquilo o assustou. Dorcas no entanto, sentiu-se apenas mais quente.- Eu senti algo diferente quando fui a sua casa pela primeira vez, já gostava de você. Isso é óbvio caso contrário a ligação jamais aconteceria.- Ele sorriu- Mas só senti algo forte quando te vi triste e não pude fazer nada para lá pra cá eu me tornei uma pessoa confusa quanto a você. Eu sentia atração e não entendia que estava traído por você então eu encontrava maneiras como abraçar, segurar seu braço... Até que na noite em que saímos para o PUB...-Ele suspirou- Você estava tão... Próxima, tão receptiva e feliz e eu ainda meio bêbado... Estava a fim de você, mas pensava que era só um nível a mais na nossa amizade, não entendia que você me atraia de todas as formas possíveis porque a minha alma a queria de todas as maneiras...- Ele acariciou o rosto dela e segurou a nuca da garota com vontade. Ela fechou os olhos e adorou a sensação da boca dele a centímetros da sua. Engoliu em seco completamente extasiada com a forma como ele conseguia ser sensual.- Então naquela noite eu precisei te tocar, abraçar, dançar junto, beijar no rosto, para comprovar que não era nada. Que era apenas uma proximidade provocada pelo o que passamos juntos nas férias. Uma maneira de provar que meu amor por você era fraterno, mas você... Céus você é fogo queimando o tempo todo. Você é uma alucinação.- Ele praticamente gemeu a última frase- E eu teria chego até o final naquela cozinha se você não vomitasse. Eu queria ter te beijado- Dorcas forçou a nuca dele e deliciou-se com a sensação dos lábios dele contra os seus. O rapaz deslizou a língua lentamente para a boca dela e gemeu baixo quando sentiu a menina sentar em seu colo. Foi de mais para o loiro, ter Dorcas daquele jeito em cima de si foi algo instigante e enlouquecedor. Ela sorriu entre o beijo puxando-o para mais perto. Ele deslizou a boca para o pescoço dela cheirou o local comprazendo-se com o aroma. Num movimento lento e delicado ele a deitou em meio às folhas e apoiou os cotovelos ao lado dos ombros dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sentiu algo tão forte dentro de si, uma felicidade tão grande que suspirou longamente contendo as lágrimas. Podia ver nos olhos dela a mesma sensação de felicidade e deslizou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela

-Você é meu Remus.- Ela sussurrou olhando-o com carinho – É meu, só meu e ninguém vai tirar isso de mim.- A felicidade que ele sentiu ao ouvir aquilo só o fez ter mais vontade de tê-la para si. Lembrar da noite anterior quando a teve praticamente nua abaixo de si o fez arrepiar. Ele jogou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos aflito.- O que foi?

-Nada.- Ele murmurou e bufou- -Nós somos jovens. Muitos jovens e essa decisão pode gerar arrependimentos principalmente no que diz respeito a você.- Ela fechou os olhos irritada e bufou

-Eu acho que você não conseguiu entender o que eu sinto por você não é? Eu não ligo de passar a minha vida inteira presa a você porque é isso que eu quero. E se o destino, ou seja lá o que, me designou como sua companheira é porque sabia muito bem disso então cala a sua boca e aproveita o tempo que temos juntos.- Ele ainda ficou em negação, mas conseguia sentir o que ela levava no coração como sabia que o inverso também ocorria. Eles estavam numa sintonia muito acima do normal. Suspirou e puxou-a bruscamente para si. Dorcas riu quando ele fez isso e o olhou longamente. Sentir todo o corpo dele abaixo de si foi algo maravilhoso. Sorriu e inclinou-se para baixo. Beijar Remus era sua perdição. Passaram o resto do dia juntos e sumidos do mundo. Ninguém os encontrou e ele sabia que Sirius e James respeitaram seu sumiço e não o procuraram. Mais tarde entrara sorrateiramente na cozinha e jantaram conversando sobre Amanda e as noticias preocupantes que o Profeta Diário publicou. Para Dorcas sempre foi muito fácil e natural conversar com Remus. Depois da conversa reveladora era tão confortável estar com ele quanto seria com ela mesma. Conversando com o rapaz durante as primeiras horas da noite percebeu que nunca mais teria uma sintonia como tinha com ele. Foram para o salão comunal um pouco depois do horário permitido e Remus a puxou para si quando ela fez um movimento para subir as escadas. Roubou dois beijos atrevidos dela e sorriu largamente observando-a sumir na torre das meninas. Chegou ao dormitório sentindo uma leveza fora do normal, algo que nunca sentiu em toda sua vida. Tomou um banho demorado dando tempo para aliviar suas necessidades físicas e vestiu o pijama, ainda não se sentia a vontade com as próprias cicatrizes para ficar sem camisa. Deitou em sua cama e quase morreu de susto quando alguém sentou aos seus pés.

-Pontas?- Silêncio- Almofadinhas?

-Sou eu seu bobo.- A voz de Dorcas sussurrou rindo- Sirius nem está aqui se quer saber. Acabei de encontrá-lo saindo com James e Peter de maneira suspeita.

-Típico.

-Você estaria junto se não fosse o dia de hoje.

-Eu sei.- Eles riram e Remus sentou lançando um Lumus pelo local. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela- Você está bem?

-Só com algumas dúvidas. Meu pai me mandou uma carta dizendo estar na França. Pediu que eu tomasse cuidado porque o cerco está se fechando. O que você acha que é?- Ele franziu o cenho e percebeu que ela estava com um pergaminho na mão- Quer ver?- O loiro assentiu e bateu a mão no colchão ao lado dele. Ela foi até ele e deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz

-Eu acho...-Ele começou a ler o pergaminho e piscou algumas vezes- Que ele quer que você fique com os Potter por um tempo.

-Como assim você acha?

-Ele não pode dizer abertamente onde Amanda está porque vocês são alvos tanto quanto Lily. Veja, ele está perguntando se James ganhou o jogo. Por que ele perguntaria isso logo após mandar você tomar cuidado? Acho que você deve contatar a senhora Potter.

-Está tudo muito pesado.- Ela sussurrou- Pesado de mais para que adolescentes cuidem sozinhos.

-Não estamos sozinhos.- Ele murmurou- Dumbledore está conosco e ele é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Não menospreze quem tem uma ordem de Merlim.- Continuaram discutindo por horas. Num momento Remus os cobriu com o edredom. Em outro, sem que percebessem, a luz se foi e assim se abraçaram e dormiram. Juntos eles sentiram uma paz que nunca mais pensaram ser possível recuperar.

_/_

Mellani esticou-se na cama macia e sentiu a respiração calma de Sirius perto de si. Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima encarando-o. Ela não sabia se o problema era ela ser muito maníaca ou ele ser muito bom no que fazia, mas não conseguia ficar mais de uma noite sem ir para a cama dele. Sentou e espreguiçou-se ainda analisando o Maroto. Pensou que dormindo ele parecia mais calmo e até indefeso. Num impulso ela esticou a mão até o cabelo dele e sentiu a maciez dos cachos, suspirou e resolveu levantar e ir embora antes que o rapaz pudesse acordar. Ficou irritada pelo impulso que teve. Pensou que era esquisito a forma como eles se davam bem na cama e como estavam melhorando o relacionamento cotidiano. A loira se perguntou se todas aquelas brigas seriam apenas tensão sexual. Procurou a capa do uniforme sem animo, odiava segundas. Quando estava prestes a se vestir sentiu as mãos de Sirius em sua virilha e o tórax dele colado em suas costas. Ele deslizou os lábios pelo vale entre o ombro e o pescoço e foi subindo numa sedução lenta e eficaz. A loira sentia os beijos dele em sua pele como se fosse um rastro de eletricidade, engoliu em seco quando os dentes do maroto arranharam no pé da orelha e as mãos dele subiram até seus seios:

-Volta pra cama.- Ele pediu num sussurro ela engoliu em seco e assentiu quase que hipnotizada. Sirius sorriu e a puxou com delicadeza ela estranhou aquilo e sentiu o corpo dele abaixo do seu. A mão dele passou por seu cabelo e depois por seu rosto, olhava-a nos olhos. Mellani abaixou tomando os lábios dele num beijo que fez o moreno gemer de prazer. O Maroto deslizou a mão até os quadris dela e empurrou-a para baixo, ela gemeu quando sentiu que ele a preenchia completamente. Sirius tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela dos olhos e engoliu em seco vendo como os globos azuis estavam escuros e turbulentos. A jovem estava em extasie com a forma como ele a olhava e o jeito que o peito dele subia e descia. Sirius forçou o quadril dela de uma forma que ela sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar e não conseguiu refrear um gemido:

-Sirius...-O rapaz sentiu algo quase sobrenatural quando ela chamou seu nome daquele jeito. Era diferente porque ela quase nunca fazia aquilo e o deixou quase em nirvana. Ele se moveu até ficar sentado e a puxou para mais perto, a abraçou enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço dela. A mão direita dela ficou na nuca dele enquanto a esquerda arranhava levemente as costas do rapaz. O Maroto não entendia porque estava tudo tão delicioso e irresistível. Ele colocou mais força nos quadris dela e a ouvia gemer seu nome baixinho e diversas vezes, sentia que ela estava entrando num estado igual ao dele, puxou-a com mais força enquanto mordia o pescoço dela. Mellani soltou um gemido mais alto e estremeceu, essa sensação o fez chegar ao ápice de uma forma totalmente diferente a qual estava acostumado. Ele arfava enquanto tirava o rosto do pescoço dela, olhou atentamente para ela e acariciou-lhe a bochecha lentamente. Mellani franziu o cenho e levantou-se num pulo, vestindo uma camisa dele e a capa por cima:

-O que foi?- Ele perguntou ainda com dificuldade para respirar e ela não respondeu- O que foi?

-Nada.- Ela respondeu grosseiramente e segurou a cortina:

-Está fugindo de alguma coisa? Porque toda a vez você sai feito uma ladra na calada da noite.

-Estou só cumprindo o que combinamos e se você não se lembra...

-Eu lembro muito bem o que combinamos.- Ele devolveu- E não faço questão nenhuma de mudar porque pra mim é cômodo e eu posso comer quantas outras eu quiser inclusive você.- Mellani mordeu o lábio inferior engolindo uma resposta mais baixa:

-Tenha um bom dia Sirius.- Abriu a cortina e no mesmo instante a cortina da cama do lado abriu. Ela engoliu em seco quando viu Remus, ele a encarou longamente estava sem camisa e apenas de short, ambos ficaram se encarando longamente e ela engoliu um xingamento quando viu Sirius abrindo a cortina:

-Você esqueceu isso.- A garota virou e viu que ele estava com a calcinha dela na mão- Acho que vou guardar pra...- Ele parou de falar quando viu que Remus estava sentado na cama olhando de um para o outro:

-Remus que horas são? Estou atrasada?- Eles ouviram uma voz um tanto quanto conhecida logo a cabeça de Dorcas estava aparecendo muito perto de Remus. A loira falaria algo, mas ficou muda olhando para Sirius e Mellani. Os olhos claros de Dorcas passaram de Mellani que usava a capa de Sirius até a mão do Maroto. Sirius rapidamente fechou a mão e jogou a calcinha de Mellani na cama. A tensão era quase física de tão grande que era, ironia era:

-Belo jeito de começar a semana.- Dorcas murmurou sem jeito. Remus encarou Mellani sem uma expressão definida e a goleiro olhou para Sirius, o moreno por sua vez olhava para Remus:

-Com licença.- Mellani disse com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir e saiu dali. Sirius saiu da cama completamente nu e foi para o banheiro. Dorcas virou o rosto quando ele passou e voltou a deitar na cama, Remus sentia o coração disparado. Engoliu em seco e colocou as mãos no rosto enquanto suspirava pesadamente. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela situação. Talvez o desaforo por saber que os dois nunca mais se largaram depois dos chifres que tomou o fizesse sentir um pouco de raiva. Suspirou buscando calma e murmurou

-Eu não esperava nada diferente.

-Está mal?- O tom de compreensão de Dorcas o fez sorrir carinhosamente. Ele virou e jogou-a contra o colchão deitando por cima dela. Pensou que enlouqueceria se eles não se entregassem de uma vez um ao outro.

-Com você junto de mim?- Sorriu- Nunca.- E tomou os lábios dela para si.

**N/A: Eu to com a impressão que esse cap está cheio de errinhos de port. Desculpa gente dessa vez eu nem reli =/. Acabei me enrolando e quando vi já estava devendo cap pra vocês há duas semanas. Duas semanas? Desculpa se a qualidade caiu. Desculpem mesmo. Prometo que o próximo será perfeito.**

**O que acharam? Esse é um dos meus caps favoritos! Sério, adoro o jeito que o Remus e a Dorcas se entendem e como as coisas começam a mudar entre a Mel e o Sirius. E aí o que acharam? Mereço comentários? Saudades de vocês!**

**Meninas muito obrigada por comentarem, vocês são umas fofas e eu amo cada comentário. Bjs até a prox att (Que não demora, prometo)**


	33. Capitulo 32: A verdade sobre seu irmão

**Capitulo 32: A verdade sobre o seu irmão**

_Como sempre sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho espero que gostem._

**Como é difícil perceber que a vida mudou que suas expectativas foram para o ralo. Como é complicado perceber que você tomou aquela decisão que muito machucou. **

Camila acordou na segunda feira e estranhou o dormitório vazio. Era ainda muito cedo e a metamorfoga era sempre a primeira a levantar. Apenas Mellani estava em sua própria cama. Suspirou e rumou para o banheiro. Não tinha visto Remus no domingo, ele simplesmente desapareceu depois que saiu correndo atrás de Dorcas com aquela revelação bombástica. Camila percebeu que Dorcas também desapareceu após o almoço no dia anterior o que a fez concluir que a loira foi procurar Remus e o encontrou. Tentou não se sentir chateada quanto aquilo, mas era praticamente impossível. Estava muito apaixonada por Remus. Não culpava a maldição de dele. Sabia que o caso ia muito além daquilo. Sabia que o Maroto precisava amar Dorcas para que aquilo acontecesse e era isso que mais lhe machucava. Tomou um banho demorado e quando saiu Mellani esperava com uma toalha no ombro

-Bom dia.- A loira murmurou de mau humor e se trancou no banheiro. Camila terminou de se arrumar e desceu. Tentou a todo custo não deixar seus cabelos e olhos transparecerem o que sentia, mas o vermelho estava bem mais opaco e as pontas começavam a ficar castanhas. Assim que apareceu no salão comunal viu Remus sentado no sofá ao lado de Dorcas, ambos sussurravam e pareciam tensos. O Maroto levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. A imagem dele com a mão por cima da de Dorcas foi muito mais forte do que ela pensou. Os dois levantaram e a loira murmurou algo. Ele sorriu e a garota saiu. O rapaz andou até Camila e a encarou com expectativa.

-Podemos conversar?

-Precisamos.- Ela respondeu fracamente-Aqui?

-Não.- E saíram do salão.

_/_

-Então?- Lílian questionou Dorcas quando andavam para a aula de transfiguração. Mellani se arrastava lentamente ao lado delas, estava com olheiras e descabelada.- Nossa Mel você está a cara da derrota.

-Hum.- Ela respondeu ainda constrangida com o fato de Dorcas ter lhe visto saindo da cama de Sirius.

-É que ela estava ocupada.- Dorcas provocou

-Cala a boca.

-Por quê?´- Lílian questionou irritada-Eu sei que você dorme com o Sirius ok?- Sussurrou e Mellani olhou em volta. Ficou aliviada que não tinha ninguém por perto- Não sei por que nunca me contou.

-Faz parte do acordo.- Ela respondeu irritada e Dorcas arqueou uma sobrancelha- Silêncio. Ninguém pode saber. Mas já que vocês descobriram então shiuuuu.

-Me explica, como isso funciona?- Dorcas perguntou interessada- Vocês só servem de alivio um para o outro?

-Sim.

-Ok.- Lílian revirou os olhos- E a fada do dente existe.

-Esse assunto me incomoda, então, por favor, não toquem mais nele.

-Se te incomoda é porque te importa.- A ruiva respondeu mordaz e Mellani mordeu o canto da boca

-Tanto quanto a Cortney.-Devolveu respirando fundo- Vocês estão falando de mim, mas o foco é a Dorcas e o fato dela saber dessa história porque estava na cama do Remus em plena madrugada.

-Nós só dormimos. Estávamos cansados e preocupados.

-Como vocês se acertaram em?- Lílian perguntou risonha e encostaram na parede esperando a professora abrir a sala. Dorcas resumiu, em poucas palavras o que eles conversaram, não queria entrar em detalhes sobre livre arbítrio e laços mágicos. Apenas comentou sobre ele ter percebido que gostava dela por causa da poção e o fato dela ser companheira dele. Após as explicações as três começaram a debater sobre a matéria publicada no domingo pelo Profeta Diário. Remus apareceu um pouco depois junto aos Marotos e quando puderam entrar na sala ele puxou Dorcas pelo pulso forçando-a a sentar ao lado dele.

-O que foi?- Ela perguntou preocupada

-Nada.- Ele respondeu sorrindo largamente. Passou o braço pelo ombro dela e enfiou o nariz entre seus cabelos.

-Senhor Lupin e Senhoria Meadowes, podem se largar, por favor?- A professora pediu e todos olharam para eles. Remus revirou os olhos e tirou o braço dos ombros dela.- Se não gostou pode sentar com um dos seus amigos ou invés de tentar descobrir qual o shampoo dela.

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊ- Sirius provocou no fundo da sala e James assoviou. Os alunos começaram a rir e fazer piadinhas. Dorcas corou e desejou estar sentada na primeira carteira e não no meio da sala como no momento. A professora parou em frente o quadro negro e cruzou os braços olhando para os alunos, ficaram em silencio aos poucos até todos ficaram calados.O olhar dela era congelante

-Assim está bem melhor. Bom, ano que vem vocês prestaram os NIEMS...- E começou a aula. Mellani não conseguia se interessar pelas formulas que ela passava para deixar as coisas mais fáceis. As lições para ela eram tediosas ainda mais com sono. Começou a cochilar e Lílian a cutucou diversas vezes durante todo o período da aula. Quando a sineta tocou todos começaram a levantar

-Senhorita Grant.- A professora chamou- Senhorita Grant.

-Sim?

-Pode ficar um instante, por favor?

-Eu não fiz nada, dessa vez.- Fez uma careta e a professora assentiu. Mellani esperou que todos saíssem e foi até a mesa da mulher- Qual a bronca dessa vez?

-Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita está passando por algum tipo de problema. – Mellani puxou uma cadeira percebendo que seria uma conversa mais demorada- Eu sei que é naturalmente desinteressada nas aulas, mas sempre teve um ótimo rendimento. No entanto, desde que voltou de férias está mais... Dispersa e seu rendimento baixou nas aulas.- Mellani arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Vai me dar uma detenção?

-Não, acredito até que aprendeu a lição e diminuiu suas brigas com o senhor Black depois de passar por aquele exercício.- Mellani não queria se lembrar de quando foi obrigada a encarar Sirius todas as noites e apontar o que mais se irritava com ele e ouvir o que mais fazia ele se irritar. Lembrou que na última noite da detenção precisaram falar uma qualidade um do outro e deixaram a professora frustrada por falta de progresso. – Isso é admirável, todos os professores comentaram o quanto vocês amadureceram. No entanto, tem-se notado uma baixa na qualidade dos seus deveres e na sua postura com todos os alunos.

-Eu não estou brigando mais.

-Mellani.- Foi a primeira vez que a garota ouviu a professora chamá-la pelo nome e não soube o que esperar disso.- Você está dormindo em todas as aulas da manhã e...-A encarou- Parece sempre distante com os pensamentos em outro lugar, com essa aparência desleixada. Sabe que qualquer problema não precisa ser resolvido com químicas não é?- Mellani arregalou os olhos- Eu me comprometo a não dizer nada aos seus tios caso seja sincera. Podemos encontrar uma solução juntas.

-Eu não uso drogas.- "Não as ilícitas" pensou- Não estou me drogando professora.

-É que... Chegou ao conhecimento do diretor que você e o senhor Black estavam sozinhos numa sala vazia usando drogas trouxas.

-Boatos.

-Foi uma denuncia de um monitor, fundamentada em testemunhas senhorita Grant. Não é de hoje que estamos observando seu comportamento distante e cansado.

-Insônia. Eu estou com insônia professora.- Não era ao todo uma mentira. Ela realmente não dormia a noite, mas a causa era completamente diferente- Meus tios estão no meio de uma guerra e tomaram um partido por causa da Lily. Os pais da minha amiga foram assassinados por bruxos. A mãe de Dorcas também. Minha vida ficou de pernas pro ar desde o ataque a South Hampton. Não tenho o direito de ficar distante?- McGonagall piscou algumas vezes e suspirou

-É por isso então? A senhorita não está se drogando?- Negou com a cabeça- E tem certeza que não tem nada mais acontecendo?- Assentiu. Como podia dizer que estava transando com Sirius todas as noites quando, embora isso não tivesse no regulamento da escola, era proibido fazer.- O Senhor Dolohov nos contou sobre seu comportamento inapropriado com o Senhor Black.

-Que comportamento?- Mellani fingiu-se de idiota- Nós só estávamos bebendo. Tudo bem tomar uma detenção por isso, mas nem estávamos depredando nada ou sei lá.

-Sobre vocês dois...- A mulher suspirou- Você sabe o que estava fazendo senhorita Grant.

-Não senhora, eu não sei. Se quer insinuar que Sirius e eu estávamos aos amassos isso é mentira. Eu não tenho nada com aquele garoto. Nós compartilhamos um momento de tédio e inspirados por seus exercícios resolvemos ser legais um com o outro. Mas não passou disso. O que quer que Dolohov tenha insinuado não passa de puro exagero. Professora, eu estou tentando ser uma aluna melhor. Meu cansaço é pura preocupação com amigos e familiares. Também tenho estudado muito sobre DCAT por medo de ser pega desprevenida por aí. Quanto ao meu rendimento pode deixar que será melhor do que já foi em todos esses ano. Eu fui bem sincera senhora. Vai manter o trato de não contar aos meus tios? Não posso dar problema a eles. Estão num processo judicial.

-Sim, nosso trato está feito senhorita Grant, mas lembre-se. Estou de olho em você.

-Obrigada professora.- Ela levantou e saiu da sala. Ao andar pelo corredor começou a rir. Não acreditava que tinha escapado numa boa. Não sentia nenhum pouco de culpa por ter feito a professora acreditar naquela balela sentimental. Foi sorrindo para a aula de poções e pensou que teria de se dedicar um pouco mais as aulas para não chamar atenção quanto às merdas que andava aprontando.

_/_

Para Mellani o mês de novembro tinha passado como uma lâmina afiada e dezembro já estava pela metade trazendo neve e frio. As rotinas da loira eram intensas e pela primeira vez ela não sentiu a pressão social de ser uma paria. Estava entretida de mais com seus próprios problemas. Se ocupava com Quadribol e na parte da manhã vivia sempre cansada de mais para dar motivo para alguma briga idiota. Sirius era mais gentil agora do que foi em todo o tempo que se conheceram. A tarde era sempre recheada de compromissos, passou a se dedicar mais aos estudos, fazia parte do seu plano para passar despercebida. Ocupava seu tempo ajudando os Marotos com brincadeiras e investigando para o seu grupo de treinamento. Tudo estava indo muito bem, Marlene tinha recebido um convite de Dolohov para sair e Mellani sabia que logo mais a morena traria informações cruciais. As noites da goleiro eram ocupadas por puro sexo e bebida. Não queria saber se aquilo estragava sua vida. Estava bom assim, sua tia estava orgulhosa de não ter recebido uma carta se quer durante o mês que seguiu. Mellani estava vivendo numa espécie de bolha estranha onde era ocupada de mais, com tempo de menos. Naquele final de tarde, no entanto, naquele sábado preguiçoso, ao invés de se preparar para satisfazer suas frustrações com Sirius ela simplesmente se arrumou e decidiu sair. Lílian e James tinham sumido aproveitando, às escondidas, um tempo a sós, mas Mellani tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo no dormitório para pegar o mapa. Dorcas estava na enfermaria conversando com Remus, que após a lua cheia estava debilitado de mais. Carter não estava em Hogwarts e ela não tinha mais ninguém além deles. Precisava beber, fumar e flertar com algum estranho mais velho, se distrair. Não se importava de sair sozinha. Estava a fim de arrumar sexo com outra pessoa que não fosse Sirius. Não aguentava mais viver aquele marasmo que passou durante o mês de novembro. Precisa voltar a ser ela, a fazer as pessoas pararem de cochichar sobre si na cara dura. Se não a respeitassem que houvesse o medo. Colocou uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de gola alta branca e uma jaqueta de couro. Precisava se agasalhar, pois logo mais nevaria. Enquanto passava lápis preto nos olhos pensou que a neve estava atrasada, pois geralmente no dia 18 já estava nevando há tempos. Se olhou no espelho gostando do que viu. Pegou seu maço de cigarros e dinheiro. Ao invés de descer atravessou o mezanino e subiu outras escadas, pegou uma bifurcação à direita e subiu mais. Finalmente chegou até o dormitório dos Marotos. Bateu na porta. Para sua frustração quem abriu foi Sirius, o moreno ficou surpreso por ver a garota tão arrumada e sexy

-Que é?

-James está ogro?- Ele revirou os olhos

-Não, está se amassando com a Evans por aí. Você sabe!- Mellani deu de ombros- Remus também sabe...-Provocou

-O que? Com a Lily?- Mellani arregalou os olhos e Sirius revirou segurou o riso

-Não sua palerma. Está com a Dorcas por aí.

- E você aqui.- Murmurou mordaz e Sirius sorriu de lado:

-Vai sair?

-Vou.

-Sem o mapa?

-Eu me viro.

-Está comigo boneca.- Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou, Mellani tentou pegar da mão dele e ele levantou, ela era baixa de mais para alcançar.

-O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me emprestar?

-Me deixar ir junto.- Mellani arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e ele suspirou- Não tenho nada pra fazer e tenho algo que gostaria de experimentar.

-O que?

-É uma coisa que comprei com quem eu compro... Uma ervinha de vez em quando.

-Aquela meio doce?

-Aham.

-Hummm – Ela olhou para os lados- Onde Peter está?

-Não sei. Ele disse que ia na cozinha, mas não está aparecendo no mapa.- Mellani sorriu de lado e empurrou-o para dentro do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se a mão para trás passou a chave na porta.

-O que você tem aí?

-Hum.- Ele sorriu de lado e ela começou a andar até as coisas dele. Abriu a gaveta e tirou de dentro uma garrafa- Feitiço de expansão indetectável... Vou lembrar de aprimorar o meu.- Ela murmurou abrindo a garrafa de Tequila- Gosto de mexicanos.

-São ótimos com bebida, mas para isso que vamos fazer...- Ele riu- Não é preciso beber boneca.- Ela sorriu interessada e ele caminhou até ela tirando-lhe a garrafa da mão. Deu um tapa no traseiro da loira e sorriu de maneira maldosa. Ele enfiou a mão na gaveta e puxou um saquinho plástico pequeno:

-O que vai me dar? Farinha?

-Hahahaha, algo bem melhor.- Ele puxou o livro de história da magia e apoiou na cama, olhou em volta e pegou o cartão de um vendedor de material para polir vassouras. Despejou um pouco do conteúdo em cima do livro e separou em duas linhas, olhou em volta e achou o que queria

-Como se consome isso?- Mellani estava extasiada sentindo adrenalina e excitação por fazer algo que ela sabia ser bem errado:

-Coloca o canudo no nariz para ajudar a puxar, depois curte. Isso é proibido amor.- Ele murmurou rindo- E eu adoro coisas proibidas.

-Eu sei. É por isso que me adora- Ela murmurou de volta e ele riu. Mellani observou com interesse o momento em que Sirius abaixou e puxou o conteúdo pra si. O rapaz se jogou na cama logo depois. A loira reparou a expressão dele mudar lentamente e os olhos ficarem mais escuros. Um sorriso quase sádico brotou no rosto dele. A jovem rapidamente abaixou-se e fez o mesmo que o rapaz, aquele pó branco adentrou sua narina fazendo arder seus olhos, a vontade de espirrar veio e foi rápido e depois uma sensação clareza como se tivesse despertado. Uma adrenalina sem tamanho a inundou de forma sobrenatural. Ela queria mais... E sem esperar a ajuda de Sirius se serviu de mais um tiro. Riu agitada e viu as coisas meio distorcidas, o marasmo tinha passado. Mellani sentia que podia correr a toda velocidade, estava tão eufórica que seu coração batia rapidamente, o tempo parecia ter parado a sua volta e ela era a única que andava, falava e pensava rapidamente. Ela queria beber, transar e nadar nua no lago, mesmo que lá fora fizesse muito frio. Sentiu calor e largou a jaqueta na cama ao lado do Moreno.

-Siriussssss.- Ela gritou o nome dele e pulou em cima do rapaz. Ele a empurrou e de forma agitada e tremula riu e também consumiu mais daquele incrível "pó mágico". A jovem riu e ele puxou-a para cima de si:

-Não é a melhor sensação do mundo?

-Sim.- Ela riu muito agitada. Não conseguia parar quieta.- Vemmm vamos dançar.- Saiu puxando Sirius pela mão e correndo para baixo. As pessoas que ainda estavam no salão viram o momento em que ela desceu as escadas com ele, os dois corriam de mãos dadas e gargalhando de forma alta chamando atenção. Ninguém entendeu nada. Saíram pelos corredores sem o menor medo de serem pegos e foram pelo pátio a fora, ela subiu o beiral da fonte e começou a cantar uma música trouxa engraçada. Ele riu e dançou junto com ela. Mellani gargalhou feliz e pulou nas costas dele que carregou-a para a direção do jardim:

-Heyyy eu quero dançar Sirius.

-Nós vamos boneca.- Os alunos que ainda aproveitavam os últimos raios de sol viram com estranhamento e confusão Sirius e Mellani rindo e o Maroto carregando-a nas costas. Quando chegaram perto do lago Sirius a colocou no chão- Vem aqui...- Ele a puxou para junto de si colando seu corpo ao dela- Abre a boca.- Ele sorriu e ela assentiu. Sirius levantou a mão, que tremia muito até a altura do rosto de Mellani e de uma maneira sensual enfiou uma pílula na boca da garota- Engole agora.- Ele colocou uma na boca dele também e engoliram juntos:

-O que é isso?

-Vai potencializar o efeito do que usamos antes e com sorte nos mata.

-Mas não quero morrer.- Ela murmurou se jogou nos braços dele rindo.- O que você acha de sairmos para dançar em?

-Perfeito.- Ele devolveu e começaram a correr em direção a saída, estavam de mãos dadas. Antes que pudessem sair das vistas dos curiosos o LSD começou a fazer efeito. Mellani parou bruscamente e abriu os braços como se tentasse se equilibrar. Suas pupilas estavam dilatas e um sorriso louco tomou conta de seu rosto. A loira viu a paisagem a sua frente se transformar, o céu escurecido começou a ficar com cores disformes e ela começou a rir- O céu está feito uma aquarela brilhante.- Sirius riu vendo como Mellani parecia reluzente e o resto do mundo um fundo preto. Já sob o efeito da droga ele podia ver uma luz em volta da garota e pensou que ela era um anjo. Ele se assustou quando viu uma quimera zangada tentar atacar aos dois:

-Cuidado Mel.- Os dois começaram a rir e Mellani murmurou:

-Esse palhaço gigante quer me dar uma imperdoável.

-Palhaço? É uma quimera sua maluca. – Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir- E ela engoliu o James!- Sirius se aproximou da quimera e encostou o ouvido na barriga dela- Jamessss você está me ouvindo? Aguenta firme vamos te tirar daí!- Sentiu a mão de Mellani em seus ombros e a voz dela chamando

- Vem comigo.- Ele segurou a mão dela e saíram correndo, não podia negar, com toda aquela luz em volta ela só podia ser algo que iria lhe salvar. Mellani sentia como se o chão fosse areia movediça e continuou andando olhando para baixo. Via os pés afundando na areia mole. Sirius corria tentando não afundar no chão colorido cheio de tinta. Ele sentia como se andasse num mar de diversas cores, tinta que aderia ao seu corpo de forma espessa e grudenta.

-É o lago negro? – Ela perguntou – Acho que estou delirando...

-Nãooo. Xiii.- Ele encostou o dedo nos lábios dela e ela o mordeu- Ai sua maluca...- Começou a rir muito e puxou-a para si apertando seu corpo contra o dela. Suas testas ficaram coladas:

-Sai de perto eles podem nos ouvir.- Mellani apontou para as orelhas enormes que estava no chão. Sirius viu apenas cascalhos, cascalhos brilhantes de mais e com bocas que gritavam o tempo todo. Gritavam com a mesma voz que a de sua mãe. Ele riu:

-Vamos no três vassouras. –Ela assentiu ao que ele disse e saíram correndo e rindo sem noção mínima da realidade. Estavam tão drogados que o mundo podia cair em volta deles e os dois só veriam o que suas mentes queriam que vissem.

James continuou olhando para os dois que saiam correndo e Lílian ainda chocada de mais para falar alguma coisa meneava a cabeça negativamente. Ainda estavam estupefatos com o presenciaram, Sirius tinha encostado o ouvido na barriga de James e conversado com ele, chamando-o de quimera e dizendo que ajudaria. O moreno meneou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou preocupado

-Lil's você pode estar morrendo de raiva, mas amigos fazem certas coisas não tão legais. Vamos ter que ir atrás dos dois antes que se joguem de algum lugar pensando que podem voar.

-O que foi que deu na Mel?

-Ela se drogou ok?

-Eu sei, mas... Isso só pode ser coisa do Black.

-Na verdade...- James começou num tom que Lílian não gostou- Eu comprei umas pílulas e usei outro dia com Sirius, mas não saímos do quarto.- Ele sentiu um soco forte no braço. Resmungou- A gente ficou tão mole que apenas dava risada, essa pílula causa delírios loucos. É ruim você parece ficar preso num sonho louco sem conseguir sair dele por nada e deixa você jogado na cama. Ele deve ter misturado com outra coisa.

-Não quero saber. Vocês são muito idiotas. Será que a realidade é tão horrível? Ou são tão covardes?

-Não somos viciados, comprei pra experimentar e o Sirius guardou disse que algum dia usaria de novo com alguém interessante.

-Aposto que...

-Sério nós temos que impedir algo pior. Como eu disse estão sem noção da realidade, se cismam que podem voar vão se jogar dum penhasco e morrer.- Lílian arregalou os olhos chocada

-Vamos atrás deles então. Mas fique sabendo que estou negativamente surpresa com você James Potter.

-Eu só usei uma vez que saco! E não quero mais. Quer saber? Deixa os dois se ferrarem então. Vai ser divertido.

-Ahaha não vai não. Vamos atrás deles agora!

-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Já pra dentro agora.- Ouviram a voz de Minerva falar.- Eu quero saber onde o senhor Black e a senhorita Grant estão, acabei de saber que eles saíram correndo e gritando.

-Ah Minie isso é normal para os dois.

-Não um com o outro senhor Potter, mas de mãos dadas. A senhorita Phayton estava muito assustada, me contou que Mellani tinha os olhos vidrados. Temo que seja vitima de alguma maldição, precisamos achá-los imediatamente.

-Er...-James tentava inventar uma desculpa, mas Lílian ficou tão apavorada que soltou de uma vez:

-Eles se drogaram e fugiram pra dançar! Pronto falei agora ajuda a gente a achar os dois.

-LÍLIAN!-James gritou nervoso e ela se encolheu

-Desculpa eu estou com medo que se machuquem, estavam delirando e outra se misturaram podem ter uma overdose. Por Merlim James Potter será que você não consegue ver a gravidade da situação? Tem gente atacando aí fora e eles estão drogados. Delirando! Te chamaram de Quimera, Mellani estava dizendo ver chocolate no lugar do chão!- Minerva estava chocada. Quando Lílian encarou a mais velha se espantou, a mulher estava paralisada e um olho piscava sem parar enquanto o outro se matinha estático.- Segundo a Mellani estavam procurando dançar.

-Bom há dois lugares aqui pra isso, apenas dois.- James murmurou- Nos acompanha professora?

-Mudança de planos.- Sirius murmurou rindo enquanto a jogava no colchão velho da casa dos gritos. Mellani riu, tudo parecia um enorme quarto psicodélico e luzes pipocavam por todos os cantos. Ela só conseguia enxergar Sirius e o desejo que a consumia. Eles riram e trocaram carícias quase animais de tanto desejo e loucura que estavam. Não tinham noção alguma do que estavam fazendo, ela não lembrava nem o nome dela. Era tudo um constante caleidoscópio psicodélico onde Sirius fazia o que dava na telha com o corpo dela e ela deixava pedindo mais e mais e mais. Ninguém os acharia naquela pequena caixa de música.

-Satisfactionnnn heheheyyyyyy.- Cantava embolando trechos aleatórios de Rolling Stones e Sirius ajudava. O rapaz sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto dela:

-Você é tão linda.- Ela gargalhou e deixou-o tocar os seios dela livremente, nunca houve pudor entre eles e não haveria naquele momento louco- E eu só consigo dizer essas coisas quando estou bem louco.

-Hahahha você também é lindo. E mentiroso. Para de me tratar com carinho!

-Mas...-Ele riu com todo o rodopio do cenário a sua volta- Você é linda. Linda, Linda. E é minha princesa, só minha...

-O que o torna um príncipe?

-Sou bandido boneca, bandidooooo.- Tomou os lábios dela num beijo sôfrego e puxou a camisa da garota assim como ela começava a puxar a dele. Ouviram um grito e uma voz severa e chocada. Riram mais e não ligaram. Sirius afundou mais o rosto no pescoço dela, já estava sem camisa e ela também. Gargalhavam num mundo só deles, colorido, que girava sem parar, só viam formas aleatórias e um ao outro, só tinham consciência do outro. Para ele era apenas ela e vice versa... Dançando ao seu modo numa caixa de música louca que não parava de girar.

James puxou Sirius com força e ele resmungou. O apanhador o fez colocar a camisa:

-Por que eu tenho que colocar isso em senhor grono?

-Por que se não vou te morder, sou o rei dos gronos e minha saliva é mortal.- James contestou com muita raiva e Sirius assentiu:

-Desculpa senhor. Não me morda. Heyy você monta em dragões é?- Apontou para um ponto vazio- Que lindo.- Se aproximou como se houvesse mesmo um dragão ali, James o puxou pelo braço e deu uma mordida. Sirius gritou e Lílian olhou como se James tivesse drogado também- Agora vou morrerrrrr.- Sirius parecia realmente desesperado e James suspirou contendo a raiva:

-Se vier comigo sem protestar eu te dou o antídoto.

-Hum parece justo.

-Heyyyyyyyyy.- Mellani gritou- Tire suas mãos de mim seu tarado maluco.- Mellani gritou com Lílian- Tiraaaaaa.- Começou a gritar e espernear feito criança e Lílian a fez colocar a roupa. James se aproximou e disse:

-Vem comigo que eu te salvo dele.

-Um palhaço? Até parece. Ah meu Deus uma Harpia. – Apontou para a professora e se encolheu atrás de James:

-Olha, seu príncipe está quase morrendo.- Apontou para Sirius- Se vocês não vierem comigo vai ficar muito pior, a Harpia pode atacar.

-Ah meu Merlim.- Mellani foi até Sirius e disse- Ele não é meu príncipe... Eu quero acordar. Me leva de volta eu quero o James, a Lily quero até mesmo aquela escola estúpida POR FAVOR.- Ela começou a chorar- Eu quero acordar só isso. Não aguento mais essas flores falando comigo o tempo inteiro e o Avery ele está me seguindo.- Minerva continuou olhando chocada para os dois.-Eu menti pra professora, cuidado, não deixa ela em ver, eu menti muito.- Lílian olhou preocupada para a professora. McGonagall estava petrificada em choque.

_/ _

O professor Dumbledore olhava para os alunos que relutavam em tomar a poção. O diretor encarou James:

-O senhor deve saber onde um dos dois guarda isso. Minerva vai subir com você e confiscar tudo.

-O-ok.

-Eles vão ser gravemente punidos professor?- Lílian perguntou preocupada

-Precisamos ver qual a explicação dos dois para isso. Dependendo do que for eles serão expulsos.- Falou o homem preocupado de verdade- Sirius e Mellani precisam de limites.- James ficou tenso- Mas Hogwarts sabe perdoar.- Lílian suspirou mais aliviada e continuou observando o comportamento muito esquisito de Mellani e Sirius. A loira chorava baixinho enquanto tomava a poção sob a alegação de que iria acordar. Sirius olhava bobamente para todos os cantos no recinto e se recusava a tomar a poção:

-Eu não quero acordar...- Ele chamou James com um gesto de mão – Porque se eu acordar ela vai me odiar pra sempre.. Eles me falaram.- E apontou para o nada.- Não quero que ela me odeie, não a Mel.- James bufou e o convenceu de tomar a poção, logo o casal tinha pego no sono. Lílian saiu da enfermaria abraçada a James e muito preocupada

_/_

-CHARLUS!- Margaret Dorea Potter gritou irritadíssima. O homem sabia que sua mulher só o chamava por aquele nome quando algo estava muito errado. Ele correu de sua biblioteca até a sala onde sua senhora estava praticamente soltando fumaça pelo nariz.- Olha só Charlus! Olha só o que essa menina aprontou dessa vez!- Rosnou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Quando pensei que esses dois estavam tomando jeito eles... Eles esperam um tempo pra fazer uma dessas! E ela teve a pachorra de me enviar dois dias antes uma carta com o elogio da professora de DCAT! AHHHH Mellani!- Harry Charlus Potter pegou o pergaminho da mão da mulher. Era uma carta de Dumbledore. Conforme foi lendo o senhor Potter foi mudando de cor até chegar a um vermelho nível erupção. Na carta o episódio que os dois jovens protagonizaram no fim de semana estava sendo relato além de uma nota a mais e completamente pessoal do diretor sobre o casal. Nas linhas o diretor começava a explicação dizendo que Sirius e Mellani eram jovens curiosos, mas que precisavam de alguma orientação quanto a coisas que poderiam prejudicá-los. Conhecendo a sobrinha como a senhora Potter conhecia sabia muito bem que ela e Sirius deviam ter aplicado o golpe do "culpado vitima" onde reconheciam que o que fizeram era errado, mas alegavam ignorância do processo completo. Dumbledore deixou bem claro na carta que não acreditou nos dois e entrou num acordo com o jovem casal quanto à conduta deles, mas que a decisão principal deles continuarem ou não na escola bem como todas as atividades extras pertenciam exclusivamente aos responsáveis. Margaret estava à beira de lágrimas, se recusava a acreditar que sua sobrinha podia ser tão egoísta e incosequente- Eu não sei mais como orientar essa menina Harry.- E rompeu em lágrimas- Ela sempre se mete numa pior que a outra, sempre.- Começou a soluçar em meio ao pranto. O senhor Potter se aproximou e abraçou a mulher

-Vamos conversar e pensar no melhor jeito disso acontecer.

-O pior que eu fico ouvindo a voz da Walburga dizendo que é pra controlá-los, que é pensando no melhor para ambos.

-Não acredite nessa mulher querida. Eu temo quando Mellani souber disso, talvez cause uma revolta bem maior nela, em ambos.- Suspirou de coração partido ao ouvir o pranto de medo da mulher- Céus ela já é tão incontrolável. Se isso acontecer mesmo ela some no mundo.

-Mas... Você está recorrendo, não está?

-Sim querida, mas está complicado. Está tudo muito amarrado e eu temo pelo pior.

-Oh querido, o que será de Mellani?

-Vamos torcer para que nossa conversa semana que vem resulte em algo.

_/_

-PRESTA ATENÇÃO!- Carter gritou para Sirius que deu um pulo para o lado- Quando for conjurar esse feitiço tem que estar calmo. Que merda Sirius assim vai matar todo mundo.

-Foi mal. Só estou meio desconcentrado essa semana.

-Esse mês não é?- Lílian debochou e ele fez uma careta para ela

-OK seus chorões! Vamos voltar ao treino! Marlene!

-Sim senhor?- Bateu continência tirando sarrro

-Como está o plano de infiltração?

-Caminhando senhor. Dolohov parecia bem agitado com esse fim de semana. É melhor dar uma lida nos relatórios. Ah, ele e Régulos Black estão muito próximos ultimamente.

-Mellani!- Carter chamou e ela correu até ele

-Sim?

-Chame Régulos Black para sair.- Sirius rosnou quando ouviu aquilo e tentou se concentrar em atacar Frank

-Como é?

-Sim. Esse fim de semana. Saia com o Black, o mais novo.- Debochou e Mellani corou- E tente descobrir algo. Aproveita a quedinha dele por você...

-Ele não tem quedinha alguma.- Mellani defendeu-se

-Use a não quedinha dele e descubra algo.

-Ele é meu amigo.- Ela pontuou- Não está envolvido em nada errado.

-Para de ser imatura. Amigos tomam decisões erradas muitas vezes. Se ele está envolvido em algo ruim é sua chance de salvá-lo.

-O-ok.- Gaguejou e sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro

-Tão genial e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Tem muito que aprender Mellani.

-Você também.- Ela devolveu tentando não transparecer irritação.

-Marlene! Relatório!

-Ok!- A morena respondeu meio impaciente.

_/_

Régulos se olhou no espelho e engoliu em seco enquanto terminava de ajeitar os cabelos, faltavam apenas quinze minutos para ir até os portões de Hogwarts encontrar com Mellani. Suspirou e conferiu o dinheiro na carteira, seu estomago estava gelado e seu coração disparado enquanto pensava em mil coisas que podia conversar com ela, nenhuma parecia interessante o suficiente para prender a atenção da garota que tanto o cativou:

-Você é tão patético.- Ouviu a voz de Severus na porta do dormitório e olhou para o amigo:

-E por que acha isso?

-É a Grant, onde na sua cabeça acha que tem alguma chance com ela?

-Ela me convidou para sair.

-Ela transa com o seu irmão.

-Mentira.- Régulos ficou nervoso- Eles ao menos namoram e se odeiam, como pode afirmar que ela dorme com ele? Eles se odeiam vivem brigando.

-Até parece que nunca ouviu falar em tensão sexual. Pelo amor de Merlim cresce.

-Até parece que está com inveja ou não quer que eu me encontre com ela.

-Sou seu amigo e sei que nada de bom vai sair dela para você!- Severus foi sincero estava preocupado com o que podia acontecer a ele- Olha o que ela fez na cabeça do Sebastian!

-Não me compare com aquele doente! E eu dispenso sua preocupação, muito obrigado.

-Você acha o que? Que ela é virgem e intocada ainda? Que estava esperando o cara certo que na mínima deve ser você? Se toca ela namorou com... Com o Lupin esfarrapado, é prima do Potter e...

-Não acho que ela seja pura e intocada, mas ela não deve ser essa devassa que todo mundo pinta e se for deixa eu descobrir sozinho. E outra ela namorou o Lupin faz muito tempo e foi um relacionamento curto.

-Você é muito idiota mesmo não é?- Severus não queria ninguém mais perdendo a cabeça por alguém da Grifinória, ele e Sebastian já tinham se desviado muito do plano principal. Mellani representava um atraso para sua equipe- Não sabe que ela teve um relacionamento muito mal escondido com Lupin por três anos? Que eles namoravam...Aquele lá adora ficar de segredinhos

-Mentira.-Régulos resmungou- Estou atrasado, licença.- Saiu deixando Severus sozinho

-Inferno! Esse idiota vai atrapalhar os planos de Walburga!

Mellani riu do jeito que Régulos a cumprimentou e olhou-o longamente, estava vestido como um verdadeiro bruxo sangue puro e aquilo não ajudou, ele parecia de mais com Sirius, mesmo com os cabelos penteados para trás, a capa escura com detalhes em verde... Mesmo com um olhar tão diferente, ele ainda era muito parecido com Sirius e aquilo a deixou sem jeito:

-Disse alguma coisa que a irritou?

-Não, é só que às vezes você parece de mais com o seu irmão, só isso.

-Gostaria de parecer menos com ele.

-As comparações devem ser inevitáveis não é?- Ele assentiu e estendeu o braço que ela aceitou e começaram a andar:

-Oh sim, é sempre um tal de Sirius isso e Sirius aquilo e nossa como Sirius joga bem e o irmão é mediano, nossa como Sirius é extrovertido e se dá bem com todos, nossa Régulos como seu irmão pode ser tão popular e você tão...- Os dois riram- A e tem mais, nossa vocês são idênticos, mas Sirius tem mais porte.

-Nossa que horror.

-É bem por aí.

-É as comparações são com a minha mãe sempre ouço as pessoas dizendo como ela era comportada e delicada, boa aluna e etc e como eu sou uma peste. Isso é horrível.- Os dois riram.

-Sirius sempre me ofusca, mas eu nunca liguei, ah olha só estamos falando dele.- Mellani riu de novo- Mas... Bom ouvi dizer que é encrenqueira, e uma ótima goleiro. O que mais?

-Parece que já tem uma ideia bem definida de como sou, por que quer saber mais?- Régulos corou e passaram pelos portões da escola seguindo a trilha até Hogsmead:

-Bem, essa é definição que as pessoas tem de você. Não quero algo estereotipado, quero saber do que gosta e deixa de gostar e do que realmente te faz a cabeça.- Ela corou com o jeito intenso que o menino mais novo falava- Aí sim posso fazer ideia de como é, mas nunca saberei tudo.

-Acha mesmo que é incapaz de me desvendar?- Ele parou um instante e a olhou

-Nenhum homem é capaz de desvendar os segredos que uma mulher tem.- Mellani sentiu o coração acelerar com tais palavras, nunca ninguém tinha sido tão gentil com ela. Resolveu mudar de assunto:

-Você teve algum problema durante a festa? É que sumiu.

-Eu...-Ele ficou tenso- Tenho alergia a lactose e não sabia que quiches eram feitas de queijo.

-Nossa.- Mellani tentou segurar o riso- Nós comemos um monte.

-É que são deliciosas. Em fim, não consegui voltar para melhor noite da minha vida.- Mellani gargalhou

-Você realmente é bom com as palavras. Acho que é um dom dos Black.- Murmurou lembrando-se das conversas com Sirius. Régulos corou e sorriu satisfeito os dois continuaram andando e conversando de forma alegre e descontraí nunca pensou que encontraria alguém tão amigável em Régulos e estava satisfeita por ter chamado o rapaz para um passeio.

-Vem comigo.- Mellani falou risonha

-Onde?-Ela apenas riu e ele saiu atrás dela pelas ruas, a seguia como um cão treinado e corou quando ela segurou sua mão:

-Vem logo.- Ela disse rindo sem se importar de segurar a mão dele.

-Ah, ok.- Ele estava muito vermelho, pararam numa cerca de arame farpado em frente uma casa muito velha:

-Está vendo aquela casa? É uma das mais velhas da Gran Betanha.- Régulos engoliu em seco vendo a forma sombria do lugar- Chamam de "A casa do velho Buck" dizem que o fantasma dele ainda vive lá, mas é uma tremenda mentira eu já entrei aí com...- Ela parou de falar por um segundo:

-Com quem?- Ele perguntou curioso e ela sorriu ainda encarando a casa:

-Com muita curiosidade e eu posso afirmar, não existe nada além de madeira velha, um colchão puído e papel de parede rasgado... Podia até ter mais coisa, mas eu estava tão chapada que nem reparei.- Régulos virou a cabeça e a encarou- Chocado?

-Um pouco. É a casa dos gritos.- Murmurou e virou a cabeça de volta para a casa:

-Casa dos gritos?

-Sim.- Ele murmurou- Quando entrei em Hogwarts disseram que já chamavam assim há mais ou menos um ano, foi no seu primeiro ano.- Mellani franziu o cenho curiosa:

-E quem chama assim?

-Ah começou na Sonserina, mas foi passando de boca em boca, chamam de Casa dos Gritos porque em certas épocas dá pra ouvir gritos vindo de lá.

-Quem te disse uma baboseira dessas?

-Ninguém, eu já ouvi. Estava...-Ele corou- Estava onde não devia estar durante a noite e vi um cervo... Bem ali.- Apontou para a parte de trás da casa- Vi um cervo e muitos gritos, parecia uma pessoa, mas eu não tinha muita certeza, eram gritos piores que os do barão sangrento.

-Nossa. Dessa eu não sabia.

-O cervo me chamou a atenção e eu me aproximei aí ouvi os gritos. Foi tenebroso, o que é que fosse estava sentindo muita dor e muita raiva.-Mellani sentiu um calafrio e virou-se e costas para a casa:

-Você acha que tinha algum espírito na casa?

-Se tinha era de algum sangue puro não concorda?-Mellani negou

-Não, eu não falo de fantasmas. Falo de espíritos, fantasmas são apenas as projeções ectoplásmicas do espírito e podemos ver porque os bruxos sempre souberam concentrar energia carnal para fazer magia.

-Dessa eu não sabia.- Parafraseou a loira que sorriu- Então talvez seja uma alma perdida e muito, mas muito raivosa.

-Talvez seja o senhor Buck.

-Hum pode ser.

-Vamos indo?

-Espere mais um pouco.- Ele murmurou tímido- Comprei algo para nós.

-Cigarros?-Ele riu e negou, ela sentou-se na grama:

-Acho que podemos ficar aqui por um tempo.

-Hum sim.- Ele olhou na direção de Hogsmead e suspirou aliviado que ela decidiu ficar- Doces?- Retirou de todos os bolsos possíveis variedades de doces, ela sorriu e tirou de seu bolso um maço de cigarros:

-Se importa?

-Não.- Mentiu

-Quer um?

-Também não.- Ela riu e ascendeu o cigarro levando-o a boca, Régulos reparou como era sexy aquele gesto e suspirou enquanto observava a garota soltar a fumaça para o ar. Ele estendeu a mão e retirou o cabelo dela que estava na boca colocou-o atrás da orelha. Ela o olhou longamente e o rapaz corou:

-Obrigada.

-D-de nada.

_/_

James estava mal humorado. Remus, Sirius e Dorcas tinham combinado de ficar junto dele e Lílian para ninguém desconfiar de que estavam ficando. O problema era que Sirius estava intragável por Mellani sair com seu irmão, mesmo que não admitisse ser esse o motivo, e James acabou dizendo umas verdades enquanto almoçavam. Dorcas levantou constrangida com as palavras rudes que os dois morenos trocaram e Remus muito irritado deu uma bronca nos dois e saiu atrás de sua garota. Sirius ficou um tempo na mesa e quando Lílian tentou dizer aos rapazes que deviam pedir desculpas a Dorcas o Black levantou irritado e foi embora. O final do almoço da ruiva foi completamente desastroso e ela se chateou.

-Acho que esse almoço não me fez bem.- Lílian murmurou

-Deve ter sido o molho, você não está muito acostumada com esses temperos bruxos não é?- Ela assentiu e ele deu a volta na mesa e estendeu a mão para Lílian que sorriu. Gostava de descobrir esse cavalheirismo escondido dele, na opinião da ruiva era uma graça, mesmo com ele aborrecido.

-Está irritado com Sirius ainda?

-Sim.

-Eu pedi para que isso não estragasse seu humor James.

-Acontece que não é você quem vai dormir no mesmo quarto que os dois.

-Bom se você quiser pode ir dormir comigo.- James engoliu em seco e olhou-a com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto ela levantava:

-Olha, eu acho melhor você não dizer esse tipo de coisas, já passou por sua cabeça que eu posso não aguentar?

-E já passou pela sua que eu quero que não aguente?- O moreno abriu a boca enquanto piscava surpreso, sua expressão de espanto foi tomada por um sorriso malicioso quando viu que a garota o olhava com certa maldade e um sorriso brincalhão. Ele abriu a boca mais uma vez a fim de responder com qualquer gracejo que a fizesse beijá-lo, mas uma explosão e gritos desesperados os fizeram se olhar assustados:

-Esses terceranistas..

-Lily, hoje não é seu turno!-James disse irritado quando ela saiu na rua, o moreno jogou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saiu atrás dela. Estava preocupado com a medida do ministério em cima da escola. Dumbledore tinha cancelado os passeios por segurança e o ministério os obrigou a cancelar tal prevenção para mostrar que tudo ia bem. Os pais vendo o que o governo fez assinaram a permissão e as crianças e maior parte dos adolescentes infelizmente não enxergavam o que podia acontecer com aquela postura arbitrária. Ele estava realmente preocupado. Quando passou pela porta sentiu um certo choque. A visão que teve foi de alunos e residentes do vilarejo machucados e correndo com muito medo- Nossa...-Uma nova explosão se fez muito próxima a eles e um feitiço verde veio na direção dos dois. James empurrou Lílian para baixo e os dois foram ao chão. A ruiva arregalou os olhos e tirou a varinha da meia, James tirou a dele do bolso e se encararam levantando logo em seguida- Nas minhas costas Lily.

-Ok.- Ficaram com as costas coladas um no outro e as varinhas para baixo, olharam para todos os lados e nada viram além de poeira. O coração de Lílian estava disparado, não queria reviver o terror de South Hampton, mas estava mais segura agora, depois de tantos treinos. Uma terceiranista saiu em meio à névoa de fumaça e barulho de feitiços e gritos eram ouvidos por todos os lados:

-Hey.- Lílian parou a garota e James continuou em prontidão:

-Ah graças a Merlim alguém de Hogwarts... Começou na praça central, são Comensais da morte, estão matando nascidos trouxas e mataram minha amiga! Eu tentei revidar, mas perdi minha varinha...- Lílian via agora como ela estava sangrando no braço e ombro- A saída para Hogwarts está bloqueada os professores chegaram e os aurores estão pra lá...- Apontou de onde ela veio- Uma bagunça só, muitos feitiços e gente ferida.

-Olha.-Lílian apontou para o restaurante- Entre ali e avise a todos, Madame Rosmerta dará um jeito daquilo ficar seguro ok? Só saia dali quando um auror ou professor avisar que está tudo bem.- A garota assentiu e saiu correndo para o 3 vassouras, quando Lílian levantou viu James rebatendo feitiços e lançando outros sem saber para quem estava mandando- James para com isso. Só vai dedurar nossa localização e você não sabe quem está vindo aí.-Eles deram um giro ainda com as costas coladas um no outro:

-Mas estão atacando. E essa poeira não bai... Hey isso deve ser algum feitiço. Finitti.- Ele murmurou e o poeirão começou a baixar lentamente até conseguirem enxergar:

-Ok... Oh meu Deus!- Lílian exclamou quando viu mais a frente, ainda com dificuldade devido à distância, pessoas batalhando ferrenhamente e comensais indo na direção em que eles estavam- Precisamos ajudar.- Começou a correr e James a segurou com força.

-Você está louca? Não ouviu o que a garota disse?

-Eu preciso ir, é meu dever como monitora!

-Lílian isso é imprudente.- Ela virou e encarou-o nos olhos enquanto falava com um nó na garganta:

-Uma vez quando eu ainda te odiava você me parou na biblioteca e disse algo pra mim, você lembra o que era?- James ficou calado- Você se lembra o que era James?

-Eu disse que via ousadia em seus olhos. E que a coragem que você tinha era de poucos e geralmente de ótimos aurores.

-Então essa discussão está encerrada.

Ela não disse mais nada apenas entrelaçou a mão na dele e seguiram- Espere, vamos tentar chegar por outro caminho assim nos da vantagem ao atacar...

-Heyyyy.- Carter praticamente se materializou na frente deles- Onde pensam que vão?

-Vamos ajudar. Somos capazes disso e...- James começou e um feitiço passou raspando por eles:

-Querem ajudar? Ótimo, então vamos por ali...- Apontou para um beco- De lá fica mais fácil dar a volta e surpreender esses desgraçados!

-Olha o que temos aqui. O assistente de merda. É o Carter hum?- Uma voz arrastada disse e os três se viram cercados. James e Lílian deram as costas um para o outro e seguraram as varinhas longe das vistas dos comensais. Carter percebeu que só podia se tratar de um aluno já que não era conhecimento geral que ele era assistente da professora de DCAT- Aquela ali estava em South Hampton e esse fedelho ajudou!São Sangues ruins, Sangues ruins! Podem atacar!

-Certeza? O chefe não quer sangue puro derramado.

-Sangues ruins caras!- O de voz arrastada pronunciou. Carter aproveitou e lançou encantamentos sobre o homem. Dois comensais atacaram logo em seguida, mas Lílian defendeu o ataque de um e James acertou o outro. Encantamentos começaram a ser lançados e Lílian e James batalhavam feitos adultos. A ruiva lançou um feitiço estuporante num deles e o comensal rebateu, em seguida ela lançou dois feitiços juntos e o comensal foi arremessado para longe, o outro estava batalhando com James ferrenhamente ele era muito melhor que o parceiro que foi atingido:

-James! A formação que você e Sirius fizeram em aula!

-Você se lembra?- Ele gritou suando e batalhando com muita força:

-Sim! Costa a costa agora!- Assim que Lílian disse isso mais comensais apareceram em volta deles e Carter não estava mais a vista- Eu só não lembro a ordem dos feitiços.

-Beleza... Me segue então.- James lançou quatro feitiços seguidos e Lílian lançou um nos pés dos comensais que fez o chão onde eles estavam se romper. Juntos formavam uma dupla imbatível, mas estavam em menor número, ambos eram atingidos por feitiços de corte a todo instante e tudo começou a pesar quando as imperdoáveis começaram a ser lançadas:

-Crianças idiotas!-Um homem disse por trás da máscara e Lílian sentia a dor do corte em seu braço pesar na hora que lançavam feitiços. James segurou na mão de Lílian e murmurou:

-Juntos até o fim?

-Sim!- Por um instante a garota pensou que fossem morrer, eles não tinham pausa entre um feitiço e outro e precisavam sair do meio deles, não sabia como ainda estavam vivos quando num bolo de dez ou doze comensais eles além de estarem no meio duelavam com pessoas muito mais experientes. James foi atingido por um feitiço que o fez começar a sangrar pelo nariz e boca

-JAMES! A meu deus, JAMES! FINITTI!- A pausa para ajudar o rapaz foi crucial para que ela levasse um feitiço no peito e começasse a sangrar e sentir muitas dores. James conjurou um feitiço escudo que envolveu os dois numa espécie de bolha e sentia que não aguentaria por muito tempo caso atacassem todos juntos:

-Lílian tenta fechar esses cortes!

-Eu não consigo.- Ela murmurou com a voz fraca- Eu estou ficando tonta...-Ela arrotou e vomitou todo o almoço, queria se bater por passar mal num momento como aquele:

-LILY!-Muito preocupado o rapaz continuou sustentando o feitiço escudo, mas não com a mesma concentração, segurava a ruiva num braço e viu todos os comensais levantarem as varinhas, fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior, seu escudo seria desfeito, mas ao invés disso três comensais caíram desmaiados e dois fugiram sobrando sete que dispersaram olhando para trás. O rapaz ficou confuso e viu Sirius correndo em meio a eles com as bochechas vermelhas e lançando feitiços a torto e a direito. Mellani pulou por cima de dois comensais desacordados e correu até o primo que cessou o feitiço muito cansado e caiu de joelhos com Lílian em seus braços:

-Me ajude com ela. Que é isso?

-Ah é só um feitiço de corte, mas ela deve estar mal por alguma outra coisa, espere um instante...- Mellani lançou um feitiço para fechar os cortes e depois um revitalizador usando um pouco de sua própria energia vital para ajudar a amiga a ficar bem- Lílian come isso.- Deu um pedaço de chocolate para ela e comeu um também a ruiva assentiu se levantando e James segurou o rosto dela:

-Você está bem?

-Aham.

-Ótimo.- James deu um pulo e correu na direção de Sirius ajudando-o com feitiços, os dois pararam lado a lado se olharam. Correram cada um para um lado acertando feitiços em quem estivesse perto. Antes que os comensais pudessem virar os dois já estavam atrás deles, estuporaram mais um e se olharam, ficaram com as costas coladas um no outro e caminhavam juntos enquanto batalhavam girando no próprio eixo sem saírem de perto. Mellani piscou algumas vezes impressionada com a forma como os dois trabalhavam bem em conjunto e começou a atacar ajudando. Ela e Lílian fizeram uma formação parecida com a dos rapazes e continuaram batalhando, os comensais eram ótimos, mas juntos eles conseguiam combater de igual para igual:

-Sirius vamos investir agora!-James exclamou:

-Como no quadribol.

-Como no quadribol!- E derrubaram os últimos dois que estavam duelando contra eles.

-Muito bom James.*- Sirius disse sorrindo de lado- Olharam em volta e viram que na praça o tumulto ainda era gigantesco:

-Vocês estão bem?- James perguntou correndo até as garotas. Sirius fez o mesmo e elas assentiram- E esse corte Lily?

-Mellani me ajudou com ele.- O rapaz assentiu segurando o rosto dela e beijando-a aliviado. Sirius olhou sem graça para Mellani e ela deu de ombros:

-E você está bem?- Se encararam, ela estava suja e descabelada com um corte fundo na bochecha e ele com as mãos feridas. Pareciam queimaduras:

-Estou sim, isso foi no percurso cheio de gente batalhando... Cadê o seu irmão?- Sirius se aproximou e olhou de canto vendo que James ainda beijava Lílian. O moreno passou a mão pelo corte de Mellani tentando limpar, mas acabou espalhando mais sangue pelo rosto dela. Outra explosão aconteceu e Mellani exclamou de forma dura- Desgraçados! Gente vamos...- Ela ia tomar outra direção quando James largou Lílian e disse:

-Nós vamos por ali, se andarmos pelos telhados não nos veem e fica mais fácil atacar e ajudar, mas vamos precisar de uma ótima mira.

-Capitão o senhor está falando com um artilheiro.- Sirius disse rindo:

-E uma goleiro.- A loira disse e todos olharam para Lílian ela deu de ombros:

-A qual é? Só porque fui à última a conseguir fazer o Accio? Eu sempre consegui acertar vocês dois numa longa distância.- Foi argumento suficiente para James e Sirius segurarem o riso e andarem em direção ao beco que Carter tinha informado. Logo James viu uma escada e começou a subir, Lílian colocou a varinha entre os dentes e subiu logo atrás. Sirius deu espaço para Mellani e sorriu de lado:

-Primeiro as damas.- Ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros começando a subir. O moreno não deu muito espaço e subiu logo em seguida dando um tapa no traseiro dela- Que vista maravilhosa.- Disse malicioso e viu o pé de Mellani vindo em direção ao seu rosto, mas com um bom reflexo desviou e riu dando outro tapa no traseiro dela- Que garota malcriada.

-Cala a sua boca Sirius!- Mellani esticou a mão e aceitou a ajuda de James que se equilibrando nas telhas, percebeu que o peso de Sirius poderia lança-los abaixo:

-Tive uma ideia! - A ruiva exclamou e apontou a varinha para as telhas lançando um feitiço que James não reconheceu ela pulou em seguida:

-Sua maluca!-Sirius gritou e ela disse

-Pronto agora podemos ir de um lugar a outro.- Pularam do telhado do 3 vassouras para o outro que era muito próximo e começaram a correr entre as casas. Mellani tropeçou algumas vezes sendo ajudada por Sirius que aproveitava para andar de braços dados com ela sem precisar dar uma desculpa.

Severus suspirou vendo que Régulos tinha aparecido muito atrasado:

-Onde você estava?

-Com meu irmão, tive que despistá-lo.- O outro olhou desconfiado:

-Desde quando anda com seu irmão?

-Ele apareceu eu estava com a Mellani e...

-Não quero mais ouvir, sorte sua que a sua equipe está em vantagem.

-Eu ainda não entendi o motivo desse ataque senhor.- Régulos disse formalmente, estavam afastados da confusão e conversando na frente de alguns feridos que eram do lado deles. Severus baixou a máscara e Régulos fez o mesmo

-As pessoas daqui estão desafiando e atrapalhando os planos do Lord além do que atacar os queridos alunos de Dumbledore é como atacar o próprio velho e Bellatix está possessa com uma pessoa que atacou o Lord em South Hampton. Que atacou e conseguiu machucar.- Disse se referindo a James e Lílian. Queria encontrá-la e protegê-la antes que os comensais mais velhos e mais sádicos o fizessem.

-Lílian está aqui Severus.

-Eu sei- E fechou a mão na parede. Régulos sentiu o coração bater mais forte com medo. O mais velho virou e encostou o Black na parede -Existem escolhas Régulos que você terá de fazer mais cedo ou mais tarde!- Severus engoliu em seco e o mais novo pode ver os olhos negros do rapaz brilharem com lágrimas presas- Vai ser difícil, mas você simplesmente terá de fazer o certo e foi o que eu fiz para minha sobrevivência! Você vai encontrá-la naquela confusão.- Apontou para a batalha- E vai ter que escolher entre matá-la ou morrer nas mãos dela. Você está preparado para isso? Mellani não escolheu o mesmo lado que nós, ela não escolheu assim como eu não escolhi o mesmo lado que Lílian!- Os dois respiravam com dificuldades- Vai acontecer, pode não ser hoje, mas vai acontecer então para com isso.

-Ela pode vir conosco.

-Ela não vai vir e você sabe por quê? Não é porque ela tem uma amiga nascida trouxa, não é porque o irmãozinho dela namora uma nascida trouxa, não é porque ela tem respeito pelos trouxas ou porque a mãe dela foi assassinada por comensais. Não é só por isso nem por nada disso.

-Do que está falando?

-Estou falando que ela não vai vir com você porque ela vai onde seu irmão estiver e vai fazer o que ele achar melhor. Vai fazer tudo por ele. E seu irmão ilustre está pervertido pelas ideias loucas de Dumbledore, tem um amigo lobisomem e se poluí com coisas trouxas. Ele não se importa com a nossa causa, sendo assim ela também está envolvida até o último fio de cabelo na resistência e sabe por quê? Porque ela o ama, ela ama o seu irmão e ela transa com ele todas as noites então acorda pra vida.

-É mentira.

-Não sei por que raios eles não se assumem, mas esse é um problema dos dois.- Régulos ficou paralisado e engoliu em seco- Mas quanto o que você sente ainda dá tempo de mudar. Então vê se esquece o que está sentindo porque uma hora você vai ter que enfrentá-la e se continuar com isso você vai acabar fraquejando... Vai acabar morrendo!

Sirius engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos estavam em pires assim como os de Mellani. James encarou os dois e Lílian estava de boca aberta. Os quatro estavam no telhado de uma casa, engatinhando para não serem vistos pelos comensais que estavam naquele beco, queriam pegá-los desprevenidos, mas a surpresa foi para os quatro, principalmente Mellani e Sirius. James segurou o ombro dele e pediu silêncio com o dedo indicador, mas Sirius apenas negou com a cabeça e Mellani viu os olhos dele escurecerem, era raiva, muita raiva. Ela estava prestes a enlouquecer, tinha acabado de descobrir que sua mãe foi assassinada e não morta por um pedaço de teto do ministério. Tinha acabado de descobrir que Régulos era um comensal e que Severus tinha razão em metade das coisas que falou. O choque a dominava:

-Eu não acredito nisso!- O Black sussurrou sem conseguir se conter e no mesmo instante um feitiço passou de raspão por ele:

-Desçam agora!-A voz de Régulos disse e Lílian engoliu em seco ouvindo a voz de Severus. Ela suspirou e encarou James, o rapaz sentiu como se uma faca tivesse entrado em seu peito, os olhos verdes de sua garota estavam quase transbordando em lágrimas, ela comprimiu os lábios e assentiu. James olhou para Sirius e levantou os dedos médio e indicador girando-o no próprio eixo e depois fez um sinal de silêncio. O outro assentiu e as garotas se entreolharam. O de óculos apontou para baixo e depois para Lílian e Mellani. Olhou para o telhado numa comunicação muda, elas entenderam que não deveriam descer até segunda ordem e atacarem dali, as duas viram Sirius e James engatinharem silenciosamente para o lado oposto e pularem jogando feitiços antes mesmo de tocarem o chão:

-AGORA!-James gritou e Mellani e Lílian lançaram feitiços em conjunto surpreendendo Severus e Régulos que estavam abaixo delas:

-Ele me ouviu!-Régulos disse com desespero para Severus e o rapaz assentiu:

-Vamos sair daqui.

-Vocês não vão mesmo! -A voz de Sirius soou raivosa enquanto derrubava mais um comensal:

-Sirius!-James gritou pulando por cima de um comensal desmaiado- Essa-briga-é minha!- O tom pausado causou um arrepio em Severus que se colocou em posição de combate:

-É nossa cara!-Sirius avançou para cima do irmão e este saiu correndo. O rapaz foi atrás:

-Eu vou atrás do Sirius do jeito que está nervoso com o irmão é capaz de não ver uma armadilha nas fuças dele.- Mellani disse muito preocupada e desceu o telhado baixo pulando. Quando chegou ao chão saiu correndo:

-Sirius o que você tem na sua cabeça?

-Não vem atrás de mim Mellani!-Ele esbravejou conseguindo segurar Régulos pela gola da capa. Levou o rapaz para a parede mais próxima e levantou a máscara dele, a decepção nos olhos do Maroto foi visível para Régulos.O mais novo nunca imaginou que se importaria com o que o irmão acharia, foi mais difícil do que a expressão de choque de Mellani:

-O que você está fazendo?- Sirius gritou segurando-o pelos ombros. O rapaz se sacudiu empurrando-o e Sirius o empurrou de volta. Régulos tentou socar o rosto do irmão e os dois travaram uma luta corporal por alguns segundos onde Régulos se debatia tentando sair das mãos do irmão- PARA!- Sirius gritou e segurou o rosto do mais novo. Os olhos do Maroto estavam marejados- O que você está fazendo da sua vida?

-O que é certo e o que você devia ter feito desde sempre!

-Você está louco? Régulos por que você fez isso? O que te deu na cabeça? O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA?- Sirius socou-lhe o braço e o rapaz bufou:

-Sirius para com isso!-Mellani gritou puxando o rapaz para longe do irmão, ela olhou para Régulos muito decepcionada:

-Mellani... Mellani eu...- Ele esticou a mão e a garota abriu a boca para responder algo, mas estava chocada de mais. Sirius avançou e segurou o irmão pelos ombros:

-Eu não quero mais ver sua cara, você não presta, é sujo e pervertido como todos que estão a favor dessa causa maldita,.. Dessa guerra nojenta! Eu não quero que você chegue perto da Mellani. Não quero você ao menos olhando pra ela! Me conhece a muito tempo e sabe muito bem do que sou capaz.

-Isso quem tem que decidir é ela!- Ele empurrou Sirius e esticou a mão para Mellani numa esperança infantil e quase destruída de que ela pudesse aceitá-lo e entender suas causas- Mellani tenta entender.- A garota andou para frente e entrelaçou a mão de Sirius na sua:

-Vamos sair daqui Sirius.- Régulos engoliu em seco sentindo uma dor esquisita por dentro, foi um gelo na barriga seguido de um nó na garganta e o gelo tomava conta de todo o corpo dele. Sirius soltou-se de Mellani e andou até o irmão sacudindo o rapaz pelos ombros:

-Espero que esteja satisfeito com o que fez seu babaca! Quero que se lembre de que cada criança, pessoa inocente e família destruída que ver por aí terá um dedo seu!

-JAMES!- Mellani ouviu a voz de Lílian gritar e ela e Sirius correram até o beco onde os deixaram. Régulos reparou que nenhum deles hesitou em deixá-lo para trás por causa de James. Seu ciúme em relação ao Maroto aumentou três vezes mais,

- Ah meu merlim me ajudem, por favor! Apareceram muitos e aquele covarde fugiu para não ser pego em flagrante...-Ao chegar Mellani engoliu em seco vendo que Lílian estava suja de sangue das mãos até os cotovelos e que escorria sangue de James:

-Inferno.- Sirius resmungou com a voz rouca de preocupação e Lílian viu tudo acontecer em câmera lenta. Sentiu tudo em volta girar e o suor frio tomou conta de seu corpo- Mel preciso que vá buscar ajuda.

-Não quero deixar James assim.

-Merda garota vai logo.

-Não grita comigo!-Ela devolveu irritada e muito preocupada- Lílian vo... Lily?- A ruiva viu tudo escurecer a sua volta até que não ouviu ou sentiu mais nada além de muito frio.

**N/A: *Tentei traduzir da melhor forma o "nice one James" frase tão marcante do nosso amado Sirius gostosão Black. Odeio esse cap, gosto do régulos. E aí que acharam? Preparem o coraçãozinho que nós próximo cap a um momento Jily marivilhoso.**

**Ahaha vocês acham que a Kah é boba não é? Aumenta número de pessoas favoritando e de leitores, quero que aumente o número de reviews né? Acho que nada mais justo já que sou uma fictiwer que não fica chantageando tipo "só posto próximo cap com X comentários", nãoooo, a tia kah é bem legal com esses leitores, custa os fantasminhas camaradas serem legais com a tia? Vocês com síndrome de gasparzinho deviam sentir dor na consciência de fazer isso com as fictiwers u.u**

**Agora, quem comentou, obrigada mesmo, cada comentário lindo e inspirador. Adoro vocês. São VOCÊS quem me fazem continuar postando com todo esse entusiasmo. Beijos até a próxima att.**


	34. Capitulo 33- Consequência de uma loucura

**33- Consequência de uma loucura**

**N/A: Gente leiam, é importante. A última parte do capitulo parece só uma cena hot, mas não é só isso. É sim uma NC, mas é esse momento que vai desencadear mudanças na fic. Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho, espero que apreciem.**

**_/_**

**Quando o corpo físico não permite que as almas fiquem unidas como querem elas encontram a forma mais intima e incrível de consumar o que sentem. Pobre daquele que se engana. Não é e nunca será uma questão física, é um momento de abandono e troca. O que vai levar contigo depois só depende da tua intenção.**

O silêncio predominava e Lílian não sentia os braços. Suspirou e abriu os olhos lentamente voltando a mexer as mãos. Ficou confusa com a iluminação e levou a mão ao braço, uma agulha estava enfiada ali e presa num cordão onde uma poção azul muito clara entrava em sua veia de forma lenta, o líquido tinha uma aparência que para a ruiva lembrou a textura dos fantasmas do castelo. Não entendeu por que estava ali e onde era ali até que sua mente processou e ela lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu, foi um lapso curto com menos de dois segundos:

-James!- Ela exclamou com a voz pastosa e sentou. Na cama ao lado da sua uma cabeleira negra e despenteada estava repousando tranquila. Ela levou à mão a boca e olhou para a janela vendo que a noite já estava predominante em todo o céu. Sentou tocando os pés quentes e descalços no chão escuro e frio da enfermaria e observou onde a bolsa de poção descansava, era um recipiente que parecia muito soro trouxa e estava numa base móvel de ferro. Ela segurou a base de ferro e levantou, olhou em volta e reparou que não era apenas ela e James ali, muitos alunos estavam dormindo em macas, machucados a vista, braços e pernas quebrados. A ruiva suspirou e andou até a cama onde James repousava, engoliu em seco, a maior parte dos machucados estava sumindo devido a poções e cataplasmas de plantas mágicas, mas o braço do rapaz estava numa tipóia- Jay...-Ela sussurrou e passou a mão, cuja o braço não estava com a agulha, no rosto dele de forma carinhosa, ela deslizou a mão pela bochecha até o cabelo dele, sentou e deslizou o dedo carinhosamente pelos lábios do rapaz, que estavam secos- Não me preocupa assim jay...- A perspectiva de poder perder mais alguém que amava a fez sentir um desespero, o rapaz foi duramente torturado e agredido tentando defende-la. Jogou um feitiço do corpo preso e a capa de invisibilidade por cima dela e a jovem só conseguiu fazer algo quando ele desmaiou. Ela lembrou de ficar livre do feitiço quando isso aconteceu e nessa altura os agressores já estavam longe procurando por ela, na mínima queima de arquivo. Ela tinha certeza.

-Lil's?- A ruiva sentiu o coração disparar e deixou a mão parada no rosto dele enquanto o polegar dispensava uma carícia leve- Nossa... Que dor nos ossos.

-Xi.- Ela murmurou e não conseguiu conter o marejar dos olhos. Ele sorriu:

-Estou bem amor, nem estou com muita dor, só as costas, mas isso é por causa do quadribol... Quadribol de mais. Você estava com uma infeção estomacal.- Murmurou retirando a tipoia do braço e movendo-o

-Você está bem mesmo?- Um barulho se fez e ela olhou para cima o plástico com a poção estava vazio:

-Vem aqui deixa eu te livrar disso.- A voz dele estava rouca e ligeiramente mais grave que o normal, Lílian sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo esquentar com a forma que ele a olhava. Sentiu o momento em que ele tirou o esparadrapo de seu braço e depois a agulha. O moreno segurou o minúsculo furo com o dedo até que o sangue parasse de tentar subir.- O que foi Lil?

-Nada.- Ela murmurou roucamente- Eu...Estou preocupada com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando. Hoje foi mais do que prova de como está tudo perigoso.

-Sim.- James levantou a mão para o rosto dela- Está tudo muito perigoso e não vou mentir, as pessoas não são confiáveis.

-Não são.- Ela o olhou nos olhos- Obrigada.

-Pelo o que?

-Por ser confiável.- Ele sorriu

-Então obrigado por ser também.

-Jay... Sinto muito. Não queria que você passasse por tudo aquilo. Você também não tinha o direito de me enfeitiçar daquele modo.

-Você podia ser estuprada Lily.- Estavam trocando sussurros alterados- Esses caras podiam ter feito isso.

-Eu entendo James, mas você quase morreu por causa disso.

-Eu agi por impulso.

-Não me deixe parar de lutar.-O moreno a encarou por longos segundos- Você faria isso por mim?

-Venha aqui.- Ficou bem claro para ela que quando a situação fosse muito crítica ele faria novamente. Não gostou do silêncio, mas decidiu que ali na enfermaria não seria o momento para aquela discussão. Se olharam nos olhos algo intenso acontecia.

-Você é tão teimoso.

-Nós quase morremos ontem.

-Eu sei.- O jeito tenso que ela pronunciou aquelas palavras o acertou em cheio. A consciência de que a próxima vez que saíssem do castelo podia ser a última a deixou com a cabeça cheia.- É por isso que quero aproveitar cada segundo da minha vida.- Ele piscou tentando não levar a conversa para o lado errado, mas a mão dela fazendo uma caricia em sua nuca não deixava muitas alternativas para se pensar. Lílian sentiu a mão de James em sua bochecha e fechou os olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e virou a cabeça de leve tomando o polegar do moreno em seus lábios macios. Ele engoliu em seco vendo a expressão de carinho e desejo no rosto dela, os olhos fechados, as bochechas coradas, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ela beijou a mão dele de forma lenta e sensual enquanto suas próprias mãos tremiam. Abriu os olhos e o rapaz prendeu a respiração com a visão que teve:

-James...-Ele soltou a respiração lentamente, mas o movimento rápido de seu peito denunciava o quanto estava ansioso para seja lá o que pudesse sair da boca dela. Ela beijou a mão dele de novo e com a mão esquerda que estava mais próxima ela segurou o pulso dele e forçou para baixo guiando a mão dele até a cintura dela. James a apertou naquele local, mas ela fez a mão dele deslizar até a barra da camisola que vestia- Eu amo você.- O rapaz sorriu carinhosamente e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo lento e calmo

-Eu amo você Lil's.- Ele sussurrou emocionado e ela sorriu entre o beijo puxando-o para si. Ainda ocupado com a boca da ruiva o rapaz puxou as cortinas deixando o leito em completa penumbra. Lílian o puxou de maneira que eles deitassem do lado contrário da cama. Enquanto ajeitava o corpo por cima do dela James pegou a varinha murmurando dois feitiços um de isolamento e outro de aproximação. Caso alguém tentasse verificar se ele estava bem lembraria de algo mais importante para fazer e deixaria a ideia principal para depois. Em seguida ele abriu um pouco a cortina e fez o mesmo com o leito dela. Ele virou e beijou-a novamente. Para Lílian o gosto dele era a perdição, a maneira como ele movia a língua contra sua boca e a forma como o corpo dele pressionava o seu era puro erotismo. O moreno se afastou alguns segundos e olhou-a de cima abaixo. A luz era fraca, mas dava uma impressão maravilhosa a ele, os cabelos dela estavam espalhados pelo lençol branco, a camisola azul desenhava perfeitamente o que tinha por baixo, as coxas brancas e aparentemente macias estavam expostas e os olhos dela eram a perdição dele. Ele deslizou a mão até a barra da camisola dela e levantou lentamente, a mão trêmula denunciava o nervosismo e junto com o tecido a mão dele subia esbarrando nas coxas, aproveitando a maciez do ventre. Perdendo a razão nos seios- Lil's...- Ele murmurou baixinho. O jeito que ela aceitava cada avanço dele significava muito. A ruiva arfava e ele delirava. Olhou para ela analisando algum sinal de hesitação, mas o desejo que encontrou naqueles globos verdes o fez ter certeza do passo seguinte. Com o coração acelerado James livrou-a da peça de roupa e ela o observou atentamente, com expectativa. Os lábios do rapaz estavam entreabertos os olhos cerrados por trás das lentes, as mãos extremamente tremulas e o nervosismo e ansiedade dele eram tão nítidos quanto os dela. Ele desceu os lábios beijando o pescoço dela com uma expressão dolorida de prazer. Arfou e sua mão deslizou pelo lençol agarrando o tecido com força no instante em que recebia uma mordida no pescoço. O nome dela escapou dos lábios dele de forma rouca e a ruiva levou a mão até a barra da camisa do rapaz e com auxílio dele tirou-a. A monitora arfou ao sentir o peito dele contra seus seios, pele contra pele. Ele era muito quente e Lílian se arrepiou. O Maroto desceu os beijos molhados até chegar ao meio dos seios dela, o rapaz sentia-se tão nervoso e excitado que não conseguia nem abrir os olhos direito. Ela desceu a mão tentando tirá-lo dali, com certa vergonha, ele olhou para cima e segurou a mão dela deixando-a de lado sem quebrar o olhar com ela. Desceu os lábios até o seio direito e a garota mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o gemido. Ele levou a mão livre até o rosto da jovem e segurou a face dela. Deslizou o polegar pelo lábio macio e revirou os olhos em prazer quando ela sugou seu dedo por puro impulso. Um gemido rouco saiu da boca dele e ela se mexeu empurrando a calça e a roupa intima do garoto com os pés. O Maroto levou a boca até o outro seio e ela engoliu em seco quando o polegar que antes estava na boca dela passou a brincar com o mamilo turgido, ele suspirou:

-Tire os óculos James.- Ela murmurou e ele sentou-se num pulo e negou. Lílian sentiu-se esquentar com a visão que teve, os cabelos negros dele em contraste com a pele branca exposta, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos cerrados:

-Quero te ver direito.- Ela sorriu tímida e se arrepiou com a voz rouca dele. James se livrou das calças e da roupa íntima, por um instante ele se perguntou se ela estava arrependida, mas então ele se lembrou de quem estava na frente dele, a pessoa que ele sempre quis, a pessoa por qual ele se preservou, a pessoa com quem ele descobriria um novo mundo, o rapaz estava tão feliz que sentiu lágrimas molharem seus olhos, mas as segurou, engoliu em seco quando a viu descer a calcinha e colocá-la de lado "Se isso é estar arrependida" ele pensou com um sorriso de lado. O Maroto fechou os olhos tentando conter a onda de desejo que o tomou. Lílian engoliu em seco quando viu o rapaz se livrar das roupas de baixo, sentiu o rosto arder ao ver a excitação dele tão latente e viu os olhos dele correrem todo o corpo dela. Depois sentiu as mãos dele fazerem o mesmo caminhos que os olhos. O moreno deu atenção especial aos seios da garota. Lílian estava excitada com a expressão de prazer no rosto dele, por um instante ela pensou que ele sentia dor, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo ele a puxou para si e a fez sentar no colo dele. O rapaz segurou o rosto dela com a mão e a beijou, foi um beijo diferente de tudo que ambos estavam acostumados. Tinha um sabor diferente, um toque diferente, tudo era novo, ela enlaçou as pernas nas costas dele enquanto o beijava de forma lenta e erótica, ele a mordia entre o beijo e apertava mais os quadris dela para baixo, ambos sentiram seus sexos se tocarem:

-James...-Ela gemeu na orelha dele e o rapaz estremeceu, a tocava com tanta devoção e carinho que ela não conseguia ficar nervosa, apenas ansiosa. Ele a deitou na cama e ela foi soltar as pernas, mas ele segurou-a impedindo-a. Lílian sentiu a ponta do membro dele e o encarou. Tirou a mão da nuca do rapaz e levou ao rosto retirando os óculos e deixando-o de lado. Passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto vendo como os olhos dele eram bonitos. Deslizou a mão até a nuca dele e forçou para baixo, no momento em que seus lábios de encontraram ela forçou os pés contra o traseiro dele fazendo o rapaz abaixar e James entendeu o recado deslizando lentamente para dentro dela. Lílian mordeu o lábio dele com muita força quando sentiu dor e soltou um gemido sofrido. Ele parou e abriu os olhos a encarando:

-Desculpa.- Sussurrou com medo de ter machucado a garota:

-Tudo bem. Está tudo bem.- Ela murmurou fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, o rapaz assentiu se controlando ao máximo para não tomá-la feito um selvagem. Ele estava quase perdendo todo o controle, tremendo de mais. Lílian sentiu mais dor e ele a encarou de novo suspirando ruidosamente, ela passou a mão pela testa dele tirando o cabelo grudado de suor- Só me beija Jay.- Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu, estava muito nervoso, nunca pensou que tivesse que se controlar tanto. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade e ele a beijou com volúpia enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com a orelha dela. A ruiva relaxou mais e finalmente ele sentiu-se por completo dentro dela- Conseguiu?- Ela perguntou num sussurro ele sorriu e assentiu:

-Me avise se doer.-Ela assentiu e ele respirou fundo tentando não chegar ao clímax tão rápido. Ela o envolveu de forma tão perfeita que ele teve certeza do que sempre suspeitou, que eram feitos um para o outro. James moveu-se de vagar e ela ainda sentiu-se arder, a dor era persistente, mas um forte desejo a dominava, uma vontade de ir além de seus limites. Lílian sentiu que ele aumentava aos poucos os movimentos, mas ela necessitava de mais e o empurrou fazendo-o ir mais forte. James captou e aumentou o ritmo. A ruiva soltou gemidos baixos que estavam enlouquecendo-o. Aos poucos começou a sussurrar o nome dele repetidas vezes, o rapaz não aguentaria por muito mais tempo então ele seguiu os instintos de seu corpo e abandonou-se num prazer desenfreado, investia contra ela de forma urgente e beijava os lábios e pescoço dela com desespero. Ela correspondia ele tão bem em cada suspiro e caricia que ele não aguentou por muito mais tempo. Era tanta pressão, tanta vontade e tanto prazer que chegou ao clímax. A garota por questão de segundos não chegou também, a dor e o auto controle que a primeira vez exigiam quase privou James de um orgasmo. Ambos chegaram a conclusão que a primeira era mais trabalhosa que prazerosa e no caso de Lílian, doía. James caiu cansando em cima dela e fechou os olhos sem acreditar que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido, ainda meio mole ele pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que envolveu aos dois. Lily sabia que era um método de prevenção, ele virou para o lado e a puxou contra si cobrindo os dois:

-Eu preciso ir para minha cama.-Ela sussurrou enquanto deslizava o dedo pelo peito do rapaz pensando no quanto ele era incrível e em quanto tempo ela perdeu brigando com ele:

-Fica só mais um pouco.-Ele sussurrou e abraçou-a apertado beijando o topo da cabeça dela, a garota suspirou e assentiu:

-Só mais um pouquinho.- Ela murmurou e caiu no sono instantaneamente. James não conseguiu dormir tão rápido, seu nível de felicidade era tão grande que ficou encarando o teto enquanto estampava um enorme sorriso no rosto. Só depois de muito tempo, quando Lily já tinha voltado para sua cama é que ele conseguiu dormir.

_/_

Sirius suspirou enquanto encarava o dossel que cobria sua cama, tentava entender porque ele e seu irmão tomaram caminhos tão diferentes. Agora por culpa do irmão e de suas companhias seu melhor amigo e Lílian estavam na enfermaria. Pensou no comportamento de seu irmão a cerca de Mellani "Se ela fosse menos bonita isso não aconteceria com tanta frequência" Sirius se incomodava com certas investidas dos garotos além das piadas por ela ser a única que nunca lhe quis. Constatou que foi muita idiotice ter aceito a aposta de James, ele não fazia ideia de como convenceria Mellani a sair com ele em público. Sem contar que isso implicaria em perder muito do tão gostoso relacionamento dos dois, ele teria que acrescentar encontros e certas coisas que tinha sido poupado de fazer desde que começou a dormir com ela principalmente a não exclusividade "Exclusividade..." O pensamento o atingiu em proporções horrorosas fazendo seu estomago girar "Nunca mais saí com garota alguma" ele sentiu o peito sufocar com esse pensamento, a ideia de prender-se a alguém para Sirius era o mesmo que imaginar uma Lílian Evans burra ou um James gay era esquisito "Se eu namorasse com ela como seria?" se perguntou pensando o que mudaria além do fato dos outros ficarem sabendo. Ela era tranquila, não pegava no pé dele, não estava nem aí para o que os outros pudessem falar e não parecia ser ciumenta, diferente dele. Sirius não via possibilidade de como faria para ganhar a aposta visto que não conseguia arrumar argumentos nem para ele próprio sair do conforto que o segredo de ambos lhe proporcionava. Suspirou "BURROOO" gritou mentalmente, estava tão distraído que mal viu sua cortina abrir e pulou segurando a varinha em riste quando viu Mellani a sua frente, ela sorriu e segurou varinha dele abaixando-a:

-Calma...-Ela sorriu de lado enquanto engatinhava na direção dele , o rapaz observou o rosto dela atentamente, fazia um certo esforço devido a chama fraca da vela que estava terminando

-Nossa- Ele sorriu de lado deixando a varinha embaixo do travesseiro- Estava pensando em você boneca.- Sussurrou enquanto deslizava a mão pelo rosto dela. Mellani sorriu e sentou no colo dele envolvendo-o num abraço apertado onde ele podia sentir os seios dela contra seu peito e mais, ter a percepção do coração dela batendo no mesmo ritmo que o seu:

-E no que você estava pensando em?- Ela sussurrou de um jeito gentil que fez o coração do Maroto bater mais rápido

-No quanto você é gostosa.-Mentiu e beijou-a com volúpia e certa brusquidão. Nada fora do comum, Mellani já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de beijo vindo dele, entregaram-se um ao outro como em quase todas as noites. Devido as recentes preocupações que cercavam sua mente Sirius sentiu-se mais impelido a ser rude e quase brutal, saciando todos os seus desejos mais sujos com ela. Certa hora quando pensou ter ido longe de mais se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao ver que ela gostava quando ele perdia o controle. No meio da madrugada jogaram-se saciados

-Uau.-Ele murmurou e ela riu. Ele viu a oportunidade perfeita para entrar no assunto que gostaria. Induziria a garota aos poucos num jogo sedutor onde ela perceberia que precisaria tê-lo apenas para si e finalmente aceitaria sair em público com ele. Era um jogo e Sirius sempre ganhava tudo que estava disposto a fazer. Ele se virou e puxou-a contra o peito enquanto entrelaçava as pernas no meio das dela e acariciava seus cabelos. Ela estranhou, ele nunca foi de fazer aquilo e o rapaz sentiu a tensão nos ombros dela- O que foi?-Ela o empurrou

-Não gosto de contato pós sexo.- Aquilo feriu o ego dele que se esforçou para manter a voz normal:

-Talvez eu goste.

-Aí já não é problema meu.- Ela virou e voltou a encarar o teto- Procure uma que te de essa falsa intimidade. –Sorriu largamente para ele como se tivesse proposto que ele tomasse um banho com ela. Tudo que Mellani dizia ou fazia era daquela forma, na lata e ele apreciava aquilo

-Você não se importaria?

-Eu me importo com quem eu gosto Sirius. -Ele a olhou longamente e suspirou

-Então vou chamar a Lene para sair.- Ele viu como o maxilar dela ficou travado e em seguida a garota bufou

-Está me testando?

-Está irritada?

-Acha que sou idiota?

-Acha que sou de ferro?- Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela. Mellani começou a rir e subiu em cima dele, segurou o rosto do maroto e murmurou:

-Almofadinhas...-O apelido saiu como um gemido e ele sentiu indícios de uma ereção- Não complique as coisas amor.- Ele sentiu tanta satisfação quando Mellani o chamou daquele jeito que sorriu de lado. Ela inclinou-se e beijou-o Sirius se afastou e murmurou:

-Podia parar de fingir que me odeia... Sermos amigos que tal?-Ela riu e mordeu o lábio inferior dele:

-Minha vida já é complicada de mais sem você nela.- Ele negou com a cabeça enquanto deslizava a mão pela cintura da loira:

-Não boneca você está errada.- Ele deslizou a mão grande pelo rosto dela e a garota fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia o sussurro rouco dele e sentia a forma que ele crescia abaixo de si- Eu estou na sua vida desde que te conheci naquele trem.- Ela franziu o cenho e saiu de cima dele pegando a capa do uniforme e se vestindo, a capa dele- O que foi?

-Você tem o dom de estragar tudo.- Ela riu irritada e ele sentou puxando-a com força para si. A loira caiu sentada no colo dele e tentou sair do abraço apertado.O rapaz apertou-a mais e segurou o queixo dela forçando-a a encará-lo:

-Não quero você fugindo da minha cama de manhã ouviu bem?-Os olhos dele provocavam algo dentro dela de uma forma que a garota não queria. Era uma mistura de medo, satisfação e opressão, ela não entendia porque sentia um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto o olhava nos olhos:

-Você não é meu dono Sirius. Me larga.

-Não. –Ele rosnou e ela cuspiu no rosto dele, o rapaz surpreso com tal ato afrouxou o aperto e limpou o rosto com a mão. Ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo puxando-a de volta. Mellani bateu o rosto com força no peito dele- Olha pra mim.-Ela desviou os olhos e ele a forçou, ela franziu o cenho:

-O que você quer?-Ela rosnou tentando se soltar

-Você!-Ele exclamou de forma um tanto quanto alta e no mesmo instante ela inclinou-se e beijou-o. O rapaz sentiu um solavanco no estomago e quase sorriu enquanto a puxava para si deitando-a na cama. Os sussurros e gemidos foram inevitáveis daí pra frente e se saciaram um no outro até não aguentarem mais e dormirem um sono cansado.

Sirius sentiu os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto, uma fresta muito pequena da cortina o fez acordar, ele suspirou e abriu os olhos, ainda sentia o cheiro de Mellani. Virou para o lado pronto para acordá-la com beijos e carícias, seu plano dependia da manhã para que ganhasse a aposta, mas um gelo tomou conta de todo seu corpo assim como a frustração. O que se seguiu foi uma raiva descomunal:

-VACA!-Ele gritou e socou o travesseiro enquanto constatava que mais uma vez acordará sozinho, o mau humor instalou-se no rapaz em proporções gigantescas.

Mellani suspirou enquanto sentia a água bater na cabeça de forma forte, encostou a testa na parede fria e sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Antes era fácil dizer não para Sirius, ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo no momento. Tomou uma decisão, iria vê-lo menos. Se afastaria aos poucos até não querer mais.

_/_

Lílian e James tiveram alta da enfermaria antes do esperado. Mellani foi levar roupas para ela e o primo. Quando se encararam no dia seguinte James sorriu genuinamente e Lílian correspondeu

-Obrigada Mel.- A ruiva murmurou enquanto lutava para não entrelaçar sua mão na de James. O casal andava ao lado da loira. Mellani percebeu o jeito como eles se olhavam, cúmplices de um segredo que fez a curiosidade dela aflorar

-De nada, o que vocês aprontaram em?-Ela olhou desconfiada e Lílian suspirou

-Prometo que se você for boazinha eu te conto mais tarde quando estivermos sozinhas.

-Lily!-James corou e olhou-a indignado- Ela não te conta um montão de coisas, por que você tem que contar?

-Porque eu não sou a Mel.-Murmurou sorrindo e Mellani corou- Você tem que me dar explicações sobre algumas coisinhas ok?-A loira olhou-a confusa- Não se faça de idiota.

-Explicações sobre o sexo casual que eu e o Sirius temos de vez em quando?-James ficou vermelho e tentou conter a raiva quando ouviu aquilo

-Não sabia que de vez em quando tinha se tornado uma expressão para diariamente.- Mellani corou

-Isso realmente não é da sua conta.- Ela resmungou olhando diretamente para James- Seu fofoqueiro. Vamos tomar café?

-Acho que alguém está apaixonada.- Debochou James e Mellani apenas bufou

-Mellani e Sirius sentados numa árvore...-Começou Lílian rindo

-Estão namorando e estão se beijando.- James continuou numa voz propositalmente infantil e Mellani acelerou o passo sendo seguida pelo casal:

-Primeiro vem o amor, depois muitos beijinhos...

-Depois o Sirius empurra um bebê no carrinho!-James ria descaradamente e Lílian sentia satisfação ao ver Mellani vermelha. Ela estava realmente irritada com os dois

-Tá ok de você eu espero qualquer estupidez.- Disse apontando para James e depois olhou para a ruiva- Agora você? Acho que idiotice pega, cuidado daqui a pouco você está com um ego impossível de sustentar a própria cabeça.

-Uiiii.-James debochou- Ela está bravinha!- Os dois continuaram debochando de Mellani até a mesa do café.

-Vocês foram mesmo amaldiçoados?-Ela perguntou sem acreditar que eles estavam tão bem. Os alunos os saudaram com alívio e encheram James de elogios de como ele era corajoso e de como enfrentou tudo tão bem assim como a inteligência de Lílian. Mellani sentiu-se mais uma vez excluída de elogios por seus méritos como acontecia quando o time tinha uma vitória. Quando as colegas de Lílian chegaram ela sentiu-se pior ainda, então para completar o quadro Sirius sentou ao lado de James que estava de frente para ela. A garota limitou-se a encher seu prato de coisas nada saudáveis enquanto comia calada olhando para a própria refeição. Ela realmente não estava a fim de se meter em encrencas por causa daquelas pessoas, sua tia foi suficientemente clara a respeito de seu comportamento. Ela não podia perder uma vaga no time por causa de pessoas que queriam mesmo é que ela perdesse tudo que gostava, sem quadribol ela enlouqueceria naquela escola e por isso naquela manhã de domingo resolveu tomar uma posição neutra e mais tolerante. Que a ignorassem, era muito melhor do que perder sua única distração.

-Foi muito corajoso da parte de vocês, nós estávamos na loja de poções tentamos sair para ajudar, mas o dono selou tudo magicamente, ninguém saía ou entrava.- "Duvido muito" a loira pensou num comentário que com certeza ela faria em voz alta.

-Isso é verdade o Remus me disse.- Sirius murmurou- Ele estava preso lá dentro também.

-Sim, ele foi muito sensato acalmando a todos, ele, Dorcas e Camila souberam o que fazer.- Emilly Vance murmurou- Vocês foram de muita ajuda.

-Por isso que a senhora Sawyer nos orienta a estar preparados para tudo.-Marlene disse. Todos estavam realmente ignorando os feitos de Mellani que tinha ajudado muitas pessoas na tarde de sábado. A loira se perguntou por que a corvinal estava sentada ali já que o plano era não se misturar mais com eles. Sirius olhou para frente e viu que Mellani estava de cabeça baixa comendo, prestando atenção de mais ao prato. Ele não gostou de vê-la daquele jeito, era uma ótima oportunidade para colocar seu plano em prática embora ainda estivesse muito irritado por ser abandonado na cama durante a manhã. Ele achou que faltou um pouco de consideração por parte dela, "Vou fazer ela adquirir essa consideração" ele pensou

-E Sirius como você foi corajoso lá na praça onde tudo começou, antes de se juntar a James e Lily e...-Marlene continuou e olhou para Mellani- Grant!-Mellani levantou a cabeça entediada e olhou com ar de enfado para a morena. A outra sentiu-se um pouco intimidada quando viu o modo como Mellani a olhou, mas não parou por aí- Obrigada.-Mellani a olhou como se tivesse dito que estava apaixonada por ela. Todos olharam com choque para MacKinon- Você salvou minha vida ontem.- Murmurou muito constrangida e Mellani piscou várias vezes. Sirius sentia a oportunidade perfeita com o agradecimento de Marlene- Se não fosse por sua ação rápida eu e mais um monte de gente teria morrido.-A goleiro percebeu que a artilheira da Corvinal tentava ser amigável já que estavam no mesmo grupo de treinamento. Mal acreditava naquilo.

-O-obrigada...-Gaguejou desconfiada e voltou sua atenção para o prato de comida- Eu acho.

-E por que você fez isso?-Emilly Vance perguntou desconfiada. Mellani queria muito ser poupada de responder e Sirius captou isso no instante em que ela ignorou a garota e voltou a comer de cabeça baixa. James e Lílian estranharam aquele comportamento e a olharam confusos

-Ela fez isso porque diferente do que todas vocês pensam Mellani não é a pior pessoa do mundo.- Nesse instante todas as atenções se voltaram para Sirius. A goleiro o olhava como se ele tivesse algum bicho gosmento grudado ao rosto de tanto espanto que sentia com as palavras dele:

-Você está louco?-Ela perguntou pausadamente uma expressão que denunciava exatamente o que ela tinha dito. Realmente achava que ele não estava em seu normal e o jovem achou graça disso- Ou alguém tomou polissuco?-Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e o rapaz reparou no formato que a blusa ficou devido decote sutil. Arqueou a sobrancelha com a visão. Ela segurou as duas mãos no rosto dele e esticou como se tentasse tirar uma máscara- É você mesmo?-Ela piscava várias vezes e mesmo as garotas que não a suportavam começaram a rir da reação estranha dela a cerca do elogio que ele fez. Mellani sentou e continuou encarando-o com assombro.-

-Sou eu mesmo e pelo que fez ontem acredito até que você seja sensível, além de uma ótima duelista. - Ela sentiu o estomago embrulhar. Ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela, a garota tentou puxar, mas ele segurou firme- Quer sair comigo?-Mellani sentiu o rosto queimar enquanto todas as cabeças viraram para os dois. As conversas acabaram abruptamente em volta deles e todos os garotos do time assim como boa parte da mesa os olhava em expectativa, para selar o pedido ele ainda beijou-lhe a costa da mão, Mellani arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite enquanto a esquerda continuava imóvel. Aquele momento a fez lembrar terrivelmente do dia em que conheceu o Maroto e ele lhe tirou um sarro enquanto beijava as costas de sua mão.

-Ãh?-Foi o único som que saiu da boca dela. Não acreditava que Sirius estava se prestando aquele papel. As informações foram chegando até ela lentamente, desde todos os rostos chocados olhando-os até o jeito malicioso que ele a olhava em contraste com a expressão falsa de expectativa- Não!- Ele continuou olhando-a um sorrisinho se formando discretamente no canto da boca. Um do mesmo tipo que ele soltava depois de fazerem sexo, ela puxou a mão com mais força e soltou-se. A comida pareceu menos apetitosa e ela enfiou o garfo com força no bacon:

-Por quê?- Ele questionou provocando-a e todos continuaram olhando tensos para os dois, ela enfiou o bacon na boca e depois de mastigar lentamente e engolir sem vontade de comer respondeu de forma cruel

-Você é desinteressante. –A loira levantou o olhar desafiando-o. Ele sentiu como se um balde de água gelada o atingisse, mas continuou olhando-a- Licença eu perdi o apetite.- Ela se levantou e saiu andando. Todos continuaram olhando de um para o outro até que ela estivesse distante o suficiente:

-O que foi que te deu?-Lílian perguntou olhando para Sirius com a mesma expressão de assombro que Mellani. James ainda mantinha a boca aberta num grito mudo de surpresa, Sirius deu de ombros:

-Nada ué.-Ele murmurou em resposta e voltou a comer. Lucas, batedor do time que tinha entrado no time no mesmo ano que Mellani e James encarou Sirius com um ar risonho

-Uouuuuu.-Ele murmurou finalmente causando reações em todo o grupo.- O que foi isso cara? Você realmente tomou um fora?

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- James começou a gargalhar enquanto todos começavam a comentar o ocorrido- HAHAHA VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!-O de óculos sabia que Sirius estava usando táticas para ganhar a aposta- E desespero não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

-Quem disse que foi desespero? Faz parte da minha tática!

-Do que vocês estão falando?-Lílian perguntou curiosa

-Nada ruivinha linda.- James murmurou - Só que pela primeira vez na vida o Almofadinhas tomou um fora.

-Por ser desinteressante.-Lucas completou rindo muito e sentindo certo orgulho porque, há alguns anos atrás, mais precisamente no 3º ano, Mellani tinha aceitado sair com ele. Mesmo que na ocasião tenha levado um chute ao tentar beijá-la ele não se importou, todos lembravam que ele foi o único a sair com ela antes de Remus e ver Sirius tomando um fora lhe trazia certo ar de vitória. O batedor olhou para James e debruçando-se na mesa segurou a mão dele- Quer sair comigo?-James riu e olhou-o de cima abaixo. Com uma voz afetada numa imitação terrível de Mellani disse

-Não.

-Por quê?- O batedor disse com uma expressão barata de sofrimento

-Você é desinteressante. Perdi a fome!-Ele fingiu que ia levantar e Lucas levou a mão ao peito como se fosse apunhalado por uma faca. Todos começaram a rir muito da cara de Sirius e o rapaz apenas deu de ombros e continuou comendo como se não fosse dele que tivessem falando.

Mellani segurou o riso enquanto andava pelo corredor. Saber que Sirius estava sendo debochado pelos outros era um balsamo para ela:

-Babaca.-Ela riu de novo e foi andando em direção ao salão comunal, precisava fazer os deveres atrasados antes que a segunda feira chegasse e o professor de estudos dos trouxas arrancasse seu cérebro. A loira andou sem pressa pelo castelo e subiu para o dormitório, ao chegar à sua cama viu uma carta com um envelope conhecido. Era a caligrafia do diretor feita em tinta verde. Ela franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar o que tinha aprontado para ser intimada. Abriu o pergaminho e constatou que realmente deveria estar na sala de Dumbledore em meia hora. "O que eu fiz agora?". Ficou preocupada com seus tios, lembrou-se de que uma aluna do primeiro ano recebeu a noticia de que seus pais foram mortos em combate daquela forma. Mellani desceu as escadas com pressa e saiu atribulada pelos corredores, começou a correr e entrou no salão principal, James ainda se encontrava por ali, ele e Lucas pareciam se divertir muito à custa de Sirius. Lílian e as outras garotas riam:

-James!

-O apetite voltou Mel?-Ela revirou os olhos e mostrou o pergaminho para ele

-Recebeu um desses?-Ela parecia muito preocupada, ele negou e ela suspirou aliviada

-E porque a pergunta, eu não aprontei nada que McGonagall precisasse passar pro diretor.- Ele cutucou e Mellani empalideceu no mesmo instante. Se perguntou como podia ter esquecido daquilo. Sirius olhou-a como se soubesse de algo e desviou o olhar segurando o riso antes que ela pudesse perceber.

-Menos mal. Pelo menos não aconteceu nada com Harry e Mag.-James revirou os olhos

-Você é muito dramática!

-Não se lembra de nada que possa ter feito Mel?-Lílian perguntou tentando lembrá-la de algo.

-Hum... Bom teve a vez sobre aquele fim de semana que eu usei...-Ela parou de falar- Você sabe o que. Meus tios não... Verdade. Oh droga, pior que eu nem consegui pensar numa boa desculpa. JÁ SEI.-Ela deu um pulinho- Olha a desculpa aí.-Apontou para Sirius- A culpa é inteiramente e completamente sua!

-Heyyyy você acha que eu estou facinho assim?-Ele questionou entediado

-Até uns cinco minutos atrás você estava.-Provocou e ele revirou os olhos

-Hehe engraçadinha.

-Jay você precisa me ajudar. Se for sobre isso eles vão me tirar o quadribol e você vai ficar sem goleiro. Eu pensei que eles tivessem esquecido.

-Talvez o diretor só estivesse procurando uma maneira mais suave de contar a eles.-Lílian disse de maneira suave. Mellani parecia desesperada

- Ou eles estavam procurando a melhor maneira de te castigar.- James disse – E acabou de fazer uma semana desde o ocorrido. Não é tanto tempo assim.- Ela o olhou com tensão visível.

-Que horas são?-Sirius perguntou e James levantou a manga da camisa observando o um relógio bonito e prateado estava no pulso

- Nove e cinquenta. Lembra que depois do almoço temos treino.- Ele assentiu e levantou-se

-Nove e cinquenta?-Mellani perguntou- Deixa eu ir antes que eles arranquem minha cabeça. Não quero me atrasar.

-Bom deu minha hora.- Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pergaminho igual ao de Mellani. A jovem arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e disse indignada

-Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara!

-Não. O diretor me intimou também.

-O que vocês andaram aprontando?- Marlene perguntou curiosa e foi ignorada pelos dois. Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro dela e começou a falar gesticulando a todo tempo. Ela tentava sair do semi abraço dele, mas Sirius parecia muito imerso em suas divagações sobre a ironia de tomar uma bronca na frente dela. Mellani foi praticamente arrastada para fora do salão por ele.

-Ih, parece que no fim ele sempre consegue o que quer.- Lucas tirou sarro e James revirou os olhos

-Você não faz ideia.

_/_

Mellani parou em frente à gárgula de pedra e falou a senha com certo receio. A estátua girou e ela entrou. Sirius foi logo atrás, ele olhou-a longamente e murmurou:

-Com medo?-Ela não respondeu apenas suspirou irritada e encarou a parede. A escada em caracol subia lentamente e ela se sentia mais nervosa com a perspectiva do que poderia perder. Sirius sorriu travesso e se aproximou, deslizou a mão pelo queixo dela e tomou o lábio inferior da garota numa mordida leve. No mesmo instante a escada parou e a porta abriu. Mellani bufou e empurrou-o, por sorte a ante sala estava vazia:

-Você tem algum tipo de problema?-Ela bateu no braço dele com força e franziu o cenho-Idiota isso que você é!

-Aí.-Ele reclamou risonho enquanto massageava o braço. Adentraram a ante sala e bateram na enorme porta de madeira. De tantas visitas a sala do diretor ambos já sabiam o caminho. Ao fazerem isso a porta se abriu sozinha. De costas para a entrada dispostos em quatro cadeiras estavam, Margaret e Harry numa ponta do lado esquerdo e Walburga e Orion na outra. Sirius seguiu e deu um passo para dentro da sala a graça se foi e a tensão o dominou. Percebeu que estava sozinho e olhou para trás. Mellani estava congelada na passagem da porta, os braços pendendo para os lados, os olhos em pires, o desespero evidente em seu rosto. Sirius deu meia volta segurou os ombros dela com delicadeza e murmurou:

-Você está bem?-Ela assentiu, engoliu em seco e piscou algumas vezes- Ótimo. Vem.-Segurou o pulso dela e foi andando. Ela não teve escolha se não seguir.

-Bom dia senhor Black e senhorita Grant. Juntem-se a nós.- Dumbledore apontou duas cadeiras quase do lado dele de frente para os quatro adultos. Mellani engoliu em seco mais uma vez e seguiu Sirius. A loira não percebeu que o rapaz ainda segurava o pulso dela. Margaret e Walburga não deixaram aquilo passar despercebido

-Senta aí Mel.- Ele murmurou e ela assentiu sentando-se e finalmente encarando os tios. Harry encarava Sirius com certa raiva e quando olhava para Mellani era nítido o quanto estava decepcionado. A fúria de Margaret e Orion eram palpáveis a meio metro de distancia. Mellani sentou puxando lentamente o pulso e descansando as mãos no colo. Ela não conseguia encarar os tios e muito menos o olhar de repreensão de Orion. Ela olhou para o Black mais velho por um instante. Sem dúvida Sirius tinha herdado o porte e a beleza do pai. O homem era um completo aristocrata.

-Bom. Creio que precisem de privacidade. Com licença. - O diretor se levantou e saiu pela porta que Mellani e Sirius entraram. A loira suplicou em pensamento que o homem ficasse, mas nada adiantou. Orion e Margaret abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo:

-O que você tem na cabeça?-Mellani se encolheu e Sirius deu de ombros. Orion cruzou seu olhar com Margaret por um instante, Sirius captou certa tensão entre eles e achou tudo muito estranho. Orion estendeu a mão dando a vez para Margaret falar e ela suspirou- Mellani vocês podiam ter morrido! Quando eu disse para deixar de brigar com o Sirius eu não pedi que se drogassem juntos.

-Era o único jeito de aturar a cara dele.- Ela respondeu tentando se defender

-É melhor você não abrir a boca mocinha.- Harry disse tentando controlar a raiva- Não parecia tão incomodada quando entrou de braço dado com ele agora! Eu...Eu quero saber eu... Vocês...-Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava vermelho e muito nervoso. Sirius estava muito tenso enquanto olhava para baixo e Mellani bufou percebendo que se ele estava nervoso era porque o negócio seria feio.

-Mellani porque você fez isso? Já não basta a bronca que você tomou por carta? Ou as detenções ou mesmo o castigo durante todo o verão? O que eu vou ter que fazer? Sabe o que chegou pra gente? Você sabe? A professora da sua casa me sugeriu escola militar! Militar! É quase dizer que eu não sei te criar. Como você quer que o ministério nos dê a guarda permanente da Lily se você não para de aprontar um só segundo? Até o James conseguiu se acalmar por causa do processo sobre a tutela da sua amiga e você não para! É bomba atrás de bomba!-Margaret passou a mão pelo rosto indignada, parecia prestes a chorar de raiva e desespero- Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você! Drogas matam, fazem mal, são a pior coisa que já podiam ter feito. Além de tudo incentivaram pedofilia, rede de crimes e todas essas coisas que sobrevivem graças ao tráfico- Mellani sentiu-se mal- Por que você é tão egoísta e irresponsável? Não pensa nos outros nunca? Eu vou ter que te internar numa clinica de reabilitação é isso?

-Você fala como se a culpa fosse completamente minha. O Sirius vive lá em casa e você sabe muito bem como ele é! E eu não sou viciada, experimentei pra nunca mais! A única merda é que fui pega.-Mellani tentou defender usando argumentos baixos.

-Os pais dele estão presentes. São eles os responsáveis por tomar ou não medidas em relação ao que o filho deles faz ou deixa de fazer e não tente virar o jogo Mellani. Eu fiquei sabendo de muitas coisas, detenções que a senhorita não me notificou. Queixa das garotas sobre seu humor depreciativo! E você tem que aprender a tomar decisões corretas por si só e não por pressão minha! E eu fiquei sabendo sobre suas escapadas toda a madrugada. -Naquele momento Sirius levantou a cabeça num reflexo e olhou para Mellani. Ela corou até o último fio de cabelo e o moreno tentou disfarçar fingindo curiosidade ao invés de surpresa por ter sido pego no pulo. Todos os adultos repararam na reação dele- Onde você está se metendo todas as noite Mellani?

-Quem disse uma besteira dessa tia?-Harry levantou irritado e encarou a sobrinha

-Eu é que quero uma explicação sua sobre como o amigo gordinho do James sabe de suas atividades com tanta precisão. - Sirius bufou e Orion estreitou os olhos na direção dele. Walburga segurou a reação de contentamento. Para a sorte do Maroto os Potter estavam muito ocupados pressionando Mellani para repararem nas reações involuntárias de Sirius.- O que você está aprontando todas as noites Mellani?

-Que absurdo!-Ela murmurou tentado ganhar tempo para pensar numa desculpa- O que aquele gordo morfético anda inventando sobre mim?

-Melllani para de inventar!-Margaret quase gritou e Harry ajudou

-Sua tia tem razão Mellani, trate de soltar agora o que você anda aprontando!-Ela começou a arfar

-Nada!

-Está vendo aquele seu namoradinho de novo? Está vendo o Lupin de novo Mellani?-O mais velho questionou irritado- Diga a verdade!

-Não tio! Eu e Remus nunca mais tivemos nada, nada!

-Você!-Charlus apontou para Sirius- Acha que eu não vi os dois cochichando na minha casa? Vamos desembucha. O que estão tramando?- Até o momento o senhor Potter estava pensando em drogas ou travessuras

-Não é nada!-Sirius defendeu prontamente e Mellani revirou os olhos.

-Mellani ou você desembucha agora ou dê por encerrada sua atuação em campo esse ano.

-Tia!-Mellani gritou e se levantou, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer- Eu não estou fazendo nada, não pode tirar o quadribol de mim. É a única coisa que me mantém nessa escola de merda!

-Olha o linguajar! Já não é suficiente tomar bronca na frente dessas pessoas?-Margaret questionou quase escandalizada

-Não são essas pessoas.- Mellani murmurou sem ao menos saber o porque- São os pais do Sirius.- Quase sussurrou pensando num modo de não perder a vaga no time de quadribol.

-E desde quando você tem tanta intimidade com ele assim pra se sentir a vonta...-Charlus parou de falar no mesmo instante e se virou para Sirius- A SEU MOLEQUE!- Para o bem de Sirius, o tio de Mellani se esqueceu que era um bruxo e apenas agarrou os colarinhos dele levantando-o da cadeira- Eu te acolhi na minha casa seu... Seu...

-TIO!-Mellani correu vendo que Sirius sufocava e tentava tirar as mãos de Harry da gola do moreno- TIO HARRY PARA!-A jovem deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente

-Seu...Don Juan de quinta categoria seu larapio...

-HARRY!-Dorea tentou puxá-lo. Orion pegou a varinha e com um feitiço simples separou o Potter de Sirius. O rapaz caiu no chão e tomou o ar rapidamente, Mellani se ajoelhou e viu a marca rocha em volta do pescoço do rapaz:

-Você está bem?-Sirius parecia prestes a desmaiar. Mellani estava trêmula e quase chorando- Sirius?-Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, ele bufou e assentiu. Segurou a mão dela livrando-se do toque macio. Ambos se encararam e levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sirius.-A voz de Walburga finalmente soou no local, estava fria e calculada. O rapaz tremia toda a vez que ouvia a voz da mãe naquele timbre. Coisa boa não vinha dali.- Saí de perto dessa menina agora.- Ele fingiu não ouvir e Walburga irritadíssima com a rebeldia do filho segurou o braço dele com força e o fez sentar na cadeira que antes ela ocupava. Mellani voltou para seu lugar de origem agora bem longe de Sirius e todos se sentaram- O que vocês dois andam fazendo a noite Sirius? E é melhor você me responder a verdade!

-Só porque você quer.- Ele devolveu com raiva e Orion bufou

-Sirius.- Orion murmurou avisando. Mellani cruzou os braços e encarou o chão. O silêncio dos jovens só significava uma coisa. Eles estavam juntos e de maneira muito mais adulta do que deveriam

-Oh Mellani!-A voz de Margaret era pura decepção- Por que se submete a essas coisas?

-Nós não estamos dormindo juntos!- Ela respondeu quase gritando

-Então um de vocês pode com certeza explicar a ausência dela na madrugada e mais, o fato de Peter, que dorme no mesmo quarto que você.- Walburga apontou para Sirius- Saber que ela está sempre fora da cama.- Sirius sentiu o rosto arder e cruzou os braços.- Me responda agora Sirius.

-E vocês estão acreditando naquele imbecil por quê? Ele está com raiva de mim desde que Remus... Desde que...- Sirius se perguntou como explicaria que brigou com Peter porque dormiu com Mellani - Desde que tive uns problemas com Remus. Ele está mentindo.

-É verdade tia, ele está mentindo, me odeia porque eu o trato mal.

-Por que raios trata esse menino mal?

-Porque ele faz esse tipo de coisa.- Ela respondeu irritada- Fica inventando histórias para me ferrar.

O comportamento dos jovens quando entraram na sala do diretor não deixou dúvidas aos mais velhos quanto à verdade sobre o que Peter tinha denunciado. Charlus estava prestes a explodir de raiva. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca Orion tomou a palavra

-Sirius.- O jovem encarou o pai com receio- Você vai ficar sem quadribol até o ano que vem.

-O QUE?-Ele se levantou e deixou a cadeira cair- VOCÊ QUE PENSA QUE EU VOU. SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER.-Walburga andou até a mesa e encostou-se nela. A postura ereta e o rosto mostrando reação apenas pelo olho direito que piscava muito. Ela estava se controlando para não dar uns belos tapas em Sirius e muito menos correr o risco de ter seu plano indo por água abaixo

-SIRIUS!-Orion gritou de volta- Abaixe a porcaria da voz agora ou eu serei obrigado a te punir aqui mesmo.

-Eu não sei qual é a sua.- Sirius se aproximou do pai. Ele era apenas dois centímetros mais baixo que o mais velho- Quer ser o pai presente depois de todos esses anos? Eu não tenho mais dez anos pra você descontar seus desgosto me batendo.

-Sirius.-Orion rosnou- Pare com isso.

-Exatamente. Meu nome você sabe. Agora como estão minhas notas, com quem eu ando, como me sinto... Nada disso, vocês não sabem de nada disso. Não basta ter comido a sua mulher pra ser pai!-Cuspiu com raiva rosnando para o homem. Orion desferiu um soco forte no rosto de Sirius e este quase caiu. O sangue sujou o carpete, Mellani arregalou os olhos e Margaret tentou interferir:

-Não Mag, não temos esse direito.- Harry murmurou enquanto a segurava. Estavam um pouco afastados dos Black. Margaret ainda lutou alguns segundos, mas o marido insistiu segurando-a contra si. Sirius cuspiu o sangue no rosto do pai e o mais velho o segurou pelos ombros com força e o chacoalhou:

-Você diz que eu descontava os desgosto em você... Você é o meu maior desgosto. Vai aprender a me respeitar por bem ou por mal.- Enquanto falava desferia tapas forte na cabeça e rosto do filho. Orion estava irado- Você não vai nunca mais se sujar com trouxas ou coisas trouxas.-Sirius tentava se livrar e desferia chutes no pai, Orion parecia não sentir dor. Mellani levantou indignada- Você está colocando na lama o nome da nossa família!-Orion o sacudiu de novo. A violência do mais velho chocou a loira- Você carrega meu nome! É meu herdeiro! O primeiro na linha de sucessão e ao menos que não queira perder sua nobreza e todas as regalias que tem na sua vida é melhor começar a chamar aquela mulher de mãe e me respeitar como um pai estamos entendidos?-Sirius sacudiu-se e soltou-se dele encarando- Estamos entendidos?-Ambos se olhavam com fúria cega:

-Vai pro inferno!-Sirius respondeu com raiva. Orion avançou para cima dele e ambos começaram a se bater. Sirius levava a pior, mas não se importava

-PARA COM ISSO!-Mellani gritou- TIO HARRY FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

-Não se intromete Mellani.-Margaret murmurou receosa. Mellani estreitou os olhos e foi na direção dos dois. Levou alguns tapas e os separou segurando Sirius. O rapaz sentia-se humilhado e a encarou, ela parecia muito assustada e ver medo nos olhos dela desarmou o Maroto. Sirius sangrava e estava descabelado:

-Eu vou matar esse velho Mel. Eu juro que vou!-Ele murmurou usando o apelido dela pela primeira vez. Ela negou e continuou segurando-o. O rapaz estava todo trêmulo e com a voz chorosa

-Vai pro seu dormitório e pense melhor em tudo que te falei.- Orion respondeu a provocação. Sirius empurrou Mellani para o lado com certa brusquidão e com os olhos marejados apontou para o pai:

-Você vai morrer sozinho e odiado por todos em sua volta.

-Continue Sirius. Está trilhando o mesmo caminho que o meu.

-Cala a sua boca!-O rapaz estava com a voz embargada e prestes a chorar, Mellani respirava pesadamente enquanto tentava conter o desespero.

-Você está proibido de participar de qualquer agremiação estudantil e está proibido de ir a Hogsmead nos próximos meses. Ao final do ano letivo nós vamos conversar melhor. Se eu souber que olhou duas vezes para o mundo trouxa será deserdado. Pode ir.-Sirius ficou encarando os pais por mais um tempo e saiu apressado. Mellani estava indo atrás dele quando foi interrompida:

-Mellani!-Margaret chamou, ela estava sentada na cadeira e trêmula

-O que foi tia?

-Você está na mesma situação que Sirius. Sem quadribol e sem Hogsmead até segunda ordem. Se eu ver você com qualquer tipo de droga vai sair da escola ouviu bem?- Ela não demonstrou reação alguma, apenas virou as costas e saiu com pressa. Desceu as escadas de caracol correndo e encontrou Sirius andando apressado pelo corredor.

-Sirius.- Ela chamou e ele continuou andando- Sirius!

-Me deixa.- Ele respondeu irritado. Ela correu e segurou os braços dele virando-o para si- Já disse pra me deixar!-Ele estava com ódio nos olhos, de um jeito que a garota nunca tinha visto, o lábio estava cortado e inchado, tinha sangue seco perto do nariz e marcas de mão pela bochecha. Ela engoliu em seco e murmurou

-Vem comigo agora.

-Não! Já disse que não! Me larga!-Quase gritou. Ela segurou o braço dele de forma firme e saiu arrastando-o- Eu estou perdendo a paciência com você.

-Ótimo, assim você volta a ser o Sirius que eu conheço.- Ela murmurou irritada, ele revirou os olhos

-Dá pra me largar antes que eu faça alguma besteira?-Ele parecia realmente com ódio

-Não vou!- Ela respondeu firme e sem forças para resistir ele a acompanhou, nenhum dos dois entendeu a determinação dela em não deixá-lo sozinho. Mellani levou-o escadas acima, parou em frente um quadro enorme com uma rosa desenhada em cores vivas e murmurou uma senha. Sirius franziu o cenho e entraram. Ele reconheceu o local. Já tinha estado ali, mas por outra entrada. Era o banheiro dos monitores.- A Evans te deu a senha assim é?

-Não.- Ela murmurou- Foi o James. E você está precisando relaxar um pouco. Nós dois pra falar a verdade. Ainda é cedo e ninguém vai reparar.- Ela tirou a varinha do cós da calça e agitou-a no ar- Prontinho. Portas com o sinal de ocupado.- Apontou a varinha para a enorme banheira que mais parecia uma piscina e a água começou a escorrer, sem espuma, apenas a água quente e um cheiro inebriante de jasmim. Sirius franziu o cenho e deu de ombros. Ainda estava muito irritado. Tirou os sapatos e a meia, ela fez o mesmo e andou até um armário um tanto quanto longe. O moreno retirou a calça, a camisa e por fim a roupa íntima. Suspirou e andou até a banheira entrando. A água quente foi como um bálsamo para seus músculos doloridos e costas machucadas. Ele observou o vitral imenso a sua frente e suspirou. Olhou para o lado e observou Mellani. Ela estava andando na direção dele apenas com as peças íntimas, a roupa tinha ficado para trás. Ele sorriu malicioso, sexo seria bom para descontar toda a frustração e raiva que sentia. Debruçou os braços do lado de fora da banheira e apoiou a cabeça neles enquanto sorria de lado:

-Renda?-Questionou quando a loira se aproximou, ela sorriu e sentou no chão. Enfiou a mão na água molhando uma esponja azul e segurou o queixo dele. Sirius franziu o cenho quando sentiu a delicadeza com a qual ela limpou o corte de seu lábio e livrou o rosto de todo o sangue. O rapaz estava surpreso. Nunca tinha imaginado aquele gesto vindo de Mellani. Logo dela. Era estranho, incomodo e principalmente, bem vindo. Ele engoliu em seco. O toque dela era de certa forma carinhoso. Ele nunca tinha tido aquele carinho por parte de seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa. Lembrar de seus pais lhe causou uma angustia e antes que chorasse na frente dela ele se virou e afundou na água. Mellani aproveitou o momento e ajeitou-se melhor no chão deixando as pernas submergirem na banheira até a altura dos joelhos. Sirius subiu novamente e encostou as costas na parede, sentiu as pernas dela ao seu lado e mordeu a coxa direita dela. Mellani suspirou e deslizou as mãos até os ombros dele apertando-o e iniciando uma massagem relaxante. Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou, era a primeira vez que Mellani se deixava ter algum tipo de contato além do sexo e aquilo o intrigou:

-Não gostei de ver aquela cena.- Ela murmurou- Sempre me diverti vendo você se dar mal, mas desse jeito...- Ela passou a massagear as cabeça dele pegando desde as têmporas até o couro cabeludo- Obrigada por não falar.

-Eu não ganharia nada se contasse.- Ele murmurou com a voz rouca. Estava se sentindo impotente lembrando das ameaças do pai. Queriam mandá-lo fazer tudo. E era tudo errado e maluco. Ele não podia ser conivente com algo tão errado. Lembrou-se do irmão. Sirius sabia que o fato de Régulos ter se perdido era culpa de seus pais. Principalmente de sua mãe

- Sempre pensei que as mães fossem igual tia Mag.

-Eu não sei o que é ter uma mãe.- Sirius murmurou amargurado sentindo-se mais relaxado com a massagem na cabeça e ombros- Ela nunca foi uma mãe de verdade. Nem ele... Nunca foi pai. Eu...-Ele engasgou- Odeio todos eles. E agora seus tios me odeiam por ter te drogado e dormido com você. - Mellani tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Sirius estava muito sério e completamente tenso. Ela não sabia lidar com o rapaz que se mostrava agora e aquilo estava deixando-a mais sensível ainda.- Qual o meu problema? Por que a vida tem que ser tão amarga?-Ele engoliu em seco e soluçou. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair e ele tentava segurá-las.- Antes de vir a Hogwarts prometi que nunca mais deixaria Orion me bater. Ele sempre me batia, é uma pessoa abusiva. E hoje eu não consegui impedir.- Ele virou e olhou para a loira.-Eu o odeio tanto- Mellani começou a ofegar sem saber o que fazer. Ela já tinha aprendido a dominar e a conviver com várias facetas de Sirius, mas aquilo? Era se envolver de mais, invadir de mais e provavelmente, se machucar demais. Sem conseguir pensar no que fazer e sentindo um certo desespero por vê-lo daquele jeito ela acariciou os cabelos dele e deu um beijo em sua testa. Quando Sirius se deu conta do que ela tinha feito ele não aguentou, foi um turbilhão de sentimentos. Revolta e impotência eram os principais e aquilo o tomou como um tsunami violento. O coração do Maroto se comprimiu, o cérebro lançando mil lembranças dolorosas. Sirius não aguentou e desabou num pranto silencioso enquanto encostava a cabeça nas pernas dela, pedindo colo. O corpo dele soluçava, mas nenhum som saía de sua boca, as lágrimas salgavam seu rosto e ele apenas tentava conter o pranto. Quanto mais tentava parar, mais lágrimas vinham. Mellani nunca pensou que presenciaria um momento tão vulnerável de Sirius. A garota escorregou o corpo para frente descendo para a banheira e segurando os ombros dele. Sirius virou o rosto sentindo raiva de si por ter sido tão fraco. Mellani segurou o rosto dele e se aproximou abraçando-o e beijando-lhe a cabeça com carinho. Ele suspirou se acalmando, se encararam e ela depositou um beijo lento e delicado nos lábios trêmulos do rapaz. O moreno estremeceu e seus braços subiram abrindo o sutiã dela e livrando a garota da peça, no momento, muito incomoda. Ela suspirou e aprofundou o beijo de um jeito diferente. Não era faminto e cheio de desejo como todas às vezes, tinha algum detalhe diferente que tornava tudo prazeroso e hipnótico. Sirius soltou um suspiro trêmulo e se jogou de cabeça num estado de abandono e entrega. Beijava os lábios dela com carinho e volúpia. Nunca tinham sido carinhosos um com o outro até aquele momento. Ela se livrou da roupa de baixo e enlaçou as pernas nos quadris dele. Seus corpos colados e mergulhados numa sensação totalmente nova. Sirius impulsionou o corpo dela para cima e saíram da banheira. Ele a deitou no chão com uma delicadeza nunca usada. Mellani não teve tempo para se surpreender, pois ele tomava os lábios dela num beijo lento e completamente envolvente. A loira deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele fazendo-o arrepiar e segurou a nuca dele com carinho. Sirius suspirou e deslizou a mão direita pelo ventre dela, subindo lentamente até se deliciar nos seios fartos, prontos para seu toque. Enquanto explorava o corpo da garota com as mãos beijava o pescoço com vontade e aspirava o cheiro da pele macia causando arrepios por todo o corpo dela. Ele se afastou por um instante e observou o rosto feminino e delicado enquanto deslizava a mão pelo corpo desnudo da garota. Eles se olhavam nos olhos todas às vezes, mas geralmente ele já estava dentro dela e com o desejo dominando toda a alma. Sempre se olhavam quando estavam cegos pelo prazer, mas aquilo... _Era tão diferente_. Ela sentia como se ele estivesse mergulhando diretamente em sua alma, aquilo a incomodou. Mellani suspirou vendo algo no olhar dele, algo novo, era sútil e quase imperceptível, mas de alguma forma ela sabia reconhecer cada nuance dos olhares que o rapaz lhe lançava, e aquele tinha acabado de existir. Num impulso ela esticou a mão até o rosto dele e engoliu em seco:

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-Murmurou. Ele sorriu de lábios fechados, de uma forma um tanto quanto tímida, mas muito sincera e assentiu- Vem aqui.- Sussurrou com carinho e ele voltou para perto dela. Beijou-a com volúpia e erotismo, sendo lento, provocante, devotado. Ela segurou os quadris dele com as pernas e forçou-o para baixo. Sirius beijou-a de forma mais desesperada enquanto alternava língua, mordidas e beijos entre os lábios, o queixo e o pescoço de Mellani. O Black finalmente consumiu o ato, de forma lenta, calma e diferente do que estavam acostumados. A garota gemeu de forma baixa quando sentiu-se completamente preenchida. O Maroto iniciou movimentos fortes que faziam a loira perder a razão aos poucos. O rapaz sentia um prazer indescritível apenas por estar com ela. Fazê-la sentir o mesmo que ele era algo que o inebriava.

-Mellani...-Ele chamou de forma rouca e fechou os olhos com força enquanto aumentava as estocadas contra o corpo macio e quente da garota. Ela suspirou movimentando-se em sincronia, seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente como se fossem moldados um para o outro. Ela engoliu em seco tentando buscar mais prazer. Ele se movimentava de um jeito que a estimulava mais e mais. Mellani arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele. Sirius desencostou o peito do dela e se afastou um pouco continuando os movimentos de forma ritmada e um tanto quanto rude. A jovem abriu os olhos por um instante e encarou-o. Os músculos dos braços estavam tencionados enquanto ele puxava os quadris dela para si. O maxilar estava travado e ele mordia o canto do lábio inferior. Os olhos estavam fechados e ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. Perdido num mundo de sensações e desejos. Aquele quadro deixou Mellani a ponto de explodir, tudo era muito intenso quando estava com Sirius. O rapaz abriu os olhos e a forma como ela o observava o deixou a ponto de enlouquecer. De maneira nada delicada ele a puxou para cima fazendo-a sentar-se no colo dele e senti-lo de um jeito mais completo. A garota soltou um gemido alto sem conseguir se controlar e agarrou-o com pernas e braços. Ele suspirou e mordeu o ombro da loira enquanto apertava o quadril dela com força ditando os movimentos. Agindo por instinto, perdendo a razão e sentindo tanta pressão e tanto prazer que só conseguia pensar em buscar mais. Mellani subiu um pouco saindo de cima dele e desceu lentamente fazendo gemer roucamente. Lembrando a ela um rosnado. Foi preciso fazer isso apenas mais duas vezes para sentir que Sirius tinha chego ao limite. O moreno a apertou com força e quase gritou de tanto prazer que sentiu. As sensações do orgasmo do rapaz a fizeram sentir que chegava ao seu máximo. Mellani precisou apenas pressionar o corpo contra o dele para finalmente se jogar naquela sensação inebriante e languida. O fez mordendo o lábio inferior do Maroto com certa força e murmurando algo com a sonoridade do nome do rapaz. Continuaram abraçados por alguns segundos até que Sirius fez um movimento para levantar. Mellani entendeu e saiu de cima dele, ainda de pernas trêmulas entrou na água relaxando. Mergulhou procurando relaxar o couro cabeludo dos puxões que recebeu do rapaz quando emergiu viu que Sirius estava encostado na parede de olhos fechados. Ela observou-o, a respiração calma, o corpo coberto pela água da banheira. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo jogando-o para trás e abriu os olhos encarando-a. Mellani sorriu de lado e ele fez o mesmo:

-Vem aqui boneca.- Murmurou e ela o olhou desconfiada, mas foi até ele. Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto dela e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Pela primeira vez o beijo entre eles não era um prelúdio para o sexo, mas sim um ato de carinho. Sirius abraçou-a e deitou a bochecha na cabeça dela. Mellani aconchegou-se ao pescoço dele e fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a respiração um do outro. A única testemunha do que acabara de mudar entre Mellani e Sirius foram às imagens nos vitrais do banheiro, mas quanto a elas tanta fazia. Afinal, eram apenas imagens animadas. Sem vida, ou fala.

**N/A: Uiiii cap safadenho ah? Pois é. Só eu que babei arco-íris com a Mel e o Sirius? Espero que tenham gostado. Relendo esse cap eu tive a sensação de primeira vez, foi a primeira vez Jily, mas mais que isso, acredito que foi a primeira vez que Mellani e Sirius se viram de verdade. Uma coisa complicada vai surgir no próximo cap, a vida dos nossos Marotos é sempre uma baderna né? Hummm fic chegando na reta final, ta dando até um friozinho na barriga. Tenho 3 finais reservados para ela, mas ainda não sei qual ficaria melhor. Apostas de como isso vai terminar? Por falar em frio, aqui em Sampa estamos com 6 graus e vocês? Estão congelando o nariz por aí feito eu?**

**Obrigada, obrigada aos lindos comentários. Todos que tem login estou respondendo individualmente. E gasparzinhos de plantão que tal fazer a alegria da fictiwer em? Vamos comentar? Hã, hã? Pensam que não notei os leitores fujões? Que comentam em um cap e lêem 3 sem comentar. Assim não dá né galera? **

**Bom obrigada msm a quem comentou. Bjs até a próxima att.**


	35. Capitulo 34: Contrato descabido

**34- Capitulo 34: O contrato descabido**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido. Bjs e aproveitem.**

**A tempestade se aproxima para incitar nos corações um prelúdio sobre medo, cárcere e desespero. Seja forte criança, pois esse é apenas o começo.**

"_Segunda feira maldita_" foi o que Mellani pensou quando precisou levantar da cama. Ela definitivamente não queria. Sem o time para aliviar suas frustrações ela não tinha mais nada além de Sirius e pensar nele como única opção era assustador e complicado. Quase não dormiu a noite, e não foi por visitar o Maroto, mas por ter suficiente dele no domingo de manhã. Ela sentia-se mal por ter se deixado levar. A todo instante se perguntava por que tinha sido tão gentil e carinhosa com ele e todas as desculpas não colavam mais. Se era só sexo ela não precisava ter feito o que fez, ou se importado como se importou e muito menos gostado do modo como ele a tratou. Bufou irritada sabendo muito bem onde aqueles pensamentos levariam todo o resto e se recriminou. Já estava decidido, ela iria se afastar aos poucos. Recusava-se a se deixar envolver emocionalmente por Sirius. A única coisa que faltava para acabar de uma vez com tudo aquilo era coragem. Não entendia porque se tornava tão covarde quando o assunto era dispensar Sirius. A ideia de dispensá-lo estava rodando sua mente desde o dia em que ele afirmou "Eu não sou de ferro".

-Bom dia Mel.-Lílian comentou quando a loira parou ao lado dela no salão comunal- Que milagre foi esse que não precisei te chamar mil vezes?

-As coisas acontecem um dia.- Sussurrou com sono

-Foi muito feio?-A ruiva perguntou com receio- Digo, a bronca que tomou?-Mellani assentiu sem jeito

-Acho que nunca vi meus tios tão bravos quanto ontem. Mas eu mereci. Passei dos limites.

-Espera aí...- Lílian a encarou longamente- Você realmente está levando um castigo desse porte numa boa?

-Numa boa, numa boaaa não.- Foram andando lentamente em direção a saída- Mas chorar e fazer birra só vai piorar as coisas para o meu lado. Não vai ser fácil parar com o time. É o único lugar que me sinto livre de toda essa pressão. De agora pra frente além do que já tenho que aturar normalmente vai vir à cobrança sobre o futuro profissional.

-Pensei que quisesse ser inominável como sua mãe e terminar os projetos dela...

-Sim e acima de tudo descobrir o que realmente houve com ela. Mas vou comprar briga com meus tios, talvez até com James.

-E quanto ao Sirius?-Lílian perguntou de forma natural sem perceber o que dizia- O que ele acha disso?

-E porque ele teria que opinar na minha vida?

-Ah, desculpa, eu esqueci...-A ruiva suspirou- Você não sente falta?

-Do que?-Ambas pararam na altura da lareira e apoiaram no sofá enquanto se encaravam

-De ter alguém que possa conversar com você além do James e eu.

-Converso com Carter, ele é meu amigo.

-Eu não estou falando disso. Estou falando sobre algo parecido com o que você e Remus tinham.

-Eu gostava do que tinha com ele Lily, mas convenhamos. Foi uma relação tão conturbada e cheia de segredinhos pra lá e pra cá que...

-Ok esquece o Remus e o Carter.

-Eu quero ir tomar café!-Cortou a loira tentando mudar de assunto

-Espera seu primo descer.

-E com ele vem um ou outro. Não obrigada...

-Mel!-Lílian repreendeu- O que custa conversar sobre isso um pouco?

-Nada eu só não quero falar ué.

-Acho que você tem medo de analisar a situação por outro ângulo e descobrir o que não quer.

-Hahaha como o que?-Lílian a pressionou com o olhar- O que?

-Você é apaixonada por ele.- A loira arregalou os olhos- Por qual outro motivo você aceitaria algo assim?

-Sexo bom sem cobrança?

-Não se faça. Sempre gostou dele... Você tem medo de procurar algo além.

-O que ele poderia me oferecer além de um caminhão de decepções? Mesmo se eu gostasse, o que não é o caso.

-Sei.

-Para com isso Lily!-Mellani sussurrou escandalizada e em seguida se recompôs- Eu não funciono como a cabeça da maioria. Você já devia saber disso.

-Nós somos tão precoces.- A ruiva murmurou- Principalmente você.

-Nossa juventude está sendo roubada.-Mellani sussurrou- É natural ser precoce quando isso acontece.- Lílian ficou calada pensando no que a amiga disse- Além do mais, tenho quase 16.

-Em outras culturas seriamos grandes vadias.

-Seriamos...-A loira cerrou os olhos- Ah Lily Evans sua danadinha.- A ruiva corou- Vocês dois...?- Lílian assentiu sorrindo- E aí?- A empolgação de Mellani deixou a ruiva constrangida- Foi bom?

-Bem...-Ela se aproximou- Se você tivesse avisado que doía tanto eu teria pensado duas vezes.

-Ah, doer dói mesmo, mas as outras ficam melhores. É só a primeira. Você já teve uma segunda?

-Não! E fala baixo. Não deu tempo e eu estou meio com medo. Foi bom, mas depois fiquei ardendo e com um pouco de cólica.

-É normal!

-Não é justo.- Ela devolveu- Meninos mal sentem! Nós passamos por todo esse transtorno.

-Fora a dor, foi bom?- Lílian sorriu bobamente

-Tão bom ao ponto de eu me dispor a passar por toda a dor de novo.- Mellani riu- Eu vou passar de novo por isso?

-Não. Vai ficar melhor. Não vai ter dor!- As duas riram

-Você não deixa passar nada.

-James foi um bom garoto com você?- Mellani entendeu pela primeira vez na vida como seu primo se sentiu ao saber o que ela estava fazendo por aí. Era um tanto quanto constrangedor.- Claro que foi, esse sorriso no seu rosto não nega. Você chegou?

-Onde?

-Lá!

-Lá onde?- A ruiva parecia desesperada de vergonha

-Ai Lily!- Mellani bateu no ombro da amiga- No orgasmo! Obvio!

-Shiuuuu.- A ruiva puxou a amiga para um lugar mais afastado-Eu não sei.

-Então não.

-Como você...?

-Quando a gente chega é tão, tão marcante que não tem como não saber.- Lílian ficou confusa- É normal e pode falar isso pro James. Do jeito que ele é obcecado por tudo...-

-Mel!- A ruiva queria mudar de assunto- Nossa esses meninos estão demorando.

-James deve estar contando.- Lílian corou fortemente- Calma. Eles só contam detalhes físicos quando não gostam. James deve estar contando o básico e Sirius deve estar enchendo tanto ele que estão demorando.- Ao dizer isso ouviram a risada de James no final das escadas -Agora eu vou tomar café e não estou a fim de encarar o Sirius. Licença.- Lílian franziu o cenho confusa com a reação da amiga. Distraida tomou um susto quando foi empurrada pelos ombros:

-Bommm dia Lily.- Ela arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta ao constatar que era Sirius quem falava com ela, ele parecia de muito bom humor para quem tinha levado uma bela bronca no dia anterior, de bom humor até de mais:

-Dá pra tirar a mão de mim?- Lílian estava estranhando Sirius com as mãos nos ombros dela

-Você viu sua amiga doida de pedra?

-Qual delas?

-Hahaha pelo menos nisso concordamos, suas amigas são todas doidas de pedra. A mais bonita delas.

-Acabou de sair pra tomar café.- Sirius soltou a ruiva e a encarou- É a Mellani mesmo o coisa chata.- O rapaz sorriu largamente e Lílian franziu o cenho- Ela acabou de sair.

-Obrigado.- Sirius saiu apressado e Lílian ficou encarando o buraco de saída com uma expressão confusa.

_/_

Margaret e Harry estavam se divertindo com a dança que a pequena Amanda fazia. Tentavam se distrair dos problemas que tiveram com Mellani e consequentemente no processo de Lílian. A menina gargalhava com a chuva de papel picado que tirava de uma enorme caixa. O tapete da sala estava repleto de brinquedos e coisas jogadas e aquilo fez a senhora Potter se lembrar de quando James e Mellani eram crianças. A mulher se emocionou e sorriu carinhosamente. Tinha se apegado muito a Amanda, o senhor Potter, por mais durão que quisesse ser também estava derretido e muito apegado a pequena. O rádio os embalava numa espécie de jaz anos 50.

-Hum. Amanhã as crianças chegam para o natal.

-Criança que faz criança não é mais criança.- O senhor Potter rosnou enquanto segurava a mãozinha de Mandy e a fazia girar. A pequena gargalhou e abraçou o mais velho chamando-o de tio. A voz embolada dela era uma alegria no coração do casal.- Eu vou matar aquele fedelho. Vou matar os dois. Se a Mellani pensa que pode sair fazendo essas coisas por aí ela está muito enganada.

-Você os ama querido. Ama Mellani e é louco pelo Sirius. Não vai matá-los.

-Sirius me traiu. Traiu a mim e ao James.

-Faça-me o favor.- Margaret disse debochada- Acha mesmo que Jamie não sabia? Céus Potter!- Naquele instante ela ficou muito parecida com Lílian- Claro que ele sabia. Mel e James encobrem as travessuras um do outro desde que nasceram. Por que seria diferente agora?- O homem fez um bico- E quero que mantenha a compostura. Dorcas virá ver Amanda e precisamos de um ambiente calmo.

-Mamãe.- A menina chamou ao ouvir o nome de Dorcas. Isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente. Ela não podia ver uma foto da irmã que a chamava de mãe.

-Olha só. Se Chuck viesse ver a filha de vez em quando ela não chamaria a irmã de mãe! O home simplesmente fugiu para França com essa desculpa ridícula de que quer vingar a mulher. Ele está acabando com a família dele. Igualzinho Phillipe fez com Mellani.

-Deixe o homem Mag! Você sabe que a honra dele...

-A honra dele? A Honra dele? Quem destrói a própria família não tem honra Charlus! Dorcas ainda é uma menina e não vai saber lidar com a maternidade precoce e imposta.- A senhora Potter continuaria falando se não fosse o elfo que aparatou na sala assustando Mandy. A mulher pegou a pequena no colo- O que foi Blink?

-Os Black estão na porta senhora. Querem conversar com você e o senhor Potter.

-Não os deixe entrar.

-Mag. Sabe que sua atitude só vai piorar a situação então para.

-Eu não quero ver essa mulher.

-Deixe Amanda com Blink, ninguém pode saber que a menina está aqui.- O elfo esticou os braços e Mandy foi de bom grado agarrando as orelhas dele e brincando. A Menina se mexeu e desceu do colo da criatura.

-Comigo senhorinha. Você parece a senhorinha Mellani.- o elfo riu e segurou a mão da menina subindo as escadas.

-Cuidado e não desçam até que eles tenham ido embora.

-Sim minha senhora.- Assim que os brinquedos de Mandy sumiram com um aceno de varinha do Senhor Potter eles atenderam o casal. Walburga Black entrou empertigada com o braço dado ao marido. Ela sempre usava os vestidos pretos que acentuavam as curvas, sempre com decotes generosos e aquela pitada completamente sexual. Orion obviamente fazia questão de exibir a mulher que tinha. Tinham bem mais idade que os Potter, mas não parecia, eram muito bem conservados. Sem esperar ser convidada Walburga sentou

-A conversa será longa.- Comentou numa voz calma e abriu a bolsa retirando papeis. Charlus e Orion sentaram-se e um silêncio tenso preencheu o local.- Aqui.- Entregou mais de cinco páginas de contrato a mulher que engoliu em seco

-Mais contratos prima?- Margaret debochou para disfarçar seu temor. Foram longos minutos de silêncio em que Walburga se deliciou ao ver a Expressão da prima mudar de deboche para incredulidade e finalmente desespero. A Potter levantou

-Charlusss.-Rosnou- Tire essa senhora da minha frente.

-Querida seja coerente.

-Tire essa senhora da minha frente agora!

-Acho que alguém precisa ouvir uma historinha.- A mãe de Sirius começou- Era uma vez uma menina muito espoleta. Ela tinha papai e mamãe que encobriam suas travessuras e lhe passavam a mão na cabeça. Papai e mamãe morreram, primeiro papai, depois mamãe. A espoleta ficou sozinha, pobrezinha da pequenina. Ninguém queria aquela garota problema.

-Pare com isso Walburga.- Harry avisou e a mulher fingiu não ouvir. Orion revirou os olhos para a cena da mulher. Sentia-se numa máquina do tempo ao ver aquilo

- A menina espoleta tinha muita sorte porque a prima boazinha já era uma senhora casada e aceitou cuidar dela. A prima da espoleta só pensava em seu bem. Queria lhe arranjar um bom casamento, lhe estabilizar e que a menina tivesse um herdeiro louvável. Mas a espoleta era toda saidinha, só queria brincar e brincar. Queria brincar com as companhias erradas, com o mundo errado e enlouquecer a prima boazinha. Um dia a prima espoleta se apaixonou. É Margaret ela se apaixonou e quis se casar, mas que garantias a prima teria? Tão preocupada com o bem estar da espoleta e do futuro da família a prima boa lhe fez assinar um contrato para ser livre, a espoleta estava livre, mas parcialmente, sua prima ficaria, para todo sempre zelando por seu bem estar. E ela seria feliz para sempre.

-Era isso que contava aos seus filhos na hora de dormir?- A senhora Potter sussurrou disfarçando o medo com deboche.

-Orion controle sua mulher. Sério. Isso não é necessário. Nós sabemos sobre o contrato que ela assinou.-Harry pediu tentando acalmar sua esposa, mas seus esforços foram para o ralo quando Walburga começou a ler o contrato em voz alta

-Clausula número um. Margaret Dorea Black, futura Potter se compromete a enlaçar numa união estável um de seus herdeiros com um dos filhos de Orion e Walburga Black. Salvo os casos de herdeiros diretos de Harry Charlus Potter(filhos). Clausula número dois.- A voz de Walburga soava tão aterrorizante a senhora Potter que a mulher tinha vontade de sumir. Harry estava chocado e Orion parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, tamanho seu tédio- O herdeiro de Margaret , após o casamento, passará a responder legalmente aos responsáveis do Black escolhido e sua custódia, caso for menor de idade, passará a ser inteira de Orion e Walburga Black. Clausula número três, o contrato será válido caso os herdeiros envolvidos venham a assinar o presente documento.- Walburga começou a rir- Essa foi sua tacada querida, tacada esperta, mas seu tiro saiu pela culatra não foi?- Margaret tentava segurar as lágrimas- Vamos Dorea! Reaja!

-Como você conseguiu a assinatura deles?- Harry estava furioso

-Hum, visitinhas de natal da sua querida sobrinha. Ela assinou aquele livro de visitas com tanta felicidade. Por duas vezes ainda, ao lado do nome do meu garoto problema.- Ela riu de novo. Orion conseguia ver uma falha muito lógica no plano de Walburga.

-Seu garoto problema e minha garota problema.- Harry começou- O que acha que vai acontecer? Em Walburga?

-Clausula número quatro!- A mulher exclamou e se levantou. Começou a andar de um lado ao outro na sala- Sirius Orion Black e Mellani Potter Grant se comprometem a iniciar um enlace matrimonial com no máximo 5 anos após a validação do contrato e qualquer ato de subversão trará uma conseqüência direta a requerente do contrato Margaret Dorea Potter. Dentre elas estão

I- Bens, heranças e qualquer objeto ou propriedades de valor no nome da requerente serão automaticamente de Walburga Black

II- Em caso de continua recusa em aceitar qualquer clausula dos proclames matrimoniais e qualquer tentativa de anular uma clausula do contrato trará conseqüências imediatas à requerente tais como, perda de memória e demência.

III- Caso Mellani Potter Grant e Sirius Orion Black não cumpram a clausula 5 dentro do prazo estipulado a desobediência culminará num fim lento e doloroso para a requerente.

V- Qualquer queixa a autoridades ou ato para recorrer o contrato desencadeara para a requerente todas as situações citadas nos parágrafos anteriores.

-Como isso é possível Walburga? Você enlouqueceu?- Margaret gritou inconformada- O contrato tinha apenas 3 clausulas quando assinei.

-E um feitiço escondendo todo o resto. Ele seria desencadeado assim que os herdeiros certos para o matrimonio assinassem a segunda parte.- Ela respondeu e a senhora Potter sentiu o peso da impotência sobre os ombros- Eu perguntei se queria lançar um feitiço. Se queria verificar o contrato. Você pensando se tratar de mais uma armadilha pediu o contrato com grosseria e o assinou.- Harry andou em direção a mulher e sentou ao lado dela. Dorea deitou a cabeça no ombro dele buscando controle. Tudo era inacreditavelmente amarrado e sem saída. Sua sobrinha e Sirius teriam que enfrentar aquilo.

-Vamos a clausula 5. É a minha preferida! Dentro de um ano após a cerimônia oficial do casamento Sirius Orion Black e Mellani Grant Potter precisam gerar um herdeiro legitimo para família Black.

-VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM BOM JUÍZO WALBURGA, MAS...Mas isso é de mais!- Harry rosnou apertando a mulher contra si- Eles são apenas crianças! _Crianças!_ Não tem responsabilidades com um lar e muito menos com uma vida nas mãos! Isso vai resultar em algum desastre mulher! Me escuta! ORION seja sensato!

-Estamos tentando restaurar nossa família Charlus. Não consegue ver que isso é para um bem maior? Sem sacrifício não há resultados valorosos. Os Potter e os Black precisam se unir nesse momento.- O homem respondeu calmamente.

-Você parece ele falando.

-E você Dumbledore.- O outro rebateu com certo asco

-Vamos lá!- Walburga sorriu- Clausula número 6, caso a contratante venha a falecer de causas naturais o contrato será quebrado. Em caso de assassinato por qualquer uma das pessoas citadas no contrato o mesmo acontecerá com a requerente. Clausula número 7.- Ela sorriu- A sociedade não pode ficar sabendo do contrato sendo de inteira responsabilidade do casal manter o segredo.– Finalmente Walburga parou de falar. Dorea e Charlus estavam desolados no sofá- Bem, aqui estão os proclames. Precisava de uma assinatura recente dos nossos noivos e as consegui da mesma maneira, pelo livro de visitas. Obvio que para legitimar o matrimonio é preciso o juiz e nossas crianças presentes, o que não vai ser problema uma vez que estamos aqui para conversar sobre datas e preparativos. Daqui alguns meses o prazo de cinco anos se encerra e não podemos perder tempo. O que creio eu não será nenhum sacrifício para os nossos pequenos já que estão se acertando muito bem sozinhos. Ou já se esqueceram de como estavam próximos aquele dia?- Harry controlou-se para não dar um soco na boca dela. A senhora Potter se levantou e disse

-Por favor, Walburga, peço apenas que espere até o fim do ano letivo para avisá-los. Apenas até o fim do ano letivo. Quando estiverem mais próximos de completar a maior idade.

-Esse é seu prazo?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem. Isso para ver que não sou tão ruim quanto ...-Walburga parou de falar quando sentiu o tapa forte que recebeu no rosto. Olhou com incredulidade para a prima e viu com pavor o momento em que a mulher grudou em seu pescoço.

-Eu vou te matar! Eu vou te matar!- Caíram no chão e rolaram estapeando-se. Os homens abriram a boca chocados- NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA FILHA! NÃO TEM! SUA PUTA!- Desferiu mais tapas na senhora Black e tomou alguns arranhões e ponta pés.

-Já chega!- Orion separou-as com um feitiço- Vamos querida. Temos um casamento para preparar. Mesmo com a atitude deplorável de sua mulher vamos respeitar o pedido. Quando eles iniciarem o sétimo ano vamos disparar os convites. O casamento será no outono.- Walburga se retirou apoiada pelo marido, o penteado desfeito, o canto do lábio cortado, mas dentro de si uma sensação tão grande de vitória que nem mesmo a surra que levou a faria ficar irritada.

_/_

Mellani estava em seu quarto a torre da Grifinória e discutia com Dorcas sobre os aprendizados no grupo que tinham. No último treino que tiveram com Carter Sirius comentou sobre a preocupação dos amigos na batalha. Carter, centrado como era, chamou o grupo de estrategistas e pediu que bolassem uma ideia. Ela e Remus acabaram ficando com a maior parte do trabalho e por passarem tempo de mais juntos na biblioteca voltaram a conversar quase normalmente. Sirius teve pequenos ataques de ciúme por conta disso e a loira notou que ele agia estranhamente pós sexo. Tudo estava intimo de mais para o gosto de Mellani que agora o via apenas duas vezes na semana. O comportamento possessivo do Maroto se intensificou quando Carter a chamou para sair na frente da equipe e ela aceitou. Como as visitas ao rapaz diminuíram ele a forçava para cada armário de vassoura disponível ou canto escuro e deserto que existisse em Hogwarts. Mellani não fazia ideia de quantos lugares assim existiam na escola até Sirius começar a arrastá-la para cada um deles. Conforme desceu as escadas ao lado de Dorcas viu decorações natalinas e franziu o cenho:

-Amanhã é véspera de natal.- Comentou e Dorcas assentiu

-E vai ter que me aturar na sua casa. Vou ver Mandy. Remus vai junto.

-Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava, os Marotos tirando meu sossego.- Dorcas riu e elas foram em direção a saída

-Como se você não gostasse. E o Peter nem vai. O James fica horrível perto dele.

-É que ele adora se aparecer e o gordo realmente baba um ovo.- Mellani parou um instante- Nossa. Ele está sumido não é?

-Sim. Os meninos falaram que é por causa do namoro.- Mellani arqueou as sobrancelhas desconfiada- Eu tive uma ideia. Podemos usar aquele mapa dos meninos que você comentou para monitorar algumas coisas.

-Você é brilhante Dorcas.- Mellani comentou- Carter está sugando nossas almas.

-Como anda o projeto?

-Segredo. Mas estamos evoluindo. Por que a Marlene estava sentada na mesa aquele dia? Ela não tinha que fingir nos odiar?

-O Carter explicou, mas você e Remus estavam na biblioteca por causa do projeto.- Grant olhou curiosa- Ela conseguiu se infiltrar. O grupo nós já sabemos. Snape, Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber...

-Regulus.- Murmurou chateada

-Sim.- Ela também parecia chateada.- Ela está meio que saindo com o Dolohov.

-Urgh

-É eu sei, mas não estão beijando, ela basicamente enrola, enrola e enrola ele. Aí ele começou a desconfiar dela e a Lene muito esperta se propôs a nos "espionar" para ganhar mais terreno com as cobrinhas.

-Uau. Isso foi inteligente, mas ela tem que tomar cuidado. Se o Dolohov for um terço do que o Avery é vai tentar ficar sozinho com ela e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer.

-Você tem razão. O Carter está orientando-a muito bem e se o projeto de vocês der certo ela correrá menos ricos.

-Precisamos recrutar mais pessoas também. O problema é em quem podemos confiar. E mudando totalmente de assunto... - Mellani mordeu a parte interna da bochecha- Carter me chamou para sair no ano novo.

-Sério?

-Aham.

-E o Sirius?- A garota bufou

-Não devo satisfação a ele. Além do mais... Ele quer sair pra jantar comigo e depois encontrar a turma do treinamento na casa dele para uma festa. É um local seguro e podemos nos divertir sem nossos pais. Você vai?

-Estou com saudades da Mandy. Não sei se vou. O Carter está realmente a fim de você em.- Não foi uma pergunta e Mellani sorriu sem jeito

-Ele é uma pessoa legal. Um bom amigo.

-Eu sei. Ele foi muito gentil comigo no dia do baile. Parece ser uma pessoa sensível. Cuidado Mel.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Porque o Sirius é do tipo de pessoa que te consome.- Mellani ficou calada o resto do caminho até o salão principal.

_/_

Margaret estava contando uma estória para Amanda quando ouviu um barulho no portão. Elas estavam sentadas no sofá e cobertas num grosso edredom.

-Você ouviu isso Mandy?

-Ouviu isso?- Repetiu a pequena de maneira esperta

-Sabe quem está aí?- A menina negou com a cabeça, os fios loiros balançando no processo -A Dorcas!

-Dotas?- A pequena arregalou os olhos e pulou do sofá sorrindo. Começou a pular sem parar e bater palmas- Minha mamãe!- Ela gritou feliz e a porta da frente abriu. Mandy saiu correndo feliz e encontrou com James

-Oi oi.- O rapaz disse acenando e ela fez um bico que começou a tremer. Não conhecia o apanhador e o estranhou.- Não chore, não chore. Paiiii.

-Olá Mandy!- Ele murmurou entrando e a menina agarrou-se as pernas dele falando algo como "Harry"

-Ô pai, devia ter me avisado que ela iria sair correndo. Pai, você pode dar licença...- James chamou o pai mais umas cinco vezes e em todas elas Mandy ficou observando atentamente a palavra que saia da boca do Maroto. Lílian e Mellani entraram logo em seguida deixando a pequena assustada com tantos rostos diferentes. Um falatório generalizado se fez. Margaret abraçou as garotas e perguntou por Sirius

-Está na casa dele. Pensando no que fez e bem longe da Mellani.- O senhor Potter comentou irritado

-PAI!- James chamou a atenção e mais uma vez Mandy ficou olhando para a palavra nova que ouvia. A Menina soltou um grito estridente quando viu Dorcas entrar pela porta e se jogou nas pernas dela. Dorcas a pegou no colo e a abraçou com carinho tentando matar a saudade. Amanda passou as mãos pequenas pelo rosto da irmã como se testando para saber se ela era real. Todos observaram a cena emocionados

-Sua pilantrinha. Está se divertindo com a tia Mag? Em?

-Tia e pai.- Apontou para Harry

-Não Mandy. Tia Mag e tio Hary.

-PAPAI?- Perguntou e a mais velha negou- Tio Harry?

-Isso. Tio Harry não é o papai.- Remus entrou logo depois puxando sua mala e a de Dorcas. Ele sorriu beijando a testa de sua companheira. Mandy observou aquilo maravilhada, tinha presenciado muitas demonstrações afetuosas dos Potter e sua cabeça infantil associou de maneira confusa o que via. Ela se jogou no colo de Remus que largou as malas e abraçou-a. Fez o mesmo com o Maroto que tinha feito com a irmã, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

-Papai.- Ela murmurou abraçando-o. Dorcas corou e todos os presentes só faltaram soltar um "aunnnn" enquanto ele beijava repetidas vezes o rosto de Mandy

-Também senti sua falta baixinha.

-Sadi papai!- Abraçou Remus com carinho e deitou a cabecinha no ombro dele.

-O que ela disse?

-Saudade.- Margaret sorriu- Ela está aprendendo muitas palavras novas. Vem cá meu rapaz, de onde essa pequena te conhece pra ter tanta intimidade?- Remus corou e Dorcas deslizou a mão pela cintura dele

-Nós estamos juntos senhora Potter. Já tem um tempo.- Mentiu e Remus sorriu olhando-a com carinho. Naquele momento Harry desejou que o rapaz ainda fosse namorado de sua sobrinha porque decididamente Sirius e ela eram uma combinação desastrosa

-Ele gosta de uma loira.- James debochou e Mellani segurou o riso vendo Remus corar fortemente

-James!- Margaret chamou atenção- Bom, eu fico muito feliz que estejam juntos, Remus é um rapaz adorável Dorcas e você mocinho.- Olhou para o licantropo- Tome conta das duas direito ou eu faço questão de cuidar de você.

-Ela é minha vida senhora Potter.- Murmurou com uma cara de bobo passando a mão pelo rosto dela. Nesse instante Mandy levantou a cabeça e beijou o rosto da irmã

-Dotas, Dotas venti vê.

-Ver o que meu amor?

-Vem papai, vem.- Ela se mexeu até Remus colocá-la no chão e segurou a mão dos dois- A neném, o pipiu... Venti ver.-E saiu arrastando os dois para as escadas

-Mady, acho que não podemos...

-Hora! Fiquem a vontade! Estão em casa.- Harry começou- Só não façam feito a Mellani!- A loira corou

-Tio!

-O que foi? Na hora de fazer fez não é? Na hora de ficar drogada e sem roupa com o fedelho do Black você não teve vergonha.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto.

-Depois continuamos nossa conversa!- Ele falou enquanto ela subia as escadas- Hey sua mala!

-O Blink pega!

-Você não sabe pequena? Seu serviço de elfos está suspenso até segunda ordem. Agora vem aqui e pega sua mala!- Ela desceu batendo o pé

-Mellani, já falei que uma dama não bate os pés!- Ela encarou a tia e depois o tio e saiu arrastando a mala com dificuldade. Conforme foi subindo as escadas ao invés de bater os pés à menina saiu batendo o malão em cada degrau e fazendo um barulho infernal

-Isso mesmo Mellani, fique um bom tempo no seu quarto para pensar nas burradas que andou fazendo.- James e Lílian estavam com os olhos arregalados e a ruiva com as bochechas vermelhas. Margaret mordeu o lábio inferior- E depois eu quero você aqui embaixo para o jantar!-Mellani apareceu com as bochechas coradas no final da escada

-Eu já entendi tio Harry.

-Acho bom.- Quando Mellani desapareceu James e Lílian ficaram olhando um tanto quanto espantados para os mais velhos- Que isso sirva de lição.- O senhor Potter concluiu e saiu andando. Margaret foi atrás dele e Lílian engoliu em seco sentando no sofá. James sentou ao lado dela e se encararam

-Puxa. Meus pais estão realmente bravos.- Ele murmurou passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva- Nunca os vi tão nervosos ou aplicando um castigo tão assim, mas tem razão. Estão cobertos de razão. - O Maroto percebeu o jeito tenso de Lílian e beijou-lhe os cabelos- O que foi ruiva?

-E-eu...-Suspirou- Só estou assimilando as coisas.- Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele- E nós não conversamos depois... Depois do que aconteceu.

-Você está arrependida?- Ela ficou calada- É por isso que ficou fugindo de mim? De ficar sozinha comigo?

-É só...- Ela se afastou e James ficou preocupado. Ela o encarou, estava corada e com os olhos brilhosos- Eu não posso deixar de pensar que talvez nos levamos pelo momento. Sabe, tínhamos acabado de sair de uma experiência traumática e ainda estávamos debilitados. Acho que... O fato de quase ter morrido possa ter influenciado nossas ações. E mais...-Naquele instante ela corou fortemente- Doeu. Muito. Você foi um fofo, mas eu ainda estou ardendo.-James sentiu todo o sangue sumir do rosto

-Eu não queria te machucar. De verdade. E-u... Eu não, eu... Parecia estar bom pra você.

-Estava, na hora estava, mas ainda estou dolorida.- Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e suspirou- E eu vi a Mellani começar de maneira precoce e meio inconseqüente, eu gostaria de ter pensado um pouco mais sobre o assunto.

-Você está arrependida?- Ele franziu o cenho em preocupação. Sua voz estava soando decepcionada e ela não queria machucá-lo.- Eu sei que a cama de uma enfermaria não é o melhor lugar... Mas eu...- Ele fez um bico e retirou os óculos esfregando os olhos- Eu pensei que por ser com você tudo se tornaria especial. Mesmo se fosse no dormitório e convenhamos, o Sirius já levou tantas garotas para torre de astronomia e para a sala precisa que... Eu não queria que fosse mais uma nesses locais.- Lílian sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dele

-James... Eu posso estar um pouco insegura, mas já aconteceu e tem mais... Eu nunca quis algo programado. Sempre quis que acontecesse de maneira natural. Desde que eu comecei a pensar mais em...-Ela corou- Em sexo, o que não faz muito tempo diga-se de passagem, eu sempre pensei em algo que me surpreenderia. E posso dizer, eu me surpreendi quando percebi o que estava disposta a fazer, só... Estou com medo de doer de novo, dos seus pais descobrirem. Céus! Olha o que eles estão fazendo com a Mellani!

-Mas não tem nada a ver! É totalmente diferente eles e nós... Completamente diferente. Meus pais sabem que nós estamos juntos...- James franziu o cenho- E verdade. Nós só estamos juntos.- Lílian enrugou a testa e encarou o rapaz

-Como assim só estamos juntos? Todo esse tempo e só estamos juntos?-Ele calou-a com um beijo e ela sorriu deslizando a mão para o rosto dele. Beijar James era uma das melhores sensações que a ruiva tinha descoberto. O jeito que ele fazia aquilo a enlouquecia. O cheiro dele era um paraíso para seu nariz. Beijou-o com empolgação e sentiu a resposta num lugar intimo. Lembrou dos momentos que passaram na enfermaria e tudo pareceu menos errado com a boca dele na sua. Ouviram um pigarro e se separaram. Lílian estava com as pernas no colo de James e mais um pouco teria sentado em cima dele

-Mãe.- James murmurou sorrindo sem jeito

-Eu só vou perdoá-los porque sei que se comportaram muito bem na escola e como deve ter sido difícil ficarem separados todo esse tempo.-James e Lílian se entreolharam e a menina se ajeitou no sofá- Além do que, é tão lindinho vê-los juntos.- E saiu rindo. Lílian corou e James beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz

-Eu estava dizendo que só estamos juntos...-Sussurrou deixando os lábios entre o nariz e o lábio superior da garota- E essa situação pouco me agrada...-Suspirou e finalmente deslizou os lábios para a boca da ruiva. Lílian fechou os olhos. Os beijos de James eram tão intensos e macios que ela só conseguia se entregar e nada mais. Ele se afastou mediocremente e ela pode ver os óculos dele embaçados. Sorriu disso e ele mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior- Quero que seja minha namorada. Se você aceitar.

-Eu pensei que já o fosse seu cara de bobo.- Ele sorriu e deslizou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela

-Eu só... Pensei que suas dúvidas eram porque não tinha oficializado nada.

-Você é muito obtuso James Charlus Potter.

-E a senhorita me diz isso desde que nos conhecemos.

-Então te incomoda não oficializar?

-Por mim eu já casava de vez, mas eu sei que você não vai topar assim logo de cara.

-Nós somos muito jovens James, além do mais... Seus pais podem nos aprovar, mas e o resto da sua família?

-Bem, só sobrou o pai da Mellani que é como... Um nada. Meus avós com certeza estão se revirando no tumulo, mas quanto a eles eu nem me preocuparia. Então...- Beijou-a e sorriu- Aceita casar comigo?-Beijou-a mais uma vez- Hã?

-Se meu sim fizer você largar do meu pé.- Ele fingiu olhá-la ofendido- Sim claro que eu aceito. Mas não hoje nem amanhã, muito menos ano que vem.

-Mas...-James fez bico- Estamos numa guerra, devemos casar e repovoar o planeta.- Eles começaram a rir

-Ok, quanto aos seus planos de repovoar o planeta, que tal só praticarmos por enquanto?- Ele sorriu malicioso

-Pensei que estivesse com medo.

-Estou. Não quero sentir dor de novo, mas há outros modos de praticar... Acaso se esqueceu daquele armário de vassouras?- James sorriu de lado e puxou-a para o seu colo

-Lílian Evans sua garota pervertida. Acho que está andando muito com a Mel.- A ruiva se limitou a sorrir e beijá-lo de maneira um tanto quanto fogosa. Não se recriminariam. Estavam apaixonados e em fim no mesmo momento.

_/_

Dorcas fez sua higiene no banheiro do corredor destinado a hospedes. Era limpo e grande tanto quanto o da suíte de sua antiga casa. Os Potter eram muito cordiais e queriam que ela se sentisse em casa. Rumou para o quarto que Mandy dormia. Tinha uma cama pequena e uma maior de solteiro do lado. Ela sabia que era a dela. O cômodo estava repleto de desenhos na parede, eram animados com feitiços, algumas bruxas com vestidos brilhosos que mais pareciam fadas de contos trouxas. A loira abriu a porta lentamente, estava com um moletom e uma camisa de manga cumprida branca. Parou no batente da porta enquanto secava os cabelos e sorriu. Remus tinha esticado um lençol entre a cama dela e a de Amanda fazendo um teto. Ele forrou o tapete de almofadas e ele e Mandy estavam embaixo.

-Então esse aqui é o papai Noel. Hohoho.- A loira viu a sombra de um boneco balançando e ouviu a risada da irmã- E todas as noites de natal ele vem pelo pó de flu e deixa presentes para os bruxos e bruxas bonzinhos. Mas temos sempre que destravar a lareira e deixar suco de abóbora e sapos de chocolate como agradecimento. Você quer fazer isso mais tarde?

-Sim!- Ela gritou empolgada

- Então tem que prometer que vai jantar direito, tomar um bom banho e dormir.

-Banho, dormir.

-A Mandy vai fazer?- O silêncio seguiu- Muito bem.- Dorcas deduziu que a irmã assentiu- Então vamos descer para jantar. Ok?

-Janta!- Remus estendeu a mão e tirou o teto de lençol que tinha feito. Quando viu Dorcas sorriu carinhosamente e levantou. A jovem entrou no quarto sorrindo bobamente. Estava surpresa com o fascínio que o Maroto exercia em si.- Mamãe!- Mandy gritou e abraço Dorcas- Dota! Minha, minha!- A loira sorriu e se abaixou

-Mandy. Remus não é o papai. A Dorcas não é a mamãe. Ele não é o papai.- E apontou para Remus- Ele é o Remy, lembra?

-Papai.- A pequena provocou fazendo bico e empinando o queixo.

-Não Mandy. Ele é o Remus.- Amanda deu as costas para a irmã e correu para Remus abraçando-lhe as pernas

-Papai!- Gritou feliz e o rapaz a pegou no colo

-Ela ainda não entende Dorcas, quando for mais velha vai parar de nos chamar assim.- E beijou o rosto da pequena. A jovem o olhou com repreensão e ele sorriu.

-Você e seus sorrisinhos irresistíveis.- Se aproximou e beijou-lhe com carinho. Mandy deitou a cabeça no ombro de Remus e bocejou cansada. Dorcas suspirou entre o beijo, para ela o beijo do rapaz era doce, calmo e tudo que ela gostava.

-Oun vocês até parecem marido e mulher!- A voz alegremente debochada de James os fez voltar à realidade- E aí Mandy? Já acostumou com o tio aqui?- A menina sorriu envergonhada e cobriu os olhos com as mãos rechonchudas.

-Sem sucesso Pontas. O único homem da vida das Meadowes sou eu.- Os três riram- É pra descer?

-Sim. Jantar na mesa.- Os três desceram conversando e logo estavam na cozinha. Todos se acomodaram e começaram a encher os pratos. Remus deixou Mandy em seu colo enquanto com uma maestria invejável conseguia colocar comida no prato. Quando todos começaram a comer Mellani apareceu. Sentou ao lado de James com cara de poucos amigos e encheu o prato de comida

-É melhor pegar leve Mellani. Sem o time pode ficar gordinha.- O Senhor Potter comentou e James arregalou os olhos encarando-a sem acreditar

-Como é?

-Ela não te contou filho? Está fora do time até segunda ordem. Proibida até mesmo de pegar uma vassoura.- Um silêncio desconfortável se fez na mesa, até Mandy que cantava uma música de maneira alegre ficou calada

-Temos mesmo que falar disso em véspera de natal?- A loira perguntou com uma humildade que Dorcas nunca tinha visto

-Qual o problema? Vergonha dos seus amigos? Teve vergonha de fazer o que fez Mellani?- Todos ficaram calados e tensos. Mandy puxou a mão de Remus e ele encheu a colher dela de purê fazendo-a comer. A menina ficou entretida comendo e brincando com um pedaço de bife do próprio pratinho.

-Harry já chega.- Margaret pediu- Está constrangendo Dorcas e Remus e eles não tem nada a ver com o assunto.

-Estão constrangidos?- Os dois ficaram calados e Remus de bochechas coradas voltou sua atenção para o prato de comida.

-Eu ainda estou tentando assimilar. Você pretendia me contar que saiu do time quando? No primeiro jogo do campeonato?- James questionou irritado- Que por um acaso é em janeiro! Em Mel? Merda!

-Méda!- Mandy repetiu franzido o cenho como se desse bronca em alguém

-James Potter! Olha a boca! Mandy está na mesa!- Margaret lembrou

-Desculpa é que... Pai! Você não pode mudar o castigo dela? Tem que ser algo que vai me afetar desse jeito?

-É pra ela perceber que toda atitude egoísta, sempre, sempre afeta alguém. Mellani não é a única capaz de segurar umas goles.

-Só que ela é a melhor. Vocês já foram em alguns jogos. Sabem do que ela é capaz de fazer!

-Você também sabe do que ela é capaz de fazer e é exatamente por essa capacidade que ela está fora do time! Se não quer ficar fora também é melhor parar de insistir.

-Você não pode me tirar do time só por isso.

-Quer somar suas detenções?

-Harry! É véspera de natal e estamos em guerra. Por Merlim de o mínimo de paz as crianças e infernize sua sobrinha no verão! Por favor!

-Licença.- Mellani murmurou e se levantou de cabeça baixa.

-Você sabia que ela e seu amiguinho safado estavam dormindo juntos?

-Não.- James respondeu inseguro

-É por isso que ele está fora do time também.

-O QUE?- O Maroto levantou de supetão assustando Amanda. Remus abraçou a menina tentando evitar que ela chorasse.- Isso é uma conspiração para que eu perca o campeonato é? Pra acabar com a minha vida? Me tiram a minha goleiro e o meu melhor artilheiro só porque eles deram umazinha e ficaram chapados?

-James Charlus Potter!- Margaret chamou irritada e ele bufou

-Perdi a fome.- E saiu batendo o pé. Lílian suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas presas nos olhos. Amanda começou a chorar e Dorcas a pegou do colo de Remus saindo da cozinha. Logo depois Remus e Lílian também saíram. Margaret suspirou e encarou o marido

-Está satisfeito? Lílian e Dorcas acabaram de perder a família, você mais do que ninguém sabe como esses momentos são dolorosos, natal, aniversários, casamentos, todos esses momentos felizes são terríveis, dá uma saudade tremenda. Você quer disciplinar a Mellani? Ótimo! Mas tem que ter bom senso. Eu também acredito que ficar ciente das ações dela é o caminho. Ela precisa sentir as conseqüências das do que faz, mas isso que você está fazendo é errado Charlus! Como você acha que ela vai reagir quando souber onde a metemos? Que você não conseguiu revogar o contrato? Que ela terá que escolher entre casar ou me matar, com 16 anos! Você deve subir lá agora e pedir desculpas a Mellani e depois pedir desculpas a todos os outros que ofendeu nesse jantar. Mandy vai ter um natal que toda criança merece e não algo com um clima tão horrível. Eu sei que está decepcionado meu querido. Sei que esperava Mellani casar virgem ou ter um namorado estável, sei que nunca imaginou Sirius e ela juntos. Você está se sentindo traído, está chocado porque ontem ela era igualzinha a Mandy, pequena, com grandes olhos azuis e te achava o máximo. Só que ela cresceu e eu acredito que há coisas más que vem para o bem. Se não houver jeito, se eles tiverem mesmo que se casar, não é melhor que estejam se gostando? Já imaginou se eles precisassem se casar brigando do jeito que faziam há um ano? – O senhor Potter desfez a carranca e assentiu- Não seja muito duro. Eu não fui tão bem quanto você e Clarice. Eu e Phillipe éramos demônios. Ela tem a quem puxar.

-E como eram.- Os dois riram- Engraçado, mesmo eu e Clarice sendo irmãos de pais diferentes nós sempre nos demos muito bem.

-Quando eu estava em Hogwarts me perguntava como vocês podiam ser irmãos se ela era tão loira e delicada e você com esses cabelos rebeldes e nariz cumprido.

-Meu nariz não é cumprido.

-É sim. Mas é perfeito para o seu rosto.- Beijou o marido- Aposto que Mellani e James devem causar as mesmas dúvidas. Eles não se parecem nada fisicamente.

-Mas primos são bem diferentes um do outro. E meu padrasto foi um homem louvável. Minha mãe ficou viúva muito jovem. Lembra? Eu tinha acabado de entrar para as aulas de etiqueta sangue puro quando meu pai morreu.

-E eu te odiava por ser um certinho incorrigível.

-Eu te amava por ser rebelde. Se lembra quando sugeriu para espantar meu padrasto antes do casamento dele com a minha mãe?

-Se lembro. E você saiu terrivelmente mal. Agora trate de parar de me enrolar com conversas e vai logo pedir desculpas para Mel.

-Ai mulher, você sempre mandando em mim em.

_/_

-Aqui você deixa os sapos de chocolate e o suco de abobora.- Remus sussurrou enquanto ajudava Mandy a colocar a comida no pé da lareira- E ali.- Apontou para as meias penduradas na parede- Você verifica se veio presentes.- Lílian e James estavam sentados no sofá observando a maneira como Remus não largava Mandy. A menina passava a maior parte do tempo no colo dele. Ela usava um pijama de inverno branco com vários dragões desenhados por toda parte. Ela adorava dragões e vassouras.

-Ele está se saindo um belo paizão em.- A ruiva comentou com Dorcas que estava ao lado deles. A loira observava Remus com carinho

-Eu quero matar as saudades da minha irmã, mas ela só tem olhos para Remus. E ainda fica chamando ele de pai.

-Isso te incomoda?- James perguntou risonho

-Mais ou menos. Quando meu pai resolver aparecer vai dar problema.

-Ele devia ser mais presente. Uma hora ou outra ela se agarraria em alguma referencia. Seja ela qual for. E olha só, Remus parece mesmo o pai dela.

-Ele parece um menino com a irmã mais nova.

-Nada. Ele parece o pai.- James cutucou e Dorcas jogou uma almofada no rosto dele

-Bom, pensa pelo lado positivo. Se acontecer algum acidente ele já está preparado.- Lílian debochou e Dorcas começou a rir tentando disfarçar a vergonha. Todos tinham a esperanças de que o natal seria um dia maravilhoso, repleto de esperanças e longe de toda aquela maldita guerra.

**N/A: Hello beautiful people! Como estão? Surpreendidos com o cap? Se sim COMENTEM! Se não COMENTEM TAMBÉM! ;). Não me matem de ansiedade para saber o que acharam.**

**As coisas, como diz na citação ao inicio do cap, só vão piorar de agora em diante. **

**Quero agradecer a todos os comentários! Quero agradecer a quem acompanha a fic e fiquem a vont's para especulações! E MAIS! Vou pedir para os leitores fantasmas tirarem a capa de invisibilidade e dar um olá. Isso incentiva muito a fictiwer. Pra quem lê parecer nada, mas quem escreve sabe muito bem a importância de cada comentário. Muito obrigada até a próxima atualização.**

**Resposta aos comentários que não consigo responder por MP- **

**MBlack-** Que bom que gostou do cap. Então eu não dei mais ênfase em Jily porque 17 pgs apenas dos dois bem... Fazendo vc sabe o que seria entediante concorda? E o comportamento distante deles foi mais ou menos explicado nesse cap. Espero que tenha gostando. Que bom que Sirius e Mellani conseguiram um lugar no seu coração. Sério significa muito. Tinha medo da Mel ser odiada. Uma hora chega ao final, mas estou pensando em fazer uma short fic de 5 ou 10 caps. Um universo alternativo ao final de P.I e na visão do Sirius ;) Segredo viu.

**Thaty**- Que bom que ama minha fic. Fico felizassaaaa! Não chore, eu já vou chorar quando terminar o último cap (é o único que ainda falta escrever uma coisa ou outra). Eu acho que vou acabar um pouco com a sua felicidade, mas não completamente. Mas aproveite os caps e não chore antes da dor. Que bom que gostou do momento Jily. Bjs e espero que tenha curtido esse cap.

**MP_Potter**- Oun amou o cap? Sua empolgação me deixa nas nuvens haushauhsuah. Ahhh vai aproveitar essas férias menina! Mas eu espero que n deixe de comentar e que tenha curtido esse cap. 20 Caps na manga eu não digo, mas uns 8 ou 10, depende de como ficar quando eu terminar de editar o que já tenho né? Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs até a próxima att.


End file.
